Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1)
by feurisson972
Summary: La paix est enfin de retour sur Avalice après le conflit contre Merga et la vie reprend lentement son cour normal pour Lilac et ses amis. Mais le retour de Lord Brevon et un évènement inattendu concernant les restes de la Kingdom Stone changera les choses. Sans oublié l'apparition d'un inconnu qui semble avoir un lien très spécial avec la jeune dragonne d'eau .
1. Prologue

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elémental Stone (partie 1)**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni aucun personnage du Sonic universe_ _._

* * *

La planète Avalice, riche de mystères et d'aventures avais été auparavant théâtre d'un conflit qui opposais les 3 principaux royaumes qui la composait pour la possession d'un cristal légendaire et d'une grande puissance qui fournissais en énergie toute la planète : la Kingdom Stone . Cette pierre avais été amené sur cette planète il y a des millénaires par des créatures venues d'un autre monde et aussi puissantes et intelligentes que mystérieuses: Les dragons .

Ceux-ci , changèrent et améliorèrent le mode de vie des habitants d'Avalice grâce à leur technologie avancé et décidèrent de s'installé sur cette planète , au fil du temps ils se mélangèrent aux habitants donnant naissance à de nombreux croisement, mais malheureusement tous le savoir antique des dragons disparue avec les âges et les générations . Mais une espèce de dragon se démarquais des autres par son importance et ses secrets. Cette espèce étais c'elle des dragons d'eau et l'une de leurs dernière représentante , Sash Lilac, allait vivre l'aventure la plus marquante et décisive de sa vie comme ses origines,son héritage ainsi que son rôle serons révélé et que son destin ,lié à une ancienne prophétie ,prendra un nouveau tournant .

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous je suis nouveau ici et il s'agit de ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait . J'ai décidé de faire un crossover entre Freedom Planet et Sonic car les 2 univers vont plutôt bien ensemble et je prend déjà un peu en compte se que j'ai appris sur Freedom Planet 2 qui a été révélé en fin d'année .J'espère que mon histoire pourra plaire à certains et vous invite à me laissé vos commentaire j'accepte très bien les remarques et critiques (du moment qu'elles sont constructives) et m'en servirait pour tenté de m'amélioré ._**


	2. Prélude d'une nouvelle aventure

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elémental Stone (partie 1)**

Chapitre 1: Prélude d'une nouvelle aventure

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom planet ni aucun personnage du Sonic universe_

* * *

Par une douce nuit sur Avalice avec aucun nuage dans le ciel. Dans une forêt paisible une brise de printemps traversait une clairière aux abord d'une petite marre faisant tinté des petites fleurs en forme de cloche, créant une belle mélodie qui berça le sommeil des animaux aux alentours. Malheureusement cette harmonie fut de courte durée comme un éclair blanc et mauve traversa le paisible lieu, entraînant avec lui une rafale de vent qui arriva à réveillé la plupart des animaux causant un vacarme assourdissant.

Cet éclair était Sash Lilac, une jeune dragonne d'eau anthropomorphique à la peau rose avec 2 cornes, de longs cheveux mauve attaché en deux queue de cheval et d'une courte queue duveteuse. Elle portait un maillot de sport bleu sous une tunique blanche sans manche et attaché par une fine corde orange servant de ceinture attaché par un nœud en forme de fleur à 5 pétales, ainsi que des gants bleus munis de manche blanches allant jusque aux coudes, des bottes de courses, elles aussi bleu, arrivant aux genoux et décoré de 2 boucle d'or en forme d'ailes sur les cotés, et pour finir d'un casque audio dont les caches-oreille étaient formé chacun d'une grosse gemmes bleu brillante en forme de goutte plaqué sur une grande spirale de métal blanche. Elle se retourna souriante en observant derrière elle avec ses yeux couleur améthyste avant d'accéléré à nouveau et de s'engouffré dans la forêt.

Deux véhicules passèrent quelques secondes après en la poursuivant, le premier était une motocross monté par une chatte sauvage anthropomorphique à la fourrure verte avec des rayures plus foncées et le bout de la queue et des oreilles d'un noir profond. Elle portait un top sans manche en cuir noir dévoilant son ventre ,un pantacourt cargo vert foncé attaché par une corde jaune avec un nœud en forme de papillon, ainsi que des mitaines noires ,des bottes noires et vertes et un foulard rouge attaché autour du cou. Il s'agissais de Carol Tea ,l'une des 2 meilleures amies de Lilac ,d'habitude pleine de vie elle affichais une expression à moitié endormie en se contentant de suivre son amie. Finalement le sommeil commençais à avoir raison d'elle, comme ses yeux couleurs vert pomme commencèrent à se fermé, elle manqua de percuté un arbre si le véhicule qui la suivais ne l'avait pas réveillé d'un coup de klaxon.

Il s'agissait d'un petit buggy alimenté par des sortes blocs de gelées vertes et conduit par une basset anthropomorphique au pelage clair avec 2 marques vertes sur chaque oreilles, des cheveux oranges et portant une combinaison noire sans manche avec un petit débardeur jaune attaché par un nœud en forme de trèfle à 3 feuilles. Elle portait aussi 4 gros bracelet en cristal, un sur chacun de ses poignets et chevilles, de 2 couleurs différentes : orange pour le poignet gauche et la cheville droite et vert pour les 2 autres . Il s'agissait de Milla Basset, l'autre meilleure amie de Carol et Lilac qui sourit a son amie qui la remerciais et étais maintenant bien réveillé.

Les deux sortirent finalement de la forêt et se retrouvèrent en haut d'une falaise qui donnait une vue magnifique sur l'océan qui s'étendait a perte de vue, avec les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel donnant au décor une vision féerique. Au bord de la falaise, Lilac les attendaient assise et scrutant le ciel en souriant .

-"Vous en avez mis du temps..." Dit la dragonne un peu amusé en continuant à scruté le ciel nocturne "J'ai bien cru que sa aurait déjà commencé avant votre arrivé."

-"Oh, tais toi Little Miss Heropants..." Répondit Carol avant de baillé comme elle et Milla s'assirent aux cotés de la dragonne avec elle à droite et la basset à gauche "je te verrais bien conduire après que quelqu'un ne t'ai réveillé de toute urgence à 1 heure du matin comme si s'était la fin du monde. D'ailleurs tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici au lieu de dormir tranquillement dans nos lits douillet."

-"Allons Carol sois un peu patiente, si je vous le disais maintenant se ne serais plus une surprise." Dit Lilac attirant l'attention de Milla .

-"Une surprise ...?" Demanda la jeune basset avec des étoiles dans ses yeux vert amande "Allé, allé raconte c'est quoi ?... dit c'est quoi ? "

-"Du calme Milla..." Se mit à rire la dragonne avant de remarqué une étoile filante et pointa le ciel "Regardé voici la raison pour laquelle je vous ai amené ici à cette heure précise."

Carol et Milla observèrent avec émerveillement comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes traversa le ciel d'Avalice

-" Waouh, c'est magnifique …." Déclara Milla en contemplant la scène."Et la vue d'ici est génial."

-"Je retire ce que j'ai dit Lilac, tu as eu raison de nous réveillé pour voir sa . " Dit Carol impressionné "Comment à tu su qu'il y aurait une pluie d'étoile filante aujourd'hui et vers cette heure au faite ?"

-"Grace à Pangu, il se trouve que dans sa base de donné son répertorié toutes les informations observé par les anciens dragons sur les événements naturels et cosmiques récurrents que l'ont peu voir sur Avalice." Répondit la dragonne "Et cette pluie d'étoile filante n'a lieu exactement à la même date une fois tous les 20 ans."

Elles restèrent ainsi à admiré le passage des corps célestes qui défilaient dans le ciel en ignorant qu'à des milliards de kilomètres d'elles, dans l'espace, un immense vaisseau de guerre spatial en forme d'épée se dirigeait vers Avalice. Il s'agissait du Damoclès le nouveau cuirassé spatial de Lord Arktivus Brevon qui revenais pour prendre sa revanche après 7 ans d'absence .

* * *

Lord Arktivus Brevon était un seigneur de guerre alien et un ancien ennemie de Lilac et ses amis, en se moment il observait une image de la planète sur des écrans dans son poste de commandement avec un regard de haine pur. Il s'agissait d'un humanoïde à la peau verte portant une armure noire et rouge avec de grand sourcils touffu orange et des yeux ressemblant à des orbes de couleur rouge sang avec 3 grandes cicatrices sur l'œil droit qui était caché par un bandeau. Son ancien vaisseau de guerre avait dû atterrir en catastrophe sur Avalice à cause d'un sabotage du Commandant Torque, le chef d'un groupe de rebelles qui s'opposait à lui. N'ayant plus d'énergie, le cuirassé ne pouvait plus quitté la planète et Brevon, ne comptant pas abandonné les richesses de ses nombreux pillages accumulé à son bord, décida de volé la Kingdom Stone. Mais Lilac ,Carol ,Milla et Torque réussirent à le vaincre et détruire le vaisseau de guerre forçant le seigneur de guerre à fuir dans l'espace.

Un sourire diabolique apparu sur le visage du seigneur de guerre comme il repensa au plan de vengeance qu'il avait préparé depuis sa précédente défaite comme un de ses soldat entra dans la salle pour son rapport .Le soldat était un robot avec une cuve en verre pleine de liquide verdâtre dans laquelle flottais un œil.

-"Tu tombes bien toi , où en sont les préparatifs du canon oméga ?" Demanda Lord Brevon en ne détournant pas le regard "Dans combien de temps sera-t-il pleinement opérationnel ?"

Le canon Oméga était l'arme de destruction la plus puissante de l'arsenal de l'envahisseur . Capable de détruire un continent d'un seul tir, Lord Brevon comptais s'en servir pour réduire Avalice à un tas de cendre et faire payé à ses habitants l'humiliation qu'il a reçu .

-"Il est déjà paré à tiré, Maître..."dit le soldat "mais nous avons un problème très urgent qui requière votre attention." Il appuya sur une commande de son bras robotique faisant l'image de l'écran montré ce qui ressemblait à une comète couleur bleu cyan traversant le vide intersidérale à grande vitesse.

-"De quoi s'agit t'il ?" Demanda Brevon confus et intrigué

-"Aucune information disponible Maître..." répondit le soldat "nous savons juste que cette chose est composé d'énergie, qu'elle se dirige dans notre direction et qu'elle semble vivante"

-"Comment sa vivante ?" Demanda le seigneur de guerre surpris comme l'image montra la comète évité des tirs de vaisseaux avant de les détruire en les transperçant et fonça droit vers la caméra coupant le signal."In...Incroyable..."

-"Comme vous venez de le voir Maître, nous avons envoyé une escadrille tenté de détruire cette chose mais ils ont tous été anéantit." Dit le soldat pendant que Brevon réfléchissait à un plan d'action.

-' _Hors de question que cette chose s'approche du Damoclès. Mais hors de question de reculé ou de m'avoué vaincu pour si peu.'_ pensa le seigneur de guerre ' _Malheureusement pour cette chose, j'ai de quoi riposté.'_ Il se leva en se tournant vers le soldat" Changé le cap du vaisseau et armé le canon Oméga en visant cette chose. Elle va voir ce qu'il en coûte d'osé défier Lord Arktivus Brevon."

Quelques instants plus tard le vaisseau se retourna et commença à chargé de l'énergie dans toute la partie qui ressemblait à la lame de l'épée pour crée une énorme sphère d'énergie verte à la pointe , pendant se temps comète devint visible avec la taille d'un semi remorque et faisant pâle figure comparé à c'elle du vaisseau.

-"Cible en verrouillé, Maître .Nous attendons votre signal" dit le soldat

-"Bien dans ce cas. FEEEUUU !" Hurla le seigneur de guerre faisant le vaisseau tiré son projectile énergétique vers la comète.

La collision entre les 2 objets créa une onde de choc lumineuse qui aveugla l'ensemble de l'équipage du vaisseau pendant un instant . Comme la lumière se dissipa ils furent tous choqué de voir que la sphère lumineuse était repoussé peu à peu par la petite comète qui faisais qu'un dixième de sa taille.

-"C'est ...C'est impossible..." Réussi à dire Lord Brevon en observant avec étonnement l'une de ses arme de destruction massive la plus puissante et la plus crainte dans la galaxie contenu et tenu en échec aussi facilement.

-"Maître que faisons nous maintenant ? Il est trop tard pour tenté une manœuvre d'évitement ou pour rechargé le canon Oméga... " demanda le soldat paniqué

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre il était évident que cette chose était bien trop puissante pour continué à lui faire face. Le seigneur de guerre se résigna donc à répété l'action qu'il s'était promis de ne plus faire .

-"A tous les soldats abandonné le Damoclès , mais taché de prendre les armes, munitions et objets de valeurs avant." déclara Lord Brevon.

Quelques minutes plus tard de nombreux vaisseaux s'échappèrent du Damoclès juste avant que la comète ne transperce à la fois l'énorme sphère lumineuse et le gigantesque cuirassé spatiale d'un seul coup avant de se dirigé vers Avalice en ralentissant progressivement.

-' _Une t'elle puissance...un tel pouvoir...'_ Pensa le seigneur de guerre en observant la comète s'éloigné avec un mélange de fascination , de curiosité et de crainte. ' _Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, il me faut cette chose...'_

* * *

La comète entra quelques minutes plus tard dans l'atmosphère d'Avalice mais au lieu de s'écrasé comme n'importe quel météore elle se dirigea au sommet de la montagne la plus haute de la planète .Elle y resta en lévitation un moment avant que commence à se concentré autour d'elle de l'énergie qui semblait venir de la planète toute entière sous la forme de 7 rayons de lumière de couleurs différente, faisant pensé à un arc en ciel circulaire. Et une fois qu'il y eu assez d'énergie accumulé la comète se posa doucement au sommet de la montagne avant que les lueurs qu'elle produisais ne disparurent peu à peu.

* * *

 ** _Me revoici avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfic comme vous l'avez vu le nouveau jouet...enfin je veut dire cuirassé de Brevon à déjà été détruit par un mystérieux OVNI que l'envahisseur spatial compte bien s'approprié . De quoi s'agit-il ? Qu'elles étaient ces flux d'énergie ? Se pourrait il que se soit le père Noel qui est débarqué sur Avalice pour des vacances ? ( ok là je plaisante xD) Vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois._**

 ** _Aussi comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué, niveau description physique et vestimentaire je suis plutôt moyen (voir mauvais) aussi je vous invite à allez voir les images sur le deviantart de Tysontan pour avoir la meilleur idée de ma vision des 3 héroïnes vu que je n'y ai rien changé ._**


	3. Rêve, fête et mystère

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elémental Stone (partie 1)**

Chapitre 2: rêve ,fête et mystère

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom planet ni aucun personnage du Sonic universe._

* * *

Ténèbres, flammes et fumées étaient les seuls choses que Lilac pouvait distinguée comme elle regarda ses jeune dragonne ne savait ni où elle était ni comment elle s'y était retrouvé mais elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouvé dans ce lieu. Comme pour confirmé ses soupçons un dragon oriental jailli des flammes devant elle en poussant un terrifiant et assourdissant hurlement . Il était gigantesque malgré le fait que seul la moitié de son corps était visible, et semblait tout droit sortir des enfers avec sa peau obsidienne, ses yeux rouges sang et l'aura sombre qui se dégageais de lui.

-' _ **Comme il est agréable de te revoir gardienne des Elemental Stones.** '_ dit le dragon en s'exprimant par télépathie avec une voix aussi grave qu'un grondement de tonnerre qui surpris Lilac. Mais elle le fut encore plus quand le dragon se rua vers elle prêt à la dévoré. ' _ **Cette fois je compte bien t'éliminé et enfin corrompre les 7 pouvoirs élémentaires.** '_

Lilac encore surprise et confuse par l'apparition et les paroles du dragon n'avais plus assez de temps pour évité la charge du dragon et fut sauvé juste au bon moment par une tornade de lumière verte qui se déclencha devant elle et repoussa le dragon sombre. Ce dernier grogna se débattit et tenta de s'enfuir mais la tornade l'engloutie et après quelques secondes de lutte dans le tourbillon de lumière disparu complètement. La scène laissa la jeune dragonne sans voix mais elle fut encore plus étonné quand la tornade se dissipa laissant à la place un grand dragon blanc avec 5 crêtes sur la tête et des yeux dorés .Celui ci faisais la moitié de la taille du précédent et avais des ailes en formes de nageoire sur les pattes avant dont les bord dégageaient une lueur verte et semblais familier pour la jeune dragonne.

-' _Tous va bien ?'_ demanda le dragon blanc par télépathie à Lilac avec une voix clair comme le cristal, comme il baissa son visage au niveau de la petite dragonne qui se contenta d'hoché la tête en essayant encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _Tant mieux car tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour l'aventure qui t'attend._

-"Une aventure ?" Demanda Lilac confuse mais avant que le dragon ne se tienne la tête en hurlant pendant qu'il commençait à emmètre une aura sombre inquiétant la jeune dragonne ."Vous allez bien ?..Je ...Je peux vous aidez ?"

-' _Je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps ... ' _dit le dragon en grognant avant de s'envolé ' _Les Elemental Stones sont de retour et leurs pouvoirs risque de plongé l'univers dans le chaos... Il est de votre devoir à toi et à tes amis de les retrouvés avant qu'elles ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains ' _Le dragon blanc s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel et disparue dans l'obscurité.

-"Attendez qui êtes vous ?... Que sont les Elemental Stone ?..." Hurla Lilac pendant que le monde autour d'elle commença à s'effacé dans une brume blanche.

-' _Trouve les Elemental Stones et tu auras tes réponses jeune dragonne d'eau, après tous c'est la mission de ton clan... ' _Fut les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant que tous ne disparaissent.

* * *

-"NON ATTENDEZ..." Hurla Lilac en se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur dans sa chambre."...ne partez pas."Elle respirait fortement en essayant de se calmé.

Après leur escapade nocturne pour contemplé la pluie d'étoile filante les 3 amies étaient allé se recouché mais la jeune dragonne n'arrivais plus à dormir à cause de se rêve. A se moment Carol et Milla entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de Lilac prêtent à affronté un éventuel intrus qui aurait réussis à avoir l'avantage sur leur amie dans son portait une robe de chambre noire arrivant à mi-cuisse , Milla un pyjama jaune et Carol un débardeur rouge avec un boxer noir.

-"Tous vas bien Lilac ? Nous t'avons entendu hurlé ." Demanda Milla en s'approchant de la dragonne, qui avais le choc de son rêve remplacé par la surprise d'avoir vu les deux jeunes filles défoncé la porte de sa chambre.

-"Oui sa va..." Répondit Lilac encore haletante "...juste un mauvais rêve. J'aimerais en dire autant pour ma porte par contre ."

"Oups...désolé..." rigola Carol "Voila se qui arrive quand nous n'avons pas toutes nos heures de sommeil .Et puis avec tous ces paparazzis ou autres fans ont à largement de quoi s'inquiété."

Comme pour confirmé les paroles de la chatte sauvage, des voix d'hommes furent entendu sous le balcon que donnais une porte de la chambre de Lilac. Milla alla voir de quoi il s'agissait et fut surprise de trouvé un groupe de 10 animaux anthropomorphique ,portant des T-shirt à l'effigie de la jeune dragonne , plutôt inquiet et semblant attendre des nouvelles de leur idole.

-"En parlant de fans, les tiens sont déjà à leurs poste Lilac" plaisanta Milla en faisant la jeune dragonne poussé un soupir d'ennui

-"Elle va bien."Hurla Carol au fans qui poussèrent un soupire de soulagement avant d'acclamé Lilac comme c'elle ci lança un regard noir à son amie avant de sortir de son lit et de faire la jeune basset entré à l'intérieur et de verrouillé la porte du balcon qui était heureusement insonorisé.

Depuis qu'elles avaient vaincu Brevon nos 3 héroïnes étaient devenu célèbre dans tout Avalice et leurs exploit lors du conflit contre Merga, une ancienne dragonne d'eau qui tenta de détruire la planète ,ne calma pas l'attention des médias à leurs égards au contraire. Sans parlé de certains fan boys qui n'hésitaient devant rien pour tenté d'attiré leurs attentions. Si au début cette nouveauté dans leurs vies quotidienne était plutôt gênante, maintenant elle devenait quasiment énervante.

-"Tu sais ce que je pense de l'attention des fans et des médias Carol !" Déclara Lilac en soupirant à nouveau.

-"Hé bien, ce rêve devait être quelque chose d'assez impressionnant pour que tu réagisses aussi formellement de si bonne heure . Tu nous racontes ?"demanda Carol comme elle s'était déjà allongé sur le lit et fut rejoins par Milla qui se blottit contre un coussin.

-"J'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop peur..." Gémit la basset en serrant le coussin contre elle.

-"Peu être plus tard les filles, pour l'instant tous se que je veut est prendre un bon bain pour me calmé." répondit la dragonne en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de sa chambre avant de se tourné vers une horloge mural qui affichait 8 heure du matin."De plus vu l'heure qu'il est, autant allé nous préparé pour la journée qui nous attend. Sa m'étonnerais que vous ayez oublié quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ."

Un sourire se forma sur leurs visages avant qu'elles ne sautent ensemble en criant "Le premier jour de la Sushi Week !"

La Sushi Week était une semaine spécial où les habitants d'Avalice faisaient la fête et mettaient à l'honneur le plat favoris des 3 amies , à savoir les Sushis , avec des parades, des concours culinaires et du plus grand mangeur de sushi , des concours de déguisements et à la fin un immense feu d'artifice .

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient dans leurs tenu de tous les jours et se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entré en discutant de l'évènement.

-"J'ai hâte d'y être et de gouté les nouvelles recettes de cette année" dit rêveusement Milla en bavant d'envie "Et de participé aux concours de déguisement aussi."

-"Personnellement je compte bien gagné les concours du plus gros mangeur cette année" dit Carol fièrement.

-"Tu sais que le général Gong va y participé cette année ?" Demanda Lilac

-"Vraiment ?"Demanda la chatte sauvage surprise et effrayé "Je ne pourrais jamais rivalisé avec lui. Bon ben dans se cas, la seconde place sera pour moi alors."

-"Et toi alors Lilac ?" Demanda Milla en riant de la remarque de Carol "Tu comptes participé à un concours cette année?"

-"Peut être le concours culinaire vous dites toujours que mes sushi sont délicieux ,non ? Alors autant voir se qu'ils valent comparé à ceux créent par de grands chefs." Dit pensivement la dragonne en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche et avant de remarqué les expressions de terreur et de gène qui avaient apparu sur le visage de ses amies ce qui commença à l'inquiété . "Quelques chose ne va pas les filles ?"

-"Non...non...tous va bien...c'est juste que ...tu es sur de vouloir participé à se concours en particulier. Car en faite tes sushis..." Commença à bégayé Milla très nerveuse comme Carol l'interrompit en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune basset.

-"Sont trop bon pour servir dans un simple concours culinaire. N'Est-ce pas Milla ?" Dit Carol en riant comme la basset hocha la tête malgré elle.

-"Oh merci du compliment les amies, mais je vais malgré tous participé à ce concours, je me demande combien de ruban je pourrais obtenir ?" Plaisanta Lilac comme elle ouvrit la porte d'entré pendant que Carol et Milla frissonnait en imaginant la réaction des juges qui goutaient les plats de leur lorsque la dragonne ouvrit la porte les gemmes bleu de son casque audio s'allumèrent ce qui signifiait qu'une personne tentait de la contacté. "Tient un message du Magister ?"

-"Oh non, il ne va pas nous donné une mission au début d'une semaine de fête . " se plaignit Carol

-"Attendons de voir ce qu'il nous dit Carol ,si sa se trouve il veut qu'ont soit des invité spéciaux pour être juges dans certains concours ou pour animé les défilés ." Dit Milla plutôt optimiste.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit nous devrions lui répondre, comme sa nous serons fixé." Dit Lilac en pressant une touche de son casque qui fit apparaitre un hologramme du Magister.

Le Magister était le souverain de Shung Tu le royaume le plus civilisé et paisible d'Avalice et aussi le centre culturel et historique de la planète. Le magister était un personnage mystérieux qui cachais son identité sous une grande tenu bleu ciel garnis de dorure et constitué d'une longue toge et d'un casque qui masquait son visage mais laissait apparaitre ses yeux rouge qui semblaient lire au plus profond de votre âme .

-"Ravis de vous voir d'aussi bonne heures Milla Basset, Carol Thea et Sash Lilac." Dit l'hologramme du Magister "Je vous envoie se message pour vous prévenir d'une activité énergétique anormal au sommet du mont Draconia..."

-"Je le savais, et il veut qu'ont aillent enquêté je pari. " se plaignit Carol

-"Je suppose que vous êtes surement en route pour les festivités de Shang Tu aussi je ne vous demanderais pas d'allé vérifié ce qu'il s'y passe ."continua le Magister surprenant la chatte sauvage. "J'y ai déjà envoyé Neera Li et le sergent Askal avec quelques soldats pour enquêté donc vous pourrez profité de la Sushi Week ."

L'hologramme disparu comme Milla et Carol sautaient de joie de pouvoir finalement allé à la fête et que rien de grave ne se passais, mais Lilac semblait pensive.

-"Génial nous allons pouvoir y allé sans s'inquiété ." Dit Milla

-"J'ai eu peur un instant. Allé les filles la dernière arrivé paye la première tourné de sushi ." Plaisanta Carol avant de remarqué l'expression sur le visage de Lilac. "Oh non , c'est repartie pour un tour."

-"Un tour de quoi ?" Demanda Lilac qui venais de sortir de sa réflexion interne

-"Je te connais par cœur Lilac et quand tu fais cette expression ont se retrouve toujours mêlé à des histoire qui font 100 fois notre taille." Soupira Carol "C'est plus fort que toi ,des que tu peu aidé et qu'il y a de l'aventure ou un mystère tu fonces dedans et nous sommes obligé de te suivre."

-"Non absolument pas, je me demandais juste ce qui pourrait être la cause de cette activité énergétique. Hors de question que nous manquions la Sushi Week." Déclara la dragonne d'une façon peu convaincante.

-"Ben alors nous allons aux mont Draconia ?"demanda Milla déjà sur son buggy "Te connaissant Lilac tu ne pourras pas profité de la fête tant que ce mystère ne sera pas résolu. Alors plus vite nous en aurons fini avec cette histoire et plus vite nous pourrons allé nous amusé ." Elle fit un clin d'œil et partie laissant la dragonne bouche bée .

-"Mi...Milla ?" Réussi à dire Lilac pendant que Carol riais en allant enfourché sa moto.

-"Tu vois nous te connaissons très bien. Allé Little Miss Herophant si nous nous dépêchons, nous arriverons peut être à la fête avant le défilé de l'après-midi." Dit la chatte sauvage avant de partir .

Lilac resta planté là un instant avant de sourire et de verrouillé la porte derrière elle.

-"Elles ont raisons ,ce mystère m'aurait empêché d'apprécié la Sushi Week s'en est presque inquiétant . Il me faudrait trouvé un autre passe temps ." Plaisanta t'elle avant de partir à son tour en courant à grande vitesse. ' _Je me demande si s'était sa la signification de mon rêve.'_

* * *

 _ **Lilac et les autres ont renoncé à leurs première journée de la Sushi Week pour enquêté sur le mont Draconia. Que vont t'elle trouvé au sommet de cette montagne ? Qui étaient ses dragons ? Pourquoi les fans sont des sans domiciles fixes ?(ok je déconne là)**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez deviné la Sushi Week est une pure invention de mon esprit en overdose d'inspiration . Vu que nos 3 héroïnes adorent ce plat j'ai trouvé intéressant de lui donné une importance dans l'histoire. Quand aux fans … disons que j'ai pensé que sa serais étrange qu'elle n'en ai pas après avoir sauvé deux fois Avalice.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous continué à apprécié mon histoire et vous promet un peu d'action dans le prochain chapitre.**_


	4. Bataille sur la montagne

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

Chapitre 3: bataille sur la montagne

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom planet ni aucun personnage du Sonic universe._

* * *

Le mont Draconia était la montagne la plus importante d'Avalice et aussi ce que la plupart appelait le "nombril du monde" car elle se trouvait au centre du méga-continent que formait les 3 principaux royaumes de la planète : La militaire Shuigang au Nord , la culturelle Shung Tu à l'Est et pour finir la dynamique et technologique Shung Mu à l'Ouest. Longtemps origine de conflit pour sa situation stratégique dans le passé , cette montagne est aujourd'hui l'un des symboles de la paix entre les 3 royaumes .

Lilac , Carol et Milla arrivèrent à leurs destination après 2 heures de routes et furent surprises de trouvé au pied de la montagne le groupe de recherche qu'avait envoyé le Magister et semblait avoir des problèmes avec les moteurs de leurs 3 véhicules tout terrain qui dégageais une fumée noire épaisse ,comme l'avait dit le Magister le groupe était dirigé par Neera Li et le sergent Aska.

Neera Li était une panda anthropomorphique avec de court cheveux noir et des yeux violets ,elle portait une tunique violette avec des longues bottes noires et était armé d'une lance. Aska quand à lui, était un hybride anthropomorphique à moitié dragon de terre assez grand et musclé à la peau brune comme la terre et une queue sertit de piques noires , il portait une chemise grise sur une combinaison noire, avec des poignets de force et un casque audio violet et des bottes noires .

Les 2 remarquèrent l'arrivé des 3 amies et les saluèrent

-" Tient donc, s'il ne s'agit pas de la Team Lilac ?" déclara Neera Li "Nous pensions que vous seriez déjà à Shang Tu à faire la fête . Vous vous seriez pas trompé de chemin par hasard ?"

-"Très drôle Neera, tu n'aurais pas avalé un clown ce matin ?" Répondit Carol " Nous sommes ici pour vous donné un coup de main car Little Miss herophant ne peu pas s'amusé sans résoudre au moins 2 mystères par jours ."

-"Ont oublie en effet que les dragons d'eau ont toujours été très coincés ." Plaisanta Askal qui gagna un regard noir de Lilac.

-"Au lieu de vous moquez de moi ,vous pourriez nous expliqué la situation ?" Répondit la dragonne agacée "Et n'oublie pas Carol que je vous ai proposé d'allé à Shung Tu auparavant mais que vous avez refusez."

-"Bien comme vous l'a expliqué le Magister nous avons détecté des perturbations énergétiques anormales au sommet du mont Draconia depuis hier soir ." Déclara Neera en montrant un hologramme des évènements de la nuit précédente quand l'objet inconnue se posa au sommet de la montagne.

-"Waouh ,c'est magnifique...Quesque c'est ?" Dit Milla émerveillé.

-"Nous sommes justement ici pour le découvrir, mais tous les véhicules qui se rapproche trop de la montagne tombe en panne. Ce qui explique notre situation." Répondit Askal en désignant un des moteurs des 3 Jeeps que le groupe de recherche utilisaient.

-"Surement une barrière électromagnétique qui court-circuite les batteries et circuits électrique." réfléchit Carol . "Du coup se sera une ascension comme à l'ancienne par les sentiers ,pentes abrupte et autres truc de se genre ."

Tous le monde poussa un soupir las en pensant à ce qui les attendaient sauf Lilac qui tentait d'observé le sommet de la montagne avec curiosité .

-"Je crois que j'aurais préféré affronté des robots à la place "dit Milla "Au moins nous en aurions fini rapidement."

-"Je peu toujours arrangé sa..." Dit une voix au dessus d'eux comme un rayons laser se dirigeais vers Lilac par derrière mais heureusement cette dernière réussi à l'évité de justesse en sautant sur le coté."...merde raté."

Ils tournèrent leurs attention vers la direction d'où provenait le tir pour voir un serpent portant une armure noire équipé de bras avec des canons . Il s'agissait de Serpentine un ancien lieutenant de Lord Brevon qui n'avait pas pu fuir Avalice lors de l'échec de se dernier et qui dû vivre une vie de paria et de fugitif depuis.

-"Tient mais c'est notre vers de terre préféré. Tu n'as toujours pas appris qu'il ne faut pas joué avec les armes à feu ? Tu pourrais blessé quelqu'un." Plaisanta Carol enrageant le serpent.

-"Je suis un serpent, espèce d'idiote, un serpent!" Hurla Serpentine

-"Tu es surtout seul..." Dit Neera Li "Alors ne te rend pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'ai déjà et rend toi ." Cette déclaration fit le serpent rire aux éclats comme des flaques de liquides noires jaillir autour d'eux

\- "AHAHA! Seul ? Non je ne pense pas ,car voyez vous, mon Maître est de retour et m'a donné quelques cadeaux pour mené à bien ma mission." Répondit Serpentine pendant que les flaques se transformèrent en des créatures de boues noires avec des reflets et des yeux verts aux allures de grand prédateurs du règne animal. "Je vous présentent vos bourreaux : les Prédavenom. "

Les créatures rugirent avant de se jeté sur leurs cibles comme Serpentine se dirigea vers un sentier qui conduisais au sommet de la montagne.

-"Merde le vers de terre s'enfuie." Fit remarqué Carol en repoussant un Prédavenom ressemblant à un ours ,avant de lui balancé un puissant coup de griffe sur le visage, la créature ne broncha pas comme les marques de griffes furent rapidement absorbé et guéris par la peau visqueuse du Prédavenom. "Quesque …? " réussit à dire la chatte sauvage surprise avant que la créature ne se prépare à la lacéré grâce a ses grandes pattes griffues. Mais la rafale d'un rayon de gelée verte frappa le monstre et l'anéantit immédiatement.

Carol se tourna en souriant vers l'origine du rayon pour trouvé Milla tenant dans chaque mains un grand cube de gelée verte. Il s'agissait du pouvoir de la jeune basset qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance, personne ne savait d'où provenait cette faculté, pas même Milla vu qu'elle a perdu à un très jeune âge ses parents.

-"Carol, Lilac vous êtes les plus rapide ,partez à la poursuite de nous occupons de ces abominations ici. " Ordonna Milla en détruisant 2 autres Prédavenom pendant que Neera Li et Askal aidaient les soldats à repoussé le reste des créatures.

-"Compris, mais faites attention à vous" Dit Lilac avant de prendre le sentier qu'avait emprunté Serpentine, suivie de Carol .

* * *

-"Dit Lilac, le maitre dont parlait Serpentine , tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de Brevon ?" Demanda Carol pendant que les 2 héroïnes continuaient leur route à la poursuite de Serpentine .

-"Surement et c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle s'il est vraiment de retour." Répondit Lilac en repensant à leur aventure pour arrêté les plans du seigneur de guerre alien et aux atrocité que ce dernier leurs avaient causé à l'époque. "J'espère que Torque va bien …"

-"Je m'en fais pas pour lui ,connaissant notre "canard-tortue" préféré il ne droit pas être loin lui aussi. Surement en train de préparé un plan contre se tyran de pacotille et attendant le bon moment pour intervenir." Dit Carol comme elles avaient atteint les trois quart du chemin et arrivèrent à l'entré d'un tunnel qui menait au sommet. "Bizarre, toujours aucun signe du ver de terre robotisé . Nous aurions dû l'avoir déjà rattrapé depuis le temps pourtant ?"

"Je suis un serpent , espèce d'idiote..." Hurla Serpentine d'une corniche au dessus d'elle avant qu'il ne tire un barrage de missiles qu'arrivèrent à évité les 2 jeunes femmes.

-"C'est pas passé loin... faut vraiment que t'arrête de le provoqué Carol sinon il risque de devenir dangereux." soupira Lilac en gagnant un sifflement haineux du serpent qui avait entendu.

-"Devenir...dangereux..." Grogna le reptile. "Si je comprend bien je n'ai jamais été considéré comme une menace à vos yeux ?"

-"Pas vraiment …" se contenta de dire Carol

-"Bien dans ce cas j'abandonne..." Répondit solennellement Serpentine surprenant ses 2 adversaires comme un sourire apparu sur son visage pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

-"Quoi ? T'abandonne comme sa ? Pas de coup foireux ou de tirade colérique avec une envie de nous éradiqué ?" Demanda Lilac surprise

-"A quoi bon ? Se n'est pas la mission que l'ont m'a confié. D'ailleurs je préfère vous laissé aux bon soins d'un adversaire que vous pourrez vraiment qualifié de... menace." Répondit Serpentine.

Une grande flaque de boue sombre apparu devant l'entrée de la grotte avant de se transformé en une créature ressemblant griffon. Celui-ci hurla en ouvrant ses ailes et en vomissant un jet d'acide bleu autour de lui, clairement prêt à défendre sa position.

-"C'est une blague ?" Demanda Carol surprise.

-"Bonne chance avec votre nouvel ennemi .Tachez de resté en vie jusqu'à mon retour, je vais cherché ce qui se trouve au sommet de cette montagne et revenir pour admirez votre défaite AHAHAH! " Déclara Serpentine en disparaissant dans une ouverture du flan de la montagne conduisant au tunnel.

-"Tu ne vas pas t'en tiré aussi facilement, saleté de reptile. D'abord ont s'occupe de plumé ce drôle d'oiseau et après ont s'occupera de toi." Hurla Lilac juste avant que le griffon ne tente de les lacérés avec ses pattes et ne leurs crachent un jet d'acide .

-"J'ai peur qu'ont ai pas assez de temps pour faire les deux Lilac ." Répondit Carol pendant qu'elles évitaient les assauts du monstre. "Sa risque de nous prendre beaucoup de temps pour venir à bout de se Prédavenom et d'arrivé au sommet . D'ici là Serpentine aura surement déjà mit sa main robotique sur ce que nous sommes tous venu cherché ici."

-"Je sais mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement de toute façon." répliqua la dragonne en observant la créature qui bloquait l'entrée. "Même si nous arrivions à contourné ce monstre rien ne nous assure qu'il ne va pas nous pourchassé ou encore aidé Serpentine à s'enfuir."

-"Justement, alors autant gardé ce gros poulet occupé en attendant pendant que la plus rapide d'entre nous deux va se faire un sac en peau de serpent ." répondit la chatte sauvage en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête pendant qu'elles évitaient un nouveau jet d'acide.

-"T'es sérieuse? C'est de la folie de l'affronté seule, si ce pigeon géant arrive ne serais-se qu'à te touché ..." commença à dire la dragonne avant d'évité un coup d'aile du griffon.

-"Pour sa faudrait qu'il arrive à me touché d'abord comme tu dis."répondit la féline "A moins que tu n'ai une meilleur idée ? "

Lilac n'aimait pas l'idée de voir ou de savoir ses amis en danger mais elle devait avoué que Carol marquait un point .Même si la dragonne était la plus rapide des deux ,la chatte sauvage restait malgré tous la plus agile et pourrait occupé la créature pendant assez de temps pour lui permettre de rattrapé le serpent .Sans oublié que Milla et le groupe de Neera Li et Askal devraient bientôt en avoir fini avec le groupe de monstre et pourraient aidé la féline à terrassé celui-ci.

-"D'accord, mais tu as intérêt à t'en sortir indemne. Sinon je compterais bien me moqué de toi pendant un bon moment." Dit finalement Lilac en souriant.

-"Pareille pour toi , tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire battre par ce ver de terre ." Répondit Carol comme elles se tapèrent dans la main avant de chargé vers le griffon.

Le monstre hurla à nouveau avant de leurs envoyé un jet d'acide qu'elles évitèrent à nouveau comme Carol sauta au dessus du visage du griffon et lui balança son célèbre Wild Kick, une rafale de coup de pied capable de brisé une paroi en acier en 5 secondes. Le griffon hurla de douleur et s'écarta laissant le champ libre à Lilac pour entré dans l'ouverture rocheuse et continué sa route à la poursuite de Serpentine. Le griffon, ayant vite récupéré de l'attaque de la féline remarqua que la dragonne avait réussit à passé et se tourna vers son adversaire avec un regard rempli de fureur.

-"Hé oui mon grand, que tu le veuilles ou non sa se passe entre toi et moi maintenant." Dit Carol en lui faisant la grimace.

* * *

Lilac continua sa route en essayant d'ignoré les hurlements de rage du griffon. Après quelques minutes de course dans le tunnel elle repéra finalement Serpentine qui se dirigeais vers une ouverture qui donnait directement sur le sommet. Ce dernier se retourna et ayant remarqué la dragonne s'arrêta net avant de tiré un barrage de flamme vers sa poursuivante avec les lance-flamme incorporé dans ses mains. La dragonne sauta et se mit en boule avant de roulé sur elle-même comme des étincelles recouvrirent son corps. Finalement elle fonça tête la première dans les flammes comme elle fut entièrement recouverte d'une aura bleu clair et les traversa sans aucune blessures avant de percuté violement son adversaire, l'entrainant avec elle à l'extérieur .

Il s'agissait du Dragon Rush une technique spéciale des dragons d'eau qui leurs permettaient d'atteindre des vitesses incroyables ,à la fois sous l'eau ou à la surface, et leurs conféraient aussi une quasi invulnérabilité pendant un bref instant.

Ils heurtèrent finalement une paroi de cristal, qui au grand étonnement de la dragonne arriva à stoppé son attaque, avec Serpentine qui prit la totalité des dégâts et se laissa tombé mollement au sol un peu sonné . Lilac en profita pour prendre ses distances et observé les alentours à la recherche de la source d'énergie inconnue tout en gardant un œil sur le reptile.

Elle fut surprise de constaté que le sommet du mont Draconia, qui autrefois était plutôt plat, formait maintenant un immense cratère avec 8 immense colonnes faites entièrement en cristal de couleurs différentes à l'intérieur . Avec 7 colonnes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel (rouge, orange, jaune, vert, bleu, indigo et violet) disposé en cercle autour de c'elle qu'ils avaient heurté qui était cyan. Lilac pouvait sentir l'énergie qui émanait de chacune d'elle, une énergie incommensurable et étrangement familière.

-"Se serais donc l'origine de cette source d'énergie mystérieuse ?" Demanda la dragonne quasiment envouté par les monuments cristallins et oubliant son adversaire qui se releva et en profita pour lancé autour du cou de Lilac un collier relié à son bras robotique. "Merde... Quesque ...?" Réussit elle à dire avant que le serpent n'envoie une puissante impulsion électrique au collier qui électrocuta la dragonne et la fit hurlé de douleurs avant de s'effondré sur ses genoux.

-"Alors que penses tu de mon cadeau ?" Demanda Serpentine avec un sourire maniaque sur le visage "Lord Brevon la fait faire spécialement pour toi tu sais AHAHAH !"

-"Espèce...de..." Réussis à dire Lilac qui lui lança un regard noir malgré la douleur et tenta de lui sauté dessus, mais Serpentine envoya à nouveau une impulsion électrique cette fois plus puissante qui fit s'écroulé au sol la dragonne comme il s'approcha d'elle.

-"Allons, allons la partie ne fait que commencé ma chère Lilac et elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêté aussi facilement." Dit Serpentine en la saisissant par les cheveux avec ses mains robotique et en la soulevant pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. "Surtout que je compte bien profité de chaque instants."

-"Les autres ...vont bientôt ...venir s'occupé de ton cas."réussis à dire la dragonne comme des marques de brulures parcouraient maintenant sa peau.

-"Sa m'étonnerais car, vois-tu, j'ai prévu bien plus de Prédavenom que se que tu as pu voir en venant ici." Répondit Serpentine comme une lueur meurtrière et sadique apparu dans son regard " Même s'ils arrivent jusqu'ici il sera trop tard car je serais déjà loin et toi ... ben tu ne sera plus. Mais d'abord...AMUSONS NOUS !"Il envoya une nouvelle impulsion électrique encore plus puissante dans le collier faisant à nouveau hurlé la dragonne pendant qu'il riait comme un maniaque.

A leur insu les colonnes commencèrent à brillé et à se fissuré comme une silhouette apparu dans la colonne cyan.

* * *

 _ **Me revoici comme promis avec un chapitre riche en action . Comme la pauvre Lilac se fait torturé par Serpentine un évènement surprenant va se produire. Lilac échappera t'elle à l'étreinte mortel du serpent ? Qu'elle est cette silhouette enfermé dans la colonne ? Carol et Milla arriveront elles à survivre à l'assaut des Prédavenom ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre .**_


	5. Sauvetage inattendu

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 4: Sauvetage inattendu**.

* * *

Au pied du mont Draconia, Milla, Neera Li et Askal aidé des soldats, tentaient de repoussé un nouvelle vague de Prédavenom. Un grand nombres de ces créatures avaient surgit de la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité .

-' _A ce rythme ... nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps ..._ ' pensa Milla qui commençait à sentir ses pouvoirs atteindre leurs limites .Une créature ressemblant à un chacal en profita pour se jeté sur elle prêt à la dévoré .Mais avant que le monstre n'eu le temps d'atteindre sa proie il fut enfermé dans un grand bloc de glace ."Neera ?"

-"Tache de resté concentré gamine, en temps de guerre l'ennemie ne te laisse aucun moment de répit . " Déclara la panda en plantant sa lance dans le sol générant une vague de froid qui gela la plupart des monstres à proximité. "A toi, Askal !"

L'hybride mi dragon frappa le sol avec son poing générant un séisme juste avant que des vrilles de roches de sorte du sol et transpercèrent la plupart des créatures. Il s'agissait du Stonehenge une attaque de la même catégorie que le Dragon rush mais spécifique aux dragons de terre. Elle leurs conférait la faculté de contrôlé la terre environnante pendant un bref instant , permettant des attaques dévastatrices ou une défense impénétrable.

-"Rien de mieux que des bâtonnets de glace pendant une journée aussi mouvementé. Vous trouvez pas ?" Plaisanta le sergent Askal.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté Askal, il en reste encore beaucoup trop." Gronda Neera Li comme ils étaient toujours encerclé par un grand nombre de Prédavenom les encerclaient toujours.

-"Oui, on commence à se sentir un peu à l'étroit ici. Il nous faudrait une solution radical pour nous débarrassé d'eux" Répondit le dragon de terre.

A ce moment un immense bateau volant vert et or apparu au loin d'où en jailli un grand Paon robotique chevauché par un panda . L'oiseau robotique se plaça au dessus du groupe avant de tiré une rafale de laser sur les monstres autour d'eux ,les anéantissant tous sans exception au grand soulagement de Milla et des autres.

L'oiseau se posa au sol avant que son pilote n'en descende et se tourna vers eux. Il s'agissait de l'empereur Daï le souverain de Shuigang le grand empire militaire d'Avalice. Il portait une tenu semblable à c'elle du Magister mais d'une couleur verte et avec une cape assortie. Il avait de court cheveux noir , des yeux brun et était armé d'une épée rangé pour l'instant dans son fourreau .

-"Empereur Daï …" Déclara Neera Li en s'inclinant devant lui "que nous vaut cette visite ou plutôt se sauvetage surprise ?"

-"Le Magister ma prévenu d'une évolution de l'anomalie énergétique, donc je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était vraiment." Répondit l'Empereur en leurs faisant signe de grimpé sur sa monture. "Venez nous atteindrons le sommet plus rapidement grâce au paon impérial."

Milla et Neera Li montèrent sur l'oiseau robotique alors qu'Askal décida de resté pour aidé ses soldats au cas où d'autre monstres seraient dans les parages. Une fois bien installé ils décollèrent vers le sommet de la montagne comme un dôme multicolore y apparu .

-' _Carol...Lilac... tenez bon nous arrivons.'_ Pensa Milla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Carol affrontait toujours son adversaire. Avec le griffon qui devenais de plus en plus furieux que la féline évitait ses attaques avant de lui asséné un Wild kick ou un puissant enchainement de coup de griffe par derrière. La chatte sauvage quand à elle commençait à fatigué et devenait frustré en voyant les blessures du monstre se guérir instantanément.

-"C'est pas vrai, tu ne comptes vraiment pas crevé espèce de sale pigeon hypertrophié ?" Dit Carol en lui redonnant un puissant Wild kick dans le visage.

La puissance du coup arriva presque à arraché le bec du monstre mais il se remit en place avant que le Predavénom ne lui balance son aile dans l'estomac. Le choc coupa la respiration de la féline et l'envoya percuté violement la paroi rocheuse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol en gémissant de douleur.

-' _Arg... Ce n'est pas bon...encore un coup comme sa et je serais fichu.'_ Pensa Carol en se relevant péniblement quand soudain elle entendit l'un des cris de douleur de son amie torturé par Serpentine ." Lilac...? Non impossible elle ne peu pas s'être fait avoir par ce serpent stupide...à moins qu'il n'est réussi à s'emparé de la source d'énergie..."

Le griffon profita de sa distraction pour jeté un jet d'acide sur la féline qu'elle évita en prenant appuie sur la paroi pour se retrouvé au dessus du monstre. Elle se retourna en tournoyant à grande vitesse avec ses griffes pointé vers la créature la faisant ressemblé à une vrille verte. En un instant elle transperça la poitrine du monstre comme un éclair et s'éloigna en faisant 5 sauts à reculons pendant que le Predavénom s'écroula avec un hurlement de douleur .

-"Désolé mon grand mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de joué avec toi...Arg..." Dit Carol avant de se tenir le bras doit en grimaçant de douleur. _'Ont dirais que mon Wild Pierce n'est toujours pas au point...Au moins j'ai réussi à plumé cette dinde géante...'_

Un autre cri de la dragonne sortie la féline de ses pensées et elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'entré du tunnel mais fut frappé par un jet de boue noire qui la colla à la paroi rocheuse à proximité . Un Prédavénom ressemblant à une araignée apparu devant elle avec un filet d'acide vert qui dégoulinait de ses mandibules.

-"Merde encore un autre ? Et pourquoi faut il que vous soyez tous de plus en plus laids et dégoutants ?" Déclara Carol en tentant de se libéré du liquide visqueux , mais elle n'arrivait à rien comme l'araignée s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêtait à la dévoré. _'c'est donc comme sa que ma vie va se terminé ? Dévoré par un insecte ?...J'aurais au moins voulu revoir les autres et même...'_

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensé par le hurlement de douleur de l'araignée qui était bombardé par ce qui ressemblait à des cartes à joué qui tailladèrent le monstre jusqu'à se qu'il ne s'écroule à son tour.

-"Ne me dite pas qu'il s'agit de..." Dit la féline comme une carte trancha la boue qui la retenait ,mais se faisant; vu qu'elle avait été collé en hauteur ;elle tomba et fut rattrapé par son sauveur qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. "...Spade ?"

Spade était un panda au cheveux blanc avec des lunettes de soleil entièrement rouge ,il portait une tunique noire avec de longues manches, un pantalon blanc et un foulard rouge comme celui de Carol autour du cou. Il était le frère de l'empereur Daï et l'un des meilleurs mercenaire des 'foulards rouges' un groupe de voleur dont faisaient partie Lilac et Carol.

-"Salut Kitty , c'est pas la grande forme ont dirait..." Dit le panda "Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en période de paix qu'il faut se laissé allé ."

-"Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué." Rétorqua la féline agacée. "D'ailleurs que viens tu faire ici ?"

-"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'action par ici donc je suis venu m'amusé un peu." Répondit Spade "Mais je ne pensais pas tombé sur toi dans se coin perdu et toute seule ."

-"Ah oui, je drois vite atteindre le sommet. Lilac pourrait avoir besoin d'aide contre Serpentine" Déclara Carol en sautant des bras de Spade avant de se tenir la jambe gauche en grimaçant et en sifflant.

-"Hmmm, Kitty c'est fait une vilaine entorse on dirait." dit Spade avant de s'accroupir devant elle en lui montrant son dos "Allé grimpe je vais t'y emmené ."

-"Je peux y allé seule …" commença à dire la féline un peu surprise et gêné par la proposition.

-"Dit pas de bêtise, nous allons au même endroit et sa ira plus vite ainsi." Rétorqua le panda qui gagna un grognement de Carol.

-"Grrr... bon ok , mais ne tente rien de bizarre où sinon..." Déclara finalement la chatte sauvage en sortant ses griffes faisant le panda roulé des yeux.

-"Comme si s'était mon genre..." Dit le Spade pendant que Carol monta sur son dos avant d'enroulé ses bras autour du cou du panda les faisant rougir tous les deux."Allé ,c'est partie."

Le panda partie en courant dans le tunnel avec la féline qui s'accrochait à le sol se mit à tremblé.

-' _Lilac...tu as intérêt à ce que je ne fasse pas sa pour rien sinon t'aura une véritable raison d'hurlé..."_ Pensa Carol en essayant de calmé son rythme cardiaque pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à celui qu'elle aimait secrètement.

* * *

Serpentine s'amusait comme un fou en torturant la dragonne en face de lui, il adorait l'étranglé, l'étouffé ,la flagellé avec sa queue et l'électrocuté . Les cris était devenu une musique aux oreilles du reptile, l'expression de douleur sur le visage de la dragonne une œuvre d'art . Le bourreau se prenait pour un artiste avec sa victime qui servait à la fois d'instrument de musique, de toile et de sculpture sur lequel il créait son plus beau chef d'œuvre. Lilac tomba au sol avec le corps fumant et couvert de brulures, et d'ecchymoses.

-"AHAHAH... je pourrais faire sa toute la journée" s'amusa Serpentine en ramassant la dragonne par le cou avec sa queue avant de la plaqué sur le pilier de cristal central en ne remarquant pas qu'il était devenu plus brillant qu'à son arrivé.

-"Arg...espèce de...AAAHHHH..."dit Lilac comme son bourreau l'électrocuta à nouveau pour la faire taire.

-"Oups désolé tu as dit quelque choses ? Ton mélodieux cri de douleur ma empêché d'entendre AHAHAH." Dit le serpent avant de transformé sa main droite en une lame "Je me serais bien amusé pendant encore un moment mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme dit le adieu sale vermine !"

Lilac épuisé regarda impuissante la lame se rapproché d'elle comme de nombreuses images lui venaient à l'esprit . Ceux des endroits qu'elle à visité ,des aventures qu'elle à eu ,des personnes qu'elle à connue et aidé mais surtout ceux de ses amis.

- _'Pardonnez moi les filles … il semblerait que ma route s'arrête ici.'_ Pensa t'elle comme elle ferma les yeux .

A se moment la lame fut recouverte d'une lumière cyan et fut dévié pour se planté dans la paroi cristalline à coté du visage de la dragonne à la grande surprise du serpent .Le sol se mit ensuite à tremblé comme les 8 colonnes se brisèrent en s'illuminant avant de libéré 7 objets coloré et lumineux semblables à des grosses étoiles qui se mirent à parcourir les alentours du cratère en créant un dôme de lumière multicolores au sommet de la montagne . La scène se déroula ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que les étoiles ne ralentissent en se mettant à tourné autour de la colonne central permettant à Lilac et Serpentine de voir qu'il s'agissait de 7 cristaux taillé de forme ovale qui semblaient possédé un immense pouvoir. Les cristaux reprirent de la vitesse et s'élevèrent dans le ciel avant de se dispersé dans toutes les directions vers l'horizon à une vitesse phénoménal.

-"Que...Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Serpentine surpris en observant le ciel. Lilac profita de la distraction du serpent pour lui mordre la queue le faisant lâché prise pendant qu'elle s'éloigna en reprenant son souffle.

-"Grr... je voulais y allé lentement et douloureusement pour profité du moment, mais finalement autant le faire rapidement comme sa je pourrais partir à la recherche de ces puissants joyaux." Dit Serpentine en tirant sur la dragonne avec tous l'arsenal qu'il disposais. "MEURT SALOPE !"

Lilac tenta de fuir le déluge de missile et de laser qui s'approchait d'elle mais ses blessures l'en empêchèrent. Elle se retourna finalement pour voir se qui l'attendait mais ne vit qu'une lumière cyan.

* * *

Il y eu une immense explosion pendant que Serpentine riait à s'en décroché la mâchoire.

-"AHAHAHA! Et voila comment je fait du dragon grillé . J'essaierais de m'amusé un peu plus avec la chatte sauvage et la basset …" s'amusa Serpentine en attendant que la fumée se dissipe pour voir les restes de sa victime . "Lord Brevon se servira surement des restes comme d'un trophée surtout si le visage est encore intact et a réussit à capté la dernière expression de terreur de cette peste ."

-"Tu fais vraiment un piètre artiste mon vieux ." Dit une voix dans le nuage de fumée surprenant le reptile "J'espère que tu n'est pas payé pour sa ,sinon tu serais un vrai salaud doublé d'un arnaqueur."

-"Qui...qui à dit sa ? Montre toi..." Ordonna Serpentine .

La fumée se dissipa révélant un grand cratère avec de l'autre coté ,un inconnue dans une tenu futuriste noire bordé de ligne de lumière cyan sur les bords composé d'une veste à longue manche déboutonné pour révélé une fourrure blanche sur sa poitrine ,d'un pantalon et de bottes. Ainsi qu'un bracelet d'or avec une ligne de lumière cyan à chaque poignets et chevilles et avec un casque en verre teinté qui cachait son identité .Il portait Lilac dans ses bras dans un style de jeune marié, avec la jeune dragonne qui était aussi surprise que le serpent de voir le nouvel arrivant.

-"Qui es tu ? Encore un gêneur qui tente de m'empêché d'accomplir ma mission ?" Demanda Serpentine en sifflant.

-"Sa dépend, si ta mission consiste à continué à lui faire du mal alors tu peu me considéré effectivement comme un gêneur." Déclara l'inconnue en tournant son attention vers la jeune dragonne comme son casque se rétracta jusqu'à se transformé en une paire de lunette de soleil et révéla son identité. "Mais tu peu m'appelé Silver ."

* * *

 _ **Finalement notre jeune dragonne réussit à échappé aux bras mécanique de Serpentine et fut sauvé par un mystérieux inconnu (enfin sauf pour ceux qui connaissent l'hérisson blanc venu du futur) .Que peuvent être ces mystérieux cristaux ? (Je pari que certains ont déjà un avis la dessus) . Que va faire Serpentine face à ce nouvelle ennemie ?**_

 _ **Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. Aussi je tient à précisé les lignes de dialogues pour ceux qui seraient un peu perdu :**_

 _ **-"**_ **texte normal** _ **" = parole**_

 _ **-"**_ **TEXTE EN MAJUSCULE" =** _ **crie ou hurlement**_

 _ **-**_ **'** _ **texte en**_ _ **Italiques' = pensé**_

 _ **-'**_ _ **texte souligné et en italique**_ **' = télépathie**


	6. Fin de la bataille

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 5: Fin de la bataille**

 _Je ne possède ni freedom planet ni aucun personnage de l'univers Sonic._

* * *

Silver était un hérisson anthropomorphique au pelage clair presque blanc avec une coiffure hérissé vers l'arrière dont 5 mèches de cheveux étaient dressé sur le haut du visage avec une frange en dessous et 2 grands pics qui partaient en arrière. Il plaça les lunettes de soleil entre sa frange et ses 5 épis et tourna son regard vers la jeune dragonne dans ses bras.

-' _Silver...?'_ Pensa Lilac en plongeant son regard dans les yeux couleur or de son sauveur ' _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ?'_

-"Oh je vois, en faite tu es juste un bouffon qui veut joué le héro. Dommage pour toi tu as vraiment mal choisi ton moment car je déteste se genre de jeu. " Dit Serpentine en tirant une rafale de rayons laser vers eux. Mais au moment ou les projectiles allaient atteindre leurs cibles ils furent enveloppé d'une aura de lumière cyan et furent tous dévié et finirent leurs courses dans la paroi rocheuse derrière le hérisson en créant une explosion. "Comment...? Je suis certains d'avoir bien visé..."

-"C'est inutile..."Déclara le hérisson en souriant comme il fut recouvert de la même aura et commença à lévité avec la dragonne surprise encore dans ses bras . "Aucune de tes armes ne peuvent rivalisé avec mes pouvoirs."

-' _Putain, c'est qui ce type ?'_ Pensa Serpentine intimidé avant de reprendre son sang froid et de sourire "Voyons voir ce que tes pouvoirs pensent de sa …" Il tira une impressionnante rafale de missiles vers eux à la grande frayeur de Lilac pendant que Silver se contenta de soupiré en souriant.

-"Accroche toi bien, nous allons joué un peu à son jeu ." Chuchota le hérisson qui se pencha vers l'oreille de la dragonne en la faisant rougir de la proximité soudaine entre leurs visages.

L'aura s'intensifia autour d'eux et ils s'envolèrent poursuivie par les missiles. Lilac fut étonné de voir la façon de se déplacé de son sauveur, car non seulement il égalait sa vitesse de course mais il avait aussi une grande agilité comme il faisait en sorte de prendre des trajectoires très audacieuses et risqué pour que les projectiles entre en contact avec des rochers ou entre eux avant d'explosé. Serpentine commença à sifflé de rage en voyant l'évolution de la situation.

-"SHHH , je voulais gardé cette arme pour une occasion spécial mais il semble que je n'ai plus le choix" Dit le serpent en fusionnant ses 2 bras robotique pour formé un grand canon qui commença à chargé de l'énergie pendant que de l'électricité jaillissait de son corps. "SNAAAKE BLAAASSTTT !" Hurla finalement le reptile en relâchant une énorme salve d'énergie violette qui se transforma en un rayon laser avec la forme d'un serpent.

Le rayon se dirigea droit vert le hérisson et la dragonne et suivait leur trajectoire en détruisant les obstacles et missiles trop lent qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

-"Un laser à tête chercheuse ?" Demanda Lilac en observant le rayon se rapproché peu à peu d'eux comme elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait ralentir le hérisson et pris une décision. "Tu devrais me laissé tombé , t'aura une chance d'échappé à une mort certaine."

-"Hors de question..." Répondit Silver pendant qu'il souriait en observant la dragonne à nouveau surprise dans ses bras .

-" Mais tu..." Commença à répliqué Lilac comme elle fut interrompue par son sauveur.

-"Me fais tu confiance ?" Demanda t'il en regardant la jeune dragonne dans les yeux. Cette dernière le fixa un moment avant de finalement hoché la tête lentement et gagna un sourire du hérisson. "Bien alors je compte te lancé en l'air pendant un petit moment, juste le temps que je me charge de ce rayon et de ce reptile. Sa ira ?"

-"Oui, bien sur ." Répondit Lilac avant de réalisé ce que venait de dire "Hein quoi ? Attend..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de continué comme il l'envoya 10 mètres au dessus et se tourna vers le rayon en forme de serpent qui ouvrait sa gueule comme s'il voulait le dévoré. Lilac se retourna pour voir les mains du hérisson (qui portaient des mitaines noires avec un cercle cyan au niveau de la paume et du dos de la main) s'illuminé comme il plaça sa main droite en arrière avant de la ramené violemment vers l'avant.

-"Psycho Smash !" Se contenta de dire le hérisson en relâchant une rafale d'énergie psychique qui transperça le Snake Blast sous les yeux stupéfaits de la dragonne et du serpent.

-"Im...Impossible..." Déclara Serpentine horrifié en observant le mystérieux inconnue télékinétique qui se téléporta devant lui avant de lui asséné un violent coup de poing couvert d'énergie psychique dans le torse. Le coup détruisit l'armure robotique du reptile et l'envoya s'encastré dans une paroi rocheuse qui se trouvait derrière Serpentine.

-"Je t'avais pourtant prévenu..." Dit Silver en secouant un peu d'énergie cyan de son poing avant de se téléporté auprès de Lilac ,qui commençait à chuté dangereusement, et la reprit dans ses bras en la ramenant au sol doucement.

Pendant toute la descente la dragonne observa son sauveur avec un regard qui avait un mélange de crainte , d'admiration et de curiosité. Une tonne de question traversais l'esprit de la jeune fille comme il la fit s'assoir doucement sur le sol en la tenant par la taille et lui enleva le collier électrique.

-"Tu vas bien ? J'espère que je n'ai pas aggravé tes blessures ou cassé quelque chose durant l'affrontement ." Demanda Silver clairement inquiet par l'état de c'elle qu'il venait de sauvé.

-"Je...Je vais bien...grâce à toi surtout...merci..." Bégaya Lilac en rougissant "Mais...qui es tu ?"

-"Je suis Silver... Silver ,le hérisson. Il me semble l'avoir dit tout à l'heure pourtant ." Répondit le hérisson "Mais tu es sur que tu vas bien ? T'es vraiment dans un sale état ."

-"Sa ira mais… se n'est pas... se que je voulait dire...quand je t'es demandé...qui tu étais..." Réussis à dire Lilac en sentant l'adrénaline de la bataille quitté son corps avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse sous le regard inquiet de Silver.

-"Je l'aurais parié." Dit le hérisson en soupirant avant de sourire en voyant la dragonne dormir paisiblement. "Au moins elle n'est pas dans un état critique ,un peu de repos et quelques soins de premiers secours suffirons … en attendant..."

Il se retourna rapidement pour dévié ,avec le bracelet de sa main gauche, la lame du sabre de l'empereur Dail qui se dirigeais droit vers son crane. L'hérisson fit 3 saut en arrière en tenant la dragonne avec sa main droite et se tourna vers le panda qui était suivie par Spade et une escadrille de soldats qui descendait du navire volant .

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt ,_

Spade courait dans le tunnel en évitant les chutes de rochers causé par le tremblement de terre tout en transportant Carol sur son dos.

-"Putain , mais il se passe quoi aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Spade en se dépêchant " Je pensais que la zone du mont Draconia était plutôt calme au niveau sismologique ."

-"Sa droit surement être à cause de la source d'énergie qui se trouverais au sommet." Répondit Carol en s'accrochant au cou du panda "Tu ne pourrais pas allé un peu plus vite je m'inquiète pour Lilac."

-"Bien sur que je peu , du moins si je n'avais pas un poids inutile sur le dos " plaisanta le panda qui gagna un regard noir de la féline.

-"Poids inutile tu as bien dit ?" Demanda Carol avec un ton menaçant avant de martelé l'arrière de la tête de Spade "Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à voulu m'emmené abrutie..."

-"Ouch...OK...OK, je m'excuse... je m'excuse..." Supplia le panda qui perdit l'équilibre et heurta une paroi rocheuse.

Malheureusement pour eux le mur de roche s'était fragilisé par le séisme et s'effondra les faisant quitté le tunnel et se retrouvé sur le flanc extérieur de la montagne où ils tombèrent dans le vide. Le panda et la féline furent heureusement sauvé par le Paon impérial qui passait juste à coté.

-"Carol? Nous pensions pas te retrouvé ici et avec Spade en plus." Dit Milla un peu confuse. "Et où est Lilac "

"Elle droit être au sommet avec Serpentine. Nous nous sommes séparé à cause d'un Predavénom et Spade ma donné un coup de main." Répondit Carol "Et vous alors ? J'ignorais que l'Empereur serait de la fête ."

-"Je voulais voir cette mystérieuse source d'énergie et ai croisé le groupe de recherche qui affrontait ces créatures donc autant les aidés." Répondit l'empereur Dail juste avant que les 7 joyaux ne quittent la montagne en laissant une trainé lumineuse dans leurs passages.

-"Qu'elles étaient ces choses ?" Demanda Neera Li surprise.

-"Aucune idée mais nous le saurons surement une fois arrivé au sommet." Répondit Spade comme le navire volant arriva à coté d'eux avec des soldats à son bord dont l'un s'adressa à l'empereur panda.

-"Empereur , nous avons détecté un énorme pic d'énergie au sommet de la montagne. Son intensité diminue au moment où nous parlons mais reste encore assez élevé." Dit le soldat comme l'empereur sauta à bord du navire.

-"Montez, nous irons plus vite avec le navire vu que le Paon impérial n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie en réserve." Ordonna le panda avant que les autres ne grimpèrent à bord et que l'oiseau mécanique ne retourne dans son compartiment spécial pour se rechargé.

Le navire repris son ascension et arriva au sommet juste au moment où Silver contra le Snake Blast avant de terrassé Serpentine à la grande surprise de tous.

-"In...incroyable... quelqu'un connait ce type?" Demanda Carol

-"Jamais vu ,mais ont peu supposé qu'il est de notre coté vu qu'il à envoyé valsé Serpentine." Répondit Spade.

-"Pas de conclusion hâtive quand même ." Avertie Dail "Nous ne savons rien de lui."

-"Mais où est Lilac ? Je ne la voit nulle part... Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Serpentine aurait pu ..." demanda Milla inquiète avant de voir le hérisson disparaitre. "Quoi ? Où est il passé ?"

-"Là-haut !" Répondit Neera Li en pointant Silver qui descendait lentement avec la dragonne dans ses bras.

-"L'enflure, il à intérêt à vite retiré ses sales pattes de Lilac ." Dit l'empereur Dail en sautant du navire vers le cratère et de se précipité vers l'endroit où s'était posé le hérisson.

-"Et merde sa lui reprend. " dit Spade avant de partir à sa poursuite.

* * *

 _Retour au présent,_

-"Vous auriez quand même pu attendre que je m'éloigne d'elle pour attaqué." Dit Silver enrageant encore plus le panda.

-"Je te conseil de la relâché immédiatement espèce de … " Déclara l'empereur avant que Spade ne vienne le retenir et l'empêché de faire une connerie qui pourrai blessé Lilac.

-"Allons ,allons calme toi Dail il ne lui a fait aucun mal." Dit Spade pendant que les Carol et Milla arrivaient à leurs tours et s'approchèrent du hérisson confus en observant les 2 pandas.

-"Euh...comment va notre amie ?" Demanda Milla inquiète par l'état de la jeune dragonne.

-"Elle est juste endormie pour le moment." Répondit Silver en s'approchant d'elles pour qu'elles puissent voir leurs amie. "Mais elle à besoin de soins car passé un sale moment contre l'autre serpent là-bas."

-"Et toi tu faisait quoi pendant qu'elle affrontait seule ce monstre? T'aurait pu au moins l'aidé, non ?" Demanda Dail énervé de voir l'état de Lilac.

-"Je...Je ne pouvais rien faire." Soupira le hérisson avec un regard abattu

-"Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'avait peur ? Tu voulait joué les héros où quoi ?" Demanda le panda de plus en plus en colère.

-"Dail , arrête se n'est pas le moment ni le lieu pour parlé de sa." Gronda Neera Li en s'approchant "Pour l'instant Lilac à besoin de soins comme la plupart d'entre nous. Quand à toi, tu nous accompagne, nous avons des questions à te posé."

-"Hmm... pourquoi pas ?" Répondit Silver ' _Sa devient vraiment amusant même si je me demande encore où je suis."_

* * *

 _Plus tard ce jour là ,_

Lilac se réveilla avec le corps guéri mais endolorie et observa autour d'elle pour remarqué qu'elle était dans l'un des grands bains spéciaux de la salle de récupération du palais de Shang Tu vêtu de son maillot de sport bleu. Ces bains avaient la particularité d'accéléré la régénération cellulaire de tout individu qui s'y plongeai .

-' _Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?'_ Pensa t'elle avant d'entendre un bruit aquatique et de remarqué Milla qui arrivait derrière elle vétu d'un peignoir bleu.

-"Lilac, tu es enfin réveillé ! " hurla de joie Milla qui se jeta sur elle avec son peignoir qui s'envola révélant son maillot vert .

-"Dites vous 2, si je dérange vous n'avez qu'a le dire." Dit Carol flottant dans l'eau avec un maillot orange.

-"Milla, Carol je suis si heureuse de vous revoir." Dit joyeusement Lilac "Que c'est il passé ? Tous le monde va bien ?"

-"Oui tous va bien, Dail et Spade nous ont aidé à vaincre les predavénoms et Serpentine est dans une cellule de confinement ." Dit Milla en s'écartant

-"Et toi alors Lilac tu nous raconte ce qu'il c'est passé au sommet ?" Demanda Carol en s'approchant avant que les 3 ne s'immergèrent jusqu'au cou dans l'eau. "Nous avons déjà une petite idée mais nous voudrions connaitre ta version."

-"Oui bien sur..." Dit Lilac avant de leurs raconté ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à l'apparition et la dispersion des 7 cristaux.

-"Grrr...cet enfoiré de serpent, attendez un peu que je lui mette la main dessus ." Grogna Carol "Au moins maintenant il est dans une cellule de haute sécurité et ne nous causera plus de problème."

-"Oui c'est déjà sa..." Répondit Lilac. "...même si je me demande encore ce que pouvait être ces cristaux ."

-"Et après que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Milla curieuse

-"Je profita de la distraction de Serpentine pour réussir à lui mordre la queue et à m'enfuir. Malheureusement à cause de mes blessures je ne suis pas allé bien loin au moment où il commença à me tiré dessus... Et c'est à ce moment que je fut sauvé par un inconnue nommé Silver, qui est aussi celui qui a vaincu Serpentine." Répondit la dragonne avant de poussé un long soupire "Dire que je n'ai même pas pu le remercié. Je me demande où il peut se trouvé en ce moment... D'ailleurs vous ne l'avez pas rencontré à votre arrivé au sommet ?"

-"Si tu veux parlé de l'hérisson blanc qui te tenait dans ses bras et qui nous à raccompagné ici ? Oui nous l'avons bien rencontré , d'ailleurs c'est un peu dur de le raté vu sa tenu." Plaisanta Carol.

-"Attend tu veux dire qu'il est ici ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise.

-"Bien sur, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ont allaient le laissé partir comme sa." Répondit la féline .

-"Il a l'air plutôt sympa .J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas le gardé trop longtemps au cachot." Pensa à haute voix Milla comme Carol lui faisait signe de se taire mais il était déjà trop tard.

-"QUOI ? Mais pourquoi est il là-bas ? " demanda Lilac inquiète "Venez nous devons vite le sortir de là ." Elle sortie rapidement de l'eau et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-"Mais nous venons d'arrivé ? Ont pourraient au moins se reposé un peu avant …" Se plaignit Carol mais la dragonne était déjà trop loin "Bien joué Milla , grâce à toi nous pouvons dire au revoir à notre moment de repos."

* * *

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ,qui conclue les affrontements au mont Draconia. Silver à réussi à vaincre Serpentine avec une grande facilité (pas étonnant avec ses pouvoirs psychique) mais je vous promet que ses prochains affrontements serons plus palpitant.**_

 _ **Comme certains l'aurons remarqué le Silver que je décrit est un peu différent de celui que nous connaissons tous . J'ai voulu en effet qu'il soit plus mature et plus âgée que celui de SEGA et Sonic Team pour mieux l'intégré à l'histoire , et le meilleur exemple que j'ai pu trouvé est sans aucun doute celui de Tron Silver**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Silver sortira t'il de prison ? Pourquoi Dail en avait il contre l'hérisson blanc ? Que va faire Brevon en apprenant la capture de Serpentine ?**_

 _ **La suite au prochain chapitre.**_


	7. Interrogation et Amnésie

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

Chapitre 6 : Interrogation et amnésie

 _Je ne possède ni freedom planet ni aucun personnage de l'univers Sonic._

* * *

Dans la salle du trône de Shung Tu , Neera Li accompagné de Spade et Dail faisais son rapport au Magister .

-"Ainsi donc Lord Brevon pourrait être de retour ,selon les affirmations de Serpentine, et il en aurait après cette mystérieuse source d'énergie cette fois ." Conclu le souverain après avoir entendu le rapport de la panda.

-"C'est exact ou sinon sa voudrait dire que Serpentine à eu un autre maître avant Brevon, se qui est peu probable à mon avis." Répondit Spade.

-"Et qu'en est il de ces 7 objets non identifié et de ce mystérieux inconnue dont vous m'avez parlez ?" Demanda le Magister .

-"Nous n'avons toujours aucunes infos concernant ces choses pour le moment. Quand à l'inconnue..." Dit Neera Li avant d'être interrompue par l'ouverture des portes de la salle comme Lilac y entra rapidement suivie de Carol et Milla .

-"Vous pourriez m'expliqué ce qui ne va pas dans vos têtes pour enfermé Silver ?" Déclara la dragonne en colère avant que Milla et Carol ne lui sautèrent dessus pour tenté de la calmé.

-"Calme toi Lilac, tu sais que tu peu devenir très irrespectueuse, borné et vexante quand tu t'emportes ?" Dit Milla pendant que la dragonne se débattait.

-"Dit plutôt qu'elle devient une vraie peste." Plaisanta Carol.

-"Excusez moi d'interrompre ce moment d'amusement, mais qui est donc ce Silver que nous aurions enfermé ?" Demanda le Magister confus.

-"C'est le mystérieux hérisson qui ma sauvé la vie et vaincu Serpentine." Déclara Lilac en se calmant comme Milla et Carol la relâchai.

-"Hmm, je comprend mieux mais je n'ai jamais pris la décision de l'enfermé. J'ignorais même qu'il se trouvais ici ." Dit le Magister en se tournant vers Neera Li qui secoua la tête pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien.

-"Il s'agit en faite d'un de mes ordres." Déclara Dail comme ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-"Et pourquoi à tu fais sa ?" Demanda Lilac qui lui lançait un regard noir. "Il n'a rien fait de mal à se que je sache ? Surtout que sans lui je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est et Serpentine encore en liberté."

-"Peut être mais nous ignorons tous à son sujet et vu sa puissance il pourrait représenté une menace bien plus grande encore que tous ce que nous avons dû affronté jusqu'à présent." Répondit l'empereur avec un visage impassible.

-"Un peu de calme tous les 2." Déclara le Magister." Vous disputez n'arrangera rien. Empereur Dail, jugé un étranger sans lui laissé la possibilité de déclaré ses intentions en fera à coup sur un ennemie. De même Sash Lilac ,faire aveuglément confiance à un parfait inconnu peu être à la fois très naïf et très insouciant. Le mieux reste encore que ce jeune hérisson nous explique la raison de sa présence au sommet de la montagne à se moment ,son identité. Et qui sais , peut être aura t'il des informations sur cette mystérieuse source d'énergie et les 7 choses qui ont quitté le Mont Draconia."

-"Je suis d'accord ,libérons le au plus vite …" sourit Lilac ravie de la décision"... Vous verrez qu'il est digne de confiance."

Le souverain appuya sur un bouton de son trône qui fit apparaître un hologramme d'un des soldats qui était en charge des cachots du palais . Il s'agissait d'un blaireau anthropomorphique en armure bleu.

-"Ravie de vous voir Magister..." Déclara le soldat. "J'allais justement vous contacté à propos du dernier détenu dangereux que vous nous avez envoyé aujourd'hui."

-"Serpentine causerait déjà des ennuies malgré le fait que nous lui avons retiré ces bras robotiques ?" Demanda le Magister inquiet.

-"Non, le serpent n'est toujours pas réveillé... " répondit le soldat "Je parle du hérisson ." L'image changea pour montré une salle d'où était évacué des prisonniers inconscients dont certains étaient extrêmement dangereux ."Comme d'habitude ici il y a eu une bagarre entre prisonnier et malheureusement il a fallu que le petit nouveau soit impliqué."

-"Surement un bizutage." Déclara Spade.

-"Combien y a-t'il eu de blessé ?" Demanda le Magister "Et qu'en est il de l'hérisson ?"

-"Juste 15 détenus mis K.O par notre nouvel arrivant ." Répondit le blaireau comme l'hologramme montra Silver qui lévitait dans les airs dans une position détendu dans une cellule. "C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a alerté les gardes de la bagarre. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un soldat, ont auraient bien besoin de personne comme lui ici."

-"Je comprend votre point de vue." Dit le Magister "Pourriez vous maintenant le conduire à la salle du trône pour qu'il réponde à un interrogatoire ?"

-"A vos ordre Magister." répondit le soldat avant de mettre fin à la communication.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un lieu inconnue...

-"Ainsi donc Serpentine a échoué dans sa mission et c'est fait capturé ?" Demanda Lord Brevon à l'un de ses soldats avec lequel il communiquait via un écran de son vaisseau.

-"Affirmatif Maitre ,mais nous avons pu récupéré les dernières données vidéo que nous a laissé le commandant." Répondit le soldat

-"C'est toujours mieux que rien, envoyez les moi immédiatement." Ordonna le seigneur de guerre. ' _J'en apprendrais surement plus sur les étranges évènements qui se sont produit. Mais au cas où autant avoir un œil sur l'ennemie.'_

* * *

De retour à Shang Tu,

La porte de la salle du trône se rouvrit pour laissé entré Silver menotté aux bras et aux jambes avec 4 gardes qui l'escortaient. Le Magister ordonna aux soldats de le libéré et de quitté la salle .

-"Approche jeune hérisson." Dit le Magister en désignant une zone spécial au centre de la pièce." Tu es donc le fameux inconnue qui à vaincu Serpentine et sauvé notre amie Sash Lilac ?"

-"Oui d'ailleurs je suis heureux de voir qu'elle c'est déjà remise de ces blessures." Répondit Silver en faisant un clin d'œil dans la direction de la dragonne qui lui sourit timidement. "Vous vouliez me voir il parait ?"

-"C'est exact mais d'abord je voudrais vous présenté des excuses pour votre séjour dans nos cachots. L'empereur Dail a préféré resté prudent au cas où vous pourriez représentez une menace." Déclara le Magister pendant que le panda toisa l'hérisson.

-"Ce n'est pas grave j'aurais surement fais la même chose à sa place." Répondit le hérisson. "Au faite pas besoin de me vouvoyer appelez moi Silver."

-"Comme il te plaira Silver, je suis le Magister, souverain de Shang Tu et nous voudrions que tu répondes à quelques questions." Déclara le souverain "Mais d'abord..."

Un robot pieuvre cyclope bleu clair avec 2 tentacules entra dans la salle en flottant et se plaça derrière le hérisson. Il s'agissait de Pangu, un ancien robot qui avait été crée par les premiers dragons qui s'étaient installé sur Avalice il y à des millénaires et avait d'importantes données sur leurs savoirs et connaissances. Pendant le conflit contre Brevon, Lilac l'avait trouvé au fond du Pangu lagoon ,un étrange marais où se trouvait un ancien vaisseau appartenant aux premiers dragon et d'où lui vient d'ailleurs son nom ,et depuis le robot est devenu une grande aide au palais de Shang Tu.

-"Pourquoi avoir fait venir Pangu ? " demanda Milla confuse.

-"Surement pour le détecteur de mensonge qu'elle possède ." Répondit Neera Li "Nous l'utilisons pour les interrogatoires des prisonniers ."

-"Pratique, mais je ne compte pas vous mentir." Répondit Silver "Par contre je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous être d'une grande utilité."

-"Nous verrons bien." Déclara le Magister "Tous d'abord nous voudrions savoir qui tu es et ce que tu faisais au sommet du Mont Draconia."

-"Bonnes questions mais je crains de ne pas en avoir les réponses ." Répondit le hérisson en gagnant un regard sceptique des autres. "Ne vous détrompez pas, je ne vous cache rien c'est juste que... je ne me souvient de rien. Que ce soit de la façon ou la raison dont je me suis retrouvé dans cet endroit ou des souvenirs de ma vie passé. Tous se dont je me souvient est de me réveillé enfermé dans la grande colonne de cristal cyan quelques heures avant l'arrivé de Lilac et Serpentine au sommet."

-"C'est l'excuse la plus pathétique que j'ai pu entendre." Déclara Dail en riant. "Tu n'espères quand même pas que l'ont va croire à un mensonge aussi absurde ? Comment une personne pourrait elle oublié toute sa vie d'un seul coup ?"

-"Mais vous devez me croire … je ne me souvient de rien." Rétorqua le hérisson comme certains lui lançaient un regard sceptique.

-"Je te crois..." Déclara Lilac "Et d'ailleurs Dail, se n'est pas à toi de décidé s'il ment ou pas ."

-"Lilac à raison." Dit le Magister "Pangu … ton analyse ?"

-"Aucune modification ou anomalie détecté, que se soit niveau vocale, cardiaque ,facial ou physique. Verdict : l'individu dit la vérité." Annonça le robot.

-"Vous voyez ? Il ne mentait pas ." Dit la jeune dragonne avant de se tourné vers l'hérisson avec un regard triste

-"Donc tu serais amnésique alors ?" Dit Milla "Sa droit être frustrant ?"

-"Un peu, tu as l'impression qu'il te manque la moitié de toi-même." Répondit Silver.

-"Tu te souviens pourtant de la façon d'utilisé tes pouvoirs et de ton prénom, sans oublié que tu parle parfaitement notre langue. Comment sa se fait ?" Demanda Carol confuse.

-"Je suis amnésique pas stupide donc certaines choses me sont revenu instinctivement je crois. Quand à mon prénom , il était marqué dans la base de donnée de mon casque." Répondit le hérisson en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil qui se rechangèrent en casque futuriste.

-"Waouh, c'est de la nanotechnologie dimensionnelle comme c'elle que nous utilisons pour certains de nos véhicules non?" Demanda Spade impressionné "Mais la tienne est bien plus avancé."

-"Euh ...Si tu le dis..." Répondit Silver en essayant de comprendre se que venais de dire le Panda "Malheureusement la plupart des données ont l'air d'être endommagé ou perdu."

-"Dommage, mais Pangu peut toujours les analysé pour tenté de trouvé quelque chose, non ?" Demanda Carol.

-"Affirmatif..." Déclara le robot

-"Vraiment ? Alors je compte sur toi Pangu." Dit le hérisson en plaçant le casque sur une tentacule du robot pieuvre .

-"Je suppose donc qu'il est inutile de te questionné sur les évènements qui se sont produit au sommet du mont Draconia ?" Demanda le Magister.

-"Au faite que c'est il passé là-bas, je croyais que la barrière électromagnétique empêchait les machines de fonctionné ? Pourtant les armes de Serpentine et les véhicules de l'armé de Shuigang n'avait aucun problème ." Dit Milla curieuse.

-"Pour Serpentine , nous avons découvert que son armure et ses armes sont crée dans un alliage inconnue qui bloquait les ondes de la barrière. Quand aux véhicules de l'Empereur Dail...Il se trouve que la barrière avait rétrécie ,ou plutôt qu'elle s'était concentré au sommet de la montagne jusqu'a y formé une sorte de dôme ." Répondit Neera Li.

-"C'est surement ce qui a causé la destruction des colonnes et retenu les 7 cristaux au sommet pendant un moment." Dit pensivement Silver en gagnant un regard intrigué des autres.

-"Alors les 7 choses inconnues qui ont quitté le sommet étaient des cristaux ?" Demanda le Magister

-"Oui j'ai pu les voir moi aussi et chacune semblait possédé un pouvoir phénoménal ." Répondit Lilac "Je ne saurais pas surprise qu'ils s'agissent de ce que convoite Brevon cette fois-ci."

-"Sans aucun doute. Les savants de Shang Tu vont cherché dans les archives et légendes pour tenté de trouvé des informations sur ces joyaux et peut être un moyen de les retrouvé." Déclara le Magister "Vous autres devez être épuisé, allez vous reposé ou encore mieux profité de la fête à l'extérieur. Si l'envie vous prend vous pourrez dormir dans une chambre d'hôte du palais."

-"Merci Magister, nous acceptons l'invitation." Répondit Lilac

-"Et que faisons nous de M. amnésique ici ?" Demanda l'empereur panda "Nous n'allons pas le laissé se promené seul comme bon lui semble."

-"Pas de soucis, il vient avec nous." Déclara Milla en souriant avant d'attrapé la main du hérisson et de le trainé vers la sortie "Nous allons lui faire visité la ville et en profité pour lui trouvé une nouvelle tenue aussi."

-"Elle a quoi de mal c'elle que je porte ?" Demanda Silver confus.

-"Un peu trop voyante ont pourrait te repéré à 700 mètres ." Plaisanta Carol en les suivant .

-"Ce n'est pas se que je …" Commença l'empereur avant d'être interrompue par le Magister.

-"Je n'y vois pas d'objection, allez y mais ramenez le au palais quand vous aurez fini. Il résidera ici en attendant que nous en apprenions plus sur son identité." Déclara le Magister.

-"Il ne retournera pas au cachot j'espère?" Demanda Lilac soupçonneuse.

-"Il pourra resté dans le quartier des soldats à la place c'est pas la place qui y manque là-bas." Répondit Neera Li " Nous pourrions aussi lui trouvé un travail vu ses pouvoirs il pourrait être très utile pour Shang Tu."

-"Il pourra aussi être très utile pour les red scarves en tant que voleur ou assassin." Dit Spade en gagnant un regard noir de Lilac. "Du calme je plaisantait."

-"Tu as intérêt ou sinon t'aura à faire à moi." Répondit la dragonne énervé en quittant la salle "A plus tard, nous reviendrons avant 2 heures du matin ."

-"C'est la première fois que je la vois agir de cette façon." Dit le Magister surprit. "Je me demande ce qui lui arrive ?"

-"Surement cet hérisson qui a une mauvaise influence sur elle." Déclara l'empereur en grognant. "Nous aurions du le renvoyé au cachot, je ne lui fait absolument pas confiance."

-"Mauvaise influence ? Je ne pense pas mais il est clair que notre dragon girl n'est pas indifférente au petit nouveau." Rétorqua Spade "Mais tu devrais calmé ta jalousie Dail, sa pourrait mal finir un jour."

-"Comment sa, jalousie ?" Demanda Neera Li confuse

-"Tu ne le savais pas ? Notre Empereur ici présent à le béguin pour Lilac." Répondit Spade en plaçant sa main autour de l'épaule de son frère avant que celui-ci ne le repousse.

-"Je t'avais dis de n'en parlé à personne." Déclara Dail en sortant son épée avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

-"Désolé sa ma échappé" s'excusa le panda à lunette en s'enfuyant.

-"Excuse toi plutôt auprès de ta langue car c'est de ta faute si je suis obligé de la tranché maintenant." Répondit le panda empereur en le pourchassant sous le regard amusé du Magister.

-"Sa rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Neera ?" Dit le Magister avant de remarqué que sa conseillère était plongé dans une profonde réflexion avec un regard abattu. "Neera Li ?"

-"Désolé Magister vous m'avez parlé ?" Demanda la panda en sortant de ses pensées.

-"Oui , je te disais d'allé faire un tour à la fête pour voir si tous se déroulait normalement et pour te détendre un peu." Déclara le souverain.

-"Bien sur Magister." Répondit Neera Li en se prosternant avant de quitté la salle à sont tour en laissant le Magister et Pangu seuls.

-"Les fameux amours de jeunesse sont si compliqué..." Soupira le souverain avant d'observé le casque de Silver qu'avais encore le robot. ' _Je me demande qui il est et qu'elle rapport il a avec ces 7 cristaux. Mais surtout la raison pour laquelle il était enfermé avec eux.'_

* * *

 _ **Nouveau chapitre riche en question et pauvre en réponse. Silver a donc mystérieusement perdu tous souvenir de sa vie passé, mais il peu compté sur le soutient des autres (notamment Lilac). Brevon quand à lui prépare quelque chose et ne semble pas inquiet par rapport à la capture de son lieutenant.**_

 _ **Pangu trouvera t'elle des informations dans le casque de Silver ? Dail tranchera t'il la langue de Spade ? Y aura-t'il des révélations sur les 7 joyaux ? La suite au prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **J'ai voulu que Dail soit amoureux de Lilac pour lui donné une raison à peu près valable de se méfié de Silver, du moins pour l'instant. Quand au casque/lunette de Silver j'ai pensé qu'il lui fallait au moins un objet venant du futur et l'image de Shade l'échidné en nocturnus de Sonic chronicles m'est immédiatement venu à l'esprit. Il manquait juste à trouvé un moyen de l'incorporé à la tenu, et je voulais donné une véritable utilité aux lunettes de soleil. Donc autant fusionné les deux objets.**_

 _ **Je vous invite à nouveaux à me laissé vos commentaires, critiques et questions sur cette fanfic, car vu je suis un nouvel écrivain j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si je droit amélioré certains points (enfin pour l'orthographe je fais de mon mieux mais les erreurs arrivent à tous le monde même au meilleurs ).**_


	8. Confrontation aérienne

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

Chapitre 7: Confrontation aérienne.

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom planet ni aucun personnage du Sonic universe_ _._

* * *

Après une nuit d'amusement et de détente Lilac et les autres retournaient au palais avec de nombreux prix et cadeaux gagné aux attractions de la fête.

-"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es réussi à battre le général Gong dans le concours du meilleurs mangeur de sushi Silver." Dit Milla avec une grosse peluche de panda sur le dos . "Tu devais mourir de faim ?"

-"Un peu..." Répondit le Hérisson en riant avec 4 sacs dans ses mains et un grand trophée en or qui lévitait derrière lui rempli de prix "Je me demande depuis combien de temps j'était enfermé dans ce cristal ?"

-"Au faite comment à tu pu survivre à l'intérieur ?" Demanda Carol en tenant un plus petit trophée en bronze . "Et ne me dit pas que tu as aussi oublié."

-"Je pense que mon casque ma maintenue en vie en me plongeant dans un profond sommeil et en me fournissant de l'oxygène." Répondit Silver en repensant au moment de son réveil "Enfin je me base sur ce que le système informatique affichait lors de mon réveil. Si seulement je me rappelais comment et pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé à enfermé..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je suis certaine que sa va te revenir un jour." Le consola Lilac qui portait des paquets d'ingrédients de cuisine.

-"Merci Lilac et pourquoi as tu acheté tous sa au faite ? Les sushis de la fête ne te plaisent pas ?" Demanda la hérisson curieux.

-"Non je voulais cuisiné un peu pour me préparé en vue du concours culinaire de demain." Répondit la dragonne en gagnant un regard inquiet de Milla et Carol.

-"Oh je comprend mieux, si jamais tu as besoin d'un goûteur tu peu compté sur moi." Dit Silver en souriant.

-"Vraiment ? Merci de ta proposition c'est toujours enrichissant d'avoir un nouvel avis." Répondit Lilac avant de se penché prêt du hérisson pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille. "D'habitude je demande sa à Milla ou Carol et vu que nous sommes amies je pense qu'elles ne me disent pas se que vaut réellement ma cuisine."

-"Ne t'inquiète plus alors, je compte te dire exactement se que j'en pense même si c'est immonde." Dit Silver avant de chuchoté à l'oreille de la dragonne "Même si je n'ai aucune envie de voir de la déception dans ton magnifique regard ."

Lilac recula rapidement en rougissant et détourna le regard pendant que Silver continuait de sourire. La dragonne s'apprêtait à répondre quand Askal les interrompit. Le dragon de terre et Neera les attendaient devant l'entrée du palais avec Carol et Milla qui les avaient distancé pendant qu'ils discutaient

-"Dites tous les 2, quand vous aurez fini Neera et moi vous conduirons à vos chambres." Dit Askal en baillant. "Certains doivent se levé à l'aube vous savez ?"

-"Il vaudrait mieux ne pas les faire attendre." Dit le Silver à Lilac avant qu'ils n'allèrent rejoindre les autres.

-"Bien vous tous un peu d'attention." Déclara Neera Li en prenant un ton formel comme elle commença un long discours. "Vous avez beau être des invité au palais ,vous devez malgré tous suivre certaines règles comme le couvre feu , les plannings , le code vestimentaire..." Après 20 minutes de règles ,interdictions et obligations elle termina mais remarqua que les autres s'étaient tous endormie se qui l'énerva ."RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE LARVE!"

Les autres se réveillèrent tous en sursaut avant de se tourné vers la panda qui avait un regard menaçant sur le visage.

-"Désolé Neera, nous avons eu une journée mouvementé." Dit Carol en baillant

-"Je comprend tout à fait, Askal tu conduis Silver au quartier des gardes. Les filles vous me suivez je vais vous conduire à votre chambre." Répondit Neera avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Pendant qu'ils prenaient des directions opposé Lilac jeta un coup d'œil à l'hérisson qui s'éloignait en discutant avec le dragon de terre. Cela n'échappa pas à Carol comme un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de la féline.

-"Détend toi Lilac, tous va bien se passé pour ton mystérieux prince charmant." Dit Carol en se retenant de rire.

-"J'espère aussi..." Répondit la dragonne avant de réalisé se que venait de dire son amie et de rougir violemment. "Comment sa prince charmant ? Nous sommes juste ami rien de plus. Et je te rappelle que sa ne fait même pas une journée que nous avons fais sa connaissance."

-"C'est dur à croire vu comment vous êtes déjà si proche tous les deux." Dit Neera Li "Ont pourraient même avoir l'impression que vous vous connaissez depuis un très long moment."

-"C'est comme les coups de foudre que l'ont voient dans les films ou les romans." Dit Milla avec un regard rêveur "C'est si romantique."

-"Les filles... arrêté sa devient pénible... et vous faites erreur." dit Lilac en commençant à s'énervé comme elle avança plus vite pour les distancé. ' _Il est vrai que l'ont s'entend plutôt bien et que j'ai toujours cette étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais se n'est pas une raison pour nous mettre en couple.'_

* * *

Le lendemain,

Lilac se réveilla à une heure assez tardive et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Milla et Carol.

-"Génial elles n'ont même pas prie la peine de me réveillé. Je me demande où elle sont ? Surement déjà à la fête les connaissant..." Dit la dragonne en sortant du lit en baillant "Au moins je n'aurais pas à attendre ou à me dépêché pour utilisé la salle de bain."

Quelques instants plus tard elle sortie de la chambre vêtue de sa tenu habituelle et partie à la recherche des autres . Elle arriva dans la salle informatique où se trouvait Pangu qui analysait le casque de Silver.

-"Salutation Lilac, comment allez vous ?" Demanda Pangu qui avait détecté la dragonne.

-"Salut Pangu, sa va mieux comparé à hier." Répondit la dragonne "Tu as trouvé quelques chose dans les données du casque de Silver ?"

-"Technologie très avancé...pare-feu performant... demandera beaucoup de temp." Déclara le robot

-"Je vois, mais je suis certaine que tu vas y arrivé." L'encouragea Lilac "Au faite tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Milla et Carol ?"

-"Je viens de les voir qui commandaient le petit déjeuné aux cuisines." Dit une voix derrière la dragonne qui la fit sursauté. Elle se retourna pour trouvé Silver . "Salut Lilac, bien dormie ?"

-"Salut Silver, merci de me prévenir... jolie tenue." Répondit Lilac en souriant

L'hérisson portait une nouvelle tenue un peu semblable à c'elle qu'il avait la veille mais plus décontracté et composé d'un sweat à capuche blanc avec des bandes bleues ouvert pour laissé sortir sa fourrure, d'un jean bleu mais avait gardé ses bottes et mitaines.

-"Merci, même si ta remarque ne m'étonne pas vu que c'est toi qui la choisis hier." Dit le hérisson en s'approchant "Salut Pangu, la forme ?"

-"Demande de plus de précision sur la forme requise ." Déclara Pangu en gagnant un regard confus de Silver et un rire de Lilac.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Silver elle a juste mal interprété ta question." Dit la dragonne en arrêtant de rire "Vois tu Pangu peu crée un hologramme solide de quasiment n'importe quoi."

-"Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir sa..."répondit le hérisson avant de réfléchir à une forme que pourrait prendre le robot. "hum...prends la forme de Serpentine pour voir ." L'unique œil de Pangu s'illumina avant qu'elle ne se transforme en une gigantesque version du serpent qui surprit Silver. "Impressionnant mais je ne crois pas qu'il était aussi grand."

-"Oui, Pangu a tendance à voir les choses en grand quelques fois." Répondit Lilac pendant que le robot reprenait sa forme normal "Sinon comment sa se passe dans le quartier des soldats ?"

-"Plutôt bien, du moins je crois ." Répondit Silver en repensant aux dernières heures qu'il y a passé. "Même si le réveil à 6 heures du matin au son de la fanfare ma surpris."

-"J'oubliais que ce quartier se trouvait à coté de celui des musiciens de la ville." Dit Lilac en riant. "D'habitude sa ne pose pas de problème car les soldats sont soit déjà debout quand le vacarme commence où ont pris des dispositions pour contré le bruit."

-"Faudra que j'y pense moi aussi." Dit le hérisson "Sinon toujours rien de nouveau à propos de se qui c'est passé hier ?"

-"Je ne pense pas , mais il vaudrait mieux demandé au Magister pour savoir s'ils ont trouvé des informations dans les archives de Shang Tu ." Répondit la dragonne

-"Et Pangu alors ? Elle n'a aucune informations dans sa base de donnée sur les Elemental Stones ?" Demanda Silver en gagnant un regard à la fois choqué et surpris de la dragonne à coté de lui.

-"Qu...que viens tu de dire ?" Demanda Lilac qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Silver s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand une alarme retentit dans la salle en forçant le verrouillage des issues et que Pangu commença à émettre des étincelles et une brume bleu qui commença à se répandre autour d'eux. "Pangu que t'arrive t'il ?"

-"Anciennes données détecté … démarrage du test d'activation..." Déclara le robot comme les étincelles s'arrêtèrent et que la brume bleu l'engloutit le rendant totalement invisible.

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Silver en regardant autour pour tenté de localisé le robot.

-"J'ai l'impression que Pangu tente de récupéré certaines données et capacités qu'elle avait auparavant." Répondit Lilac en tentant aussi de localisé le robot. "Le seul problème est que son créateur à mis une condition à la réactivation de ces fonctions."

-"Laquelle ?" Demanda le hérisson pendant qu'une chose énorme se déplaçait rapidement dans la brume .

-"Il va falloir vaincre se en quoi elle c'est transformé." Dit Lilac

La brume commença à se dissipé et révéla un immense dragon occidental bleu clair avec des yeux rouges ,une queue couverte de pique, un gros joyaux bleu sur le front et une brume électrique qui s'échappait de sa gueule. Le monstre s'envola et poussa un hurlement qui retentit dans tous le palais avant de chargé vers ses 2 adversaires.

* * *

Pendant se temps dans la salle du trône,

Carol et Milla rentraient dans la salle où se trouvait déjà les autres qui avaient été alerté par le hurlement.

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Milla inquiète "Nous sommes attaqué ?"

-" Je ne pense pas vu que cette hurlement semblait provenir de l'intérieur du palais." Répondit l'empereur Dail.

-"Calmez vous. Il s'agit de Pangu qui à débloqué l'une de ses anciennes fonctions et a donc activé son épreuve de réactivation." Déclara le Magister en essayant d'accédé au système de surveillance de la salle du robot. "Heureusement la salle dans laquelle elle se trouve a été conçu pour résisté à toutes les formes qu'elle pourrait prendre."

-"Oui , Lilac nous en avait parlé une fois ." Dit Carol comme un autre hurlement se fit entendre. "Donc qui se dévoue pour y allé ?"

-"Je veut bien, j'ai justement besoin de me défoulé un peu." Dit Spade en faisant craqué ses articulations. "Depuis les batailles d'hier je m'ennuie un peu."

-"Ne sous-estime pas Pangu elle serait capable de te transformé en steak de panda en moins d'une minute." L'avertie Askal "Je me demande d'ailleurs en quoi elle a bien pu se transformé cette fois pour produire de tels hurlement."

-"Quoi que sa puisse être il faudra la vaincre pour débloqué ses anciennes données." Dit Neera "Si sa se trouve elles pourraient contenir des informations sur les événements d'hier."

-"Il ne faut pas écarté cette possibilité en effet." Répondit le Magister comme une image de la salle de Pangu s'afficha à l'écran qui les surpris tous.

L'écran montrait Pangu transformé en dragon poursuivant Silver qui fuyait en lévitant juste avant que Lilac ,qui profita de la diversion du hérisson ,ne percute violemment le cristal sur le front du monstre cybernétique avec son Dragon Rush. L'impact fit hurlé de douleur le dragon qui répliqua immédiatement en pulvérisant son souffle électrique vers la jeune dragonne d'eau qui fut sauvé par Silver. Celui en profita pour se placé au dessus de la tête de son adversaire et lui balança son Psycho Smash dans le cristal faisant de nouveau hurlé le dragon cybernétique qui s'enfuit par une ouverture qu'il créa en détruisant un mur qui donnait vers l'extérieur grâce à son souffle électrique.

-"Merde c'est pas bon, Pangu risque de s'en prendre aux habitants de la ville." Dit Lilac qui avait ses bras autour du cou du hérisson qui la tenait par la taille.

-"Dépêchons nous de la rattrapé alors." Répondit Silver avant de suivre le même chemin que le dragon.

Dans la salle du trône, ils affichaient tous une expression surprise et inquiète après avoir vu la scène juste avant que le dragon passe à proximité de la salle et ne se dirige vers la ville poursuivie par Silver et Lilac.

-"Conçu pour résisté à tous ce dont pouvait se transformé Pangu, vous disiez ?" Déclara Spade sceptique.

-"Ont dirait qu'il va falloir triplé le blindage de la salle de Pangu." Dit Askal "Même si c'est la première fois que je la vois sous cette forme, je pensais qu'ont avaient répertorié toutes c'elles qu'elle pouvait prendre."

-"Il semble que les anciennes données qu'elle a récupérée lui en ont donné une nouvelle qui semble bien plus puissante que les autres." Répondit le Magister.

-"Devons nous déclaré l'état d'urgence et annulé la fête ?" Demanda Neera

-"Se serait une très mauvaise idée en raison de la panique que sa engendrerais." répondit le Magister . "Pour le moment le mieux serait de faire croire à un spectacle inédit et de tenté d'arrêté Pangu avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts graves."

-"Je m'en charge." Déclara l'empereur Dail avant de sifflé pour faire venir le Paon impérial qui se posa pour lui permettre de grimpé dessus.

-"Ont t'accompagnent." Dirent Milla et Carol en grimpant à leurs tours sur l'oiseau mécanique.

-"Pendant se temps Spade, Askal et Neera Li vont protégé les habitants aux cas où certains débris ou projectiles se dirigeraient vers eux." Déclara le Magister "Mais n'oubliez pas , nous devons simplement vaincre Pangu pas la détruire." Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de quitté la salle avec Carol , Milla et Dail qui s'envolèrent sur le dos de l'oiseau robotique laissant le Magister dans une profonde réflexion. _' D'habitude Pangu ne réagit jamais aussi violemment lorsque qu'elle récupère des données, du moins plus depuis que Lilac la ramené du Pangu Lagoon. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu causé une réaction pareille dans son système.'_ Il accéda aux enregistrement de la salle de Pangu pour tenté de trouvé un indice. _'Quoi que sa puisse être il à surement un rapport très ancien avec elle.'_

* * *

Le seconde journée de la Sushi Week se déroulait comme d'habitude avec les parades, fanfares ,animations et spectacles de rues qui ravivaient petits et grands. Des enfants s'amusaient avec leurs cerfs-volants dans un parc sous la surveillance de leurs parents quand une grande ombre passa au dessus d'eux. Ils lâchèrent immédiatement leurs jouets en voyant un grand dragon occidental cybernétique volé au dessus d'eux et poursuivie par un hérisson argenté qui lévitait en tenant une jeune dragonne d'eau mauve.

-"Hey , s'était Lilac et son robot ." Dit un enfant "Elle est trop cool. J'espère qu'elle va participé au défilé ."

-"La fête de cette année sera impressionnante si Pangu y participe aussi." Dit une mère aux autres parents.

-"Je me demande qui était celui qui portait Lilac." Demanda une autre mère. "Vous imaginez s'il s'agissait de son petit ami ?"

-"Vous n'allez pas recommencé à crée des rumeurs idiotes comme c'elle de la couronne du Maire Zao ?" Demanda un père en soupirant.

-"Mais je t'assure qu'il l'utilise pour caché sa calvitie en plus de lui faire paraître plus grand." Répliqua la première mère.

Le dragon continua sa route vers la ville en tentant de semé ces poursuivants en leurs envoyant des rafales électriques que Silver évita avant de sentir Lilac frissonné dans ses bras.

-"Sa va Lilac ? Pas trop secoué ?" Demanda le hérisson inquiet.

-" Oui...Oui c'est juste que..." Répondit la dragonne avant de frissonné à nouveau quand ils évitèrent une nouvelle rafale électrique. _'Pourquoi a t'il fallu que se soit de l'électricité ?'_ Inconsciemment elle enfouie son visage dans la fourrure de son ami qui rougit à l'action soudaine et ralentit un peu son allure .

-"Je comprend, tu as une phobie de l'électricité n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Silver comme Lilac lui lança un regard surpris et honteux.

Lors du précédent conflit contre Lord Brevon, le seigneur de guerre avait réussit à capturé le commandant Torque. Lilac qui avait décidé d'allé le sauvé seule se fit à son tour capturé et fut torturé par le seigneur de guerre pour obtenir des informations du commandant intergalactique. La principal torture qu'elle subissait était d'être enfermé dans un tube et électrocuté. La jeune dragonne avait développé depuis une peur incontrôlable des courants électriques.

-"Désolé...je..." Commença à s'excusé Lilac avant d'être interrompue par une autre rafale d'électricité.

-"Ne t'en fais pas sa arrive à tous le monde d'avoir une phobie de quelque chose." Déclara Silver avec un ton rassurant . "Et je suis certains que tu a une excellente raison d'en avoir une et que tu sauras la surmonté un jour."

Lilac se calma et observa le hérisson qui se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant avant de se retourné son attention sur le dragon qui se rapprochait du centre de la ville où se concentrait la majorité des festivités. Ils furent rejoins par le Paon impérial avec à son bord Dail, Carol et Milla.

-"Dites tous les 2 , vous auriez pu prévenir avant de partir à la chasse au dragon." Plaisanta Carol.

-"Se n'est pas le moment de plaisanté Carol. Nous devons arrêté Pangu au plus vite avant qu'il n'y est des blessés." Répondit Carol. "Heureusement ,vous avez déjà trouvé son point faible."

-"Oui mais elle est plus difficile à abattre en plein vol

-"Sa explique pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore vaincu ?" Déclara l'empereur panda "Il était temps que j'arrive."

-"En effet, vous arrivez au bon moment." Répondit Silver "Vous pourriez la distraire un moment pour que l'ont puissent en finir rapidement."

-"Tu veux encore t'attiré tous le mérite hein ?" Grogna Dail

-"Comme vient de le dire Milla , nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Dail." Rétorqua Lilac. "Alors sois tu nous aides soit tu peu t'en allé. A toi de voir, après tous se n'est pas mon affaire si tous le monde pense que le souverain de Shuigang à eu peur d'affronté un dragon robot."

-"Ne dit pas de sottise, je vais vous prouvé que je n'ai peur de rien." Répondit Dail en accélérant son oiseau pour rattrapé Pangu et laissant Silver et Lilac sur place.

-"Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si facile à manipulé. " Dit le hérisson amusé. "Alors tu as un plan ?"

-"Oui mais il va falloir que l'ont soient parfaitement synchrone." Répondit la dragonne.

* * *

Au sol, les habitants ignorants le danger, observaient avec émerveillement Pangu poursuivie par le Paon impérial. L'oiseau réussit, grâce à sa vitesse et à l'effet de surprise, à se placé devant le dragon qui stoppa sa course pour lui lancé une rafale de son souffle électrique. L'oiseau répliqua avec une sphère d'énergie verte ce qui créa une explosion lumineuse quand les 2 attaques se rencontrèrent à la grande joie des spectateurs qui pensèrent à un nouveau genre de feux d'artifice. Certaines retombé du choc chutèrent dangereusement vers la ville mais Milla réussit à les détruire grâce à ses pouvoirs.

-"Tu ne pourrais pas y allé un peu plus en douceur Dail ? Nous devons le distraire pas l'aidé à faire plus de dégâts." Gronda Carol en gagnant un mauvais regard du panda.

-"C'est empereur Dail pour toi, et je n'ai fait que répliqué à son attaque. Après tu critiques beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose espèce de chat de gouttière ?" Répliqua Dail en manœuvrant le paon impérial pour évité un coup de griffe du dragon avant de prendre de l'altitude.

-"Comment m'a tu appelé, espèce de roi de pacotille ?" Répondit la féline énervé en se redressant.

-"Que fais tu Carol ? " demanda Milla inquiète et surprise .

-" Je montre à sa majesté ici présente, ce que peu faire un chat de gouttière." Répondit la féline avant de se laissé tombé dans le vide droit vers le dragon qui les poursuivait.

Pangu ouvrit la gueule en se préparant à la dévoré mais les mains de Carol produisirent un champ magnétique qui lui permirent de changé sa trajectoire pour se dirigé droit vers le cristal sur le front du dragon. Arrivé juste au dessus elle lui asséna 5 coups de griffes qui le fit hurlé de douleur avant qu'il ne la repousse avec l'une de ses ailes vers le l'oiseau mécanique qui la rattrapa.

-"Me revoilà." Dit la féline en faisant la révérence après avoir atterrie sur la tête du paon impérial. "Alors comment j'ai été ?"

-"Impressionnant Carol." Répondit Milla

-"Action stupide, risqué et inutile." Déclara Dail "En même temps sa ne m'étonne guère venant d'une ancienne membre des Red Scarves."

-"Retient moi Milla je vais assassiné cet empereur et son air supérieur." Grogna Carol avant que le paon impérial ne soit déstabilisé par un coup de queue du dragon qui avait vite récupéré de l'assaut de la féline.

-' _Merde, je ne l'ai même pas vu venir._ ' Pensa l'empereur comme l'oiseau mécanique heurta une grande tour et fit s'effondré des débris vers la foule.

Avant que les débris n'atteigne le sol et ne blessent des spectateurs, un bouclier les heurta et les détruisis avant de retourné dans la main de son propriétaire. Un grand panda en armure noire et violette qui fut acclamé par la foule autour de lui. Il s'agissait du général Gong le grand frère de Neera Li et une célébrité à Shang Tu. Il fit un clin d'œil et un coup de pouce pour dire que tout allait bien avant de pointé Askal, Spade et Neera Li sur des toits à proximité qui se préparaient à intervenir eux aussi en cas de danger.

Rassuré par la présence des autres Dail ,Milla et Carol retournèrent leurs attentions vers Pangu et furent surprit de voir qu'elle commença une nouvelle métamorphose en émettant une forte lumière qui força tous le monde à se protégé les yeux. Une fois la lumière dissipé le dragon avait une paire d'aile supplémentaires à la place des bras et une aura électrique dangereuse qui l'entourait. Le dragon hurla en battant des ailes avant de passé à l'assaut et se retrouva en un clin d'œil au dessus du paon impérial.

- _'Impossible... Sa vitesse à quasiment quadruplé.'_ Pensa Dail stupéfait avant que le dragon ne leurs asséna un violent coup de queue qui décapita l'oiseau robotique et provoqua sa chute rapide .

Dail réussit à faire atterrir en catastrophe le paon impérial sur un toit, mais l'oiseau ne pouvait plus volé et le dragon hurlait victorieusement dans le ciel.

-"Tous le monde va bien ?" Demanda Milla en sautant du dos de l'oiseau avec Carol et l'empereur.

-"Oui, mais nous pouvons oublié de lui faire face en plein ciel." Répondit Carol.

-"Je pense que nous n'en aurons pas besoins..." Déclara Dail comme le dragon descendais en piqué vers eux à une vitesse effrayante.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancé son assaut le dragon fut frappé par une combinaison d'attaque de roches, de glaces et de cartes qui le repoussèrent.

-"Se n'est pas le moment de faire une pause ?" Déclara Spade qui les rejoignit suivie par Neera et Askal et recommença à attaqué le dragon.

-"Sa ne va pas être une partie de plaisir d'affronté ce monstre." Dit Askal en continuant à repoussé Pangu "Surtout si nous devons protégé la ville en même temps."

-"Oui mais nous n'avons pas le choix." Répondit Neera "Mais il est vrai que la bataille deviendrait bien plus simple si nous pouvions l'attiré hors de la ville, dommage qu'il est détruit le paon impérial , un soutient aérien aurait été le bienvenu. D'ailleurs où sont Lilac et Silver ? Leurs aides ne seraient pas de refus."

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une comète blanche et mauve recouverte d'une aura cyan frappa violemment le cristal sur le front du dragon. L'impact fit le monstre cybernétique hurlé de douleur à nouveau comme son corps devint transparent pendant quelques secondes révélant que le cristal était en faite l'œil de Pangu. La comète rebondit pour arrivé sur le toit en face des autres et se révéla être Lilac et Silver.

* * *

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre , Pangu à décidé de passé au chose sérieuse lors de se test mais Lilac, Silver et les autres sont prêt à lui faire face et à l'arrêté.**_

 _ **J'avais d'abord prévu de faire l'affrontement contre Pangu vraiment très court pour avancé un peu plus dans l'intrigue de l'histoire, mais je me suis laissé emporté par le feu de l'action donc vous en saurez plus sur les Elemental Stones au prochain chapitre .**_


	9. Combinaison et légende

**Guardian Chronicles: arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 8 : Combinaisons et légendes.**

* * *

 _Merci de ton commentaire CherryCostello23 en effet je compte bien faire une suite de cette aventure qui normalement si je vais jusqu'au bout devra se passé en 4 arc (2 Stones et 2 Emeralds...) après tous ce serais dommage de ne pas impliqué le reste de l'univers Sonic dans cette histoire (oui l'hérisson bleu et les autres serons aussi de la partie)._

 _Je ne possède ni freedom planet ni aucun personnage de l'univers Sonic._

* * *

Lilac et Silver furent rejoins par les autres pendant que le dragon remontait dans le ciel pour récupéré du précédent impact et disparu derrière des nuages avec uniquement son ombre et sa silhouette qui prouvaient sa présence.

-"Merci de l'avoir retenu les amis." Dit Lilac en leurs faisant un clin d'œil.

-" Vous en avez mis du temps tous les deux." Dit Dail en colère.

-"Désolé, Lilac voulait vérifié quelques choses avant." Répondit Silver avant de retourné sont attention vers leur adversaire. "Pangu à encore changé de forme ?"

-"Oui et elle est maintenant encore plus rapide qu'auparavant avec ses 4 ailes." Dit Milla "Et avec le paon impérial détruit sa devenais difficile de l'affronté toute en protégeant la ville."

-"Nous arrivons au bon moment si je comprend bien." Dit Lilac en s'étirant les jambes avant de se tourné vers le Pangu qui continuait à se dissimulé parmi les nuages . "Ont se charge de ramené Pangu à la raison, Silver ?"

-"J'attendais simplement que tu me le demandes." Répondit le hérisson en riant avant qu'il ne saute du toit en portant Lilac et n'utilise ses pouvoirs pour qu'ils puissent se dirigé en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le monstre cybernétique.

-"Attendez c'est de la folie de l'affronté seulement à vous deux." Leurs avertie Neera mais il était déjà trop tard comme le dragon sortie de sa cachette et descendit vers eux en piqué tout en créant une grande sphère d'énergie électrique bleu qui l'enveloppa et lui donna l'apparence d'un météore prêt à s'écrasé sur eux et la ville en dessous.

-"Merde si se truc nous atteint, se sera la fin." Déclara Askal inquiet.

-"Ne t'en fait pas tu as vu le regard de Lilac , elle a déjà prévu quelque chose qui risque de finir rapidement cette bataille." Répondit Carol en observant ses deux amis qui se dirigeaient toujours vers l'attaque du dragon.

-"Tu pense que nous allons y arrivé Silver ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète en observant la sphère d'énergie qui se rapprochait d'eux avec une puissance et une vitesse incroyable "J'ai essayé d'être confiante en face des autres mais je ne pensais pas que nous aurions à faire face à une puissance pareille."

-"J'en ai pas la moindre idée..." Répondit sérieusement le hérisson qui gagna un regard confus de la dragonne dans ses bras "Ne te méprend pas je ne dit pas que nous n'avons aucune chance, je dit juste que nous n'en saurons rien t'en que nous n'aurons pas essayé."

-"Mais tu n'as pas peur que l'ont échoue ?" Demanda Lilac "Nous tenons la vie de tous les habitants de la ville entre nos mains maintenant."

-"Je sais et je suis effrayé rien qu'a l'idée de la catastrophe qui arrivera si ont échouent, mais j'essais justement d'oublié cette peur pour ne pas les laissé tombé ." Répondit Silver en lui souriant. "Et puis je suis certain que l'ont va y arrivé après tous nous avons le soutient des autres et ont peu compté l'un sur l'autre."

- _'Il a raison je ne dois pas me laissé dominé par la peur tant que des personnes compterons sur moi'_ Pensa la dragonne avant de sourire à son tour. "Merci Silver j'avais besoin d'entendre sa. Maintenant allons montré à se dragon se qu'est une véritable attaque."

-"Sa c'est la Lilac que j'aime." Dit Silver en riant se qui fit rougir Lilac "Attention c'est partie pour un Psycho Dragon Meteor Rush."

Il accéléra en tournoyant sur lui-même comme l'aura cyan qui les enveloppais s'intensifia avec des lignes bleus marine qui apparurent autour leurs donnant l'aspect d'une vrille qui alla percuté la sphère. L'impact créa une onde de choc énergétique qui se propagea dans le ciel au grand émerveillement des habitants de Shang Tu comme la vrille et la sphère se repoussaient mutuellement avec aucune des deux qui ne cédaient de terrain.

-"Incroyable , ils l'ont arrêté …" dit Spade impressionné.

-"Pas seulement regarde mieux." Répondit Askal.

En effet, la sphère commençais à se fissuré et à être progressivement repoussé en arrière par la vrille qui finalement la transperça révélant le dragon qui hurlait de douleur avec un énorme trou dans le ventre.

-"Impossible... se serais sa l'étendu de la puissance de cet hérisson… ?" Demanda Dail surpris.

-"N'oublie pas que Lilac est avec lui aussi." Répondit Neera "J'ignore comment mais il semblerait qu'elle ai donné un peu de sa puissance aquatique à Silver d'où l'apparition de ces lignes bleu."

-"Oh non regardé sa na pas suffit ont dirais." Déclara Spade comme le dragon battit des ailes et commença à s'enfuir.

-"Merde, leur attaque bien que puissante n'a pas atteint Pangu ." Dit Carol " Si jamais elle arrive à récupéré et à se retransformé ont aura peut être pas d'autre chance de l'arrêté."

-"Dîtes, pourquoi Silver et Lilac continu de tourné vu qu'ils ont réussit à contré l'attaque de Pangu ?" Demanda Milla en observant la vrille qui faisait maintenant du sur place et ressemblait maintenant à une petite tornade blanche et mauve recouverte d'une aura cyan.

Finalement Silver relâcha Lilac d'un seul coup vers le dragon avant de lui lancé un Psycho Smash juste derrière à la grande surprise de tous le monde. L'attaque engloutie la dragonne qui exécuta en même temps un Dragon Rush créant une boule cyan et mauve qui se transforma en une comète comme elle continua sa course avec une vitesse fulgurante et frappa le dragon sur le dos, ce qui le fit de nouveau hurlé de douleur et déstabilisa son vol le forçant à s'immobilisé en plein ciel.

-"Je...je rêve...? Lilac vient d'absorbé l'attaque de Silver pour augmenté la puissance et la vitesse de son Dragon Rush ?" Demanda Neera avec le souffle coupé.

-"Ont dirais mais elle à manqué sa cible ." Répondit Askal.

-"J'en suis pas si sur... regarde." Dit Carol comme la comète changea sa course en plein ciel pour revenir frappé le cristal sur le front du dragon dont le corps recommença à disparaître.

-"Je pensais que le Dragon Rush forçais sont utilisateur à suivre une trajectoire fixe, se qui rendait justement cette attaque risqué et facile a évité si l'adversaire était assez habile et rapide ?" Demanda Milla surprise

-"C'est toujours le cas mais grâce à l'aide Silver ce problème est résolue." Répondit Spade en observant le hérisson qui dirigeais l'attaque avec ses pouvoirs comme un chef d'orchestre. "Ils forment une sacrée équipe tous les deux."

-"Sa m'ennui de le reconnaître mais il est vrai qu'ils sont redoutables ensemble." Déclara Dail en observant la comète percuté le dragon dans tous les angles possibles avant qu'il ne disparue complètement ne laissant que le robot qui commença à chuté vers le sol avec Lilac qui n'avait plus la force de continué son attaque.

-"Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de faire la sieste."Dit Silver qui rattrapa la dragonne et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ralentir la chute de Pangu avant de les ramené vers le toit le plus proche en souriant à son amie. "Bien joué Lilac tu as réussi."

-"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Silver ." Répondit Lilac en riant "Je n'aurait rien pu faire sans toi."

-"Vous étiez génial tous les deux ." Hurla Milla qui se rapprochait d'eux suivie des autres.

-"Si c'est se que vous prépariez depuis tout à l'heure, alors je pense que nous avons bien fait d'attendre." Dit Neera

-"Tu pensais qu'ils faisaient quoi ? Un pique-nique ou qu'ils observaient les nuages dans un champ de fleurs ?" Demanda Carol

-"C'est possible, surtout en les regardant." Répondit Neera en riant "Vous compté resté comme sa encore longtemps tous les deux ?"

-"Comment sa ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Silver en même temps avant de se tourné l'un vers l'autre et de comprendre se que voulait dire la panda.

Ils étaient encore en lévitation grâce au pouvoir du hérisson avec Lilac qui avait son bras gauche autour du cou de Silver et le droit sur sa fourrure de poitrine tandis qu'il la retenait par la taille et que leurs visages étaient très proches. Les 2 rougirent fortement avant de se séparé avec Lilac qui atterrie sur le toit avec les autres.

-"Dé...désolé c'est ma faute." Dit Silver en détournant le regard avec un sourire gêné. "Je n'avais pas remarqué."

-"No...non se...se n'est pas grave." Répondit Lilac en l'imitant "Moi aussi je n'avais pas fais attention..."

-"Si vous avez fini de flirté tous les deux ont pourraient retourné au palais. Je pense que le Magister sera ravi de revoir Pangu de retour à son état normal.

-"Se n'est pas un flirt !" Répondirent en même temps le hérisson et la dragonne incitant des rires de Carol, Milla et Neera.

* * *

De retour dans la salle du trône,

-"Je vous félicite pour votre victoire lors du test de Pangu, surtout que celui-ci était l'un des plus extrême et dangereux qui soit répertorié dans sa banque de donnée." Déclara le Magister qui observait le groupe devant lui et particulièrement Lilac et Silver.

-"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle est réussis à détruire la salle de recherche." Dit le Général Gong qui les avait rejoint. "Sa prouve que nous ignorons encore beaucoup de chose à son sujet."

-"Cela prouve que les données qu'elle a récupéré sont d'une importance capital." Répondit Neera en observant le robot qui redémarrais son système . "Je me demande ce qu'elles vont nous révélé."

-"Ce qui m'intéresse est de connaitre la raison de sa présence dans cette salle qui est normalement sous haute surveillance ?" Demanda l'empereur Dail en pointant Silver d'un doigt accusateur.

-"Le général Gong me faisais visité le palais quand j'ai aperçu Lilac qui discutait avec Pangu, j'ai donc décidé d'allé les salué." Répondit le hérisson juste avant que le robot n'émette un bip sonore qui signalait la fin de sa remise en route.

-"Mise à jour terminé... accès au données sur les légendes et mythes de Draconia déverrouillé et autorisé... Lancement du programme de projection holographique en cours ..." déclara Pangu comme elle créa une grande sphère holographique au centre de la salle.

-"Génial, nous avons combattu un dragon pour des histoires." dit sarcastiquement Spade

-"Pas n'importe lesquels ceux-ci sont très anciens et proviennent directement de la planète d'origine des dragons ." Déclara Askal. "Il s'agit là d'une source de connaissance inestimable."

-"A ceux qui ont réussi le test de la vouivre foudroyante qui est l'ultime système de défense de notre drone." Dit une voix provenant de la sphère comme un vieux dragon anthropomorphique brun avec 2 moustaches jaunes et les yeux bleu apparu vêtu d'une tunique sans manche et d'un pantalon blanc. "Je me ferais un plaisir de vous raconté les légendes de notre ancien monde."

Une liste de légendes apparu dont l'une qui attira immédiatement l'attention car elle était écrite en lettres d'or.

-"Autant commencé par c'elle ci vu qu'elle à l'air plus importante que les autres." Déclara le Magister "De plus elle semble parfaitement convenir à se que nous recherchons."

La légende fut sélectionné et la sphère s'illumina et s'agrandit pour engloutir toute la salle. Quand la lumière se dissipa ils se trouvaient dans un décor spatial qui défilait rapidement autour d'eux.

-"Waouh, la technologie des anciens dragons est incroyable." Dit Spade impressionné comme un petit météore le traversa sans danger. "Ont s'y croiraient vraiment."

Le dragon brun réapparu devant eux avec une expression sérieuse comme ils s'arrêtèrent devant une planète semblable a Avalice.

-"Ceci est la planète Draconia notre planète d'origine." Dit le dragon avant de soupiré "Et l'histoire que je vais vous raconté est non seulement la plus importante et l'une des plus ancienne de notre peuple mais aussi la plus tragique."

L'image changea pour montré un être de lumière entouré par les 7 joyaux qui étaient au sommet du mont Draconia.

-"Voici la déesse qui à crée notre planète et les 7 présents qu'elle nous a laissé avant de partir vers une destination encore inconnue." Continua le dragon "Il s'agit des Elemental Stones ,7 joyaux ayant le pouvoir des éléments et de la nature et dont chacun pouvait conféré la puissance pour dominé une planète. Leurs énormes pouvoirs, ne pouvant pas être donné au premier venu, fut confié au dragon ayant le cœur et l'âme les plus purs de cette époque. Il s'agissais de Corail, une jeune dragonne qui grâce aux pouvoir des Elemental Stones créa un âge d'or sur Draconia et devint un exemple pour tous les autres. Et malgré ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses nouvelles responsabilités et l'admiration de ses congénères elle conserva sa modestie, son humilité et sa joie de vivre."

L'image montra les 7 joyaux être confié à une dragonne oriental, aux écailles et aux yeux pourpres comme Lilac, qui grâce à leurs pouvoirs faisait poussé des forêts, des champs ; modifiait le climat ; aidait à la construction des villes et monuments et guérissait les autres dragons qui l'acclamaient.

-"Elle me fait pensé à toi Lilac." Dit Milla " Même couleur , même attitude..."

-"Je ne pense pas Milla, elle est l'héroïne d'une légende qui a instauré un âge d'or sur sa planète." Répondit Lilac un peu gêné "Je suis loin de l'égaler ou même de pouvoir être comparé à elle."

-"Dîtes toutes les deux si vous continuez à discuté vous allez raté la suite." Dit Carol comme le décor changea à nouveau.

Maintenant ils étaient dans un paysage dévasté avec une armé de dragons recouvert d'armure sombre qui volait dans le ciel et détruisait les villes, tuait leurs habitants et brûlait les récoltes causant la famine et la mort sur leurs passage ainsi que la terreur dans les cœurs des autres dragons.

-"Malheureusement, le pouvoir des Elemental Stones attira la convoitise d'un groupe de dragon qui refusais que la puissance de ses joyaux soit entre les mains de la jeune dragonne et décidèrent de s'en emparé par la force." Dit le dragon brun comme l'armé se rapprochait de la gardienne qui hésitait à les affronté. Soudain, sortie de nulle part une tornade apparu et repoussa les assaillants avant de disparaître révélant un dragon oriental blanc aux yeux d'or que Lilac reconnu immédiatement, malgré le fait qu'il était moins grand et imposant que lors de son rêve.

- _'C'est le dragon que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, donc il y a bien un lien avec les récents événements.'_ Pensa la jeune dragonne avant de se tourné vers Silver qui se trouvait à coté d'elle et observais la scène avec autant d'attention et de surprise que les autres. _'Pourquoi y a t'il autant de similitude entre eux et comment se fait il que Silver connaisse le nom des Elemental Stones ?'_

-"La gardienne ne voulant pas affronté ses congénères tenta de les raisonné mais s'était inutile, et au moment où l'armée s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à elle un autre dragon arriva pour lui porté secours."Expliqua le dragon brun. "Il s'agissais de Tempest, l'un des plus puissants dragon que l'histoire est connu, le meilleur ami de Corail et aussi son fiancé."

- _'Co...comment sa son fiancé ? Et pourquoi sa me dérange tout d'un coup ?'_ se demanda Lilac qui rougissais _'Sa ne devrait pas m'affecté... après tous c'est l'histoire de deux dragons qui c'est passé il y a plusieurs milliers voir millions d'année. Ce n'est pas comme si Silver et moi...'_ Elle fut tiré de ses pensé par la lutte entre Tempest et l'armée de dragons qui repris .

Tempest se lança à l'assaut de l'armée et avec une vitesse fulgurante en tua la moitié avant de crée une nouvelle tornade qui engloutit l'autre moitié sauf l'un des dragons qui était bien plus imposant que les autres et avait des écailles noires et les yeux rouges. Celui-ci hurla et se jeta sur le dragon blanc qui après une longue et intense bataille réussis à le vaincre mais le dragon noir n'avait pas dit son dernier mot comme il absorba ses compagnons tombé au combat et entama une transformation qui le fit devenir le dragon occidental du rêve de Lilac .

-"Tempest réussis à battre la quasi-totalité de ses adversaires et affronta leurs chef Jufeng, qui n'étais autre que son propre frère, et arriva à le vaincre après un affrontement acharné." Dit le dragon brun " Malheureusement Jufeng utilisa un sort interdit qui lui permis d'absorbé la puissance des dragons de son armé vaincu et de devenir Chaofeng un être se nourrissant du désespoir, de la colère et des mauvais sentiments des dragons et capable de corrompre et d'absorbé la puissance de toutes chose dans l'univers. Tempest tenta de lui faire face mais n'était pas de taille face au dragon démoniaque. Au moment où Chaofeng s'apprêtait à porté le coup fatal à son bien-aimé Corail décida d'intervenir en le protégeant grâce à l'aide des Elemental Stones et pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Cette attaque était malheureusement bien pire qu'une attaque mortel car elle corrompait tous se qu'elle touchait et en faisais des marionnettes entre les griffes du dragon maléfique."

Le grand dragon noir lança un souffle d'énergie ténébreuse sur le dragon blanc mais la dragonne mauve s'interposa avec les 7 joyaux qui tournait autour d'elle et tenta d'arrêté l'attaque mais l'énergie ténébreuse entra dans son corps et dans les Elemental Stones qui devinrent sombres. Le dragon blanc ne pu qu'observé pendant que sa compagne qui étais comme dans un état de transe s'envola avec le dragon noir pendant que le ciel se recouvrait de nuages rouges sang. L'image changea pour montré la planète parcouru par des tempêtes, incendies, inondations, séismes et autres catastrophes naturelles pendant que les dragons souffraient et que Chaofeng se servait de leurs désespoir pour devenir de plus en plus puissant.

-"C'est ainsi que commença l'une des périodes les plus sombres de notre histoire sous la tyrannie de l'empereur dragon corrompu." Dit le dragon brun. " Mais alors que Draconia sombrait lentement dans les ténèbres du désespoir une étincelle continuais de brillé au plus profond du cœur de Tempest qui après avoir récupéré de ses blessures et crée une armé avec des résistants , partie à l'assaut du palais de Chaofeng et dû faire face à l'armée de dragon démon, qu'avait invoqué le dragon tyran, pour libéré Corail et Draconia."

L'image montra le dragon blanc qui menait l'assaut contre un palais taillé dans de la roche volcanique sur un volcan en dirigeant une armé de dragons. Devant eux apparurent d'innombrable créature formé d'une brume sombre qui protégeaient la forteresse, sous le regard amusé de Chaofeng qui suivait la scène depuis sa salle du trône avec Corail qui était enfermé dans une prison dorée. La bataille fit rage avec les dragons qui furent rapidement submergé par le nombre de créatures, comme chacune une fois vaincu donnait naissance à 2 autres. Tempest avec l'aide de certains de ses amis créa une ouverture dans les défenses ennemie et pénétra dans le palais où il retrouva sa bien aimée et le tyran qui se dressa entre eux.

-"Alors que l'affrontement entre Tempest et Chaofeng allait reprendre le dragon corrompu eu une idée à la fois cruelle et perfide comme il décida de libéré la gardienne des Elemental Stones et de la faire combattre son fiancé." Continua le dragon brun comme la dragonne mauve fut libéré et se jeta sur le dragon blanc. "Tempest tenta de la raisonné mais elle ne l'écoutait pas à cause de l'emprise de Chaofeng sur son esprit, et il ne pouvait pas la maitrisé à cause du pouvoir des Elemental Stones qui la rendait pratiquement invincible. Mais Tempest n'avait pas dit son dernier mot..."

Le dragon blanc se démenait à évité les attaques et tentait d'approché la dragonne mauve mais celle-ci le repoussais grâce au pouvoir des joyaux . Mais le dragon blanc n'abandonna pas et fini par atteindre sa bien aimée et à la libéré grâce à un baisé, comme les Elemental Stones prirent une teinte verte et se mirent à tourné autours d'eux .

-"Grâce à un baisée d'amour il réussit à désenvoûté Corail et par la même occasion les Elemental Stones qui lui conférèrent leurs pouvoirs." Expliqua le dragon brun pendant que le dragon noir hurlait de rage et se jeta sur eux. "Furieux, Chaofeng les affronta mais ne put rivalisé avec leurs puissances combiné, et décida finalement d'utilisé son attaque ultime ."

Le dragon noir se jeta sur le couple qui évita rapidement son assaut avant que le dragon blanc ne fut recouvert d'une aura verte et la dragonne mauve d'une aura multicolore. En un éclair ils percutèrent violemment le dragon sombre, avec une attaque qui ressemblait à la vrille qu'avait fait Silver et Lilac contre Pangu avant de se séparé en 2 comète lumineuse qui acculèrent le dragon corrompu en le frappant dans tous les angles possibles. Le dragon noir déploya ses ailes pour repoussé ses adversaires et décolla dans le ciel avant, une fois arrivé à une hauteur extrêmement élevé, de commencé à concentré son énergie démoniaque pour crée un voile sombre autour de toute la planète qui commença à absorbé l'énergie de ses habitants.

-"Chaofeng avec son voile maléfique planétaire commença à absorbé l'énergie de tous les êtres vivants de Draconia ." Dit le dragon brun "Même Corail avec le pouvoir des Elemental Stones se retrouva impuissante face à se cataclysme planétaire mais Tempest qui était mystérieusement immunisé pouvait encore arrêté le dragon corrompu."

Le dragon blanc se rapprocha de la dragonne mauve et la pris dans une douce étreinte en l'embrassant tendrement avant de s'envolé rapidement dans le ciel, avec les Elemental Stones qui gravitaient autour de lui, à la poursuite du dragon noir. Sa vitesse et sa taille augmentèrent comme il fut entouré par la puissance des joyaux lui donnant l'apparence sous laquelle il était apparu à Lilac, avant de prendre c'elle d'une flèche de lumière verte qui traversa le ciel à la vitesse d'un éclair et transperça le dragon corrompu et ne percuta le voile démoniaque lui donnant une lueur multicolore qui rendit leurs énergies aux habitants de Draconia. Le dragon noir quand à lui poussa un hurlement de rage et de douleur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume sombre qui entra dans le corps du dragon blanc.

La dragonne mauve qui avait récupéré rejoignit le dragon victorieux mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas l'approcher et lui renvoya les 7 joyaux avant de poussé un hurlement de douleur en reprenant sa taille normal comme la brume sombre commença à recouvrir son corps.

-" Tempest réussi avec le pouvoir des Elemental Stones à vaincre Chaofeng et à libéré Draconia de l'emprise du dragon démoniaque. Mais celui-ci avec ses dernières forces réussi à se transformé en une brume qui entra en possession de son adversaire." Expliqua le dragon brun pendant que la brume autour du dragon blanc diminuait en intensité. "Notre héro réussis à gardé le contrôle de son corps un moment mais ressentait l'emprise du dragon tyran qui augmentait à chaque secondes, et risquait de le transformé à son tour en monstre corrompu. Ainsi il pris une triste, horrible et tragique décision..."

Le dragon blanc dit quelques chose à la dragonne mauve qui fut choqué et refusa aussitôt avec les larmes aux yeux, mais le dragon réussis finalement à la convaincre . Avec un regard abattu la gardienne s'éloigna et créa un sabre de lumière grâce aux Elemental Stones et après un autre moment d'hésitation et de larmes transperça son compagnon.

-"...c'elle de demandé à la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie de le tué."

Le dragon blanc commença à chuté vers le sol mais fut rattrapé par la dragonne mauve qui alla le déposé au sol. Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint la terre ferme, dans une prairie pleine de Camélias rouges, Corail explosa en pleurs sur le corps de Tempest en poussant un hurlement de tristesse , de douleur et de désespoir. Soudain une pluie d'étincelle tomba sur eux et la gardienne leva la tête pour voir l'être de lumière qui lui avait confié les Elemental Stones au dessus d'eux qui les observait avec un regard coupable et triste.

-"Les pleurs de Corail réussirent à atteindre la déesse qui arriva aussitôt auprès d'eux. La gardienne la supplia de redonné la vie à Tempest même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle donne sa propre vie à la place et son titre de gardienne. Malheureusement la déesse refusa en lui expliquant qu'elle risquait de ramené aussi l'âme de Chaofeng, rendant ainsi les sacrifices de Tempest et de certains de ses compagnons tombé au combat inutiles ." Dit le dragon brun comme la dragonne mauve s'effondra de désespoir sur le corps sans vie de son amant et se remit à pleuré. "La déesse touché par la dévotion et les émotions de la gardienne décida tout de même d'agir. Elle enferma Tempest et les Elemental Stones dans un cristal et promis à Corail qu'un jour dans une autre vie qu'ils se retrouveront mais que la gardienne avait encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir. Notamment c'elle d'élevé et de guidé les survivants du règne de Chaofeng ainsi que l'enfant de Tempest qu'elle attendait."

La déesse après des adieux chaleureux repartie dans le ciel étoilé, sous le regard de la dragonne qui s'endormie d'épuisement.

L'image changea à nouveau montrant de nombreux dragons coloré mais cette fois anthropomorphique rassemblé dans se qui ressemblait au palais de Chaofeng rénové et plus accueillant avec des plantes et des bassins disposé un peu partout.

"Avec le temps et l'action du cristal qui fut rebaptisé Dragon Heart les dragons changèrent d'apparences et se différencièrent les uns des autres en 7 clans dont chacun maîtrisait une aptitude ou un élément en rapport à chaque Elemental Stones." Expliqua le dragon brun. "Corail devint la chef des dragons d'eau, dont le clan eu la responsabilité de protégé et de gardé la Dragon Heart, et leurs enseigna les secrets des Elemental Stones qui d'après la déesse réapparaîtrait dans le futur."

Des images du reste de la vie de Corail défilèrent la montrant aidé les autres dragons ou élevé sa fille une jeune dragonne rose qui se révéla être aussi doué qu'elle. La dernière image montra la dragonne très âgée devant la Dragon Heart avec un sabre dans la main et les autres dragons qui pleuraient et le soleil qui se couchait au loin dans l'océan.

-"Finalement sentant son heure arrivé après avoir vécu une vie rempli de joie et de peine, la gardienne se servit du sabre qu'avait crée les Elemental Stones pour ouvrir la Dragon Heart où elle pu finalement retrouvé Tempest et trouvé un repos éternel." Dit le dragon brun avant que la projection holographique ne reprenne sa taille normal les ramenant dans la salle du trône de Shang Tu. "Les dragons d'eau continuèrent à gardé la Dragon Heart jusqu'au jour du grand cataclysme qui nous força à quitté Draconia pour trouvé une nouvelle planète habitable..."

- _'Un grand cataclysme qui forcerais tous les habitants d'une planète à s'exilé?'_ S'interrogea le Magister curieux

-"Nous avions besoin d'une énorme quantité d'énergie pour alimenté notre vaisseau et avons donc concentré toutes c'elles que nous possédions dans la Dragon Heart, qui se transforma en se que nous appelons aujourd'hui la Kingdom Stone." Continua le dragon brun, dont la révélation surpris tous les autres. "Si jamais les Elemental Stones devaient réapparaître un jour se sera à la nouvelle génération de s'assuré qu'elles ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains. Ainsi nous avons conçu, grâce aux savoirs d'anciens dragons d'eau, des radars pour les localisés que nous avons placé dans nos drones comme celui qui diffuse se message en se moment même."

La sphère holographique commença à disparaître synonyme que le message était pratiquement terminé comme le dragon brun s'inclina.

-"Si jamais vous visionnez se message car les 7 joyaux élémentaires sont de retour, je vous en supplie ne laissez pas l'héritage de Tempest et Corail servir à des causes mauvaises ou maléfiques . Car cela risquerais de crée un second Chaofeng dont l'âme démoniaque hanterais toujours les Elemental Stones." Déclara le dragon brun avec une voix remplie d'émotion avant que la projection holographique ne disparu.

* * *

 _ **Nouveau chapitre, plutôt long pour certains je sais, où nos héros apprennent la légende des Elemental Stones et la vérité sur la Kingdom Stone. Bien sur tous cela amène plus de questions que de réponses mais je vais tenté de répondre à la plupart durant la suite de l'histoire. Que va-t-il se passé maintenant ? Comment vont réagir nos héros à cette histoires ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Le nom de Chaofeng je l'avoue je l'ai tiré du nom d'une carte Yu-Gi-Oh! Et je suis sur que les connaisseurs me dirons que j'aurais logiquement du prendre Yazi, Taotie ou Jiaotu à la place mais je trouve que Chaofeng sonne mieux.**_

 _ **Les Camélias quand à elles représentent un amour éternel d'après internet et font plus oriental que des roses donc c'est les raisons pour lesquelles je les ai choisis à la place.**_

 _ **Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et apprécient mon histoire même si pour l'instant je n'est pas vraiment d'avis favorable ou défavorable (je peut tout entendre vous savez... enfin se n'est pas une raison pour être cruel non plus xD)**_


	10. Retour au Mont Draconia

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stone(partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 9:Retour au mont Draconia et nouveaux ennemies**

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaire, bizarrement je pensais qu'on critiquerait mon choix pour Silver plutôt que l'hérisson bleu comme tous les autres cross over sur Freedom Planet et Sonic. Content de voir que certains savent apprécié une aventure sans Sonic et ne déteste pas l'hérisson blanc (jamais vraiment compris cette colère contre lui vu qu'il n'a pas encore fais grand-chose dans les jeux et est génial dans la bande dessiné)_

 _Coeurguimauvelol: content que cette fic te plaise , je compte faire un chapitre par semaine environs que je posterais durant les week-end._

 _Kiki92: oui la suite est déjà prévu avec de nouveaux personnages dont certains de l'univers sonic (méchants et gentils) qui commenceront à apparaître dès l'arc Chaos Emeralds qui vient après celui sur les Elemental Stones._

 _CherryCostello23: un peu de patience comme je vient de le dire à Coeurguimauvelol je fais environs un chapitre par semaines (tous dépendra de mon emploi du temps)._

Je _ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni aucun personnages de l'univers Sonic pouvant apparaître dans cette histoire._

* * *

Dans la salle du trône de Shang Tu un étrange silence avais pris place pendant que le groupe tentait encore d'assimilé se qu'il venait d'apprendre grâce à la légende des Elemental Stones.

-"Donc si j'ai bien suivie, la Kingdom Stone était en réalité la Dragon Heart, qui renfermait les Elemental Stones, qui sont les joyaux renfermant les puissances de la nature ?" Résuma Gong

-"Il semblerait, et avec la destruction de la Kingdom Stone elles sont réapparu sur Avalice." Confirma Neera "Mais cette histoire, même si elle répond à certaines questions en soulèvent de nouvelles."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Silver qui réfléchissait aussi un moment avant de remarqué que tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui.

-"Euh... il y a quelque chose de mal ?" Demanda Silver confus.

-"Ne nous dit pas que tu n'a pas remarqué la ressemblance entre toi et Tempest ?" Demanda Spade "Sans parlé des combinaisons que Lilac et toi aviez faites contre Pangu qui sont semblables à c'elles utilisé par la gardienne et le héro dans cette histoire."

-"Vous ne pensez quand même pas que cet hérisson pourrais être la réincarnation de se dragon ou quelque chose de se genre ?" Demanda Dail incrédule "Si s'était le cas il serait au moins à moitié dragon comme Lilac et Askal pour commencé."

-"Je suis d'accord avec l'empereur Dail, il s'agit sans doute de simples coïncidences." Répondit Askal "Mais c'est surement la seule chose qui expliquerais ta présence au sommet du mont Draconia, Silver , et aussi pourquoi tu étais enfermé dans le cristal."

-"En effet, mais tant que nous n'en savons pas plus nous garderons cette hypothèse en suspend." Déclara le Magister "Il est clair que nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses, mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de savoir si le radar de Pangu fonctionne et de retrouvé les Elemental Stones avant Lord Brevon."

-"Excusez moi de posé la question, mais pourquoi est-ce si urgent ?" Demanda Silver "Je ne dit pas que retrouvé les 7 pierres n'est pas important, mais Pangu est bien le dernier robot que les anciens dragon aient crée et qui soit encore actif, d'après se que ma raconté le général Gong se matin. Du coup nous sommes les seuls à possédé le fameux radar, non ?"

-"En faite Lord Brevon possède lui aussi un robot du même genre que Pangu nommé Synthax, qui nous avait donné beaucoup de difficultés durant notre bataille contre le seigneur de guerre alien." Répondit Neera. "Bien que Lilac et les autres ont réussis à détruire son corps robotique, lors de l'assaut contre le dreadnought, nous n'avons aucune preuve que son programme est été détruit lui aussi."

-"Je comprend mieux la situation alors." Dit le hérisson "Vu qu'il en avait surement après les Elemental Stones au sommet du mont Draconia, nous pouvons supposé qu'il connait leurs légende et à déjà activé le radar pour les retrouvé."

* * *

Inconnu à eu tous un minuscule robot mouche espion les observaient depuis le début depuis le plafond, il était noir et vert et retransmettait la scène à un robot qui n'était autre que Synthax. Le robot était identique à Pangu mais avait les mêmes couleurs que le robot espion et diffusais les images sur un écran de la salle de contrôle de la base secrète de Lord Brevon.

-' _Ainsi donc il s'agissait des Elemental Stones.'_ Pensa le seigneur de guerre pendant qu'un sourire apparu sur son visage. _'Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes, si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais la possibilité de mettre la mains sur un trésor pareil.'_ "Synthax, possède tu toi aussi se fameux radar ?"

-"Affirmatif." Répondit le robot "Mais cette fonction demande des éléments qui se trouve au sommet du Mont Draconia pour être activé et fonctionné."

-"Je m'en doutait, et qu'en ai t'il de mes 4 invités et de leurs précieuses cargaisons ?" Demanda Lord Brevon.

-"Ils viennent d'entré dans l'atmosphère d'Avalice et atteindrons la base dans environs 15 minutes." Répondit Synthax "Dois-je leurs dire de se rendre au Mont Draconia après leurs arrivé ?"

-"Tu lis dans mes pensées Synthax, je suppose qu'ils ont besoins de se dégourdir un peu après un si long voyage." Déclara le seigneur de guerre. "Et se sera une bonne occasion de présenté aux habitants d'Avalice mes 4 généraux."

* * *

De retour à la salle du trône de Shang Tu, Pangu diffusait un nouveau message du dragon brun, dont le nom était Niantu, qui s'apprêtait à expliqué le fonctionnement du radar.

-"Je suppose que si vous avez choisit d'activé la fonction radar de se robot c'est surement car les Elemental Stones ont réapparu. Pour vous dire la vérité nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce radar puisse réellement détecté ces gemmes, mais le mieux reste encore de le testé." Dit Niantu en riant.

-"Il est marrant l'ancêtre." Dit Spade en secouant la tête. "Il crée une machine pour aidé à retrouvé des gemmes dont les pouvoirs sont capable de dominé une planète mais il ne la test même pas ."

-"N'oublie pas qu'à l'époque les Elemental Stones devait surement être scellé dans la Dragon Heart donc il était impossible de testé le radar." Répondit Carol

-"Pour en revenir aux radar..." Reprit Niantu "Les anciens dragons d'eau nous ont affirmé lors de la création de la Kingdom Stone , que les Elemental Stones laisseraient surement des empreintes énergétiques de leurs présence à l'endroit où se trouverais la Kingdom Stone au moment de leurs réapparition. Nous ignorons totalement de quoi il s'agira ma nous sommes certains que ces empreintes auront surement les mêmes fréquence énergétique que les joyaux élémentaires, ainsi nous avons crée un scanner spécial couplé au radar qui analysera l'empreinte et isolera chaque fréquence permettant au radar de les localisé."

Une ouverture s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la base de la tête de Pangu révélant un compartiment spécialement conçu pour recueillir et analysé les traces laissé par les joyaux.

"Ingénieux système, il à l'air d'être toujours en état de marche aussi." Dit Askal en observant le compartiment.

-"Malheureusement le radar ne peut détecté qu'une Elemental Stone à la fois et droit se réinitialisé pendant une durée de 48 heures avant de pouvoir en localisé une autre." Expliqua le dragon brun "Aussi le radar peut être connecté à d'autres appareil de communication comme les satellites que nous avons placé autour d'Avalice."

-"Ils avaient tous prévu on dirait." Dit Neera "Nous en utilisons encore certains et pourrons ainsi connecté le radar à certains de nos appareil comme les casques audio de Lilac et Askal."

Niantu s'apprêtait à reprendre son explication quand une alarme retentit interrompant la diffusion du message.

-"Alerte, appel d'urgence en provenance du sommet du mont Draconia...Alerte, appel d'urgence en provenance du sommet du mont Draconia..." Déclara Pangu comme sur l'écran de la salle du trône apparu l'image de soldats au sommet de la montagne qui combattaient une armé de soldat robot envoyé par Lord Brevon.

-"Sommet du mont Draconia au palais de Sang Tu vous me recevez ?" Dit un soldat qui apparu à l'écran.

-"Ici le Magister, que se passe t'il ?" Répondit le souverain

-"Nous sommes attaqué par les troupes de Lord Brevon qui semblent en avoir après les colonnes de cristal." Dit le soldat en évitant un rayon laser. "Nous avons besoin de renforts de toute urgence ou nous sommes perdu."

Une autre rafale de laser fut entendu avant que la communication ne fut interrompue laissant le groupe surpris et inquiet.

-"Semble que gros sourcil n'a pas compris la leçon de la dernière fois." Plaisanta Spade "Pas la peine de demandé si nous allons aidé les soldats."

-"En effet, les explications sur le fonctionnement du radar peuvent attendre." Répondit le Magister "La vie de nos soldats est plus importante allez y mais resté prudents. Je prévient Shang Mu et Shuigang et envoyé des troupes en renfort à partir d'ici."

-"Compris." Dirent les autres avant de quitté la salle du trône.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à bord du navire de l'empereur Dail aux environs de la montagne et furent accueilli par des rafales de missiles et de laser tiré par des vaisseaux ennemies. Mais malgré la puissance de feu ennemie le navire réussi à atterrir en catastrophe au sommet.

-"Atterrissage en douceur mon œil." Dit Carol pendant qu'elle descendait du navire suivie de Spade avec des soldats ennemies qui les encerclaient. "C'est la dernière fois que tu conduit Spade."

-"Comme si t'aurais pu faire mieux kitty." Répondit le panda avant qu'ils ne commence à se disputé ne remarquant pas la situation et qu'un soldat en armure verte qui était un capitaine se rapprochait d'eux.

-"La ferme les amoureux et rendez vous, vous êtes cernés" dit le soldat avant que la féline et le panda ne lui lance un regard assassin.

-"Tu viens de dire quoi là, connard en conserve ?" Dirent ils en même temps avant de lui balancé un coup de pied l'envoyant dans d'autres soldats comme une boule de bowling.

-"Exterminez les..." Dit le capitaine en se relevant avant de remarqué que tous les autres lévitaient impuissants en l'air entouré d'une lumière cyan et enfermé dans des bloc de gelées vertes. "Quesque...?"

-"C'est tous le temps comme sa avec c'est deux là ?" Entendit le capitaine derrière lui avant de se retourné pour trouvé Silver qui lévitait en portant Milla dans ses bras .

-"Non des fois c'est bien pire." Répondit Milla en riant "En tous cas je comprend pourquoi Lilac adore quand tu la porte, c'est génial de volé comme un oiseau."

-"Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Milla." Dit Lilac en effectuant un Dragon Rush pour détruire les soldats impuissant avant d'atterrir juste devant le capitaine qui tremblait de peur.

-"Co...comment...?" Dit le soldat robotique avant que Dail sortie de nulle part et ne brise son bocal d'un coup de sabre.

-"Ne perdons pas de temps chaque minute compte pour nos alliés ." Déclara l'empereur avec Neera, Gong et Askal qui se tenaient derrière lui, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous vers les vestiges des colonnes qui se dressaient au loin.

-"Au faite pourquoi s'étais à nous deux de faire se atterrir le navire et de faire diversion ?" Demanda Spade pendant qu'ils étaient en route.

-"Simplement car pour vous deux sa semble si naturel de vous disputé qu'ont étaient certains que les soldats n'y verraient que du feu." Répondit Neera avant d'étouffé un rire " Et puis comme la souligné celui en vert , vous formez un si jolie couple tous les deux."

-"T...Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi depuis quelques temps Neera." Dit Spade en rougissant avant de jeté un œil vers la féline, qui se trouvait loin devant avec les autres, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et remarquèrent leurs alliés en mauvaise posture, encerclé par des soldats ennemies qui les avaient ligoté et désarmé. Les soldats aliens quand à eux étaient en rang et semblaient attendre l'arrivé de quelque chose .

-"Vous pensez qu'ils attendent quoi ?" Demanda Milla pendant que le groupe se dissimulait derrière des morceaux de bloc cristaux.

-"Aucune idée, mais ont pourraient profité de l'effet de surprise pour nous débarrassé d'eux." Répondit Gong.

-"Je ne pense pas que se soit un bon plan." Répondit Neera " A la moindre erreur se seront nos soldats qui en paieront le prix. Sans compté que sa alerterais les autres troupes ennemies posté autour ."

-"Silver, tu ne pourrais pas faire lévité nos allié avec tes pouvoirs comme tu là fais il y à un instant avec les troupes de Brevon ?" Demanda Askal

-"Bien sur, j'avais déjà l'intention de le faire mais sur nos ennemies." Répondit le hérisson "Tu as un autre plan ?"

Pendant se temps, les soldats se remettant de leurs défaite cherchais eux aussi un plan pour contre attaqué . Un autre capitaine alien se rapprocha d'eux et souleva le soldat qui avait envoyé le message de détresse par le cou.

-"A qui as tu envoyé ce message ?" Demanda le capitane en observant avec son unique œil le soldat qui le défiait du regard.

-"A ceux qui viendrons vont vous donné une raclé dont vous souviendrez pour le reste de vos vie." Répondit le soldat avant de craché sur le bocal du capitaine à l'endroit où se trouvais son unique œil. Furieux, le capitaine envoya le soldat parmi ses camarades tandis que lui et les autres soldats robotiques pointèrent leurs armes sur eux.

-"Peut importe celui où ceux qui ont reçu se message, ils ne seront jamais de taille face au nombre de nos troupes et ne pourrons pas vous sauvé car votre fin arrive maintenant." Déclara le capitaine avant de remarqué une aura cyan recouvrir les soldats captifs qui se mirent à lévité dans le ciel et s'éloigné d'eux. "Quesque ….? Vite tiré..."

Les soldats aliens visèrent leurs cibles mais n'eurent pas le temps de tiré car la terre sous leurs pied devint pratiquement liquide et les engloutit jusqu'à hauteur d'épaules avant de reprendre un aspect normal. Cela les emprisonna dans le sol avec leurs bras et armes totalement inutilisable.

-"Impressionnant, j'ignorais que les dragons de terre étaient capable de changé la consistance du sol. " Dit Milla qui se rapprochait avec les autres des soldats ligoté qui les remerciaient.

-"Faut bien que nous ayons nos petits secrets nous aussi." Répondit Askal qui commença à défaire les liens de certains soldats.

-"Et maintenant si tu nous expliquais la raison de votre retour ici ?" Répondit Dail en tranchant le haut du bocal du capitaine avant d'en extraire une espèce de slime verdâtre avec un unique œil qui se trouvais à l'intérieur et commandais à l'exosquelette robotique.

-"Plutôt crever espèce d'ours en peluche surdimensionné." Répondit le slime en défiant l'empereur du regard.

-"Sa peut toujours s'arrangé tu sais..." Déclara le souverain avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard et une veine de colère qui se contractait sur son front.

-"Calme toi Dail, se n'est pas la peine d'en arrivé à de t'elles extrémités." Dit Spade.

-"Que c'est mignon, ont à peur de tué un ennemie ?" Dit une voix au dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir 4 individu placé chacun sur les vestiges d'une colonne.

Sur le vestiges de la colonne orange situé au Nord se trouvait une énorme tortue anthropomorphique avec la peau noire portant une armure verte, une carapace couverte de pique et une grande queue d'alligator. Il observa le groupe avec ses yeux bruns avant de baillé en couvrant sa mâchoire ciselé avec une de ses grandes mains pendant qu'il tenait une immense massue à pointe dans l'autre comme si de rien étais.

Sur le vestige de la colonne jaune situé à l'Ouest se trouvait un tigre anthropomorphique blanc avec certaines de ses rayures qui étais en zigzag comme la foudre portant un gilet sans manche jaune et un pantalon noir. Il observa le groupe avec mépris avec ses yeux couleur caramel derrière une paire de lunette qu'il réajusta et étais armé d'un boulet à pointe attaché à une grande chaine et de griffes en or.

Sur le vestige de la colonne rouge situé au Sud se trouvait une oiseau vermillon portant un kimono rouge décoré de flammes noires, avec 2 ailes d'ange rouges dans le dos et des ornements de différentes couleurs sur chacune de ses 9 queues et était armé de 2 éventails. Elle observait avec amusement, grâce à ses yeux cramoisis , le groupe en leurs faisant signe de la main.

Mais le plus surprenant était celui qui se trouvait sur le vestige de la colonne bleu et qui les observait avec un regard glacial comme s'il les jugeait. Il s'agissais d'un dragon anthropomorphique bleu azur un peu semblable à Niantu mais plus jeune et portant une tenu semblable à c'elle du magister mais en moins longue et plus adapté pour le combat. Il avait des écailles dorés qui dépassaient de son dos et une longe queue qui se terminait par 3 lames d'or courbé vers l'extérieur un peu comme un grappin. Il était aussi armé d'une grande épée avec un pommeau doré et une lame bleu serti de 7 fentes qui avaient étrangement la même forme et taille que les 7 Elemental Stones.

-"Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?" Demanda le général Gong

-"Nous sommes simplement des généraux de Lord Arktivus Brevon, venu supervisé l'extraction de ces blocs de cristaux et se débarrassé d'éventuels gêneurs." Répondit le tigre "Mais ont ne s'attendaient pas à tombé sur une bande de gamins en sortie scolaire avec leurs 2 professeurs."

-"Qui traites tu de gamins, sale chat de gouttière ?" Répondit Dail énervé en gagnant le rire de l'oiseau.

-"Excusez mon ami il est un peu impatient de rencontré ceux qui ont vaincu notre maître" déclara l'oiseau "Enfin vu les conditions sa n'étonne personne. Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouvent Sash Lilac, Carol Tea et leurs amis par hasard ? Elles devraient déjà s'être manifesté depuis le temps."

-"Tu les as sous tes yeux." Répondit Carol "Et que veut tu dire par vu les conditions ? Nous avons battu votre chef car il ne faisait pas le poids tous simplement."

-"Vous avez fini de vous moquez de nos adversaires ?" Déclara la tortue à ses 2 partenaires. "Nous avons un temps limité ici donc profitons en pour les éliminé le plus rapidement possible."

-"Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amusé Genbu, et nous aurons surement l'occasion de les affronté à nouveau dans le futur donc autant nous amusé un peu." Répondit l'oiseau avant de se tourné vers le dragon. "Et toi Seiriu t'en pense quoi ?"

Le dragon ne dit rien et se contenta se pencha avant de se propulsé rapidement en avant, avec l'aide de sa queue, et de disparaître ne laissant qu'un éclair bleu qui se retrouva rapidement devant Silver où le dragon réapparu un instant avant d'effectué un Dragon Rush qui l'envoya lui et le hérisson s'écrasé avec une force et une vitesse incroyable dans se qui restais de la colonne central sous les yeux surpris et horrifié du reste du groupe.

-"Non Siver !" Dit Lilac avant de se lancé à leurs poursuite.

-"Sa m'aurait étonné qu'il réagisse autrement." Dit l'oiseau en riant forçant le reste du groupe à retourné leurs attention vers les autres généraux qui étaient descendu de leurs perchoirs. "Maintenant à qui le tour ?"

* * *

Lilac arriva rapidement à l'endroit où s'était écrasé le dragon et le hérisson. A l'endroit de l'impact se trouvait un immense trou dans le bloc de cristal dans lequel la dragonne fut horrifié de voir Silver inanimé maintenu en l'air par la queue de Seiriu qui l'étranglait.

-"Je m'attendais à se que tu sois bien plus fort. Vu les avertissement de mon maitre et le fait que tu es battu Serpentine." Déclara le dragon bleu en balançant le hérisson sur la paroi cristalline et sortie son épée qui prit une lueur sombre. "Moi qui m'attendais à trouvé un adversaire de valeur. Quoiqu'il en soit c'est ici que ta vie s'achève..." Il plaça le sabre sur sa tête et l'abaissa en un mouvement rapide et fluide vers le hérisson créant une jet d'eau sous pression qui prit la forme d'une onde en forme de croissant qui se dirigea rapidement vers Silver en tranchant tous sur son passage.

-"Silver, ATTENTION !" Hurla Lilac en se précipitant sur lui avec son Dragon Rush les faisant évité l'attaque qui continua et trancha complètement le reste du bloc qui s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard pendant que les 2 dragons s'éloignaient dans des directions opposé en utilisant leurs attaques avec Lilac qui portait Silver sur son dos. _'S'était moins une. Se dragon pas de doute il s'agit d'un dragon d'eau comme moi, mais bien plus fort et expérimenté quasiment autant que Merga voir même plus.'_

-"Li...Lilac..." Dit faiblement le hérisson en reprenant connaissance faisant la dragonne ralentir le rythme de sa course avant de s'arrêté auprès d'un bloc de cristal bleu.

-"Tu vas bien Silver ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète en le faisant s'asseoir

-"Oui mais il ne ma pas manqué, je suis encore à moitié sonné par le choc." Répondit il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avant d'observé sa main. "Au moins je n'ai rien de cassé, même si sa aurai pu être bien pire sans toi."

-"De rien mais nous n'en avons pas encore finis avec lui." Déclara Lilac en observant les alentours à la recherche de Seiriu. "Il pourrait nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment donc restons sur nos gardes."

-"Oui, et qu'en est il des autres ?" Demanda Silver "Ils doivent affronté les 3 généraux restants en se moment ."

-"Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est surement le cas. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, ils en ont vu d'autres et se ne sont pas les généraux de Brevon qui vont les inquiété." Répondit Lilac "Après tous Serpentine en était un lui aussi et regarde où il est maintenant."

-"Tu te trompes." Dit la voix de Seiriu qui les surpris juste avant qu'une onde d'eau sous pression passa entre la dragonne et le hérisson. "Serpentine n'était qu'un lieutenant comme tant d'autre qui font des missions d'importance moyenne comme ramené la Kingdom Stone pour réalimenté en énergie le Dreadnought ou servir d'éclaireur. Nous les généraux envahissons des planètes et nous occupons de maintenir l'ordre dans les systèmes contrôlé par la dynastie Arktivus."

-"Une dynastie ? Tu veux dire que Brevon n'est pas un simple pirate alien qui envahi et pille des planètes et vaisseaux ?"Demanda Lilac comme le dragon apparue devant eux.

-"Non il est le second fils de l'empereur Arktivus dont la famille contrôlera bientôt toute la galaxie." Répondit le dragon "Je suis Seiriu, le Maelstrom silencieux, général en chef du secteur Est contrôlé par Lord Brevon."

* * *

Pendant se temps les autres avaient été séparé en 4 groupes: Carol et Neera contre l'oiseau vermillon, Spade et Dail contre le tigre blanc, Askal et Gong contre la tortue noire et Milla qui aidait les soldats à repoussé les troupes ennemies.

-"Allons c'est tous se que vous savez faire ?" Se moqua la tortue qui était dans épreuve de force avec d'un coté sa masse à pointe et de l'autre le bouclier du panda et un bloc de pierre crée par le dragon de terre. Mais malgré la résistance que lui opposait ses adversaire le reptile à carapace les repoussa avec facilité.

-"Merde... ce type est un monstre ?" Dit Askal en se relevant juste à temps pour évité un coup de masse du général qui fit tremblé le sol à l'impact et créa un profond cratère.

-"Il n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Serpentine." Remarqua Gong "Une t'elle force brute c'est incroyable."

-"Si se vers insignifiant vous a causé des ennuies, alors vous ne ferez jamais le poids face à moi, Genbu, la montagne indestructible , général en chef du secteur Nord de Lord Brevon."

* * *

Du coté de Dail et Spade,

-"C'est vraiment décevant vous savez." Dit le tigre en parant les attaques des 2 frères pandas avant de sauté sur un bloc de cristal blanc pour les regardé de haut. "Moi qui m'attendais à devoir utilisé au moins un quart de ma puissance contre des adversaires redoutables. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre sa nous fera gagné du temps."

-"Non mais tu l'entends Dail ? Je pense que nous avons trouvé une personne avec un égaux encore plus grand que le tient et voir même plus que celui du Maire Zao." Plaisanta Spade

-"Se n'est pas le moment pour tes blagues foireuses Spade." Grogna l'empereur "Il est vrai que se paysan venant d'une autre planète à un sacré culot pour me parlé ainsi. Mais je lui pardonne, après tout c'est son ignorance qui a parlé."

-"Paysan ? Ignorance ?" Demanda le tigre avec une veine de colère qui se forma sur son front. "Je comptais me retenir un peu car vous n'en valez pas la peine mais..."

Il sauta en l'air et lança son boulet vers les pandas qui l'évitèrent mais l'arme changea de direction en pleine course et les frappa violemment avant de retourné dans la main du tigre.

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Dail en se relevant péniblement.

-"Aucune idée le boulet à changé de trajectoire sans qu'il ne fasse rien." Répondit Spade

-"Il s'agit en faite de mon pouvoir." Dit le tigre comme de la foudre jailli de ses mains et fit lévité le boulet dans les airs avant qu'il ne gravite autour de lui. "Et je suis loin d'être un paysan, je suis Byakko, le stratège du métal, général en chef du secteur Ouest du territoire de Lord Brevon.

* * *

Du coté de Carol et Neera,

-"Tu vas arrêté de bougé dans tous les sens et te battre ?" Dit Carol frustré par le fait que l'oiseau ne faisait qu'évité les assauts qu'elle et Neera lui lançaient, en se moquant.

-"Peut être que oui, peut être que non ?" Répondit l'oiseau en évitant la féline qui tentait de bondir sur elle. "Se serait plutôt ennuyeux vu votre niveau si je devais riposté. Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré m'amusé avec les faibles plutôt que de les exterminé directement."

-"Quesque tu viens de dire ?" Demanda Carol qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-"Calme toi Carol, sa fais justement partie de son plan que tu commences à te mettre en colère." Déclara Neera en posant une main sur l'épaule de la féline.

-"Tu es plus maligne que tu en a l'air toi pour m'avoir déjà percé à jour." Répondit l'oiseau en s'envolant comme les ornements sur ses queues s'illuminèrent avant de prendre feu. "Laisse donc Suzaku; la phénix rusé aux flammes arc en ciel et général en chef du secteur Sud du territoire de Lord Brevon; te donné une récompense... Et vous pouvez aussi m'appelé tous simplement Suki."

En un instant elle créa 3 énorme boule de feu qu'elle envoya sur ses adversaires créant un véritable déluge de flammes.

* * *

Du coté de Milla et des soldats,

-"Renforcé les défenses... couvrez le flanc droit... Attention en arrière..."

Milla n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant les soldats réussir à repoussé les troupes ennemies qui étaient bien plus nombreuses avec une grande facilité et sans son aide.

- _'Comment ils ont pu se faire capturé plus tôt ? Ils faisaient la sieste ou quoi ?'_ Pensa la basset comme le soldat qui avait tenu tête au capitaine alien s'approcha d'elle et la salua.

Il s'agissait d'un grand ours brun en armure bleu avec une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche qui avait l'air très intimidant pour la jeune basset.

-"Commandant Grizzly au rapport. Nous commençons peu à peu à reprendre possession du sommet de la montagne, mademoiselle Milla." Dit l'ours d'un ton formel

-"Mer...merci de m'en informé commandant." Dit Milla un peu confuse d'être appelé mademoiselle.

-"C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercié." Répondit l'ours "Sans vous nous ne serions sans doute déjà plus de ce monde et sa à regonflé le morale de nos troupes qui ferons tous pour vous remercié."

-"Merci mais ne faites pas d'imprudence, sa me ferais de la peine s'ils vous arrivaient quelque chose." Dit Milla en souriant gagnant l'attention de plusieurs soldats.

-"ELLE EST TROP MIGNONNE !" Dirent ils avant de se relancé à l'assaut sous le regard gêné et surpris de la jeune basset.

- _'Je commence à comprendre l'opinion Lilac à propos de nos fans.'_ Pensa Milla avant de remarqué un immense vaisseau qui se rapprochait au loin. "Commandant rassuré moi il s'agit bien d'un des notre ?"

-"Par la kingdom stone..." Fut les seuls mots que pu dire l'ours en voyant l'imposant cuirassé qui se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre où nos héros retourne au mont Draconia et y rencontrent de nouveaux adversaires : les 4 généraux en chef de Brevon. J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent car je me suis inspiré directement des gardiens des 4 orients de l'astrologie chinoise pour les crée. Oui je sais d'après internet le dragon est d'élément bois et la tortue d'eau, mais je pense que sa ne changera pas grand-chose si je modifie un peu.**

 **Que se passera t'il maintenant que se vaisseau est apparu ? Dans quel camp est il ? Nos héro survivront t'il à leurs bataille contre les généraux ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	11. Le pouvoir écrasant des 4 lieutenants

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 10: Le pouvoir écrasant des 4 lieutenants**

* * *

 _Content de voir que ma fanfic est apprécié voir un peu trop._

 _Cœurguimauvelol: xD du calme voici la suite_

 _Lolpizza: merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que se chapitre te plaira._

 _Kiki92: content qu'elle te plaise et Blaze et Silver sont aussi mes personnages préféré de l'univers Sonic (dommage que Sega ne s'intéresse plus vraiment à eux et n'en n'a plus que pour Sonic c'est triste)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni aucun personnage de l'univers Sonic._

* * *

Le vaisseau arriva bientôt au dessus du sommet, il était gigantesque et son ombre menaçante obscurcie rapidement toute la montagne. Certains affrontements cessèrent à son arrivé comme 5 grandes extension métallique en jaillirent et se placèrent autour du sommet comme une pince ce qui entraîna une violente secousse sismique.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Carol comme le sol tremblait alors qu'elle se réfugiait derrière une barrière de glace pour contré les flammes de l'oiseau flamboyant.

-"L'extracteur est déjà là ? C'est pas drôle, moi qui commençais à m'amusé." Bouda Suki en arrêtant de bombardé ses adversaires.

-"Elle à arrêté son attaque ?" Demanda Neera surprise comme elle et Carol sortirent de leurs cachette pour observé l'oiseau qui était en vol stationnaire en boudant. "A quoi tu joue Suzaku ?"

-"A rien malheureusement, notre mission était de gardé le contrôle du sommet de cette montagne jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'extracteur qui va se chargé de prendre les blocs pour nos projets." Répondit la phénix. "Vu qu'il est arrivé je n'ai plus aucune véritable raison de vous affronté. Mais je suis sur que nous nous amuserons un autre fois." Elle les salua en souriant et partie en volant.

-"Non mais revient ici, nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi espèce de dinde mutante." Hurla Carol en colère après son adversaire qui disparu derrière un nuage de poussière.

-"Trop tard elle est déjà partie Carol." Déclara Neera. "Retournons auprès des autres, ils auront peut être besoin de notre aide et nous devons trouvé un plan pour la suite."

-"Je suppose que tu as raison." Répondit Carol en soupirant "Nous la plumerons la prochaine fois." Et elles partirent vers l'endroit où le groupe avait été séparé.

* * *

-"Si seulement ce type n'était pas là ont pourraient tenté quelque chose contre cet engin." Dit Gong en évitant un nouvel assaut de Gembu.

-"Raison de plus pour l'éliminé." Répondit Askal en utilisant le Stonehenge pour faire lévité des blocs de roches ,qui furent taillé en pics , et les envoya rapidement vers leurs adversaire se qui créa une violente explosion et un nuage de poussière. "Bon sa c'est fais, maintenant..."

Il fut interrompue par le nuage de poussière qui se dissipa révélant le général qui repoussa tous les pics rocheux comme si de rien n'était et n'avait aucune égratignure.

-"Rassurez moi, vous n'avez quand même pas cru que cette pitoyable attaque aurait pu avoir un effet sur moi ?" demanda Gembu en faisant tourné son bras gauche. "Je vais vous montré se qu'est une véritable maitrise de la puissance de la terre."

Il frappa violemment le sol créant une secousse sismique encore plus importante que c'elle provoqué par les déplacements du vaisseau.

-"Maintenant, vous allez..." Déclara le général avant d'être interrompue par un coup de l'éventail de Suki derrière la tête. "Non mais sa ne va pas espèce d'autruche surdimensionné ? Tu vois bien que je suis en plein affrontement ?"

-"Désolé de te dérangé crane d'œuf sans cervelle mais nous avons eu l'ordre de nous retiré." Répondit la phénix en lui lançant un regard noir. "Tu ne voudrais pas désobéir à un ordre de Lord Brevon ?"

-"Bien...bien sur que non..." Répondit le général intimidé . " Devons nous prévenir les 2 autres ?"

-"Bien sur, tu te charges de cet idiot de Byakko et moi de mon cher Seiriu." Dit Suki avant de s'envolé en souriant suivie par Gembu.

-"Quoi vous abandonnez comme sa ?" Demanda Gong qui tenta de les poursuivre mais Askal l'en empêcha.

-"Laisse les partir, nous ferions mieux d'allé aidé les autres" déclara le dragon de terre à la grande consternation du panda. _'De plus nous ne serions surement pas de taille pour les arrêté.'_

* * *

Dail et Spade de leurs cotés avaient eu aussi du mal face au général tigre, qui les bombardait avec son boulet de métal en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le contrôlé.

-"Alors, comment trouvez vous le paysan maintenant, bande de peluches ?" demanda le fauve blanc en s'amusant du spectacle que lui offrait ses adversaires. "Je vais vous apprendre à me respecté, moi le grand Byakko."

-"Compte pas la dessus et bois du lait enfoiré." Répondit Dail avant d'évité un nouvel assaut de la boule d'acier en sautant en l'air tout en créant une grande sphère d'énergie noire et blanche qui ressemblais au symbole du Ying et du Yang. "Mange donc sa en attendant, Ki Burst!"

Il envoya la sphère vers le général qui se contenta de sourire comme le boulet se plaça sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et se changea en un immense rempart sur lequel s'écrasa la sphère en créant une immense explosion.

-"Impossible il a réussit à contré le Ki Burst ?" Réussit à dire Dail juste avant qu'une lance de métal sortie du nuage de fumée crée par l'explosion et lui transperça l'épaule droite le faisant hurlé de douleur et s'effondré au sol.

-"Une simple égratignure et l'empereur de Shuigang se met à pleurniché comme un gamin." Déclara Byakko qui sortie du nuage de l'explosion et se retrouva en face de l'empereur avec la lance qui se retransforma en boulet. "S'en ai pathétique, enfin je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose venant d'un pseudo empereur de toute façon."

-"Espèce de..." Tenta de répondre Dail mais il fut interrompue par un violent coup de pied du général tigre sur son épaule blessé.

-"Qu'ai-je dit sur le respect que des larves comme vous me devaient ?" Demanda Byakko avec un sourire sadique comme il souleva le panda par le cou avec sa main gauche comme le boulet se transforma en une lame qui s'attacha à sa main droite. "J'ai l'impression que le seul moyen de te faire comprendre la différence entre nous deux est de te tranché la langue ou un autre membre."

Le tigre souleva sa lame prêt à mutilé l'empereur panda , mais avant qu'il n'eu le temps de l'abaissé une carte représentant le joker se colla sur son dos avant d'explosé. Cette petite explosion suffit pour surprendre Byakko qui relâcha son emprise sur Dail, celui-ci retomba au sol avant d'être attrapé par Spade qui l'éloigna rapidement du tigre.

-"Que fais tu Spade ...?" Demanda l'empereur en grimaçant pendant qu'il était transporté sur l'épaule du voleur et le ralentissait malgré lui. "Ne t'occupe pas de moi, tu as une chance de te débarrassé de ce type ne la gâche pas ."

-"Ne raconte pas d'idiotie plus grosse que toi. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance contre lui vu que mon explosif ne lui a rien fais." Répondit Spade "De plus si tu mourrais je deviendrais l'héritier du trône de Shuigang vu que nous n'avons pas d'autres frères ou sœur et que tu n'a pas d'enfants. Et sa vois tu très peu pour moi."

-"Choix logique vu sous cette angle." Dit Byakko qui les poursuivait en volant sur une planche de métal "Laisse moi deviné, t'es le plus malin de la fratrie je pari. Dommage que l'autre sois aussi tétû et que vous n'ayez pas unis vos forces, j'aurai pu trouvé ce combat divertissant."

La planche largua une bombe de métal liquide en fusion sur les 2 pandas qui n'auraient pas eu le temps de l'évité. Ainsi au dernier moment Dail poussa de toutes ses forces son frère et pris de plein fouet la substance brulante en hurlant.

-"Merde Dail !" Hurla Spade avant de se prendre un coup de manche de Byakko dans la nuque et fut aussitôt assommé.

-"Si fragile, vous êtes fais en porcelaine sur cette planète ou quoi ?" Plaisanta le tigre avant de se tourné vers l'empereur qui tentais de surmonté la douleur et de s'extirpé du liquide brulant en observant son frère inconscient. "Ne t'en fais pas il est toujours vivant. Toi par contre..."

Le général souleva sa main comme le métal en fusion commença à engloutir de plus en plus l'empereur panda qui sentait sa fin arrivé. Mais au moment où tous semblais perdu un bloc de glace se forma autour de lui stoppant la progression de la substance avant de se brisé et de libéré Dail.

-"Vous tombé bien toutes les deux, je commençais à m'ennuyé face à ces peluches." Déclara Byakko en se tournant vers Neera et Carol qui était venu prêté mains forte à leurs amis. "Si vous êtes ici sa veut dire que vous avez réussis à vaincre Suzaku ou que cette poule écervelé avait autre chose à faire."

-"Je dirais la seconde option mais ne nous sous estime pas, car il est hors de question que nous te laissions faire plus de mal à Spade et Dail." Dit Carol en se jetant sur lui avec son Wild Pierce juste avant qu'un rempart de roche ne se forme entre eux stoppant l'attaque de la féline..

-"Que signifie tous cela Gemgu ? Depuis quand t'autorises tu à interféré dans mes affrontements ?" Demanda Byakko à la tortue qui était perché sur le mur rocheux.

-"Tu me remerciera plus tard , les ordres ont changé nous devons nous replié." Dit Gembu en détruisant d'un coup de poing sa création.

-"J'en connais un qui ne va pas apprécié ." Dit le tigre en souriant. "Allons voir comment il va réagir à la nouvelle."

-"T'es vraiment sadique avec lui. Ont se demande se qu'il ta fais ?" Répondit la tortue pendant qu'il s'éloignaient

-"A...Attendez..." Réussi a dire Dail qui était au bord de l'inconscience et dont le corps et les vêtements était brulé "Nous...n'en n'avons pas... encore fini... tous les deux..."

-"Calme toi Dail tu n'es pas en état." Dit Neera inquiète en le retenant avant qu'il ne s'éffondre dans ses bras. "Tenez le coup Empereur Dail, nous allons vous soigné."

-"Hé la peluche violette." Hurla Byakko en s'adressant à Neera "Tu diras à ton fiancée que la prochaine fois je ne me retiendrait pas et qu'il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement."

-"Il n'est pas..." Répondit Neera en rougissant mais fut interrompu par la disparition des 2 généraux derrière une nuage de poussière. "...mon fiancé..." Elle tourna son attention vers le panda inconscient dans ses bras et rougit davantage au grand amusement de la féline qui l'observait.

-"Allé Neera vient nous devons vite le ramené au point de rendez vous pour le soigné et l'évacué vers un hôpital." Déclara Carol en tentant de réveillé Spade avec des claques, se qui semblait beaucoup amusé la féline.

-"Oui tu as raison surtout qu'il nous reste encore à vérifié la situation de Lilac et Silver." Répondit Neera en essayant de changé de sujet. "Leur adversaire avait l'air très puissant"

-"En effet, d'habitude je ne m'en ferais pas pour eux surtout pour Lilac." Dit Carol "Mais ils n'ont surement pas encore récupéré de leurs affrontement contre Pangu de se matin."

* * *

Pendant se temps du coté de Lilac,

- _'Une telle différence de niveau entre nous deux...'_ Pensa la dragonne en grimaçant pendant que Seiriu la retenait en l'air par le cou avec sa main droite. _'….j'espère que sa aura au moins donné le temps à Silver de s'enfuir ou d'allé cherché de l'aide...'_

 **...Flashback...**

Seiriu après s'être présenté à ses adversaires leurs envoya une rafale d'eau sous pression grâce à l'aide son sabre que Lilac évita à nouveau avec son Dragon Rush et s'enfuie en emportant le hérisson affaiblie avec elle. Le dragon soupira avant de se lancé à leurs poursuite.

-"Lilac ...ont ne peut pas continué a le fuir indéfiniment..." Dit faiblement Silver "Tu te fatiguera inutilement."

-"Je sais mais vu ton état et la puissance de ses attaques, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Répondit la dragonne en évitant une rafale aquatique de Seiriu. " Si tu as une autre option, je t'écoute ."

-"J'en ai bien un mais il me faudrait récupéré un peu avant..." Répondit le hérisson. "Et sa m'étonnerais qu'il nous laisse faire une pause."

-"Combien de temps te faut il ?" Demanda Lilac en jetant un coup d'œil vers leur poursuivant avant de se tourné vers l'hérisson avec un regard déterminé.

-"Tu ne comptes quand même pas...?" Demanda Silver en comprenant se que voulait faire la dragonne.

-"Tu l'as dit toi-même , nous ne pouvons pas continué à le fuir. Surtout que tu commence à devenir lourd." Répondit Lilac en souriant. "Alors, encore une fois combien de temps te faut il ? "

-"Ont ne ta jamais dit que t'était mignonne quand t'était déterminé" plaisanta le hérisson en surprenant et en faisant rougir son amie. "D'accord je te laisse l'occupé un moment mais n'en profite pas pour flirté avec lui ou autre chose."

-"Mais dit donc, c'est moi ou on dirai que tu as peur que je m'intéresse à ce dragon." Répondit Lilac en plaisantant pour se vengé. Et comme elle l'avait prévu sa à marché à la perfection car le visage de Silver était complètement rouge et il la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-"...Peut être …" répondit il en détournant le regard à la grande surprise de Lilac. "Je pense que trois minutes suffiront . Mais fais quand même attention à toi il ne plaisante pas."

-"Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas me laissé faire." Répondit la dragonne avec un regard amusé mais un peu inquiet sur le hérisson. _'Pourquoi a t'il changé d'attitude d'un seul coup ? J'espère que je n'ai pas poussé la plaisanterie un peu trop loin...Attend que voulait il dire par... peut être ?'_

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Seiriu lança une de ses attaques aquatiques devant eux, se qui trancha un bloc de roche qui leur coupa la route.

-"Nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris les tourtereaux." Déclara le dragon qui se jeta sur eux.

-"Hé Silver tu te souviens de se que tu m'a fais hier juste avant de contré l'attaque de Serpentine ?" Demanda Lilac avec un sourire malicieux.

-"Hmm... je t'ai demandé si tu me faisais confiance puis..." Réfléchit le hérisson avant de comprendre où voulait en venir la dragonne. "Tu ne pense quand même pas..."

-"A dans trois minutes, sauf si j'arrive à le battre avant." Répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant que ses tresses ne s'enroulent autour de Silver et ne l'envoie en un seul coup par-dessus le bloc rocheux où il atterrie de l'autre coté avec un bruit sourd en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Le nuage se dissipa révélant le hérisson avec la tête enfouie dans le sol comme une autruche qui tentait de se dégagé. Quand il eu réussit il se tourna vers le bloc qui le séparait de l'affrontement entre les 2 dragons.

-"Elle est vraiment très intéressante...borné et un peu impulsive mais intéressante." Dit le hérisson en souriant avant de s'installé dans une position de méditation. _'Tient bon Lilac je ne serais pas long.'_

De son coté Lilac avait réussit à contré l'assaut de Seiriu en tirant la jambe droite du dragon qu'elle avait enroulé avec ses cheveux .Cela déstabilisa le général qui se reprit rapidement avant de touché le sol et envoya une lame aquatique vers son adversaire.

- _'Allé Lilac si elle pouvait le faire tu en est aussi capable.'_ Pensa la dragonne en se concentrant sur le l'eau qui se dirigeais vers elle et d'un coup elle dévia l'attaque d'un simple revers de la main.

-"Je vois que les rumeurs étaient fondé, tu es bien une dragonne d'eau." Déclara Seiriu en plantant le sabre dans le sol à la grande surprise de Lilac qui resta malgré tous sur ses gardes.

-"Bien sur, pourquoi tu en doutais ?" Répondit la dragonne en gagnant un sourire de son ennemie

-"Un peu , faut dire que nous sommes si différents tous les deux." Dit il "En faite quand je tai vu, j'ai cru que t'était une hérisson comme l'autre."

-"Je suis à moitié dragonne, se qui est plutôt normal sur Avalice de nos jour. Mais je suis surement la dernière dragonne de notre espèce." Expliqua Lilac un peu triste. "Et toi alors pourquoi obéi tu à Lord Brevon ? Tu ignores qu'il n'est qu'un tyran doublé d'un pirate assoiffé de richesse et de pouvoir qui n'hésite pas à faire souffrir toute une planète pour arrivé à ses fins ?"

-"Je le sais parfaitement et c'est pour cette raison que nous lui obéissons." Répondit Seiriu "Et maintenant pousse toi de là, je suis ici pour cet hérisson. Une gamine insignifiante qui ne comprend même pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, ne m'intéresse pas."

-"Désolé mais il va falloir que tu me passe sur le corps si tu veut l'approché." Déclara la dragonne

-"Je me doutais que tu dirais une réplique de ce genre. Après tous nous autres dragons sommes très possessifs et protecteurs envers ce qui nous tient à cœur et il semble qu'il compte déjà énormément pour toi." Répondit le dragon en faisant rougir Lilac avant de prendre une position de bataille. "Je connais ce sentiment et le respecte. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne compte pas me retenir contre toi."

En un clin d'œil il se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle et lui balança sa queue dans le visage. Lilac grâce à ses réflexes réussit à bloqué l'attaque avec une mèche de cheveux comme l'autre se dirigeait droit vers la poitrine de son adversaire qui la dévia d'un revers de la main.

- _'Merde, il aurait déjà compris la menace que peut représenté ma chevelure ? Non surement un coup de chance'_ Se demanda Lilac avant de repoussé la queue en grappin de Seiriu et de se placé juste en dessous de lui. _'Cette fois il ne pourra pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.'_

Elle enroula une de ses mèches autour de son poing droit créant ainsi un petite vrille avant de lui balancé un puissant uppercut. Malheureusement le dragon eu le temps d'attrapé sa main juste avant que l'attaque n'atteigne son menton.

-"Tu pensais que j'ignorais que les dragonnes d'eau ont la particularité d'avoir une chevelure capable de se mouvoir comme des tentacules et dont la dureté peut atteindre c'elle du diamant ?" Demanda Seiriu en lui infligeant une clé de bras dans le dos. "Tu es vraiment très naïve si tu pensais que cette faculté resterait un secret, surtout après avoir vaincu Lord Brevon."

-"Heureusement, alors qu'il me reste d'autres atouts dans ma manche." Répondit la dragonne en exécutant un coup de pied retourné qui atteint la mâchoire de son adversaire qui la relâcha aussitôt.

-"Pas mal." Dit Seiriu en essuyant un filet de sang qui dégoulinait sur son menton pendant que Lilac reprenait ses distances.

- _'Silver ne mentait pas, il est vraiment très fort...'_ Pensa t'elle en se frottant le bras droit. _'Sa ne fait qu'à peine une minute que je le retient et j'ai déjà failli perdre un bras.'_

Juste au moment où la bataille allait reprendre le vaisseau se plaça au dessus du sommet en les surprenants.

-"Le vaisseau extracteur est déjà là ?" Déclara Seiriu en observant la machine "Il est en avance pour une fois. Se qui signifie qu'il nous reste peu de temps."

-"Un vaisseau extracteur ? Que comptez vous faire ? " demanda Lilac

-"Tu verras sa dans un moment..." Répondit le dragon en reportant son attention sur elle "… du moins si tu survis. Car comme je vient de le dire il nous reste peu de temps."

Il se lança sur elle en effectuant un Dragon Rush très rapide que Lilac évita de peu. Pensant qu'elle avait évité l'attaque elle se retourna pour contre attaqué mais fut surprise de voir que l'assaut n'était pas terminé et que Seiriu se redirigeais déjà vers elle. Pour le contré elle utilisa son propre Dragon Rush et les 2 attaques se percutèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles et de lumière. Au début de puissances à peu près égal les 2 dragons se repoussaient mutuellement mais rapidement Seiriu gagna l'épreuve de force et éjecta littéralement la dragonne dans les airs.

- _'Une t'elle puissance...c'est incroyable...'_ Pensa Lilac sans voix à cause de la violence du choc en se retournant péniblement dans les airs et fut horrifié de voir dragon se redirigé vers elle toujours en continuant son assaut. _'Impossible... Il lui reste encore autant de force?'_

L'attaque la frappa de plein fouet et la fit heurté violemment le bloc de roche se qui le détruit en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-"Je l'avais prévenu..." Dit Seiriu après avoir atterrie comme il se dirigea vers l'ouverture crée par l'impact. "J'espère que l'autre me donnera au moins un véritable défi."

Il traversa les débris rocheux et arriva devant la dragonne étendu au sol avec un filet de sang qui lui sortait de la bouche.

-"Je droit... encore tenir... un instant." Réussis à dire Lilac en tentant de se relevé péniblement.

- _'Une t'elle loyauté est admirable , dommage que nous soyons ennemie.'_ Pensa Seiriu impressionné par la détermination dont faisait preuve la dragonne qui lui faisait face. _'Dommage car je vais devoir l'éliminé car elle pourrait représenté une menace dans l'avenir.'_

En un instant il l'a saisit par le cou avec sa main droite et la souleva en l'air.

 **...Fin flashback...**

-"Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?" Demanda le dragon en resserrant son emprise pour l'étranglé.

-"Pas besoin car son heure n'est pas encore venu." Dit la voix de Silver avant qu'un éclair blanc transperça les restes du nuage de poussière avant de percuté violemment Seiriu, cela le força à relâché Lilac comme il fut repoussé sur plusieurs mètre en arrière et percuta un autre bloc de roche qui s'effondra sur lui pendant que la dragonne tomba en toute sécurité dans les bras du hérisson. "J'arrive à temps ont dirais."

-"Oui...merci *tousse*… Mais ne prend pas sa pour une habitude." Répondit Lilac en se tenant le cou. "Les trois minutes sont vite passé ."

-"En faite il ne c'est écoulé que deux minutes, mais sa devrait être suffisant." Répondit Silver en la déposant au sol pour qu'elle puisse récupéré de son affrontement.

-"Tu penses pouvoir le battre ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète en voyant le dragon s'extirpé facilement des débris. "Il est puissant , rapide et très fort."

-"Aucune idée..." Répondit le hérisson en riant et gagnant un regard choqué de la dragonne. "Mais tu peu compté sur moi pour lui donné une bataille dont il se souviendra pendant longtemps."

-"Silver..." Commença à dire Lilac avant d'être interrompue en remarquant les grands bracelets d'or, que portait habituellement son ami aux poignets et aux chevilles, qui étaient placé devant elle. _'Pourquoi a t'il enlevé ses bracelets ?'_ Elle tenta d'en soulevé un mais n'y arrivais pas à cause de leurs énorme poids. "Quesque ?"

-"Tu peut me les gardé un instant le temps que je me présente à Seiriu ?" Déclara le hérisson avant de se dirigé vers leur adversaire.

-"Heureux de voir que tu ne t'es pas enfuie comme un lâche." Dit le dragon comme ils se retrouvèrent face à face devant l'épée encore planté dans le sol. "Je me demande malgré tous si tu saura être un véritable défie , Il est vrai que tu m'as surpris il y à un instant mais il faudra bien plus que cela pour m'impressionné."

-"Nous verrons bien." Répondit Silver en souriant " Je me demande par contre si tu saura tenir la distance. Faudrait pas que se termine trop rapidement non plus."

La remarque fit sourire Seiriu qui disparu et se retrouva en un instant au dessus de son adversaire prêt à lui balancé un coup de pied descendant. Malgré la vitesse et l'effet de surprise de l'attaque le hérisson l'évita sans effort et contre attaqua avec un coup de pied circulaire que le dragon contra avec l'aide de sa queue qui s'enroula autour.

- _'Il se débrouille bien mieux que se que j'aurais cru.'_ Pensa Seiriu en repoussant son adversaire. "Intéressant, je voit que tes bracelets ne servent pas que comme de simple accessoire de mode."

-"Tu as déjà compris a se que je vois." Dit Silver en riant "Moi qui voulais gardé sa secret."

-"Vu toutes les références dans les animes, mangas et certains films d'action, tu t'étonnes que certains comprennent rapidement la véritable fonction de tes bracelets." Dit Seiriu en souriant.

-"Oui vu comme sa, c'est vrai que sa parait plutôt idiot." Répondit le hérisson avant que lui et son adversaire ne furent prit d'une crise de fou rire. "Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliqué."

-"En effet mais t'aurais dû voir ton expression quand j'en ai parlé, j'ai cru que t'avais vu un fantôme." Dit Seiriu en riant.

Lilac quand à elle était bouche bée en les observant qui riaient comme de vieux ami avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

- _'Au moins sa détend un peu l'atmosphère.'_ Pensa t'elle avant de reporté son attention sur les bracelet. _'Qui aurait cru qu'il se servait de ses bracelets comme des poids pour s'entrainer en permanence et ralentissais ses mouvements. Et ainsi dès qu'il les enlève ses vrais capacités physique son dévoilé.'_ Elle se reconcentra vers le hérisson qui se calmait"Mais il est vrai que sa n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel Askal par exemple le fait aussi. Il en faudra plus pour vaincre Seiriu."

-"Oh putain, sa faisais des années que je n'avais pas rit comme sa." Déclara Seiriu en se calmant "Tu sais quoi je t'aime bien l'hérisson, sa ne te dirait pas de quitté ces perdant et de rejoindre notre armée ? Tu t'y ferais rapidement une place de commandant, et rien ne te force à resté dans leur camp."

-"Merci de la proposition mais je droit de refusé." Répondit Silver en gagnant un soupire de Lilac.

-"Si c'est à cause de ta petite amie ici, elle peut aussi nous rejoindre." Dit le dragon en pointant Lilac qui fut choqué et rougissais.

-"Plutôt mourir que d'obéir à ce cafard de Brevon, et se n'est pas mon petit ami." Répondit rapidement la dragonne en gagnant un rire du hérisson.

-"Elle vient de répondre à ma place, je ne connais rien de Lord Brevon mais je n'apprécie déjà pas sa façon de pensé, donc merci mais je refuse." Déclara Silver "Mais tu peux toujours nous rejoindre si tu en as envie."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda Lilac surprise.

-"Désolé mais j'ai mes raisons de resté aux services de Lord Brevon." Répondit Seiriu en récupérant son sabre. "Mais assez parlé , il est temps que je te montre la différence de niveau qu'il y a entre nous deux. Mais je suppose que tu veux qu'ont aillent réglé sa plus loin pour ne pas risqué de blessé ton amie."

-"Merci j'allais justement te le proposé." Répondit le hérisson. "J'ai remarqué un endroit idéal pour notre affrontement entre les colonnes de cristaux bleu et cyan."

-"Oui je vois l'endroit dont tu parles." Répondit Seiriu en les quittant. "Je t'y attendrais là bas ,vu que tu voudras sans aucun doute mettre ton amie à l'abris avant.

-"Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensé si tu continus." Dit Silver juste avant que le dragon disparu dans un nuage de poussière et qu'il ne se rendit auprès de Lilac.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre que certains attendaient avec impatience, comme vous pouvez le voir nos héros se retrouve impuissants face aux 4 généraux avec Dail qui se retrouve gravement blessé et l'extracteur qui sera bientôt opérationnel. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui s'attendais à voir un nouvel ennemie ou même le retour de Torque , j'y avais pensé au début mais cette version me plait davantage.**

 **Quand aux bracelets de Silver, disons que dès la première fois où je les ai vu je me suis demandé pourquoi il étaient aussi gros (surtout que si c'est vraiment de l'or ils doivent pesé très lourd). Et en m'inspirant de certains mangas comme Naruto ou Dragon Ball l'idée m'est venu naturellement (surtout qu'elle explique pourquoi Silver est moins physique et plutôt lent sans ses pouvoirs comparé à Shadow ou Sonic.)**

 **Que va-t-il se passé lors de l'affrontement entre Silver et Seiriu ? Dail s'en sortira t'il ? Qu'elles sont les motivations de ce dragon ? Qu'elle est le but du vaisseau extracteur ?**

 **La suite au prochain épisode.**


	12. Duel au sommet et pouvoir enfouie

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 11: Duel au sommet et pouvoir enfouie**

 _Content que le dernier chapitre vous est plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci._

 _CherryCostello23: merci de me posé cette question, en faite c'est l'arc Elemental Stones qui sera divisé en 2 partie (j'oublie à chaque fois qu'il fallait que je modifie le titre)._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni aucun personnages de l'univers Sonic._

* * *

- _'Où peuvent t'ils bien être ?'_ Se demanda Milla en planant dans les airs grâce à l'aide de ses grandes oreilles. _'J'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux, ce dragon avait l'air très puissant.'_

Après l'arrivé du vaisseau extracteur Milla et les soldats avaient intercepté un message ennemie qui prévenait les soldats aliens de quitté le sommet dans les 30 prochaines minutes avant que le vaisseau ne soit prêt à agir. Juste après que Carol, Nerra ainsi que Gong et Askal les rejoignirent, le groupe décida qu'il était en effet préférable de prévoir un plan de repli vu la puissance des généraux et le risque imminent qu'apportait se vaisseau. Et ainsi donc ils se séparèrent en 3 groupes, Neera et Carol qui iraient prévenir Dail et Spade, Askal et Gong qui restaient avec les soldats et tenteraient de réparé le navire sur lequel ils étaient venu pour un départ immédiat, et pour finir Milla qui décida d'allé seule prévenir Lilac et Silver. Certains soldats s'y opposèrent mais Carol et Neera approuvèrent en disant qu'elle pouvait y arrivé sans problème.

Et depuis la jeune basset planait au dessus du sommet en s'arrêtant que pour prendre appuie sur un bloc de cristal ou de roche pour pouvoir reprendre de la hauteur , ou pour se caché de certaines troupes ennemies retardataires qui n'avaient pas encore quitté les lieux.

-"Mais où sont il à la fin ? J'ai déjà parcouru pratiquement tout le sommet." Dit elle avant de les repéré juste après que Seiriu les avaient quitté. "Lilac, Silver !"

Le hérisson et la dragonne levèrent les yeux pour voir une boule de poil beige qui fonça vers eux avant d'atterrir sur Silver l'écrasant au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Quand la poussière se dissipa Lilac fut surprise de voir Milla sur le hérisson étourdit avec le visage plongé dans sa fourrure de poitrine en souriant.

-"Mi...Milla ?" Réussit à dire Lilac après avoir récupéré de sa surprise

-"Génial je vous est enfin retrouvé. T'en fait pas je n'ai rien, je suis heureusement tombé sur quelque chose de moelleux." Dit la basset après avoir sortie son visage de la fourrure du hérisson en se tournant vers son amie "Tient où est Silver il n'était pas avec toi ?"

-"Je...je suis...là..." Dit péniblement le hérisson en essayant de récupéré du choc

-"Oh désolé, j'ai encore du mal avec les atterrissages." Répondit Milla en riant avant de sortir sur son ami et de l'aidé à se relevé sous le regard légèrement agacé de Lilac.

-"Et sinon Milla, tu nous expliques pourquoi tu es là ?" Demanda la dragonne.

-"Je suis venu pour vous avertir que nous devons quitté au plus vite le sommet à cause du vaisseau extracteur." Répondit Milla "Les soldats aliens et les autres généraux quittent déjà les lieux au moment où nous parlons."

-"Sa expliquerait pourquoi Seiriu disais qu'il lui restait peu de temps..." Dit Lilac

-"Le sergent Askal et le général Gong répare le navire sur lequel nous somme venu et Neera et Carol sont allé avertir l'empereur Dail et Spade." Déclara Milla

-"Autant ne pas s'éternisé ici alors." Répondit Silver en récupérant ses bracelets. " Milla tu peux emmené Lilac au navire je vous rejoindrais dans un instant."

-"Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas allé l'affronté malgré tout ?" Demanda Lilac choqué "Si sa se trouve c'est un piège."

-"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre à faire sa tu sais." Répondit le hérisson en riant

-"Tu es trop naïf..." Soupira la dragonne " Je suppose que peu importe se que je dise tu voudra y allé...Tu sais au moins ce que tu risque si c'est un piège ou si tu perds ce duel?"

-"Aucune idée je me ferais surement capturé ou au pire tué ..." Plaisanta Silver avant de remarqué l'expression inquiète de son amie.

-"Silver je ne plaisante pas , tu pourrais..." Commença à répliqué Lilac avant que l'hérisson ne la prenne dans ses bras et lui tienne la tête doucement pour collé leurs fronts pour qu'ils puissent se regardé dans les yeux.

-"Je te promet que je reviendrais." Répondit il en souriant

-"Sil...Silver que fais tu ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise dont le visage était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-"Se n'est pas comme sa qu'ont fais une promesse ici ?" Répondit le hérisson un peu confus. "Pourtant c'est de cette façon que faisait l'acteur dans le film de ce matin ?"

-"N... Non... absolument pas..." Répondit elle en rougissant mais en ne faisant rien pour se dégagé de l'emprise de son ami et commençais à se plongé dans ses yeux dorés.

Un doux silence s'installa comme ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils furent soudainement interrompue par le bruit de la sirène du navire volant qui approchait au loin.

-"Dommage vous allez devoir remettre sa pour une autre fois tous les deux." Dit Milla avec un large sourire en regardant ses 2 amis qui rougissaient en se séparant.

-"Désolé..." dirent Lilac et Silver en même temps en évitant le contact visuel avec l'autre.

-"Tu...Tu ferais mieux d'y allé sinon tu risques d'être en retard pour donné une leçon à Seiriu." Déclara la dragonne en gagnant un regard surpris mais joyeux du hérisson. "Mais ta intérêt à tenir ta promesse ou t'aura affaire à moi."

-"A vos ordre Dame Lilac." Plaisanta Silver en faisant la révérence devant elle avant de partir vers le lieu de son affrontement pendant que Milla observait Lilac en arborant toujours son sourire.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas Milla ?" Demanda la dragonne gêné en faisant mine qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

-"Oh allé Lilac ne joue pas l'ignorante, vous étiez si mignons tous les deux." Répondit la basset avec des étoiles dans les yeux "On aurait dit l'une de ces scènes dans les films romantiques. Encore un peu et j'aurais parié que vous vous seriez...hmph..."

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Milla." Répondit la dragonne en bâillonnant son amie avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. "Il ne sait rien passé de romantique et si tu racontes sa à qui que ce soit..."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Le lieu choisis par Silver et Seiriu pour leurs duel, était en faite le grand cratère qu'avait formé l'attaque que Serpentine avait utilisé pour tenté d'éliminé Lilac avant que le hérisson n'intervienne pour la sauvé. Avec l'arrivé de l'armé alien et les affrontement la zone autour avait été jonché de pics et de blocs de cristaux cyan et bleu lui donnant une apparence glacial. Au centre du cratère le dragon attendait son adversaire patiemment jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ne lui saute sur le dos.

-"Devine qui c'est ?" Demanda l'individu en lui masquant les yeux

-"Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas d'humeur à joué Suki... Laisse moi deviné nous devons quitté les lieux c'est sa ?" Demanda Seiriu imperturbable pendant que la phénix lui picotais joyeusement la joue avec 2 doigts.

-"Tu n'es pas drôle Sei, je ne peut jamais te surprendre..." Répondit elle en boudant avant qu'un sourire espiègle se forma sur son visage pendant que ses mains descendaient le long du corps athlétique du dragon "… enfin sa dépend de la situation."

-"Se n'est pas le moment Suki." Répondit Seiriu en rougissant et en se dégageant de l'emprise de la phénix "J'attend quelqu'un qui pourra peut être m'offrir un véritable défi."

-"T'as encore cette idée en tête ?" Demanda Suzaku en secouant la tête "Quand comprendras tu que mis à part les membres de la famille Arktyvus et les autres généraux, personnes ne peut rivalisé avec nous et surement pas avec toi, premier général de Lord Brevon."

-"Nous verrons bien, mais en attendant je vous demande de ne pas intervenir lors de l'affrontement." Répondit le dragon " C'est entre lui et moi."

-"Moi sa me va, mais pour les 2 autres je ne te promet rien. Tu les connais, dès ils rencontrent un adversaire digne d'intérêt ils lui sautent carrément dessus." Dit Suzaku en secouant la tête en souriant. "Ne t'amuses pas trop longtemps contre cet hérisson quand même. Tu te souviens que l'ont avaient prévu de passé un peu de temps en tête à tête , si tu vois se que je veut dire."

-"Compte sur moi mon ange de flammes." Répondit Seiriu en la faisant rire et rougir. "Je vérifie se qu'il vaut et je suis tout à toi."

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard Silver arriva à son tour .

-"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre." Demanda le hérisson.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton amie la demi dragonne ne voulait pas te laissé m'affronté." Répondit le dragon en riant. "Tu ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir des sentiments pour toi."

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. " dit Silver en rougissant légèrement. "Nous nous entendons bien c'est vrai, mais nous sommes justes amis, sans oublié que nous nous sommes rencontré qu'hier."

-"Vraiment ? Je l'aurais jamais deviné vu la façon dont vous semblé être si proche." Répondit Seiriu à moitié surpris "Mais bon assez plaisanté nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuté de tes histoires de cœur."

-"Entièrement d'accord, mais d'abord tu pourrais me dire les raisons pour lesquelles tu suis les ordres de Brevon ?" Demanda Silver curieux "Je veut dire Lilac et Carol l'ont battu il y à quelques années, si j'ai bien compris se qu'ont ma raconté sur lui. Et vu la situation de tout à l'heure il est évident que tu es plus fort que lui, non?"

-"Ils ont donc vraiment cru que mon maître était faible au point de perdre contre deux gamine." Répondit Seiriu en riant "Ils sont si naïf s'en ai presque touchant."

-"Tu veux dire qu'il c'est laissé battre ?" Demanda le hérisson

-"Pas exactement, disons que Lord Brevon n'avais pas déployé sa véritable puissance à se moment là vu la forme qu'il avait." Répondit Seiriu.

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda Silver confus "Tu veux dire qu'il aurait plusieurs formes, un peu comme un papillon ?"

-"C'est exactement sa et une très bonne comparaison d'ailleurs." Répondit le dragon " Il possède trois formes bien distinctes qu'il alterne au file du temps. C'elle que tes amies ont affronté serait l'équivalent de la chenille ,qui est la plus faible mais est parfaite pour emmagasiné de l'énergie et guérir ses blessures."

-"Une forme spécial pour le repos en gros, si je comprend bien." Dit Silver

-"Exact, c'elle qu'il possède en se moment serait l'équivalent de la chrysalide." Dit Seiriu. "Mais en plus d'être un forme défensive elle lui confère une puissance physique incommensurable, ce qui lui donne une force et une vitesse incroyable."

"Et qu'en ai t'il de la forme final ?" Demanda le hérisson intrigué "Vu ce que tu viens de me dire à propos de la seconde forme elle droit être monstrueuse."

-"Encore une fois tu choisis parfaitement le bon mot." Répondit le dragon en tressaillant un peu "La forme final de Lord Brevon est un monstre de puissance qui lui à déjà permit d'asservir des planètes à lui seul. Même réunis pour l'affronté lors d'un de ses entraînements sous cette formes, nous les quatre généraux, n'avons rien pu faire contre lui ."

-"Impressionnant , et vous aussi les généraux avez d'autres formes ?" Demanda Silver

-"C'est exact nous en avons c'elle que vous connaissez et une que l'on pourrait qualifié d'évolué." Répondit Seiriu un peu surpris. "Mais tu sembles plus excité que terrifié par ce que je viens de te révélé."

-"Bien sur après tous plus l'adversaire est fort plus la bataille est intéressante, non ?" Répondit le hérisson en riant. "D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de me mesuré à ta forme évolué."

-"N'y compte pas trop mais ... Si t'arrive à tenir 5 minutes contre moi j'accepterais peut être de me donné à fond contre toi." Répondit le dragon en sortant son sabre. "Même si sa m'étonnerais que tu tiennes ne serais ce que 2 minutes."

-"C'est se que nous allons voir." Répondit Silver souriant en s'étirant le bras droit. "Sa tombe bien j'avais justement envie de voir jusqu'où pouvait allé mes limites."

Ils se saluèrent avant de prendre une position de bataille en se jaugeant du regard avec chacun attendant un mouvement de l'autre pour répliqué . Se fut finalement un rocher qui tomba au sol qui déclencha les hostilité comme ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre avec le hérisson qui évita de justesse la lame du dragon pointé vers lui et tenta de lui donné un coup de poing, mais son bras fut bloqué par la queue de son adversaire qui s'enroula autour.

-"Bien tenté mais va falloir faire mieux que sa." Déclara Seiriu en faisant tournoyé Silver à l'aide de sa queue avant l'envoyé dans les airs et de lui envoyé des lames d'eau tranchantes.

-"Je pourrais te dire la même chose." Répondit le hérisson en évitant les attaques du dragon en faisant une légère impulsion psychique qui le retira de la trajectoire des lames aquatiques

Malheureusement pour lui, Seiriu avait prévu cette réaction et fonçais déjà vers lui en utilisant le Dragon Rush. Sans réfléchir Silver concentra son énergie dans ses mains et réussis à pratiquement stoppé la course de son adversaire avant de le projeté vers un bloc de cristal bleu où il s'écrasa violemment en le cassant en 2.

-"Pas mal..." Déclara le dragon en sortant des débris pendant que le hérisson atterrie à quelques mètres devant lui. "Tu te défend mieux que je ne l'espérais."

-"Toi aussi, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu chaud avec ton Dragon Rush." Répondit Silver en souriant en reprenant sa position défensive

- _'Sa devient intéressant, peu de personne peuvent contré mon Dragon Rush de cette façon.'_ Pensa Seiriu _'Et je suis certains qu'il me réserve encore d'autres surprises.'_

 _-'Il est vraiment très rapide, encore un peu et s'en était finis pour moi.'_ Pensa Silver _'La bonne nouvelle est que mes pouvoirs commencent à revenir mais ils sont loin d'être assez puissant pour le vaincre en ce moment. Au moins je pourrais évité ces lames d'eau et contré son Dragon Rush mais je dois encore resté sur mes gardes.'_

Les 2 adversaires sourirent avant de se relancé à l'assaut l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

-"Ce navire ne peut pas allé plus vite ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète.

-"Désolé mais avec les dégâts qu'il a reçut lors de notre arrivé les moteurs ont perdu la moitié de leurs puissances habituel." Répondit Gong qui était aux commandes.

-"Oui calme toi Lilac nous aussi sommes inquiets pour Silver tu sais." Dit Carol en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la dragonne qui ne restais pas en place et scrutait les alentours à la recherche du lieu de l'affrontement du dragon et de l'hérisson.

Après le départ du hérisson , la dragonne réussis à persuadé les autres qu'il fallait allé voir le duel au cas où leur ami tomberait dans un piège. Bien qu'un peu réticent au début le groupe décida de l'écouté et depuis ils étaient à la recherche du lieu de l'affrontement à bord du navire volant.

-"D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'a pas empêché d'y allé vu que s'était une mauvaise idée ?" Demanda Neera qui soignait Dail qui n'étais plus dans un état critique mais étais encore inconscient. "Ce n'est pas ton genre de cédé aussi facilement."

-"Disons que Silver à donné quelques bons arguments." Plaisanta Milla en gagnant un regard noir de Lilac.

-"Et quels genres d'arguments ?" Demanda Askal curieux

-"Euh..." Commença a dire la dragonne rougissante en essayant de trouvé un mensonge approprié jusqu'à se qu'elle ne remarque du coin de l'œil 2 flux de lumières bleu et blanc qui s'entrechoquaient rapidement en produisant des étincelles. "Se sont eux !"

La bataille avait gagné en intensité et en vitesse avec Silver qui avait récupéré la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs et affrontait Seiriu qui semblait être déchainé en utilisant le Dragon Rush en continu.

-"Incroyable, ils vont à une t'elle vitesse." Dit Carol surprise en essayant de les suivre du regard mais abandonna rapidement.

-"Il est évident qu'ils jouent dans une catégorie bien supérieur à la notre." Déclara Askal "Vous pensez qu'il à une chance contre se dragon ?"

-"Je ne pense pas, j'en suis certaine." Répondit Lilac en souriant avant de commencé à encouragé le hérisson à la grande surprise des autres qui la rejoignirent peu de temps après.

Les 2 flux de lumières s'entrechoquèrent encore pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se percutent et chutèrent en tourbillonnant au centre du cratère révélant Silver et Seiriu. Ils étaient dans une prise de force qui en tentant de repoussé l'autre comme des éclairs cyan et bleu jaillissaient de leurs corps et étaient rapidement absorbé par les cristaux aux alentours.

-"On dirait que tes supporters viennent d'arrivé ." Dit le dragon souriant en poussant davantage. "C'est parfait ils pourront ainsi assisté à ta défaite."

-"N'y compte pas trop ." Répondit le hérisson en arrêtant de résisté pour mieux renversé son adversaire qui arriva malgré tous à atterrir sur ses jambes de l'autre coté du cratère. "Ce duel devient de plus en plus amusant au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, se serais dommage qu'il se termine déjà."

-"Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point." Dit Seiriu " D'ailleurs en parlant de temps il semble que je t'ai un peu sous estimé vu que sa droit faire 10 bonne minutes que nous nous affrontons."

-"Le temps passe plus vite quand ont s'amuse." Répondit Silver en riant. "Et donc tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour continué à te retenir."

-"En effet , mais je ne compte toujours pas prendre ma seconde forme ." Déclara le dragon. "Je crains malheureusement que tu ne fasses toujours pas le poids face à nous, du moins pour l'instant. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de me transformé pour te faire mordre la poussière."

-"Que veux tu dire ?" Demanda le hérisson intrigué en observant son adversaire crée un cercle de bulle devant lui.

-"Tu as réussi à contré mon Dragon Rush et mes Tidal Slash, mais saura tu résisté à cette attaque ?" Demanda Seiriu en souriant .

-" Oh non... ne me dites pas qu'il compte..." Commença à dire Lilac, surprise en réalisant ce que préparait le dragon, avant d'hurlé vers son ami pour le prévenir. "Silver tu dois à tous prix évité cette attaque il va te faire un Super Dragon Rush !"

-"Un quoi ?" Demanda Silver en détournant son attention de son adversaire pour se tourné vers la dragonne pendant 2 secondes.

Ce laps de temps suffit à Seiriu pour préparé son Dragon Rush en traversant le cercle de bulle avant de foncé sur le hérisson avec une vitesse et une puissance 10 fois supérieur à c'elle de ses précédentes attaques. Silver tenta de l'arrêté comme il le faisait précédemment mais fut quasiment éjecté dans les airs par la puissance de l'assaut.

- _'Merde comparé à ce Dragon Rush les précédentes ressemblaient à de simple claques."_ pensa le hérisson grimaçant de douleur en se rétablissant dans les airs avec ses pouvoirs juste à temps pour voir le dragon qui se dirigeait vers lui en continuant son attaque. "Au non pas cette fois..."

Silver réussis à envoyé un Psycho Smash vers son adversaire pour tenté de le stoppé mais celui-ci contourna simplement l'attaque en tournoyant autour et percuta violemment le hérisson en l'entraînant avec lui dans le sol où le Dragon Rush creusa un tunnel avant de ressortir à l'air libre où il l'envoya s'écrasé sur les restes de la colonne cyan se qui entraîna quelque chose d'inattendu.

L'hérisson resta pétrifié en hurlant de douleur comme son énergie était absorbé par le cristal qui se mit à brillé jusqu'à finir par se brisé en des millions d'éclats pendant que Silver tomba mollement au sol sous les regard surpris de tous.

-"Oh non Silver !" Hurla Lilac en essayant d'allé le rejoindre en utilisant son Dragon Rush mais fut stoppé en pleine course par une boule de feu qui la renvoya sur le navire où elle réussi à atterrir avant de posé un genou à terre épuisé car elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son affrontement contre le dragon. "Arg... Quesque... ?"

-"Désolé mais je ne vous laisserais pas interféré dans ce duel." Déclara Suzaku en se posant gracieusement devant la dragonne.

-"Encore toi ?" Demanda Carol en grognant "Tu ne pourrais pas allé pourrir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

-"Oh le chaton est de mauvais humeur ?" Demanda Suzaku en se moquant d'elle "Quoi qu'il en soit Sei ma confié la mission d'empêché que son affrontement contre votre ami ne soit interrompu, sauf par l'activation de l'extracteur bien sur, donc vous allez devoir attendre qu'il en ai finis avec cet hérisson. Malheureusement la plupart du temps sa signifie la mort de son adversaire."

-"Tu veux dire qu'il irait jusqu'à tué Silver ?" Demanda Milla horrifié en observant Seiriu enroulé sa queue autour du cou du hérisson pour l'envoyé en l'air et recommencé ses Super Dragon Rush pour le percuté à de nombreuses reprise. "C'est horrible!"

-"Et tu penses que nous allons resté là sans rien faire ?" Demanda Carol prête à se battre

-"Oh je suppose que vous allez essayé de me vaincre ou de me distraire pour que certains d'entre vous puissent tenté de porté secours à votre ami." Répondit pensivement la phénix "Mais soyons réaliste qui parmi vous se sens de taille à affronté Seiriu ou même l'un de nous autres ? Surtout que vous risqueriez de perdre votre seule moyen de vous enfuir, sauf si vous pensez que votre navire déjà en piteux état peut résisté à mes flammes."

-"Espèce de..." Grogna Carol en se préparant à se jeté sur elle avant que Lilac ne s'interpose. "Lilac que fais tu ?"

-"N'intervenons pas..." Répondit la dragonne en les surprenants tous.

-"Mais Lilac...? "commença Milla avant de remarqué le regard de son amie.

-"Ravie de voir que l'une d'entre vous a enfin compris que vous n'êtes pas de taille à nous affronté." Dit joyeusement Suzaku. "Maintenant prenez un siège et profité du spectacle, qui sais Sei voudra peut être épargné votre ami. Sa faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux et excité lors d'un combat il doit beaucoup s'amusé, dommage que cet hérisson ne fasse pas le poids."

-"Tu te trompes ." Répondit Lilac en se relevant "J'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir non pas parce que je m'avoue vaincu mais car je suis certaine que Silver peut vaincre Seiriu."

-"Tu lui porte une confiance aveugle à ce que je vois, ce qui est assez étonnant vu que d'après les rapports vous ne vous êtes rencontré qu'hier." Déclara pensivement la phénix avec un sourire rêveur "C'est si mignon ce genre de coup de foudre."

-"Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi..." Répondit la dragonne rougissante et en colère. "Quesque vous avez tous à vouloir qu'ont soient amoureux ?"

-"Oh allé ne fais pas l'innocente je vous ai vu après le départ de Seiriu." Répondit Suzaku en riant "Vous formez un très jolie couple tous les deux, un peu comme tes amies la panda et le chaton avec les deux pandas."

-"Quoi ? Non mais sa va pas ?" répondirent Neera et Carol rougissantes avant d'entré dans la dispute de la dragonne et de la phénix sous le regard étonné des autres.

Pendant que les filles se chamaillaient le combat continuait avec Silver qui continuait à subir les assauts continu de Seiriu.

-"Ben alors, tu t'es endormie ou quoi ?" Se moqua le dragon en percutant à nouveau l'hérisson "Je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance. Où est passé toute cette combativité et cette force qui m'amusais ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que le drainage de ton énergie psychique par ce bloc de cristal ta rendu muet aussi. "

-"Comment as-tu deviné... que le cristal... pouvait faire ce genre de chose ?" Demanda péniblement Silver avant d'être à nouveau percuté.

-"Simple déduction, en faite j'avais déjà remarqué ce phénomène au tout début quand je t'avais pris part surprise." Répondit Seiriu. "Dommage qu'il à fallu que sa ce reproduise maintenant cela gâche notre duel au moment où je commençais a me battre sérieusement. Au moins sa confirme ce que je pensais, je n'aurais pas besoins de me donné à fond pour te vaincre."

* * *

- _'Il a raison , je n'aurais jamais fais le poids face à lui et ce même avec mes pouvoirs.'_ Pensa Silver en commençant à perdre connaissance.

- _'_ _Tu abandonnes déjà ?_ _'_ Demanda une voix dans le subconscient de Silver _'_ _As-tu pensé à ce que pense tes amis inquiets qui sont revenu pour toi et attendent que tu te relèvent en ce moment ?_ _'_

 _-'Génial voila que j'entend des voix maintenant .'_ Pensa le hérisson en plongeant inconsciemment de plus en plus dans son l'abime sombre que formais son subconscient. _'Seiriu a dû me frappé un peu trop fort sur la tête pour que je commence à déliré comme sa... Quesque c'est ?'_ Il s'arrêta devant une gigantesque porte avec l'image d'un immense dragon oriental dans un décor de tempête et avec des tornades gravé dessus.

- _'_ _Tu aurais donc déjà oublié notre première rencontre ?_ _'_ Répondit la voix comme la porte s'ouvrit un peu en libérant une brise de vents lumineux qui avait une teinte verte. Celui-ci se mit à tourbillonné autour du hérisson surpris qui sentit un immense pouvoir coulé dans ses veines alors qu'il aspirait la brise. _'_ _Ce n'est pas grave je compte malgré tous t'aidé à affronté ton adversaire mais ne prend pas sa pour une habitude, mes pouvoirs se mérite et pour l'instant tu es loin d'en être digne._ _'_

* * *

Seiriu commença à se lassé de cet affrontement à sens unique et décida d'en finir en envoyant 10 Tidal Slash d'affilé vers son adversaires. Les lames d'eau se combinèrent pour en formé une immense qui se dirigea rapidement vers le hérisson inconscient et le percuta en créant une grosse explosion aquatique sous le regard horrifié de tous sauf Suzaku qui commençais à s'impatienté.

-"C'est...impossible, non pas sa... pas Silver..." Déclara Lilac en s'effondrant à genoux devant la scène.

-"Tient, Sei y est allé plus fort que d'habitude cette fois." Répondit nonchalamment la phénix avant de baillé. "Il à dû se lassé de votre ami, enfin sa ne change pas le résultat que je prévoyais à savoir une victoire écrasante de mon dragon préféré."

-"Attendez il se passe quelque chose d'étrange." Déclara Milla en pointant l'explosion qui se mit à tourbillonné comme une tornade se forma à l'intérieur avant de se dispersé pour révélé Silver sain et sauf.

-"Impossible il à survécu ?" Demanda Suzaku sous le choc en observant le hérisson qui lévitait dans les airs entouré d'une aura venteuse verte et avec les yeux qui dégageaient une lueur de la même couleur lui donnant l'air d'être comme possédé.

- _'Incroyable... Est-ce réellement lui qui dégage une t'elle puissance ?'_ Pensa Seiriu en atterrissant au sol pour observé son adversaire avant de sourir"Tu te décide enfin à nous sortir le grand jeu à se que je vois. Il était temps je suis loin d'être satisfais de notre duel et commençais à croire que je t'avais surestimé."

Seiriu se relança à l'assaut avec son Super Dragon Rush et s'apprêtais à percuté à nouveau Silver quand une chose d'inattendu se produisit surprenant tous le monde. Avant que l'attaque ne l'atteigne Silver se laissa chuté de plusieurs mètre avant de se propulsé vers le dragon en effectuant une attaque semblable au Dragon Rush normal mais enveloppé dans un tourbillon de vent. Les 2 attaques se percutèrent violemment mais Seiriu surpris par l'action soudaine du hérisson perdit sa concentration permettant à son adversaire de brisé sa super attaque avant de lui balancé un coup de pied circulaire qui l'envoya percuté les restes de la colonne bleu la faisant s'effondré sur lui.

-"Sei...Seiriu !" Hurla Suzaku inquiète avant de partir à la recherche du dragon ensevelit sous les débris de cristaux bleu.

-"Wow … il n'arrête pas de nous surprendre..." Déclara Gong encore sous le choc "S'étais quoi ce qu'il vient de nous faire là ?"

-"Aucune idée on aurait dit un Dragon Rush mais avec la puissance du vent." Répondit Askal "Mais c'est impossible vu qu'il s'agit d'une technique d'attribut eau et que seul les dragon du même élément peuvent effectué."

-"Peut importe ce que s'était, cette attaque étais génial!" Répondit Carol surexcité "Et grâce à elle ont est surement débarrassé d'un des quatre généraux de Brevon."

-"N'en sois pas si certaine." Dit Neera en voyant le dragon sortir des décombres avec un énorme sourire sur le visage qui fut rejoins par la phénix.

-"Sa va Sei ?" Demanda Suzaku en s'approchant du dragon qui avais un filet de sang qui lui coulais à partir de son front.

-"Bien sur que sa va." Répondit Seiriu en souriant "Pour tous te dire sa fais un moment que j'avais pas ressentit cette sensation."

-"Qu'elle sensation ?" Demanda la phénix curieuse.

-"C'elle de pouvoir affronté un adversaire aussi fort que moi et qui ne soit n'y un généraux , ni Lord Brevon." Répondit le dragon en se tournant vers Silver qui lévitait toujours dans le ciel en l'observant. "Maintenant je vais totalement apprécié ce duel."

Seiriu réutilisa le Super Dragon Rush et recommença un nouvel affrontement aérien contre l'hérisson avec ce dernier qui devenais de plus en plus rapide mais le dragon commençais peu à peu à rattrapé son retard. Le duel allait atteindre son apogée quand soudain un jet de métal en fusion tomba sur Silver et se solidifia rapidement pour formé un bloc qui l'immobilisa juste avant que Gembu ne tomba du ciel et balança un violent coup de poing sur la tête du hérisson l'envoyant s'écrasé violement dans le cratère l'agrandissant 2 fois plus en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Quand la poussière se retira elle révéla Silver totalement meurtrie et inconscient avec l'aura venteuse qui disparu.

-"Non Silver !" Hurla Lilac en allant le rejoindre rapidement avec son Dragon Rush et fut soulagé en voyant qu'il était toujours vivant juste avant de remarqué le bloc d'acier redevenir liquide pour formé une sphère qui monta dans le ciel vers celui qui le controlait.

Lilac et ceux resté sur le navire; ainsi que la phénix et le dragon qui étaient eux aussi surpris; suivirent sa progression pour finalement voir Byakko souriant sur un disque de métal volant qui rattrapa le général tortue.

-"Byakko..." Grogna Seiriu pendant qu'il atterrissait devant Lilac en dévisageant le tigre. "Qui vous a permis de vous melé de notre affrontement."

-"Pas la peine de nous remercié sale lézard." Répondit le général. "Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide pour vaincre cette vermine alors nous t'avons donné un coup de main."

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre désolé du retard mon clavier ma lâché pendant que j'arrivais à la moitié du chapitre et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en racheté un autre (sans oublié que je cherchais une idée pour de nouvelles super formes pour Silver et Blaze dans l'arc Sol Emerald). Au moins sa ma permis de mieux y réfléchir et d'y rajouté certains éléments comme les formes de Brevon et des généraux. J'espère ne pas être le seul à avoir trouvé un peu bizarre le fait qu'il est été battu plutôt facilement par Carol et Lilac dans le 1er jeu (je dit sa mais j'ai galéré aussi un peu pour le battre xD ). Aussi au tous début j'avais prévu que leurs duel soit interrompu par l'activation du vaisseau extracteur mais cette tournure des chose me parais un peu meilleur même si je pars un peu dans tous les sens là.**

 **Que va t'il se passé maintenant ? Les généraux vont il tous simplement anéantir nos héros (cette fanfic serais très courte si s'étais le cas) ?**

 **Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez lu dans se chapitre le duel entre notre hérisson blanc et le dragon bleu à été interrompu par Byakko et Gembu et la coquine Suzaku ou Suki, pour ceux qui préfère, est en couple avec Seiriu. Aussi Silver à utilisé un nouveau pouvoir que certains ont surement déjà compris l'origine et qui s'adressait à lui dans son subconscient.**

 **Comme toujours je vous invite à me laissez vos commentaires et avis sur cette histoire qu'ils soit bons ou mauvais, j'accepte la critique.**


	13. Amer défaite et nouveau départ

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 12: Amer défaite et nouveau départ**

* * *

 _Content de voir que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre surtout toi CherryCostello23 qui adore les 4 généraux et surtout Suzaku. J'ai voulu qu'il soit plutôt amusant et sympathiques tout en étant puissants et impitoyable en même temps (pas comme Eggman qui lui est simplement devenu pitoyable au fil du temps)_

 _Kiki92: Peut être que je ferais d'autre fanfic après avoir finis complétement c'elle là (ce qui devrait me prendre au moins 2 ans vu que je prévoie de peut être faire une 5eme partie (Return of the god of destruction) qui expliquerait l'origine des 4 groupes de gemmes divine (Elemental et Time Stones ainsi que Chaos et Sol Emerald) et pourquoi notre hérisson blanc à une place si importante dans cette histoire._

 _Désolé du gros spoil j'espère que sa ne dérangera personne._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet (Galaxy Trail) ni aucun personnage de l'univers Sonic (SEGA)_

* * *

Les 2 généraux se posèrent devant Seiriu qui fut rejoint par Suzaku sous le regard des autres qui sentais la pression de l'air augmenté sous l'influence de la menace que représentaient leurs adversaires.

-"Alors c'est donc ce type qui vous as fait perdre autant de temps."Déclara Gembu en observant Silver inconscient dans les bras de Lilac avec cette dernière qui dévisageait les 4 généraux avec la ferme intention de protégé son ami. "C'est pas la forme Seiriu on dirait, d'habitude ce genre de gringalet tu les supprimes en moins de 10 secondes."

-"Il voulait surement frimé devant Suki." Répondit Byakko "Vu le résultat elle devrait le laissé tombé et sortir avec quelqu'un de moins vaniteux."

-"Et je pourrais savoir à qui tu penses ?" Demanda Seiriu en se plaçant devant lui prêt à en découdre. "Surement pas à toi espèce de chat de gouttière."

-"Tu sais se qu'il te dit le chat de gouttière espèce de serpent sur patte." Répondit Byakko pendant qu'ils étaient dans une prise de tête.

-"Bon sa suffit maintenant …" déclara Suzaku en leurs donnant une énorme claque sur la tête avec son éventail. " Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous disputé en public surtout pour moi... c'est assez embarrassant."

-"Tu parles , en faite t'adore sa." Déclara Gembu en riant et en gagnant un regard noir de la phénix

-"Toi le gros balourd ont ne ta pas demandé ton avis." Répondit Suzaku avant qu'ils ne commencèrent à se disputé à leurs tour sous les regards surpris des autres.

-"Ont c'est vraiment fais battre par ces guignols ?" Demanda Carol choqué par la scène.

-"Au moins nous savons qu'ils ne s'entendent pas bien." Répondit Milla légèrement amusé "Surtout le tigre et le dragon. Mais nous devrions allé ai dé Lilac je n'aime pas les savoir elle et Silver avec eux"

-"J'amorce déjà la descente vous pourrez sauté dans un moment." Dit Gong avant que Carol et Milla ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Pendant que les généraux se disputaient Lilac tenta d'en profité pour s'éloigné en transportant le hérisson mal en point, mais fut arrêté par un mur de roche qui se dressa soudainement devant elle.

-"Et où va donc ce jolie petit couple que nous avons là ?" Demanda Gembu comme Lilac se retourna rapidement et juste à temps pour voir la lance d'acier que Byakko lançait vers elle être dévié par le sabre de Seiriu.

- _'Il m'a … protégé... ?'_ Pensa la dragonne surprise

-"Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend Byakko ?" Demanda Seiriu "Qui ta donné la permission de tenté de les tué ?"

-"C'est plutôt à moi de te demandé se qui te passe par la tête. Je te rappelle que ce sont nos ennemies et que nous devons les éliminés dès qu'ont en a l'occasion." Répondit le tigre. "A moins que tu ne veuilles changé de camp ?"

-"Ne raconte pas de connerie plus grosse que toi. J'ai simplement un duel en suspens avec cet hérisson que vous avez tous les deux interrompue et que je compte bien terminé." Déclara le dragon en jetant un regard vers Silver.

-"De plus sa ne serais pas amusant si nous éliminons nos principaux adversaires avant le début de la chasse aux Elemental Stones." Dit Suzaku

-"Vous êtes vraiment pas possibles tous les deux." Répondit Byakko en secouant la tête "Et toi Gembu t'en pense quoi ?"

-"Je serais d'avis de les éliminés immédiatement mais ils sont si insignifiant que se serait une perte de temps donc nous pouvons bien les laissé vivre encore un peu." Dit la tortue. "Surtout s'ils peuvent nous divertir à nouveau dans le futur."

-"Comme vous voudrez , mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après." Répondit le tigre.

-"Tu as entendu ?" Dit la phénix en souriant à la dragonne qui les observait avec méfiance. "Tu peux prendre ton amoureux et fiché le camp d'ici avec tes amis. Et vous devriez vous dépêché avant que Byakko ne change d'avis ou que l'extracteur ne commence son travail."

- _'Non mais ils se foutent de nous ou quoi. Mais je ne peut pas les contredirent car... il est évident nous avons été totalement surpassé par eux ."_ Pensa Lilac à la fois en colère et déçu comme elle s'inclina devant les 4 généraux et commença à se dirigé vers le navire qui se rapprochait. Elle fut soudainement arrêté par Seiriu qui l'interpella.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire quittait le sommet avec les personnes à son bord qui observaient amèrement le vaisseau s'illuminé avant que ses extensions métallique placé autour du sommet et qui formaient la pince ne furent chargé en énergie et commencèrent à tourné en tirant un laser vert . Cette action creusa la roche et entraina la séparation du sommet à la base de la montagne pendant que le vaisseau soulevait l'énorme bloc rocheux et lui faisait gardé sa forme grâce à un rayon gravitationnel.

Le vaisseau commença à s'élevé dans les airs en emportant son butin avec les généraux à sont bord qui regardaient de haut leurs adversaires . Puis le véhicule s'éloigna et disparu dans le ciel dans une lumière aveuglante.

-"Pfiouu... Ont s'en sort plutôt bien." Dit Milla en essayant de remonté le moral des autres

-"Tu parles c'est pire qu'un échec..." Soupira Carol en s'effondrant sur le pont en bois du navire "...c'est une vrai humiliation que nous avons reçu là."

-"Oui mais nous nous en sommes tous sortie vivant." répondit Neera "C'est sa le plus important pour l'instant."

-"Tu as raison Neera, retournons au plus vite au palais de Shang Tu pour soigné les blessé et informé le Magister." Déclara Gong en faisant le navire se dirigé dans la direction de la ville.

* * *

Une jeune dragonne oriental mauvee traversais une forêt sombre en évitant les branches et les arbres, elle était poursuivis par un dragon inconnu qui la rattrapait peu à peu. Elle finis par sortir de la forêt en débouchant sur le sommet d'une cascade dont le bruit de l'eau rugissait dans ses oreilles, sans perdre un instant elle sauta dans la chute d'eau, avant que son poursuivant ne puisse sortir de la végétation, et disparu.

Elle réapparu quelques minutes plus tard en sortant de l'eau un peu en aval de la cascade après avoir vérifié les alentours. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eu le temps de reprendre son souffle son ravisseur qui ne l'avais pas perdu de vue se jeta sur elle et la retenu en s'enroulant autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se dégagé mais n'y arriva pas et s'avoua finalement vaincu.

-"C'est...C'est bon tu as gagné, je me rend..." Répondit la dragonne en gémissant avant que son ravisseur ne la libère en souriant pendant qu'elle boudait. "C'est pas juste je n'arrive jamais à gagné contre toi Tempest. Tu pourrais me laissé un peu plus d'avance ou ralentir un peu."

-"Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête Corail ?" Demanda le jeune dragon blanc souriant en face d'elle qui l'observait avec ses yeux dorés. "Se ne serait pas amusant si je me retenais et cette fois tu as bien failli me semé."

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda Corail surprise. "C'est génial sa veut dire que je m'améliore."

-"Oui enfin tu restes quand même très facile à repéré malgré tous." Répondit Tempest en riant avant de se rapproché d'elle.

-"J'y peut rien si mes écailles ont cette couleurs." Répondit la dragonne vexé avant de flotté sur le dos "J'aurais aimé qu'elles soient bleu comme l'océan ou le ciel ou du même blanc que les tiennes."

-"Moi j'aime bien cette couleur." Répondit le dragon en se rapprochant d'elle avant de lui caressé tendrement la joue en la regardant dans les yeux "Elle est unique et exceptionnelle tous comme toi."

-"T...Tempest...?" Répondit la dragonne gêné et troublé par les paroles de son ami en rougissant pendant qu'ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre et que leurs visages se rapprochaient.

-"Encore en train de flirté tous les deux ? Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ?" Déclara une voix moqueuse au dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent les yeux pour trouvé un jeune dragon noir qui les observaient avec ses yeux rouge en souriant.

-"Nous ne flirtions pas !" Répondit rapidement Corail en s'éloignant de Tempest au grand amusement du dragon noir. "D'ailleurs que fais tu ici Jufeng?"

-"Je me promenais dans les environs quand j'ai repéré le jolie petit couple que vous formez qui s'amusais, alors j'ai décidé de venir participé à la fête." Répondit le dragon noir en riant

-"Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, idiot." Répondit la dragonne en sortant de l'eau "Nous sommes juste de bons amis, pas vrai Tempest ?"

-"C'est sa, mais sa ne dérangerais pas si nous étions plus que cela , bien au contraire." Répondit le dragon blanc en rougissant comme il la rejoignit.

-"Qu...que veux tu dire Tempest ?" Demanda Corail en rougissant "Si...si c'est une blague je te jure que..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase comme le dragon combla la distance entre eux et lui donna un tendre baisé sur les lèvres qui dura 10 bonnes secondes avant de se retiré.

-"Tu sais bien que je ne blague pas sur ce genre de sujet Corail." Répondit Tempest en souriant à la dragonne surprise et rougissante devant lui. "Je t'aime et il en sera toujours ainsi."

-"Tu...tu..." Commença à dire la dragonne avant de donné un coup de queue dans le visage du dragon qui l'envoya dans l'eau "Tu me prend pour qui espèce d'idiot ? Ont n'embrasse pas quelqu'un d'un coup comme sa."

-"Mais Corail..." Répondit le dragon blanc en se redirigeant vers elle après avoir récupéré du choc seulement pour recevoir un autre coup de queue de son amie.

-"Je vous jure c'est deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre." Déclara Jufeng en riant à la scène qui se répétait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Tempest arriva à se rapproché assez de Corail pour évité sa queue et l'attrapa pour lui redonné un autre baisé. Elle tenta de le repoussé mais finis par accepté le baisé qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

-"Je t'aime Corail." Dit finalement le dragon blanc haletant en souriant.

-"Je...je t'aime aussi Tempest..." Dit timidement Corail en rougissant avant de lui sourire.

Soudain Tempest se transforma pour devenir Silver à la grande surprise de la dragonne.

Lilac se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit à l'infirmerie de Shung Tu. Après leurs défaites contre les 4 généraux nos héros et les soldats étaient retourné au palais où Silver et Dail purent recevoir les soins adéquat. Depuis ils étaient tous les 2 inconscients dans l'infirmerie avec Neera et Lilac qui veillaient sur eux.

* * *

-' _Se n'était qu'un rêve... Comme celui d'avant-hier'_ pensa Lilac en se recouchant ' _Pourquoi ont t'il l'air si réel et si... familier ? Et pourquoi Silver était il présent cette fois?'_ Elle se leva rapidement en se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas "En parlant de lui où est il...? Et comment se fait il que je sois dans le lit où il était ?"

Il faisait maintenant nuit et malgré les rassurements des infirmières sur l'état de leurs amis, la panda et la dragonne sont resté a leurs chevet jusqu'à s'endormir sur les chaises situé à coté de leurs lits.

-"J...J'espère que..." Commença à paniqué la dragonne en imaginant le pire comme par exemple le hérisson qui profitais de la situation pour l'embrassé, la caressé ou bien d'autres choses. Elle se gifla mentalement en rougissant d'avoir de telles pensées et sortie de l'infirmerie pour partir à la recherche de son ami dans les couloirs du palais. "C'est absurde de ma part , je ne pense pas que Silver serait du genre à faire ce genre de chose. "

Elle arriva devant la cuisine et fut surprise de reniflé une excellente odeur qui en émanait comme sont estomac se mit à grondé bruyamment.

- _'Avec tous sa j'ai complètement oublié de prendre mon petit déjeuné hier, ou plutôt en y réfléchissant bien je n'ai absolument rien mangé de la journée.'_ Pensa la dragonne en ouvrant lentement la porte pour ne pas dérangé le ou les cuisinier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. ' _Je devrais mangé un bout avant de partir à sa recherche, et les cuisiniers l'auront peut être vu si sa se trouve.'_

Elle fut surprise en entrant dans la salle de trouvé Silver qui cuisinait en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour manipulé plusieurs ustensiles et effectuait ainsi plusieurs taches en même temps.

-"Tient tu es réveillé Lilac ?" Dit le hérisson souriant en remarquant son ami à la porte et reposa les ustensiles. "Je préparais quelques chose à manger vu que c'est bientôt le matin et que je meurs de faim. Je te prépare quelque chose aussi ?"

Lilac resta là bouche bée pendant un moment avant de se rapproché avec un air menaçant de son ami et de le frappé à la tête avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le coup envoya le hérisson la tête la première dans un sac de farine ou il en ressortie quelques secondes plus tard avec le visage complètement blanc et une grosse bosse sur le haut du crane.

-"Non mais sa ne va pas ? Ont ne frappe pas les gens sans raison tu sais." Déclara Silver un peu énervé avant de remarqué le visage en colère de la dragonne.

-"Non mais c'est plutôt à moi de te posé cette question." Répondit Lilac en se jetant sur lui pour tiré les joues du hérisson en le forçant à faire la grimace . "Tu n'es pas encore remis de tes blessures et tu fais déjà n'importe quoi sans avertir personne."

-"Désolé je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant." Répondit Silver en attrapant les mains de la dragonne. "Faudra que je me rappelle de ne plus le refaire à l'avenir, sinon je risque encore de passé un sale quart d'heure face à la colère de la plus belle dragonne que j'ai vu."

-"Qu...Quoi...?" Demanda Lilac surprise en rougissant à la blague du hérisson qui profita de la situation pour échangé les rôles en se balançant rapidement sur elle tout en la clouant au sol par les mains pour lui faire face.

-"J'ai dit que tu étais la plus belle dragonne que j'ai vu." Répondit Silver en la regardant dans les yeux la faisant rougir davantage.

-"Tu...Tu es sérieux ?" Demanda Lilac qui sentais son que son cœur allé de plus en plus vite

-"Bien sur …" Répondit le hérisson en riant "Enfin en même temps, tu es la seule que j'ai pu voir en chaire et en os jusqu'ici donc c'est dur de comparé."

Sa déclaration lui valu de recevoir un coup de mèche dans le visage suivie d'une gifle de la dragonne qui avais réussis à se dégagé la main. Cette action permis à Lilac de se libéré de l'emprise de Silver qui gisais au sol étourdit avec une grande marque rouge de la main de la dragonne sur la joue.

-"Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te moqué de moi." Dit la dragonne en colère avec une aura menaçante autour d'elle pendant que ses cheveux ondulaient comme des serpents.

- _'Dans qu'elle pétrin je me suis encore fourré ?'_ Pensa Silver avant qu'il ne fut capturé par son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lilac savourait la nourriture que le hérisson avait préparé pendant que celui-ci en préparait un autre.

-"Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon." Déclara Lilac en finissant d'engloutir son petit déjeuné composé d'Huevos rancheros , d'un gâteau marbré au 3 chocolats le tous accompagné d'un cappuccino. "J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiné aussi bien."

-"Et moi j'ignorais que tu pouvais être aussi violente" grommela Silver qui étais maintenant recouvert de bandage et avait 3 bosses sur la tête, des souvenir de la colère de la dragonne.

-"Tu as dit quelque chose ?" Demanda Lilac en se rapprochant de lui avec un sourire menaçant.

-"R...rien... non rien du tout..." Répondit rapidement le hérisson nerveux en évitant de croisé le regard de son amie.

-' _Il a l'air nerveux_ , j _'espère que je n'y suis pas allé trop fort avec lui.'_ Pensa la dragonne en regardant son ami qui était dans un triste état. ' _Je devrais peut être faire quelque chose pour m'excusé.'_ Une idée lui venu à l'esprit pendant qu'elle l'observait pétrir de la pate pour en faire des pâtisserie. "Euh...je peux t'aidé Silver...? Avec la pâte je veux dire se n'est pas difficile et je voudrais te remercié pour m'avoir donné ton repas."

-"Hmm... Si tu veux..." Répondit le hérisson en lui cédant la place.

Lilac enleva ses gants et pétrit la pâte dans ses mains avant d'en faire un disque qu'elle fit tourné sur sa tête et de la rattrapé au grand amusement de Silver.

-"Il y a quelque choses de drôle ?" Demanda la dragonne confuse

-"Oui ta façon de pétrir." Répondit le hérisson en riant "Sauf si tu comptes faire une pizza bien sur?"

-"Au lieux de te moqué tu devrais me montré comment faire idiot." Dit elle vexée et gênée.

-"D'accord..." Répondit il en se plaçant derrière elle tout en prenant ces mains dans les siennes en la surprenant.

-"Que...Que fais tu Silver ?" Demanda Lilac en rougissant à la situation et à la douce chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir.

-"Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre non ? Et y à pas meilleurs moyen d'apprendre que par la pratique." Répondit Silver en lui souriant avant de se reconcentré sur la pâte devant eux. "Bien alors pour pétrir une pâte il faut..."

La dragonne ne l'écoutait déjà plus comme elle commençait à plongé dans des phantasmes et rougissait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Quand le hérisson eu finit Lilac étais rouge comme une tomate et totalement perdu dans son propre monde.

-"Lilac sa ne va pas ?" Demanda Silver inquiet avant que son amie ne reprenne ses esprits et ne commença à regardé son environnement puis de se retourné vers lui.

-"Oh désolé Silver j'était un peu distraite." Répondit la dragonne en évitant le contact visuel avec lui. ' _Mais à quoi tu penses Lilac ?'_

-"Je vois et je crois savoir ce qui te tracasse." Répondit Silver en gagnant un regard surpris et paniqué de son amie. "Pour te dire la vérité moi aussi j'y pense moi aussi en ce moment."

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda t'elle paniqué pendant que son cœur manqua un battement à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. ' _Ne me dites pas qu'il à aussi des pouvoirs télépathiques.'_

-"Oui tu penses encore à Seiriu et aux autres généraux, non ? " répondit le hérisson souriant en allant placé les pâtisseries dans le four pendant que la dragonne poussa un soupire de soulagement en remerciant le ciel qu'il n'ai rien remarqué.

-"Oui...Oui c'est sa … ils étaient très forts j'ai bien cru qu'ont n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivant." Dit la dragonne rapidement en riant nerveusement. ' _Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé par la naïveté d'un de mes amis.'_ "D'ailleurs tu nous à fais quoi vers la fin de ton duel contre Seiriu ? On aurait dit un Dragon Rush mais qui utilisait la puissance du vent."

-"Vraiment ? C'est étrange je ne m'en rappelle pas..." Répondit Silver en repensant à l'affrontement "La dernière chose dont je me souvient est Seiriu qui me percutait avec son Super Dragon Rush. Au faite tu pourrais m'en dire plus à propos de cette attaque ?"

-"Pour te dire la vérité je l'ai déjà réalisé quelques fois mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup à son sujet." Dit Lilac "Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas comparable au Dragon Rush normal et je ne connais que deux façon pour qu'un dragon d'eau puisse la réalisé. Sois il effectue un Dragon Rush dans un cercle de bulle spécial comme la fais Seiriu sois le Dragon d'eau doit être en Dragon Rage un état où il n'écoute que sa colère et où il devient pratiquement une machine de destruction que rien ne peut arrêté."

-"Sa t'es déjà arrivé ?" Demanda le hérisson en remarquant que son amie était un peu trop calme.

-"Oui deux fois, la première contre Lord Brevon et la seconde... je ne préfère pas en parlé." Répondit la dragonne en soupirant.

-"Je comprend..." Dit Silver avant qu'ils ne furent interrompue par Milla qui s'était glissé derrière lui et lui fit un énorme câlin d'ours qui étouffait le pauvre hérisson.

-"Youpi Silver est réveillé." Dit la basset souriante en le soulevant au grand amusement de Carol qui arriva à son tour.

-"Milla ? Carol ?" Demanda Lilac surprise

-"Tu vois Milla, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'inquiété et qu'ils seraient surement ensemble dans une pièce du palais à faire je ne sais quoi." Déclara Carol en riant tout en gagnant un regard noir de la dragonne en face d'elle.

-"Oui mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils feraient le petit déjeuné, l'odeur de leurs bons petit plats est en train d'envahir tous le palais au moment où nous parlons." Répondit Milla avant de resserré son emprise sur le pauvre Silver dont le visage commençait à viré au bleu. "Tu sais que tu nous à fait peur Silver, nous avions bien cru que... que..."

-"Il risque de l'être si tu continus comme sa Milla." L'avertie Lilac pour que la basset remarque ce qu'elle faisait et relâche son ami qui tomba au sol étourdit.

-"Oups désolé j'oublie parfois que j'ai plus de force que j'en ai l'air." Répondit Milla en faisant un clin d'œil en tirant la langue."

-"Dites au lieu d'essayé de me tué vous ne pourriez pas me raconté ce qu'il c'est passé au sommet du mont Draconia." Dit Silver en se relevant péniblement.

-"Se sera mieux que tu le découvre pendant le briefing de mission qui va avoir lieu dans la salle du trône." Répondit Carol qui souriait en partant suivie de Milla qui riait. "Dail vient de se réveillé lui aussi et y est déjà avec tous les autres. Il ne manque juste que notre petit couple de cuisinier que nous sommes venu cherché."

-"Combien de fois faudra t'il te dire que nous ne sommes pas en couple." Répondirent le hérisson et la dragonne en même temps tout en rougissant avant de les poursuivent après avoir éteint le four et sortie les pâtisseries fumante qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur pour les placé dans un panier.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la base secrète de Lord Brevon,

Le seigneur de guerre était ravie de la tournure des évènements et admirait 8 morceaux de cristaux provenant des colonnes. Les 4 généraux était prosterné en face de lui tous comme il placait chaque morceaux dans le compartiment spécial du radar de Synthax.

-"Félicitation pour cette victoire, je suis heureux de constaté que vous mérité toujours le titre de généraux." Déclara Brevon en gardant la gemme cyan dans sa main. "Se fut une écrasante victoire comme je mis attendais de votre part. Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de vos adversaires ?"

-"Assez pitoyables, vous êtes certains que c'est sur cette planète que vous avez perdu ?" Demanda Byakko avec un rire méprisant juste avant que le seigneur de guerre n'apparaisse devant lui à une vitesse hallucinante en balançant son poing juste devant le général.

-"Ne pousse pas ma clémence à ses limites Byakko." Répondit Lord Brevon en enlevant son poing du trou qu'il avait fais dans le sol blindé lors de l'impact qui avais perforé les étages en dessous de la même manière. "Sauf si tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont le malheur de me mettre en colère quand je suis sous cette forme."

-"En... Entendu Seigneur Brevon. Je...je vous pris d'accepté mes excuses." Dit le tigre en s'inclinant davantage tout en tremblant de peur.

-"Je préfère sa..." Dit le seigneur de guerre en retournant sur son trône pour admiré la gemme cyan dans sa main. "Maintenant qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire du reste de ces cristaux , notamment ceux-ci qui ne servent pas pour la localisation des Elemental Stones ?"

-"J'aurais bien une petite idée la dessus mon seigneur." Déclara Suzaku "Mais si vous le permettez je voudrais d'abord faire des tests sur ces cristaux avant de vous la révélé, juste pour m'assuré qu'elle soit utile ou réalisable."

-"Je reconnais bien là mon troisième général Suzaku maîtresses des flammes arc en ciel." Répondit Brevon "Tu as jusqu'à demain pour me donné des résultats alors ne me déçoit pas."

-"Bien reçu..." Répondit nerveusement la phénix avant de disposé.

-"Et sinon Maître Brevon pourquoi devions nous absolument ne pas tué c'est minables ? Si se n'est pas indiscret bien sur." Demanda Gembu qui n'osait pas regardé son maitre

-"Sa vois tu, Gembu 4eme général , c'est parce qu'ils seront utile pour mon plan." Révéla le seigneur de guerre en souriant pendant que Seiriu s'en allait. "Pourrait ont savoir où vas-tu Seiriu avec autant d'entrain ?"

-"Je vais m'entrainé si sa ne vous dérange pas bien entendu." Répondit le dragon en faisant la révérence au seigneur de guerre.

-' _Intéressant d'habitude il ne s'implique pas autant pour ce genre de mission, je me demande si c'est son affrontement contre cet hérisson qui la forcé à ne pas se retenir ?"_ Pensa Brevon en souriant "Bien tu peux disposé."

-Merci Maitre Brevon." Répondit Seiriu

* * *

Neera, Askal et l'empereur Dail quittaient le palais de Shang Tu après avoir dit au revoir et souhaité bonne chance aux autres pour la chasse aux Elemental Stone.

-"Vous pensez que sa ira pour eux ?" Demanda Neera inquiète "C'est une très grave information que nous à révélé Silver."

-"Je ne m'en fait pas pour eux et plus vite nous serons partie, plus vite nous serons de retour pour leurs prêté main forte." Répondit Dail.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la salle du trône de Shang Tu,

Après un récapitulatif des évènements de la veille, le groupe discutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la suite.

-"Donc votre décision est irréfutable ?" Demanda le Magister à Neera, Dail et Askal.

-"Oui Magister, avec notre niveau actuel il est impossible que l'ont puissent rivalisé avec eux." Répondit Askal "C'est pour cette raison que nous allons retourné nous entrainé auprès de nos maitres d'armes."

-"Vous nous laissez donc affronté les généraux tous seul ?" Demanda Milla avant que Neera ne lui ébouriffé les cheveux joyeusement.

-"Je suis sur que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans nous." Dit la panda en souriant "Et rien ne dit que vous allez retombé sur les quatre généraux en même temps vu que la recherche du radar se fais aléatoirement."

-"Oui et vu comment ils nous ont prit de haut et leurs façon de s'entendre sa m'étonnerais qu'ils fassent équipe pour les recherches surtout le tigre et le dragon." Dit Carol "Comme la phénix et la tortue."

-"C'est assez intéressant de voir que les généraux se comporte à peut près comme les quatre gardiens des points cardinaux de nos légendes." Dit pensivement le Magister

-"Les gardiens des points cardinaux ?" Demanda Silver confus.

-"C'est vrai que tu ne peut pas savoir." Répondit le Magister en faisant apparaître l'hologramme d'un cercle avec 4 animaux placé à ces pôles Nord, Ouest, Est et Sud qui étaient semblable aux généraux et avec aux centre une sorte d'animal semblable au croisement entre une licorne et un dragon.

-"Sa faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas vu cette images, hein Spade ?" Déclara Dail

-"Ouais nous étions gamin à l'époque où notre mère nous racontait c'est histoire." Répondit le panda à lunette.

-"Il semble que Lord Brevon à choisis de s'inspiré de cette légende pour choisir ces généraux en effet." Dit Silver "Mais c'est quoi se truc au centre ?"

-"Sa c'est Kirin le gardien du bois." Dit Milla en riant "Qui est justement mon élément donc surveille ta langue."

-"Désolé..." S'excusa le hérisson en riant "Mais c'est quoi c'est histoire d'élément ?"

-"Vois tu Silver sur Avalice la plupart des habitants ont des pouvoirs qui sont classé à partir les 5 gardiens que tu vois ici." Expliqua Lilac. Par exemple tu as dans cette pièce Askal et le Magister qui sont d'éléments terre comme la tortue, Carol et Dail sont d'élément acier et ont des pouvoirs électromagnétique, Spade lui est d'élément feu et se sert de ses pouvoirs pour chargé en énergie ses cartes par exemple, et moi comme tu dois t'en douté je suis d'élément eau."

Pour illustré la situation Carol utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire lévité le casque d'un garde pendant que Spade sortie une de ses cartes qui s'illumina de la même couleur que du métal en fusion et que Lilac se mis à contrôlé un peu d'eau qui se trouvait dans un vase à proximité en le faisant lévité et prendre plusieurs formes.

-"Waouh c'est plutôt cool et l'élément bois alors ?" Demanda le hérisson impressionné. "Il contrôle la végétation c'est sa ?"

-"En faite l'élément bois réunis tous ceux qui ne maîtrise aucun des quatre autres éléments." Répondit Gong. "Comme Neera, Milla et moi-même."

-"C'est un peu triste." Déclara l'hérisson un peu déçu. "Mais je pari que se n'est pas vraiment un problème."

-"Non en effet vu que nous somme très diversifié nous sommes de ce fait très imprévisible." Affirma Neera. "Et nous pouvons de ce fait varié plus facilement nos aptitudes."

-"Au faite et toi Silver tu serais de quel élément du coup ?" Demanda Milla curieuse

-"Aucune idée j'aurais surement dit l'élément bois si je ne pouvais pas faire à peu près la même chose que les quatre autres élément." Déclara le hérisson avant d'utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire la même chose que Lilac et Carol et en faisant lévité un petit bloc rocheux et une flamme.

-"Waouh..." Dirent les filles impressionnées

-"Frimeur..." Grommelèrent Dail et Spade.

-"C'est très impressionnant Silver, en effet tes pouvoirs sont surement les plus puissants que les nôtres mais..." Commença à dire le Magister

-"Je ne dois pas compté que sur eux ?" déclara l'hérisson en terminant sa phrase. "Je le sais déjà et me suis rendu compte de l'écart qui me séparait de Seiriu à se niveau durant notre duel. Dire qu'il na même pas utilisé sa forme évolué."

-"Comment sa une forme évolué ?" Demandèrent les autres surpris.

Silver leurs raconta ce que lui avait expliqué Seiriu notamment les 3 formes de Brevon ce qui démoralisa et effraya certains.

-"Tu veux dire que le Lord Brevon que nous avons affronté était la forme la moins puissante de ce monstre ?" Demanda Lilac.

-"Sa expliquerait pourquoi les généraux lui obéissent et non l'inverse." Dit Askal "Et peut être aussi pourquoi Carol et Lilac ont pu réussir à le battre. Sans vous offensé toutes les deux , j'avoue que j'ai toujours trouvé sa étrange que deux adolescentes puissent réussir à vaincre un seigneur de guerre alien qui à envahie de nombreuse planète et vaincue ou corrompue plusieurs héros de guerre."

-"C'est beau de voir qu'ont nous sous estime toujours autant surtout venant d'une personne qui n'était pas présente lors de ce conflit." Répondit Carol vexé.

-"Ce que kitty et sa légendaire susceptibilité veut dire c'est que même si Brevon n'était que sous sa forme la moins forte . Il n'en restait pas moins un monstrueux adversaire qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimé." Déclara Spade avant que la féline ne lui pince fortement la joue.

-"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme sa et comment sa susceptibilité légendaire ?" Répondit Carol en colère.

* * *

-"C'est deux là devraient sortir ensemble, ils forment un couple assez amusant." Déclara Askal en riant comme ils arrivaient à une intersection. "C'est ici que nos chemin se sépare, sa ira pour vous deux avec l'empereur qui n'a toujours pas totalement récupéré de ces blessures ?"

-"Sa ira j'ai connu pire, salut le vieux Maître Dongli de ma part quand tu le verras." Répondit Dail "Ce vieux porc ne va pas te manqué quand il aura compris que tu reviens suivre son entrainement car tu as trouvé plus fort que toi."

-"Je peux dire la même chose pour vous deux à propos de Maître Yin et Yang." Dit Askal en riant "Surtout qu'ils prévoyaient de prendre leurs retraite bientôt.

Les pandas et le dragon de terre discutèrent encore un peu avant de se dire au revoir et de partir dans des directions opposées avec Askal qui se dirigea vers le Sud et Neera et Dail vers le Nord.

* * *

De retour au palais Spade, Silver et les filles s'étaient retrouvé dans la cuisine pour mangé les gâteaux et pâtisseries que l'hérisson avait fait plus tôt avec l'aide de Lilac, tout en réfléchissant de ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui vu que le radar avait encore un délai d'attente d'une journée pour localisé la première Elemental Stones.

-"Une chose est clair Silver t'es un véritable cordon bleu." Dit Carol avec la bouche pleine

-"Carol les bonnes manières." La gronda Lilac.

-"Oups désolé." S'excusa la féline en riant. "Sinon que faisons nous aujourd'hui du coup ?"

-"Vu que Dail, Neera et Askal sont retourné voir leurs anciens Maîtres pour s'entrainé nous pourrions faire la même choses." Répondit Spade en reprenant une part de Mont Blanc.

-"Quoi tu veux que nous allions lui demandé de l'aide ?" Demanda Lilac étonnée "Je ne sais pas trop, elle avait plutôt mal prit la nouvelle de notre départ des Red Scarves à Carol et à moi à l'époque."

-"C'est surtout parce qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour vous et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir deux de c'est meilleurs élèves qu'elle considère un peu comme ces enfants quitté le cocon familial." Répondit Spade en riant. "D'ailleurs ne lui dîtes surtout pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit, mais elle n'arrête pas de parlé de vous depuis que vous êtes parties."

-"Euh... désolé de vous interrompre mais de qui vous parlez ?" Demanda Silver curieux et confus comme Milla.

-"De c'elle qui nous a formé à l'art du combat Carol, Spade et moi, qui est aussi c'elle qui dirige dans l'ombre les Red Scarves et aussi ma mère adoptive." Répondit Lilac avant de soupiré "Faut croire que je n'ai pas le choix, venez nous allons rendre visite à la Matriarche."

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre qui plaira je l'espère surtout aux fans de Silver x Lilac. J'ai tenté de donné une explication au classements élémentaire du second Freedom planet (qui colle parfaitement avec c'elle qui m'a inspiré les 4 généraux... heureux hasard ^^).**

 **Après avoir subit une humiliation au sommet du Mont Draconia nos héros ne se laissent pas abattre et vont redoublé d'effort pour rattrapé l'écart entre eux et les 4 généraux. Pour cela ils vont voir leurs ancients Maître dont l'un d'eux n'est autre que la mère adoptive de Lilac.**

 **Comment cette réunion de famille va-t-elle se passé ? Que prépare Suzaku avec les cristaux? La suite bientôt.**

 **Aussi sur une note plus festive je vient de retrouvé l'image qui ma donné l'envie de crée les 4 généraux que j'avais vu y a un an je crois ( oui sa remonte à loin ^^)** **art/Gods-of-the-Four-Side-49432268 ,j'avoue que c'est loin de l'image que j'ai inventé pour cette fanfic mais je me suis réellement inspiré de cette image bien de cette image (surtout Suzaku et Seiriu).**

 **D'ailleurs je félicite E09ETM pour cette image (je ne dirais rien sur son pseudo mais très bon travail)**

 ***Frappe à la porte***

 **Bizarre je me demande qui sa peut être ?**

 **Lilac(énervé): Non mais sa ne va pas c'est quoi cette scène dans la cuisine entre Silver et moi ? Je ne suis pas se genre de fille.**

 **Tu parles du coté Tyrannique ou du coté "Je suis folle de lui mais je ne veux pas le reconnaitre" ?**

 **Lilac(rougissante) : Les... les 2 bien sur...**

 **Oh ben tu sera ravie de savoir que je n'ai pas dévoilé ce à quoi tu rêvais pendant que Silver te montrait comment pétrir de la pâte (chose que tu à totalement zappée d'ailleurs) pour ne pas choqué la sensibilité de certains. Mais bon si je reçois des demandes pour sa je pourrais peut être envisagée de faire une fanfic spécial qui regroupe se genre de moment plutôt "hot", bien sur elle sera classé M.**

 **Lilac: Tu...tu n'oserais pas ?**

 **Bha je ne vois pas le problème certains curieux et fans de ce genre de chose pourrais aimé et sa ne concernera pas que toi et Silver si c'est se qui t'inquiète.**

 **Voilà cher lecteurs vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous ne voulez pas raté ce genre de moments de cette Histoire.**

 **Lilac(rougissante et désespéré) : Ne demandé surtout pas par pitié.**


	14. Retour d'une amie et amour étouffant

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 13: retour d'une amie et amour étouffant**

* * *

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet (Galaxy Trail) ni les personnages de Sonic (Sega et Sonic Team)_

* * *

Spade, Silver et les filles quittèrent le palais après avoir avertie le Magister et se retrouvèrent devant un grand dojo rouge au centre de la ville où des élèves s'entrainaient dans la cour extérieur devant une immense porte en bois.

-"Waouh, le grand dojo de Shang Tu !" Dit Milla en contemplant la barrière qui leurs bloquaient l'entrée. "Que faisons nous ici , je pensais que nous allions dans la base des...hmph..."

Elle fut interrompue par Carol et Lilac qui la firent taire en plaçant leurs mains sur la bouche de la jeune basset en souriant innocemment aux passants qui les regardaient curieusement avant de retourné à leurs occupations.

-"Milla qu'avons-nous dit à propos de la discrétion quand il s'agit de genre de chose ?" La gronda la dragonne pendant qu'elle la relâchait.

-"Désolé les filles c'est juste que je suis super excité d'y allé." Répondit Milla qui souriait en se grattant l'arrière de la tête maladroitement.

-"Je suppose que l'une des entrées secrète se trouve à l'intérieur ?" Demanda Silver pendant que la barrière s'ouvrit pour leurs permettre d'entrée comme un garde leurs fit signe de le suivre.

-"On peut dire sa Silver, mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une entrée secrète." Déclara Spade comme ils passèrent devant les élèves et entrèrent dans le dojo.

Arrivé à l'intérieur ils furent surpris par le décor et l'ambiance qui rappelait c'elle d'une guilde avec des panneaux de quêtes accroché aux murs et de nombreuses personnes autour à la recherche d'une mission.

-"C'est vrai que niveau discrétion ont peut pas faire pire." Plaisanta Milla

-"C'est...C'est quoi ce bordel Spade ?" Demanda Lilac sous le choc.

-"Depuis quand la guilde se trouve dans le dojo ?" Demanda Carol dans le même état d'incompréhension que son amie

-"C'est vrai que sa fait un moment que vous n'êtes plus venu toutes les deux ?" Répondit Spade en souriant à la vue de la dragonne et de la chatte sauvage bouche bée. "Il se trouve que les Red Scarves ne sont plus une organisation secrète maintenant, sa droit bien faire 2 ans que c'est le cas d'ailleurs. Depuis nous ne nous cachons plus dans les souterrains de Shang Tu et remplissons des quêtes au 4 coins du monde du moment qu'elles sont payantes bien entendu."

-"Maintenant que tu le dit c'est vrai que j'en ai entendu parlé aux infos y à pas longtemps." Dit pensivement Milla "C'était bien la peine de faire autant de mystère."

-"Et qu'en est il des vols, assassinas et trafics de contrebande ? Tu veux nous dire que vous avez arrêtez les actions illégales et douteuses ?" Demanda Lilac un peu perplexe comme ils suivirent le garde qui les mena à l'autre bout de la salle pour qu'ils puissent prendre un ascenseur qui les fit descendre dans le sous sol.

-"C'est l'un des problèmes de ce changement justement." Dit Spade de façon énigmatique comme ils arrivèrent au 5ème sous sol ou le garde les guidait dans de longs couloirs qui formait un immense dédale où il était facile de s'y perdre. "Certains membres des Red Scarves n'ont pas abandonné leurs vies de criminel et du coup l'organisation à été scindé en deux. D'un coté, ceux qui ne voulaient plus se caché et voulaient avoir un travail honnête et une vie paisible et qui sont resté sous les ordres de la Matriarche. Et de l'autre, ceux qui ne voulaient pas abandonné le frisson d'excitation que procure l'illégalité et qui sont partie en suivant l'ancien second des Red Scarves, Scavenger."

-"Nous sommes arrivé au bureau de la Matriarche." Déclara le garde comme ils entrèrent dans une salle "Malheureusement elle est absente pour le moment mais sera bientôt de retour, vous pouvez l'attendre ici en attendant mais ne touché à rien."

Le garde repartie en les laissant dans la salle qui baignait dans une lumière tamisé avec des rideaux en perle, des coussins rouges dans les coins, un minibar et un écran géant au fond. Au centre se trouvait une grande table en croissant de lune avec un siège qui leurs tournait le dos.

-"Wow elle à un sens de la décoration assez particulier." Dit Milla en s'approchant de la table pour prendre un cadre photo qui s'y trouvait et fut surprise en découvrant l'image qui s'y trouvait. "Hé, mais c'est vous sur la photo, non ?"

L'image représentait Lilac, Spade et Carol plus jeune c'est-à-dire quand les filles avaient environs 10 ans et Spade environs 13 . Avec eux se trouvaient aussi une tigresse au pelage jaune avec des yeux bruns et de longs cheveux noirs coiffé en une longue tresse, qui avais à peu près le même âge que la dragonne et la féline; ainsi qu'un tigre au pelage bleu bien plus âgé de 20 ans qui portait la même écharpe rouge que les enfants en face de lui. Les 4 jeunes riaient à se qui devait être une blague de leurs aîné.

-"En effet Milla, s'était lors de notre première année en tant que Red Scarves officiel." Répondit Lilac.

Les plus jeunes membres des Red Scarves, après avoir réussis l'examen d'entrée, restaient 2 ans en groupes de quatre sous la responsabilité d'un tuteur pour réalisé des missions facile comme le vol à l'étalage où la récolte d'information. Après ces 2 ans d'apprentissage les jeunes, où leurs tuteur leurs apprenait les bases, se répartissaient en duo pour accomplir des missions plus difficile.

-"Sa fait remonté de vieux souvenirs pas vrai, les gars ?" Dit Carol en riant.

-"Pas que des bons malheureusement." Dit une voix féminine provenant du siège qui se retourna pour révélé la tigresse de la photo qui avait elle aussi grandi.

Elle était vêtue d'un gilet blanc sur un débardeur jaune, un pantalon moulant noir avec une jupe jaune comme le sable du désert, des chaussures de sports orange et des mitaines blanche. Ces cheveux, auparavant très long, avaient été coupé et arrivait à hauteur des épaules.

-"Ji...Jiaohua...?" Dirent en même temps Lilac, Carol et Spade surpris de voir leur amie d'enfance qui les saluait tranquillement en plaçant ses bottes noires sur la table.

-"Salut vous trois sa faisait un bail." Répondit Jiaohua "Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appelé Jiaoh."

-"En effet sa fais environs 7 ans." Répondit Spade "Je pensais que t'avais disparu lors d'une mission confidentielle et extrêmement dangereuse ?"

-"Tu me sous estime mon petit prince." Dit la tigresse en s'étirant "En faite j'ai été capturé et retenu prisonnière par des troupes ennemies avec d'autres membres des Red Scarves , y a quelques jours nous avons réussis à nous libéré et à les éliminé. Du coup me revoilà et je vois que beaucoup de choses ont changé durant mon absence: Les Red Scarves scindé en deux, kitty et médusa devenu des héroïnes et toi Spade qui à fait la paix avec l'autre snobe."

-"Arrête avec ce surnom débile." Dirent ensemble Carol , Lilac et Spade à la mention de leurs surnoms respectifs.

-"Médusa et petit prince ?" Demanda Milla confuse

-"Se sont des surnoms de Lilac et Spade." Dit Jiaoh en riant "Et toi tu dois être Milla, la nouvelle amie de ces trois bras cassé, c'est sa ?"

-"C'est sa, enchanté de te rencontré." Répondit la basset en tendant sa main à la tigresse

-"Moi de même." Dit Jiaoh en lui serrant la main "Ouch, t'as une sacrée poigne dit donc."

-"Et sinon que fais tu sur ce siège ?" Demanda Lilac "Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas qu'ont y touche sans son autorisation."

-"Simplement la même chose que vous: j'attend la vielle, et je suis sur qu'elle sera trop surprise de me revoir pour me faire la leçon." Répondit la tigresse en riant. "D'ailleurs en parlant de surprise... Félicitation médusa t'es la première de nous trois à t'être trouvé un mec."

-"Qu...Quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne confuse et surprise de recevoir en plus de ces félicitations, un câlin de son amie.

-"De quoi tu parles Jiaoh ?" Demanda Carol elle aussi confuse avant de recevoir une tape amicale de la tigresse dans le dos.

-"Allons t'en fais pas Carol je suis certaine que tu trouveras le tient aussi." Dit joyeusement Jiaoh avant de se rapproché pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille. " A moins que se ne sois déjà le cas, à l'époque t'aimais déjà bien le petit prince après tous."

-"Non... non mais sa va pas ?" Répondit la féline rougissante en s'éloignant.

-"Au lieu de raconté des absurdités explique nous plutôt ce qui te fais croire que je suis avec quelqu'un." Répondit Lilac qui commençais à perdre patience.

-"Allons Lilac ne fais pas l'innocente et vous autres c'est pas la peine de tenté de la couvrir, beaucoup de personnes vous ont vu hier et sa passe même à la télévision." Répondit la tigresse en allumant l'écran géant qui afficha les informations du jours présenté par une pie anthropomorphique noire dans un tailleur bleu.

* * *

-"C'était le Shang Tu Infos et avant de partir revoici une image qui est surement la surprise et le coup de cœur de beaucoup d'Avalicien." Dit la journaliste comme l'image de Lilac et Silver qui lévitait dans le ciel avec leurs visages extrêmement proche, mais sous cet angle ils semblaient réellement s'embrassé tendrement.

-"Hé, c'est quand ont était sur les toits après notre bataille contre Pangu hier matin." Dit Milla en reconnaissant la scène.

\- "Notre dragonne d'eau préféré semble avoir enfin trouvé son âme sœur avec cet hérisson, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme nous emmène au 7ème ciel de cette façon. N'est-ce pas mesdames ?" Plaisanta l'oiseau avant de soupiré rêveusement à la scène. "Si seulement sa pouvais m'arrivé aussi, Sash Lilac tu as une sacrée chance."

-"Vous êtes toujours à l'antenne..." Chuchota une voix en coulisse qui sortie la journaliste de ces pensées avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge en rougissant.

-"Quoiqu'il en sois, simple amourette de passage ou conte de fée compté sur nous pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de la relation de ce que certains considère comme le couple de l'année." Conclu l'oiseau avant la fin de l'émission.

* * *

-"Alors vous voyez ?" Déclara joyeusement la tigresse avant de remarqué le visage de la dragonne en face d'elle. "Sa va pas Lilac ?"

* * *

Dans son palais le Magister s'occupais de taillé son bonsaï paisiblement en écoutant les gazouillis des oiseaux et le vent qui soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres. Il s'apprêtait à coupé une branche rebelle quand un fort hurlement le dérangea lui faisant tranché complètement le pauvre arbre miniature.

-"NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?" Fut ce que compris le souverain encore déboussolé avant de remarqué son bonsaï décapité.

-"Pauvre petit je suis terriblement désolé, c'Est ce crie qui ma surpris." S'excusa le Magister en recollant les 2 morceaux et les soigna en utilisant c'est pouvoirs, qui bien que peu efficace purent soigné la plante. "Je me demande qu'elle est la chose ou plutôt la personne qui a pu poussé un tel hurlement. J'ai bien cru reconnaître la voix de Sash Lilac... non elle n'est pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose."

Le souverain abandonna vite tout intérêt pour cet événement insolite et retourna à son jardinage.

* * *

De retour avec les autres,

Jiaoh retira ses doigts de ses oreilles en observant avec surprise Lilac qui haletait pendant que les autres filles tentaient de retenir leurs rires et que Spade était étendu au sol totalement sonné par l'hurlement de la dragonne.

Cet hurlement était le Mermaid call, une autre faculté que Lilac avait développée très jeune mais n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôlé le fonctionnement. Grace à leurs capacité pulmonaire plus importante les dragons d'eau pouvaient emmagasiné une grande quantité d'air pour non seulement plongé à des profondeurs mais aussi de pouvoir poussé des hurlements de grandes amplitudes qui pouvaient atteindre de très hautes fréquence et qui, d'après Pangu, leurs permettaient de se repéré en pleine mer à de très longues distance.

Pour l'instant la jeune dragonne d'eau ne pouvait le réalisé que lors de moment de gène ou de surprise extrême, et bien que son hurlement soit très puissant il ne faisait que sonné les malchanceux hommes qui entendaient ce son, à l'exception des autres dragons et demi-dragons.

-"Eh bien, j'avais pratiquement oublié la puissance de tes hurlements Lilac. "Plaisanta la tigresse avant de se tourné vers le panda étendu au sol "Sa ira pour Spade ?"

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas il sera juste sonné pendant environs une heure." Répondit Milla en pouffant de rire.

-"Je vois... alors si nous reparlions de choses sérieuses ?" Demanda Jiaoh en souriant. "Vous en êtes arrivé jusqu'où tous les deux ? Et plus important encore où est il en se moment ? Ne me dit pas que tu le caches ?"

-"Nous...nous sommes justes de bons amis qui se sont rencontré avant-hier Jiaoh !" Répondit Lilac en rougissant "Et je ne le cache pas il est juste là..." Elle se retourna pour pointé son ami et fut surprise de constaté qu'il n'était pas dans la salle. "Quoi... ?"

-"Où sa ?" Demanda la tigresse en observant dans la même direction que son amie "Ne me dit pas qu'il peut devenir invisible aussi ?"

-"Non, mais il était avec nous il y à un instant quand nous suivions le garde." Répondit la dragonne confuse. "Ne me dîtes pas qu'il à quitté la salle alors qu'on nous à clairement dit d'attendre ici ?"

-"Encore faudrait t'il qu'il y sois entré car je suis certaine que quand vous êtes arrivé il n'était pas avec vous." Déclara Jiaoh pensivement.

-"C'est vrai que sa fais un moment que nous n'avons plus vraiment prêté attention à lui." Dit Milla "Depuis que Spade à commencé à nous parlé des modifications des Red Scarves si je me souvient bien."

-"Bha, il doit surement se baladé dans les couloirs à notre recherche." Répondit Carol "Il tombera certainement sur quelqu'un qui le conduira à cette pièce vu que tout l'étage appartient à ta mère Lilac."

Au moment même où la féline eu finit sa phrase la porte s'ouvrit pour révélé Silver qui transportait sur son dos une vielle mais encore très séduisante renarde anthropomorphique au pelage roux et aux yeux oranges avec 9 queues soyeuses qui se balançaient joyeusement comme elle souriait d'être transporté par l'hérisson. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono doré décoré d'illustrations de feuilles et de fleurs rouges et avec des sandales montantes noires.

-"Nous y voilà madame, comme vous l'aviez dit..." Dit tranquillement Silver avant de remarqué les autres qui le regardaient comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête et Spade étendu au sol inconscient. "Tient, salut les filles je vous retrouve enfin... Euh il se passe quoi avec Spade ?"

-"Il est juste sonné après avoir entendu Lilac." Répondit Milla en riant "Et toi où étais tu passé ?"

-"En faite... Je me suis laissé distraire par une peinture et vous ai perdu de vue. Donc je suis partie à votre recherche, mais avec tous ces couloirs qui se ressemble je me suis perdu. Heureusement je suis tombé sur..." Commença à dire l'hérisson avant d'être interrompue par la renarde sur son dos qui resserra son emprise sur lui pour engloutir littéralement la tête de Silver entre ses 2 énorme seins, qui pouvaient facilement remplir un bonnet D, pour lui bloqué la vue pendant qu'il rougissait. "Ma...madame... je... je vous ai dit de ne pas faire sa... c'est embarrassant..."

-"Désolé je ne peut pas m'en empêché, tu es si mignon." Gloussa la renarde tout en caressant les touffes de cheveux du hérisson qui dépassaient "Je n'y peut rien si tu ressembles à une grosse peluche qui ne demande qu'a être câliné."

Avant qu'elle ne pu continué son étreinte les cheveux de Lilac s'enroulèrent autour de Silver et le libérèrent de la renarde.

-"Toujours aussi attachante il semblerait." Dit Jiaoh en riant "Vous savez pourtant que c'est mauvais pour votre image... Matriarche."

-"Matriarche ?"dirent Silver et Milla surprit "Mais sa veut dire que c'est aussi …"

-"Oui c'est Sash Kitsune, la chef des Red Scarves..." Répondit Lilac en soupirant "...et aussi ma mère."

-"Ne parle pas de ta mère de cette façon ma fille." Répondit tristement Kitsune "On pourrait croire que tu as honte de moi. "

-"Tu sais que ce n'est pas sa..." Dit Lilac gênée "C'est juste que..."

Avant qu'elle ne pu continué elle reçu une tendre étreinte de sa mère adoptive qui la laissa sans voix.

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma petite princesse de corail." dit la renarde en riant "Enfin plus si petite que sa... Regardez moi cette magnifique jeune femme que tu es devenu, je pari que beaucoup de regard se pose sur toi quand tu passes dans la rue."

-"Maman..." Répondit Lilac rougissante

-"Je suis aussi heureuse de vous revoir Jiaoh et Carol, je constate que Spade c'est pris de plein fouet le Mermaid Call que Lilac a poussé à l'instant." Continua la renarde en observant les autres. "Surtout toi Jiaoh, je m'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi tu sais."

-"Fallait pas voyons, prenez sa plus comme des vacances forcé... Ouch" Plaisanta la tigresse avant de recevoir un rapide coup de main de la renarde sur la tête.

-"Ne raconte pas de bêtise, je suis certaine que sa à été un enfer là-bas, et si j'avais su où vous étiez j'y serais allé personnellement avec nos meilleurs éléments pour vous sauvés." Répondit Kitsune sérieusement.

-"M...Maîtresse..." Fut tous se qu'arriva à dire Jiaoh trop ému avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de la renarde. Après quelques minutes de pleurs et grâce à quelques paroles réconfortantes de sa maîtresse, la tigresse se calma enfin. "Mer... Merci Maîtresse Kitsune... J'en avais besoin."

-"Ce n'est rien, c'est ce que font les mères, non? Elles réconfortent, rassurent mais font aussi la leçon à leurs enfants." Répondit joyeusement la renarde avant d'allé s'asseoir sur son siège et de se tourné vers Milla. "Et toi mon petit ange tu dois être la nouvelle amie de Carol et Lilac, si je ne me trompe pas ."

-"C'est sa je suis Milla Basset, ravie de vous rencontrez madame Kitsune." Dit la basset en faisant la révérence.

-"Hé bien tu es bien plus polie que l'ont été les 3 autres jeunes filles dans cette pièce." Plaisanta la renarde. "Mais fais moi plaisir appelle moi Kitsune, madame ou matriarche ne me rajeunissent pas. Sinon que me vaut le plaisir de ces visites surprises. Mais avant tous pourquoi as-tu fais un Mermaid Call ma fille ? Je sais que mon bureau n'est pas très aux normes niveau déco mais quand même."

-"Non en faite elle vient d'apprendre que quasiment tout Avalice est au courant de sa nouvelle relation amoureuse." Répondit Carol en riant pendant que Lilac lui lançait un regard noir.

-"Quoi mon bébé à enfin décidé de goûté au joie de l'amour ?" Demanda Kitsune joyeuse et surexcité "Qui est ce ? Sa date de longtemps ? Jusqu'où êtes vous déjà allé ? Ne me dit pas que tu es venu m'annoncé que je vais être grand-mère ?"

-"Calme toi maman, je ne suis pas en couple avec quelqu'un. Et je suis trop jeune pour vouloir déjà tombé enceinte." Répondit Lilac en soupirant "C'est juste une mauvaise interprétation des journalistes."

-"Donc il n'y à rien entre toi et cette personne, si je comprend bien." Dit la renarde un peut déçu mais retrouvant rapidement le sourire en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'hérisson qui plaçait le panda inconscient sur des coussins dans un coin. "Donc sa ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance avec lui."

-"Qu...quoi ? " fut tous ce qu'arrivèrent à dire les filles avant d'observé impuissante la Matriarche monté sur le bureau avant de se jeté sur le pauvre Silver qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir comme la mère de Lilac le plaqua au sol dans un énorme câlin en l'étouffant avec sa généreuse poitrine.

* * *

Dail et Neera continuaient leurs routes vers le nord et traversaient une forêt.

-"Sa ira Dail ?" Demanda Neera en voyant l'écart qui la séparait du panda à la traine. "Nous pouvons faire une pause si tu veux."

-"Non sa va, se serais idiot de s'arrêté déjà." Répondit l'empereur "Et il y à un petit village plus loin il me semble où je pourrait reprendre des forces."

-' _Il aurait vérifié l'itinéraire et repéré les lieux de repos en sachant que ces blessures et son rétablissement le demanderaient ? Tu as beaucoup muri Dail.'_ Pensa Neera plutôt surprise. "Entendu."

Ils continuèrent à marché un moment en profitant du calme de la forêt.

-"Au faite vu que nous sommes seul y à une question que je voulais te posé et qui me travaille l'esprit depuis un moment." Déclara Dail en surprenant la panda qui s'arrêta net.

-"Euh... qu... qu'elle question ?" Demanda Neera soudainement nerveuse.

-"Je me demandais pourquoi...?" Commença à dire l'empereur juste avant d'être interrompue par un puissant hurlement qui surpris les 2 pandas.

-"NON MAIS VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI !?" Fit le second Mermaild Call de Lilac qui arriva jusqu'à eux malgré la distance et effraya tous les animaux des alentours.

-"Merde quesque c'était ?" Demanda Neera en se débouchant les oreilles.

-"Aucune idée mais c'est vraiment bruyant." Répondit Dail avant de tombé inconscient totalement sonné.

-"Dail... ? Bon plus aucun doute il devait s'agir du Mermaid Call de Lilac..." Dit Neera en remarquant l'état de l'Empereur.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la paisible ville de Shang Tu en la baignant d'une douce lumière orangé. Le général Gong admirait la vue depuis les portes du palais avant de remarqué 5 ombres qui approchait sur le sentier qui reliait la ville au château.

-"Halte qui va là !" Grogna le panda aux étrangers avant de les reconnaître.

Il s'agissait de Spade, Silver et des filles qui étaient dans un sale état couverts d'égratignure avec leurs vêtements troués ou déchirés à certains endroits . Ils étaient tous si fatigué qu'on pourrai juré qu'ils sortaient tous droit d'un champ de bataille voir même de l'enfer.

-"Par la Kingdom Stone, mais que vous est il arrivé ?" Demanda le général surpris en allant à leurs rencontre.

-"Salut Gong ta passé une bonne journée …?" Répondit Carol avec lassitude "Nous sortons d'une séance de remise à niveau avec Maître Kitsune en faite."

-"A...Avec la grande maitresse Kitsune ?" Demanda le panda surpris. "L'étoile écarlate de Shang Tu ? L'ombre cramoisi d'Avalice ? La..."

-"Oui, oui nous savons tous sa Gong,, pas la peine de nous raconté la liste des titres et surnom d'un des quatre grands Maîtres d'Avalice." Répondit Spade en soupirant.

-"Mais... mais comment l'avez-vous convaincu ?" Demanda Gong encore surpris "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait pris sa retraite et n'entrainait et même n'affrontait plus personne."

-"Disons simplement qu'elle ne peut rien nous refusé à Spade , à Carol... et surtout à sa fille. N'est-ce pas Lilac ?" Répondit Milla en riant.

-"Tu... Tu... Tu..." Bégaya le général incapable de trouvé les mots pour finir sa phrase pendant qu'il pointait Lilac du doigt.

-"Désolé Gong mais comme tu peux le voir nous sommes exténué et n'avons qu'une chose en tête pour le moment qui est une bonne nuit de sommeil." Déclara la dragonne en passant devant lui. "Sans oublié que demain nous aurons une rude journée avec la chasse au Elemental Stone qui va débuté."

-"Je... je vois..." Répondit le panda en laissant passé les autres.

Un moment plus tard, Lilac s'effondra de fatigue dans le lit de la chambre d'hôte qu'elle occupait et resta un moment à jeté un regard vide vers le plafond en réfléchissant à la journée qui venait de s'écoulé. Notamment la discussion qu'elle à eu avec sa mère avant que c'elle ci ne leurs fassent subir son entrainement intensif.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Un moment après l'attaque surprise de la renarde sur le pauvre hérisson, c'elle ci avait demandé à Jiaoh de faire visité les lieux à Milla et Carol pendant qu'elle discutait avec Lilac qui avait pratiquement perdu sa voix.

-"Tient sa apaisera ta gorge." Déclara Kitsune en tendant une tasse de thé au miel à Lilac.

-"Merci..." Répondit la dragonne avec une voix cassé qui la remercia avant d'avalé le liquide encore fumant.

-"Donc si je récapitule bien, Lord Brevon est de retour et en aurait après les Elemental Stones, qui seraient une sorte d'héritage que nous aurait laissé le peuple draconique dans la Kingdom Stone." Récapitula la renarde de retour dans son siège avec Lilac qui était agenouillé sur un coussin en face d'elle. "Et vous êtes venu me voir pour que je vous entraîne en vue de vos futurs affrontements contre les quatre généraux de ce tyran qui vous ont déjà donné une belle raclée hier."

-"En gros oui c'est sa." Répondit la dragonne dont la voix était déjà redevenu normal. "Enfin si sa ne te dérange pas bien sur."

-"Je ne sais pas trop, j'aurais aimé que vous veniez me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou pour que l'ont puissent passé du temps ensemble comme avant, plutôt que de venir pour ce genre de raison." Déclara Kitsune pendant que Lilac baissa la tête un peu honteuse. "Mais je veux bien passé l'éponge pour cette fois et m'occupé de votre entrainement."

-"Vraiment ?" Répondit Lilac joyeusement en sautant au cou de la renarde "Merci maman tu ne vas pas le regretté je te le promet ."

-"Je n'ai jamais rien eu à regretté quand il s'agit de vous quatre voyons, enfin sauf peut être ces dernières années loin de vous bien sur." Dit affectueusement Kitsune avant qu'un sourire sournois n'apparu sur ses lèvres. "Par contre tu te doute bien que se ne sera pas gratuit."

-"Je crains déjà le pire mais que veux tu ?" Soupira la dragonne en se détachant de sa mère

-"Oh j'ai déjà un prix très spécial en tête." Répondit Kitsune en se tournant vers l'hérisson qui était maintenant totalement sonné à coté de Spade de l'autre coté de la salle.

-"Ah non tu as déjà assez traumatisé Silver comme sa!" Déclara Lilac en se plaçant entre les 2. "Trouve autre chose."

-"Je ne te comprend pas ma fille ? Tu ma dit clairement que vous n'étiez pas ensemble donc pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrais pas tenté sa chance avec lui." Demanda la renarde en faisant la moue.

-"Sa... sa n'a rien à voir avec lui ou moi." Répondit la dragonne rougissante en cherchant ses mots. "C'est juste que... que tu es ma mère... oui voilà tu es ma mère et je ne vais pas te laissé dragué le premier venu... surtout s'il est bien plus jeune que toi voyons. T'imagine un peu si un de tes amis était sortit avec grand-mère ?"

-"Ah oui vu comme sa c'est vrai que sa fais bizarre." Plaisanta la renarde "Mais tu ne vois pas ton ami comme un possible futur beau-père ?"

-"Même pas en rêve Maman !" Répondit furieusement Lilac en claquant ses mains sur le bureau "Tu oublie cette idée tout de suite."

-"D'accord j'aurais tenté ma chance au moins." Déclara la renarde en s'avouant vaincu. "J'avais juste oublié que les dragons ont toujours eu tendance à être très possessifs."

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Maman, j'en ai assez de répété que nous ne sommes que des amis." Soupira la dragonne.

-"Oui mais il est évident qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente et qu'il y à quelque chose entre vous." Répondit sérieusement Kitsune en la regardant dans les yeux. "Et si j'en crois la discussion que j'ai eu avec lui, tu lui plais beaucoup."

-"C'est...C'est...c'est..." Bégaya Lilac qui rougissait en cherchant quelque chose à répondre.

-"Tu es si têtue ma petite Lilac." Soupira la renarde "Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut mais pour toi c'est une mauvaise chose car elle t'empêche d'écouté les autres et surtout d'écouté ton propre cœur et sentiments."

-"Mais..." Commença à répondre la dragonne avant d'être interrompue par sa mère.

-"Tu devrais apprendre à profité des opportunités de ce genre que t'offres la vie. Elles sont très rare et n'arrive la plupart du temps qu'une seule fois, voir même jamais pour les plus malchanceux." Déclara Kitsune en attrapant fermement les épaules de sa fille.

-"De... de quoi parles tu ?" Demanda Lilac un peu confuse.

-"Du grand amour voyons ma fille, cette sensation que tu ne ressens que lorsque tu es en présence de ton âme sœur." Répondit la renarde en souriant.

 **...Fin flasback...**

* * *

La dragonne soupira dans son lit avant d'allé jeté un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le ciel étoilé et la ville. Elle repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec son nouvel ami et ne pu s'empêché de rougir en affichant un timide sourire.

- _'Peut être que je devrais au moins tenté de voir ce que sa peut donné ?'_ Pensa t'elle avant de poussé un autre soupir _'Mais que faire s'il retrouve la mémoire et qu'en faite il en aime déjà une autre ? Non vaut mieux qu'il retrouve la mémoire avant de tenté quelque chose Lilac.'_

Elle retourna se couché avec encore plein de pensées en tête et finalement commença à s'endormir.

-"Que dois-je faire...?" furent ses derniers mots avant de plongé dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le groupe fut rassemblé dans la salle du trône quand Pangu déclencha une alerte.

-"La première Elemental Stone à été détecté." Déclara le Magister qui consultait l'écran du détecteur de Pangu. "Et elle se trouverait dans la jungle d'émeraude. J'envoie les coordonnée dans ton casque-communicateurs Lilac , elles ne sont pas très précises mais sa devrait suffire."

-"Attendez et si nous nous retrouvons séparé ou que Lilac se retrouve capturé ?" Demanda Carol.

-"J'ai prévu ce genre de possibilité." Répondit le Magister en sortant 4 bracelets de différentes couleurs avec un écran holographique intégré à l'intérieur. "Ils ont les même fonctions que le casque de Lilac et d'Askal donc vous n'aurez aucun problème à les utilisé.

-"Cool." Dit Milla en attrapant le sien "Mais il en manque un, non ?"

-"Non le compte y est Silver lui utilisera ses lunettes dont les données ne pourrons malheureusement pas être analysé tant que les Elemental Stones n'aurons pas été retrouvé." Répondit le souverain en remettant l'objet au hérisson.

-"Dommage, je suppose que l'utilisation du radar droit monopolisé complètement Pangu." Répondit Spade.

-"Bha, c'est pas si grave que sa." Déclara Silver en plaçant les lunettes sur sa tête "La quête des sept gemmes est plus importantes et qui sais, je retrouverais peut être la mémoire lors de cette aventure."

-"C'est vrai que tu es amnésique." Dit pensivement Gong " Ont à tendance à oublié ce détail en te connaissant mieux. Tu penses que les Elemental Stones pourrais te rendre la mémoire aussi ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais au faite Gong tu ne nous accompagne pas ?" Dit l'hérisson en remarquant que le panda n'avait pas reçu le dernier bracelet qui était jaune et noir.

-"Non le général Gong restera ici avec les soldats pour protégé le palais au cas où Brevon attaquerais. Vous irez en un petit groupe de six avec le dernier membre qui ne devrais pas tardé à arrivé."

-"Vraiment et qui est-ce ?" Demanda Lilac curieuse juste avant qu'un nuage de sable jaune passa par la porte et s'empara du dernier bracelet sous les yeux surpris des autres. "Ne me dites pas... Jiaoh... ?"

-"Tu pensais à une autre personne pour vous accompagné que moi ?" Demanda la tigresse appuyé sur le mur en faisant tournoyé le bracelet autour de son doigt.

Jiaoh avait le pouvoir de contrôlé le sable et pouvait transformé un bloc de pierre ou de terre en cet élément, ce qui était très pratique durant certaines occasions et lui conférait une puissance non négligeable.

-"Bien sur que non." Répondit la dragonne heureuse de revoir son amie "Mais ma mère m'avais dit qu'elle t'avais donné une nouvelle mission lors de notre départ hier."

-"Surement une surprise de sa part, je comprend mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je vous en parle." Déclara le Magister

-"Vous connaissez la grande Kitsune, vous aussi Magister?" Demanda Gong surpris

-"Bien sur, en faite c'est une amie d'enfance." Répondit le souverain " Mais assez perdu de temps, nous comptons su vous pour retrouvé cette Elemental Stone. Mais resté prudent malgré tous, surtout si vous vous retrouvé face à un généraux de Lord Brevon."

-"A vos ordres Magister." Répondit le groupe

* * *

Au même moment dans la base secrète de Brevon, Synthax avait aussi repéré une Elemental Stone et le seigneur de guerre souriait à la vue.

-"Que la chasse commence." Déclara t'il avant de poussé un profond rire machiavélique.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre plutôt sympathique où nous faisons la connaissance de Jioahua, la tigresse de sable (Jiaoh pour les intimes) une amie d'enfance de Lilac, Spade et Carol ; mais aussi c'elle de l'attachante Kitsune qui à développé une certaine attirance pour notre hérisson en peluche préféré.**

 **La quête aux Elemental Stones débute enfin, préparez vos tenus d'aventurier car les trésors et temples enfouie de la jungle ne se trouve pas facilement et avec la présence d'une tribu inconnue et d'une ancienne histoire qui est liée directement à l'un de nos héros tous peut arrivé.**

 **J'en profite pour apporté quelques petites précision sur l'âge de quelques personnages (pour cette fanfic bien sur):**

 **Carol,Lilac et Jiaoh: 22 ans**

 **Milla: 20 ans (oui elle a gardé son coté mignon et attachant qu'ont adore tous)**

 **Silver: 23 ans**

 **Spade et Neera: 25 ans**

 **Dail et Askal: 27 ans**

 **Gong: 30 ans**

 **Bien sur rien n'est définitif pour le moment mais je trouve que sa va plutôt bien comme sa.**


	15. Bienvenu dans la jungle

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 14: Bienvenu dans la jungle**

* * *

 _Cherrycostello23: content que l'idée te plaise, j'ai toujours trouvé que Silver ressemblait à une peluche xD (il ne vaut pas Big le chat mais il fait plus peluche que Sonic)_

 _Lolpizza: Oui bien sur, d'ailleurs je réfléchis toujours à certains comme une rivale pour Lilac où j'hésite entre une dragonne de feu ou une guépard (si vous avez des idées intéressantes vous pouvez les dirent, mais je ne promet pas qu'elles seront dans l'histoire par contre)_

 _Kiki92: Content que tu apprécies tous les personnages, dans les jeux il à effectivement 14 ans mais cette fanfic se passe justement quelques années après les jeux qu'ont à actuellement, si j'avais mis Silver tel qu'il est dans les jeux il serait le plus jeune de la bande (oui même Milla aurait été plus âgé) ce qui ne plaisais pas vraiment. J'ai aussi modifié l'âge de Carol et Milla pour que Carol est le même âge que Lilac (contrairement au jeux où elle avait 3 ans de moins) et est donné 3 ans de plus à Milla ( qui à normalement 2 ans de moins que Carol). J'espère que sa ne te dérange pas trop et ne t'en fais pas Sonic, Blaze et les autres aussi sont plus âgés sinon sa aurait fait bizarre. (les avantages d'être un auteur ^^)_

 _Coeurguimauvelol: ton vœux est exaucé car voici la suite ^^_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet (Galaxy Trail), ni Sonic (Sega et Sonic Team)_

* * *

La jungle d'émeraude ou Emerald jungle était une frontière naturelle entre Shang Tu et Shang Mu, et se trouvait étrangement en plein milieu d'un des plus grand désert d'Avalice, mais elle était malgré sa positon géographique la région la plus humide et riche en biodiversité naturelle de toute la planète. Mais cette région était aussi classé parmi les zones encore inexploré et pleine de mystère car la végétation très dense, les animaux féroce et les pièges naturelles comme les sables mouvants et plantes carnivores géantes empêchait toute expédition même venant des meilleurs explorateur.

Une légende raconterait qu'une civilisation encore inconnue et sauvage peuplerait ce lieu gardant un inestimable trésor ainsi qu'une créature inconnue et gigantesque qui pouvait poussé un hurlement qu'ont pouvait entendre à des kilomètre.

-"Aucun rapport avec Lilac par hasard ?" Plaisanta Silver en écoutant les explication des autres sur la jungle d'émeraude. Cette plaisanterie lui valu de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par la dragonne en colère.

Le coup lui fit perdre momentanément sa concentration et le fit tombé à grande dans le sable qu'il survolait créant un nuage de sable. Quand le sable se dissipa l'hérisson, qui avait revêtu son ancienne tenue, était ventre à terre totalement étourdit avec la bouche pleine de sable

-"Sa t'apprendra à me comparé à un monstre." Dit Lilac en continuant sa route pour rattrapé les autres.

-"T'y vas un peu fort avec lui quand même Lilac." Dit Milla en pilotant son buggy tout en observant Silver au loin qui se releva en crachant du sable.

-"Tu connais le dicton Milla... Qui aime bien châtie bien. En faite elle le prépare pour quand ils seront marié." Répondit Jiaoh en riant pendant qu'elle voyageait sur un nuage de sable. La réponse de la tigresse surprit et déstabilisa tant la dragonne qu'elle trébucha et manqua de subir le même traitement que Silver si ce dernier ne l'avait pas attrapé juste à temps juste après avoir rattrapé son retard grâce à ses pouvoirs psychique.

-"Je te déconseille ce sable il à très mauvais gout." Plaisanta l'hérisson en tenant Lilac dans ses bras avant qu'un sourire sournois n'apparu sur son visage. "Quoique... en y réfléchissant bien …"

-"Tu …. Tu n'oserais pas...?" Demanda la dragonne à demi effrayé juste avant qu'il ne la lâche dans le sable en lui faisant subir la même chose qui lui était arrivé sous le regard surpris des autres.

-"Comme sa nous sommes quittes Miss Lilac." Déclara Silver en faisant la révérence avant de s'enfuir en étant poursuivie par la dragonne en colère qui s'était rapidement relevé et comptait bien lui faire payé.

-"Dites les enfants quand vous aurez fini de joué dans le bac à sable on pourrais se reconcentré sur la mission ?" Dit Spade calmement assis sur une planche anti gravité.

-"Oh allé Spade laisse les s'amusé." Répondit Carol sur sa moto à coté de lui qui riait à la vue de la dragonne qui poursuivait l'hérisson. "Et ont peut déjà voir l'Emerald Jungle au loin."

-"C'est bizarre de vous voir joué au papa grognon et à la maman cool tous les deux." Plaisanta Jiaoh avant de se faire poursuivre par le panda et la féline en colère.

-' _Je suis soulagé de voir qu'ils se sont vite remis de la défaite d'avant-hier."_ Pensa Milla en se souvenant de l'ambiance pesante et morose qu'il y avait à bord du navire pendant qu'ils retournaient à Shang Tu. _'Pour Lilac il est clair que c'est grâce à Silver, mais le retour de Jiaoh à aussi eu un impact positif sur le groupe même si elle vient à peine de nous rejoindre.'_

Elle observa la tigresse rire en évitant le panda et la féline qui lui sautèrent dessus avant de se percuté et de se retrouvé sonné avec Carol sur Spade.

-' _Tous les deux ils ont vite su se trouvé une place dans notre groupe et être utile... alors que moi...'_ Pensa la Basset attristé en se sentant inutile avant de se ressaisir. ' _Non Milla tu ne dois pas pensé de cette façon. Tu as toi aussi un rôle à joué dans cette équipe et tu vas leurs prouvez que tu peux aussi être utile.'_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures que le groupe avait quitté Shang Tu et arrivait enfin en vue de leurs destination. Bien que le Magister leur avaient proposé un autre navire ou un vaisseau pour le trajet entre la ville et la jungle, ils avaient refusé en déclarants qu'ils préféraient être discrets cette fois et préférais faire le voyage par leurs propres moyens. Durant le trajet ils en apprirent plus sur la jungle et l'Elemental Stone qui si trouverait.

Il s'agissait de la Wood Stone, c'elle qui avait tous pouvoir sur les plantes et la végétation. Ils apprirent aussi que bien qu'encore très puissantes, les Elemental Stones seraient surement plongé dans un état d'hibernation qui limiterait fortement leurs pouvoirs et qu'elles ne pourraient s'éveillé qu'à 3 conditions:

-Qu'elles soient toutes les 7 réunis au même endroit.

-Que la gardienne ou l'un de ses descendants leurs en donne l'ordre.

-Qu'elles soient en présence d'une puissante et pure émotion venant du plus profond du cœur.

* * *

Le groupe entra finalement dans la jungle où la différence avec le désert brûlant ce fit rapidement sentir. La végétation dense gênait énormément chaque déplacement et l'humidité qui était plutôt étouffante apportait ses désagrément avec les moustiques qui leurs tournaient autour et la boue glissante qui ralentissais leurs progression.

-"Pas étonnant que cette jungle soit encore inexploré." Déclara Carol en poussant une grande feuille "C'est un véritable enfer ici."

-"Je suis d'accord, dans le désert nous mourrions de chaud mais nous pouvions nous déplacé librement." Dit Spade en sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre. "Sa ne va pas être simple de retrouvé une petite pierre même précieuse ici. Heureusement nous avons un moyen de la localisé."

-"Ne compte pas trop sur le radar, Spade." Répondit Lilac dont le casque audio s'était transformé en une visière bleu transparente qui lui masquait la vue. "J'ignore qu'elle en ai la cause, mais il y a énormément d'interférence depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici."

-"Pareil pour moi." Confirma Jiaoh en utilisant son bracelet qui afficha une image holographique des alentours malheureusement brouillé. "Vous pensez que sa à un rapport avec la jungle ?"

-"Aucune idée... mais où sont passé Silver et Milla ?" Déclara Carol en remarquant l'absence de leurs 2 amis. "Ils étaient encore avec nous y à pas 30 seconde."

-"Dites tous les 4 pourquoi vous continuez à vous promené dans la boue et les racines quand c'est bien plus rapide par les branches." Dit Silver qui apparu soudainement en face de Lilac avec la tête à l'envers et en portant son casque futuriste.

La dragonne hurla de surprise avant de donné instinctivement une claque au hérisson qui fut projeté dans la végétation devant eux en créant un trou dans le feuillage. Quand il ressortie il était totalement étourdie avec des feuilles et branches plein les piquants.

-"Bravo Lilac, mais si tu te sers de Silver comme d'un punchingball pour nous faire un chemin il ne survivra surement pas avant que nous retrouvions la Wood stone." Plaisanta Carol pendant que la dragonne aidait l'hérisson à reprendre ces esprits.

-"Ce... ce n'est pas ma faute..." Répondit Lilac gêné "Il m'a surprit..."

-"Je ne pouvais pas deviné que les anges pouvaient frappé aussi fort..." Déclara Silver encore étourdit en surprenant les autres et en faisant rougir la dragonne.

-"Génial il délire maintenant, il a du se cogné la tête sur un arbre ou respiré une sorte de pollen hallucinogène pour te confondre avec un ange, Lilac." Plaisanta Spade en gagnant un regard noir de la dragonne.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand Milla descendit d'un arbre en utilisant ses oreilles pour redescendre en douceur.

-" Hé les amis vous devriez voir ce que je viens de trouvé..." Déclara la basset avant de pouffé de rire en voyant l'état dans lequel était l'hérisson. "Il c'est passé quoi avec Silver ?"

-"Juste Lilac qui l'a envoyé dans le décor." Répondit Jiaoh en riant

-"C'est bon j'ai dit que j'étais désolé." Répondit la dragonne. "Que veux tu nous montré Milla ?"

-"Suivez moi, je suis certaines que sa pourra vous intéressé et vous surprendre..." Dit la basset en attrapant une branche avec une de ses oreille pour se balancé vers le haut avant disparaitre dans le feuillage.

Les autres l'imitèrent et furent surpris de ce retrouvé sur ce qui ressemblais à un ensemble de pont suspendu composé de rondin de bois attaché par des lianes. Et malgré l'environnement et l'humidité alentour, il semblait en parfait état.

-"Wow, je pense que c'est de sa que parlais Silver avant que Lilac ne le mette K.O." Plaisanta Carol en ignorant le grognement de la dragonne qui avait réussi à transporté l'hérisson encore étourdit avec elle grâce au Dragon Rush.

-"Les amis, venez c'est par ici." Dit Milla qui leurs faisait signe de la suivre un peu plus loin.

-"Je me demande ce qui l'excite autant ?" Demanda Spade comme elle les guidait à travers la jungle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux abord d'un village suspendu avec les maisons construites à même les arbres et relié aux passerelles. Elles étaient plutôt simples avec les murs en bois et les toits en feuilles, argiles et cordages.

-"Wow c'est incroyable un village caché." Déclara Jiaoh surprise. "Bravo Milla si nous trouvons les habitants ils pourront surement nous aidé à retrouvé la Wood Stone."

-"Bonne idée Jiaoh, mais ce village semble désert." Répondit Lilac " Tu as pu voir les habitants Milla ?"

-"Non mais j'ai aperçu une étrange construction au loin nous pourrions allé y jeté un œil." Répondit la basset en leurs montrant une immense ombre qui se fondait avec les arbres plus profondément dans la jungle.

-"Sa vaut la peine d'allé vérifié, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autre piste après tous." Dit Spade.

Malheureusement avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puissent faire un pas une lance vint se planté dans une planche en bois juste en face de Milla surprenant la jeune basset comme un individu jailli d'un arbre et récupéra rapidement l'arme avant de faire un bond en arrière et de la pointé vers eux.

Il était vêtue d'une tenue de camouflage composé d'un manteau à capuche brun recouvert de feuilles qui recouvrait tous son corps. Sous la capuche ont pouvait apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à un masque tribal en bois qui cachait l'identité de l'inconnue excepté pour les 2 grandes oreilles noirs aux extrémités blanches qui tombaient de chaque cotés de son visage.

-"Qui êtes vous ? Et que venez vous faire dans notre village, surtout quand pratiquement tous les villageois sont absent ?" Demanda l'inconnue en continuant de pointé sa lance vers Milla.

-"Nous sommes des aventuriers en voyage et nous sommes tombé par hasard sur vos passerelles suspendu et votre village." Répondit la basset un peu paniqué en levant les bras. "Nous ne voulions pas causé des ennuies ou vous dérangez, pas vrai les amis ?" Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir ses amis enfermé dans des bloc de gelé semblable au siens mais de couleur bleu. "Co...Comment ?"

-"Désolé mais je ne fais pas trop confiance à tes amis, donc je les ai enfermé mais ne t'en fais pas ils vont bien." Déclara l'inconnue "En faite nous ne recevons jamais de visiteurs donc tu comprends pourquoi nous sommes méfiant envers ceux qui sont différents de nous. Nous ne sommes pas raciste je te rassure, juste un peu méfiant."

-"Je comprend mais pourquoi tu ne ma pas enfermé comme eux et pourquoi as-tu des pouvoirs semblables au miens ?" Demanda Milla confuse et un peu éffrayé.

-"Bha c'est normal..." Répondit l'inconnue en enlevant sa capuche et son masque révélant un basset noir avec un museau blanc et de grands yeux jaune qui avait à peu près le même âge que Milla "… je suis un basset tous comme toi et comme tous les habitants de ce village."

Milla fut si surprise et choqué par la révélation qu'elle s'évanouie sur le coup avec un coussin en gelée bleu crée par le basset noir qui la rattrapa.

* * *

La jeune basset se réveilla dans un lit à l'intérieur d'une maison suspendu du village avec Lilac et Carol qui discutait dans un coin a voix basse.

-"Carol... Lilac ?" Dit Milla en sortant du lit pour les rejoindre

-"La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillé." Plaisanta Carol

-"Que ce passe t'il et où sommes nous ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que vous étiez enfermé dans des cubes semblables aux miens … et aussi de …" demanda la basset avant d'être interrompue par Lilac.

-"Calme toi Milla, tous va bien." Lui rassura la dragonne "Nous sommes au village de la jungle et Klonoa nous à offert son hospitalité en attendant le retour des autres villageois."

-"Klonoa ?" Demanda la basset confuse "Tu veux parlé du basset qui vous avait capturé ?"

-"C'est sa, d'ailleurs il est assez sympa même si nous l'avons un peu effrayé au début." Répondit Carol

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

-"Magya ! Je me demande ce qui lui prend ?" Déclara l'inconnue en la prenant dans ses bras en jetant un regard attentif sur elle "Elle semblait dire la vérité et est plutôt... mignonne."

-"Pour le coté mignonne je ne sais pas mais même si je ne la connais que depuis deux jours je peux t'assuré qu'elle n'est pas du genre à mentir." Dit une voix qui surpris le basset noir comme il fut recouvert d'une aura cyan qui le fit lévité dans les airs.

-"Wa...Wahee ? " dit le basset avant de remarqué Silver qui lévitait en face de lui en tenant Milla dans ses bras. "Qui...Qui es tu toi ? Et comment as-tu pu te libéré ?"

-"Un ami de ceux que tu as transformé en statue de gelée, après comment j'ai pu me libéré j'en ai aucune idée." Répondit l'hérisson en faisant tourné l'inconnue comme une toupie avec ses pouvoirs. "Mais tu peux m'appelé Silver, et toi ?"

-"Klo...Klonoa, j'habite ici avec les autres villageois... Tu pourrais me relâché maintenant ?" Dit le basset noir en commençant à avoir le tournis.

-"Libère les autres avant." Répondit Silver en arrêtant la rotation.

-"Wahoo!... Wahoo!" Dit Klonoa à moitié étourdit comme les bracelets bleu qu'il portait a chaque bras s'illuminèrent en faisant disparaitre la gelée bleu et libéré les autres.

-"Ouch, ma tête que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Carol en se remettant de ce qui venait de leurs arrivé.

-"Vous avez été engelifié … enfin si se mot existe bien sur." Répondit Silver qui se posa devant eux en relâchant Klonoa. "Voici Klonoa, c'est lui qui en est le responsable."

-"Incroyable un basset comme Milla." Dit Jiaoh surprise. "En parlant d'elle que lui est il arrivé ?"

-"Vous pouvez me torturé autant que vous voulez je ne vous dirais pas où ce trouve le trésor de notre tribu." Répondit Klonoa en tirant la langue.

-"Intéressant il y a donc un trésor." Dit Spade " Dans ce cas je suis volontaire pour être le premier à le torturé. Sa ne dérange personne si je lui coupe un ou deux doigts."

-"Wa... Wahee ?" Demanda le basset noir effrayé avant de tenté de s'enfuir et d'être stoppé par les pouvoirs de Silver.

-"C'est pas drôle Spade." Gronda Carol en frappant le panda sur la tête. "Maintenant il à peur de nous."

Lilac se rapprocha de Klonoa qui tremblait de peur dans une position fœtal même si Silver avait arrêté d'utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui.

-"Allons n'ai pas peur nous ne te voulons pas de mal." Déclara la dragonne en posant une main rassurante sur l'une des épaule du basset qui la regarda encore un peu apeuré. "Je suis Sash Lilac et voici mes amis, Spade qui à toujours de mauvaises blague en réserve."

-"Si ont n'a plus le droit de plaisanté." Dit le panda

-"Moi c'est Carol la plus cool de la bande ." Dit la féline

-"Je suis Jiaohua mais tu peux m'appelé Jiaoh." Dit la tigresse.

-"Et tu connais déjà Silver et Milla." Conclue Lilac "Nous n'en avons pas après votre trésor rassure toi, et nous n'allons pas te torturé ou te faire de mal non plus."

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda Klonoa encore un peu méfiant

-"Bien sur, nous sommes venu ici à la recherche d'une pierre précieuse très spécial et espérions que vous pourriez nous aidé à la trouvé." Répondit la dragonne en souriant " Mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes arrivé au mauvais moment malheureusement. Allez les amis nous repartons."

-"Non attendez, c'est moi qui aurais dû mieux vous accueillir." Répondit Klonoa "C'est juste que depuis avant-hier il se passe de drôle de chose dans la jungle et tous le monde est inquiet et sur les nerfs depuis. Si vos voulez vous pouvez resté ici en attendant le retour des autres villageois."

-"Ils ne risquent pas de nous enfermé ou de nous chassé ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Pas si je leurs explique la raison de votre venu avant." Répondit le basset en souriant.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Pfiou... je suis soulagé que tous se sois arrangé." Soupira de soulagement Milla "Sa aurait été dommage de l'avoir comme ennemie... enfin lui et les autres villageois je veux dire."

-"Mais bien sur..." Dit sarcastiquement Carol en souriant comme elle remarqua une petite rougeur sur les joue de la jeune basset.

-"D'ailleurs où est il... enfin lui et les autres ?" Demanda Milla en regardant autour pour tenté de masqué la rougeur sur son visage qui commençais à devenir de plus en plus visible.

-"Ton prince sauvage et les autres sont à l'extérieur en attendant ton réveille ou l'arrivé des autres villageois." Répondit la féline en riant tandis que Lilac roula des yeux au comportement de son amie.

-"Co...Comment sa prince sauvage." Demanda la basset rougissante à la fois confuse, gênée et surprise.

Lilac allait répondre quelque chose quand des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur alertant les 3 jeunes femmes qui sortirent de la maison hâtivement. Arrivé à l'extérieur elles furent surprise de voir environs une cinquantaine de bassets de différentes couleurs qui les encerclaient pendant que Klonoa discutait avec l'un d'eux qui avait un pelage semblable a celui du jeune basset mais était bien plus grand que les autres et devait surement être le chef à cause de la couronne en plumes multicolore qu'il avait sur la tête. Silver, Spade et Jiaoh attendaient sur le porche de la maison et remarquèrent l'arrivé de leurs amies.

-"Vous tombez bien toutes les trois, les villageois sont de retour et Klonoa les a empêché de nous capturé a nouveau." Résuma Jiaoh

-"Vous pensez qu'ils vont le croire ?" Demanda Milla inquiète avant de remarqué le regard de surprise du chef qui se posa sur Lilac puis sur elle.

Le chef discuta un moment avec Klonoa avant de repartir à ses occupations comme les autres villageois. Le jeune basset revint voir le groupe avec une expression plutôt perplexe sur le visage.

-"Alors qu'ont ils décidé ?" Demanda Spade

-"Le chef du village accepte de vous recevoir et d'écouté votre histoire, mais il n'est pas encore convaincu de pouvoir vous faire confiance ou de pouvoir vous aidé." Répondit Klonoa

-"Tous va bien alors si je comprend bien." Conclue Silver "Pourtant on dirait que quelque chose te dérange."

-"Non ce n'est rien, surement moi qui me fait des idées." Répondit le basset. "Venez je vais vous faire visité le village avant de vous conduire auprès du chef, je suis sur que vous allez apprécié notre petit village."

-"Vraiment sa serais génial, merci pour tous Klonoa." Dit Milla étrangement timide.

-"Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais." Répondit Klonoa en se frottant l'arrière de la tête en rougissant avant de prendre la main de Milla "Rupurudu !"

Il commença à lui faire visité le village sous les yeux surpris de Silver et Spade qui étaient sous le choc et le regard attendrie des filles, qui les trouvaient très mignon ensemble pendant qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main.

* * *

Le village bien que d'allure sauvage au premier coup d'œil était très ordonné et se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage.

Au centre se trouvait un immense arbre que les bassets avaient creusé l'intérieur pour formé une sorte de place du marché où tous les villageois allaient se ravitaillé en fruits de toutes sortes, en légumes , plantes médicinales et objets ou outils en tous genre. Le groupe fut surpris de constaté qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de monnaies et que chacun ne prenait que le strict nécessaire sans qu'il n'y ai jamais de vol ou de préférence entre les villageois.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant ce qui ressemblait à une école où de petits bassets apprenaient à maitrisé leurs pouvoirs en créant des bloc de gelé avec une couleurs spécifique à chacun. Le groupe apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un pouvoir que seul les bassets maitrisaient et dont la couleur des blocs variait pour chaque individus mais que chaque famille ou clan avait une couleur spécifique. Ainsi la couleur des blocs pouvait servir d'empreinte généalogique pour eux , information qui intéressa beaucoup Milla.

Klonoa les conduisit après à ses endroits favoris comme une place spécial où l'ont pouvaient apercevoir pratiquement toute la jungle et finalement les amena à la plus grande maison du village qui était c'elle du chef et ressemblait à une villa de 3 étages.

-"Et nous voici arrivé devant la maison du chef." Déclara Klonoa "J'espère que la visite de notre village vous a plus, je suppose que vous avez tous sa en mieux dans les grandes villes à l'extérieur de la jungle."

-"J'aime bien l'ambiance ici, la vie est simple et ont peut sentir que tous le monde est heureux." Répondit Milla en souriant "Même si une visite inattendu attire un peu l'attention en ce moment."

En effet la plupart des villageois gardaient un œil sur eux, et bien qu'il s'agissait plus de curiosité que de méfiance l'attention qu'ils portaient au groupe était un peu gênant. Deux petites bassets passèrent devant eux et se mirent à pouffé de rire en voyant Milla et Klonoa.

-"Que leurs arrivent ils ?" Demanda Milla confuse

-"Aucune idée, d'habitude quand ils rient de cette façon c'est sois qu'ils prépare une farce ou ont vu quelque chose d'amusant." Répondit Klonoa

-"Tu penses qu'ils se moquent de mes amis ?" Demanda la basset inquiète "Je sais que ce ne sont pas des bassets mais quand même."

-"En faite je pense qu'ils se moquaient de vous deux." Répondit Lilac en pouffant de rire avant de montré les mains des 2 bassets qui se tenaient encore.

Ils rougirent fortement avant de se lâché en détournant le regard gêné tout en riant.

-"Nous ferions mieux d'y allé, non ? Le chef avait l'air impatient de vous rencontré." Dit Klonoa encore rougissant pour changé de sujet. "Et si vous devez recherché une pierre précieuse dans la jungle il vaudrait mieux commencé le plus tôt possible."

Ils entrèrent dans la villa ou 2 gardes posté devant l'entrée les laissèrent passé mais en les observant avec un regard méfiant. L'intérieur, bien qu'un peu sobre comparé à celui des palais, était très spacieux et décoré avec des objets de la jungle comme des plumes ou des fleurs exotiques.

-"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?" Demanda Milla en chuchotant à Carol et Lilac qui étaient près d'elle pendant que Klonoa les guidaient vers la salle du chef.

-"Tu veux parlé de Klonoa et toi qui vous promeniez main dans la mains dans tous le village ?" Demanda Carol "Nous pensions que vous auriez remarqué, et puis vous êtes si mignon ensemble."

-"Ne... ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, nous venons à peine de nous rencontré." Répondit la basset en rougissant.

-"Bienvenu au club Milla. Tu comprends mieux ce que je subis depuis l'arrivé de Silver." Déclara Lilac pour réconforté son amie juste avant qu'ils n'arrivèrent dans une grande salle ou le chef les attendait.

-"Soyez les bienvenus dans notre village humbles voyageurs, désolé pour l'accueil mais nous sommes quelques peu méfiant avec les étrangers, et avec les récents évènements étranges qui se produisent dans la jungle nous sommes un peu à vif en ce moment." Déclara le chef en s'inclinant devant eux. "Je suis Bao, le chef du village et aussi le père de Klonoa."

-"Donc Klonoa tu serais un genre de prince de la jungle ?" Demanda Silver un peu surpris

-"Je ne me suis jamais vu comme sa, mais ont peut dire sa." Répondit le basset un peu désintéressé.

-"Je te l'avais dit Milla." Plaisanta Carol en poussant affectueusement la basset avec le coude.

-"Klonoa ma dit que vous étiez à la recherche d'un joyau avec de puissant pouvoir, pourriez vous m'en dire plus ?" Demanda le chef Bao pour revenir à la raison de la venue inattendu du groupe.

-"Bien sur, nous sommes à la recherche de la Wood Stones une pierre précieuse verte qui aurait le pouvoir de contrôlé la végétation." Répondit Lilac "D'après Klonoa les étranges évènement qui se produisent dans la jungle pourraient en être les conséquences."

-"Hmm, une pierre verte avec de mystérieux pouvoirs..." Dit pensivement le basset "Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit mais je pourrais me trompé... après tous ce genre de pierre est assez répandu dans la jungle et même en dehors si j'en crois les histoires d'Orchidée."

Il ouvrit une armoire qui se trouvait dans la salle et en sortie un fragment de cristal vert qui produisait une étrange lueur rose ainsi que des éclairs d'énergie.

-"C'est une Powerstone Sakura non ?" Demanda Jiaoh un peu perplexe "Y en à un peu partout sur Avalice en effet. Par contre c'elle si semble un peu différente de c'elles qui se trouve à l'extérieur de la jungle."

-"Une Powerstone ?" Demanda Silver curieux en contemplant la pierre précieuse.

-"Les Powerstones sont des roches capable de donné des capacités mystérieuses et temporaire à ceux qui les utilisent." Répondit Milla. "Comme vient de le dire Jiaoh elles sont très répandu sur Avalice et ont en comptent 6 différentes pour l'instant."

-"C'elle que tu as sous les yeux est appelé Powerstone Sakura, elle accélère le processus d'auto-guérison de l'organisme et boost l'énergie de celui qui l'utilise." Continua Lilac "L'eau des bains spéciaux de Shang Tu est mélangé avec de la poudre de ce genre de Powerstone par exemple, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle permet de soigné rapidement la plupart des blessures."

-"Se sont des sortent d'Elemental Stones pour le corps si je comprend bien." Répondit l'hérisson "Mais en quoi c'elle si serait différentes de c'elles qu'ont trouve hors de la jungle ?"

-"Le pouvoir de c'elles qu'ont trouve dans la jungle est bien plus puissant que celui des autres, d'où la présence de sursauts énergétique qui produisent les éclairs que vous pouvez voir." Dit le chef Bao en réfléchissant. "Mais ce phénomène est très récent et d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense il à commencé à peu près avant que les évènements étranges lié à la végétation ne se produisent."

-"Vous pensez comme moi qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien entre les Powerstones Sakura et la Wood Stone ?" Demanda Carol

-"Surement, mais si la Wood Stone affecte toute la jungle à travers les Powerstones Sakura, sa voudrait dire que les Elemental Stones sont bien plus puissantes que ce que l'ont pensaient ou que son pouvoir c'est éveillé." Répondit Lilac

-"C'est bien beau tous sa mais sa ne nous dit pas où trouvé la Wood Stone." Déclara Spade

-"Et qu'en est il de l'arbre sacré alors ?" Demanda Klonoa en gagnant l'attention des autres

-"Oui c'est une bonne piste vu qu'il est relié à toutes les Powerstone Sakura de la jungle." Répondit Bao.

-"Un arbre sacré ?" Demanda Milla curieuse.

-"Il ne s'agit pas en réalité d'un véritable arbre mais d'une énorme Powerstone Sakura qui à la forme d'un arbre." Répondit Bao "Elle se trouve dans l'un de nos ancien temple dans la jungle. Klonoa pourra vous y conduire il connait la jungle comme la paume de sa main."

-"Merci pour tous votre aide nous est très utile." Dit Lilac en s'inclinant.

-"Allons se n'est pas grand-chose voyons, après tous les bassets et les dragons d'eau ont une histoire très anciennes qui les lient ensemble donc c'est normal de s'entre aidé." Répondit le chef en gagnant la surprise du groupe

-"Vraiment ? Donc Lilac et moi aurions un lien en plus de notre amitié ?" Demanda Milla surprise et heureuse par la nouvelle.

-"Bien sur nous avons même une fresque qui raconte cette histoire ici." Dit Klonoa "Nous pourrions allé y jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de nous rendre à l'ancien temple si vous voulez."

-"Ont peut y allé ?" Demanda Milla à Lilac en faisant la moue la plus mignonne du monde.

-"Ah non Milla ne me fais pas ce regard..." Répondit la dragonne en se couvrant les yeux "Notre priorité est la Wood Stone, nous irons voir cette fresque à notre retour."

-"Oh allé Lilac nous pouvons allé la voir, après tous ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une course contre la montre et j'ai aussi envie d'entendre cette histoire..." Répondit Silver en souriant comme il plaça son bras autour de la dragonne qui rougit pendant qu'il la regardait dans les yeux "Et je suis certain que toi aussi."

-"Peut... peut être...?" Répondit Lilac avant de soupiré "Bien, c'est d'accord mais juste un moment ."

-"Compris..." Déclara Milla avant de donné au hérisson et à la dragonne un énorme câlin qui étouffa un peu c'est 2 amis qui se mirent à rire malgré tous. "Merci tous les deux vous êtes génial."

-"Content que sa te plaise Milla mais tu les étouffes là." Dit Jiaoh en riant

-"Oh désolé.." Dit elle en les relâchant avant de prendre la main de Klonoa et de le trainé hors de la salle suivie par Carol, Spade et Jiaoh "Allé vient Klonoa j'ai hâte de voir cette fresque.

-"Votre amie est vraiment pleine de vie." Déclara le chef Bao amusé par la scène qui venais de se passé en observant Lilac et Silver qui reprenaient leurs souffles. "J'ignorais qu'il y avait des bassets qui vivaient à l'extérieur de la jungle."

-"En faite... nous n'en savons rien..." Répondit Lilac en haletant. "La vérité est que Milla à été séparé de sa famille à un très jeune âge et à dû se débrouillé seule jusqu'à nous rencontré Carol et moi. Elle ignore où son ses parents ou même s'ils sont encore vivants."

-"Vraiment ? Je comprend pourquoi elle est si radieuse depuis notre arrivé ici alors..." Dit Silver avant qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit "Hé mais si sa se trouve Milla pourrait venir de ce village."

-"Maintenant que tu le dit sa pourrait être possible..." Dit Lilac en réfléchissant "...Chef Bao vous ne savez rien à propos de la disparition d'une jeune basset ou même d'une famille toute entière."

-"Lilac, Silver vous venez ou quoi..." Les interrompit Milla au moment ou le grand basset allait répondre. "Nous n'avons pas toute la journée vous savez."

-"Elle à raison..." Déclara le chef Bao "… nous reprendrons cette discussion à votre retour."

-"Mais..." Commença à protesté la dragonne

-"Vient Lilac, nous n'allons pas faire attendre les autre..." Dit Silver en la tenant par la main pour la conduire hors de la salle "Et plus vite nous serons partie plus vite nous serons revenu..."

* * *

Ils quittèrent la salle en laissant le grand basset seul comme il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour en sortir une vielle photo. Elle montrait 4 jeunes basset, 2 hommes dont l'un devait être, le chef Bao plus jeune, et 2 femmes qui souriait. Les femmes étaient assises sur 2 chaises en portant chacune un bébé basset dans leurs bras qui ressemblaient à Klonoa et Milla.

-"Votre fille à beaucoup grandit vous savez..." Dit Bao en soupirant "J'ignore ce qui à pu vous arrivé mais j'espère que où que vous soyez, vous soyez sains et sauf."

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre qui nous conduit dans la jungle et où nous y découvrons la mystérieuse mais amical tribu des bassets qui cache plus d'un secret. Que pourrait nous révélé cette fresque ? Milla est elle originaire de cette tribu ? La Wood Stone est elle bien dans l'ancien temple de l'arbre sacré ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**

 **Comme certains l'aurons remarqué j'ai inclue le petit Klonoa dans l'aventure, je sais que sa l'image de pseudo-tarzan n'est pas vraiment approprié pour lui et qu'il n'est pas vraiment un basset mais plus un chat (oui c'est un chat d'après internet) mais je n'ai pas pu résisté ^^ (surtout que Milla et lui forme un couple très mignon d'après certaines images que j'ai pu voir).  
** **Donc considéré ce Klonoa comme une sorte de version alternative du petit héro qui aurait pu être très connu et aurait même pu détrôné Sonic de sa place de numéro 2 dans l'univers des jeux à l'époque s'il avait été plus célèbre. (Il pourrait toujours détroné l'hérisson bleu aujourd'hui comme Freedom Planet mais peut ont encore dire que la série des jeux Sonic est encore à la seconde place vu comment le plombier de nintendo le surclasse dans quasiment tous les domaines et surtout dans l'importance des personnages).**

 **Aussi petit cours de langue sur le dialecte de Klonoa:**

 **-Magya: terme utilisé pour exprimé la surprise.**

 **-Wahee: terme pour l'intérrogation à traduire par "Quoi ?", "Comment ?", "Pourquoi ?" ou "Qui ?"**

 **-Wahoo: "OK" ou "Bon d'accord"**

 **-Rupurudu: "Allons y!" ou "C'est parti !"**


	16. Légende et amour de la jungle

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 15: Légende et amour de la jungle**

* * *

 _Content de voir que cette fanfic plait toujours autant et que les avis pour la rivale de Lilac soient aussi varié (sa ne m'aide pas vraiment pour faire mon choix xD). Je remarque que l'idée de la dragonne de feu plait à beaucoup ainsi que c'elle de la tigresse donc pourquoi ne pas tenté une rivale mi-dragonne mi-tigresse qui maîtriserait le feu ^^._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet (Galaxy Trail), ni Klonoa (Namco), ni Sonic (Sega et Sonic Team)_

* * *

Milla, Lilac et Silver rejoignirent les autres qui se trouvaient devant une immense fresque mural avec un vieux basset bleu tenant une canne assoupit devant. Il avait un pelage bleu et blanc ainsi qu'une grande barbe et de long cheveux qui couvraient sont visage.

-"Woah c'est impressionnant et magnifique." Déclara Lilac qui admirait les détails de la fresque. "Que raconte t'elle ?"

-"Je connais cette histoire par cœur mais il vaudrait mieux que notre conteur préféré vous la raconte." Répondit Klonoa avant de secoué le vieux basset "Grandpa... Grandpa... c'est l'heure du déjeuné."

-"Hein... quoi c'est l'heure du repas ?" Dit le vieux basset qui se réveilla en sursaut avant de remarqué les visiteurs malgré ces yeux qui étaient perdu dans cette jungle de poil qui lui servait de visage. "Oh nous avons des visiteurs …?"

-"Oui Grandpa, ils sont ici à la recherche d'une pierre avec d'étranges pouvoir mais avant tu pourrais leurs raconté l'histoire de notre tribu ?" Demanda Klonoa

-"Pourquoi pas, sa fait un moment que plus personne ne me la demandé d'ailleurs." Répondit le vieux basset avant de frappé sa canne sur la fresque qui s'illumina avec les images qui prirent vie comme par magie sous leurs yeux.

-"Wouah c'est magnifique." Déclara Milla émerveillé "C'est de la magie ?"

-" Elle est vraiment mignonne ton amie Klonoa ." Répondit Grandpa en riant. "Sa voix me rappelle Orchidée au même âge ."

-"Euh... merci mais qui est cette Orchidée ?" Demanda Milla un peu gênée et curieuse d'entendre à nouveau ce nom.

-"Il s'agit de l'ancienne chef du village qui à précédé mon père." Expliqua Klonoa "Dans sa jeunesse elle était partie faire un voyage autour d'Avalice et nous en a rapporté de nombreux souvenirs, histoires ainsi que nouvelles et inventions du monde extérieur."

-"Une exploratrice donc... C'est trop cool !" Dit Milla impressionné "Vous sortez donc de la jungle alors ? Pourtant nous n'avons jamais rencontré aucun autre basset à l'extérieur."

-"Oh sa c'est une autre histoire." Répondit Klonoa avec un air abattu "Mon père vous en dira plus à notre retour si vous en avez envie. Mais écoutons d'abord l'histoire de la fresque, vous verrez elle est la préféré de tous le village."

Le basset noir dit au vieux basset de commencé et les images commencèrent à se mettre dans l'ordre, avec au départ ce qui ressemblait à des ombres qui parcouraient un désert aride.

-"Il y à de nombreux siècles nos ancêtres étaient des nomades qui parcouraient Avalice à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'installé et y vivre." Raconta le vieux basset "Malheureusement la planète était très peu fertile et les rares lieux adéquat était déjà surpeuplé. Notre tribut était peut être condamné à erré sans but jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu et incroyable se produisit."

Un vaisseau en forme d'immense serpent apparue et se posa devant les bassets nomades surpris avant que des dragons anthropomorphiques en sortir. A leurs tête ce trouvait une dragonne magenta vêtu d'un manteau blanc et un dragon brun vêtu d'un manteau bleu.

-"Attendez... Ce vaisseau... il est identique au Bakuwana ." Fit remarqué Carol surprise en repensant au vaisseau de Merga.

-"Ce n'est pas la seule ressemblance qui soit surprenante si tu veux mon avis." Répondit Spade "Les dragons qui semblent commandé ne te rappellent rien ?"

-"Vous pourriez attendre la fin de l'histoire pour faire vos commentaires." Gronda Grandpa contrarié d'avoir été interrompue.

-"Dé...désolé..." S'excusèrent le panda et la féline surpris par la réaction du vieux basset.

-"Excusé Grandpa il prend très au sérieux sont rôle de compteur." Dit Klonoa en riant avant de recevoir un coup de canne sur la tête.

-"Quelqu'un d'autre veut faire un commentaire ou je peut reprendre." Déclara le vieux basset comme tous les autres secouèrent la tête un peu intimidé. "Bien, alors comme je le disais notre tribu menait une vie de nomade sur une planète peu fertile jusqu'au jour où arrivèrent les dragons ou comme les appelaient les anciens, le peuple des étoiles. Leur vaisseau avait heurté un astéroïde lors d'un de leur voyage dans l'espace et ils furent forcé d'atterrir sur Avalice."

Les dragons commencèrent à évalué les dégâts sous l'œil attentif et méfiant des bassets qui étaient allé se caché et les observaient de loin. Tous sauf une jeune basset blanche qui trop curieuse alla observé les nouveaux visiteurs d'un peu plus près malgré les avertissements des autres.

-"La dragonne repéra rapidement la jeune basset mais la laissa se rapproché et les observé." Continua Grandpa. "Au fil des jours qui passèrent, les deux finirent par se parlé et devinrent de bonnes amies, les autres bassets et dragons les imitèrent et les deux tribut finirent par se faire confiance. Avec les bassets qui apprirent des techniques de survie aux dragons et ces dernier qui apprirent à notre tribut une faculté que nous utilisons encore aujourd'hui."

L'image de la basset qui réalisa un bloc de gelé sous les encouragement de la dragonne surpris le groupe.

-"Vous voulez dire que les Phantom Blocs, et tous se qui vient avec, sont à l'origine un pouvoir des dragons qu'ils auraient appris aux bassets ?" Demanda Milla surprise.

-"Phantom Blocs ?" Demanda Klonoa confus "Tu veut parlé des Rainbow Cube ?"

-"C'est comme sa que vous les appelé ?" Demanda Milla "Sa sonne bien."

Avant qu'ils ne purent continué la discussion les 2 bassets reçurent un coup de canne sur la tête de la part du vieux basset.

-"Qu'ai-je dit à propos des interruptions ?" Demanda Grandpa en faisant tournoyé sa canne avant de soupiré. "En effet le pouvoir des Rainbow Cube est un cadeau des dragons au bassets mais il n'était pas à proprement parlé un pouvoir des dragons mais provenait d'un énorme cristal qui se trouvait à bord de leur vaisseau."

L'image changea comme il parlait et montra un énorme cristal multicolore que le groupe reconnue aussitôt.

-"C'est la Dragon Heart!" S'écrièrent t'ils tous en même temps surprenant Grandpa, Jiaoh , Klonoa et les bassets qui purent les entendre.

-"Dîtes vous pourriez pas hurlé plus fort je crois qu'il vous ont pas entendu à l'autre bout du village." Plaisanta Jiaoh en se bouchant les oreilles "Il à quoi de si extraordinaire ce cristal de toute façon ?"

-"C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas avec nous quand nous avons entendu l'histoire des Elemental Stones." Répondit Silver "La Dragon Heart est en quelque sorte la fusion des Elemental Stones et était à l'origine de la puissance de la Kingdom Stone."

-"Je vois donc les pouvoirs des bassets sont aussi liées aux Elemental Stones d'une certaines manière..." Dit pensivement Jiaoh.

-"Dîtes si je vous dérange et que vous n'avez pas envie de connaitre la fin vous feriez mieux de me prévenir." Déclara Grandpa un peu attristé.

-"Désolé vénérable Grandpa, c'est juste que votre histoire est si bien raconté que nous ne pouvons pas nous empêché de réagir à chaque scène." S'excusa Lilac "Mais promis nous allons entendre la suite sans ne plus vous interrompre."

-"Que puis-je répondre à sa ? Je veut bien vous laissé une chance mais attention c'est la dernière." Répondit le vieux basset. "Au fils des années les dragons réussirent à réparé leur vaisseau et s'apprêtèrent à reprendre leur voyage spatial quand un cataclysme se produisit."

Au moment où la dragonne et la basset se disaient au revoir une météorite s'écrasa non loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient le vaisseau ce qui causa un tremblement de terre qui annula le décollage. Les dragons et les bassets allèrent vérifié le corps céleste et furent étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une énorme formation cristalline noire qui émettait une inquiétante aura sombre.

Le cristal se fissura et se brisa avec les morceaux qui se transformèrent en un liquide sombre qui semblait avoir une conscience et se changea en un monstre difforme et visqueux qui s'en prit aux bassets et aux dragons dont les pouvoirs étaient inefficace contre lui.

-"Cette monstruosité inconnue était sur le point de massacré tous le monde quand la dragonne et la basset décidèrent de s'y opposé." Dit Grandpa comme les 2 personnages s'interposèrent entre le monstre et les autres. "La lutte s'annonça déjà perdu d'avance pour nous quand le cristal que possédait les dragons se mit à brillé et transmit ses pouvoir à nos deux héroïnes."

La Dragon Heart se mit à brillé et envoya 2 rayon lumineux vers la dragonne et la basset qui furent entouré d'une aura multicolore comme elles flottaient dans les airs. La bataille qui suivie les opposant au monstre fut épique avec la dragonne qui percutait sans cesse le monstre en utilisant un puissant Dragon Rush qui possédait les pouvoirs des éléments et la basset qui la soutenait en utilisant le pouvoir des Phantom Blocs qui étaient devenu multicolores pour protégé et repoussé leur adversaire. Et finalement elles finirent par le vaincre en combinant leurs pouvoirs dans une attaque semblable à c'elle qu'avaient réalisé Silver et Lilac contre Pangu en combinant le Psycho Smash et le Dragon Rush.

-"Le monstre fut finalement vaincu mais était toujours vivant." Raconta le vieux basset "Et au moment où la dragonne s'apprêtait à en finir la basset s'interposa à la surprise de tous. Elle expliqua qu'elle ressentait que cette créature n'était pas réellement maléfique mais souffrait d'un mal inconnue et décida donc de la soigné. Bien que sceptique au début la dragonne se laissa convaincre et grâce aux pouvoirs du cristal des dragons elles réussirent à soigné la créature et à la libéré de la malédiction qui la possédait et la rendait agressive."

Le monstre fut soigné et le liquide sombre qui le recouvrait disparu révélant une affectueuse créature qui se lia rapidement d'amitié avec les bassets et dragons qui décidèrent de faire une grande fête pour célébré cette journée.

-"Après les festivités les dragons décidèrent de repartirent et la dragonne qui avait été touché par sa nouvelle amie décida de lui faire un don que non seuleement la basset mais aussi les autres et tous les habitants d'Avalice se souviendrons pendant des milliards d'années." Déclara Grandpa comme la dragonne fit sortir une pierre verte du Dragon Heart et utilisa son pouvoir sur le sol "Elle utilisa le pouvoir de leur cristal pour vitalisé le sol de la planète d'où germa immédiatement de nombreuses plantes et arbres, notamment à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient qui est aujourd'hui notre jungle."

Sur l'ensemble de la planète, qui était autrefois pratiquement désertique, des végétaux poussèrent rapidement lui donnant l'apparence verdoyante qu'elle possède aujourd'hui. Après des adieux émouvants les dragons quittèrent Avalice sous le regards des bassets qui les remercièrent."

-"Cette jeune basset était Flora, l'ancêtre d'Orchidée, et ses aventures ne s'arrêtèrent pas là." Déclara Granda "Elle et ses descendants en vécurent de nombreuses autres, mais ce sera pour une autre histoire."

Grandpa poussa un soupir comme les images reprirent leurs places originel, et se tourna vers les autres qui l'observaient en se retenant de lui posé un milliard de question. Notamment Lilac et Milla qui avaient une lueur d'émerveillement et d'excitation dans les yeux.

-"Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette histoire ?" Demanda le vieux basset.

-"Elle était... incroyable, et palpitante du début à la fin." Déclara Lilac avant d'inondé Grandpa de questions.. "Et que c'est il passé après...? Qui était cette dragonne...? Elle et Flora se sont revue ou pas... ? Et cette créature qu'est elle devenu... ? C'est elle qui hante la jungle comme le dit les rumeurs sur la jungle d'émeraude …?"

Elle fut interrompue par Silver qui plaça sa main ganté sur la bouche de la dragonne pour la faire taire, au grand soulagement du vieux basset et au grand amusement des autres.

-"Ce que notre amie surexcité veut dire est que nous avons adoré cette histoire et vos talents de conteur et que nous aimerions en écouté d'autre." Déclara l'hérisson. "Mais avant nous devons partir à la recherche de ce qui pourrait surement être la pierre verte de votre histoire."

-"Wa...Wahee ?" Demanda le vieux basset au bord de la crise cardiaque "Vous voulez dire que cette pierre sacrée serait en ce moment même quelque part dans notre jungle?"

-"C'est exact et nous ferions mieux d'y allé maintenant avant que Milla et Lilac ne décide de vouloir entendre toutes vos histoires." Plaisanta Spade.

-"Je... je comprend." Répondit Grandpa "Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas, mais faites attention à vous j'ai entendu les autres bassets dirent que la situation dans la jungle avait empiré et qu'il devenait dangereux de s'y aventuré."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe guidé par Klonoa traversait la jungle en passant par les passerelles en hauteurs qui facilitaient leur voyage.

-"C'est bien plus simple de traversé la jungle de cette façon." Déclara Jiaoh "Vous imaginez où nous serions encore si nous devions le faire depuis le sol comme à notre arrivé."

-"Oui d'après Grandpa notre tribu à rapidement décidé de construire ces passerelles et nos habitations en hauteur." Répondit Klonoa "Non seulement nous avons une vue d'ensemble sur la jungle et pouvons nous y déplacé plus aisément mais la cueillette des fruits s'en retrouve aussi facilité et nous sommes à l'abris des prédateurs sauvages."

-"En parlant d'animaux féroces, la jungle est bien plus calme que ce que j'imaginais." Dit observant les alentours à la recherche de n'importe quel signe de vie de la faune mais ne remarqua rien. "C'est aussi l'une de ces choses étranges qui affectent la jungle depuis avant-hier ?"

-"En effet, les animaux se comportent bizarrement eux aussi." Répondit Klonoa "Ils se cachent et refusent même de se nourrir depuis quelques jours."

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leurs route ils repérèrent des groupes d'animaux rassemblé et confiné qui observaient les alentours à la recherche de n'importe quel signe de danger.

-"Ils ont l'air terrifiés ." Fit remarqué Jiaoh "De quoi ont-ils peur ?"

-"Surement des..." Commença à répondre le basset quand la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvait se mis à tremblé et à vacillé comme d'énorme racines semblable à des tentacules jaillirent de chaque coté et que d'immenses plantes carnivores apparurent apparemment affamé. "Pas besoins de finir ma phrase il semblerait."

Les plantes se jetèrent sur eux en ouvrant leurs bouches béantes pleine de dents et d'acide prête à les dévoré , mais nos héro n'allaient pas se laissé faire et se défendirent . Malheureusement les plantes; qui étaient doué d'une certaines formes d'intelligence; voyant que leurs proies étaient trop coriace se servirent de la passerelle, qui était attaché par des lianes élastique, comme d'une catapulte pour éjecté le groupe dans les airs où nos héros furent séparé et atterrirent aux quatre coins de la jungle.

* * *

Quelque secondes plus tard du coté de Milla et Klonoa

-"Magya, tu parles d'un vol plané..." Déclara Klonoa "Sa va Milla ?"

-"Oui... oui sa va..." Répondit Milla qui rougissait de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec le basset noir qui la retenait étroitement par la taille avec son bras gauche pendant que son bras droit était accroché à une liane qui les empêchait de faire une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres dans le vide tandis qu'elle avait ses bras enroulé autour de son cou. "Tu...Tu pense que les autres vont bien ?"

-"Surement mais avant tous, commençons déjà par trouvé un meilleur endroit pour discuté." Sourit Klonoa qui resserra son emprise sur Milla la faisant rougir davantage avant de se balancé de liane en liane. "Au moins la bonne nouvelle est que nous ne sommes plus très loin du temple."

-' _Cette sensation... elle est assez embarrassante... et pourtant elle très agréable...'_ Pensa Milla en jetant un coup d'œil vers le basset noir _'Je me demande si c'est se que ressentent Lilac quand elle est avec Silver ou Carol avec Spade, et Neera avec Dail ?'_

Ils se posèrent finalement sur une grande branche en hauteur et Klonoa relâcha Milla qui fut à la fois soulagé et déçu de ne plus ressentir l'étreinte du basset et que leur balade dans les arbres soit déjà terminé.

-"Alors que faisons nous maintenant ?" Demanda Klonoa "Nous partons à la recherche des autres ou nous nous rendons immédiatement au temple ?"

-"J'hésite un peu, nos amis peuvent se débrouillé seuls surtout s'ils ont fini en groupe comme nous et trouvé la Wood Stone est la priorité du moment." Répondit Milla "Mais je me fais quand même du soucis pour eux."

-"Dommage que nous n'ayons pas un moyen de les contacté." Déclara le basset. "Nous aurions pu vérifié leurs états et leurs donné rendez-vous au temple."

-"Attend mais nous en avons un..." Répondit Milla en se souvenant des bracelets que leurs avait donné le Magister avant leurs départ. Elle alluma le sien et commença à cherché la fonction adéquat "J'oubliais que nos bracelet en plus de servir de radar ont aussi la fonction d'holo-communication."

-"D'holo quoi ?" Demanda Klonoa avec une expression confuse comme les hologrammes de Lilac et Carol apparurent devant eux en le surprenant "Wahee... elles sont devenu des fantômes ?"

-"Ne t'en fais pas il s'agit juste d'image en temps réel des autres." Expliqua la basset amusé par la réaction de son ami. "Les filles vous me recevez ?"

-"La liaison est faible mais sa peut allé." Répondit Lilac "Tous le monde va bien ?"

-"Je suis avec Klonoa et nous ne sommes pas loin du temple d'après lui." Dit Milla

-"Chanceuse, moi j'ai finis avec Spade et nous avons failli nous noyé dans des sables mouvants." Répondit Carol.

-"Je suis avec Silver pour ma part..." Dit Lilac "Mais attendez sa veut dire que Jiaoh est seule dans la jungle alors ?"

-"Sans doute et même si elle peut se débrouillé seule je suis plutôt inquiète car elle ne répond toujours pas à mes appels." Répondit Carol.

-"Nous devons tous partir à sa recherche." Déclara Milla

-"Je suis d'accord mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'y allé tous." Répondit Lilac "D'après le signal de son bracelet, Silver et moi sommes les plus proches de sa position. Nous partons à la recherche de Jiaoh pendant que vous autres irez exploré le temple, nous nous y retrouverons là-bas."

-"Sa semble une bonne idée." Dit Milla "Klonoa et moi pourrions allumé un feu pour signalé la position du temple pour que vous puissiez le trouvé plus facilement."

-"Nous faisons comme sa alors, ont se retrouve tous au temple. N'en profité pas pour flirté dans la jungle avec vos amoureux nous sommes en mission vous savez." Plaisanta Carol qui se déconnecta rapidement.

-"Amoureux ?" Demanda Klonoa et la voix de Silver via l'hologramme de Lilac pendant que la dragonne et la basset rougissaient furieusement de gène.

-"Non...Non ce n'est rien..." Répondirent en même temps Lilac et Milla en se forçant à rire "Tu sais Carol adore faire ce genre de blague, ne fait pas attention."

* * *

Pendant ce temps Jiaoh était inconsciente et s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'une zone qui infestait de plantes carnivore qui se disputaient le droit de la dévoré. Finalement l'une des plantes plus grande et coloré que les autres imposa sa domination et s'empara de la tigresse avec l'une de ses racines pour la placé au dessus de sa bouche béante.

La plante la relâcha dans ce qui était sans aucun doute une mort rapide et douloureuse mais avant que la pauvre victime inconsciente ne puisse touché une dent ou un goutte d'acide de l'intérieur de la bouche du végétaux une silhouette la rattrapa et l'éloigna du danger comme un objet tranchant fendit l'air et décapita toute les plantes avant de retourné dans la main de l'inconnue qui s'en alla en portant la tigresse dans ses bras.

* * *

Un moment plus tard, Jiaoh se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête et se trouvait dans une grotte qui était placé près d'une rivière.

-"Où suis-je ?" Se demanda t'elle en tentant de se mettre debout mais échoua en ressentant une douleur au niveau de ses cotes. "Arg... j'ai dû me casser quelque chose lors de la chute. Saleté de plante carnivore j'espère que les autres ont eu plus de chance que moi."

-"C'est vrai que pour l'atterrissage tu ne pouvais pas faire pire." Dit une voix qui surprit la tigresse comme Un tigre blanc anthropomorphique sortie du fond de la caverne en tenant dans sa main une sorte de compresse d'algue et de mousse.

-"Qui es tu ? Et où sommes nous ?" Demanda la tigresse méfiante comme le tigre se rapprocha d'elle. "Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à tenté quelque chose ou sinon..."

Avant qu'elle ne pu finir sa phrase le tigre avec un mouvement rapide lui plaça la compresse froide sur l'endroit qui la faisais souffrir en la faisant poussé un cri de choc et de surprise au contact soudain.

-"Espèce de..." Commença à dire Jiaoh prête à le frappé quand elle réalisa que la douleur diminuait peu à peu. "Quesque ?"

-"Calme toi sinon l'effet prendra plus de temps pour agir. Il s'agit d'un mélange d'herbes et d'algues médicinales que j'ai trouvé dans la jungle." Déclara Le tigre "Avec sa tu seras bientôt de nouveau sur pied. Nous sommes dans une caverne à l'abris des plantes carnivores qui infestent cette jungle."

-"C'est... c'est toi qui ma amené ici ?" Demanda la tigresse qui se détendit un peu. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir tenté quoi que ce soit ou je jure que je …"

-"Tu fais beaucoup de menace mais tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves on dirait." Répondit le tigre en la regardant dans les yeux avec un regard amusé "Tu es blessé avec un étranger à qui tu dois la vie, dans un lieu inconnue, sans aucun moyen de prévenir personne."

-"Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais me laissé faire même si tu m'a sauvé la vie." Répondit Jiaoh "Surtout que je ne t'avais rien demandé, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouillé seule."

-"Rappelle moi de dire sa au groupe de plante que j'ai affronté et qui s'apprêtait à se régalé avec une jolie tigresse avec sa sauce spécial évanouissement tout droit tombé dans leurs territoire." Rétorqua Le tigre. "J'ignorais que s'était la saison où les anges tombaient du ciel d'ailleurs."

-"Si... si c'est une technique de drague elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi tu sais." Répondit la tigresse en prenant un air vexé mais rougissant malgré tous au commentaire du tigre. "Merci quand même pour ce que tu as fait pour moi."

-"Bha tu vois quand tu veux que tu peux être aimable." Dit le tigre ravie avant de recevoir une claque sur la joue de la par de la tigresse.

-"Ne pousse pas ta chance je ne te fais toujours pas confiance." Répondit la tigresse avec un regard méfiant.

-"Je m'en serais douté." Répondit le tigre en riant tout en se frottant la joue "Moi non plus je ne te fais pas confiance d'ailleurs."

-"Alors pourquoi m'aides tu ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Je n'allais quand même pas resté planté là à observé une jolie tigresse se faire dévoré par des mauvaises herbes." Répondit le tigre en souriant en gagnant un autre regard méfiant de la tigresse rougissante. "Et puis tu me fais un peu pensé à..."

-"A qui... ?" Demanda Jiaoh curieuse par l'interruption soudaine du tigre.

-"Non ce n'est rien, oublie." Répondit le tigre avec un regard triste avant de se tourné vers la compresse qui s'était asséché. "Il semblerait que la compresse ai fait effet tu te sens mieux... euh... ?"

-" Jiaohua... mais mes amis m'appelle Jiaoh." Dit la tigresse. "Oui la douleur a pratiquement disparu merci... euh...?"

-"Je suis..." Commença à dire le tigre avant d'être interrompue par la voix de Lilac qui venait de l'extérieur et appelait Jiaoh et sembla décevoir les 2 tigres. "Tes amis te cherche il semblerait, je ferais mieux d'y allé."

-" Quoi attend mais pourquoi ?" Dit la tigresse en tentant de le retenir mais il était déjà à l'entrée de la grotte et s'apprêtait à partir. "Nous nous reverrons au moins ?"

-"Surement en attendant tache de récupèré des forces." Dit le tigre blanc en quittant la grotte. "Je n'aimerais pas que la jolie rose sauvage que j'ai sauvé fâne ou tombe malade en mon absence."

- _'Attend que vient il de dire ? Ont aurait dit le genre de phrase qu'aurait pu dire...'_ PensaJiaoh en rougissant à nouveau au commentaire et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie où elle percuta Lilac.

"Arg... Jiaoh ? Enfin nous te retrouvons, tu sais à quel point nous nous sommes inquiété ?" Dit la dragonne en étreignant la tigresse.

-"Lilac... peut... plus... respiré..." Répondit Jiaoh qui étouffait juste avant que Lilac ne la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

-"Tu vois Lilac je t'avait dit qu'elle pouvait se débrouillé seule." Dit Silver avant de remarqué la compresse que Jiaoh gardait encore placé sur ses cottes. "Quesque c'est ?"

-"Oh sa... ce... ce n'est rien... Juste un souvenir d'un mystérieux inconnue." Répondit mystérieusement la tigresse rougissante en repensant à son sauveur pendant que la dragonne et l'hérisson étaient confus par son étrange comportement. "Vous ne l'avez pas vu quitté cette grotte par hasard ?"

-"Non nous n'avons vu personne." répondit Lilac "Mais de qui parles- tu ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps Milla et Klonoa avaient atteint le temple et attendaient les autres quand Carol et Spade les rejoignirent.

-"Vous voila enfin tous les deux." Déclara Milla "Que faisiez vous depuis tous ce temps vous n'avez pas atterrie trop loin du temple vous aussi."

-"Désolé mais Carol voulait prendre un raccourcie." répondit Spade "Du coup nous avons perdu 10 minutes à retrouvé la bonne direction."

-"Oh arrête sans mon raccourcie nous ne serions pas ici." Dit Carol

-"Sa c'est certains nous serions déjà en pleine exploration du temple à l'heure qu'il est." Répondit le panda "Nous sommes même revenu inconsciemment au village grâce à ton fameux raccourcie."

-"Moi au moins j'ai proposé quelque chose Monsieur le Prince peluche." Rétorqua la féline vexcé

-"Comment tu m'as appelé Kitty ?" Demanda Spade en colère

Pendant que les 2 autres se disputaient Milla et Klonoa se rendirent à l'entrée du temple pour commencé à l'exploré en soupirant aux pitreries de leurs amis.

-"Ils sont toujours comme sa tous les deux ?" Demanda le basset noir

-"Oui mais ne t'en fais pas en faite ils s'adorent tous les deux." Répondit la basset blanche en riant comme ils entrèrent dans le temple dont l'entrée ressemblait à la tête d'un dragon avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-"Hé attendez nous !" Dirent le panda et la féline en remarquant que leurs amis partaient sans eux.

Ils les suivirent mais à la grande surprise de tous un champ de force invisible les empêcha de se rapproché du temple comme la bouche du dragon qui formait l'entrée se referma rapidement sur les pauvres bassets qui furent enfermé à l'intérieur.

-"MILLA...KLONOA... NON!" Hurla Carol en imaginant le pire.

* * *

Le tigre qui avait aidé Jiaoh se faufila dans la végétation et déboucha sur une clairière où se trouvait des vaisseaux et des soldats de Lord Brevon ainsi que Gembu qui supervisait la mise en place de leurs camp pour la recherche de la Wood Stone. Ce dernier repéra le tigre et se dirigea vers lui.

-"Tu en as mis du temps Byakko..." Dit le lieutenant. "Alors as-tu trouvez quelque chose ?"

-"Ne prend pas cet air suffisant avec moi j'ai beau n'être qu'ici pour supervisé et observé les nouveaux jouets de Suki, je reste néanmoins ton supérieur." Répondit le tigre "Et non je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant mise à part une certaine rose sauvage."

-"Tu t'intéresse aux plantes maintenant ?" Demanda la tortue

-"Sa ne te regarde pas !" Répondit le tigre en rougissant un peu "Et assez discuté les perdants sont déjà arrivé dans la jungle et sont surement déjà à la recherche de la Wood Stone. Sauf si tu veux que nous ayons une petite discussion sur un certain lieutenant qui à éjecté son supérieur d'un vaisseau en plein vol au dessus de la jungle."

-"Dé...Désolé je me suis trompé de bouton je voulais déployé le train d'atterrissage." S'excusa Gembu en se grattant la tête.

-"Sa ira pour cette fois." Répondit le tigre "Maintenant si nous allions activé les cadeaux de Suki."

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rangé de 7 robots de différente couleur qui étaient chacun équipé d'un morceau des colonnes de cristal du mont Draconia. Byakko les activa et chacun d'eux poussa un hurlement mécanique comme ils vinrent à la vie en déployant la puissance élémentaire qui leurs étaient fournie par les cristaux comme le feu pour le rouge ou l'eau pour le bleu.

-"Que la fête commence." Déclara Byakko.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira à beaucoup (manque un peu d'inspiration et d'enthousiasme à cause des attentats et de ma découverte qu'il existait des anti-pairing dans Sonic ainsi qu'il y avait quasiment une guerre entre fans de Sonaze (Sonic x Blaze) et Silvaze (Silver x Blaze) avec les Sonaze qui veulent voir Silver mourir ou souffrir[je sais c'est pathétique vu qu'aucun pairing n'est officiel dans les jeux] )**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit nos amis se retrouve séparé à cause de mauvaises herbes et nous avons eu la rencontre entre 2 tigres qui semblaient bien s'entendre.**

 **Quel secret cache Byakko ? Comment va réagir Jiaoh en apprenant que son sauveur est leurs ennemie ? Que va-t'il arrivé à Milla et Klonoa ? Quel est ce mystérieux champ de force ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**


	17. Nouvel ami et découverte

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 16: Nouvel ami et découverte**

* * *

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau personnage que certains apprécierons surement (surtout les fans de dinosaure.) Je vois que beaucoup apprécie déjà la rivale de Lilac (dire qu'elle sera remplacé dans ce rôle par une autre gardienne d'émeraude)_

 _Coeurguimauvelol: Silver et Lilac sont bien les héros principaux de l'histoire mais j'ai voulu que d'autres personnages puissent avoir eux aussi leurs propres importances du coup la dragonne et l'hérisson sont un peu moins mis en avant. Par exemple en ce moment l'aventure se concentre principalement sur Milla, les bassets et Klonoa. Mais ne t'en fait pas tes 2 personnages préféré reviendrons sous les feux de la rampe dans peu de temps ,lors du retour au village pour être plus précis... quoique… un personnage du premier jeu pourra peut être faire son apparition (j'en dit pas plus car j'en ai déjà trop dit.)._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic, ni Klonoa et ni Gon le dinosaure_

* * *

Klonoa avait un peu de mal à se relevé et ne pouvait rien distingué à cause de la poussière qu'avait soulevé la mâchoire en pierre du dragon qui servait de porte au temple lorsqu'elle se referma sur Milla et lui en les enfermant à l'intérieur.

-"Sa va Klonoa ?" Demanda la voix de Milla comme les 2 bassets créèrent en même temps un petit bloc de gelée chacun qui illuminèrent l'endroit d'une douce lumière avec une couleur verte et bleu.

Klonoa découvrit enfin se qui le retenait au sol, il s'agissait de Milla qui s'était jeté sur lui lors de la fermeture de la porte lui sauvant ainsi la vie et qui se mit à éternué d'une façon adorable à cause de la poussière avant de remarqué elle aussi dans quel position ils se trouvaient tous les 2. Ils rougirent fortement avant que la basset blanche ne se retira rapidement de sur son ami avant de s'incliné tout en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises en paniquant un peu.

-"Désolé...Désolé...Désolé..." Répéta Milla rapidement avant que Klonoa ne l'interrompit en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-"Pas besoin de t'excusé tu sais, il ne c'est rien passé de mal." Déclara le basset noir en souriant "Sans toi je serais surement une crêpe en se moment et pour te dire la vérité je n'aurait pas rêvé meilleurs personne avec qui me retrouvé dans ce genre de situation."

-"Vrai...Vraiment ?" Demanda Milla surprise en rougissant à nouveau

-"Bien sur..." Lui répondit Klonoa en lui faisant un clin d'œil "...bon maintenant que faisons nous ? Je me demande ce qui a pu déclenché la fermeture de la porte... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive d'ailleurs... Avec tous les pièges qui se trouve à l'intérieur du temple... nous devrions..."

Milla ne l'écoutait déjà plus car elle dérivait déjà dans son imagination où elle rêvais qu'elle et Klonoa se promenaient sur la plage avec le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, ou encore qu'ils déjeunaient dans un restaurant romantique , ou qu'ils étaient étendu dans l'herbe et observaient un magnifique ciel étoilé avec une constellation qui formait un cœur.

-"Milla tu vas bien ?" Demanda Klonoa inquiet en voyant que la basset affichait une étrange expression rêveuse et ne l'écoutait même pas.

-"Oh désolé... je réfléchissais à quelque chose..." Répondit Milla en rougissant un peu "Que disais tu ?"

-"Je disais que je venais de me souvenir que le temple a un mécanisme de verrouillage que nous pouvons désactivé grâce à un levier qui se situe dans la salle où se trouve l'arbre sacré." Dit le basset noir. "Je te demandais si tu voulais m'y accompagné ou m'attendre ici car il y a de nombreux pièges dans le temple et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

Le cœur de Milla manqua un battement en entendant la fin de la phrase du Klonoa, et elle dû se retenir de sauté de joie pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre.

-"Je t'accompagne, sa ira plus vite si nous y allons tous les deux." Répondit elle en souriant "Et puis j'en ai peut être pas l'air mais j'adore exploré se genre de lieux. Nous pourrions aussi tenté de trouvé un endroit où l'ont pourra avoir du réseau et contacté les autres."

-"Génial, c'est une très bonne idée. C'est décidé nous allons commencé à exploré le temple... Rupurudu!" Déclara Klonoa en pénétrant plus en profondeur dans le temple suivie de Milla.

-"Je te suis..." Répondit Milla amusé "Au faite, que veut dire Rupurudu ?"

* * *

Pendant se temps Lilac, Jiaoh et Silver parcouraient la jungle sur une passerelle qu'ils avaient trouvé et qui les mènerait vers le temple, vu qu'elle prenait la direction de signaux de fumé qui s'élevaient au dessus des arbres en prenant des formes étranges.

-"Donc tu as été sauvé et soigné par un inconnue et tu n'a pas eu le temps de connaitre son nom car Lilac l'aurait fais fuit ?" Récapitula Silver après avoir entendu le récit de Jiaoh sur sa rencontre avec son mystérieux sauveur.

-"Hé , j'ignorais complètement ce qui se passait." Se défendit la dragonne "Et tu as bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un tigre blanc ? C'est étrange d'après ce que nous as raconté Klonoa seul les animeaux sauvages et les bassets vivraient dans la jungle."

-"J'avoue que sa tenue n'était pas en accord avec l'environnement maintenant que tu le dit." Répondit Jiaoh "Il a aussi dit que nous allions surement nous revoir, vous pensez qu'il en a aussi après les Elemental Stones ?"

-"C'est étrange mais ton mystérieux sauveur me fait pensé à Byakko, mais c'est peu probable vu qu'il est l'un de nos ennemies." Déclara Silver

-"Byakko ? L'un des 4 lieutenants de Lord Brevon ?" Demanda Jiaoh inquiète "Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de lui ? Je veut dire d'après Spade il est un maniaque qui aime faire souffrir les autres et qui aurait tué l'empereur Dail sans la moindre hésitation."

-"Difficile à dire, ce n'est pas comme si Lilac et moi l'avions réellement vu en action ou connaissions sa personnalité." Répondit Silver "Si sa se trouve, il est tombé amoureux de toi et sa à modifié son jugement et son comportement . Après tous, tu es assez mignonne et l'amour fait faire des choses étranges parfois."

-"Dis donc toi depuis quand es tu devenu un spécialiste dans ce genre de chose ?" Déclara Lilac en tirant une oreille du hérisson le forçant à faire une grimace. "Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit vraiment de Byakko, alors ne met pas de drôle d'idée dans la tête de Jiaoh. Le mieux à faire pour l'instant est d'attendre que ce mystérieux inconnu réapparaisse, après nous aviserons."

-"Arg... ce n'est pas une raison pour tenté de m'arraché l'oreille tu sais..." Répondit Silver comme la dragonne le relâcha avec Jiaoh qui s'amusait à observé la scène.

-"Ne lui en veut pas Silver elle est juste jalouse que tu es dit que j'était mignonne." Déclara la tigresse en riant comme ses 2 amis se mirent à rougir.

-"Ab...Absolument pas..." Répondit Lilac en lançant un regard noir vers Jiaoh.

"Quoi qu'il en soit nous devrions nous dépêché je ne veut pas inquiété Carol , Milla et les autres davantage."

Les 3 arrivèrent rapidement devant le temple où Carol faisait les 100 pas avec une expression inquiète sur son visage pendant que Spade continuait de faire des signaux de fumé avant de remarqué l'arrivé de leurs amis.

-"Vous voici enfin, heureux de voir que tu vas bien Jiaoh." Dit Spade.

-"Jiaoh s'amusait avec son mystérieux sauveur de la jungle qui pourrait être Byakko." Plaisanta Silver en gagnant un regard assassin de la tigresse.

-"Hé je ne m'amusais pas je te signale, contrairement à Lilac et toi." Rétorqua Jiaoh "J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté inconsciente mais je trouve que vous en avez mis du temps pour me retrouvé. Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous faisiez en chemin."

-"Rien du tout voyons et je n'aime pas tes insinuation Jiaoh." Répondit Lilac qui rougissait avec Silver "Nous avons eu du mal à te retrouvé car le signal de ton holo-bracelet était brouillé et se déplaçait. Sans parlé des plantes carnivores qui nous prenprenaient pour leurs déjeunés..."

-"Se n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de chose tous les trois, nous avons un autre problème." Déclara Carol en attirant leurs attention. "La porte du temple c'est refermé sur Klonoa et Milla, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'ils vont bien."

-"Comment sa ?" Et vous restez planté là à ne rien faire ?" Répondit la dragonne furieuse et sidéré en se dirigeant vers le temple suivie des autres.

-"Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire quelque chose, une espèce de champ de force invisible entoure le temple et nous empêche d'approché." Se défendit Spade comme il heurta le fameux champ de force avec les autres. "Tu vois... hein ?"

Alors que Carol,Spade et Jiaoh se retrouvaient incapable d'avancé à cause de la barrière invisible, Silver et Lilac quand à eux l'avaient traversé comme s'il n'y avait rien .

-"Qui y a-t'il ?" Demanda Silver en remarquant l'arrêt soudain des autres et leurs regards surpris. "Vous venez ou quoi, Milla et Klonoa pourraient être en danger."

-"Co...Comment avez-vous fait pour traversé le champ de force ?" Demanda Carol confuse "Sa fait pratiquement une heure que Spade et moi tentons de le faire."

-"Il y en a un juste devant vous ?" Demanda Lilac confuse "Pourtant je n'ai rien ressentit d'étrange, et toi Silver ?"

-"Pareil..." Répondit le hérisson dont les yeux commencèrent à brillé d'une lueur cyan "Par contre je peut le percevoir."

-"C'est la nouvelle faculté que tu as appris grâce à l'entrainement de ma mère ?" Demanda Lilac surprise.

-"Oui c'est très pratique, en accordant mes pouvoirs psychique avec ma vu je peux voir les différents flux et sources d'énergies aux alentour..." Répondit Silver en observant le temple. "Par exemple je vois 2 sources d'énergies qui doivent être Milla et Klonoa, qui se dirigent plus en profondeur dans le temple vers une immense et très puissante autre source d'énergie."

-"Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'arbre sacré dont nous ont parlé le chef Bao et Klonoa ?" Demanda Jiaoh.

-"Surement, mais avant de pouvoir allé les aidé, je crains que nous ayons un autre problème à réglé." Répondit Silver en se tournant vers la jungle comme 5 robots colorés jaillirent de la végétation et les encerclèrent.

-"Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel?" Demanda Carol comme le robot de couleur verte qui semblait être le chef s'avança.

-"Ennemies de Lord Brevon détecté... processus de destruction enclenché..." Déclara le robot en plantant une de ses mains dans le sol pour en faire jaillir une immense racine qui fendit l'air en se dirigeant vers eux. Ils évitèrent le fouet naturel mais furent séparé et confronté chacun à un adversaire.

-"Au moins nous sommes fixé sur une chose..." Répondit Carol en tranchant avec ses griffes les lianes et racines que lui projetait le robot vert. "...nos ennemies sont présent dans la jungle et sont eux aussi à la recherche de la Wood Stone."

-"Des plantes carnivores et maintenant de nouveaux robots tout droit sortie de l'usine de Brevon... " Déclara Spade en évitant un jet d'eau sous pression projeté par le robot bleu qu'il affrontait. "...dire que nous sommes à la recherche que de la première Elemental Stone."

-"D'un autre coté sa serait ennuyeux si s'était trop facile" Plaisanta Jiaoh qui avait crée un rempart de sable pour bloqué un jet de flamme que lui projetait le robot rouge. "Et si ont s'amusaient à celui qui élimine son adversaire en dernier."

-" Ce n'est pas le moment de s'amusé Jiaoh." Gronda Lilac qui tentait de se rapproché du robot mauve qui lui envoyait des jets d'acide. "Nous devons nous dépêché pour allé aidé Mila et Klonoa."

-"Rien ne nous force à nous précipité non plus, je suis certain qu'ils peuvent se débrouillé sans nous dans le temple. Après tous, il a été construit par les bassets et Klonoa nous a dit qu'il connaissait les lieux sur le bout des doigts." Répondit Silver pour rassuré Lilac pendant qu'il évitait les rafales de vent que lui envoyait le robot de couleur vert lagon "Je suis partant pour ton jeu Jiaoh, excuse Lilac elle a juste peur de perdre."

-"Quesque tu viens de dire ?" Demanda la dragonne comme un aura menaçante commença à l'entourée.

-"Merde Silver tu as réveillé la bête." Dit Carol à moitié amusé.

-"Comment sa la bête ?" Demanda l'hérisson avant de voir Lilac se précipité vers son adversaire rapidement en évitant les jets d'acide et de se placé en dessous du robot pour prendre appuie sur ses mains et lui décoché un violent coup de pied ascendant qui fit la machine s'envolé dans les airs laissant Silver impressionné et sans voix.

La dragonne continua son assaut en percutant le robot avec son Dragon Rush avant de l'accroché par le cou avec une mèche de cheveux pour le fracassé violemment sur le sol.

-"Alors qui à peur de perdre ?" Déclara Lilac en atterrissant sur son adversaire qui semblait plus en état de marche.

-"Tu comprend mieux ?" Demanda Jiaoh en envoyant un jet de sable dans les canons incendiaire du robot qu'elle affrontait les faisant explosé. "Notre Lilac à un coté bête de compétition qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère."

-"Enfin c'est plus un défaut qu'une qualité si tu veut mon avis." Répondit Spade en plaçant un carte explosive sur chaque membre du robot bleu qui les firent fondre rendant son adversaire incapable de bougé. "A chaque fois qu'ont lui lance un défie même stupide, elle le relève sans y réfléchir."

-"Sa me rappelle quand Jiaoh et moi, lorsque nous étions plus jeune et déjà dans les Red Scarves, l'avions défié de se rendre dans les vestiaires des garçons incognito et de prendre des photos d'eux." Dit Carol en riant pendant qu'elle tranchait des lianes et des racines que lui envoyait le robot vert et trouva finalement une ouverture où elle envoya un grand disque de métal qui transperça son adversaire. "Bien sur elle était tellement paniqué qu'elle c'est fait prendre dès l'arrivé des garçons qui ont été plutôt surpris de découvrir la gentille Lilac caché dans un casier comme une perverse avec un appareil photo."

-"Nous... nous étions très jeunes à cette époque, et vous aussi tous les trois ont ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été un modèle à cette époque..." Déclara la dragonne rougissante en évitant de regardé ces amis. "Depuis j'ai beaucoup mûri et d'ailleurs Silver je crois bien que tu as perdu."

-"Hé c'est pas juste, vous m'avez déconcentré avec votre histoire de Lilac qui jouait la voyeuse dans les vestiaires des garçons." Répondit l'hérisson en évitant une autre rafale de vent avant d'envoyé un Psycho Smash sur son adversaire et le détruisit.

-"Je ne jouais pas la voyeuse !" Se défendit la dragonne en rougissant davantage comme ils se rassemblèrent en observant leurs adversaires détruit au cas où l'un d'eux ne serait pas totalement hors service. "S'était un défie stupide de Carol... et d'ailleurs vous aviez promis de ne plus en parlé."

-"Héhé désolé... c'est sortie tous seul." Répondit Carol en faisant une grimace innocente.

-"N'empêche que tu as perdu Silver donc tu as droit à un gage." Rétorqua Jiaoh quand soudain les reste des robots détruits se mirent à grésillé comme de l'électricité les parcouraient pendant qu'ils se reformèrent en retrouvant leurs aspect d'origine. "Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard , j'ai l'impression que nos nouveaux amis veulent un second round.

Inconnue au groupe Byakko observait la scène du haut d'une branche, analysant les mouvements de chacun et inconsciemment ceux de Jiaoh en particulier.

- _'Elle lui ressemble tant... s'en ai presque tragique.'_ Pensa le tigre en sortant un petit bracelet qu'il gardait dans sa poche. _'Je me demande se que tu en penserais … Jinshu...'_

* * *

Pendant que les autres affrontaient leurs adversaires robotiques, Milla et Klonoa continuaient leurs progression dans le temple en évitant les pièges et ignorant la situation à l'extérieur. Pendant leur exploration ils se racontèrent leurs aventures et quelques anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécu.

-"...Et depuis se jour là je ne fais plus confiance à Carol pour piloté mon buggy." Déclara Milla en finissant de raconté l'histoire du jour où elle avait construit son premier véhicule pour pouvoir accompagné Lilac et Carol car elle ne pouvait pas rattrapé la vitesse de la course de la dragonne à pied ou de la motocross de la féline.

Ce jour là elle avait fait l'erreur de laissé Carol faire un tour avec et bien entendu la féline avait décidé de faire des acrobaties avec. Résultat à son retour le véhicule était en très piteux état voir pratiquement irréparable.

-"Je pensais que Carol était une bonne pilote pourtant." Répondit Klonoa en riant

-"Elle en est une mais elle a tendance à toujours vouloir en faire trop, ce qui la conduit parfois dans de drôle de situation." Expliqua Milla en riant à son tour

-"Vous en avez vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble toute les trois, ont pourrait pratiquement vous appelé des sœurs vu la complicité qu'il y à entre vous." Déclara Klonoa en souriant "Vos familles doivent bien s'entendre elles aussi."

-"A ce niveau c'est plutôt compliqué." Répondit Milla en gagnant un regard confus de son ami "En faite j'ignore ce qui c'est passé mais Lilac et Carol ont coupé leurs liens avec leurs familles." Répondit tristement la basset "Pour Lilac il me semble que sa sois par rapport au Red Scarves et Carol elle préfère ne pas en parlé."

-"C'est triste à entendre, j'espère que sa va s'arrangé." Dit Klonoa

-"Ne t'en fais pas je suis certaine que sa va s'arrangé, d'ailleurs pas plus tard qu'hier Lilac c'est réconcilié avec sa mère." Répondit Milla en souriant.

-"Et toi alors ?" Demanda Klonoa "Enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret."

-"Non sa ira, en faite je n'ai jamais connu mes parents." Déclara la basset en gagnant un regard surpris et confus de son ami. "D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu toute seule dans la nature en me nourrissant de fruits sauvage et de nourriture que je pouvais trouvé dans les villes. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de mes parents sont un vieux livre de chimie et de potion que j'utilise encore aujourd'hui et un cube en peluche que j'ai appelé , qui avait à l'intérieur, une photo de mes parents et une carte du monde qui m'indiquait un lieu où je pourrais les retrouvé."

-"Vraiment et tu y es allé ?" Demanda Klonoa curieux.

-"Oui j'y suis allé avec Lilac et Carol peu de temps après les avoirs rencontré, malheureusement il n'y avait plus personne à notre arrivé." Répondit Milla un peu attristé avant d'arboré un radieux sourire. "Mais je ne désespère pas, je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien et sont quelque part aussi à ma recherche, et je ne peux pas me plaindre car j'ai pu rencontré Carol, Lilac et mes autres amis … et maintenant toi..."

Klonoa rougit un peu à la fin de la phrase de son ami et sourit à la basset rougissante comme ils arrivèrent en vue d'une salle d'où émanait une douce lumière.

-"Nous arrivons dans la salle de l'arbre sacré tu verras il est magnifique." Déclara le basset en prenant la main de son amie pour la conduire à l'intérieur. "Et moi aussi je suis certain que tu vas retrouvé tes parents et en attendant tu peux compté sur moi pour t'aidé."

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où au centre se trouvait un immense bloc de cristal vert taillé en forme d'arbre sur laquelle les rayon du soleil se reflétaient en baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière verte. Entre l'entrée et l'arbre cristallin se trouvait une grande statue d'un guerrier dragon armé d'une lance et d'un bouclier qui faisait 2 fois la taille de Klonoa et Milla et semblait gardé la salle. Les murs étaient recouvert de racines, branchages et dessins réalisé par les anciens basset à l'époque où le temple était encore utilisé.

-"Woah... tu avais raison il est magnifique..." Dit Milla en admirant l'arbre sacré.

Elle se rapprocha quand elle entendit un petit grognement qui venait de derrière eux. En se retournant ils remarquèrent ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de petit T-Rex avec des écailles orange et des cristaux verts qui lui parcouraient le dos.

-"Hé Gon comment vas-tu mon grand ?" Dit Klonoa en s'approchant du dinosaure qui continuait à observé Milla avec méfiance.

-"Euh... Klonoa tu nous présentes ?" Demanda la basset qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause du regard que lui donnait le petit tyrannosaure.

-"Bien sur Gon voici Milla une de mes nouvelles amies, Milla je te présente Gon, le gardien autoproclamé de la jungle." Déclara Klonoa avant de se faire mordre la queue par le T-Rex le faisant hurlé de douleur en tournant en rond pour se débarrassé du dinosaure qui ne voulait pas le relâché.

Finalement après un moment Gon relâcha le basset qui s'assit au sol en massant sa pauvre queue endolorie sous le regard amusé de Milla.

-"Je crois que le terme autoproclamé ne lui plait pas." Dit Milla en riant avant de se rapproché du T-Rex qui recula encore méfiant "Ravie de te rencontré Gon j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux, n'écoute pas Klonoa rien qu'en te regardant je peux dire que tu as tous ce qu'il faut pour mérité le titre de gardien de la jungle."

Elle se baissa à son niveau et tendit la main vers le dinosaure qui la renifla avant d'écarquillé les yeux de surprise avant de se jeté sur elle pour frotté affectueusement son museau dans sa poitrine. Cela surpris Milla au début mais elle se mit bientôt à rire comme Gon commença à lui léché le visage.

-"On dirait qu'il t'apprécie déjà beaucoup, ce qui est plutôt rare connaissant sa légendaire méfiance vis-à-vis des étranger." Déclara Klonoa à la fois surpris et un peu jaloux de voir le dinosaure aussi affectueux avec sa nouvelle amie. "Je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une autre anomalie provoqué par la Wood Stone."

-"Merci de pensé que je ne peux pas être apprécié sans l'aide du pouvoir d'une pierre magique ou que Gon ne peux pas me faire facilement confiance, c'est vraiment sympa." Dit sarcastiquement Milla en se relevant pour fusillé du regard le basset qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

-"Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..." Répondit Klonoa en tentant de s'expliqué, mais le mal était déjà fait comme Milla et Gon, visiblement vexés, l'ignorèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'arbre de cristal.

-"Vient Gon laissons Monsieur qui pense que nous ne devrions pas être amis seul." Déclara Milla pendant que Gon se retourna et tira la langue au basset noir qui s'empressa de les rattrapé.

-"Je dit simplement que c'est la première fois que je le vois sympathisé aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un. Même avec les autres bassets il est encore un peu méfiant." Expliqua Klonoa en se plaçant devant eux.

-"Pourtant il n'est pas méfiant avec toi ?" Répondit Milla qui n'en voulait plus à son ami.

-"Oui mais moi c'est différent, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes bébé d'après mon père. Qui avec Grandpa et Lolo fait partie des seuls personnes à avoir gagné la confiance de ce petit tyran." Expliqua Klonoa en évitant que Gon ne lui morde à nouveau la queue à cause du commentaire. "Ont peut dire qu'il est comme un petit frère dinosaure pour moi, toi par contre il ta accepté immédiatement c'est une preuve que tu as un bon cœur et que tu es une personne qui fait passé les autres avant toi même."

-"Euh...merci Klonoa, j'ignorais que Gon pouvais ressentir ce genre de chose." Répondit Milla en rougissant avant de réalisé quelque chose. _'Qui est cette Lolo ?'_

-"En faite c'est plus ma façon de voir les choses. J'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête." Dit Klonoa en riant avant de rougir en détournant le regard tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. "Pour te dire la vérité c'est surtout moi qui pense que tu es une personne extraordinaire avec un grand cœur."

-"Merci Klonoa... moi aussi je pense la même chose de toi." Répondit Milla en rougissant

Les 2 bassets rougir en évitant de se regardé car ils étaient trop gêné pendant que Gon les observaient un peu confus. Le dinosaure poussa un petit cri pour attiré leur attention et les pointa avec sa queue avant de lui donné la forme d'un point d'interrogation puis d'un cœur. Milla et Klonoa comprirent immédiatement ce que leur demandait le petit T-Rex.

-"Non... nous... nous ne sommes pas ensemble." Répondirent ils tous les 2 en même temps avant de rougir davantage pendant que leur ami se roulait par terre en riant.

-"Hum... quoiqu'il en soit nous devrions commencé à inspecté la salle pour trouvé le mécanisme d'ouverture du temple ainsi que la Wood Stone tant que nous y sommes." Déclara Milla en tentant de retrouvé son calme.

-"Oui c'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes ici, non ?" Répondit Klonoa en ignorant les rires de Gon "Tu te charges de la Wood Stone et moi du mécanisme."

Ils se séparèrent en laissant le dinosaure qui continuait de rire et quelques minutes plus tard ils revinrent au même endroit totalement bredouille. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre cristallin avec Gon qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de Milla pour qu'elle puisse le caressé.

-"Aucun signe de la Wood Stone, pourtant j'ai cherché partout autour de l'arbre sacré." Dit Milla en caressant la tête de Gon, provoquant le dinosaure à remué la queue en gémissant joyeusement.

-"Quand au mécanisme, je l'ai trouvé mais la clé pour l'activé est nulle part." Répondit Klonoa en soupirant. "Si sa se trouve nous allons resté ici pour le restant de nos jours."

-"Hein... quoi tu n'es pas sérieux ? " demanda Milla effrayé.

-"Mais non rassure toi, je plaisantais." Répondit le basset en riant tout en gagnant un regard sévère de ses 2 amis. " Quoiqu'il en soit nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre l'arrivé des autres. Je suppose que Carol et Spade sont retourné au village pour allé raconté la situation à mon père."

-"Oui surement..." Accepta Milla "En attendant tu peux me raconté l'histoire de cet arbre et de ce temple ?"

-"Y à pas grand-chose à dire tu sais, en faite nous nous trouvons à l'endroit même où la dragonne de l'histoire que vous à raconté Grandpa, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur le sol d'Avalice. Cet arbre en cristal serais une infime partie solidifié de ce pouvoir comme les Powerstones akura."

-"Non tu te moque de moi ?" Demanda Milla impressionné "Remarque sa explique pourquoi il est si magnifique,immense et étincelant... un peu trop même."

-"Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il est bien plus lumineux que d'habitude." Dit Klonoa en couvrant ses yeux de la lumière de l'arbre cristallin. "En temps normal les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur lui, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il émet sa propre lumière. Il n'atteint une telle luminosité qu'entre 11 et 13 heures hors il est déjà 15 heures, hors il est à peu près déjà 15 heures je crois."

-"15 heures 10 minutes pour être plus précis." Confirma Milla en vérifiant sur son holo-bracelet. "Tu penses que cette anomalie peut nous être utile ?"

-"Pas vraiment..." Répondit le basset en levant les yeux vers le sommet de l'arbre sacré "A moins que..."

Sans autre mot il s'éloigna rapidement de l'arbre et grimpa aux racines qui arpentaient les murs jusqu'à atteindre la hauteur la plus élevé qu'il pouvait.

-"Qui y a-t'il Klonoa ? Tu as découvert ou vu quelque chose ?" Demanda Milla qui le rejoignis en laissant Gon au sol.

-"Oui, ce que nous cherchions et qui était juste sous notre nez... ou plutôt au sommet de nos têtes." Répondit Klonoa en pointant le sommet de l'arbre cristallin où se trouvait une pièce de métal, qui devait être la clé du mécanisme du temple, et surtout une pierre précieuse verte lumineuse qui lévitait dans les airs et semblait surchargé en énergie l'arbre sacré.

-"Génial Klonoa, tu l'as trouvé !" S'écria en sautant de joie la basset blanche en étreignant son ami avant de lui donné un baisé sur la joue. "Allons vite les prendre."

Elle sauta de leurs point d'observation et plana vers la branche de cristal la plus proche avant de commencé son ascension de l'arbre sacré sous les yeux écarquillés de Klonoa qui était resté figé à cause du baisé surprise de son amie.

- _'Je ne me laverais plus jamais cette joue."_ pensa le basset rêveusement avant de reprendre ses esprits et de la suivre.

Finalement Milla atteint le sommet de l'arbre et se retrouva juste en face de l'objet de leurs recherchent, l'Elemental Stone qui contrôlait les végétaux, aussi nommé la Wood Stone. Klonoa la rejoignit quand elle saisit la pierre précieuse dans ses 2 mains et la contempla. Il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse en cristal d'un vert profond avec à l'intérieur l'image transparente d'une feuille de cristal qui tournait paisiblement à l'intérieur.

-"Milla …? Sa va allé...?" Demanda Klonoa qui était un peu inquiet et surpris par le calme soudain de son amie.

-"Je ressens..." Commença à répondre la basset comme elle commençait à être recouverte d'une aura verte inquiétant davantage son ami.

-"Mi... Milla ?" Demanda Klonoa qui se rapprocha d'elle en tendant la main

-"Je ressens... rien d'inhabituel en faite..." Dit finalement Milla en riant.

-"Tu te fiche de moi là ?" Répondit Klonoa qui manqua d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque au nouveau changement soudain de la basset. "J'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose de terrible ! Comme la Wood Stone qui prenait le contrôle de ton esprit par exemple."

-"Hihi... désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêché de te faire une farce pour me vengé de ta plaisanterie que tu m'as faite en disant qu'ont resteraient ici pour toujours ." Dit Milla en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en tirant la langue. "Mais sérieusement je ne ressens rien de spécial avec cette Elemental Stone. Elle est à peine plus puissante qu'une Powerstone Sakura normal."

-"Elle à peut être transféré toute son énergie dans l'arbre sacré et à besoin de se rechargé ?" Dit Klonoa en prenant la clé du mécanisme.

-"Où peut être que son pouvoir est encore en sommeil comme nous le pensions." Répondit Milla "Mais pas le temps de se posé des questions , je pari que les autres doivent se faire du soucis pour nous en se moment. Rejoignons Gon , activons le mécanisme d'ouverture et ..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un cri de Gon les alerta juste avant qu'ils ne virent le petit T-Rex fendre les airs rapidement avant de percuté violemment un mur qui s'effondra sur lui.

-"Non Gon!" Hurla Milla avant qu'elle et Klonoa ne partir vers le lieu de l'impact en planant, malheureusement ils furent stoppé par quelque chose qui se dressa devant eux et qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait imaginé. "La statue elle est vivante?"

-"Attention Milla !" Hurla Klonoa en poussant son amie juste avant qu'elle ne fut frappé par une rafale d'énergie grise en forme de poing que la statue leurs avait envoyé en utilisant son bouclier.

L'attaque continua sa route et percuta une grande branche de cristal en réussissant à la brisé. Le morceaux de cristal se détacha et créa un énorme fracas en tombant au sol.

-"Merci Klonoa." Dit Milla comme ils atterrirent sur la terre ferme.

-"Ne me remercie pas encore, nous devons encore sortir d'ici en un seul morceaux." Répondit Klonoa qui avait prit une posture défensive en se concentrant sur leur adversaire qui se préparait déjà à se jeté sur eux. "Et je crains que pour y arrivé il nous failles venir à bout de ce colosse."

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre où Milla et Klonoa, qui furent rejoint par un nouvel ami, réussir à trouvé la Wood Stone et la clé de leur liberté. Mais au moment où tous semblait s'arrangé un nouvel ennemie apparue prêt à tous pour les anéantir.**

 **Comment vont s'en sortir nos 2 héros contre le gardien du temple sans l'aide des autres ? Lilac, Silver et les autres réussiront ils à venir à bout de leurs adversaires auto-réparables? Qui est cette Jinshu qui ressemble tant à Jiaoh d'après Byakko ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre...**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez le petit Gon, les bandes déssiné de ce personnage ont bercé mon enfance et je l'apprécie toujours autant. Bien sur je me suis permis de modifié un peu son apparence avec les cristaux.**


	18. Victoire de courte durée

**Guardian Chronicles: arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 17: victoire de courte durée**

 _Content de voir que vous aimé Gon, faudra peut être que je travaille un peu son personnage car il agit un peu comme un chiot pour l'instant, même si au final je droit avoué que sa lui va plutôt bien._

 _Miraculous21: Je suis heureux que tu apprécie cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle te plaira assez pour que tu arrives jusqu'à ce chapitre pour lire ce message et que cette histoire te plaira à toi et aux autres jusqu'à la fin (enfin, si j'y arrive car personne ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic. Ou d'autre personnage pouvant apparaître dans cette histoire ._

* * *

A l'extérieur du temple les affrontements entre nos héros et les nouveaux robots de l'armée de Lord Brevon se poursuivaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne ce doute des évènements qui se déroulaient dans le temple, jusqu'à ce que le vacarme qu'avait engendré la chute de la branche de cristal brisé par la statue gardienne n'alerta Silver, Lilac et les autres.

-"Quesque s'était ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise en évitant un jet de flamme que lui envoya le robot pyromane "Sa venais du temple non ?"

-"Oui c'est bien sa." Répondit Carol en transperçant la poitrine du robot végétal avec sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier. "Silver tu peux voir ce qui si passe et si Milla et Klonoa vont bien?"

-"Bien sur attend juste que je me débarrasse de se pot de colle." Répondit le hérisson en évitant les rafales tranchantes de vents de son adversaire tout en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à être assez prêt pour lui décoché un violent Psycko punch comme celui qu'il avait utilisé sur Serpentine.

La puissance du choc propulsa le robot aérien sur le robot empoisonné qu'affrontait Lilac et envoya les 2 machines dans la jungle en les faisant transpercé 4 arbres sur leurs passages avant de finir leur course dans une mare de sable mouvant qui les engloutit.

-"Dit Silver s'était un coup de chance où tu avais préparé ton coup ?" Demanda la dragonne en souriant qui avait suivie la trajectoire de leurs adversaires.

-"Un peu des deux." Répondit le hérisson en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se concentré sur le temple en utilisant sa capacité de perception. "Je les vois... et ils n'ont pas l'air en bonne posture."

-"Dans se cas autant nous séparé." Dit Spade en envoyant une carte en plein milieu de la tête de son adversaire qui explosa. "Silver et Lilac vous pouvez traversé le champ de force et vos adversaires sont pour l'instant incapable de combattre. Allez aidé Milla et Klonoa dans le temple, nous autres allons nous occupé de ces tas de ferrailles."

-"Vous êtes certains de pouvoir vous en sortir sans nous ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète avant d'être soudainement soulevé dans les airs par Silver qui l'attrapa par derrière en la surprenant.

-"Nous y allons tous de suite." Répondit Silver en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amis avant de partir en lévitant vers le temple avec la dragonne qui n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot ou de protesté.

Il trouva une ouverture et y entra en débouchant dans une salle vide avant de se posé avec Lilac encore dans ses bras qui rougissait un peu.

-"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me transporté, tu sais." Déclara la dragonne rougissante en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'hérisson. "Je serais venu de toute façon."

-"Je sais mais il faut croire que j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'aimé te porté." Répondit Silver en lui souriant et la faisant rougir davantage. "Et nous aurions perdu un temps précieux à te persuadé que les autres pouvaient affronté ces robots sans notre aide. Je ne les connais que depuis quelque jours mais je suis certains qu'ils pourront s'en sortir contre ces machines."

-"Moi aussi voyons..." Répondit Lilac un peu vexé avant de détourné le regard un peu gêné. "... c'est juste que je ne peut pas m'empêché de m'inquiété pour eux."

-"Je comprend, tu n'as pas à te justifié." Répondit le hérisson en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la dragonne. "Mais tu devrais les encouragés et croire en eux à la place, ils sont assez grands pour se passé d'une maman dragonne qui s'inquiète pour eux."

-"Maman dragonne ?" Demanda Lilac à la fois confuse, vexé et amusé par le surnom. "Dis donc, je ne me souvient pas de t'avoir donné la permission de me donné un surnom. Tu commence à prendre beaucoup trop de liberté à mon goût, mais je vais laissé passé pour cette fois car Milla et Klonoa sont peut être en danger au moment ou nous parlons. Mais ne pense pas que tu puisse t'en sortir aussi facilement."

-"Tu as raison." Répondit Silver en riant "Partons rapidement à leurs recherches, tu pourras me punir après si t'en à toujours envie."

-" J'y compte bien, je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te moqué d'une dragonne." Répondit Lilac en plaisantant pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle. "Tu vas recevoir la pire punition de toute ta vie."

-"Oh vraiment ?" Demanda le hérisson en portant un regard amusé sur son amie. "Et il s'agit d'une menace ou d'une promesse ?"

Lilac se mit à rougir et commença à bégayé en essayant de trouvé une réponse à la question de Silver qui la déstabilisait quand soudain le hérisson l'arrêta en la retenant par le bras avant de la ramené rapidement auprès de lui dans une douce étreinte avant de les faire lévité rapidement en hauteur.

-"Si...Silver ? Que...que fais tu ?" Demanda la dragonne rougissante; à la fois surprise, confuse et paniqué par l'action du hérisson; avant qu'une rafale d'énergie ne traversa le mur et ne s'abattit à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à l'instant. "Quesque s'était ?"

-"Je pense que nous avons de la compagnie." Dit Silver en observant deux statues gardienne animé venir de l'endroit d'où venait la salve énergétique.

Elles avaient beau être moins impressionnantes que c'elle qu'affrontait Milla et Klonoa car plus petites, mais elles restaient tout aussi dangereuse car elles comblaient leurs petites taille par une meilleur agilité et une plus grande rapidité.

Les 2 statues animés repérèrent le hérisson et la dragonne et sans perdre un instant se jetèrent sur eux en les mitraillant de salves d'énergie.

* * *

Pendant se temps du coté des 2 bassets, Milla se chargeait de retrouvé Gon sous les débris de roches en jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet vers Klonoa qui s'occupait d'attiré l'attention du colossal gardien en tentant de ne pas se faire touché par l'une des attaques dévastatrice de leur adversaire.

Le gardien envoya une nouvelle salve d'énergie vers le basset noir qui se mit à courir sur le mur avant d'évité l'attaque en se balançant à l'une des longues lianes qui était suspendu depuis le plafond. Il arriva ainsi à porté du visage du colosse et lui envoya sa propre rafale d'énergie qui avait une couleur bleu dans les yeux, mais la statue avec une incroyable rapidité réussi à contré l'action en utilisant sa lance qui absorba l'attaque bleu et lui fit prendre une teinte grise avant de la renvoyé avec 2 fois plus de puissance vers Klonoa qui eu à peine le temps d'évité la contre attaque qui transperça le mur derrière lui en faisant tremblé tous le temple.

- _' Magya... il peut renvoyé mes Colors Blast et je ne pense pas pouvoir crée une Colors Prison assez grande pour le retenir.'_ Pensa Klonoa en évaluant la situation comme il se remis à fuir pour évité d'être trop proche du colosse qui le poursuivait toujours. _'Sans oublié qu'avec toutes ses secousses et explosions le temple risque de s'effondré sur lui-même à n'importe quel moment.'_

De son coté Milla pensait exactement la même chose et se dépêcha davantage en soulevant les rochers à bout de bras grâce à la force surprenante que possédait les bassets.

-"Vite Milla... Gon et Klonoa compte sur toi.." Dit la basset pour se motivé avant de repéré la queue frétillante du dinosaure en soulevant un rocher. "Enfin je t'ai retrouvé."

Sans perdre un instant elle extirpa son ami des décombres en le tirant par la queue et vérifia s'il allait bien. Heureusement et aussi surprenant que sa puisse paraitre le petit T-Rex allait parfaitement bien malgré la violence du choc et mangeait ce qui ressemblait à une racine en souriant à Milla comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de mangé Gon." Dit Milla en le grondant mais qui souriait malgré tout aux pitrerie du dinosaure. "Klonoa à besoin de notre aide pour affronté la statue gardienne du temple."

Elle pointa le basset noir qui évita de peu un coup de poing du colosse qui fit tremblé le sol à nouveau comme des fissures commençaient à se formé sur les murs de la salle. Gon sans perdre une seconde de plus se dégagea de l'emprise de Milla et à la grande surprise de son amie se lança à l'assaut du géant en lui assenant, après avoir effectué un bond prodigieux, un violent coup de tête dans le dos qui réussi à déséquilibré son adversaire tout en fissurant la zone de l'impact.

Milla et Klonoa quand à eux en profitèrent pour l'attaqué, avec Klonoa qui se plaça devant les jambes encore chancelante du colosse et Milla qui arriva à se placé derrière la tête. Ils créèrent 3 blocs de gelées chacun et les placèrent en rang l'un devant l'autre avant de les transformés en une énorme flèche d'énergie.

-"PHANTOM..." Commença à crié Milla en chargeant sa flèche d'énergie verte.

-"COLORS..." Dit Klonoa en faisant de même avec sa flèche bleu.

-"… ARROW !" Hurlèrent t'ils en même temps en envoyant leurs attaques qui atteignirent leurs cible en créant 2 énormes explosions.

La puissance des impacts réussirent à faire s'effondré la statue gardienne dans un grand fracas en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Quand le nuage se dissipa la statue était étendu au sol apparemment vaincu avec le bras gauche et la jambe droite brisées ainsi qu'un énorme trou que la moitié gauche de la tête détruite.

-"Génial, nous avons réussit !" Sauta de joie Milla en se jetant au cou d'un Klonoa surpris et qui manqua rapidement d'air à cause de l'étreinte de son amie.

-"Oui, nous avons fait du bon travail tous les trois, mais tu ..." Répondit le basset noir avant que Gon ne leurs saute joyeusement dessus en commençant à les léché affectueusement.

-"Arrête Gon sa chatouille..." Déclara Milla en riant tout en relâchant Klonoa

Ils étaient si heureux et enthousiaste qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la statue gardienne qui se releva sur un genou avec étonnamment beaucoup de discrétion et s'apprêtait à leurs asséné un violent coup de poing dévastateur. Le coup n'aurait laissé aucune chance aux 2 bassets et au dinosaure s'il n'avait pas été dévié par Lilac et son Dragon Rush, faisant le poing s'écrasé à quelques mètres des 3 amis surprit, pendant que Silver achevait le colosse avec un Psycho Smash qui termina de détruire la tête de la statue.

-"Désolé du retard nous avons été retardé par les petites sœur de votre adversaire." Plaisanta l'hérisson.

-"Lilac... Silver... heureusement que vous êtes arrivé au bon moment." Soupira de soulagement Milla. "Mais comment avez-vous fait pour entré dans le temple alors que nous n'avons pas encore déverrouillé les portes ?"

-"Simple nous sommes passé par une ouverture dans un mur." Répondit la dragonne "Vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

-"Oui sa ira, et vous ne devinerez jamais se que nous avons trouvé." Dit Klonoa avant qu'un cri de surprise de Silver n'attira leurs attention.

-"Arg, mais c'est quoi cette chose ?" Hurla le hérisson qui tournait en rond en tentant de repoussé le dinosaure qui lui mâchouillait le haut de la tête.

-"Non Gon arrête, il est avec nous." Dit Milla en poursuivant le hérisson pour tenté de lui ôté le petit T-Rex qu'il avait sur la tête.

-"Laisse Milla, je m'en charge." Déclara Klonoa avant d'enfermé Gon dans un bloc de gelée bleu. "Tu devrais pouvoir l'enlevé maintenant Silver."

-"Merci Klonoa" Répondit l'hérisson qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en retirant le dinosaure et le remis à Milla avant que le bloc de gelée ne disparu et que Gon ne retenta de lui sauté dessus.

-"Non, vilain Gon... Silver est notre ami tu ne dois pas le mordre." Gronda Milla en faisant gémir le T-Rex qui lança un regard désolé vers le hérisson avant d'incliné la tête pour présenté ses excuses.

-"Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Milla, c'est normal qu'il soit méfiant à mon égard." Dit Silver en tapotant le tête de la basset. "Si sa se trouve c'est même la première fois qu'il voit un hérisson."

-"D'ailleurs il ne s'agissait pas d'une véritable morsure, sinon tu n'aurais plus de tête au moment où nous parlons, Silver." Déclara Klonoa "Les mâchoires de ce petit gars peuvent taillé un bloc de roche ou de cristal en miettes."

-"Sinon vous nous présentez ?" Demanda Lilac avant que Gon ne se jette sur elle comme il l'avait fait avec Milla, ce qui amusa la dragonne. "Hé ben... il est très affectueux à ce que je vois."

-"Il s'appelle Gon et d'après Klonoa se serait le gardien de la jungle." Dit Milla en riant. "Et il serait très méfiant aussi."

-"Vraiment ont ne dirait pas pourtant. Peut être qu'il ne l'ai qu'avec certaine personne." Dit Lilac qui se releva en tenant dans ses le dinosaure qui se frottait affectueusement contre sa poitrine.

-"Où peut être qu'il préfère les jolies filles." Répondit Silver en gagnant un regard noir de Milla et Lilac

-"Dit tout de suite qu'il est un pervers tant que t'y est." Dirent la dragonne et la basset ensemble pendant que Gon lui faisait la grimace.

-"Non je dit simplement qu'il est surement tombé sous votre charme." Répondit le hérisson pour se défendre. "Et je le comprend parfaitement, après tous vous êtes très belles. Pas vrai Klonoa ?"

-"Euh... oui... oui bien sur..." Dit le basset en rougissant.

-"Bien rattrapé mais tu vas quand même y avoir droit plus tard." Souffla Lilac qui rougissait en faisant semblant de boudé avant de remarqué l'arbre cristallin. "C'est donc sa l'arbre cristallin ? Il est vraiment magnifique."

-"Dommage que les autres ne sois pas là pour le voir." Dit Milla

-"Merde avec toute cette agitation nous avons oublié qu'ils étaient resté à l'extérieur pour affronté les nouveaux robots de Brevon." Répondit Silver

-"Nous ferions mieux d'allé les rejoindre au plus vite dans ce cas." Dit Klonoa en allant activé le mécanisme de déverrouillage du temple avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle avec Milla qui jeta un dernier regard vers l'arbre cristallin.

* * *

Arrivé à l'extérieur ils furent surpris de voir les machines détruites pour de bons mais leurs amis complètement exténué et avec un regard amer sur leurs visages. Notamment sur celui de Jiaoh où l'ont pouvait y décerné de la confusion une profonde déception.

-"Les amis vous allez bien ? Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Milla inquiète en soutenant Carol qui allait s'écroulé de fatigue pendant que Silver se chargeait de Spade, Lilac de Jiaoh et que Klonoa était partie avec Gon à la recherche de quelque chose pour les remettre d'aplomb.

-"Sa... sa peut allé..." Répondit péniblement la féline "Nous sommes juste exténué à cause de l'action d'un des robots qui est arrivé avec Byakko."

-"C'est donc lui qui contrôle ces robots." Conclue Lilac "Jiaoh ne me dit pas que c'est lui qui t'avais..."

-"Oui c'est bien lui..." Dit tristement la tigresse.

-"Mais ce n'est pas la pire nouvelle que nous avons apprise en votre absence." Déclara Spade en gémissant.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Après le départ de Lilac et Silver pour aidé Milla et Klonoa dans le temple, Jiaoh, Spade et Carol était resté affronté les 3 robots restants et trouvèrent rapidement leurs points faible. Chacune des machines possédait un pouvoir élémentaire lié au fragment de cristal qui leurs fournissaient aussi de l'énergie pour fonctionné et s'auto-réparer. Détruire le fragment ou le mettre en contact avec l'élément naturel qui lui était néfaste suffisait à mettre le robot hors service pour de bon.

Ainsi la victoire avait déjà choisis son camp quand nos 3 héros, grâce à une stratégie mis au point par Spade, réussir à faire leurs adversaires s'attaqué entre eux; avec le robot incendiaire qui brula le robot plante, le robot aquatique qui noya le robot de feu et le robot végétal qui absorba l'humidité du robot d'eau.

-"C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à être épuisé de détruire ces robots pour devoir recommencé une minute plus tard." Déclara Carol qui soupira de soulagement en voyant leurs adversaires véritablement hors service.

-"Tu devrais faire une pause si tu n'arrive plus à suivre." Dit Spade en gagnant un regard noir de la féline " Faut dire qu'après toutes ces années tranquilles loin des Red Scarves ont dû te rouillé."

-"Tu veux que je te montre comment la rouillé peut te donné une carrée ?" Répondit Carol énervé " Je peux affronté ce genre de tas de ferraille toute la journée."

-"Oh vraiment..." Déclara Byakko en sortant de sa cachette dans les arbres pour se retrouvé devant eux. "Vous avez donc plus d'endurance que mes premières estimations si c'est vraiment le cas."

Avant que l'un des 3 amis n'eurent le temps réagir, 3 autres robots jaillir de la jungle et les encerclèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux qui avait une armure jaune ne les immobilisa avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs magnétiques. Un autre robot avec une armure cyan tandis ses mains vers eux et absorba leurs énergies jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit trop faibles pour se défendre.

Le robot jaune relâcha son emprise sur eux pendant que le dernier robot qui était brun utilisa ses pouvoirs pour crée des pic de roches et s'apprêtait à les empalé jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant tigre n'intervint.

-"Sa suffit... J'ai vu se que je voulais voir" Déclara Byakko en arrêtant l'attaque du robot comme l'un des pics était déjà extrêmement proche de Jiaoh. "Pas besoin de les supprimés, comme je le pensais ils ne représentent pas une réelle menace pour nos plan."

-"Alors... en réalité tu es..." Dit péniblement Jiaoh en tentant de se relevé.

-"Et oui, je suis Byakko, l'un des 4 lieutenants de Lord Brevon." Répondit le tigre en se mettant sur un genou devant la tigresse pour mieux entendre ses paroles "Dommage que nous soyons ennemie je suis certain que nous aurions pu nous entendre."

-"Pour... pourquoi obéis-tu à... à se tyran ?" Demanda Jiaoh avant que Byakko ne lui souleva tendrement le menton avec sa main avant de lui murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'action et les paroles du lieutenant surprirent la tigresse qui écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui posé une autre question quand Spade, qui avait trouvé la force de se relevé lança une rafale de carte vers le tigre qui les attrapa toutes à mains nu avant de les renvoyé sur le panda.

-"Attention Spade !" s'écriat Carol en se jetant sur le panda et lui sauvant ainsi la vie

-"Nous reprendrons cette discussion une autre fois du moins si vous survivez." Déclara Byakko en s'éloignant d'eux avec les robots "Ma mission dans cette jungle était de m'assuré du bon fonctionnement des Elemendroïds que Suzaku à construit, mais je ne suis pas le seul lieutenant qui se trouve ici. Gembu à pour mission de s'emparé de la Wood Stone et au moment où nous parlons se dirige avec une petite armée vers un village que nous avons détecté bien plus au Nord d'ici."

-"Oh non le village des bassets !" Dit Spade en comprenant se que voulait dire le tigre "Cette brute de Gembu compte s'en prendre aux villageois pour savoir où se trouve la Wood Stone."

-"Je vous conseil de ne pas vous mettre sur le chemin de Gembu." Avertit Byakko en disparaissant avec les robots dans le feuillage de la jungle. "Il à beau être le moins fort de nous 4, mais il n'en reste pas moins le plus brutal et le plus résistant d'entre nous. L'affronté revient à tenté de soulevé une montagne."

… **Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Donc ils prévoient d'attaqué le village ?" Demanda Milla inquiète "Comment allons nous annoncé la nouvelle à Klonoa ?"

-"M'annoncé quoi ?" Demanda le basset en amenant avec lui ce qui ressemblait à une grosse fleur rouge fermé.

-"Woah vous avez trouvez une life flower, avec sa nous pourrons rapidement retrouvé des forces." Répondit Carol pour tenté de ne pas abordé le sujet

-"Une life flower ?" Demanda Silver intrigué en observant la grande fleur

-"Il s'agit d'une plante très spéciale qui a la faculté d'être très énergétique." Expliqua Lilac "Un seul de ces pétale peut te redonné de l'énergie pour parcourir environs quatre fois la distance entre Shang Tu et ici."

-"Vraiment ? Et quel gout sa à ?" Demanda l'hérisson

-"C'est assez dur à expliqué en faite, le mieux serais que tu y goute toi-même." Dit la dragonne "Tu a voir c'est délicieux et personnellement c'est mon fruit préféré, enfin si on peu le qualifié de fruit."

-"Elle droit être délicieuse si c'est ta plante préféré alors, j'ai hâte d'y gouté." Répondit l'hérisson en faisant rougir son amie.

-"Enfin si vous voulez en avoir tous les deux vous devriez vous dépêchez, car Gon en raffole." Avertie Klonoa en mâchouillant un pétale comme le faisaient les autres pendant que le dinosaure dévorait quasiment le reste. Au final il ne resta qu'un pétale à la grande déception de Lilac et Silver.

-"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous partagée le reste ont dirait." Dit l'hérisson en prenant le pétale

-"Nous pourrions le gardé pour plus tard, après tout je me sens encore en pleine forme..." Répondit la dragonne "...et toi ?"

-"Sa ira pour moi aussi." Dit Silver "Maintenant nous devrions nous dépêché de nous rendre au village avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-"Comment sa avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?" Demanda Klonoa confus et qui commençait à être inquiet en voyant de la fumée s'échappé de la cime des arbres dans la direction.

-"Nous t'expliquerons sur le chemin du retour." Répondit Spade "Mais tu ne vas pas apprécié la nouvelle."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard ils eurent une vision d'horreur en arrivant au paisible village qui était maintenant totalement en ruine avec les maisons incendié ou détruite de même que les arbres aux alentours. Klonoa traversa le décor dévasté suivie des autres à la recherche d'un villageois mais ne trouva personne. Finalement, ne supportant plus de voir la tragédie qui s'était abattu sur son village natal, le basset s'arrêta devant la maison du chef et avec un grand cri s'effondra à genou en frappant le sol avec son poing faisant jaillir des pics de gelées bleu du sol tout autour de lui.

L'explosion soudaine de leur nouvelle ami surpris les autres sauf Milla qui sauta par dessus les pics et alla consolé le pauvre Klonoa.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Klonoa, Gembu n'est pas assez idiot pour leurs avoir fait du mal" Dit Milla en étreignant son ami par derrière "Je suis certaine qu'ils sont retenu prisonniers quelque part et attendent que nous venions les libérés."

-"Tu le penses vraiment ?" Demanda le basset noir en regardant son amie dans les yeux

-"Bien sur et je te promet que nous allons tous faire pour les sauvés." Répondit Milla avec conviction.

-"Dîtes tous les deux, désolé de vous dérangé mais quand vous aurez finis de vous faire des câlins vous pourriez venir." Dit Carol en riant comme les 2 bassets se séparèrent en rougissant "Le petit Gon, si je ne me trompe pas de nom, à trouvé la piste de Gembu et des villageois."

-"Tu vois Klonoa j'avais raison." Dit Milla en faisant un clin d'oeil à son ami qui reprenait espoir

-"Oui merci encore Milla." répondit le basset en lui souriant "Sans toi j'aurai perdu tout espoir. Ont peut dire que tu es un peu devenu mon ange gardien depuis notre rencontre."

-"Merci Klonoa mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose." répondit Milla en rougissant. "Après tous nous sommes amis non."

Ils suivirent Carol qui les conduisit auprès des autres qui poursuivaient le dinosaure dans la jungle.

- _'Tenez bon; Père, Grandpa , Lolo et tous les autres; nous venons à votre secours.'_ Pensa Klonoa

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre, après leurs aventures au temple et leur rencontre avec Byakko et les Elemendroïds, nos héros ont finalement mis la main sur la Wood Stone. Mais malheureusement Gembu profitant de leurs absence captura les villageois et incendia le village pour découvrir l'emplacement de la pierre élémentaire.**

 **Nos amis réussirons t'il à sauvé les villageois sans qu'il n'y est aucun blessé ? Qu'a pu dire Byakko à Jiaoh pour la troublé autant ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	19. Plan, Retour d'un ami et déclaration

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 18: Plan, retour d'un ami et déclaration**

 _Content de voir que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu, l'affrontement contre la statue gardienne était un peu expéditif mais vous aurez compris que s'était pour passé plus rapidement à la bataille contre les troupes de Lord Brevon._

 _Minera89: Je suis heureux que tu apprécies, sa me fais plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs._

 _Bien sur, les anciens je vous adore aussi, c'est toujours un honneur de recevoir vos commentaires, avis et critiques (même si je n'ai pas vraiment reçu les derniers, peut être une preuve que cette fanfic est bonne ?)_

 _J'ai aussi modifié quelques éléments dans les chapitres précédents, rien de bien méchant juste de petit détails comme Jiaoh qui voyage sur un nuage de sable (clin d'oeil aux fans de Gaara au passage) ou Lolo qui devient la cousine de Klonoa au lieux d'être sa sœur (même en basset elle ne ressemblerait pas à Klonoa). Sinon le reste est inchangé. En espérant que sa ne dérange personne bien sur._

 _Je ne possède aucun personnages de Sonic, Freedom Planet ou autre._

* * *

Milla, Klonoa et les autres suivirent Gon qui les conduisit près du camp de base que les troupes de Gembu avaient crée en dévastant une partie de la jungle. Depuis leurs cachettes dans la végétation Carol et Spade étaient partie en éclaireurs et avaient pu avoir une vue d'ensemble du camp, de leurs ennemies et des villageois retenues prisonniers dans des cages possédant des barreaux énergétiques.

Le panda et la féline, en continuant leurs observations furtive du camp ennemie, apprirent que Byakko avait quitté la jungle à bord d'un vaisseaux pour rejoindre la base secrète de Lord Brevon avec les Elémendroïds et laissait le reste de la mission et le commandement des soldats entre les mains du 4eme lieutenant de Brevon.

-"Un lieutenant de moins à affronté, sa nous facilite la tâche." Dit Lilac après avoir entendu la nouvelle lors du retour des 2 infiltrés qui étaient revenu sains et saufs. "Il reste néanmoins Gembu qui reste une menace."

-"Sans oublié les soldats qui peuvent s'en prendre au villageois si nous tentons quelques choses." Répondit Milla. "Et les armes et canons du vaisseau restant."

-"Je crois bien qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous séparé en différents groupes." Déclara Silver.

-"Tu aurais un plan ?" Demanda Klonoa

-"Sa se pourrais, mais il faudra que nous soyons rapides, discrets et pour certains vraiment très agaçants." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant mystérieusement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard une explosion retentit dans le camp alertant Gembu et les soldats qui accoururent sur les lieux. Ils y trouvèrent Lilac, Silver, Jiaoh et un grand tronc d'arbre dont l'hérisson s'était servit pour perforé une des installation qui fournissait de l'énergie au camp et qui était maintenant la proie des flammes.

-"Tient donc, Byakko m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait de la vermine dans cette jungle qui pourrait me causé des ennuies." Déclara le lieutenant tortue en s'approchant d'eux "Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour sauvé les villageois."

-"Tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air mon gros." Répondit la tigresse en colère "En effet nous sommes ici pour les libéré et vous expulsé hors de cette jungle avec un bon coup de pied au cul en bonus."

-"Quesque tu viens de dire ?" Demanda Gembu qui commença à s'énervé

-' _C'est bien ce que je pensais Gembu est du genre impulsif et s'emporte assez facilement.'_ Pensa Silver en riant. "Tu devrais être moins dur avec lui Jiaoh, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'est qu'un crapaud en boite après tous."

-"Comment m'as tu appelé sale rat." Demanda le lieutenant en fulminant de colère "Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arraché les membres et de les faire mangé à ta petite amie la dragonne."

-"Mais vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson en soupirant avant de disparaître pour réapparaître en un éclair juste en face de Gembu et de lui assené un violent uppercut. "ELLE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !"

Le coup bien que puissant fit à peine bougé la tortue qui se contenta d'observé Silver avant qu'un sourire menaçant n'apparut sur son visage.

-"Pas mal mais plutôt faiblard comme uppercut, gamin." Déclara Gembu avant de propulsé l'hérisson dans la jungle en le giflant d'un simple revers de la main.

Le choc fit l'hérisson traversé plusieurs arbres avant qu'il ne termine sa course dans une rivière en créant une grande explosion aquatique lors de l'impact.

-"Merde Silver..." Hurla Lilac inquiète en observant dans la direction où avais disparu l'hérisson dans le feuillage , quand elle ressentit la présence menaçante du lieutenant derrière elle qui s'apprêtait à la frappé.

-"Si tu t'inquiète autant pour ton fiancé pourquoi ne pas allé le rejoindre ?" Dit la tortue en armant son poing quand un tronc d'arbre jaillie de la jungle et le percuta violemment ce qui permis à la dragonne de s'éloigné en sécurité.

-"Il me semble t'avoir dit que nous n'étions pas ensemble, espèce de têtard en conserve." Déclara Silver en sortant de la jungle totalement trempé et avec un filet de sang qui lui coulait du haut de la tête. "Pourquoi tu n'affronte pas quelqu'un de ta taille, mon gros."

-"Encore toi..." Répondit le lieutenant comme une veine de colère se contracta sur son front "Cette fois-ci j'en ai marre, vous autres occupé vous de la dragonne, moi je me charge de ce sale rat... personnellement."

-"Sa me convient parfaitement mais allons nous affronté plus loin, je ne veux pas qu'il y est de dommages collatérales." Dit Silver avant de s'engouffré dans la jungle suivie de Gembu qui détruisait tous ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, en laissant Lilac et Jiaoh combattre les soldats.

-"A quoi joue t'il, sa ne fait pas partie du plan ?" Demanda Lilac à haute voix en évitant les tirs des soldats "Il aurait pu au moins nous prévenir au lieu de nous prendre au dépourvu de cette façon. "Quand cette histoire sera terminé faudra que je lui dise deux mots, tu vas voir il va m'entendre."

-"Calme toi Lilac, tu t'inquiéteras pour lui plus tard." Répondit Jiaoh en créant un mur de sable pour se protégé avant de généré des lances de sables qui allèrent transpercé certains soldats robots. "Pour l'instant le plan se déroule comme prévu, car notre rôle est de distraire Gembu et les soldats pour permettre aux autres d'agir plus facilement."

-"Je... je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis certaine qu'il peut tenir tête à Gembu sans notre aide." Répondit la dragonne rougissante en faisant semblant d'être vexé pendant qu'elle se servait de ses cheveux et de sa vitesse pour détruire le reste des soldats. "Je dit seulement que maintenant nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux seules face aux soldats."

-"Donc pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as la furieuse envie d'allé aidé ton hérisson blanc préféré ?" Plaisanta la tigresse en se préparant à l'arrivé de nouveaux soldats "Tu peux y allé si t'en as envie, je peux très bien m'occupé de ces guignols toutes seule."

-"Très drôle Jiaoh, je vois que tu es parfaitement remise de ta déception amoureuse si t'arrive à me sortir ce genre d'idiotie." Répondit la dragonne en surprenant son amie. "Qui y à t'il ? Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu te conduisais bizarrement ?"

-"Ce... Ce n'était pas une déception amoureuse." Déclara Jiaoh en rougissant de gène avant que les renforts ennemies ne commence à leurs tiré dessus. "Au lieu de raconté n'importe quoi, si nous nous occupions plutôt de nos nouveaux camarades de jeu."

* * *

Pendant ce temps conformément au plan; pendant que Lilac, Jiaoh et Silver faisaient diversion; Carol et Spade, profitant du chaos généré s'étaient infiltré dans le vaisseau de Gembu alors que Milla, Gon et Klonoa étaient allé libéré les villageois.

Le panda et la féline traversèrent rapidement mais avec discrétion les couloirs et différents compartiments du vaisseau à la recherche de la salle de commande pour désactivé les armes ou encore mieux les retourné contres leurs ennemies. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle obscure où ils se cachèrent d'une troupe de soldats qui se rendait sur le champ de bataille, et en profitèrent pour se reposé un instant.

-"Bha dis donc, les autres ne se retiennent pas ont dirait." Dit Carol en observant les soldats passé dans le couloir depuis une petite ouverture dans la porte. "Tous les soldats sont en alerte."

-"Certains ont de la chance, moi aussi je voulais cassé du robot soldat pour me défoulé." Répondit Spade en tentant de discerné quelque chose dans la salle. "Je me demande où nous sommes cette fois. Ce vaisseau à une drôle d'organisation, je me demande comment ils font pour s'y repéré ?"

-"Surement en classant les salles par ordres de bizarreries." Plaisanta Carol "Nous en avons vu de très étranges en venant ici comme c'elle où... merde un soldat c'est arrêté devant la porte."

-"Tu penses qu'il nous à repéré ?" Demanda le panda en cherchant une cachette au cas où.

-"Aucune idée il à l'air encore plus étrange que les autres." Répondit Carol en continuant à observé leur ennemie. "Vite il vient par ici..."

Elle disparu avec Spade dans la salle quand le soldat entra dans la salle et vérifia derrière lui avant de refermé rapidement la porte derrière lui. Spade, qui avait réussit à trouvé une cachette pour lui et Carol, comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire la féline en voyant l'apparence du nouveau venu.

Il ressemblait aux autres soldats mais son armure semblait beaucoup trop grande pour son exosquelette et son unique œil, qui devrait se comporté comme un œil normal, bougeait dans tous les sens à chacun de ses mouvement avant de se tourné vers le bas donnant l'impression qu'il était faux.

-"OK... je savais que les soldats étaient étranges mais celui là, il bat tous les records." Dit le panda en chuchotant.

-"Ne perdons pas de temps avec lui, nous devrions l'éliminé avant qu'il n'aille alerté les autres de notre présence." Répondit Carol "Sans oublié que nous devons encore trouvé la salle de commande."

-"Attend rien ne nous dit qu'il nous à repéré, sinon il aurait avertit les autres soldats au lieu de rentré dans la salle avec nous." Déclara Spade en retenant la féline avant d'observé leur étrange adversaire qui observait à travers la porte comme le faisait Carol juste à l'instant "Regarde le, il te donne l'impression de nous avoir vu ou même de savoir que nous sommes ici."

-"Non tu as raison, ont dirait plutôt qu'il se cache des autres soldats." Répondit Carol "Tu penses qu'il serait un rebelle ou un déserteur qui refuse d'obéir aux ordres ?"

-"Ou il est simplement stupide." Répondit le panda en faisant pouffé de rire la féline. "Je me demande si nous pourrions le rangé dans notre camp ou au pire lui faire nous dire où se trouve la salle de commande ?"

-"Quoiqu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas resté ici indéfiniment." Dit Carol " Nous devons agir avant qu'ils ne se décident à activé les armes du vaisseau contre les autres."

-"Pas faux, nous lui sautons dessus avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir et ensuite nous verrons." Conclue Spade avant qu'il ne se lance à l'action avec le pauvre soldat qui eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et qui se retrouva rapidement maîtrisé et ligoté avec une chaîne qui traînait dans la salle.

-"Arg... ma tête quelqu'un à relevé la plaque du vaisseau de marchandise qui ma renversé ?" Demanda le soldat un moment plus tard apparemment étourdit.

-"Tait toi et écoute bien nous allons te posé des questions et tu vas nous répondre." Déclara Spade avec un air menaçant. "Et ne t'avise pas de tenté quoi que se soit ou sinon tu finira en flaque inerte sur le sol."

"Hola, du calme, du calme les amis. C'est moi... ah vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaître avec se costume, c'est vrai." Dit le soldat avant de tenté de se relevé mais fut arrêté par Carol qui lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac.

-"Et que crois tu que t'allais faire mon vieux, nous n'avons pas encore commencé à discuté." Déclara la féline.

-"Arg... toujours aussi violente Carol, pas étonnant que je t'ai pris pour un garçon la première fois que je t'ai vu." Répondit le soldat en riant malgré la douleur du coup "Tu fais équipe avec Spade maintenant, remarque vous formiez déjà un jolie duo à l'époque."

-"Cesse de raconté des conneries, gagné du temps ne te libérera pas plus vite." Répondit Carol en rougissant à son commentaire "Je suis certaine que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons. Un soldat avec une tête comme la tienne sa ne s'oublie pas."

-"Ah moins que..." Dit Spade pensivement en se rapprochant de l'œil étrange de leur captif"...Tu ne sois pas réellement un soldat."

Le panda arracha le faux œil du soldat qui n'était rien de plus qu'un accessoire en plastique comme ceux de certains jouets, collé sur le cylindre en verre qui recueillait habituellement un slime vert qui dirigeait le robot soldat. A l'intérieur du tube de verre il y avait toujours un liquide vert mais qui en réalité était un hologramme qui disparu pour révélé la véritable identité de l'individu surprenant Carol qui reconnue immédiatement une vielle connaissance.

-"T... Torque ? C'est bien toi ?" Demanda la féline sous le choc avant de sauté au cou du commandant alien, ce qui agaça légèrement Spade. "J'arrive pas à y croire, depuis quand es tu de retour sur Avalice et que fais tu ici dans un costume pareil ?"

-"En même temps les costumes ridicule sont sa spécialité je te rappelle." Répondit Spade en gagnant un regard noir de Carol et le rire du commandant.

-"Toujours aussi drôle Spade, mais vous ne pourriez pas me libéré et m'aidé à enlevé ce costume, qui soit dit en passant est génial, avant qu'une patrouille ne passe à nouveau ?" Déclara Torque avant d'être libéré par le panda et la féline qui l'aidèrent à ôté sa fausse tenue de soldat.

Le commandant Torque était un humanoïde vert avec une tenue jaune et noir et une paire de lunette jaune aux verres bleu. Il est le chef d'un groupe de rebelle qui s'oppose à Lord Brevon dans toute la galaxie et était celui qui avait trafiqué l'ancien vaisseau de guerre du seigneur de guerre et forcé à atterrir en catastrophe sur Avalice. Il fut d'une grande aide lors de la lutte contre le tyran et après la défaite et la fuite de ce dernier le commandant décida de le poursuivre dans l'espace.

-"Enfin... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est fatiguant de se déplacé dans ce déguisement." Déclara le commandant en s'étirant "Alors c'est vous qui crée un chaos pas possible dans le camp ? J'aurais dû m'en douté en même temps, après tous qui d'autres s'opposerait aux forces de Brevon sur Avalice ?"

-"Que veux tu, c'est notre job de s'opposé aux tyrans et autres abruties qui tentent de conquérir notre planète." Plaisanta Carol "Et toi alors que fais tu ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu as rejoins l'armé de Brevon ?"

-"Bien sur que non, en faite je suis en mission d'infiltration et j'ai réussis à m'infiltré dans les rangs de soldats grâce à mon costume." Répondit Torque avant d'entendre le rire de ses 2 amis. "Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de drole ?"

-"Non... c'est juste que..." Dit Spade entre 2 rire "Sa se voit à des kilomètres que ton costume est mauvais... Ahah... !"

-"Hé, je vous ferais dire que sa fais plus d'une semaine que j'espionne les troupes de Brevon grâce à lui et que je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème durant tous ce temps." Répondit le commandant vexé.

-"Dé... désolé Torque..." Dit Carol en tentant d'arrêté de rire "Mais ils doivent vraiment être aveugle pour ne rien remarqué... Ahahah... !"

-"Vous pourriez cessé de rire ? Vous allez attiré l'attention des gardes. Et je vous rappelle que vous m'avez aussi pris pour l'un d'eux donc vous êtes mal placé pour les critiqués à se sujet." Répondit le commandant en boudant. "Sinon que faites vous ici ? Enfin autre qu'une visite en couple du vaisseau, bien sur. Ce n'est pas votre genre d'attaqué un camp ennemie sans raison."

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi..." Répondit Spade rapidement en rougissant "En faite nous attaquons le camp pour libéré les bassets qui habite dans cette jungle et ont été capturé par tes nouveaux camarades."

-"Des bassets ? Comme Milla tu veux dire ?" Demanda Torque à la fois surpris et confus "Elle aurait finalement retrouvé sa famille ?"

-"En faite..." Commença Carol avant de résumé la situation à l'humanoïde. "… et voilà pourquoi nous attaquons le camp dans des groupes séparé."

-"Je vois c'est un bon plan en effet." Déclara Torque "Heureusement pour vous deux je reviens justement de la salle de contrôle et il n'y a pratiquement personne en ce moment grâce au groupe de Lilac. Pour le groupe de Milla aussi il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis sauf s'ils ont augmenté la garde autour de la cage des villageois."

-"Enfin de bonnes nouvelles." Soupira Spade "Tu peux nous conduire à la salle de commande nous devons prendre le contrôle de ce vaisseau et de ses armes avant que ces idiots ne se rappellent qu'ils peuvent les utilisé contre nous."

-"Sa me dérange un peu car je voulais profité de la confusion pour enquêté un peu sur ce vaisseau." Répondit le commandant "Mais votre mission est bien plus importante et j'ai accumulé pas mal d'information durant mon infiltration, sans compté que j'en ai marre de joué le soldat."

-"Donc tu vas nous aidé ? Génial Torque t'es le meilleur." Dit la féline en sautant au cou de l'humanoïde en agaçant le panda à nouveau.

-"C'est à sa que servent les amis non ?" Répondit Torque en riant

-"C'est pas tous sa mais nous n'avons pas toute la journée." Déclara Spade en tirant Carol par le bras pour la séparé du commandant comme ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. "Ces retrouvailles bien qu'agréables nous ont fait perdre beaucoup de temps."

-"Tu as raison Spade, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre." Dit Torque en les suivant.

-"Oh faite, c'est moi ou tu semblais recherché quelque chose dans le vaisseau toi aussi ?" Demanda la féline

-"D'après certains soldats il y aurait une arme de destruction massive unique et très dangereuse dans le vaisseau personnel de Gembu." Répondit le commandant "Je comptais la volé ou au moins la détruire pour que les troupes de Brevon ne puissent pas l'utilisé sur Avalice. Mais malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé de tel pour le moment."

-"Et cette arme serait dangereuse juste à quel point ?" Demanda Spade en observant si la voie était libre.

-"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait permis à Lord Brevon de prendre le contrôle de tout une planète et de c'elles environnante après qui se serait rendu après avoir assisté au carnage que cette arme aurait engendré en éradiquant toute les armées et civilisations de la première planète en moins d'une journée." Répondit Torque en gagnant un regard surpris des 2 autres. "Mais bon il ne semblerait que ce ne soit qu'une légende pour l'instant."

Il quittèrent la salle en ignorant qu'au plus profond de c'elle ci ce trouvait un mur en verre qui renfermait un immense quantité d'une sorte de liquide sombre en mouvement qui semblait vivant et dans lequel un œil rouge remplie d'une soif de destruction les avaient observé depuis le début.

* * *

De leurs cotés, Milla, Klonoa et Gon avaient réussis à se débarrassé des soldats qui gardaient la prison des villageois et à forcé les serrures de leurs cages pour les libérés. Malheureusement les bassets étaient en très mauvais états car les barreaux avaient absorbé une grande partie de leurs énergies.

-"C'est horrible comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareil ?" Demanda Milla bouleversée comme elle et Klonoa tentaient d'en soigné certains avec des potions énergétique qu'elle avait préparé avant leurs départ de Shang Tu pour la jungle.

-"Les espèces de Pakchinoos comment ont-ils osé …?" Répondit Klonoa avant de recevoir une faible tape derrière la tête d'une jeune basset rousse au pelage rose "Lolo ?"

-"Je... je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire de grossièreté... Klonoa." Dit la basset rose faiblement avant de recevoir une étreinte du basset noir qui avait les larmes aux yeux de voir ses amis dans cet état.

-"Désolé Lolo, si seulement j'avais été au village lorsqu'ils ont attaqué..." Commença à dire Klonoa en sanglotant avant d'être interrompue par une tape dans le dos de la basset rose.

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Klonoa..." Répondit Lolo faiblement "Nos meilleurs guerriers et même le grand chef ont été vaincu, si tu avais été présent tu aurais été surement capturé et enfermé comme nous tous."

-"Mais Lolo..." Commença à répondre le basset noir avant d'être à nouveau interrompue.

-"Regarde si tu étais resté tu ne nous sauverais pas en ce moment avec l'aide de Gon et de ta nouvelle fiancée." Répondit Lolo en trouvant la force de rire pendant que Klonoa rougissait furieusement.

-"Elle... elle n'est pas ma fiancée." Déclara le basset "Pas vrai Milla ? ...Milla ?"

-"Elle est partie plutôt bouleversé... tu devrais la suivre." Répondit Lolo avant de s'allongé contre un arbre. "Nous commençons à nous sentir mieux depuis que vous nous avez libéré et Gon est là au cas où des soldat viendraient ici."

-"Wahoo, je reviens vite avec elle, j'espère qWahoo, je reviens vite avec elle, j'espère qu'elle va bien..." Dit Klonoa avant de partir à la recherche de Milla pendant que Gon ce rapprocha de Lolo pour qu'elle puisse le caressé.

-"Oui moi aussi je trouve qu'ils forment un jolie couple." déclara la basset rose "Dommage que Klonoa soit si timide."

* * *

Milla était partie dans la jungle en sanglotant, la vision des villageois affaiblies et c'elle de Klonoa en larme dans les bras de Lolo était trop dur à supporté pour elle. Elle s'arrêta finalement sous un arbre et se mit à pleuré.

-' _Pourquoi faut il qu'une chose pareille leurs arrive ? Ils n'ont rien fait pour mérité sa, si seulement...'_ Pensa t'elle avant d'être surprise par le son de la voix de Klonoa.

-"Sa va allé Milla ?" Demanda le basset noir avec les yeux encore rouge.

-"Klonoa... je... je suis désolé..." Répondit la basset en se prenant le visage dans ses mains " Si nous n'étions pas venu ici peut être que ton village..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase comme Klonoa la serra dans douce étreinte comme c'elle qu'il avait donné à Lolo. Mais au lieu d'être hésitante et maladroite comme la précédente c'elle ci était sincère et réconfortante.

-"Ne dit pas sa, vous n'y êtes pour rien." Dit calmement Klonoa "Tu me l'as dit souvient toi, le radar recherche les Elemental Stones de façon aléatoire. Donc même si vous n'étiez pas venu Gembu et ses soldats seraient venu dans la jungle et aurait attaqué le village malgré tous."

-"Oui mais..." Commença à dire Milla en sanglotant avant que Klonoa ne la fit taire en lui donnant un tendre baisé sur les lèvres.

Le temps sembla s'arrêté autour d'eux comme le baisé continua et s'intensifia pendant qu'une aura verte et bleu les entoura jusqu'au moment où ils se séparèrent en haletant. Milla sous le choc regarda Klonoa en rougissant pendant que son ami évitait de la regardé et avait un timide sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête visiblement gêné. Après un moment d'inconfort et d'hésitation le basset noir lui sourit avant de prendre les mains de son amie dans les siennes et de la regardé dans les yeux.

-"Milla crois moi, votre venu dans notre jungle n'est pas à l'origine de la tragédie qui touche notre village." Déclara Klonoa "Au contraire, te rencontré à été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé jusqu'ici."

-"Klo... Klonoa... Je... Je... " commença à bégayé la basset blanche rougissante en cherchant les mots pour lui répondre et en essayant encore de se faire à l'idée que ce qui se passait n'était pas un rêve. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est si soudain... je suis très flatté mais... qu'en ai t'il de Lolo ?"

-"Quoi Lolo ?" Demanda le basset noir confus "Il se passe quelque chose avec ma cousine ?"

-"Elle... elle est ta cousine ?" Demanda Milla en rougissant de gêne avant de rire "J'ai cru qu'elle était ta petite amie."

-"Ne me dit pas que c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es enfuie dans la jungle ?" Demanda Klonoa en souriant "Aurais tu été jalouse ?"

-"Quoi ? Moi ? Non pas du tout ? Tu te fais des idées mon grand ." Répondit hâtivement une Milla rougissante en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Leur flirt fut interrompue par un appel entrant sur l'holo-bracelet de Milla qui l'accepta avant que les hologrammes de Carol et Lilac n'apparurent et cette fois en haute définition.

-"Equipe Wildcat aux rapport, nous avons pris le contrôle du vaisseau." Dit Carol "Comment sa se passe pour vous autres ?"

-"De notre cotés nous avons libéré les villageois, mais ils sont trop faibles pour pouvoir nous aidé à combattre pour l'instant." Répondit Milla

-"Dommage un peu d'aide nous serais utile ici." Répondit Lilac en évitant un tir avant de soulevé un soldat avec ses cheveux et de l'envoyé dans un groupe les faisant explosé. "Sa commence à devenir compliqué pour Jiaoh et moi contre tous les soldats."

-"Comment sa ? Où est Silver ?" Demanda L'hologramme de Spade qui apparu à coté de celui de Carol.

-"Il nous a laissé en plan pour affronté Gembu plus profondément dans la jungle." Répondit l'hologramme de Jiaoh qui apparu à son tour. "Sa n'arrange pas l'humeur de Lilac qui n'a qu'une seule envie, c'elle de rejoindre son hérisson en peluche préféré."

-"Arrête de raconté des conneries Jiaoh ce n'est pas le moment." Répondit la dragonne en colère en faisant rire la tigresse.

-"Heureusement pour vous deux que nous sommes là." Déclara fièrement Carol. "Spade et moi pourrons bientôt utilisé les armes du vaisseau en notre faveur mais en attendant une vielle connaissance devrait bientôt vous venir en aide."

-"Une vielle connaissance ?" Demandèrent Milla et Lilac en même temps avant que Carol ne mit fin à la communication.

* * *

Un nouveau groupe de soldat arriva en face de Lilac et Jiaoh et se lança à l'assaut quand Torque avec l'aide de ses bottes fusée survola les assaillants avec son pistolet qui tira des balles blanche qui congelèrent les soldats robots. Son arme changea ensuite de couleur pour prendre une couleur jaune avant qu'il ne mitraille leurs ennemies de projectiles électrique qui les fit explosé.

-"Salut les filles, alors ont s'amuse à massacré des soldats robots sans moi !" Déclara le commandant en faisant un clin d'œil en souriant.

-"Torque ? C'est vraiment toi ?" Demanda Lilac surprise "Nous ne t'attendions plus tu sais."

-"J'y crois pas, depuis combien de temps es tu de retour sur Avalice, Torque ?" Demanda Milla via son holo-bracelet.

-"C'est une longue histoire les filles, je vous la raconterais plus tard." Répondit le commandant avant de remarqué Jiaoh qui l'observait avec un regard confus "Tu ne me présente pas ton amie Lilac ?"

-"Jiaoh voici le commandant Torque, celui qui nous a aidé à vaincre Brevon il y a quelques années." Dit la dragonne. "Torque voici Jiaoh une vielle amie de Carol, Spade et moi du temps où nous étions chez les Red Scarves."

-"Ravie de vous rencontrez." Dit la tigresse en lui serrant la main

-"Moi de même." Répondit le commandant quand tout à coup le sol se mit à tremblé comme d'énormes blocs de roches et des éclairs d'énergies brunes s'élevaient au loin dans la direction où était partie Silver et Gembu il y à un moment et qu'une incroyable pression pouvait être ressentie dans l'atmosphère. "Merde ce n'est pas bon..."

-"Que se passe t'il Torque ?" Demanda Lilac en tentant de resté debout

-"Je... Je n'en suis pas certains, vu que je n'y est jamais assisté, mais je pense que c'est Gembu qui a pris sa seconde forme." Répondit le commandant légèrement effrayé "Si c'est le cas nous sommes dans un sacrée pétrin car j'ai entendu dire que Brevon, sous la forme où vous l'avez affronté, était un enfant de cœur comparé aux lieutenants sous leurs formes évoluées."

-"Ils sont si fort que sa ?" Demanda Jiaoh en se mettant sur un nuage de sable flottant pour évité les secousse.

-"Pire que sa, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un gouffre énorme entre leurs formes initiales bien que déjà très puissante, et leurs formes évoluée." Répondit le commandant en gagnant un regard surpris et inquiet des 2 autres.

-"Oh non Silver !" Hurla Lilac avant de partir en courant dans la direction de l'affrontement entre le hérisson et la tortue.

-"Attend Lilac c'est trop dangereux..." Dit Torque en tentant de la suivre mais fut interrompue une autre troupe de robots soldats qui les encerclèrent lui ainsi que Jiaoh.

-"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété pour Lilac elle sait ce qu'elle fait." Déclara la tigresse prête à affronté leurs nouveaux ennemies "De plus, un célèbre dicton sur Avalice dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire à affronté qu'une dragonne amoureuse."

* * *

Silver de son coté sortie péniblement de sous un tas de rocher causé par l'explosion énergétique qu'engendra la transformation du lieutenant et ce retrouva face à son adversaire qui était devenu une sorte d'alligator anthropomorphique dont la peau noire était maintenant strié de ligne lumineuse brune. Il avait aussi maintenant de long cheveux brun, le dos couvert d'épines de roches sombres jusqu'au bout de la queue et les bras qui s'était transformés en serpents qui sifflait en se balançant pendant qu'ils observaient l'hérisson comme s'il s'agissait de leur futur repas.

-"Alors sale rat , prêt pour le second round ?" Demanda Gembu pendant que ses yeux se mirent à produire une lumière brune et des éclairs noirs. "Et ne t'en fais pas pour tes amis j'ai aussi un cadeau très spécial pour eux qui s'annoncera... cataclysmique."

Il se saisit d'un des pics de roches sur son dos et l'envoya en direction du camp à la grande confusion du hérisson. Le pic fendit l'air et entra dans le vaisseau avant de se planté directement dans la paroi en verre qui se trouvait dans la salle où Carol et Spade avaient rencontré Torque. La paroi se brisa laissant le liquide se déversé dans le vaisseau en engloutissant tous sur son passage avant de s'écoulé à l'extérieur où il prit la forme d'un énorme T-Rex semblable aux Prédavénoms que dirigeaient Serpentine au Mont Draconia.

La créature une fois formé poussa un puissant hurlement avant de balayé le vaisseau loin dans la jungle d'un simple coup de queue sous le regard horrifié de tous.

-"Qu'elle est cette chose ?" Demanda Silver inquiet en observant le dinosaure qui dépassait de la cime des arbres malgré la grande distance qui les séparaient du camp.

-"Mon animal de compagnie, et aussi le plus puissant des Prédavénoms." répondit Gembu "Je te présente la créature maître du carnage: le Biorex."

* * *

 **Comme le plan de Silver semble fonctionné à la perfection, Gembu décide d'élevé le niveau en prenant sa forme évoluée et en libérant le Biorex, le roi des Prédavénoms.**

 **Comment vont s'en sortir nos héros face à ces 2 menaces ? Silver arrivera t'il à faire face au lieutenant ?**

 **La suite au prochain épisode... euh chapitre. xD**

 **Nouveau chapitre qui plaira je pense à beaucoup d'entre vous, un peu de romance avec Klonoa et Milla (me demande si je devrais continué sur ma lancé et les mettre officiellement en couple ou les gardé encore un peu comme de simples amis ?), le retour de votre commandant spatial préféré avec ses armes élémentaire (oui il revient avec tout un arsenal pour explosé du robot) et Gembu qui à décidé de passé au chose sérieuse avec sa forme évolué (j'espère qu'elle vous plait car j'ai beaucoup réfléchit là dessus durant toute la semaine) et le Biorex (qui aura un lien avec un personnage j'en dit pas plus )**

 **Aussi Pakchinoos est un mot qui m'est venu comme sa (pas la peine de cherché sur le net xD) et qui en langage basset voudra dire "enfoiré, salopard", ou d'autres insultes de ce genre.**


	20. Loyauté forcée et sentiments enfouies

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 19: Loyauté forcée et sentiments enfouies**

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira surement (même si je pense que j'aurais pu encore le développé et l'amélioré)._

 _Je ne possède aucun personnage de Sonic, Freedom Planète ou autres._

* * *

Lilac couru à travers la jungle pour rejoindre le lieu de l'affrontement entre Silver et Gembu en évitant les branches et les lianes, quand l'hurlement du Biorex l'arrêta dans sa course.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda la dragonne en se retournant avant de remarqué la créature qui balaya le vaisseau dans lequel devait se trouvé 2 de ses amis. "Oh non Carol, Spade!"

Elle s'apprêtait à partir à la poursuite du véhicule pour vérifié si le panda et la féline s'en était sortie indemne, mais s'arrêta à nouveau en entendant à nouveau l'hurlement du dinosaure suivie d'une explosion venant de l'affrontement entre l'hérisson et le lieutenant.

-"Merde... Carol et Spade pourraient être gravement blessé et avoir besoin de mon aide car je suis la plus proche et surement la seule qui ne soit pas occupé à affronté l'ennemie ou à protégé le villageois..." Commença à réfléchir Lilac en observant dans la direction du vaisseau avant de se tourné vers le camp où le Biorex continuais son règne de destruction "…. D'un autre coté je ne peut pas laissé Milla, Jiaoh, Torque et les autres affronté seuls ce monstre... et enfin."

Elle se tourna dans la direction de la bataille entre Gembu et Silver et pouvait ressentir malgré la distance l'énergie colossal que dégageait le lieutenant.

-' _Que dois je faire, peu importe où je me rendrais j'abandonnerais certains de mes amis."_ Pensa t'elle en tentant de trouvé une solution quand la discussion qu'elle eu avec Silver, lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le temple pour retrouvé Milla et Klonoa, ne lui revienne à l'esprit et la calma un peu. "Faire confiance à mes amis plutôt que de m'inquiété pour eux... Facile à dire, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'ils vont bien... Attend mais je suis idiote ? Bien sur que j'en ai un."

Elle se rappela qu'elle pouvait communiqué avec les autres avec on casque audio via leurs holo-bracelet et établie une communication que tous les autres rejoignirent, sauf Silver qui affrontait Gembu.

-"Les amis vous allez bien ?" Demanda la dragonne en voyant l'image de Carol et Spade attaché à l'envers à leurs siège car le vaisseau avait été retourné ainsi que Milla qui avait l'air essoufflée.

-"J'ai connu mieux …" répondit une Carol étourdit avec le yeux en spirales.

-"Putain, mais d'où il sort se monstre ?" Demanda Spade en tentant de se détaché de son siège.

-"Il semblait sortir du vaisseau." répondit Milla en reprenant son souffle "Klonoa et moi avons rapidement déplacé les villageois quand nous avons vu le liquide noir commencé à s'écoulé, car nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait d'un poison où d'un liquide inflammable. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant."

-"Non tu as pris la bonne décision Milla. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon." dit Jiaoh "Ce n'est pas comme une certaine dragonne qui nous à laissé tombé Torque et moi car elle avait peur pour son amoureux."

-"Ce... Ce n'est pas mon amoureux Jiaoh ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répété ?" Répondit Lilac en rougissant. "Je me faisais juste du soucis pour Silver qui affronte Gembu seul. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'allé l'aidé... je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez sains et saufs et si vous aviez un nouveau plan pour affronté cette créature."

-"Pour le moment tous va bien, en faite le monstre cause plus de dégâts dans le camp et dans les troupes ennemies qu'autre chose." Répondit l'image de Torque qui prit la place de c'elle de Jiaoh. "Par contre il posera un grand problème quand il se décidera à s'en prendre au reste de la jungle."

-"Et tu n'as aucune infos sur cette créature, Torque ?" Demanda Lilac "Un point faible ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous être utile ?"

-"Je crains que non malheureusement, j'était juste au courant qu'il y avait une arme très spécial dans le vaisseau mais j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de cette chose." Répondit le commandant "Mais à vue d'œil je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un de ces Prédavénoms qui ont rejoint l'armée de Brevon il y à peu."

-"Sa n'arrange pas les choses..." Déclara Milla "Nous en avions déjà affronté au sommet du Mont Draconia et ils sont redoutables."

-"Et qu'en ai t'il du vaisseau ?" Demanda Jiaoh en reprenant sa place. "Nous ne pourrions pas l'utilisé pour affronté ce monstre ?"

-"Bonne idée Jiaoh, Carol et moi allons tenté de le remettre en état de marche." Répondit Spade "Mais sa prendra un bon moment, il faudra surement le distraire en attendant."

-"Torque et moi pouvons nous en chargé." Répondit Jiaoh. "Mais n'en profité pas pour flirté ou vous embrassé pendant des heures."

-"Tu vas arrêté de dire des conneries." Répondirent le panda et Carol en même temps tout en rougissant.

-"Pendant ce temps Klonoa et moi allons tenté de trouvé un endroit sur pour les villageois." Déclara Milla "Nous pourrons venir vous aidez après si vous en avez besoin."

-"Bonne initiative Milla, il semble que tous le monde à trouvé une mission." Répondit Lilac "Je vais aidé notre hérisson amnésique, si sa ce trouve vaincre Gembu pourra nous débarrassé de cette créature. En attendant je compte sur vous pour vous occupé de cette chose."

-"Attend je rêve ou tu nous encourage là ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise "D'habitude tu nous sortirais une phrase du genre... Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laissé affronté seuls cette chose... ou encore Vous êtes certains que vous pourrez vous débrouillez sans moi ?."

-"J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiété pour vous parfois." Souffla la dragonne vexée avant de leurs sourire "Mais j'ai entièrement confiance en vous tous, je suis certaine que vous allez y arrivé."

-"OK... soit j'ai mal entendu soit tu nous fais une farce. Ou alors tu n'es pas Lilac mais un double qui l'imite très mal." Répondit Carol sidérée

-"A moins que Silver lui à fait la leçon après qu'ils nous ont quitté pour aidé Milla et Klonoa." Répondit Spade en riant.

-"Dites donc à vous entendre je suis une mère poule surprotectrice qui ne vous laisserais pas vous débrouillez tous seuls." Répondit la dragonne en rougissant de colère avant de soupiré. "Nous en reparlerons plus tard, faite attention à vous."

Elle mit fin à la communication et reprit sa route vers les explosions d'énergies résultant de la bataille féroce entre l'hérisson et le lieutenant.

Pendant ce temps, Silver avait du mal contre Gembu depuis que ce dernier avait changé de forme car au prix de la perte de sa carapace et de sa peau épaisse le lieutenant avait vu son agilité et surtout sa vitesse augmenté de façon significative.

L'hérisson évita une rafale de rocher et de pics de roches que lui envoya l'alligator mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour évité le lieutenant qui sortit d'un des rochers qui lui servait de projectile. Il frappa violemment Silver avec sa queue et l'envoya s'écrasé au fond du lac qui se trouvait à proximité en créant une grande explosion aquatique comme l'eau se retira un moment pour révélé l'hérisson blessé dans un profond cratère.

-' _Une t'elle différence de force... c'est comme le jour et la nuit entre ces deux formes._ ' Pensa Silver comme l'eau reprit sa place en l'engloutissant.

* * *

 **...Retour en arrière...**

Silver parcourait la jungle poursuivie par Gembu, ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière aux bord d'un lac. Gembu profita d'un moment d'inattention du hérisson pour rentré dans sa carapace avant de se mettre à roulé comme un roue pour le dépassé et lui bloqué la route.

-"Sa ira ici, nous somme assez loin du camp pour ne pas risqué de blessé quelqu'un." Déclara la tortue en se mettant dans un posture de bataille. "Et surtout j'ai hâte de pouvoir t'affronté."

-"Tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir traité de têtard en conserve ? J'ignorais que t'était aussi rancunier." Répondit Silver en prenant ses distances.

-"Ce n'est absolument pas pour cette raison même si je compte bien t'en collé une pour sa." Déclara le lieutenant "J'ai surtout envie de voir ce qui intéresse tant Seiriu chez toi, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de prendre au sérieux le premier venu."

-"Il faut croire que je suis spécial." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant "Mais avant que nous commencions tu pourrais m'expliqué pourquoi mes pouvoirs n'ont aucuns effets sur vos nouveaux robots et sur toi ?"

-"Tu as donc remarqué. En faite l'explication est très simple..." Répondit Gembu en révélant une sorte de collier métallique parcouru de circuit électronique et de tubes dans lesquelles coulait un liquide étrange qui produisait une étrange lueur cyan.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Silver en ressentant son énergie diminué à la vue du liquide. ' _Cette étrange sensation... je l'ai déjà ressentie avant...'_

 _-"_ Tu te souviens surement des colonnes de cristaux qui se trouvaient au sommet du Mont Draconia ?" Demanda le lieutenant. "Il se trouve que Suzaku, ou Suki comme elle préfère être appelé, les a étudié et à découvert qu'elles possédaient quelques propriétés très intéressantes comme la particularité de donné au détenteurs de leurs fragments la faculté de contrôlé un élément."

-"D'où vos nouveaux robots ." Dit l'hérisson "Et donc les cristaux cyan... ils ont un lien avec mes pouvoirs psychiques et je suppose que vos nouveaux robot sont conçu dans un alliage qui comporte ces cristaux ?"

-"C'est exactement sa mais ce n'est pas tous, nous avons aussi découvert que soumis à une certaine matière, ils pouvaient absorbé l'énergie vitale de n'importe qu'elle créature vivante mais pas jusqu'au point de la tué bien sur." Répondit Gembu "Je dois admettre que ces Elemendroïds peuvent être très pratique. Ils pourraient facilement remplacé nos soldats qui sont devenu très obsolète à mon gout. Mais assez discuté il est temps que tu me montre ce que tu vaux, Silver le hérisson !"

Le lieutenant frappa le sol avec son poing créant une secousse sismique comme une onde de choc brune se propagea autour de lui. Immédiatement après une stalagmite jailli du sol à l'endroit même où se trouvait Silver qui manqua de peu de se faire embroché s'il n'avait pas fait un saut en arrière.

Mais l'assaut ne s'arrêta pas pour autant comme des pics rocheux jaillissaient du sol à chaque endroit où il posait les pieds. Finalement il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte à porté de Gembu qui se prépara à lui donné un violent coup de poing qu'il avait enfermé dans un bloc de roche.

-"Tu es agile comme un singe toi, mais cette fois tu vas mangé de la roche que tu le veuille ou non." Déclara le lieutenant en balançant son poing vers le visage du hérisson.

Le coup fut assez puissant pour projeté le bloc de roche vers la jungle où il transperça tous les arbres qui avaient eu la malchance d'être planté sur son passage en créant une puissante rafale de vent avant de crée une explosion.

-"Tch... je m'attendais à mieux de cet hérisson." Déclara Gembu en observant la destruction qu'il avait engendré. "Soit Seiriu a dû le surestimé soit il c'est beaucoup trop retenu face à lui, car il est impossible qu'un minable qui n'est pas pu résisté à un simple de mes rock punchs est pu lui opposé la moindre résistance."

-"Qui traites tu de minable ?" Demanda Silver en ressortant indemne de l'impact en tenant le bloc de roche dans la main qu'il envoya à son adversaire.

-" Ainsi tu as survécu." Déclara Gembu en rattrapant le bloc. "Il faut croire que je t'ai enterré un peu trop vite."

-"Pas vraiment, je serais peut être grièvement blessé si j'avais prit ton attaque de plein fouet." Répondit l'hérisson. "Tu es très fort je ne peux pas le nier mais évite de t'en prendre à la jungle, les animaux et ces habitants non rien à voir dans notre affrontement."

-"Attend si je comprend bien tu es en train de me dire que tu aurais pu évité mon coup mais qu'au dernier moment tu à décidé de l'encaissé pour être certains qu'il ne blessera personne ?" Demanda le lieutenant surpris "Tu serais pas stupide par hasard ? Ou alors tu tiens vraiment à cette jungle."

-"Je croyais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour arrêté les insultes." Répondit l'hérisson énervé "Et je n'ai aucune raison particulière de protégé cette jungle en effet. Mais Klonoa et les villageois y vivent et sa me suffit amplement pour vouloir t'empêché de la détruire."

Gembu resta silencieux un instant après avoir entendu la phrase du hérisson car elle lui fit ressentir une émotion qu'il avait oublié depuis une très longue période.

-"Je comprend mieux pourquoi Seiriu s'intéresse à toi." Déclara finalement le lieutenant en souriant "Je vais tenté de ne plus concentré mes attaques que sur toi. Mais je ne te promet rien si un rocher écrase un perroquet ou un autre animal."

-"Tu es bien aimable tout d'un coup... t'es pas malade ?" Demanda Silver en faisant rire on adversaire.

-"Non je commence simplement à t'apprécié à ta juste valeur gamin." Répondit Gembu avant de soupiré et de resserré ses poings. "Mais ne te détrompe pas, je compte bien te vaincre et rapporté la Wood Stone à Lord Brevon."

-"Il y à une chose que je ne comprend pas, j'ai l'étrange impression que vous n'êtes pas vraiment au service de Lord Brevon du moins pas volontairement ." Déclara l'hérisson pensif "D'après Seiriu, quand il est sous sa première forme il ne représente pas une réelle menace. Pourquoi vous n'en profitez pas pour le vaincre pendant la période où il est le plus vulnérable. A vous quatre sa ne devrait pas être trop difficile."

-"Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous lui obéissons..." Répondit le lieutenant en soupirant "Mais cela ne te concerne pas et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois influencé ou que tu te retiennes par pitié. Je veux t'affronté à pleine puissance et sans aucunes retenus, sans aucuns avantages et sans aucuns artifices ou stratagèmes douteux."

A la grande surprise de Silver, Gembu frappa le sol à nouveau en créant une nouvelle secousse sismique pendant que d'imposants murs de roches jaillirent du sol autour d'eux en créant une grand colisée.

-"Avec sa nous pourrons nous déchainé sans craindre de blessé ou d'endommagé la jungle." Déclara Gembu avant d'enlevé son collier métallique et de l'envoyé dans la jungle "Et maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas utilisé tes pouvoirs psychiques contre moi."

-"Bha dis donc, tu veux à tout prix m'affronté." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant. "J'accepte le défie mais t'aurais pu gardé ton collier, tu sais. Je ne suis pas du genre à utilisé mais pouvoirs sur mes adversaires, enfin sauf les robots bien sur, et j'ai une nouvelle capacité qui me permet de m'en passé."

-"Oh vraiment ? Alors qu'attend tu pour me prouvé que même sans tes pouvoirs psychique tu reste encore un potentiel danger." Répondit le lieutenant en lui faisant signe d'approché. "Car pour l'instant tu es loin de m'avoir réellement inquiété."

-"Attend un peu tu vas voir." répondit Silver qui se précipita vers lui en évitant le pics de roches qui sortait du sol et les rochers que lui balançait le lieutenant.

Il arriva rapidement en face de son adversaire qui tenta de le frappé avec un autre Rock punch. Mais l'hérisson évita au dernier moment le coup en se baissant avant de concentré dans son poing une énergie blanche qu'il relâcha au moment où il donna un violent uppercut au lieutenant le soulevant du sol de quelques centimètre à cause du poids trop important de Gembu avant de lui asséné un coup de pied circulaire au niveau de la poitrine qui propulsa le lieutenant plusieurs mètre en arrière.

-"Je vois... tu peux donc utilisé le pouvoir du Ki toi aussi..." Déclara le lieutenant en essuyant un filet de sang qui lui échappait de la bouche.

Le Ki était un pouvoir qui permettait à son utilisateur de contrôlé sa propre énergie vitale et de la canalisé dans n'importe qu'elle partie de son corps pour la rendre aussi dur que le diamant ou de la relâché par exemple sous la forme d'un puissant rayon d'énergie comme le Ki Burst de l'empereur Dail. Bien sur cette aptitude n'était possédé que par certaines personnes dont la plupart étaient des guerriers ayant travaillé de nombreuses années pour la maitrisé complètement ou certains génies du combats qui apparaissaient de temps à autre.

-"Oui j'ai demandé à une certaine renarde de m'aidé à trouvé une façon de combattre sans mes pouvoirs psychiques." Répondit Silver "Et il se trouve que j'était apte à utilisé le Ki mais j'ai un tas d'autres tours en réserve tu vas voir."

-"Ce combat s'annonce très amusant alors." Répondit Gembu en souriant avant que les 2 adversaire ne se lance l'un vers l'autre en se préparant à donné un violent coup de poing.

Les 2 attaques se percutèrent en créant une onde de choc et repoussa les 2 combattant qui retournèrent rapidement à l'assaut. La bataille qui suivit dura un moment avec aucun des 2 qui ne s'avoua vaincu jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sphère cybernétique qui observait la scène depuis le début ne les interrompit en projetant un hologramme entre eux qui sembla glacé d'effroi le lieutenant.

-"Maî...Maître Brevon..." Déclara Gembu en s'inclinant devant l'image. "J'i... j'ignorais que vous nous observiez."

-"Je m'en doute bien sinon tu en aurais déjà finis avec cet hérisson." Répondit l'image du seigneur de guerre qui était confortablement installé dans son trône en les observant avec un regard ennuyé.

-"C'est donc lui Lord Brevon ?" Demanda Silver en observant le tyran

-"Alors ainsi donc, c'est toi le fameux hérisson dont parle la plupart de mes soldats et lieutenants." Déclara le seigneur de guerre en le regardant de haut "Qu'elle déception moi qui m'attendais à voir un véritable guerrier je me retrouve face à un gamin."

-"Venant de celui qui ce fit battre par deux gamine encore plus jeunes il y a quelques années, je prend sa pour un compliment." Répondit Silver en gagnant un regard furieux mais aussi curieux de Brevon.

-"Je vois que cette blague est toujours d'actualité sur cette ridicule planète." Déclara le seigneur de guerre en souriant "Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as du cran, dommage que tu sois dans le mauvais camp."

-"Pas la peine de me sortir ce genre de phrase, j'ai déjà dit à Seiriu que je ne rejoindrais jamais votre armée." Répondit l'hérisson.

-"Je le sais et c'est vraiment fort regrettable de devoir éliminé un individu qui aurait facilement pu devenir mon cinquième lieutenant." Déclara Brevon en secouant la tête de façon dramatique "Mais c'est ainsi en temps de guerre, tu ne peux pas forcé ton ennemie à rejoindre ton camp... enfin sauf si tu as les bons arguments et éléments en ta possession bien sur. N'est-ce pas Gembu ?"

-"Oui... Oui Maître..." Répondit machinalement le lieutenant qui suait à grosse goutte.

-' _Que veut t'il dire par_ _là ? Aurait t'il un moyen de faire pression sur les lieutenants ?'_ Se demanda Silver _'Ceci expliquerait pourquoi ils lui obéissent et pourquoi Gembu à l'air si effrayé depuis l'apparition de Brevon.'_

 _-_ "Quoiqu'il en soit Gembu je t'ordonne de te débarrassé de cet hérisson ainsi que des autres gêneurs. Je te donne l'autorisation d'utilisé ce que tu sais." Déclara Brevon avec un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

-"Mais Maître..." Tenta de répondre le lieutenant avant de se figé en sentant le regard glacial du seigneur de guerre sur lui.

-"Tu sais ce qui arrivera à une certaine personne et aux habitants d'une certaine planète si tu me désobéis ?" Demanda Lord Brevon avec une voix très sérieuse. "Si tu as peur de te retenir pour une raison ou une autre je te conseil d'utilisé le Blood of damned car je n'accepterais aucun échec."

-"Bien... bien reçut Maitre... " répondit Gembu qui poussa un profond soupire après la disparition de l'hologramme.

-" Donc si j'ai bien suivie... Brevon vous oblige à l'obéir en... " commença à dire Silver

-"Comme je te l'ai dit, cette histoire ne te concerne pas." L'interrompu le lieutenant avant de faire apparaitre sa massue à pointe et d'en sortir du manche une sorte de fiole contenant un liquide sombre qui dégageait une menaçante aura maléfique.

-"Quesque c'est... ?" Demanda l'hérisson en ressentant un profond malaise à la vue du liquide.

-"Une abomination qui n'aurait jamais du existé et qui fait ressurgir la soif de destruction et de colère qu'il y a au plus profond de chacun de nous." Répondit Gembu avant de faire un sourire remplie de regret à Silver "Dommage sa m'aurait plus de terminé ce duel contre toi... mais il faut croire que se sera dans une autre vie car tu ne survivra pas à la suite... Alors adieu Silver le hérisson… et désolé."

-"Attend comment sa ? Que compte tu faire avec cette fiole ?" Demanda l'hérisson inquiet avant de voir le lieutenant avalé tous le contenu de la fiole. "Non attend ne fait pas sa."

Gembu se mit à hurlé en se tenant la tête et lâcha la fiole qui se brisa sur le sol tandis que des éclairs sombres commençaient à le recouvrir et avant que Silver n'ai eu le temps de réagir il fut violemment propulsé en arrière par une onde d'énergie qui l'envoya percuté violement le mur du colisée.

Le lieutenant cessa d'hurlé et posa un regard qui glaça le sang de Silver, car les yeux de la tortue était devenu totalement noirs comme l'étrange potion qu'il avait bu.

-"Gembu...?" Demanda l'hérisson inquiet pendant que le lieutenant affichait un sourire sadique.

-"Destruction... Colère... Carnage..." Déclara Gembu avec une voix désincarné avant de reprendre sa voix normal "Ces choses que j'ai laissé trop longtemps emprisonné en moi... Il est grand temps de les... Libéré !"

Le lieutenant hurla à nouveau en entamant sa transformation et créa une explosion d'énergie brune qui fit s'effondré le colisée en enterrant l'hérisson sous les décombres.

 **...Fin Flashback …**

* * *

Gembu dans sa forme d'alligator repêcha Silver en enroulant sa queue autour de son cou des eaux déchaînées qui tentaient de reprendre leurs places après l'impact d'un peu plus tôt et le ramena sur la rive. Il l'observa longuement avec ses yeux noirs et se mit à rire.

-"Bha alors ? On s'avoue déjà vaincu ?" Demanda l'alligator "Ne me dit pas qu'un simple coup de queue à suffit à te vaincre."

-"Gembu... tu n'es pas obligé de faire sa..." Répondit péniblement Silver avec une voix étranglée

-"Je le sais bien que crois tu ?" Déclara le lieutenant avant de rire "Mais que veux tu la destruction m'apporte tant de plaisir, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir broyé tous tes os en sirotant ton sang dans ton crane. Mais ne sois pas triste je compte aussi m'occupé de tes autres amis une fois que j'en aurais finis avec toi... Enfin si le Biorex n'en aura pas fini avec eux avant."

-"Je t'interdis de leurs faire du mal." Déclara l'hérisson en se dégageant de l'emprise de son adversaire avant de lui asséné un puissant coup de pied circulaire sur le haut du crane.

Malheureusement l'alligator reprit très vite de l'attaque et répliqua en faisant ses 2 bras transformé en serpent mordre son adversaire qui hurla de douleur au niveau des avants bras. Silver pris rapidement ses distances avant de remarqué que ses avants bras commencèrent à se changé en pierre.

-"Que m'as-tu fais ?" Demanda l'hérisson en ressentant le processus qui se propageait dans le reste de son corps.

-"Surpris à ce que je vois ? Il s'agit d'un venin que je produit nommé aussi venom of gorgone , son effet comme tu l'a remarqué transforme les tissus musculaires en pierre. Ainsi bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'une statue vivante et immobile qui ornera la nouvelle salle des trophées de mon maître." Répondit Gembu en riant "Sauf si je décide de te réduire en poussière avant bien sur."

Le lieutenant se jeta sur Silver qui tenta de fuir mais n'eu pas le temps d'évité 2 nouvelles morsures au niveaux des jambes qui se transformèrent aussi en pierre le faisant trébuché sur le dos. Il tenta de se relevé mais ses membres s'enfoncèrent dans le sol qui avait prit la même consistance que des sables mouvant.

-' _Merde c'est la même technique que Askal à utilisé au sommet du mont Draconia.'_ Pensa Silver

-"C'est inutile, tu es condamné." Déclara Gembu en se rapprochant de lui " Je voulais t'offrir en cadeau pour Lord Brevon mais finalement, par respect pour toi car tu as été un bon adversaire, je vais plutôt mettre immédiatement fin à tes jours."

Un immense pic de roches sortie du sol et lévita pour se placé au dessus du hérisson paralysé qui ne pu que l'observé en tentant de se dégagé.

-"Adieu, Silver le hérisson." Déclara solennellement le lieutenant comme il propulsa le pic de roche sur son adversaire pour l'empalé.

Ils pensaient tous les 2 que s'en était finis pour Silver quand un puissant jet d'eau détruisit le pic de roche pendant qu'une sorte de tentacule aquatique ne s'abattit sur l'hérisson et le libéra du piège de Gembu avant de l'emporté dans le lac. Gembu surpris tenta de le rattrapé mais fut frappé par un autre jet d'eau pendant que Lilac s'élevait dans les airs sur un geyser qu'elle faisait jaillir en contrôlant l'eau du lac. Silver se trouvait derrière elle, essoufflé à cause de l'immersion surprise et forcé mais bien vivant.

-"Lilac ?" Demanda l'hérisson avant d'être interrompue par la dragonne qui lui donna une gifle avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux sans même le regardé.

-"C'elle là s'était pour nous avoir laissé pour affronté Gembu sans nous demandé notre avis." Déclara Lilac avant de lui donné une autre gifle. "Et c'elle ci c'est pour t'être retrouvé dans un état pareil."

-"Ouch... OK... c'est bon, j'ai compris tu t'es inquiété pour moi ce n'est plus la peine de me giflé." Répondit l'hérisson en se frottant la joue avant de sourire à son amie. "En tous cas merci du sauvetage."

-"Tu me remercieras plus tard quand nous en aurons fini avec Gembu et le monstre qui ravage le camp adverse." Répondit la dragonne en lui souriant avant de reporté son attention sur l'alligator qui s'était remis du jet d'eau que lui avait propulsé Lilac.

-"Donc ta fiancée est venu te sauvé à ce que je vois." Déclara le lieutenant en gardant un sourire sadique. "Au moins vous pourrez mourir ensemble."

-"Qu'ont t'ils tous à dire que nous sommes en couple ? Sa devient énervant..." Répondit la dragonne en soupirant. "Ainsi donc voici à quoi ressemble l'apparence d'un lieutenant quand il change de forme ? C'est vrai que sa fait un choc au premier coup d'œil même si c'est loin d'être aussi surprenant que les transformation qu'avaient subit Serpentine et Milla lors de la dernière visite de Lord Brevon sur Avalice."

-"J'ai en effet entendu parlé des expériences ratées de mon maître." Déclara Gembu "A l'époque il tentait une version modifié de la Blood of damned conçu pour lavé le cerveau de ceux qui l'utilisaient et les transformé en monstre à son service. Au final se fut un lamentable échec car aucun des cobayes n'a été à la hauteur des ambitions de Lord Brevon."

-"Que viens tu de dire ?" Demanda Lilac avec un regard furieux pendant que les flots se déchaînaient sous l'action de ses pouvoirs. "Je t'interdit de dire que Milla est un cobaye."

-"Oh la dragonne semble très protectrice par rapport à son amie et que tu n'aimes pas te remémoré cet événement." Déclara Gembu en affichant un sourire encore plus effrayant "Je devrais peut être ramené cette basset à mon maître pour qu'ils puissent se remémoré le bon vieux temps ?"

-"Je t'interdit de touché à Milla !" Hurla Lilac en colère qui se lança à l'assaut du lieutenant avec une partie de l'eau qui se transforma en 2 grands serpents aquatiques qui l'aideront pendant l'affrontement pendant que Silver tentait en vain de l'avertir de ne pas tombé dans le piège des provocations de leur adversaire.

* * *

 **La bataille qui opposa Silver et Gembu se conclu par la perte de raison du lieutenant qui réussi à injecté un venin pétrifiant au hérisson et l'aurait surement tué sans l'intervention de Lilac. Maintenant sous l'emprise de la colère, suite aux provocations de l'alligator qui menaça de s'en prendre à Milla, c'est maintenant au tour de la dragonne de se mesuré à Gembu.**

 **Qui sortira vainqueur du choc entre l'eau et la roche ?**

 **La suite prochainement.**

 **Court chapitre qui résume l'affrontement entre Gembu et Silver où l'ont apprend que les 4 lieutenants sont obligés d'obéir aux ordres de Lord Brevon et où une nouvelle substance la Blood of damned ou sang des damnés fait son apparition et aura une certaine importance dans cette histoire.**


	21. Rage, famille et libération

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 20: Rage, famille et libération**

 _Minera89: Merci c'est l'impression que je voulais donné._

 _Lolpizza: oui fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose sinon sa ne vaudrait pas la peine de la faire rejoindre Silver._

 _Miraculous21: Bien sur, Blaze sera aussi dans la fic… enfin elle arrivera dans le 3eme arc qui parlera des Sol Emerald. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idée elle ne sera en couple ni avec Silver (les choses seront déjà très compliqué avec les 3 autres gardiennes), ni avec Shadow et encore moins avec Sonic._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic ou autre..._

* * *

Une explosion aquatique retentit dans la jungle comme l'un des serpents aqueux de Lilac percuta la grande coquille de roche que Gembu avait formé autour de lui pour se protégé. Depuis le début de la bataille le lieutenant se contentait de se protégé et de provoqué la dragonne en se moquant d'elle ou en menaçant de faire du mal à ces amis.

-' _C'est bien ce que je pensais... il n'y a pas plus facile à mettre en colère qu'un dragon.'_ Pensa l'alligator en souriant malgré le fait que sa protection rocheuse commençait à se fissuré _. 'D'après Seiriu leurs attitudes surprotectrices et leurs colères sont des armes à double tranchant. Car d'un coté elles améliorent grandement leurs capacités et leurs pouvoirs, mais de l'autre ils peuvent les rendre complètement enragés et facilement prévisibles."_

Finalement la coquille se brisa sous le déluge de puissance que déployait Lilac qui s'apprêtait à se jeté sur son ennemie mais ne le trouva nulle part.

-"Où es tu passé sale lâche !" Hurla la dragonne avant d'évité de justesse l'un des bras serpent du lieutenant qui jaillie du sol pour lui mordre le cou. "Je vois il se cache dans le sol... Dans ce cas... Aqua Snake déterre le !"

L'un des serpents aqueux s'engouffra dans le trou qu'avait crée le bras de l'alligator et quelques instants plus tard le sol commença à tremblé violemment avant de se fissuré. Une explosion boueuse se produisit en soulevant un grande quantité de terre avant que le serpent aqueux ne se reforma mais cette fois ci entièrement constitué de boue et avec toujours aucune trace de Gembu.

-"Où a-t'il bien pu passé ?" Demanda Lilac avant de ce rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec le serpent boueux qui se jeta sur elle. Sans perdre un instant elle fit le second serpent aqueux s'opposé à son congénère et remarqua que Gembu se trouvait à l'intérieur du serpent de boue et en avait pris le contrôle. "C'est donc là que tu te cache ? C'est bien pensez de prendre le contrôle de mon serpent grâce à la boue mais tu as fais une grande erreur en pénétrant à l'intérieur car j'en garde malgré tous un contrôle partielle."

La dragonne concentra ses pouvoirs sur l'eau présente dans le serpent boueux et le fit explosé expulsant le lieutenant dans les airs où il se rétablit rapidement et fit jaillir des pics de roches en direction de Lilac. C'elle ci se protégea avec le serpent aqueux qui se plaça devant elle avant de se lancé à l'assaut de l'alligator qui réussit à le tranché en 2 grâce à une impressionnante morsure de sa puissante mâchoire.

-"Je vois que tu as une maîtrise de l'eau plutôt bonne même si elle est loin d'égalé c'elle de Seiriu. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant pour m'inquiété." Déclara le lieutenant en souriant. "Je suis même plutôt déçu que l'une des combattantes qui à réussi à vaincre mon maître ai un niveau aussi ordinaire. Je pense allé rendre visite aux deux autres, je suis certain que je m'amuserais beaucoup plus avec elles."

-"Tu n'a pas intérêt sale monstre !" Répondit la dragonne qui prépara un Dragon Rush en absorbant une partie de l'eau à proximité avant de se ruée vers le lieutenant qui érigea plusieurs murs de roches devant lui pour se protégé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Carol et Spade tentaient de remettre le vaisseau en état de fonctionnement, jusqu'à ce que la féline ne ressente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-"Tous va bien Carol ?" demanda Spade qui remarqua l'attitude étrange de la féline

-"Tu penses que Lilac et Silver vont bien ?" Demanda Carol inquiète. "J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment."

-"Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux, t'en qu'ils sont ensemble je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait leur arrivé de mal... enfin sauf si la possibilité qu'ils acceptent enfin leurs sentiments, se marient et que Lilac nous fassent des bébés mi- dragon mi- hérisson soit une mauvaise chose." Répondit le panda un gagnant un fou rire de la féline qui s'imaginait la scène.

-"Très drôle..." Dit Carol en riant pendant qu'elle essuyait une larme de ses yeux. "Mais je suis sérieuse Spade, je sens que quelque chose de terrible se produit en ce moment."

-"Aide moi plutôt à réparé le vaisseau au lieux de t'inquiété pour eux." Répondit Spade "Je parie ce que tu veux qu'ils en ont déjà finis avec Gembu et sont en chemin pour aidé Jiaoh et Torque à faire diversion pour retenir ce monstre."

-"Tu as sans doute raison..." Répondit la féline _'Je m'inquiète quand même beaucoup pour elle.'_

Soudain, quelque chose souleva le vaisseau et le retourna à la grande surprise des 2 amis qui s'accrochèrent à la chose la plus proche d'eux pour ne pas se blessé lors du mouvement soudain du véhicule.

Quand le vaisseau fut de nouveau à l'endroit et stabilisé ils furent surprit de trouvé à l'extérieur un énorme T-Rex semblable à Gon mais avec des écailles blanches et des cristaux roses qui bailla avant d'entendre un hurlement du Biorex qui le surpris. Il observa les alentours avant de repéré le monstre et se précipita vers lui en hurlant à son tour, laissant Carol et Spade surpris et confus.

-"Tu penses que celui ci est de notre côté ?" Demanda Spade "Il ressemble à une version adulte de Gon."

-"Elle... c'est une femelle, surement la mère de notre nouvel ami." Répondit Craol en gagnant un regard surpris et interrogateur du Panda. "Quoi ?"

-"Non rien je me demande simplement comment tu peux être certaine qu'il s'agit d'une femelle ?" Demanda Spade.

-"Contrairement à vous autres, nous les femmes savons mieux faire la différence entre les deux genres." Répondit la féline en souriant "Sauf si tu as oublié la fameuse …"

-"C'est bon je te crois mais ne rappelle pas de cette histoire... j'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit." L'interrompit le panda en frissonnant avant de remarqué qu'ils s'accrochaient toujours l'un à l'autre avec Carol qui avait les bras enroulé autour de son cou, il rougit furieusement en détournant le regard. "Tu pourrais me lâché aussi je pense que le vaisseau ne bougera plus avant un moment."

-"Quoi...? Oh désolé..." Répondit Carol en rougissant pendant qu'elle le relâchait comme un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. "...Sinon.. Nous devrions prévenir les autres et reprendre les réparations, non ?"

* * *

De leurs cotés,

Milla et Klonoa avaient réussit à mettre les villageois à l'abris dans un autre temple un peu plus récent et étaient inquiets en entendant les hurlements du Biorex qui retentissaient dans toute la jungle. Les bassets récupéraient peu à peu leurs forces et grâce aux Powerstones Sakura qui se trouvaient dans le temple et pourraient bientôt aidé nos héros mais malgré cette bonne nouvelle 2 personnes semblaient très inquiets.

Il s'agissais de Milla qui ressentait la même mauvaise impression que Carol et Gon qui semblait s'inquiété à propos du Biorex. La basset se trouvait à l'entrée du temple en tenant le petit dinosaure dans ses bras

-"Sa ne va pas tous les deux ?" Demanda Klonoa qui remarqua l'attitude de ses 2 amis.

-"Je suis inquiète pour les autres." Répondit Milla "J'ai le désagréable sentiment que quelque chose de terrible risque d'arrivé."

-"Tu veux que nous allions les aidé ?" Demanda Klonoa "Les villageois devraient être à l'abris ici et nous rejoindrons plus tard."

-"Non sa ira." Répondit Milla "Je sais qu'ils peuvent s'en sortir sans nous, j'ai pas raison Gon ?"

La basset fut surprise de ne pas recevoir de réponse du dinosaure mais aussi de remarqué qu'il semblait triste et inquiet à propos du Biorex. Elle allait demandé à Klonoa ce qui arrivait au petit T-Rex quand l'hurlement de la T-Rex blanche retentit et qu'ils la virent se dirigé vers la créature.

-"Mama Banira ?" Déclara Klonoa surpris "C'est étrange elle devrait être en plein milieu de sa période d'hibernation... Je me demande si elle c'est réveillé car elle à ressentit la présence de cette créature ?"

-"Banira ? Sa veut dire Vanille, non ?" Demanda Milla impressionné "Elle n'aurait pas un lien de famille avec Gon ?"

-"Bien sur c'est sa mère, et aussi la véritable gardienne de la jungle." Répondit Klonoa en gagnant un regard de surprise de son amie "Wahee ? Sa t'étonne ?"

-"Bien sur, je veux dire il y à une différence de taille énorme entre les deux." S'écria Milla surprise en faisant rire le basset et Gon.

-"C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, en faite les membres de l'espèce de Gon peuvent vivre extrêmement longtemps." Expliqua Klonoa "En faite si tu veux tous savoir, il se trouve que Banira est la fille de la créature qui était dans la légende, que nous avions nommée Aroma, et aura environs 300 ans cette années d'après Grandpa."

-"Impressionnant, et tu penses qu'elle est de taille face à cette créature ?" Demanda Milla inquiète.

-"Peut être, j'espère qu'elle à suffisamment récupéré pendant son court sommeil." Répondit Klonoa "Les effets du temps commence à se faire ressentir chez elle, et depuis quelques années elle doit prendre une période de repos pour retrouvé la forme."

-"Et Gon la remplace durant cette période si je comprend bien." Dit Milla en gagnant un petit cri du petit dinosaure qui semblait confirmé sa phrase.

-"Par contre il y à quelque chose que je trouve étrange." Déclara Klonoa confus en observant les 2 T-Rex se rencontré avec le Biorex qui hurla et tenta de mordre la mère de Gon qui semblait confuse par le comportement du dinosaure. "Mama Banira agit bizarrement. Elle ne semble pas vouloir faire du mal à se monstre, au contraire elle semble vouloir le raisonné."

-"Tu penses qu'elle pourrait le connaitre ?" Demanda Milla avant que Gon ne s'échappa de son emprise et leurs fit signe de le suivre dans le temple où se trouvait les autres bassets.

Curieux ils décidèrent de suivre le dinosaure qui les conduisit au plus profond du temple où se trouvait un grand bassin d'un étrange liquide lumineux de couleur verte avec de chaque coté une statue de dragons et de basset.

-"Où sommes nous ?" Demanda Milla émerveillé par le décor et la douce lumière qui émanait du bassin.

-"Au cœur du temple il me semble, mais il s'agit d'une zone interdite d'après mon père." Répondit Klonoa. "Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Mis à part ce bassin il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel ici."

-"Détrompe toi mon fils cette salle est très spécial et très importante." Dit une voix qui fit sursauté les 2 bassets et Gon comme le chef Bao sortie de derrière l'une des statues. "Cet ici que repose tous les anciens chefs de notre tribut."

-"Père ? Tu t'es déjà remis de tes blessures ?" Demanda Klonoa "Tu devrais te reposé, j'ai entendu dire que Gembu n'avait pas été tendre avec vous."

En effet Bao à été l'un de ceux qui s'était le mieux opposé aux troupes ennemies, mais il ne fut malheureusement pas de taille face au lieutenant qui lui cassa un bras lors de leur affrontement ainsi qu'une jambe lors de l'interrogatoire pour savoir où se trouvait la Wood Stone.

-"Sa ira..." Répondit le grand basset avant de tombé à genou en haletant "Les Powerstones Sakura font des miracles mais il me faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour retrouvé toutes mes forces."

-"Mais que faites vous ici ? Vous auriez dû resté vous reposez avec les autres." Déclara Milla inquiète en s'approchant de lui pour l'aidé à s'étendre sur le sol.

-"Je vous ai vu suivre Gon ici... j'ai rapidement compris ce qu'il voulait vous montré." Répondit le chef en tenant la main de Milla. "Je pense que le Biorex est son père disparu."

-"Magya ? Mais c'est impossible vous m'avez dit que Papa Kokoa était mort il y à environs 17 ans." S'écria Klonoa surpris.

-"Nous aussi Klonoa le croyons mort... tous comme Milla et ses parents." Répondit Bao en gagnant la surprise des 2 jeunes bassets.

-"Co...Comment sa mes parents et moi ?" Demanda la basset confuse et encore sous le choc.

-"C'est une longue histoire... mais je peux déjà te dire Milla que tu viens bien de notre village et que tes parents n'était autre que le fils d'Orchidée et la guérisseuse du village... qui était aussi nos deux meilleurs amis à ta mère et moi, Klonoa."

-"Attend... tu veux dire que la petite basset qui se trouve sur la photo dans ton bureau est en faite Milla ?" Demanda Klonoa surpris "C'est vrai qu'il y à une ressemblance mais tu en ai certains ?"

-"Je... je serais donc originaire du village moi aussi ? Et vous auriez connu mes parents ?" Demanda Milla avec les larmes aux yeux. "S'il vous plais Chef Bao raconté moi ce qui est arrivé... Pourquoi pensiez vous que nous étions mort avec le père de Gon ?"

-"Calme toi Milla, nous allons tous te raconté." Répondit le grand basset. "Mais d'abord il faut que tu rencontre une personne qui sera heureuse et soulagé de voir que tu es saine et sauve qu'elle magnifique jeune basset tu es devenu."

-"Vraiment qui ?" Demanda la basset en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux comme le chef Bao fit signe de tête à Klonoa pour lui indiqué le bassin.

Klonoa compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et conduit son amie au bord de l'eau mystérieuse avec Gon qui les suivit. Intrigué et confuse Milla observa sont reflet de voir à la place l'image d'une basset bien plus âgée qui lui ressemblait mais avec les cheveux et les bracelets aux chevilles et aux poignets totalement vert.

Surprise Milla recula comme l'eau commença se mouvoir pour formé un tourbillon au centre du bassin.

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Milla un peu effrayée.

-"Ce bassin est un point de contact entre le monde des vivants et des esprits." Répondit le chef Bao "Nous nous en servons pour communiqué avec nos ancêtres où certains proches."

-"Les... les esprits ? Comme des fantômes ?" Demanda Milla de plus en plus inquiète "Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?"

-"Tout dépend de quel esprit rentre en contact avec toi, ma petite Milla." Dit une voix provenant du tourbillon comme une image transparente de la vielle basset en sortie surprenant la plus jeune. "Tu es devenu une très belle jeune basset en effet, je croirais me voir à ton âge."

-"Qui... qui êtes vous ?" Demanda Milla qui se cacha derrière Klonoa.

-"Sa me brise le cœur que tu m'ai oublié ma petite Milla. Mais en même temps, tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois que l'ont c'est vu donc c'est normal." Répondit la vielle basset en souriant "Je suis Orchidée, la précédente chef du village mais je suis surtout ta grand-mère."

-"Ma... ma grand-mère ?" Demanda Milla sous le choc.

-"Oui Milla, tu es ma petite fille." Répondit Orchidée "Je suis si heureuse de te revoir saine et sauve. Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai tant de choses à te raconté et à te demandé.

-"Désolé d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles mais le temps presse Orchidée." Déclara Bao "Kokoa est aussi de retour et il semble souffrir du même mal qui touchait Aroma à son arrivé sur Avalice."

-"Je vois, dans ce cas nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en effet." Répondit la vielle basset "Milla, Klonoa suivez moi dans le tourbillon s'il vous plait. Toi aussi mon petit Gon, toute aide est la bienvenu et je suis certaine que tu fera tous pour sauvé ton père."

Le petit dinosaure poussa un hurlement avant de sauté dans le tourbillon en poussant les 2 jeunes bassets avec lui pendant que hurlait de surprise et que Klonoa riait. Bao et Orchidée rirent de bon cœur en voyant la scène.

-"Certaines choses ne changes pas à ce que je vois." Dit Bao en riant "Ils étaient exactement pareil à l'époque avec Gon qui les faisaient faire des bêtises, Klonoa qui le suivait en souriant et Milla qui était juste derrière."

-"Oui sa rappelle des souvenirs." Se mit à rire l'esprit de la vielle basset avant de prendre une expression sérieuse en se tournant vers le grand basset. "Et toi alors ? Tu comptes malgré tous tenté d'arrêté Kokoa dans ton état ?"

-"Je me doit d'essayé, après tous je suis le chef du village maintenant." Répondit Bao "Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas faire de folies, si je ne suis pas de taille je t'enterais de battre en retraite."

-"Tu as intérêt je ne voudrais pas être c'elle qui conduira dans le monde des esprits le seul chef à ne pas être mort de vieillesse et à ne pas avoir dépassé les 50 ans." Répondit Orchidée avant d'entré dans le tourbillon à son tour avant qu'il ne se referme.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jiaoh et Torque était confronté aux rares soldats de Lord Brevon encore sur les lieux et aux 2 Elemendroids qui avaient été vaincu par Silver et avaient réussis à s'extirpé des sables mouvants, tout en évitant de se faire écrasé par les 2 T-Rex.

La tigresse aussi ressentit un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Lilac et manqua de recevoir un jet d'acide du robot empoisonné sans l'intervention du commandant alien qui la poussa au sol.

-"Sa ira Jiaoh ?" Demanda Torque en tirant une rafale de balles incendiaires qui furent dévié par le robot aérien.

-"Je vais bien mais je me fait du soucis pour Lilac." Répondit la tigresse "J'ai eu le sentiment qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave en ce moment même... Mais je dois me faire des idées."

-"Je vois..." Répondit le commandant un peu sceptique. "Quoi qu'il en soit reste sur tes gardes nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous relâché maintenant. Vu que la créature semble occupé avec ce dinosaure, nous pourrons, si besoin, allé aider nos amis une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec les soldats et les deux derniers Elemendroïds."

-"Tu as raison débarrassons nous d'abord de ces tas de ferraille." Dit Jiaoh avant de crée de lances de sables qu'elle envoya transpercé la plupart des soldats. ' _J'espère me trompé à propos de cette intuition.'_

* * *

De retour avec Lilac,

La dragonne percuta violemment les remparts de roches que dressait l'alligator en face de lui pour se protégé. Alimenté par l'eau du lac la durée de l'Aqua Dragon Rush qu'elle avait crée semblait être sans limite mais n'était malgré tous pas suffisant pour traversé la défense du lieutenant qui s'amusais à continué de la provoqué.

Plus le temps passait plus Lilac devenais folle de rage ce qui commença à développé autour d'elle une menaçante aura sombre comme ses yeux commencèrent à produire une lueur rouge. Gembu remarqua se changement et sourit avant de laissé la dragonne pénétré à travers le rempart de roche à travers une ouverture qu'il créa.

La dragonne traversa la barrière rocheuse en gagnant de la vitesse et était à 2 doigt de percuté l'alligator, quand celui-ci referma rapidement et très violemment le passage emprisonnant ainsi son adversaire qui hurla de douleur dans le bloc rocheux avec uniquement sa tête et ses épaules qui dépassaient. Lilac qui avait du sang qui s'échappais de sa bouche à cause de la compression soudaine, tenta de se dégagé en vain comme Gembu se rapprocha d'elle et lui tapota la tête avec l'un de ses bras- serpent que la dragonne n'hésita pas à tenté de mordre.

-"Je vois que tu es encore très combative malgré la situation." Déclara le lieutenant en riant "C'est normal après tous tu es complètement submergé par le pouvoir du Dragon Rage."

Lilac se contenta de grogné comme un animal sauvage qui tentait de se libéré d'un piège qui le retenait prisonnier.

-"Je sais que tu ne peux plus comprendre ce que je te dit ce qui est plutôt dommage car tu ne comprends surement pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué." Continua l'alligator en ignorant les grognements de la dragonne "Il se trouve petite chanceuse, que Lord Brevon à des projets pour toi et nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas t'éliminé mais plutôt de t'injecté un peu de notre... potion miracle. Malheureusement je n'en ai plus sur moi, alors je vais t'amené à notre base une fois que je me serais emparé de la Wood Stones et me serais occupé de tes petits camarades. Mais avant que je ne te laisse ici nous allons nous amusé un peu tous les deux, je ne pense pas que Lord Brevon m'en voudra beaucoup si je t'arrache un membre ou deux ? Je n'aurais qu'a dire qu'il s'agit d'un accident de bataille."

Le lieutenant se mit à rire comme ses bras- serpents se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Lilac en crachant du venin, pendant que cette dernière se débattait dix fois plus pour tenté de se libéré mais n'y arriva pas et ne faisait que se blessé sur le bord rocheux.

L'un des serpents s'apprêta à la mordre quand une sphère lumineuse de couleurs blanche, cyan et rose jaillie du lac et percuta violemment Gembu avant de s'arrêté pour révélé Silver qui semblait totalement guéri du venin de la gorgone que lui avait injecté l'alligator. Il semblait aussi en pleine forme et avait une étrange aura rose qui dégageais des sortes de pétales fantomatiques de la même couleur, autour de lui.

-"Toi ? Mais c'est impossible, tu devrais être une statue à l'heure qu'il est." Déclara le lieutenant surpris

-"J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois." Répondit l'hérisson avant de se retourné et d'être surpris en voyant l'état de son amie "Woah, il suffit que je vous laisse tous les deux pendant cinq minutes pour que Lilac prenne un look gothique ?"

-"Espèce d'idiot c'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'un dragon entre totalement en Dragon Rage." Dit Gembu. "Dans son état de rage et de colère actuel elle n'est rien de plus qu'une machine à tuée qui s'attaquera à tous se qu'elle vois que se soit un ami ou un ennemie. Mais pourquoi tu ne ferais pas l'expérience de sa fureur par toi-même ?"

L'alligator relâcha la dragonne qui tomba mollement au sol avant de se relevé avec un regard sauvage et se jeta sur Silver en utilisant à nouveau l'Aqua Dragon Rush. L'hérisson l'évita en lévitant dans les airs avant que ne commence une poursuite aérienne avec Lilac qui le pourchassait en lui envoyant des jets d'eau sous pression pendant que le lieutenant s'amusait en observant la scène.

-"Alors quel effet sa fait d'être poursuivie par une amie qui veut te tué ?" Demanda Gembu en riant. "Fuit petit hérisson, fuit... ou sinon la dragonne ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi."

-"Ce qu'il faut pas entendre..." Dit Silver avant de commencé à réfléchir. _'Je dois rapidement trouvé un moyen de la raisonné ou au moins de la calmé. Mais que faire ?'_

Une rafale d'eau manqua de peu l'hérisson faisant à nouveau rire l'alligator qui se prit un violent et rapide Psycho Smash dans la tête qui le décapita.

-' _Au moins je ne l'entendrais plus, son rire était une torture pour mes oreilles... attend les oreilles ? Mais bien sur.'_ Pensa Silver qui trouva une idée et s'arrêta avant de faire signe à Lilac d'approcher. "Allez ma belle dragonne vient par ici j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Lilac répondit immédiatement à la provocation en mitraillant l'hérisson avec des rafales d'eau, qu'il évita ou dévia avec ses pouvoirs, avant de lui foncé dessus à grande vitesse. Au dernier moment alors que tous semblait prédire que la dragonne allait percuté de plein fouet Silver, l'hérisson disparu à la grande surprise de son amie qui s'arrêta en lévitant en plein ciel sur à un disque aquatique qu'elle avait crée. Elle le rechercha du regard en grognant mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand Silver réapparu derrière elle et l'immobilisa en lui maintenant les 2 mains derrière le dos avant de lui enlevé son casque audio révélant les 2 oreilles pointu comme ceux des elfes de Lilac.

-"J'espère que sa va fonctionné... et surtout qu'elle ne va pas trop m'en vouloir." dit l'hérisson pendant que la dragonne enragée se débattait et commençait à formé une sphère d'eau avec le disque pour enfermé son adversaire.

Sans aucun avertissement, Silver commença à mordillé doucement l'oreille droite de Lilac qui glapit de surprise et se débattit davantage avant de commencé à apprécié la sensation et à devenir de plus en plus docile comme elle arrêta son contrôle sur l'eau Au bout d'un moment elle finit par ne plus résisté comme le Dragon Rage prit fin et Silver relâcha son emprise sur les mains et l'oreille de la dragonne, il s'apprêtait à lui demandé comment elle allait quand son amie plaça sa main derrière la tête du hérisson et commença à lui caressé les épines en gémissant avant de l'entrainé dans un baisé passionné pendant que des bulles en formes de cœurs se formaient autour d'eux.

Silver fut tant surpris que ses épines se dressèrent d'un seul coup et que ses pouvoirs psychiques cessèrent les faisant tombé au sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière qui en se dissipant révéla une dragonne inconsciente mais souriante qui était blottit dans la fourrure du torse d'un hérisson complètement confus et étourdit qui essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Au même moment dans la jungle, Gembu qui était parfaitement indemne se dirigeais dans la direction du Biorex.

-"Ainsi donc, il à échappé à la pétrification, vaincu mon double et a réussi à mettre fin au Dragon Rage ? Il est plus malin et dangereux que je ne le pensais." Répondit l'alligator en s'adressant à 2 autres copies de lui-même "Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard personnellement. Mais avant sa... occupons nous des autres."

Les 3 alligators se séparèrent en s'engouffrant dans la jungle à la recherche de leurs prochaines proies.

* * *

 **Finalement, Silver arriva à libéré Lilac du Dragon Rage et Milla fit la connaissance de sa grand-mère qui semble connaitre un moyen de soigné le biorex qui n'est autre que le père disparu de Gon. Mais malgré ces bonnes nouvelles Gembu n'a toujours pas dit son dernier mot et se prépare à attaqué sur plusieurs front avec ses doubles.**

 **Qu'elle est la solution d'orchidée ? Banira arrivera t'elle à raisonné Kokoa ? Lilac va t'elle tué Silver à son réveil ? (j'avoue j'exagère un peu xD)**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**

 **Petite précision:**

 **Banira et Kokoa se traduise par Vanille et Cacao en japonais.**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez certainement les bulles en formes de cœur sont un événement qui ne se produira que lorsque Silver et Lilac seront dans une situation... comment dire... assez intimes (vent + eau = bulles). Ce genre d'événement se produira aussi avec les autres gardiennes mais de manières différentes, par exemple avec Blaze se sera peut être des cœurs bleu enflammés, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé pour elle.**


	22. Alligators sur tous les fronts

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 21: Alligators sur tous les fronts**

 _Heureux de voir que vous avez appréciez le dernier chapitre._

 _invit: aucune idée pour le moment mais la première partie de l'arc Elemental stones pourra facilement dépassé les 50 chapitres._

 _CherryCostello23 et Kiki92: un chapitre par semaine environs comme je l'ai déjà dit, et je ne compte pas sauté des chapitres pour commencé un nouvel arc ou passé à la seconde partie de celui là._

 _Je ne possède aucun personnages de Freedom Planet, de Sonic, ou d'autres séries._

* * *

Lilac se réveilla avec une énorme migraine et se sentait extrêmement épuisé. Elle se rendit compte après un moment qu'elle était transporté sur le dos de Silver qui parcourais rapidement la jungle en lévitant avec une aura rosâtre qui les recouvrait en parsemant des pétales roses sur leurs passages.

-"Hmm... Où sommes nous ...? Réussit à dire la dragonne

-"Tu es enfin réveillé." Répondit l'hérisson "Je commençais à m'inquiété... tu te sens comment ?"

-"J'ai l'impression que Gembu m'a piétiné le crane en dansant dessus." Dit la dragonne péniblement en faisant rire son ami "Que c'est il passé d'ailleurs ? Comment se fait il que tu sois guérie du poison au faite ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'affrontais Gembu... après c'est le flou total..."

-"Calme toi je vais tous te raconté." Répondit l'hérisson "D'abord si je ne suis pas une statue à l'heure actuelle, c'est grâce à sa."

Il relâcha l'une des jambes de Lilac qu'il maintenait pour être certains de ne pas la faire tombé, ce qui fit rougir la dragonne qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, et révéla une pierre verte.

-"Une Powerstone Sakura ?" Demanda Lilac surprise "Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

-"Il y en avait au fond du lac." Répondit l'hérisson en riant. "J'ai eu de la chance qu'une certaine dragonne m'ai totalement oublié pour me laissé coulé comme une pierre dans l'eau. Heureusement que j'ai pu retenir mon souffle."

-"Dé... désolé..." s'excusa Lilac "A cause de moi tu as failli..."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, comme je te l'ai dit j'ai eu de la chance que tu m'ai laissé coulé au fond du lac." L'interrompit Silver en souriant. "Par contre faudra que t'apprenne à maîtrisé ta colère car ton Dragon Rage peut vraiment être dangereux."

-"Oh non, je me suis encore laissé emporté ?" S'exclama la dragonne honteuse "Rassure moi je ne t'ai pas fait de mal où fait quelques chose d'horrible pendant ma crise ?"

-"Ne t'en fait pas, tu as bien tenté de m'attaqué mais j'ai pu te maîtrisé et te calmé." Répondit l'hérisson avec un air rassurant. "Heureusement que je savais quoi faire ."

-"Vraiment ? Comment tu t'y es prit ? Même Carol et Milla en s'y mettant à deux ni sont pas arrivé dans le passé ?" Demanda Lilac curieuse pendant que l'hérisson commençait à devenir nerveux en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

-"Je... euh... c'est une longue histoire, nous ferions mieux d'en reparler plus tard." Répondit Silver en rougissant. "Pour le moment nous devons nous dépêchés car Milla, Klonoa et les villageois pourraient être en danger au moment où nous parlons."

-"Ne me dit pas que tu as laissé Gembu s'échappé ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise et inquiète.

-"En faite..." Répondit l'hérisson en désignant la tête du clone de l'alligator qui lévitait à coté d'eux et effraya Lilac qui resserras ses bras sur le cou de son ami. "Arg... Lilac... tu m'étrangle là."

-"Tu... Tu l'as tué ?" Demanda la dragonne à la fois surprise, dégoutée et effrayée par l'idée que Silver ai pu décapité le lieutenant de sang froid et puisse se promené avec la tête comme si de rien était.

-"En faite, il s'agit d'un clone entièrement constitué de roches qu'il à crée pendant que tu l'affrontais." Répondit l'hérisson en gagnant un soupire de soulagement de Lilac

-"Attend tu veux dire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue animée un peu comme c'elles du temple ?" Demanda la dragonne inquiète. "Sa voudrait dire que Gembu est quelques part dans la jungle et qu'il va surement s'en prendre aux autres."

-"Oui j'y ai pensé aussi et j'ai déjà avertie les autres." Répondit Silver "Mais je n'arrive pas à contacter Milla par contre. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit où elle doit se trouvé en ce moment. En attendant tu devrais te reposé et profité du pouvoir de la Powerstone pour récupéré des forces."

-"Tu as raison, nous devrons donné notre maximum contre Gembu." Dit Lilac avant de baillé et de se blottir dans les épines du hérisson "Je vais faire un petit somme en me servant de toi comme coussin si sa ne te dérange pas. Réveille moi quand nous serons presque arrivé, d'accord ?"

-"Pas de problème princesse, votre chevalier servant sera là pour vous réveillé." Plaisanta Silver en riant "Par contre j'hésite entre un seau d'eau ou des chatouilles."

-"Ni pense même pas où je t'arrache toute ta fourrure et en fait un pull pour Gon." Répondit Lilac en riant avant de rougir "Et normalement c'est avec un baisé que l'ont réveille les princesses, idiot."

-"Tu... Tu veux encore que je t'embrasse ?" Demanda l'hérisson nerveux en rougissant avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête donné par la dragonne.

-"Absolument pas... je précisais juste que les princesses dans les contes se font réveillé par un baisé d'un prince charmant, pas avec un seau d'eau." Répondit Lilac en rougissant avant de réalisé quelque chose "Attend une minute, comment sa encore ?"

-"Tu... tu as dû mal entendre vu ton état et avec la vitesse à laquelle nous allons." Répondit Silver nerveusement en rougissant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Milla, Klonoa et Gon tombaient dans une sorte de tunnel transparent avant d'atterrir dans un monde totalement transparent et baigné dans une aura multicolore leurs donnant l'impression d'être dans une énorme bulle qui s'étendais à perte de vue.

-"Incroyable, où sommes nous ?" Demanda Milla émerveillé en observant le paysage pendant qu'Orchidée arriva à son tour.

-"Bienvenu dans le monde des esprits, mes jeunes amis." Déclara la basset fantôme. "Je vous ai emmené ici pour que vous appreniez une capacité ancestral de notre tribut qui avait permit à Flora de soigné Aroma."

-"Tu veux parlé du Rainbow Cube ?" Demanda Klonoa "Mon père m'en a déjà parlé, mais je pensais que seuls ceux pouvant prétendre au titre de Grand chef pouvaient l'apprendre ?"

-"En faite, seuls ceux ayant un cœur pur ou l'un des descendants de Flora peuvent s'en servir." Répondit Orchidée "Et vous remplissez parfaitement ces conditions."

-"Gon aussi ?" Demanda Milla "Je pensais que seul nous autres les bassets, et peut être aussi les dragons, pouvions l'utilisé ?"

-"En faite il se trouve que Gon et le reste de sa famille maitrise aussi cette faculté, d'ailleurs elle leur appartenait à l'origine, n'est-ce pas tante Orchidée ?" Répondit Klonoa comme le petit dinosaure fit apparaitre 3 blocs de gelée verte et les mangea avant de tiré un jet d'énergie verte avec sa mâchoire faisant rire la basset fantôme.

-"Je vois que vous avez parfaitement retenu mes leçons tous les deux." Dit Orchidée avant de remarqué le regard surprit et confus de sa petite fille "Quelque chose te dérange ma petite Milla ?"

-"Que... que voulais tu dire par tante Orchidée, Klonoa ?" Demanda la jeune basset rousse un peu effrayé " Ne me dit pas que nous sommes cousin ou un truc du genre ?"

-"Non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas, même si nos deux familles ont toujours été très proches il n'y à aucun lien de parenté entre nous, enfin je crois." Répondit le basset noir "J'ai simplement toujours considéré ta grand-mère comme une sorte de grande tante qui s'occupait de moi et Lolo quand nous étions plus jeune."

-"C'est gentil de dire sa, mon petit Klonoa." Déclara Orchidée en ébouriffant les cheveux du basset. "Mais pourquoi cette question Milla, en quoi la possibilité que Klonoa soit ton cousin semblait il te dérangé...?"

-"En faite c'est juste que..." Commença à répondre Milla qui rougissait en jouant avec ses doigts comme le faisait Klonoa pendant qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la basset fantôme.

-"Hmm... Dîtes tous les deux vous ne seriez pas amoureux par hasard ?" Demanda Orchidée qui reçu un cri de confirmation de Gon qui fit rougir davantage les 2 bassets. "Que c'est mignon, quand vous étiez petit vos parents et moi plaisantions en disant que vous formeriez un jolie couple plus tard. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que sa se produirais pour de vrai."

Gon poussa un cri pour rappelé à la basset fantôme qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour discuté, car Banira et Kokoa avaient besoin de leurs aide.

-"Tu as raison mon petit Gon, je m'égare." Répondit Orchidée "Je vais immédiatement vous apprendre à utilisé le Rainbow Cube, mais attention vous ne devrez jamais utilisé se pouvoir sous l'influence de la colère ou de la haine."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Jiaoh et Torque venais de vaincre le dernier de leurs adversaires et tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles après cet affrontement.

-"Pfiou... nous avons enfin réussi à les vaincre." Dit le commandant assis par terre en respirant fortement. "Les soldats ont beau être des minables, il faut avoué qu'en grand nombre ils peuvent devenir vraiment pénible."

-"Entièrement d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs merci de ton aide." Répondit la tigresse "Vu que Lilac m'a abandonné pour allé porté secourt à Silver, si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais dû tous les affrontés seule."

-"Ce n'est rien voyons, nous devons bien nous entraidé entre allié." Dit Torque "Mais qui est ce Silver au faite ? Les soldats de Brevon en parle comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre qui aurait vaincu Serpentine et même réussi à survivre à un duel contre Seiriu."

-"Ils exagèrent beaucoup, même s'il est vrai que d'après les autres il serait très puissant, Silver ressemble plus à une grande peluche qu'à un monstre." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "En faite il s'agit d'un hérisson blanc amnésique possédant des pouvoirs psychiques qui aurait été emprisonné dans les cristaux qui se trouvaient au sommet du Mont Draconia. Et accessoirement Lilac à un énorme béguin pour lui, même si elle le nie toujours."

-"C'est comme Carol avec Spade si je comprend bien." Répondit le commandant en riant "Il à l'air sympa j'ai hâte de le rencontré."

A ce moment l'un des bras- serpent de Gembu jailli du sol et manqua de peu Torque qui fut sauvé par Jiaoh qui arrêta le membre reptilien avec un fouet de sable.

-"J'oubliai que tu maîtrisais la terre toi aussi." Déclara l'alligator en jaillissant du sol.

-"C'est... Gembu ?" Demanda la tigresse surprise "Il n'était pas une tortue ?"

-"C'est sans doute sa nouvelle forme elle modifie radicalement leurs apparences." répondit Torque "Fait attention au venin de ces bras- serpents j'ai entendu dire qu'ils entrainaient la pétrification des membres de la victime infectés."

-"Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné durant ton petit stage clandestin parmi nous." Déclara l'alligator en surprenant le commandant. "Qui y a-t'il Commandant Torque, vous pensiez pouvoir vous infiltrez parmi les rangs de mes soldats sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Ai-je l'air aussi stupide que sa ?"

-"Je peux répondre ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Alors tu étais au courant ?" Demanda Torque en ignorant la tigresse "Et depuis combien de temps ?"

-"Depuis le début, j'en ai parlé à Lord Brevon et tu peux le remercié car c'est grâce à lui si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui." Répondit le lieutenant "Il a eu la clémence de décidé que tu ne représentais pas une réelle menace et ta donné la chance d'être temporairement l'un de ses serviteur."

-"Grrr... bande d'enflures." Déclara Torque avant d'être soudainement expulsé du sol par une explosion sismique crée par Gembu qui fit jaillir un pic rocheux du sol.

-"Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ta période d'apprentissage dans nos rang touche à sa fin." Déclara l'alligator "Et comme je ne suis pas rancunier je t'offre même un cadeau... attrape."

Le lieutenant envoya l'arme vers l'alien pour l'embroché, mais au moment où Torque allait se faire transpercé le pic rocheux se transforma en sable et fut engloutit par le nuage de Jiaoh qui rattrapa le commandant encore sonné par l'explosion avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

-"Tu penses vraiment que j'allais resté planté là pendant que tu le transformais en brochette ?" Déclara la tigresse pendant que le nuage de sable plaçait le commandant derrière elle.

-"Ta spécialité est donc le sable à ce que je vois. Tu peux donc réussir à " Répondit Gembu en souriant. "Ce combat promet d'être intéressant."

-"Merci Jiaoh, j'ai été surpris." Déclara Torque "Une chose est certaine, il n'a plus rien à voir avec son ancienne forme. Son attaque a été si rapide que j'étais déjà propulsé dans les airs avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait."

-"J'ai remarqué aussi, si Silver ne nous avait pas prévenu de l'augmentation de la vitesse de ce reptile j'aurai facilement été prit au dépourvu moi aussi." Répondit la tigresse "Nous ne devons pas relâché notre garde un seul instant ou nous sommes perdu."

* * *

Au même moment,

Banira tentait toujours de maitrisé le Biorex qui tenta de la lacéré avec sa queue couverte de pointe, mais la T-Rex blanche créa une barrière de gelée rose pour le bloqué avant de le renversé en utilisant sa propre queue. Elle se plaça rapidement au dessus de lui en plaçant sa patte sur la mâchoire du monstre et lui immobilisa les pattes et la queue avec des entraves en gelée, avant de poussé un hurlement pendant que les cristaux sur son dos prirent une lueur multicolore et qu'une lumière de la même couleur commençait à jaillir de sa mâchoire annonçant qu'elle allait projeté un rayon d'énergie comme l'avait fais Gon.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancé son attaque sur le T-Rex noir, quand celui-ci se liquéfia pour s'échappé de l'emprise de la mère de Gon et se retrouva derrière elle avant de lui infligé une violente morsure au cou la faisant poussé un effroyable hurlement de douleur pendant que son sang coulait abondamment. Banira se débattit pour échappé à l'emprise mortelle du Biorex qui semblait savouré le liquide rouge qui coulait dans sa mâchoire, mais n'y arriva pas et au bout d'un moment elle commença à perdre connaissance quand un jet d'énergie multicolore percuta le flan droit du monstre qui l'obligea à relâché sa proie qui s'éloigna en titubant dans la direction d'où provenait le rayon.

Le Biorex se roula au sol en hurlant de douleur un moment avant de se relevé en révélant la partie touché par l'attaque où la peau était devenu semblable à c'elle de Banira mais avait une couleur brun chocolat qui devait être son apparence originel. Mais le changement ne dura qu'un instant comme le liquide sombre reprit sa place.

-"Pas de doute, il s'agit bien de ce vieux Kokoa." Déclara Bao qui avait sauté sur la tête de la mère de Gon et lui fit mangé une grosse Powerstone Sakura dont les pouvoirs commencèrent aussitôt à la soigné. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, nous ferons tous pour te soigné."

Le T-Rex noir poussa un hurlement pour répondre au chef basset avant de chargé dans leurs direction avec sa mâchoire grande ouverte comme un liquide sombre en dégoulinait. Mais avant qu'il n'eu le temps de s'approché d'eux le Biorex reçut un violent coup de poing métallique d'un énorme robot humanoïde qui se plaça entre les 2 dinosaures.

-"Un petit coup de main ?" Dit une voix provenant du cockpit de la machine qui s'ouvrit pour révélé Carol et Spade qui se trouvaient au commandes.

-"Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus." Répondit Bao en souriant "Mais il ne faut pas faire de mal à cette créature, l'immobilisé le temps nécessaire pour que Banira et moi le soignons suffira amplement."

-"Compris chef, mais vous pourriez faire les présentation ?" Demanda Carol en désignant les 2 dinosaures

-"Wahoo, alors c'elle qui est dans notre camp est Banira, la mère du petit Gon que vous avez sans doute déjà rencontré." Répondit le grand basset pendant que la T-Rex blanche fit un clin d'œil à la féline et au panda. "Et en face nous avons Kokoa le père de Gon et le compagnon de Banira que nous croyons mort et avait disparu il y à plusieurs années."

-"Drôle de manière d'annoncé son retour chez lui." Plaisanta Spade "Je suppose que c'est cette étrange substance noire le recouvrant qui le fait agir de cette façon."

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs discussion par le sol qui s'affaissa sous l'une des jambes du robot ce qui le déséquilibra assez pour permettre au Biorex, qui avait déjà récupéré de la précédente attaque, de lui asséné un violent coup de queue qui trancha le bras gauche de la machine.

-"Merde que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Carol un peu déboussolé. "J'étais certaine que la zone ou nous nous sommes posé était stable."

-"Et tu étais certaine aussi que j'allai vous laissé utilisé l'un de mes vaisseau contre mon Biorex sans intervenir ?" Demanda Gembu qui se trouvait sur le toit du cockpit du robot en fixant avec amusement les 2 pilotes.

-"Arg... Silver avait raison tu es devenu encore plus moche qu'avant en changeant de forme." Répondit Spade en énervant l'alligator qui commença à tenté de transpercé le blindage du robot avec des vrilles de roches qu'il contrôlait avec ses pouvoirs.

Il arriva finalement à crée une ouverture et s'y engouffra pour atterrir dans la salle de contrôle avant de remarqué la féline et le panda qui s'enfuyaient dans le couloir et se lança à leur poursuite.

-"T'était obligé de le provoqué ?" Demanda Carol en s'enfuyant tout en évitant les vrilles de roches que le lieutenant avait ramené avec lui.

-"Bien sur, sinon il s'en serait pris aussi à Banira et au chef Bao." Répondit Spade "Maintenant vu que nous avons toute son attention, se sera plus facile de se débarrassé de lui dans ce vaisseau en métal que dans la jungle."

-"Oh... je vois où tu veux en venir." Dit Carol en gagnant un clin d'œil du panda.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et prirent chacun une direction opposé pour forcé Gembu à ne poursuivre que l'un d'entre eux. L'alligator bien que conscient de leurs plans décida de joue le jeu et de se lancé à la poursuite de Spade.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au temple,

Lolo et quelques bassets avait prit le relai de Milla et Klonoa pour soigné les villageois, car bien que la plupart des bassets étaient pratiquement remis de leurs emprisonnement certains en souffraient toujours, notamment les enfants, bébé et vieux bassets. Les villageois étaient tous inquiets en entendant les sons provenant des affrontements à l'extérieur et certains voulaient au plus vite être rétablie pour allé aidé les autres.

-"Lolo ?" Demanda un petit basset qu'elle soignait "Tu pense que le chef Bao, Klonoa et les autres pourront battre les méchants ?"

-"Bien sur, je suis certaine qu'ils sont en train de gagné au moment où nous parlons." Répondit la basset rose avec un air rassurant. "Et après qu'ils aurons chassé les méchants hors de la jungle, nous ferons une grande fête."

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda le petit basset qui commença à s'endormir avec des étoile dans les yeux. "J'ai hâte que la fête commence pour voir le sourire de tous le monde."

Le petit basset s'endormie en souriant et Lolo le laissa pour se rendre à l'extérieur où d'autres bassets, aussi inquiet qu'elle, observaient l'affrontement entre les 2 T-Rex.

-"Alors comment à évolué la situation ?" Demanda la basset rose avant de remarqué le robot inerte à coté. "D'où vient cette énorme machine ?"

-"Aucune idée, il est arrivé, a frappé le monstre puis c'est écroulé." Répondit un basset "Tu penses qu'il s'agit des nouveaux amis de Klonoa ?"

-"Surement, je crois les avoir entendu parlé d'un vaisseau dont deux d'entre eux avaient prit le contrôle."

-"Dommage pour eux qu'il leurs soit d'aucune utilité." Dit Gembu qui jaillie du sol devant eux.

-"Qui...Qui es tu ?" Demanda Lolo qui avait prit une posture défensive en convoquant 2 blocs de gelées comme les autres bassets.

-"Il est vrai qu'avec ma nouvelle apparence vous ne pouvez pas me reconnaitre." Répondit l'alligator "Je suis Gembu le quatrième lieutenant de Lord Brevon et aussi celui qui a vaincu votre chef et vous a mis en cage."

-"C'est impossible... que vous est il arrivé ?" Demanda Lolo inquiète.

-"Rien de grave, surtout comparé à ce qui vous attend si vous ne me dîtes pas où se trouve c'elle que l'ont nomme Milla Basset."

-"Milla... ? Pourquoi en as-tu après elle ?" Demanda Lolo confuse "Je pensais que votre objectif était cette fameuse Wood Stone ?"

-"C'est toujours le cas mais un hérisson et une dragonne m'ont fait changé d'avis." Répondit le lieutenant "Maintenant je compte aussi me débarrassé de chacun d'entre eux en commençant par cette Milla."

-"Tu ne penses quand même pas que nous allons te laissé faire." Dirent certains bassets qui se jetèrent sur lui en projetant un rayon d'énergie à travers grâce à leurs blocs de gelées.

-"Et vous pensez vraiment être de taille à m'arrêté ?" Demanda Gembu en érigeant une barrière de roche devant lui qui bloqua leurs assauts, puis la détruisit pour envoyé les débris sur ses assaillants. "Ne vous foutez pas de moi bande minables !"

-"Incroyable il a contré leurs Colors blast avec une si grande facilité !" Dit l'un des bassets qui ne s'était pas lancé à l'assaut.

Lolo quand à elle, avait profité de l'action des autres bassets pour se faufilé derrière le l'alligator en sautant de branche en branche à travers les arbres alentour et se jeta sur lui. Malheureusement le lieutenant l'avait sentit et l'arrêta en la retenant en l'air grâce à sa queue qu'il enroula autour du cou de la jeune basset.

-"Belle manœuvre." Déclara Gembu en complimentant Lolo. "Tu as gagné la chance de mourir de mes mains... ou plutôt de ma queue."

-"Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de faire sa..." Répondit la basset avec une voix étranglé. "Je... je t'ai observé quand tu réconfortais les jeunes bassets et... et je sais que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu veux le faire croire."

-"Oh vraiment... ?" Demanda Gembu en resserrant son emprise sur le cou de sa victime "Je suis curieux de savoir si tu me rediras la même chose une fois que je t'aurai tordu le cou."

Lolo se débattait en vain pour échappé à l'étreinte mortel de l'alligator et les autres bassets tentèrent de la délivré. Mais le lieutenant demeura imperturbable et pétrifia les villageois grâce à son venin sous le regard horrifié de sa prisonnière.

"Les... les amis... Non..." Réussit à dire Lolo avant de commencé à s'évanouir au son du rire maniaque de Gembu.

Soudain un éclair cyan jailli de la jungle et frappa l'alligator en plein visage le repoussant de plusieurs mètres en arrière et le faisant relâché la basset qui fut rattrapé par Silver.

-"Tous va bien ?" Demanda l'hérisson qui la retenait avec son bras droit pendant que l'autre empêchait Lilac qui dormait toujours sur son dos.

-"Sa... sa ira..." Répondit Lolo "Mais les autres..."

-"Ne t'en fais pas, les Powerstones Sakura peuvent les soigné." Répondit Silver d'un air rassurant avant d'entendre le rire du lieutenant qui avait un filet de sang qui lui coulait de la mâchoire.

-"Je comprend mieux maintenant la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas devenu un perchoir à pigeon." Déclara Gembu "Ainsi donc ces pierres peuvent guérir de mon poison, c'est une information très intéressante. Mais que se passerait il si... oh je ne sais pas ? L'une de ces statues étaient accidentellement détruite ?"

-"Tu n'oserais pas ?" Demanda Lolo effrayé avant que l'alligator ne lance l'un de ses bras- serpent extensible vers l'un des bassets pétrifié pour le détruire, quand un éclair multicolore fendit l'air et trancha le membre venimeux du lieutenant qui hurla un moment de douleur. "Que... que c'est il passé ?"

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la direction qu'avaient pris l'éclair et virent Milla et Klonoa dont les bracelets de chevilles et de poignets étaient devenu multicolores. Ils chevauchaient une sorte de grand Velociraptor avec des cristaux de la même couleur que les bracelets des 2 bassets sur le cou et le haut de la tête, et qui tenait dans sa mâchoire le membre ensanglanté de Gembu.

-"Milla, Klonoa et... ne me dîtes pas que c'est Gon ? " Demanda Silver surpris.

-"Hé Silver, content de te revoir sain et sauf..." Dit joyeusement Milla en lui faisant signe "C'est Lilac qui dort sur ton dos ?"

-"Je ne pense pas que se soit le moment de parlé de sa Milla ." Fit remarqué Klonoa qui observa ses amis transformé en statues puis l'alligator et sentait la colère commencé à le submergé. "C'est toi l'enflure qui a osé faire du mal à mes amis ?"

-"Et qui d'autre veut tu que ce soit, gamin ?" Demanda le lieutenant en souriant. "Ces minables m'empêchait de cassé le cou de la gamine que l'hérisson à sauvé."

-"Espèce de..." Commença à dire Klonoa énervé pendant que Gon grognait.

-"Les amis calmez vous c'est..." Commença à dire Milla mais qui ne fut pas entendu par les 2 autres.

En un instant et avant que personne n'eu le temps de réagir une aura multicolore un peu sombre recouvra le basset et le dinosaure avant qu'ils ne frappèrent Gembu avec une vitesse impressionnante. Le choc fut si violent qu'ils transpercèrent la jungle et percutèrent directement le visage du Biorex.

-"Klonoa... Gon..." Dit Lolo inquiète.

-"Laissons les s'occupé de Gembu pour le moment. Je suis certains qu'ils vont s'en sortir pendant un instant si Milla arrive à les calmé." Répondit Silver d'un air rassurant en déposant la basset rose. "L'urgent pour le moment est de soigné vos amis... tu ne saurais pas où l'ont pourrait trouvé des Powerstones Sakura ?"

-"Il y en a dans le temple, je vais en cherché pour tous le monde." Dit Lolo avant de se rendre dans le bâtiment.

-"Quand à moi, il faut que j'arrive à réveillé la belle au bois dormant qui se trouve sur mon dos." Déclara l'hérisson en secouant Lilac.

-"Hmm... non Silver laisse moi dormir encore un peu... les enfants m'ont épuisé." Gémit la dragonne en somnolent profondément.

-"Les enfants... ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus en rougissant "Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien rêvé."

* * *

 **Comme les combats prennent un nouveau tournant, Klonoa, Milla et Gon obtiennent un nouveau pouvoir. Mais Gembu arriva à mettre à bout le jeune basset et le dinosaure qui laissèrent éclaté leurs colères malgré l'avertissement d'Orchidée.**

 **Quel sera le dénouement de cette aventure dans la jungle ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Et voici ce qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre de l'affrontement pour la Wood Stone.**

 **Pour ceux que sa intéresse j'ai mis sur mon profil, le lien d'images de personnage apparaissant ou qui apparaitrons dans cette fanfic ou dans les autres arcs (ou du moins qui y ressemble beaucoup).**

 **Aussi je vous annonce que je modifierais peut être le titre de la fanfiction pour un nom comme Gardian Chronicle (j'hésite encore un peu).**


	23. Luttes contre les clones

**Guardian Chronicles : Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 22: Luttes contre les clones et Bataille spirituelle**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic, ni aucun personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfic._

* * *

-"Tu vas arrêté de t'enfuir et te battre comme un homme, sale ours en peluche délavé ?" Hurla Gembu en poursuivant Spade dans le vaisseau. "Ne pense pas que cette course-poursuite va me faire oublié ta fiancée. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vérifié si elle a 9 vies comme les autres chats."

-"Tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une légende urbaine ?" Répondit le panda en envoyant une carte explosive au visage de l'alligator. "Et pour info, elle n'est pas ma fiancé et je ne suis pas un ours en peluche délavé mais un panda, espèce de sac à main sur patte."

Ils continuèrent la course-poursuite avec Spade qui évitait les vrilles de roches de Gembu et ripostait en lui envoyant des cartes explosives. Ils finirent leurs trajet dans la salle des moteurs où l'espace plus important dans la salle permis à l'alligator de bloqué la route du panda avec une de ses vrilles.

-"Alors que comptes tu faire maintenant que tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ?" Demanda le lieutenant en souriant. "Rassure moi tu ne vas pas te mettre à genou et imploré ma pitié pour ta misérable vie ?"

-"Même pas en rêve , abrutie. Je vais me battre bien sur, même si je raffole pas de l'odeur de l'alligator grillé." Répondit Spade en faisant signe à Gembu d'approché. "Approche un peu par ici, j'ai toujours eu envie d'un gilet en peau de croco et d'une paire de gants en têtes de serpents."

-"Compte sur moi pour gravé ces paroles sur ta pierre tombale." Déclara l'alligator en s'élançant avec ses vrilles vers le panda.

Spade évita les pics rocheux mais le lieutenant profita de son inattention pour entré dans son angle mort et tenta de lui injecté son venin. Mais au moment où l'un des crocs empoisonnées allaient pénétré la peau du panda celui-ci disparu dans une brume verte et réapparu derrière lui.

-"Silver avait raison, tu es devenu plus rapide mais tu ne peux pas rivalisé avec la vitesse de mon Green Dash." Déclara Spade avant que ses paumes ne se mirent a émettre une lumière incandescente comme c'elle du métal fondu. "Maintenant goute à mes Burn Palms !"

Le panda infligea une rafale de coups de paumes à Gembu en laissant une marque de brulure incandescente sur la peau blindé de l'alligator à chaque impact avant de lui asséné un coup de pied circulaire dans la nuque. Ce dernier coup envoya le lieutenant vers une paroi métallique mais il se rétablit rapidement et prit appuie sur le mur pour se retrouvé en un clin d'œil en face de son adversaire, mais Spade utilisa à nouveau sa faculté pour se retrouvé derrière lui et lui redonna une nouvelle rafale de Burn Palms.

Le Green Dash était une capacité propre à la famille royal de Shyugang et leurs permettait de réalisé des déplacements instantané dans un espace restreint. Contrairement à la téléportation de Silver qui lui demandait énormément et d'énergie et lui donnais un champ d'action d'environs 100 mètres, le Green Dash demandais beaucoup moins d'énergie et pouvait être utilisé à plusieurs reprise mais avait un champ d'action largement plus réduit d'environs 5 mètres.

Le même processus ce reproduit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Spade ne puisse plus utilisé le Green Dash, c'est alors que Gembu en profita pour lui asséner un terrible coup de queue qui envoya le panda s'incrusté violemment dans l'une des parois.

-"Bha alors... c'est déjà terminé ?" Demanda l'alligator en se plaçant en face de son adversaire. "Je commençai à peine à trouvé cet affrontement intéressant."

-"Qui... Qui t'as dit que s'était déjà fini ?" Demanda péniblement Spade qui arriva à envoyé 5 cartes représentant chacune un roi et un As de carreau sur le torse du lieutenant. "Four of a kind, Royal Burst !"

-"Quesque... ?" Fut les dernières paroles que prononcèrent Gembu avant qu'une énorme explosion de flammes n'envahisse la salle et gagna en puissance grâce au machines qui s'y trouvaient. La chaleur dégagé incinéra tous ce qui se trouvait dans la salle, sauf Spade qui eu juste assez de temps pour se libéré et réussir à s'enfuir par la porte dans laquelle ils étaient entré.

-"Pfiou, j'ai eu chaud dans les deux sens du terme..." Déclara le panda en se protégeant du souffle enflammé de l'explosion qui traversa le couloir et se propagea dans tous le vaisseau avant de s'échappé par les ouvertures.

Une fois que la température fut redescendu à un niveau supportable, Spade retourna dans la salle et y trouva l'alligator qui s'était transformé en une statue carbonisé. Il s'en rapprocha pour vérifié s'il était vraiment mort et fut surpris quand la statue fut détruite révélant le lieutenant parfaitement indemne à l'intérieur qui enroula rapidement ces bras-serpents autour du panda et resserra son étreinte pour l'empêché d'utilisé ces cartes.

-"Arg... co... comment as-tu pu survivre ?" demanda Spade péniblement comme l'emprise de Gembu l'étouffait.

-"Je dois admettre que s'était une explosion plutôt impressionnante... un peu plus faible que c'elles réalisé par Suzaku mais d'une puissance non négligeable malgré tous." Répondit l'alligator "Malheureusement pour toi je suis partiellement insensible à la chaleur et aux flammes. Tous ce que tu as seulement réussi à carbonisé la couche externe de ma peau me forçant à mué un peu plus tôt que d'habitude."

-' _Merde... je pensais vraiment pouvoir réussir à le vaincre avec cette attaque.'_ Pensa le panda _'J'en connais une qui ne vas pas se retenir de me dire que je manque d'entrainement.'_

-"Au faite tu as bien dit que tu voulais me transformé en gilet et en gants tout à l'heure, non ?" Demanda le lieutenant en souriant. "Personnellement je raffole plutôt de la viande de panda."

-"Quoi ? Tu... tu n'oserais pas... Arg..." Répondit Spade avant que Gembu ne resserre davantage son étreinte pour le faire taire.

-"La nourriture n'a pas le droit à la parole. Maintenant, c'est l'heure du déjeuné." Déclara l'alligator avant d'ouvrir sa mâchoire prêt à dévorer sa proie.

-"Je te le déconseille il te risque de te donné des indigestion pendant au moins trois semaines." Dit la voix de Carol. "Je te conseil plutôt un régime riche en fer ou plutôt en métal."

Avant que le panda ou le lieutenant n'eurent le temps de réagir un pic d'acier jaillie du sol et transperça la nuque de Gembu pour ressortir par sa mâchoire avec la pointe qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Spade. Immédiatement après d'autres pics de métal transpercèrent l'alligator qui s'écroula comme une statue de pierre en relâchant sa proie.

-"Ouch... t'en a mis du temps Carol." Déclara le panda en tombant sur le sol avant que la féline ne jaillisse du sol recouverte entièrement d'une couche de métal.

-"L'alliage du métal qui compose ce vaisseau est bien plus difficile à contrôlé que ceux que j'utilise habituellement, et le fait qu'un certain panda décide de faire explosé la salle ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Et c'est le résultat qui compte, non ?" Répondit Carol pendant que la couche de métal disparaissait. "Sinon tu vas bien ?"

-"J'ai connu pire, mais merci de t'inquiété pour moi." Déclara Spade en rougissant un peu. "Et Gembu, tu l'as... ?"

-"Non, malheureusement il s'agissait seulement d'un de ces doubles." Répondit la féline en soupirant "Le vrai doit être à l'extérieur avec les autres..."

-"Tant mieux alors, j'aurais été dégouté que tu assassines quelqu'un pour me sauvé." Dit le panda soulagé en gagnant un regard confus de son amie et se reprit rapidement en détournant le regard "Je veux dire que... c'est moi l'assassin et le voleur de la bande pas toi, j'ai ma fierté quand même."

-"Je vois..." Déclara Carol qui ne remarqua pas le visage maintenant complètement rouge de Spade. "Nous ferions mieux d'allé aidé les autres maintenant, c'est dommage que le vaisseau soit devenu inutilisable maintenant."

* * *

Pendant ce temps du coté de Jiaoh et Torque,

La tigresse et le commandant alien avaient du mal face au second double de Gembu qui se servait du sol comme d'une marre où il s'y cachait et attaquait avec ces pics rocheux ou en surgissait en tentant de mordre ces adversaires avec sa puissante mâchoire comme un requin avant de replongé dans la terre.

-"Il devient vraiment pénible." Déclara Jiaoh qui évitait les assauts de l'alligator en volant sur son nuage de sable en transportant Torque avec elle.

-"Tu ne peux rien faire avec tes pouvoirs ? Comme par exemple en l'empêchant de voyagé dans le sol ?" Demanda le commandant.

-"Malheureusement, mes pouvoirs décompose la terre et les roches en sables que je peux contrôlé à ma guise." Répondit la tigresse "Ils ne me permettent pas de contrôlé directement le sol comme il le fait. De plus sa maîtrise du sol est bien supérieur à la mienne, je le ressent par la pression qu'il tente d'appliqué à mon nuage pour le retransformé en rocher."

-"Sa s'annonce mal, car il ne fera qu'une bouchée de nous si nous touchons le sol." Dit Torque pendant qu'ils évitaient une nouvelle salve de pics rocheux. "Il nous faudrait trouvé un moyen de lui faire arrêté ses attaques souterraine et le faire sortir à l'air libre assez longtemps pour nous permettre de nous débarrassé de lui."

-"Sa m'étonnerais que ce ver de terre décide de changé de stratégie, à moins qu'ont lui donne une bonne raison." Déclara Jiaoh comme un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage pendant qu'elle observait Torque.

-"Pour sa il nous faudrait quelque chose qui l'attirerait hors de terre, comme une sorte d'appât." Répondit le commandant en réfléchissant "Mais que pourrions nous utilisé ?"

-"Je pense que j'en ai un parfait." Déclara la tigresse qui créa une sorte de ceinture de sable autour de Torque avant de le faire tombé du nuage.

Le commandant surprit tombait à grande vitesse vers le sol en hurlant au moment où le lieutenant reptilien jaillit du sol avec la mâchoire grande ouverte pour le dévoré . Jiaoh en profita pour rapidement stoppé la chute de Torque avant de lancé un lasso de sable qui s'enroula autour de la queue de Gembu. Elle réussie avec grande peine à le faire tourné autour d'elle avant l'envoyé en altitude ou l'alligator maintenant étourdit devenait une cible parfaite.

-"Allons y Torque, c'est le moment ou jamais !" Hurla la tigresse en ramenant le commandant sur le nuage de sable avant de faire apparaitre des sortes de griffes de sable et bondit à l'assaut du lieutenant.

Gembu reprit ces esprits et tenta de riposté mais une rafale de différents projectiles élémentaire tiré par Torque le frappèrent avant qu'il n'eu le temps de tenté quelque chose. Jiaoh continua sont assaut en gagnant de la vitesse pendant qu'elle tournait sur elle-même.

-"CLAWS OF WILD SAND !" Hurla la tigresse qui enchaîna plusieurs griffures à l'alligator lui infligeant de profondes lacérations avant que le lieutenant ne retombe vers le sol où son corps se brisa à l'impact.

Jiaoh atterrie ensuite sur son nuage en faisant un double saut périlleux avant de regardé la dépouille du lieutenant qui s'était transformé en statue de pierre.

-"Je savais que mon plan fonctionnerait, merci de t'être proposé pour faire l'appât, Space commander." Déclara la tigresse en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Torque qui lui lança un regard menaçant.

-"Proposé... ? Tu peux me rappelé à quel instant tu m'as entendu dire que je voulais servir d'appât à alligator mutant ?" Demanda le commandant furieux "De plus il s'agit seulement d'un des doubles de Gembu, il est encore trop tôt pour crié victoire."

-"Oh allé un peu d'enthousiasme, Commandant Rabat-joie..." plaisanta Jiaoh "Sa en fait déjà un de moins à détruire, mais tu as raison sur un point: nous ignorons combien de double possède cet alligator froussard. Et vu qu'ils sont tous surement aussi pénible et énervant que l'original, nous pouvons très bien affronté une armée de ce genre pendant qu'il nous observe quelque part dans la jungle en se prélassant dans un hamac tout en sirotant un cocktail de fruits."

-"Je ne suis pas d'accord pour l'idée du hamac et du cocktail de fruit mais c'elle de l'armée de double semble valable." Répondit Torque pensif avant de remarqué quelque chose. "Et c'est quoi ce surnom de Commandant Rabat-joie , je peux être drôle quand il le faut. Mais pour le moment l'important est de localisé le vrai Gembu."

-"Se ne sera pas nécessaire, nous l'avons déjà trouvé." Déclara la voix de Lilac apparemment énervé via l'holo-bracelet de Jiaoh qui avait semble t'il oublié de coupé la communication.

-"Hé Lilac, contente de t'entendre à nouveau." Répondit joyeusement la tigresse en activant le mode conversation vidéo. "Silver nous à raconté que t'avais eu des ennuies avec Gembu, tu vas mieux ?"

-"Oui sa ira, et vous autres ?" Demanda la dragonne inquiète "Vous vous en êtes sortie sans trop de mal face aux clones ?"

-"C'est bon de notre côté, mis à part Torque qui m'en veut de lui avoir un peu forcé à faire un saut à l'élastique combiné à un cours d'appât vivant." Plaisanta Jiaoh en regagnant un regard furieux du Commandant.

-"Pour nous aussi c'est bon..." Déclara Carol qui arriva dans la conversation. "Spade est fou de rage que je lui ai sauvé la vie et le vaisseau est bon pour la casse, mais nous allons bien."

-"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas." Répondit l'image de Spade "Sinon tu as dit que vous aviez trouvez le vrai ? Vous en êtes certains il pourrait encore s'agir d'un double comme les autres ?"

-" Silver à vérifié grâce à sa perception du Ki et il est certain que celui qui affronte Klonoa, Gon et Milla en ce moment même est le véritable Gembu."

-"Quoi ? Ce monstre affronte Milla et les autres ?" Demanda Carol paniqué "Où sont ils ? Et qu'attendez vous pour allez les aidés ?"

-"Du calme Carol... rassuré moi les autres je n'agit pas comme sa d'habitude ?" Répondit Lilac "D'après Silver, ils se trouve sur le Biorex, le T-Rex noir que contrôle Gembu. Nous nous y rendons en ce moment. Un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal non plus donc ne trainé pas en chemin."

* * *

La dragonne mit fin à la communication et s'agrippa à nouveau au cou du hérisson qui la transportait sur le dos en lévitant vers le Biorex qui semblait s'être anormalement calmé.

-"Tu pourras m'expliqué pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?" Demanda Silver en se frottant la joue où une grande marque rouge résultant d'une claque de la main de Lilac se trouvait.

-"Laisse moi réfléchir..." Répondit la dragonne pensive avant de commencé à étranglé faiblement l'hérisson "Sans doute parce que tu m'as embrassé pendant je dormais."

-"Arg... Tout d'abord s'était l'idée de Lolo, et se n'est pas de ma faute si j'étais à court d'idée pour te réveillé. Même versé un seau d'eau sur ta tête n'a servit à rien." Déclara Silver en faisant la grimace "Mais nous pourrions pas en reparlé plus tard ?"

-"Tu as raison, l'important pour le moment est d'aidé Milla et les autres." Répondit Lilac en relâchant son emprise sur son ami. "Mais nous aurons une très longue discussion tous les deux une fois cette aventure terminé."

-"C'est une menace où une promesse ?" Plaisanta l'hérisson en faisant rougir la dragonne.

-"Oc...Occupe toi plutôt de retrouvé nos amis au lieux de raconté des idioties." Répondit Lilac en détournant le regard.

Pendant leur discussion, ils arrivèrent auprès de Banira et Bao qui observaient impuissant le Biorex dont l'inactivité était aussi simple à expliqué, qu'étrange à concevoir tellement la chose semblait incroyable. Le T-Rex étant devenu en partie liquide comme tous les Prédavenom, n'avait reçut aucun dommage réel de l'impact qu'avait engendré la charge de multicolore qui avait accidentellement percuté le visage du monstre. Mais maintenant Milla, Gon, Klonoa ainsi que Gembu étaient prient au piège à l'intérieur de la tête du monstre, et semblaient être plongé dans un état de transe avec leurs 5 esprits qui étaient connecté entre eux.

-"Chef Bao, que se passe t'il avec Milla et les autres ?" Demanda Lilac pendant que Silver se posait sur la tête de Banira.

-"Il semblerait que les consciences de nos amis, de l'ennemie et de Kokoa est fusionnés et que chacun d'entre eux tente de prendre le dessus sur les autres." Répondit le grand basset

-"Une sorte de bataille d'esprit si je comprend bien ?" Déclara Silver "Si c'est le cas ils risquent tous un grand danger."

-"Que veux tu dire ?" Demanda la dragonne inquiète.

-"En faite il s'agit plus d'une intuition qu'une certitude donc je peux me trompé." Rassura l'hérisson "Mais je pense que le vainqueur de cette lutte d'esprit pourra influencé l'esprit des perdants."

-"Tu veux dire que si Klonoa, Gon ou Milla l'emportaient, ils pourraient libéré Kokoa de l'influence de notre ennemie ?" Demanda Bao. "Mais que ce passerait il si ce n'était pas le cas ?"

-"Si Gembu l'emportait, je crains que nos amis subirait le même sort que le père de Gon et deviendraient de vulgaire pantins à ses ordres." Répondit Silver "Et j'ignore ce qui ce passerait si s'était Kokoa qui l'emportait, mais vu son état actuel surement un scénario similaire voir pire encore."

-"Tu imagines quelque choses qui pourrait être pire que de voir nos amis corrompu ?" Demanda Lilac confuse avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire l'hérisson. "Attend tu penses vraiment que le Biorex pourrait les absorbés totalement ?"

-"Aucune idée j'ignore comment s'alimente un Prédavénom, mais avouez que nos amis et Gembu sont des proies parfaites pour le Biorex." Répondit Silver.

-"C'est terrible, nous devons faire quelque chose ?" Demanda le grand basset. "Je sais, nous pourrions entré nous aussi dans la tête de Kokoa pour les aidé à combattre, non ? Où encore nous pourrions tenté de trouvé un moyen de les séparé."

-"Je crains que cela soit une mauvaise idée." Répondit l'hérisson en utilisant sa vision de perception pour analysé la situation. "Leurs esprits sont déjà en parfaite symbiose, la moindre modification extérieur pourrait engendré des dégâts irréversibles sur leurs subconscients."

-"Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de croire en eux et d'espéré pour qu'ils l'emportent et s'en sorte sains et saufs ?" Déclara Lilac en se baissant pour donné une caresse réconfortante à Banira. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton compagnon et ton fils, je suis certaine que tous ira bien."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Milla se réveilla dans un endroit inconnue qui ressemblait au monde des esprits où l'avait emmené sa grand-mère pour lui apprendre à maitrisé le Rainbow Cube, mais celui-ci semblait être dévasté par une effroyable tempête.

-"Où... où suis-je ?" Demanda la jeune basset effrayé à personne en particulier.

-"Papa..." Dit une voix au bord des sanglots que Milla n'avait jamais entendu mais qui lui semblait un peu familière.

-"Qui a dit sa ?" Demanda t'elle en se retournant rapidement tout en faisant apparaitre un bloc de gelée verte au cas où elle se retrouvait face à un nouvelle ennemie.

Elle fut surprise de trouvé à la place son ami Gon qui avait reprit son apparence normal et était assit sur le sol en contemplant avec amertume le paysage.

-"C'est toi Gon ? Je suis heureuse de trouvé un ami ici avec moi." Dit la basset blanche en faisant disparaître ces blocs de gelée. "C'est étrange je suis certaine d'avoir entendue la voix d'une personne qui pleurait."

-"Je... je ne pleurais pas." Répondit la voix en surprenant Milla comme le petit T-Rex qui lui tournait le dos se retourna brusquement avec les larmes aux yeux.

-"Gon... ? Tu... tu peux parlé ?" Demanda la basset surprise.

-"En faite il s'agit plus de télépathie, et avant que tu me le demandes, j'y arrive seulement parce que nos consciences sont pour l'instant liée entre elles." Répondit Gon

-"Comment sa relié entre elle ? Où sommes nous ? Et où sont les autres ?" Demanda Milla qui commençait à paniqué en secouant le petit T-Rex.

-"Calme toi Milla je vais tous t'expliqué." Répondit Gon qui commençait à avoir des vertiges "J'ignore comment mais, il semblerait que pendant l'assaut que nous avons lancé sur notre ennemie nous ayons percuté de plein fouet le visage de papa."

-"Ton père ? Tu veux parlé du Biorex ?" Demanda la jeune basset.

-"Oui c'est le nom ridicule qu'ils lui ont donné." Répondit Gon en grognant. "J'ignore ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite mais il semblerait que nous soyons maintenant dans son esprit."

-"Je vois... Et où sont les autres ? Gembu et Klonoa devraient se trouvé ici eux aussi ?" Demanda Milla en observant les alentours.

-"Ils s'affrontent en ce moment même." Répondit le petit T-Rex en pointant avec sa queue des explosion lumineuse à l'horizon. "Mais Klonoa agit bizarrement, il est comme consumé par sa colère. J'ai tenté de l'arrêté, quand nous sommes arrivé ici et j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus avec nous, mais il ma ignoré et ma propulsé loin d'eux en déclarant que je le gênais. Au moins j'ai eu la chance d'atterrir prêt de toi, ainsi je n'aurai pas à te cherché partout."

-"Il doit s'agir de la raison pour laquelle grand-mère nous a interdit d'utilisé le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube sous l'effet de la colère." Déclara la basset "Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ressentais un malaise lors de votre attaque. Mais tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de l'esprit du Biorex... euh je veux dire de ton père ? Il pourrait aussi s'agir de celui de Gembu."

-"Non j'en suis certain, je n'ai pas connu très longtemps papa Kokoa mais les souvenirs qui se trouve ici lui appartiennent." Déclara Gon en pointant une sorte de grande bulle qui flottait à coté d'eux et que Milla n'avait pas remarqué.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda la basset avant qu'une image se forma à l'intérieur de la bulle.

Elle représentait Gon, Klonoa et Milla quand ils étaient encore des bébés qui dormaient dans un grand panier de feuille bercé par Banira.

-"Une bulle de souvenir je crois. Et je vois mal Gembu en avoir de ce genre." Répondit le petit T-Rex "Il y en a un peu partout ici mais elles sont progressivement détruite par d'étranges créatures sombres."

-"Des créatures sombres ?" Demanda Milla confuse quand une sorte de monstre semblable à une version miniature du Biorex apparu et commença à s'en prendre à la bulle qui éclata. "C'est horrible, il doit s'agir d'un effet secondaire de la transformation en Biorex. Gon, ces bulles de souvenir prouve que ton père tente toujours de résisté à la transformation et ces créatures qui les effacent peu à peu rapproche progressivement Kokoa de la zone de non retour."

-"Tu veux dire que si nous ne faisons rien, papa restera le Biorex pour toujours ?" Demanda Gon affolé en observant le mini Biorex disparaitre . "Je veux bien protégé les bulles de souvenirs mais elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses et l'esprit de mon père est vraiment très vaste."

-"Nous aurions en effet besoin d'une armée pour être vraiment efficace." Dit pensivement Milla "Et même si nous sauvions les derniers souvenirs de Kokoa, cela ne ramènera pas ses souvenirs perdu."

-"Donc quoi que l'ont fasse il est impossible de ramené complètement mon père à son état normal ?" Demanda le petit T-Rex déprimé.

-"Je suis désolé Gon..." Répondit tristement Milla avant d'être surprise d'entendre une nouvelle voix plus grave que c'elle de son ami mais aussi beaucoup plus faible.

-" _ **Gon... Milla... Klonoa... aidé... moi...**_ " Dit péniblement la voix que le petit T-Rex reconnu immédiatement.

-"Pa... Papa... c'est vraiment toi ?" Demanda Gon en observant frénétiquement les alentours "Où es tu ? Comment peut ont t'aidé ?"

-" _ **Le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube... vous devez vaincre... mon coté obscure... vite... je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps...**_ " Répondit péniblement la voix de Kokoa qui devint de plus en plus faible jusqu'à n'être presque plus audible. " _ **Suivez... La lumière...**_ "

-"Papa... attend qu'elle lumière ?" Demanda le petit T-Rex qui n'entendais plus la voix de son père.

-"Gon regarde... les restes de la bulle." Dit Milla en pointant le fluide lumineux, résultant de l'explosion de la bulle de souvenir, qui commençait à se mouvoir rapidement comme un serpent. "Vite suivons le !"

-"Et que faisons nous pour Klonoa ?" Demanda Gon incertain et aussi inquiet pour son ami.

-"Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard, l'important est d'aidé ton père." Répondit la basset "D'ailleurs j'ai le sentiment que notre présence ici n'est pas le fruit du hasard."

Gon convaincu par son amie, reprit sa forme de Raptor avant que Milla ne lui grimpe dessus et se lança à la poursuite du fluide lumineux. Celui-ci les conduit à une grotte sombre au flan d'une montagne où il y pénétra et d'où s'échappait d'horrible hurlement. Ils y entrèrent prudemment et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un passage qui menait à l'intérieur creux de la montagne, où un T-Rex noir s'amusais à torturé un autre aux écailles brune enchainé dont la partie inférieur de son corps était pétrifié dans une roche sombre qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur la partie supérieur.

-" **Tu n'en as pas assez de résisté ?** " Demanda le T-Rex noir " **Depuis toutes ces années tu devrais déjà avoir compris que tu ne peux rien contre moi et que tôt ou tard nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Pourquoi ne pas abrégé tes souffrances et te laissé faire ?** "

-" _ **Plutôt mourir... sale abomination...**_ " Répondit péniblement mais fièrement le T-Rex brun avant de recevoir un coup de griffe au visage de son bourreau.

-" **Sa te ferais plaisir n'est-ce pas, mon vieux Kokoa ? Désolé mais vois-tu nous avons d'autre projet pour toi et ni ta compagne, ni ton fils, ainsi que ces amis les deux bassets que tu as fais venir ici, ne pourrons ce mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et tu sais pour qu'elle raison ?** " Demanda le T-Rex noir avec un sourire sadique " **Elle est simple, sois je leurs feraient subir le même châtiment que je t'inflige depuis maintenant environs 15 longues années en corrompant peu à peu leurs âmes, sois je les tuerais tous simplement mais je prendrais un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible dans ta prison de pierre. Tient en parlant de sa, un autre de tes souvenirs à encore volé en éclat et tu sais ce que cela signifie ?** "

Une autre coulée de fluide arriva dans la salle et prit une couleur sombre avant de se jeté sur Kokoa transformant une partie de son corps en pierre en le faisant hurlé de douleur. Gon n'en pouvant plus de voir un tel spectacle sortit de la cachette où lui et Milla se trouvaient.

-"Laisse mon père tranquille, sale monstre !" Hurla t'il en se jetant sur le T-Rex noir qui allait riposté d'un coup de queue si Milla n'était pas sortie de sa cachette.

-"N'y compte pas mon gros... Raimbow Arrow !" Hurla la basset en envoyant une grande flèche d'énergie multicolore dans le visage du monstre le faisant hurlé de douleur à l'impact.

Gon en profita pour sectionné les liens qui retenaient Kokoa prisonnier et celui-ci donna immédiatement un violent coup de mâchoire dans la nuque du T-Rex noir. Malheureusement ce dernier se liquéfia pour s'échappé et reprit sa forme normal loin du T-Rex brun.

-" _ **Merci tous les deux.**_ " Dit Kokoa péniblement avant de grogné de douleur.

-"Tu nous remerciera quand nous aurons vaincu cette chose." Répondit Gon "Tu pourras te battre ?"

-" ** _Je ne serais pas ton père si se n'était pas le cas._** " Plaisanta Kokoa " _ **Par contre je ne peux pas bougé mes pattes postérieur et ma queue, donc mon aide sera un peu limité.**_ "

-"Ne vous inquiété pas, je suis certaine qu'à trois contre un nous allons le vaincre." Déclara Milla en créant des cubes de gelés multicolores qu'elle envoya au T-Rex brun. "Tenez sa devrait vous revigoré un peu."

Kokoa mangea avec plaisir les cubes et fut recouvert d'une aura multicolore qui lui redonna de l'énergie et il le fit immédiatement savoir en poussant un puissant hurlement.

-"J'arrive au bon moment il semblerait." Dit Gembu en arrivant par le même passage qu'avait emprunté Milla et Gon.

-" **Tu en as mis du temps.** " Répondit le T-Rex noir

-"Gembu ? Que fais tu ici ?" Grogna la jeune basset

-"La même chose que vous, je viens restauré l'équilibre dans cette bataille entre le Biorex et le fossile à moitié mort que vous aidez." Répondit l'alligator avant de se tourné vers le monstre en lançant un Klonoa inconscient au centre de la pièce. "Et désolé du retard, ce gamin à été un peu plus difficile à vaincre que prévue, mais je t'annonce qu'il fera un hôte parfais si jamais tu en as besoin un jour."

-"Non Klonoa... espèce de monstre que lui as-tu fait ?" Déclara Milla en accourant vers le basset noir mais fut interrompu par Gon qui l'empêcha de se faire empalé par un pic de roche que le lieutenant fit jaillir du sol.

-"Attention Milla, il ne nous laissera pas approché Klonoa aussi facilement." Avertie Gon

-"Le petit dinosaure a raison tu sais." Déclara Gembu en souriant "J'ai d'autre projet pour votre ami, et aussi pour vous deux d'ailleurs. Vous verrez ont se fait vite à la sensation d'être possédé par la Blood of damned."

* * *

 **La lutte contre les copies de Gembu ayant prient fin une nouvelle commence dans l'esprit de Kokoa. Mais alors que Milla et Gon étaient en bonne voie pour libéré Kokoa de l'emprise du Biorex, Gembu apparu après avoir vaincu Klonoa, avec la terrible idée d'injecté son liquide maléfique à nos amis.**

 **Que va t'il se passé maintenant ? La suite au prochain épisode.**

 **Comme certains l'ont s'en doute remarqué j'ai changé le titre "Le pouvoir de protégé" par "Guardian Chronicle" car l'histoire tourne beaucoup autour des 4 gardiennes (Lilac, Zeta, Blaze et Gold). Si certains trouve que pour le moment je parle beaucoup plus des autres personnages je dirai que c'est normal car je veux qu'ils aient tous une véritable importance (pas comme ce qu'est devenu la franchise Sonic de SEGA qui ne s'intéresse qu'au hérisson bleu et a oublié que les autres personnages valent mieux que de simples support ou éléments du décor).**


	24. Le pouvoir de la Wood Stone

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 23: Le pouvoir de la Wood Stone**

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, heureux que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre car j'étais un peu perplexe avec cette histoire de bataille spirituel. Désolé aussi pour le retard je réfléchissais à un moyen de terminé l'affrontement contre Gembu sans en faire trop. (Nous sommes qu'au tout début, si je me donne déjà à fond la suite risquerait d'être ennuyeuse)._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic ou autre._

* * *

Dans l'esprit du dinosaure possédé; Milla, Gon ainsi que Kokoa observaient avec inquiétude et méfiance Gembu et le Biorex qui représentait le coté obscur du T-Rex brun corrompu par la Blood of damned, une substance néfaste qu'utilisait le lieutenant. Ces derniers avaient prit en otage Klonoa, qui s'était laissé emporté par sa colère malgré les avertissement d'Orchidée, et comptaient lui injecté la substance maléfique.

-" _ **Relâché Klonoa immédiatement, cette histoire se passe entre vous et moi.**_ " Déclara Kokoa en grognant.

-" **Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, après tous tu es bien celui qui les a fait entré dans notre esprit.** " Répondit le Biorex en souriant.

-"Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous vous laisserons transformé Klonoa ou l'un de nous en ce genre de monstruosité ?" Déclara Milla en pointant le T-Rex noir. "Nous allons vous vaincre libéré Kokoa et débarrassé la jungle et Avalice de vos présence malsaine ainsi que de c'elle de Lord Brevon et de son armée."

-"Oh j'aimerais bien voir sa." Répondit Gembu en envoyant des rochers vers eux que Kokoa bloqua en créant une immense barrière de gelée orange devant eux.

-" _ **Je couvre vos arrière, allé cherché Klonoa !**_ " Déclara le T-Rex brun en tentant de repoussé la queue du Biorex qui s'était transformé en perceuse pour transpercé la barrière orange.

Un éclair de lumière multicolore contourna la barrière en escaladant les parois rocheuses qui servaient de murs à la salle et se dirigea rapidement vers le basset noir inconscient. Il s'agissait de Gon transportant Milla sur son dos qui s'apprêtait à récupéré leur ami, mais s'était sans compté sur le lieutenant alligator qui s'interposa en se plaçant devant le Raptor qui évita de justesse de ce faire décapité par une lame de roche.

-"Je pensais que vous vouliez prendre possession de nos corps, pas que vous vouliez nous tué." déclara Gon en prenant ces distances avec son adversaire.

-"Détrompe toi petit, car vois tu ici ce son nos enveloppe spirituelles que nous utilisons." Répondit Gembu "Donc si je te tue ici ton corps ne subira aucun dommage, par contre tu sera réduit à un état de légume parfait pour servir de pantin pour la Blood of Damned."

-"Pourquoi parles-tu de cette substance comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant ?" Demanda Gon en envoyant un rayon multicolore avec sa mâchoire que le lieutenant arrêta avec un bouclier de roche.

-"Surement car c'est le cas." Répondit l'alligator en dévoilant ses crocs pendant que ses yeux dégageaient une menaçante lueur sombre. "Mais tu auras le temps de t'en rendre compte quand nous vous l'aurons injecté. Mais attend une seconde... où est l'autre basset ?"

Le lieutenant se retourna juste à temps pour voir Milla jaillir du sol et emporté Klonoa avec elle sous terre. Gembu fou de rage tenta d'utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire s'écroulé le tunnel dans lequel se trouvais les 2 bassets mais n'y arriva pas en remarquant que sol avait prit une couleur orangé.

-" _ **Dis donc le monstre de foire à trois tête, aurais-tu oublié que tu te trouves dans mon esprit ?**_ " Demanda Kokoa " ** _Et je t'interdit de l'utilisé contre mes amis._** "

Le T-Rex brun poussa un puissant hurlement qui colora en orange le sol, les murs et les rochers de la salle.

-"Qu'à t'il fait ?" Demanda l'alligator surpris.

-" **Il a prit le contrôle de la terre de toute la zone nous empêchant ainsi de l'utilisé.** " Répondit le Biorex " **Il lui reste encore beaucoup plus d'énergie que je ne le pensait.** "

-"Il pense réellement que ma force ce limite à mon pouvoir de contrôlé la terre ?" Demanda le lieutenant qui fulminait de colère en ce lançant à l'assaut de la barrière orange.

Pendant ce temps, Milla et Gon était de retour de l'autre coté de la barrière en emportant Klonoa avec eux et le déposèrent en sureté en face de Kokoa qui semblait s'épuisé à tenté de maintenir la barrière en place tout en empêchant Gembu d'utilisé ces pouvoirs .

-" _ **Comment va-t'il ?**_ " Demanda Kokoa en haletant de douleur et d'épuisement comme la pétrification de son corps reprit.

-"Il est seulement inconscient, mais sa aurait pu être bien pire vu la couleur de ses bracelets." Répondit Milla en montrant le bracelet du bras gauche du basset qui avait partiellement prit une teinte sombre à l'exception d'une petite zone encore bleu. "Et toi Kokoa tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien ?"

-" _ **Le Biorex continu de s'en prendre à mes souvenirs, pétrifiant peu à peu ce qui reste de mon esprit.**_ " Répondit le T-Rex brun " _ **Je crains que ce ne soit plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne sois plus qu'une statue.**_ "

-"Tu... Tu ne comptes... tout de même pas... abandonné... Papa Kokoa...?" Dit péniblement Klonoa en reprenant conscience.

-"Klonoa !" Déclara Milla au bord des larmes en l'étreignant dans ses bras avant de lui lancé un regard menaçant "Tu m'as fais une de ces peur, ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille ou tu auras à faire à moi."

-"Euh... Milla..." Répondit le basset noir un peu surpris par l'attitude de son amie.

-"Dîtes tous les deux c'est sympa que Klonoa soit hors de danger et tous sa... mais nous avons encore deux problème à réglé." Déclara Gon. "Tu pourras tenir encore un peu, Papa ?"

-" _ **Je tiendrais autant de temps qu'il faudra...**_ " Répondit le T-Rex brun épuisé en observant la barrière qui commençait à se fissuré sous les coups de Gembu et du Biorex " _ **Vous avez un plan ?**_ "

-"J'en ai un mais il faudra que nous travaillons tous ensemble. Et que tu sois en pleine forme aussi Klonoa." Déclara Milla en expliquant son plan à ces amis.

La barrière céda finalement laissant la voie libre au T-Rex noir et à l'alligator qui se lancèrent immédiatement à l'assaut mais furent ébloui par une lumière orange. Quand la lumière s'atténua ils remarquèrent que seul Kokoa s'opposait à eux avec aucune trace de Milla, Klonoa et de Gon.

-"Il semblerait que les autres se soient enfuie et t'ont abandonné à ton triste sort." Déclara le lieutenant légèrement agacé "Moi qui voulais en finir en une seule fois avant d'allé me chargé des autres dans le monde réel."

-" **Dit nous immédiatement où ils se trouvent.** " Ordonna le Biorex en poussant un terrifiant hurlement.

-" _ **Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te répondre sans que tu me dises le mot magique ?**_ " Se moqua Kokoa qui s'apprêtait a recevoir un coup de queue du T-Rex noir.

Mais au lieu de s'en prendre à son alter-égo le Biorex sourit et utilisa ces pouvoirs pour localisé les 3 disparus.

-" **Je les ai trouvé, ils se dirigent vers l'endroit où vous avez pénétré notre esprit...** " Déclara le T-Rex noir " **Ainsi donc tu compte les faire retrouvé leurs corps. Tu sais pourtant que sa ne les sauveras pas une fois que nous ne ferons plus qu'un ?** "

-" _ **Je le sais parfaitement, et c'est pour cette raison que je leurs ai confié la mission de mettre fin à cette mascarade.**_ " Répondit le T-Rex brun en jetant un regard amusé vers Gembu. " _ **Dîtes moi tous les deux, que ce passerait t'il si jamais ma tête reprenait soudainement son aspect normal pendant qu'il y aurait un objet ou devrais-je plutôt dire un corps étranger à l'intérieur, comme un stupide alligator par exemple ? Car je te rappelle que tant que la communication entre les esprits n'est pas totalement rompu aucun de nous deux ne contrôle notre corps physique.**_ "

-" **Tu... Tu es fou ? Cela signerait notre arrêt de mort à tous les trois !** " Répondit le Biorex paniqué

-"Comment sa nous trois ? Je ne suis pas concerné par votre problème." Déclara Gembu "Il me suffira simplement de me frayé un chemin dans le crane de cette idiot pour sortir."

-" **Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre si ton esprit ne réintègre pas ton corps ?** " Demanda le T-Rex noir en grognant. " **Je vois que tu ignores que si nous mourrons ton esprit restera prisonnier dans le néant pour l'éternité.** "

-"Quoi tu es sérieux ?" Demanda l'alligator qui pâlit à l'idée avant de se ruée à l'extérieur à la poursuite de Milla, Gon et Klonoa "Il en est hors de question, Biorex reste ici avec cette enfoiré, pendant ce temps je vais tenté de rattrapé les trois fuyards ou au moins de sortir avant qu'ils n'arrivent à mettre leurs plan à exécution."

-" _ **Il peut avoir de bonnes idées quand il veut.**_ " Dit Kokoa qui s'amusait de la situation avant que son alter-égo ne commença à l'étranglé avec sa queue en le forçant à le regardé dans les yeux.

-" **Tu sembles très heureux pour un perdant**. " Répondit le T-Rex noir " **Tu ne te rend pas compte que peu importe le scénario tu es condamné.** "

-" _ **J'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place.**_ " Déclara le T-Rex brun en commençant à ouvrir sa mâchoire d'où commençait à émané une lumière multicolore. " _ **Vous êtes prêt les enfants ?**_ "

-"Bien sur Papa Kokoa !" Dirent à l'unisson Milla, Klonoa et Gon qui se trouvaient sur sa langue en préparant une puissante attaque. "TRI-RAINBOW BLAST !"

-" **Quoi... comment... ?** " Furent les derniers mots que pu dire le Biorex avant de recevoir de plein fouet un énorme rayon multicolore qui l'engloutit entièrement.

Un peu plus loin Gembu avait rattrapé ce qu'il pensait être les 3 fugitifs, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils s'agissaient que de simple clones animés en gelées colorées avec l'apparence de Milla, Gon et Klonoa qui lui faisaient la grimace. Furieux il détruisit immédiatement les clones et s'apprêtait à rebroussé chemin quand il vit la montagne où il se trouvait il y a peu avec Kokoa et le Biorex, qui commençait à être détruite comme des rayons colorés commençaient à s'en échappé.

Finalement la montagne explosa en engloutissant tous dans une lumière multicolore.

Dans le monde réel,

Le changement qui se produisait était aussi visible comme le T-Rex possédé commença à émettre une lumière multicolore. Les villageois qui étaient maintenant parfaitement rétablie, observaient le phénomène avec Lilac, Silver et les autres.

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Carol qui était aveuglé par la lumière comme tous les autres. "Ils ont réussis ou pas ?"

-"Ils ont libéré Kokoa, sa ne fait aucun doute, je reconnais bien la lumière du Rainbow Cube." Répondit le chef Bao en souriant.

La lumière s'atténua finalement révélant Kokoa dans sa forme normal avec Klonoa, Milla et Gon sur sa tête qui étaient tous totalement sains et sauf et saluaient leurs amis. Banira ne pouvant plus se retenir se jeta sur son compagnons et le renversa, éjectant par la même occasion leurs passagers dans la jungle, et commença à léché Kokoa tendrement. Les 2 bassets et le petit dinosaure se retrouvèrent attaché à l'envers dans les lianes d'un arbre.

-"Ils ne pourraient pas se trouvé une grotte pour faire se genre de chose ?" Déclara Gon qui avait reprit lui aussi sa forme normal et évitait de regardé ses parents en rougissant de gène. "Mama, Papa... tous le monde vous regarde !"

-"Voyons Gon tu devrais les laissés fêté leurs retrouvailles comme ils en ont envie." Plaisanta Milla

-"C'est vrai que sa droit bien faire 17 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas revue." Répondit Klonoa "Tu devrais être heureux de voir qu'ils s'aiment toujours."

-"Je le suis... mais j'aimerais qu'ils ne s'exhibent pas de cette façon devant toute la jungle." Déclara le petit T-Rex gêné.

-"Du calme mon petit, Maman et Papa ont beaucoup de chose et de temps à rattrapé." Répondit Banira en choquant Milla et Klonoa qui réussir à la comprendre parfaitement.

-"Attendez, comment ce fait t'il que l'ont puissent encore te comprendre et qu'ont est pu comprendre Banira ?" Demanda la basset blanche confuse "Vu que nos esprits ne sont plus relié entre eux sa ne devrait plus être possible, non?"

-"Je suis aussi surpris que toi, Milla." Répondit Klonoa en réfléchissant. "Peut être que cette aventure nous a permis d'apprendre inconsciemment le langage de Gon et de sa famille ?"

-"Un coup de main ?" Demanda Silver qui lévitait au dessus d'eux et démêla rapidement leurs liens avant de les faire redescendre doucement au sol où ils furent accueillit par Lilac, leurs amis et tous les villageois.

-"Bravo tous les trois, vous avez réussis à libéré Kokoa!" S'écria Lolo en leurs sautant dessus pour leurs donné un énorme câlin étouffant. "Dommage que nous n'ayons rien vu je suis certaine que votre aventure spirituelle à dû être incroyable."

-"Arg... J'étouffe..." Dit péniblement Milla

-"Tu vois maintenant ce que nous subissons avec toi la plupart du temps." Plaisanta Carol qui riait de la scène avec Lilac.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de gâché cette ambiance joyeuse..." Déclara Torque en gagnant l'attention de tous le monde "Mais où est passé Gembu ? Il représente toujours une menace non négligeable."

-"Surement quelque part dans la jungle." Répondit Klonoa en reprenant son souffle "Kokoa là littéralement éjecté de son corps. Mais qui es tu au faite ?"

-"Il s'agit du Commandant Torque l'ami dont je t'ai parlé." Dit Milla "D'ailleurs, bon retour sur Avalice, Torque."

-"Tu devrais l'appelé Commandant Rabat-joie sa lui convient beaucoup mieux." Plaisanta Jiaoh en gagnant un regard noir du commandant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le désert,

-"Les enfoirés, non seulement ils se moquent de moi mais en plus à cause d'eux j'ai perdu le Biorex." Hurla Gembu en fulminant pendant que le sable bougeait sous l'influence de ses pouvoirs. "Je vais tous les éradiqué de la surface de cette planète. Tant pis pour la Wood Stone je la retrouverais peut être dans les restes de cette misérable jungle."

Tous le sable du désert commença à s'élevé dans les airs en emportant l'alligator et se comprima pour formé un gros bloc de roche en forme de carapace qui lévita à plusieurs kilomètre d'altitude au dessus de la jungle. Le lieutenant se retrouva au dessus et se mit à rire comme un maniaque en faisant la carapace de rocher commencé sa chute destructrice vers le sol.

-"Voyons ce que vous allez pensez de mon Shell Ragnarök." Déclara Gembu en riant comme un maniaque.

* * *

De retour dans la jungle,

Tous le monde discutait pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant, quand Silver et Jiaoh levèrent soudainement les yeux au ciel avec un regard horrifié.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Lilac curieuse par la réaction de ses amis avant de jeté un regard vers le ciel pour remarqué qu'un objet inconnu ressemblant à une petite sphère sombre se trouvait au dessus d'eux. "Quesque c'est ?"

-"Je pense que c'est Gembu qui nous envoie son attaque ultime." Répondit Jiaoh

-"Et il n'a rien trouvé de plus original que de nous envoyé un rocher maintenant ?" Demanda Carol "Bha... suffira de le détruire, vu sa taille se sera un jeu d'enfant."

-"Et il fait quel taille à ton avis ? Car je te signale que pour le moment il est encore trop éloigné de nous pour vraiment lui donné une taille approximative." Répondit Spade.

-"Vu l'évolution de sa grandeur par rapport au temps et en prenant en compte la gravité d'Avalice je dirais..." Déclara Torque en utilisant un micro ordinateur incorporé à son poignet. "Qu'il droit faire environs la taille du vaisseau de Gembu... et vu sa vitesse... il a la puissance pour rayé toute la région de la surface de la planète dans moins de trois minute."

-"QUOI !?" Dirent tous les autres choqué par la nouvelle.

-"Mais nous pouvons empêché une t'elle catastrophes, non ?" Demanda Lolo effrayé. "Nous pouvons trouvé un moyen de détruire cette chose."

-"Ce serais une bonne idée mais il faudrait une puissance phénoménale pour détruire entièrement ce rocher." Répondit le commandant "Vu la vitesse et la taille de cette chose, si elle explosait les débris engendré causerait des dégâts encore plus étendu et terrible que le bloc en entier."

-"Silver et Jiaoh, vous ne pouvez rien faire avec vos pouvoirs ?" Demanda Carol "Comme par exemple le dévié ou le retransformé en sable ?"

-"Bien sur mais vu sa taille je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour le rendre totalement inoffensif." répondirent l'hérisson et la tigresse exactement en même temps se qui leurs donna une idée. "Et si nous dévions la trajectoire du rocher et le transformions en sable en même temps ?"

-' _Depuis quand ils sont aussi proche tous les deux ?'_ Se demanda Lilac surprise par la scène et légèrement agacé.

-"Sa pourrait limité les dégâts en effet, mais sa ne résoudrait pas le problème pour autant." Répondit Torque en secouant la tête "Je crains qu'il n'y ai aucun espoir les amis."

-"Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêché la catastrophe de se produire ?" Demanda Bao désespéré

-"Vu le peu de temps qu'il nous reste et les maigres moyens que nous possédons, je pense que la chute du rocher sur la jungle est inévitable malheureusement." Répondit Spade en observant le bloc de roche qui avait déjà quadruplé de taille et masquait maintenant le soleil.

-"Donc vous abandonnez sans même tenté quelque chose ?" Demanda Milla énervé avec les larmes aux yeux. "Il y a surement un moyen qui pourrait au moins ralentir le rocher un moment. Une donnée que nous aurions oublié de prendre en compte."

-"Attend Milla... je crois bien que tu as la solution à nos problème sur toi" Dit Klonoa en pointant une lueur verte qui émanait de la poche de son amie.

Milla aussi surprise que les autres sortie la gemme verte qu'elle et Klonoa avait récupéré au temple de la forêt. Maintenant celle-ci brillait d'un mystérieux et intense éclat, en libérant des petites fleurs transparentes vertes semblable aux pétales roses des Powerstones Sakura pendant que la feuille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ondulait comme si elle était bercé par l'énergie du cristal qui l'enfermait.

-"C'est... c'est bien ce que je crois ?" Demanda Carol émerveillé par la beauté du joyaux.

-"Oui, il s'agit bien de la Wood Stone." Répondit Lilac qui reconnu la gemme de la végétation. "Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

-"Dans le temple de l'arbre sacré." Répondit Klonoa "A cause de cette histoire avec Gembu et le Biorex nous l'avions complètement oublié."

-"Qu'en pense Commandant Rabat-joie ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Arrête de m'appelé comme sa." Répondit Torque énervé avant de commencé à réfléchir "Je suppose que la puissance de la Wood Stone pourrait accéléré la croissance des arbres de la jungle créant une sorte de bouclier végétal... Sa pourrait fonctionné s'il est assez dense, solide et élevé. Enfin, cette solution n'est envisageable que si cette gemme est aussi puissante que ce que dit la légende."

-"Alors Milla, penses-tu pouvoir réussir à utilisé le pouvoir de la Wood Stone pour sauvé la jungle ?" Demanda Silver en lui souriant.

-"Qui... ? Moi...? Mais... mais... Lilac ou toi serez plus qualifié que je ne le suis pour le faire non ?" Bégaya la jeune basset un peu effrayé " Je ne crois pas être capable de porté une aussi grande responsabilité toute seule."

-"Mais tu n'es pas seule voyons." Répondit Bao "Tu as la confiance de tes amis, de la famille de Gon, de nous autres les bassets du village, mais aussi c'elle de toute la jungle avec toi. Alors n'ai pas peur et montre à ce rocher qui est Milla Basset."

-"Vraiment... ?" Demanda la jeune basset en observant les visages confiant des autres mais aussi ceux des animaux qui commençais à sortir de leurs cachettes. Cela lui redonna de la détermination et le pouvoir de la Wood Stone s'intensifia et se matérialisa sous la forme d'une longue tunique verte et orange en feuille qui revêtit Milla "C'est partie, Wood Control !"

Elle posa sa main sur le sol générant une vague d'énergie verte qui se propagea dans le sol entrainant une croissance spectaculaire des végétaux alentours, notamment des arbres dont la cime s'éleva de plus en plus haut vers le rocher pendant que leurs branches se fortifiaient et s'entremêlaient créant une sorte de dôme végétal.

La carapace de pierre vint s'écrasé violemment sur le bouclier végétal détruisant peu a peu les arbres qui s'enfonçaient dans le rocher entrainant une bataille féroce entre le bois et la roche. Finalement Milla envoya une autre rafale d'énergie dans le sol renforçant encore les branches qui stoppèrent net le rocher à quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol.

-"Incroyable elle a réussit à l'arrêté." Déclara Torque impressionné avant de recevoir un tappe derrière la tête de la part de Spade.

-"Tu en doutais ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la petite Milla est bien plus forte qu'elle en a l'air." Dit le panda en observant la basset haletante à cause de l'effort et acclamé par les autres "Mais j'avoue que le pouvoir de la Wood Stone est encore plus impressionnant que ce que j'imaginais."

Soudain de nombreux pics de roches jaillir du rocher et se dirigèrent vers Milla et les autres mais furent bloqué en plein vol par une barrière de bois qu'avait érigé la basset.

-"Bien joué Milla, heureusement que tu maîtrise déjà parfaitement le pouvoir de la Wood Stone." Dit Gon "Je sens que cet idiot d'alligator se trouve dans le rocher."

-"Il commence à m'énervé celui là." Déclara Milla en fixant le rocher. "Qui est avec moi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu dans notre jungle ?"

-"Tu peux compté sur nous !" Répondit Lilac en faisant un clin d'œil.

-"Gon et moi sommes aussi partant." Déclara Klonoa comme le petit T-Rex reprit sa forme de Raptor.

-"Nous autres resterons ici avec Kokoa et Banira en renfort." Déclara le chef Bao. "Même si je suis certains que vous vous en sortirez très bien face à ce monstre. Allez-y mais resté prudent malgré tous."

-"Merci chef Bao de votre soutient." Répondit Milla

-"C'est bien beau tous sa mais comment grimpons nous là-haut ?" Demanda Spade "A moins que Silver et Jiaoh nous y emmènent ou que Torque nous cache un vaisseau dans sa poche ?"

-"J'ai une bien meilleur idée." Répondit Klonoa avant de se tourné vers les parents de Gon "Prêt pour une double dino-catapulte ?"

Quelques instants plus tard, Kokoa et Banira avaient liées leurs queues avec de la gelée multicolore qu'ils avaient tendu au maximum avec l'aide des villageois pour formé une sorte d'immense lance-pierre avec Milla et les autres placé comme projectiles sur une énorme coquille de noix que Milla avait fait poussé.

-"Vous êtes certains que nous allons y arrivé ?" Demanda Lilac légèrement inquiète "Sa ne me parait pas très sûr comme moyen de transport."

-"Ne t'en fait pas Klonoa sait ce qu'il fait et nous avons Silver et Jiaoh pour nous rattrapé au cas où." Répondit Milla en donnant une tape dans le dos de la dragonne. "De plus il est aussi doué en physique que moi en chimie."

-"C'est bien sa qui m'inquiète, car je te rappelle que le mois dernier tu as encore fait explosé ton laboratoire et la moitié de la maison." Dit Lilac en se souvenant de l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé leur maison dans les arbres.

-"N'oublie pas que s'était un peu de ta faute aussi Miss Heropants." Répondit Carol "Qu'elle idée t'avais en tête de caché mes réserves de carburant dans cette pièce. Je suis partante pour tenté le plan de Klonoa."

-"C'est vrai Lilac, ne fait pas ta... dragonne mouillé." Plaisanta Silver qui lévitait à coté de Jiaoh qui riait sur son nuage de sable. "Je pari que ce sera amusant."

-"Profites bien de ce moment pour te moqué de moi, Silver." Répondit Lilac avec un air menaçant qui glaça le sang du hérisson. "Car une fois qu'ont en aura terminé avec Gembu je m'occuperais de toi, personnellement."

-"J'ai bien tous recalculé et revérifié trois fois... Tous le monde est prêt ?" Déclara Klonoa qui les rejoignit.

-"Nous attendons juste que Lilac et Silver cessent de flirté un moment." Répondit Spade en gagnant un regard noir de l'hérisson et de la dragonne.

-"Bien alors c'est partie... 3... 2... 1..." dit le basset noir en faisant signe aux villageois de relâché la noix "Décollage !"

La coquille de noix traversa les airs à une vitesse ahurissante et se dirigea droit vers le rocher.

-"Euh... Je ne voudrais pas joué les rabat-joie mais que faisons nous maintenant, mis à part nous écrasé ?" Demanda Torque qui s'accrochais de toute ses forces à la coquille comme les autres.

-"Et nous alors ? Nous faisons partie du décor ?" Demanda Silver en créant une barrière psychique autour d'eux pendant que Jiaoh transformait la roche en sable pour formé un tunnel qui leurs permirent de traversé le rocher.

* * *

Guidé par l'hérisson qui utilisait sa vision de perception ils arrivèrent au sommet de la carapace de roche où les attendait le lieutenant alligator qui semblait ravie de les voir.

-"Que me vaut donc cette surprenante visite ?" Demanda Gembu en faisant semblant d'être surpris "Aurais-je fais trop de bruit durant l'installation de ma nouvelle carapace de vacance, pour que mes nouveaux voisins viennent déjà se plaindre ?"

-"Carapace de vacance ?" Demanda Lilac "Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais t'installé ici ?"

-"Car j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de quelqu'un pour le faire ? J'ignorais que la jungle appartenait à quelqu'un ?" Demanda l'alligator en riant "Mais si jamais c'est le cas son propriétaire devrait se manifesté rapidement car je ne vois aucune raison qui m'empêche de resté ici pour profité de la vue, et de m'amusé à empalé un basset ou deux de temps en temps."

-"L'espèce de..." Dit Klonoa "Tu n'es pas fatigué de saccagé la jungle et de faire souffrir nos amis ?"

-"Pas vraiment mais je veux bien quitté ce misérable coin perdu si vous me remettez la Wood Stone." Répondit le lieutenant en pointant Milla "Je pari que c'est la gamine qui la possède, vu son nouveau look."

-"Plutôt mourir." Répondit la jeune basset blanche

-"Vous préférez donc réglé sa à l'ancienne dans un 8 contre 1 ?" Demanda Gembu en souriant comme un maniaque "Pour vous dire la vérité sa m'arrange, car sa m'aurais ennuyé de partir sans tous vous tué."

Il se lança immédiatement à l'assaut en tentant de mordre Milla et Lilac avec ses bras-serpents mais Klonoa et Gon repoussèrent les membres venimeux en créant une barrière multicolore. Torque, Spade et Carol tentèrent de profité de l'occasion pour attaqué l'alligator à distance mais celui-ci plongea dans la roche en évitant leurs projectiles.

-"Oh non, tu ne t'enfuira pas !" Déclara Milla "Silver, Jiaoh, vous me donnez un coup de main ?"

-"Compte sur nous." Répondit la tigresse avant qu'elle ainsi que le hérisson et la basset n'envoient des vagues d'énergies jaune, cyan et verte dans le rocher.

La combinaison des énergies força le lieutenant à sortir de terre où il fut accueillit par le Dragon Rush de Lilac et le Wild Pierce de Carol où Spade qui le projetèrent dans les airs et devint une cible facile.

-"TWIN RAINBOW BLAST !" Hurla Klonoa avant que Gon et lui ne lancèrent 2 rayons multicolores.

-"QUANTIC MULTI SHOOT !" Hurla ensuite Torque en tirant plusieurs rafales de projectiles élémentaires.

-"Et ne m'oublié pas, BURNING FULL ACE BURST !" Termina Spade en lançant de nombreuses cartes qui se transformèrent en une grande boule de feu en forme d'as de pique.

Les 3 attaques se combinèrent pour formé une grande flèche d'énergie multicolore enflammé qui percuta de plein fouet Gembu en créant une grosse explosion qui pu même être ressentie par les villageois resté au sol. L'alligator retomba au sol avec le corps fumant couvert de blessures et de brûlures, mais toujours en état de combattre.

-"Mais il est fait en quoi ce type ?" Demanda Carol surprise "Même après avoir reçut nos meilleurs attaques il peut toujours tenir debout ?"

-"Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? Sinon je crains que cette bataille sera très ennuyeuse." Déclara le lieutenant avant que de menaçant éclairs sombres ne commencèrent à parcourir sont corps "Autant en finir au plus vite dans ce cas. Et comme vous m'avez beaucoup amusé je vais vous faire l'honneur de vous éliminé avec mon coup spécial."

Les éclairs noirs s'intensifièrent jusqu'à recouvrir tous le corps de Gembu avant qu'il ne se lança à l'assaut du groupe avec la mâchoire grande ouverte et pleine d'immense dents constitué d'énergies sombres en tournoyant sur lui-même ce qui donna à l'alligator l'apparence d'un immense hachoir prêt à tout déchiqueté sur son passage.

-"DARK FANG OF DESPAIR !" Hurla le lieutenant qui commença à aspiré de l'air comme un immense aspirateur pour attiré ces adversaire.

-"Merde il ne faut pas resté là." Déclara Torque en tentant de résisté à l'aspiration de Gembu "Si l'un de nous est touché par cette attaque je ne donne pas chère de sa peau.

Milla fit poussé une longue et résistante racine pour qu'elle et ses amis puissent s'y accroché mais au moment où Jiaoh allait l'attrapé, Gembu augmenta son aspiration et réussit à déséquilibré la tigresse qui fut immédiatement attiré vers les mâchoires acérées de l'alligator.

-"Non Jiaoh !" Hurlèrent ses amis effrayé sauf Silver qui se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de la tigresse.

L'hérisson rattrapa son amie et la renvoya rejoindre les autres avant de se mettre en boule et de commencé à roulé sur place à grande vitesse dans la direction du lieutenant.

-"Que fait il ?" Demanda Carol confuse "On dirait qu'il prépare un Dragon Rush ce qui serait une bonne idée pour s'échappé s'il était tourné dans le sens opposé. Mais là il va se dirigé directement sur Gembu."

-"Oh non, Silver arrête !" Hurla Lilac qui sembla avoir compris les intentions de l'hérisson. "Tu n'ai pas obligé de te sacrifié pour nous sauvé !"

-"Se sacrifié ?" Demandèrent les autres choqué

Avant qu'un autre mot pu être dit Silver se précipita vers les mâchoires de Gembu qui commencèrent à se refermé sur l'hérisson. Mais au dernier moment, en combinant ses pouvoirs psychiques et la vitesse qu'il avait gagné grâce à l'aspiration de l'alligator, Silver réussit à réchappé à l'attraction du lieutenant et se propulsa au dessus de lui en faisant une petite explosion psychique sur le sol.

-"THOUSAND PSYCKO SHARD !" Hurla l'hérisson en faisant jaillir des épines blanches de sa fourrure qui allèrent s'enfoncé dans la peau de Gembu à des endroits bien précis guidé par la télékinésie de Silver.

En un instant l'alligator s'affaissa au sol totalement paralysé à la grande surprise des autres qui observaient avec étonnements et confusion l'hérisson qui leurs souriait comme si de rien était.

-"Tous le monde va bien ?" Demanda Silver

-"Que... Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Torque encore sous le choc.

-"J'ai simplement utilisé mon SPIN DASH pour me rapproché avec le plus de vitesse possible de Gembu avant d'utilisé mes pouvoirs pour me propulsé au dessus de lui et ainsi lui envoyé mes épines." Répondit l'hérisson en leurs pointant c'elles planté dans la peau du lieutenant "Avec la perception du Ki ce fut facile de trouvé les zones adéquates pour le paralysé."

-"Tes épines ?" Demandèrent les autres confus

-"Bha oui, je suis un hérisson après tous." Répondit Silver "J'avais oublié de le précisé ?"

-"Non c'est juste que tu ressemble tellement à une peluche qu'ont avaient oublié ce détail." Plaisanta Jiaoh en faisant rire le groupe.

-"Mais attend cette technique avec tes épines Silver, elle ressemble beaucoup à c'elle que ma mère utilise avec ces queues, et elle a mit plusieurs années à la mettre au point et à la maîtrisé." Dit Lilac curieuse "A quel moment a-t'elle pu te l'apprendre vu qu'elle nous a entraîne en moins d'une journée ?"

En effet Kitsune était notamment connue pour son style de combat à la fois rapide et fluide qui lui permettait d'immobilisé rapidement les adversaires les plus coriaces. Pour le faire elle utilisait ses 9 queues, qui pouvaient se mouvoir comme les cheveux de Lilac et même s'embrasé grâce à sa maîtrise de l'élément du feu, et frappait ses adversaires à des points spécifiques entraînant la paralysie ou au pire la mort.

-"En faite elle ne m'a appris que la perception et la maîtrise du Ki." Répondit l'hérisson "Après je me suis simplement inspiré de sa technique pour crée la mienne."

-"Et tous sa en moins d'une journée ?" Demanda Carol surprise

-"Dîtes je ne voudrais pas vous dérangé, mais que faisons nous de lui ?" Demanda Spade en pointant le lieutenant paralysé que Gon avait attrapé le lieutenant alligator par la queue et le frappait au sol comme un jouet.

* * *

 **Après une dernière bataille contre Gembu nos héros réussir à paralysé le lieutenant, mais que vont il faire de lui ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre qui conclura l'aventure dans la jungle et où nous apprendrons plus sur la disparition des parents de Milla.**


	25. Passé et fête

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elementals Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 24: Passé et fête**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

La nuit était tombé sur la jungle et les villageois avaient décidé d'organisé une grande fête au temple des esprits pour remercié Milla et ses amis de leurs aides.

Lilac, Torque, Carol et Spade profitait de la soirée assit sur des feuilles posées sur le sol en admirant les danses, blagues et contes des villageois.

-"J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a encore quelques heures nous affrontions encore Gembu." Déclara la dragonne en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé après leur affrontement contre le lieutenant alligator.

* * *

 **...Flasback...**

Après avoir réussit à maitrisé Gembu, Silver et Jiaoh avaient ramené leurs amis et leur nouveau prisonnier sur la terre ferme où les villageois furent surprit de voir le lieutenant alligator paralysé.

-"Vous avez réussit à capturé ce monstre ?" Demanda Bao encore sous le choc.

-"Oui, il semblerait que cette hérisson en peluche connaisse une technique particulièrement efficace contre les alligators mutant." Plaisanta Jiaoh en pointant Silver qui rougissait.

-"Arrête de m'appelé comme sa, je ne suis pas une peluche." Répondit l'hérisson gêné.

-"Dîtes tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de chose." Déclara Lilac agacée par l'attitude de la tigresse envers son ami. "Nous devons encore décidé de ce que nous allons faire avec Gembu. Vu que la paralysie ne dure que quelques minutes, nous ne pourrons pas le ramené à Shang Tu pour l'enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité comme nous l'avons fait pour Serpentine."

-"Et vous comptez donc sur nous pour prendre une décision ?" Demanda Bao

-"C'est exact, après tous c'est surtout à votre village et à la jungle qu'il a fait du mal." Déclara Torque "C'est normal que ce soit vous qui décidiez de sa sentence."

-"Hmm... c'est une lourde décision en effet." Répondit le grand basset

-"Avant tous, nous ne pourrions pas le soigné ?" Demanda Silver en pointant Gembu qui était inconscient "En ce moment il souffre du même mal qui touchait Kokoa ce qui explique sa soif de destruction."

-"Attend tu veux l'aidé après tous ce qu'il a fait ?" Demanda Klonoa choqué "La destruction du village, la transformation de Kokoa en Biorex, sans oublié qu'il a tenté plusieurs fois de nous tué."

-"En faite il a été obligé de faire toutes ces choses." Répondit Jiaoh tristement en gagnant l'attention de tous le monde "Comme les autres lieutenants qui sont obligés d'obéir à Lord Brevon..."

-"Que veux tu dire Jiaoh ?" Demanda Carol confuse

-"Si j'ai bien compris il semblerait que les familles et planètes d'origines des quatre lieutenants soient retenue en otage par Brevon." Répondit Silver en surprenant tous les autres.

-"Et comment pouvez vous être au courant d'une t'elle information que même moi j'ignore ?" Demanda Torque curieux.

-"Byakko me l'a dit quand nous l'avons croisé devant le temple de l'arbre sacrée." Répondit la tigresse en se remémorant les paroles que lui avaient murmuré le tigre blanc.

-"Brevon en a parlé quand il a ordonné à Gembu d'utilisé la Blood of Damned." Répondit l'hérisson

-"C'est le nom de la substance qui avait transformé Kokoa en Biorex !" S'écria Milla choqué "Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à hésité."

Milla créa un énorme bloc de gelée et l'envoya sur l'alligator qui reprit immédiatement sa forme de tortue.

-"Mais... Milla... ? Tu pense que c'est une bonne idée ?" Demanda Klonoa comme le lieutenant repris conscience.

-"Arg... que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Gembu avant de se souvenir des évènements depuis qu'il avait absorbé la Blood of Damned et de remarqué la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et soupira. "Félicitation pour votre victoire... je n'aurais jamais cru que je perdrais une bataille de cette façon... Alors qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant ? La mort ou l'emprisonnement à vie je parie ."

-"Avant de prendre une décision, nous aurions quelques questions à te posé." Déclara Lilac "Comme par exemple ce qu'est cette substance que tu nommes Blood of Damned."

-"Je ne suis pas du genre à divulgué des informations mais plutôt à supprimé ceux qui veulent les connaitre. Mais vous avez de la chance que même nous les lieutenants obéissons à la loi du vainqueur et du perdant."Répondit Gembu "Alors je répondrais à vos question, mais attention seulement à trois."

-"Seulement trois ?" Demanda Torque qui voulait avoir plus d'information. "C'est toujours mieux que rien je suppose."

-"Pour répondre à la question de la Blood of Damned, pour vous dire la vérité je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet." Déclara le lieutenant "Je sais seulement que cette toxine maléfique peut corrompre l'esprit de celui qui l'utilise tout en améliorant ces compétences physique et psychique."

-"Une sorte de dopant démoniaque pour faire simple." Répondit Spade "Tu ne nous apprend rien de nouveau de ce que nous savions déjà."

-"Que croyais-tu ? Je suis seulement le dernier des quatre lieutenants, si vous voulez réellement en apprendre plus vous devriez demandé à Seiriu." Dit Gembu "De nous tous c'est lui qui connait le mieux les stratagèmes et ressources de Lord Brevon. Après tous il est le premier que Brevon à recruté ou devrais-je dire enrôlé de force dans son armée."

-"Donc vous êtes réellement obligé d'obéir à Brevon ?" Demanda Torque

-"Qui serait assez stupide pour obéir de son plein gré à ce tyran ?" Répondit le lieutenant "Même Serpentine est obligé de lui obéir, même si pour ce serpent c'est principalement à cause d'une variante de la Blood of Damned que Brevon lui à injecté."

-"Je comprend mieux maintenant ce qui est arrivé à ce stupide reptile lorsque nous l'avons croisé sur le dreadnought, et Brevon avait dû t'injecté cette toxine à toi aussi Milla." Dit Carol pensivement avant de remarqué Milla qui frissonnait au souvenir "Oh désolé, j'oubliais que tu n'aimais pas te remémoré ce moment."

-"Non sa ira..." Répondit la jeune basset en soupirant.

-"Et comment vous force t'il à lui obéir vu que vous êtes pleinement conscient de la situation ?" Demanda Silver qui voulait entendre la réponse venant de Gembu qui soupirait.

-"Tu veux vraiment savoir la vérité ?" Demanda le lieutenant "Les trois autres lieutenants ainsi que moi-même sommes membres de la familles royales de planètes que Lord Brevon a envahit."

-"Tu veux dire que tu serais une sorte de prince ?" Demanda Lolo surprise

-"Ont peut dire sa... même si je ne pense plus être digne de ce titre maintenant." Répondit Gembu

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Lilac curieuse.

-"Il y a de cela environs 15 ans, Lord Brevon et son armée de Prédavénom ont attaqué Koralys, ma planète d'origine. Tu as dû en entendre parlé, commandant Torque ?" Dit le lieutenant

-"Bien sur, se fut la troisième et dernière fois que Brevon avait utilisé ces monstres... du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et aussi la seule fois qu'il avait utilisé le Biorex." Répondit Torque "Après ce carnage il c'est un peu... assagie, si l'on peut dire."

-"Tu as raison ce fut un carnage où notre armée fut anéantie en moins d'une journée." Déclara Gembu en jetant un regard triste vers Kokoa avant de regardé le sol "Ce jour là Brevon entra avec une extrême facilité dans le palais royale et réussit à vaincre la garde royal ainsi que mon père, le roi de Koralys. Je décida de tenté de l'arrêté mais fut lamentablement vaincu. Au moment de porté le coup fatal quand je pensais que tout espoir était perdu, Seiriu intervint et réussit à lui faire changé d'avis en déclarant que je pourrais être un bon atout pour son armée. Ainsi, Brevon me fit une proposition: sois je devenais l'un de ses lieutenant, sois il détruisait ma planète et exécutait ma famille devant mes yeux avant de me tué."

-"Mais c'est horrible ?" Déclara Lolo avec les larmes aux yeux.

-"En faite comparé aux autres lieutenants je dirais que je suis plutôt chanceux." Répondit le lieutenant avec un sourire triste comme une larme coula sur son menton "Surtout comparé à Seiriu dont la famille fut massacré sauvagement à l'exception de sa mère que Brevon retient prisonnière."

-"Je suis désolé pour vous..." Déclara Klonoa

-"Ne le soit pas, la dernière chose que nous voulons est bien la pitié de nos adversaire." Répondit le lieutenant "Maintenant j'attend votre dernière question, avant d'entendre votre jugement."

-"J'en ai une, mais j'ai un peu peur de la réponse..." Dit timidement Milla "Surtout que si tu dit vrai pour la date, alors tu ne sais peut être rien..."

-"Pose la quand même, c'est toujours mieux que de resté dans l'ignorance et le doute." Répondit Gembu "Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre."

-"Mais je ne voudrais pas gâché notre dernière question..." Dit la basset toujours indécise.

-"Vas y, comme l'a dit Gembu il ne sait pas grand-chose." Déclara Lilac en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie " Et je pense que Torque a recueillit assez d'information durant sa période d'infiltration pour l'instant."

-"Bien alors Gembu..." Demanda Milla "Je voudrais savoir si..."

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

Lilac fut sortie de ses pensées par Carol qui fit un long rot après avoir engloutit une grande assiette de nourriture.

-"J'avoue qu'ils savent mettre de l'ambiance dans leurs fête dit Carol en tapant des mains au rythmes des tambours et des danses entrainantes des bassets. "Ont devraient les invités pour nos prochaines fêtes à la maison."

-"Hors de question, tes fêtes font déjà assez de dégâts comme sa." Répondit Lilac "D'ailleurs la prochaine se fera à l'extérieur de la maison."

-"C'est pas juste tu m'empêches toujours de m'amusé... Mama Lilac." Bouda la féline en gagnant un regard confus de son amie.

-"Mama Lilac ?" Demanda la dragonne "Tu me compares avec Banira maintenant ?"

-"C'est vrai que tu te comportes comme une mère poule parfois." Plaisanta Torque "Et si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Jiaoh, nous devrions aussi dire Papa Silver, non ?"

-"Quoi...?" Demanda Lilac qui rougissait fortement en gagnant l'attention de certains villageois. Remarquant cela elle prit le commandant alien à part pour discuté "Maintenant dit moi ce qu'elle t'a raconté."

-"Juste que t'avais un énorme béguin pour Silver, rien de plus." Répondit Torque confus par la réaction de son amie. "Quelque chose ne va pas Lilac ?"

-"Non sa va... maintenant excuse moi j'ai un manteau en fourrure de tigresse à me faire." Répondit la dragonne énervé avant de grimpé aux arbres grâce à son Dragon Rush pour rejoindre le rocher que Milla avait abaissé et que Jiaoh transformait peu à peu en sable que Silver renvoyait dans le désert.

-"Je me demande si je n'ai pas fais une gaffe en lui racontant sa ?" Demanda Torque en observant Lilac s'élevé de plus en plus haut "Bha.. c'est un problème entre fille, vaut mieux pas s'en mêlé."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la base secrète de Lord Brevon,

-"Je suis très déçut, je m'attendait à ce que se soit beaucoup plus difficile." déclara Suzaku en étirant ses bras et ses 9 queues.

-"En même temps tu étais à ton avantage et tu ne t'es pas autant ennuyé que tu veux le faire croire." Déclara Seiriu qui la suivait "De plus tu t'es trouvé un encas pour plus tard."

-"Voyons Sei, arrête de taquiné Lava, tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas que tu la traite de nourriture et elle n'est pas mon animal de compagnie." Répondit la phénix en faisant signe d'approché à une sorte de grande salamandre rouge et jaune comme la lave "Vient ma grande, papa Seiriu plaisantait."

La salamandre poussa un couinement avant de se jeté joyeusement dans les bras de Suzaku et de sifflé sur le dragon en lui lançant une boule de magma qu'il stoppa avec un jet d'eau.

-"Tu devrais lui apprendre les bonnes manières, Suki." Dit Seiriu "Imagine si sa avait été Brevon à ma place."

-"Ne parle pas de malheur, si jamais sa arrivait Lava serait transformé en ragout dans la minute." Répondit Suzaku effrayé en serrant de toute ses forces la salamandre dans ses bras.

-"Pas si tu l'étrangle avant." Déclara Seiriu qui riait en pointant Lava qui était devenu toute blanche à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-"Oh non, je désolé ma grande..." Répondit la phénix en déposant la salamandre haletante sur le sol "Je ferais mieux de la ramené dans mes quartiers, vu qu'ils sont conçut pour résisté à mes pouvoirs elle se sentira comme chez elle."

-"Bonne idée Suki, pendant ce temps je vais voir comment s'en sont sortie Gembu et Byakko." Dit le dragon "J'espère que tous c'est bien passé pour eux et qu'ils n'ont pas trop maltraité nos adversaires."

-"Toujours aussi bienveillant, à e que je vois?" Déclara Suzaku en attirant Seiriu prêt d'elle pour lui donné un tendre baisé "Tu te préoccupes de tous le monde même de tes ennemies. Je me demande parfois s'il te reste assez d'attention pour moi."

-"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour sa, mon ange des flammes, tu sais bien que tu es ma première priorité." Répondit le dragon souriant en se rapprochant à nouveau de la phénix pour lui donné un autre baisé quand Lava s'interposa et reçu les lèvres du dragon sur les siennes à la place.

-"Lava... !" S'exclama Suzaku énervé avant de rire en voyant l'expression de dégout du dragon qui s'essuyait la langue "Ahah... vient vite ma grande, je vais t'emmené dans mes quartiers avant que Papa Sei ne se mette en colère."

-"Oui tu as intérêt avant que je ne me fasse un rôtie de salamandre volcanique." Répondit Seiriu qui fulminait en observant la phénix qui s'enfuyait en riant suivie par la salamandre qui lui fit la grimace. -"Bien allons voir les autres."

Le dragon se rendit dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvait habituellement Lord Brevon et y trouva un spectacle horrifiant. Les murs maculés de sang et de marque de lutte, certains écrans détruit et au centre de la salle le seigneur de guerre qui soulevait du bout de son bras gauche le cou de Gembu pendant que son bras droit était parcouru d'éclairs sombres.

Le lieutenant- tortue était en piteux état avec les bras et les jambes cassés, plusieurs écailles de sa carapace arraché et semblait être inconscient comme Brevon s'apprêtait à le frappé à nouveau. Mais à l'instant ou le seigneur de guerre allait assené un coup sans doute mortel, Seiriu enroula sa queue autour du bras de son maître et réussit à l'arrêté à deux pouce du visage de Gembu.

-"Tu arrives au bon moment Seiriu." Répondit Brevon en souriant au dragon avec une expression effrayante et psychotique. "J'allait montré à ton camarade ce qu'il en coute d'échoué lamentablement à l'une de ses mission."

-"Vous voulez dire qu'il c'est fait battre lors de la recherche pour la Wood Stone ?" Demanda Seiriu surpris.

-"Oui il n'a même pas été capable de blessé l'un de ses adversaire malgré le fait qu'il a utilisé la Blood of Damned." Répondit Brevon "De plus nous avons aussi perdu le Biorex par sa faute."

-"Je comprend mieux... mais n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?" Demanda le dragon en gagnant un regard de colère du seigneur de guerre "Je veux dire, c'est bien sur une grande perte pour le Biorex, mais pour le reste de la chasse aux Elemental Stone ne vaut il mieux pas que nos ennemies soient toujours capable de nous fournir des informations pour accéléré les recherches ?"

-"Hmm... tu n'as pas tord." Répondit Brevon en se calmant avant de laissé tombé Gembu au sol "J'ai oublié que je vous avais ordonné de ne pas tué Sash Lilac et ses amis. L'utilisation du Biorex et de la Blood of Damned était peut être un peu précipité et exagéré."

-"Comme votre réaction avec Gembu." Déclara Seiriu en soulevant le lieutenant inconscient

-"Il s'en remettra..." Répondit le seigneur de guerre en s'installant dans son siège "Sinon qu'en ai t'il de la Magma Stone ? Ne me dit pas que vous avez aussi échoué."

-"Bien sur que non, Maître." Dit le dragon en montrant une gemme écarlate semblable à la Wood Stone dans laquelle se trouvais un étrange magma lumineux et l'envoya à Lord Brevon. "Se fut une partie de plaisir pour Suzaku, vu que l'Elemental Stone se trouvait dans une zone volcanique. Je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir lorsqu'elle à affronté l'animal gardien qui fut rapidement dompté."

-"Excellent..." Répondit le seigneur de guerre en se rendant dans ses quartiers "Tu peux disposé, et emmène Gembu à l'infirmerie pendant que tu y es."

-"Bien Maître..." Répondit Seiriu qui quitta la salle en transportant le lieutenant- tortue.

* * *

Arrivé dans le couloir, Gembu repris conscience en grognant péniblement.

-"Ne force pas trop tu es gravement blessé." Déclara Seiriu avant de remarqué Byakko qui arriva d'un autre couloir "Hé Byakko, aide moi à amené Gembu à la salle de soin d'urgence."

-"Merde que lui est il arrivé ?" Demanda le tigre en remarquant l'état de la tortue "Ne me dit pas qu'il c'est fait sa durant la mission dans la jungle ?"

-"Bien sur que non, idiot de chat zébré, c'est Lord Brevon qui lui à infligé une punition pour avoir échoué à récupéré la Wood Stone." Répondit le dragon.

-"Qui traites tu d'idiot, crétin de lézard mutant ?" Demanda Byakko énervé

-"Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencé ?"demanda péniblement le lieutenant blessé "Je suis trop mal en point pour écouté vos disputes de gamins

-"Nous ne sommes pas des gamins, et c'est lui qui à commencé ?" Répondirent les 2 autres lieutenant en même temps "Et au lieux de dire des conneries raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas, sa fera passé le temps."

-"Bien, alors après que tu sois partie, Byakko..." Dit Gembu en commençant à raconté comment s'était déroulé sa mission dans la jungle et arriva au moment où Milla allait lui posé sa question.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

"Tu me demande si Lord Brevon n'aurait pas récupéré un couple de bassets en même temps que le Biorex ?" Demanda le lieutenant confus par la question de Milla.

-"Bonne question, si Kokoa à été enlevé et transformé en Biorex par ce monstre alors il y à des chances pour que tes parents aient pu subir le même sort." Déclara Klonoa comme l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux "Comment se fait il que personne d'autre n'y ai pensé aussi ?"

-"Tes parents ?" Demanda Gembu encore plus confus qu'auparavant "Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le Biorex."

-"Je pense que c'est le moment d'éclaircir la situation en vous racontant ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 17 ans." Répondit Bao en gagnant l'attention de tous.

 **...**

Il y à 17 ans de cela dans le village, un jeune Bao armé d'un bâton dont les extrémités était des blocs de gelées bleu, se tenait en équilibre sur une corde suspendu à plusieurs mètre du sol. En face de lui se tenait un basset du même âge au pelage beige avec les cheveux vert comme les bracelets qu'il portait aux poignets et aux chevilles.

-"Prêt à perdre, Paomo ?" Demanda Bao en se mettant en garde

-"Depuis notre premier duel..." Répondit le basset beige en riant "Nous en sommes au 999ème et j'attend toujours."

-"Attends un peu, tu vas voir !" Hurla le basset noir en se lançant à l'assaut.

Paomo évita les attaques de Bao et secoua violemment la corde pour déséquilibré son adversaire avant de le poussé simplement avec un bloc de gelée. Le basset noir tomba dans le vide un moment avant que le basset beige n'arrêta sa chute avec un coussin de gelée verte.

-"Et sa fera 1000 victoires." Déclara Paomo en riant encore en équilibre sur la corde "Se sera pour la mille et unième alors ?"

-"Tu parles, tu as eu de la chance rien de plus." Répondit Bao "O nt recommence !"

Le basset noir s'apprêta à s'envolé grâce à ses oreilles pour retourné sur la corde quand des chaines de gelées bleu ciel jaillir du sol et l'enchainèrent.

-"Oh oh, c'est pas bon..." Déclara le basset beige avant de recevoir un bloc de gelée orange derrière la tête qui le fit tombé au sol où il fut accueillit par une basset qui lui tira les oreilles. Elle avait un pelage brun avec les cheveux oranges comme ses bracelets et de grand yeux vert. "Shi... Shiny... ? Vous êtes déjà de retour de votre balade entre fille ?"

-"Alors il suffit que nous vous laissions seuls pendant 10 minutes pour que vous recommenciez avec votre jeu et oublié de surveillé les enfants ?" Déclara la basset en colère.

-"Aie... mais non, nous les avions laissé avec Kokoa." répondit Paomo en pleurant "Tu peux me lâché les oreilles s'il te plait, chérie ?"

-"Ne cède surtout pas Shinamon." Déclara une autre basset au pelage rose comme ses bracelet avec des yeux jaune comme ceux de Klonoa "Je te rappelle que nous avons retrouvé Gon, Milla et Klonoa qui s'amusaient avec une ruche d'abeille prèt de Kokoa qui s'était endormie."

-"T'avoueras qu'ils ont beaucoup d'énergie pour leurs très jeunes âges s'ils ont même réussit fatigué Kokoa en moins de cinq minutes." Plaisanta Bao avant de se faire tiré les oreilles par la basset rose. "Ouch... pourquoi ta fais sa Pinku ?"

-"Sa na rien de drôle et Banira est d'accord avec nous. D'ailleurs elle se charge de Kokoa au moment même où nous parlons." Répondit la basset rose comme les hurlements de douleur du T-Rex brun se firent entendre dans toute la jungle.

-"Pauvre Kokoa..." dirent Paomo et Bao inquiet.

-"Préoccupez vous plutôt pour votre propre sort car maintenant c'est votre tour." Déclarèrent Shinamon et Pinku avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

Quelques instants plus tard les 2 mères bassets entrèrent dans la maison du chef du village, avec Orchidée qui occupait encore ce poste, en trainant derrière elles leurs compagnons dont les visages étaient maintenant couverts de bosses. Elles y trouvèrent la grand-mère de Milla qui jouait avec sa petite-fille et ces 2 amis Gon et Klonoa.

-"Nous sommes de retour Orchidée !" Déclara Shinamon en laissant tombé Paomo au sol pour prendre Milla dans ses bras. "Désolé encore pour le dérangement."

-"Ne dit pas sa voyons, c'est toujours un plaisir de m'occupé de ces petits monstres." Répondit joyeusement Orchidée avant de soupiré en jetant un œil sur Paomo "Par contre, il est dommage que leurs pères soient resté des enfants."

-"Nous ne sommes pas des enfants." Répondirent péniblement les 2 pères avant de recevoir chacun une petite enclume de gelée verte crée par Orchidée sur la tête.

-"Abandonné vos responsabilités pour allé vous amusez prouve malheureusement le contraire." Déclara la vielle basset avant de soupiré "Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de vous laissé partir en voyage avec les enfants demain ? Vous devriez le reporté à l'année prochaine, le temps que c'est trois là murissent un peu. Ou alors vous pourriez laissé les enfants avec moi ? Sa vous fera un merveilleux voyage en amoureux."

-"Allons Orchidée, ce n'est pas bien de mentir." Répondit Shinamon "Nous savons tous qu'il s'agit d'un prétexte pour que tu puisses encore profité de la présence de Klonoa et de Milla. Tu es devenue une véritable Mamie gâteau."

-"Je ne vois pas où est le problème ." Répondit Orchidée en boudant

-"Et se n'est pas comme si nous partions pour plusieurs années, seulement pour trois ou quatre mois pour visité Shang Tu et Shang Mu, nous reviendrons en un rien de temps." Déclara Pinku "De plus Banira et Gon resterons ici, sans oublié le reste du village."

A l'époque les habitants du village n'avait aucune méfiance vis-à-vis du monde à l'extérieur de la jungle et le voyaient comme un monde inconnue remplit de mystère, de curiosité et de légende , un peu comme la vision que ce font les aventuriers d'Avalice en voyant la jungle d'émeraude.

Certains bassets, ne pouvant résisté à la curiosité suivaient l'exemple d'Orchidée; qui, durant sa jeunesse, avait fait le tour d'Avalice et en avait rapporté de nombreux souvenir; et partaient eux aussi à l'aventure. Les parents de Milla et de Klonoa eux aussi voulaient découvrir ce nouveau monde et avaient décidé de partir en famille accompagné de Kokoa.

C'est ainsi que les 6 bassets et le T-Rex brun quittèrent leur jungle natal pour visité les grandes villes d'Avalice. Le voyage, bien que parfois mouvementé à cause de l'attention qu'ils attiraient malgré eux, se déroula parfaitement jusqu'au trajet de retour où un tragédie eu lieux.

Durant leurs aventures hors de la jungle, le T-Rex et les bassets attirèrent l'attention d'un groupe de bandits. Ceux-ci les traquèrent durant le chemin du retour et leurs tendirent une embuscade au dessus d'un pont suspendu lors d'une nuit de tempête. Après une longue et effroyable bataille les parents de Milla et de Klonoa réussirent à défaire les bandits mais leurs chef, un chacal anthropomorphique borne, trancha les liens du pont le faisant s'effondré.

Bao, Pinku et Klonoa réussirent à échappé au piège mais ne purent qu'observé impuissant Paomo, Shinamon, Milla et Kokoa tombé dans le vide vers une rivière en crue menant à une violente cascade.

 **…**

-"Pinku est rapidement retourné au village pour mettre Klonoa à l'abri et prévenir les autres pendant que je recherchais nos amis." Déclara Bao avec un visage abattu comme d'autres bassets "Malheureusement après des jours voir des semaines de recherche, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de Kokoa et de ta famille de Milla. Orchidée qui n'avait pas perdu espoir accepta l'aide de certains d'entre nous qui voulaient continué les recherches, mais même après 3 ans de recherche un peu partout sur Avalice nous n'avions toujours aucun résultat."

-"C'est vraiment triste..." Répondit Gembu en pleurant à grande larme

-"Je rêve ou il pleure !?" Demandèrent en même temps Silver, Klonoa et Torque choqués par l'état du lieutenant.

-"Bha oui, moi aussi j'ai un coeur, bande d'idiot !" Répondit Gembu énervé.

-"Cet enfoiré de Scavenger !" Grogna Jiaoh qui semblait folle de rage comme Lilac, Carol et Spade "Comment a-t'il pu faire une chose pareil ?"

-"Il me semble qu'il a dit s'appelait comme sa en effet." Dit pensivement Bao "Vous le connaissez ?"

-"Malheureusement oui, et je crains que les bandits qui vous ont attaqué soit des membres des Red Scarves." Déclara Spade "Il s'agit d'une ex-organisation criminel dont certain d'entre nous faisons partie."

-"Vous êtes donc complice de ce monstre ?" Demanda un basset en entrainant une vague de murmure méfiant du reste des villageois.

-"Un peu de calme, c'est ainsi que vous traitez ceux qui ont sauvé la jungle et nos vies ?" Déclara Bao avant de s'incliné devant Lilac et les autres avant que les autres bassets n'imitèrent son geste "Excusez les, comme je vous l'avais dit depuis cet incident beaucoup d'entre nous sont devenu méfiant. On peut dire que nous avons en quelque sorte été profondément marqué par la perte de nos quatre amis."

-"Ne vous excusez pas voyons, nous comprenons." Répondit Lilac "Et donc vous avez finalement décidé d'arrêté les recherches."

-"Pas tous le monde, certains ont continué mais au final c'est Orchidée qui était la plus obstiné d'entre nous. Elle m'a même donné son titre de chef du village pour partir à leurs recherche." Déclara Bao en reprenant une expression triste "Malheureusement, s'était trop pour son âge et elle revint très affaiblit après 5 longue années sans rien trouvé et poussa son dernier soupir sans jamais perdre espoir quand à votre retour parmi nous. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement la petite Milla mais aussi ce bon vieux Kokoa vous êtes finalement de retour."

-"Chef Bao..." Dit Milla émue et au bord des larmes avant de se jeté dans ses bras.

-"Bon retour à la maison." Déclara le grand basset en pleurant de joie comme les autres.

-"C'est... c'est trop triste... je suis désolé." déclara Gembu qui aurait pu remplir une piscine olympique avec toutes ses larmes. "Je ne pense pas que tes parents soient retenu prisonniers par Lord Brevon... mais je peux toujours mené mon enquête et demandé aux autres lieutenants de vous tenir au courant."

-"T'es bien plus sympathique que je ne l'aurai cru." Déclara Torque surpris "Mais nous devons toujours décidé ce que nous allons faire de toi. Sa éveillerait les soupçons de Brevon si nous te laissions partir de ton plein gré."

-"Je pense que j'ai trouvé une idée." Dit Klonoa en riant.

… **fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Et alors, que t'ont t'ils fait ?" Demandèrent Byakko impatient de connaitre la suite.

-"Ils mon éjecté de la jungle à l'aide d'une sorte de fronde géante avec des messages d'insultes collé sur la carapace." Répondit Gembu en riant

-"Tu l'avais un peu cherché en même temps." Dit Seiriu en riant avant qu'ils n'entrèrent dans la salle des soins d'urgence. "J'espère que la petite Milla retrouvera rapidement ses parents."

* * *

De retour dans la jungle,

Milla observait la fête depuis le toit du temple, elle était à la fois heureuses et soulagé pour sa tribu maintenant hors de danger, mais aussi triste et inquiète pour ses parents

-"Tu ne participes pas à la fête ?" Demanda Klonoa qui la surpris en lui donnant un câlin par derrière "Tu t'inquiète pour tes parents ?"

-"Oui, je me demande où ils peuvent être... s'ils vont bien... ou encore s'ils pensent à moi en ce moment ?" Répondit Milla en soupirant "Et toi alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ont envie que tu leurs raconte notre aventure d'aujourd'hui."

-"Certainement, mais je préfère être avec toi ce soir." Dit timidement Klonoa en rougissant "Surtout que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ta réponse."

-"Ma réponse ?" Demanda Milla confuse en se tournant vers son ami. "A propos de... ?"

Elle fut stoppé par les lèvres de son ami qui se posèrent sur les siennes un instant avant que leurs baisé ne soit interrompu par les sifflements et les expressions d'attendrissement de la foule en dessous d'eux qui avait vu toute la scène.

-"Au moins, il n'est pas nécessaire de leurs annoncé que nous formons un couple." Déclara la basset blanche en riant.

-"Attend, tu veux dire que... ?" Commença à dire le basset noir avant que son amie ne lui donne un long et tendre baisé en regagnant les sifflets de la foule.

-"Sa répond à ta question ?" Demanda Milla lorsqu'ils se séparèrent

-"Y a vraiment que moi que sa dégoute ?" Demanda Gon qui observait la scène avec ses parents.

-" _ **Tu sais Gon, toi aussi tu trouveras surement l'amour un jour.**_ " Répondit Kokoa

-"QUOI ?" Demanda le petit T-Rex qui semblait effrayé en faisant rire ses parents

-" _ **Allons chérie, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur.**_ " Dit Banira en riant avant de pleuré de joie " _ **Ce genre de moment m'ont manqué.**_ "

-" _ **Oh non, tous le monde préparé les bouées de sauvetage, le déluge Banira a commencé.**_ " Plaisanta Kokoa avant de se prendre un coup de queue sur le nez.

* * *

De retour dans le repère de Lord Brevon,

Le seigneur de guerre était maintenant dans ses quartiers et contemplait la Magma Stone qui se trouvait dans sa main.

-"Le pouvoir du magma est maintenant entre mes mains." Déclara Brevon avant d'affiché une expression sérieuse "En réussissant à m'emparé des 6 autres je pourrais..."

-" **Tu pourras avoir une jolie collection de pierre inutile.** " Déclara une voix qui parla dans l'esprit du seigneur de guerre qui sembla effrayé un instant. " **Je te le dit au cas où tu l'ignorerais: sans le pouvoir de la gardienne pour les éveillés, les Elemental Stones ne peuvent pas libéré tous leurs potentiels et pourraient au mieux être comparé à des Power Stones amélioré.** "

Lord Brevon, sachant d'où venait cette voix et à qui elle appartenait, se rapprocha d'une sorte de bocal contenant de la Blood of Damned dans laquelle flottait un mystérieux et inquiétant œil rouge reptilien.

-"Regardé qui est de retour ? Je n'ai plus vu cet œil démoniaque depuis ma défaite, et le revoici qui apparait comme par miracle." Déclara le seigneur de guerre "Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus faire affaire avec moi et que tu aiderais ma sœur à la place ?"

-" **Ne raconte pas de sottise, si j'avais rompu notre contrat tu n'aurais plus aucun Prédavénom depuis un bon moment. Et je t'interdit de me parlé sur se ton !** " Répondit l'œil apparemment furieux qui libéra une onde d'énergie négative qui détruisit la salle et plaqua Brevon contre un mur " _ **N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi si ta famille est crainte dans toute la galaxie.**_ "

L'œil relâcha son emprise sur le seigneur de guerre qui tomba au sol en haletant avant de disparaitre dans la substance sombre.

-"Je déteste quand il fait sa..." Déclara Brevon avant d'observé la gemme rouge dans sa main ' _Attend encore un peu et tu verras qui est le maître._ '

* * *

 **Comme promis, voici le chapitre qui termine l'aventure dans la jungle riche en révélation.**

 **Que va-t'il arrivé entre Milla et Klonoa ? Lilac aura-t'elle un manteau en fourrure de tigresse ? Que peut bien être cet oeil ? Milla retrouvera t'elle c'est parents un jour ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre qui introduira de nouveaux personnage dont une certaine rivale que certains attendent depuis un moment.**


	26. Au revoir la jungle

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 25: Au revoir la jungle**

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard il y a un problème avec mes dossiers qui ne sont plus accepté par le site, du coup j'ai du recopié 2 fois le chapitre. J'ai eu aussi un peu_ _de mal à me décidé pour l'introduction de Corazon et AAA vu que j'essais malgré tous de suivre les informations de Freedom Planet 2._

 _Donc sans plus tardé voici la suite._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Après la fête organisé par les villageois, tous le monde s'était endormit après cette longue journée dans le temple des esprits sur des sortes d'immense chapeaux de champignons géant inoffensifs que Milla avait fait poussé grâce au pouvoir de la Wood Stone.

Tous semblaient dormir paisiblement excepté une certaine dragonne d'eau qui était plongé dans ses pensées et décida d'allé faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se changé les idées.

-' _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de la tête ?_ ' Pensa la dragonne en soupirant comme elle arriva devant l'entrée du temple. ' _S'ils ont décidé d'être ensemble ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais quand même... en si peu de temps..._ '

-"A quoi peut bien pensé, Miss Médusa en une si belle nuit ?" Demanda une voix qui fit sursauté la dragonne. Cette dernière leva les yeux pour voir Jiaoh au dessus d'elle suspendu à une branche par les jambes.

-"Ji...Jiaoh ?" Demanda Lilac surprise de voir la tigresse. "Que... que fais tu ici à une heure pareille ?"

-"Surement la même chose que toi." Répondit Jiaoh avant de se laissé tombé pour se réceptionné parfaitement sur ses jambes en face de son amie. "Je n'arrivais pas à trouvé le sommeil donc je suis sortie prendre l'air... Alors tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas ?"

-"Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?" Répondit rapidement la dragonne "Nous avons réussi à gagné notre première bataille contre un lieutenant de Lord Brevon et à récupéré la Wood Stone, sans oublié Milla et Klonoa qui sont maintenant en couple. Donc pourquoi sa n'irait pas ?"

-"C'est bien la question que je te pose, tu n'as pas l'air aussi heureuse que tu devrais l'être." Dit la tigresse "En faite, je pourrai même dire que quelque chose te chagrine et te préoccupe."

-' _Suis-je si facile à cerné ?_ ' Se demanda Lilac en soupirant. "En faite je vous ai aperçu Silver et toi tout à l'heure pendant la fête."

Après sa discussion avec Torque, la dragonne d'eau avait réussit à grimpé au sommet du rocher pour grondé Jiaoh. Mais elle fut très surprise de trouvé la tigresse qui étreignait tendrement l'hérisson pendant que ce dernier souriait en rougissant un peu et lui caressait affectueusement la tête.

-"Oh sa..." Répondit Jiaoh en rougissant. "Tu sais Lilac, la vérité..."

-"N'en dit pas plus, je suis heureuse pour vous..." Dit amèrement la dragonne avec un sourire forcé. "Je vous trouvais déjà plutôt proche au moment ou vous avez eu l'idée de détourné le rocher en le retransformant en sable."

-"Lilac..." Tenta de répondre la tigresse avant d'être à nouveau interrompue par la dragonne qui essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage.

-"J'ai été malgré tout, très surprise que vous ayez été aussi vite, par contre." Déclara Lilac "Tu n'es pas inquiète ? Tu sais à cause de son amnésie ?"

-"Son amnésie ? En quoi pose t'elle un problème ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse et curieuse.

-"Par exemple imagine qu'il est déjà une petite-amie ou une fiancée quelque part ?" Répondit Lilac "Que se passerait il lorsqu'il retrouverait la mémoire ?"

-"Je vois, et c'est donc sa qui t'empêche d'exprimé tes sentiments pour lui ?" Demanda Jiaoh en gagnant l'attention de la dragonne.

-"Ab... absolument pas..." Répondit Lilac qui rougissait davantage. "Et puis sa n'a plus de réelle importance vu que vous êtes ensemble maintenant."

-"En faite Lilac, il ne se passe absolument rien entre Silver et moi." Déclara la tigresse en riant. "Tu as vraiment cru que nous deux nous étions... ahahah..."

-"Qu...Quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise et confuse. "Mais... mais... pourquoi t'arrête pas de le traité d'hérisson peluche alors ?"

-"Je n'ai plus le droit de donné des surnoms amusants à mes amis maintenant ?" Demanda Jiaoh en continuant de rire. "Non sincèrement tu ne devrais pas être jalouse ou triste pour si peu... Médusa"

-"Arrête de m'appelé comme sa... et je n'étais ni jalouse ni triste pour commencé !" Gronda Lilac avant de regardé timidement le sol en rougissant "Enfin peut être un peu inquiète mais rien de plus... Et qu'en est il de cette étreinte que j'ai vu ?"

-"Lilac... il en faut bien plus pour dire que deux personnes sont amoureuse. Surtout en ce qui me concerne." Répondit la tigresse "D'ailleurs comparé au nombre de fois où il t'a prise dans ces bras, tu avouera que ce que tu as vu ne représente pas grand-chose."

-"C'est... c'est totalement différent..." Dit la dragonne rougissante "Il ne fait que me transporté, rien de plus."

-"Avoue quand même que tu adores quand il le fait." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Sans parlé de ton regard qui s'illumine à chaque fois que tu es avec lui."

-"Arrête de raconté des idioties et raconte moi plutôt comment vous vous êtes retrouvé comme sa." Déclara la dragonne gêné pour changé de sujet. "Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des câlins à n'importe qui, surtout s'il s'agit d'un garçon."

-"Si tu veux tous savoir..." Commença à dire Jiaoh en rougissant légèrement.

* * *

 **...Retour en arrière...**

Silver et Jiaoh avaient décidé de prendre une pause avec la tigresse qui racontait certains souvenirs de l'époque où elle ainsi que Lilac, Carol et Spade étaient en formation pour intégré les Red Scarves.

-"T'aurais vu la tête de Spade quand il découvert ce qu'ont lui avait fait." Dit Jiaoh qui riait en racontant comment elle avec l'aide de Carol et Lilac avaient réussit à coupé les cheveux du Panda pendant son sommeil.

-"Pauvre Spade, s'était vraiment pas sympa de votre part." Répondit Silver en riant malgré tous en imaginant le panda sans cheveux. "Et comment a-t'il réagit après ?"

-"Bha en faite il voulait changé de coiffure, donc je pense qu'il l'avait plutôt bien apprécié notre blague." Répondit Jiaoh "Enfin il en faut beaucoup pour déstabilisé notre prince panda, ce n'est pas comme Lilac qui était ma cible préféré. T'aurais du voir quand nous lui avions mit du colorant bleu dans son shampoing, elle nous avait fait la tête pendant 3 mois entier."

-"J'imagine bien." Dit l'hérisson en riant "Vous vous amusiez bien à l'époque on dirait."

-"En effet, mais se n'était pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir." Répondit la tigresse "La formation pour devenir Red Scarve était très dur et nous aurions surement abandonné plus d'une fois si nous nous soutenions pas mutuellement. Et il y avait aussi Sochiro pour nous aidé."

-"Sochiro ?" Demanda Silver curieux

-"C'est le prénom de notre tuteur et professeur durant la formation... qui était aussi mon frère." Répondit Jiaoh en arrêtant de rire pour prendre une expression triste.

-"Sa ne vas pas Jiaoh ?" Demanda Silver qui avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son amie.

-"Non ce n'est rien... Il me manque parfois c'est tous." Répondit la tigresse en essuyant les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux "Je ne voudrais pas te dérangé avec sa... d'habitude j'essai de ne pas y pensé car je ne me suis toujours pas véritablement remise de son départ."

-"Sa ne me dérange pas tu sais, tu peux tous me raconté." Déclara l'hérisson en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jiaoh "Enfin c'est seulement si tu en as envie, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sente obligée de le faire."

-"Merci Silver..." Répondit la tigresse en étreignant son ami surpris par l'action soudaine. "Lilac a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un hérisson en peluche aussi gentil comme petit-ami."

-"Je...Je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'étions pas ensemble... et arrête de m'appelé comme sa !" Dit Silver qui rougissait de gêne mais souriait malgré tous en caressant les cheveux de Jiaoh "Et puis fait comme tu veux je finirais bien par m'y habitué."

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Et il ne c'est rien passé d'autre ?" Demanda Lilac

-"Bha non, nous avons continué à discuté encore un peu avant de recommencé à retravaillé sur le rocher." Répondit Jiaoh "Pas de baisés, pas de moments romantique ni de déclaration amoureuse si sa peut te rassuré."

-"Quel soulagement..." Soupira la dragonne avant de remarqué le regard moqueur que lui lançait la tigresse "Quoi ?"

-"Je le savais que t'avais un béguin pour Silver." Répondit Jiaoh en souriant avant que Lilac ne se rende compte qu'elle avait inconsciemment avoué la vérité à son amie.

-"C'est.. C'est..." Bégaya Lilac en tentant de trouvé une excuse mais finis par soupiré dans la défaite. "Sa se voit tant que sa ?"

-"Hmm... Autant que Milla avec Klonoa, je dirais." Répondit la tigresse en riant à l'expression étonné de son amie.

-"Autant que sa ?" Haleta la dragonne rougissante et légèrement affolé "Tu penses qu'il a remarqué ?"

-"Surement pas, tu sais bien que les garçons sont plutôt bêtes ou lents quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose." Répondit Jiaoh "Et ton hérisson en peluche est un peu naïf et timide donc tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété. Réfléchit plutôt à ce que tu vas faire maintenant."

-"Il... Il n'est pas mon hérisson en peluche !" Dit Lilac en rougissant davantage "Et que veux tu dire ?"

-"Tu as dû remarqué qu'il était assez mignon pour attiré l'attention de la gente féminine, et vu comment tu as réagit pour un simple câlin amicale, je ne préfère pas imaginé ce que tu feras quand quelqu'un flirtera vraiment avec lui." Répondit la tigresse "Donc que vas-tu faire ? Lui avoué tes sentiments ou repoussé dans l'ombre toutes les éventuelles prétendantes comme une parfaite Yandere."

-"Une...Une Yandere ?" Demanda la dragonne à la fois surprise, effrayé et amusé "Tu devrais arrêté les mangas pendant un moment. Surtout que je suis loin d'être une amoureuse obsédé qui le suivrait partout et surveillerait tous ces mouvements."

-"Tu en serais parfaitement capable pourtant." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Je t'imagine déjà dans un déguisement ridicule qui espionnerait Silver lors d'un de ses rendez-vous avec une fan."

-"Tu me verras faire ce genre de chose le jour où l'ont verra Carol dans une tenue de ballerine." Répondit Lilac en riant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin,

Nos héros avaient décidé de resté une journée de plus pour aidé à la reconstruction du village. Avec l'aide de Silver et du pouvoir de la Wood Stone les travaux avancèrent rapidement.

-"Si nous continuons à ce rythme, les travaux seront terminé avant l'heure du déjeuné." Déclara Spade en transportant de grandes planches de bois avec Torque. "Enfin sa irai plus rapidement si une certaine dragonne et une certaine tigresse nous aidaient au lieu de dormir."

-"Oh, laisse les dormir un peu, elles ont passé la nuit à discuté toute les deux." Répondit Carol qui arriva à leurs coté en transportant des plaques métallique avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. "Après si tu veux allé les réveillé c'est à tes risques et périls. Tu te souviens de comment réagit Jiaoh quand elle n'a pas ses 8 heures de sommeil."

-"Je m'en souviens, elle devient une véritable furie capable de rasé une montagne d'un coup de griffe." Plaisanta Spade en gagnant le rire de Carol et de Torque.

-"Sinon Carol, où à tu trouvé ces plaques de métal ? Et que comptes-tu en faire ?" Demanda le commandant.

-"Elles proviennent du vaisseau que Spade et moi pilotions." Répondit la féline "Sa pourrait être une bonne idée de renforcé un peu les habitations du village et les modernisés un peu par la même occasion."

-"Il t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées de temps en temps on dirait." Dit le panda pour agacé Carol. "Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?"

-"Euh... oui un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus." Répondit la féline étonné par la proposition de son ami. "Mais... je ne voudrais pas te dérangé, Torque et toi avez déjà beaucoup de choses à faire."

-"Je peux toujours remplacé Spade." Dit Silver qui lévitait au dessus d'eux en souriant. "Les villageois n'ont plus besoin de moi pour le moment. Et sa vous permettra de passé un peu de temps ensemble."

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !" Répondirent Carol et Spade en même temps.

-"Bha quoi c'est pas ce que font d'habitude les amis ?" Demanda l'hérisson un peu confus.

-"Bien... bien sur... mais vu la façon dont tu le disais..." Bégaya Carol en rougissant.

-"Allez y avant de vous enfoncé davantage tous les deux." Déclara Torque en riant "Nous devons avancé le plus possible dans les travaux avant l'heure du déjeuné."

-"Vraiment pourquoi ?" Demanda Spade curieux

-"Disons que j'attend la visite d'un nouvel allié présent sur Avalice." Répondit le commandant

-"Vraiment et à quoi il ressemble ?" Demanda Silver curieux à son tour.

-"Aucune idée, en faite j'avais fait venir mon vaisseau sur Avalice et avait activé son camouflage optique." Répondit Torque "Mais il se trouve qu'avant-hier quelqu'un l'avait découvert et a réussit à passé le système de sécurité. Heureusement il fut neutralisé grâce à un gaz soporifique incorporé dans le système d'alarme."

-"Et qu'a tu fait après donc ?" Demanda Carol

-"Je lui ai simplement donné le choix: sois il m'aiderait à l'avenir et en échange je lui donnerais un contrôle partiel de mon vaisseau, sois je le relâchais au bureau de police le plus proche." Répondit le commandant en riant "Au final mon mystérieux voleur était très intéressé par mon vaisseau et avait quelques ennuis avec les forces de l'ordres donc il accepta de devenir mon allié. Je l'ai contacté et il arrivera en début d'après-midi."

-"J'ai hâte de savoir qui sa peut bien être." Déclara Silver.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Milla, Klonoa et Gon discutaient avec Orchidée dans le monde des esprits et lui racontait les derniers évènement.

-"Je savais que vous réussiriez à libéré Kokoa." Déclara joyeusement la basset fantôme avant de prendre une expression grave pour tiré l'oreille gauche de Klonoa. "Par contre, je suis très mécontente que vous ayez rompu aussi rapidement et facilement votre promesse, les garçons."

-"Aïe... aïe... Désolé Tante Orchidée..." Répondit le basset noir douloureusement. "Nous avons compris la leçon maintenant..."

-"Oh sa, je ne crois pas mon grand. Tu sais ce qui te serait arrivé si tu avais été totalement submergé par ta colère ?" Demanda la basset fantôme furieuse "Tu serais devenu un monstre semblable à celui qui contrôlait Kokoa."

-"Tu veux parlé du Biorex ?" Demanda Milla "Attend tu essais de nous dire que le Rainbow Cube et la Blood of Damned seraient liée ?"

-"Blood of Damned ?" Demanda Orchidée confuse en relâchant l'oreille de Klonoa.

-"C'est le nom de la substance qui avait corrompu Kokoa." Répondit le basset noir en caressant son oreille endolorie. "J'avoue que ton hypothèse semble logique Milla, vu que le Rainbow Cube annule les effets de la Blood of Damned les deux doivent être liées."

-"Vous êtes trop perspicace pour votre âge, tous les deux." Déclara la basset fantôme en soupirant. "Il s'agit en faite d'un secret qui se transmet de chef en chef comme le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube, mais vu que vous le maîtrisez aussi vous méritez de le connaitre aussi."

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Lilac et Jiaoh finirent par se réveillé et purent admiré le village maintenant totalement reconstruit et légèrement modernisé grâce aux idées de Carol et de Spade.

-"Incroyable, nous avons dormit combien de temps ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise.

-"Pendant environs 3 ans." Répondit Carol qui les rejoignaient accompagné de Spade et Torque. "D'ailleurs pendant votre sommeil Milla et Klonoa se sont mariés et sont devenu les chefs du village."

-"Très drôle Carol..." Dit la tigresse en riant "Vous auriez pu nous réveillez ?"

-"Pour se prendre un coup de griffe ou de cheveux ? Non merci." Répondit Spade "En faite vous avez dormit toute la matinée et nous nous sommes débrouillé sans vous pour la reconstruction du village. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu besoin de votre aide."

-"En effet le village est magnifique... Mais où sont Milla, Silver, Klonoa et les autres ?" Dit Lilac en ne voyant personnes aux alentours.

-"Ils sont surement au grand déjeuné organisé par les bassets. Silver leur a donné un peu d'aide et les plats ont l'air délicieux." Répondit "T'avais raison au faite Jiaoh, il est plutôt sympa quand on le connait mieux."

-"Attend un peu... tu as bien parlé d'un déjeuné préparé par Silver ?" Demanda Lilac surexcité "Qu'attendons nous pour y allé ?"

-"Du calme Médusa, tu es si impatiente de retrouvé ton hérisson en peluche ?" Déclara Jiaoh en observant la dragonne qui se précipitait déjà dans la jungle "Tu ne sais même pas où a lieu... trop tard elle est déjà partie."

-"Allons y nous aussi avant qu'elle ne dévore tous sans rien nous laissé." Plaisanta Carol.

Ils arrivèrent un instant plus tard dans une clairière où les bassets étaient installé autour de grandes tables en bois avec des plats de nourriture dessus et discutaient joyeusement. Milla remarqua ses amis et leurs fit signe de rejoindre la table qu'elle partageait avec Klonoa, Gon, Lolo et Grandpa.

-"Vous en avez mis du temps les amis.." Dit la jeune basset souriante "Silver et Lilac ne sont pas avec vous ?"

-"Ils ne sont pas ici ?" Demanda Spade surpris "Je pensais que Silver vous aidait avec les repas ? Quand à Lilac, elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place et est partie devant."

-"Silver est partie dans la jungle à la recherche de fruits pour le dessert, par contre nous n'avons pas vu Lilac." Répondit Lolo "Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu se perdre ?"

-"La jungle est plutôt dense en effet c'est très facile de s'y perdre, nous devrions peut être partir à leurs recherche ?" Dit Klonoa un peu inquiet.

-"Il n'y a pas d'urgence voyons..." Répondit Jiaoh en souriant "Ils nous rejoindrons bien tôt ou tard et sa fera plus de nourriture pour nous en attendant."

-"C'est vrai qu'ils mangent pour dix personnes chacun et sa leurs donnera une occasion de faire un repas en tête à tête." Plaisanta Carol "Si sa se trouve au moment où nous parlons, ils sont ensemble dans une situation plutôt embarrassante ou romantique."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

-"Génial, je crois bien que tu t'es perdu, ma chère Lilac." Déclara la dragonne d'eau à elle-même en soupirant "J'aurais dû resté avec les autres, je suis certaine que Carol et Jiaoh doivent s'en mettre plein la pence en se moment."

Elle continua à erré dans la jungle jusqu'à arrivé au bord du lac où Silver et elle avaient affronté Gembu. Comme elle tenta de se remémoré sa bataille avec le lieutenant une pensé lui traversa l'esprit.

-"Maintenant que j'y pense, Silver ne m'a toujours pas dit comment il avait calmé mon Dragon Rage." Déclara la dragonne "En même temps, depuis notre victoire nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parlé vu qu'il était occupé avec Jiaoh. Faudra que je lui demande la prochaine fois que je le verrais."

Elle observa la surface calme de l'eau et sourit comme elle eu une idée pour se consolé.

-"Vu que tous le monde se trouve au banquet, autant en profité pour piqué une tête." Déclara Lilac en observant les alentours "Sa me détendra et je pourrais aussi entrainé ma maîtrise de l'eau."

Elle se déshabilla totalement pour être en parfaite harmonie avec son élément et se prépara à entré dans l'eau quand Silver en jailli soudainement complètement nu en surprenant la dragonne qui rougit comme une tomate.

-"Ah... rien ne vaut un bon bain..." Soupira joyeusement l'hérisson avant de remarqué son amie. "Oh... Salut Lilac, bien dormit ?"

L'hurlement de la dragonne qui suivie retentie dans toute la jungle et arriva aux oreilles des villageois et de ses amis.

-"Vous voyez je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble." Plaisanta Carol en riant pendant qu'une explosion aquatique projeta le pauvre hérisson dans la jungle.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Lilac, ses amis et les villageois attendaient le mystérieux nouvel allié de Torque.

-"Allez Lilac, raconte nous ce qui c'est passé..." Supplia Milla curieuse de la réaction de son amie qui rougissait de gène depuis sa surprenante rencontre avec l'hérisson dans le lac.

-"Il... Il ne c'est rien passé..." Répondit la dragonne rapidement. "Silver m'avait juste surprise c'est tout..."

-"Je ne pense pas que s'était une bonne raison pour le mettre dans un coma temporaire." Dit Jiaoh en riant pendant qu'elle transportait Silver grâce à un nuage de sable, maintenant correctement vêtu mais avec une énorme bosse sur la tête."Tu es certaine de ne rien nous caché, Lilac ?"

-"Cer... Certaine... Il ne c'est rien passé d'embarrassant entre nous et..." Commença à répondre rapidement la dragonne rougissante avant de changé rapidement de sujet. "...Il arrive quand ton vaisseau Torque ?"

-"Il ne devrait pas tardé." Répondit le commandant "Et n'essaie pas de changé de sujet, moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé."

-"Quoi...? Mais... mais... je vous ai dit que..." Commença à bégayé Lilac avant d'être sauvé par l'arrivé d'un vaisseau spatial rouge qui appartenait à Torque.

Le vaisseau se posa sur le sable et sa soute s'ouvrit pour révélée l'intérieur avec le mystérieux nouvel allié de Torque. Ou dans ce cas précis, la mystérieuse alliée.

Il s'agissait d'une chatte sauvage au pelage vert semblable à Carol avec des yeux jaunes et qui portait une tenue de pilote brune et noir.

-"Co... Cory... ?" Demanda Carol surprise de voir l'autre féline.

-"Attend un peu, tu la connais ?" Demanda Torque confus

-"Bien sur qu'elle me connait, je suis sa sœur après tous, même si nous nous sommes un peu perdu de vue ." Répondit la féline pilote avant de remarqué une autre de ces connaissances qui la fit sourire. "En parlant de personne perdu de vue... contente de te revoir Jiaoh."

-"Salut Corazon, sa faisait un bail." Dit joyeusement la tigresse en saluant la féline. "Tu ne pilote plus le Sigwada ?"

-"Disons qu'il est hors service en ce moment grâce à Carol et aux autres." Répondit Corazon en descendant du vaisseau.

Corazon Tea, ou Cory pour ses proches et amis, est la grande sœur de Carol ainsi qu'une pilote et tireuses expertes connue sur Avalice Elle fit partie durant sa jeunesse des Red Scarves mais quitta rapidement l'organisation pour réalisé son rêve d'exploration et fut très vite connue sur Avalice comme Ace of Flying Aces la classant comme l'une des meilleures aventurières de la planète.

Malheureusement, en manque d'argent et de sensation forte, elle devint une pilote pour des personnes peu recommandable. C'est ainsi que lors du conflit contre Merga i ans, Corazon était au commande d'un immense vaisseau de guerre nommée le Sigwada et aidait un savant fou du nom de...

-"AAA... Salut la compagnie je vous ai manqué ?" Déclara un petit tarsier en tenue de mécano noir et orange qui apparu derrière Corazon.

-"Oh non pas lui..." Soupirèrent Lilac et Carol

-"Oh allé les filles, je le trouve plutôt amusant." Répondit Milla en riant.

-"Voici AAA..." Commença à dire Corazon avant d'être interrompu par le singe mécano qui répéta joyeusement son nom. "Le mécano à tous faire du vaisseau."

-"Attend... c'est lui qui s'occupe de la maintenance de mon vaisseau ?" Demanda Torque choqué et effrayé."

-"Oh alors c'est toi le propriétaire de se vaisseau ?" Demanda Corazon en observant le commandant "Je te voyais un peu plus baraqué."

-"Tient en parlant de maintenance, je fais quoi de sa ?" Demanda AAA en jonglant avec une sphère de lumière multicolore.

-"Hé, mais c'est le noyau d'énergie qui alimente le vaisseau ?" Dit Torque en reprenant la sphère des mains du singe "Vous ignorez qu'il est extrêmement instable et dangereux."

-"Du calme Space cow-boy, le singe à crée une enveloppe de protection pour le contenir, d'ailleurs tu devrais déjà l'avoir remarqué vu que tu le tiens à main nu." Répondit Corazon "Nous en avons profité

aussi pour modifié le moteur qui était un peu faiblard à mon goût, sans oublié les armes et quelques petites choses sans importance.

-"QUOI !? "Hurla Torque choqué et furieux "Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de modifié mon vaisseau ?"

-"Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois bien que c'est toi. Après tous tu m'a bien donné ce petit bijou en échange de mon aide." Répondit la féline pilote avec un sourire charmeur en plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres du commandant "Sauf si j'ai mal compris les termes de notre accord."

-"Tu... Tu..." Commença à répondre Torque avant de soupiré dans la défaite "Tu as gagné, s'était bien notre accord. Mais ne t'habitue pas trop, car une fois Brevon mis hors d'état de nuire je récupère mon vaisseau."

-"Nous verrons bien." Répondit Corazon en riant avant d'observé sa montre "Le temps passe vite quand ont s'amuse... j'aimerais bien continué cette discussion les amis mais j'ai reçu une convocation d'urgence de la part du Magister."

-"Une convocation ? Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'agisse d'un piège pour vous capturez ?" Demanda Lilac "Je te rappelle que vous êtes toujours recherché pour les incidents d'i ans."

-"Sa m'étonnerais car je ne suis pas la seule convié par le Magister." Répondit la pilote féline "De nombreuses personnalités importante d'Avalice seront réunis aujourd'hui aux palais le Shang Tu, dont notamment le Maire Zao mais aussi les 4 sages élémentaires."

-"Attend, tu ne plaisantes pas ?" Demanda Spade surpris "La situation doit être grave s'il fait aussi appel à eux."

Les sages élémentaires sont les maitres incontesté des arts martiaux liés à 4 des 5 éléments maitrisés par les habitants d'Avalice. Kitsune, la mère de Lilac, en fait justement partie et représentait la maitresse des flammes.

-"Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez." Déclara Corazon. "Il y a assez de place dans mon vaisseau pour tous le monde."

-"Comment sa ton vaisseau ?" Demanda Torque agacé.

-"Il vaudrait mieux mettre la Wood Stone en lieux sur, juste au cas où Brevon décidait d'envoyé des soldats venir la cherché." Déclara Lilac "La jungle et les villageois ont déjà assez souffert comme sa."

-"Vous voulez déjà repartir ?" Demanda Lolo attristé "Vous pourriez resté ici un peu plus longtemps."

-"C'est vrai que la prochaine Elemental Stone ne sera détecté que dans six jours tout au plus." Répondit Carol "Nous pourrions en profité pour prendre un peu de repos."

-"Non, l'important avant tous est notre mission." Dit Milla "J'aurais aimé rester quelques jour de plus ici et en apprendre plus sur ma tribu et mes parents, mais Avalice sera en danger tant que Lord Brevon ne sera pas arrêté. Et rien ne nous empêche de revenir ici de temps en temps."

-"Vous allez malgré tous, beaucoup nous manqué. Surtout toi Milla..." Dit Klonoa en prenant les mains de Milla dans les siennes avant de l'embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres. "Tu me promets de revenir ?"

-"En faite elle n'en aura pas besoin, car tu les accompagnes avec Gon." Déclara Bao en gagnant un regard surpris des autres. "Ne me regardé pas comme sa, ma décision est mûrement réfléchit. Notre tribu à vécue trop longtemps dans l'ombre de la jungle depuis l'incident d'il y a 17 ans, il est temps de nous rouvrir au monde extérieur et rien de mieux que d'y envoyé un ambassadeur."

-"Et tu veux que se soit moi ?" Demanda Klonoa incertain.

-"Bien sur, après tous tu vas peut être un jour me succédé en temps que chef donc il serait préférable que tu donne déjà une bonne image au monde extérieur." Répondit le grand basset "De plus sa te permettra de voir le monde et de faire des expériences que tu ne pourrais pas réalisé ici."

-"Mais... c'est si soudain je doit encore faire mes bagages, dire au revoir aux esprits du temples... et Gon n'est même pas là..." Dit Klonoa affolé avant que Kokoa et Banira n'arrive pour déposé le petit T-Rex avec un énorme sac en liane tréssé à coté d'eux.

-"Nous avons déjà pensé à tous." Déclara Grandpa "Il manquais seulement à te mettre au courant de votre départ."

-"Vous auriez pu nous demandé notre avis aussi." Déclara le basset choqué avant de se mettre à rire "C'est d'accord j'accepte, mais ne pensez pas vous débarrassez de nous aussi facilement."

-"C'est génial Klonoa, j'ai hâte de vous faire visité les grandes villes d'Avalice à tous les deux." Déclara Milla en faisant un énorme câlin à Gon et au basset.

-"J'espère que la nourriture sera bonne, car les cuisses de léopards vont me manqué." Répondit Gon

Après des adieux plus joyeux que tristes le groupe accompagné maintenant de Gon, Klonoa, AAA et Corazon quitta la jungle pour se rendre à Shang Tu.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard, Silver reprit conscience dans un lit du vaisseau avec Lilac à son chevet qui observait le paysage à travers un hublot.

-"Enfin réveillé... t'en à mis du temps." Répondit la dragonne en ne détournant pas le regard.

-"Salut Lilac..." Dit l'hérisson avec une faible migraine "Où sommes nous ? Et que c'est il passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est que je prenais un bain dans la jungle avant de... Oh"

-"N'en dit pas plus s'il te plait..." Répondit Lilac en rougissant. "C'est déjà assez gênant comme sa..."

-"Dé.. Désolé... Tu as raison nous ferions mieux d'oublié ce qui c'est passé..." Répondit Silver en rougissant avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparu sur son visage. "Même si je pense que l'image de ton magnifique corps nu risque d'être dans mes rêves pendant un bon moment."

-"Tu... Tu... Espèce de sale pervers !" Hurla la dragonne choqué avant de tenté de giflé l'hérisson qui arrêta sa main en riant.

-"Du calme Lilac, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir grand-chose vu que tu m'as propulsé immédiatement hors de l'eau." Répondit Silver avant de rougir de gêne "Et que c'est il passé après? Je veux dire... sa m'étonnerais que j'ai pu me rhabillé en étant inconscient."

-"Un villageois qui se trouvais près de l'endroit où tu a atterrie s'en ai chargé..." Répondit Lilac en évitant le regard de son ami. "Maintenant nous sommes dans le vaisseau de Torque et de Corazon, la grande sœur de Carol, et retournons à Shang Tu."

-"J'ignorais que Carol avait une sœur..." Dit pensivement Silver "Attends un peu... comment sa se fait que le vaisseau appartienne à Corazon et à Torque ? Ils sont en couple ou quoi ?"

-"Mais non idiot, même si cette idée est plutôt amusante..." Répondit la dragonne en riant à la réaction du hérisson avant de lui raconté toute l'histoire. "Et voila pourquoi Torque emprunte son vaisseau à Corazon."

-"Le monde est petit, comme dit le dicton." Dit Silver en riant "Donc Klonoa et Gon nous ont rejoind ? Milla doit être aux anges, mais tu penses qu'ils pourrons s'adapté rapidement à la vie en ville ?"

-"Ils y arriveront avec l'aide de Milla ne t'inquiète pas. Mais attends un peu... on dirait que je ne suis plus la mère poule du groupe." Plaisanta Lilac en riant pendant que l'hérisson rougissait de gêne.

-"Faut croire que tu m'as contaminé, mais sa ferait de moi un père coq plutôt." Répondit Silver "Ce qui fait toujours de toi la mère poule que nous adorons tous."

-'Mère poule et Père coq...' Pensa la dragonne rougissante en réalisant ce que venait de dire son ami.

-"Enfin tu serais plus du genre mère T-Rex comme Banira vu la raclée que tu m'as donné." Plaisanta l'hérisson avant de remarqué l'expression menaçante mais néanmoins un peu amusé sur le visage de Lilac.

-"Tu vas voir si je suis une mère dinosaure." Déclara la dragonne en se jetant sur son ami.

-"Hé Lilac, nous allons bientôt..." Déclara Corazon qui entra dans la chambre suivie de Torque et qui fut surprise et choqué de voir la dragonne étendu sur son ami en le retenant par les poignets "Désolé, nous voulions vous annoncez que nous allions bientôt arrivé... Mais il semblerait que nous vous interrompons."

-"Quoi ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Silver confus avant de rougir fortement en remarquant dans qu'elle position ils étaient et se séparèrent rapidement "Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez..."

-"Ne soyez pas gêné tous les deux, sa fait partie des choses de la vie après tous." Répondit Torque en riant "Par contre la prochaine fois accroché un panneau Ne pas dérangé ou fermé la porte à clé. Sa évitera ce genre de moment embarrassant."

-"Nous ferions mieux de vous laissez et d'allé rejoindre les autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons rien leurs dire." Déclara Corazon en souriant pendant qu'elle quittait la salle avec Torque "Nous arriverons dans environs dix minutes donc profités en autant que vous voulez. Par contre n'oublié pas de vous protégez, on ne sait jamais."

-"Cory !" S'offusqua une Lilac rougissante avant que ses 2 amis ne partirent.

-"C'est donc elle la sœur de Carol." Dit Silver un peu amusé "Elle a l'air amusante... et sinon nous faisons quoi pendant ces dix minutes alors ?"

-"A... Abrutit !" Répondit la dragonne en envoyant un oreiller dans le visage du hérisson.

Quelques instants plus tard,

-"Merci d'être venu Corazon et heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf Lilac et les autres." Déclara le Magister en s'inclinant en face d'eux. "Ravie de vous revoir aussi Commandant Torque."

-"Moi de même Magister, j'espère que je serais d'une grande aide face au retour Lord Brevon." Répondit le commandant respectueusement "Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez convié de grande personnalité d'Avalice aujourd'hui ?"

-"En effet, s'était pour discuté de la menace que représente Lord Brevon mais aussi pour les informé de l'existence des Elemental Stone." Répondit le souverain "Il est préférable de mettre nos potentiels alliés au courant de la situation le plus rapidement possible."

-"Donc vous m'avez fait venir pour me demandé mon aide si je comprend bien ?" Demanda Corazon. "Ce n'est pas que sa me pose un problème mais quesque j'y gagne dans tous sa ?"

-"Que penses tu de l'annulation de toutes les charges judiciaires qui vous sont attribué à toi et à ton complice ?" Demanda Kitsune qui apparu derrière le Magister. "J'en ai déjà discuté avec les ambassadeurs de Shang Mu et de Shuigang et ils ont donné leurs approbations."

-"Ainsi donc nous ne serons plus recherché par les forces de l'ordre ?" Demanda la pilote féline "Sa tombe bien cette vie de fugitif commençait à m'ennuyée."

-"Maman ?" Demanda Lilac surprise "Que fais tu ici ?"

-"Aurais tu déjà oublié que je suis l'une des 4 sages élémentaires et aussi la chef des Red Scarves ?" Demanda la renarde souriante "Bon retour à Shang Tu d'ailleurs, vous avez fait vite pour remplir votre première mission."

-"D'ailleurs avez-vous pu obtenir la Wood Stone ?" Demanda le Magister "Nous avons détecté de puissants pics d'énergie élémentaire provenant de la jungle d'émeraude pendant votre absence."

-"Nous avons croisé Gembu et des troupes de Lord Brevon là-bas." Répondit Carol "Mais heureusement grâce à Klonoa et aux villageois de la jungle nous avons pu les vaincre et les faire quitté la jungle."

-"Ravie de faire votre connaissance." Déclara Klonoa en s'avançant pour s'incliné avec Gon en face du souverain "Je suis Klonoa, le fils du village des bassets et voici Gon, fils des gardiens de la jungle."

-"J'ignorais qu'il y avait des personnes qui vivaient dans la jungle ?" Demanda le Magister curieux avant d'être interrompue par Kitsune qui se jeta sur le basset et le petit T-Rex pour leurs donné un énorme câlin.

-"Qu'ils sont mignons on dirait des jouets." Dit joyeusement la renarde en étouffant ses 2 victimes avec sa généreuse proitrine.

-"Pauvre Klonoa et Gon, ils étaient si jeunes." Plaisanta Spade en se prenant une claque derrière la tête par Carol qui riait malgré tous.

-"J'ai la solution pour les sauvés." Plaisanta Jiaoh qui poussa le pauvre Silver sur Kitsune qui relacha son emprise sur Klonoa et Gon pour mieux étreindre l'hérisson "Mission accomplie, les soldats Klonoa et Gon sont hors de danger."

-"Oui mais nous avons perdu le sergent Silver durant la mission de sauvetage." Plaisanta Corazon. "Enfin sauf si Lilac arrive à le sauvé bien sur.

-"Klonoa, Gon vous allez bien ?" Demanda Milla qui avait accourue auprès de ses amis.

-"Promis maman, je ne remettrais plus la tête dans la bouche d'une plante carnivore." Délira le basset noir étourdit.

-"C'est toujours comme sa au palais de Shang Tu ?" Demanda Torque au Magister en riant à la vue de Lilac qui tentait de libéré l'hérisson de l'emprise de sa mère.

-"Seulement quand Kitsune est présente." Répondit le Magister amusé lui aussi par la scène.

Une fois le calme revenu, Lilac et les autres racontèrent leurs aventures dans la jungle avant de remettre la Wood Stone au Magister qui la plaça dans un coffre sous très haute sécurité.

-"Ainsi donc Milla, d'après ta grand-mère la Blood of Damned utilisé par Lord Brevon proviendrait en faite de Draconia et le Rainbow Cube serait en quelque sorte une version purifié de cette substance ?" Demanda Lilac surprise par la révélation de son amie "Ainsi donc les anciens dragons auraient en quelque sorte confié un antidote à ce fléau à ta tribu Milla."

-"Cela prouve à quel point vos deux clans étaient liés à l'époque." Répondit Carol "Mais vous ne risqué pas de devenir fou tous les trois en utilisant trop le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube ?"

-"Du moment que nous l'utilisons pas sous l'effet de la colère il n'y a aucun risque." Rassura Klonoa

-"Je vois, donc si jamais Brevon utilise à nouveau les Prédavenom ou cette substance nous pourrons compté sur vous pour vous en occupé." Dit Spade "Mais sa ne résout pas le nouveau problème qu'apporte les Elémendroïdes."

-"Au faite en parlant de ces tas de ferrailles, Lilac et Silver vous avez droit à un gage." Déclara Jiaoh joyeusement.

-"Hein, comment sa ?" Demandèrent l'hérisson et la dragonne confus et surpris.

-"Vous avez déjà oublié notre parie ?" Déclara la tigresse "Les Elémendroïdes que vous affrontiez tous les 2 étaient toujours en état de fonctionnement et c'est Torque et moi qui avons dû nous chargé de les détruire."

-"Dit moi qu'elle plaisante Torque ?" Demanda Lilac en implorant presque le commandant.

-"Désolé Lilac mais elle dit la vérité." Répondit Torque en déprimant la dragonne.

-"Allez Lilac, ne dramatise pas." Dit Silver en tentant de réconforté son amie "Ce n'est qu'un simple gage entre amis après tous, que veux tu qu'il nous arrive ?"

-"Tous dépend de qui choisit votre gage." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Vous auriez une idée maitresse Kitsune ?"

-"QUOI ? Non... n'importe qui sauf ma mère..." Déclara Lilac affolé avant que les queues de la renarde ne s'enroule autour de la dragonne et du hérisson en les immobilisant.

-"Désolé ma fille mais il est déjà trop tard, car j'ai déjà le gage parfait pour vous deux." Répondit Kitsune en les emmenant avec elle hors de la salle en arborant un sourire joyeux, ravie mais surtout menaçant.

Dans l'ombre une silhouette mystérieuse les observait et sourit en enflammant sa queue de féline avec une flamme jaune, quand son regard se posa sur Silver.

-"On dirait que mon séjour à Shang Tu sera plus intéressant et amusant que prévu." déclara la silhouette en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Après leur première aventure pour retrouvé les Elemental Stones, nos héros sont rejoint par Klonoa, Gon, Corazon et AAA. Mais à peine arrivé, Silver et Lilac doivent subir un gage inquiétant de Kitsune.**

 **Que prévoit la renarde des flammes ? Qui était cette mystérieuse silhouette (et non ce n'est pas Blaze ^^) ? Torque et Corazon finiront ils par s'entendre pour la garde du vaisseau ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Pour ceux qui ce pose des question sur Cory j'ai inventé de toute pièce son histoire sauf en ce qui concerne son lien de famille avec Carol, son surnom et le fait qu'elle pilotait un vaisseau nommé Sigwada.**

 **J'hésite un peu à la mettre en couple avec Torque pour le moment, mais ils ont déjà beaucoup de point commun notamment le fait qu'ils soient pilote et utilisent des armes à feu.**

 **N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laissé des commentaires ou avis sur cette histoire. Critique ou encouragement sont toujours bon à entendre.**


	27. Rivalité enflammée

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: Rivalité enflammée**

 _Me revoici avec la suite que certains attendaient avec impatience. Heureusement que j'avais précisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Blaze même si je vous ai déjà prévenu qu'elle n'apparaîtrait qu'a partir du 3ème Arc qui sera celui des Sol Emerald._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog, ni autre._

* * *

Silver se trouvait devant l'autel dans une église vêtu d'un smoking blanc et observait la mariée, dont le voile cachait l'identité, qui se dirigeait vers lui sous la mélodie de la marche nuptial. Carol, Milla et Jiaoh étaient les demoiselles d'honneur pendant que Torque, Klonoa et Spade faisaient les garçons d'honneur et s'amusaient de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'hérisson blanc.

La mariée arriva devant l'autel pendant que Kitsune, qui était assise au premier rang avec Corazon et AAA, prenait des photos . Silver se rapprocha de la mystérieuse mariée et souleva le voile pour révélé une Lilac qui rougissait de gêne et semblait très en colère.

-"Tu fais une drôle de tête pour quelqu'un qui va se marié." Plaisanta l'hérisson.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle Silver..." Répondit la dragonne en boudant "Surtout que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes dans ce pétrin. Si tu n'avais pas envoyé les Elemendroïdes que nous combattions dans ce bassin de sable mouvant nous ne serions pas obligé de subir cette mascarade."

-"Oh, excuse moi d'avoir voulu t'aidé, après tous ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une situation d'urgence." Répondit l'hérisson agacé "De plus, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à participé à ce pari."

-"J'aurai très bien pu me débrouillé toute seule..." Répondit Lilac avant qu'ils ne commence à se disputé.

-"Snif... Leurs première dispute de jeune mariés..." Dit Kitsune en essuyant une larme de joie "Les enfants grandissent si vite..."

-"Hé les amoureux, gardé vos dispute pour après le mariage. Vous gâchez la séance photo." Déclara un caméléon photographe qui apparu de nulle part avant d'utilisé une télécommande qui fit disparaitre le décor et les costumes qui n'étaient en réalité que de simples hologrammes, à l'exception des tenus de Lilac et Silver. "La séance est annulé pour aujourd'hui, revenez quand ils seront d'humeur à sourire plutôt qu'a ce disputé."

D'autre caméléons anthropomorphiques apparurent et quittèrent la salle suivie par Lilac et Silver, qui se faisaient toujours la tête.

-"Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle allait craqué avec la scène du mariage." Déclara Carol en riant "Oh moins notre Lilac à tenu bon pour les trois séances photo précédentes."

Le gage de Kitsune consistait à faire la dragonne et l'hérisson participé à des séances photo romantique pour le calendrier des Red Scarve. En effet le pseudo-couple qu'ils formaient était déjà devenu célèbre auprès des fans de Lilac qui attendaient d'en savoir plus sur leur relation.

-"Nous devrions peut être allé leurs parlé ?" Demanda Milla inquiète "Ils avaient vraiment l'air énervé."

-"Mieux vaut ne pas se mêlé des querelles de couples, ils finiront bien par se réconcilié." Répondit Spade.

-"Oui Milla, regarde Spade et Carol par exemple." Plaisanta Jiaoh

-"T'arrête de raconté des conneries toi ?" Hurlèrent le panda et la féline en rougissant en faisant rire les autres.

-"Alors que faisons nous du coup ?" Demanda Klonoa qui retenait Gon avec un collier en gelé bleu pour l'empêché de se jeté sur un sandwich qu'avait laissé le caméléon photographe en chef

-"Nous pourrions allé faire un tour en ville." Répondit Corazon "Sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas mit les pieds à Shang Tu."

-"Bonne idée, j'ai jamais eu véritablement l'occasion de visité." Acquiesça Torque "Klonoa et Gon aussi d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense."

-"Sa semble une bonne idée, je ne pense pas que la séance photo reprendra aujourd'hui." Répondit Kitsune. "Allez y, vu que je dois récupéré les photos je vais prévenir Silver et Lilac. Ils vous rejoindrons plus tard."

-"D'accord, dites les de nous rejoindre au nouveau restaurant de takoyaki devant la grande place." Répondit Spade.

-"Des quoi ?" demanda Klonoa curieux qui était maintenant vêtu d'une tenue plus décontracté composé d'un T-Shirt et d'un pantacourt bleu, ainsi qu'une casquette de la même couleur qu'il portait de travers.

-"Sa se mange ?" Demanda Gon qui semblait affamé.

-"C'est des sortes de boulettes de pieuvre, vous verrez c'est délicieux." Répondit Jiaoh en souriant. "D'ailleurs rien que d'y pensé je commence à avoir faim. Ont se revoient plus tard Kitsune, n'en profite pas pour embêté Silver en notre absence."

-"Mais pour qui me prends tu voyons ?" Demanda la renarde à moitié offensé "Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil ?"

-"Mais bien sur." Répondirent sarcastiquement Carol, Spade, Corazon et Jiaoh avant de partir accompagné des autres.

- _'Génial, je vais enfin pouvoir profité de mon hérisson en peluche.'_ Pensa malicieusement Kitsune avant d'être interpellé par l'un des photographes a propos des photos ' _Ou pas.._. _Dommage se sera pour la prochaine fois._

Elle se rendit auprès d'une réceptionniste à l'accueil et lui transmit le message pour Silver et Lilac avant d'allé voir le photographe. A son insu une mystérieuse silhouette inconnue l'observait et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre où Silver se changeait.

-"A l'entendre se serais entièrement ma faute si nous avons perdu le pari." Entendit l'inconnue à travers la porte pendant que l'hérisson grommelait "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon en plus, les séances photo étaient plutôt amusantes... enfin, j'avoue que le côté romantique est un peu gênant, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de me faire une scène pareille."

-"Il y a donc des ennuis au paradis ?" Dit l'inconnue en riant avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit soudainement pour révélé Silver torse nu qui avait déjà revêtu son pantalon, ses bottes, gants et bracelets et s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette azur.

-"Oh... bonjour..." Déclara l'hérisson en remarquant l'inconnue devant lui. "Je peux vous aidé ?"

Il s'agissait d'une dragonne anthropomorphique rouge qui devait être en partie tigresse a cause des rayures noires et de certains attributs des félins comme la queue ou les griffes. Elle portait une veste rouge avec un pantalon moulant noir décoré de flamme rouge sur les extrémité et d'une chaine comme ceinture, un béret noir et rouge avec des ouvertures pour ses cornes reposait sur ses cheveux noirs qui étaient mi court et brillants comme un cristal d'onyx, et s'accordaient avec son casque dont les écouteurs avaient la forme de flammes noir et rouge. Une paire de gant et de chaussures de sport blanche décoré d'une flamme rouge complétaient sa tenue.

Elle resta là comme pétrifié pendant un instant et semblait analysé Silver avec ses yeux couleur émeraude en souriant avant de se ressaisir.

-"Oh désolé, je suis venu vous avertir que vos amis viennent de partir et vous ont donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant du centre-ville." Répondit la dragonne tigresse. _'Il est encore plus mignon vu de près...'_

-"Vraiment ? Ils auraient pu au moins venir me le dire." Demanda l'hérisson surpris avant de s'excusé "Désolé pour le dérangement, vous devez être très occupée en ce moment."

-"Quoi...? Non... ne vous excusez pas voyons, en faite je viens de finir ma journée." Répondit la dragonne rapidement _'Mignon mais plutôt naïf... sa lui donne un petit coté enfantin que j'aime bien.'_

-"Au faite je pensais que seul des caméléons travaillaient ici ?" Déclara l'hérisson confus en angoissant la dragonne "Tu es une stagiaire c'est sa ?"

-"Euh... oui on peut dire sa..." Répondit la dragonne tigresse en riant nerveusement _'C'était moins une, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ferait attention au personnel. "_

-"Désolé, je demande sa car je ne pense pas t'avoir vu aujourd'hui." Répondit Silver en riant pendant qu'il finissait de s'habillé "Et tu ne saurais pas où se trouve ce restaurant précisément ? Tu vois, je ne suis pas de Shang Tu et je ne connais pas très bien la ville. Vu que tu a finis ta journée, tu pourrais me servir de guide ? Enfin seulement si sa ne te dérange pas bien sur..."

- _'C'est exactement ce que je voulais.'_ Pensa la dragonne tigresse qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Bien sur, pourquoi pas... mais tu sais, il y a mieux comme façon de demandé un rencart à une fille ?"

-"Un rencart ?" Demanda l'hérisson surpris en rougissant "Non... non c'est juste..."

-"Calme toi, je plaisante." Répondit la dragonne en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de l'amené avec elle en lui prenant la main "Je suis certaine que cette nuit sera très amusante, et au faite je ne me suis pas présenté, appelle moi Flare Scarlet."

-"Enchanté Flare, moi c'est Silver." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la loge juste à coté,

Lilac avait finit de se changé mais au lieu d'allé retrouvé les autres, elle restait planté devant son miroir avec un air déprimé.

-"Bravo Lilac, t'as réussit à te disputé avec Silver sans aucune raison et à lui faire une scène de ménage devant tous les autres." Soupira la dragonne d'eau dans la défaite "De plus, ce n'est pas réellement sa faute si nous nous retrouvons embarqué dans cette histoire... enfin si un peu quand même quand j'y réfléchis bien... mais ce n'est pas comme s'il savait ce qui allait ce passé..."

Après une longue réflexion, Lilac prit finalement sa décision. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de sortir de la loge pour se dirigé vers c'elle du hérisson et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

-"Silver, je suis... !" Commença à déclaré rapidement la dragonne avant de remarqué que la salle était vide "Hein ? Il n'est pas ici ?"

-"Lilac ?" Demanda Kitsune qui passait dans le couloir "Je pensai que tu étais partie avec Silver pour rejoindre les autres au restaurant de Takoyaki."

-"De quoi parles tu ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau "Je viens à peine de sortir de ma loge ?"

-"Les autres sont partie faire une balade en ville et vous ont donné rendez vous au nouveau restaurant de la grande place." Répondit la renarde en fouillant dans une des enveloppes qu'elle transportait pour en sortir une photo montrant Silver et Lilac qui faisaient un diner romantique avec le soleil couchant en arrière-plan "Je suis resté ici pour récupéré vos photos, d'ailleurs vous êtes adorable."

-"Re...Retire-sa de ma vue..." Dit la dragonne rougissante de gêne en détournant le regard "Et ne compte plus sur moi pour refaire ce genre de truc."

-"Dommage je comptais en faire une différente pour chaque mois de l'année." Répondit la renarde en riant "Sinon, je viens de vérifié auprès de la réceptionniste et elle m'a bien dit d'avoir parlé avec un hérisson blanc très mignon qui est partit accompagné d'une dragonne. J'ai donc pensé que Silver et toi étiez déjà partie. Je me demande qui pouvait être cette autre dragonne ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais je compte bien éclaircir cette histoire." Déclara Lilac un peu agacé à l'idée que l'hérisson l'ai abandonné pour partir avec une inconnue. "Quand je vais mettre la main sur Silver, il va regretté de ne pas avoir pensé à me prévenir... Dire que je comptais m'excusé en plus..."

-"Il était peut être distrait ?" Répondit Kitsune pensive "D'après la réceptionniste ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux, un parfait petit couple. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de toi."

-"QUOI ?!" Hurla la dragonne énervé avant de se dirigé rapidement vers la sortie en fulminant "Je vais arraché la fourrure de cet hérisson et en faire un coussin... !"

-"Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Silver quand elle lui tombera dessus." Plaisanta la renarde en riant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

La nuit était tombé sur Shang Tu et Carol, Spade et les autres visitaient la ville encore un peu animé, malgré le fait que la Sushi Week avait déjà été déplacé à Shang Mu en emportant avec elle de nombreux fêtard.

-"Donc ton vaisseau et tes armes fonctionnent en utilisant de l'énergie stellaire que tu trouves en abondance dans l'espace ?" Demanda AAA qui discutait avec Torque d'inventions et d'autres machine concernant le vaisseau.

-"C'est exact, mais malheureusement il y en à très peu sur Avalice." Répondit le commandant "J'ai donc crée un dispositif me permettant d'utilisé l'énergie des Power Stones, ainsi j'ai pu augmenté la diversité de mes armes. Et toi alors ? J'ai entendu dire que t'avais crée une armée de robot en un rien de temps ?"

-"Tous juste, Auguste." répondit le singe mécano. "T'aurais dû les voir à l'action ils étaient magnifique."

-"Dîtes les geeks, quand vous aurez finis de parlé de vos jouet, vous devriez venir voir sa." Déclara Corazon en pointant une vitrine où se trouvait un grand dispositif électronique. "Vous pensez que ce module d'hyperdrive pourrait amélioré les performances du Wild Comet ?"

-"Wild Comet ? Rassure moi, ce n'est pas le nom que tu as donné à mon vaisseau ?" Demanda Torque

-"Bien sur, pourquoi ?" Demanda Corazon avec en faisant une moue mignonne "Tu n'aimes pas ?"

-"Non... c'est juste que..." Commença à bégayé le commandant alien qui rougissait avant de détourné le regard "Oublions sa, elle à quoi la maniabilité de mon vaisseau ?"

-"Un peu trop faiblarde à mon gout." Répondit la pilote féline en riant "Je ne voudrais pas rayé la peinture car j'ai oublié de donné une dizaine de tour de volant."

-"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les trois." Déclara Carol en observant de loin ses 3 amis "Je craignais au début qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas de se disputé à propos du vaisseau."

-"Oui c'est génial, même s'ils ressemblent plus à une famille avec AAA qui jouerait le rôle de l'enfant." Plaisanta Spade "En parlant de famille... regarde ces trois là."

Un peu plus en avant, Milla et Klonoa se promenaient main dans la main en observant les différentes vitrines tout en retenant Gon avec le collier de gelée de Klonoa, pour l'empêché d'allé mettre ses crocs n'importe où.

-"On dirait un jeune couple qui promène leur animal de compagnie." Déclara Carol en riant.

-"J'avoue que nous avons de mignon couples dans notre groupe." Dit Jiaoh qui marchait derrière eux. "Un couple officiel et trois couples potentiels."

-"Trois ?" Demandèrent la féline et le panda confus.

-"Bha oui, Lilac et Silver, Cory et Torque, et pour finir mon préféré..." Répondit la tigresse en passant entre ses 2 amis rapidement avec un grand sourire "...les deux obstinés."

-"Qui ?" Demandèrent Carol et Spade confus avant qu'un grand collier de sable apparu autour de leurs cou et ne se ressert en forçant la féline et le panda à s'embrassé.

-"Sa répond à votre question ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui riait en regardant ses 2 amis se séparé en rougissant avant de se détourné pour toussé ou se frotté la langue.

-"JIAOH !" Hurlèrent Carol et Spade furieux avant de se lancé à la poursuite de la tigresse dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne percute une certaine dragonne à un croisement.

-"Ouch... Oh tient salut Lilac." Dit Jiaoh avant d'être soulevé par le col par le panda et la féline énervé. "Hé merde, je suis fichu... Lilac tu me donnes un coup de main."

-"Désolé Jiaoh, mais j'ai autre chose à réglé avant." Répondit la dragonne en se relevant. "Alors où sont ils ?"

-"Qui ?" Demandèrent ses 3 amis confus

-"Silver et c'elle avec qui il est partie." Répondit Lilac en colère

-"Hein, comment sa ? Nous pensions que vous seriez ensemble..." Dit Jiaoh confuse "Calme toi un peu et raconte nous toute l'histoire."

-"Je suis allé voir dans la loge de Silver pour m'excusé mais il n'y était pas." Répondit la dragonne "Ma mère, qui était encore au salon de photographie, m'a dit que d'après la réceptionniste il serait partie avec une dragonne."

-"Vraiment ? Tu es certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse de ta mère ?" Demanda Carol "Si sa se trouve elle ta fait une blague pour pouvoir resté avec lui."

-"Sa se pourrait en effet..." Répondit Lilac en rougissant de gêne "J'avoue que je suis partie si rapidement que je n'ai pas pensé à cette éventualité."

-"La jalousie et l'idée de perdre ton hérisson t'ont vraiment effrayé on dirait." Dit Jiaoh en riant.

-"Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Répondit la dragonne en rougissant davantage.

-"Moi je pense que vous faites erreur, Kitsune n'a aucune raison de faire sa. Je l'imaginerais plutôt qui s'enfermerait dans la loge avec Silver." Plaisanta Spade "A mon avis, notre ami est en plein rencart au moment où nous parlons et c'elle qui l'accompagne est plutôt mignonne."

-"Hein, comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?" Demanda la tigresse confuse.

-"Et qu'entend tu par mignonne ?" Demanda la féline énervé.

-"Retournez vous, vous comprendrez." Répondit le panda en pointant le bout de la rue où Silver et Flare passaient en semblant discuté et bien profité de la compagnie de l'autre.

-"Je vais le tué." Déclara Lilac qui bouillait réellement de colère.

-"Bravo Spade, tu ne pouvais pas te taire pour une fois ?"Déclara Carol qui tentait de retenir son amie avec l'aide de Jiaoh.

* * *

Un instant plus tard,

L'hérisson blanc et la dragonne de feu se promenaient dans la rue en discutant tout en ignorant qu'ils étaient espionné par Lilac, Carol, Jiaoh et Spade.

-"Donc si j'ai bien compris, Sash Lilac et toi n'êtes pas en couple et cette séance photo était en faite un gage suite à un parie que vous avez perdu." Récapitula Flare en riant "Ils ont l'air amusant tes amis. Mais pourquoi Lilac a réagit de cette façon ?"

-"Aucune idée, elle était peut être trop gêné ?" Répondit Silver "J'avoue que moi aussi je n'appréciais pas vraiment le gage de Kitsune, mais au bout d'un moment je commençais à trouvé l'idée amusante."

-"Dommage vous étiez vraiment très mignon tous les deux, sa ne m'aurais pas déplut d'être à sa place." Dit pensivement la dragonne de feu "Notamment la scène du mariage, surtout s'il doit il y avoir un baisé."

-"Qu...Quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson nerveux en rougissant

-"Calme toi, je plaisantais." Répondit la dragonne tigresse en riant avant de chuchoté à l'oreille de son nouvel ami "Ou peut être pas... Je parie que tu embrasse comme un dieu."

-"A... arrête Flare... tu me gênes..." Répondit timidement Silver en mettant ses lunettes pour évité tous contact visuel.

-"Oh allé, tu ne vas pas réagir de cette façon pour un petit compliment." Plaisanta la dragonne de feu avant de faire un sourire charmeur "Même si je dois avoué que ce petit coté timide te rend encore plus mignon."

-"Leurs discussion semble vraiment très intéressante vu d'ici." Déclara Carol caché derrière un mur avec les autres. "Tu devrais prendre des notes Lilac, elle sait comment si prendre avec Silver."

-"Comme si j'avais envie d'agir de cette façon avec lui..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en boudant avant d'entendre un rire étouffé de Jiaoh. "Quesqu'il y a de drôle ?"

-"Pas grand-chose... La situation me rappelle juste notre discussion d'hier soir." Répondit la tigresse en riant. " Mais je me demande qui est cette fille, elle me semble un peu familière comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part... Une ancienne Red Scarve peut être ?"

-"Je ne pense pas... s'il y avait une Red Scarve aussi canon je l'aurai surement remarqué." Dit Spade en gagnant un regard noir des 3 filles. "Hé, ne me regardé pas comme sa, je dit juste la vérité. Mais j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu."

-"Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons découvrir ce qu'elle veut à Silver." Déclara Lilac agacé de voir Flare rire de l'attitude timide du hérisson.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant de Takoyaki où Milla, Torque et les autres étaient déjà installé autour de 2 tables pour 3 personnes à l'extérieur et pouvaient ainsi avoir une vue sur la grande place. C'elle ci était illuminé par de nombreux cristaux et avait à son centre une grande fontaine entièrement faite de cristaux bleu d'où coulait une eau multicolore.

-"Miam... t'avais raison Milla, c'est vraiment délicieux." Déclara Klonoa en mangeant sa part de boulette de poulpe.

-"Ouais, c'est l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai mangé depuis un moment." Dit Gon en dévorant carrément sa part avant de commencé à lorgné avec envie sur c'elles des 2 bassets "Oh, c'est quoi sa ?"

-"Tient... ce serait pas Silver là-bas ? Par contre qui est c'elle qui l'accompagne ?" Demanda Corazon en pointant l'hérisson et la dragonne tigresse qui l'accompagnait.

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda Milla en se tournant avec Klonoa et les autres dans la direction qu'indiquait la pilote féline. Cela laissa le temps à Gon de ne faire qu'une bouchée des Takoyaki des 2 bassets "Gon... !"

-"Désolé, c'est trop bon." Répondit le petit T-Rex en riant.

-"Hé les amis, sympa de m'avoir abandonné au salon photo. Sans Flare je serais surement encore là-bas." Déclara Silver en arrivant prêt d'eux. "Tient... Lilac, Jiaoh, Spade et Carol ne sont pas avec vous ?"

-"Nous étions avec Carol, Spade et Jiaoh il y a encore peu de temps, mais notre tigresse du désert à joué un mauvais tour aux deux autres et sa a dégénéré en course-poursuite dans la ville." Répondit Torque "Quand à Lilac, nous pensions qu'elle serait avec toi ?"

-"Comment sa, Flare tu m'as bien dit que tous le monde était partie ?" Demanda Silver confus.

-"Désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton amie était encore dans sa loge avant notre départ." Répondit la dragonne de feu en tirant maladroitement la langue ce qui lui donnait une expression adorable. "Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?"

-"Bien sur que non, j'aurai dû te posé la question après tous." Répondit l'hérisson en la rassurant. "Je m'inquiète plutôt pour ce que va pensé Lilac."

-"Il est un peu tard pour sa, tu ne penses pas ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau qui arriva derrière lui avec les autres. "Tu ne nous présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ?"

-"Bien sur, les amis voici Flare elle travaille au salon photo et c'est elle qui m'a prévenue que vous seriez ici." Répondit Silver nerveusement en remarquant que Lilac semblait tendu.

-"Oh vraiment ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en se plaçant devant la dragonne tigresse "Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu là-bas pourtant."

-"Surement car elle n'y travaille pas." Répondit Corazon en riant "Enfin sauf si le travaille d'actrice ne paye plus très bien."

-"Sa y est je me souviens, vous êtes Flare Obsidian Scarlet, l'une des meilleures actrice de film d'action et mannequin du moment !" S'exclama Spade "Sans oublié que vous êtes dans le top 10 du classement des plus belles femmes d'Avalice."

-"Hé c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit, je ne l'avais pas reconnu sans ces longs cheveux." Dit Carol "Attend c'est quoi ce classement ?"

-"Juste l'un des classements en ligne où les internautes votes pour leurs candidats ou candidate favori. Il y en a de toute sorte comme la catégorie du plus idiot des bandits ou c'elle du véhicule le plus rapide par exemple." Répondit Flare "Enfin le top 10 est plus un groupe d''exception qu'autre chose et il n'y a plus réellement de classement à ce niveau. Je pensai que votre amie Lilac vous en aurait parlé, vu qu'elle en fait aussi partie de plusieurs depuis quelques jours."

-"Quoi vraiment Lilac ?" Demanda Milla impressionné.

-"Aucune idée, ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de se retourné vers la dragonne de feu. "J'aimerais plutôt savoir ce que notre actrice veut à Silver."

-"Détend toi je voulais juste apprendre à connaitre l'hérisson qui a attiré l'attention de tout Avalice en une journée. Et je dois avoué que je ne suis pas déçu bien au contraire." Répondit Flare en faisant un clin d'œil à Silver qui déglutit nerveusement en rougissant.

-"Bravo Silver, t'as réussi à attiré l'attention d'une célébrité." Déclara Jiaoh qui riait en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami "T'en as pas l'air comme sa mais t'es un véritable tombeur en faite."

-"Alors, sa veut dire que tu m'as mentit depuis le début ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus.

-"Pas vraiment, tes amis t'attendaient bien ici et ont peut dire que je travaille bien au salon photo vu que je leurs fais de la publicité de temps en temps." Répondit la dragonne tigresse avant de faire une moue mignonne "Désolé de t'avoir caché certaines choses ? Mais tu vois... certains ne veulent être mes amis qu'à cause de ma célébrité... J'ai donc eu un peu peur que tu sois intimidé et que tu réagisses différemment si tu avais immédiatement su qui j'étais..."

-"Je comprend, mais t'aurais pu me dire la vérité depuis le début." Répondit Silver en riant "Je suis certain que nous serions devenu amis même si j'avais su qui tu étais. D'ailleurs, niveau célébrité on peut dire que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre vu que tous le monde pense que je sors avec Lilac."

-"Et que suis-je censé comprendre par là ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en lançant un regard menaçant à l'hérisson.

-"Je dit juste que je n'ai pas besoin de me rapproché d'une star pour devenir célèbre et que sa ne m'intéresse pas. " Se défendit rapidement Silver avant de sourire à la dragonne tigresse "Tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'inquiété ou de t'excusé Flare."

- _'Il a un véritable cœur d'or enfaite, j'en connais qui en aurait fait toute une histoire. Je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant au fil du temps que nous passons ensemble... J'ai pris ma décision'_ Pensa la dragonne de feu avec un large sourire avant de se jeté au cou du hérisson pour lui donné un énorme câlin. "Merci Silver ! T'es vraiment un ange, c'est décidé je vais faire de toi mon fiancé!"

-"Hein... quoi... ?" Demanda l'hérisson surprit en rougissant avant qu'une mèche de cheveux de Lilac ne s'enroula autour de lui et le sépara de Flare en l'envoyant dans les airs.

-"Dit donc Flare, qui t'as dit que tu pouvais faire de Silver ton fiancé ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en colère pendant que l'hérisson atterrie la tête la première dans un tonneau du restaurant qui se trouvait à proximité. "Je refuse de te laissé faire une chose pareille."

-"Oh vraiment ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu sarcastiquement en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches "Je ne vois pas où est le problème pourtant, ni même pourquoi tu t'en mêles. Après tous, Silver est libre de choisir c'elle avec qui il veut être et au dernière nouvelle vous n'êtes pas en couple. A moins que tu ne sois toi aussi intéressé par lui."

-"Quoi... ? Non... non pas du tout... c'est juste que..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau rougissante en secouant rapidement les mains _'Ne ment pas Lilac, bien sur que tu l'es et c'est pour cette raison que...'_ "Je n'ai pas envie qu'une allumeuse comme toi sorte avec lui."

-"Une... une allumeuse ?" Demanda Flare choqué avant que Lilac ne réalise qu'elle venait de dire la dernière partie de ses pensé à voix haute.

-"Bah dit donc, j'ignorais que Lilac pouvait insulté les gens aussi naturellement. Je l'imaginais un peu plus réservé et polie." Dit Torque surprit pendant que lui et Spade tentait de retiré la tête de Silver du tonneau d'alcool dans lequel il était tombé.

-"Sa m'étonne aussi, elle n'est pas du genre à réagir de cette façon." Répondit Spade en riant avant de donné un coup au tonneau sur la tête de l'hérisson "Sérieusement, il a quoi pour rendre les filles folles de lui comme sa ?"

-"Non, attend se n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire." Répondit rapidement la dragonne d'eau encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il était déjà trop tard car la dragonne de feu brulait déjà de colère.

-"Tu l'auras voulu ma vielle." Déclara Flare comme une aura de chaleur l'entourait pendant que de griffes de flammes jaillirent de ses mains . "Nous allons réglé sa à l'ancienne et la gagnante décidera avec qui sortira Silver."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent les autres surpris par la déclaration de la dragonne de feu.

-"Génial, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré ?" Soupira Lilac

* * *

 **Une lutte intense entre Lilac et Flare va bientôt commencé pour gagné le cœur de Silver, avec ce dernier qui ne s'en rend même pas compte xD. Qu'elle en sera l'issu ? Que fera Silver une fois la tête hors du tonneau ? Gon continuera-t'il à mangé des Takoyaki jusqu'à ce que Milla et Klonoa n'est plus d'argent ?**

 **La suite prochainement**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez Flare, elle risque d'agacé Lilac pendant un bon moment. Enfin se ne sera rien comparé avec Zeta qui sera bien plus affectueuse avec notre pauvre Silver.**


	28. Croac et nouvelle menace

**Gardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 27: Croac et nouvelle menace**

 _Je suis ravie de voir que vous adorez Flare même si je trouve que son caractère ressemble un peu trop à celui de Kitsune et de Suzaku. Faudra que je développe un peu sa personnalité._

 _Kiki92: moi aussi j'adore quand Silver et Lilac se retrouve dans ce genre de situation_

 _Miraculous21 et Lolpizza: content que vous appréciez Flare vous allez surement adorez les prochains chapitres_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic, ni autre._

* * *

Des gerbes de flamme et d'eau jaillissait de l'endroit où se trouvait la grande place en éclairant davantage la ville de Shang Tu par cette si belle nuit. Malheureusement il ne s'agissait ni d'une animation, ni d'un spectacle donné par des artistes mais d'un affrontement entre 2 dragonnes.

-"Arrête de t'enfuir et vient te battre !" Hurla Flare en poursuivant Lilac qui évitait toutes ses attaques.

-"Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de t'affronté." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en évitant une autre griffure enflammée de la dragonne de feu. "Nous ne pourrions pas en discuté calmement plutôt..."

-"Après m'avoir traité d'allumeuse ? Hors de question !" Déclara Flare qui se relança à l'assaut de Lilac en se propulsant grâce à une explosion de flamme qui jaillit de ses chaussures.

Un nuage de vapeur se produisit quand les griffes enflammées de la dragonne tigresse rencontra un mur d'eau crée par sa rival qui utilisa l'eau de la fontaine pour se protégé.

-"Nous ne devrions pas aidé Lilac ?" Demanda Klonoa inquiet mais toujours assit tranquillement avec les autres.

-"Non ne t'en fait pas, même si elles n'en n'ont pas l'air elles sont loin d'y allé à fond pour le moment. Enfin, pour Lilac j'en suis certaine et je serais vraiment déçu si Flare était aussi faible." Répondit Carol en mangeant une portion de Takoyaki "Tu n'as qu'a regardé autour de toi pour t'en rendre compte."

En effet, malgré la bataille entre les 2 dragonne, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun véritable dégât considérable mis à part des marques de griffures et de brûlures sur le sol causé par quelques attaques manqué de Flare que Lilac arrosait rapidement d'eau pour évité un incendie.

Des curieux s'étaient même réunit autour pour observé le combat et prenaient des photos ou vidéo sans s'inquiété d'un potentiel danger. Certains ayant reconnue les 2 combattantes les encourageaient même avec une légère préférence pour Lilac dans le public qui n'avait pas reconnue Flare.

-"Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi détendu." Dit Klonoa en réalisant que Carol avait raison. "Donc pour le moment il n'y à aucun risque que quelqu'un soit blessé si je comprend bien."

-"Tu as tous compris, la situation peut changé à tout moment quand il s'agit d'un affrontement entre dragons. Mais la plupart du temps ce n'est jamais très grave et ils se calme rapidement." Répondit Milla en observant Lilac qui avait réussit à ligoté les poignets et les chevilles de Flare avec ses cheveux.

-"Sa suffit maintenant, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi." Déclara la dragonne d'eau avec une expression sérieuse.

-"Qui t'as dit que je te laissais le choix ?" Répondit la dragonne de feu en souriant avant que ses membres entravé ne furent transformé en flammes jaunes. Cela força Lilac à relâché Flare pour allé rapidement trempé ses cheveux dans la fontaine. " Tient donc, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas friande de ma Proéminence ?"

La Proéminence était une capacité des dragons de feu comme le Stonehenge pour les dragons de terre ou le Dragon Rush pour les dragons d'eau. Cette capacité leurs permettaient donné à certaines parties de leurs corps des propriétés identiques à c'elle des flammes.

-"Espèce de..." Grogna Lilac furieuse en soignant ses cheveux carbonisé grâce à l'eau de la fontaine. "Tu l'auras voulut, j'ai essayé d'être gentille mais maintenant je compte bien te donné la raclée de ta vie."

Les dragons d'eau avaient la faculté de pouvoir soigné certaines blessures minimes grâce à leurs élément et les cheveux de Lilac bien que pouvant devenir extrêmement solide restaient une partie très sensible. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne les coupait jamais.

-"Oh vraiment ? Alors qu'attend tu, approche espèce de dragonne-morue." Répondit Flare en faisant signe à Lilac d'approché.

La dragonne d'eau n'attendit pas une seconde invitation et se lança à l'assaut de la dragonne tigresse en utilisant son Aqua Dragon Rush. Flare riposta rapidement avec un coup de pied enflammé tournoyant mais au dernier moment Lilac arrêta son assaut pour glissé en dessous de son adversaire. La dragonne de feu eu à peine le temps de réalisé la manœuvre de sa rivale avant que toute l'eau que Lilac avait emporté avec elle ne fit une explosion qui submergea Flare avant de l'enfermé dans une grosse bulle d'eau.

-"Alors que pense tu de mon Dragon Bubble Splash ?" Se moqua La dragonne d'eau en faisant rebondir la bulle comme un ballon "J'hésite entre joué au football ou au volley-ball avec toi, vous en pensez quoi les autres ?"

-"Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un peu d'eau va me retenir ?" demanda Flare en déployant ses pouvoirs, ce qui fit explosé la bulle en créant un rideau de vapeur qui se transforma en brouillard qui enveloppa toute la grande place et brouilla la vue de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Le brouillard se dissipa révélant la dragonne tigresse entièrement recouverte de flammes jaunes avec ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur verte. Certains spectateurs habitué à voir Flare sous cette apparence, la reconnurent aussitôt et acclamèrent leur idole qui les salua.

-"Hé, arrête de joué la diva notre combat n'est pas terminé." Dit Lilac en envoyant une rafale de jets d'eau vers la dragonne de feu qui fit s'évaporé les projectiles aquatique d'un revers de la main. "Comment ...?"

-"Rassure moi, tu peux faire mieux que sa ? Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir nos fans ?" Demanda Flare en plaçant les mains sur les hanches "Je serais vraiment ennuyé si la grande Sash Lilac n'était pas de taille à m'affronté."

-"Ne me sous estime pas !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau en se lançant à l'assaut de sa rivale en se servant de l'Aqua Dragon Rush pour avoir une chance de l'atteindre.

Flare riposta en effectuant une percée en vrille semblable à c'elle que Carol avait faite sur le mont Draconia pour vaincre le griffon Prédavénom. Les 2 attaques se percutèrent de plein fouet en créant un énorme nuage de vapeur qui commença à plongé toute la ville dans un épais brouillard avec uniquement les sources de lumières et le choc élémentaire entre les 2 dragonnes qui permettaient de distingué quoique ce soit.

-"Elles se retiennent toujours là ?" Demanda Klonoa maintenant vraiment inquiet en observant les 2 dragonnes qui tentaient de dominé l'autre.

-"Je ne pense pas..." Répondit Jiaoh "En faite la situation à vraiment dégénéré très rapidement. Nous ferions mieux de les séparés au plus vite."

-"Faudrait savoir, je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêlé ?" Demanda AAA en continuant de s'empiffré de boulette de pieuvre.

-"S'était avant qu'elles ne commencent à utilisé réellement leurs pouvoirs élémentaires." Répondit Carol "Si elles continuent comme sa, nous aurons bientôt les forces de sécurité de la Shang Tu sur le dos."

-"Comptez sur moi pour tenté de stoppé Flare." Déclara Corazon en enflammant ses mains "Après tous je maitrise bien mieux le feu que Spade."

Carol, Corazon et Jiaoh se levèrent et s'apprêtaient à tenté d'arrêté les 2 dragonnes quand le sol se mit à tremblé puis que 2 grandes sphères de verres bleu et rouge, relié à des bras robotiques, jaillir du brouillard juste au dessus de Flare et Lilac et les capturèrent à la surprise de tous.

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demandèrent les spectateurs à l'unisson avant que le brouillard ne commence à se dissipé pour révélé une grande machine ressemblant à une crapaud dont les yeux étaient les capsules qui avaient capturé les 2 dragonnes.

* * *

Le robot crapaud partie rapidement en faisant de grand bond entre les bâtiments pendant que les deux sphères reprenaient leurs places dans les orbites du crapaud mécanique. A l'intérieur de la machine, Lilac et Flare purent observé un poste de pilotage où un gros crapaud anthropomorphique bleu vêtu d'un kimono vert riait en croassant.

-"Croac...croac...croac... Regardez les magnifiques grenouilles que j'ai attrapé dans mes filets." Déclara le crapaud "La nuit promet d'être amusante... Croac..."

-"Et merde il a fallut que cette ordure soit dans les parages..." Soupira Flare, qui avait repris son apparence normal, avec une expression de dégout. "Je te conseil de nous relâché immédiatement avant que je ne te transforme en crapaud grillé, Sludge."

-"Tu connais ce type ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-"Bien sur ma chère Sash Lilac." Répondit le crapaud en léchant un de ses yeux oranges globuleux avec sa longue langue avant de s'incliné devant la dragonne d'eau "Mais où sont donc mes manières ? Je me présente, Sludge Muk l'un de vos plus grand fan et..."

-"Un grand maniaque surtout, cet enfoiré enlevait des dragonnes et les séquestrait dans des repaires secrets qu'il possèdait un peu partout sur Avalice." Déclara la dragonne de feu énervé en interrompant le crapaud "Il y a quelques années il avait tenté de me capturé et même de faire de moi son épouse. Je l'ai vite remis à sa place et libéré les dragonnes prisonnières avant de le livré aux autorités bien sur, mais il a réussit à s'enfuir de prison il y a quelques mois."

-"Content de voir que tu te souviens de notre petite mésaventure mon jolie chaton de braise. Moi par contre je ne risque pas de l'oublié." Déclara Sludge en révélant 3 grandes griffure brûlante verticale sur son dos. "Cette blessure me fait toujours autant souffrir malgré tous ce temps. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu seras la dragonne qui commencera ma nouvelle collection."

-"Comme si j'allais me laissé faire." Déclara Flare en s'embrasant mais la capsule rouge qui l'emprisonnait s'illumina ce qui éteignit les flammes et l'empêcha d'utilisé ces pouvoirs. "Comment ?"

-"Croac...Croac...Croac...Tu ne pensais tous de même pas que je n'étais pas préparé à nos retrouvailles ?" Demanda le crapaud en riant.

-"Et tu t'attendais à capturé une dragonne d'eau ?" Demanda Lilac qui s'apprêtait à faire un Dragon Rush quand la sphère bleu commença à brillé à son tour ce qui l'arrêta immédiatement en la surprenant. "Impossible ?"

-"En effet je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir vous capturez toutes les deux en même temps. Mais j'avais prévue la possibilité que tu te mettrais sur mon chemin... Croac" Répondit Sludge en souriant pour dévoilé ses fausses dents en or. "C'est pour cette raison que j'ai crée ces capsules de façon à ce qu'elles puissent contré les différents pouvoirs élémentaires que vous pourriez utilisé contre moi ou pour tenté de vous enfuir."

-"C'est possible une chose pareille ?" Demanda Flare surprise

-"Disons que mon nouvel associé dispose d'une technologie vraiment très pratique." Répondit le crapaud avant de gonflé sa gorge en prenant une expression perverse en contemplant les 2 dragonnes captives. "Mais nous continuerons cette discussion dans mon nouveau repère. Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir m'amusé avec vos deux corps de rêve ?"

-"Il est vraiment répugnant !" Déclarèrent les 2 dragonne dégouté avant qu'une secousse déstabilisa Sludge qui tomba à plat ventre sur le sol.

-"Croac... que se passe t'il ?" Demanda le crapaud en se relevant pour observé l'extérieur avec un grand écran qui montra le vaisseau de Torque piloté par Corazon avec Jiaoh, Klonoa et Milla qui attaquaient le robot. "Ils nous ont suivie... Croac ?"

-"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mes amis allaient nous laissé entre tes sales pattes ?" Demanda Lilac en souriant.

-"Si tu nous libères et te rend maintenant tu pourrais évité de te prendre une bonne raclée, Sludge." Déclara Flare.

-"Tu plaisantes, il me suffit juste de me débarrassé des gêneurs et j'ai le parfait outils pour le faire... Croac." Répondit le crapaud en abaissant un levier qui fit le crapaud robot sortir sa longue langue couverte d'huile comme il se retourna et en aspergea le vaisseau de Torque avant d'y mettre feu avec les flammes de la dragonne de feu qui avaient été absorbé.

Corazon évita le liquide enflammé et arriva à se placé au dessus du crapaud mécanique avant de largué Carol et Spade dessus pour qu'ils puissent tenté de percé son blindage grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Malheureusement les pouvoirs incendiaires du panda et ni ceux de la féline qui contrôlait les métaux n'étaient pas assez puissants et n'arrivaient qu'à éraflé l'armure du robot.

-"Mais il est fait en quoi ce truc ?" Demanda Carol en tentant à nouveau de lacéré le blindage.

-"Aucune idée mais nous ferions mieux de rapidement trouvé un moyen de l'arrêté avant qu'il n'arrive à quitté la ville." Répondit Spade en pointant 2 gros propulseur qui se trouvaient sur le dos du robot "Pour le moment je pense que les bâtiments l'empêchent de les utilisé mais une fois à l'extérieur rien ne le retiendra plus et la poursuite deviendra beaucoup plus difficile."

-"Oui, mais comment veux tu arrêté cette chose si nous ne pouvons même pas percé son blindage ?" Demanda la féline frustré ' _Si seulement mes pouvoirs étaient aussi puissant que les siens...'_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand le robot crapaud qui fit un saut périlleux pour tenté de se débarrassé d'eux. Carol réussit à s'accroché au blindage de la machine grâce à ses pouvoirs magnétique mais pas le panda qui tomba impuissant dans le vide.

* * *

A se moment précis quelque chose au loin ou plutôt quelqu'un les rejoignit rapidement en courant sur la route en dessous d'eux laissant une trace de lumière bleu sur son passage avant de faire un grand bond pour rattrapé Spade en plein vol et le renvoyé sur le Wild Comet où il fut réceptionné par Jiaoh. L'inconnue atterrie ensuite sur le dos de la machine et la brisa en 2 avec un violent coup de poing avant de l'ouvrir comme un œuf surprise pour révélé Sludge totalement surpris en le voyant.

Il s'agissait d'un guépard anthropomorphique au pelage orange avec une tenue et des lunettes de course bleu fluo, qui grâce à ses pouvoirs magnétique finit de détruire le reste du poste de pilotage et libéra dans le même processus les 2 dragonnes.

Le crapaud robot, maintenant hors service allait s'écrasé sur des bâtiments mais le guépard utilisa à nouveau ces pouvoir magnétique pour le dirigé vers un terrain vague où il ne fit aucun blessé. Le Wild Comet atterrie prêt du lieu du crash suivie du guépard qui transportait Lilac, Carol et Flare sur une sorte de grand surf de métal.

-"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Torque en observant le nouveau venue qui déposa Lilac, Flare et Carol avec cette dernière qui semblait hystérique par sa présence.

-"Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sportif que Carol adore." Répondit Milla "Elle à même un poster de lui dans sa chambre."

-"Elle est toujours fan de ce vantard ?" Demanda Corazon en sortant du vaisseau "J'avoue qu'au début il était plutôt bon mais malheureusement la célébrité lui est monté à la tête le transformant en..."

-"Une espèce d'abrutit vantard et dragueur ?" Demanda Spade apparemment agacé par le guépard qui enleva ses lunettes et fit un clin d'œil à la féline.

-"Vous allez bien, mesdames ?" Demanda le guépard en faisant la révérence en face de Lilac, Carol et Flare. "J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop brusque lors du sauvetage."

-"Nous... Nous allons bien grâce à vous... Merci de votre aide..." Dit timidement la féline en rougissant devant son idole.

-"En effet, sans votre intervention nous aurions peut être été enlevé par cet ignoble individu." acquiesça la dragonne d'eau en pointant le crapaud étourdit sous des débris "C'est une chance que vous ayez été dans les parages."

-"Ne me remerciez pas voyons. C'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu sauvé d'aussi belles déesses." Répondit Paolo en baisant les mains de Lilac et de Carol "Je suis Paolo Lightning, champion sportif d'Avalice, ravie de vous rencontrez enfin."

-"Nous de même, par contre vous exagèrez un peu en nous comparant à des déesses." Dit Lilac rougissante en riant au compliment "Je suis Sash Lilac et voici mon amie Carol Thea, une de vos plus grande fan."

-"Ra... ravie de faire votre... co... connaissance..." Déclara rapidement la féline en s'inclinant pour évité de croisé le regard de son idole.

-"J'ignorais que tu étais à Shang Tu, Paolo ?" Demanda Flare en jetant un regard ennuyé au guépard "Ne me dit pas que le Magister t'as aussi demandé ton aide pour retrouvé les Elemental Stones ?"

-"En faite il m'a demandé d'aidé à la défense de la ville en cas d'attaque ennemie." Répondit Paolo en souriant à Carol et Lilac "Mais je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'aidé ces belles demoiselles durant leurs aventure à la place. Nous pourrions ainsi faire plus ample connaissance... voir plus, qui sait ?"

-"Et qui t'as dit que nous avions besoin de ton aide, playboy ?" Demanda Spade qui se tenait derrière le guépard en lui tenant l'épaule avec un regard menaçant.

-"Spa... Spade !?" Déclara Carol à la fois confuse et agacée par la réaction du panda envers son idole.

-"Quoi... ? Tu n'es quand même pas tombé dans le panneau comme une collégienne qui ferait son premier flirt ?" Répondit le panda énervé "Tu ne te rends pas contre que ce type n'est qu'un sale dragueur ?"

-"Oh, donc parce qu'un mec fait un compliment à une fille il est forcément un dragueur ?" Demanda la féline énervé "Tu devrais te regardé dans un miroir avant de critiqué les autres, car en ce moment tu ressembles à un gamin jaloux."

-" Quoi un gamin jaloux ?" Demanda Spade énervé avant qu'ils ne commencèrent à se disputé.

-"Et c'est repartit pour un tour." Soupira Milla

-"Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude." Déclara Corazon en riant "On dirait un vieux couple."

* * *

Profitant que l'attention de tous était tourné vers le panda et la féline, Sludge avait réussit à s'extirpé des débris de son robot et réussit rapidement à enroulé sa longue langue autour de Lilac et à l'immobilisé grâce à sa bave venimeuse.

-"Croac... Croac... Croac... Vous m'aviez déjà oublié ?" Demanda le crapaud en riant "Maintenant laissé moi m'en allé ou la dragonne d'eau y passe."

-"Tu penses vraiment que nous allons t'obéir ?" Demanda Paolo "Que pourrais-tu lui faire ? La recouvrir d'avantage de bave ?"

-"Je ne vois pas comment sa pourrait être pire ? J'en suis déjà totalement recouverte et complètement dégoutante." Répondit Lilac en gémissant. "Sortez moi de là plutôt !"

-"Laisse moi faire, je vais en faire des rondelles de ce sale pervers." Répondit Carol qui s'apprêtait à se jeté sur Sludge avant que Flare ne la retienne par la queue. "Hé quesque tu fais ?"

-"Ne le sous estime pas, en ce moment Lilac est réellement en danger." Déclara la dragonne de feu "Ce salaud peut modifié la composition de sa bave pour lui donné les mêmes propriété que de l'acide."

-"Tu es sérieuse ?" Demanda Spade en observant une partie de la bave du crapaud changé de couleur pour devenir violette avant qu'une goutte ne tomba au sol en y formant un énorme trou.

-"Ceci répond à ta question ? Maintenant je vais partir, ne tenté rien où je défigure à vie la ravissante Sash Lilac." Déclara Sludge en commençant à reculé "Et c'est valable pour vous autres à coté du vaisseau."

-"Hé mon pote... * _hic*..._ pas besoin de te pressé comme sa. Tu risques de te faire mal." Dit une personne derrière le crapaud que sursauta en se retournant rapidement pour voir Silver libéré du tonneau mais complètement ivre et qui empestait l'alcool.

-"Hein, Silver ?" Déclara Torque surpris comme tous les autres. "A qu'elle moment est il arrivé là sans que personne ne le remarque ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais il à l'air totalement ivre." Répondit Klonoa "Il y avait quoi dans ce tonneau ?"

-"De l'alcool de riz il me semble." Répondit AAA qui bondit sur l'épaule de Torque pour avoir une meilleur vu de ce qui se passait. "Sa m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il tienne encore debout avec la quantité qu'il à engloutit"

-"Silver, arrête de faire l'idiot et aide moi plutôt." Hurla Lilac énervé par l'attitude du hérisson.

-"Je te reconnais toi, tu es le nouveau fiancé de Lilac." Déclara Sludge en faisant un bond en arrière pour s'éloigné du hérisson "Je retient ta bien aimé en otage alors tu n'as pas intérêt à m'énervé ou à tenté quelque chose de stupide."

-"Stupide... * _hic*…_ Mais c'est toi l'idiot pour pensé qu'il s'agit de ma fiancé... *hic*…" répondit Silver en titubant avant de commencé à lévité tout tournant sur lui-même puis de tombé au sol en riant.

- _'Il a bu un ou deux verre en trop lui... Tant mieux sa fera une menace en moins à géré.'_ Déclara le crapaud à la fois confus et surprit par le comportement du hérisson. "Je m'en vais maintenant, vous n'avez pas intérêt à nous suivre ou la dragonne d'eau y passe."

-"Vraiment... ? _*hic*_ Mais reste encore un peu voyons... _*hic*_ la soirée ne fait que commencé. Par contre il va falloir faire quelque chose à propos de cette langue... _*hic*_ " Répondit Silver en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour prendre le contrôle de la langue du crapaud pour la forcé à libéré Lilac et à s'enroulé pour retourné dans la bouche de Sludge qui manqua de s'étranglé avec avant de se prendre un Psycho Smash qui le propulsa hors de la ville. Pendant ce temps l'hérisson rattrapa la dragonne d'eau et la débarrassa de la bave qui la recouvrait "Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui... _*hic*…_ un magnifique ange vient de tombé du ciel pour atterrir dans mes bras."

-"Qu...Quoi...?" Demanda Lilac en rougissant "Tu... pourrais arrêté de dire ce genre de chose, Silver. Et c'est quoi cette odeur ?"

-"C'est l'odeur de l'amour ma jolie Lilac... _*hic*…_ ou celui du délicieux tonneau d'alcool dans lequel tu m'as envoyé." Répondit l'hérisson ivre avec un étrange sourire qui effrayait un peu la dragonne dans ses bras "Tu sais, j'ai bien aimé ce petit apéritif... _*hic*..._ mais maintenant je compte bien passé au dessert."

-"Le... le dessert...?" Demanda Lilac confuse avant que Silver ne lui donne un langoureux baisé passionné en la surprenant elle mais aussi tous les autres.

La dragonne d'eau fut confuse et surprise au début comme ses cheveux frémissaient puis se mirent à ondulés calmement quand elle commença à apprécié le baisé et que des bulles en formes de cœurs apparurent autour d'eux.

-"Oh qu'ils sont mignon..." Déclara Milla en souriant comme elle étreignit Klonoa "Par contre, c'est normal toutes ces bulles ?"

-"Aucune idée, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une autre particularité des dragons d'eau ou peut être des hérissons." Répondit le basset noir en lui donnant un tendre baisé qui fit rire sa petite amie.

* * *

Sludge finit sa course en heurtant un arbre et fut étourdit pendant un long moment. Il reprit ses esprits quand un drone métallique en forme de sphère arriva devant lui et fit apparaitre l'hologramme d'un grand vautour anthropomorphique dont l'apparition fit tremblé le crapaud.

-"Croac... Mon... Monsieur Hagewashi..." Déclara Sludge qui s'inclina rapidement en tremblant "Ex... Excusez moi d'avoir agit sans votre permission... Croac... Mais voyez vous, une occasion pareil n'allait pas se représenté... Et... j'ai presque réussit... Croac... Si seulement Paolo n'était pas intervenu."

-"La ferme abrutit de pervers, tes excuses ne valent rien." Ordonna le vautour en effrayant le crapaud "Donne moi plutôt les données que le robot à pu récolté. Et ne me dit surtout pas que tu les a laissé dans les débris."

-"Croac... Non rassurez vous, je les ai bien avec moi..." Répondit Sludge en sortant une sorte de clé USB qu'il inséra dans une fente spécial de la sphère.

-"Bien tu aura au moins servie à testé ce nouveau blindage." Répondit Hagewashi en commençant à disparaitre.

-"Euh... Croac... vous n'allez rien dire à Maître Scavenger rassurez moi...?" Demanda le crapaud effrayé "Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait qu'un de ses robots ai été détruit par ma faute et que j'ai failli révélé qu'il y avait un lien avec lui."

-"Tu devrais lui demandé toi-même, il vient te récupéré au moment où nous parlons." Répondit le vautour avec un sourire sadique avant de disparaitre complètement et que le drone ne partie.

-"Croac... il va venir ici ?" Demanda la crapaud paniqué en observant la forêt nocturne dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Chaque ombre semblait devenir plus menaçante de seconde en seconde comme quelqu'un semblait fredonné la mélodie de la marche funèbre. Sludge tenta de fuir et de se caché mais le fredonnement se fit de plus en plus fort au point où le crapaud commençait à se demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas du fruit de son imagination.

Puis soudain tous s'arrêta comme le crapaud s'était recroquevillé en position fœtal derrière un arbre en pleurant. Il se releva et regarda à nouveau les alentours avant de soupiré de soulagement.

-"Calme toi Sludge... Croac... si sa se trouve Scavenger va simplement te donné une punition comme te faire nettoyé ses toilettes avec ta langue." Déclara le crapaud avant de se retourné pour se retrouvé face à face avec le chacal borgne qui se jeta sur lui.

Cette nuit là toute la forêt au Sud de Shang Tu fut hanté par les cries et les plaintes de douleur de Sludge jusqu'au matin quand la sphère revint pour faire apparaitre l'hologramme d'Hagewashi qui s'inclina devant Scavenger.

Sludge était toujours vivant mais était inconscient et avait maintenant la peau totalement blanche à cause de la douleur et de la peur de cette nuit. Le sang du crapaud recouvrait les arbres et plantes aux alentours comme le chacal finissait de dévoré les pattes de sa victime.

-"Vous avez bien mangé ?" Demanda le vautour

-"Beurk... je ne comprendrais jamais comment certains peuvent aimé mangé ce genre de chose." Demanda Scavenger en envoyant les membres de Sludge dans un buisson "Que ce passe t'il ?"

-"Notre nouvel investisseur à un contrat pour nous." Répondit Hagewashi en souriant "Il a affirmé que vous serez très intéressé."

-"Lord Brevon aurait donc une mission pour nous ?" Demanda le chacal borgne qui sourit en révélant c'est crocs "Il a raison, sa m'intéresse déjà beaucoup."

* * *

 **Après une soirée mouvementé un nouveau jour commence. Mais comme le jour se lève un nouvel antagoniste fait son apparition.**

 **Que se passera-t'il quand les Dark Scarves entrerons dans la chasse aux Elemental Stones ? Comment réagirons les anciens Red Scarves fassent à leurs anciens camarades ? Lilac et Silver forment ils maintenant un couple ? Que se passera-t'il entre Carol et Spade maintenant que Paolo est dans l'équipe ? Flare continuera t'elle à vouloir que Silver soit son fiancé ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouvel ennemie qui plaira à certains pour son côté carnassier, un rival pour Spade (avouez que vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait de Sonic au début) et un nouveau fan complètement dingue** **(Sludge, doit il revenir ? J'hésite encore un peu.)**


	29. Alliés ?

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 28: Alliés ?**

 _Salut à tous chers lecteurs me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre que certains vont adoré au point de me demandé de donné un aperçut de l'arc Sol Emerald._

 _(Je répond déjà, hors de question vous l'aurez en temps et en heure peut être en 2017.)_

 _Désolé du retard les vacances et la création des nouveaux personnages font mauvais ménage._

 _CherryCostello23: rien de vraiment rassurant crois moi._

 _Minera89: j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre._

 _invit: content que sa t'ai plu la prochaine fois se sera Lilac qui aura un problème d'alcool xD._

 _mofurun21: merci du commentaire, j'apprécie beaucoup et me donne à 100% pour faire que cette fanfic soit à la fois amusante et intéressante._

 _coeurguimauvelol: moi aussi j'adore Silver et j'ai ma petite idée pour laquelle il y a moins de fanfic sur lui depuis un moment._

 ** _Silver n'intéresse plus vraiment certains._**

 _La triste vérité est que Silver est sans doute l'un des personnage de la série qui est à la fois le moins populaire, le moins vu et le moins important du moins dans les jeux vidéo et SEGA n'est même pas capable de lui donné un scénario correct._

 _-C'est triste à dire mais le fait qu'il est eu sa première apparition dans Sonic06 lui donne une mauvaise image pour certains qui le prennent pour un con naïf qui a voulut tué Sonic. Je sais argument absurde et totalement hypocrite car Knuckles, Shadow et même Blaze s'étaient opposé eux aussi à Sonic lors de leurs premières apparition._

 _-Silver n'a eu que 2 rôles passablement important dans Sonic Rival 1 et 2 et un bon rôle dans Sonic06 qui est théoriquement non canon._

 _-Nous ne savons vraiment rien de l'hérisson blanc mis à part qu'il vient du futur, qu'il a des pouvoirs psychique et il a été confirmé qu'Eggman Nega est son ennemie (comme celui de Blaze d'ailleurs) que très récemment._

 _Encore heureux qu'il y a le comics qui lui donne encore des aventures sinon il aurait été dans le même cas que Big the cat ou les Babylone Rogues (Jet, Wave et Storm). Bien sur Blaze est un peu dans le même cas vu qu'elle ne fait strictement plus rien à la fois dans les jeux et dans le comics, mais elle au moins n'est détesté par personne, ont connait son histoire et niveau shipping tous le monde attend de savoir avec qui elle va finir en couple avec bien sur les 3 hérissons bleu, blanc ou noir, en tête de listes._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Silver se réveilla avec une énorme migraine et ignorait totalement dans qu'elle chambre il ce trouvait ni comment il y était arrivé. Pendant que l'hérisson essayait de se souvenir de la nuit précédente, Spade arriva avec le petit déjeuné.

-"Alors Casanova, comment te sens tu ce matin ?" Plaisanta Spade en hurlant.

-"Arg... s'il te plait n'hurle pas, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme sa." Se plaignit Silver en se couvrant les oreilles avec un oreiller.

-"Tu dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois avec tous l'alcool que tu as bu hier." Répondit le panda "Je pari que tu ne te souviens de rien aussi."

-"Non c'est le flou total, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est Flare qui m'étreignait puis de Lilac qui m'envoya dans les airs, après c'est assez confus." Répondit l'hérisson en se remémorant les évènement de la veille "Attend, comment sa gueule de bois ? Je ne me souvient pas avoir bu quoi que ce soit ."

-"En faite tu as atterrie dans un tonneau d'alcool de riz et bu tous son contenu." Répondit Spade en riant "Rappelle moi de ne jamais te défié dans un concours du plus grand buveur."

-"Se qui explique mon état... j'ai rien fait de stupide ou d'embarrassant j'espère ?" Demanda Silver avant que le panda n'éclata de rire "Oh merde... allé raconte moi ce qui c'est passé."

-"Désolé mais le Magister nous attend, justement pour parlé de la nuit d'hier." Répondit Spade en haletant "Les autres nous attendent déjà donc dépéchons nous."

-"Oh allé, sa ne prendra que quelques minutes, non ?" Supplia Silver "Mieux vaut savoir ce qui m'attend avant d'y allé."

-"Peut être mais sa serait moins amusant pour les autres." Plaisanta Spade "Prend ton petit déjeuné et prépare toi je t'attend à l'extérieur."

-"D'accord mais c'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part." Répondit l'hérisson dans la défaite pendant que le panda quittait la chambre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Silver suivait Spade dans les couloirs du palais de Shang Tu pour ce rendre à la salle du trône. Après avoir entendu qu'elles étaient les difficulté qu'avait rencontré Lilac et les autres dans la jungle , Kitsune avait décidé de rendre l'entrainement de nos héros plus difficile pour être certaine qu'ils seront à la hauteur pour la suite de leurs aventures.

-"Salut les gars, vous allez bien ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui attendait avec Lilac et Carol devant la porte qui menait à la salle du trône.

-"Très mal... je pense que je vais évité l'alcool de riz à l'avenir." Grommela l'hérisson qui fut confus en remarquant Lilac qui le toisa du regard avant de passé par la porte pendant que les autres riait _'Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?'_

-"Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour au moins." Répondit Jiaoh en riant avant de remarqué le départ de la dragonne "Nous ferions mieux de la suivre, connaissant Kitsune elle nous a certainement préparé une grande et difficile journée d'entrainement."

-"Je t'en prie ne dit pas ce genre de chose Jiaoh." Déclara Carol déjà découragé "Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la précédente qui n'avait durée qu'une demi-journée."

-"C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe son temps devant la télévision à mangé des cookies." Répondit Spade en gagnant un regard noir de la féline.

-"Oh toi l'ours délavé je n'ai pas demandé ton avis." Dit Carol en colère avant de suivre Lilac.

-"C'est moi ou les filles ont l'air énervé ce matin ?" Demanda Silver confus

-"Pas toutes, seulement Carol et Lilac en faite." Répondit Jiaoh en riant.

-"Vraiment, pourquoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson

-"Tu le sauras dans un instant." Répondit Jiaoh "Rejoignons plutôt les autres, ce ne serait pas sympa de les faire attendre plus longtemps."

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait maintenant une grande table ovale avec un projecteur holographique au centre et des sièges déjà installé pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personne. Lilac et Carol s'était déjà installé et semblaient de très mauvaise humeur pendant que la renarde vérifiait que le projecteur fonctionnait bien.

-"Installez vous, les autres ne devraient pas tardé." Déclara Kitsune comme une enseignante à ses élèves.

-"Il n'y a pas un peu trop de siège, non ?" Demanda Silver "Quoique Milla et les autres ne sont pas encore là."

-"En faite Milla, Klonoa, Gon, Corazon, Torque et AAA ne sont pas ici." Répondit Kitsune en surprenant les autres.

-"Vraiment, mais nous devions tous gagné en puissance d'après ce que tu nous a dit hier ?" Déclara Lilac confuse "Pourquoi les exclure de l'entrainement ?"

-"Je ne les excluent pas, je les ai juste envoyé vers des personnes plus qualifiés pour éveillé leurs véritable potentiels." Répondit la renarde "C'est pour cette raison que l'équipe de Milla, Gon et Klonoa est repartie pour la jungle alors que c'elle de Torque, Cory et AAA sont partie pour Shang Mu."

-"Sa semble une bonne idée vu que Bao connait plus de chose à propos du Rainbow Cube." Dit pensivement Jiaoh "Mais ils auraient pu nous dire au revoir quand même."

-"Nous manquons malheureusement de temps et ils ne partent que pour quelques jours, vous pourrez toujours les contactés via holo-bracelet si vous en avez envie." Répondit Kitsune "D'ailleurs vous aussi aurez un maitre différent en fonction de vos pouvoirs."

-"Ce sont eux que nous attendons ?" Demanda Spade

-"Exact, pour le moment ils discutent avec le Magister mais nous attendons aussi vos nouveaux alliés." Répondit la renarde en gagnant un regard surpris des autres "Vous vous souvenez que le Magister avait invité des personnalité importante hier avant votre arrivé ? Bah certaines ont décidé de nous aidé lors de notre recherche aux Elemental Stones et notre lutte contre Lord Brevon. Vu que vous serez amené à travaillé ensemble à l'avenir j'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée que vous fassiez un peu mieux connaissance."

-"Je me demande qui ils seront et si nous en connaissons déjà certains ?" Dit pensivement Silver avant que 2 mains gantés ne lui masquèrent rapidement la vue.

-"Devine qui c'est ?" Murmura joyeusement une voix familière à l'oreille du hérisson.

-"Flare ?" Demanda Silver en rougissant comme la dragonne de feu lui fit un énorme câlin par derrière en agaçant Kitsune et Lilac.

-"Je suis si heureuse de revoir mon hérisson préféré en pleine forme." Répondit Flare avant de faire la moue. "Tu sais, je suis désolé pour hier. C'est en partie à cause de moi si tu t'es retrouvé ivre et que maintenant ta réputation est en partie ruiné."

-"Hein, de quoi parles tu ?" Demanda Silver inquiet et confus.

-"Surement de sa..." Répondit Kitsune en allumant l'holo-projecteur qui montra les infos du jours présenté par la pie journaliste.

* * *

-"Nous continuons notre émission avec un fait troublant pour notre actu people qui c'est déroulé hier en début de soirée." Déclara la journaliste comme des images de l'hérisson accompagné de la dragonne tigresse apparurent à l'écran "Comme vous pouvez le voir l'hérisson encore anonyme, qui a réussit à ravir le cœur de Sash Lilac, semble être un serial lover avec un succès fou auprès de nos dragonnes les plus célèbres. Et c'est ainsi que nous l'avons retrouvé aux bras de Flare Obsidian Scarlet la dragonne tigresse de feu qui crève les écrans de cinéma avec son talent, les photos de magazines avec sa beauté et... Non mais qui a écrit ce texte ? Sa n'arrête pas de faire des compliments sur Flare sur les 30 prochaines lignes."

-"Pas grave saute les parties inutiles ." Murmura le cameraman.

-"Bien pour revenir à l'essentiel, hier soir l'hérisson inconnue pouvait être aperçu avec notre dragonne actrice sur la grande place de Shang Tu." Déclara la pie comme l'image de Flare qui étreignait Silver apparu en gros plan. "Flirt ou câlin amicale ? Aucune idée, mais cela n'a pas plu à notre chère Sash Lilac qui à vite réagit."

Une vidéo apparu montrant Lilac attrapé Silver pour le séparé de Flare en l'envoyant dans un tonneau pendant que les 2 dragonnes se disputait un moment avant que la dragonne de feu ne s'énerve en déployant ses pouvoir de feu et ne se lança à l'assaut de la dragonne d'eau.

* * *

-"C'est encore plus embarrassant que je ne l'imaginais." Déclara Flare rougissante en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de Silver.

-"Fla... Flare... ?" Bégaya l'hérisson en rougissant.

-"Arrête de te collé à lui et assume ta connerie." Déclara Lilac énervé en les séparant avec une mèche de cheveux avant de se placé entre la dragonne tigresse et l'hérisson.

-"Hé! Je ne te permet pas, surtout que tu es la principale fautive." Répondit la dragonne de feu en lançant un regard incendiaire vers la dragonne d'eau.

-"Qu'as-tu dit ?" Demanda Lilac en fusillant du regard sa rivale.

-"S'il vous plait les filles attendez au moins la fin du reportage pour vous disputé." Déclara Kitsune avec un sourire menaçant en ligotant les 2 dragonnes avec ses queues avant de les placé dans des sièges opposés.

* * *

-"Comme vous pouvez le constaté, se n'était pas très beau à voir." Répondit la journaliste en riant "Pendant que nos divas se disputaient un individu mal intentionné en profita pour les enlevés à l'aide d'un robot-crapaud que notre équipe de journaliste à réussit à poursuivre."

Une vidéo montrant la poursuite avec la machine de Sludge s'afficha avant l'intervention de Paolo.

-"Heureusement pour Lilac et Flare, Paolo Lightning, notre super-sportif national se trouvait dans les parages pour les sauvées." Continua la journaliste "Notre équipe les a malheureusement perdu de vue pendant un moment après cela mais les a vite retrouvé lors d'un moment vraiment très romantique et très drôle aussi."

Une nouvelle vidéo s'afficha montrant Silver et Lilac lévité dans les airs en s'embrassant pendant qu'ils étaient entouré de bulles en formes de cœurs avant que la dragonne d'eau ne repoussa l'hérisson avant de lui donné une puissante gifle renforcé avec l'eau contenu dans les bulles. Cela propulsa le pauvre Silver vers le clocher de la cathédrale de Shang Tu où il heurta violemment la cloche, ce qui fit retentir le son de c'elle- ci dans toute la ville.

-"S'était donc pour cette raison que la cloche avait sonnée ?" Déclara pensivement la pie journaliste avant de se rappelé qu'elle était toujours à l'antenne "Oups désolé, quoiqu'il en soit il semblerait que la relation entre Lilac et son mystérieux amoureux soit devenu très tendu avec l'arrivé de Flare qui semble être une rivale parfaite pour la course au cœur de l'hérisson serial lover. Nous avons demandé leurs avis à certains habitants de la ville pour connaitre leurs opinions sur cette histoire."

-"J'ignore vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé mais j'espère que Lilac restera sa petite amie." Déclara une lézarde anthropomorphique bleu "Ils forment un couple trop mignon et j'adore les bulles en formes de cœur qu'il y avait autour d'eux ."

-"Je pense que ce type à beaucoup de chance pour réussir à attiré deux dragonnes aussi mignonne." Plaisanta un lièvre anthropomorphique brun accompagné de ses amis qui s'amusaient devant la caméra "Personnellement, si j'étais lui je pourrais pas choisir et bon s'il peut se faire les deux c'est encore mieux. Par contre s'il en choisit une, mesdames sachez que je suis disponible pour vous réconfortez."

* * *

Kitsune éteignit le projecteur après quelques commentaire des habitants de Shang Tu.

-"Comme vous pouvez le constaté toute la ville voir même toute la planète est au courant de votre aventure d'hier soir." Déclara la renarde à la fois embêté et amusé par le reportage. "A l'avenir avant d'allé faire les fous en villes prévenez moi, j'aurai au moins pu géré ces vampires de journalistes."

-"Au moins ils ne se sont pas intéressé au plus important." Déclara une chauve souris anthropomorphique, portant des lunettes, suspendu au plafond qui les rejoignit en planant grâce aux 2 ailes qu'elle avait dans son dos avant de se posé dans le siège qui se trouvait entre Flare et Spade en faisant un clin d'œil au panda.

Elle avait de court cheveux couleur ambre attaché en un chignon et un pelage sombre qui contrastait avec sa tenue violette, qui la faisait ressemblé à une ninja. Une écharpe rouge indiquait qu'elle faisait partie des Red Scarves et l'expression agacé de Carol combiné à la rougeur sur les joues de Spade prouvait qu'elle connaissait bien Lilac et les autres.

-"Salut Ambre, tu te décides enfin à te montré." Déclara joyeusement Kitsune "Tu te souviens surement de Lilac, Carol, Spade et Jiaoh."

-"Bien sur, comment aurai-je pu oublié mes anciens camarade de jeu ?" Répondit la chauve souris souriante avec ses yeux violets en pinçant l'une des joues de Spade. "Surtout notre panda chaud ici."

-"Comment sa panda chaud ?" Demanda Carol agacé par le comportement d'Ambre vis-à-vis de son ami.

-"Ainsi donc se sont eux les amis que tu voulais me présenté ?" Demanda Flare amusé par la réaction de la féline "Si j'avais su je t'aurai invité à m'accompagné hier soir."

-"Vous vous connaissez ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise

-"Il se trouve ma petite reine des cactus, que j'aide parfois cette diva des flammes." Répondit Ambre en énervant la tigresse à cause du surnom avant de se tourné vers Silver qui était encore sous le choc du reportage. "C'est donc lui l'hérisson qui vous rend folle, Flare et Médusa ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a bugée."

-"Ne m'appelle pas comme sa, et quand à Silver..." Dit Lilac avant de giflé le visage du hérisson avec ses cheveux ce qui le réveilla. "Suffit simplement de lui collé une bonne gifle pour résoudre son problème."

-"Ouch, je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour hier mais tu étais vraiment obligé de faire sa ?" Demanda Silver en frottant la marque rougeoyante que la dragonne avait laissé sur sa joue.

-"Crois moi, j'aurai pu faire bien pire." Répondit Lilac avec un regard menaçant qui fit déglutir de peur l'hérisson "Sinon que voulais tu dire Ambre à propos de cette chose importante que les journalistes n'ont pas remarqué ?"

-"Je pari qu'elle veut parlé du blindage de ce robot." Déclara Paolo qui entra dans la salle accompagné du général Gong et de trois autres personnes.

-"Il semblerait que tous le monde est répondu à mon invitation." Dit joyeusement Kitsune

* * *

Les nouveaux arrivants étaient tous des célébrité d'Avalice dans leurs domaines.

Juste derrière le général panda se trouvait une ourse polaire anthropomorphique aux cheveux blond qui formait une longue tresse, elle était vêtue d'un manteau en fourrure verte et semblait rendre Gong un peu nerveux. Il s'agissait d'Olga Brismark, général en chef de Shuigang et remplaçante temporaire de Dail pendant son absence.

Après elle se trouvait une lynx anthropomorphique au pelage brun et au long cheveux couleur cerise qui sautillait joyeusement dans son kimono rouge en savourant une corbeille de fraise. Il s'agissait de Cherry Melody, une star de la chanson et une grande amie de Flare.

Suivait ensuite un loup anthropomorphique au pelage sombre avec les cheveux coiffé en une longue queue de cheval et des yeux bleu saphir. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison grise et d'une veste rouge, de bottes noires, d'une paire de lunette sur la tête et d'une ceinture conçut pour accueillir les munitions des pistolets qu'il transportait dans son dos, Ainsi qu'une épaisse touffe de fourrure noire et claire autour du cou. Il s'agissait de Guntz Goldenbolt un explorateur et un chasseur de prime mais aussi un grand ami de Paolo.

Le dernier était un dragon tigre de feu anthropomorphique comme Flare avec des yeux orange comme la braise et une longue chevelure hérissé rouge avec des pic noir qui la parsemait. Il était vêtue d'une tenue de samouraï avec des motifs de flammes bleus ainsi que d'un pantalon pourpre, de bottes et mitaines rouge et était armé de deux katana. Il s'agissait d'Apollo Obsidian Scarlet, un autre grand ami de Paolo et de Guntz, le grand frère de Flare et aussi l'un des meilleurs escrimeur d'Avalice.

-"A... Apollo ? Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu apparemment surprise et contrarié par la présence de son frère. "Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à t'entraîner pour maîtrisé une nouvelle façon de manié tes sabres ?"

-"C'est exact Flare, mais je ne pouvais pas résisté à l'envie de rencontré la ravissante Sash Lilac." Répondit Apollo en s'inclinant devant la dragonne d'eau pour lui baisé la main.

-"Euh... En... Enchanté..." Répondit Lilac en rougissant légèrement et totalement prise au dépourvu.

-"Non j'insiste, le plaisir et l'honneur sont pour moi." Déclara le dragon tigre en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourné lentement vers Silver avec un regard meurtrier. "Et aussi j'ai entendu dire qu'un enfoiré s'amusait à ruiné votre réputation."

-"Hola, Apollo semble prêt à faire des rondelles d'hérisson grillé." Plaisanta Guntz comme le dragon tigre dégaina l'un de ses katana qui s'enflamma avant de se lancé à l'assaut de Silver.

L'hérisson évita de justesse la lame de feu qui trancha en carbonisant le siège où il se trouvait avant d'être poursuivit par Apollo.

-"Et c'est repartie pour un tour..." Soupira Flare "Faut toujours qu'il joue le frère surprotecteur quand je fréquente quelqu'un."

-"Au lieu de nous faire un discourt mélodramatique, essai plutôt de le raisonné." Répondit Lilac énervé par l'attitude de la dragonne de feu.

-"Hé calme toi, tu risques de blessé quelqu'un." Déclara Silver en évitant les boules de feu que lui envoyait Apollo.

-"Arrête de bougé alors pour que je puisse cramé ton visage." Répondit le dragon de feu en se propulsant avec ses flammes pour percuté l'hérisson.

L'impact les fit traversé la terrasse de la salle et les envoyas dans la cour intérieur du palais après une chute de 3 étages.

-"Ouch, sa à du faire mal..." Dit Cherry amusé "Ont ne s'ennuie pas avec vous à ce que je vois."

-"Je plaint cet hérisson il va ce faire rôtir en moins de 5 minutes." Plaisanta Guntz

-"Tu rêves, Silver va l'explosé en moins de 3 minutes plutôt." Répondit Carol

-"Sa se vois que tu ne connais pas Apollo." Déclara Paolo en riant "Votre ami n'a aucune chance, je pense même que nous devrions allé les séparé avant qu'il ne soit blessé."

-"Ne le sous estimes surtout pas, c'est plutôt votre ami qui aura besoins de soins médicaux s'il continue à s'en prendre a Silver." Répondit Spade.

-"Peu importe lequel est le meilleur. Nous ferions mieux de les arrêté au plus vite car ils risquent de causé de gros dégâts dans le palais s'ils s'affrontent sérieusement." Déclara le général Gong.

-"Allons Gong, ne fait pas ton rabat-joie." Déclara Olga avec un accent suédois au général panda qui se raidit aussitôt "C'est une occasion parfaite pour testé la solidité des nouveaux robot de sécurité que Shuigang vous a offert il y à quelques mois."

-"Des robots de sécurité ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse comme 3 immenses robot arrivèrent dans la cour extérieur en encerclant le nuage de poussière qu'avait crée la chute d'Apollo et de Silver.

Ils étaient monté sur des chenilles, avaient de grande mains, des yeux semblable à ceux des insectes et avait chacun la couleur d'une des 3 grandes capitale d'Avalice, à savoir bleu pour Shang Tu, rouge pour Shang Mu et vert pour Shuigang.

-"J'ignorais que le palais Shang Tu abritait ce genre de machine." Déclara Kitsune "Vous utilisez d'habitude un système de sécurité un peu plus... traditionnel, si l'on peut dire."

-"Il s'agit en faite d'un cadeau que l'empereur Dail avait fait pour renforcé les défenses des palais de Shang Tu et Shang Mu." Répondit Olga. "Pour le moment ils sont encore en phase d'amélioration et ne sont pas vraiment de taille à rivalisé avec de redoutable guerriers où à un véritable assaut de Lord Brevon. Mais avec leurs blindages renforcé ils peuvent servirent d'excellent rempart pour retardé ou épuisé un ennemie."

-"Se sont donc plus des moyens de dissuasion que des robots de sécurité donc ?" Demanda Ambre avant de voir les mains de chacun des robots se transformé en marteaux, lance-flamme ou scies circulaires. "Faut croire que j'ai parlé trop vite."

-"Individu dangereux détecté... Début de l'éradication..." Déclarèrent les robots.

-"Vous êtes certains qu'ils ont été conçut pour assuré la sécurité du palais ?" Demanda Flare inquiète "Cette phrase faisait plus robot exterminateur qu'autre chose."

-"Je crois qu'ils prennent nos amis pour une véritable menace." Répondit Gong en réfléchissant "Il me semble d'ailleurs que leurs détecteurs sont défectueux et que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous ne les installons pas en ville."

* * *

Sans aucun avertissement les machines se lancèrent à l'assaut du nuage de poussière avec leurs armes avant que celui-ci ne fut dispersé par une onde de choc cyan et rouge qui les repoussa par la même occasion. Silver et Apollo furent de nouveaux visible et se retrouvait dans une épreuve de force avec l'hérisson qui arrivait à tenir la lame enflammée du Katana entre ses paumes.

-"J'y crois pas, ils ont repoussé les 3 d'un seul coup." Dit Olga surprise

-"Faut croire qu'il faut encore les améliorés." Plaisanta Melody en gagnant un regard noir de l'ourse polaire.

-"Pas mal mais combien de temps compte tu tenir comme sa face à mes flammes draconiennes ?" Déclara le dragon de feu comme les flammes gagnèrent en force en brûlant davantage les mains de Silver et en faisant fondre ses gants.

-"Tu oses appelé sa des flammes... ?" Répondit l'hérisson comme les flammes commencèrent à prendre une couleur pourpre. "Comparé à c'elles que j'ai connue elles sont vraiment glacial."

-"Quesque ?" Demanda Apollo surpris comme les iris de Silver passèrent du doré au bleu lumineux et que ses marques lumineuses d'habitude cyan commencèrent à devenir rouge écarlate.

Avant que le dragon de feu n'eu le temps de réagir, l'hérisson avait réussit à prendre possession du katana et le menaçait en plaçant la lame sur sa gorge.

-"Très bonne arme... dommage que ce ne soit pas vraiment mon genre." Déclara Silver avec un sourire sadique avant d'arrêté l'une des scies circulaires du robot vert derrière Apollo avec le katana "On ne peut jamais être tranquille... Et toi le lézard, donne moi un coup de main pour nous débarrassé de ces tas de ferraille."

Les 3 robots avaient récupéré de l'onde de choc et encerclaient à nouveau l'hérisson et le dragon tigre avec ce dernier qui dégaina son second sabre.

-"J'accepte de t'aidé, mais ne te méprend pas cet uniquement pour pouvoir m'occupé de toi plus rapidement." Répondit Apollo avant qu'ils n'évitèrent un coup de marteau du robot bleu.

Silver se plaça rapidement en dessous de la machine verte en évitant ces scies et lui trancha les membres avant de lui sauté dessus pour planté le katana entre les 2 yeux du robots. Sans perdre un instant il envoya de l'énergie psychique dans la lame ce qui surchargea les circuits du robots et le fit explosé. L'hérisson fit un saut périlleux avant d'atterrir au sol avec un sourire sadique sur le visage et avait déjà le regard posé sur sa prochaine cible.

-"Woah, Silver est déchaîné aujourd'hui." Déclara Kitsune impressionnée.

- _'Il y à quelque chose qui cloche...'_ Pensa Lilac inquiète en ressentant un frisson de peur quand le regard glacé du hérisson se posa sur elle. _'Que t'arrive t'il Silver ?'_

-"Ce type est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air..." Déclara Apollo qui avait observé toute la scène. "Il est hors de question qu'il se rapproche de Flare ou de Lilac à nouveau."

Le robot bleu tenta de profité de l'inattention du dragon de feu pour l'écrasé avec ses marteaux mais Apollo se propulsa pour ce placé juste en dessous de la machine et le trancha en deux d'un seul coup.

-"Apollo semble motivé lui aussi." Dit Guntz amusé "Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi tendu durant un combat."

-"Sa droit surement être parce que cet hérisson l'a non seulement contré et désarmé mais aussi car il utilise en ce moment l'un de ses katanas qu'il apprécie tant." Répondit Paolo "Je me demande ce qu'il va se passé une fois qu'Apollo aura vaincu le dernier robot."

-"Tu veux dire Silver je suppose ?" Demanda Spade " Car il est clair que votre ami le samouraï est surclassé."

-"Tu veux parié ?" Demanda le léopard avec un air de défi.

-"J'ai rien à perdre, tu proposes quoi ? Playboy." Répondit le panda confiant.

-"Bien alors le gagnant aura droit à un dîner au chandelle avec cette magnifique lady qui se trouve ici." Déclara Paolo qui désigna Carol en surprenant la féline et le panda "Et le perdant devra faire le serveur."

-"Hein... quoi ?" Demanda Carol en rougissant "J'ai... J'ai jamais dit que j'était d'accord."

-"D'a... D'accord..." Répondit Spade en rougissant comme la féline se tourna vers lui totalement surprise "Me regarde pas comme sa... je le fait que pour fermé la grande bouche de ce dragueur."

Silver et Apollo se tenait en face du robot rouge qui commença à préparé une énorme boule de feu.

-"Plus qu'à s'occupé du dernier." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant.

-"En effet et après je pourrais te donné la raclée que tu mérites." Répondit le dragon tigre en se mettant en garde pendant qu'il concentrait ses pouvoirs de feu dans son katana.

-"Tu commences à te répété tu sais." Déclara Silver en l'imitant comme son sabre fut recouvert de flammes pourpres qui commencèrent à devenir cyan comme les lignes lumineuses sur les mains de l'hérisson "Hmm... on dirait que mon temps est déjà presque écoulé..."

-"Hein que racontes tu ?" Demanda Apollo confus

-"Autant repartir en beauté." Répondit Silver dont les yeux recommençaient à devenir doré "Admire le fossé qui nous sépare."

Les flammes du katana se concentrèrent en une petite sphère de lumière que l'hérisson envoya vers le robot qui riposta avec sa boule de feu. Mais cette dernière fut, à la surprise général, absorbé entièrement par la sphère qui continua sa route et traversa le blindage de la machine avant de la propulsé dans les airs de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible.

-"Woah... je pense qu'il à quitté l'atmosphère d'Avalice." Dit Flare impressionné en observant le ciel comme les autres avant qu'une énorme explosion de flammes pourpre engloutit le ciel.

-"Nova di Rabbia: Terzo purgatorio del diavolo Zapatan." Déclara simplement Silver avant d'envoyé le katana à Apollo pendant que le ciel reprenait une couleur normal. "Voila comment on utilise les flammes à leurs plein potentiel. Tu as de la chance je ne peux malheureusement pas resté allé, sinon tu aurais pu faire un mannequin d'entrainement acceptable pour que je puisse testé mon nouveau pouvoir."

-"Désolé mais tu ne vas nulle part." Répondit le dragon de feu en se mettant en garde mais qui fut surpris en voyant l'hérisson perdre connaissance en souriant.

* * *

Dans le subconscient de Silver,

Une autre porte, comme c'elle qui avait conféré à l'hérisson blanc le pouvoir du vent contre Seiriu, s'ouvrit. C'elle ci était gravé avec des motifs de flammes et un phénix qui déployait ses ailes et des flammes pourpres en jaillissaient comme un hérisson blanc identique à Silver mais avec une fourrure de poitrine orange,des yeux bleu et des lignes lumineuses rouge y entra.

-"Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'à prit de te manifesté ?" Demanda une voix derrière lui. "Il n'y avait aucune condition requise pour ton intervention, ton pouvoir aurai pu lui être fatal."

-"Calme toi, vieux reptile." répondit l'hérisson en énervant le dragon blanc qui se trouvait derrière lui. "J'étais simplement curieux de voir le niveau actuel de sa puissance. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt pitoyable j'ai à peine réussit à déployé 10% de mon pouvoir qu'il commençait déjà à atteindre ses limites."

-"Sa n'excuse pas le fait que tu es délibérément brisé l'une de nos règles: Interdiction de révélée notre présence sauf s'il entre en contact avec l'une des deux choses que nous protégeons respectivement." Déclara le dragon

-"C'est à dire, les joyaux de pouvoirs ou celui ou c'elle qui en est l'actuel gardien. Tu te répète Tempest, c'est la vieillesse qui te rend sénile ou quoi ?" Répondit l'hérisson avec un sourire sadique "A moins que tu ne te sente soudainement important car tu peux à nouveau être utile en protégeant cette dragonne ? Plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs, je devrais peut être faire plus ample connaissance avec elle en l'amenant dans mon univers. Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera mes flammes."

-"Comment oses tu ?" déclara le dragon furieux en déclenchant une tempête "Pose ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle et je te..."

-"Calme toi je plaisantais." Répondit l'hérisson en l'interrompant "Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre de toute façon. Mais attention tu as faillit enfreindre une règle toi aussi: Aucun conflit entre nous tu te souviens ?"

-"Espèce de..." grogna Tempest comme la porte se refermait sur l'hérisson.

-"Allé, à bientôt vieux lézard. Prend soin de notre protégé, je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt avant que je n'ai pu prendre pleinement possession de son corps et peut être réduire le monde en cendre." Déclara l'hérisson avec un mauvais rire avant que la porte ne se referme totalement et ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

-"Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arrivé dans son ancienne vie pour qu'il devienne ainsi..." soupira le dragon en retournant vers sa propre porte. "Il va falloir que tu devienne plus fort Silver, sinon je crains le pire si jamais tu te retrouve face à Venice. Je vais devoir intervenir"

* * *

 **Lors de sa rencontre explosive avec Apollo, le frère de Flare, une nouvelle facette de Silver se dévoila.**

 **Sera t'elle bénéfique ou dévastatrice ? Qu'arrivera t'il maintenant à Silver ? Que fait Tempest dans le subconscient de notre héro ? Carol et Spade aurons t'il vraiment un dîner aux chandelles ?**

 **La suite bientôt.**

 **Nouveau chapitre où une nouvelle personnalités cachées de Silver fait son apparition et ne semble pas très commode: Venice the hedgehog. Bien sur certains aurons surement deviné dans quel Arc il va apparaître (indice: il fera très chaud à sa prochaine apparition). Je n'en dit pas plus pour gardé le suspense.**

 **Aussi au cas où vous vous poserez la question l'attaque de Venice veut dire en italien: Nova de la colère : troisième purgatoire du démon Zapatan.**


	30. Jeux dangereux

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 29: Jeux dangereux**

 _Cher amis lecteur, me revoici très en avance (ne prenez pas sa pour une habitude) avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira autant que les derniers. Je me met un peu en avance en prévision de la révélation du prochain jeu Sonic de 2016 qui se fera le 22. Donc ce weekend nous saurons enfin si la Sonic Team et SEGA peuvent encore faire des jeux qui peuvent être à la fois bon, beau et intéressant ou même qui donnerait de l'importance à un autre personnage que l'hérisson bleu (on peut pas dire qu'il y en ai eu beaucoup ces dernières années._

 _Mais bon assez parlé de moi et de ma vie et passons à ce que vous attendez tous._

 _Minera89 et mofurun21: votre attente est terminé voici la suite._

 _Kiki92: en effet garde ta main, je n'aimerais pas que tu la manges et ne puisse plus laissé de bon commentaire._

 _Miraculous21: faudra aussi que je la relise pour modifié ou vérifié certaines choses._

 _Lolpizza: drôle de question je pensais déjà l'avoir précisé pourtant. Mais je veux bien le refaire encore: Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Amy et tous les personnages des jeux de la série que nous adorons tous serons en effet présent dans la fanfiction et même certains du manga. Knuckles en particulier sera présent car je compte lui rendre le titre de Gardien de la Master Emerald (que Sega semble avoir oublié pour faire de l'échidné un personnage support comme Tails). Pour l'instant seule Sticks de Sonic Boom n'est pas une priorité pour moi. Mais qui sais, j'aurai peut être envie de l'inclure en modifiant un peu son personnage dans un futur proche._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Dans un lieu inconnu, Lord Brevon entrait dans une salle mal éclairé où seul un trône en ossement pouvait être vu. Installé confortablement dessus se trouvait Scavenger qui était à la fois ravis et amusé de voir le seigneur de guerre. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une combinaison rouge écarlate et sirotait un verre d'un liquide rougeâtre à mi-chemin entre le vin et le sang.

-"Content de te revoir Brevon, sa fait un bail depuis la dernière fois." Déclara le chacal en souriant. "Au faite merci pour les cristaux, j'ignore d'où ils proviennent mais ils renforcent considérablement le blindage de nos machines tout en leurs conférant une certaine résistance face aux éléments."

-"Je vois que vous avez déjà parfaitement comprit leurs intérêts." répondit le seigneur de guerre en observant les alentours. "J'ai aussi entendu parlé de l'apparition nocturne d'un certain crapaud robot hier à Shang Tu avant mon arrivé ici. Des problèmes avec tes subalternes ou as-tu soudainement développé un certains goût pour les dragonnes ? "

"Première proposition j'en ai peur, malheureusement je n'apprécie toujours pas la chair de dragon. Il s'agit en faite d'un associé abrutie qui a voulu réglé une vielle histoire." Répondit Scavenger en pointant Sludge dans un grand tube en verre remplit d'un liquide verdâtre avec des bras métalliques qui lui greffaient des membres robotiques. "Je l'ai bien sur punit et lui apporte quelques... améliorations. Qui sais, il pourrait m'être utile à l'avenir."

-"Toujours aussi bienveillant avec la vermine hein ?" Plaisanta Brevon en s'installant dans le trône comme si de rien était "Déjà à l'époque tu t'amusais à torturé puis à corrompre tes victimes."

-"Sur ce point nous ne sommes pas vraiment différent... Maitre." répondit le chacal en s'inclinant.

* * *

… **.Flasback...**

Lors d'une nuit sans lune il y à 17 ans de cela, Scavenger, qui n'était pas encore borgne, fulminait de rage dans son repère secret avec certains de ses acolytes dont Hagewashi, le vautour.

-"Pour qui ce prend cette sale garce de Kitsune ?" Demanda le chacal en tournant autour d'un feu de camp.

-"Elle a encore refusé ton idée de tenté de prendre le contrôle de Shang Tu je pari." Déclara une hyène anthropomorphique en riant. Elle avait de long cheveux roux coiffé en bataille un pelage gris et portait un débardeur noir sous un gilet rouge, un mini jupe noire et des bottes ainsi que le fameux foulard des Red Scarves attaché autour du cou.

-"Il n'y a rien de drôle Liegou." Répondit un taureau au pelage jaune vêtu d'une tunique bleu à longue manches et armé d'une grande hallebarde où était attaché le foulard rouge. "Avec les capacités des Red Scarves, nous pourrions facilement renversé le Magister de son trône, voir même nous attaqué aux autres cités. Mais tant que Kitsune sera au pouvoir nous ne pouvons rien faire, car cette saleté de renarde ne veut pas affronté ses anciens allié et risqué une nouvelle guerre mondiale."

-"Tu as raison Osuushi, mais nous n'y pouvons rien pour l'instant car nous n'avons aucune chance contre l'un des 4 sages." Déclara Hagewashi. "Et je serais très étonné de voir le reste des Red Scarves nous obéir après que nous ayons attaqué leur chef."

-"Si seulement il existait une personne capable de comprendre notre soif de pouvoir." Déclara Scavenger qui se laissa tombé sur le sol en observant les étoiles. "Je ne sais pas un genre de mentor qui nous aiderait dans l'ombre par exemple."

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase qu'un vaisseau spatial avec un blindage doté d'un camouflage optique apparu dans le ciel et passa silencieusement au dessus d'eux en masquant malgré tous les étoile.

-"Quesque s'était ?" Demanda le chacal surprit en gagnant un regard confus des autres "Je vient de voir quelque chose d'immense passé au dessus de nous."

-"T'essais de nous dire que tu as vu un ovni ?" Demanda la hyène en riant "Mon pauvre Vengy tu es un peu trop stressé depuis un moment."

-"Je ne suis pas fou, Liegou... !" Répondit Scavenger avant que le vaisseau ne se posa dans la forêt aux alentour du repaire en détruisant certains arbres et désactiva son camouflage. "Tu vois !"

-"Hé attend, ou vas-tu ?" Demanda le vautour en observant le chacal qui partait en direction du vaisseau.

-"Je vais voir sa de plus près." répondit Scavenger sans se retourné "Ses aliens tombe bien j'avais justement besoin de me défoulé. Si vous vous dépêchez un peu je pourrais vous en laissé un ou deux."

-"Hé moi aussi je veux tabassé de l'alien." Répondirent les autres avant de le suivre.

* * *

Silencieusement ils se faufilèrent dans la forêt et arrivèrent à proximité du vaisseau. La soute du véhicule s'ouvrit révélant une dizaine de robot soldat qui commencèrent immédiatement à vérifié la zone.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réalisé ce qu'il se passait quand le chacal et sa bande leurs tombèrent dessus et les détruisirent sans aucune pitié. Inconnue aux 4 vagabonds une certaine personne avait observé la scène depuis le cockpit du vaisseau et semblait amusé et intéressé par eux.

-"S'était franchement trop facile." Déclara Osuuni en retirant la carcasse d'un robot de ses cornes

-"Moi aussi..." Répondit la hyène en baillant "J'espère qu'il y en a d'autres quand même, c'est vraiment amusant d'explosé le bocal qui leur sert de tête."

-"Au pire ont aura gagné leur vaisseau." Déclara Hagewashi en entrant dans la soute. "J'ai hâte de le piloté... hein, c'est quoi ce truc... arg, non n'approche pas..."

Des bruits de lutte et les hurlement du vautour inquiétèrent et surprirent les autres qui se précipitèrent dans la soute exactement où l'oiseau en fut expulsé avec une force t'elle qu'il traversa plusieurs arbres qui se trouvait sur son passage en emportant Scavenger avec lui.

-"Merde que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Liegou surprise en se retournant pour voir une sorte de silhouette dans l'ombre de la soute avec des yeux vert phosphorescents.

-"C'est cet enfoiré qui à fait sa !" Hurla le taureau en chargeant le mystérieux ennemie accompagné de la hyène comme soutien.

Le chacal reprit conscience un moment après et remarqua immédiatement Hagewashi dans un état critique avec les ailes tordu. Furieux il se retourna pour allé punir le responsable mais fut horrifié de trouvé le taureau avec ses cornes, qui faisait sa fierté, arraché et planté dans ses jambes. Mais il trouva aussi Liegou qui était retenu par le cou par leurs mystérieux adversaire qui avait carrément arraché les bras la pauvre hyène

-"Ven... Vengy... " Dit faiblement Liegou en crachant du sang "Ne t'occupe pas de nous... Fuis... tu dois devenir le maitre d'Avalice un jour... Se serais bête de mourir maintenant... "

-"Tu as raison, je vais devenir le maitre incontesté de cette planète un jour ou l'autre." Répondit Scavenger "De plus, même si je vous sauvais vous ne me seriez plus d'aucune utilité vu la vitesse à laquelle cette chose vous a vaincu."

-"Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes..." Déclara la hyène.

-"Par contre il est hors de question que je fuis devant cette chose." Répondit le chacal en surprenant son amie et semblant incité de la curiosité chez la créature. "Quel genre de futur tyran je serai si je fuyais devant la première difficulté ? Je vais plutôt maitrisé cette créature et en faire mon nouveau subalterne, avec une puissance pareil les Red Scarves et bientôt tout Avalice sera obligé de s'incliné devant moi."

-"Tu es vraiment le roi des enfoirés tu le sais ?" Déclara la créature en riant avant d'envoyé la hyène à coté du vautour "Sa me plait bien, approche que je t'apprenne le sens du mot douleur."

-"Grr... tu vas voir sale monstre !" Hurla Scavenger en se lançant à l'assaut de son adversaire.

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva révélant le chacal mutilé et démembré totalement qui baignait dans son propre sang. Une lumière verte illumina la forêt pendant que la créature se transformait en poussant un hurlement avant de devenir Lord Brevon sous sa première forme.

-"Quel gâchis..." déclara le seigneur de guerre alien en soulevant Scavenger encore conscient part le cou "Tant de potentiel, tant d'ambition... mais dans un corps si... faible."

-"Je... je te ferais regretté ces paroles..." Arriva à grogné le chacal.

-"Au lieu de vouloir me combattre pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas." Répondit Brevon en souriant.

-"Plutôt mourir que de servir quelqu'un... surtout que je n'y aurai rien à gagné." Grogna Scavenger en faisant rire le seigneur de guerre.

-"Je m'attendais à ce que tu me répondes un truc de se genre." Déclara Brevon "Je suppose que tu refuserais même si je te promettais, le pouvoir, la puissance... et même le contrôle de cette misérable planète ?"

-"Qu... Quoi ?" Demanda Scavenger bouche bée comme les paroles du seigneur de guerre résonnaient dans son esprit.

-"Vois tu mon cher ami, je suis Lord Brevon un envahisseur alien qui sillonne le cosmos à la recherche de trésor à pillé, de planète à conquérir et tous le baratin qui va avec." Répondit le seigneur de guerre "Si tu travaille temporairement pour moi je t'offrirai cette pitoyable planète où nous nous trouvons sur un plateau en argent."

-"Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?" Demanda le chacal confus "Tu... tu n'es pas venu envahir Avalice ?"

-"Pas vraiment, c'est une autre raison qui m'a amené ici." Répondit Lord Brevon "Alors que décides tu ?"

-"Autant accepté... je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon." Soupira Scavenger "Mais il faudra aussi soigné les autres... Ils peuvent toujours mettre utile."

-"Excellent mais d'abord..." Déclara le seigneur de guerre en sortant sa dague recouverte d'un liquide verdâtre avant de la planté directement dans l'œil du chacal qui poussa un énorme hurlement.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Depuis ce jour là, ma nouvelle vision du monde que vous m'avez offerte " Déclara Scavenger en ouvrant son œil blessé pour révélé une grande cicatrice en forme de fissure verte à l'intérieur à la place de l'endroit où se trouve habituellement l'iris. "Par contre nous avons été assez surprit par ta visite surprise d'i ans. Rassure moi tu t'es laissé battre par ces gamines ?"

-"Evidemment, l'une d'entre elle était malheureusement la raison de ma première venu sur Avalice." Répondit Lord Brevon "Je l'avais d'ailleurs encore oublié quand j'ai voulu détruire cette planète il y a quelques jours."

-"Vous avez voulu faire quoi ?" Demanda le chacal énervé "Vous aviez aussi oublié notre accord j'ai l'impression."

-"Calme toi, j'agissais sous l'impulsion de la colère." Répondit le seigneur de guerre "Maintenant je n'ai plus envie de la détruire... du moins pas avec le trésor qu'elle renferme."

-"Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es encore ici." Conclut Scavenger "Et tu comptes me demandé notre aide cette fois ? Car bon, il y a sept ans tu comptais sur une sorte de ver de terre avec des bras robotiques."

-"Tu veux parlé de Serpentine ? Je ne voulais tous simplement pas vous impliqué dans cette histoire." Répondit Lord Brevon "D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avais été plus qu'utile."

-"En effet, maintenant je dirige la moitié des Red Scarves et attend le bon moment pour agir." Déclara le chacal.

-"Excellent, et je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas m'aidé en créant un petit chaos généralisé sur Avalice ?" Demanda le seigneur de guerre en souriant.

-"J'espérais que tu me demanderais un truc de ce genre." Répondit Scavenger "Raconte moi ton plan."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Des flammes engloutissait le monde, les cris et les pleurs faisaient écho comme une gigantesque créature composé de flammes et de magma. En face d'elle se trouvait un hérisson blanc avec un bras cassé et du sang qui coulait sur son visage et défiait la créature du regard avec ses yeux dorés.

-"Approche Iblis, il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toute." Déclara l'hérisson qui fut entouré d'une aura bleu cyan et se lança à l'assaut de son adversaire.

La créature hurla avant de craché des rochers incandescents que l'hérisson arriva à dévié avec ses pouvoirs avant de s'arrêté juste à temps pour voir la mâchoire de la créature se refermé devant lui et évité ainsi de devenir une bouchée d'hérisson grillé pour le monstre.

-"Tu ne veux pas un bonbon à la menthe contre cette haleine fétide ?" Demanda l'hérisson après avoir été repoussé par un hurlement de la créature qui s'apprêtait à le grillé en utilisant son souffle enflammé avant qu'une vrille enflammée s'abattit sur le visage du monstre qui disparue.

La vrille s'arrêta quelques instant plus tard pour révélé une chatte anthropomorphique au pelage couleur lavande avec les yeux couleur ambre, un collier en or, une pierre précieuse rouge sur le front et les cheveux court attaché en une queue de cheval dont l'extrémité était violet.

Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison blanche sous un manteau pourpre, des chaussures à talons rose avec une rayure blanche et des doublures en fourrure blanche aux niveaux des poignets et chevilles.

-' _Je me demande encore comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir chaud dans une tenue pareil'_ pensa l'hérisson en souriant avant d'allé rejoindre son amie. "Superbe entrée comme toujours."

-"Un peu trop en avance je trouve." répondit la féline "J'aurai dû le laissé te transformé en kebab à épine."

-"J'aurai eu un mauvais gout je pari... ouch!" Dit l'hérisson avant de tenir son bras cassé.

-"Tu t'es blessé ?" Demanda la féline en examinant le bras de son amie avant de faire un méchant sourire puis de le frappé violemment en faisant l'hérisson se roulé par terre en hurlant de douleur "Je confirme il est cassé."

-"Se n'était pas une raison pour le frappé." Répondit l'hérisson avec la larme à l'œil en tournant le dos à son amie.

-"Et toi qu'elle à été ta raison pour m'abandonné ?" Demanda tristement la féline.

L'hérisson confus se retourné juste à temps pour voir la main de la créature attrapé la féline avant qu'elles ne furent enchainé par 7 chaines colorée et ne commencèrent a disparaitre.

-"Non, non... NON!" Furent les seuls mots qu'arrivèrent à dire l'hérisson en ce précipitant vers son amie

Malheureusement il n'arriva pas à temps comme la main que lui tendait la féline disparu comme tous le reste, laissant l'hérisson agenouillé seul dans les flammes avant qu'il ne se mette à hurlé.

* * *

-"NON BLAZE !" Hurla Silver en se réveillant dans un lit à l'infirmerie du palais de Shang Tu.

-"Calme toi Silver, tu es à l'infirmerie du palais." Répondit Lilac qui se trouvait à son chevet et fut surprise par le réveil du hérisson.

-"Li... Lilac ?" Demanda Silver encore un peu étourdit et haletant "Que... que c'est il passé ?"

-"Je pourrais te posé la même question, s'était quoi ce que tu nous a fais avec Paolo contre les robots de sécurité ?" Demanda la dragonne en plaçant ses bras sur ses hanches "Tes flammes ont été vu jusqu'à Shang Mu il parait."

-"Des flammes ?" Demanda Silver en se tenant la tête pour tenté de se rappelé les derniers évènement. "Je me rappelle que Paolo m'avait percuté... puis nous sommes tombé de plusieurs étage... et ensuite..."

- _'Qu'elle rêve a-t'il bien pu faire pour être dans cet état ?'_ Demanda Lilac en observant son ami qui semblait totalement déboussolé. Finalement elle soupira et s'apprêtait à partir. "Ce n'est pas grave... Repose toi je vais allé prévenir l'infirmière et les autres que tu es réveillé."

-"Non attend..." L'interrompit l'hérisson en la retenant par le bras en rougissant "Tu... Tu pourrais resté avec moi un moment encore... t'avoir près de moi me fait me sentir mieux..."

-"Qu... Quoi... ?" Demanda la dragonne rougissante et surprise en regardant son ami qui n'osait pas la regardé. Après un instant de réflexion elle soupira dans la défaite. "D'accord je reste mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de choses étrange ou embarrassante."

-"Comme quoi ?" Demanda Silver en gagnant un regard noir de son amie "Oh, tu veux parlé du baisé d'hier soir ?"

-"Bien sur et je t'en veux encore pour sa d'ailleurs." Répondit Lilac en rougissant de colère avant de marmonné quelques choses.

-"Tu as dit quelque chose ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus avant que s'installa un silence inconfortable.

-"J'ai dit que s'était mon premier baisée. Voila content ?" Répondit finalement la dragonne furieue"Tu sais à quel point c'est important ce genre de chose pour nous les filles ? Normalement il s'agit de quelque chose dont nous rêvons toute petite et dont nous nous souvenons toute notre vie."

-"Un peu comme le mariage ou votre dépucelage ?" Demanda Silver

-"Exactement... enfin sa dépend des filles pour le dernier et je te préviens, je n'en fais pas partie." Répondit Lilac encore énervé "Le point important est que à cause de toi, je me souviendrais de mon premier baisé comme celui donné par un ivrogne."

-"T'avais pourtant l'air d'apprécié sur la vidéo. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé dans se tonneau" Déclara l'hérisson avant de remarqué la lueur menaçante qui était dans les yeux de la dragonne dont les cheveux commençaient à ondulé dangereusement. "Mais bon si sa peut te rassuré je peux toujours te dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de ton, ou devrais-je dire notre premier baisé."

-"Que veux tu dire ?" Demanda Lilac rougissante et confuse "Attention, si tu as tenté quoi que se soit..."

-"Détend toi en faite c'est toi qui m'a embrassé." Répondit l'hérisson rougissant avant que la dragonne ne l'attira près d'elle en l'attrapant par le col.

-"Raconte et sa à intérêt à être crédible." Menaça Lilac

-"D'a... d'accord..." Répondit Silver qui déglutit devant l'attitude de son amie. "Tu te souviens que tu m'avais demandé comment j'avais réussit à arrêté ton Dragon Rush... Bha en faite j'avais réussi à me placé derrière toi et à te maitrisé puis..."

-"Continue..." Ordonna la dragonne quand l'hérisson s'arrêta

-"J'étais un peu à court d'idée... et tu vois ta mère m'avais parlé d'un point sensible que vous autres les dragons possédez... donc j'ai tenté ma chance." Bégaya Silver en rougissant "J'ai appris ce que cela signifiait après je te le promet... Crois moi si j'avais su, j'aurais trouvé autre chose..."

-"Silver, que m'a tu fais ?" Demanda Lilac avec un sourire qui disais clairement 'Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre, je te tue.'

-"Je t'ai mordillé l'oreille, voila contente." Répondit l'hérisson en se libérant de l'emprise de son amie qui resta comme pétrifié.

-"Tu... Tu... Tu..." Bégaya la dragonne rougissante totalement affolé avant de donné une énorme gifle a son ami ce qui laissa une énorme marque rouge sur son visage. "Espèce de sale pervers !"

-"Pourquoi j'étais certain que tu réagirais de cette façon ?" Soupira Silver en se frottant la joue.

-"Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut être ? Que j'allai t'embrassé ou te remercié ?" Demanda Lilac furieuse "Sais tu au moins ce que tu as fait ?"

-"Sur le moment absolument pas." Répondit l'hérisson "Mais Flare ma tout expliqué hier soir quand nous quittions le salon photo."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

L'hérisson et la dragonne de feu venait de quitté le bâtiment et se promenaient dans la rue quand Silver remarqua une famille de dragon lynx qui portait des caches-oreilles à l'exception du père qui semblait ne possédé aucun attribut draconiens.

-"Au faite Flare, j'ai remarqué que la plupart des dragons que j'ai pu rencontré portaient des casques audio ou des caches-oreilles." Déclara Silver en observant la famille s'en allé dans le sens opposé.

-"Oui c'est normal, nous sommes tous très sensible à ce niveau." Répondit la dragonne tigresse en souriant. "D'ailleurs sa m'ettone que Lilac ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Vu combien c'est important pour nous autres dragons et surtout dragonnes elle aurait dû te mettre en garde aux cas où."

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda l'hérisson inquiet et confus "Vous êtes sensible des oreilles et alors ?"

-"Tu es vraiment trop mignon Silver, on dirait un petit enfant." Répondit Flare en riant pendant qu'elle caressait la joue du hérisson puis descendit au niveau de la fourrure de son torse pour continué jusqu'à ce que Silver ne recule rapidement avant qu'elle n'arrive plus bas que sa ceinture.

-"Hé quesque tu fais ?" Demanda l'hérisson en rougissant de gène.

-"Je te donne juste un aperçut de ce que nous ressentons simplement quand quelqu'un nous souffle sur l'oreille." Répondit la dragonne de feu avec un sourire charmeur. "Enfin quand nous sommes enfant sa nous chatouille simplement mais une fois la maturité atteinte c'est autre chose. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous protégeons les oreilles très tôt."

-"Tu... tu es sérieuse ?" Demanda l'hérisson rougissant, surprit et paniqué.

-"Nous ne plaisantons jamais avec ce genre de chose." Répondit Flare en lui faisant un clin d'œil "D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il y à déjà eu des poursuite judiciaire par rapport à sa."

- _'Merde je ne préfère pas imaginé la réaction de Lilac quand je lui raconterait comment j'ai calmé son Dragon Rage.'_ Pensa Silver inquiet "Hé euh... que ressentez vous quand... je ne sais pas... quelqu'un vous mordillait l'oreille ?"

La question stoppa net la dragonne tigresse dans sa marche ce que remarqua l'hérisson qui se retourna pour voir sa nouvelle amie qui avait l'air choqué avec les yeux écarquillé et rougissait en plaçant une main sur sa bouche comme si Silver venait de dire la plus horrible des insultes de tous les temps devant une bande d'enfant en bas âge.

-"Sincèrement Silver... j'ignorais que t'étais pervers à ce point..." Répondit finalement Flare encore sous le choc de la question de l'hérisson.

-"Je ne suis pas pervers !" Répondit Silver en rougissant "Seulement curieux... "

-"Calme toi je plaisantai." Répondit la dragonne de feu en riant "Malheureusement sa ne met jamais arrivé donc je ne pense pas pouvoir te répondre, mais sa doit être vraiment intense."

- _'OK c'est clair... Lilac va me tué.'_ Pensa l'hérisson en déprimant avant que Flare n'attira son attention.

-"Mais je peux me trompé aussi." Déclara la dragonne tigresse avant qu'un sourire espiègle n'apparu sur son visage "J'ai une idée tu pourrais me mordillé l'oreille, comme sa nous serons certains."

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

Lilac donna une autre gifle à Silver au moment où il raconta la proposition de la dragonne de feu.

-"Ouch, pourquoi tu me gifle à nouveau ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus "J'ai bien sur refusé la proposition de Flare. Pour qui me prend tu ?"

-"Pour un pervers qui profite de la moindre occasion pour tenté d'abusé des jeunes femmes innocente." Répondit la dragonne d'eau furieuse "Et j'ai parfaitement raison, non seulement tu m'as volé pas un mais deux baisés, mais en plus tu as carrément profité du Dragon Rage pour... pour... Grrr, rien que dit pensé j'ai envie de t'étranglé."

-"Quoi tu plaisantes ?" Demanda Silver énervé "Pour celui dans la jungle j'avoue que j'ai ma part de responsabilité et me défend en disant que j'ignorais ce détail avec vos oreilles. Mais pour celui d'hier c'est clairement toi la responsable."

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi..." Répondit Lilac en prenant un oreiller pour frappé son ami "J'ignorai qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans ce tonneau et n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'y envoyé. S'était un accident dont tu as encore profité."

-"Comment pourrais je profité de quelque chose dont je ne me rappelle absolument pas ?" Demanda l'hérisson en évitant le projectile juste avant de s'en prendre un autre en pleine face "Combien il y à d'oreiller dans cette pièce ?"

-"Autant dont j'en aurai besoin pour que me crée une distance de sécurité avec un pervers comme toi." Déclara la dragonne en jonglant avec trois autres.

-"Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre parfois." Soupira Silver "Premièrement, je ne suis pas un pervers, vous commencez à m'énervé à m'appelé comme sa. Deuxièmement, si tu penses que quelques oreillers vont m'empêché de t'approché, c'est que tu me connais vraiment mal."

L'hérisson utilisa ses pouvoirs pour prendre le contrôle des armes de Lilac qui la frappèrent en la faisant reculé.

-"Non arrête c'est de la triche..." Répondit la dragonne avant de sentir le bras de son ami l'attrapé par la taille et l'amené contre lui pour qu'ils puissent se regardé droit dans les yeux en rougissant. "Sil... Silver... ? Que... que fais tu... ?"

-"Troisièmement..." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant "Vu qu'aucun de nous ne se souvient de l'un des deux baisés, que nous sommes insatisfait par celui dont nous nous souvenons, et comme je préfère largement que tu m'en veuille pour quelque chose dont nous nous rappellerons vraiment. Alors voici un cadeau et désolé d'avance..."

-"Quoi ?" Fut le seul mot qu'arriva à dire Lilac avant que Silver lui donne un tendre baisé sur les lèvres.

* * *

Jiaoh arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie avec un plateau avec deux assiettes de crêpes pour Lilac et Silver aux cas où ce dernier s'était réveillé en son absence. Après la perte de connaissance du hérisson, la tigresse était elle aussi resté à son chevet avec la dragonne d'eau mais du s'absenté un instant.

-"Avec sa Lilac devrait être de meilleur humeur je pense. Depuis hier elle a un caractère infernal, et qui sais ? L'odeur de la nourriture pourrait réveillé Silver." Déclara Jiaoh en s'appretant à frappé à la porte "Je devrais logiquement frappé, ce n'est pas comme si j'allai les surprendre dans une situation inconfortable... Mais, je suis curieuse savoir ce que pourrait bien faire Lilac toute seule dans une chambre avec notre hérisson en peluche inconscient..."

Un sourire espiègle apparu sur le visage de la tigresse comme elle déposa le plateau sur un chariot qui traînai dans le couloir et ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Sur la pointe des bottes elle s'aventura à travers les différentes chambres pour se dirigé vers c'elle où se trouvait ses amis et fut un peu surprise de voir les mêmes bulles en formes de cœur que la veille sortir par une fenêtre à proximité.

- _'Ne me dites pas que...'_ Pensa Jiaoh en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour trouvé Lilac et Silver qui s'embrassait passionnément avec la dragonne qui caressait doucement les épines du hérisson pendant que ses cheveux s'enroulait autour des 2 longues mèches blanches qui partaient en arrière. "Je vois que tu prends bien soin de notre hérisson en peluche, Lilac."

-"Jia...Jiaoh ?" Demandèrent Silver et Lilac surprit et rougissants avant que la dragonne ne donna une gifle à Silver qui lui fit faire 3 tours sur lui-même avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement étourdit.

-"Ne recommence plus jamais sa !" Hurla Lilac furieuse avant de quitté la chambre.

-"J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose." Plaisanta la tigresse en riant.

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre sympathique où nous en apprenons un peu plus sur la vie de Scavenger. Et comme vous l'aurez surement compris l'arc Sol Emerald parlera de Sonic06 mais je compte refaire complètement l'histoire pour qu'elle soit légèrement différente. En gros une sorte de Sonic06 2.0 que personne n'aura encore vue (ou sinon j'ai dû raté une énorme fanfiction sur ce jeu qui à mon avis reste l'un des meilleurs de la série au niveau du scénario et à malheureusement été précipité d'un an et se retrouvé à l'état de jeu incomplet que beaucoup déteste pour une raison ou une autre)**

 **Lilac et Silver auront ils d'autres moment de ce genre ? Jiaoh viendra t'elle tous gâché à nouveau ? Quel était ce rêve étrange ?**

 **La suite bientôt,**


	31. Nuit mouvementé

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones**

 **Chapitre 30: Nuit mouvementé.**

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre un peu... sentimental (oui je ne fait pas que dans le comique et l'aventure)._

 _Un peu mitigé à propos des nouveaux jeux sonic aussi:_

 _Sonic Mania: bonne nouvelle mais je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas enfaîte d'une réponse de SEGA à ceux qui préfère Freedom planet. (M'enfin Freedom Planet meilleur malgré tout._

 _Sonic 2017: Sonic classic jouable... séquelle de Sonic génération ou pas ? Ou pire encore, message discret de Sega pour annoncé que Sonic classic aura plus d'importance à l'avenir et que l'ont devraient encore attendre pour voir un autre personnages avoir l'attention qu'il mérite ?_

 _En tous les cas, merci pour vos dernier commentaire et je suis ravie que vous ayez apprécier le dernier chapitre._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni Sonic the hedgehog, ni autre._

* * *

Lilac avançait dans les couloirs du palais en fulminant avec ses cheveux qui ondulait dangereusement comme des serpents à l'affut. Certains soldats ou domestiques libérait le passage devant la dragonne d'eau furieuse à cause du baisé que lui avait donné son ami à l'infirmerie.

-"Hé Lilac, tu tombes bien je te cherchais..." Dit Carol qui la rencontra par hasard. "Hola... vu la tête que tu fais, j'en déduit que Silver est réveillé et a surement fait une énorme connerie."

-"Je préfère ne pas en parlé." Répondit la dragonne en colère avant qu'une certaine tigresse hystérique n'arrive en courant.

-"Alors Lilac, vas y raconte s'était comment ?" Demanda Jiaoh avec un large sourire.

-"Il c'est donc vraiment passé quelque chose." Conclu la féline.

-"Pas grand-chose tu sais..." Répondit sarcastiquement la tigresse "J'ai juste surprit notre grande Lilac et notre pelucheux Silver qui s'embrassaient. Et pas un petit bisou de gamin non, carrément un baisé tendre, langoureux et passionné comme au cinéma."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda une Carol rougissante et resté bouche bée en entendant la tigresse. "C'est... c'est vrai Lilac ?"

-"J'ai... j'ai dit que je préférais ne pas en parlé..." Répondit la dragonne rougissante avant de s'éloigné

-"Oh allé, s'était si terrible que sa ?" Demanda Jiaoh "T'avais l'air de vraiment apprécié pourtant."

-"J'ai hâte de raconté sa à Milla." Déclara Carol en riant "Elle ne voudra jamais me croire."

-"Les filles..." Déclara sérieusement Lilac avec un air menaçant qui intimida ses amies.

-"D'accord nous arrêtons..." Répondirent les deux félines.

-"Tant mieux, maintenant vous ne savez pas où se trouve ma mère ?" Demanda la dragonne en se calmant "J'ai une ou deux choses à lui dire."

-"Quoi tu veux lui raconté comment était le baisé, mais à deux de tes meilleures amies tu ne veux pas ?" Plaisanta Jiaoh "Je sais que c'est ta mère mais tu peux aussi nous mettre dans la confidence."

-"Jiaoh..." Menaça Lilac

-"En ignorant l'humour de notre tigresse de sable, je crois avoir entendu ton nouveau maitre demandé à Kitsune de lui faire visité la ville." Répondit Carol en réfléchissant.

-"C'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire avec Silver j'avais complètement oublié que nous devions rencontré nos nouveaux maitres aujourd'hui." Déclara la tigresse "Alors comment va se déroulé notre entrainement ?"

-"Si je me souviens bien de ce que nous avait dit ma mère nous serons regroupé en différent groupe en fonction de nos éléments, non ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau.

-"C'est sa, mais malheureusement certains devrons quitté Shang Tu pour un bon moment." Répondit Carol "Spade, Ambre, Flare et Apollo serons entrainé par Kitsune au mont Vulcania; Paolo et moi par un apprenti de maitre Yang au temple de l'acier qui se trouve au nord de Shuigang. Quand à Guntz et Melody, ils ont déjà quelque choses de prévu mais nous ont promis que l'ont pourra compté sur eux le moment venu."

-"Et qu'en ai t'il de Silver et de nous deux ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Jiaoh en même temps.

-"Vous irez tous les trois à Crystal Creek avec le Magister et ton maitre Lilac." Répondit Carol "Avec le Magister qui s'occupera de t'aidé à amélioré tes pouvoirs sur le sable, Jiaoh et entrainera Silver sur la maitrise du Ki."

-"Sa semble logique, le Magister est un dragon de terre et j'ai entendu dire que sa maitrise du Ki rivalisait avec c'elle de maitre Yang le sage de l'acier et maitre d'arme de la famille royal de Shuigang." Déclara pensivement Jiaoh "Par contre tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui est le maitre de Lilac. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y est un sage de l'élément eau ni même de personnes que l'ont puissent considéré comme un véritable expert en ce domaine. Mis à part Lilac bien sur qui est non seulement une dragonne d'eau mais aussi la meilleure combattante de cette élément d'Avalice."

-"Ne dit pas sa Jiaoh, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire voyons." Se défendit la dragonne d'eau gêné "D'ailleurs j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre comparé à Merga et Seiriu. Mais j'avoue que je suis aussi curieuse de savoir qui peut être mon nouveau maitre."

-"Pourtant nous la connaissons bien toutes les trois." Répondit Carol en riant avec la tigresse en remarquant quelqu'un derrière Lilac

-"Vraiment...? Non je ne vois vraiment pas... Je peux déjà exclure Merga vu qu'elle a disparue avec le Bakuwana la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu... Seiriu est dans le camp de Lord Brevon malheureusement... Il reste bien une personne..." Continua de réfléchir la dragonne d'eau avant de remarqué l'attitude des deux félines "Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'agit de..."

-"Ma petite princesse de corail...!" Hurla une sirène qui sauta sur la pauvre Lilac pour lui faire un énorme câlin en l'étouffant avec sa poitrine généreuse. "Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manqué ?"

-"Moi... moi aussi tante Orca... mais je ne peux plus... respiré..." Arriva à dire Lilac qui commençait à manqué d'air.

-"Oh désolé mon ange..." Répondit la sirène en relâchant la pauvre dragonne d'eau avant de recevoir un coup de queue de Kitsune sur la tête "Ouch... pourquoi tu me frappes Reina...?"

-"Surement car je t'ai dit d'arrêté de faire ce genre de chose à Lilac et aux autres au moins une bonne centaine de fois." Répondit la renarde avec un regard sévère. "Ce n'est plus de ton âge et tu le sais parfaitement."

-' _Et c'est elle qui ose dire sa ?'_ Pensèrent sarcastiquement Lilac, Carol et Jiaoh.

Ocean Orca était une vielle amie de Kitsune et la reine d'Atlandis un royaume sous marin dont les habitants faisaient partie des rares personnes capable de maitrisé l'élément eau comme le faisait Lilac. C'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui avait apprit à la dragonne d'eau comment utilisé ses pouvoirs aquatique à l'époque où ceux-ci s'était éveillé.

Elle était une orque anthropomorphique bleu avec des cheveux vert et une queue de poisson comme les sirène. Elle était aussi vêtue d'un kimono bleu avec des motifs de bulles et de vagues blanche qui recouvrait le haut de son corps et se déplaçait grâce à une sorte de bulle en forme de bouée.

-"Alors ma petite Lilac, tu es heureuse de reprendre l'entrainement avec Tatie Orca ?" Demanda la sirène avec un énorme sourire.

-"Du moment que tu ne fasses rien d'étrange comme vouloir me faire essayé des tenues de super héroïnes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en soupirant.

-"Tu essaieras au moins les jolies tenues que j'ai fait spécialement pour toi ?" Demanda Orca en faisant une moue mignonne.

-"Comment pourrais je dire non face à sa ?" Soupira Lilac pendant que les autres s'amusaient de la situation.

-"D'ailleurs tu n'es pas la seule à qui j'ai fait de nouvelles tenues..." Répondit la siréne en souriant comme elle fit apparaitre 4 énormes valises en forme de coquillage "J'en ai fait pour tous le monde comme sa pas de jaloux."

-"Vrai... vraiment... Tu... Tu n'aurais pas dû voyons..." Répondirent les félines et la renarde un peu effrayé par ce qui les attendaient.

-"Mais non voyons c'est normal après tous..." Déclara Orca avec des étoiles dans les yeux "Je suis impatiente de vous voir les porté, vous serez magnifique !"

- _'Dans qu'elle galère nous avons mit les pieds ?'_ Pensèrent les quatre autres comme une grosse goutte coula derrière leurs têtes.

-"Malheureusement, je crains que tu ne doives attendre mon retour Orca." Déclara Kitsune en tentant de caché son soulagement "Je vais déjà préparé l'entrainement de mes nouveaux apprentis. Par contre, tu peux t'amusé avec les filles. Elles n'ont rien de prévue pour la journée et se sera en plus une bonne occasion pour choisir la tenue de Carol pour son rendez-vous avec Spade qui aura lieux ce soir."

-"QUOI ?!" Demandèrent Lilac et Jiaoh surprises.

-"Oh, que c'est beau l'amour..." Dit joyeusement Orca en tournant sur elle-même.

-"D'abord Lilac et Silver qui s'embrassent dans l'infirmerie et maintenant sa ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir avant de passé à la vitesse supérieur." Déclara la tigresse en riant "La prochaine nouvelle sera quoi ? Milla qui nous annonce ses fiançailles avec Klonoa ou Torque et Cory qui décide de se marié et d'adopté AAA ?"

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent la renarde et la sirène surprises à leurs tours

-"Très drôle Jiaoh..." Répondirent la féline et la dragonne qui riaient en imaginant les cas de leurs amis avant de rougirent fortement "Et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Nous n'y sommes pour rien..."

-"Pour ce dîner, il s'agit d'un pari stupide de cette idiot de panda." Se défendit Carol.

-"Et pour ce baisé, c'est une idée idiote de ce stupide hérisson..." Tenta de se défendre Lilac avant de lancé un regard accusateur vers Kitsune "D'ailleurs il faudra que je te dise un ou deux mots à propos d'un certains conseil que tu lui à donné, maman."

-"Je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir donné de conseil de ce genre pourtant, ou même qui aurai pu avoir un lien avec le fait de t'embrassé." Répondit la renarde confuse avant de donné un énorme câlin à sa fille adoptive. "Mais je suis quand même tellement heureuse pour toi ma petite Lilac !"

-"Arg... Maman je ne peux plus... respiré..." Dit la dragonne d'eau à nouveau prise dans une étreinte mortelle.

-"Donc en faite, tous est de la faute des garçons si je comprend bien ?" Demanda Orca pensive.

-"Pas totalement non plus... Ce n'est pas comme si nos deux princesses ici n'appréciait pas un minimum la situation." Plaisanta Jiaoh.

-"Toi la tigresse, on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis !" Répondirent la dragonne et la féline en colère.

-"Si je ne peux même plus m'amusé." Répondit Jiaoh en soupirant avant de rire malgré tous "Alors qu'allez vous faire maintenant à propos de vos deux princes charmant ?"

-"Jiaoh...!" Menacèrent Lilac et Carol.

-"Je pense avoir une bonne idée." Déclara Orca en riant "Mais d'abord allons choisir qu'elle tenue tu vas porté pour ton diner ma petite Carol."

-"Qu... Quoi... ?" Demanda la féline avant d'être enfermé dans une immense bulle d'eau "Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais y allé."

-"Ne t'en fait pas j'ai un plan parfait qui vous permettra de vous vengez de vos amis." Déclara la sirène en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres "Je vais m'occupé de Carol dans ma chambre, elle se trouve près de la votre. Lilac tu nous rejoins une fois que tu auras terminé de discuté avec Reina, pendant ce temps, Jiaoh tu surveilles les garçons. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amusé !"

-"AU SECOURS ….!" Hurla Carol en tentant de sortir de la bulle qui suivait Orca qui s'éloignait dans les couloirs.

-"J'ai toujours adoré Orca, avec elle ont ne s'ennuie jamais." Plaisanta Jiaoh en riant "Je vais cherché Spade et Silver et vous tiendrais au courant. A plus tard."

-"Je me demande si je ne devrais pas resté pour voir ce que prépare Orca ? Tu la connais elle veut bien faire mais parfois elle en fait trop" Déclara Kitsune en soupirant avant de ce tourné vers Lilac "Alors vas y raconte, que c'est il passé ?"

-"Bien alors Silver c'est réveillé en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve et..." Commença à expliqué la dragonne d'eau en racontant toute la scène pendant qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs.

* * *

-"Voila donc ce qui c'est passé ?" Déclara la renarde en riant après avoir entendue l'histoire de Lilac "Vous avez vraiment une relation amusante tous les deux."

-"Ce n'est pas drôle maman..." Se plaignit la dragonne d'eau rougissante "Imagine un peu ce qui aurait pu se passé si la situation avait dégénéré dans la jungle... et rien n'excuse le baisé qu'il vient de me donné."

-"Pour la jungle, je ne pense pas que Silver aurait pu vouloir laissé la situation s'aggravé. Ton baisé a dû certainement le surprendre autant que celui d'hier ta surprit." Répondit Kitsune en tentant de rassuré sa fille "Quand à celui qu'il vient de te donné, c'est plutôt évident, il à voulu te donné un baisé inoubliable pour s'excusé des 2 premiers. D'ailleurs tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas déjà oublié celui d'hier grâce à celui-ci."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas la question maman..." Bégaya Lilac en rougissant d'avantage "Que vais-je faire maintenant après sa ? Je ne pense même plus pouvoir le regardé en face à nouveau après sa. Au moins hier se n'était pas entièrement sa faute et il ne se souvenait de rien à cause de l'alcool mais cette fois ci..."

-"C'est exactement la même chose sauf qu'il l'a fait de son plein grés." Répondit la renarde en riant "Crois moi ma fille, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ce baisé. Au contraire profites en plutôt pour te rapproché de l'hérisson pelucheux qui fait battre ton cœur, vous serez d'ailleurs ensemble pendant les prochains jours qui viennent. Sa tombe bien d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fais une rivale de taille avec Flare. Comme Silver avec Apollo, Spade avec Paolo et Carol avec Ambre."

-"Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliqué..." Soupira la dragonne d'eau.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant la porte d'entrée du palais avec le soleil couchant visible à l'horizon.

-"Tu verras Lilac, l'amour n'a rien de compliqué en sois, c'est plutôt nous qui le rendons compliqué." Déclara la renarde souriante avant d'étreindre sa fille adoptive. "D'ailleurs tu devrais te préparé mentalement car je crois bien que Silver veut te parlé."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda Lilac rougissante et surprise en se retournant pour voir l'hérisson un peu gêné se dirigé vers elles. Le visage de la dragonne devint rouge comme une tomate comme elle repensa à leur dernier baisé et se cacha rapidement derrière les queues de Kitsune. "Que... Que veut il ?"

-"Tu devrais lui demandé toi-même au lieu de te caché..." Répondit la renarde en riant à la nouvelle timidité de Lilac "Il ne va pas te mangé tu sais ?"

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté maman le voici..." Dit rapidement la dragonne en tentant de bien ce caché.

-"Madame Kitsune..." Hurla Silver en la rejoignant avant de reprendre son souffle. "Li... Lilac n'était pas avec vous à l'instant ?"

-"Mon pauvre Silver, on dirait que tu viens de courir un marathon." Répondit la renarde en voyant l'état du hérisson avant de se tourné vers la dragonne qui secouait la tête en rougissant.

-"Li... Lilac n'était pas avec vous à l'instant... ?" Demanda Silver en haletant "Je l'ai cherché partout à l'intérieur du palais."

-"Je comprend mieux, mais pourquoi la cherches tu pour commencé?" Demanda Kitsune en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir.

-"Bha en faite c'est une longue histoire..." Répondit l'hérisson visiblement gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en rougissant "Mais pour faire court je l'ai à nouveau embrassé et je pense qu'elle me déteste vraiment maintenant."

-"Tu as fait quoi ?" Demanda la renarde en faisant semblant d'être en colère "Pour le baisé d'hier elle pouvait te pardonné car tu étais ivre mais cette fois tu n'as aucune excuse, mon pauvre Silver. Si elle ne t'adresse plus la parole après sa ce sera tout à fait normal et totalement justifié."

- _'A quoi elle joue ?'_ Se demanda Lilac confuse par le comportement de Kitsune.

-"Je sais et je la comprendrais parfaitement si elle voulait m'évité maintenant." Soupira Silver "Mais je voulais quand même lui dire que je ne pensais pas à mal... Je voulais surtout lui donné un véritable baisé qui mériterait qu'elle en garde un souvenir..."

-"Donc tu l'as embrassé par obligation et non car tu le voulais vraiment et tu n'as rien ressentit durant le baisé non plus si je te comprend bien ?" Demanda la renarde avec une expression sérieuse

-"Qu...Quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson surprit en rougissant "Non... ce... ce n'est pas sa... J'avoue que je trouve Lilac très attirante et que je passe de bon moment avec elle... enfin quand elle ne m'envoie pas dans le décor. Mais nous sommes justes amis..."

- _'Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que Lilac...'_ Pensa Kitsune en rigolant pendant que Silver lui donnait des arguments semblables à ceux que lui avait donné Lilac durant leurs discussions dans la base secrète des Red Scarves _'Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.'_

-"Mais lors du baisé j'ai ressentit une étrange sensation de déjà-vu... comme si j'avais déjà vécu une situation similaire..." Déclara l'hérisson perplexe "Peut être un souvenir de mon passé qui tentait de resurgir ?"

- _'Un souvenir de son passé oublié ?'_ Demanda la dragonne surprise _'Cela voudrait dire que...'_

-"Vous pensez qu'elle pourra me pardonné un jour ?" Demanda Silver en interrompant la réflexion de Lilac

-"Surement..." Répondit la renarde en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de claqué des doigts en souriant. "J'ai une idée, pourquoi tu ne lui poserais pas la question toi-même ?"

Kitsune déplaça ses queues pour dévoilé la dragonne surprise et agacée par l'action de sa mère adoptive avant qu'elle ne se tourna vers l'hérisson choqué.

-"Sa...Salut Silver..." Bégaya Lilac en détournant le regard pour évité de croisé celui du hérisson.

-"Li...Lilac ? Tu... Tu étais là depuis le début ?" Bégaya Silver en rougissant avant de rire "Au moins je n'aurai pas à tous répété encore une fois."

-"Je pense que je vais vous laissez discuté tous les deux. Vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire maintenant, non ?" Déclara la renarde en riant " Nous nous reverrons à la fin de la semaine, d'ici là ne faite pas de bêtises tous les deux, où au moins demandé moi mon avis avant de m'annoncé que je vais être grand-mère."

-"Grand-mère ?" Demanda Silver confus avant de rougir en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire

-"MAMAN !" Hurla Lilac en rougissant de gène avant que Kitsune ne s'en alla en leur faisant un clin d'œil. "Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle soit aussi importante pour Avalice quand elle agit comme une gamine."

-"Au moins nous ne nous ennuyons jamais avec elle." Répondit l'hérisson en riant avant de rougir en se tournant vers la dragonne "Alors... tu me pardonnes ou pas ?"

- _'Merde... que dois je répondre maintenant ?'_ Se demanda Lilac en observant les yeux dorés plein de remord de son ami. "Je... je veux bien t'excusé pour cette fois... Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencé ou sinon... "

-"Génial, merci Lilac !" Répondit Silver en souriant avant de donné un énorme câlin à son amie qui rougit quasi- immédiatement "Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'embrasserais plus sans te demandé la permission avant. Surtout que si je compte bien c'est toi qui devrait me donné au moins deux baisés pour que nous soyons quitte."

-"Qu... quoi...?" Demanda la dragonne surprise avant de détourné le regard "Tu... tu rêves si tu penses que..."

Elle fut interrompue par la mélodie des lunettes de Silver qui recevait un appel de la part de Spade que l'hérisson accepta en s'excusant auprès de la dragonne avant de s'éloigné. Lilac poussa un long soupire de soulagement et rougit légèrement en repensant à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir avant de regardé les expression de confusion, de gène et d'agacement de son ami.

L'hérisson revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'air un peu gêné.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète et confuse.

-"Tu as entendu parlé du pari qu'avaient fait Spade et Paolo ?" Demanda Silver

-"Celui où le vainqueur gagnait un diner au chandelle avec Carol ?" Répondit la dragonne "J'arrive pas à croire que Carol ne les ai pas lacéré le visage juste pour y avoir pensé."

-"Oui celui là, il se trouve que Spade avait décidé de l'annulé et comptait plutôt faire une sortie normal au cinéma suivit d'un petit restaurant et d'une balade dans la ville." Déclara l'hérisson "Enfin si Carol ne lui en voulait pas trop..."

-"Sa semble être en effet une meilleure idée, et il a déjà demandé à Carol ?" Demanda Lilac "Ne me dit pas qu'elle a refusé ?"

-"Pas vraiment mais elle a voulu fixé 3 conditions." Répondit Silver "D'abord c'est elle qui décide du film."

-"Sa ne m'étonne pas d'elle." Répondit la dragonne en riant "Et qu'elles sont les 2 autres conditions ?"

-"Bha... elles nous concernent directement..." Déclara l'hérisson gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête "Elle veut que nous allions avec eux mais aussi..."

-"QUOI ?" Hurla Lilac en entendant la dernière condition.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée,

Carol et Spade étaient installé sur une terrasse, à la table d'un restaurant branché de la ville et passaient un bon moment.

-"Vous avez choisis pour votre commande ?" Demanda Lilac légèrement agacé et gêné par la tenue bleu et blanche de serveuse qu'elle portait et qui attirait un peu trop l'attention de certains à son gout. "J'étais vraiment obligé de porté sa ?"

Orca leurs avait indiqué un bon restaurant qu'une de ses amie possédait et leurs avait dit qu'il y aurait une soirée costumée mais que 3 serveurs seraient indisponible pour cause de maladie. Lilac, Silver et Jiaoh s'étaient porté volontaire pour permettre à Carol et Spade de passé un peu de temps ensemble.

Bien sur, la soirée costumée était une farce de la sirène pour forcé les 5 amis à porté ces créations. Et vu que la réservation et l'aide promis avait déjà été annoncé, nos héros ne purent rebroussé chemin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place.

-"Je ne voulais pas être la seule à porté quelque chose de ridicule." Répondit Carol en tentant de gardé son sérieux devant la dragonne en colère "Après tous je dois bien porté cet accoutrement crée par Orca."

La féline était vêtue d'une robe bleu avec une ceinture, des chaussures assorties et avait noué son foulard rouge autour de sa queue. Bien que la tenue était simple, elle changeait radicalement l'image de la chatte sauvage pour ceux qui avaient l'habitude de son style vestimentaire légèrement masculin, sauvage et rebelle.

-"Je trouve qu'elle te va bien cette tenue." Déclara Lilac en souriant avant de se tourné vers la personne installé en face de Carol "T'en dit quoi Spade ?"

-"M... Moi...?" Demanda le panda rougissant et surprit par la question "Je ne sais pas trop... j'aime bien et sa te va plutôt bien... mais tu sembles mieux dans ta tenue habituelle... Enfin ce n'est que mon avis en même temps..."

-"Je... je vois... Merci Spade..." Répondit la féline rougissante du compliment "Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dans cet accoutrement."

-"Tu plaisantes ? Je ressemble à un gamin déguisé pour le carnaval." Plaisanta le panda vêtu d'un costume de marin composé d'un T-shirt moulant blanc à rayure horizontale bleu, d'un képi bleu et d'un pantalon assortie.

-"Mais non tu es très mignon comme sa." Plaisanta Carol en pinçant la joue de son ami qui se dégagea rapidement en rougissant sous les rires des 2 filles. "D'ailleurs, où sont Jiaoh et Silver ? J'avais envie de les voir aussi."

-"Désolé Carol mais y en a certains qui travaillent." Déclara Jiaoh qui apparu derrière Lilac en la faisant sursauté "D'ailleurs Lilac, au dernière nouvelle toi aussi tu devais nous aidé."

La tigresse portait une longue robe rose a froufrou en dentelle qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une princesse, ce qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas.

-"Oui je prenais juste la commande de nos amis." Répondit la dragonne en riant maladroitement.

-"Tu devrais te dépêché, j'ai l'impression que Silver est surchargé." Déclara la tigresse en pointant l'hérisson encerclé par un groupe de jeunes admiratrices qui lui posaient de nombreuses des questions et tentaient même de flirté avec lui.

-"Je savais qu'on aurai dû lui mettre un masque ou un costume plus effrayant et repoussant." Soupira Lilac d'agacement. "Jiaoh occupe toi d'eux, moi je me charge de rappelé à cet idiot la raison de sa venue ici au départ."

Lilac avait décidé qu'un costume de mort-vivant serait préférable pour Silver car il pourrait être assez effrayant pour repoussé certaines personnes et lui évité une certaine attention, notamment c'elle des jeunes femmes. Malheureusement, ni le teint blafard, ni les faux écrous vissés dans sa tête, ni les vêtements en lambeau n'avaient empêché certaines de trouvé l'hérisson attirant.

-"N'y vas pas trop fort avec lui, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un véritable aimant à fille." Plaisanta Spade en pendant que la dragonne s'éloignait "Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait pour attiré autant votre attention. D'abord Lilac, ensuite Kitsune et Flare... même toi Jiaoh tu as faillit tombé sous son charme."

-"Que veux tu que je réponde ? Il est gentil, plutôt mignon... une vrai peluche géante et vivante en faite." Répondit la tigresse en riant "Mais je ne veux pas entré en concurrence avec Lilac et Silver n'est pas tellement mon genre au final."

-"Tu préfères les tigres blancs sociopathes en effet." Plaisanta Carol en faisant rougir son amie.

-"La...La ferme..." Répondit Jiaoh embarrassée avant de prendre une attitude sérieuse "Alors qu'avez-vous choisis pour votre dîner ?"

Le changement soudain d'attitude de la tigresse fit rire le panda et la féline qui donnèrent leurs commandes avant que Jiaoh ne s'en alla en les laissant en tête à tête.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ce déroula sans incident grave jusqu'au moment de la fermeture où la gérante du restaurant, une vielle tortue de mer anthropomorphique, les remercia chaleureusement et donna même un peu d'argent à Jiaoh, Lilac et Silver pour leurs aident. Les 5 amis retournaient ensuite au palais quand Carol se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac au restaurant et y retourna en disant aux autres de ne pas l'attendre.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour retourné sur les lieux et reprendre son sac en s'excusant auprès de la gérante. Elle s'apprêta donc à retourné auprès de ses amis quand elle heurta quelqu'un au croisement d'une ruelle et tomba en arrière.

-"Tous vas bien Carol ?" Demanda celui qu'elle avait percuté et qui lui tendait la main pour l'aidé à se relevé.

-"Oui merci..." Répondit la féline en acceptant l'aide de l'inconnue qu'elle reconnue aussitôt "Pa... Paolo... ?"

-"Tu parles d'une surprise, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je te reverrais ce soir je ne l'aurai pas cru." Déclara le guépard en souriant "Surtout dans une tenue pareille... tu l'embellis vraiment bien d'ailleurs."

-"Merci du compliment mais d'habitude c'est la tenue qui embellit quelqu'un pas l'inverse." Répondit Carol en riant.

-"Oui mais dans ce cas précis c'est vraiment toi qui améliore l'apparence de cette robe." Déclara Paolo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-"Si... si tu le dit..." Répondit la féline rougissante avant de tenté de changé de sujet "Et sinon que fais tu dans les rues de la ville aussi tard ? Notre entrainement commence demain je te rappelle."

-"J'achetais simplement quelques provisions, la route qui mène au temple de l'acier est très longue et dangereuse, il serait ridicule d'y allé sans être bien préparé." Répondit le guépard "Et toi alors, tu sors d'un rencard avec Spade, je pari ?"

-"Non pas du tout... il s'agissait d'une sortie entre amis et Jiaoh, Lilac et Silver étaient avec nous donc on ne peut pas qualifié cela comme un rencard." Déclara la féline rougissante "D'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir inclut dans votre stupide pari sans m'avoir demandé mon avis."

-"Désolé, s'était juste une blague pour voir la réaction de ton petit ami." Répondit Paolo en riant "D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris qu'il accepte ce pari."

-"Spade... mon... mon petit ami ?" Demanda Carol surprise en rougissant avant de s'énervé "Il n'est pas mon genre et en plus il est égocentrique, égoïste, et je pourrais continué comme sa toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Faut vous le dire en qu'elle langue pour que vous compreniez: Il n'y a et n'y aura jamais rien entre nous deux !"

-"Donc sa veut dire que tu es libre si je comprend bien." Conclue le guépard qui se rapprochait en observant la féline qui reprenais son souffle.

-"Ont peut dire sa comme sa pourquoi ?" Demanda Carol avant d'être surprise par la main de Paolo qui lui souleva son menton "Pa... Paolo... ?"

-"Car tu me plais énormément..." Déclara le guépard avant de donné un baisé sur les lèvres à une Carol rougissante qui fut comme pétrifié.

Le temps sembla s'arrêté jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas et d'applaudissement sarcastique se firent entendre dans la ruelle derrière Paolo. Spade en sortie avec une expression amer à la grande surprise de Carol qui repoussa rapidement le guépard.

-"Au moins sa à le mérite d'être clair..." Déclara sèchement le panda qui observait les illuminations de la ville pour ne pas regardé les 2 félins.

-"Sp... Spade... attend je... je vais tous t'expliqué..." Répondit Carol en bégayant avant d'être interrompu par le regard remplit de colère, de tristesse, de désillusion et de déception du panda.

-"Pas besoin, j'ai tout entendu et j'ai parfaitement tous comprit..." Déclara Spade en soupirant "J'aurai simplement préféré savoir ce que tu pensais réellement de moi avant, sa m'aurait peut être évité de gâché une partie de ma vie à être amoureux de toi."

-"Qu... Quoi ?" Demanda la féline confuse et sous le choc "Tu... tu es..."

-"A quoi bon maintenant..." Répondit le panda avant d'essuyé une larme qui coulait de son œil "Il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai déjà assez gâché l'ambiance comme sa je pense..."

-"Spade attend..." Hurla Carol impuissante en voyant son ami disparaître en utilisant le Green Dash comme la pluie commença à tombé sur la ville et la pauvre féline.

* * *

 **Après une nuit d'amusement et de réconciliation un drame amoureux ce produisit. Maintenant que la pluie s'abat sur Shang Tu et les cœurs brisé de Carol et Spade comment va évolué la relation entre la féline sauvage et le panda ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre où les différents entraînements de nos héros vont commencé.**


	32. Revoir les bases

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 31: Revoir les bases.**

 _Merci pour vos précédents commentaires, tous le monde semble un peu inquiet en ce qui concerne Carol et Spade et je préfère déjà vous prévenir la situation ne vas pas s'arrangé avant au moins la prochaine chasse à l'Elemental Stone (où l'ont en apprendra plus sur le passé de 2 personnages)._

 _Kiki92: Je ne pense pas faire revenir Venice avant l'arc Sol Emerald, tu devras attendre et te contenté de Tempest et de Fen... (j'ai failli faire une révélation sur l'arc Chaos Emerald là xD.). Disons simplement que Venice à fait une apparition prématuré et ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment._

 _Minera89: Sa dépend de ce que tu qualifies comme nouveau personnage:_

 _-Les nouveaux jamais cité auparavant comme Orca dans le précédent: peut être au prochain._

 _-Les nouveaux jamais apparu mais déjà cité comme Maître Dongli par exemple (qui est d'ailleurs inspiré d'un personnage célèbre d'un manga culte): y en aura ne t'en fait pas._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the Hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Par une belle matinée sur une route en pente qui menait à une plage, Lilac et Jiaoh trainaient un énorme sac avec Orca qui était confortablement installé dessus.

-"Allé les filles, un peu de nerf." Encouragea la sirène joyeusement "Arrivé au sommet de cette colline nous serons pratiquement arrivé."

-"Tu peux me rappelé pourquoi nous faisons sa sans utilisé nos pouvoirs déjà ?" Demanda péniblement Jiaoh "Et d'ailleurs où sont les deux hommes quand nous avons besoin d'eux ?"

-"Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de pré-entrainement..." Répondit Lilac péniblement "Et je te rappelle qu'ils sont partie plus tôt pour l'entrainement spécial de Silver."

-"Tu parles, je pari que c'est une excuse pour évité cette corvée..." Souffla la tigresse agacée "Tu penses que sa ira pour Carol et Spade ?"

-"Aucune idée, je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je les avais vu aussi abattu depuis... enfin tu sais..." Répondit la dragonne en soupirant.

* * *

Après le départ de Carol pour récupéré son sac, Spade avoua à Lilac, Jiaoh et Silver qu'il comptait avoué ses sentiments à la féline dans la soirée. La révélation du panda, bien que surprenante, n'étonna pas ses amis qui l'encouragèrent à profité du fait que Carol soit seule pour lui faire ses aveux.

Stimulé par les encouragements de ses amis, Spade alla rejoindre Carol mais après un moment la féline les rejoignit complètement trempé aux portes du palais, avec une expression totalement dévasté avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Lilac. Une fois calmé elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et Silver décida de partir à la recherche du panda pour tenté de lui expliqué ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant que Lilac et Jiaoh rassuraient et consolaient la féline désespéré et tremblante.

Depuis elles n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelles du panda et du hérisson mis à part c'elle de Orca le lendemain qui leur annonçait que leurs amis étaient parti très tôt avec Kitsune et le Magister.

* * *

-"J'espère qu'il ne c'est rien passé d'autre de grave hier soir..." Dit la dragonne d'eau avec inquiétude "Tu te souviens que Spade peut devenir extrêmement impulsif dans ce genre de situation. Imagine s'ils s'étaient battu..."

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, ils sont tous les deux venu dans le bar où Reina et moi étions hier soir." Déclara Orca en gagnant l'attention de la tigresse et de la dragonne "Ai-je oublié de le mentionné ?"

-"Oui tu as oublié de nous le dire !" Répondirent Jiaoh et Lilac énervé en s'arrêtant de tiré le sac "Alors que c'est il passé ?"

-"Calmez vous toute les deux... Il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose en faite si vous voulez mon avis." Déclara la sirène en riant "Rena m'avait invité dans un petit bar sympa de la ville pour que l'ont puissent reparlé du bon vieux temps quand Spade arriva suivie de Silver qui tentait de lui remonté le moral."

-"Il ne lui avait pas raconté la version de Carol ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse.

-"Je pense qu'il tentait de le faire mais vous connaissez Spade, il peut être aussi têtu qu'une mule." Répondit Orca "Nous les avons invité à nous rejoindre et notre amie renarde, après avoir apprit ce qui s'était passé, décida de repartir avec notre panda au cœur brisé un peu plus tôt que prévue pour lui permettre de se défoulé un peu et de pensé à autre chose."

-"Sa semble une bonne idée vu comme sa..." Dit pensivement Lilac "Et pour Silver ? Qu'elle est la raison de son départ précipité et du mystère autour de son entrainement ?"

-"Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrez sur les vôtres plutôt." Déclara le Magister qui apparu derrière la tigresse et la dragonne en les faisant sursauté. "Je tiens à vous rappelé que vous n'êtes pas ici en vacance au cas où vous l'auriez oublié."

-"Détend toi Denglong, nous pouvons au moins profité un peu de la balade avant de commencé à torturé nos jeunes élèves." Plaisanta la sirène en tapotant la place à coté d'elle "Vient plutôt me rejoindre, nous pourrons reparlé de l'époque où nous sortions ensemble en secret."

-"QUOI ?!" Demandèrent la dragonne et la tigresse sidérées "Vous... Vous... Vous deux... en couples... !?"

-"Ce... Cela c'est produit quand nous étions jeunes..." Répondit le souverain visiblement gêné qui semblait rougir malgré le casque qui masquait son visage. "Maintenant dépêchez vous d'allé à la maison d'hôtes pour vous installé. Jiaoh ton entrainement se déroulera sur la plage, Lilac le tient aura lieux prêt d'un récif corallien au large."

-"Comprit...!" Répondirent la dragonne et la tigresse avant que le dragon de terre ne disparue rapidement dans le sol.

-"Toujours aussi timide mon cher Denglong." Déclara Orca en riant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Paolo et Carol avaient déjà commencé leurs voyage vers le temple de l'acier, mais leurs trajet était malheureusement troublé par le souvenir des évènements de la veille qui créait une ambiance troublante et embarrassante entre le tigre et la féline sauvage.

-"Dépêche toi Paolo, j'ai envie d'arrivée au temple avant la tombé de la nuit." Déclara Carol sur sa moto au tigre qui se trouvait loin derrière.

-"Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait l'air en colère..." Dit Paolo en la rattrapant "Tu sais Carol à propos d'hier, je voulais m'excusé. Si je..."

-"N'en dit pas plus s'il te plait..." Répondit la féline en l'interrompant "Même si tu en es à l'origine, cette histoire ne concerne que Spade et moi... Mais merci d'être partie à sa recherche hier soir pour tenté de clarifié la situation."

-"Ce n'est rien voyons, je devais au moins faire quelque chose... même si au final je ne l'ai pas retrouvé." Dit le tigre rougissant qui riait en se grattant l'arrière de tête "Et sinon... à propos de ta réaction d'hier après le départ de Spade... sa signifie que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui ?"

-"C'est... c'est... c'est... un peu compliqué..." Bégaya Carol en rougissant et qui manqua de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. "Nous sommes amis depuis un très jeune âge et donc tu vois... je le considère presque comme une sorte de grand frère... J'avoue y avoir déjà pensé mais j'ai trouvé l'idée un peu étrange et l'ai vite oublié."

-"Donc j'ai encore toutes mes chances si je comprend bien." Déclara le tigre en souriant

-"Qu... quoi ?" Demanda la féline surprise et rougissante en arrêtant sa moto. "Que.. Que veux tu dire ?"

-"La même chose que je t'ai dit hier soir: Tu me plais énormément..." Répondit Paolo qui la dépassa en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Allé vient, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait arrivé avant la tombé de la nuit."

- _'Il faudra m'expliqué à quel moment j'ai pu gagné autant de succès auprès de la gente masculine ?'_ Pensa la féline encore un peu déboussolé avant de reprendre la route.

* * *

De retour a Crystal Creek,

Les deux duo professeur/élève s'étaient séparé pour commencé l'entrainement respectif de Carol et Lilac avec la dragonne d'eau, maintenant vêtue d'un maillot de bain noir et blanc, qui suivait Orca en nageant à la surface l'eau vers le récif de corail. La sirène, plutôt lente sur la terre ferme, avait une rapidité fulgurante dans l'eau au point que Lilac, qui était pourtant une très bonne nageuse, n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de sa tante.

-"Bha alors Lilac... déjà fatiguée ?" Demanda Orca qui s'arrêta pour que la dragonne puisse la rattrapé "Si tu te retrouves déjà dans cet état dès le premier jour je crains que tu ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai seulement un peu de mal à reprendre l'habitude des entrainements aquatiques." Répondit Lilac un peu essoufflé.

-" Sa ce voit et tu as aussi oublié tous ce que je t'avais apprit à l'époque." Déclara la sirène en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour s'élevé au dessus de l'eau "Tu m'expliques ce qui te retient d'utilisé tes pouvoirs depuis le début ?"

-"Quoi ? Mais je pensais que nous allions au récif à la nage vu que nous n'avons pas de bateau." Répondit la dragonne étonné et un peu honteuse avant d'imité sa tante pour se retrouvé à quasiment marché sur l'eau.

-"J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de chose te tracasse c'est derniers temps ma petite Lilac." Déclara la sirène en riant pendant qu'elles reprenaient leurs routes en surfant. "Cette aventure pour retrouvé les Elemental Stones, ce qui c'est passé hier entre Carol et Spade et n'oublions pas ta relation amoureuse un peu compliqué avec Silver."

-"Il... Il n'y a aucune relation amoureuse entre nous... blop... blop..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau embarrassé et rougissante avant de coulé soudainement dans les vagues.

-"Ma pauvre Lilac..." Déclara Orca en secouant la tête pendant que la dragonne remontait à la surface pour reprendre l'air. "Reina à eu raison de m'appelé en renfort, tu n'arrives même plus à contrôlé tes pouvoirs en changeant d'attitude. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir tous revoir depuis le début."

-"Je suis mauvaise à ce point ?" Demanda Lilac en rougissant de honte.

-"Non pas vraiment... disons plutôt que tu as actuellement un niveau comparable à celui d'un enfant d'Atlandis." Répondit la sirène en déprimant la dragonne d'eau "Ce qui est bien dessous de celui que tu aurais normalement dû avoir, surtout si on considère que les dragons ont une bien meilleur affinité avec les éléments. Mais ne t'en fait pas ma petite princesse de Corail, avec l'entrainement que je t'ai préparé tu pourras rattrapé ton retard en un clin d'œil."

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur la plage avec Jiaoh et le Magister.

-"Vous pourriez me rappelé pourquoi je suis obligé de faire sa ?" Demanda la tigresse qui avait changé sa tenue habituelle pour une autre plus décontracté composé d'un bikini noir et d'un paréo jaune. "Je pensais que vous alliez m'aidé à amélioré mon aptitude à contrôlé le sable, pas me faire construire des sculptures et des châteaux toute la journée."

Depuis le début de le départ de Lilac et Orca, le Magister n'avait donné comme consigne à la tigresse que c'elle de modelé le sable de la plage pour lui donné les différente forme qu'elle pouvait imaginé. Pour l'instant elle avait déjà fait un grand sphinx, une pyramide, une muraille, un châteaux et d'autres sculptures de bâtiments ou des répliques de personnes qu'elle appréciait dans des situations amusante comme par exemple Lilac qui se servait de Silver comme coussin, Milla et Klonoa qui tentaient d'empêché Gon de dévoré un gâteau de mariage et même une avec Corazon et Torque qui promenait AAA déguisé en bébé dans une poussette.

Le dragon de terre encore dans sa tenue habituel méditait sur un grand pic rocheux en lui tournant le dos et n'avait même pas jeté un œil sur les sculptures, ni même dit un seul mot.

-"J'espère qu'il ne c'est pas endormie, après tous il commence à ce faire vieux, il est un peu sourd aussi." Déclara la tigresse avant qu'une image inquiétante lui vient à l'esprit "Oh non... si sa se trouve il est mort en méditant... !"

-"Je ne suis ni vieux, ni mort et encore moins sourd, Jiaohua." Répondit le Magister en faisant un triple saut périlleux arrière pour la rejoindre.

-"Vous me rassurez je me voyais mal annoncé sa aux autres." Déclara la tigresse en riant avant de pointé les sculptures. "Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

-"Pas mauvais, les détails sont parfaits, même si certaines statues me semble vraiment fantaisiste." Répondit le dragon de terre en observant une sculpture d'Orca et lui qui se tenait main dans la main avec un grand cœur en arrière plan. "Surtout celle-ci..."

-"En faite c'est une demande d'Orca qui vous a entendu me dire de faire les sculptures." Répondit Jiaoh un peu embarrassé mais qui ne pouvait s'empêché de rire. "J'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour vous."

-"Elle n'a absolument pas changée." Soupira le Magister légèrement gêné avant de rapidement changé de sujet "Bien maintenant que j'ai vu ta capacité de modelage, fait ce mouvoir l'un de tes chefs d'œuvre ou même plusieurs sans aucun contact physique."

-"Vous voulez dire sans les touché... comme le faisait Gembu avec ces doubles de pierre ?" Demanda Jiaoh paniqué.

-"C'est exact, il s'agit d'une capacité de maîtrise des éléments." Répondit le dragon de terre en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour illustré son explication. "Le premier niveau est le contrôle et le modelage de l'élément."

Le Magister fit lévité une grande sphère de sable qui prit différente forme avant de se transformé en une grande statue de dragon oriental.

-"Cette capacité est nommé l'animation, le pouvoir de déplacé ou même, avec beaucoup de pratique et de talent, de donné une capacité d'action limité, appelé vie partielle à un objet fait de l'élément contrôlé." Continua le souverain comme la statue prit vie et commença à volé dans le ciel à la grande surprise de Jiaoh. "Les créatures crée de la sorte sont appelé Homoncules ou Golem et leurs forces, aptitude et durée de vie dépendent entièrement de leurs créateur."

Le dragon se posa avant de salué le Magister et se retransforma en sable.

-"Bien sur ils sont bien plus puissant et efficace que les sculptures inerte ou contrôlé par contact physique, mais ils demande bien plus d'énergie et de maîtrise." Conclue le dragon de terre "Des questions ?"

-"C'est... s'était... S'était génial, j'ignorai totalement qu'il était possible de faire ce genre de chose !" S'exclama Jiaoh surexcité "Bien sur Gembu l'avait fait mais je pensais que s'était lié à la substance étrange qu'il s'était injecté... Et vous allez m'apprendre à le faire...? Combien de temps vous pouvez matérialisez vos Golem... ? Vous pouvez en faire combien en une fois... ? Il n'y a aucun risque de transfert de la douleur si l'un d'eux se fait décapité ou transpercé... ? Avez-vous déjà... hmm...hmm?"

-"Tu as posez assez de question pour la semaine." Déclara le dragon de terre en soupirant de lassitude pendant qu'il faisait une main de sable fermé la bouche de la tigresse "Je me demande comment fait Dongli et si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de t'envoyé enseigné avec lui."

-"Vous voulez parlez de Maitre Dongli ? Le sage de la terre et le plus grand architecte d'Avalice ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise après que la main de sable ne la libéra.

-"Sans oublié l'anciens maître d'Askal et aussi le plus grand pervers de toute la planète." Répondit le souverain en riant.

* * *

Au même moment sur la plage d'une île tropicale au sud de Shang Tu,

-"ATCHOUM !" Éternua un vieux sanglier anthropomorphique brun. Il portait une chemise blanche avec des motifs floraux rouge, un short bleu, des lunettes de soleil et retourna rapidement à son occupation favorite avec ses jumelles : l'observation de jolie jeunes femmes en maillot de bain sur la plage. _'Quelqu'un droit être en train de parlé de moi.'_

Il repéra justement un groupe de jeunes gazelles anthropomorphique qui s'amusaient à s'éclaboussés quand quelque chose se plaça dans son champ de vision.

-"Dîtes Maitre Dongli, au lieux de joué les vieux voyeurs obsédés vous ne devriez pas m'aidé à m'entraîné ?" Déclara Askal en prenant les jumelles du sanglier.

-"Comment oses tu, petit insolent ? Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivé ici." Répondit le sage élémentaire en colère qui reprit ses jumelles.

-"C'est loin d'être suffisant pour rivalisé avec les lieutenants et Lord Brevon. Et ils deviennent de plus en plus dangereux pendant que vous profité de la vue." Déclara le dragon de terre "Au moment même ou nous parlons qui sait ce qu'ils manigancent."

* * *

Pendant ce temps au repaire de Lord Brevon,

-"Revient ici, stupide lézard." Hurla Gembu totalement guéri en poursuivant Lava, la salamandre de compagnie de Suzaku qui s'enfuyait avec un sorte de pierre bleu et verte avec la forme d'un œuf dans la gueule. "Rend moi sa immédiatement ou je te transforme en purée."

La salamandre arriva à se faufilé entre 2 soldats qui furent quelques instant plus tard percuté par le lieutenant qui les encastrèrent dans les murs du couloir. La course poursuite prit finalement fin dans la chambre de Suzaku où Lava se retrouva coincé dans un coin.

-"Je te tient enfin saleté de..." Déclara Gembu avant de recevoir une boule de feu derrière la tête.

-"Dis donc Gembu, tu as trois seconde pour m'expliqué deux petite chose: Premièrement que fais tu dans ma chambre et deuxièmement pourquoi embêtes tu ma petite Lava ?" Demanda Suzaku qui apparue derrière lui vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec une autre boule de feu dans la main et semblait très en colère.

-"Cette sale bête m'a volé quelque chose de très important." Répondit le lieutenant tortue en pointant la pierre en forme d'œuf que la salamandre tentait de gobé. "Hé, ce n'est pas un œuf !"

-"Lava... donne à maman." Ordonna la phénix avant que la salamandre ce mette à grogné "Tu te souviens de la punition si tu n'es pas sage ?"

La salamandre couina de peur et remit rapidement le rocher à sa maîtresse avant de se roulé en boule dans un panier garnis de pierres volcaniques incandescentes en sifflant vers Gembu.

-"Tu devrais lui faire un collier et la tenir en laisse ou au moins lui apprendre les bonnes manières." Déclara le lieutenant en jetant un regard agacé vers Lava.

-"Laisse lui au moins le temps de s'adapté, de plus elle n'a aucun jouet et aucune personne avec qui s'amusé vu que je dois encore faire des recherches sur les cristaux du Mont Draconia." Répondit Suzaku en observant le rocher que lui avait donné la salamandre. "Quesque c'est au faite ?"

-"Un souvenir de mon ancienne vie, il s'agit d'un cadeau que j'avais reçu avant que Lord Brevon n'envahisse ma planète natale." Répondit Gembu en reprenant son bien "Il me rappelle pourquoi je dois tous faire pour la libéré, même obéir à ce monstre."

-"Je comprend..." Soupira Suzaku en sortant une plume rouge et dorée soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir "Nous aussi en avons un au cas où tu ne le savais pas, ne t'inquiète plus Lava ne retouchera plus à ton caillou je te le promet."

-"Merci Suki... au faite tu es au courant pour nos nouveaux alliés ?" Demanda le lieutenant tortue en rangeant la pierre dans sa carapace.

-"Tu veux parlé du chacal borgne, de la hyène stupide et des deux autres ?" Demanda la phénix avec dégoût "Ils ne m'inspirent absolument pas confiance mais se sont les ordres de Lord Brevon mais si jamais ils tentaient quoi que ce soit tu peux compté sur moi pour les carbonisés."

* * *

De retour a Crystal Creek en fin de soirée,

Lilac et Jiaoh s'effondrèrent de fatigue sur leurs lits dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient dans la résidence de vacance que possédait Orca. Bien que la sirène n'y venait pas souvent, à cause de ses fonctions à Atlandis, elle adorait cet endroit qui pouvait accueillir environs 8 personnes grâce à 3 chambres double et une chambre pour un couple.

-"Je suis épuisé..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau avec le visage enfouis dans son oreiller "Et se n'était que le premier jour..."

-"Sa aurait pu être pire imagine si nous avions suivie le plan d'Orca pour les chambres." Répondit la tigresse en riant "Tu te serais retrouvé dans la même chambre que Silver et le Magister dormirait avec elle."

-"En effet, heureusement que le Magister en a décidé autrement." Répondit Lilac en rougissant.

Bien que la sirène avait une autre idée pour la répartition des chambres, il avait été décidé que Jiaoh et Lilac partageraient la même chambre comme le ferait le Magister et Silver alors qu'Orca aurait sa propre chambre.

-"Alors comment était ta journée avec le Magister ?" Demanda la dragonne en souriant "Je suis curieuse de savoir quel genre de professeur il peut être."

-"S'était sympa, il est moins sévère qu'il n'en a l'air." Répondit la tigresse "D'ailleurs j'aurai eu Maitre Dongli comme professeur s'il n'avait pas été là."

-"Tu veux parlé du vieux sanglier pervers ?" Demanda Lilac surprise et horrifié "Je me souviens encore de la façon dont il observait ma mère quand nous lui rendions visite."

-"J'oubliai que les quatre sages étaient d'anciens amis du Magister et d'Orca." Dit pensivement Jiaoh "Sinon à partir de demain je commence mon apprentissage pour maitrisé l'animation. Et toi alors comment sa c'est passé avec Orca ?"

-"Très mal, j'ai dois tous revoir depuis le début à commencé par la création de bulles." Répondit Lilac à la grande surprise de son amie.

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant tu es l'une des meilleures manipulatrice d'eau que je connaisse." Déclara la tigresse confuse.

-"Justement tu n'en connais pas énormément... comme moi d'ailleurs." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Mais pour Orca qui vit sous l'eau c'est différent, et j'ai pu constaté grâce à elle que je ne sais pas grand chose sur la maîtrise de mon propre élément."

-"Je vois... C'est donc une bonne chose de l'avoir apprit maintenant plutôt que face à un ennemie comme Seiriu." Déclara Jiaoh

-"Oui tant mieux..." Répondit Lilac avant de rougir légèrement en bouclant innocemment une mèche de cheveux avec son doigt "Et sinon... comment était l'entrainement de Silver ?"

-"La dragonne d'eau s'ennuierait elle de son hérisson en peluche ?" Plaisanta Jiaoh

-"Non... non pas du tout.." Répondit la dragonne rougissante en détournant le regard "Je suis seulement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il à pu faire aujourd'hui... Rien de plus..."

-"Oh vraiment... ?" Demanda sarcastiquement la tigresse en souriant "Désolé de te décevoir alors, car je n'ai pas vu Silver de toute la journée."

-"Vraiment... ? Pourtant le Magister devait être aussi son professeur pour la maîtrise du Ki, non ?" Demanda Lilac confuse

-"Le Magister lui a peut être donné des consignes à faire seul pendant qu'il m'entrainait, ou Silver à lui aussi son propre professeur ?" Répondit Jiaoh "Si tu es si inquiète tu devrais demandé à ton hérisson en peluche ou au Magister."

-"Que les choses soient clair, Silver n'est pas mon hérisson en peluche et je ne suis pas inquiète mais curieuse." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en envoyant son oreiller au visage de la tigresse qui riait "Par contre je préfère attendre demain pour demandé à l'un d'eux car je suis vraiment épuisée."

-"Dit plutôt que tu as peur de sauté sur Silver pour le couvrir de baisés dès que tu le verras car il t'a énormément manqué." Plaisanta Jiaoh en faisant semblant de donné des baisés avant de s'enfuir rapidement de la chambre en étant poursuivie par une Lilac rougissante et furieuse "Calme toi Lilac je plaisantais."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le repère de Scavenger,

Le chacal borgne revoyait une dernière fois le plan que Lord Brevon et lui avaient mis au point pendant qu'il arborait un sourire de maniaque. Au même moment Liegou entra dans la salle avec une bouteille de rhum dans la main et semblait totalement ivre.

-"Salut Vengi... _*hic*_ toujours à révisé le plan... _*hic*_ " Demanda la hyène en s'étalant sur la table pour attiré l'attention de son chef.

-"Et toi tu as encore bu un verre en trop je pari." Répondit le chacal en soupirant "Que vais je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?"

-"Hmm... Que dirais tu de me prendre là, maintenant sur cette table ?" Déclara Liegou de façon charmeuse en attirant Scavenger vers elle pour lui donné un langoureux baisé.

A c'est instant précis Osuuchi entra à son tour dans la salle.

-"Patron, les préparatifs sont... woah... désolé..." Déclara le taureau en se couvrant les yeux après avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passait.

-"Rhaaa, tu pourrais pas frappé avant d'entré, stupide vache."Répondit la hyène énervée d'avoir été interrompue.

-"Je te signal que la porte était grande ouverte, abrutie de hyène." Répondit le taureau furieux avant qu'ils ne commencèrent à se disputé.

-"Je me demande s'ils s'entendront un jour c'est deux là." soupira le chacal en secouant la tête. "T'en dis quoi Hagewashi ?"

-"Surement quand les poules auront des dents." Répondit le vautour qui apparu derrière Scavenger "Sinon la cargaison de cristaux promit par Lord Brevon vient d'arrivé et nous travaillons déjà dessus. D'ici environs deux jours nous pourrons commencé le plan."

-"Excellent... et qu'en est il de mes deux animaux de compagnie ?" Demanda le chacal avec un sinistre sourire.

-"Ils attendent avec impatience de passé à l'action." Répondit Hagewashi.

-"Moi aussi, après tous je n'ai pas passé 17 ans à les rééduqué et à manipulé leurs mémoire et personnalité pour rien." Déclara Scavenger en riant.

* * *

 **Pendant que nos héros améliorent leurs pouvoirs, un funeste plan se met en marche.**

 **Nos héros pourront ils le déjoué ? Quels sont ces 2 animaux de compagnie que Scavenger possède (je pari que certains ont déjà une petite idée) ? Lava fera t'elle d'autre bêtise ? Le Magister succombera-t'il aux avances de Orca ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que beaucoup aurons trouvé qui m'a inspiré Dongli (indice: j'aurai pu prendre une tortue mais sa aurait fait bizarre avec Gembu xD)**

 **Petite précision: Liegou et Scavenger sont bien en couple et quand à Orca et le Magister... disons que c'est semblable à la relation entre Amy et Sonic si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^.**


	33. Aptitudes élémentaire

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 32: Aptitudes élémentaire**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog, ni autre._

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur le sulfureux mont Vulcania, le volcan le plus dangereux d'Avalice car non seulement il était toujours en activité mais aussi car d'étranges créatures entièrement constitué de flammes et de magma y vivaient et attaquaient toutes personnes qui entraient sur leurs territoire.

A cause de cette particularité naturelle le volcan situé entre Shang Tu et Shuigang devint une zone interdite à la plupart des habitants d'Avalice à l'exception des meilleurs manipulateur de l'élément feu qui y venaient pour amélioré leurs pouvoirs ou leurs affinités avec l'élément plutôt rare à trouvé autre part dans la nature.

Kitsune, étant la sage élémentaire du feu, avait autorisé à Spade, Apollo et Flare de pouvoir s'entrainé dans ce lieux considéré comme sacré pour la plupart des manipulateurs de feu de la planète.

-"Allé les jeunes, encore trois tours du cratère et vous pourrez faire une pause de dix minute avant de passé à la suite de l'entrainement." Déclara la renarde confortablement installée sur un coussin de lave en encourageant ses 3 élèves.

-"Je ne pensais pas qu'avoir Kitsune comme mentor était si dur..." Déclara Flare qui bailla en courant derrière son frère et le panda. "Il n'est même pas encore sept heures du matin et nous avons déjà fait des tractions, des étirement et 30 fois le tour de ce stupide cratère."

-"Voila ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un devient une diva fainéante, elle râle au moindre petit effort." Répondit Apollo en évitant une boule de feu que lui envoya sa sœur. "Tu n'es pas aussi fatigué que tu voulais le faire croire."

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, idiot. Simplement que l'entrainement commence fort comparé à celui d'hier et à ceux que nous avions l'habitude de faire jusqu'à présent." Déclara la dragonne tigresse énervé. "Je n'aurai jamais pensée que Kitsune-sama puisse être aussi sévère."

-"Sa droit surement avoir un rapport avec son poste de sage élémentaire et à ce lieux." Répondit Spade "Malgré son attitude d'habitude très jovial, elle prend tous cela vraiment très aux sérieux."

-"Je comprend mieux..." Répondit Flare en observant la renarde qui planifiait déjà le reste de la journée avant de soupiré "Dommage que Silver n'ai pas pu nous accompagné, j'imagine déjà le scénario: Lui, torse nu en plein effort et moi en parfaite petite amie qui fait de mon mieux pour le rafraichir avec tous mon amour."

-"J'imagine plutôt le scénario où je le fait prendre un bain de lave." Déclara le dragon de feu en gagnant un regard noir de sa sœur.

-"Tu veux que nous ayons encore une discussion à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier ?" Demanda la dragonne tigresse. "Car il me semble que tu n'ai pas donné une très bonne première impression à Lilac."

-"Grr... Désolé..." S'excusa le dragon de feu en grognant avant de reprendre sa course sous le regard surprit et confus de Spade.

-"Euh... Flare, tu peux m'expliqué ce qu'il vient de se passé avec Apollo ?" Demanda le panda

-"Pas grand-chose, nous avons simplement eu une discussion entre frère et sœur tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal." Répondit la dragonne de feu en reprenant elle aussi sa course.

Après la rencontre explosive de la veille, Flare avait donné une bonne correction à son frère pour avoir agit comme un parfait idiot en attaquant Silver sans raison. Cela avait aussi en quelque sorte ruiné les chances d'Apollo avec la dragonne d'eau mais la dragonne tigresse lui avait proposé de l'aidé à condition qu'il arrête de s'en prendre au hérisson.

* * *

Pendant ce temps de retour à Crystal Creek,

Lilac et Jiaoh dormaient paisiblement dans leurs lits quand Orca pénétra furtivement dans la chambre en faisant lévité 2 sphères d'eau et les fit éclaté au dessus de la dragonne et de la tigresse qui se réveillèrent en sursaut et à moitié noyé.

-"Non mais... _*tousse*_ Sa ne vas pas Orca ?" Demanda Jiaoh trempé et tremblante.

-"Désolé mais il est l'heure de vous levez, mes jolies princesses." Déclara la sirène en ouvrant les rideau des fenêtres pour laissé les rayons du soleil entré dans la chambre en faisant grogné les 2 adolescentes. "Allé debout une longue journée vous attend et elle commence déjà plutôt mal."

-"C'est sûr qu'être réveillé de cette façon ne pourra jamais bien commencé une journée." Répondit Lilac avec un air grognon et les cheveux ébouriffé qui lui donnait un aspect vraiment drôle.

-"Dit Lilac, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à une chèvre comme sa ?" Plaisanta Jiaoh avant de recevoir un oreiller en plein visage.

-"Ne commence pas Jiaoh, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de remarqué qu'Orca inscrivait quelque chose sur un calepin "Que fais tu tante Orca ?"

-"Juste vos résultats aux test de ce matin et ce n'est pas fameux." Répondit la sirène en surprenant Lilac et Jiaoh "Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est simplement pour évalué vos progrès. Maintenant dépêchez vous de vous préparé et d'allez prendre votre petit déjeuné avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Et si vous avez le temps vous pourrez tenté de contacté les autres pour voir comment ils s'en sortent."

-"Bonne idée tante Orca, je me demande comment vont Milla, Torque et les autres. Surtout Carol et Spade... j'espère que nous pourrons les joindre." Déclara Lilac pendant que la sirène quittait la chambre. "Au faite, Silver et le Magister sont déjà réveillé ?"

-"Désolé de te décevoir ma princesse de corail, mais ton prince charmant est parti s'entrainé avec Denglong très tôt ce matin." Répondit Orca en riant.

-"Je vois..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau en soupirant de déception avant de rougir en réalisant ce que venait de dire la sirène "Et Sil... Silver n'est pas mon prince charmant."

Orca sortie de la chambre en riant à la réaction de Lilac et alla dans la salle à manger pour y attendre les autres. Elle y trouva justement le Magister qui avait retiré son casque révélant ainsi son visage marqué d'une grande cicatrice verte en forme de X qui le défigurait.

Il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'une bataille qu'il avait livré dans le passé et qui ne pouvait guérir, même avec le pouvoir des PowerStones Sakura.

-"C'est plutôt rare de te voir sans ton casque Denglong." Déclara la sirène pas du tout surprise par l'apparence du souverain. "Tu n'a plus peur que quelqu'un découvre cette cicatrice ?"

-"Au début j'avoue que sa me gênait énormément mais aux fil des ans je commence à m'y habitué." Répondit le dragon de terre. "Sinon que faisais tu à Lilac et Jiaohua ? J'ai entendu leurs cris jusqu'à l'extérieur."

-"J'ai juste voulut testé leurs réflexes élémentaire, et je crains qu'ils soient encore en sommeil." Déclara Orca en riant avant de prendre une expression inquiète "Et pour Silver... ? Comment va-t-il ?"

-"Aucune évolution remarquable pour l'instant." Répondit le Magister en remettant son casque "J'espère qu'il sera prêt avant que la prochaine Elemental Stone ne soit repéré ou que les autres ne commence à se posé des questions."

-"Des questions sur quoi ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui entra dans la salle suivie par Lilac.

-"Nous parlions de votre entrainement pour les prochains jours." Menti le souverain "Il faudrait que vous choisissiez dans quel domaine précis vous allez vous spécialisez."

-"Que voulez vous dire ?" Demanda Lilac confuse

-"Rien de vraiment compliqué où d'urgent, profitez de vos petits déjeuné nous en reparlerons plus tard." Répondit le souverain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Dans le village de la jungle, Milla et Klonoa aidaient Lolo à cueillir des fruits en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour amélioré sa précision quand leurs holo-bracelet se mirent à sonné.

-"Se sont Jiaoh et Lilac, je me demandais quand elles allaient nous contacté justement." Déclara Milla joyeusement.

-"C'est drôle, j'avais pratiquement oublié que j'avait aussi reçut un holo-bracelet." Répondit Klonoa en riant.

-"Tu as toujours été un peu étourdit Klonoa." Déclara Lolo en secouant la tête.

Ils acceptèrent la communication comme les visages holographiques de la dragonne d'eau et de la tigresse apparurent.

-"Salut les amoureux, tient tu es là aussi Lolo. Comment sa se passe à Emerald Jungle ?" Demanda Lilac en souriant.

-"Salut les filles, tous va bien ici et nous apprenons beaucoup de chose grâce au chef Bao." Répondit Milla "Désolé d'ailleurs d'être partie sans prévenir."

-"Pas la peine de t'excusé voyons, le Magister nous a expliqué la situation et d'ailleurs pourquoi nous vous en voudrions ?" Déclara Jiaoh en riant "Enfin, moi je vous en voudrais beaucoup si tu m'annonçais que Klonoa et toi vous êtes marié en secret sans même nous invité."

-"Qu... quoi ?" Demanda le couple de basset en rougissant pendant que Lolo s'amusait de leur réaction.

-"Ne vous en faite pas je garde un œil sur eux." Répondit la basset rose en riant "S'il se passe quelque chose je vous tiendrais immédiatement au courant."

-"Vous ne pensez pas que vous en faite un peu trop ?" Demanda Klonoa en soupirant "Nous ne sommes pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose sans réfléchir."

-"Sinon comment sa se passe de votre coté ? Carol m'a dit que vous êtes à Crystal Creek avec le Magister et la tante de Lilac." Déclara Milla "Tient d'ailleurs Silver ne devait pas être avec vous ?"

-"C'est le cas, mais il était déjà partie s'entrainé avec le Magister ce matin avant notre réveil." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en soupirant "Nous ne l'avons même plus revu depuis l'incident entre Carol et Spade."

-"J'ai l'impression que Silver te manque beaucoup Lilac." Déclara Lolo en riant "Pourtant sa ne fait que deux jours que tu ne l'a pas vu."

-"Ab... Absolument pas..." Répondit la dragonne rougissante "Pourquoi vous pensez toutes qu'il me manque ?"

-"Surement parce que c'est le cas ?" Déclara la tigresse en gagnant un regard noir de son amie.

-"Carol nous avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais aucun moyen de contacté Spade ou un membre du groupe de Kitsune." Déclara Klonoa pour changé de sujet "J'espère qu'il va bien, et à pu se calmé."

-"Moi aussi, même si je trouve qu'il a un peu exagéré." Répondit Milla

-"Pour ma part je trouve qu'il à réagit parfaitement bien vu les circonstances." Déclara Lolo "Imaginons que la même chose se soit produite avec Klonoa et toi, Milla. Mais rajoute en plus le fait que Klonoa ai été amoureux de toi pendant de nombreuses années sans réussir à te l'avoué."

-"J'avoue que j'aurai peut être réagit de la même façon en effet." Répondit le basset noir en prenant les mains de Milla dans les siennes tout en la regardant tendrement. "Mais par contre, je n'aurai pas pu tenir plusieurs années sans lui dire ce que je ressens pour toi."

-"Merci Klonoa, moi non plus je n'aurai pas pu tenir aussi longtemps." Déclara la basset blanche en rougissant avant d'embrassé son petit ami.

-"Ooohhh..." Déclarèrent Lilac, Jiaoh et Lolo attendries par la scène.

-"Il ne faut pas oublié non plus que Spade est lié à l'élément feu." Déclara Orca qui flottait tranquillement au dessus de la dragonne d'eau et de la tigresse.

-"Qui vient de parlé ?" Demanda Milla curieuse pendant que Lilac réglait son holo-bracelet pour inclure la sirène à la discussion.

-"Je vous présente Océan Orca, la reine de la cité d'Atlandis, ma tante et temporairement mon professeur." Déclara la dragonne d'eau

-"Ravie de rencontré d'autres amis de Lilac." Dit la sirène en souriant avant d'avoir un choc "Attendez... ces visages innocents... ces grands yeux plein de douceur... Oh, vous êtes tellement mignon j'ai l'impression de revoir ma petite princesse de corail quand elle était encore un enfant que j'adorai prendre dans mes bras."

-"Hein... ?" Demandèrent les 3 bassets confus par l'attitude d'Orca.

-"Ne faites pas attention, on s'habitue rapidement à son caractère excentrique." Répondit Jiaoh en riant. "Sinon Orca en quoi l'élément feu à un rapport avec l'attitude de Spade ?"

-"Disons simplement que les éléments ont un impact sur notre comportement." Déclara la sirène pensive. "Par exemple l'élément feu produit un caractère qui brule d'une passion ardente comme nous l'ont prouvé Flare, Spade et notamment Apollo. Alors que l'élément terre par exemple est synonyme d'une personnalité calme, mature et réfléchit comme Denglong par exemple."

-"Tu en es sur ?" Demanda Lilac en jetant un regard à Jiaoh.

-"Hé, pourquoi tu me regardes en disant sa ?" Déclara la tigresse vexée "Je peux être très sérieuse si j'en ai envie."

-"Bien sur, l'élément ne définit pas totalement la personnalité d'un individu." Répondit Orca en riant "Il existe même quelques exceptions mais il arrive parfois que le caractère lié à l'élément refasse surface comme avec votre ami Spade."

-"En effet vu comme sa, le comportement de Spade semble logique." Conclut Milla "Et pour les autres éléments comme l'eau et le métal, ils sont à l'origine de qu'elles personnalité ?"

-"Hmm... il n'y a pas de personnalité propre à l'élément bois vu qu'il regroupe les capacités n'appartenant pas aux quatre autres éléments." Répondit la sirène en pleine réflexion "Ceux de l'élément métal ont tendance à être intrépide et audacieux et parfois un peu orgueilleux."

-"Le côté intrépide et audacieux correspond bien à Carol et à Paolo, par contre l'orgueil est bien adapté pour Byakko et Dail." Répondit Lilac "Et qu'en ai t'il de l'eau ?"

-"C'est drôle que tu poses la question ma petite Lilac, car tu es un parfait exemple de la personnalité de notre élément." Répondit Orca en riant.

-"Vraiment ?" Demanda Jiaoh en réfléchissant "Voyons... Lilac est... gourmande... timide... mauvaise cuisinière... facilement irritable quand il s'agit de Silver..."

-"C'est bon on à comprit, et pourquoi tu ne mentionnes que mes défauts ?" Répondit la dragonne d'eau agacée en utilisant une mèche de cheveux pour fermé la bouche de la tigresse. "D'ailleurs j'ai fait quelque progrès en cuisine grâce à Silver."

-"En effet rien de tous ce qu'a dit Jiaoh ne représente l'élément eau, quoique la gourmandise pourrait être une particularité plutôt amusante." Déclara la sirène amusée "En faite je parlais plutôt du fait que Lilac soit une personne attentionnée qui aime aidé les autres et qui ferait tous pour protégé ses amis ou défendre ses convictions et ses idées."

-"Mer.. Merci tante Orca... Mais je ne pense pas être la personne parfaite pour correspondre à ce genre de particularité." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de gêne.

-"Ne la prend pas trop au sérieux Lilac. Te connaissant Orca, tu as surement enjolivé un peu le caractère de l'élément eau car il te correspond aussi." Déclara Jiaoh en riant.

-"Tu me traites de menteuse, Jiaoh ?" Demanda la sirène avec un air menaçant pendant que 3 sphères d'eau gravitaient autour d'elle.

-"Non... Non pas du tout..." Répondit la tigresse légèrement effrayé _'Elle aurait dû dire que ceux lié à l'élément eau étaient très susceptible et effrayant.'_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Après avoir prit des nouvelles des groupes de Milla, Carol et Torque; Lilac et Jiaoh allèrent sur la plage où le Magister et Orca les attendaient.

-"Alors qu'elle sera le programme de la journée ?" Demanda la tigresse en s'étirant.

-"Cela dépendra en partie du choix que vous allez faire maintenant." Déclara le dragon de terre en créant 3 stèles de sable avec des illustrations animées dessus.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-"Il s'agit d'une représentation de trois des cinq principal capacités aussi appelé talents que permette la maitrise des éléments." Répondit Orca "La plupart des grands guerriers se spécialise très tôt dans l'un de ces domaines et il serait temps que vous les connaissiez vous aussi."

-"Après libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez vous spécialisé dans l'une de ces spécialités ou non." Déclara le Magister avant de commencé à expliqué l'illustration de chaque stèle. "La première est une évolution de c'elle que je t'ai montré hier Jiaoh, il s'agit de l'invocation. Cette capacité vous permet, une fois le principe de l'animation maîtrisé, de pouvoir crée une multitude de golem animé en un instant. Il s'agit de l'invocation."

La stèle représentait des personnages créant de nombreuses créatures pour accomplir diverses taches comme le nettoyage, la construction d'objet et bien évidement la guerre.

-"Bien entendu cette capacité demande beaucoup de temps de pratique et d'apprentissage, et elle n'est pas sans danger car celui qui l'utilise subit un énorme stress par rapport au nombres de golem crée. Mais bien maîtrisé, l'invocation devient un outil d'une puissance non négligeable." Expliqua le souverain.

-"La seconde capacité est l'absorption, comme son nom l'indique elle permet d'absorbé l'élément adéquat pour augmenté sa puissance ou même se soigné." Déclara Orca "D'ailleurs tu l'utilises déjà inconsciemment lorsque tu prépare ton Dragon Rush, ma petite Lilac."

-"Vraiment ? Je l'ignorai complètement, mais cela explique en partie pourquoi l'Aqua Dragon Rush est plus puissant et pourquoi je me sens devenir plus forte en l'utilisant" Répondit la dragonne d'eau surprise "Mais attendez... la plupart du temps quand j'utilise le Dragon Rush normal il n'y a aucune source d'eau à proximité. Alors comment se fait il que j'arrive à l'utilisé malgré tous ?"

-"Cela est possible grâce aux molécules d'eau présente dans l'air." Répondit la sirène qui arriva à créé une sphère d'eau avec l'air environnant pour donné un exemple. "Sans le savoir tu utilises l'humidité de l'air pour augmenté ton pourvoir, Lilac."

-"Donc pour faire simple, Lilac se transforme en une sorte d'éponge quand elle prépare son Dragon Rush si j'ai bien tous comprit." Déclara Jiaoh

-"On peut voir le procédé de cette façon en effet." Répondit Orca qui riait en montrant la seconde stèle qui représentait un personnage absorbant toute l'eau d'un lac.

-"La troisième capacité est la transformation, elle vous permet de donné à votre corps ou à un objet les mêmes propriété que votre élément." Déclara le Magister en se transformant en sable pour se fondre dans celui de la plage et reprendre forme derrière la dragonne d'eau et la tigresse en les surprenants. "Poussé à l'extrême elle peut même vous sauvé d'une blessure mortelle comme la décapitation ou une explosion."

-"Impressionnant, mais maintenant que j'y pense Carol arrive à faire la même chose non ?" Demanda Jiaoh.

-"Flare y arrive aussi." Répondit Lilac en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec la dragonne de feu "Sans oublié Spade quand il utilise ses cartes."

-"Vous avez bien observez vos amis, il se trouve justement que les éléments feu et métal sont ceux qui sont les plus compatible à utilisé cette capacité quand l'élément terre préfère l'invocation et l'élément eau est plus apte à utilisé l'absorption." Déclara Orca. "Mais rien n'empêche de tenté d'utilisé une capacité différente ou d'en maîtrisé plusieurs."

-"Par contre il ne faut pas oublié de précisé que la transformation est sans doute la capacité la plus dangereuse de c'elles que nous vous avons montré." Ajouta le dragon de terre "Mal maîtrisé, vous pourriez y perdre un membre ou même ne plus pouvoir retrouvé votre apparence normal. Sans oublié que lorsque vous êtes transformés en votre élément, vous pouvez devenir une cible facile pour un autre manipulateur de ce même élément qui pourrait vous contrôlez ou dans le pire des cas vous absorbez."

-"Vous voulez dire que si j'avais prit le contrôle du sable pendant que vous étiez transformé, que j'aurai pu vous manipulé aussi ?" Demanda la tigresse.

-"En effet Jiaohua, mais il aurait aussi fallu que tu es une meilleure maîtrise du sable que la mienne pour me retenir." Répondit le souverain en montrant la dernière stèle qui représentait des personnages se transformant en différents éléments.

-"Les trois ont l'air vraiment impressionnante, vous pensez que nous serons capable d'en maîtrisé au moins une avant que la prochaine Elemental Stone ne soit détecté ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui était enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre l'une des 3 capacités.

-"Tous dépendra de vous mais étant donné que le sable et l'eau sont des éléments plutôt facile à manier contrairement à la terre et au métal et qu'ils sont moins dangereux que le feu, je pense que vous pouvez avoir des chances d'y arrivé." Répondit le Magister. "Maintenant passons à la suite de..."

-"Attendez..." Déclara Lilac en interrompant le dragon de terre "Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'il y avait 5 capacités, pourquoi vous ne nous en parlez pas ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Silver n'est pas avec nous, il aurait adoré entendre ces explications lui aussi."

Le Magister et Orca se regardèrent un peu surprit par la réaction de la dragonne d'eau avant de se mettre à rire.

-"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" Demanda Lilac confuse et rougissante de gêne.

-"Non ce n'est pas sa Lilac, tu nous as juste rappelé une réaction que Reina a eu dans le passé." Répondit Orca en riant.

-"D'ailleurs, j'ignorai que votre ami te manquait autant." Déclara le dragon de terre "Je devrais peut être lui dire que tu veux le voir."

-"NON...!" Hurla rapidement la dragonne d'eau en rougissant "Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine de le dérangé et il ne me manque pas... Je suis seulement curieuse de ne pas le voir ici, rien de plus."

-"Mais bien sur." Répondirent sarcastiquement la tigresse et la sirène en riant.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit..." Déclara le souverain en voulant changé de sujet. "Si nous ne vous avons pas parlé des deux dernières capacités c'est essentiellement car elles sont très difficiles à maîtrisé et que les rares personnes capables de les utilisés sont classé comme étant aussi puissante qu'un sage élémentaire."

-"Vraiment ?" Demandèrent Jiaoh et Lilac surprises

-"D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, Kitsune, Dongli et les autres ne maîtrise pas l'une des deux ?" Demanda Orca songeuse.

-"En effet, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient été choisis pour devenir les sages élémentaires à l'époque." Répondit le Magister avant de soupiré en voyant les regards attentif et intéressés des 2 jeunes femmes "Je suppose que vous avez envie d'en savoir davantage sur ces deux capacités qualifié comme légendaire maintenant ?"

Lilac et Jiaoh hochèrent frénétiquement la tête comme un enfant à qui l'on demanderait s'il voulait des sucreries.

-"Dans ce cas..." Le dragon de terre fit jaillir 2 autres stèles dont l'une représentait un personnage qui créait des objets avec les éléments, alors que l'autre représentait un personnage qui se transformait en une redoutable créature élémentaire considéré comme divine."Les deux dernières capacités sont la matérialisation et la métamorphose."

-"Matérialisation ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse "Vous voulez parlez de la création d'objets comme les tables ou les outils ? Car n'importe qui peut en faire de nos jours."

-"Pas exactement Jiaohua, la matérialisation permet de crée des objets ayant le pouvoir des éléments qui sont appelé artefacts élémentaire ." Répondit le Magister "Comme le sceptre de glace de Neera Lee par exemple."

-"Ou les lances d'eau que Merga utilisait ?" Demanda Lilac "Attendez, vu qu'elle les matérialisait elle-même, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait le même niveau qu'un sage élémentaire ?"

-"En faite Lilac, Merga était la dernière sage élémentaire de l'eau." Répondit Orca "Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques jours en regardant les archives d'Atlandis et n'ai pas trouvé utile d'en parlé vu que nous avions d'autres choses à réglé."

-"Cela explique pourquoi elle était aussi puissante..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau un peu surprise et sans voix. "Mais que veux tu dire par dernière ?"

-"C'est assez compliqué, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu en a toujours envie." Répondit la sirène en évitant le sujet. "Quand à la métamorphose, vous avez déjà eu un petit aperçut de sa puissance avec Gembu, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté Denglong."

-"C'est exact, la métamorphose est la capacité de se transformé en une créature pouvant maîtrisé les quatre capacités précédentes même si nous ignorons si c'elle de Gembu était une aptitude naturelle ou un effet secondaire de la Blood of Damned." Déclara le souverain en réfléchissant "S'il s'agit du second cas, cette substance serait encore plus dangereuse que nous le craignons."

-"Attendez, vous nous dîtes que les lieutenants de Brevon pourraient être aussi puissants que Kitsune et les autres sages élémentaire ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise "Pourtant il n'était pas aussi redoutable que sa."

-"Cela est surement une autre conséquence de la Blood of Damned." Répondit le Magister "D'après la base de donnée de Pangu, cette substance agirait comme un puissant stimulant élémentaire qui, bien que conférant un pouvoir incroyable pour une durée limité, corrompt l'esprit de celui qui l'utilise et le transforme en une créature pratiquement incontrôlable et assoiffé de destruction."

-"Comme Kokoa quand il était le Biorex ou Milla et Serpentine à bord du Dreadnought lors de la première venu de Lord Brevon." Déclara songeusement Lilac "Vu que Gembu avait encore un minimum de contrôle sur lui même cela voudrait dire qu'il tentait de résisté à l'influence de la Blood of Damned tout en nous affrontant."

-"Cela demanderait une volonté colossal en effet, surtout quand on sait que Kokoa a été possédé par cette substance pendant plus d'une dizaine d'année." Rajouta Jiaoh "Si c'est vraiment le cas cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas donné son maximum contre nous."

-"Tu as oublié de précisé que la métamorphose pouvait aussi entraîné ce genre de problème, Denglong." Déclara Orca en riant "A moins que tu n'ai oublié ce qui s'était passé lors de ta première métamorphose."

-"Que s'était il passé ?" Demandèrent la dragonne et la tigresse curieuse

-"Rien d'important, mais vous comprenez maintenant pour qu'elle raison nous n'avons pas jugé utile de vous parlé des deux dernières capacités." Répondit le dragon de terre "Aujourd'hui vous allez tenté d'utilisé les trois premières pour déterminé laquelle ou lesquelles vous correspondent le mieux. Après, libre à vous de décidé si vous voulez en apprendre davantage ou non."

-"Comprit !" Répondirent en chœur la dragonne d'eau et la tigresse.

* * *

A leurs insu une sorte de faucon de métal les observaient depuis le ciel et transmettait les images à Hagewashi qui en avait envoyé d'autre un peu partout sur Avalice pour repéré les différents groupes et observé la situation dans les 3 grandes cités.

Le vautour se tenait justement sur le toit du repaire de Scavenger et analysait les données.

-"Alors Hagewashi ? Comment sa se présente ?" Demanda le chacal qui arriva derrière lui.

-"Les gamins vont commencé à se spécialisé dans un domaine et ce minus de Zaho fera un discourt demain à Shang Mu pour annoncé la fin de la Sushi Week qui se termine dans la ville cette année." Répondit le vautour en interrompant la connexion avec les faucons drones.

-"Qu'elle heureuse coïncidence, il nous facilite grandement la tache." Déclara Scavenger avec un large sourire. "Nous n'aurons plus besoin de prendre d'assaut le palais, il suffira simplement de l'éliminé en public et assuré ainsi qu'un maximum de personne apprennent que les Dark Scarves commence enfin à agir pour conquérir Avalice."

-"Je me charge du mini panda, je n'ai jamais pu le supporté." Déclara Hagewashi. "Mais une chose m'agace... Je n'ai pas pu repéré l'hérisson qui à vaincu Serpentine."

-"Ce n'ai pas grave, d'après Lord Brevon il ne représente pas un réel danger." Répondit le chacal "Surtout que j'envoie Osuuchi à Crystal Creek pour se chargé du Magister."

-"Je pensais que tu te réserverais ce plaisir ? A moins que tu n'ais déjà une meilleure cible en tête." Déclara Hagewashi.

-"En effet, je compte allé rendre une petite visite à une ancienne amie qui n'a cessé de me contrarié pendant de nombreuses années." Répondit Scavenger avec un sourire sadique en se retournant pour voir d'autre membres du groupe de bandit. "Préparez vous les gars, demain nous passons enfin à l'action."

* * *

La nuit était tombé sur Crystal Creek mettant un terme à une nouvelle journée d'entrainement éreintante. Malgré la fatigue et le fait qu'il soit déjà pratiquement minuit une certaine dragonne d'eau n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil.

-"C'est inutile, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir." Soupira Lilac en se tournant pour voir son amie la tigresse dormir paisiblement dans le lit voisin. "Au moins l'une de nous arrive à dormir, je me demande comment elle fait ?"

Après la séance d'entrainement de la journée la dragonne avait une grande envie de discuté avec quelqu'un, mais Orca et Jiaoh étaient beaucoup trop épuisée et étaient immédiatement allé se couché. Le Magister quand à lui s'était absenté, surement pour allé cherché Silver à l'endroit où l'hérisson s'entraînait secrètement.

-"J'aurai aimé savoir ce que fait Silver et s'il va bien." Soupira Lilac avant d'entendre le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait "Qui d'autre pourrait être debout à une heure pareille ?"

Curieuse la dragonne se leva et alla ouvrir légèrement la porte de la chambre pour vérifié s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Elle y trouva à sa grande surprise le Magister qui sortait de sa chambre avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

-"Où peut il allé à une heure aussi tardive ?" Demanda Lilac en remarquant que le dragon de terre avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte

Attiré par la curiosité la dragonne alla y jeté un œil et remarqua que le lit de Silver était vide et bien rangé comme si l'hérisson n'y avait pas dormit.

-"Silver s'entraînerait toujours ?" Se demanda Lilac avant d'allé se changé rapidement pour suivre le souverain à l'extérieur.

Heureusement pour la dragonne, la nuit était clair grâce à la pleine lune dans le ciel et le Magister n'étant pas très rapide, elle arriva à le rattrapé facilement. Elle le suivit ensuite silencieusement en essayant de ne pas se faire repéré à travers les grands rochers de bord de mer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une grotte à flanc de falaise avec un grand symbole ressemblant à un tourbillon gravé devant l'entré d'où jaillissait une étrange brume verte lumineuse.

-"Drôle d'endroit pour s'entraîné..." Déclara Lilac avant d'entré à son tour dans la grotte pour se retrouvé en face du Magister.

-"Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?" Demanda le dragon de terre

-"Vous... vous m'aviez repéré... ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise.

-"Depuis que tu as quitté notre résidence." Répondit le souverain "Il ne faut pas oublié que je suis un dragon de terre après tous."

Les dragons de terre possédaient en effet une faculté semblable à une combinaison d'un géo-radar et d'un sismographe, cela leurs permettaient de ressentir tous ce qui se passait sous le sol et à la surface dans un rayon qui variait en fonction de l'expérience du dragon.

-"Je suppose que tu me suis pour tenté de voir Silver ?" Déclara le Magister

-"En effet, pourquoi n'est il toujours pas revenu et pourquoi gardé son entraînement secret et éloigné de tout dans cette grotte ?" Demanda Lilac

-"Orca avait raison quand elle disait que tu chercherais à savoir la vérité tôt ou tard." Déclara le dragon de terre en soupirant "Et je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis peut importe ce que je dise ou fasse ?"

-"C'est exact." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en se mettant en garde au cas où le souverain tenterait de l'attaqué.

-"C'est exactement ce que je prévoyais." Déclara le souverain qui se retourna pour continué sa route en faisant signe à Lilac de le suivre "Silver se trouve au fond de cette grotte, si tu veux le voir aujourd'hui c'est maintenant ou jamais car dans quelques minutes cette grotte t'expulsera et t'interdira d'entré pendant une durée de 24 heures."

-"Vous voulez dire que cette grotte est vivante ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise et confuse en suivant le Magister.

-"Non mais elle est protégée par un puissant sortilège qui empêche ceux qui ne maîtrise pas un certain élément de resté plus longtemps que nécessaire." Répondit le dragon de terre.

-"Vraiment ? C'est la première fois que j'entend parlé d'un endroit pareil." Dit Lilac de plus en plus impressionné avant qu'elle ne réalise quelque chose "Attendez, que voulez vous dire en parlant d'un certain élément ? Et si Silver peut resté dans cette grotte aussi longtemps... cela voudrait dire qu'il maîtrise cet élément ?"

-"Tu es très perspicace Lilac, Silver maîtrise en effet l'élément en question et l'a même déjà utilisé une fois même s'il n'en a gardé aucun souvenir." Répondit le souverain "D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il est la deuxième personne à pouvoir réussir cela, la première étant un certain dragon blanc d'une ancienne légende."

-"Un dragon blanc... ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le Magister "Vous voulez parlé de Tempest ? J'avais complètement oublié que Silver avait utilisé le pouvoir du vent au sommet du Mont Draconia contre Seiriu."

-"En effet, j'ignore comment ni pourquoi mais il semblerait que notre ami possède des pouvoirs similaires à ceux du dragon de vent qui donna sa vie pour protégé la gardienne des Elemental Stones." Répondit le dragon de terre songeur. "C'est d'ailleurs une étrange coïncidence qu'il soit apparu au même moment que les 7 sept gemmes et dans de t'elle circonstances."

Ils arrivèrent finalement au plus profond de la grotte où un étrange et puissant tourbillon de vent s'était formé avec à l'intérieur Silver qui lévitait paisiblement en ayant l'air d'être plongé dans une profonde transe.

* * *

 **Après avoir apprit certaines choses sur les éléments, Lilac apprit finalement la vérité sur l'entrainement de Silver. Avec les Dark Scarves qui prévoient une action de grande ampleur sur toute la planète comment s'en sortirons nos héros ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez comprit ce chapitre a été fait en priorité pour donné quelques précisions sur les différents élément que peuvent maîtrisé les habitants d'Avalice, et je pari que certains ont déjà une aptitude préféré parmi les 5 mentionné.**

 **Bien évidemment pour ceux qui se poseraient la question il faudra que j'améliore les capacités élémentaires des personnages de l'univers Sonic pour qu'ils soient de taille à rivalisé avec ceux de Freedom Planet. Je ferai peut être Kitsune entraîné Blaze ou je pourrai donné des pouvoirs de terre à Knucles par exemple.**


	34. L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 1)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 33: L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 1)**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Un autre jour d'entraînement commençait pour Lilac et Jiaoh à Crystal Creek. Mais pour une certaine raison, la dragonne d'eau n'était pas concentré et repensais à la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille à propos de Silver.

* * *

 **...Retour en arrière...**

Lilac observait avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude l'hérisson qui continuait de lévité dans le tourbillon de vent.

-"Que... que lui arrive t'il... ?" Demanda la dragonne inquiète "Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est comme sa depuis ce matin ?"

-"Non, en faite il c'est retrouvé dans cet état de transe depuis son arrivé dans cette caverne, il y à de cela environs 48 heures." Répondit le Magister "Depuis il ne semble pas avoir reprit connaissance et j'ignore totalement quand il le fera. J'ignore même ce qui lui arrive en ce moment"

-"Quoi ? Mais pour qu'elle raison l'avez-vous amené ici alors ?" Déclara Lilac en colère.

-"Sais tu, ou plutôt, as tu déjà eu des rêves d'une t'elle intensité qu'il te semble réel et continue de te marqué même après ton réveil ?" Demanda le dragon de terre.

-"Un rêve... ? J'avoue en avoir eu un semblable à celui que vous décrivez, mais quel rapport avec la raison de la présence de Silver ici ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse.

-"Vois tu Lilac, il y a environs trois nuit, quand vous dormiez au village de la jungle, j'ai eu un étrange rêve ou un dragon blanc me conduisait à cette grotte et me demanda de ramené notre ami ici le plus rapidement possible pour récupéré une partie de ses pouvoirs perdu." Révéla le souverain en surprenant Lilac "A mon réveil, j'ignorai totalement comment interprété ce rêve quand Kitsune est venu me voir pour m'annoncé qu'Orca deviendra ton professeur et qu'elle comptait t'emmené à Crystal Creek."

-"J'avoue que c'est une drôle de coïncidence, sans oublié ce dragon blanc..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau perplexe "Mais cela ne m'explique pas ce qui arrive à Silver."

-"Notre ami reçoit l'enseignement de Tempest..." Avoua le Magister "Ou plutôt Silver est en train d'apprendre à maîtrisé le vent de la même manière que le dragon de la légende le faisait."

-"Une t'elle chose est possible ?" Demanda Lilac choquée avant de ressentir le vent du tourbillon qui commençait à la repoussé vers la sortie. "Que... que se passe t'il ?"

-"Je te l'ai expliqué, au bout d'un certain moment la grotte expulse tous ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas le vent." Répondit le dragon de terre avant que le vent ne les emporta à l'extérieur.

-"Ouch... " Fit Lilac en tombant la tête la première dans le sable. "Nous sommes déjà à l'extérieur ? Mais sa ne faisait même pas dix minutes que nous étions à l'intérieur !"

-"Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de mesure de sécurité pour protégé les élus qui deviennent sans défense durant leurs apprentissages." Répondit le souverain en se dépoussiérant.

 **Fin ...** **Flasback ...**

* * *

- _'Le Magister me raconta ensuite tous ce qu'il avait apprit sur cette caverne grâce à Pangu, notamment le fait que la caverne avait été creusé par les anciens dragons en prévision de l'apparition futur d'un nouveau dragon de vent.'_ Pensa Lilac en flottant paresseusement à la surface de l'eau _'J'ai beau savoir que Silver ne risque rien, je n'arrive pourtant pas à ne pas m'inquiété...'_

Elle fut soudainement interrompu dans ces pensés par une explosion sous marine qui créa un geyser qui propulsa dans les airs la pauvre dragonne d'eau.

-"Tu n'as vraiment aucune concentration aujourd'hui..." Déclara Orca qui secoua la tête en observant la dragonne tombé dans l'eau. "Il va falloir te ressaisir rapidement, ma pauvre Lilac."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Les festivités avaient atteint leurs apogées à Shang Mu lors de cette dernière journée de la Sushi Week. Corazon, Torque et AAA retournaient au Wild Comet avec les bras chargé de sac de courses pour la féline, de boites de pièces détachées pour le commandant alien et de paquets de friandises à la banane pour le tarsier.

-"Nous avons eu de la chance que tous les articles des magasins de la ville soit à moitié prix durant les jours de fête." Déclara Torque en s'asseyant avec les autres sur un banc public en posant leurs courses à proximité. "Cela nous aurait couté une fortune en temps normal."

-"En effet, même si je ne serais pas étonné qu'il s'agisse d'un stratagème du petit Zao pour embellir son image en vue des prochaines élection et par la même occasion attiré de nombreux visiteurs pour faire en sorte que la Sushi Week soit plus apprécié cette année à Shang Mu que dans les deux autres grandes cités." Répondit Corazon.

-"T'es un peu dur avec lui Cory, il avait l'air plutôt sympa au diner auquel nous avons été invité hier soir." Déclara AAA

-"Oh toi... dès que quelqu'un t'offre de la nourriture gratuite elle devient la personne la plus gentille de l'univers." Répondit la féline énervé.

-"Du calme Cory, depuis ce matin tu as l'air d'humeur à sortir tes griffes." Déclara le commandant alien "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Elle a peut être ses... hmph..." Répondit le singe avant que Torque ne lui fourra un sac de friandise à la banane dans la bouche pour lui évité de dire une idiotie et s'attiré la colère de leur amie.

-"Non ce n'est rien... j'ai seulement un très mauvais pressentiment, qui me dit qu'il va se passé quelque chose d'horrible aujourd'hui." Dit la pilote féline en frissonnant "Sa doit te paraitre stupide de me voir dans cet état pour si peu je parie."

-"Pas du tout voyons, les meilleurs pilotes se doivent de faire confiance à leurs instincts et intuitions donc il est normal que tu le fasses toi aussi." Répondit le commandant en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de la féline pour la rassurée "D'ailleurs moi aussi je ressent une sorte de malaise semblable à celui ressentit pendant le calme qui précède une énorme tempête."

-"Je me demande si tu me dis cela pour espéré me faire croire que tu es un bon pilote ?" Demanda Corazon en riant.

-"Madame doute encore de mes compétences de pilotage à ce que je vois." Déclara Torque en souriant "Il faudra vraiment qu'un jour nous fassions la course pour déterminé une fois pour toute lequel de nous deux est le meilleur."

-"Tu voulais surement dire: laquelle de nous deux est la meilleure." Répondit la féline en plaçant son index sous le menton du commandant en lui faisant un sourire charmeur "Sois sans crainte, le jour où cette course arrivera je ferai en sorte de ne pas atteindre la ligne d'arrivé en tête avec trop d'avance. Et qui sais... peut être qu'après je te laisserai t'occupé de ma carrosserie."

-"Qu.. Quoi... ?" Bégaya Torque qui rougissant nerveusement en n'étant pas certain de savoir où voulait en venir Corazon.

Depuis leurs départs de Shang Tu les 2 pilotes s'étaient découvert une grande complicité mais aussi une grande rivalité car ils étaient tous les deux persuadé d'être meilleur pilote et tireur que l'autre. Durant leurs séjour à Shang Mu, la féline avait d'ailleurs apprit rapidement qu'elle pouvait facilement déstabilisé le commandant alien en utilisant ses charmes féminin qui ne laissait pas indifférent son rival.

-"Vous ne pourriez pas arrêté de flirté, tous les deux. Ou au pire, trouvez vous une chambre pour le faire, vous m'empêchez de voir les projecteurs holographiques." Déclara AAA qui était coincé entre les 2 pilotes.

Le maire de la ville avait en effet fait installé des projecteurs un peu partout dans la ville pour mieux diffusé les différents évènements qui se déroulait à Shang Mu. En ce moment était diffusé une interview du célèbre super héro de la ville qui semblait flirté avec la journaliste.

Il s'agissait du Captain Kalaw, aussi connu comme the Red Wing of Justice, un calao milliardaire qui avait perdu ses ailes dans un accident. Maintenant devenu un super héro, il était revêtu d'une armure cybernétique rouge alimenté par des Powerstones Sakura qui lui donnait le pouvoir de protégé les habitants de Shang Mu et d'être le champion incontesté de la Battlesphère, une grande arène à l'extérieur de la ville où les combattants, pilotes, sportifs et héros de tout Avalice venaient testé leurs compétences.

-"Encore à étudié l'armure de Captain Kalaw à ce que je vois..." Déclara Corazon avant d'attrapé les joues du tarsier pour les tirés dans tous les sens "Et nous ne sommes pas en train de flirté, stupide primate !"

-"Dit Cory... quand tu auras terminé de torturé AAA, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce vaisseau... ?" Demanda Torque en pointant un grand véhicule volant noir conçut pour ressemblé à un faucon qui volait au dessus de la ville.

-"Mais... c'est le black falcon, le vaisseau personnel d'Hagewashi ? Que fait il au dessus de Shang Mu ?" Déclara la féline stupéfaite en relâchant AAA. "Je ne comprend pas, les vaisseaux des commandants des Dark Scarves sont toujours dissimulé par un camouflage optique et possède un blindage à l'épreuve des radars ce qui les rends pratiquement invisible. En temps normal, il est impossible d'en voir un, sauf quand... Ils ne comptent tout de même pas... ?"

-"Que ce passe t'il Cory ?" Demanda le commandant alien inquiet et confus qui faisait de son mieux pour transporté toutes leurs courses en suivant son amie, qui était partit à toute allure en trainant AAA par la queue.

-"Ces salauds comptent profité de la fête pour attaqué Shang Mu." Répondit la féline en se dirigeant dans la direction de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le Wild Comet.

Corazon avait raison sur les intentions du vaisseau, mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Shang Mu n'était pas l'unique cible des Dark Scarves car d'autres vaisseaux étaient apparu au dessus de Shang Tu et Shuigang mais aussi au dessus des lieux d'entraînements de Lilac et des autres.

* * *

Au temple de l'acier,

Carol et Paolo avaient pu atteindre leurs destination sans encombres et avaient commencé leurs entraînements pour amélioré leurs compétences de maîtrise de l'acier. La féline remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre pour rivalisé avec les autres élèves du temple ou avec le guépard, mais grâce aux conseils de ce dernier elle rattrapait peu à peu son retard.

Ils s'entraînaient justement en suivant les consignes de leur professeur; un guépard au pelage gris qui n'était autre que Arthuro, le grand frère de Paolo qui avait suivit les enseignements de Maitre Yang, le sage de l'acier; quand ils remarquèrent un vaisseau dont le cockpit ressemblait à une tête de rhinocéros.

-"A qui appartient ce vaisseau ?" Demanda un élève

-"Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un de ce genre." Répondit un autre avant de remarqué que le véhicule volant larguait quelque chose vers eux. "Attention ils nous bombarde."

Le projectile tomba au centre de la cour extérieur où se trouvait les élèves et se révéla être un caisson de métal qui commença à se déformé sous les coups de quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le caisson céda finalement au bout de 5 coups et s'ouvrit pour révélé un rhinocéros blanc anthropomorphique revêtu que d'un pantalon noir et armé de deux gants à pointe métallique.

-"Xiniu ? Mais que fait il ici ?" Dit Carol en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

-"Tu le connais ?" Demanda Paolo

-"Il faisait partie des Red Scarves avant la scission et maintenant il paraitrait qu'il soit devenu un commandant des Dark Scarves, le groupe que Scavenger à crée." Répondit la féline en observant leur professeur se dirigé vers Xiniu.

-"Bienvenu au temple de l'acier, je suis soulagé de voir que vous allez bien mais vous interrompez notre entrainement." Déclara le guépard avant d'être percuté par une plaque en métal du caisson que lui avait envoyé le rhinocéros qu'il arrêta aisément grâce à ses pouvoirs magnétiques.

-"Arthuro-senpai..." Dirent certains élèves qui réagirent immédiatement en encerclant l'intrus.

-"N'approchez pas !" Ordonna le guépard

-"Je suppose que c'est toi le patron ici en l'absence de Maitre Yang." Répondit Xiniu en souriant comme plusieurs de ses sbires revêtu d'armures cybernétiques jaunes, sautèrent du vaisseau avant de ralentir leurs chute vers le sol grâce à leurs pouvoirs magnétique. "J'espère pour que tu sauras me divertir assez avant que je prenne possession de ce temple au nom des Dark Scarves."

* * *

Au même moment,

Une scène identique s'était produite à plus grande échelle à Shang Tu, avec des robots, semblable à de grand Elemendroid à la place des sbires, contrôlés par Sludge Muk, qui était maintenant doté de membres cybernétiques chaos régnait dans la cité avec les soldats qui avait du mal à vaincre les envahisseurs.

Une troupe de soldats se trouvait justement en difficulté car ils tentaient de protégé des civils blessé et s'étaient retrouvé encerclé par 4 robots. Tous semblait perdu quand surgit de nulle part un bouclier qui fendit l'air avant de ricoché sur les murs et objets alentours avant de décapité les machines puis de finir sa course dans la main de son propriétaire.

-"Général Gong...!" S'écrièrent les soldats soulagés de voir leur supérieur.

-"Ne resté pas planté là, escorté les civils blessés et sans défense en lieu sûr." Ordonna le panda. "Après, allez aidé vos camarades à éliminé ces tas de ferraille."

-"A vos ordres !" Saluèrent les soldats avant de partir avec les civils.

A peine avaient ils disparu au coin de la rue que Sludge jaillit par surprise dans le dos du panda prêt à lui asséné un violent coup de langue venimeuse. Mais le général évita le coup facilement et repoussa le crapaud en utilisant son bouclier

-"Je constate que le général Gong, n'est pas qu'une montagne de muscle sans cervelle... Croac" Déclara Sludge avant d'utilisé sa langue pour crée un coussin qui absorba le choc avec la paroi vers laquelle il avait été envoyé.

-"Et moi je constate que tu es vraiment répugnant." Répondit le panda en observant le crapaud.

-"Croac...? Moi... répugnant ?" Demanda Sludge outré "Tu vas voir, espèce de..."

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'un grizzli anthropomorphique au pelage gris qui atterrie devant lui. Il était revêtu d'une tenue noire, avait des membres cybernétique à la place des bras et portait un casque noir qui masquait son identité.

-"Va t'occupé des soldats, je me charge du général." Déclara le nouvel arrivant.

-"Croac... Mais... ?" Commença à répondre le crapaud avant de remarqué l'aura menaçante qui émanait du grizzli "A vos ordres, patron."

Sludge s'en alla en sautant au dessus des immeubles en laissant le panda et le grizzli s'observé.

-"Ainsi donc, c'est toi le chef de l'invasion de Shang Tu." Déclara Gong "Je me disais aussi que ce crapaud n'avait pas la carrure pour être à la tête d'une opération pareille."

-"Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois." Répondit le grizzli en se mettant en garde "Mais sa ne te sauvera pas."

-"Nous nous connaissons ?" Demanda le panda confus par les paroles de son adversaire.

-"Silence, l'heure n'est plus à la discussion mais au combat !" Hurla le grizzli en se lançant à l'assaut du général.

* * *

De retour à Shang Mu,

Hagewashi se trouvait en position sur le toit d'un immeuble armé d'un fusil de sniper en observant la scène où aurait lieux le discourt du maire Zao. Sa mission était simple, assassiné le petit panda roux, mais la tache s'annonça plus compliqué que prévu quand il ressentit une présence derrière lui.

-"Si tu veux observé le discourt en direct, tu devrais te rapproché et laissé changé de longue vu." Déclara Captain Kalaw qui planait au dessus du vautour grâce à ses réacteurs dorsaux.

-"Génial voici le super héro bidon." Répondit Hagewashi en soupirant "Tu n'as pas une action héroïque à accomplir pour augmenté ta côte de popularité ? Car vois-tu en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de m'amusé avec toi."

-"Dommage, moi qui comptait te donné une raclée comme la dernière fois." Répondit le Calao avant d'évité un tir en rafale traitre du vautour "Bah alors... Je pensais que tu n'avais pas de temps à me consacré aujourd'hui ?"

-"Disons que je viens de vérifié mon agenda, et il se trouve que j'ai un peu de temps pour apprendre à un fanfaron sans ailes qu'il ne devrait pas surestimé sa chance." Déclara le vautour comme des plumes noires commencèrent à l'entouré.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Crystal Creek,

Lilac, Jiaoh et Orca étaient encerclé par des sbires en armure bleu et brune dirigé par Osuushi, pendant que le taureau affrontait le Magister qu'il avait séparé du reste du groupe. Lilac et Jiaoh arrivaient à s'en sortir plutôt bien et constataient déjà le résultat de leur entraînement de 2 jours, malgré le fait que leurs adversaires étaient revêtu d'armure pouvant résisté partiellement à la terre et à l'eau.

-"Aqua Typhoon !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau en tournant sur elle-même en utilisant ses pouvoirs aquatiques pour crée une tornade d'eau qui emporta une partie des ennemies.

-"Shark Sand !" Hurla la tigresse en invoquant une trentaine de requin entièrement fait de sable qui décimèrent une autre partie de leurs adversaires.

-"Bravo les filles, je constate que ces deux derniers jours n'aurons pas été inutile." Déclara joyeusement la sirène avant qu'un sbire ne tente une attaque en traite dans son dos.

-"Meurt sale morue !" Hurla le sbire en brandissant une masse vers Orca.

-"Merde il n'a pas osé... ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Jiaoh inquiètes.

-"Comment m'as-tu appelé ?" Demanda la sirène furieuse avec un sourire effrayant en arrêtant l'assaut du sbire avec une barrière d'eau avant de lui assené un violent coup de queue qui propulsa son assaillant à grande vitesse vers l'océan où il fit 10 ricochet avant de finir brutalement sa course en créant une grande explosion aquatique.

-"Elle n'apprécie toujours pas qu'on la traite de poisson à ce que je voit." Déclara Jiaoh en riant.

-"Les filles, je me charge de cette bande de connard. Pendant ce temps, vous deux allez aidez Denglong à affronté leurs chef." Ordonna Orca

-"Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir un peu d'aide ?" Demanda Lilac "Ils sont plutôt nombreux..."

-"Sa ira, ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent." Répondit la sirène en arborant à nouveau son sourire effrayant "De plus, j'ai besoin de me défoulé un peu et vous me gênez."

-"Euh... d'accord ont y va alors..." Dirent la tigresse et la dragonne à la fois intimidé et indécise avant de se dirigé vers l'endroit où des explosions, résultant de l'affrontement entre le dragon de terre et le taureau, se produisaient.

-"Maintenant, bande d'idiot..." Déclara Orca en se tournant vers le reste des sbires pendant qu'une grande vague d'eau s'élevait derrière elle et qu'un trident apparu dans ses mains "Si je vous montrait la puissance effrayante de l'océan ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Mont Vulcania,

Spade, Flare et Paolo étaient aussi occupé à affronté des sbires revêtue cette fois d'armures rouges pour réduire les dégâts de l'élément feu. Kitsune de son coté, affrontait Liegou et ses fouets électriques.

-"Sa faisait un moment que je rêvais du moment où je pourrais t'affronté et te faire regretté toutes ces années où tu t'es opposé à notre désir de conquête." Déclara la hyène en balançant ses fouets vers la renarde.

-"Ma pauvre Liegou, encore à écouté les balivernes de Scavenger à ce que je vois." Répondit la renarde en secouant la tête pendant qu'elle évitait gracieusement les fouets. "Je constate aussi qu'il compte toujours sur toi pour accomplir le sale boulot. Laisse moi deviné il avait trop peur de venir m'affronté lui-même car il s'avait que j'allai encore lui donné une raclée bien mérité, et il t'as donc envoyé à sa place ?"

-"Espèce de vielle garce !" Hurla Liegou en détruisant un rocher qui se trouvait derrière Kitsune avant d'arboré un sourire malsain "En faite il devait raccompagné un couple d'ami chez eux avant de venir ici pour te salué. Enfin si je n'en finit pas accidentellement avec toi avant son arrivé."

* * *

Au même moment au dessus de la jungle d'émeraude,

Le vaisseau du chacal volait silencieusement au dessus du paisible endroit qui récupérait encore de la présence de la Wood Stone et de la venu de Gembu et de ses troupes. La soute du véhicule s'ouvrit pour révélé Scavenger qui souriait en tenant en laisse ses deux animaux de compagnie, un couple de basset dont les corps étaient criblé de marque de fouet, de brulures et de coupures. Ils portaient chacun une armure avec un casque qui cachait leurs identité, des gants à griffes, en argent pour l'homme et en or pour la femme, et semblait avoir retrouvé un esprit totalement bestial.

-"Oui, mes petits... c'est ici que se trouve votre nouveau terrain de chasse." Déclara le chacal en relâchant les 2 basset qui commencèrent à grogné et à bavé de rage. "Maintenant allez y et massacré tous ceux que vous y trouverez."

Le couple hurla avant de sauté dans la végétation en s'accrochant aux branches avant de se dirigé instinctivement directement vers le village des bassets.

-"Je me demande comment vont réagir ces vermines quand deux des leurs arriverons pour les massacrés un à un." Dit Scavenger en riant.

* * *

 **Comme l'invasion des Dark Scarves affecte tout Avalice comment nos héros vont ils s'en sortir ?**

 **Qu'elle est la véritable identité du grizzli et de ce couple de bassets ? Nos héros seront ils à la hauteur pour contrecarré les plans de Scavenger et de ses commandants ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Désolé pour ceux qui ont trouvé le temps long entre les 2 chapitre (quoique je n'ai pas trop dépassé mon objectif "d'un chapitre par semaine". Pour être franc avec vous j'ai dû réécrire entièrement ce chapitre en remarquant que Captain Kalaw et Gong ressemblaient beaucoup à 2 autres super héros. Du coup j'ai pensé que sa pourrait être intéressant d'adapté cela dans la fanfic.**

 **Pour Captain Kalaw, sa saute immédiatement aux yeux (milliardaire, dragueur, super héro en armure cybernétique rouge), pour Gong... pensez au bouclier.**


	35. L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 2)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 34: L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 2)**

* * *

 _Nouvelle semaine = nouveau chapitre tous chaud venant du four appelé mon imagination. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop impatient en l'attendant._

 _coeurguimauvelol: je suis heureux qu'il te plaise, j'hésitais entre le rendre amusant ou en faire un personnage sérieux. ^^_

 _Skyhoney: Merci du commentaire j'apprécie beaucoup et suis ravie que tu es vu les références de Captain Kalaw, Gong et Maitre Dongli._

 _Pour le choix de Silver en tant que héro... je dirais qu'au début je n'avais pas vraiment de raison pour le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre mais maintenant j'en vois au moins trois qui ne me ferons jamais regretté de l'avoir choisis:_

 _-Originalité: je voulais faire une fanfiction différente des autre et comme tu l'as dit toi même les autres ont pratiquement toutes Sonic comme héro._

 _-L'importance du héro: je voulais un personnage qui soit important à Avalice comme dans le monde de Sonic et Blaze mais sans pour autant y être indispensable. Malheureusement cela exclue Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow voir même la plupart des autres personnages de Sonic. (J'aurai pourtant facilement fait de Blaze l'héroïne pour accentué le coté "Girl Power" de Freedom Planet et sa m'étonne toujours de voir que personne ne l'ai encore fait)_

 _-l'histoire du héro: Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Silver est un diamant brut comme personnage car nous ne savons pratiquement rien de lui mis à part qu'il vient du futur que son ennemi est Eggman Nega (qui est aussi l'ennemi de Blaze) et qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques. De ce fait, il est sans aucun doute l'un des seuls personnages à qui tu peux donné une histoire ou un scénario différent sans pour autant que sa paraisse étrange ou que quelqu'un ne pense qu'il n'est pas comme sa._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog, ni autre._

* * *

Milla, Klonoa et Lolo retournaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient au village en entendant l'alarme qui prévenait d'une attaque ennemie. Milla redoutait le jour où elle entendrait le dispositif de sécurité qu'avait mis en place Carol avec l'aide de Spade, et ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait aussi tôt.

Arrivé sur place ils ne purent que constaté l'étendu des dégâts avec de nombreux bâtiments tous récemment reconstruit, qui était réduit à nouveau à l'état de ruine. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement à une entrée dissimulé d'un repaire secret où devait se réfugié les enfants et bassets incapable de ce battre pour permettre au guerrier de pouvoir affronté la menace sans craindre pour la sécurité des leurs.

A l'intérieur du repaire ils furent soulagés de retrouvé la plupart des villageois qui leurs expliquèrent que le village avait été attaqué par 2 individus mystérieux qui s'enfuirent dans la jungle poursuivie par les gardes et Bao et qu'il n'y avait heureusement eu aucun blessés grave. Inquiet à propos des 2 intrus qui avaient réussi à saccagé le village à eux seuls, Milla et Klonoa décidèrent de confié les villageois à Lolo pour qu'ils puissent allé aidé les gardes et le chef basset.

-"Je me demande qui sont ces deux inconnues ?" Demanda Klonoa en glissant sur une branche d'arbre grâce à la gelée bleu qu'il avait mit sous ses pieds. "Tu penses qu'ils pourraient s'agir d'alliés de Lord Brevon et de Gembu ?"

-"Cela m'étonnerait, ils n'ont aucun intérêt à s'en prendre au village vu que la Wood Stone se trouve maintenant à Shang Tu." Répondit Milla en le suivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de s'arrêté brusquement en frissonnant. Klonoa remarqua rapidement la réaction de son amie et s'arrêta lui aussi.

-"Sa ne va pas Milla ?" Demanda le basset noir en accourant auprès d'elle.

-"Sa... Sa va..." Répondit la basset blanche en haletant "J'ai juste eu... un terrible pressentiment..."

-"Tu veux retourné au village ?" Demanda Klonoa inquiet "Je suis certain que mon père et les autres pourrons s'en sortir sans notre aide."

-"Non nous devons y allé !" Hurla Milla elle-même surprise par sa propre réaction "Je ne sais pas comment l'expliqué, mais je sens que ce qui ce trouve là-bas est à la fois effrayant mais aussi très important pour moi..."

-"Vraiment...?" Demanda le basset noir perplexe en observant dans la direction d'où venait les bruits de bataille.

-"Désolé... Tu dois trouvé sa absurde..." Déclara la basset blanche honteuse.

-"Absolument pas, il doit s'agir de ce que Lolo appelle l'intuition féminine. D'après elle, vous autres les femmes, pouvez ressentir des choses que nous les hommes ne percevons pas." Répondit Klonoa en faisant rire Milla "J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

-"Non pas du tous, mais merci quand même de me remonté le morale." Dit Milla en souriant avant de se relevé juste à temps pour voir Gon tombé directement sur la tête du basset noir. "Gon... ? Je pensais que tu devais resté avec tes parents aujourd'hui pour une journée en famille ?"

-"Encore faudrait il qu'ils soient réveillé." Répondit le dinosaure par télépathie pendant qu'il mâchouillait un pétale de life flower en n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il écrasait Klonoa "D'ailleurs, vu la nuit mouvementé qu'ils ont eu, je ne serais pas surprit qu'ils dorment jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Et toi alors, que fais tu toute seule dans la jungle ?"

-"En faite je suis avec Klonoa que tu écrases en ce moment même." Dit la basset blanche en riant pendant que le dinosaure relâchait leur ami à moitié étourdit.

-"Il faut vraiment que tu fasses un régime..." Déclara Klonoa qui titubait en se relevant.

-"Ce n'est plus le moment de plaisanté Klonoa." Répondit Milla "Gon, le village à été attaqué par deux intrus pendant notre entrainement matinal. Nous partions à leurs poursuite pour aidé le chef Bao et les gardes à les affronté. Tu nous accompagnes ?"

-"Bien sur, je commençais justement à m'ennuyé." Répondit le petit dinosaure en avalant le pétale de life flower. "Mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu exagéré pour deux intrus ?"

Ils reprirent leur route et arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit de l'affrontement et furent surprit de voir la plupart des gardes basset inconscient ou incapable de se battre pendant que les autres tentaient de maîtrisé la basset intruse pendant que son compagnon affrontait Bao en combat singulier.

A la surprise des 3 amis, les 2 ennemis arrivaient à tenir tête à leurs opposants malgré leur infériorité numérique. Avec la basset en armure noire et dorée qui semblait se faufilé comme un fantôme entre les gardes avant de les lacérés aux niveaux des articulations ou de certains point précis de manière presque chirurgical pour entrainé la paralysie et le basset en armure noire et argentée qui semblait être de force similaire au chef du village.

- _'Il est fort...'_ Pensa le père de Klonoa en repoussant son opposant ' _J'ai aussi cette étrange sentiment familier en l'affrontant... l'aurai-je déjà rencontré auparavant ?'_

Il fut tiré dans ses pensé par le basset inconnu qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre avant de le repoussé à l'aide d'un bloc de gelée verte. Pendant sa chute le grand basset noir eu un choc en se souvenant quel basset utilisait cette stratégie qui lui assurait la plupart du temps la victoire lors de leurs duels amicaux.

- _'Im... Impossible...'_ Pensa Bao en observant le basset en armure argentée avant de se ressaisir et créa un coussin de gelée bleu pour atténué sa chute. ' _Mais... s'il s'agit bien de... alors cela voudrait dire que... ?'_

Il porta son attention vers la basset en armure dorée qui se débarrassait du dernier garde avant de léché ses doigts maculés de sang en admirant son travail comme une bête sauvage qui contemplait une proie fraichement attrapé avant de lui donné la mort.

Son regard se redirigea vers le basset en armure d'argent qui lui grognait dessus en bavant comme s'il avait la rage avant de se jeté vers lui.

- _'Par le Raimbow Cube, que vous ai t'il arrivé, mes amis.'_ Pensa le chef du village qui semblait comme paralysé.

-"Raimbow Impact !" Hurla Klonoa en envoyant une rafale de gelée multicolore vers le basset assaillant avant de se placé devant son père.

-"Klonoa ? Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda Bao avant de remarqué Milla qui chevauchait Gon sous sa forme de Raptor

-"Nous sommes venu vous aidez, c'est pourtant évident, non ?" Répondit Klonoa en ne quittant pas son adversaire de vue comme le faisaient Milla et Gon de leurs côtés. "Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que notre village pourrait être attaqué un jour par d'autres bassets. Tu les connais, papa ?"

-"Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit..." Déclara le grand basset en soupirant "Et j'hésite entre espéré avoir raison ou tord."

-"Que voulez vous dire ?" Demanda Milla en relâchant sa garde pour se tourné vers le chef du village.

Ce petit moment d'inattention était largement suffisant pour la basset en armure qui en un éclair apparu devant un Gon stupéfait qui fut carrément propulsé dans la jungle par une explosion de gelée orange. Milla projeté dans les airs fut immédiatement rattrapé par le cou par la main griffu de la basset en armure dorée qui commença à l'étranglé lentement.

-"Non Milla !" Hurlèrent Bao et Klonoa inquiet qui regrettèrent immédiatement de s'être retourné quand le basset en armure argentée les plaqua au sol en les retenant par l'arrière de la tête.

-"Arg... pour... pourquoi faites vous sa ?" Demanda la jeune basset blanche avec une voix étranglé.

Son agresseur pencha la tête sur le coté pour montré de la confusion avant de commencé à resserré son emprise sur le cou de Milla.

 _-'Si elle continue, Milla va...'_ Pensa le chef du village en tentant d'échappé à l'emprise du basset en armure argentée _"_ A... Arrête Shinamon...! Tu... tu ne la reconnais pas ? C'est Milla... c'est ta fille!"

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Shang Mu,

Les habitants continuaient à faire la fête en ignorant que 2 bataille de grande importance se déroulait au même moment au dessus d'eux.

La première opposait le Wild Comet, le vaisseau spatial de Torque piloté par Corazon, au Black Falcon, le bastion de guerre volant d'Hagewashi le vautour; un commandant des Dark Scarves; qui se préparait à attaqué la ville à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitudes. La seconde; qui se déroulait au dessus des toits des bâtiments de la ville; opposait Hagewashi à Captain Kalaw, le super héro de Shang Mu, qui tentait de l'empêché d'assassiné le maire Zao.

-"Missiles en approche..." Annonça AAA qui était chargé du radar et des machines du vaisseau.

-"Bien reçut, attention les gars sa va secoué." Répondit Corazon en effectuant plusieurs manœuvres d'évitement rapidement. Elle réussit à évité tous les projectiles mais aussi à étourdir le commandant alien et le singe.

-"Tu pourrais te calmé un peu Cory..." Déclara Torque encore plus vert que d'habitude "A se rythme nous finirons en purée avant qu'ils nous atteignent avec leurs armes."

-"Oh, désolé si le Commandant Rabat-joie n'arrive pas à supporté quelques petites acrobaties." Répondit la féline avant de marmonné "Tu parles d'un pilote."

-"Tu ne vas pas commencé à utilisé le surnom que Jiaoh m'avait donné ?" Demanda le commandant alien énervé "Et j'ai entendu la fin de ta phrase."

-"Au lieu de te plaindre tu devrais m'aidé à mettre hors service les armes du vaisseau d'Hagewashi." Répondit la pilote en évitant une autre rafale de projectiles ennemies.

-"Comme le désir notre princesse fan de ballons." Déclara Torque qui plaisantait en faisant rougir son amie pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers un siège gyroscopique qui était relié aux différentes armes du Wild Comet.

-"Co... comment connais tu mon surnom de jeunesse en rapport avec mon obsession pour les ballons ?" Demanda Corazon en tentant de gardé son attention sur le pilotage du vaisseau.

-"Carol m'a raconté quelques anecdotes plutôt amusantes de l'époque où tu étais une Red Scarves." Répondit le Commandant en détruisant plusieurs tourelle de tir de l'aile droite du Black Falcon avec une rafale de tirs précis des canons lasers du Wild Comet.

-"Faudra donc que j'ai une longue discussion avec ma petite sœur... sinon jolie tir..." Déclara a pilote en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air impressionnée. _'Il se débrouille mieux que je le pensai, il pourrait être un redoutable adversaire dans un_ _concours de tir.'_

-"Ton pilotage n'est pas mal non plus une fois qu'ont y est habitué." Complimenta l'alien.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâché, vous deux." Déclara AAA "Vous pourrez reprendre votre flirt si l'ont sort vivant de cette bataille. Ce qui risque de devenir compliqué car ils nous envoient des drones et tournent leurs canons dans notre direction."

-"Nous ne flirtons pas !" Hurlèrent en même temps Torque et Corazon en rougissant "Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, nous allons apprendre à ces guignols ce que signifient réellement les définitions de pilote et tireur d'élite."

* * *

Au même moment, en dessous d'eux à Shang Mu,

Hagewashi et Captain Kalaw s'affrontait dans le ciel de la ville avec le calao qui évitait les tirs du vautour grâce à ses réacteurs alimenté en Powerstone Sakura qui lui conférait une grande vitesse de vol.

-"Allé mon vieux il faut allé plus vite que sa voyons. Tu n'avais pas un planning chargé par hasard ?" Se moqua Captain Kalaw en volant à reculons autour d'Hagewashi.

-"Tu sais que tu es vraiment saoulant espèce de sale pigeon hyperactif." Répondit le vautour avant de lâché son arme à la grande surprise du Calao.

-"Ne me dit pas que tu abandonnes déjà ?" Demanda le super héro en faisant semblant d'être déçut "Je commençai à peine à m'amusé."

-"Je te rassure alors, je passe simplement au niveau supérieur pour pouvoir me débarrassé de toi une fois pour toute." Répondit Hagewashi comme l'aura sombre autour de lui s'intensifia jusqu'à l'engloutir entièrement avant d'explosé en d'innombrable plumes sombres.

-"Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'il se ferait explosé..." Déclara Captain Kalaw en arrêtant de prendre une posture défensive. "D'ailleurs, il a complètement raté son coup car même un feu d'artifice fait plus de dégâts."

Il repéra du coin de l'œil la pie journaliste de la télévision suivie son caméraman, un pélican qui gardait son matériel dans son bec, qui volait vers lui.

-"Chuanwen ?" Demanda le super héro en reconnaissant la journaliste " Que faites vous ici, je pensai que vous deviez assisté au discourt du maire Zao ?"

-"Nous y étions justement, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'un calao et un vautour s'affrontaient au dessus de nos tête. J'ai donc décidé de m'intéressé au duel entre le super héro de Shang Mu et l'un des mystérieux commandants des Dark Scarves plutôt qu'au discourt ennuyeux que toutes les chaines de télévision d'Avalice pourrons diffusé." Répondit la pie journaliste "Et j'ai bien fait car maintenant je tiens le scoop du mois: Hagewashi, the Black Wing Of Death, à été vaincu par Captain Kalaw, the Red Wing Of Justice. Avec sa je suis certaine d'avoir une promotion ou même le prix du journaliste de l'année."

-"Désolé de t'interrompre dans tes rêveries Chuanwen, mais je suis le seul à avoir trouvé cette explosion vraiment étrange ?" Demanda le pélican en retirant une mini caméra de son bec. "Je m'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et spectaculaire."

-"Moi aussi Peli..." Répondit Captain Kalw en réfléchissant "Il s'agissait peut être d'une sorte de diversion pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, comme une sorte de bombe fumigène."

Chuanwen la pie et Peli le pélican étaient des amis d'enfances du Captain Kalaw et avaient été les premiers à apprendre la nouvelle pour son tragique accident et sa décision de devenir un héro. Bien qu'étant occupé par leurs emplois, ils restaient toujours en contact avec le calao qui donnait parfois même des interview exclusive à Chuanwen qui a toujours été secrètement amoureuse de lui.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que les plumes sombre se rassemblaient avant de foncé vers eux à grande vitesses. Le super héro eu à peine le temps de remarqué la menace et de poussé ses amis hors de porté des plumes quand celle-ci le percutèrent de plein fouet. L'impact propulsa Captain Kalaw vers la scène du discourt où il manqua de percuté le maire Zao, qui l'avait heureusement vu arrivé, avant de percuté violement le sol quelque mètre plus loin.

-"Arg... C'est... c'est impossible..." Déclara le super héro en tentant de se relevé péniblement pendant que les plus se rassemblait devant lui pour prendre la forme d'une sorte d'immense corbeau aux yeux et au bec rouge. "Tu... tu es..."

-"Contemple ma forme Tengu..." Déclara la voix d'Hagewashi. "J'espère que tu ne l'avais pas oublié, car après tous, c'est sous cette forme que tu m'avais vu avant ton accident. Enfin si nous pouvons encore appelé cela ainsi, vu que c'est moi qui avais tous manigancé."

* * *

De retour à Crystal Creek,

Le Magister affrontait Osuushi, un autre commandant des Dark Scarve. Les deux adversaires maitrisant le pouvoir de la terre, Osuushi décida de ne pas se servir de son élément et d'utilisé la force brute contre le souverain.

Le dragon de terre, ayant enlevé sa longue tunique pour être plus à l'aise, comprit la stratégie du taureau et se laissa prendre au jeu avec un air amusé en évitant les coups d'Osuushi avant de riposté avec de violentes attaques renforcés au Ki. Bien que les coups du Magister atteignaient leurs cibles, le dragon de terre sentait que quelque chose clochait car elles ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur le taureau.

- _'Ce n'est pas normal, c'est comme s'il était immunisé à l'effet du Ki.'_ Pensa le Magister en évitant un violent coup de poing d'Osuushi "Sa suffit, maintenant, parle. Comment se fait il que mes attaques ne te fassent pratiquement rien ? Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?"

-"Tu as ainsi donc remarqué que ton Ki était inutile contre moi. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps encore tu allais continué à m'attaqué de cette façon ?" Répondit le taureau en ouvrant le plastron de son armure pour révélé un circuit cybernétique avec des cristaux bleu, orange et cyan. "Je suis Osuushi, l'un des sept commandants des Dark Scarves, ou les sept péchés d'Avalice comme le dit Scavenger notre chef."

-"Je vois, et je devine que vous êtes les alliés que Lord Brevon à trouvé sur Avalice." Déclara le souverain en reconnaissant le circuit cybernétique semblable à ceux des Elemendroid que Lilac et les autres avaient ramené de la jungle d'émeraude pour être analysé.

En remarquant que le crapaud robot de Sludge Muk possédait les mêmes circuits, la théorie qu'une organisation criminel d'Avalice s'était allié au seigneur de guerre alien avait vu le jour mais aucun indice n'avait pu la confirmé.

-"C'est exact, nous comptions joué sur l'effet de surprise en restant dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible mais cet abruti de crapaud à tous gâché." Répondit le taureau "Du coup nous avons décidé de commencé à agir pour annoncé à Avalice que nous prenons le pouvoir."

-"Et vous pensez réellement que les habitants d'Avalice vont vous respectez et vous obéir aussi facilement ?" Déclara le dragon de terre "Désolé mais votre plan est déjà voué à l'échec."

-"Qui ta dit que nous voulions du respect ?" Demanda Osuushi en riant "La peur est un meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'obéissance des foules. Et nous ferons facilement tremblé tout Avalice quand nous aurons vaincu les quatre sages élémentaire, les dirigeants des trois grandes cités ainsi que leurs héros et armés."

-"Ambitieux projet, mais je crains fort qu'il ne puisse se réalisé à causes de plusieurs raison." Déclara le Magister. "Et la plus évidente est que si tu ne peux pas me vaincre alors vous n'avez aucune chance contre les quatre sages et certains héros."

-"Tu penses donc pouvoir me vaincre, alors que mon armure réduit la puissance des attaques d'élément terre et eau ainsi que c'elles basé sur l'énergie comme le Ki ou les pouvoirs psychiques de cet hérisson ?" Demanda le taureau en riant "Approche donc, j'ai hâte de voir comment du va t'y prendre."

Le dragon de terre ne se fit pas attendre et utilisa ses pouvoir de terre pour envoyé un bloc de pierre vers Osuushi qui grâce à son armure et à ses pouvoirs détruisit le rocher d'un coup de poing.

-"Tu es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que les attaques liées à la terre n'avaient aucun effet sur moi." Déclara le taureau avant de remarqué que le souverain avait disparu. "Tch... Le grand Magister de Shang Tu aurait donc déjà décidé de fuir comme un lâche on dirait ? Je le comprend en même temps, qu'aurait il pu faire contre moi ?"

-"Peut être une chose comme ceci ?" Hurla la voix du dragon de terre au dessus d'Osuushi qui leva les yeux aux ciel juste à temps pour voir le souverain foncé sur lui comme une météorite enveloppé dans une aura cristalline orange qui avait la forme d'un grand dragon oriental "Dragon Crystal Dive !"

Le Magister percuta de plein fouet le taureau et la force de l'impact créa une onde de choc qui fit tremblé le sol et créa une rafale de vent qui repoussa la mer sur plusieurs mètres et déracina les arbres à proximité.

Lilac et Jiaoh qui se dirigeaient dans la direction de l'impact durent faire de leurs mieux pour ne pas être soufflé par la rafale de vent. De son côté, Orca contemplait avec enthousiasme la puissance qu'avait déployé le dragon de terre pendant que les sbires d'Osuushi se faisaient balayé autour d'elle.

Le calme revint peu de temps après quand la dragonne d'eau et la tigresse arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'impact qui était devenu un immense cratère. Elles y virent le souverain qui s'avançait vers elles avec le corps recouvert d'une étrange couche de cristal orange avant qu'il ne s'écroule en hurlant de douleur pendant qu'il se tenait le visage d'où une lueur verte jaillissait.

-"Magister, vous allez bien ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Jiaoh qui se précipitèrent vers lui.

-"Je... Je vais bien..." déclara le dragon de terre en haletant pendant que la lueur disparaissait. "Je suis juste... un peu essoufflé

-"Vous en êtes certain ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète pendant qu'elles aidaient le souverain à se relevé et le soutenaient par les épaules pour l'éloigné du cratère.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas... il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de ma dernière attaque." Répondit le Magister "Elle demande tant d'énergie que je me retrouve à bout de force après l'avoir utilisé."

-"Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une capacité de haut niveau utilisable que par les dragons de terre, un peu comme le Stonehenge qu'utilise le sergent Askal." Dit pensivement Jiaoh

-"C'est exact, mais c'elle que je viens d'utilisé n'influence pas la terre ou un autre élément comme le Dragon Rush ou le Stonehenge mais ma propre énergie vitale." Expliqua le dragon de terre avant qu'une violente secousse sismique ne les surprennent comme Osuushi jailli du sol totalement indemne.

-"J'ai donc eu raison de l'évité alors." Déclara le taureau en faisant craqué les articulations de son cou "Je doute que mon armure aurait pu encaissé une puissance pareille."

-"Co... comment... ?" Demanda le souverain confus, choqué et horrifié.

-"Vous semblez surprit pourtant je n'ai rien fait de surprenant ou d'extraordinaire." Répondit le taureau en souriant. "J'ai simplement creusé le tunnel le plus profond que je pouvais avant de me protégé avec le maximum de rocher et de terre à ma portée."

-"Et tu as fais cela en si peu de temps... ?" Demanda le Magister légèrement sidéré "Sois je me fais trop vieux, sois tu es bien plus dangereux que tu en à l'air."

-"Ne lui dîtes pas ce genre de chose, Magister." Déclara Jiaoh en jetant un regard furieux à leur adversaire "Cet idiot à un orgueil démesuré et a les chevilles qui enflent à chaque compliment."

-"Je constate que tu es toujours aussi aimable, ma petite Jiaoh. Et la jolie Lilac est présente aussi, je crois bien que c'est mon jour de chance." Répondit le taureau en jetant un regard vers la tigresse et la dragonne d'eau "Je suis ravie de voir que vos magnifiques corps se sont parfaitement bien développé durant ces quelques années."

-"Beurk... on croirait entendre Sludge Muk." Déclara Lilac avec une expression dégoutée.

-"Voyons Lilac, je sais que tu ne le pense pas et que vous adorez ma façon de flirté avec vous." Répondit Osuushi en leurs faisant un clin d'œil qui donna une envie de vomir aux filles "J'ai une proposition à vous faire, vous me laissez éliminé le Magister et je vous fait entré chez les Dark Scarves avec en bonus: un rencart avec moi."

-"Il est sérieux " Demanda le dragon de terre sidéré par le comportement du taureau.

-"Simplement stupide... Mais c'est généralement ce qui arrive quand tu donnes un égo surdimensionné à un pervers." Répondit Jiaoh " Sinon Magister, je suppose que l'idée de vouloir vous tuez vient de Scavenger, le chef d'Osuushi. Car cette brute sans cervelle qui se tient devant nous est incapable de réfléchir de lui-même, sauf pour raconté des absurdités ou avoir des pensées malsaines."

-"Attention ma petite Jiaoh, ma patience à une certaine limite en ce qui concerne les insultes." Averti le taureau comme un sourire mauvais se forma sur son visage "Sochiro avait justement eu un aperçut de ce qui arrive quand l'on me pousse à bout."

-"Que... que viens tu de dire...?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse et surprise d'entendre le commandant des Dark Scarves mentionné le nom de son frère.

-"Ce crétin de Sochiro... J'avoue que nous y sommes peut être allé un peu trop fort avec lui." Continua Osuushi en riant. "Mais j'avoue que s'était si amusant d'entendre le son de ses os qui se brisaient combiné à ses hurlements de douleur..."

Lilac et Jiaoh restèrent comme pétrifiées en écoutant le taureau raconté les différentes tortures que Scavenger, Hagewashi, Liegou et lui avaient fait subir au tigre avant de le laissé pour mort devant le dojo de Kitsune.

Sochiro survécu à ses blessures pendant quelques semaines dans un profond coma avant que la tigresse ne le découvre sans vie sur son lit d'hôpital un matin. Ignorant qui étaient ceux qui avaient torturé son frère et voulant le vengé, Jiaoh mena son enquête et découvrit que Sochiro espionnait un certain groupe criminel rival des Red Scarves qu'elle décida d'infiltré.

Malheureusement sa couverture fut dévoilé et la tigresse se laissa donc capturé pour tenté d'en apprendre plus sur les chefs de la bande mais ne découvrit pas grand-chose.

-"S'é... S'était donc vous... ?!" Hurla Jiaoh furieusement pendant que des éclairs oranges parcouraient sa fourrure et que le sable aux alentours commençait à volé dans tous les sens sous l'influence de la colère de la tigresse.

-"Oh...? La petite Jiaoh semble en colère ?" Déclara Osuushi en souriant "Tu sais ce que dirait ton frère en te voyant."

-"Ferme là !" Hurla Jiaoh pleine de rage en se lançant à l'assaut du taureau "Je t'interdit de parlé de lui !"

-"Vite Lilac... _*tousse*_ il ne faut pas la laissé affronté Osuushi..." Avertie le Magister en toussant du sang "Il possède une armure résistante... _*tousse*_ à l'élément terre, eau et au Ki."

Le dragon de terre eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il perdit connaissance. Lilac l'étendit sur le sol et prévint Orca. Une fois la sirène arrivé pour s'occupé du souverain, la dragonne d'eau partie à la poursuite de Jiaoh et d'Osuushi et les retrouva non loin de l'entrée de la grotte où se trouvait Silver avec la tigresse en mauvaise posture.

Jiaoh se trouvait au sol impuissante avec le taureau juste devant elle qui la saisie par la tête avec sa grande main.

-"C'est déjà terminé ? Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux, mais il faut croire que la faiblesse est de famille pour vous autres les tigres." Déclara Osuushi en secouant la tête avec déception "Dommage, cela me fend le cœur de devoir éliminé une beauté pareille, je suis certain que nous aurions pu beaucoup nous..."

Avant qu'il ne pu finir sa phrase, Jiaoh avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, lui décocha un violent coup de genou dans le nez du taureau. Malheureusement le coup ne fut pas suffisant pour vaincre le commandant des Dark Scarves qui au contraire devint furieux en voyant son propre sang coulé par sa narine.

-"Ne rêve pas... espèce d'idiot." Dit péniblement la tigresse qui s'était fracturé le genou sur le museau d'Osuushi "Je ne ferais jamais rien... avec un salaud dans ton genre."

-"Tu sais quoi, ma petite Jiaoh ? Tu viens de me faire changé d'avis..." Répondit le taureau en jetant un regard mauvais à la tigresse "Je vais me faire un plaisir de me débarrassé de toi."

Osuushi donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de Jiaoh qui eu le souffle coupé comme elle fut projeté dans les airs. Le taureau se mit ensuite à hurlé comme son corps et ses muscles furent parcourue d'éclairs sombres qui se concentrèrent dans ses cornes pour les allongés jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent à 2 lances sombres.

Lilac ne perdit pas une seconde et partit à la poursuite d'Osuushi qui s'était élancé dans la direction où la tigresse allait retombé pour pouvoir la transpercé. La dragonne arriva à rattrapé le commandant des Dark Scarves et tenta de l'arrêté en enroulant ses cheveux autour des jambes du taureau, mais celui-ci attrapa la mèche de Lilac et la repoussa violemment en arrière.

La dragonne tomba dans le sable et regarda impuissante Osuushi sauté avec les cornes en avant vers Jiaoh. Tous semblait perdu quand une sphère tourbillonnante verte et blanche traversa le ciel avant de percuté le taureau et de rattrapé la tigresse pour finalement se posé devant Lilac. La sphère s'arreta de tourné révélant Silver revêtue d'une tunique verte et d'un pantalon ample noir avec une Jiaoh meurtrie et inconsciente mais toujours vivante dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Alors que la bataille contre les Dark Scarves continue, certaines informations troublantes sont révélé.**

 **Comment réagirons Milla et Captain Kalaw ? La vie du Magister est elle en danger ? Le retour de Silver suffira t'il pour renversé la situation ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Nouveau chapitre avec quelques révélations sur les actions passé des Dark Scarves et le retour de Silver pour le plaisir de tous ceux qui voulait le revoir en action.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'êtes pas déçu que je n'ai pas parlé de la situation par rapport aux groupes de Carol, Spade et Gong. Ils seront au prochain chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas.**


	36. L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 3)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 35: l'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 3)**

 _Bonne rentrée à tous et désolé du retard pour ceux qui attendait ce chapitre avec impatience. (dernier jours de vacance, préparatif de la rentrée, petit cousin qui efface par accident le chapitre quand il vient d'être terminé et te force donc à tous recommencé...)_

 _Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre et que la nouvelle tenue de Silver plait à certains (merci à Nancher pour l'image d'ailleurs, moi qui cherchait une nouvelle tenue pour lui)_

 _Skyhoney: je pourrai te révélé ce qui va se passé mais il vaudrait mieux entretenir le suspense._

 _CherryCostello23 et coeurguimauvelol: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Kiki92: Je te le dit tous de suite, il le vaincra mais grâce à l'aide de Lilac (Faut bien qu'elle agisse de temps en temps aussi)_

 _Guest: En effet il est arrivé au bon moment comme d'habitude et Silver aura d'autre tenue (enfin sa dépendra de la situation et surtout de ce que je peux trouvé d'intéressant sur le net (voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas dessiné T_T)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autres._

* * *

Osuushi se releva en se frappant la tête pour enlevé le sable qui s'était infiltré dans ses oreilles après l'impact avec la sphère tourbillonnante avant de commencé à recherché ce qui l'avait empêché d'en finir avec Jiaoh. Son regard tomba sur Silver qui discutait avec Lilac.

-"J'arrive au bon moment, j'ai l'impression." Déclara l'hérisson en tendant la main pour aidé la dragonne à se relevé. "Tu vas bien ?"

-"Oui... merci." Répondit la dragonne ravit de le revoir avant de reporté son attention sur la tigresse. "Comment va Jiaoh ?"

-"Elle est juste inconsciente et ne semble pas avoir de blessures trop grave." Dit Silver en confiant délicatement la tigresse à Lilac.

-"So... chi... ro..." Déclara péniblement Jiaoh comme une larme coula de son œil droit.

-"C'était le prénom de son frère, non ?" Demanda l'hérisson légèrement confus. "Après le départ de Gembu elle m'avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé."

-"En effet... elle vient d'apprendre l'identité de ceux qui l'avaient torturé à mort..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en essuyant la larme de son amie. "Et la grande brute que tu as percuté en faisait partie."

-"C'est exact et je compte bien te faire subir le même sort, l'hérisson." Hurla Osuushi qui fonçait vers eux avec les cornes en avant.

-"Je vois..." Se contenta de dire Silver en se relevant avant de stoppé net la charge du taureau en le saisissant par les cornes à main nu.

-"Quoi... ?" Demanda Osuushi qui tentait de se libéré de l'emprise du hérisson en remuant violemment la tête et en essayant de le soulevé.

-"Je suppose que tu es aussi celui qui a mit Jiaoh dans cet état ?" Demanda Silver en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait sur les cornes de son adversaire. "Espèce de grosse vache."

-"Parfaitement, et je t'interdit de..." Répondit le taureau avant d'être interrompu par l'hérisson qui le souleva par les cornes avant de le faire tourné pour l'envoyé dans les airs.

-"Lilac, je te confie Jiaoh... Je me charge de cet enfoiré." Dit Silver en s'apprêtant à partir dans la direction où il avait envoyé le commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"Attend Silver... Je ne doute pas que tu sois capable de vaincre Osuushi et que tu veuille lui faire payé ce qu'il à fait à Jiaoh et Sochiro. Mais cette brute à une armure cybernétique semblable à c'elles des Elémendroïds qui le protège des éléments eau, terre ainsi que du Ki et sans aucun doute de tes pouvoirs..." Avertit la dragonne en se remettant de la surprise qu'elle a eu en voyant l'action du hérisson "Je ne compte pas t'empêché de l'affronté mais... fait attention à toi..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien revenir en un seul morceau après avoir transformé ce salaud en viande hachée." Plaisanta l'hérisson en souriant à son amie "Et sa tombe bien, j'avais justement envie de testé mes nouveaux pouvoirs."

Silver parti en lévitant à la poursuite du taureau et repéra l'endroit où Osuuchi était retombé en créant un cratère dans le sable, mais aucune trace du commandant des Dark Scarves. L'hérisson se posa sur le sable de la plage et se concentra pour tenté de repéré son adversaire quand le sol se mit à tremblé sous ses pieds.

Avant même qu'il ne pu réagir une énorme sculpture de sable ayant la forme du visage d'un taureau apparu et l'avala avant de disparaitre sans laissé de trace.

* * *

Au même moment au temple de l'acier,

Carol, Paolo et les autres élèves affrontaient les sbires de Xiniu pendant que le rhinocéros affrontait Arthuro, le responsable temporaire du temple. Bien que leurs capacités de manié le métal était grandement réduite, à cause des ondes électromagnétiques produites par les armures cybernétiques de leurs ennemis, les élèves du temple ne s'avouaient pas vaincu et faisaient de leurs mieux pour vaincre les Dark Scarves.

La motocross de Carol dérapait sur les murs en évitant les projectiles ennemis grâce au pouvoir magnétique que la féline projetait dans ses roues. Cette technique était l'une des préférée de Carol et bien que compliqué à maitrisé au début cette capacité devint quasiment naturelle pour la féline.

Elle fit un bond et percuta deux Dark Scarves au niveau de leurs jet-pack avec les roues de son véhicule qui tournaient encore à pleine vitesse. L'action fit explosé les réacteurs dorsaux et projeta les deux sbires dans un groupe d'ennemis les faisant tous tombé au sol.

-"Strike!" Hurla Carol avant d'évité de peu des boules de feu envoyé par d'autres sbires "Mais vous êtes combien à la fin ?"

Le groupe de sbire prépara une nouvelle rafale de boule de feu pour répondre à la féline quand Paolo surgit devant eux avant de les assommés à l'aide de sa rapidité fulgurante.

-"Et avec ceux là j'en suis à 21..." Déclara le guépard en souriant "Je suis bien parti pour remporté notre petit jeu."

-"Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne jouais pas, Paolo." Répondit la féline avant de rire malgré tout pendant qu'elle repartait à toute allure. "Et j'en suis à 31 ennemies vaincu donc tu ne devrais pas trop te vanté."

-"Oh vraiment... ? Alors je vais devoir me donné à 100% pour rattrapé mon retard." Dit le guépard bleu en souriant avant de la suivre en courant.

Mais à peine avaient ils parcouru quelques mètres qu'un nouveau bataillon de sbires contrôlant cette fois-ci la terre, arrivèrent du vaisseau de Xiniu et embourbèrent Carol et Paolo dans une mare de sable mouvant crée par leurs pouvoirs.

Ils tentèrent de s'échappé en vain pendant que le sable les engloutissait peu à peu quand des projectiles percutèrent les sbires, cela libéra la féline et le guépard qui se retournèrent pour voir Guntz sur une moto aéroglisseur équipé d'un véritable arsenal de canons.

-"Dites tous les deux, je ne pense pas que se soit le lieu et encore moins le moment idéal pour un bain de boue." Déclara le loup en souriant.

-"Très drôle Guntz, merci du sauvetage quand même." Répondit Paolo "Mais que fais tu ici d'ailleurs ?"

-"J'étais dans la région quand j'ai apprit qu'un étrange vaisseau survolait le temple. Du coup j'ai voulu vérifié cela en espérant trouvé un peu d'action." Expliqua le loup en observant l'état dans lequel était maintenant le temple "Et j'ai eu raison on dirait."

-"C'est clair, ton aide ne sera pas de refus pour vaincre ces guignols." Répondit Carol en observant le véhicule de Guntz pendant qu'il se posait devant eux "Jolie bécane ! C'est toi qui l'a construite ?"

-"En partie seulement, Apollo et le guépard immature à coté de toi mon aussi aidé." Avoua le loup en gagnant un regard agacé de Paolo "La tienne aussi n'est pas mal, Carol."

-"Merci, j'adore son coté rétro et préfère qu'elle ne soit pas dépendante de la technologie moderne." Répondit la féline en souriant "Même si j'aurai au moins aimé qu'elle soit équipée d'une arme où deux."

-"Guntz pourrais t'en installé certaines si tu en as envie." Dit Paolo avant qu'un projectiles tiré par de nouveaux Dark Scarves ne le manqua de peu. "Enfin, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit après la bataille car sa m'étonnerait qu'ils nous laissent faire tranquillement."

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Shang Tu,

Gong affrontait le mystérieux grizzli qui grâce à ses bras robotiques était doté d'une force incroyable qui aurait surement déjà terrassé le panda si ce dernier ne se protégeait pas avec son bouclier.

Les deux adversaires traversèrent la vitrine d'un magasin inoccupé à cause de l'invasion des Dark Scarves et commencèrent une épreuve de force avec le commandant des Dark Scarves qui martelait de violents coups de poings le général de Shang Tu protégé par son bouclier. Finalement Gong trouva une ouverture et balança un violent uppercut à son adversaire le forçant à prendre ses distances.

- _'Je n'ai plus aucun doute, j'ai déjà affronté ce type auparavant et pas qu'une fois. Mais à quel occasion... ?'_ Pensa le général panda en essayant de se souvenir pendant que le grizzli se frottait la mâchoire. _"J'ai en effet affronté beaucoup de grizzli dans ma jeunesse pendant ma formation avec maître Yin mais le seul qui m'avait donné autant de difficulté était...'_

Le grizzli sourit en remarquant l'expression choqué et confuse du panda qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

-"Tu m'as finalement reconnue j'ai l'impression." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en ôtant son masque pour révélé son visage.

-"Im... Impossible... Feng... ?" Bégaya le général qui recula inconsciemment.

Feng Brismark était l'un des meilleurs amis de Gong durant leurs jeunesse mais aussi le fils des sages élémentaire Yin et Yang ainsi que le frère d'Olga l'actuelle générale de Shuygang. Ayant grandi ensemble le panda et le grizzli était pratiquement comme des frères et devinrent de grand guerriers sous l'entrainement de Maître Yin.

Malheureusement, en grandissant Feng devint arrogant et un peu trop ambitieux, ce qui le poussa à revendiqué le titre de ses parents. Les 2 sages refusèrent en déclarant qu'il n'était pas encore près à endossé ce rôle contrairement à Gong qui avait déjà de bonne disposition pour être un futur sage de l'élément bois. Le grizzli défia donc le panda dans un combat singulier, ce dernier accepta à contrecœur de relevé le défie et gagna le duel, ce qui attisa davantage la colère de Feng.

Pendant que le panda avait le dos tourné, le grizzli se saisit d'une arme et se jeta sur lui mais fut arrêté par Maître Yang. Fou de rage ce dernier banni son propre fils en lui déclarant qu'il pourra revenir une fois qu'il aura maîtrisé sa colère. Feng partit sans se retourné et plus personne n'entendit parlé de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-"Tu contres attaque toujours au bon moment à ce que je vois." Déclara le grizzli en se frottant la mâchoire.

-"Mais... Mais pourquoi, Feng... ?" Bégaya Gong encore confus et choqué de retrouvé son ancien ami dans le camp ennemie.

-"Tu veux surement dire: Pourquoi j'ai disparu sans laissé de trace pendant toute ces années et que je me retrouve soudainement devant toi comme commandant des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda le grizzli "Disons simplement que j'ai trouvé des personnes qui m'apprécie, moi et ma colère, à leurs juste valeur."

-"Mais Feng..." Répondit le général en tentant de raisonné son ancien ami avant d'être interrompu par ce dernier.

-"Pitié, tu ne vas pas me sortir une de ces phrases bidon tiré d'un film ou d'une série télé ?" Demanda Feng en riant "J'ai suivie la voie de la colère de mon plein grés et je compte bien continué ainsi pendant longtemps."

-"Je vois..." Répondit Gong en soupirant avant de reprendre une posture de bataille "Dans ce cas, il est de mon devoir, en tant de général de l'armé de Shang Tu et surtout en tant qu'ami, de tous faire pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire et t'empêché de faire plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà fait jusqu'ici."

-"Tant mieux, voici le Gong que je voulais affronté." Déclara le grizzli en souriant comme des éclairs sombres parcouraient son corps "Maintenant, voyons qu'elle est la meilleure solution entre ma colère et ton sens de l'honneur."

* * *

De retour à Crystal Creek,

Le sol tremblait en s'illuminant d'un lumière cyan avant qu'une explosion d'énergie psychique souterraine ne se produisit permettant à Silver de s'extirpé du piège d'Osuushi.

- _'Il maîtrise donc la terre comme le Magister, Gembu et Jiaoh.'_ Pensa l'hérisson qui lévitait à une bonne hauteur dans les airs pour observé le taureau jaillir du sol. _'Je vais devoir faire très attention à ses attaques souterraines et élémentaires à cause du sable qui les rend beaucoup plus imprévisible.'_

-"Pas mal..." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en soufflant un nuage de poussière par ses narines. "Je dois t'avoué que je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de la part d'une personne capable de s'opposé à un lieutenant de Lord Brevon. Faut croire qu'ils sont beaucoup moins fort que ce que l'on raconte, à moins que se soit nous, les commandants des Dark Scarves, qui soyons devenu beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux."

-"Tu comptes te battre ou continué à me faire perdre mon temps ?" Demanda Silver calmement en croisant les bras.

-"Oh, l'hérisson a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Cela aurait il un rapport avec la petite Jiaoh que je n'ai pas pu éliminé ou avec cet abrutit de Soshiro qui était bien trop faible pour..." Commença à répondre le taureau avant que Silver ne se téléporte en face de lui.

-"Je t'ai dit de la fermé et de m'affronté, espèce de grosse vache sans cervelle." Déclara l'hérisson en lui balançant un violent uppercut renforcé avec ses pouvoirs psychique pour faire taire Osuushi.

Le coup, bien qu'assez puissant pour crée une onde de choc qui fit s'envolé des oiseaux perchées sur des branches à proximité, fut malgré tous grandement amortit par l'armure du commandant des Dark Scarves. Ce dernier sourit avant de répliqué immédiatement en joignant ses deux mains pour formé une sphère de roche avec le sable alentours qu'il tenta de fracassé sur le crane de son adversaire qui réussit à l'évité en se propulsant en arrière grâce à une impulsion psychique.

- _'Le Magister et Lilac ne s'étaient pas trompé à propos de cette armure.'_ Pensa Silver en observant le nuage de poussière que l'attaque du taureau avait formé. "Ton armure te protège donc aussi de mes pouvoirs psychique..."

-"Je constate que le Magister ta bien informé. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ? Va tu t'enfuir ? Imploré ma pitié ? Ou tenté vainement de t'opposé à moi ?" Demanda Osuushi en souriant "Fais moi plaisir, choisis la troisième option pour que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps."

-"Tu parles comme si la bataille était déjà terminé." Répondit l'hérisson en soupirant à la grande surprise du taureau. "Désolé de te décevoir, mais il est hors de question que je perde face à une grosse vache incapable de se battre sans une armure qui lui donne une avantage abusif."

-"Que se sois clair abrutit... Je suis un taureau et je ne suis pas gros !" Hurla le commandant des Dark Scarves furieux comme des éclairs sombres parcouraient à nouveau son corps "Ce n'est que du muscle et tu vas rapidement t'en rendre compte pendant que je réduirai tes os en bouillie."

-"Bah alors, qu'attends-tu ? Approche... grosse vache." Répondit Silver qui provoquait son adversaire en le faisant signe de venir.

Osuushi, fou de rage, chargea vers l'hérisson comme il l'avait fait pour transpercé Jiaoh mais en concentrant davantage son énergie dans ses cornes ce qui l'enveloppa d'une aura sombre ayant la forme d'une grande lance.

Silver sourit pendant que l'attaque se rapprochait de lui comme les marques lumineuses de ses mains et bracelets passèrent du bleu cyan au vert profond pendant qu'une aura venteuse l'enveloppa en prenant la forme d'un dragon oriental.

L'impact entre les 2 aura créa une nouvelle explosion d'énergie comme le sang gicla et se répandit sur le sable.

* * *

Lilac observait les alentours au cas où d'autres Dark Scarves les attaqueraient à nouveau même si la plupart étaient retourné pour une raison inconnue à bord du vaisseau du commandant des Dark Scarves. Pendant ce temps, Orca soignaient les blessures de Jiaoh et du Magister à l'aide d'algues médicinales qu'elle avait apporté pour apprendre leurs propriété à la dragonne d'eau au cas où ce genre de situation ce produirait. Bien que n'étant pas aussi rapide et curatif que les soins apporté par les Powerstones Sakura, l'action des algues combiné aux pouvoirs aquatiques de la sirène était visible et semblait soulagé la tigresse et le souverain.

Soudain le sol se mit à tremblé comme une rafale de vent provenant de l'explosion causé par l'affrontement entre Silver et Osuushi manqua de les balayé si Lilac n'avait pas rapidement crée une solide barrière d'eau autour d'eux. Une fois la situation calmé, La dragonne d'eau observa avec inquiétude dans la direction où était parti l'hérisson en se demandant si elle devait allé le rejoindre ou non.

-"Vas y Lilac, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie." Déclara Orca en observant l'expression de la dragonne.

-"Mais... que feras tu si les Dark Scarves reviennent ?" Demanda Lilac "Tu m'as bien dit que durant le processus de soin tu ne pouvais pas utilisé tes autres pouvoirs aquatiques, non ?"

-"Cet exact, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai alerté une amie qui sera bientôt ici pour m'aidé." Répondit la sirène "Je t'assure qu'il n'arrivera rien à Jiaoh et Denglong en ton absence. Maintenant dépêche toi, Silver pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide au moment où nous parlons."

-"D'accord..." Soupira finalement la dragonne en s'avouant vaincu "Mais ne profite pas de mon absence pour tenté quelque chose sur le Magister encore inconscient."

-"Pour qui me prend tu voyons, ma petite Lilac... ?" Demanda Orca rougissante en faisant semblant d'être vexée pendant que Lilac s'éloignait. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois absente ou qu'il soit inconscient pour tenté quelque chose."

Comme elle parlait un nouveau bataillon de Dark Scarves jaillit du vaisseaux profitant du départ de Lilac pour tenté de s'en prendre à la vie du dragon de terre. Mais avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de se rapproché d'une dizaine de mètre qu'une rafale de lance d'eau jaillit de la mer et les transpercèrent tous sans exception.

-"Je vois qu'une certaine dragonne d'eau est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui." Plaisanta Orca pendant que sa mystérieuse amie sortait de l'eau.

* * *

Lilac arriva rapidement à l'endroit de l'affrontement entre Silver et Osuushi et fut étonné par ce qu'elle voyait. Les deux adversaires se tournait le dos comme le commandant des Dark Scarves haletait de douleur avec un genou posé sur le sable en tenant sa corne droite tranché qui saignait abondamment. Silver de son côté, était totalement indemne en tenant le morceau de corne de son adversaire pendant que ce qui ressemblait à deux lames de vents sortaient de ses poignets.

Elles étaient de la même couleur que l'aura qui entourait l'hérisson et partaient vers l'arrière en suivant le contour de ses avant-bras. Les lames bien que fines semblaient affuté au point qu'elles pouvaient tranché un bloc d'acier et leurs formes à mi-chemin entre une aile et une nageoire rappela immédiatement à Lilac, c'elles qu'avaient Tempest dans son rêve.

-"Alors, nous continuons pour que je me charge de la corne de gauche ?" Demanda Silver en envoyant la corne au pied du taureau avant de remarqué la dragonne encore bouche bée, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. "Lilac, que fais tu ici ? Il c'est passé quelque chose en mon absence ?"

-"No... Non... j'étais seulement inquiète pour toi à cause de cette explosion..." Répondit Lilac en rougissant comme elle murmura la fin de la phrase timidement avant d'être surprise de constaté que son corps commençait à lévité pour se placé délicatement dans les bras de l'hérisson.

-"Tant mieux, j'ai craint le pire. Désolé pour la lévitation soudaine, mais vu que cette ordure maîtrise l'élément terre je préfère te gardé éloigné du sol." Déclara Silver en souriant mais en ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire. "Je suppose que tu as laissé Jiaoh aux bons soins de ta tante pour venir ici."

-"Oui elle les soigne au moment où nous parlons, et l'une de ses amies est venu l'aidé." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en observant attentivement son ami _'C'est étrange, il ne c'est_ _pas écoulé plus de trois jour depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et pourtant il semble un peu plus mature et calme qu'auparavant.'_

 _-_ "Tu me rassure. Je pourrais m'occupé de ce salaud sans trop m'inquiété pour eux." Dit Silver en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de posé son regard sur son amie. "Au faite, jolie maillot de bain il te va vraiment bien."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas le moment pour me dire ce genre de chose..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau rougissante avant d'être surprise en remarquant les yeux du hérisson. "Par la Kingdom Stone... Silver... tes... tes yeux !"

-"Qui y a-t'il avec mes yeux ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus "Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la première fois que tu les vois ?"

N'ayant pas de miroir à porté de main, Silver ne pouvait pas voir que ses pupilles avaient changé et ressemblait maintenant à ceux des reptiles

-"Bien sur que non, en faite tes yeux sont..." Commença à répondre Lilac avant qu'un hurlement de rage d'Osuushi n'attira leur attention.

-"Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard car j'ai l'impression que mon adversaire est prêt pour un second round." Déclara Silver en observant le taureau déployé une grande quantité d'énergie sombre pendant que le sable aux alentour ondulait dangereusement.

Le sable engloutit le commandant des Dark Scarves avant de commencé à s'élevé pour se transformé en un immense golem de sable avec l'apparence d'Osuushi qui poussa un énorme beuglement de rage.

-"Serait-ce de la métamorphose ?" Demanda Lilac surprise

-"Pas vraiment, il s'agit plus d'une forme avancé de transformation qui qui lui permet de crée un double gigantesque de lui-même en transférant son énergie dans le sable." Répondit l'hérisson avant que le golem ne tourna son attention vers eux.

-" **Espèce de sale hérisson, non seulement tu me ridiculises en tranchant l'une de mes précieuses cornes, mais en plus tu te permet de flirté avec Lilac en face de moi ?** " Hurla le golem avec une voix caverneuse **"Je vais me faire un plaisir de fracassé chaque os de ton corps avant de les éparpillé aux quatre coin d'Avalice.** "

-"Génial encore un prétendant qui veut me tué car je t'ai adressé la parole, Lilac." Soupira Silver en évitant les attaques de sable du taureau de sable en utilisant sa maîtrise du vent pour se déplacé encore plus rapidement. "Je sais que tu es populaire, mais tu as beaucoup de fans de ce genre ?"

-"Hé, je te signal que ce n'est pas de ma faute et que je ne choisis pas ceux qui s'intéresse à moi." Répondit la dragonne énervé "Et Osuushi n'est rien de plus qu'un pervers sans cervelles avec un énorme complexe d'infériorité qui cours après toute les jolies filles."

-"Complexe d'infériorité ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus "Il a besoin de compensé quelque chose ?"

-"Disons que sur Avalice nous avons un dicton qui dit: Plus ils sont grand, vantard et orgueilleux, plus leurs instruments sont petits." Répondit Lilac légèrement gênée de parlé de se genre de chose avec son ami

-"Instruments ?" Demanda Silver encore confus "Il y à beaucoup de musicien sur Avalice ?"

-"Je... je t'expliquerai plus tard pour le moment il faut s'occupé de se tas de sable." Répondit la dragonne pour changé de sujet.

-"Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, sous cette forme il est pratiquement intouchable." Dit l'hérisson en évitant une main de sable qui jaillit de la plage pour tenté les attrapé. "Il à un contrôle total du sable aux alentour et je vois mal comment combattre une plage entière sans faire d'énorme dégât ou mettre en danger nos amis surtout si je dois te porté durant toute la bataille."

-"Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que je suis trop lourde pour toi j'espère ?" Demanda Lilac surprise avant d'avoir une idée "Attend tu as bien dit combattre une plage entière ?"

-"Oui pourquoi, tu as une idée ?" Demanda Silver en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie avant de rire "Je confirme t'en as une vraiment bonne."

-"Comment peux tu en être aussi certain ?" Demanda la dragonne confuse "Je n'ai encore rien dit."

-"En effet, mais tu as le même sourire que celui que tu avais en ayant l'idée de combiné ton Dragon Rush et mon Psycho Smash contre Pangu." Répondit l'hérisson en riant "Alors qu'elle est ton plan cette fois ?"

-"Disons simplement que si Osuushi joue le rôle de la plage, alors moi je ferais office de raz de marée qui va le submergé pendant que toi tu sera la rafale de vent qui se chargera de le balayé." Déclara Lilac mystérieusement avant de s'échappé de l'emprise de son ami et de prendre appuie sur lui pour faire un grand saut périlleux arrière et commença un plongeon dans l'océan qui se trouvait à quelques mètres en dessous.

Bien que perplexe au début, Silver comprit le plan de la dragonne mais remarqua que leur ennemie avait aussi percé à jour la manœuvre et envoyait déjà des projectiles de sable en forme de tête taureau vers Lilac.

Sans perdre un instant, l'hérisson se précipita pour s'interposé et trancha chaque projectiles grâce à ses lames permettant à son amie d'atteindre l'eau. Malheureusement Osuushi profita de l'occasion pour porté un violent coup de poing avec son immense main droite à Silver qui fut projeté au sol à demi-étourdit pendant que le commandant des Dark Scarves s'apprêtait à lui assené un coup mortel comme il joignait ses 2 mains sur sa tête pour l'écrasé.

Il fut heureusement distrait en voyant l'océan s'éloigné d'un seul coup jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon avant qu'un rugissement sourd ne se fit entendre et qu'un immense raz de marée ne se dirige vers la plage dirigé par ce qui ressemblait à un énorme dragon aqueux dont les ailes formaient le bord de la vague et Lilac qui surfait sur sa tête en utilisant ses pouvoirs aquatiques à leurs plein potentiel.

Ayant récupéré de l'attaque du taureau golem, l'hérisson ne perdit pas de temps et s'éleva dans les airs juste à temps pour voir les deux colosses élémentaires se percuté violemment avec le dragon aqueux qui disparu à l'intérieur du golem.

L'impact bien que cataclysmique fut grandement maîtrisé par les pouvoirs de dragonne d'eau et ne laissa qu'une immense mare de sable humide avec le golem du commandant des Dark Scarves qui se retrouva à moitié dissous et incapable de bougé.

-" **Que m'as tu fais ? Je n'arrive plus à bougé et à manipulé le sable.** " Demanda Osuushi furieux en tentant d'utilisé ses pouvoirs. " **Oh non, l'eau de mer...** **!** "

-"C'est exact, maintenant que la plage est totalement submergé je peux exercé une maîtrise partielle sur le sable et ainsi entravé tes mouvements et tes pouvoirs." Répondit Lilac qui se trouvait au pied du taureau golem en utilisant ses pouvoirs aquatiques dans le mélange de sable et d'eau.

-" **Je comprend mieux, c'est en effet une bonne idée mais tu as oublié un détail.** " Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en riant " **Non seulement ton action n'est que temporaire car tu ne pourras pas maintenir le sable humide indéfiniment. Mais en plus cela demande énormément d'énergie ce qui fera de toi une cible sans défense pour moi une fois que je serai libre de mes mouvements.** "

-"J'avoue que mon plan à quelques lacunes et qu'en combat singulier il serait même très mauvais." Avoua la dragonne en souriant comme elle observait un point précis dans le ciel. "Mais toi tu sembles avoir oublié que je ne suis pas la seule à t'affronté."

Le taureau golem cessa de rire en se rappelant de Silver et tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait Lilac pour trouvé le retrouvé qui lévitait au dessus d'eux avec de puissantes rafales de vent qui l'encerclait. L'hérisson concentrait son énergie dans ses deux mains jointes et pointé vers son adversaire pendant que ses lames s'illuminèrent avant de se transformé en un arc de vent.

-" **Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais resté tranquillement planté là pendant qu'il prépare son attaque ?** " Demanda furieusement Osuushi avant de poussé un beuglement de guerre pendant qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour crée une immense lance de roche avec le sable de la plage malgré les pouvoirs de la dragonne d'eau qui l'entravait et l'envoya droit vers Silver. " **Cuarzo Estocad !** "

-"Attention Silver !" Hurla Lilac en voyant le projectile fendre l'air à grande vitesse.

L'hérisson ne perdit pas son sang-froid en voyant le projectile se rapproché et commença à concentré les vents autour de lui en une grande flèche d'énergie éolienne pure à laquelle il insuffla du Ki et de l'énergie psychique avant de la décoché. Les deux projectiles se percutèrent avec un grand fracas comme la flèche détruisit l'énorme lance avant de continué sa route pour transpercé le cœur du taureau golem qui poussa un énorme hurlement de douleur avant de commencé à s'effondré sur lui même pour révélé le commandant des Dark Scarves avec sa corne gauche brisé et fumante qui tomba inconscient sur une dune de sable qui était les dernières traces de sa forme géante.

* * *

Lilac arrêta son contrôle sur le sable, permettant ainsi à l'eau qu'elle avait utilisé de retourné à l'océan. Elle ressentit immédiatement ses forces l'abandonné à cause de l'énorme effort qu'elle avait fournit et sentit les bras de Silver la rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'effondre de fatigue.

-"Hé, ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir." Dit joyeusement l'hérisson en posant un tendre regard sur son amie "Ton plan à été parfait et cette vague ma vraiment impressionné. Il faudra que je me souvienne de ne pas t'énervé à proximité d'un point d'eau sauf si je veux risqué de finir noyé."

-"Merci Silver, il m'a fallu une demi-journée pour mettre au point cette technique que j'ai nommé Dragon Wave." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant au compliment de son ami "Mais c'est surtout grâce à toi que nous avons pu le vaincre. Ta maîtrise de l'air est vraiment incroyable... et tes lames et flèches de vent ont vraiment l'air redoutable."

-"Merci Lilac, j'ai mit environs une semaine à les maîtrisés." Avoua l'hérisson en riant pendant que la dragonne observait son regard.

-' _C'est yeux sont redevenu comme d'habitude. Je me demande si j'ai rêvé ou si cela avait un rapport avec l'élément vent ?'_ Se demanda Lilac perplexe avant de repensé à ce que venait de dire son ami. "Attend comment sa une semaine ?"

Silver s'apprêtait à répondre quand le vaisseau d'Osuushi vint se placé au dessus d'eau et qu'un bras mécanique en jaillit pour se saisir du taureau inconscient.

-"Oh non, il en est hors de question que nous le laissions s'enfuir." Déclara Silver en se précipitant vers Osuushi mais fut renvoyé en arrière par un paresseux anthropomorphique qui avait glissé le long du bras robotique qui lui asséna un rapide coup de pied.

-"Relax mon pote, on a pas besoin de se battre." Répondit le paresseux à moitié endormie en voyant l'hérisson se relevé rapidement et qui semblait vouloir retenté d'empêché la fuite du taureau "Je récupère simplement cet idiot d'Osuushi et je retourne au repaire pour faire une bonne sieste."

Le paresseux avait une fourrure grise, de longs bras et jambes doté de grande griffe, de dreadlocks vertes et était vêtue d'une tenue brune composé d'une veste et d'un pantalon.

-"Shu Lan ? J'ignorai que tu faisais partie des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda Lilac surprise en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant.

-"Tu le connais aussi ?" Demanda Silver

-"Bien sur, n'oublie pas que la plupart des Dark Scarves était d'anciens Red Scarves." Répondit la dragonne "Et Shu Lan était l'un des plus paresseux et moins actif d'entre eux. Du moins sauf quand tu le réveil ou l'empêche de dormir car il devient une véritable bête de combat quand il n'a pas sa durée d'heure de sommeil habituel."

-"Ravis que tu te souviennes de moi Lilac." Répondit le paresseux en baillant "Désolé si je m'attarde pas à bavardé avec vous mais j'aimerai profité du calme du repaire avant que les autres ne soient de retour de leurs raids et ne gâche ma tranquillité. Et se sera pire si Scavenger arrive à éliminé Kitsune."

-"Attend, ma mère serait en danger et de quels raids parles tu ?" Demanda la dragonne inquiète.

-"Désolé je ne peux rien dire, mais vous devriez vous rendre immédiatement au Mont Vulacania si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauvé Kitsune." Répondit Shu Lan pendant que le bras robotique le remontait lui et Osuushi.

Lilac et Siver observèrent le vaisseau récupéré les deux commandant avant de s'éloigné et disparaitre grâce à son camouflage optique.

-"Alors Lilac que faisons nous ?" Demanda Silver en observant la dragonne "Il pourrait s'agir d'un piège pour nous éloigné de Crystal Creek et du Magister."

-"Non, Shu Lan est un très mauvais menteur. Je n'aime pas le savoir dans les rangs des Dark Scarves mais je vais lui faire confiance." Répondit Lilac "Reste ici et prévient tante Orca, pendant ce temps j'irai..."

La dragonne chancela un peu en se tenant la tête à cause de la fatigue et fut de nouveau rattrapé par l'hérisson.

-"Toi tu te repose car tu n'iras nulle part dans un état pareil..." Répondit Silver

-"Mais Silver..."Commença à répondre Lilac avant d'être interrompu par l'hérisson qui la prit dans ses bras en lévitant.

-"Désolé mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu ne vas nulle part... sauf si je t'accompagne." Complétât Silver en souriant "Nous arriverons plus vite au Mont Vulcania par la voie des airs et tu pourras récupéré durant le trajet. Mais il vaudrait quand même mieux prévenir Orca avant de nous mettre en route pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas."

Lilac ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rougir en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure du torse de son ami.

-"Lilac...?" Demanda l'hérisson confus et surprit par la réaction de la dragonne.

-"Merci Silver... sa fait vraiment du bien de te revoir..." Répondit Lilac avec un léger sanglot dans la voix.

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué." Avoua tendrement l'hérisson en commençant à se dirigé dans la direction où il avait laissé Jiaoh.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Mont Vulcania,

Flare, Appolo et Spade étaient dans un piteux état et ne pouvaient qu'observé avec impuissance Scavenger qui soulevait par les cheveux une Kitsune inconsciente.

-"Maintenant qui osera s'opposé à moi ?"Demanda le chacal qui arborait un affreux sourire.

* * *

 **Comme la situation à Cristal Creek semble s'être amélioré, c'elle au Mont Vulcania devint cauchemardesque avec Scavenger qui semblait avoir prit le dessus sur Kitsune.**

 **Lilac et Silver arriveront ils à temps ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	37. L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 4)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 36: L'assaut des Dark Scarves (Partie 4)**

 _Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et heureux qu'il vous est plus._

 _Désolé pour le retard mon ordi à eu quelques soucis et j'ai eu quelques hésitations par rapport à ce chapitre. Donc plus d'inquiétude à avoir voici le nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira surement._

 _Lolpizza: Désolé de ne pas trop parlé de Milla et Klonoa, je me concentre surtout sur les événements se déroulant à Crystal Creek et au Mont Vulcania car ce sont les endroits où l'action mais aussi l'histoire se développe le plus. Mais je te promet que je reviendrais sur la situation des autres personnages au prochain chapitre._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Scavenger jubilait en tenant Kitsune à sa merci avec Liegou qui contemplait la scène en utilisant son pied droit pour maintenir la tête de Spade au sol pendant que Flare et Apollo était enfermé dans une sphère semblable à c'elle qui retenait prisonnière la dragonne de feu lorsqu'elle avait été capturé avec Lilac par le robot de Sludge Muk.

La sage élémentaire du feu était inconsciente et très pâle avec une grande marque de morsure dans le cou qui saignait abondamment alors que le chef des Dark Scarves semblait indemne avec son armure de métal légèrement fondu.

- _'Comment une t'elle catastrophe a t'elle pu se produire ?'_ Demanda le panda en se remémorant les derniers évènements.

* * *

 **...Flasback...**

La lutte contre le groupe de Dark Scarves dirigé par Liegou au sommet du Mont Vulcania commençait à tourné à l'avantage de l'équipe de Kitsune avec Flare, Apollo et Spade qui combattaient les derniers sbires ennemies pendant que la sage élémentaire des flammes dominait facilement la commandante.

La renarde évita un nouveau coup de fouet de la hyène et la repoussa pour la faire percuté violemment un rocher grâce à une violente rafale de coup de ses queues enflammées. Liegou récupéra rapidement car elle maîtrisait aussi l'élément feu et repartie à l'assaut seulement pour voir trois morceaux de parchemin lancé par Kitsune se collé sur elle avant d'explosé et la faire traversé cette fois-ci le rocher.

-"J'avoue que je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de ta part, Liegou." Déclara la renarde en observant la hyène se relevé à nouveau. "Tu devrais arrêté de balancé tes fouets en l'air inutilement et te décidé à m'affronté sérieusement."

-"Je pourrai dire la même chose pour toi, Kitsune." Répondit la commandante des Red Scarves avec un sourire sadique "Je n'ai pas oublié ta dernière bataille contre Scavy et la façon dont tu l'avais facilement battu. Donc, à moins que le poids des années t'ai grandement diminué, je peux affirmé sans me trompé que tu utilises à peine 20% de ta puissance réelle."

La dernière bataille entre la sage du feu et le chef des Dark Scarves remontait à environs 18 ans auparavant, quelques semaines avant le jour où le chacal et son groupe avait fait la rencontre de Lord Brevon. Scavenger avait affronté Kitsune en combat singulier pour le titre de chef des Red Scarves et s'était fait ridiculisé par la renarde avec une grande facilité.

-"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi observatrice, dommage que tu utilises ton talent pour cet abrutit de chacal." Dit la renarde avant de se mettre en colère "Et je ne suis pas vielle."

-"Mais bien sur..." Répondit sarcastiquement la hyène avec un air moqueur "Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte. Après tous la beauté n'est pas éternelle et il est évident que tu as déjà fait ton temps, contrairement à moi qui suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge."

-"Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme absurdité. Si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi tu sembles te retenir, Liegou." Soupira Kitsune "A l'époque, même si tu étais déjà du genre à analysé et à t'amusé de ton adversaire, tu ne perdais pas ton temps à joué avec deux fouets. Tu te servais plutôt de ta vitesse et de ton agilité pour lacéré et paralysé tes ennemies avec tes chakrams empoisonnées."

-"Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais." Répondit la commandante des Dark Scraves en laissant tombé ses fouets pour révélé deux cercles d'aciers rouges dont les rebord tranchants produisaient une dangereuse aura pourpre. "Pour te dire toute la vérité, ma mission consistait simplement à te retenir ici un moment en attendant l'arrivé de Scavy."

-"Je vois tu joues un peu le rôle de mise en bouche avant l'arrivé du plat principal. Et tu pourrais me dire ce qui a retenu cet idiot ?" Demanda la renarde curieuse "Attend, Ne me dit surtout pas je vais deviné... il avait un rendez-vous galant avec une jolie fille je pari."

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi vielle sorcière, Scavy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !" Répondit la hyène folle de rage pendant que sa fourrure s'embrasait. "Maintenant il est mon fiancé et n'a besoin de personne d'autre. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de tenté de le séduire ou je t'arrache tes queues avant de te les faire avalé."

-"Et je trouvais que les dragonnes étaient trop possessives..." Soupira de nouveau Kitsune "Mais je te rassure immédiatement, cet enfoiré me dégoute complètement donc les chances que je tente de lui faire du charme ne sont pas nulle mais carrément négative. Par contre l'inverse est malheureusement faux vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me dragué avant que je ne lui donne une bonne raclée."

-"Je t'interdit de dire ce genre de mensonge sur Scavy !" Hurla la commandante des Dark Scarves en se préparant à se jeté sur la renarde quand un éclair traversa le ciel et que le vaisseau de Scavenger apparu au dessus du Mont Vulcania avec le chef des Dark Scarves qui en sauta pour atterrir entre elles.

-"Quand on parle du chacal justement..." Déclara Kitsune en observant le chef des Dark Scarves se relevé pendant que le nuage de poussière que son arrivé avait crée, se dissipait.

-"Content de te revoir Kitsune, comment se porte la bande de raté qui est resté de ton côté après ma proposition ?" Demanda le chacal en souriant.

-"Surement mieux que les idiots qui t'ont rejoint de leurs plein gré comme tu peux le constaté." Répondit Spade qui se trouvait sur un rocher avec Flare, Apollo et une montagne de sbires des Dark Scarves inconscient et empilé derrière eux.

-"Tient donc, le petit prince de Shiugang ? Tu as l'air toujours aussi impertinent que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu." Dit le chef des Dark Scarves avec un mauvais sourire "Sochiro te réprimandait toujours à cause de ce comportement pourtant. Enfin, je dis sa mais nous savons tous qu'il n'était qu'un incompétent qui eu la fin qu'il méritait."

-"Espèce de..." Commença à dire le panda avant d'être interrompu par un talisman de Kitsune qui explosa au visage de Scavenger.

-"Je t'interdis de parlé ainsi de mon défunt apprenti." Déclara la renarde avec un regard furieux sur son visage pendant que ses neuf queues s'enflammèrent en formant à chacune de leurs extrémité une tête de renard animée qui grognait sur le chacal avec leurs gueules pleine de flammes rouges sang.

-"Incroyable, c'est la forme fire hydra de Kitsune..." Dit Flare impressionné par la puissance que dégageait la sage du feu.

-"Scavy tu vas bien... ?" Demanda Liegou inquiète en voyant le chacal titubé en arrière avant de donné un regard furieux à la sage des flammes. "Comment as tu pu osés... ?"

Elle fut à son tour interrompu par le chef des Dark Scarves qui riait pendant que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipait pour révélé le chacal totalement indemne avec une sa tête et son torse recouvert du métal de son armure qui avaient partiellement fondu et reprenaient rapidement leurs places normal.

-"Qu'y a-t'il de drôle ?" Demanda Kitsune en colère.

-"C'est juste ce que tu viens de dire. Tu portes toujours autant d'estime pour ce raté de Sochiro à ce que je vois." Répondit Scavenger avec un sourire sadique "Je devrais peut être te dire l'identité de ceux qui sont responsable de sa mort ?"

-"De quoi parlent t'ils et qui est ce Sochiro ?" Demanda Apollo à Spade

-"Il s'agissait du grand frère de notre ami Jiaoh, et l'un des élève de Kitsune ainsi que notre mentor à Lilac, Carol et moi quand nous étions plus jeunes." Répondit Spade tristement "Il mourut malheureusement il y a environs neuf ans après qu'ont l'ai retrouvé battu à mort devant la porte du dojo de Shang Tu."

-"Je savais que tu étais lié aux salauds qui l'avaient maltraité." Déclara la renarde furieusement "Répond, qui sont ils ? Avant que je ne me charge de ton cas."

-"Il se pourrait que se soit Osuushi, Hagewashi et moi-même." Répondit le chacal avec un sourire sadique sur le visage pendant que la révélation eu l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Kitsune qui se lança immédiatement à l'assaut du chef des Dark Scarves avec sont corps enveloppé dans une aura enflammée.

Liegou tenta de s'interposé mais un Spade furieux, qui s'était lui aussi lancé à l'assaut du chacal, la repoussa avec une rafale de cartes explosive. Cela permit à la sage du feu de percuté violemment Scavenger comme une énorme boule de feu qui fit fondre le sol en laissant une trainé de lave sur son passage et finit sa course en transperçant une paroi rocheuse.

* * *

-"Qu'elle puissance... C'est donc cela la force d'un sage élémentaire...?" Déclara Apollo impressionné en observant les dégâts qu'avait causé l'attaque de la renarde.

-"Arrête de rêvé et bouge toi, nous devons allez les aidé." Répondit Flare qui se précipitait déjà pour allé aidé Spade quand une sphère rouge semblable à c'elles qu'avait utilisé Sludge Muk pour capturé Lilac et la dragonne de feu. "Merde pas encore... ?"

-"Ecarte toi Flare, je vais te libéré." Déclara le dragon escrimeur en dégainant ses katanas avant d'évité un projectile qui lui était destiné avant de tourné son attention vers de nouveaux sbires des Dark Scarves qui jaillissait du vaisseau de Scavenger à bord de tanks volant spéciaux qui tirait les fameuses sphères. "Enfin, il faut d'abord que tu m'aide à me débarrassé des invités de dernière minute."

-"Et comment suis-je censé faire ? Je te rappelle que je suis enfermé dans une énorme boule rouge, idiot." Répondit la dragonne tigresse énervé avant de remarqué le sourire amusé de son frère. "Oh non, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ce que à je pense."

-"Désolé sœurette mais c'est la solution la plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète vu que tu es parfaitement en sécurité dans cette grande boule." Répondit Apollo avec un sourire amusé en dégainant un de ses sabres avant de concentré ses flammes dans la lame pour accroitre la puissance de sa frappe.

-"A... Attend... Nous ne pourrions pas en discuté un peu avaaant... !" Répondit Flare en hurlant la fin de sa phrase comme le dragon de feu frappa violemment la sphère avec le plat de sa lame pour la propulsé vers un tank pour le détruire avant de ricoché vers les autres comme dans un jeu de billard.

La sphère revint vers Apollo qui la rattrapa en vérifiant qu'il avait détruit tous les véhicules ennemies.

-"Tu vois s'était rapide et tu es saine et sauve." Déclara le dragon tigre en tranchant la sphère pour libéré la dragonne de feu totalement étourdit.

-"Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas mon frère, Apollo..." Répondit Flare en titubant avant d'être interrompu par une explosion de flammes provenant de l'endroit où l'attaque de Kitsune avait traversé la paroi rocheuse pendant que le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds.

Spade et Liegou qui s'affrontaient tournèrent eux aussi leurs attention vers l'explosion comme un cri de douleur de la sage élémentaire se fit entendre avant que c'elle ci ne fut projeté violemment à quelques mètres du panda. Le chef des Dark Scarves jailli de la fumée de l'explosion et atterrie sur la renarde pour lui piétiné la tête de tous son poids en faisant craqué le sol en dessous.

Spade, Apollo et Flare tentèrent d'allé aidé Kitsune mais les dragons de feu furent capturé par une sphère lancé par un tank rescapé pendant que le panda se faisait immobilisé par une attaque en traite de Liegou.

 **...Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Cela faisait tant d'année que je rêvais du moment où j'aurai la possibilité d'avoir à ma merci la célèbre Sash Kitsune, la sage élémentaire du feu anciennement connu comme Foxy Rena, the magician foxgirl. Cela fait de notre mission sur le Mont Vulcania une grande réussite." Déclara Scavenger avec un énorme sourire. "Liegou, contact les autres j'ai hâte de leurs annoncé la nouvelle et de savoir où ils en sont dans leurs raids autour d'Avalice."

-"Ain... ainsi le Mont Vulcania n'était pas votre seule cible ?" Demanda péniblement Spade en tentant de se relevé mais échoua en se prenant un coup de pied de la hyène dans les côtes pendant qu'elle entrait en contact avec les autres commandants des Dark Scarves.

-"En effet, au moment ou nous parlons Shuigang, Shang Tu et Shang Mu sont surement dévasté et plongé dans le chaos par les Dark Scarves." Répondit le chacal "D'ailleurs nous avons aussi attaqué Crystal Creek, le temple de l'acier et la jungle d'émeraude pour nous amusé."

-"Espèce de..." Commença à grogné le panda avant que Liegou ne l'interrompe à nouveau avec un coup de talon dans le dos.

-"Scavy il y à un problème... C'est abrutie de taureau a échoué dans sa mission et a été vaincu par Lilac et l'hérisson." Déclara la commandante des Dark Scarves contrariée "Shu Lan ramène cet incapable au repaire au moment où nous parlons et nous avertie que la dragonne d'eau et son ami se dirigent vers nous."

-"Ils ont donc battu Osuushi...? Cela rend les choses vraiment intéressantes et me donnerait presque envie de les attendre pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance ou si ceux deux là peuvent représenté une véritable menace." Répondit Scavenger avec un sourire sadique.

-"Tu... tu n'as pas intérêt à leurs faire de mal où je te jure que..." Commença à menacé Kitsune qui avait reprit connaissance mais qui fut brutalement interrompu par le chef des Dark Scarves qui la plaqua violemment au sol en exerçant une pression sur le cou de la pauvre renarde avec l'une de ses bottes d'acier pour l'étranglé et la faire taire.

-"Les perdants n'ont pas le droit à la parole." Déclara le chacal en colère "Et ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Crystal Creek se trouve pratiquement de l'autre côté d'Avalice. Le temps qu'ils arrivent ici j'en aurai déjà fini avec toi et me dirigerait vers une autre destination pour me débarrassé d'un autre nuisible. Shang Mu par exemple, après tous je n'ai jamais pu supporté se minus de Zao."

-"Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons vous laissez faire." Hurla Flare en tentant de sortir de la sphère avec Apollo mais sans succès.

-"C'est inutile, la paroi est trop épaisse et sans mes flammes je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour la tranché." Répondit le dragon tigre.

-"Silence les hamsters, Scavy doit contacté notre allié le plus important !" Hurla Liegou comme le chef des Dark Scarves lâcha une sphère de métal qui fit apparaitre un hologramme.

-"Lo...Lord Brevon ?" Demanda Spade qui voyais pour la première fois le seigneur de guerre sous sa seconde forme avant d'être réduit au silence par la hyène.

-"Lord Brevon, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que mon plan se déroule comme prévu." Déclara Scavenger.

-"Je constate en effet que tu sembles maîtrisé la situation." Répondit Lord Brevon qui observait Kitsune, Spade et les deux dragons tigre avec un regard satisfait.

-"Mon pauvre Scavenger... Je savais que tu étais plutôt limité intellectuellement mais j'ignorai que t'étais assez stupide pour devenir le larbin de cette chenille extraterrestre." Déclara la sage des flammes avant de se prendre un violent coup de pied du chacal dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi sale garce, Lord Brevon et Scavy sont associés et avec son aide nous pourrons prendre le contrôle d'Avalice." Répondit Liegou furieusement.

-"Cette renarde est toujours aussi fougueuse et insupportable qu'il y a 17 ans, je te conseille de l'éliminé tant que tu en as l'occasion, Scavenger." Déclara le seigneur de guerre avec lassitude avant que l'hologramme ne commence à grésillé "J'arrive à ma destination et la communication sera coupé à cause des interférences. En attendant mon retour sur Avalice, tu es libre d'agir comme tu l'as toujours fait tant que sa n'interfère pas avec mes plans, et tu prendras contact avec Byakko si tu as besoin de cristaux ou de ma technologie."

-"Bien reçu." Répondit le chef des Dark Scarves en s'inclinant pendant que l'hologramme de Brevon disparaissait. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers Kitsune qui haletait fortement "Comment se fait il que tu connaisses Lord Brevon ?"

-"Je... Je pourrais te posé la même question..." Répondit la sage du feu en reprenant son souffle comme un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres. "Comment peux tu être assez stupide pour pensé qu'il te laissera gouverné Avalice à sa place... La vérité est que tu sera son pantin même quand il décidera de quitté cette planète pour reprendre sa conquête d'autre monde."

-"Je le sais parfaitement, et c'est pour cette raison que je compte bien le supprimé dès que j'en aurai l'occasion et la puissance nécessaire." Répondit le chef des Dark Scarves en créant une lance de métal avec son armure. "Malheureusement je crains que tu ne puisse assisté à ce moment car c'est ici que nos chemin se séparent, ma chère Kitsune."

* * *

Spade, Flare et Apollo regardèrent impuissants la lance se rapproché du visage de la renarde pour le transpercé quand une étincelle de lumière apparu d'un des nuages autour du Mont Volcania d'où Lilac, enfermé dans une bulle et ayant revêtue sa tenue habituelle, en jaillit en effectuant un Dragon Rush semblable à celui qu'elle avait fait contre Pangu en absorbant le Psycho Smash de Silver. Elle percuta violemment Scavenger et envoya un jet d'eau sous pression vers Liegou qui l'évita en faisant un saut en arrière, et libéra ainsi Spade et Kitsune de l'emprise du chacal et de la hyène.

-"Lilac ?" Demandèrent Flare et Apollo surprit par l'arrivé de la dragonne d'eau avant d'être étonné de voir la sphère qui les retenait prisonniers se fendre en deux avant de remarqué Silver qui lévitait au dessus d'eux.

-"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda l'hérisson en faisant disparaitre les lames de vents de ses poignets.

-"Oui sa ira mieux maintenant que nous sommes libre." Répondit la dragonne de feu heureuse de revoir Silver et semblait envouté par sa nouvelle tenue.

-"Enfin, j'aurai pu nous sortir de cette sphère si j'avais eu plus de temps." Déclara le dragon tigre avant de recevoir un coup de pied de sa sœur sur le tibias. "Ouch, pourquoi tu as fais sa ?"

-"Pour te rappelé que ce n'est pas le moment pour agir comme un abrutit." Répondit Flare avant de reporté son attention vers l'hérisson qui observait avec inquiétude Lilac qui semblait encore plus furieuse que lors de son affrontement contre Gembu.

Elle s'apprêta à lui demandé quelque chose quand un tir de pistolet laser qui se dirigeais droit vers elle fut dévié par une lame de vent de Silver qui s'était interposé, sans qu'elle et Apollo n'eurent le temps de réagir ou de le remarqué.

- _'Qu'elle vitesse...'_ Pensèrent les deux dragons de feu avant de remarqué un bataillon de Dark Scarves qui se dirigeait vers eux en hurlant.

-"Mer... merci Silver..." Bégaya la dragonne tigresse encore un peu choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

-"Ce n'est rien, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant avant de reporté à nouveau son attention vers Lilac qui affrontait Liegou "Sans vouloir vous commandez, vous pourrez vous occupé de ces guignols pendant que je vais aidé les autres ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Lilac."

-"Tu peux compté sur nous ?" Déclara Flare en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-"Attend un peu, l'hérisson." Déclara Apollo en surprenant sa sœur ainsi que Silver qui s'apprêtait à partir "Attrape, tu en auras surement besoin vu que Scavenger a pu vaincre Kitsune à main nu."

Le dragon de feu envoya le katana que l'hérisson lui avait subtilisé durant leurs affrontement. Silver attrapa le sabre et lui donna un coup de pouce en souriant avant de ce dirigé dans la direction où se trouvait Spade et Kitsune. Pendant ce temps Flare arborait un énorme sourire en observant son frère.

-"Ne me regarde pas comme sa." Déclara Apollo agacé en remarquant son expression "Et ne vas pas t'imaginé des choses, le fait que je lui est prêté l'un de mes katana ne signifie rien. Je n'apprécie toujours pas cet hérisson et ne lui fait toujours pas confiance."

-"Allons ne fais pas ton timide, aniki." Répondit la dragonne de feu en riant "Et tu sais, il faudra bien que tu commences à t'entendre avec lui un jour. Surtout s'il devient ton futur beau-frère un jour."

-"Co... Comment sa beau-frère ?" Demanda le dragon tigre paniqué "Ne me dit pas que tu comptes te marié avec lui un jour ?"

* * *

Silver arriva au coté de Spade qui s'occupait de soigné une Kitsune inconsciente.

-"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda l'hérisson inquiet en voyant l'état de la renarde.

-"Salut Silver, ne t'inquiète pas ses blessures ne sont pas trop grave. Et sa aurait sans doute été pire si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, Lilac et toi." Répondit Spade avec gratitude. "Par contre elle a perdu énormément d'énergie élémentaire ce qui pourrait être mauvais vu la situation, car elle représente une cible facile tant qu'elle n'aura pas récupéré."

-"J'ai eu raison de prendre sa en venant ici alors." Dit Silver en tendant un morceau de cristal semblable au Powerstone Sakura mais de couleur rouge.

-"Une Powerstone Inferno ? Génial c'est exactement se dont nous avons besoin." Répondit le panda en prenant le cristal avant de le placé dans la main de Kitsune pour le brisé. Cela créa une aura de chaleur intense autour de la sage du feu pendant qu'elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. "Avec sa elle sera bientôt en pleine forme."

-"Pas si je m'occupe d'elle avant." Déclara Scavenger qui apparu derrière eux et s'apprêtait à les écrasé avec un énorme marteau crée à partir de son armure.

L'arme créa une grande gerbe d'étincelle en se fracassant sur le katana de l'hérisson qu'il avait renforcé en y insufflant du Ki. L'impact fut si violent qu'il trancha une partie du marteau et força Silver à mettre un genou à terre comme le sol craqua et s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds pour formé une grande crevasse dans la roche volcanique qui engloutit Silver et le chef des Dark Scarves sous le regard surprit et impuissant de Spade.

-"Merde, aujourd'hui je suis vraiment un incapable." Déclara Spade qui frappa le sol en se sentant complètement inutile pendant que l'hérisson et le chacal continuait leurs affrontement dans la crevasse.

-"Tu as toujours détesté resté inactif, mon petit Spade." Répondit Kitsune qui avait reprit connaissance et tentait de ce relevé.

-"Ne fait pas trop d'effort, tu n'es pas encore en état de te battre." Conseilla le panda avec inquiétude en l'aidant à s'asseoir

-"Je sais mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te révélé." Répondit la renarde. "Cela concerne ma rencontre avec Lord Brevon, mais aussi le Magister et Lilac.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

La commandante des Dark Scarves et Lilac s'affrontaient furieusement avec la dragonne d'eau qui contrait les chakrams de la hyène avec ses cheveux avant qu'une colonne de lave ne jaillisse entre elles et les forces à se séparé. Lilac eu à peine le temps de se posé sur un rocher que les armes de son adversaire traversèrent le mur de magma pour se dirigé vers elle.

-"Ne pense pas que se sera aussi facile." Déclara la dragonne d'eau comme sa bulle s'illumina pendant qu'elle donna deux coup de pied circulaire dans les airs qui, combiné avec ses pouvoirs aquatiques, créa deux lames d'eau en formes de croissant qui heurtèrent les chakrams qui retournèrent dans les mains de Liegou.

-"Moi qui pensais que la chaleur du Mont Vulcania t'empêcherait d'utilisé tes pouvoirs, je constate que le pouvoir d'une Powerstone Aqua peu contourné se petit problème." Dit Liegou après avoir analysé ce qui venait de ce produire "J'ignore si s'était intentionnel ou pas mais j'avoue que s'était une bonne idée de venir ici en utilisant au préalable une Powerstone de ton propre élément. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonné se que tu viens de faire à Scavy."

-"Tu dis cela comme si je devrais m'excusé d'avoir frappé cette ordure." Répondit la dragonne avec un rire sarcastique pendant que la bulle qui l'entourait commençait à prendre une teinte de plus en plus sombre "D'abord vous tuez Sochiro, ensuite vous faites du mal à mes amis et tentez même de tué ma mère. C'est plutôt moi qui ne devrais pas vous pardonné !"

La colère de Lilac atteint finalement son paroxysme pendant qu'elle parlait ce qui obscurcit totalement la bulle d'eau ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux qui rougeoyaient d'une lueur menaçante.

* * *

 **Comme la bataille au sommet du Mont Vulcania continue avec l'arrivé salvatrice de Silver et Lilac, un événement surprenant se produisit avec la dragonne d'eau.**

 **Que va t'il se passé maintenant ? Qu'elle révélation Kitsune va t'elle faire sur son passé qui aurait un lien avec le Magister, Lilac et Lord Brevon ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre qui marquera la fin de l'assaut des Dark Scarves.**


	38. L'assaut des Dark Scarves (partie 5)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 37: L'assaut des Dark Scarves (Partie 5)**

 _Salut amis lecteur,_

 _Je constate que le dernier chapitre à rendu impatient beaucoup d'entre vous, s'il vous plait arrêté de me demandé quand la suite apparaîtra sa me stress un peu. Je comprend que vous ayez envie de connaitre la suite mais je fait de mon mieux pour vous donné une aventure de bonne qualité. Vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous donne qu'une moitié de chapitre précipité et bâclé ?_

 _Désolé du retard, chapitre plutôt long + pas vraiment de temps libre. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira et fera peut être pleuré certains (j'exagère un peu)_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaire et heureux que les Dark Scarves vous plaisent autant._

 _Skyhoney: tu as l'œil dit donc, en effet il s'agissait bien d'une image stylisé de Honey the cat crée par Trakker sur DeviantArt. J'étais un peu à court d'idée à propos de l'image et trouvais ce look plutôt bien approprié pour Jiaoh (on retire les ailes, ont rajoute des rayures pour collé avec le fait qu'elle soit un tigresse, ont modifie le rouge de la tenue pour du brun et hop voici une image de Jiaoh tel que je l'imagine). Après j'avoue c'est un peu hors contexte mais s'était sois sa sois je vous mettais une autre image ou vous dévoilais une image d'un personnage dont le design serait proche de l'idée que je me fait de Super Lilac (ou Elemental Lilac j'hésite encore pour le nom)._ _Ne me la demandez pas je compte la gardé jusqu'au bon moment :D. Quand au personnage même d'Honey... je compte en effet l'inclure dans la fanfic mais elle ne viendra pas de la dimension de Sonic et sera l'une des meilleurs amies d'une certaine princesse maîtrisant le feu (dois je en dire plus ?)_

 _Sinon sans plus tardé voici la suite_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Jiaoh reprit connaissance légèrement groggy sur la plage de Crystal Creek au soulagement d'Orca.

-"Bon réveil ma petite Jiaoh, comment te sens tu ?" Demanda la sirène inquiète qui continuait d'utilisé ses pouvoirs pour soigné la tigresse et le Magister.

-"J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de taureau." Plaisanta Jiaoh avant que les événements qui avaient précédé sa perte de connaissance ne lui revinrent en mémoire. "Oh non! Que c'est il passé ? Et où est c'est enfoiré d'Osuushi."

-"Calme toi, je vais tous t'expliqué." Répondit Orca avant de lui raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Silver et Lilac étaient venu lui expliqué la situation au Mont Vulcania après leurs victoire sur le commandant des Dark Scarves.

* * *

 **...Retour en arrière...**

La sirène observa l'hérisson venir vers elle en lévitant avec la dragonne d'eau inconsciente dans ses bras. Inquiète elle arrêta temporairement les soins de Jiaoh et du Magister pour les rejoindre et vérifié l'état de sa nièce.

-"Par la Kingdom Stone, je suis heureuse de vous revoir sains et saufs." Déclara Orca en arrivant près d'eux. "Qu'arrive t'il à Lilac ?"

-"Elle est seulement épuisée ne vous inquiétez pas, la Dragon Wave qu'elle a crée lui a demandé plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle prévoyait." Répondit Silver avant de jeté un regard vers Jiaoh et le Magister. "Comment vont ils ?"

-"Il reprennent peu à peu des forces et seront bientôt remis sur pied grâce à mes soins et beaucoup de repos." Déclara la sirène "Vous devriez vous reposez vous aussi, vu d'ici votre affrontement contre le commandant des Dark Scarves avait l'air très intense."

-"Merci de la proposition mais nous devons rapidement nous rendre au Mont Draconia pour aidé Kitsune et les autres qui combattent d'autres Dark Scarves. D'après le commandant des Dark Scarves qui a récupéré Osuushi, Kitsune pourrait courir un grave danger au moment où nous parlons." Répondit l'hérisson "J'y serais bien allé seul mais vous connaissez Lilac, elle peut devenir vraiment très inquiète et surprotectrice parfois."

-"Kitsune serait en danger ?" Demanda Orca surprise "Mais le Mont Vulcania se trouve pratiquement de l'autre coté d'Avalice ! Vous prendrez plusieurs d'heures même en volant avec tes pouvoirs psychique pour y arrivé."

-"Sans parlé du fait que, au vu de son état actuel, cette dragonne n'aura jamais récupéré assez d'énergie pour affronté vos adversaire si vous arriviez à votre destination à temps." Déclara une personne qui jaillit de l'eau pour atterrir sur le sable en surprenant Silver.

-"Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous dire ?" Demanda l'hérisson méfiant.

-"Détend toi Silver, il s'agit d'une de mes amies." Répondit la sirène "Je lui avait demandé son aide pour nous protégé des Dark Scarves pendant que je soignais Denglong et Jiaoh."

-"Je vois..." Déclara l'hérisson avant de s'incliné "Merci pour votre aide et veuillez m'excusé pour mon impertinence."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai sans doute agit de la même manière à ta place. Et c'est rare de voir un jeune respecté ces aînées à cette époque." Complimenta l'inconnue "Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ton amie à utilisé beaucoup plus d'énergie élémentaire que tu ne le penses et qu'il lui faudra surement plusieurs heures, peut être même une journée pour récupéré totalement. De plus, les manipulateurs de l'élément eau sont extrêmement désavantagé dans les endroits chaud et arides comme les volcans ou les déserts car ils ne peuvent plus utilisé l'humidité de l'air pour combattre."

-"Je comprend mieux..." Soupira Silver en observant la dragonne d'eau endormie et blottit dans la fourrure de son torse "Je ferai donc mieux de laissé Lilac ici avec vous pendant qu'elle dort plutôt que de l'amené vers un danger certain où elle se retrouvera sans défense."

-"Pas nécessairement..." Répondit Orca en souriant "Lilac pourrait utilisé une Powerstone Aqua pour récupéré ses forces et contré les désavantages liés à la chaleur."

-"Une Powerstone Aqua ?" Demanda l'hérisson intrigué "Il y à une grande différence avec une Powerstone Sakura ?"

-"Bien sur, le pouvoir de la Powerstone Aqua t'enveloppe d'une bulle protectrice qui permet à son utilisateur de pouvoir respiré sous l'eau et même dans des endroits sans oxygène d'après ce que m'a raconté Lilac." Expliqua la sirène en retournant soigné le dragon de terre et la tigresse "Elle permet aussi aux manipulateurs de l'élément eau, d'amplifié leurs pouvoirs grâce à l'eau contenu dans la bulle mais aussi de récupéré leurs énergies."

-"C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour Lilac !" S'exclama Silver "Et où pourrions nous en trouvé ?"

… **Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Heureusement que mon amie en avait une en sa possession sinon je suis sûr que Silver aurait plongé dans l'océan pour en trouvé une." Déclara Orca en riant avant de remarqué l'expression d'inquiétude de Jiaoh. "Toi aussi tu es inquiète ?"

-"Un peu... Je sais que Lilac, Kitsune et les autres peuvent s'en sortir seul." Répondit la tigresse en frissonnant "Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

-"C'est drôle, on croirait entendre Lilac." Plaisanta la sirène

-"Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait, il ne manquerait plus que je devienne une Mama dragonne surprotectrice." Répondit Jiaoh choqué par la blague de la sirène "J'ai comprit, je vais me calmé et leur faire confiance en espérant que rien de grave n'arrive à nos amis."

-"C'est la bonne attitude, maintenant détend toi pour que je puisse finir de te soigné." Dit Orca en se reconcentrant sur la tache à accomplir. "Mon amie ne devrait pas tardée à revenir avec des Powerstone Quartz pour vous aidez à récupéré plus rapidement."

-"Bonne idée, mais qui est ton amie ?" Demanda la tigresse avant d'être surprise de voir la dragonne d'eau jaillir de l'eau avec deux pierre précieuse grise _'Etrange j'ai l'impression de l'avoir_ _déjà vu quelques part ?'_

* * *

De retour au Mont Draconia,

Liegou observait avec curiosité et une légère crainte la sphère de liquide sombre se métamorphosé en un dragon aqueux à trois têtes qui poussa un énorme hurlement vers le ciel en attirant l'attention de tous ceux présent au sommet du Mont Vulcania comme une énorme averse tomba des nuages autour du volcan. La lutte entre la pluie et le magma créa une grande quantité de vapeur qui enveloppa le champ de bataille d'un épais brouillard.

-"Qui aurai cru que la gentille petite Lilac pouvait se transformé en un tel monstre ?" Demanda la commandante des Dark Scarves stupéfaite comme les têtes du dragon tournèrent leurs attention vers elle avant de se lancé à l'assaut.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Flare et Apollo,

La bataille entre les deux dragons tigres de feu et l'armée de Dark Scarves avaient été interrompue par l'apparition du dragon aqueux sombre qui fit battre en retraite les sbires effrayé.

-"C'est bien ce que je pense ?" Demanda Apollo

-"Tu ne te trompe pas, cette idiote de Lilac c'est laissé submergé par sa colère." Répondit Flare furieusement avant de poussé un long soupir "Vient, nous ferions mieux de retrouvé les autres pour les mettre à l'abri et leurs expliqué la situation aux cas où ils ignoreraient ce qui ce passe."

-"Quelques explication ne seraient pas de refus." Déclara Kitsune encore entouré de l'aura de chaleur de la Powerstone Inferno et était transporté par Spade car elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré toute son énergie. "Qu'arrive t'il à Lilac au juste ?"

-"Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parlé du Dragon Rage ?" Demanda Apollo en observant l'hydre se déchaîné en hurlant.

-"Il s'agit d'un état second de rage que les dragons atteignent lorsqu'ils ressentent une grande colère, il me semble." Répondit Spade. "Il décuplerait votre puissance mais vous plonge dans un état de rage et de stress extrême."

-"Cette version bien qu'exact est incomplète et loin de la vérité." Déclara Flare en surprenant la renarde et le panda "La vérité est que le Dragon Rage est une malédiction génétique qui nous vient des anciens dragons."

-"Une malédiction... ?" Demanda Kitsune surprise et inquiète pour sa fille adoptive.

-"C'est exact, dès le plus jeunes âges, tous les dragons apprennent à maitrisé leurs colères bercé par une ancienne légende. Celle-ci raconte que durant les temps anciens, un maléfique dragon sombre qui ce servait des éléments et dirigeait le monde en instaurant un règne de violence et de terreur jusqu'au jour où un héroïque dragon blanc apparu et réussi à le vaincre." Raconta Apollo. "Malheureusement alors que la bataille entre les deux dragons arrivait à son terme, le dragon tyran utilisa la majorité de ses forces pour lancé une malédiction à notre espèce. Celle-ci transforme notre colère et notre haine en un puissant pouvoir mais nous métamorphose peu à peu en une entité aussi maléfique que le dragon sombre."

-"Sa me rappelle la fin de l'histoire des Elemental Stones. Donc Lilac se métamorphose en une sorte de Chaofeng au moment où nous parlons ?" Demanda Spade "Mais comment ce fait il que personnes ne soit au courant de cette malédiction ? Et pourquoi une t'elle transformation n'a jamais été observé auparavant ?"

-"Il s'agit en faite d'une information que les dragons de feu tente de gardé secrète. Pour cela ils ont minimisé les effets du Dragon Rage et mettent tout en œuvre pour effacé toute trace et indice laissé par les rares transformations." Avoua Flare un peu gênée "Bien entendu, certaines personnes importante comme le Magister connaissent la vérité. D'ailleurs nous risquons d'avoir des ennuies pour vous en avoir parlé."

-"Il me semble en effet que Denglong m'avait mit en garde contre le Dragon Rage quand Lilac était encore très jeune." Songea Kitsune "Et vous ne connaissez aucun moyen de la libéré de l'emprise du Dragon Rage ?"

-"Normalement si la métamorphose à lieu il suffit de neutralisé la victime du Dragon Rage ou d'attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même en limitant sa puissance et donc les dégâts . Pour cela il suffit qu'un individu maîtrisant le même élément que le dragon infecté se fasse absorbé par l'abomination crée par le Dragon Rage et y insuffle son énergie élémentaire." Répondit Apollo "Mais Lilac étant de l'élément eau, nous pouvons oublié ces deux options Et je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions tenté sans risqué de mettre sa vie en danger."

-"Bien sur la métamorphose diffère en fonction de l'élément du dragon et sa rapidité du degré de colère de l'individu." Expliqua Flare "Etant un dragon d'eau Lilac droit suivre le schéma du Yamata No Orochi."

-"Le Yamana quoi ?" Demanda Spade confus.

-"Le Yamata No Orochi, il s'agit d'un mythologique dragon à huit têtes et huit queues." Répondit Apollo "Pour le moment celui en face de nous n'a que trois têtes mais sous l'effet de la colère les autres devaient apparaitre et à chacune d'elle il devient de plus en plus puissant. Une fois la huitième apparu je crains que nous aurons perdu Lilac pour toujours."

-"Tu veux dire qu'elle restera sous cette forme et consumé par la rage pour toujours ?" Demanda Kitsune au bord des larmes "Vous êtes certains qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de la sauvée sans mettre sa vie en danger ?"

-"Silver connait peut être la solution ? Il m'avait dit que, durant votre aventure dans la jungle d'émeraude, Lilac avait aussi succombés au Dragon Rage en affrontant le lieutenant de Lord Brevon et qu'il avait réussit à la ramené à la raison." Déclara Flare en se rappelant une partie de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec l'hérisson lors de leur promenade dans les rues de Shang Mu. "D'ailleurs où se trouve t'il ? Il était partie à votre rencontre la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu."

-"Il affronte Scavenger au moment où nous parlons. Je m'apprêtais à allé l'aidé mais ai dû changé mes plan pour allé mettre Kitsune à l'abri quand Lilac c'est transformé." Répondit Spade en déposant la renarde qui se trouvait sur son dos. "Maintenant qu'elle est avec vous je compte bien allé réglé son compte à cet enfoiré de chacal et venger Sochiro."

-"Je t'accompagne, nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour le vaincre s'il a réussit à battre Kitsune en combat singulier." Déclara Apollo.

-"Bonne idée, pendant ce temps Flare et moi allons tenté de raisonné Lilac, je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour la calmée." Répondit Kitsune avant de montré l'une de ses queues qui avait une grande marque de morsure. "Faites attention à vous et quoi qu'il arrive ne le laissez pas vous mordre. J'ignore comment il s'y prend mais sa morsure avait complètement absorbé mon énergie élémentaire."

-"Merci de l'avertissement, nous ferons attention. Allé vient Apollo nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre." Dit Spade avant de partir en utilisant le Green Dash suivie par le dragon tigre.

-"J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux." Déclara Flare en observant le panda et son frère s'éloigné. "Alors que faisons nous maintenant ?"

-"Nous allons tenté de maîtrisé Lilac, et pour ce faire j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour effectué une métamorphose." Répondit la sage du feu.

* * *

De retour avec Liegou,

La hyène évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les assauts de l'hydre aqueuse mais commençais à fatigué face à la colère du monstre à cause de ses précédentes batailles contre Kitsune et Spade.

Elle évita de justesse une mâchoire du dragon aqueux et lança ses chakrams enflammés vers le cœur de la créature où devait se trouvé Lilac, mais les armes rebondir sur une quatrième têtes du dragon aqueux qui apparu avant de craché un jet d'eau sombre sous haute pression vers la commandante des Dark Scarves.

Liegou fut surprise d'être sauvée par une immense déesse anthropomorphique enflammée, vêtue d'un kimono doré, d'un masque de renard et était armée de deux arbalètes, qui utilisa l'une de ses neufs queues pour stoppé le liquide.

-"Inari, la déesse renarde ?" Déclara la hyène en reconnaissant la métamorphose de Kitsune chevauché par Flare qui lui transférait son énergie élémentaire.

L'hydre sombre rugit avant de se lancé à l'assaut de l'entité des flammes qui évita gracieusement les mâchoires du monstre avant de lui asséné un violent coup de queues enflammées. Cela repoussa la créature qui cracha de puissant jet d'eau que la déesse renarde évita avant de projeté une rafale de feu follet en forme de tête de renard qui explosèrent au contact de l'hydre.

-"C'est inutile, même nos flammes ne lui font rien." Déclara la dragonne de feu accroché sur la tête de la renarde. "Et je ne vois aucune faille ou ouverture pour tenté de rejoindre Lilac."

-"Ce n'est pas grave pour l'instant, du moment que nous arrivons à lui donné un adversaire à sa taille pour qu'elle puisse défoulé sa colère." Répondit la déesse renarde. "Maintenant accroche toi bien, c'est repartit pour un tour."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la crevasse où Silver et Scaverger avaient disparus,

L'hérisson et le chacal continuaient de se battre en sautant sur les parois en roches volcaniques pour évité de tombé dans la lave bouillonnante qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres sous les pieds. Des gerbes d'étincelles éclairèrent la crevasse à chaque impact entre le grand marteau du chef des Dark Scarves et le katana de Silver avant qu'ils ne s'agrippèrent chacun à une paroi rocheuse pour évité un geyser de magma qui les força à se séparé.

- _'Comme je le pensais ce combat va s'avéré plus dur que celui contre l'autre grosse vache.'_ Pensa l'hérisson en observant son adversaire à travers la lave grâce à sa perception du Ki avant de remarqué un autre Ki beaucoup plus inquiétant. _'Ce Ki c'est impossible... Il s'agit bien celui de Lilac et pourtant il ressemble à celui qu'avait Gembu et Kokoa quand ils étaient sous l'emprise de la Blood of Damned.'_

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Scavenger qui, profitant d'une ouverturedans le rideau de magma, se rua vers lui en s'apprêtant à l'empalé avec son arme qu'il avait transformé en lance. Silver évita l'attaque de peu et s'éloigna rapidement du chacal qui tenta de le mordre.

-"Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, gamin. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Lord Brevon ma demandé de t'éliminé à tous prix avant que tu ne deviennes une véritable menace, par contre je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à la petite Lilac. Enfin cela ne me concerne pas du moment que je parviens à devenir le maitre d'Avalice." Déclara le chef des Dark Scarves en souriant "Oublie ce que je viens de dire et reprenons au moment où j'allais te transformé en brochette d'hérisson."

-"Désolé le vieux, mais je ne compte pas te servir de diner." Répondit Silver en se mettant en garde ' _J'avais quelques doutes par rapport au comportement de Gembu quand il avait tenté de lui injecté de la Blood of Damned, mais maintenant il est clair que Lord Brevon en a bien après Lilac. Oh non, et si jamais...'_

Il secouarapidement l'idée de son esprit et ce reconcentra sur Scavenger qui se ruait déjà à nouveau vers lui et arriva à contré sa lance mais fut surprit quand l'arme se liquéfia et recouvrit ses bras de métal liquide. L'hérisson repoussa rapidement son adversaire et tenta d'enlevé le liquide métallique mais n'y arriva pas et ressentit l'acier resserré de plus en plus son emprise sur lui tout en se propageant pour l'engloutir peu à peu.

-"Merde que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Silver paniqué.

-"Alors comment trouves tu le Tear of Steel ? Il s'agit d'une capacité des manipulateurs de métal qui nous permet de liquéfié l'acier et les autres métaux et de nous en servir à notre guise. Par exemple je pourrais solidifié et le comprimé pour te broyé les os." Expliqua le chacal qui lévitait sur un disque de métal en serrant son poing, cela fit le liquide se transformé en un bloc rigide, d'où jaillissait la pointe du katana, qui emprisonna les bras du hérisson en se comprimant pour exercé une grande pression.

- _'Merde si sa continue comme sa mes bras vont y passé...'_ Pensa Silver en tentant d'utilisé ses pouvoirs psychique pour se libéré mais perdit sa concentration quand le bloc de métal commença à se déplacé et l'entraina avec lui pour qu'il percute violemment la paroi rocheuse.

-"Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais te laissé t'échappé aussi facilement ? Au départ je voulais me débarrassé de toi rapidement pour pouvoir allé en finir avec Kitsune, mais maintenant je compte bien m'amusé avec toi et te forcé à me supplié de mettre fin a ta misérable existence." Déclara le chef des Dark Scarves en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour continué de faire l'hérisson percuté les parois autour d'eux avant de le trainé sur la roche volcanique.

La scène continua pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Silver arrive à concentré assez d'énergie pour crée une explosion psychique qui le propulsa vers Scavenger. Le chacal, amusé par l'action du hérisson, réagit rapidement et arriva à arrêté l'assaut en bloquant la course du bloc de métal mais fut surprit quand son adversaire lui décocha un rapide coup de pied circulaire qu'il évita de justesse mais reçut une énorme entaille sur la joue gauche par une lame de vent qui jaillit d'un des bracelets dorés accroché aux chevilles de Silver.

Le chef des Dark Scarves s'éloigna en grognant de douleur avant de lancé un regard furieux vers l'hérisson suspendu au bloc d'acier qui haletait en lui répondant par un sourire moqueur.

-"Je vois qu'il va falloir que je sois beaucoup moins gentil avec toi pour te brisé réellement." Déclara Scavenger en prenant une expression sérieuse, ce qui était plutôt rare "Voyons voir comment tu réagira après que je t'aurai pulvérisé les bras ?"

Le chacal utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire la pression du bloc de métal sur les bras de Silver s'intensifié jusqu'à ce que son adversaire ne commence à grimacé de douleur et que du sang ne commence à coulé de l'extrémités visible des bras du hérisson.

Le chef des Dark Scarves était si concentré sur la torture de son adversaire qu'il eu à peine le temps de repéré une attaque enflammé de Spade qui l'envoya s'encastré dans la paroi rocheuse pendant que Apollo récupéra Silver et fit fondre le bloc d'acier qui tomba dans la lave.

-"Merci les gars..." Déclara l'hérisson "Comment va Lilac ?"

- _'Il se fait du soucie pour elle alors qu'il souffre et que sa propre vie était en danger ?'_ Se demanda le dragon de feu en le posant sur l'un des rares rebords stables de la crevasse. "Elle va plutôt mal, elle est dominé par le Dragon Rage et c'est métamorphosé en un énorme dragon à trois têtes."

-"Le Yamata No Orochi... ?" Répondit Silver inquiet "Il faut rapidement lui faire retrouvé son état normal avant que les huit têtes ne se forment."

-"Attend comment peux tu être au courant d'une information classée confidentielle par les dragons de feu ?" Demanda Apollo surprit et septique.

-"Après notre aventure dans la jungle j'ai décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous autres dragons et sur le Dragon Rage." Répondit l'hérisson "J'ai donc cherché dans la base de donné de Pangu lors de mon trajet entre Shang Tu et Crystal Creek. Elle possède de nombreuses informations très importantes et intéressantes sur les anciens dragons, les Powerstones et même sur les éléments. Mais par manque de temps je ne me suis concentré que sur le Dragon Rage et les dragons d'eau."

-"Et donc, tu y as trouvé un moyen de ramené Lilac à la raison ?" Demanda le dragon tigre curieux. _'Il faudra que je jette un œil à cette base de donnée.'_

-"Non aucun." Répondit Silver pendant que son ami manqua de trébuché en entendant sa réponse commentaire. "Par contre mon professeur m'à apprit que l'élément vent pouvait combattre l'effet du Dragon Rage."

-"Le seul problème est que personne n'a jamais maîtrisé cet élément à l'exception du dragon héro de la légende." Répondit Apollo "Du moins de manière innée vu qu'il existe les Powerstone Gust qui peuvent donné temporairement un pouvoir similaire, mais elles sont extrêmement rare."

-"Et si je te disais que je maîtrise l'élément vent ?" Demanda l'hérisson en créant une mini tornade dans sa paume.

-"Mais... mais... mais je croyais que tu étais de l'élément feu..." Bégaya le dragon tigre surprit et confus.

-"Pourquoi de l'élément feu ?" Demanda Silver confus qui n'avait aucun souvenir de leur affrontement dans la cour extérieur du palais de Shang Tu.

-"Dîtes les gars, je ne voudrais pas vous dérangé mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour discuté." Répondit Spade en évitant d'être lacéré par une énorme griffe en métal de Scavenger qui avait déjà récupéré de l'assaut du panda.

-"Il est coriace celui là." Déclara Apollo en tendant une Powerstone Inferno avant de dégainé son katana. "Silver, va aidé Lilac à retrouvé son état normal. Pendant ce temps Spade et moi nous occuperons de se sac à puce."

-"Ok faite quand même attention, il est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il en à l'air." Répondit l'hérisson en utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour brisé le cristal rouge dans ses mains.

- _'C'est bien ce que je pensai, il maîtrise bien l'élément feu.'_ Pensa le dragon tigre qui se dirigeai vers l'affrontement entre Spade et le chef des Dark Scarves en observant l'aura de chaleur qui recouvrit son ami en soignant lentement ses bras _'Ils ont l'air latent pour l'instant mais ils_ _sont bien présent. Cela voudrait dire qu'il maitriserait deux éléments en plus de ses pouvoirs psychiques ?'_

 _-_ "Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je n'ai pas comprit votre plan." Hurla le chacal qui repoussa Spade et se dirigeait vers Apollo pour s'en prendre à Silver encore affaiblit. "Cet hérisson est ma proie et il n'ira nulle part excepté peut être sur mon mur de trophée."

-"Bon sa suffit maintenant. Vous en avez tous pour Silver mais nous aussi représentons une menace pour vous. Et en voici la preuve !" Hurla le dragon de feu en utilisant la Proéminence pour stoppé l'assaut de Scavenger à l'aide de son sabre pour lui asséné de nombreux et rapides coups de sabre enflammé qui formèrent le symbole kanji du feu avant de concentré ses flammes dans sa lame. "BLADE DRAGON: BURNING MOON !"

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour faire la lame décrire un grand cercle de flamme écarlate autour de lui avant de la faire percuté violemment le centre du kanji. Cela déclencha une violente explosion qui propulsa le chef des Dark Scarves sur une autre paroi qui s'effondra sur le chacal.

-"Dépêche toi d'y allé, sa m'étonnerai qu'il ai eu son compte pour si peu." Ordonna Spade à l'hérisson surprit par la puissance du dragon tigre.

Les blocs de roches qui recouvraient Scavenger volèrent en éclats quelques secondes plus tard quand le chacal récupéra de l'attaque d'Apollo, juste a temps pour voir l'hérisson quitté la crevasse rapidement en lévitant. Furieux il tourna son attention vers le dragon tigre et le panda qui lui faisait face et afficha un inquiétant sourire confiant.

-"Désolé le vieux mais tu reste coincé ici avec nous, et je compte bien vengé Sochiro." Déclara Spade

-"Vous pensez réellement pouvoir me retenir ici ?" Demanda le chacal amusé. "Sa droit être ce que certains appellent l'insolente prétention de la jeunesse."

-"C'est-ce que nous allons voir, chef des Dark Scarves ou non tu te trouves sur le territoire des manipulateur du feu." Répondit Apollo. "De plus Kitsune nous a avertie pour ta capacité à absorbé l'énergie élémentaire alors ne crois pas qu'il sera aussi facile de nous vaincre."

-"Oh vraiment ? Alors qu'attendez vous pour venir m'affronté ?" Provoqua le chacal en leurs faisant signe d'approché.

Le panda et le dragon de feu se lancèrent à l'assaut de Scavenger mais Liegou apparu au dessus d'eux et envoya une rafale de boules de feu dans la lave entraînant l'éruption d'un geyser de magma qui stoppa les assaillants et permit à Scavenger de s'enfuir.

-"Tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir j'aurai pu m'en sortir tout seul." Déclara le chacal en sortant rapidement de la crevasse suivie par la hyène.

-"Je n'en doute pas mais regarde un peu." Répondit Liegou en pointant la déesse renarde qui affrontait l'hydre sombre aqueuse qui avait maintenant cinq têtes. "Lilac c'est transformé en cet espèce de monstre, ce qui à forcé Kitsune à se métamorphosé en Inari, la déesse renarde pour tenté de la faire retrouvé son état normal. Se serait le moment idéal pour passé à la phase finale du plan, non ?"

-"En effet c'est la situation parfaite pour porté la note final de notre assaut." Déclara Scavenger en souriant. "Dit aux autres de se retiré et reconfigure les brouilleurs de communication pour qu'ils puissent transmettre des images en direct du Mont Vulcania. Je ne voudrais pas que le reste d'Avalice rate le spectacle."

La commandante obéit et les forces des Dark Scarves déployé autour d'Avalice commencèrent à se replié."

* * *

A Shang Mu,

Torque, Corazon et AAA furent surprit mais soulagé de voir le vaisseau d'Hagewashi commencé à battre en retraite avant de disparaitre pendant qu'au sol le vautour reprenait sa forme normal en s'éloignant d'un Captain Kalaw meurtrie et à bout de force.

-"Tu... tu abandonnes déjà ?" Demanda le calao en haletant avant de vomir une grande quantité de sang.

-"Ne pousse pas ta chance, Kalaw. Aujourd'hui j'épargne encore ta vie car les Dark Scarves ont un autre objectif pour le moment et que ta mort ne nous rapporterait rien. Mais si tu insistes je peux toujours te prendre quelque chose qui t'es chère." Répondit Hagewashi en commençant à s'envolé en éparpillant des plumes noires comme un ange funeste au dessus de la ville. "Mais pourquoi me contenté de détruire un de tes gadgets facilement réparable quand je peux prendre la vie d'un de tes proches et des quelques habitants de cette ville qui ce trouve à proximité."

Son regard se tourna vers la pie journaliste qui se trouvait parmi la foule de curieux et de garde qui protégeaient le maire Zao.

-"Oh non, FUYEZ VITE !" Hurla le super héro en ayant comprit les intentions du commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"Trop tard ,héro !" Déclara Hagewashi "Dark Feather Gust !"

Le vautour concentra ses pouvoirs sur les plumes éparpillés dans la ville et les fit s'envolé en créant une grande rafale de plumes sombres tranchante qui se dirigea vers les victimes innocentes et sans défense. Captain Kalaw rassembla ses dernières forces pour crée un énorme champ de force qui protégea les habitants.

-"Intéressant, je suis curieux de savoir pendant combien de temps tu pourra contenir mon attaque." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en riant avant de se prendre un violent coup de la caméra de Peli en pleine tête

Le pélican caméraman était resté à l'écart pour changé l'objectif de sa caméra en pensant que Captain Kalaw aurait trouvé un moyen de prendre l'avantage sur Hagewashi pendant son absence. A son retour il fut surprit de trouvé son ami vaincu devant une foule totalement impuissante avant que le commandant des Dark Scarves ne lance son assaut. Bien qu'effrayé par la puissance du vautour, Peli n'hésita pas une seconde pour se lancé à l'assaut du commandant des Dark Scarves pour lui fracassé sa caméra sur le crane.

Captain Kalaw s'effondra à genou en haletant quand Chuanwen accouru pour l'aidé et vérifié son état. Ils tournèrent rapidement leurs attention vers le pélican qui retenait maintenant la tête et le torse d'Hagewashi dans son bec.

-"Tu vas me lâché saleté d'oiseau poubelle ?" Grogna le vautour en tentant de s'échappé.

-"Hors de question... je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mes amis et aux autres habitants de Shang Mu." Répondit Peli avec une voix étranglé.

-"Donc ce calao est ton ami ? Cela résout le problème alors, je cherchais une justement victime." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en plaçant sa main droite sur le torse de son agresseur. "Feather Spear !"

Une détonation se fit entendre comme une rafale de plume noires en forme de lance transperça la poitrine du pélican qui chuta lentement au sol. Kalaw aidé de Chuanwen accoururent rapidement auprès de leur ami qui avait maintenant un énorme trou dans le torse.

-"Ka... Kalaw... Chuan... wen... désolé... j'ai... *tousse du sang* j'ai... fait du mieux que j'ai... pu..." Arriva à dire Peli.

-"Ne... ne dit pas sa Peli... tu... tu peux encore t'en sortir..."Supplia la pie journaliste en pleurant.

-"Tu... tu as toujours été très gentille Chuanwen... *tousse du sang* Mais ce... ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir... Je sens déjà la vie quitté mon corps peu à peu..." Déclara le pélican en souriant "Kalaw ... prend soin d'elle... tu la connais elle a toujours été un peu tête en l'air... et je compte sur toi pour la suite... promet moi de continué... à protégé et à donné de l'espoir aux habitants de Shang... Mu."

-"Je... je te le promet..." Répondit le calao avec les larmes aux yeux.

-"Merci... j'ai vraiment eu... de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux que vous deux." Déclara Peli avant de poussé son dernier souffle et de mourir dans les bras de ses amis.

-"Pathétique..." Déclara Hagewashi qui observait la scène depuis le sommet d'un réverbère en commençant à disparaitre dans un nuage de plume sombre. "J'épargne vos misérable vies maintenant, mais ne t'attend pas à une nouvelle preuve de clémence la prochaine fois Kalaw. A notre prochaine rencontre je ne retiendrai pas ma puissance et t'éliminerai."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la jungle,

La basset en armure avait relâché Milla et ce tenait la tête en grognant à cause d'une énorme migraine dû à une partie de ses souvenirs qui refaisait surface dans son esprit.

-"Mi... Milla... ?" Bégaya Shinamon en reculant avant que son casque et son armure ne lui envoie un puissant choc électrique qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

-"Ma... Maman... ?" Demanda Milla inquiète et encore un peu confuse par la révélation du chef Bao sur l'identité de la basset en armure.

Elle tenta d'allé l'aidé mais le basset en armure argenté fut plus rapide qu'elle et prit sa compagne dans ses bras avant de s'éloigné rapidement en sautant sur une branche d'arbre. Il jeta un regard sur Shinamon avant d'en jeté un autre plein de confusion en direction de Milla.

-"Ce... ce sont les parents de Milla ?" Demanda Klonoa en aidant son père à se relevé "Ils ne seraient pas mort alors ?"

-"Je suis aussi confus que toi et je n'y croyais pas non plus au début, Klonoa, mais il s'agit bel et bien d'eux." Répondit le chef du village "Par contre je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu leurs arrivé ? Ni pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué ?"

-"Je pourrai peut être répondre à cette question." Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour trouvé à environs une dizaines de mètres d'eux un koala anthropomorphique vêtu d'un costume militaire, d'un béret rouge, d'un foulard noir et d'un monocle accompagné par un groupe de soldat des Dark Scarves.

-"Et qui tu es au juste ?" Demanda Klonoa en créant un cube de gelée bleu dans sa main.

-"Un simple membre des Dark Scarves venu récupéré les deux animaux de compagnie de Scavenger, notre chef." Répondit le Koala en souriant.

-"Animaux de compagnie ...? C'est de mes parents dont tu parles et il est hors de question que l'ont vous laissent partir avec eux." Déclara Milla furieuse en lançant un puissant Phantom Arrow vers les membres des Dark Scarves.

La flèche d'énergie verte fendit l'air et passa entre Klonoa et Bao à une vitesse fulgurante pour se dirigé vers le koala et l'aurait sans aucun doute atteint si un gorille anthropomorphique revêtu d'une armure verte qui balaya l'attaque d'un revers de la main et la renvoya vers la jeune basset. Milla, Klonoa et le chef Bao eurent a peine le temps de réagir quand le basset en armure argenté s'interposa devant eux et prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

La fumée de l'impact se dispersa pour révélé le basset avec le bras droit maintenant en piteux état pendant qu'il tenait fermement sa compagne protégé par une aura verte avec son bras gauche.

-"Oh non qu'ai je fait ?" Demanda Milla en accourant vers celui qui l'avait protégé mais s'arrêta quand ce dernier poussa un effrayant grognement en la regardant avant de se rejoindre péniblement vers les Dark Scarves pendant qu'un petit vaisseau venait les récupérés.

-"Hé attendez..." Dit Klonoa en observant la navette s'envolé avant d'être interrompu par son père.

-"Arrête Klonoa... il vaut mieux qu'ils s'en aillent." Déclara Bao avec amertume. "Pour le moment nous ne serions pas de taille à les affronté. Nous ferions mieux de soigné nos blessés et rassuré ceux resté aux village avant d'informé nos amis à l'extérieur de la jungle."

-"Tu as sans doute raison... t'en pense quoi Milla ?" Demanda le basset noir avant de remarqué son ami qui était agenouillé au sol en pleurant. "Oh non Milla ?"

Il accouru auprès d'elle et l'étreignit tendrement pour tenté de la réconforté.

-"Ils... ils sont toujours en vie... et... et..." Fut la seul chose qu'elle réussit à dire avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de son ami.

-"Calme toi... Je te promet que nous les ferons retrouvé leurs état normal et que ce Scavenger payera pour ce qu'il leurs a fait." Répondit Klonoa

-"Me revoici..." Déclara péniblement Gon qui avait reprit sa forme normal avant de remarqué l'expression de ses amis et que leurs ennemies avaient disparu "J'ai raté quelque chose ?"

* * *

De retour au Mont Vulcania,

Inari avait du mal face à l'hydre aqueuse et commençait à fatigué car Flare n'avait pratiquement plus d'énergie élémentaire. Le monstre profitant d'un moment de faiblesse déstabilisa la déesse renarde d'un coup de queue et lui entrava les bras et les jambes en les mordant violemment avec quatre de ses têtes pendant que la dernière s'apprêtait à attaqué sa nuque.

Inari s'apprêta à se protégé en utilisant ses queues quand un éclair vert fendit l'air en tranchant le cou des têtes qui la retenait avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne sépare les deux géants.

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Flare surprise en haletant avant de remarqué un hérisson qui lévitait au dessus d'elles. "Silver, c'est toi qui vient de..."

-"Sa vous dérange si je me joins à vous pour aidé Lilac ?" Demanda l'hérisson en interrompant la dragonne de feu avant de se posé à coté d'elle pour insufflé sa propre énergie élémentaire à Inari dont les flammes changèrent de couleur pour passé de l'orange au vert puis finalement au rouge écarlate qui incinérèrent les têtes de l'hydre encore accroché à la déesse renarde.

-"Si... Silver ? Tu devrais prévenir avant de faire ce genre de chose..." Déclara la déesse renarde qui semblait gênée et étonnée par la nouvelle énergie qui circulait en elle.

-"Désolé mais nous manquons de temps pour sauvé vaincre le Yamata No Orochi." Répondit l'hérisson en observant l'hydre dont les têtes manquantes repoussaient. "Mon élément peut annulé les effets du Dragon Rage, combiné avec ta métamorphose je pense que nous pourrons libéré Lilac si nous nous dépêchons."

-"Il existe un élément qui peut annulé le Dragon Rage ?" Demanda Flare étonnée

-"Ce n'est plus le moment de discuté." Déclara Inari pendant qu'une sixième tête de l'hydre apparaissait "Maintenant que nous possédons un moyen de sauvé Lilac je ne compte plus me retenir."

La déesse renarde changea d'apparence comme son masque se brisa pour révélé son visage déterminé et que ses armes se transformèrent en un sabre flamboyant pendant qu'au bout de chacune de ses queues se formèrent une grande boule de feu semblable à des soleils miniatures.

-"Prépare toi à périr et à me rendre ma fille, sale abomination." Déclara la déesse renarde "Car moi, Amaterasu déesse renarde du soleil, sera sans pitié.

* * *

 **Comme la lutte entre la déesse renarde et le Yamatano No Orochi se poursuit, Scavenger décida de mettre un terme à l'invasion des Dark Scarves.**

 **Qui l'emportera entre l'hydre et la déesse renarde ? Lilac sera t'elle sauvée à temps ? Que prépare le chef des Dark Scarves ? D'autres drame se produiront t'ils avec les autres commandants ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	39. Sacrifice d'une mère

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 38: Sacrifice d'une mère**

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre cher lecteurs, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez appréciez le dernier chapitre et pense que celui-ci vous plaira encore plus (sauf si vous aviez été dégoûte de la mort de Peli. Si c'est le cas excusez moi par avance pour ce chapitre.)_

 _Lolpizza: Heureux qu'il t'ai plus j'ai beaucoup réfléchit pendant l'écriture et désolé pour Peli mais il fallait bien que l'assaut des Dark Scarves fassent au moins une victime et je ne voyais que lui ou Lolo comme cible adéquate. Au final j'ai décidé de choisir Peli pour donné un peu plus d'importance aux scénario de Captain Kalaw vu que celui de Milla était déjà assez intéressant comme sa de mon point de vue (même si personne semble ne vraiment triste pour elle)._

 _Mais dit toi qu'il est au moins mort en héro ^^. Après si la mort de Peli ta vraiment fait versé une larme alors je m'excuse déjà pour ce chapitre ci et te conseil de préparé une boite de mouchoir._

 _Minera89: J'aurai pu faire un chapitre spécial Halloween, je dit bien "j'aurai pu" mais la vérité est que j'ai déjà prévu une mini fanfic spécial Halloween qui ce déroulera entre les arcs Elemental Stones et Chaos Emeralds (j'ai déjà les tenues parfaite pour Silver et Lilac mais je n'en dit pas plus xp)._

 _La raison est que j'ai décidé depuis le début de faire chaque Arc en fonction d'une saison bien précise:_

 _-la première partie de Elemental Stone au Printemps,_

 _-la seconde entre la fin de l'Automne et le début de l'Hiver,_

 _-Chaos Emerald en Hiver,_

 _-Sol Emerald en Eté,_

 _-Time Stones en automne,_

 _Donc plutôt compliqué de placé dès maintenant un chapitre spécial Halloween ou noël par contre je prévois déjà un chapitre spécial Saint-Valentin qui apparaîtra bientôt._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Au temple de l'acier,

Carol, Paolo, Guntz et les autres élèves du temple étaient surprit de voir les troupes des Dark Scarves se replié dans leurs vaisseaux en emportant leurs camarades blessés avec eux.

-"Comment ? Ils abandonnent déjà ?" Demanda Carol confuse par la tournure des évènements. "Je pensai qu'ils voulaient envahir le temple."

-"Ne te fais pas d'illusion gamine, notre objectif n'a jamais été de prendre le contrôle de cet endroit. Du moins pour l'instant." Déclara Xiniu qui atterrie lourdement derrière eux comme Carol, Paolo et Guntz s'éloignèrent rapidement avant de se mettre en garde. "Inutile de vous mettre sur la défensive, je vous aurai déjà réduit en miettes si ma mission ici n'était pas terminé."

-"Attend tu essais de nous dire qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion ?" Demanda Paolo "Et qu'à tu fais de mon frère ?"

-"Si tu parles de l'autre guépard tu devrais regardé derrière moi." Répondit le rhinocéros en pointant Arthuro inconscient dont la partie inférieur de son corps qui étaient coincé sous les décombre de ce qui ressemblait à un ancien mannequin d'entrainement en granite "Il était plutôt bon mais n'était pas de taille à me résisté."

-"Espèce de..." Déclara le Paolo avant d'être interrompu par Guntz.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce battre avec lui. Va plutôt aidé les élèves à secourir ton frère." Dit le loup en pointant les apprentis qui tentaient de soulevé la statue "Je préfère qu'il nous explique qu'elle était l'objectif de cette diversion ?"

-"Vous comprendrez facilement en regardant les infos." Répondit mystérieusement le commandant des Dark Scarves avant d'effectué un énorme bond qui lui permis de rejoindre son vaisseau qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux.

-"Comment fait il pour sauté aussi haut ?" Demanda Guntz.

-"Saut magnétique." Répondit simplement Carol en utilisant son holo-bracelet pendant que Paolo allait aidé les apprentis "Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire, les communications sont coupé depuis ce matin... Par la Kingdom Stone..."

L'image transmit par le dispositif holographique montrait l'affrontement au sommet du Mont Vulcania entre Amaterasu, la déesse renarde du soleil et Yamata No Orochi, l'hydre aqueuse maintenant avec six têtes formé par le Dragon Rage de Lilac qui consumait peu à peu la dragonne d'eau.

-"C'est le Mont Vulcania, non ?" Demanda Guntz "Qu'a-t'il bien pu se passé là-bas ? Et où sont Apollo et les autres ?"

-"Aucune idée, j'ai l'impression que la renarde est Kitsune par contre cette hydre... ? J'espère me trompé en pensant qu'il pourrait s'agir de Lilac." Répondit la féline inquiète.

-"Lilac, elle ne devait pas se trouvé à Crystal Creek avec Jiaoh, le Magister et les autres ?" Demanda le loup maintenant confus

-"Je sais mais quand je vois cette créature j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible avec elle." Répondit Carol en frissonnant d'inquiétude "Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre au Mont Vulcania sans perdre un instant."

-"Je veux bien mais sa nous prendra plusieurs heures pour arrivé là-bas." Répondit Guntz "Dommage que les vaisseaux du temple ai été détruit durant la bagarre."

-"Quelqu'un à commandé un vaisseau ?" Demanda la voix de Corazon à travers l'holo-bracelet juste avant que le Wild Comet n'apparu à l'horizon et fendit l'air pour se positionné au dessus du temple en faisant résonné son klaxon fantaisiste.

-"Vous avez aussi modifié l'avertisseur sonore ?" Demanda la voix indigné de Torque à travers l'holo-bracelet de Carol.

-"Bah quoi, c'est la mélodie de la Cucaracha ? Y a pas mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère." Répondit la voix d'AAA

-"Calmez vous tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment pour se disputé." Déclara la voix de la pilote féline "Carol, toi et tes amis devriez monté à bord. Nous avons déjà prit des nouvelles des autres et nous rendons maintenant au Mont Vulcania."

-"Nous y allions déjà avant que Cory ne change d'avis et fassent un détour pour vérifié si sa petite sœur adorée était saine et sauve." Expliqua AAA en riant "Qui aurait cru que sous cette image de pilote sérieuse battait le cœur d'une sœur aimante ?"

-"Toi le primate je m'occuperais de ton cas une fois cette histoire avec les Dark Scarves terminé." Menaça Corazon en colère.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Après avoir aidé à secourir Arthuro; Carol, Guntz et Paolo embarquèrent à bord du Wild Comet et partirent en direction du Mont Vulcania.

-"Ainsi donc le temple de l'acier n'était vraiment pas leurs unique cible et ils auraient aussi attaqué les trois grandes cités ainsi que Crystal Creek et Jade Jungle avant de partir sans aucune raison ?" Récapitula Paolo "Y a-t'il eu beaucoup de dégâts ? Et comment vont les autres ?"

-"Shyugang n'a eu que quelques dégâts mineurs grâce au système de protection mis en place par Olga et à l'aide d'Ambre et de Cherry." Répondit Corazon en pilotant "D'ailleurs cette dernière se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi Guntz, vu que tu ne répondais pas aux tonnes de messages qu'elle as dû t'envoyé depuis le début de l'attaque des Dark Scarves."

-"Vraiment ? J'avais éteint mes appareils de communication vu que les réseaux étaient hors service." Expliqua le loup en vérifiant ses messages "QUOI ? 2450 messages reçut rien qu'aujourd'hui ?"

-"Tu devrais l'appelé au plus vite avant qu'elle ne dépasse les 3000." Plaisanta Paolo "Et pour Shang Mu et Shang Tu ?"

-"Shang Mu était en plein festival durant l'assaut et pendant que Captain Kalaw empêchait Hagewashi d'assassiné le maire Zao, nous empêchions le vaisseau de ce dernier de bombardé la cité." Déclara Torque "Il n'y aurait pas eu de victime parmi les civils apparemment mais Kalaw est grièvement blessé et l'un de ses ami aurait périt des mains d'Hagewashi."

-"Quand à Shang Tu, c'est surement la cité la plus dévasté des trois." Continua Corazon. "De nombreuse bâtiments ont été endommagés ou détruit et bien qu'il n'y ai pas énormément de victimes chez les civils, pour ce qui concerne les gardes et soldats c'est une autre histoire. Même le Général Gong ferait partie de la liste des blessés."

-"C'est horrible, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. Et qu'en est il de Milla ainsi que Lilac et Jiaoh ?" Demanda Carol inquiète "Ils n'y a pas d'armée de soldats pour protégé Crystal Creek et la jungle d'émeraude."

-"Milla et Jiaoh vont bien... du moins physiquement." Répondit AAA qui s'occupait de la maintenance du vaisseau et de certaines réparation du vaisseau en utilisant des petits robots singes."En même temps c'est compréhensible ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre l'identité des meurtriers de son frère, ni d'apprendre que ses parents sont contrôlés par les Dark Scarves."

-"Que viens tu de dire ?" Demanda Carol énervée en secouant le petit Tarsier "Raconte, que c'est il passé avec mes amies."

-"Calme toi Carol." Dit Torque en retenant la féline "D'après Orca, Osuushi a révélé à Jiaoh que se serait Scavenger, Hagewashi et lui-même qui auraient causés les blessures mortelles de Sochiro. Et d'après le chef Bao, le village des bassets aurait été attaqué par deux inconnues qui se sont révélé être les parents de Milla, qui seraient contrôlés par Scavenger."

-"C'est pas possible... pauvre Milla et Jiaoh..." Déclara Carol sous le choc en relâchant un AAA totalement étourdi. "Pauvre Milla et Jiaoh... et qu'en ai t'il des autres ? Comment vont Lilac, Silver et ceux aux Mont Vulcania ?"

-"D'après Orca, Silver et Lilac auraient réussi à vaincre Osuushi mais ce dernier aurait réussi à s'enfuir." Répondit Corazon. "Nos deux tourtereaux se seraient ensuite rendu au Mont Vulcania pour aidé Kitsune, Spade et les dragons jumeaux et depuis nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ce que les Dark Scarves ne diffusent ces images."

-"J'espère que nos amis vont bien. Connaissant Spade il foncera surement dans le tas avec un plan en tête donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui... enfin pas trop." Dit Carol en rougissant légèrement.

-"Nous le saurons bientôt car le Mont Vulcania est juste devant nous." Déclara AAA en pointant le volcan à l'horizon

-"Nous y sommes déjà ?" Demanda Guntz en finissant de discuté avec Cherry "Ce vaisseau est incroyablement rapide."

-"Merci j'en ai pris le plus grand soin." Répondirent Corazon et Torque en même temps avant qu'ils ne le remarquèrent et détournèrent le regard en rougissant.

-"C'est mignon, on croirait voir un jeune couple parlant de leur nouveau né." Déclara AAA en évitant un balle gelée tiré par le commandant alien. "Du calme je plaisantais..."

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, à proximité du cratère du volcan où l'affrontement entre Amaterasu et le Yamata No Oroshi faisait encore rage et avait décuplé en intensité car l'hydre aqueuse pouvait maintenant utilisé la maîtrise de l'eau de Lilac et s'en servait pour condensé et manipulé l'humidité aux alentours pour bombardé la déesse renarde de javelots aquatique.

Amaterasu utilisa son agilité pour évité les projectiles et ses queues pour riposté en envoyant ses boules de feu sur son adversaire. Le Yamata No Orochi hurla au contact des flammes qui avaient maintenant un effet sur lui grâce à l'énergie du vent que Silver insufflait à la déesse renarde.

-"Pas de doute c'est bien une métamorphose de Kitsune." Déclara Corazon "Par contre qu'elle est cette créature ?"

-"Il s'agit du Yamata No Oroshi, la matérialisation maléfique du Dragon Rage de Lilac." Répondit Apollo à travers la vitre du poste de pilotage pendant qu'il volait à coté du Wild Comet en se propulsant dans les airs grâce aux flammes qu'il faisait jaillir des semelles de ses chaussures.

Torque ouvrit la porte de la soute du vaisseau pour laissé le dragon tigre de feu y entré. Une fois à l'intérieur Apollo leurs raconta les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulé au Mont Vulcania.

-"Cette abomination est donc réellement Lilac que Silver, Kitsune et Flare tentent de libéré de l'emprise du Dragon Rage ?" Demanda Carol avec inquiétude "Et où se trouve Spade ?"

-"Surement toujours à la poursuite de Scavenger et Liegou." Répondit le dragon de feu "Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à ce que je vous remarque et quand j'ai voulu l'avertir il était déjà loin devant."

-"Ils se dirigent certainement vers l'un des deux vaisseaux des Dark Scarves." Dit Torque en réfléchissant à un plan "Nous ferions mieux de nous séparé en trois groupes: pendant que Cory, AAA et moi ferons diversion avec le Wild Comet, Apollo et Guntz s'occuperont du vaisseau de Liegou tandis que Carol et Paolo de celui de Scavenger."

-"Et que faisons nous pour les autres ? Nous pourrions aidé Kitsune et les autres à affronté ce monstre avec le Wild Comet, non ?" Demanda Carol

-"Je ne pense pas que nous leurs serions d'une grande aide." Répondit Corazon en observant la déesse renarde tournoyé sur elle-même pour tranché trois têtes de l'hydre qui repoussèrent aussitôt. "Nous ferions mieux de nous occupé des Dark Scarves, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent mais ce n'est certainement rien de bon pour qu'ils abandonnent leurs invasions sans raison."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la base secrète de Lord Brevon,

Seiriu et Suzaku qui tenait en laisse Lava, la salamandre de lave pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, se promenaient dans les couloirs qui étaient anormalement calme.

-"Je me demande où sont ils tous passé ?" Demanda la Phoenix "D'habitude sa grouille de soldat ici."

-"Je n'ai pas vu Gembu et Byakko depuis ce matin aussi maintenant que j'y pense." Réalisa le dragon d'eau "J'espère qu'ils ne profitent pas de l'absence de Lord Brevon pour faire n'importe quoi."

-"Mais non voyons, ils ne sont pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi." Répondit Suzaku avant de remarqué Lava qui grattait la porte de la salle principale, où se déroulait habituellement les réunions et briefing des soldats, d'où provenait des sons de lutte et de fête.

Curieux ils ouvrirent la porte pour trouvé les soldats qui s'extasiaient et hurlaient devant l'affrontement du Yamata No Oroshi et d'Amaterasu retransmit en direct sur un écran géant. Byakko et Gembu étaient eux aussi présents installés au premier rang et prenaient les paris sur le vainqueur.

-"Il faut croire que je me suis trompé." Déclara Suzaku en riant pendant que Seiriu fulminait littéralement de colère en se dirigeant vers les deux autres lieutenant pendant que les soldats effrayé lui libérait le passage.

-"Aucune chance que ce serpent débile puisse vaincre cette renarde." Déclara Byakko en observant Amaterasu évité des javelots aqueux avant de tranché deux têtes de l'hydre. "Tu vois se sera vite terminé à ce rythme."

-"Tu t'avance beaucoup trop vite." Répondit Gembu comme les têtes tranchées repoussèrent avant que l'hydre ne force la déesse renarde à s'éloigné en déclenchant une explosion aqueuse. "Tu vois mon favoris est loin d'avoir perdu."

-"Ont s'amuse bien par ici à ce que je vois, bandes d'abrutis." Déclara Seiriu en prenant un air menaçant qui intimida légèrement la tortue mais n'eu aucun effet sur le tigre.

-"Génial, voici le dragon rabat-joie." Répondit Byakko "Tu n'as pas d'autres personne à allé agacé ?"

-"Je vous donne dix secondes pour m'expliqué ce que vous fabriquez avant que je ne vous donne un bonne raclée." Grogna Seiriu en se retenant de ne pas frappé le lieutenant tigre pendant que les soldats sortaient rapidement de la salle pour tenté d'échappé à la punition que préparait le dragon d'eau.

-"S'il te plait, calme toi Sei. Byakko et moi sommes tombé sur ce combat lorsque les communications ont été rétablit, et comme nous n'étions pas d'accord sur qui l'emporterait entre cette hydre et cette renarde alors nous avons commencé à parié et comme tu le vois la nouvelle c'est vite répandu ce qui a un peu dégénéré la situation."

-"Sa semble logique, car je vous vois mal organisateur de fête." Déclara Suzaku qui volait au dessus d'eux en transportant Lava dans ses bras. "Mais vous n'en faites pas un peu trop pour un simple divertissement cinématographique bourré d'effet spéciaux ?"

-"Désolé de te décevoir Suki mais ce que tu vois est bien réel et se déroule au sommet du Mont Vulcania au moment même où nous parlons." Répondit le lieutenant tigre "Nos nouveaux camarades des Dark Scarves auraient lancé une invasion de grande envergure sur les trois grandes cités de cette planète et seraient ceux à l'origine de la coupure des réseaux de communication d'Avalice. Ils y à quelques minutes ils ont abandonné leurs assauts et ont rétablit les communications pour diffusé ce que vous voyez en ce moment ainsi que quelques publicités pour leurs organisations."

-"Une vrai bande de bouffons..." Soupira le dragon d'eau avant de remarqué l'hydre. "Attendez mais c'est le Yamata No Oroshi, non ? Co... comment est ce possible ?"

-"Tu connais cette chose ? En même temps entre dragons stupide c'est normal." Plaisanta Byakko en recevant une boule de feu que Lava avait craché sur la queue ce qui le fit hurlé de douleur en courant autour de la salle avant de s'asseoir dans un bac à glace qui servait à refroidir leurs boissons "Merde Suki tu pourrais pas mettre une muselière à cette chose ?"

-"Tu plaisantes elle est trop adorable." Répondit la phoenix en caressant la tête de la salamandre qui couina joyeusement avant de sifflé en direction du lieutenant tigre "D'ailleurs elle a parfaitement bien réagit car je t'aurai aussi brulé la queue simplement pour te faire taire."

-"Sinon Sei, d'après ce nous avons vu jusqu'ici il semblerait que cette créature soit Sash Lilac métamorphosé sous l'influence de son Dragon Rage." Expliqua Gembu en tournant son attention de la dispute entre Suzaku et Byakko vers le dragon d'eau qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-' _C'est impossible les seuls dragons capable de se métamorphosé en Yamata No Oroshi ont toujours été...'_ Pensa Seiriu en ne faisant pas attention à son ami _'D'après ce que j'ai apprit, seul une poignée de dragons d'eau gardiens sont resté sur cette planète et ceux-ci se transforment en léviathan... La seule explication logique serait que Sash Lilac soit elle aussi... mais dans ce cas... NON IMPOSSIBLE..."_

-"Tu vas bien Sei... ? Tu es devenu tous pâle ?" Demanda Suzaku inquiète en posant une main sur le front du lieutenant dragon.

-"Oui sa ira... Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à voir le Yamata No Oroshi un jour." Mentit Seiriu

-"Et qui gagnera d'après toi ?" Demanda Byakko curieux

-"Il ne faut pas sous estimé la puissance de ce monstre, mais il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous que ce soit cette renarde qui l'emporte." Répondit le dragon d'eau frustré de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

* * *

De retour à l'affrontement entre Amaterasu et le Yamata No Oroshi,

La déesse renarde continuait à évité les assauts de l'hydre sombre aqueuse et à lui tranché ses têtes mais c'elles ci repoussaient inlassablement.

-"Nous n'arriverons jamais à en finir avec ce monstre avant que la neuvième tête ne pousse." Déclara Flare frustrée et épuisée en observant une nouvelle tête du Yamata No Oroshi apparaître.

-"Il faudrait réussir à toutes les tranchés d'un seul coup. Mais j'ai peur de blessé Lilac lors de l'assaut." Répondit Amaterasu en bloquant l'une des mâchoire de l'hydre avec son sabre. "Si seulement nous savions où elle se trouvait précisément à l'intérieur de ce monstre."

-"Je l'ai localisé..." Déclara Silver qui observait depuis un moment leur adversaire en utilisant sa perception du Ki. "Ne te retient pas lors de ta prochaine attaque je te guiderais pour que tu ne la touche pas."

-"Je te fais confiance Silver, sur toi aussi Flare." Répondit la déesse renarde en s'éloignant du Yamata No Oroshi comme la huitième tête de l'hydre jaillit en hurlant. "Je sais que tu dois être à bout de force mais continue de me donné le pouvoir maximum de tes flammes encore un petit instant."

-"Vous pouvez compté sur moi..." Dit la dragonne de feu déterminée en redoublant d'effort comme les flammes d'Amaterasu gagnèrent encore en intensité.

La déesse renarde ferma les yeux et expira longuement en concentrant toutes ses forces pour préparé son prochain assaut comme ses flammes et le vent commencèrent à se concentré et à tourbillonné autour de la lame de son sabre et que l'air autour d'elle commença à se troublé sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Le Yamata No Oroshi prépara lui aussi sa prochaine attaque en concentrant l'humidité au dessus de lui pour formé une immense sphère d'eau qu'il envoya vers la déesse renarde en lui donnant l'apparence d'une tête de dragon.

Amaterasu rouvrit les yeux pendant que l'attaque d'eau se dirigea vers elle et répliqua avec les neuf sphères de flammes de ses queues qui avaient gagné en puissance grâce aux pouvoirs de Flare. Ce qui entraina une immense explosion de vapeur qui se dispersa comme la déesse renarde se lança à l'assaut de l'hydre.

Le Yamata No Oroshi tenta de répliqué mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir comme Amaterasu se retrouva rapidement juste devant lui et assena un fulgurant coup de sabre qui embrasa l'air aux alentours avant de crée une violente rafale d'air ascendante.

-"FIREGODDESS BLADE: DRACO STORM SUSANOO !" Hurla Amaterasu en caressant la lame de son sabre comme les courants ascendant se transformèrent en une tornade qui prit la forme d'un dragon.

Les rafales de vents s'intensifièrent en élevant l'hydre dans les airs comme la déesse enchaîna les coups de sabres pour tranché une par une les têtes du Yamata No Oroshi pendant que Silver guidait la lame pour qu'elle ne puisse pas atteindre accidentellement Lilac. L'hydre hurla en tentant de riposté mais ne pu rien faire et finit par se désintégrée quand Amaterasu lui trancha sa dernière tête libérant ainsi la dragonne d'eau inconsciente qui tomba immédiatement vers le sol avant que la déesse renarde ne la rattrapa délicatement dans la paume de sa main.

-"Tous va bien ma fille... Maman est là..." Dit tendrement Amaterasu en sanglotant comme elle perdit ses pouvoirs divin en reprenant une taille normal pour redevenir Kitsune.

Silver prit Flare dans ses bras et commença à lévité pour ne pas gêné la renarde lors de sa transformation et commença une lente descente vers la mère et sa fille.

-"J'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons réussit." Déclara Flare en poussant un soupir de soulagement "Je veux dire même en ayant l'aide d'Amaterasu avec nous j'ai bien cru que nous allions y resté plus d'une fois. Heureusement que tu étais là, Silver."

-"J'espère que Lilac ira bien après cette mauvaise expérience." Demanda l'hérisson inquiet.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lilac..." Répondit la dragonne de feu qui rougissait en profitant de la situation pour se blottir dans la fourrure du torse de son ami pour se reposé "Elle dormira quelques jours à cause de l'énergie qu'elle vient de dépensé et se sentira surement coupable et honteuse, mais elle ira bien. Tu peux me croire sa m'est déjà arrivé aussi."

-"Vraiment...?" Demanda Silver surprit

-"Oui quand j'étais plus jeune..." Expliqua tristement Flare "Donc tu peux me croire quand je te dit qu'elle aura besoin de tous notre soutient à son réveil."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau de Scavenger,

-"Il semblerait donc que Kitsune est réussi à sauvé sa fille juste au moment où notre petite surprise soit prête ?" Déclara le chacal en observant la scène à travers le cockpit du vaisseau

-"Tout est paré Scavy, nous n'attendons plus que ton ordre." Répondit Liegou

-"Bien alors, passons au bouquet final." Ordonna le chef des Dark Scarves quand une explosion retentit et souffla la porte de la salle ainsi que les gardes qui y étaient posté pour laissé entré Spade.

-"Tient avec tous sa nous t'avions complètement oublié." Répondit le chacal en riant tout en faisant signe à Liegou de ne pas intervenir "Tu es venu assisté au spectacle ?"

-"Non je suis ici pour vous empêchez de faire plus de mal mais surtout pour prendre ta vie et venger Sochiro." Hurla le panda en envoyant une énorme boule de feu enflammée qui prit la forme d'une lame vers Scavenger.

Le temps sembla passé au ralenti pendant que l'attaque atteignit le visage du chef des Dark Scarves au grand plaisir de Spade qui enchaîna immédiatement avec une rafale de cartes enflammées qui firent s'embrasé le chacal.

Le panda arrêta finalement son assaut en haletant et en souriant mais changea immédiatement d'expression pour passé de la confusion en entendant le rire de Liegou, à la frayeur comme Scavenger commença à aspirer les flammes avec sa bouche.

-"Co... comment est-ce possible ?" Demanda Spade sidéré en observant le chacal totalement indemne "Tu es bien de l'élément acier, non ?"

-"En temps normal oui, mais maintenant que j'ai absorbé les pouvoirs élémentaires de Kitsune je peux aussi maîtrisé l'élément feu." Répondit Scavenger en créant une flamme dans sa main "Il s'agit d'un petit cadeau que Lord Brevon m'a accordé en échange de l'aide que je lui apporte."

-"Tu peux donc changé ta maîtrise d'élément en fonction de ton adversaire, de la situation et des énergies élémentaires que tu as déjà absorbé ?" Comprit le panda.

-"En effet mais je ne compte pas absorbé n'importe qu'elles énergies élémentaires." Avoua le chef des Dark Scarves en souriant "Je suis un fin gourmet et ne compte dévoré que c'elles considéré comme étant les plus pur et puissante que je puisse trouvé sur Avalice."

-"Tu parles de c'elles des quatre sages, ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'as absorbé que c'elle de Kitsune." Conclut Spade

-"C'est exact même si j'avais surtout un vieux compte à réglé avec cette vielle renarde." Répondit le chacal qui riait en repensant au moment où il tenait la sage du feu à sa merci "Mais je ne compte pas me contenté de contrôlé que les quatre éléments abondant sur Avalice que sont le feu, la terre, l'acier et le bois quand je peux en maîtrisé six grâce au vent et à l'eau."

-"Tu comptes donc aussi t'en prendre à Lilac et Silver ?" Demanda le panda furieux.

-"Bien sur, du moins s'ils arrivent à survivre à l'éruption." Répondit Scavenger comme Liegou activa le programme de pilote automatique de son vaisseau qui le fit se dirigé droit vers le cratère pour plongé dans la lave.

-"Mais.. mais vous êtes fou ? Et vos soldats encore à l'intérieur ?" Demanda Spade choqué par le plan des Dark Scarves.

-"De simple sacrifices facilement remplaçable." Répondit la hyène en riant "Nous érigerons une stèle à leur honneur quand nous aurons prit le contrôle d'Avalice. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te plains, après tous sa te fera de la compagnie pendant le voyage vers l'au-delà une fois que nous en aurons fini avec toi."

Liegou s'apprêtait à se jeté sur le panda quand le sol en acier de la salle se liquéfia sous les pieds de ce dernier et l'engloutit. La commandante des Dark Scarves fit fondre le sol juste à temps pour révélé Paolo et Carol qui avaient rattrapé Spade et étaient à l'origine de se sauvetage.

Furieuse, la hyène tenta de les poursuivre mais une violente secousse provoqué par l'attaque du Wild Comet qui fit une ouverture dans le fuselage du vaisseau où se trouvait les trois fuyard, l'en empêcha.

-"Venez vite !" Hurla AAA en ouvrant la porte de la soute du Wild Comet.

Carol et Paolo qui transportait Spade ne se firent pas prié et sautèrent dans le vaisseau qui s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard énervé de Liegou.

-"Nous les poursuivons ?" Demanda la commandante des Dark Scarves en observant Scavenger encore confortablement installé dans son siège.

-"Pas besoin, ils sont inoffensifs et ne font pas partie de nos objectifs." Répondit le chacal en souriant "Vient donc plutôt admiré la magnifique éruption qui ce prépare."

* * *

Pendant ce temps au dessus du cratère,

Silver avait protégé Lilac, Kitsune, Flare ainsi que quelques Dark Scarves qui se trouvaient dans le vaisseau de Liegou et qui avaient été secouru par Apollo et Guntz; des jets de magma incandescent provoqué par le plongeon de l'immense véhicule grâce à une grande barrière psychique. Il utilisait maintenant toute la puissance qui lui restait pour les faire tous lévité dans les airs loin du liquide en fusion qui gagnait de plus en plus de volume.

Il fut soulagé de voir le Wild Comet arrivé et installa tous le monde à l'intérieur. N'ayant pas confiance en leurs prisonniers, Torque les enferma dans une salle assez spacieuse pour les contenir et plaça des robots d'AAA au poste de garde pour les surveillé avant de retrouvé les autres dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau.

-"C'est terrible, qui aurai pensé qu'ils puissent faire une chose pareille." Déclara Carol en observant le reste du vaisseaux des Dark Scarves être engloutit dans le magma sous les hurlements des sbires encore à l'intérieur.

-"Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux malheureusement." Répondit Guntz "Nous ferions mieux de nous éloigné avant l'explosion et avertir les villes et villages les plus proches."

-"Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'avertir et d'évacué Parusa qui se trouve au pied du Mont Vulcania, voyons." Déclara AAA "D'après mes appareils et mes calculs, la pression qui se forme dans la chambre magmatique au moment où nous parlons, est si forte que l'éruption rasera tous ce qui se trouve dans un rayon de 20 kilomètres dans approximativement... cinq minutes."

-"Tu plaisantes, rassures moi ?" Demanda Paolo "Et il n'y à aucun moyen d'empêché cette catastrophe ?"

-"Je crains que non, il faudrait réussir à diminué la pression de la chambre magmatique et je ne vois aucun moyen d'arrivé à faire un tel miracle." Répondit Spade "Du moins il en existe bien un d'après Kitsune mais se serait du suicide."

-"Vraiment lequel ?" Demanda Corazon avant de se rappelé que la renarde lui avait aussi parlé de cette solution. "Attend tu ne pense tout de même pas... Mais c'est absurde, je vois mal qui serait assez fou pour le faire ?"

-"Mais bon sang, de quoi parlez vous tous les deux ?" Demanda Torque

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une chambre du Wild Comet,

Silver plaçait Lilac sur un lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposé sous le regard de Kitsune qui les observaient devant la porte de la salle. Une fois certain qu'elle était bien installé, l'hérisson s'apprêtait à allé rejoindre les autres quand la dragonne enroula inconsciemment ses cheveux autour de lui et l'attira près d'elle pour l'enlacé comme une grosse peluche.

-"Li... Lilac... ce n'est pas le moment voyons..." Déclara Silver gêné qui rougissait en tentant de se libéré de l'emprise de son amie.

-"Vous formez vraiment un jolie couple tous les deux, j'aurai presque envie de vous prendre en photo pour avoir un souvenir de cet instant." Plaisanta la renarde amusé et attendrit par la scène.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle Kitsune, aidez moi plutôt à me libéré. Si jamais les Dark Scarves décidaient de nous attaqué pendant que le volcan entrait en éruption..." Commença à se plaindre Silver avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'expression désolée mais fière et heureuse de la renarde qui se rapprocha d'eux pour caressé la joue de sa fille adoptive. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Non ce n'est rien, s'il te plait laisse la faire. Après ce qu'elle vient d'enduré c'est normal qu'elle cherche un peu d'affection." Dit Kitsune "Je m'occupe de tous."

-"Mais..." Commença à répliqué l'hérisson avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de la renarde qui se posèrent sur les siennes tendrement.

Pendant ce rapide baisé, Silver commença à perdre connaissance comme sa vision devint flou, que ses forces commencèrent à l'abandonné et qu'il n'entendait plus que la voix de Kitsune qui devenait de plus en plus lointaine.

-"Excuse moi de t'infligé sa mon hérisson en peluche mais tu aurais certainement tous fais pour m'empêché d'intervenir. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Lilac." Déclara mystérieusement Kitsune "Elle à un caractère plutôt difficile mais je sais que grâce à votre aide elle pourra s'épanouir et devenir la fière dragonne d'eau qu'elle a toujours voulu être."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille adoptive et plaça un tendre baisé sur son front.

-"Ma petite princesse de corail... pourra tu m'excusé un jour ? J'aurai voulut continué de te voir grandir, et qui sais, te voir te marié et me faire de magnifique petits enfants... mais en temps que sage du feu il est de mon devoir d'empêché cette catastrophe." Dit la renarde avec des sanglots dans la voix "J'ai été fière d'être la sage du feu, la chef des Red Scarves, mais surtout j'ai été fière d'avoir été ta mère même adoptive."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois en souriant pour observé la dragonne et l'hérisson inconscients.

-"Profité de la vie tous les deux... Mama Kitsune va calmé le Mont Vulcania." Déclara t'elle avec conviction avant de partir.

* * *

De retour avec les autres,

-"Vous plaisantez, mais c'est de la folie !" Hurla Carol choquée "Un manipulateur de l'élément feu pourrait stoppé une éruption volcanique en se jetant dans la lave tout en utilisant au maximum ses pouvoirs ?"

-"C'est pourtant bien ce que m'a raconté Kitsune." Répondit Spade en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit la renarde lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'ils feraient si le Mont Vulcania entrait en éruption durant leurs entrainement. "Bien sur j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me montre des archives qui ont prouvé que sa s'était réellement produit dans le passé."

-"Vraiment ?" Demandèrent les non manipulateur de l'élément feu.

-"Oui, il y a environs 900 ans le Mont Vulcania s'apprêtait aussi à entré dans une énorme éruption quand le sage du feu de l'époque décida de se sacrifié pour tenté de calmé le volcan." Expliqua Corazon "Cela fonctionna et il en fut de même avec deux de ses successeurs lors des deux éruptions qui eurent lieux il y a 600 et 200 ans. Et depuis leurs héritiers ont pour devoir de réalisé ce sacrifice si jamais une grande éruption devait se reproduire."

-"Attendez vous voulez dire que sacrifié Kitsune ou l'un de vous quatre pourrait empêché l'éruption ?" Demanda Paolo en gagnant un regard désapprobateur de Carol, Torque et AAA "Non vous m'avez mal comprit, je ne propose pas de le faire mais plutôt si l'un d'eux envisageaient de le faire."

-"Je ne pense pas que Flare, Cory, Spade ou moi soyons déjà prêt à faire une chose pareil." Répondit Apollo comme ils prirent une expression honteuse "Par contre Kitsune en serait capable même vu son état."

-"Non il faut vite l'en dissuadé !" Hurla Carol affolée "Où est elle d'ailleurs ?"

Une alarme retentit pour avertir de l'ouverture de la soute et l'image de Kitsune observant sereinement le cratère du volcan en dessous du Wild Comet apparu à l'écran.

-"Oh non elle a été plus rapide que nous." Déclara Flare "Vite Cory ferme la soute ou éloigne nous du cratère avant qu'elle ne saute."

-"J'aimerai bien mais les commandes du vaisseau sont comme bloqué par une mystérieuse force..." Répondit la pilote féline en tentant de toutes ses forces de bougé le gouvernail et d'activé les commandes.

-"Mes pouvoirs magnétiques aussi ne fonctionnent plus." Dit Paolo

-"Pas le choix, allons vite la rejoindre pour l'empêché de faire une folie." Répondit Spade avant d'être interrompu par la voix de la renarde à l'écran.

-"Je suis touché par votre réaction les enfants, mais vos efforts sont inutile." Déclara Kitsune en observant la caméra qui la filmait avec ses yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange et intense lueur dorée. "J'ai emprunté les pouvoirs psychiques de Silver et ne vous laisserais pas intervenir. Ne lui en voulez pas je l'ai fait sans sa permission et lui ai fait perdre connaissance par la même occasion."

-"C'est possible de faire une chose pareille ?" Demanda AAA surprit avant que la porte du poste de pilotage ne se ferme d'elle-même les empêchant ainsi d'allé la rejoindre.

-"Merde, vite les gars aidez moi !" Hurla Spade en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

-"Arrêtez Kitsune, nous pouvons trouvez une autre solution." Supplia Carol à travers un micro du poste de pilotage.

-"Nous manquons de temps ma petite Carol." Répondit sévèrement la renarde "En tant que sage du feu il est de mon devoir d'empêché le Mont Vulcania de causé des ravages comme l'ont fait mes prédécesseurs."

-"Mais Kitsune..." Tenta de convaincre la féline avant d'être sans voix en voyant le sourire radieux et réconfortant que leurs faisait la sage élémentaire.

-"S'il te plait Carol, ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué car ma décision est déjà prise." Répondit Kitsune comme une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche "Tu sais j'ai eu une vie pas toujours simple mais vraiment agréable et n'est-ce pas le rôle d'une mère de tous faire pour protégé la vie de ses enfants ?"

-"Tes... tes enfants...?" Demanda la féline en sanglotant

-"Bien sur, après tous j'ai toujours considéré tous les Red Scarves et mes apprentis comme mes propres enfants et c'est valable pour vos amis aussi." Dit tendrement la renarde en riant "C'est pour cette raison que je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à me sacrifié si cela peut permettre de vous sauvez."

-"Arrête de déconné Kitsune, ce n'est plus drôle !" Hurla Spade avec les larmes aux yeux en prenant le micro des mains de Carol.

-"Toujours aussi impulsif, mon petit Spade. J'espère que Carol réussira à calmé un peu ton tempérament au fil du temps. Même si je pari que c'est l'une des choses qu'elle apprécie le plus chez toi." Réussit à plaisanté la renarde comme une aura dorée commença "Je vous confie la suite les enfants, ayez une longue et heureuse vie et n'ayez pas peur de vous entraidez ou de demandé l'aide de vos amis."

Sur ces derniers mots la renarde se laissa tombé dans le vide comme l'aura l'engloutit durant sa chute et prit la forme d'une grande renarde à neuf queue qui laissa s'échappé quelques larmes lumineuses avant de plongé dans le magma bouillonnant.

-"KITSUNE NON !" Hurlèrent tous ceux présent dans le poste de pilotage comme l'emprise de la sage du feu cessa et redonna les commandes à Corazon.

Le volcan commença à rugir comme le magma commença à s'illuminé à son tour d'une lueur dorée et recracha un énorme jet d'énergie lumineuse qui illumina toute la région pendant ce qui sembla durée une éternité avant de finalement ce calmé.

* * *

A Shang Tu et partout sur Avalice les Red Scarves ainsi que les apprentis et connaissances de Kitsune qui n'observaient pas la retransmission des Dark Scarves arrêtèrent leurs activité pour se tourné vers le Mont Vulcania.

A Crystal Creek,

Orca arrêta soudainement de soigné les blessures de Jiaoh et du Magister pour tourné instinctivement son attention vers la direction où se trouvait le volcan en ayant le mauvais sentiment que quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire.

-"Tu... tu l'as ressentit toi aussi ?" Demanda la tigresse avec la voix pleine d'inexplicable sanglots

-"Tous... tous vas bien ne t'en fais pas." Tenta de rassuré la sirène qui était encore plus affecté par cette étrange sentiment.

* * *

Du côté de Milla le même scénario se produisais aussi comme la basset serrait fortement Klonoa en pleurant.

-"Klonoa... tu... tu la ressens aussi ?" Demanda Milla à genoux entre deux sanglots

-"Oui..." Répondit le basset noir en tentant de réconforté son amie comme Gon posa tristement son museau sur leurs genoux.

* * *

De retour au Mont Vulcania,

-"Quoi c'est impossible... où est mon éruption ?" Demanda Liegou furieuse.

-"Il semblerait que Kitsune avait un dernier tour dans sa manche et est réussi l'exploit de calmé le volcan." Répondit Scavenger avant de soupiré de lassitude. "Elle aura été une redoutable adversaire jusqu'à la fin."

-"C'est un scandale... A quoi bon préparé un plan aussi génial si c'est pour qu'il soit déjoué aussi facilement ?" Fulminait de rage la hyène en pointant l'un des cannons du vaisseau de Scavenger vers le Wild Comet"Les autres vont payé pour elle."

-"Sa suffira pour cette fois Liegou." Ordonna le chacal "Laissons ces perdants mijotés dans leurs impuissances et leurs tristesses, la victoire n'en sera que plus amusante. D'ailleurs, aurais tu oublié la première condition de l'accord que nous avions passé avec Lord Brevon ?"

-"Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié." Répondit la commandante des Dark Scarves en riant "Alors nous rentrons à notre quartier général je suppose ?"

* * *

Dans le poste de pilotage du Wild Comet, Carol et les autres étaient tous abattus par le sacrifice de Kitsune. Tous sauf Spade qui brûlait quasiment de rage et s'apprêtait à se lancé à la poursuite du vaisseau de Scavenger qui s'éloignait, si Carol ne l'avait pas retenu à temps en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-"S'il te plait Spade... ni va pas..." Déclara la féline avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-"Tu préfères les laissé s'en tiré aussi facilement ?" Demanda froidement le panda

-"Non... mais il y a eu suffisamment de victime aujourd'hui... et... et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à toi aussi." Avoua Carol en resserrant son étreinte"Nous avons déjà perdu Kitsune... et je... je ne veux pas te perdre aussi car... car je t'aime."

Spade resta comme pétrifié par la déclaration de son ami et après un certain moment se détendit et soupira dans la défaite.

-"D'accord... mais qu'allons nous dire à Jiaoh, Milla et aux autres ?" Demanda le panda "Je me m'inquiète surtout pour la réaction de Lilac et Silver, les connaissant ils se sentirons surement coupable d'une façon ou d'une autre."

-"Avant toute chose trouvons un endroit où atterrir." Dit Torque en prenant les commandes car Corazon était encore trop bouleversée pour piloté "Il me semble que tu avait mentionné un lieux nommée Parusa tout à l'heure, AAA ?"

-"Oui il s'agit d'une ville situé au pied du Mont Vulcania... c'est aussi là-bas que Kitsune est née et a grandi." Répondit Apollo qui réconfortait sa sœur. "Nous pourrons en profité pour annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle à sa famille."

-"Compris, alors en route vers Parusa." Déclara le commandant alien.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que prit fin la bataille du Mont Vulcania,**

 **Comme nos héros encore sous le choc de la perte de Kitsune se dirigent vers le village natal de la sage du feu avec le coeur rempli de chagrin et de regret, comment réagirons la famille de la renarde ainsi que nos autres amis en apprenant la triste nouvelle ?**

 **Que ferons nos héros après ce triste incident ?**

 **Comment réagira Lilac en apprenant ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	40. Alter ego et enlèvement

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 39: Alter ego et enlèvement**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog._

* * *

Les rayons du soleil matinal perçaient à travers la fenêtre pour se posé sur le visage de Lilac qui gémit en se retournant pour tenté de profité d'un sommeil bien mérité. Mais s'était sans compté sur le vacarme engendré par des ustensiles de cuisine tombé sur le sol et ce qui ressemblait à une dispute.

Renonçant à l'idée de se rendormir, la dragonne d'eau commença à se relevé mais n'y arriva pas comme ses cheveux semblaient attaché à son lit. Frustrée, elle se frotta les yeux rapidement pour y enlevé la fatigue et remarqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Du moins pas dans c'elle qu'elle utilisait habituellement dans la maison dans les arbres qu'elle partageait avec Carol et Milla, ni dans c'elle qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'occupé depuis le début de la folle aventure des Elemental Stones.

-"C'est mon ancienne chambre qui se trouve chez grand mère à Parusa ?" Demanda Lilac confuse en baillant comme elle reconnu le lit queen size, les décorations enfantines comme des peluches et des poupées, ainsi que les murs en marbre et les fins rideaux pourpre aux broderies argentées à la fenêtre qui donnait l'impression que la salle n'avait pas changé malgré les années passés.

D'anciens dessins réalisé par la dragonne d'eau à un très jeune âge étaient accroché au mur avec quelques photos d'elle et de Kitsune accompagné d'une petite renarde anthropomorphique semblable à la sage du feu mais avec un pelage blanc comme la neige et de magnifique yeux bleu.

Lilac sourit nostalgiquement comme elle se remémora son enfance qu'elle avait passé ici avant de tourné son attention vers ce qui entravait ses mouvement et fut surprise de trouvé Silver encore ligoté par la chevelure de la dragonne d'eau. L'hérisson était torse nu et semblait dormir péniblement comme une renarde identique à c'elle des photos dormait confortablement blottit dans la fourrure de son torse avec un énorme sourire pervers.

Choqué et horrifié par la scène, Lilac poussa un puissant Mermaid Call qui aura certainement été entendu dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Alerté par le cri Carol et Corazon se précipitèrent dans la chambre juste à temps pour découvrir une dragonne d'eau à la fois furieuse confuse, horrifiée et furieuse qui libérait le pauvre Silver totalement confus de l'emprise de la renarde avant de le balancé avec grande force par la fenêtre grâce à ses cheveux.

-"Pas de doute Lilac est enfin réveillé." Déclara Carol en souriant comme elle et sa sœur se dirigèrent rapidement vers la fenêtre pour voir l'hérisson finir son trajet en plein dans un champ où il percuta un silo à grain et si coinça la tête.

-"Je me demande comment ces deux là font pour que sa finissent toujours de manière aussi drôle ?" Demanda Cory avant de tourné son attention vers Lilac qui haletait de frustration en observant la renarde blanche se relevé en réajustant sa robe de chambre.

Après leurs tragique mésaventures au Mont Vulcania, le groupe s'était rendu à Parusa pour annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle de la mort de Kitsune à sa famille. Bien que dévasté par la disparition de la sage du feu, la doyenne et maire de la ville; qui n'était nulle autre que la grand-mère de Lilac; accepta de leurs offrir l'hospitalité pour quelques jours le temps que sa petite fille et Silver se sentent mieux.

Et c'est ainsi que Carol et les autres restèrent pendant une nuit et une journée entière à Parusa.

-"Tu sais que c'est malpolie de réveillé les gens de cette façon." Déclara la petite renarde avant de baillé en étirant ses membres et ses neuf queues.

-"A... arrête de joué la victime et raconte moi plutôt ce qu'il c'est passé et surtout pourquoi tu dormais confortablement sur mon ami, grand-mère Otama." Répondit la dragonne d'eau rougissante d'embarras.

-"Bien sur mais d'abord une toilette et le petit déjeuné s'impose, te connaissant tu dois mourir de faim." Dit Otama en enroulant ses queues autour de Lilac pour l'entrainé avec elle. "Je t'accompagne, tu verras se sera amusant comme lorsque tu étais petite."

-"Quoi mais sa peu attendre... hé tu m'entend grand-mère ?" Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de disparaitre à travers la porte de la chambre en demandant de l'aide aux deux félines amusées qui lui fit au revoir en riant.

-"Heureusement que Lady Otama est là, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu agir de manière aussi détendu en sachant que je devrai annoncé une aussi terrible nouvelle à Lilac." Déclara Carol avant de poussé un long soupir d'inquiétude "J'espère que tout ira bien."

-"Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour elle, Lilac est assez forte pour surmonté cette épreuve et nous sommes tous présent pour la soutenir, non ?" Répondit Corazon "Vient plutôt m'aidé à arrangé tous le bazar que tu as fait dans la cuisine."

-"Que j'ai fait ? Hé je te signale que tu est en partie responsable !" Hurla la féline en suivant sa sœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Silver arriva enfin à retiré sa tête du silo et tomba mollement dans une botte de foin qui se trouvait en dessous.

-"Enfin libre on dirait, comment était la nuit de noce ?" Demanda Spade qui avait récupéré du Mermaid Call et venait vérifié l'état de son ami.

-"Si c'est vraiment de cette façon que sa se passe alors je ne suis pas près de recommencé avant un long moment. C'est pas que ce soit désagréable de joué les peluches vivante mais quand tu ne dispose plus trop longtemps de tes mouvements cela devient un véritable calvaire." Répondit l'hérisson qui baillait en enlevant les grains de céréales et le foin de ses piquants. "Sinon où sont les autres ?"

-"Cory et Carol préparent le petit déjeuné, d'ailleurs nous pouvons les entendre d'ici." Expliqua le panda comme les sons d'une nouvelle dispute pouvait être entendu au loin "Le reste de la bande est partie avec Torque à bord du Wild Comet pour allé cherché Milla, Jiaoh et les autres mais aussi vérifié que leurs entourages sont sains et sauf et pour aidé avec les réparations des cités et du temple de l'acier."

-"Je vois, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts, et qu'on ne comptera aucune autre perte que c'elle de Kitsune et l'ami de Captain Kalaw." Dit Silver en repensant aux terribles nouvelles que ces amis lui avaient raconté à son réveil de la veille. "Et toi alors comment te sens tu ?"

-"Pour... Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?" Demanda Spade en rougissant de gène.

-"Bah Kitsune était un peu comme une mère pour toi aussi, non ? Donc ce qui c'est passé à dû t'affecté d'une certaine manière." Répondit l'hérisson innocemment.

-"Oh... oui en effet, le fait de savoir qu'elle est partie sereinement en accomplissant ce qu'elle pensait être juste attenue un peu la douleur. Après tous moi aussi, j'aimerai pouvoir donné ma vie pour protégé ceux qui me sont chère. Mais malheureusement cette fois je ne pense pas que mon sacrifice aurait pu être d'une grande aide vu l'écart de niveau entre Kitsune et moi." Répondit le panda en serrant les poings face à la vérité flagrante "Mais je ne me sentirais mieux que lorsque Scaverger sera mit hors d'état de nuire."

-"Content de voir que tu es redevenu toi-même, car la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu semblais aussi déprimé qu'une tombe." Plaisanta Silver en riant "Et sinon, entre Carol et toi, la situation c'est arrangé ? J'ai entendu Cory la taquiné car elle t'aurait avoué qu'elle t'aimait."

-"J'étais certains que t'allais me posé cette question à un moment donné." Répondit le panda agacé en rougissant avant de poussé un long soupir. "C'est plutôt compliqué... La situation était tendu entre nous deux après cette nuit à Shang Tu, et depuis notre arrivé ici nous nous évitons inconsciemment donc c'est difficile de clarifié réellement la situation. J'ignore même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait en sachant que sa me ferais renoncé à l'envie de poursuivre les Dark Scarves ou si s'était la vérité."

-"Sa pourrait être un peu des deux, je vois mal Carol en manipulatrice." Répondit l'hérisson en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. "Je pourrais lui demandé ce qu'il en était pour toi si tu veux, mais à mon avis il vaudrait mieux que vous régliez cette histoire face à face."

-"Tu as sans doute raison..." Soupira Spade comme le Wild Comet les survola en se dirigeant vers la résidence d'Otama. "Allons voir comment se porte les autres, je n'imagine pas dans quel états doivent ce trouvé Milla et Jiaoh."

-"Vas y sans moi, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et le reste du corps." Répondit Silver avant de se reniflé la fourrure. "Un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal non plus, d'ailleurs."

* * *

Dans l'une des salles de bains de la résidence,

-"Finalement un bon bain n'était pas une mauvaise idée." Déclara Lilac qui poussa un grand soupir de bonheur en se détendant dans la source thermal qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain pendant que la renarde blanche prenait soin de ses cheveux. "Merci grand-mère j'en avais vraiment besoin. J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas autant détendu."

-"Tu aurais donc du voir l'expression que tu affichais quand tu étais dans les bras de ton ami." Répondit Otama "En même temps avec un fourrure pareille je te comprend parfaitement. Rien que de repensé à la nuit confortable que j'ai eu... j'en frissonne encore de plaisir."

-"A... Arrête grand-mère... tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est embarrassant pour moi de t'entendre parlé ainsi de Silver... ou de tout autre homme d'ailleurs. Déjà à l'époque, Maman et toi adoriez faire ce genre de chose avec les enfants que je fréquentais." Répondit la dragonne en rougissant de gène au souvenir de voir les deux renardes câlinées les rares amis garçons qu'elle arrivait à se faire. "Explique moi plutôt ce qu'il c'est passé au Mont Vulcania pour que l'ont se retrouve dans une pareille situation. La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que j'affrontais Liegou... puis c'est le flou complet. Je suppose que nous avons réussis à vaincre ou à faire battre en retraite Scavenger et les Dark Scarves, sinon je ne discuterais pas avec toi dans un bain en se moment."

-"En effet, tes amis sont arrivé ici avant hier après la bataille avec toi qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de ton ami inconscient que tes cheveux avaient ligoté. Nous avons bien tenté de vous réveillez ou au moins de vous séparez mais tous ce que nous avons tenté n'a eu aucun effet." Expliqua la petite renarde comme Lilac commençait à s'immergé petit à petit la tête dans l'eau en rougissant de honte "Au final j'ai décidé de vous installez dans ta chambre et de vous surveillez au cas où l'un de vous ferais inconsciemment quelque chose d'un peu trop intime durant votre sommeil. Silver étant ligoté n'avait bien sur rien pu tenté, par contre toi ma petite Lilac... J'ignorais que tu avais un esprit aussi pervertis. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que tes mains ont voulu allé faire un tour sous son pantalon."

-"QU...QUOI ?" Demanda Lilac choqué dont le visage avait pris une teinte violette mélange d'un rouge d'embarras et de bleu de honte. "J'ai... J'ai... J'ai..."

-"Détend toi je plaisante ma petite Lilac. Par contre tu as bien tenté de le faire une ou deux fois." Répondit Otama en riant pendant que la dragonne agacée s'immergea sous l'eau jusqu'au nez en commençant à faire des bulles de mécontentement. "Ton ami c'est réveillé hier et a gentiment décidé de te servir d'hérisson en peluche jusqu'à ton réveil sans aucune arrière pensé. Du moins il ne semblait pas en avoir, c'est difficile à dire avec son visage d'ange pas étonnant que ton amie Flare et toi soyez en rivalité pour l'avoir."

-"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre à profité de ce genre de situation... Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu dormais avec nous." Fit remarqué Lilac agacée par les taquineries de sa grand-mère.

-"En fait c'est en partie de ta faute. Tu semblais si paisible et confortablement installé que je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'envie de vous rejoindre." Répondit la petite renarde en riant " J'étais surtout partit pour faire une petite sieste d'une heure ou deux pour rattrapé la nuit blanche que j'avais fait la veille en vous surveillant, mais la fourrure de cet hérisson est si douce que je n'ai pas pu me réveillé. Je n'imaginais pas non plus que tu te lèverais avant moi et nous ferais une scène pareille."

-"J'aurai dû réagir de qu'elle façon d'après toi ?" Demanda la dragonne embarrassée avant de soupiré "Les autres t'ont ils raconté ce qu'il c'est passé au Mont Vulcania ? Comme je te l'ai dit je ne me souvient uniquement que nous avions réussis à sauvé maman avant que Scavenger ne lui donne un coup fatal puis que j'affrontais Liegou ."

-"Il vaut mieux que je te montre sinon tu ne me croira jamais. Mais promet moi de resté calme quoi qu'il arrive." Répondit Otama en appuyant sur un interrupteur qui activa un projecteur holographique étanche? pour résisté à l'humidité de la salle, qui commença à diffusé la bataille entre Amaterasu et le Yamata No Oroshi.

-"Quesque... qu'elle est cette chose ?" Demanda Lilac craintive en voyant l'hydre aqueuse.

-"C'est toi, ou plutôt la forme que tu as prises lorsque tu as été dominé par le Dragon Rage, tes deux amis dragons tigres de feu le nomme Yamanata No Oroshi." Répondit la petite renarde comme la bataille titanesque prenait fin "D'après eux, tu aurais été condamné à resté sous la forme de cette hideuse créature si Silver, Flare et ta mère n'étaient pas intervenu et réussi à la vaincre. Tu peux remercié ton hérisson en peluche sans sa maîtrise surprenante de l'élément vent tu ravagerais peut être Avalice au moment où nous parlons. Du moins, si tu avais résisté à l'éruption..."

-"Comment sa, le Mont Vulcania est entré en éruption ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise et inquiète. "Il y a eu des blessé ? Les autres vont bien ? Ne me dit pas que c'est l'affrontement qui la déclenché ?

-"Calme toi, se sont les Dark Scarves qui ont fait plongé l'un de leur vaisseau dans le cratère du volcan tuant tous les membres présent à l'intérieur. Cela entraîna une augmentation dangereuse dans la chambre magmatique qui aurait provoqué l'une des pires éruption de l'histoire du Mont Vulcania." Répondit Otama avant de soupiré en stoppant la projection holographique. "Heureusement pour nous, Kitsune a réussi à faire diminué la pression et ainsi empêché l'éruption."

-"Vraiment, elle aurait réussit un tel exploit ?" Demanda Lilac impressionnée avant d'affiché un sourire fière et radieux "J'ai hâte d'allé la voir pour la félicité, ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle manipulateur de l'élément feu qui pourrait empêché une éruption volcanique. D'ailleurs où est elle ? Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ai pas tenté de profité de Silver comme tu l'as fait."

-"Lilac... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncé..." Déclara tristement la petite renarde en donnant une étreinte réconfortante à la dragonne d'eau. "Pour empêché l'éruption... ta mère à dû se sacrifié en plongeant dans le magma du cratère avant d'y utilisé tous ses pouvoirs..."

-"Attend tu veux dire..." Demanda Lilac en comprenant ce que voulait dire Otama. "S'il s'agit d'une blague, elle est vraiment de très mauvais gout. Maman est la meilleure manipulatrice de feu de tout Avalice, elle n'a pas pu mourir aussi facilement..."

-"Scavenger avait malheureusement drainés une grande partie de ces pouvoirs élémentaire avant votre arrivé à Silver et toi. Et même avec toute sa puissance personne ne peux survivre à un plongeon dans la lave, pas même un sage du feu." Expliqua la renarde en consolant la dragonne d'eau qui sanglotait dans ses bras. _'Regarde ce que tu me forces à faire Kitsune... Tu sais pourtant que cela me fend le cœur quand je la vois pleuré.'_

* * *

De retour à l'extérieur,

Le Wild Comet se posa dans la court arrière de la résidence de Otama qui était le seul endroit de la petite ville de Parusa assez spacieux où le vaisseau pouvait atterrir sans dérangé ou attiré l'attention des habitants qui étaient pour la plupart très âgés.

Cela était dû aux sources chaudes et bains de sables chaud, l'une des particularités de Parusa qui attirait les membres du troisième âge et les touristes à la recherche de relaxation et de calme.

Milla et Jiaoh furent les premières à descendre du Wild Comet et furent aussitôt accueillit par Carol et Corazon qui avaient le visage couvert de nourriture.

-"Euh... Laissez moi deviné, vous avez tenté de faire le petit déjeuné c'est sa ?" Demanda la tigresse en riant. "Déjà à l'époque où Cory était encore chez les Dark Scarves ce genre de scénario arrivait fréquemment quand elle et Carol cuisinait ensemble mais je pensais que sa serait arrangé au fil des années mais il faut croire que non."

-"Très drôle Jiaoh, je te rappelle que tu faisais aussi partie des notres quand il s'agissait de mettre du bazar." Répondit la pilote féline en riant. "En tous cas, heureuse de voir que tu gardes toujours le sourire malgré les récents évènements."

-"Et toi Milla, comment te sens tu ?" Demanda Carol en se tournant vers la basset qui semblait moins joyeuse que d'habitude "Cela droit être terrible de savoir que tes parents sont sous l'influence des Dark Scarves."

-"Sa ira, je suis certaine que nous trouverons un moyen de les ramenés à la raison. Après tous, ma mère avait réagit et semblait me reconnaître quand le chef Bao lui a dit qui j'était et mon père ma même protégé d'une de mes attaques lorsque l'un des Dark Scarves me l'avait renvoyé." Répondit Milla "Mais je suis quand même triste pour la mort de Kitsune et inquiète pour la réaction de Lilac en l'apprenant."

-"Tient en parlant de notre princesse dragonne, c'est vrai qu'elle et Silver dorment ensemble comme deux amants de contes de fées ?" Demanda Jiaoh curieuse "Il faut absolument que je vois sa en tant que grande fan du Silvilac."

-"Silvilac ?" Demandèrent les autres confuses par ce nouveau mot

-"Bah oui c'est le nom donné par les fans au couple Silver x Lilac." Répondit la tigresse en souriant "C'est facile à faire tu prend les deux prénoms et les mélanges pour formé un nom. Par exemple, Klonoa et Milla donnerais un truc du style... Klonilla, ou pour Carol et Spade... Sparol."

-"Je ne sais pas s'il faut trouvé cela inquiétant, ridicule ou hilarant." Dit Corazon en se moquant des noms que venait de dire Jiaoh.

-"Ne rigole pas trop, le Torqazon fait fureur à Shang Mu, ma chère Cory." Répondit la tigresse comme la pilote surprise manqua de s'étouffée en faisant rire la féline et la basset.

-"Sinon dommage pour toi Jiaoh mais Silver c'est réveillé hier et Lilac ce matin." Répondit Carol "L'hérisson en peluche c'est fait éjecté par la fenêtre et doit trainé quelque part à l'extérieur et miss heropant est avec sa grand-mère qui doit lui annoncé la triste nouvelle. Mais attendez où sont les autres ?"

-"Klonoa et Gon aident à rebâtir le village de la jungle comme les autres qui aident à réparé les dégâts infligés aux trois cités." Répondit Torque en sortant du vaisseau avec AAA sur sa tête. "Orca aurait voulu venir aussi mais elle devait resté au chevet du Magister."

-"C'est mieux ainsi, elle aurait sûrement pleurée toute la journée en se souvenant de ses visites ici pour voir Kitsune." Déclara Otama qui apparue derrière Flare et Carol.

-"Euh... Qui est cette fillette ?" Demanda Milla "Une nièce de Kitsune ou une habitante de Parusa je présume."

-"Non c'est Lady Otama, la mère de Kitsune et grand-mère de Lilac." Répondit Carol en riant de l'expression surprise et confuse de la tigresse et de la basset.

-"Tu... tu plaisantes j'espère ? Il n'y a pas moyen que cette gamine soit la grand-mère de Lilac." Bégaya Jiaoh perplexe "Je sais que Kitsune paraissait jeune pour son âge mais sa mère devrait plutôt ressemblé à une momie toute fripée plutôt qu'à une enfant de dix ans."

-"Je sais que cela peut paraître impossible mais c'est la vérité." Répondit la petite renarde avant d'être recouverte de flamme dorée qui changèrent son apparence pour la faire devenir une jeune renarde âgée d'environs la trentaine ressemblant énormément à Kitsune. "Voyez vous les jeunes, nous autres renards à neuf queues avons la capacité, après avoir atteint un certain âge, de modifié notre apparence physique pour une moins âgée. Personnellement je préfère prendre l'apparence d'une fillette c'est beaucoup plus reposant."

-"Nous aussi sa nous à fait un choc quand qu'elle nous l'avait expliqué à notre arrivé ici." Déclara AAA en riant pendant que la renarde reprenait son apparence de fillette.

-"Sinon Lady Otama... vous avez raconté à Lilac ce qu'il c'est passé ?" Demanda Milla inquiète comme la renarde soupira en hochant la tête. "Comment va-t-elle ? Nous pouvons la voir ?"

-"Comme vous vous en doutez elle est dévastée et est allé directement dans sa chambre sans même prendre son petit déjeuné." Répondit la petite renarde en soupirant "Vous pouvez allé la voir, je suis certaine que votre compagnie lui fera du bien. Pendant ce temps les garçons vont se chargé de nettoyés gentiment la cuisine, et c'est valable aussi pour le panda qui se cache dans l'arbre."

Le feuillage de l'arbre en question se mit à frémir quand un Spade surprit en tomba sous les rires de Corazon et d'Otama pendant que Carol rougissait d'embarras et que les autres semblaient confus en le voyant se relevé rapidement et utilisé le Green Dash pour disparaitre dans la cuisine.

-"Nous avons manqué un épisode ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Je vous expliquerais tout en détail pendant que nous nous rendons à la chambre de Lilac." Répondit joyeusement la pilote féline qui entraina la basset et la tigresse avec elle en gagnant un regard à la fois effrayé, sévère et embarrassée de sa sœur.

-"Les filles sont vraiment étrange parfois." Déclarèrent Torque et AAA avant de se dirigé vers la cuisine pour aidé Spade.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles traversèrent un couloir qui menaient à la chambre de Lilac.

-"Et depuis Carol et Spade ne peuvent plus alignés deux mots pour se parlé sans devenir aussi rouge que le couvre chef du maire Zao et s'évitent comme la peste." Déclara Corazon en finissant de raconté la raison pour laquelle le panda avait agit aussi étrangement.

-"Ont ne s'évitent pas... disons que l'ont essaient plutôt de ne pas se croisé..." Répondit la jeune féline embarrassée

-"C'est un peu la définition du verbe éviter Carol." Fit remarqué Jiaoh en riant comme Milla leurs fit signe de se taire car elles approchaient de la chambre de la dragonne d'eau.

La basset frappa doucement à la porte et n'entendant aucune réponse demanda si elles pouvaient entré. Après trois minutes de silence Jiaoh décida d'ouvrir la porte.

-"Bon maintenant sa suffit Lilac, écoute je sais que tu es triste mais tu pourrais au moins nous répondre." Déclara la tigresse énervée en entrant dans la chambre pour être surprise de ne pas y trouvé leur amie. "Nous sommes bien dans la bonne chambre ?"

-"Oui la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle à éjecté Silver est toujours brisée comme tu peux le voir." Répondit Cory. "Elle est peut être allé dans une autre salle pendant que nous discutions ?"

-"Les filles je vient de trouvé un mot de Lilac." S'exclama Milla "Elle nous informe qu'elle est partit faire un tour pour prendre l'air et se changé les idées, de ne pas s'inquiété pour elle et qu'elle reviendra avant le diner."

-"C'est bien de voir qu'elle ne semble pas déprimée mais j'aurai préféré savoir où elle est partie et ce qu'elle compte faire pendant son absence." Répondit Carol inquiète.

-"Pourquoi Jiaoh et toi ne partez vous pas à sa recherche ? Milla et moi restons ici pour le dire aux autres et vous avertirons si elle revient." Déclara Corazon

-"Quoi ? Mais je veux y allé aussi !" Répondit la petite basset

-"Calme toi j'ai une mission spéciale pour toi." Chuchota la pilote féline à son oreille en pointant Carol qui discutait avec Jiaoh d'où pouvait bien être parti Lilac.

-"Oh je comprend, tu peux compté sur moi." Chuchota Milla

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs kilomètres au sud de Parusa,

-"Rien de mieux qu'une course en pleine forêt pour se sentir mieux." Déclara Lilac en courant à toute allure à travers les arbres et buissons avant que les images que lui avaient montré sa grand-mère ne lui revienne à l'esprit _'Pourquoi les choses ce sont elles déroulé de cette façon...?"_

Son trajet l'amena auprès d'un étang ou elle fit une pause et observa son reflet en soupirant.

-"Si je n'étais pas allé au Mont Vulcania peut être que..." Commença à dire la dragonne d'eau avant d'essuyé les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

-" _ **Peut être que ta mère serait toujours en vie ?**_ " Dit une voix qui était totalement inconnue à Lilac mais qui lui semblait pourtant très familière " _ **C'est bien ce que tu penses, non ?**_ "

Surprise la dragonne d'eau se releva d'un bond et scruta les alentours pendant que la voix semblait se moqué d'elle.

-"Mon... Montre toi..." Ordonna Lilac agacée et légèrement effrayée sans savoir pourquoi.

Instinctivement elle observa à nouveau son reflet et fut surprise de rencontré ce qui ressemblait à une version sombre d'elle-même qui arborait un large sourire en la regardant avec ses yeux rouges sang lumineux.

-" **Regarde toi ma pauvre, à pleurée comme une gamine pour une vielle renarde qui n'a fait qu'accomplir son rôle de sage du feu.** " Cracha la dragonne d'eau sombre. " **Tu es vraiment pathétique.** "

-"Qui... qui es tu et de quel droit parles tu ainsi de ma mère ?" Demanda Lilac avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. "Génial Lilac, voila que tu parles à ton propre reflet comme une folle. La mort de maman à dû m'affecté plus que je ne le pensais. Je ferais peut être mieux de rentré pour me reposé ou je vais commencé à avoir d'autre hallucination."

Elle se mit à rire en rougissant de sa bêtise mais fut soudainement giflée par une main formé par l'eau de l'étang.

-" _ **Tu penses toujours que je suis une hallucination ?**_ " Demanda la Lilac sombre en souriant à la vue de son homologue qui frottait sa joue endolorie. " _ **Quand à qui je suis, disons que je représente les facettes de ta personnalité que tu tentes par tous les moyens de supprimé ou de caché aux yeux de tous. Mais pour faire court tu peux toujours m'appelé Yama.**_ "

-"Yama ? Comme le Yamata No Oroshi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise en commençant à s'énervé "Tu serais donc une forme de ce monstre."

-" **Monstre ? Désolé de te décevoir ma vielle mais s'il devait y avoir un monstre ici se serait bien toi**." Répondit la dragonne sombre comme ses yeux commencèrent à s'illuminèrent dangereusement et qu'un serpent aqueux noir se forma avant d'attaqué Lilac.

La dragonne d'eau le contra en formant son propre serpent qui alla percuté son homologue les forçant à s'autodétruire. La dragonne d'eau s'apprêta à s'adressé à nouveau à son alter-ego imaginaire quand un filet sortie de nulle part tomba sur elle pendant que des individus, qui dissimulaient leurs identités sous de long manteaux à capuches noirs, jaillirent de la forêt et l'encerclèrent.

Lilac tenta de se libéré mais l'un de ses ravisseurs lui tira une fléchette soporifique à l'aide d'une sarbacane. L'effet du somnifère agit rapidement comme la dragonne commença immédiatement à perdre connaissance en écoutant les inconnus.

-"Nous ne risquons pas d'avoir des ennuis avec ses amis resté chez Lady Otama ?" Demanda l'un des ravisseurs.

-"Cela m'étonnerais." Répondit celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe à cause des motifs en forme de flammes rouge qu'avait le bas de son manteau. "D'après nos espions, cette inconsciente aurait quitté la résidence de cette vielle renarde sénile sans dire à ses amis où elle se rendait. Nous pouvons donc la ramené à notre quartier général pour son jugement."

-"J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas condamné à mort, je suis l'un de ses fans." Déclara un autre ravisseur avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de leurs chef lui ôtant sa capuche pour révélé un dragon lièvre de feu.

-"Fan ou non, nous autres membres des Braises du silence, devons respecté la loi établie par les anciens dragons." Gronda le chef avant de contacté leurs acolytes qui les rejoignirent à bord d'un vaisseau rouge et noir. "Maintenant dépêchons nous avant qu'un randonneur ou un voyageur égaré ou de passage ne nous remarque."

Ils embarquèrent ainsi Lilac avec eux vers une destination inconnue en ignorant qu'une personne avait assisté à la scène et les suivait furtivement.

* * *

 **Après avoir apprit la mort de Kitsune, Lilac se retrouve kidnappée par un mystérieux groupe.**

 **Que va t'il lui arrivé ? Ses amis pourront ils la retrouvé ? Qui est donc cette fameuse Yama ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	41. Organisation et mystérieuse inconnue

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental (Stones partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 40: Confrérie secrête et Mystérieuse inconnue**

 _Hello amis lecteurs, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. La mort de Kitsune semble avoir moins d'influence sur vous que je l'aurai cru (j'aurai peut être du la faire moins sentimentale)_

 _Miraculous21: Se serait un peu dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave maintenant._

 _Lolpizza: C'est triste pour Kitsune en effet mais Otama est là pour compensé un peu... et... non je ne révelerais rien =p_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic._

* * *

Le vaisseau de Lord Brevon entra dans l'atmosphère d'Avalice et activa son camouflage optique avant de se dirigé vers sa base secrète, une immense île volante à très haute altitude ayant pour base le sommet arraché du Mont Draconia.

Le vaisseau se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage de la base où le seigneur de guerre alien fut accueillit par une troupe de ses soldats auxquelles il donna la tâche de déchargé son véhicule d'une grande capsule hermétique pleine de Blood of Damned.

-"Dépêchez vous de transféré le contenu de cette capsule dans la cuve spécial." Ordonna Lord Brevon "Et faites attention cette fois. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez ce qui est arrivé au dernier d'entre vous qui est entré en contact avec cette substance."

Les soldats tremblèrent de peur en se remémorant les hurlements de leurs camarades qui avaient été accidentellement aspergé à cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre lors du dernier approvisionnement du seigneur de guerre de cet inquiétant liquide.

Lord Brevon se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de commande où l'attendaient déjà les quatre lieutenants inclinés devant son trône pour un rapport de ce qui s'était déroulé sur Avalice pendant son absence.

-"Bon retour parmi nous Maitre Brevon, votre voyage c'est il bien déroulé." Déclara Seiriu

-"Cette substance devient de plus en plus instable au fil du temps mais sa aurait pu être pire." Répondit le seigneur de guerre. "Mais raconté moi plutôt comment c'est déroulé l'action de nos nouveaux partenaires."

-"Comme convenu dans l'accord ils ont lancé des offensives simultanées sur les trois cités d'Avalice ainsi qu'aux endroits où nos ennemis s'entrainaient mais ont battu en retraite sans raison avant de tenté de faire entré en éruption le Mont Vulcania." Récapitula Byakko comme des images de l'invasions des Dark Scarves à Shyugang, Shang Tu et Shang Mu étaient diffusé sur les écrans de la salle "Leurs plan à lamentablement échoué à cause de l'intervention de Sash Kitsune, la sage du feu et accessoirement mère adoptive de Sash Lilac, qui se sacrifia pour interrompre l'éruption."

-"Scavenger aura donc réalisé l'un de ses objectifs." Conclu Lord Brevon avant d'apercevoir l'image de Kitsune à l'écran _'Qui aurait cru que cette renarde pourrait réalisé un tel exploit ? J'aurai peut être dû la tué à l'époque ?'_

 _-_ "Un problème Maitre ?" Demanda Suzaku en remarquant son changement d'expression.

 _-"_ Non, je me demandais simplement si cet idiot de Scavenger pense réellement que je vais le laissé gouverné cette planète." Mentit le seigneur de guerre avant de leurs lancé un regard menaçant et insistant à glacé le sang "Il ne c'est rien passé d'autre ?"

-"Il... il se trouve que Sash Lilac ai subit une transformation en une créature incontrôlable et très violente comme l'était le Biorex." Répondit Gembu sous la pression. "D'après Sei, il s'agirait du Yamata No Oroshi et serait le résultat d'un effet secondaire du Dragon Rage mal maîtrisé."

-"Vraiment... ? Cela s'annonce vraiment très intéressant." Déclara Lord Brevon songeur "Vous pouvez disposé et allé vous préparé pour partir à la recherche des Elemental Stones qui serons bientôt détecté."

-"Bien Maître..." Répondirent les lieutenant qui quittèrent la salle à l'exception de Seiriu

-"Quelque chose te tracasse ?" Demanda le seigneur de guerre intrigué par le comportement du dragon d'eau.

-"Je me demandais pour qu'elle raison vous semblez tant vous intéressé à cette dragonne." Répondit Seiriu.

-"Je savais bien que tu me poserais cette question un jour." Soupira Lord Brevon "Pour être honnête avec toi, ma rencontre avec elle et cette chatte sauvage ma beaucoup marqué. Durant la bataille j'ai pu entrevoir un potentiel chez Sash Lilac que je n'ai pu voir auparavant que chez vous quatre."

-"Vous comptez donc en faire votre cinquième lieutenant ?" Demanda le dragon d'eau septique.

-"J'hésite encore un peu car comme tu l'as remarqué cet hérisson semble aussi être un choix intéressant..." Avoua le seigneur de guerre avant de remarqué le regard septique que lui lançait son premier lieutenant "Ma réponse ne semble pas te convenir... Aurais tu une hypothèse différente quand à mes intentions ?"

-"Non Maitre..." Répondit calmement Seiriu avant de s'en allé. _'Je sens qu'il cache quelque chose à propos de Sash Lilac et je compte bien savoir quoi.'_

Immédiatement après le départ du dragon d'eau, Lord Brevon sentit l'ambiance dans la salle devenir glaciale et oppressante. Sachant ce que cela signifiait, il se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements et en sortie le récipient qui contenait l'étrange œil écarlate flottant dans de la Blood of Damned.

-" **Il semblerait que tes soupçons concernant Sash Lilac ce soient finalement avéré excact.** " Félicita l'étrange œil rougeoyant qui apparu dans la capsule " **Par contre tu devrais faire attention à ton premier lieutenant il semble être méfiant et s'il découvrait la vérité tu peux être certain qu'il se retournera contre toi.** "

-"Je le sais parfaitement, après tous il était déjà près à me défié pour protégé sa petite sœur lorsque j'ai massacré sa famille." Répondit le seigneur de guerre qui souriait sadiquement en se remémorant sa rencontre avec le dragon d'eau. "Mais pas d'inquiétude je saurai le gardé sous mon autorité le temps qu'il faudra et qu'il le veuille ou non ."

Lord Brevon se mit à rire en révélant quatre éprouvettes contenant du Blood of Damned modifié génétiquement qui luisaient d'une effrayante lueur verte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Lilac se réveillait péniblement dans un cachot où l'air était incroyablement aride à cause de nombreuses torches accroché sur les murs aux alentours. Immédiatement elle tenta de prévenir ses amis avec l'aide de son casque audio mais n'arrivait pas à les contacté.

-"Aucun réseaux , cette endroit droit brouillé les signaux. Mais où suis-je au juste ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en se frottant la nuque pour apaisé la piqure de la fléchette soporifique qu'elle avait reçut. "Je me souviens être allé faire une balade après avoir apprit la mort de maman puis avoir été victime d'une hallucination..."

-" **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'hallucination ?"** Déclara la voix de son alter-égo

Surprise Lilac se leva d'un bond en scrutant la salle et trouva finalement un bouclier dont la face était assez polie pour qu'elle puisse y voir Yama à la place de son reflet.

-"Toi... je pari que tu es la responsable de ma situation." Grogna la dragonne d'eau.

-" **Tu devrais réfléchir avant de lancé de t'elles accusations**." Répondit son alter ego " **Je te rappelle que je suis coincé avec toi, donc s'il devait t'arrivé malheur je subirais la même chose.** "

-"Tu marques un point, mais qui es tu à la fin ?" Demanda Lilac qui commençait à se calmé et tentait de comprendre la situation. "Tu as réussis à utilisé ma maîtrise de l'eau et j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu puisses être réellement le Yamata No Oroshi que j'ai vu à l'œuvre."

-" **Comme je te l'ai dit tu peux me considéré comme une facette de ta personnalité que tu tentais jusqu'à maintenant de refoulé.** " Expliqua Yama " **Une sorte de conscience qui en a assez d'être ignoré et réagit à tes émotions.** "

-"Sa explique ton comportement quand je t'ai traité de monstre, tu as simplement réagit à ma colère..." Conclue la dragonne d'eau "Désolé d'ailleurs pour sa..."

-" **Sa ira, surtout qu'au fond c'est surtout contre toi-même que tu t'énervais.** " Répondit la dragonne sombre avant d'être interrompue par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. " **Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, je ne pense pas que se serais une bonne chose si tes ravisseurs te voyaient parlé toute seul."**

Yama disparue en laissant apparaitre le véritable reflet de Lilac pendant que c'elle ci s'éloignait pour faire face à trois individus vêtus comme ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Ceux-ci la menottèrent et la conduisirent à travers leurs repaire. La dragonne d'eau en profita pour observé les lieux et remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un repaire de voleur ou de bandit mais plutôt d'une sorte de monastère secret qui semblait étudié les anciens dragons.

-"Excusez moi mais pourrais je savoir où nous sommes ?" Demanda poliment Lilac en suivant sagement ses geôliers pendant qu'il traversait une immense bibliothèque. "Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur l'ancien peuple draconique. Je n'ai jamais vu la plupart de ces ouvrages et parchemins, même au palais de Shang Tu."

-"Pas étonnant, notre organisation contrôle ce que doit savoir le public depuis l'arrivé des dragons sur Avalice." Répondit l'un des inconnus "Se serait idiot de notre part de laissé un ouvrage important de notre peuple à la vue de tous."

-"Tait toi idiot, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir." Déclara l'un de ses acolytes. "Enfin vu qu'elle est déjà ici, je suppose que quelques informations de plus ou de moins ne feront pas de mal."

-' _Ainsi donc se sont pour la plupart des dragons eux aussi...'_ Conclue la dragonne d'eau "Pourrais je au moins savoir la raison de mon enlèvement et où vous m'emmenez menottée ainsi ?"

-"Devant le Conseil qui décidera de ta sanction et ton implication concernant les évènements du Mont Vulcania." Répondit le troisième geôlier qui marchait en tête. "Le fait que ton Dragon Fury est été vu par tout Avalice a foutu une sacrée pagaille."

-"Dragon Fury ? C'est le nom de cette transformation et votre rôle est de la gardé inconnue du grand public si j'ai bien comprit." Comprit Lilac avant d'affiché une expression nerveuse "Et que risque t'il de m'arrivé au juste ? Avant de perdre connaissance il me semble avoir entendu vos camarades parlé de condamnation à mort."

-"Cela peux arrivé si le Conseil décide qu'un dragon pourrait représenté une menace pour notre mission, pour Avalice ou même pour lui-même." Répondit le premier geôlier "C'est généralement la sanction réservé aux dragons qui tenteraient de prendre le contrôle d'une région d'Avalice ou même de toute la planète par la force comme l'avait fait Merga par exemple."

-"Ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, le Conseil est vraiment très sévère donc ne t'attend pas à un traitement de faveur car tu es une célébrité apprécié d'Avalice." Continua celui qui était contre l'idée de divulgué des informations.

-"Sa suffit maintenant nous sommes arrivé." Déclara celui en tête de file comme ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses porte en bois ornées d'une gravure représentant sept dragons entourant un grand joyaux que Lilac reconnue immédiatement comme étant la Kingdom Stone.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grondant pour révélé une assemblé en pleine discussion comptant environs une quinzaine de membres aux manteaux noir et rouge qui était présidé par trois individus vêtues de manteaux rouges écarlates brodés chacune de symboles bronzés, argentés et dorés installé sur des sièges en hauteurs.

* * *

Lilac entra timidement dans la salle en sentant le regard du conseil posé sur elle comme ils se turent pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une place au centre de la pièce où devait se rendre les accusés d'après ce que lui avait expliqué ses geôliers.

-"Voici donc la célèbre Sash Lilac. Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée quand à la raison tu te trouves ici ?" Déclara l'individu au manteau rouge et argenté avec un air hautain. "Nous t'avouerons que c'est avec une grande surprise et une immense déception que nous te recevons ici aujourd'hui."

-"Je n'en doute pas et m'en excuse." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en s'inclinant poliment. "Mais avant de commencé mon procès, vous pourriez me donné quelques précisions à propos de votre organisation, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur votre rôle et votre influence concernant les informations liés au clan Draconique."

-"Voyez vous sa, c'est déjà rare que nous soyons rassemblé pour traité d'une affaire de Dragon Fury mais cela droit être la première fois que nous avons une accusée aussi polie, sereine et curieuse. Sans doute le fameux charme des dragons d'eau." Fit remarqué le membre du conseil au manteau de bronze avec une voix féminine qui semblait amusé par l'attitude de Lilac "Vous avez de la chance, notre protocole nous oblige à vous présentez l'ordre des braises du silence."

Des sons de luttes, de lames qui s'entrechoquent et d'explosion se firent soudainement entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit pour révélée un garde membre de l'organisation affolé et à bout de souffle

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda l'un des conseillers inquiet par le vacarme inhabituel

-"Nous... Nous sommes attaqué..." Répondit le garde à bout de souffle en gagnant la panique et la confusion de certains membre du conseil.

-"Mais c'est impossible, qui saurait que nous nous trouvons ici et nous en voudrait autant ?" Demanda un autre conseiller "D'ailleurs vu notre position géographique un groupe armé ou une flotte aérienne se verrait de loin, non ?"

-"En effet mais nos assaillants sont beaucoup moins nombreux et ont profité de la forêt environnante et de la relève d'une de nos sentinelle pour se faufilé jusqu'ici." Répondit le garde qui semblait légèrement effrayé en scrutant d'où il venait en direction des bruits de bataille.

-"Combien sont ils ?" Demanda l'individu au manteau rouge et or qui prenait pour la première fois la parole et fit taire l'ensemble des autres membres du conseil par le simple son de sa voix. "Pour réussir à vous donnez autant de mal ils doivent être une bonne dizaine, non ?"

-"En... en faite il ne sont que trois..." Répondit le garde en évitant de croisé le regard des conseillers stupéfaits. "Mais ne les sous estimés pas, ils sont redoutables et seraient venus pour la récupéré."

L'assemblée se tourna à nouveau vers une Lilac surprise qu'il pointait du doigt avant de reporté son attention vers le sbire qui hurla en étant entouré d'une aura cyan et soulevé dans les airs avant d'être aspiré à travers la porte par une force inconnue.

La plupart des membres du conseil semblaient avoir été pétrifié par la scène quand Silver, Jiaoh et Carol entrèrent à leurs tour dans la salle.

-"Les amis ? Je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse.

-"Non mais c'est une blague ? Nous sommes venu te libéré bien sûr." Répondit une Carol en colère mais souriante en voyant son amie saine et sauve.

-"C'est vrai sa tu ne nous invite pas pour joué avec tes nouveaux amis ?" Demanda Jiaoh en riant comme elle relâcha le garde qui s'effondra au sol.

-"Nos camarades... vous les avez tous tuez ?" Demanda un conseiller effrayé.

-"Ils sont simplement inconscients, vous nous prenez pour des assassins ou quoi ?" Répondit Silver avant de tourné son attention vers la dragonne d'eau en souriant "Heureux de voir que tu n'a rien, Lilac."

-"J'au... J'aurai parfaitement pu m'en sortir toute seule vous savez... Mais merci quand même d'être venu." Répondit la dragonne en rougissant avant de retourné son attention vers les trois membres importants du conseil et de s'incliné respectueusement. "Veuillez excusé mes amis pour le dérangement. Ils se font beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi parfois."

-"Et c'est Mama Dragonne qui dit sa ?" Déclara Jiaoh "C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? Où sont les caméras cachées ?"

-"Silence bande d'impertinents, vous osez profané notre repaire pour brutalisé nos camarades et interrompre ce procès." Hurla le membre au manteau argenté qui était furieux. "Et vous pensez réellement pouvoir vous en tiré aussi facilement ?"

-"Un procès ? Qu'elle bêtise as-tu encore fait Lilac ?" Demanda Carol qui semblait amusée par la situation "Tu ne peux pas resté deux heures seule sans t'attiré des ennuies ?"

-"Sa suffit !" Hurla le conseiller argenté "Membre du Conseil, je demande la peine maximal pour Sash Lilac et ses complices."

-"De mon point de vu, je veux bien faire une exception pour cette fois." Répondit calmement le membre au manteau rouge et bronze "Ils ne pensaient pas à mal et voulaient simplement sauvés leurs amie. Et je tiens à signalé que rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé si tu avais suivie mon plan pour l'invité à venir à nous plutôt que de l'enlevé."

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle pendant que les autres conseillers délibéraient entre eux avant qu'ils ne levèrent tous un panneau bleu ou rouge avec une majorité de rouge. Cela fit grogné l'individu au manteau argenté qui s'assit calmement dans son siège.

-"Oh je vois !" S'exclama Silver "C'est ainsi que vous prenez vos décisions. Mais qui êtes vous au juste ?"

-"C'est ce qu'ils allaient me dire avant que vous n'arriviez." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en soupirant. "Mais d'après ce que j'ai déjà pu comprendre, il s'agirait d'une organisation qui gère l'information concernant le clan draconique et d'autres sujets liée au dragons comme le Dragon Rage par exemple."

-"Je constate que nos gardes sont toujours aussi bavards et faibles, il faudrait revoir entièrement leurs formations." Déclara une voix féminine provenant de derrière la porte "Je sais que nous n'avons pas réellement d'ennemis mais quand même."

-"Attendez, nous connaissons cette voix, non ?" Demanda Jiaoh pensive en tentant de ce souvenir de l'identité de la nouvelle arrivante avant qu'elle ne se montre et claqua des doigts quand un éclair rouge et noir bondit sur l'hérisson blanc prit au dépourvu pour le plaqué au sol. "Mais oui bien sur c'est Flare !"

* * *

La dragonne tigresse ronronnait de joie en balançant sa queue de gauche à droite pendant qu'elle profitait de la fourrure d'un pauvre Silver complètement sonné sous les regards sidéré du Conseil, de Carol et le regard furieux de Lilac. Elle aurait sans doute continué pendant un moment si Apollo n'était pas arrivé à son tour pour la relevé en la tenant par le col.

-"Tu pourrais arrêté de te donné en spectacle avec cet hérisson ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela est embarrassant pour nous tous." Gronda le dragon de feu en soupirant avant de se tourné vers les membres du Conseil "Excusez la pour ce comportement... et cette vision d'horreur."

-"Sa ira Apollo ce n'est pas grave." Répondit la membre au manteau rouge et bronze amusé par la scène "Je dirais même que c'est mignon de voir que notre petite Flare apprécie autant votre nouvel ami."

-"Tu vois Aniki, même Okasan n'y voit rien à redire." Dit Flare en se libérant de l'emprise de son frère.

-"Aniki ? Okasan ?" Demanda Carol confuse.

-"Ce sont des termes qui signifie respectueusement grand frère et mère." Répondit fièrement Jiaoh "Comme quoi ma passion pour les mangas n'est pas si inutile que sa."

-"Une minute, comment ce fait il que votre présence ici ne dérange personne, tous les deux ?" Demanda Lilac en pointant les deux dragons tigres "Et plus important encore: votre mère fait partie des dirigeants de cette organisation ?"

-"Bravo Flare, t'en rate pas une aujourd'hui..." Soupira Apollo.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Musuko, nous comptions révélé notre identité à un moment ou un autre de toute façon." Avoua l'individu au manteau rouge et doré avant que les trois membres importants n'enlevèrent leurs capuches pour révélé trois dragons tigres de feu âgés autour de la cinquantaine.

La mère de Flare et d'Apollo avait les yeux orangé de son fils et les cheveux sombres de sa fille attaché en un chignon retenu par deux baguette en verre rouge. Elle se nommait Nova Obsidian Scarlet et semblait avoir une personnalité jovial à cause de son sourire moqueur qui contrastait avec le regard perçant qu'elle arborait.

L'individu au manteau rouge et argenté avait un pelage orange et des cheveux roux coiffé en une longue queue de cheval qui accentuait le regard froid et calculateur qu'il arborait. La grande cicatrice à sa joue gauche n'arrangeait pas son apparence pendant qu'il observait avec un regard irrité Lilac et les autres avec ses yeux bleu. Il s'agissait de Fuego Scarlet, l'oncle d'Apollo et de Flare.

Celui qui semblait dirigé l'assemblé avec son manteau rouge et doré avait les yeux vert de Flare et une longue chevelure hérissée comme Apollo qui formait une sorte de crinière. Son regard plein de sagesse s'attardait beaucoup plus sur Silver que sur les autre comme son visage impassible laissait transparaitre un léger soupçon de curiosité tandis que Apollo l'aidait à se relevé et que Lilac tentait de gardé Flare loin du hérisson pendant que Jiaoh et Carol s'amusait de la scène. Il n'était autre que Cendro Obsidian Scarlet le père des deux dragons tigres et était considéré comme le meilleur artificier d'Avalice avec son frère, Fuego.

-"Nous aurions aimé continué cette discussion mais nous ferions mieux d'allé voir l'état de nos camarades." Déclara brusquement Nova "Qui est pour reporté cette réunion à plus tard ?"

-"Ce ne serait pas un piège pour que l'ont baisse notre garde par hasard ?" Demanda Carol méfiante pendant que la plupart des conseillers approuvaient la décision et quittèrent la salle tandis que la mère de Flare et d'Apollo se rapprochait de Lilac et des autres.

-"Pourquoi ferions nous une chose pareille ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et il est évident en observant vos regards que vous attendez d'en savoir plus sur notre confrérie et ne partirez pas sans quelques réponse." Répondit Nova en souriant. "Apollo et Flare, pourquoi ne faites vous pas visité les lieux à vos amis en attendant notre retour ? Je suis certaine qu'ils sont un peu fatigué et ont un tas de question à vous posez. Ils pourront en profité aussi pour prévenir cette chère Otama et vos autres amis."

-"Vous connaissez grand-mère ?" Demanda Lilac légèrement surprise.

-"Qui ne la connait pas serait la bonne question." Plaisanta Nova avant de posé un regard tendre sur la dragonne d'eau "J'ai aussi connu ta mère... Désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa a dû être terrible d'apprendre sa mort à ton réveil."

-"En effet mais j'ai encore mes amis avec moi pour m'aidé à passé ce mauvais moment." Répondit Lilac en souriant.

-"C'est pourquoi tu t'es enfuie de chez ta grand-mère toute seule sans avertir personne ?" Demanda Carol en rendant la phrase de la dragonne complètement ridicule.

-"Je vous laisse maintenant, ne faite pas de bêtise en mon absence." Déclara la vielle dragonne en riant avant de remarqué du coin de l'œil Flare qui bavait littéralement en tentant de se rapproché de Silver "Et Apollo, surveille ta sœur elle serait capable de repassé en Dragon Fury si elle continu de se comporté ainsi."

-"Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai..." Répondit la dragonne en rougissant d'embarras comme tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. "Pourquoi t'amuses tu toujours à reparlé de cette histoire ?"

-"Car je suis fière de toi voyons." Répondit la vielle dragonne qui s'éloignait en souriant. "Après tous, peu de dragons peuvent se vanté de maîtrisé leurs Dragon Rage et Dragon Fury surtout à un si jeune âge."

-"Si je comprend bien, vos parents dirigent cette confrérie ?" Demanda Silver avant que Flare ne lui fasse un énorme câlin en manquant de le refaire tombé au sol.

-"C'est exact, en faite les braises du silence tiennent plus d'une organisation familiale secrète qu'autre chose." Répondit joyeusement la dragonne de feu en ne faisant pas attention au regard furieux que lui lançait Lilac. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois venu ici pour me voir Silver, tu commençais vraiment à me manqué."

-"Vraiment, pourtant sa ne fait pas deux jours depuis l'incident du Mont Vulcania ?" Demanda l'hérisson gêné et confus "A l'origine nous sommes venus pour libéré Lilac et ignorions totalement que vous seriez ici, ou que votre famille dirigeait une organisation secrète. Mais sa fait plaisir de vous revoir tout de même."

La dragonne de feu eu l'impression de fondre en voyant le sourire de son ami quand la dragonne d'eau les sépara en envoyant le pauvre Silver dans les airs avec l'aide de ses cheveux.

-"Sa suffit maintenant vous deux." Déclara Lilac furieusement "Maintenant nous voudrions avoir des réponses."

-"Bien sur, mais avant que l'ont ne vous révèle d'autre secrets, vous pourriez nous expliquez comment vous avez réussit à trouver notre repaire tous les trois ?" Demanda Apollo

-"C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons eu de la chance de recevoir un peu d'aide sinon nous serions certainement encore à ta recherche, Lilac." Répondit Carol se remémorant les événements qui leurs avaient permit de retrouvé leurs amie.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Carol et Jiaoh arrivèrent au bord de l'étang où se trouvait Lilac sans trouvé aucune trace de leur amie.

-"Tu es sûr qu'elle est venu ici ? Je ne met pas en doute tes capacités de pisteuse mais l'endroit semble désert." Fit remarqué la féline avant de remarqué que son amie observait le sol avec une expression sérieuse. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Beaucoup de traces différentes... j'ai l'impression que Lilac a été prise dans une embuscade et enlevée." Répondit la tigresse

-"Si... si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues Jiaoh elle n'est pas drôle." Déclara Carol en commençant à s'inquiétée.

-"Voyons, j'ai une tête à plaisanté sur un sujet pareil ?" Demanda la manipulatrice de sable "Si s'était pour te faire une farce j'aurai dit qu'elle avait retrouvé Silver ici et qu'ils se sont envolé pour un rendez-vous romantique."

-"Je ne sais pas d'où te sort ces idées mais tu devrais te changé le sujet de tes blagues elles commencent à devenir ennuyeuses." Dit l'hérisson qui lévitait au dessus d'elles.

-"Tient donc notre hérisson en peluche daigne enfin se montré." Répondit Jiaoh en étreignant leur ami comme il se posa devant elles "Alors comment était cette simulation de nuit de noce avec Lilac ? Tu en as profité un peu quand même ?"

-"Ce n'est pas le moment pour parlé de ce genre de chose, Jiaoh." Soupira Carol "Par contre, tu pourrais nous expliqué ce que tu fais ici Silver ? Il ne me semble pas que Lilac t'avait envoyé jusqu'ici ?"

-"Je me promenais pour me dégourdir les jambes quand je suis tombé sur une source thermal sauvage et ai donc profité pour prendre un bain. Le seul soucis est que je me suis un peu perdu et pendant que je cherchais le chemin du retour je vous ai vu toute les deux au loin" Expliqua l'hérisson en riant de gène "Pour en revenir au sujet important, tu as bien dit que Lilac a été enlevée ? Tu sais par où ils sont partie Jiaoh?"

-"Désolé, la marque sombre là bas prouve qu'ils sont partie à bord d'un navire volant après l'avoir capturé." Répondit la tigresse avec un air abattu.

-"Hé t'en fait pas, je suis certain qu'ont va la retrouvé." Déclara Carol en tentant de la réconforté.

-"Cette personne là-bas sait peut être quelque chose ?" Répondit Silver en pointant un personnage mystérieux qui semblait être une renarde anthropomorphique.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule queue contrairement à Kitsune et Otama, un pelage doré et était vêtue d'un kimono blanc ainsi qu'un large chapeau conique en paille qui dissimulait son identité. Elle leurs fit signe de la suivre et partie rapidement à travers la forêt.

Méfiants au début, l'hérisson et les deux félines la suivirent pour un long trajet et arrivèrent finalement devant un château en ruine.

-"Quel est cet endroit ?" Demanda Silver en contemplant les lieux.

-"Un ancien château datant d'une guerre pour la Kingdom Stone sans aucun doute." Répondit Carol "Il y en a encore certains en assez bon état un peu partout sur Avalice."

-"Il y a eu des guerres pour la Kingdom Stone dans le passé ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus pendant qu'ils pénétraient dans la cour extérieur à la recherche de la mystérieuse renarde.

-"Tu sais la vie n'a pas toujours été aussi joyeuse qu'elle semble l'être aujourd'hui. Avalice à souffert de nombreuses crises énergétique dans le passé et la Kingdom Stone étant la source d'énergie la plus puissante de cette planète elle à attiré la convoitise de nombreux souverains et dirigeants." Expliqua Jiaoh "Cela entraina de nombreux conflits entre les trois plus grandes puissances de cette planète jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décidé qu'il était grand temps d'arrêté les batailles et que l'artefact devrait être mis en sécurité au sommet du Mont Draconia. Du moins il était en sécurité avant l'arrivé de Lord Brevon, mais cette partie attendra que nous ayons retrouvé Lilac."

La tigresse se retourna pour voir les expressions surprises de l'hérisson et amusées de la féline.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda Jiaoh rougissante de gêne par les regards que ses amis lui lançaient "J'ai bien le droit d'aimé l'histoire d'Avalice, non ?"

-"Bien sur, et je suis persuadé que tu feras une merveilleuse archéologue plus tard." Répondit Silver en riant "C'est juste que c'est étrange de te voir être sérieuse pendant plus de cinq minutes."

-"Qu... quoi ? Attend un peu tu vas voir espèce de peluche." Répondit la tigresse en se jetant sur son ami pour lui tiré les joues et le forcé à faire différente grimace. "Alors qui affiche une expression bizarre maintenant, d'ailleurs qui t'as dit que je voulais devenir archéologue ?"

-"Personne, tu semblais tellement aimé parlé de l'histoire d'Avalice que j'ai pensé que sa semblais logique que tu ai envie d'en faire ton métier." Répondit l'hérisson en attrapant les bras de la tigresse pour la faire arrêté. "Et désolé de dire sa mais je te vois pas vraiment en antiquaire ou professeur d'histoire."

-"Sa parait logique vu comme sa..." Conclue Jiaoh avant de rougir en remarquant qu'elle avait plaqué Silver et le chevauchait dans une position plutôt équivoque sous le regard de Carol qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

-"Dîtes tous les deux, vous voudriez peut être un peu d'intimité mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment vu le comité d'accueil qui vient nous recevoir." Déclara la féline en pointant un groupe de membre des braises du silence qui sortaient d'un passage secret en hurlant. "Au moins nous n'avons pas eu besoin de cherché longtemps."

 **...Fin Flasback...**

* * *

-"Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous neutralisions vos camarades et vous connaissez la suite." Déclara Jiaoh pendant qu'ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine. "Hmm... que faisons nous ici ?"

-"Lilac semble mourir de faim, alors j'ai demandé à Flare de nous conduire ici." Répondit Silver

-"Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que j'avais faim, mais il avait visiblement tord." Menti la dragonne d'eau avant de rougir d'embarras quand un énorme grognement de son estomac la contredit.

-"Tu disais ?" Demanda Jiaoh en riant

-"Bon d'accord... il se pourrait que j'ai une petite faim..." Avoua Lilac "Mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps pour en savoir plus sur les braises du silence et le Dragon Rage."

-"Il y a une salle à manger équipé d'un visiophone juste à coté, tu pourras rassuré les autres et nous pourrons discuté pendant que certains reste ici pour préparé le déjeuner." Proposa Apollo "Flare et moi n'avons rien avalé ce matin maintenant que j'y pense."

-"Nous non plus d'ailleurs vu que nous avons dû partir à la recherche d'une dragonne fugueuse." Plaisanta à moitié Carol "Il faudra aussi prévenir les autres je pari que Milla doit se faire un sang d'encre à l'heure qu'il est."

-"Désolé..." S'excusa tristement la dragonne d'eau avant de recevoir une accolade réconfortante de Silver.

-"Hé pas besoin de t'excusé, tu avais besoin de te changé les idées et n'avais pas prévu d'être enlevé." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant avant d'enfilé un tablier "Allez y je me charge de la cuisine, j'ai une recette qui devrait surement te plaire Lilac, par contre un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus."

-"Je me dévoue !" Déclara joyeusement Jiaoh "Se sera surement amusant et je ne suis pas réellement intéressée par ces histoires de dragons de toute façon."

-"Je veux aussi aidé." Répondit Flare avant d'être tiré par la queue de son frère dans la pièce voisine.

-"Hors de question, tu risque de dérangé l'hérisson plus qu'autre chose." Déclara Apollo comme ils disparurent à travers la porte.

-"Moi je t'accompagne, Lilac. Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à ces deux là mais vaut mieux resté prudente tant que nous sommes ici." Déclara Carol en tentant de prendre une posture menaçante. "Qu'ils tentent quelque choses et ils auront affaire à moi."

-"Drôle de garde du corps, mais j'accepte la proposition." Répondit Lilac qui suivait la féline tout en jetant un œil vers l'hérisson et la tigresse qui semblaient s'amusé en coupant des fruits. Les cristaux de ses écouteurs habituellement bleu virèrent un instant au rose puis au rouge pendant qu'elle les observait s'échangé un sourire complice. _'Pourquoi j'ai un l'impression que cela me dérange de les voir ensemble ?'_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Lilac et Carol étaient en communication avec Corazon et Milla à la résidence de Lady Otama.

-"Tu t'étais fait enlevée, Lilac ?" Demandèrent la pilote féline et la basset qui discutaient via l'holo-bracelet de Milla.

-"Oui mais Carol, Jiaoh et Silver m'ont retrouvé et tous c'est arrangé... enfin presque." Répondit Lilac "Il se trouve que le groupe qui m'a capturé est dirigé par la famille d'Apollo et de Flare et qu'ils gèrent l'information concernant le Dragon Rage et d'autres sujets sensibles liés aux dragons."

-"Hé, pas la peine de l'hurlé sur tous les toits non plus." Dit la voix de Flare à travers la communication.

-"Et donc vous revenez bientôt ?" Demanda Milla "Lady Otama est sortie un moment pour voir une amie mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à avoir des soupçons et vous savez que je déteste mentir."

-"Nous revenons dès que nous en saurons plus sur les braises du silence et sur ce qu'ils veulent à Miss Heropant." Répondit Carol avant de rougir légèrement. "Et les autres... ils ont remarqué notre absence ?"

-"Si tu veux parlé en priorité de Spade... bien entendu qu'il l'a remarqué. Il serait même parti te rejoindre si Torque et AAA ne lui était pas sauté dessus." Raconta Corazon avant d'éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de sa sœur "Détend toi je plaisantais, en faite ils ne savent rien et nettoie encore gentiment la cuisine au moment où nous parlons."

-"Cory... tu... tu..." Grogna Carol en réprimant l'envie d'insulté sa grande sœur avant que Lilac ne reprit la parole.

-"Nous reviendrons sans doute cet après-midi, d'ici là taché de détourné l'attention de grand-mère." Déclara la dragonne d'eau "Elle serait capable de rasé complètement cet endroit si elle savait ce qui s'était passé."

-"Je trouve que t'exagère un peu la situation mais d'accord nous allons l'occupé en attendant votre retour. Soyez prudents, et revenez vite quand même." Répondit Milla avant de mettre fin à la communication.

-"Désolé pour l'attente." S'excusa Lilac comme Carol et elle prirent place autour d'une table avec Apollo et Flare assis de l'autre coté. "Alors de quoi allez vous nous parlez en premier "

-"De ce qui vous intéresse en priorité je suppose." Répondit Apollo avant de se tourné vers la féline "Mais vous ignorez vraiment qui était cette renarde qui vous a conduit ici ?"

-"Non aucune idée." Déclara Carol en secouant la tête "Elle a disparu avant même que nous ayons pu découvrir son identité."

-"Je me demande de qui il s'agit, certainement quelqu'un qui te connais Lilac vu qu'elle vous a aidé." Dit pensivement Flare.

-"Désolé mais je ne me souvient pas avoir connue une renarde à queue unique." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Peut être une habitante des environs qui a vu mon enlèvement ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi faire autant de mystère sur son identité ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

La renarde mystérieuse éternua en entrant dans un cabanon aménagé ce trouvant à proximité de la résidence d'Otama et fut à moitié surprise d'y trouvé la petite renarde blanche qui l'attendait.

-"Je pourrais savoir d'où tu sors comme sa ?" Demanda Otama en croisant les bras et en s'élevant sur la pointe de ses queues comme un serpent pour ce retrouvé à la même hauteur que l'inconnue. "Nous nous étions mise d'accord que tu resterais ici le temps que la situation ce calme et que tu récupères de tes blessures."

-"Je vais mieux maintenant et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air." Répondit la renarde dorée en riant "D'ailleurs avec ce déguisement personne ne me reconnais, pas même..."

-"Pas même qui ? Finis ta phrase voyons." Déclara la renarde blanche en souriant pendant que l'inconnue avait sa main sur la bouche en ayant remarqué qu'elle en avait trop dit. "Tu as suivie Lilac quand elle à quitté la résidence, avoue."

-"Tu étais au courant ? Oh oui, j'oubliai que tu sais tous ce qui se passe ici." Répondit la renarde dorée. "Je voulais m'assuré qu'elle allait bien, et j'ai eu raison car elle c'est fait enlevée par nos amis des braises du silence."

-"QUOI ?" Demanda Otama "Attend un peu que j'arrive dans leurs repaire, ils vont voir comment j'incinère les ordures de leurs espèces."

-"Pas besoin, j'y ai déjà conduit Jiaoh, Carol et Silver." Répondit l'inconnue en riant "Ils seront de retour avant la fin de la journée."

-"Tant mieux, mais cela ne t'excuse pas pour autant. Surtout que s'était ton idée pour pouvoir espionné les Dark Scarves plus facilement." Déclara Otama avant de lui donné un panier repas qu'elle avait elle-même préparé. "Tiens, il y a certains des plats que tu préfèrent à l'intérieur. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard quand les jeunes ne regarderont pas. D'ici là tient toi tranquille, je n'ai pas dû avoir à supporté de voir Lilac dans cette état pour que tu débarques comme une fleur quelques heures après comme si de rien n'était."

-"Je comprend, désolé." Dit tristement la renarde dorée en enlevant son couvre-chef "Tu pense que Lilac comprendra et me pardonnera un jour."

-"Je comprendrais parfaitement pourquoi elle t'en voudrait." Répondit sévèrement la renarde blanche avant d'étreindre affectueusement l'inconnue "Mais la connaissant elle te pardonnera rapidement."

* * *

 **Après avoir reçu l'aide d'une renarde mystérieuse qui est en faite une connaissance d'Otama, Lilac et Carol s'apprêtent à en savoir plus sur les secrets des braises du silence, une organisation qui contrôle dans l'ombre les informations concernant les dragons.**

 **Qui peut bien être cette renarde qui semble connaitre la jeune dragonne d'eau ? Qu'apprendront Lilac et Carol ? Milla et Corazon réussiront elles à divertir Otama ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Aussi j'aimerais connaitre vos avis concernant les couples ou comme certains les nommes, les "pairing" ou "shipping" éventuels déjà apparu dans cette fanfic. Je pari que vous avez déjà une préférence pour certains et aimeriez que je les confirmes réellement, comme le Sparol (SpadexCarol) ou le Torazon (TorquexCorazon) par exemple.**


	42. Jalousie et cuisine

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 41: Jalousie et cuisine.**

 _Salut à tous, nouveau avec un léger retard (devais me décidé du moment idéal pour la fin de ce chapitre), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personne n'a répondu à ma question concernant vos couples préféré de cette histoire, je prend sa pour un "ont les aiment tous" ou "c'est difficile de choisir."_

 _Kiki92: Content que cette image t'ai plus, même s'il s'agissait en faite d'une des premières images que j'avais mis pour cette fanfic (je devrais remettre certaines de temps en temps)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the Hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

A la résidence d'Otama, Torque, AAA et Spade venaient de terminé le nettoyage de la cuisine et discutaient de la situation d'Avalice.

-"Donc les Dark Scarves sont partie sans laissé aucune traces ?" Demanda le panda "Et leurs membres que nous avions capturé, ils ne savent absolument rien ?"

-"Non, il semblerait qu'ils aient perdu tous leurs souvenirs importants liés au Dark Scarves." Répondit AAA qui poussa un petit cri avant de sauté sur l'épaule du commandant alien pour évité une carte enflammée. "Hé, sa va pas ?"

-"Ces espèces d'ordures, ils ont oublié que c'est grâce à nous s'ils ne font pas trempette dans le Mont Vulcania au moment où nous parlons ?" Demanda Spade en fulminant de colère. "Laissez moi avec l'un d'eux pendant quelques minutes et nous verrons s'ils continuent de joué les amnésiques. "

-"Cet exactement ce qu'a dit Jiaoh quand elle a apprit la nouvelle. Mais ils ont tous été interrogé sous le détecteur de mensonge de Pangu et aucun d'eux ne semble mentir." Répondit Torque "D'après Cherry et Ambre le commandant des Dark Scarves qui se trouvait à Shuigang était un maitre de l'illusion et de l'hypnose, il y est peut être pour quelque chose."

-"Je vois..." Soupira le panda en se calmant "Et qu'a ton découvert d'autre ? Tu as pu obtenir des informations sur les lieutenants de Brevon auprès de tes connaissance aliens ?"

-"Je n'ai pas appris grand chose pour te dire la vérité." Avoua le commandant "Mis à part que les planètes sous leurs contrôles jouissaient d'une prospérité incroyable et qu'ils y étaient très respecté malgré le fait que la majorité de leurs population déteste Lord Brevon."

-"Plutôt troublant, normalement quand ont déteste un dictateur il est logique de haïr ceux qui le représentent, non ?" Demanda AAA en attrapant une corbeille de fruits qui se trouvait sur une étagère.

-"Tu ne devrais pas te goinfré autant, le traiteur qu'a commandé lady Otama va bientôt nous livré le déjeuné." Gronda Torque

-"Oh allé ce n'est qu'une banane et il faudra en plus attendre que les filles descendent et que Silver et Otama reviennent." Répondit le petit tarsier en pelant une orange. "D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment qu'on a vu l'un d'eux ?"

-"C'est vrai que c'est vraiment très silencieux." Confirma Spade "Je sais que Lilac droit être triste et bouleversée, mais avec Cory et Jiaoh les autres devraient déjà avoir réussi à lui remonté le moral."

-"Il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit présente pour cela, non ?" Demanda la pilote féline en surgissant soudainement derrière le panda. "De quoi vous parliez dans notre dos ?"

-"Juste... *cromch*... des Dark Scarves et des... *crumch*… lieutenants de Lord Brevon." Répondit AAA avec la bouche pleine.

-"Hé l'alien, je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne pas laissé AAA grignoté entre les repas ?" Gronda Corazon "Après il devient complètement intenable."

-"Ce n'est pas le cas d'habitude ?" Demanda Torque légèrement intimidé par le regard que lui lancait la féline.

-"Hé je vous entend vous savez ?" Déclara le tarsier avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Spade qui mourrait de rire. "J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

-"Non... *rire*… c'est juste que vous formez une famille vraiment amusante tous les trois." Répondit le panda avant de sortir de la cuisine en utilisant sont Green Dash pour évité une rafale de balle glaçante. "Du calme, je plaisantais..."

-"Salut Spade !" Dit joyeusement Milla qui se trouvait derrière lui et le fit sursauté.

-"Sa ne va pas de faire peur au gens comme sa ,Milla. J'ai failli t'envoyé une carte en pleine tête tu sais." Répondit le panda en se remettant du choc."

-"Désolé mais je trouve sa étrange, te connaissant tu n'es pas du genre à te mettre dans ce genre d'état pour si peu." Fit remarqué la basset inquiète "Tout va bien ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'as prit pour quelqu'un d'autre."

-"Non c'est juste que..." Commença à dire Spade avant de remarqué le regard innocent de sa jeune amie ' _Merde pourquoi faut il que je soit aussi faible face à ce regard de chien battu'_ "Bon d'accord, j'avoue j'ai cru que s'était Carol."

-"Carol ? Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux pourtant ?" Demanda Milla "Il c'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?"

-"Ont peut dire sa... Mais les autres ne t'ont rien raconté ?" Répondit le panda "D'ailleurs où sont les filles ?"

-"Pour te dire la vérité, il se trouve que Jiaoh et Carol sont partie à la recherche de Lilac qui est partie quelque part sans avertir personne. Pendant ce temps, Cory et moi avons pour mission de faire en sorte que la grand-mère de Lilac ne l'apprenne pas" Avoua la basset "Et si tu me demande si j'ai entendue parlé de votre diner romantique à Shang Tu, je suis au courant même si elles ne m'ont pas vraiment raconté la fin. Il c'est passé quoi ?"

-"C'est plutôt compliqué à expliqué en faite." Répondit Spade qui rougissais d'embarras pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon pour mieux discuté.

-"S'était donc sa ton plan ?" Demanda AAA pendant que Torque, Corazon et lui observaient la scène à travers l'embrassure de la porte. "Utilisé Milla pour faire avancé les choses entre Carol et Spade."

-"Je dois avoué que c'est une bonne idée, Milla est plutôt bonne médiatrice et son coté jeune et mignon arrive à déconcerté les personnes les plus têtues." Répondit le commandant alien

-"Oui j'ai pu m'en rendre compte il y a un moment." Déclara la pilote féline "Discuté avec elle c'est un peu comme parlé avec un enfant qui semble très naïf mais qui poserait des questions si simple et embarrassante qu'elles en deviennent déstabilisante."

-"C'est à dire ?" Demanda Torque en tournant son attention vers Corazon qui rougit en soutenant son regard

-"C'elles du genre... Pourquoi vous faites semblant de vous disputé quand il est évident que vous avez follement envie de vous embrassez ? . Ou encore... Pourquoi tu l'évites et la fui alors que tu meurs d'envie d'être avec elle et de la prendre dans tes bras. " Répondit le singe en riant tandis que le visage de la féline rougit davantage "Ne me regarde pas comme sa, c'est le genre de question que je me pose en vous regardant tous les deux."

-"Qu... Quoi...?" Demandèrent le commandant alien et la pilote féline en rougissant avant de s'énervé en poursuivant AAA.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au repère des braises du silence,

-"Donc si j'ai bien tout comprit, votre confrérie a été fondé par les anciens dragons de feu qui avaient eux-mêmes pour mission de contrôlé les informations concernant notre peuple ?" Demanda Lilac pour récapitulé ce que lui avait raconté Flare et Apollo. "Et même le Magister n'est pas au courant ?"

-"Je ne pense pas, au tout début les premiers Magister collaboraient avec les braises du silence mais ce lien semble s'être perdu avec les différentes guerres pour la Kingdom Stone." Répondit Apollo "Maintenant vous en savez à peu près autant que nous sur notre confrérie. Que voulez vous savoir d'autres, des informations sur le Dragon Rage et le Dragon Furry je suppose ?"

-"En effet, se serait une bonne chose de savoir ce que risque Miss Heropant à l'avenir." Déclara Carol qui se balançait sur sa chaise. "Même si nous pouvons déjà rayé la condamnation à mort de la liste."

-"Désolé encore pour sa, il s'agit simplement d'un moyen de pression pour vérifié le comportement des victimes de la perte de contrôle du Dragon Rage. Même si notre oncle semble prendre cela un peu trop au sérieux parfois." Expliqua le dragon de feu en riant "D'après mon père nous n'avons exécuté personnes depuis de nombreux siècles. Au pire, nous emprisonnons les dragons réellement dangereux et rééduquons certains pour qu'ils puissent vivent le plus normalement possible avec leurs Dragon Furry. Mais il vaudrait mieux que je laisse Flare parlé de cette partie, vu qu'elle est déjà passée par là."

Il se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle qui avait le visage affalé sur la table en faisant la grimace.

-"Je meurs de faim..." Se plaignit la dragonne tigresse comme son estomac grogna pour confirmé tandis que des rires se firent entendre de la cuisine. "J'aurai dû resté avec Silver et Jiaoh, eux au moins semblent vraiment s'amusé."

-"Tu pourrais te concentré un peu sur la discussion." Répondit Apollo en soupirant.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons parfaitement." Dit Lilac en jetant un regard vers la porte de la cuisine.

-"Venant de toi Lilac sa n'a rien d'étonnant, tu n'arrives même pas à compté quand tu as le ventre vide." Plaisanta Carol "Mais c'est bien de voir que vous avez quelque chose en commun toute les deux. Enfin en ne comptant pas votre attirance pour Silver bien sur."

La dragonne d'eau s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laissé entré Silver et Jiaoh vêtu chacun d'un tablier avec des plaques de nourriture dont certaines lévitaient dans les airs grâce aux pouvoirs psychique de l'hérisson.

-"Désolé pour l'attente, notre tigresse cuisinière ne serait même pas capable de cuire un œuf, du coup j'ai dû faire pratiquement tous moi-même." Plaisanta Silver en plaçant les plaques sur la table devant ses amis avant de recevoir une gentil coup de poing de Jiaoh sur la tête.

-"Très drôle l'hérisson en peluche, mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ma formellement interdit de t'aidé après que je me sois faite une minuscule brûlure." Répondit la tigresse en pointant un pansement sur sa main droite avant de rire. "Vous auriez dû le voir il a été au petit soin pour moi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que j'arrive à le convaincre que tout allait bien."

-"Vraiment ?" Demandèrent les autres

-"T'exagère un peu là, je ne me suis inquiété que pendant cinq minute et je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'aidé pour ne pas avoir à repassé derrière toi à chaque fois que tu te forçais à faire quelque chose." Répondit Silver en riant "Je devrais peut être vous donné des cours de cuisine à Lilac et à toi ?"

-"En tous cas... c'est super bon..." Dit Carol entre deux bouché en s'empiffrant.

-"Carol, les bonnes manières..." Gronda Lilac

-"Sa ira, nous mourrons tous de faim." Rassura Apollo

-"Génial alors Itadakimasu et bonne appétit." Déclara joyeusement Flare avant de commencé à mangé l'entrée composé d'une salade tomate/mozzarella accompagné d'une crevette frite.

-"Sa ne veux dire la même chose ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui prenait place à coté d'Apollo tandis que Silver s'asseyait à coté de Lilac qui rougissait légèrement.

-"Itadakimasu est plus proche de Merci pour ce repas , non ?" Demanda l'hérisson avant de commencé à mangé à son tour.

-"C'est exact, les gens font souvent l'erreur de mélangé les deux." Confirma le dragon tigre "Tu t'y connais un minimum en japonais ?"

-"Pas vraiment, mais cela me semblait évident." Répondit Silver en riant. "Peut être un autre souvenir de mon passé, qui sait ?"

-"Ton passé ?" Demanda Apollo confus.

-"Il n'en a pas l'air comme sa mais Silver n'a aucun souvenir de la vie qu'il a eu avant que nous le rencontrions au sommet du Mont Draconia." Répondit Lilac avant de goûté la nourriture. "Nous avons bien fait d'attendre, c'est vraiment délicieux."

-"Tu feras vraiment un parfait mari si tu cuisines aussi bien pour ta futur épouse, Silver." Plaisanta Jiaoh.

-"Sa dépend si elle est gourmande et de quel genre de cuisinière elle est. Pourquoi, sa te tente d'être ma futur femme ?" Plaisanta Silver en faisant les deux dragonnes et Carol manqué de s'étouffer pendant que le dragon de feu observait la scène avec un air amusé.

-"Proposition tentante mais je passe mon tour. Je risquerais de t'arraché la fourrure pour en faire un coussin si je devenais ta femme." Répondit la tigresse en riant mais en rougissant légèrement.

-"Vous devriez prévenir avant de faire ce genre de blague." Déclara Apollo en riant "J'en connais trois qui ont faillit faire une crise cardiaque."

-"C'est vrai, si maintenant tu t'y met Silver sa s'annonce mal." Répondit Carol en rejoignant ses amis qui riaient à l'exception de Lilac et Flare. "Jiaoh suffit déjà pour ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse."

- _'Faudra que je me méfie d'elle.'_ Pensèrent en même temps Lilac et Flare avec la dragonne d'eau qui fut surprise de pensé ainsi de son amie.

* * *

Pendant se temps dans la base secrète des Dark Scarves,

Osuushi était enfermé dans un carcan de métal qui l'immobilisait en observant les autres membres de l'organisation qui faisaient la fête et était méconnaissable avec ses cornes encore brisé. Elles auraient dû avoir repoussées depuis un moment avec l'aide du pouvoir d'une Powerstone Sakura ou Quartz mais Scavenger l'avait interdit et l'avait enfermé lui-même dans l'instrument de torture à la vue de tous.

L'humiliation était, pour le chacal, la punition idéal à infligé au taureau pour avoir été vaincu par Silver et Lilac. Pendant que ce dernier fulminait de rage à cause des moqueries des autres lieutenants, le chef des Dark Scarves s'éclipsa silencieusement pour se rendre dans la salle de commandement où une grande table avec assez de sièges autour pour tous les généraux et .Il s'assit dans le siège principal avant de relâché un long soupir avant de ressentir une autre présence dans la salle et repéra Shu Lan dans le siège opposé au sien qui se réveillait.

-"Déjà ennuyé d'avoir perdu l'une de tes pires ennemis ?" Demanda le paresseux qui s'étirait en baillant.

-"Que fais tu ici toi ?" Demanda le chacal en observant le paresseux attentivement. _'Il a l'air d'être sous sa forme normal, mais il vaudrait mieux que je me méfie.'_

-"Les autres font un raffut d'enfer là-bas, du coup j'ai décidé de venir faire une sieste dans l'une des seules salles insonorisée que nous ayons." Expliqua Shu Lan en riant avant d'observé l'expression méfiante de Scavenger "Détend toi mon pote, je ne vais pas te mangé tu sais."

Shu Lan comme le laissait paraitre son caractère un peu trop détendu, était une personne calme qui était plus du genre à évité ou à tenté de calmé les conflits plutôt qu'à les déclenché. La raison de sa présence chez les Dark Scarves était qu'il possédait une double personnalité et si la première pouvait être comparé à une petite brise d'été, la seconde pouvait être comparable à un cyclone ravageant tous sur son passage.

Scavengers le savait parfaitement et gardait toujours un œil attentif sur le paresseux tout en veillant à ne pas attiré l'attention des autres commandants.

-"Et tu ne vas pas les rejoindre, te connaissant tu devrais apprécié ce genre de chose." Demanda le chef des Dark Scarves.

-"Non merci, je ne suis pas d'humeur à fêté la mort d'une vielle amie, ni d'une partie de nos camarades." Répondit Shu Lan en plaçant ses jambes sur la table.

-"Sa n'a pas l'air de t'affecté tant que sa pourtant." Fit remarqué le chacal.

-"Je n'ai pas réellement mon avis à donné sur la question vu que personne ne me prend au sérieux." Répondit le paresseux "Mais revenons à la question primordial: comment te sens tu maintenant que tu t'es débarrassé de Kitsune et est assuré d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout Avalice ainsi que les bonnes grâce de Lord Brevon ?"

-"Voyons voir... mon plan se déroule comme prévu, l'une de mes pires ennemis ne me gênera plus et je serais bientôt le maitre d'Avalice..." Dit pensivement Scavenger "Je pense donc être assez satisfait de la tournure des évènements."

-"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ai-je détecté une légère note de regret dans ce soupir lors de ton arrivé ?" Demanda Shu Lan intrigué en remarquant l'expression agacé du chacal. "Aurais tu souhaité que les choses se passe différemment ? Notamment concernant Kitsune ?"

- _'Toujour_ s _aussi perspicace celui là...'_ Pensa Scavenger en souriant "On peut dire sa, car au final même si j'ai pu absorbé et m'approprié sa maitrise du feu, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de pouvoir l'éliminé de mes propres mains."

-"Si tu le dis..." Bailla le paresseux en se levant de son siège pour sortir de la salle "Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour revenir en arrière tu sais."

-"Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que cela est impossible au point où nous en sommes." Répondit le chef des Dark Scarves en l'observant se dirigé vers la porte. "D'ailleurs avant que tu ne partes, j'aurai une mission un peu spécial à te confié."

* * *

De retour au repaire des braises du silence,

-"Je ne peux plus rien avalé..." Déclara Carol dont le ventre ressemblait maintenant à un énorme ballon.

-"Pas étonnant avec tous ce que tu as avalé." Répondit Jiaoh qui riait en pointant la pile d'assiette devant la féline.

-"S'était pas mauvais je dois le reconnaître." Déclara Apollo en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

-"C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es resservit trois fois ?" Demanda Flare en faisant grogné son frère. "Pour ma part je dirais que c'est le meilleur riz au curry que j'ai mangé jusqu'ici, Silver. Et le poisson qui l'accompagnait avec son assortiment de légume était vraiment délicieux."

-"Merci, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant "Attendez de goûté au dessert je suis sûr que vous allez adoré."

-"Quoi, il y a aussi un dessert ?" Demanda Carol en roulant littéralement sur sa chaise pour se relevé "Qu'attends tu pour nous l'apporté ?"

-"Simplement que Lilac finisse de mangé ses légumes." Répondit Silver en souriant pendant qu'il observait la dragonne d'eau qui tressaillit dans son siège avec son assiette à moitié vide.

-"Je... je n'ai pas trop faim..." Dit timidement la dragonne d'eau.

-"Ce ne serait pas une excuse pour ne pas finir ton assiette ? Mais bon excuse ou pas le résultat est le même: pas de gâteau pour Lilac." Répondit Jiaoh qui sourit en voyant l'expression agacée de son amie. "Ne me regarde pas comme sa c'est la règle: pas de légumes, pas de desserts. Dommage pour toi ce gâteau au thé vert, au Life Flower et au fruit confit à l'air délicieux et sent divinement bon."

-"Quoi... Mais c'est mon dessert préféré et je n'en ai plus mangé depuis mon entré chez les Red Scarves." Déclara la dragonne d'eau surprise en regardant l'hérisson "Comment as tu pu être au courant ?"

-"Otama me l'a dit. En faite elle m'a beaucoup parlé de ton enfance à Parusa et m'a même montré quelques photos de toi à l'époque." Répondit Silver en riant pendant que Lilac palissait à vu d'œil en imaginant ce qu'aurai pu montré la renarde blanche. "J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de goûté à nouveau à cette saveur de ton enfance."

-"Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas en avoir." Déclara Flare "En même temps, cela en fera plus pour nous donc ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose."

-"Tu pourrais au moins goûté aux légumes, Lilac. Si sa se trouve tu va adoré." Encouragea Carol

-"Je ne sais pas trop..." Répondit Lilac avant d'être soulevé de son siège par télékinésie pour se retrouvé assise sur l'hérisson.

-"Houla sa devient intéressant." Déclara Jiaoh en riant pendant que les autres étaient choqué en observant la scène.

-"Que... que fais tu Silver... ?" Bégaya la dragonne d'eau en rougissant comme l'hérisson prit une cuillerée de légume pour la porté au niveau du visage de son amie.

-"Au grand mots, les grand moyens." Répondit Silver qui rougissait en souriant. "Allé une petite bouchée pour ton hérisson en peluche préféré..."

-"Quoi... tu me prend pour un bébé maintenant ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau vexée en tentant d'échappé à l'emprise psychique du hérisson "Attend un peu que je me libère..."

-"Tu n'agis pas réellement comme une adulte en se moment, si sa peu te rassuré." Répondit Silver "Mais si tu n'aime pas cette méthode ont peut toujours faire c'elle de la maman oiseau."

-"La quoi ?" Demanda Lilac avant de se souvenir de la façon dont les oiseaux nourrissaient leurs oisillons. "Tu... Tu n'as pas intérêt... Ou je jure que je t'arrache toutes ta fourrure et toutes tes épines avant de te les faire mangé."

-"Pourquoi vouloir la forcé à mangé ses légumes au faite ?" Demanda Apollo

-"Fierté de cuisinier, c'est un peu comme si un escrimeur refuserait de t'affronté car il n'aimait pas le style de tes katanas." Répondit l'hérisson en se tournant vers la dragonne d'eau rougissante qui réfléchissait en évitant de croisé son regard.

-"Bien dans ce cas... Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te recrache de la nourriture en plein visage car elle ne me plait pas." Déclara finalement la dragonne d'eau en soupirant dans la défaite.

Elle ne fit qu'une bouché de la cuillerée et apprécia immédiatement le mélange de saveur.

-"Alors c'est comment ?" Demanda Silver qui souriait en contemplant son expression.

-"C'est pas mauvais... en tous cas c'est mieux que ceux que je prépare d'habitude." Répondit Lilac en reprenant sa place pour finir son assiette avec appétit mais sans oublié de giflé l'hérisson avec ses cheveux au passage en faisant rire Carol et Jiaoh pendant que Flare fulminait de jalousie mais souriait un instant plus tard en voyant Silver sortir de table avec les bras chargé d'une pile d'assiette.

-"Attend Silver, je ..." Commença à dire la dragonne de feu en faisant l'hérisson se retourné et perdre l'équilibre avant que Jiaoh ne se précipite pour l'aidé.

-"Attention..." Déclara la tigresse en rattrapant les assiettes qui tombaient avec un nuage de sable. "Il vaut mieux que je t'aide ou nous risquons de nous faire disputé."

-"Avec plaisir, je me disais justement qu'un petit coup de main ne me ferais pas de mal. Après si tu laves la vaisselle aussi bien que tu cuisines, autant me laissé faire." Répondit Silver en riant avant de se tourné à nouveau vers la dragonne tigresse "Tu me disais quelque chose Flare ?"

-"En faite je voulais aussi t'aidé pour la vaisselle..." Répondit timidement la dragonne tigresse.

-"Ton aide est la bienvenue si sa te fais plaisir." Dit Jiaoh en souriant "Mais se sera pour plus tard, nous allons simplement mettre tous sa en cuisine et sortir le gâteau du four. Sa ne prendra pas plus de dix minutes, enfin si nous ne décidons pas d'en profité pour faire quelque chose en tête à tête."

-"Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, Jiaoh." Répondit l'hérisson un tiers gêné, un tiers confus et un tiers surprit. "Du moins si c'est bien une blague..."

-"Vient plutôt dans la cuisine au lieu de parlé pour ne rien dire." Déclara la tigresse qui riait en enroulant sa queue autour de la taille du hérisson pour l'entraîné dans la cuisine. "J'ai hâte de goûté à ce fameux gâteau et ai besoin de te dire une ou deux chose en privé."

-"Comment sa...?" Demanda Lilac avant qu'ils ne disparurent derrière la porte.

-"J'ignorais qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien c'est deux là." Déclara Apollo légèrement amusé "En attendant leurs retour, tu pourrais expliqué à nos amies ce que tu sais du Dragon Furry, Flare."

-"Hein, quoi... ?" Répondit la dragonne de feu distraite qui scrutait la porte avant de se levé "Excusez moi je viens de me souvenir que je devais vérifié quelque chose d'urgent."

-"Vraiment quoi donc ?" Demanda Apollo avant que sa sœur ne quitte la salle par une autre porte.

-"Euh... je vais devoir vous laissez un moment aussi." Déclara rapidement la dragonne d'eau avant de quitté à son tour la salle en prenant la même sortie que Flare.

-"Que leurs arrivent t'ils tous aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Carol légèrement confuse.

-"Je pense avoir ma petite idée." Répondit le dragon tigre avec amusement. "Et j'en connais un qui va avoir de gros ennuis."

Lilac traversa rapidement les couloirs en tournant trois fois dans la même direction et arriva finalement en vue de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré dans la cuisine à l'origine et y trouva sans surprise Flare qui espionnait l'hérisson et la tigresse.

-"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise de te trouvé ici ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en se postant devant la dragonne de feu avec la porte entre elles.

-"Surement pour la même raison que je ne suis pas étonnée que tu m'ai suivie." Chuchota Flare en n'arrêtant pas son observation "Maintenant parle moins fort, cette porte contrairement à l'autre n'est pas insonorisé et tu risques de nous faire repéré."

-"Et donc qu'as-tu apprit ?" Chuchota Lilac en jetant un œil par la vitre de la porte. "Pourquoi Jiaoh agit aussi... joyeusement avec Silver ?"

-"Tient donc, cela t'intéresse aussi ? Moi qui pensais que tu serais venu pour me faire la morale ou me dissuadé d'espionné." Répondit sarcastiquement la dragonne tigresse "Mais non, je n'ai rien apprit ils n'ont rien fait de vraiment inhabituelle, mais cela m'agace au moins autant que toi de voir comment elle flirtait avec lui."

-"Sa... sa ne m'agace pas..." Mentit la dragonne d'eau

-' _ **Allons nous savons bien que cela est faux. '**_ Entendit Lilac en entendant une voix semblable à c'elle de Yama. ' _ **Cette tigresse mal léchée tente de nous dérobé notre Silver et tu ne comptes même pas levé le petit doigt.**_ '

-"Ton Dragon Furry est en désaccord avec toi j'ai l'impression." Déclara Flare avant de se baissé en tournant son attention vers la dragonne d'eau pour ne pas risqué d'être repéré par leurs amis pendant qu'elles discutaient "Sa me rappelle le bon vieux temps avec Fournaise."

-"Fournaise ?" Demanda Lilac en l'imitant "Attend tu as pu entendre la voix qui vient de me parlé ?"

-"Hé.. Calme.. Calme toi Jiaoh..." Dit soudain la voix de Silver qui semblait à la fois inquiet et effrayé "Je... Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouvé..."

-"Pas le temps, j'en veux maintenant..." Hurla la tigresse avant de rugir.

Lilac et Flare se relevèrent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'elles entendaient un grand fracas. Elles furent surprises de trouvé l'hérisson assit sur une chaise qui était maintenu sur les deux pattes arrière par les pouvoirs de Silver pendant que Jiaoh était installé sur lui en lui donnant un passionné et langoureux baisé.

* * *

 **Lilac et Flare semblent avoir enfin trouvé le secret concernant l'attitude de Jiaoh.**

 **Que va t'ils ce passé maintenant ? Qu'elle mission Scavenger à t'il pour Shu Lan ? L'action de Milla et de Corazon suffira t'elle à arrangé la situation entre Carol et Spade ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	43. Gourmandise et DragonFruit

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 42: Gourmandise et DragonFruit**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autres._

* * *

Captain Kalaw était en face de la tombe de Peli, son ami pélican qui avait perdu la vie en tentant courageusement d'empêché Hagewashi de s'en prendre aux habitants de Shang Mu. Le calao avait échangé son armure cybernétique pour un smoking noir et observait avec un mélange de tristesse et de regret ce qui serait la dernière demeure de son ami. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas Chuanwen arrivé à son tour pour posé une gerbe de fleur sur la tombe.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kalaw, personne n'aurait pu empêché ce qui est arrivé..." Déclara la pie en faisant sursauté le calao. "Et connaissant Peli, il te dirait la même chose."

- _'Elle lit dans mes pensés maintenant...?"_ Se demanda le super héro légèrement surprit avant d'affiché un sourire amusé "Tu as raison il serait plutôt d'avis qu'ont aillent dans un restaurant de sushi ou que je lui montre mes dernières inventions à la place... Mais je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais. Du moins pas tant que ce vieux vautour n'aura pas payé pour ces crimes."

-"Je comprend..." Répondit Chuanwen en se relevant pour placé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de commencé à s'éloigné "Mais fait attention, sa ferais étrange même pour moi de te voir devenir un personnage froid, taciturne et obsédé par la vengeance."

-"Comme si cela risquait d'arrivé un jour." Déclara Kalaw en la suivant "Et toi sinon... comment l'assimiles tu ?"

-"La mort de Peli... ? Aussi mal que toi je pense..." Répondit la journaliste "Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sorte de grand frère pour moi."

-"Et moi alors ?" Plaisanta le calao en faisant semblant d'être vexé "Ce n'est pas parce que mon emploi du temps étais surchargé ces dernières années qu'il faut me mettre à l'écart."

-"Oh, le Red Wing of Justice serait il jaloux ? Tu ne devrais pourtant pas car tu sais bien que je te considère différemment. Et c'est tant mieux sinon notre relation aurait été très étrange." Taquina la pie en faisant rougir son ami. "Mais sinon, je trouve que tu as bien choisis pour la tombe de Peli, même si cette statue en fait un peu trop."

-"Vraiment tu trouves ?" Demanda Captain Kalaw pendant qu'ils quittaient le mausolée des héros d'Avalice ou la mémoire de Peli restera présente à jamais auprès d'autre légendes de la planète avec une statue du pélican brandissant fièrement sa caméra qui trônait au dessus de sa tombe.

* * *

Au même moment au palais de Shang Tu,

Le Magister reprenait enfin conscience après son affrontement contre Osuushi lors de l'attaque surprise de Crystal Creek par les Dark Scarves. Légèrement étourdit il tenta de se levé et fut un peu surprit en trouvant Orca couché à son chevet.

Elle avait veillé sur lui sans relâche depuis leurs retour à Shang Tu et même endormie la sirène continuait de lui insufflé son énergie régénératrice. Le dragon de terre l'observa un moment en remarquant les cernes de fatigues et les traces de larmes encore visible sur le visage de son amie avant de poussé un long soupir remplit de regrets.

- _'J'espère que je ne lui ai pas causé trop de tracas.'_ Pensa le dragon de terre en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-"Kit... sune..." Dit tristement Orca dans son sommeil avant qu'une larme fugace ne s'échappe de son œil droit.

-"Il serait arrivé quelque chose à Kitsune ?" Demanda le Magister confus en murmurant avant de commencé à recherché grâce à son holo-casque, des informations sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulé durant sa période d'inconscience.

Il était si plongé dans ses recherches qu'il ne remarqua pas le réveil de la sirène, qui remarquant ce qu'il faisait décida d'en profité pour taquiné un peu son ami. Sans perdre un instant elle se jeta sur lui pour le plaqué sur le lit et l'immobilisa en le maintenant sur le dos pour lui faire face.

-"A... Arrête immédiatement Orca..." Déclara péniblement le dragon de terre en tentant de se libéré de l'emprise de son ami pendant qu'il rougissait de gène.

-"Pour que tu retournes immédiatement au travail ? Désolé Denglong mais tu as besoin de repos." Répondit la sirène avec un sourire espiègle. "D'ailleurs j'ai toujours eu envie que l'ont ce retrouve dans ce genre de situation."

-"Orca..." Grogna le souverain avant d'abandonné en soupirant "Je ne quitterais pas cette chambre, promis. Mais tu pourrais sortir sur moi, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un s'imagine quelque chose en nous voyant ainsi."

-"Voyons, qui serait assez malpolie pour entré dans la chambre d'un malade sans avertir ?" Demanda la sirène en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Maintenant, détend toi un peu pour que je te fasse un petit massage revigorant."

-"Attend... tu... tu n'y es pas obligé..." Répondit le Magister en rougissant d'avantage "J'aimerais plutôt que tu me racontes ce qu'il c'est passé sur Avalice pendant que j'étais inconscient."

-"Ce qu'il c'est passé... ?" Demanda Orca qui prit une expression triste et abattue.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit rapidement en les surprenants.

-"Ne t'inquiète plus, ma jolie sirène. Ton prince charmant est arrivé. Alors comment ce porte ce vieux dragon ?" Hurla maître Dongli en faisant une entrée fracassante avant de resté bouche bée en remarquant dans qu'elle position se trouvait le Magister et la sirène. "C'es quoi ce bordel... ?"

-"Surveille ton langage, vieux porc." Déclara une vielle ours polaire aux cheveux blanc suivie d'un vielle ours brun. "Je constate que tu t'occupes déjà de la rééducation de Denglong, ma chère Orca. Mais tu devrais peut être lui faire pratiqué un genre d'exercice moins... physique à mon avis."

Dongli était le sage de la terre et le maître d'Askal dans la maîtrise de cet élément. Il avait échangé sa tenue de vacance pour un kimono sombre au motif de rochers brun sur les épaules.

Yin et Yang Brismark étaient les parents d'Olga et de Feng et étaient respectivement les sages élémentaires du bois et de l'acier. Eux aussi étaient vêtue d'un kimono sombre mais avec des symboles de feuilles vertes et de lames grises.

-"Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." Bégaya Orca qui sortie rapidement sur le souverain pendant qu'ils rougissaient fortement tous les deux sous les rires de leurs amis.

-"Trop c'est trop, Monsieur se détend et profite du bon temps pendant que nous nous occupons de la reconstruction d'Avalice." Déclara le sanglier avant de bondir vers la sirène "Moi aussi je veux un peu de tendresse !"

-"Bas les pattes sale pervers !" Hurla Orca en lui assénant un violent coup de queue qui eu assez de puissance pour envoyé Dongli s'encastré dans l'une des colonnes de la salle du trône qui se trouvait au centre du palais après qu'il ai traversé tous les murs, fondations et salles ce trouvant sur son chemin.

-"C'est pas juste, Orca à dorloté Denglong pendant tous ce temps et moi je n'ai même pas droit à un câlin." Gémit péniblement le sage de la terre complètement étourdit.

-"Les choses n'ont pas changé entre vous trois ont dirait." Déclara Yang en riant "Enfin presque... Alors tous les deux maintenant vous..."

-"Non absolument pas... J'aidais simplement Denglong à ce détendre." Répondit la sirène en rougissant avant de se caché sous la couverture du lit pour évité de croisé les regards douteux et moqueur du couple d'ours. "Pourquoi aimez vous autant m'embêté ?"

-"Je t'avais prévenu..." Déclara le dragon de terre avant de faire semblant de toussé pour calmé l'atmosphère. "Sinon content de vous revoir Dongli, Yin et Yang. Mais que nous vaut cette visite surprise ?"

-"Tu ignores que les Dark Scarves ont lancé une tentative d'invasion massive autour d'Avalice ?" Demanda Yin.

-"Je viens à peine de reprendre connaissance et commençait à recherché des informations quand une certaine sirène mes tombé dessus." Répondit le Magister tandis que Orca gémissait de gêne sous la couverture. "Vous pourriez me raconté ce qui est arrivé ?"

-"Bien sur... mais tu risques de ne pas apprécié les nouvelles." Répondit l'ours brun.

* * *

Au même moment à l'infirmerie du palais,

Le général Gong était allongé dans un lit et s'ennuyait en observant le plafond. Il avait un énorme bandage qui lui recouvrait le torse et lui rappelait son affrontement contre Feng, son ami d'enfance qui a mal tourné et est devenu l'un des commandant des Dark Scarves.

Il repensais encore à sa rencontre avec le grizzli quand des petits coups à la porte n'attirèrent son attention. Olga et Neera Li entrèrent dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard à sa grande surprise.

-"Voila donc à quoi est réduit le général en chef de Shang Tu ?" Demanda la conseillère du Magister en plaisantant "Quand je te disais que tu devais t'entrainé d'avantage au lieu de flâné autour de Shang Tu."

-"Arrête de le taquiné, Neera. Tu vois bien qu'il est mal en point." Gronda la général de Shuigang en riant malgré tout.

-"Que... que faites vous ici toutes les deux ?" Demanda Gong encore sidéré de les voir pendant qu'elles s'installaient sur des chaises à coté de sonclit.

-"C'est une façon d'accueillir ta sœur et ton amie qui sont venue te rendre une petite visite et qui se sont inquiété en apprenant que tu avais été blessé ?" Demanda Neera légèrement vexée par la réponse de son frère.

-"Ne le prend pas mal, je suis simplement surprit de vous voir ici alors que, Olga tu devrais être à Shuigang pour supervisé la reconstruction des dégâts causés par les Dark Scarves." Répondit le général panda "Tandis que toi Neera, tu ne devrais pas suivre un entrainement intensif avec maitre Yin ?"

-"L'entrainement à été annulé dès que nous avons apprit les nouvelles. Nous avons fait un détour par Shuigang et Dail a prit en charge les activités de son royaume." Expliqua la conseillère du Magister. "Ce qui permet à notre chère Olga de venir te voir. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle avait l'air encore plus inquiète à ton sujet que nous autres."

-"J'ai bien le droit de l'être, non ? Après tous tu es un ami très précieux pour moi, Gong." Répondit sincèrement l'ours polaire qui avait plaçé inconsciemment sa main sur c'elle du panda.

-"Hmm... Ami tu dis... ?" Demanda Neera en remarquant ce qui se passait. "J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous deux. D'ailleurs c'est pas nouveau, déjà quand à l'époque de notre enfance vous étiez toujours ensemble."

-"Comme toi et Dail ?" Fit remarqué Olga en souriant face à la rougeur qui se formait sur le visage de son amie. "D'ailleurs comment la situation a évolué entre vous deux grâce au petit voyage que vous avez fait ensemble ?"

-"Il... il ne c'est rien passé !" Répondit rapidement la conseillère en rougissant d'avantage. "Mais assez tourné autour du pot. Gong, raconte nous ce qu'il c'est passé, des soldats m'ont dit que tu avait affronté un commandant des Dark Scarves en combat singulier et que s'était lui qui t'avais mit dans cet état."

-"En effet..." Répondit le général panda en soupirant "Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui..."

-"Nous nous en doutions déjà tu sais, après tous il faut être plus ou moins doué pour réussir à te tenir tête." Déclara Olga en l'interrompant.

-"Non tu ne comprend pas..." Continua Gong "Ce commandant que j'ai affronté... s'était Feng, ton frère Olga."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda l'ours polaire choqué "Si... si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle Gong."

-"J'aurai aimé que s'en soit une, crois moi." Répondit le panda en serrant les poings avec un air sombre "Mais je l'ai vu comme je te vois maintenant et ai même tenté de le raisonné mais cette tête de mule n'a rien voulu savoir."

-"Je n'arrive pas à y croire... il est peut être sous l'influence des Dark Scarves ou sous hypnose." Déclara Olga.

-"Il avait l'air pleinement conscient de ses actes et semblait y prendre gout. Mais j'espère que tu as raison et qu'ont pourra récupéré l'ancien Feng." Répondit Gong en serrant tendrement la main de son amie.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit il faut mettre les Dark Scarves hors d'état de nuire, et même si pour cela il faut combattre notre ancien ami.". Déclara fermement Neera Li.

* * *

De retour avec le Magister,

-"Ainsi donc, Kitsune nous a quitté..." Déclara le souverain en soupirant de tristesse. "J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et qu'en ai t'il de Sash Lilac et des autres ?"

-"Ils s'en sont sortie et sont chez Otama." Répondit Orca "Le commandant Torque est d'ailleurs passé ce matin pour amené Jiaoh là-bas. D'après lui, Lilac ne c'est toujours pas remit de sa transformation et dort encore."

-"La pauvre, cela va lui faire un choc d'apprendre la mort de sa mère adoptive à son réveil." Déclara Yin.

-"Et qu'en ai t'il des... funérailles ?" Demanda le souverain

-"Aucune annonce officielle pour l'instant." Répondit Yang "Nous allions justement présenté nos condoléances à Lady Otama, enfin dès que nous aurons avertie Neera Li et Olga et récupéré Dongli. Vous nous accompagné ?"

-"Je préfère resté ici... la résidence d'Otama est un lieux avec trop de souvenirs de Kitsune." Déclara Orca tristement "Je ne me sens pas encore prête à y allé."

-"Je reste aussi..." Répondit le dragon de terre en surprenant la sirène.

-"Hmm... Orca te manquerait tant que sa ?" Demanda Yin en plaisantant pendant que la sirène rougissait.

-"Ce n'est pas sa, j'ai encore besoin de repos et il faut que je m'entretienne avec les autres souverains par rapport à nos prochaines actions concernant les Dark Scarves." Répondit le Magister en rougissant légèrement comme il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Orca.

-"Comme vous voudrez , nous saluerons Otama de votre part." Déclara Yang comme l'ours polaire et lui commencèrent à partir.

-"Oh attendez, vous pourriez me rendre un service ?" Demanda la sirène "Je suis certaine que cela fera plaisir à Lilac."

Pendant ce temps au repaire des braises du silence,

Lilac et Flare étaient médusé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elles, et tandis que la langue de Jiaoh semblait dansé avec c'elle de Silver sur la piste de danse que représentait leurs bouches parfaitement connecté.

-" _ **Je t'avais prévenue, cette tigresse est vraiment intéressée par notre Silver.**_ " Déclara la voix dans la tête de Lilac " _ **Et si tu ne fait rien elle risque bien de nous le volé.**_ "

-' _A... Arrête Yama, c'est absurde elle me l'a dit elle-même qu'elle ne voyais Silver que comme un amis.'_ Pensa Lilac en commençant à avoir une légère migraine tandis qu'une folle envie de sauté au coup de Jiaoh pour la séparé de l'hérisson.

-" _ **Regarde les à nouveau et ose me dire qu'il s'agit d'un comportement normal pour de simple amis.**_ " Répondit la voix " _ **Et ne me compare pas à cette barbare enragée, je suis Tashi.**_ "

-' _Comment sa Tashi ?'_ Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse avant d'être tiré de ses pensées par une inquiétante chaleur qui se dégagea à coté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Flare qui semblait folle de rage comme elle avait activé sa proéminence et était totalement consumée par les flammes.

-"Comment ose t'elle...!" Grognait la dragonne de feu qui n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour faire irruption dans la salle au même moment que Jiaoh mettait un terme au baisé avec un fin filet de salive qui reliait encore ses lèvres à c'elles de Silver.

-"Bha tu vois, se n'était pas si terrible." Déclara la tigresse en riant de l'expression étourdit qu'avait l'hérisson sans remarqué la présence de Flare derrière elle. "Mais je dois avoué que ce baisé était divinement bon, sa me donnerait presqu'envie de recommencé, j'ai bien dit presque."

-"Je pense que tu as assez profité de lui comme sa." Grogna la dragonne de feu en attirant l'attention de Jiaoh qui fut si surprise qu'elle bondit derrière l'hérisson. "Maintenant prépare toi pour que je ne te carbonise la langue."

-"Calme toi Flare je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne explication." Répondit Lilac en se plaçant entre elles avant de lancé un regard accusateur vers la tigresse.

-"Fl Flare... Lilac ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse pendant que la dragonne de feu reprenait sa forme normal. "Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ?"

-"Assez pour te voir te jeté sur Silver et lui donné un baisé qui était loin d'être amical." Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui commençais à s'énervé.

-"Pauvre Silver, je crois bien qu'elle y est allé un peu fort. Il ne retrouvera pas ses esprits avant un long moment." Déclara la dragonne de feu qui tentait de faire l'hérisson reprendre connaissance. "Autant en profité, après tous, se ne serais pas juste si je suis la seule ici à ne pas avoir gouté à ses lèvres."

-"N'y pense même pas." Répondit Apollo qui arriva avec Carol et attrapa Flare par le col pendant que cette dernière s'apprêtait à embrassé Silver. "Jiaoh à déjà fait assez de dégâts comme sa."

-"Vous étiez là aussi ?" Demanda la tigresse surprise.

-"Apollo avait des soupçons après que Lilac et Flare soit partie aussi rapidement, du coup ont a décidé de vous espionnez aussi." Expliqua Carol en souriant "Mais raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il c'est passé, Jiaoh. Silver et toi vous... ?"

-"Quoi, si nous sommes ensemble ? Bien sur, enfin il vient juste de me proposé d'être sa petite amie." Répondit la tigresse en étreignant l'hérisson "Je le remerciais comme il se droit et serait même allé un peu plus loin quand vous êtes arrivé."

-"Tu... Tu plaisantes rassure moi ?" Demanda Lilac comme elle ainsi que les autres étaient choqué par la déclaration.

-"Bien sur que je plaisante, Médusa." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes s'était trop drôle."

-"Je vais l'incinéré sur place si elle continue avec ses blagues." Déclara Flare furieuse en créant une boule de feu dans sa main.

-"OK, je vais être sérieuse deux minute et vous raconté ce qu'il c'est passé." Répondit la tigresse "Alors... Silver et moi avions rangé la vaisselle et sortions le gâteau du four ..."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

 **-** "Miam, il a l'air délicieux !" Déclara Jiaoh qui salivait en observant Silver qui déposait le dessert sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. "Je pourrais y gouté ? Allé juste une petite bouchée qui restera entre nous."

-"Désolé mais si je fais sa les autres risques d'en avoir moins, sauf si je réduit ta part bien sur. Et tu as assez grignoté comme sa en m'aidant." Répondit Silver en riant pendant qu'il plaçait une cloche en métal sur le gâteau pour évité de le renversé pendant le transport.

-"Il faillait bien que je goute, sa sentait si bon." Se défendit la tigresse en riant à son tour. "Je n'allais pas resté planté là tranquillement non plus."

-"Tu aurais pu retourné avec les autres." Déclara l'hérisson.

-"Et raté une occasion de voir le hérisson chef cuisinier en action ? Alors là certainement pas." Répondit Jiaoh en plaisantant "Sinon, c'est une impression ou vous devenez de plus en plus proche, Lilac et toi ?"

-"Tu trouves ? Peut être que le fait de lui servir de peluche pendant quelque jours nous ai un peu rapproché, même si j'ai quelques doutes vu le réveil de ce matin." Dit Silver en riant avant de remarqué son amie qui l'observait avec un regard intéressé et amusé. "Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

-"Non, mais ne bouge surtout pas." Dit la tigresse en s'approchant lentement de lui. "J'ai l'impression que tu as un passager clandestin."

-"Un quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus avant que Jiaoh ne bondisse rapidement sur lui en les faisant tombé au sol. "Ouch... mais quesqui te prend."

-"Je l'ai eu !" Dit joyeusement la tigresse en se relevant "Vient voir."

Elle ouvrit les mains pour révélé une sorte de petit dragon lézard rouge avec le ventre couleur crème et des cornes en forme de petite branches.

-"C'est... un dragon ?" Demanda Silver à la fois curieux et confus.

-"Un DragonFruit pour être plus précis. Il s'agirait d'une espèce provenant de Draconia comme les anciens dragons qui protège les récoltes des nuisible sur Avalice, d'après Pangu." Expliqua Jiaoh pendant que le petit dragon se débattait et finis par se libéré pour se dépêché de retourné sur les cheveux de l'hérisson. "Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimé ou peut être devrais je dire elle ? Vu le succès que t'as auprès des filles ce ne serais pas surprenant."

-"Oh arrête, ce n'est pas comme si j'attirai toute les filles, la preuve tu ne l'est pas toi." Plaisanta Silver en ne remarquant pas la légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joue de son amie pendant qu'il prenait le petit dragon qui couina affectueusement.

-"Qui sais, peut être que je suis secrètement amoureuse de toi." Répondit la tigresse avec un sourire charmeur comme elle plaça son index sur le torse de son ami avant de le levé rapidement pour donné une petite caresse sous le menton de l'hérisson en le faisant rougir. "Quoiqu'il en soit, ton charme semble être particulièrement efficace sur les dragonnes et les renardes donc je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une fille."

-"T'en dis quoi toi ?" Demanda Silver en interrogeant le petit dragon qui sembla acquiescé "Et pourquoi les appellent ont DragonFruit ?"

-"C'est parce qu'ils ont chacun un fruit préféré qu'ils protègent plus que les autres végétaux. Par exemple ta nouvelle amie serait..." Répondit la tigresse en cherchant dans la base de donnée de son holo-bracelet "Un Raspberry Dragon, qui logiquement adore les framboises."

-"J'ai justement vu quelques framboisiers avant de vous trouvez Carol et toi... Berry vient peut être de l'un d'eux." Déclara l'hérisson en replaçant le dragon sur sa tête où il se m en boule avant de baillé et de s'endormir.

-"Berry, tu lui as déjà donné un nom ?" Demanda Jiaoh. "C'est plutôt mignon, mais tu comptes vraiment la gardé ?"

-"Je ne sais pas trop, elle semble s'être bien attaché à moi." Répondit Silver en remarquant son amie qui semblait cherché quelque chose dans les tiroirs et revint avec un bol de framboise rouge écarlate avec une étiquette marqué Apollo dessus. "Tu es vraiment affamée aujourd'hui."

-"Ce n'est pas pour moi, idiot. Mais pour ta nouvelle petite amie." Plaisanta la tigresse "Je ne pense pas que Apollo sera contre si nous lui en donnons une ou deux."

-"Tu devrais peut être lui demandé avant." Suggéra l'hérisson. "Je sais qu'il nous a autorisé à utilisé tous les aliments qui se trouve ici mais sa m'étonnerais qu'il parlait de ceux avec son nom inscrit dessus."

-"Oh arrête de joué ta peluche mouillé et vient là." Répondit Jiaoh en attirant le visage de Silver vers sa poitrine pour tenté de nourrir Berry. "Allé ma petite Berry, tatie Jiaoh à une friandise pour toi."

… **Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Attend tu as fais quoi ?" Demandèrent Carol, Lilac et Flare en rougissant.

-"Arrêté de joué les saintes pucelles, c'est la seule idée qui me soit venue sur le moment pour nourrir Berry sans trop la dérangée." Répondit la tigresse en rougissant légèrement. "D'ailleurs s'était purement amical et se n'était pas bien grave comparé à ce que Lilac et Kitsune lui ont fait."

-"M... moi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau choqué

-"C'est vrai que ce qu'a fait Jiaoh était plutôt gentil comparé aux derniers jours où Silver te servait de peluche." Répondit Carol en faisant son amie rougir d'embarras.

-"Et qui ta permit de touché à mes framboises ?" Demanda Apollo furieusement en récupérant son bol de fruits.

-"Du calme, l'enragé. Si j'avais su qu'elles étaient de cette variété je n'y aurai même pas touché." Répondit Jiaoh avec un air dégouté. "Pourtant l'attitude de Berry aurai dû me donné un indice."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

-"Tatie Jiaoh ?" Demanda l'hérisson amusé.

-"Oh pas de commentaire, toi." Dit la tigresse pendant que la petite dragonne jeta un regard vers elle avant de la toisé en tirant la langue avant de se rendormir. "Etrange, j'étais certaine qu'elle aurait bondit dessus rien qu'a la vue."

-"Elle n'aime peut être pas cette variété de framboise ?" Répondit Silver pendant que son amie le libérait "T'en a gouté une pour voir si elles étaient bonnes ?"

-"Cela m'étonnerais qu'elles soient mauvaises vu la couleur." Fit remarqué Jiaoh avant d'en gouté une.

Immédiatement après avoir avalé le fruit, le visage de la tigresse devint aussi rouge que Berry pendant qu'elle semblait étouffée.

-"Merde Jiaoh, tu as avalé de travers ?" Demanda l'hérisson inquiet en s'approchant de son amie mais c'elle ci lui fit signe que non en secouant la tête.

-"Fram... Framboises... très épicées..." Arriva à articulé Jiaoh.

-"Oh je vois, il droit s'agir de la fameuse variété de framboise volcanique ou comme certain l'appelle, Rubio inferno. Une autre curiosité de la région autour du Mont Vulcania, d'après Otama, qui serait aussi épicé qu'un piment habanero." Expliqua Silver en cherchant quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. "Attend je crois avoir vu ce qu'il te faut pour te soulagé."

Il sortie une carafe de lait à moitié vide et la donna à la tigresse qui la bu rapidement.

-"C'est du lait de Coco Artique, une variété qui ne pousse qu'aux pôles d'Avalice. Généralement utilisé pour faire des crèmes glacées il contre parfaitement bien l'effet du Rubio Inferno." Continua l'hérisson en riant "J'ai eu raison de ne pas tous boire quand j'ai voulu en gouté."

-"Il y en a d'autre ?" Demanda Jiaoh en se léchant voracement les lèvres.

"Il n'y en a plus je pense, du moins c'est l'unique bouteille que j'ai vu." Répondit Silver avant de remarqué l'effrayante expression sur le visage de son amie qui lui donnait l'air d'un prédateur observant sa futur proie.

-"Tu as bien dit que tu en avais bu la moitié non ?" Demanda joyeusement la tigresse en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'hérisson.

-"Oui enfin pas vraiment la moitié vu que la bouteille avait déjà été entamé mais..." Répondit Silver de plus en plus nerveux par l'attitude de son amie. "Hé... Calme... Calme toi Jiaoh... Je... Je suis sûr que nous pouvons en trouvé..."

-"Pas le temps, j'en veux maintenant..." Répondit la tigresse qui bondit sur l'hérisson en rugissant et le cloua sur la chaise qui ce trouvait derrière en s'asseyant sur lui. "Maintenant détend toi, se sera rapide et tu pourrais même apprécié."

-"Ji... Jiaoh...?" Demanda Silver confus, en tentant de gardé la chaise en équilibre pour qu'elle ne bascule pas en arrière, avant d'être réduit au silence quand la tigresse l'embrassa en insérant sa langue dans la bouche du hérisson.

 **...Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Et voila ce qui c'est passé avant votre arrivé." Conclue Jiaoh

-"Bien... maintenant tu préfères finir grillée ou flambée ?" Demanda Flare en réactivant sa Proéminence avant d'être retenu par Apollo "Lâche moi, Aniki ! Je plaisantais à moitié."

-"Sa ne me rassure pas vraiment, même si j'avoue que son histoire n'était pas très convaincante." Répondit le dragon de feu. "Mais même si tu ne crois pas son histoire, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à elle."

-"Hé, je vous ai dit la vérité." Hurla la tigresse vexée.

-"Nous n'en doutons pas Jiaoh, mais ta version n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur Silver pour l'embrassé." Répondit Carol en riant "Et d'ailleurs où est cette fameuse Berry ?"

-' _ **Elle ment c'est évident.**_ ' Déclara la voix de Tashi.

-' _Tais toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.'_ Pensa Lilac en observant son amie

-"J'ai dû l'effrayé en bondissant sur la peluche." Dit timidement la tigresse "Quand à la raison pour laquelle j'ai embrassé Silver..."

Elle tira sa langue qui était totalement recouverte de sable et qui s'allongea jusqu'à atteindre un verre d'eau où elle absorba tous le liquide avant de revenir dans la bouche de Jiaoh.

-"Il s'agit d'une technique que j'avais développé pendant mes années de captivité... enfin vous savez..." Déclara tristement la tigresse en tentant d'évité le sujet pendant que la dragonne et la féline la consolait.

-"Donc tu as inséré ta langue jusque dans l'estomac de Silver pour y pompé du lait de coco ?" Demanda Apollo choqué "Je savais qu'il était bon surtout mélangé avec le gout épicé des framboises volcanique, mais là..."

-"Pauvre Silver, j'espère que cela n'entrainera aucune séquelle." Dit Flare en faisant un énorme câlin à l'hérisson encore sonné.

-"J'avoue avoir un peu exagéré, mais il devrait s'en sortir indemne je pense." Répondit Jiaoh avec un rire gêné. "Maintenant nous pourrions parlé d'autre chose ?"

-"Attend une minute." Ordonna Lilac "Sa... sa veux dire que ce baisé... il ne représente rien pour toi ? Je veux dire tu n'es donc vraiment pas amoureuse de lui ?"

-"Bien sur que non Médusa, voyons il me semblait avoir été clair lors de notre discussion dans la jungle. Je vois Silver plus comme une sorte de grand frère qu'autre chose !" Répondit fermement la tigresse avant de rire "J'aime juste le taquiné un peu car sa façon de réagir est amusante et je ne parle pas de vos réactions qui sont hilarantes. Je devrais peut être essayé avec Torque pour voir comment réagit Cory."

-"Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas joué avec les sentiments des gens, Jiaoh. Cela pourrait tourné au drame un jour." Gronda Carol avant de soupiré en observant son amie qui cherchait quelque chose dans les tiroirs. "Hé, tu m'écoutes ?"

-"Bien sur, je cherche juste Berry." Répondit la tigresse "Elle n'a pas pu allé bien loin."

-"Tu n'aurais pas inventé cette histoire de DragonFruit par hasard." Demanda Lilac soupçonneuse "J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient très farouche et que s'était plutôt rare d'en voir un de nos jours."

-"Pourquoi inventerais-je une histoire pareil ? Aide moi plutôt à la retrouvé au lieu de raconté n'importe quoi." Répondit Jiaoh avant que la dragonne d'eau ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

-"Dit Jiaoh, il y à quoi sous cette cloche ?" Demanda Lilac en observant l'objet qui remuait légèrement.

-"Le gâteau au thé vert et aux fruit." Répondit la tigresse avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie "Attend, tu penses tout de même pas..."

Ils se regroupèrent autour de la cloche et Jiaoh la souleva pour révélé Berry qui terminait de mangé la dernière bouchée du dessert avant de poussé un couinement ravie.

-"Elle... elle a..." Bégayèrent Carol et Jiaoh choquées en observant le petit dragon rouge qui sauta dans la fourrure de Silver avant de baillé et de se rendormir.

-"Elle est trop mignonne !" S'exclamèrent Flare et Lilac sous le charme.

-"Elle à surtout dévoré le dessert. Et vous voyez bien que je ne mentais pas" Fit remarqué Jiaoh en riant avant de remarqué la féline et la tigresse qui déprimaient dans un coin. "Je suppose que certaines mourrait d'envie de gouté à ce fameux gâteau."

-"Quelqu'un a parlé de gâteau ?" Demanda Nova en passant la tête par la porte "Miam, vu l'odeur qui règne dans cette cuisine j'en connais certains qui ont dû se régalé."

-"Okasan ? Vous avez finis de remettre sur pied les autres ?" Demanda Flare

-"C'est exact, les conseillers ont aussi délibéré pendant un moment et ont prit une décision concernant Lilac." Répondit la dragonne tigresse "Mais d'abord nous voudrions parlé avec votre ami Silver à propos de sa maîtrise de l'élément vent."

-"Sa risque d'être compliqué, Jiaoh l'a mit KO. Il faudra attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance." Répondit Flare en jetant un regard méfiant vers la tigresse. "Mais vient plutôt voir le DragonFruit qui c'est attaché à Silver."

* * *

Un peu plus tard en fin de journée,

Le vaisseau des braises du silence ce posa dans la court arrière de la résidence d'Otama entre le vaisseau le Wild Comet et un autre vaisseau inconnue. Milla, Corazon, AAA et Torque allèrent sur place pour voir avec soulagement leurs amis accompagné d'Apollo et de Flare sains et sauf.

-"Vous revoici enfin, nous commencions à nous inquiété." Dit Milla en allant salué ses amis "Otama est revenu il y a quelques instants."

-"Oh non, elle à remarqué notre absence ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète.

-"Oui mais nous lui avons dit que vous étiez sortie avec Flare et Apollo pour tenté de te remonté le moral." Répondit Cory avant de se tourné vers les deux dragons de feu. "Alors ont enlève ses propres amis maintenant ?"

-"Calme toi Corazon, nous n'y somme pour rien." Répondit Apollo "S'était une mauvaise idée de notre oncle et ils ont pu apprendre beaucoup de secret concernant le Dragon Rage."

-"C'est vrai Cory, ils nous ont bien accueillit, malgré le fait que nous ayons totalement ridiculisé la défense de leur repaire." Confirma Carol

-"Et qu'as-tu sur la tête Silver ?" Demanda Torque en pointant la petite dragonne rouge qui se cachait dans les cheveux de l'hérisson qui avait reprit connaissance.

-"C'est Berry, un DragonFruit d'après Jiaoh." Répondit l'hérisson pendant qu'AAA grimpa sur son épaule pour mieux voir la dragonne qui sauta dans les bras de Lilac en couinant de peur.

-"Elle semble m'apprécié aussi j'ai l'impression." Déclara Lilac en caressant Berry. "J'aurai bien joué avec toi toute la nuit mais nous ferions mieux de nous couché tôt car une longue journée nous attend demain."

-"Vraiment, vous avez prévu quelque chose ?" Demanda Milla confuse.

-"Lilac commence un entraînement pour comprendre et maîtrisé le Dragon Furry avec Flare qui jouera le rôle de professeur." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Sa risque d'être explosif. Et dois-je vous rappelez qu'il ne nous reste qu'une journée avant que Pangu ne détecte la prochaine Elemental Stone."

-"En effet, mais tu exagères un peu Jiaoh. Il est vrai qu'elles ont eu un début difficile toutes les deux mais je suis certain qu'elles sont devenue de bonne amies maintenant." Déclara Silver avant de recevoir un énorme câlin de la dragonne de feu.

-"Merci Silver, tu peux compté sur moi." Dit joyeusement Flare "Même si je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que Médusa puisse assimilé le Dragon Furry. Donc ne t'éloignes pas trop de moi."

-"Je pense que je pourrais géré, et ils ne seront pas loin pendant que Silver apprend le Dragon Blade avec Apollo." Répondit la dragonne d'eau énervée en séparant la dragonne de feu de l'hérisson. "Et arrête de m'appelé Médusa ou je jure que je te coule au plus profond de l'océan de Tidal !"

-"Tu penses vraiment en être capable ?" Provoqua Flare en faisant peur à Berry qui retourna sur la tête de Silver. "Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui te réduirait en cendre, Médusa !"

-"Tu crois toujours qu'elles peuvent s'entendre, Silver ?" Demanda Carol pendant que Flare et Lilac se disputaient. "Sinon où sont Lady Otama et... enfin vous savez..."

-"Si tu veux parlé de Spade, il discute avec Lady Otama et les autres sages élémentaires." Répondit Corazon en souriant à l'expression gênée de sa sœur. "C'est derniers sont venus pour donné leurs condoléance pour Kitsune."

-"Attend, tu veux dire que les maîtres Dongli, Yin et Yang sont ici ?" Demanda Apollo surpris.

-"Oui et ils ne sont pas venu seul." Déclara une voix comme un jet d'eau jaillit d'un des toits aux alentours et se dirigea vers Lilac qui le repoussa d'un revers de la main. "Je vois que tu es toujours aussi forte... cousine Lilac."

-"Cousine ?" Demandèrent les autres surprit avant qu'une jeune fille n'apparu de l'endroit d'où provenait le jet d'eau avant de faire un double saut périlleux pour atterrir en face d'eux en utilisant sa longue queue de poisson pour assuré sa réception.

Elle était un dauphin anthropomorphique à la peau bleu clair et aux yeux violet. Elle était vêtue de d'un justaucorps bleu avec des bandes jaunes sur les cotés ainsi que de chaussures de sports et bracelets assortie. Elle passa l'une de ses mains doté de gants blanc dans ses cheveux comme sa frange rebelle se replaça devant son visage en cachant son œil droit.

-"Lyai ? C'est toi ?" Demanda Lilac

* * *

 **Comme Lilac et les autres reviennent de leurs rencontres avec les braises du silence, Lyai, une inconnue semblant avoir des liens de parenté avec la dragonne d'eau apparaît.**

 **Comment va ce déroulé cette dernière journée avant la reprise de la chasse aux Elemental Stones ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**


	44. Yama, Tashi et Oro

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 43: Yama, Tashi et Oro**

 _Lolpizza: Heureux qu'il t'ai plu j'avai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, tu devrais aussi aimé celui-ci._

 _Minera89: Venice a beaucoup plut à quelqu'un j'ai l'impression (heureusement que je n'ai pas parlé de Terios... j'en dit pas plus ^^). Désolé mais il ne reviendra pas avant l'Arc Sol Emerald sauf si je décide d'en faire une sorte d'assassin à gardienne, donc un peu de patience il reviendra bientôt._

 _En attendant tu peux toujours te contenté de Tempest et des autres personnages, mais si sa peu te permettre de patienté un peu voici une petite image en avant-première de l'arc Sol Emerald (ne prend pas sa pour une habitude cela dit.)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog._

* * *

Corail était de retour d'une longue journée éreintante en temps que gardienne. Elle s'écroula de fatigue sur une sorte de grand divan en bois, en mousse et en feuille.

-"Il me semble avoir entendu le son du retour de ma gardienne préférée." Déclara joyeusement Tempest en venant l'accueillir. "Longue journée à ce que je vois."

-"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, Tempest." Gémit la dragonne en couvrant son visage avec un oreiller en mousse.

-"Tu n'es pas non plus d'humeur à gouter au dessert que je viens de créer non plus je suppose." Répondit le dragon blanc en posant un plat sur la table qui se trouvait devant le divan.

Corail maintenant intéressée jeta un œil vers la table pour y trouvé un gâteau au thé vert, à la Life Flower et au fruit confit.

-"Wouah, mes desserts et fruits préférés combiné ." Déclara la dragonne pourpre qui avait déjà l'eau à la bouche en sentant l'odeur savoureuse du gâteau.

-"Alors tu en veux ou tu préfères continué à faire la tête ?" Demanda Tempest en riant à l'expression agacée et boudeuse de sa fiancée qui ne pu s'empêché de sourire.

-"Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien." Soupira Corail avant de rire "Il a l'air délicieux, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un cuisinier aussi talentueux rien que pour moi toute seule."

-"Oh, donc tu ne m'apprécie que pour mes bons petits plats ? C'est bon à savoir." Répondit le dragon en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

-"Ne sois pas stupide, voyons. Tu as beaucoup d'autre qualité qui me font craqué et fondre en même temps." Dit Corail en utilisant sa queue pour rapproché Tempest d'elle et lui donné un baisé passionné qui se conclue avec les deux qui rougissaient en arborant un tendre sourire. "J'espère que ce gâteau pourra au moins rivalisé avec sa sinon je crains qu'il sera plutôt fade."

-"Si tu comptais me mettre la pression tu as parfaitement réussi, mon ange aux ailes arc-en-ciel." Répondit le dragon blanc en enroulant sa queue autour de c'elle de la dragonne pourpre. "Allé, mangeons avant qu'il ne refroidisse ou qu'un pique-assiette ne débarque."

-"Ce n'est pas très gentil pour nos amis de dire sa." Ria Corail avant qu'ils ne commencent à dégusté le dessert fruité.

Quelqu'un instant plus tard, ils étaient installé sur le divan en profitant de la compagnie de l'autre quand Corail poussa un long soupire las au moment où le son d'une corne de brume retentit indiquant qu'un habitant de Draconia avait besoin de son aide.

-"Ils ne pourraient pas essayé de ce débrouillé seul parfois." Grogna la gardienne des Elemental Stones épuisée en se préparant à repartir malgré tous.

-"Tu semble surmené depuis quelques temps, tous va bien ?" Demanda le dragon blanc en la retenant avant qu'elle ne parte.

-"Sa ira, c'est juste la fête des moissons à venir et les dégâts causé par la météo catastrophique de cet hiver qui préoccupe tous le monde." Répondit Corail "Du coup il est de mon devoir d'arrangé un peu les choses."

-"Je pourrais t'aidé si tu en as besoin." Proposa Tempest "Tu m'as bien dit que n'importe qui pouvait utilisé le pouvoir des Elemental Stones, non ? Je pourrai me chargé de la Cloud Stone pour modifié le climat et le rendre plus doux pendant que tu te charge de la Wood Stone pour amélioré la croissance des végétaux."

-"La proposition semble intéressante mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée que les autres sachent que le pouvoir des Elemental Stones puisse être aussi simple à avoir." Répondit la dragonne pourpre "Tu sais bien que de nombreux dragons ne sont pas ravis que je sois leur gardienne."

-"Et ils aurons affaire à moi s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit." Répondit le dragon blanc comme cinq lames de vents ce formèrent autour de lui. "Mais il faudra bien annoncé la nouvelle à un moment où à un autre. Ne serais ce que pour évité de causé du tracas à cette petite chose qui grandit en toi."

Tempest fit disparaitre les lames et s'approcha de Corail pour caressé son ventre qui avait déjà légèrement gonflé.

-"Regardez moi sa, le grand Tempest sera t'il un père attentionné finalement ?" Taquina la gardienne avant de soupiré en remettant une Elemental Stone à son compagnon "D'accord tu peux m'aidé mais n'en fait pas trop non plus, je te rappelle que ce pouvoir n'est pas un jouet."

-"Entendu, Mama Dragonne." Plaisanta le dragon blanc avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle et déployèrent leurs ailes pour s'envolé. "Se serait bien aussi de confié certains pouvoirs élémentaires aux autres. Comme sa ils pourraient être un peu moins dépendant de toi."

-"J'y ai déjà pensé mais j'hésite encore un peu." Répondit Corail "Cela pourrait engendré beaucoup plus de mal que de bien pour Draconia. Les dragons ont toujours été si possessifs et orgueilleux que leurs donnés une t'elle puissance risquerait d'entrainé de nombreux conflits stupides comme c'elles qui pourraient tenté d'établir une hiérarchie entre les éléments par exemple."

-"Tu marques un point, il faudrait en éduqué certains avant d'envisagé une chose pareille." Approuva le dragon blanc en soupirant. "Mais je ne perd pas espoir, la preuve, la déesse m'avait bien choisit pour maîtrisé le vent alors qu'aucune Elemental Stones n'a d'influence réelle sur cet élément."

-"Tu as peut être raison." Répondit la gardienne qui caressait son ventre en souriant "Mais nous en reparlerons une fois que ce petit être sera né et un peu plus grand avant, d'accord ?"

-"Comme il te plaira, mon ange arc-en-ciel." Répondit Tempest en souriant.

* * *

Lilac ce réveilla en sursaut dans son lit en sentant quelque chose qui gigotait sur son ventre et vit qu'il y avait une petite bosse qui semblait monté et descendre au rythme d'une respiration calme. Intriguée, elle souleva le tissu avec précaution et y trouva Berry qui s'était faufilé dans sa chambre et s'était roulé en boule pour dormir sur elle.

-"Que fais tu ici, toi ? Ce n'est pas gentil de me réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit." Déclara joyeusement Lilac en attrapant le DragonFruit qui couina avant de frotté son museau sur la joue de la dragonne d'eau. "Arrête sa chatouille ! Mais que fais tu ici, tu ne devais pas resté avec Silver ?"

Berry poussa un autre couinement avant de s'échappé de l'emprise de Lilac pour se dirigé vers la porte de la chambre avant de recommencé à couiné.

-"Tu veux que je te suive ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en se levant de son lit "Laisse moi juste enfilé une robe de chambre et mes pantoufles et j'arrive."

* * *

La résidence était un ancien temple et dojo d'enseignement pour la maîtrise de l'élément feu qui arrêta ses activités de formation au moment où Kitsune ouvrit son dojo à Shang Tu. Cela permit à Otama de prendre une retraite bien mérité même si la renarde blanche s'ennuyait un peu de l'ambiance monotone qui résidait maintenant en ces lieux. Elle était scindé en deux partie séparé par l'immense espace vide qui forme la cour arrière de la demeure principale où vivait Otama et servait de lieu d'entrainement aux élèves à l'époque avant d'être transformé en piste d'atterrissage improvisé.

Ainsi pendant que les filles occupaient les trois chambres d'amis de la demeure principale avec Lilac et Otama qui dormaient dans leurs propres chambres, les garçons eux occupaient l'ancien vestiaire des élèves encore en bonne état grâce à l'entretien de la renarde blanche.

Lilac traversa les couloirs, baignés par la lumière de la lune qui avait été réduit à la forme d'un croissant, en suivant Berry. Sur le chemin elle jeta un œil dans les chambres d'amis pour voir si tout allait bien avec ses amies qui avaient été répartie en duo. Jiaoh et Milla dormaient à point fermé dans la première chambre qu'elle croisa, il en valait de même pour Carol et Cory et elle trouva Flare qui semblait faire un très bon rêve vu le sourire qu'elle arborait. Par contre, aucune trace de Lyai qui devait partagée la chambre avec la dragonne de feu.

Lyai était une autre nièce d'Orca et de ce fait la cousine de Lilac. La dragonne d'eau et la delphine s'étaient rencontré quand Lilac était partie faire un séjour à Atlandis avec Orca pour apprendre à maîtrisé ses pouvoirs aquatique qui venaient de se manifesté et les deux jeunes filles étaient rapidement devenue de bonnes amies et étaient resté en contact même après que Lilac est quitté les Red Scarves.

* * *

- _'Je me demande où elle a bien pu allé à une heure pareille ?'_ Se demanda la dragonne d'eau avant de remarqué le DragonFruit qui lui faisait signe de continué. _'Je la retrouverai peut être en suivant Berry qui sais.'_

Elle continua ainsi sa route et arriva devant la porte de la cuisine où le DragonFruit couinait énergiquement.

-"Il fallait le dire si tu avais faim." Déclara Lilac en riant et s'apprêta à saisir la poignet de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant un certains hérisson blanc derrière qui n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et d'un tablier de cuisine. "Sil... Silver... ?"

-"Salut Lilac, content de te voir mais il n'est pas un peu tard pour grignoté ?" Salua l'hérisson en souriant avant que Berry ne saute sur lui. "Berry, où étais tu je commençais à m'inquiété tu sais ?"

-"Elle... elle était dans ma chambre." Répondit timidement la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de la tenue que portait son ami. "Et toi alors... que fais tu ici... ? Et dans une tenue pareil surtout"

-"Cette petite canaille avait une petite faim, je suis donc venu ici pour voir si je pouvais lui trouvé quelque chose." Répondit Silver en pointant le DragonFruit qui s'amusait avec ces piquants. "Mais une fois arrivé dans la cuisine j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait disparue. J'allai justement partir à sa recherche quand vous êtes arrivé."

-"Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pratiquement rien sur le dos." Répliqua Lilac en détournant le regard.

-" _ **Non pas qu'ont ai à s'en plaindre, la vue est vraiment appétissante... miam.**_ " Déclara Tashi dans l'esprit de la dragonne d'eau. " _ **Il ressemble à un gros cadeau qui ne demande qu'à être déballé. "**_

-' _Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Tashi.'_ Répondit Lilac énervé par la pensée.

-"Oh sa ? Tu vas rire mais j'ai totalement oublié de m'habillé avant de venir ici." Déclara l'hérisson gêné en rougissant "Comme je n'avais pas envie de croisé vêtue de rien d'autre qu'un boxer, j'ai décidé de porté ce tablier pour me couvrir un peu."

-"Je... je vois..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau encore rougissante "Je... je pense que je vais vous laissez dans ce cas."

-"Attend... !" Riposta Silver "J'allai commencé à préparé un petit pique-nique pour demain, enfin après avoir mit une tenue un peu plus approprié bien sûr. Tu veux m'aidé ?"

-"Tu comptes cuisiné à une heure pareille ?" Demanda Lilac "Je te rappelle que nous avons une longue journée d'entrainement demain."

-"Merci de t'inquiété mais je suis en pleine forme grâce au repos prolongé que j'ai eu à cause d'une certaine dragonne qui m'a prit pour une peluche." Plaisanta l'hérisson en faisant rougir d'embarras son amie.

-"A propos de sa je voudrais te..." Commença à dire timidement Lilac.

-"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excusé, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait consciemment après tous." Répondit Silver en l'interrompant.

-"Non je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire, tu aurais pu te libéré à ton réveil, non ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau avant de lancé un regard furieux vers son ami. "Je te préviens, si s'était parce que tu as voulu profité de la situation où que tu espérais que sa aille plus loin..."

-"Calme toi, c'est Kitsune qui m'avait demandé de te laissé faire avant que je ne perde connaissance." Répondit l'hérisson avant d'affiché une expression triste "Si j'avais su que s'était la dernière chose qu'elle me demanderait..."

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Berry ne couina à nouveau en pointant une horloge accroché au plafond qui indiquait 3 heures du matin.

-"Berry à raison, nous ferions peut être mieux de nous dépêché avant que les autres ne se réveil. Comme sa nous pourrons leurs préparé un petit déjeuner surprise, enfin si tu comptes m'aidé bien sûr ?" Déclara Silver en retournant son attention vers Lilac.

-"Pourquoi pas, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir de toute façon." Répondit la dragonne d'eau _'Même si j'aurai aimé connaitre la suite de ce rêve. J'ignore pourquoi mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il est si réel et si familier.'_

-"Génial, alors je ferais mieux d'allé me changé avant que quelqu'un ne me vois, les filles pourraient s'imaginé des choses." Déclara l'hérisson en riant. "On se retrouve ici dans quelques minutes d'accord ? Tu pourrais gardé Berry en attendant, elle risque de ramené quelqu'un d'autre si je l'amène avec moi."

-"Bien sûr, je vais en profité pour me changé aussi." Répondit Lilac pendant que le DragonFruit grimpait sur son épaule "Je ne pense pas que celle-ci soit l'idéal pour la cuisine."

-"Tu n'as pas tort, mais c'est dommage elle te vas plutôt bien tu sais. Elle me donnerais presque envie de redevenir ta peluche." Plaisanta Silver en enlaçant son amie rougissante avant de faire tombé accidentellement sa robe de chambre révélant ainsi que la dragonne avait dormit en sous vêtement. L'hérisson resta bouche bée en observant les courbes envoûtantes du corps sportif de son amie avant de remarqué le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait "Du... du calme, je plaisantais..."

-"Tu vas voir comment je traite les peluches qui font des plaisanteries idiotes !" Menaça Lilac.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard,

Silver et Lilac, maintenant vêtus de tenues de cuisines, finissaient de préparé le petit déjeuner pendant que Berry se régalait en mangeant un bol de framboises.

-"Je plains vraiment tes peluches si tu les traites de cette façon." Déclara l'hérisson avec trois énormes bosses sur la tête ainsi que la marque d'une gifle de la dragonne sur la joue gauche. "J'ai pourtant dit que s'était un accident et que j'était désolé."

-"Tu l'as quand même bien mérité." Répondit la dragonne d'eau encore énervée avant de poussé un petit rire en voyant l'état de son ami. "Mais j'avoue avoir un peu exagérée."

-"Un peu ?" Demanda sarcastiquement Silver avant de rire. "J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passé cette fois."

-"Sa ferait un gros titre intéressant: L'hérisson blanc tué par la dragonne d'eau à cause d'une blague." Plaisanta Lilac en riant à son tour.

-"Tu dis sa mais je sais que je manquerais à une certaine dragonne si je disparaissais." Répondit Silver qui se dirigeait vers Lilac en souriant.

-"Que... que fais tu... Silver ?" Demanda Lilac nerveusement en rougissant quand l'hérisson la coinça contre une étagère en plaçant ses mains aux côté de la dragonne "Je... je te préviens... si tu tentes quelque chose de stupide... je... je..."

Elle se tut en voyant le visage de l'hérisson se rapproché de plus en plus du sien et ferma instinctivement les yeux en prévision d'un baisé.

-"Et cette dragonne c'est..." Commença à dire Silver en murmurant dans le cou de Lilac qui frissonna inconsciemment. "Ma petite Berry !"

-"Qu... Quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse en rouvrant les yeux pour trouvé l'hérisson qui jouait avec le DragonFruit maintenant sur son épaule.

-"Bha oui, tu pensais que je parlais d'une autre dragonne ?" Demanda Silver avant de tourné son attention vers son amie qui haletait fortement en rougissant. "Tu vas bien Lilac ? Tu as l'air un peu rouge."

-"Sa... sa va..." Répondit la dragonne en se dirigeant vers levier pour se rafraîchir en se trempant le visage _'Reprend toi Lilac, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais désespérément regoûter à ses lèvres... sentir la douceur de sa fourrure quand tu passe tes doigts dessus... l'odeur enivrant de son parfum qui rappelle un savoureux mélange de vanille, de miel et de... Arrête tu recommences à fantasmé...'_

 _-"_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Lilac ?" Demanda l'hérisson qui plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie en l'observant avec un regard inquiet.

-"Je... je..." Commença à répondre la dragonne avant de gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieur _'Oh non... il me fait_ _déjà fondre avec ses yeux dorés d'habitude mais avec ce regard en plus...'_

-"Je pense qu'elle est un peu déçue car elle pensait que tu allais l'embrassé." Répondit Lyai qui ce trouvait devant la porte de la cuisine avec Apollo en faisant sursauté l'hérisson et la dragonne d'eau.

-"Ne... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Lyai..." Répondit rapidement Lilac en rougissant de gêne pendant que la delphine et le dragon tigre s'amusaient de sa réaction. "D'ailleurs où étais tu pendant tous ce temps ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas."

-"Les gémissements joyeux de Flare m'empêchant de dormir, j'ai décidé de faire une petite balade nocturne quand je suis tombé sur ce pseudo-sabreur qui s'entrainait." Expliqua Lyai en gagnant un grognement d'Apollo.

-"Le pseudo-sabreur à fait match nul avec toi lors de notre duel si je me souviens bien. Alors t'es commentaires tu peux te les gardé." Répondit le dragon tigre énervé avant de commencé à se disputé avec la delphine .

-"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux." Déclara Silver en riant avant de se tourné vers Lilac qui rougissait encore. "Alors on avait envie d'un baisé de son hérisson préféré, hein ?"

-"Ab...Absolument pas !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui se retourna rapidement en croisant les bras pour faire croire qu'elle était vexée.

-"Dommage, je n'aurai pas été contre l'idée. Je pense même que..." Commença à dire l'hérisson en souriant avant qu'une boule de fourrure blanche ne lui tombe carrément dessus en le plaquant au sol pendant qu'une Berry apeuré sautait sur l'épaule de Lilac en couinant.

-"Rien de mieux pour commencé une journée qu'un gros câlin matinal." Déclara joyeusement Otama qui profitait de la fourrure de l'hérisson maintenant étourdit.

-"C'est quoi tous ce raffut ?" Demanda Torque en baillant comme il arriva avec les autres pour trouvé Lilac qui tentait de séparé Otama et Silver pendant que Lyai et Apollo était près à débuté une bataille de nourriture. "D'accord... que se passe t'il ?"

-"Juste une journée habituelle qui commence." Conclue Corazon en riant "Sa me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand nous étions apprentis Red Scarves. Même s'il y a un peu de différence car auparavant s'était Carol et Spade qui se disputaient ainsi et s'était Sochiro qui jouait le rôle de peluche pour Kitsune."

-"Tient d'ailleurs, où sont Carol et Spade ?" Demanda Milla.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Corazon,

Carol prenait une longue douche froide pour tenté de bien se réveillé quand elle entendit du vacarme dans sa chambre. Instinctivement elle sortie rapidement de la salle de bain en se couvrant d'un peignoir avant de bondir dans la chambre en préparant à envoyé son disque de métal sur un potentiel intrus.

Elle fut surprise de ne trouvé personne et s'apprêta à retourné dans la salle de bain quand elle remarqua une enveloppe sur son lit. Curieuse elle l'ouvrit et resta un moment confuse en la lisant avant que son visage ne prit une profonde nuance de rouge quand elle comprit qui en était l'auteur et ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard elle rejoignit les autres en rougissant encore légèrement.

-"Enfin réveillé, nous n'attendions plus que toi avant de partir." Déclara Lilac avant de remarqué que son amie agissait de façon étrange. "Tous va bien Carol ?"

-"Oui... oui... sa va." Répondit nerveusement la féline qui scrutait la salle à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un avant de s'asseoir en soupirant.

-"Si tu cherches ton prince panda, il vient juste de partir en vitesse après avoir terminer son petit déjeuner." Expliqua Corazon en riant de l'expression qu'afficha sa sœur.

-"Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Répondit Carol énervée qui rougissait avant de marmoné quelque chose en mordant dans une gaufre. "Hé, mais elle sont super bonne. Tu t'es encore surpassé, Silver."

-"En faite c'est Lilac qui les a faites. Elle commence à bien s'amélioré vous savez." Expliqua l'hérisson en souriant à la dragonne d'eau qui rougissait de gêne.

-"Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, sans tes conseils je les auraient sans doutes brûlés ou complètement ratés en rajoutant un ingrédient qu'il ne fallait pas." Répondit Lilac légèrement embarrassée. "Sinon vous autres, vous avez prévue quelque chose pour aujourd'hui."

-"Torque, Cory, AAA et moi allons voir comment se portent nos amis au village de la jungle." Répondit Milla "J'espère qu'ils vont bien..."

-"Ne t'en fait pas, s'il était arrivé quelque chose Klonoa nous aurait avertie." Rassura Torque "Nous irons aussi réapprovisionné le vaisseau et prendre des nouvelles de Shang Tu. Quelqu'un d'autre à besoin d'un taxi ?"

-"Silver et moi allons à la forge ce matin pour réglé un petit détail avant d'apprendre le Dragon Blade à cet hérisson. Ce n'est pas très loin de Parusa donc nous déclinons l'offre mais c'est sympa de proposé." Répondit Apollo.

-"La forge ? Tu parle de la grande fonderie dirigé par Tetsu, le meilleur forgeron d'Avalice ?" Demanda Lyai intriguée "Je peux vous accompagné ?"

-"Bien sûr." Répondit Silver au moment ou le dragon tigre allait refusé. "Mais pourquoi veux tu y allé ?"

-"Mon professeur m'avait demandé de faire restauré une arme ancienne avant mon départ d'Atlandis." Expliqua la delphine "Et qui mieux que le meilleur des forgerons de notre planète pourrait le faire ?"

-"C'est évident vu comme sa, j'ai bien envie de vous accompagnez." Déclara Lilac

-"Hors de question Médusa." Répondit Flare "Tu vas venir avec moi pour commencé ton apprentissage concernant le Dragon Furry et tous ce qui y est liée."

-"Désolé Lilac, se sera pour une prochaine fois." Déclara Jiaoh au moment où la dragonne d'eau s'apprêtait à répondre avant d'avoir une idée "Mais vous ne pourriez pas les accompagnés et commencé votre entrainement près de la forge ? Comme sa nous pourrons en profité pour nous y retrouvé plus tard et dévoré ce succulent panier à pique-nique que Silver et toi avez préparé ce matin."

-"Tu ferais tous pour un bon repas, toi." Déclara Corazon en faisant rire tous le monde pendant que la tigresse lui faisait la grimace.

-"Alors Flare, qu'en dis tu ?" Demanda Silver en lui souriant.

-"J'accepte, mais à la condition que je sois assise à côté de toi." Répondit la dragonne de feu en rougissant. "Mais hors de question que Médusa et moi allions dans la forge. Nous aurons besoin de toute notre concentration si nous voulons qu'elle arrive à maîtrisé rapidement le Dragon Furry."

-"Et je vous accompagne les filles, sa pourrait être amusant et il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille le pique nique." Déclara Jiaoh joyeusement.

-"Se ne serait pas plutôt une excuse pour grignoté en cachette ?" Demanda AAA avant de recevoir une gaufre en plein visage lancé par la tigresse.

-"Et toi Carol que fais tu ?" Demanda Milla en riant de l'action de Jiaoh.

-"Je... je pense resté ici..." Répondit nerveusement la féline. "J'ai envie de tenté quelques modifications sur ma moto."

-"Comme tu voudras, enfin si sa ne dérange pas grand-mère bien entendu." Déclara Lilac en se tournant vers Otama qui observait Carol avec un regard amusé.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème, j'allais justement sortir pendant toute la matinée moi aussi. Tu pourras gardé la résidence en mon absence, ma petite Carol." Répondit la renarde blanche.

-"Génial alors c'est réglé, nous ferions peut être mieux d'y allé alors." Déclara Corazon en se levant de table. "Nous reviendrons te cherché vers midi pour le pique nique, Carol. Avertie Spade, si jamais tu le vois."

-"Je... je vais essayé..." Répondit nerveusement la féline en rougissant pendant que les autres quittaient la salle en la laissant seule avec Otama qui observait Carol avec amusement pendant que celle-ci buvait un verre de lait.

-"Alors... tu as rendez-vous avec Spade dans combien de temps ?" Demanda la renarde en riant pendant que la féline surprise recracha tout le liquide sur la table.

-"Lady Otama...!" Gémit nerveusement Carol.

-"Désolé s'était trop tentant. Mais ta réaction prouve que j'avais raison" Répondit la renarde en souriant. "Alors vas y raconte."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas un rendez-vous." Avoua la féline en soupirant "Il veut simplement me parlé."

-"Alors pourquoi est tu aussi nerveuse ?" Demanda Otama

-"C'est juste qu'avec tous ce qui est arrivé entre nous c'est derniers temps... J'ignore comment je dois me comporté avec lui maintenant." Avoua Carol en rougissant avant de sentir l'une des queues de la renarde qui lui tapotait affectueusement la tête.

-"Tu ne devrais pas hésité ainsi voyons. Tu aimes ce panda non ? Alors écoute ton cœur et dit lui ce que tu ressens réellement." Rassura Otama avec un sourire chaleureux "Et puis que peut il arrivé de grave ? Qu'il se moque de toi et t'annonce qu'il voit déjà quelqu'un d'autre ?"

-"Qu... quoi ?" Demanda la féline maintenant totalement paniquée.

-"Hé calme toi, je plaisantais voyons." Répondit la renarde en riant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Silver, Lilac et les autres arrivèrent en vue de la grande forge, une énorme fondation construit à même le flanc du Mont Vulcania. Elle était alimenté par le magma du volcan et une partie du bâtiment avait fondu à cause de l'activité volcanique anormal causé par les Dark Scarves il y à quelque jours, mais semblait encore en activité comme des sons métalliques et de la fumée s'en échappait .

-"C'est vraiment impressionnant..." Déclara l'hérisson en sifflant "D'ailleurs pourquoi y allons nous ?"

-"Car il te faut une arme digne de ce nom pour apprendre le Dragon Blade." Répondit Apollo comme si s'était l'évidence même.

-"D'ailleurs comment se fait il que Silver puisse apprendre le Dragon Blade ?" Demanda Jiaoh "Vu le nom je pensai que seul les dragons pouvaient l'utilisé."

-"En faite le Dragon Blade est la capacité de concentré l'énergie de son élément dans une arme et de pouvoir la relâché d'un seul coup en créant une vague d'énergie dévastatrice." Expliqua Flare.

-"C'est comme les attaques que nous lançait Seiriu au Mont Draconia si je comprend bien." Conclu Lilac.

-"Mais ton katana ne suffit pas, Apollo ?" Demanda Silver en faisant pouffé de rire Lyai. "Ou n'importe qu'elle autre arme ?"

-"Ne redit plus jamais une chose pareil ou je te transforme en lasagne d'hérisson." Menaça le dragon tigre en pointant sa lame vers son ami avant de soupiré. "Et pour répondre à ta question, rappelle toi ce qui est arrivé à celui que je t'avais confié au Mont Vulcania."

-"Oh oui, désolé encore..." Répondit tristement Silver en repensant à l'expression qu'avait Apollo au moment où il lui avait remit le katana dont la lame avait été brisée lorsque l'hérisson avait tranché les têtes du Yamata No Oroshi pour protégé Flare et Inari lorsqu'elles avaient été en difficulté. "Et donc tu comptes aussi demandé à Tetsu de te forgé un nouveau katana ?"

-"Voyons d'abord s'il accepte de vous aidez tous les deux. Il est du genre à refusé facilement une demande quand l'activité de la forge est ralentit et j'ai l'impression que les actions des Dark Scarves l'ont considérablement diminué." Expliqua Apollo avant de porté son attention vers le grand sac en tissue que transportait la delphine "D'ailleurs, c'est quoi sa ?"

-"L'arme ancienne que mon professeur m'a confié, bien sûr ?" Répondit Lyai avant de la donné au dragon tigre "Merci de te proposé pour la porté d'ailleurs, c'est très gentil."

-"Quoi ? Mais... Mais... ?" Bégaya Apollo en rougissant face au sourire de la delphine avant de finalement soupiré dans la défaite.

-"Maintenant que tu en parles, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'ai dit qui était ton nouveau professeur." Fit remarqué Lilac pendant que son amie commençait à devenir nerveuse. "Quand j'étais à Atlandis s'était tante Orca qui nous entrainait, mais vu qu'elle n'y est plus je suppose qu'une autre personne t'apprend la maîtrise de l'eau."

-"Oui... Oui c'est exact, mais ne perdons pas de temps nous avons une longue journée devant nous." Répondit rapidement Lyai qui commença à se dirigé vers la forge en entraînant le dragon tigre avec elle.

-"Ils ont une drôle de complicité tous les deux." Déclara Jiaoh en riant.

-"Nous autres resterons ici, l'endroit semble plutôt correct." Répondit Flare avant de soupiré en observant la forge. "Et Silver... si jamais tu rencontrais un certain dragon jaguar nommé Blade... tu pourrais le saluer de ma part et lui dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir le voir ?"

-"Bien sûr, mais vous pourriez venir avec nous un instant à la place." Proposa l'hérisson "Sa ne prendra que quelques minutes."

-"Non sa ira, crois moi..." Répondit la dragonne de feu tristement avant de rire en entendant Lyai et Apollo qui se disputaient à nouveau. "Vas y avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent ou décide de formé un couple."

-"Sa m'étonnerai qu'ils arrivent aussi rapidement à l'une de ses extrémités, mais tu as raison ils vaudrait mieux que je les rejoignent." Répondit Silver en riant. "Bonne chance pour l'apprentissage du Dragon Furry. Et Jiaoh ne t'empiffre pas trop."

-"Fiche le camp avant que je ne te transforme en peluche fossilisée !" Hurla la tigresse énervée en envoyant l'une de ses sculptures de sable animée qui avait cette fois l'apparence d'un rhinocéros à la poursuite du hérisson qui s'enfuit en riant.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, Lyai et Silver arrivèrent devant les immenses portes en acier trempé de la forge suivie par Apollo qui avançait péniblement en transportant l'arme ancienne.

-"Allé le matou, tu traînes." Déclara la delphine en se moquant du dragon tigre.

-"A... Arrête de m'appelé comme sa..." Répondit Apollo en haletant "Sa pèse son poids ton truc... je vois mal qui pourrait la manier."

-"J'avoue que celui qui l'utilisait devait avoir une force colossale, il m'aurait d'ailleurs fallut plusieurs semaine pour arrivé à Shang Tu avec si je n'avais pas croisé les sages en arrivant sur la plage de Cristal Creek." Déclara Lyai "J'espère que Monsieur Tetsu pourra la rendre un peu plus légère."

-"En attendant nous ferions mieux de la porté à deux, nous irions plus vite." Proposa Silver en prenant l'arme que le dragon tigre avait planté dans le sol et afficha une expression confuse avant de sourire. "Je vois, vous plaisantiez à propos de son poids... j'ai faillit y croire en plus. "

-"Quesque tu racontes encore, l'hérisson ?" Demanda Apollo avant de resté bouche bée comme Lyai en voyant leur ami commencé à balancé l'arme et donné de rapide coup d'estoc dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée normal. "Co...Comment ?"

-"Nous ferions peut être mieux de rentrer non ?" Déclara l'hérisson en souriant avant de faire sonné une immense cloche qui servait à annoncé la présence de visiteurs et déclencha l'ouverture de la porte quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Pendant ce temps du côté des filles,

Jiaoh s'ennuyait en observant les deux dragonnes assises sur l'herbe qui méditaient pendant que des auras bleu et rouge les enveloppaient.

-"Si j'avaient su je serais allé avec les autres." Déclara la tigresse en baillant avant de mettre sa main dans le panier à pique-nique "Au moins je peux dégusté les bons petits plats de Silver tranquillement... ouch !"

Elle sortie rapidement sa main du panier pour y trouvé Berry qui lui mordait encore le doigt.

-"Tu sais petite bestiole ? Si tu n'étais pas aussi adorable je t'aurai déjà enfermé dans un bloc de sable et projeté directement dans le Mont Vulcania." Plaisanta Jiaoh en saisissant le DragonFruit par la queue. "J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé tous ce qu'il y avait car c'est moi que l'ont va encore disputé."

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne manquait rien et vit Berry se dirigé vers Lilac pour sauté sur les genoux de le dragonne d'eau pour y faire une sieste.

- _'C'est amusant de voir comment elle se comporte avec Silver et Lilac. On pourrait facilement pensé qu'elle les considèrent comme ses parents.'_ Pensa la tigresse en riant avant de remarqué les deux auras qui fusionnèrent en prenant un couleur violette.

* * *

Lilac ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde étrange tout blanc qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini.

-"Voila donc à quoi ressemble mon subconscient ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit un peu plus... coloré et animé." Déclara la dragonne d'eau.

-"Je te rassure c'est tout à fait normal." Répondit Flare qui apparu derrière elle. "Tu as rapidement passé la première étape, certaines personnes passent plusieurs semaines à médité avant d'atteindre un tel niveau de concentration spirituelle."

-"Enfin tu m'as beaucoup aidé aussi." Rétorqua Lilac en repensant aux explication de son amie un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

-"Bien, nous pouvons commencé ton apprentissage à la maîtrise du Dragon Furry." Déclara Flare qui avait toute l'attention de la dragonne d'eau. "Pour débuté tu vas devoir faire connaissance avec tes Dragon Soul."

-"Dragon quoi ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-"Vous pourriez pas trouvé des noms un peu plus original et qui ne sois pas composé avec le mot Dragon ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Tu n'as qu'a en trouvez un meilleur si t'es si maligne." Répondit la dragonne de feu agacée. "Et le Dragon Soul est le nom que j'ai donné aux entités que le Dragon Furry crée en utilisant nos sentiments négatifs les plus enfouis. Ils ont tendances à adoré te gâché la vie en agissant sur ton humeur ou en te donnant de mauvaises idées et conseil pour te poussé à réutilisé ton Dragon Rage."

-"Des sortes de mauvaises consciences si je comprend bien." Conclut Jiaoh "Mais comment Lilac va-t-elle faire pour les rencontré ?"

-"Il suffit simplement qu'elle se concentre assez pour pouvoir pénétré dans son propre subconscient." Expliqua Flare "Je pense pouvoir l'aidé en combinant nos énergies dragonique mais je te prévient que cela ne fonctionnera peut être pas du premier coup et que les Dragon Soul peuvent avoir des réactions légèrement violentes lors de la première rencontre. Donc ne t'étonne pas si jamais Yama ou Tashi t'attaque."

-"Pour te dire la vérité, sa me rassure un peu. Je commençais à croire que je devenais folle" Dit Lilac en riant de gène avant de s'incliné respectueusement. "Merci de me prévenir et de m'aidé d'ailleurs."

-"Pas la peine de me remercier, il fallait bien qu'une personne ce charge de ton apprentissage ou tu risquait de te transformé à nouveau en Yamata No Oroshi." Répondit la dragonne de feu qui rougissait légèrement en s'asseyant dans l'herbe "Mais assez perdu de temps, commençons à médité. Chaque minute d'apprentissage compte et je doute que Lord Brevon ou les Dark Scarves se calmerons pour te laissé le temps de maîtrisé le Dragon Furry."

 **...Fin du Flashback...**

* * *

-"Je me demande où se trouve Yama et Tashi ?" Demanda Lilac en observant les alentours qui étaient une succession d'espace vide.

-" **Tu devrais lui donné un indice, Flare.** " Dit une voix qui surprit la dragonne d'eau quand une dragonne de feu qui était le sosie parfait de son amie mais vêtue d'un kimono noir et rose apparu.

-"Te voici enfin, tu as décidé de venir nous aidé ?" Demanda Flare avant de remarqué le visage confus et sidéré de Lilac "Médusa, je te présente Fournaise, mon Dragon Soul."

-"Ra... Ravie de vous rencontrez..." Bégaya la dragonne d'eau légèrement intimidée.

-" **Alors c'est donc toi qui monopolise l'attention de notre Silver ?** " Demanda Fournaise qui jetait un regard enflammé vers Lilac juste avant qu'une sphère aqueuse rose ne se forma juste devant elle et d'où en jaillit une dragonne semblable à Lilac mais avec une tenue moulante composé d'un top moulant bleu, d'un shorty en jean arrivant à mi-cuisse et de chaussure à talon blanche .

-" _ **Et depuis quand il est votre Silver ?**_ " Demanda la nouvelle venue en jetant un regard furieux vers Fournaise.

-"Et en voilà une... je suppose qu'il s'agit de Tashi." Conclue Flare avant que deux autres sphères d'eau respectivement rouge et violette apparurent à leurs tour.

-" _ **Impressionnant, tu arrives déjà à nous différencié.**_ " Déclara Yama qui jaillit de la sphère rouge.

-" _Je... je trouve sa plutôt inquiétant..._ " Dit timidement la dernière dragonne qui semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de sa sphère.

-" ** _Arrête de faire ta poule mouillé et sort de ta bulle Oro !_** " Répondit furieusement Yama en crevant la sphère avec ses cheveux révélant ainsi un autre sosie de Lilac qui semblait craintive et alla ce caché immédiatement derrière la dragonne d'eau originelle.

Yama avait une tenue sombre composé d'une veste au manche arraché avec une cravate rouge, un jean à trou, de gant sans doigt à pointe et de bottes en cuir.

Oro elle avait une tenue plutôt normal composé d'un jupe à carreau bleu, un chandail blanc, de longue chaussettes noir et des chaussures vernis.

-"Vous... vous êtes donc trois ?" Demanda Lilac qui était encore un peu déboussolé. "Je veux dire il n'y en a pas d'autre."

-" ** _Non tu devras heureusement faire affaire qu'avec nous trois. Et je trouve que sa en fait deux de trop._** " Répondit la Dragon Soul rebelle " _ **Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis Yama et je représente ta colère ainsi que tes envies de rébellion et de violence. La nympho c'est Tashi, elle représente ta jalousie ainsi que tes pulsions... disons amoureuses ou plus si affinité. Ou pour faire simple disons que c'est ton coté pute.**_ "

-" _ **Hé, je t'interdis de me traité ainsi espèce de sale barbare.**_ " Répondit furieusement Tashi " _ **Il n'y a pas de mal à utilisé ses attributs féminin ou à se laissé allé à ses désirs surtout si c'est avec celui qu'on aime. D'ailleurs je compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour que Lilac et Silver finissent ensemble même si cela signifie la faire tombé enceinte de lui.**_ "

-"Qu...Quoi... ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau maintenant effrayé en rougissant de gène. "Rassurez moi, elle plaisante ?"

-" _ **Y à intérêt, il est hors de question de faire une chose aussi stupide.**_ " Répondit Yama en rassurant Lilac. " _ **Du moins pas tant que nous n'aurons pas donné une bonne raclée aux Dark Scarves et à cet enfoiré de Brevon. D'ailleurs qu'attendons nous pour partir à leur recherche ? Je meurs d'envie de massacré quelqu'un.**_ "

- _'J'ignore vraiment laquelle m'effraie le plus.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau avant de se tourné vers la Dragon Soul qui se cachait derrière elle "Et toi... Oro, tu représentes qu'elle partie de ma personnalité ?"

-" _Comme si cela n'était pas évident, cette petite chose inutile représente ta timidité et ton coté angoissé_." Répondit Yama en faisant gémir de gène Oro qui se roula en boule pour déprimé.

-"Ne dit pas sa Yama, je suis certaine qu'elle a de bonnes qualités." Déclara Lilac

-" _Tu veux dire comme toi avec la cuisine, la mécanique, l'informatique..._ " Répondit Oro en commençant à énuméré certaines activités où la dragonne d'eau était plutôt mauvaise et réussit à la déprimé en un instant.

-"Je suis un déchet parmi les autres dragons." Déclara péniblement Lilac en adoptant la même position que le Dragon Soul dépressif.

-"C'est franchement pathétique... elle se fait déjà complètement dominé par l'une de ses Dragon Soul." Soupira Flare "Fournaise, tu m'avais bien dit que plus l'on possède de Dragon Soul et moins ils sont puissant, non ?"

-" **Généralement oui mais plus les sentiments que représente le Dragon Soul sont enfouie et plus le Dragon Soul a d'influence.** " Répondit la Dragon Soul ardente. " **Et le caractère confiant de Lilac est un peu à l'opposé de celui de cette larve, enfin en temps normal.** "

-"Bha c'est pas gagné..." Soupira la dragonne de feu avant d'être surprise par une secousse sismique et que le monde autour d'elles ne commencent à se coloré. "Tient ? L'heure du réveil à déjà sonné ?"

* * *

Lilac et Flare reprirent connaissance dans leurs véritables corps avec une dragonne d'eau complètement désorientée et une dragonne de feu qui semblait mécontente.

-"Alors que c'est il passé ? Vous avez réussi ?" Demanda Jiaoh curieuse en se rapprochant d'elles.

-"Nous avons réussis à rentré en contact avec les trois Dragon Soul de Médusa mais il faudra beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne tente de maitrisé le Dragon Furry." Répondit Flare en soupirant.

-"Je voudrais être réincarné en limace." Gémit péniblement Lilac dont les cristaux de son casque avaient prit une couleur violette.

-"Qu'arrive t'il à Lilac ?" Demanda la tigresse légèrement inquiète

-"Simplement l'une de ses Dragon Soul qui l'influence toujours" Expliqua la dragonne de feu en giflant son amie. "Sa suffit maintenant reprend toi !"

-"Non mais sa va pas ?" Répondit la dragonne d'eau en retrouvant son état normal.

-"Tu devrais plutôt la remercié Lilac." Dit la tigresse en riant "Tu étais si déprimé que tu voulais devenir une limace."

-"Vraiment...? Je me souviens... il y avait Yama, Tashi et Oro..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en se souvenant de son petit voyage spirituel. "Attend, nous sommes de retour ?"

-"Le lien entre nos énergie dragonique étant très instable, nous ne pouvons resté que très peu de temps dans ton subconscient. Mais avec l'habitude la durée augmentera considérablement." Expliqua Flare. "Tu peux aussi t'y rendre seule mais je te le déconseille vu comment tu t'es fait influencé aussi facilement par Oro. Maintenant reposons nous un peu, j'en profiterais pour t'expliqué certains détails concernant le Dragon Furry."

-"Bonne idée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait trois fois le tour d'Avalice." Déclara Lilac avec lassitude pendant que Berry grimpait sur son épaule. "Au faite Jiaoh, tu as eu des nouvelles de Silver, Apollo et Lyai en notre absence ?"

-"Non, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes déjà pour la peluche ?" Demanda la tigresse avec un sourire malicieux.

-"No... non pas du tout..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant nerveusement. "Je me demandais simplement ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment."

* * *

Au même moment,

-"Comment sa vous ne comptez pas nous aidé ?" Demanda Lyai surprise.

-"Désolé, j'aurai été ravie d'aidé de m'occupé de vous surtout en voyant l'arme que porte l'hérisson, mais nous sommes débordé en ce moment avec les commandes de robot de sécurité et les dégâts subit par la forge ne nous arrange pas." Déclara Tetsu le forgeron, un grand dragon jaguar avec un pelage sombre au tache argentées, qui supervisait les différents travaux de rénovations de l'établissement. "Vous pourriez toujours demandez aux autres forgerons même si je serais étonné que l'un d'eux est du temps libre."

-"Mais nous avons absolument besoin du meilleur d'Avalice." Se plaignit la delphine.

-"Dit Apollo t'as oublié de dire à ta petite-amie que tous les forgerons qui travaillent ici sont considéré comme les meilleurs ?" Demanda une voix derrière eux qui appartenait à un autre dragon léopard plus jeune qui semblait avoir le même âge que le dragon tigre et ce déplaçait en fauteuil roulant.

-"Bien alors premièrement, ce poisson n'est pas ma petite amie. Et deuxièmement, comment vas-tu, mon vieux Blade ? Sa roule depuis la dernière fois ? Sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots." Répondit joyeusement Apollo en allant salué son ami.

Blade avait un pelage similaire à celui de son père avec des cheveux bruns hérissés et était vêtu d'une tenu de forgeron composé d'un épais tablier en cuir, d'un casque de soudage et de gants épais.

-"Sa ira vielle branche, par contre vous faites un sacré raffut je vous ai entendu depuis l'autre côté de la forge." Plaisanta le jeune dragon léopard avant de se dirigé vers Lyai et Silver. "Ravie de vous rencontrez, je suis Blade le fils de Tetsu et un ami d'enfance de l'escrimeur amateur qui vous accompagne."

-"Hé, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Le poisson m'agace déjà assez comme sa." Répondit Apollo avant de recevoir un violent coup de queue de la delphine en plein visage.

-"Voila ce que te dit le poisson." Déclara furieusement Lyai.

-"Vous êtes certains de ne pas être ensemble, vous formeriez un couple plutôt amusant ?" Demanda Blade amusé en gagnant un regard furieux de la delphine et du dragon tigre. "Du calme je plaisantais. Sinon quesque qui nous vos le plaisir de votre visite dans notre forge ?"

-"Nous voudrions restauré cette arme ancienne et crée une arme pour que je puisse apprendre le Dragon Blade."Expliqua Silver "Et peut être reforgé un nouveau katana pour Apollo."

-"Tu as brisé l'un de tes katanas ?" Demanda furieusement Tetsu en jetant un regard noir vers le dragon tigre "Sais tu combien de temps il ma fallu pour les forgés ? Quel action idiote a tu tenté pour réussir à en brisé une."

-"Euh..." Répondit Apollo légèrement intimidé "Bravo l'hérisson t'es fière de toi maintenant ?"

-"En faite c'est moi qui est brisé son arme..." Déclara Silver en riant bêtement "Mais pour ma défense il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence et Apollo ne m'avait pas précisé que la lame n'était pas compatible avec l'élément vent."

-"Pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ignorai aussi. Normalement les armes forgés ici sont excellente pour l'utilisation du Dragon Blade car elles peuvent s'adapté à n'importe quel élément, du moins c'est ce que je croyais." Expliqua le dragon tigre avant de remarqué les regards médusés des dragons léopards "Oh non... je connais ce regard..."

-"L'é... L'éléments VENT ?" Hurlèrent les deux forgerons en ce plaçant devant l'hérisson "TU PLAISANTES ?"

-"Il...il fallait le dire plus tôt... je me charge de vous immédiatement." Déclara Tetsu "Blade je te laisse t'occupé de la forge pendant ce temps..."

-"Hors de question, c'est ta responsabilité en temps que chef de la forge de supervisé les réparations. Je m'occuperais de forgé cette arme." Répondit Blade avant de commencé à se disputé avec son père.

-"Euh... que leurs arrivent ils ?" Demanda Lyai confuse.

-"Disons que le rêve de nos amis forgerons est de crée une arme unique lié à un élément qui ne fasse pas partie des quatre principaux." Répondit Apollo en soupirant. "L'élément vent est donc une sorte de saint graal pour eux."

-"Je vois sa risque de posé problème, en attendant de prendre un décision vous pourriez restauré l'arme ancienne et reforgé un katana pour Apollo ?" Demanda Silver.

-"Bien entendu, Blade va s'en chargé. Du moment qu'il n'en profite pas pour forgé ton arme." Proposa le dragon léopard plus âgé "Vous pouvez comptez sur lui pour faire de l'excellent travail, après tous il a apprit auprès des meilleurs."

-"Le léopard à roulette aurait donc apprit à forgé ? J'aimerai bien voir sa." Plaisanta le dragon de feu avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de queue de Lyai en plein visage.

-"Arrête de plaisanté avec sa !" Gronda la delphine avant de le forcé à s'incliné "Excusez le..."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, en faite j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de plaisanterie. D'ailleurs c'est assez amusant, venant d'un sabreur avec deux mains gauche." Répondit Blade en riant avant de commencé à s'éloigné "Suivez moi, je vais vous faire des armes digne d'un roi."

* * *

Après un moment ils arrivèrent devant un grand fourneau alimenté par une fine conduite de magma.

-"Vous utilisez donc réellement le magma pour forgé. Ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme méthode ?" Demanda Lyai en observant le fourneau avec curiosité.

-"Avec la maîtrise du métal de nos forgerons ce n'est pas réellement un problème et nous utilisons généralement le magma à l'état brute que pour faire fondre l'acier ou d'autres métaux à température de fusion élevé." Expliqua Blade "Au faite... Flare n'est pas avec vous ?"

-"Elle est resté à l'extérieur avec Jiaoh et Lilac pour apprendre à cette dernière le Dragon Furry." Répondit Silver. "Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je viens de me souvenir qu'elle m'a demandé de te salué et de l'excusé car elle n'a pas pu venir."

-"Je vois..." Soupira de déception le dragon léopard "Et sinon... entre elle et toi... c'est du sérieux ?"

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus

-"Ne fait pas l'innocent j'ai vu les infos où Lilac et Flare s'affrontaient." Répondit Blade.

-"Oh sa, ne t'inquiète pas se n'était qu'une blague de Flare à voulu faire à Lilac." Expliqua Silver en riant "C'est arrangé maintenant et elles sont même devenu de très bonnes amies."

-"Tant mieux... je veux dire... Dommage vous aviez l'air de formé un couple sympa." Répondit le dragon léopard en rougissant de gène.

-"Dites les cœurs d'artichaut, quand vous aurez fini de parlez de vos histoires d'amour, nous pourrons peut être commencé à s'occupé de la restauration de l'arme ancienne, non ? Je ne dit pas sa pour vous pressez mais je crève de chaud ici." Déclara Lyai qui tentait de s'éventé avec sa queue.

-"Tu pourrais attendre à l'extérieur ?" Proposa le dragon tigre.

-"Et que je rate sa ? Hors de question !" Répondit farouchement la delphine.

-"Voyons déjà l'état de l'arme avant que vous ne commenciez à vous disputez comme un couple de vieux mariés." Déclara l'hérisson en posant l'arme sur une table épaisse avant de déballé l'enveloppe en tissu pendant que Lyai et Apollo fulminait en marmonnant. "Attendez... mais... cet impossible..."

* * *

 **Après un début de journée mouvementé, Lilac pu faire la connaissance de ses Dragon Soul: Oro la rebelle, Tashi l'amoureuse et Oro la timide. Silver de son côté à fait la connaissance de Blade, un ami d'Apollo et semble surprit en voyant l'arme ancienne que Lyai à apporté.**

 **Comment va se déroulé le reste de cette journée ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme vous l'aurez comprit nouveaux pairing avec Lyai X Apollo et Flare X Blade j'espère** **qu'ils vous plaisent.**


	45. Cachoteries et réconciliations

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones(partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 44: Cachotteries et** **réconciliations**

* * *

 _Joyeuses fête de fin d'année, j'espère que vous avez été sage et eu de beaux cadeaux pour noël. Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont rien eu et voici un chapitre pour vous réconfortez (je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose.)_

 _coeurguimauvelol: Heureux que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre j'avais un peu hésité par rapport aux nombres de Dragon Soul de Lilac. Au final 3 semble être parfait._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Silver, Apollo, Lyai et Blade contemplaient l'arme ancienne que ledragon léopard venait de finir de restauré. Ayant retrouvé sa splendeur perdu le sabre était étonnement identique à celui que possédait Seiriu mais avec une lame verte orné d'un symbole tourbillonnant argenté.

-"Aucun doute, cette forme, l'énergie qui s'en échappe, il s'agit bien de l'une des moitié du sabre aux sept étoiles." Déclara Blade "Ou du moins elle correspond parfaitement à la description donné par la légende."

-"Le sabre aux sept étoiles ?" Demanda Lyai confuse

-"Il s'agit d'un sabre lié aux Elemental Stones et à Tempest, le dragon héro de la légende." Répondit Apollo "Il était considéré comme un trésor sacré par les anciens dragon au même titre que la Kingdom Stone, comment se fait il que ton professeur l'ai eu en sa possession ?"

-"Au... Aucune idée... elle m'a juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage de famille..." Expliqua la delphine.

-"Euh... je ne voudrais pas joué les incultes mais que voulait tu dire en parlant de moitié, Blade ?" Demanda Silver

-"Bonne question, elle semble complète pour moi. Enfin à l'exception de ces sept ouverture qui doivent servirent pour accueillir les Elemental Stones." Approuva Lyai en observant son reflet dans la lame "D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi entendu parlé de la légende des Elemental Stones grâce à tante Orca et je ne me souvient pas qu'il est été dit que le sabre avait été scindé en plusieurs parties."

-"Vous avez dû vous arrêtez à la fin de l'histoire de Corail." Conclue le dragon tigre "L'histoire continu avec les descendants de la gardienne des Elemental Stones, qui représentent la famille royal des dragons d'eau, jusqu'au départ d'Avalice d'une partie des anciens dragons."

-"Tu veux dire leurs arrivée sur Avalice, non ?" Demanda l'hérisson

-"Non je parle bien de leurs départ." Confirma Apollo "Les anciens dragons n'étaient à l'origine que de passage sur Avalice, mais les habitants étaient si chaleureux et le climat si hospitalier qu'une grande partie de nos ancêtres décida de resté sur cette planète pendant que l'autre partie, qui craignait une possible surpopulation planétaire due à la coexistence de nos peuples, décida de continué son voyage spatial à la recherche d'une autre planète."

-"Les dragons de la nature, du ciel, des illusions et une grande partie des dragons d'eau faisaient partie des dragons qui ont quitté Avalice." Continua Blade "Et craignant pour la sécurité de certains trésors et artefact ils décidèrent de les laissé sur notre planète. C'est ainsi que le sabre des sept étoiles fut scindé en deux avec une partie, possédant le pouvoir élémentaire du vent, qui fut remis aux dragons d'eau resté sur Avalice. Alors que la seconde, qui possède le pouvoir élémentaire de l'eau, resta auprès de la famille royal des dragons d'eau qui quitta notre planète."

-"Je comprend mieux vos réactions à tous les deux..." Répondit Silver en prenant l'arme pour l'observé de près. "Je me demande si le sabre que possède Seiriu ne serait pas l'autre partie ?"

-"Seiriu ? Le dragon d'eau lieutenant de Lord Brevon ?" Demanda le dragon tigre "Cela pourrait s'avéré être problème, car cela voudrait dire que l'ennemie aurai un lien avec la famille royale."

-"C'est une bonne chose si l'arme que nous avons ici est réellement une partie du sabre des sept étoiles." Fit remarqué Lyai "Non seulement nous n'aurons plus besoin de forgé une arme pour toi Silver vu qu'elle pourra résisté à tes pouvoirs, mais en plus tu pourras rivalisé avec Seiriu."

-"Malgré tous, je me demande comment un artefact pareil a-t'il pu rentré en possession de ton professeur." Déclara le dragon tigre en portant un regard insistant vers la delphine "Tu n'as rien à nous révélé Lyai ? Comme l'identité de la personne qui t'a remit un trésor ancestral des anciens dragons ?"

-"Dé... désolé mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire." Répondit timidement Lyai avant de ressentir la main rassurante de Silver sur son épaule.

-"Ce n'est pas grave de connaitre son identité, l'important c'est d'être reconnaissant envers ton professeur. Si tu ne veux pas brisé ta promesse nous ne te questionnerons plus à ce sujet." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant. "Maintenant si nous allions voir comment je manie cette lame légendaire. Vous avez bien une salle pour testé la solidité de vos armes dans cette forge, non ?"

-"En effet, je finis de forgé le nouveau katana d'Apollo et je vous y conduit." Répondit le dragon léopard en se redirigeant vers le fourneau.

-' _Heureusement qu'il était là, j'étais à deux doigt de révélée que mon Maitre était la dernière sage de l'eau d'Avalice.'_ Pensa la delphine en soupirant de soulagement avant de remarqué le regard insistant du dragon tigre dans son dos.

-"Ne pense pas t'en tiré aussi facilement, je compte bien percé ton secret." Murmura Apollo en se plaçant devant d'elle.

-"Serait-ce un défie ? Tu devrais faire attention, nous autres manipulateur de l'élément eau sommes très joueurs et adorons la compétition. J'aurai adoré joué avec toi mais je crains que tu n'es rien qui m'intéresse." Répondit Lyai en souriant comme elle plaça sa main sur le torse de son ami _'Quoique en y réfléchissant bien...'_

-"Dîtes les tourtereaux, quand vous aurezfini de flirté se serais gentil de nous rejoindre." Hurla Blade en riant "Je dis cela surtout pour toi Apollo, si tu veux un nouveau katana tu ferais mieux de ramené ton énergie élémentaire du feu ici pour que je puisse l'associer dans le métal pour évité que la lame ne se brise lorsque tu utilisera ton Dragon Blade."

-"NOUS NE FLIRTONS PAS !" Hurlèrent le dragon tigre et la delphine en rougissant.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lilac et les autres avaient été rejoint par les autres et savouraient le pique-nique que la dragonne d'eau et l'hérisson avaient préparé. Blade avait joyeusement accepté l'invitation d'Apollo à venir les rejoindre mais arrivera avec un peu de retard.

-"Donc si je récapitule bien, l'arme que Lyai à reçu de son professeur est en faite une partie du sabre qui avait été utilisé par Corail pour transpercé Tempest ?" Demanda Lilac en admirant le sabre que Silver avait posé sur ses genoux. "Et donc tu comptes l'utilisé pour utilisé le Dragon Blade ?"

-"Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix vu que même Blade et Tetsu sont incapable de forgé une arme capable de supporté les propriétés de l'élément vent." Répondit l'hérisson "Et toi alors, comment se passe ton apprentissage du Dragon Fury ?"

-"Sa... sa avance doucement..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant légèrement.

-"Oui, nous avons apprit que Lilac a en faite trois Dragon Soul qui la peuvent la rende complètement dingue. Il y a Yama, une sorte de rebelle à la Carol qui adore la bagarre, Oro, une espèce de poule mouillé timide et Yama, une..." Expliqua Jiaoh avant que la dragonne d'eau ne lui enfonce une assiette de sushi dans la bouche.

-"Tu voudrais bien arrêtez de parlé la bouche pleine, c'est très malpolie..." Répondit Lilac en se retournant vers les autres avec un rire gêné.

-"Trois Dragon Soul ? C'est vraiment surprenant, Apollo tu nous avais pourtant expliqué que généralement chaque dragon n'en possédait qu'un mais que s'était très rare d'en voir avec deux, non ?"

-"En effet mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un dragon d'eau qui c'est laissé dominé par son Dragon Rage et de surcroit dont le Dragon Furry représente le Yamata No Orochi." Répondit le dragon tigre pendant que tous les regards étaient tourné vers Lilac.

-"Vous... vous pourriez arrêté de m'observé comme s'il m'était poussé une seconde tête ? C'est vraiment agaçant..." Déclara timidement la dragonne d'eau avant de changé de sujet "Sinon comment c'est passé votre journée, vous autres ?"

-"Notre village est complètement reconstruit et tous le monde à été soigné mais il reste malgré tous un sentiment d'insécurité parmi les villageois malgré l'arrivé de gardes de Shang Tu pour amélioré notre sécurité." Répondit Klonoa qui était venu avec Gon "Mon père a été invité à une grande réunion à été organisé parmi les dirigeants d'Avalice pour décidé ce qui arrivera aux membres des Dark Scarves que vous avez capturé et à ceux encore en liberté."

-"J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien d'inconsidéré et comprendront que certains n'agissent pas de leurs propres volonté." Dit tristement Milla avant que Gon ne lui remonte le moral en lui léchant le visage.

-"Quand à moi, j'ai reçu les réponses de certains de mes camarades qui se trouvent dans les zones contrôlé par les lieutenants de Lord Brevon." Déclara Torque.

-"Oh, s'était donc sa la communication que tu as reçu tout à l'heure." Conclu AAA "Cory croyait qu'il s'agissait de ta fiancée."

-"Ne... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, espèce de sac à puce!" Répondit la pilote féline en attrapant le visage du tarsier pour le forcé à faire des grimaces.

-"Et donc... comment se comportent ils en tant que dictateurs ?" Demanda Spade encore méfiant par rapport aux lieutenants et à ce que leur avait raconté la tortue alligator.

-"En faite il se trouve que Gembu nous disait la vérité. A l'exception de Seiriu dont je n'ai pu trouvé aucune informations, les lieutenants sont bien des membres des familles des dirigeants de planète que Lord Brevon à conquit et asservit." Répondit le commandant alien "Mais ils ne sont en rien des dictateurs comme tu l'imagines, Spade. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre les planètes habitable de systèmes solaires sous leurs responsabilité sont incroyablement bien développé que ce soit au niveau, technologique, financier, culturel ou social."

-"Tu plaisantes là ?" Demandèrent Carol, Milla et Spade surprit en repensant aux atrocité que Lord Brevon avait faites lors de sa dernière venu sur Avalice.

-"Il faut croire que ses lieutenant ne sont pas forcément mauvais même s'ils travaillent pour un monstre." Déclara Lyai en riant à la réaction de ses amis. "Mais si je fais le lien avec ce que vous m'avez raconté il se pourrait que l'on puisse faire une alliance avec eux contre Brevon, non ?"

-"C'est une éventualité mais je doute que ce tyran interstellaire ne laisse ses meilleurs éléments le trahir aussi facilement." Répondit Corazon en évitant de croisé le regard de Torque avant de se tourné vers sa sœur et le prince panda. "Sinon vous avez finit de vous évitez comme la peste, tous les deux ?"

-"Di... disons que nous avons discuté et décidé de redevenir ami..." Répondit nerveusement Spade en rougissant. "Enfin ami ou plus..."

-"Oh que c'est mignon, le Sparol a encore toutes ses chances alors ?" Déclara joyeusement Jiaoh

-"Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencé avec tes noms de pairing bizarre ?" Demanda Carol déjà embarrassée.

-"Et voila Jiaoh repartie dans ses délires ?" Demanda rapidement AAA avant de ce faire pourchassez par une petite sculpture de tigre en sable.

-"Jiaoh, interdiction d'utilisé tes pouvoirs pendant le déjeuner !" Gronda Lilac "Tu risques de mettre du sable dans la nourriture."

-"Mais c'est lui qui a commencé..." Répondit la tigresse en boudant avant de remarqué que le petit tarsier se faisait maintenant poursuivre par un requin aqueux et vit la delphine qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-"C'est valable pour toi aussi, Lyai." Déclara Silver qui affichait malgré tout un sourire amusé quand une bourrasque de vent fendit l'air en prenant la forme d'un aigle qui attrapa le requin entre ses serres et le fit explosé.

-"Les parents nous empêchent toujours de nous amusé." Bouda la delphine en faisant rire les autres pendant que l'hérisson et la dragonne d'eau rougissaient d'embarras et de surprise.

-"Au... Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, Lyai, si tu nous expliquait plutôt ce qu'il y a entre Apollo et toi ?" Demanda Lilac malicieusement en faisant le dragon tigre craché toute la boisson qu'il buvait.

-"Il... il ne se passe rien entre nous! Pourquoi tous le monde pense sa ?" Répondirent Apollo et Lyai à l'unisson avant de se dévisagé en rougissant pendant que les autres pouffaient de rire à l'exception d'une certaine dragonne de feu qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis que l'arrivé prochaine de Blade avait été annoncé.

-"Quelque chose ne vas pas Flare ?" Demanda Silver en remarquant l'attitude étrange de son amie.

-"Ce n'est rien de grave, elle est juste nerveuse à l'idée de revoir, Blade." Répondit Apollo en gagnant un regard noir de sa sœur jumelle.

-"Et comment veux tu que je me sente ? Je te rappelle que j'ai gâché sa vie !" Gronda Flare avant de se levé "Excusez moi, Silver et Lilac votre pique-nique avais l'air délicieux mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à pouvoir en profité..."

-"Dommage, sa m'aurait fait plaisir de pouvoir discuté un peu avec toi." Déclara une voix qui stoppa la dragonne de feu pendant qu'elle commençait à se dirigé vers le Wild Comet.

-"Bla... Blade... ?" Demanda Flare en voyant le dragon léopard arrivé sur son fauteuil roulant.

-"Salut Flare, tu es devenu encore plus resplendissantes que dans mes souvenirs." Répondit Blade en ce plaçant devant son amie tout en arborant un grand sourire avant qu'une grande main mécanique ne jaillisse de son moyen de transport et n'attrape la dragonne de feu "Sa ne vous dérange pas, si je vous l'emprunte un instant ?"

-"Je n'y vois aucune objection, après tous vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire." Déclara Apollo en souriant.

-"Quoi... ? Relâche moi tout de suite, Blade. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à joué." Hurla Flare en tentant de faire fondre le membre mécanique.

-"Hors de question, nous devons d'abord réglé cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Et il est inutile d'utilisé tes flammes contre ce bras car c'est celui que j'utilise pour forgé." Répondit le dragon léopard avant de partir en emportant la dragonne de feu avec lui.

-"Tu es sûr que tout ira bien, Apollo ?" Demanda Lilac en les voyant s'éloigné.

-"Sa ira, ils vont simplement discuté." Répondit le dragon tigre.

-"Et... si ce n'est pas indiscret... que voulait elle dire en disant qu'elle avait gâché sa vie ?" Demanda innocemment Milla.

-"Je suppose que vous avez surement dû vous demandez ce qui avait pu arrivé à Blade pour qu'il soit dans un fauteuil roulant ?" Demanda Apollo en soupirant. "La vérité est qu'il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes à cause de Flare."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent les autres choqué.

-"Chut... moins fort, c'est encore un sujet sensible pour elle. Et je ne pense pas que cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir que je vous en ai parlé." Avertie le dragon tigre "Mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant vu que Flare et Blade vous considèrent comme des amis proches maintenant."

-"Nous ne voulons pas te forcé tu sais..." Répondit Lyai embarrassée.

-"Sa ira... En faite cela remonte à 12 ans environs. A l'époque on pourrait dire que Flare et Blade vivaient leurs première relation amoureuse ensemble." Commença Apollo.

-"Oh que c'est mignon, mais attend ils avaient quel âge à l'époque ?" Demanda Torque.

-"Se n'est pas très important, après tous il n'y a pas vraiment d'âge minimum pour connaître l'amour." Répondit Jiaoh qui adorait ce genre d'histoire. "Maintenant tait toi, j'aimerai connaître la suite."

-"Comme je le disais, durant leurs enfance Flare et Blade formaient un jolie petit couple jusqu'au jour où Blade parti pour commencé son apprentissage à la forge." Continua le dragon tigre "Bien sûr, Flare et lui continuèrent à se voir grâce à l'holo-communication mais ma sœur s'ennuyait beaucoup de son petit ami si bien qu'un beau jour elle décida de fugué pour le rejoindre et lui faire une visite surprise."

-"Laisse moi deviné la suite, Flare à trouvé Blade en compagnie d'une fille, à eu le cœur brisé et dominé par la jalousie et la tristesse son Dragon Rage c'est manifesté suivie de son Dragon Furry ?" Demanda Corazon comme tous le monde tourna son attention vers elle. "Quoi, ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé ?"

-"Euh... en faite c'est exactement ce que m'a raconté Blade et ceux qui étaient présent ce jour là..." Répondit Apollo légèrement surprit "Mais comment peux tu le savoir ?"

-"Disons qu'il s'agit d'un vieux cliché que certaines relations à distance peuvent avoir." Expliqua la pilote féline "Sa arrive rarement bien sûr et aussi dans le sens inverse donc ne prenez pas tous les hommes pour des enfoirés sans cœurs, les filles."

-"En effet, je me vois mal faire ce genre de chose à Milla." Déclara Klonoa en donnant un tendre baisé sur la joue de sa petite amie qui rougie d'embarras.

-"Klonoa..." Tenta de répondre la basset avant de rire de l'embrassé à son tour.

-"Bien où en étais-je ? Ah oui, comme le disais Cory, Flare avait retrouvé Blade en compagnie d'une autre fille et a déchaîné son Dragon Furry sous l'influence de la tristesse et de la jalousie créant destruction et désolation sur son passage." Reprit le dragon tigre "Lors de l'arrivé des braises du silence elle avait réussit à prendre Blade en otage et s'était perché au sommet de la forge rendant très risqué toute action pour la calmé. J'ignore ce qui à pu ce passé ensuite mais Blade a fait une terrible chute et ne serait certainement plus de ce monde au moment où nous parlons si Flare n'avait pas dompté son Dragon Furry et utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le sauvé. Bien que ma soeur réussisse l'exploit de le ranimé, Blade ayant reçut une importante fracture du bas de la colonne vertébrale perdu à jamais l'usage de ses jambes."

-"C'est à sa que faisait référence ta mère la dernière fois si je comprend bien ?" Demanda Carol

-"C'est exact, et même si elle à gagné le titre de plus jeune maitre du Dragon Furry de l'histoire d'Avalice et que personnes ne lui en veuillent pour cet incident, elle continue de se sentir coupable." Répondit Apollo en poussant un long soupire.

-"Pauvre Flare, je comprend ce qu'elle ressent." Déclara tristement Lilac en repensant aux événements du Mont Vulcania et au sacrifice de Kitsune avant de ressentir la main de Silver s'enroulé autour de son épaule pour amené la dragonne contre lui dans une tendre accolade réconfortante.

-"Vous ne devriez pas pensé ainsi, ce n'était pas de votre faute." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant avant de se levé pour s'étirer. "Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais après un déjeuné pareil je suis gonflé à bloc. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit pour s'entraîné au Dragon Blade sans danger dans les environs, Apollo ?"

-"Il y a bien une ancienne carrière pas très loin dans cette direction mais..." Commença à dire le dragon tigre avant que Silver ne parte comme une flèche en emportant le sabre avec lui "Il aurait quand même pu m'attendre j'ai envie de m'entraîné avec mon nouveau katana moi aussi."

-"Hé attend, nous vous accompagnons..." Déclara soudainement Spade qui partie à la poursuite de ses amis en emmenant Klonoa, Gong et Torque avec lui au grand étonnement des filles.

-"Que leurs arrivent ils ?" Demanda Lyai confuse avant de comprendre en remarquant la montagne d'assiettes sales qu'ils leurs avaient laissé. "Les bandes de sales requins marteau !"

* * *

Plus tard en fin de journée,

Le groupe était à bord du Wild Comet et retournait chez Otama, ou plutôt les filles avaient prient possession du vaisseau pour rentré et forçait les garçons à rentré à pied pour leur faire payé ce qui était arrivé après le pique-nique.

-"Vous ne pensez pas avoir été un peu dur avec eux ? La nuit commence à tombé et Parusa est quand même à deux heures de marches de la forges." Fit remarqué AAA en regardant le soleil disparaitre derrière le Mont Vulcania.

-"Ils n'avaient qu'à y pensé avant de nous joué ce tour." Répondit Corazon qui faisait la tête comme les autres filles à l'exception de Lilac et Flare. "Et que veux tu qu'il leurs arrive ? Ils sont assez grand et assez fort pour se débrouiller seuls et retourner chez Otama, non ?"

-"Oui, mais quand même..." Répondit Lilac qui avait Berry endormie sur ses genoux avant de remarqué la dragonne de feu qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "Tous vas bien ?"

-"Hein quoi... ?" Demanda Flare en retrouvant ses esprits "Oh désolé je repensais simplement à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Blade."

-"De quoi avez-vous parlez depuis tous ce temps d'ailleurs ?" Demanda Jiaoh en s'incrustant dans la discussion.

-"Sa... sa ne vous regarde pas !" Répondit la dragonne de feu en rougissant.

-"Je pari qu'il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et ne lui en voudra jamais pour ce qui est arrivé." Supposa Lyai en riant pendant que Flare commençait à fulminé d'embarras.

-"Occupe toi plutôt de ta relation avec mon traitre de frère avant de t'intéressé à ma vie amoureuse !" Répondit furieusement la dragonne de feu avant de commencé à se disputer avec la delphine.

-"Voici la Flare que nous connaissons et adorons." Plaisanta Carol en riant.

-"Un peu de calme derrière, certaines essaient de piloté !" Gronda Corazon.

* * *

Au même moment,

-"Sa n'a pas été facile mais les voici, j'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose." Déclara Silver en remettant un gros sac qui fit un son métallique à Blade.

-"Elles sont dans un sale état mais je pense que nous pourrons les réparé d'ici demain." Répondit le dragon léopard en observant le contenu du sac.

-"Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous précipitez ou de faire une nuit blanche non plus." Dit l'hérisson.

-"Tu oublies que tu parles des meilleurs forgerons d'Avalice." Rassura Apollo "Je te paris que demain matin à la première heures ils auront fini de leurs redonné leurs éclats d'autrefois."

-"Merci de me rappelé que je les laisse entre de bonnes mains." Remercia Silver "Et pour le prix... ? J'espère avoir les moyens..."

-"Pas la peine de t'inquiété pour le prix, nous dirons que c'est une façon de vous remerciez de m'avoir permis de revoir Flare." Répondit Blade en souriant.

-"Le katana et la restauration du sabre aussi j'espère." Demanda le dragon de feu.

-"La restauration est compté à moitié prix car c'est extrêmement rare de pouvoir travaillé sur une arme pareil." Répondit le dragon léopard "Par contre le katana... il coûtera le double."

-"QUOI ?" Demanda Apollo avant de remarqué que Blade et Silver riaient de sa réaction. "Je comprend s'était une blague."

-"Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est offert aussi, par contre ne prend pas cela pour une habitude." Répondit le dragon léopard.

-"Dîtes les gars, nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant, à moins que vous ne vouliez voyagé de nuit ou dormir ici." Fit remarqué Torque qui les attendait avec Klonoa, Gon et Spade.

-"Sa ne serait pas une mauvaise idée pour inquiété les filles." Plaisanta le panda "Surtout que nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation à cause de toi, Silver."

-"J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'ignorai qu'elle allaient réagir de cette façon." S'excusa l'hérisson "Et bon, un peu d'exercice physique ne vous fera pas de mal."

-"Et c'est celui qui ce déplace avec ces pouvoirs psychique et qui est resté allongé pendant trois jours sur un lit qui dit sa ?" Demanda ironiquement le basset en faisant rire les autres.

-"Ouch, et si vous régliez sa avec une course." Proposa Blade "Le premier d'entre vous qui franchit le seuil de la résidence d'Otama sera le vainqueur. Seules règles aucun pouvoir psychique ou de machines et aucun coup bas."

-"OK!" Répondirent les autres en se mettant en position de départ.

-"Attention... 3,2,1... PARTEZ!" Hurla le dragon léopard avant de les voir partir à toutes allures et disparaitre dans la forêt.

-"Ils ont l'air de bien s'amusé ensemble." Déclara Tetsu en arrivant derrière son fils. "Et donc qu'ont-ils laissé qui semblait si important ?"

-"Un cadeau pour remonté le moral de Lilac." Répondit Blade "Et je serais étonné que tu ne veuilles pas travaillé dessus."

-"J'ai déjà raté la restauration d'une arme légendaire, donc hors de question que je rate une autre demande d'eux." Confirma le grand dragon d'acier "Mais la prochaine fois trouve un autre endroit pour leurs servir de salle de test. A cause de ton ami j'ai maintenant cette énorme ouverture dans la structure de la forge à comblé."

Le jeune dragon léopard rit en observant la grande entaille dans l'un des murs du bâtiments résultant du premier essai au Dragon Blade de Silver.

* * *

Le lendemain,

Lilac, Silver et les autres étaient de retour au palais de Shang Tu où Pangu leurs transmettait les coordonnées de la prochaine Elemental Stones et avaient été rejoint par Paolo, Guntz, Cherry et Ambre.

-"D'après le dracoradar, l'Elemental Stones repéré est la Weather Stone ou Météo Stone qui, comme son nom l'indique, contrôle le climat." Annonça le Magister "Nous comptons sur vous pour la récupéré et faire en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Lord Brevon."

-"Et qu'en ai t'il des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda Guntz "Etant des alliés de Brevon ils pourraient en profité pour repassé à l'assaut."

-"Nous avons prévue cette éventualité et nous tenons près si jamais cela devais arrivé." Répondit le dragon de terre "Aussi une équipe spéciale recherche leur quartier général."

-"Une équipe spéciale ?" Demanda Lilac confuse

* * *

Au même moment,

La renarde mystérieuse qu'hébergeait Otama et qui avait aidé Silver, Jiaoh et Carol à retrouvé Lilac se tenait au bord d'une falaise en observant au loin des troupes de Dark Scarves. Derrière elle, se trouvait trois individus qui attendaient de connaître sa décision.

-"Il s'agit bien de l'une de leur planque, mais pas de c'elle que nous recherchons." Déclara la renarde.

-"Nous pouvons quand même la détruire et faire prisonnier les Dark Scarves qui s'y trouve." Suggéra l'un de ses acolytes qui était un tigre anthropomorphique au pelage orange et portant un kimono vert.

-"Et ainsi révélée notre présence aux autres ? Mauvaise idée, Thor." Répondit un autre acolyte qui était un loup anthropomorphique au pelage blanc et bleu et portant une tenue de motard en cuir noir.

-"Fenrir à raison, il vaudrait mieux faire profil bas jusqu'au moment où nous aurons trouvé le véritable quartier général." Répondit la dernière acolyte qui était une chauve-souris anthropomorphique au pelage gris sombre et au cheveux blanc court. "Tu penses que sa ira pour Ambre, Lilac et leurs amis ?"

-"Pas la peine de t'inquiété pour eux, Kasane, ils pourront se sortir de toutes les situations tant qu'ils resteront soudé." Répondit la renarde en commençant à s'éloigné "Reprenons nos recherches, chaque journée perdu donne à Scavenger le temps de préparé un nouveau plan tordu contre Avalice."

* * *

 **Comme la chasse aux Elemental Stone reprend, un mystérieux groupe agit contre les Dark Scarves.**

 **Que réserve cette nouvelle aventure pour nos héros ? Rencontreront ils de nouvelles difficultés ? Qu'elle surprise Silver a-t'il préparé pour Lilac ? (pour ceux qui ont vu la dernière vidéo de GalaxyTrail qui montre un aperçu du gameplay de Lilac c'est assez évident)**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Et comme vous avez été sages je vous fait un petit cadeau: un extrait de la seconde partie de l'arc Elemental Stone en avant première.**

* * *

 _ **Bonus**_

-"Le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'Avalice va enfin reprendre." Déclara Carol en s'étirant pendant que Lilac, Milla et elle entrait dans la ville de Shang Mu qui avait, malgré le froid de l'hiver, été aménagé spécialement pour l'événement avec des stands et marchandises à l'effigie des principaux favoris ou autres célébrités. "Je suis complètement surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir me mesuré à des adversaires tous plus puissants les uns que les autres jusqu'à pouvoir brandir le trophée de la victoire."

-"Calme toi Carol, je te rappelle que la compétition sera beaucoup plus rude que c'elle des tournois juniors auquel nous avons participé auparavant." Répondit Lilac en riant à l'attitude de son amie "Et je te signal que nos amis y participeront aussi. Donc ne crie pas victoire tous de suite."

-"C'est vrai, j'étais si enthousiaste que j'avais complètement oublié que nous risquions de nous retrouvé face à face à un moment donné." Avoua la féline en riant bêtement. "Mais sa fait du bien de te revoir aussi joyeuse, Lilac."

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse.

-"Disons que depuis le départ de Silver tu as plutôt tendance à soupiré tous le temps et a être perdu dans tes pensés." Répondit Milla "Alors vas y raconte, que nous caches tu ?"

-"Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parlé." Mentit Lilac en affichant un sourire niait avant de remarquer le regard insistant de la jeune basset. "Ok... la vérité est qu'il y a quelque jours j'ai surprit une discussion entre le Magister et les sages élémentaires, et je les ai entendu parlé de certaines surprises concernant ce tournoi. En particulier de la visite d'un invité surprise."

-"Et tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de ton hérisson en peluche si je comprend bien ?" Conclu Carol

-"Il... il n'est pas mon hérisson en peluche. Mais j'espère que se sera lui." Répondit timidement la dragonne d'eau en rougissant avant de tourné son attention vers la Battlesphère de Captain Kalaw qui sera le lieu où se déroulera la compétition d'art martiaux "Mais je compte aussi donné le meilleur de moi-même durant ce tournoi, après tous j'ai mon titre de gardienne des Elemental Stones à défendre. J'aurai l'air de quoi si je me faisais éliminé dès les qualifications ?"

-"Sa ne risque pas d'arrivé si nous manquons les inscriptions qui vont se clôturer dans... oh non dix minutes !" Fit remarqué Milla en regardant l'horloge de son holo-bracelet. "C'est bien toi Carol qui nous a persuadé de prendre ce fameux raccourcie qui nous a fait perdre plusieurs heures, non ?"

-"Tu plaisantes, comment pouvons nous avoir si peu de temps ?" Hurla Carol en attirant l'attention de certains passants.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, je savais qu'une t'elle situation pouvait arrivé, du coup j'ai envoyé nos inscriptions aux organisateurs par courriers il y a une semaine environs comme le règlement le permettais." Expliqua Lilac avant de recevoir un énorme câlin reconnaissant de ses amies. "Hé...Hé... doucement les filles..."

-"Tu es vraiment la meilleure Lilac..." Répondit Milla en pleurant presque de joie.

-"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant, et Carol aussi y a participé." Déclara la dragonne d'eau en riant avant de remarqué le silence inquiétant de la féline "Carol... tu as bien livré les lettres que je t'avait confié, non ?"

-"Euh... en faite vous allez rire, je les avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce matin et comptait les déposé aujourd'hui sans que tu t'en aperçoive." Expliqua timidement Carol en riant avant de remarqué l'expression furieuse de ses amies."

-"TU AS OUBLIER ?" Hurla la basset en secouant son amie.

-"Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard, pour le moment nous devons vite nous rendre à la Battlesphère pour nous inscrire." Déclara Lilac en attrapant ses deux amies par le col pendant que l'Ocean Stone qu'elle avait en pendentif autour du cou s'illumina et créa une aura aqueuse autour d'elle. "Accroché vous ce sera très rapide."

-"Quoi...? Non, Lilac attend..." Furent les derniers mots que purent dire Milla et Carol avant que la dragonne d'eau ne partie en effectuant un puissant Aqua Dragon Rush en prenant des ruelles vide de la ville pour évité de croisé un passant.

Malheureusement au croisement d'une ruelle elle croisa la route d'un mystérieux individu vêtu d'un long manteau blanc à capuche qui dissimulait son identité. Lilac tenta de s'arrêté mais n'eu pas suffisamment de temps à cause d'une couche de verglas sur le sol et fut surprise quand le mystérieux inconnue évita sans grand effort la charge aquatique tandis que le temps semblait ralentir pendant qu'ils se croisaient.

- _'Incroyable, c'est bien elle...'_ Pensa Lilac qui ressentie une étrange sensation en observant l'inconnue avant de reprendre sa route _'J'aimerai bien m'arrêté pour m'excusé et connaitre l'identité de cette personne mais je n'ai pas le temps. Se sera pour une autre fois j'espère.'_

L'inconnue observa la dragonne et ces amies s'éloigné avant de reprendre sa route pendant qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

-"Ce tournoi risque d'être intéressant finalement." Déclara la mystérieuse inconnue avec une voix féminine pendant que ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lueur cybernétique bleu et qu'elle ouvrit un pendentif à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait la photo à moitié brûlé d'un certain hérisson blanc qui souriait. "J'espère que je pourrais t'y retrouvé aussi... mon loup blanc en sucre."

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous a plu et je vous annonce le début de la seconde partie vers... disons fin Mars/début Avril (même si la première partie n'est pas terminé)**


	46. Amazonia l'indomptable

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 45: L'indomptable Amazonia**

 _Bonne année lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère que 2017 démarre bien pour vous._

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic pour ceux encore intéressé (à partir de 40 chapitres je sais que sa peut être difficile de suivre)_

 _Merci à ceux qui continue de suivre cette aventure et ne vous en faite pas la suite sera un peu moins longue (jusqu'ici s'était surtout de l'introduction de personnages et de capacités)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog._

* * *

Le Wild Comet fendait l'air en direction du lieux indiqué par le Dragon Radar mais quelque chose clochait.

-"C'est vraiment étrange, nous volons depuis un bon moment maintenant et pourtant il y a toujours la même distance qui nous sépare de la Météo Stone." Déclara AAA en observant les instruments de navigation du vaisseau "Cela voudrait dire que la gemme se déplace ou plutôt que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a trouvé et se promène rapidement avec."

-"Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un lieutenant de Lord Brevon ou des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda Milla.

-"Aucune idée, mais il est hors de question qu'il s'échappe aussi facilement." Répondit Corazon en accélérant le Wild Comet. "Pas tant que je serais la meilleure pilote d'Avalice !"

-"Merde, accrochez vous elle nous refait une crise de pilote extrême !" Avertie le commandant alien avant qu'ils ne soient tous secoué dans tous les sens par les acrobaties aérienne que la pilote entamait pour évité les différents obstacles naturels qui se dressait sur la route du vaisseau.

Après environs une dizaine de minutes de vol mouvementé, le Wild Comet reprit une vitesse raisonnable avec tous ses passagers complètement étourdit à l'exception de Corazon, Torque et AAA qui avaient l'habitude de la conduite de la féline pilote.

-"Nous avons rattrapé l'origine du signal grâce à ta conduite de folle furieuse, Cory. Mais les détecteurs ne remarque rien d'étrange aux alentours comme un vaisseau ou un autre moyen de transport." Annonça le tarsier avant que le commandant alien et lui ne se retourne pour trouvé la plupart de leurs amis entassé les uns sur les autres à l'exception de Carol qui tenait fermement Spade, de Paolo qui avait rattrapé Ambre et de Guntz qui se retrouvait étranglé par Cherry.

-"Nous vous avions prévenu." Déclara Torque en riant de la scène. "Heureusement que nous avons trois manipulateur de l'élément acier avec nous, enfin quatre si l'ont compte AAA."

L'aura cyan caractéristique des pouvoirs psychique de Silver entoura le groupe d'ami entassé et les sépara en les faisant lévité pour révélé le pauvre hérisson plaqué au sol en dessous qui avait encore Lilac assise sur son visage.

-"Vous ne pourriez pas vous trouvez une chambre pour faire ce genre de chose ?" Plaisanta Corazon en observant la scène pendant que la dragonne d'eau se releva rapidement en rougissant d'embarras.

-"Dé... Désolé Silver..." S'excusa timidement Lilac en évitant de croisé le regard de son ami.

-"Sa ira, ce n'est pas de ta faute si notre pilote est une enragée." Répondit l'hérisson en ramassant le sac qu'il transportait depuis le matin. "N'en parlons plus, mais je pense que je préfère continué le voyage à l'extérieur. Qui m'accompagne ?"

-"Je veux bien, sa me permettra de testé le nouveau système de vol de ma moto que Guntz et Paolo m'ont aidé à installé." Déclara Carol. "Et nous pourrons recherché plus facilement des indices concernant les mystérieux déplacement de la Météo Stone."

-"Je t'accompagne Carol..." Répondit rapidement Spade avant de rougir quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui "Quoi ? Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un aille avec elle aux cas où elle perdrait le contrôle ou si jamais une bataille aérienne commence."

-"Mais bien sûr, Casanova." Plaisanta Lyai en évitant une carte lancé par le panda

-"Moi aussi je viens, il vaudrait mieux que nous ne soyons pas tous dans une cible aussi facile à atteindre que le Wild Comet si jamais nous tombons dans une embuscade." Déclara Guntz en gagnant un regard noir de Corazon "Quand je dis cible facile à atteindre je parle de sa taille, ne crois pas que je parle de tes talents de pilote..."

-"Arrête de parlé, tu aggraves ton cas." Répondit Cherry en attrapant le loup par la main pour l'emmené à l'extérieur de la salle de commande. "Je t'accompagne aussi, j'ai toujours voulu monté sur ton véhicule pour voir quel effet sa faisait."

-"Personne d'autre ?" Demanda l'hérisson en souriant "Je suis certains que tu as envie de venir aussi, Lilac."

-"Euh... j'aimerai bien, mais je ne voudrais pas te gêné." Répondit timidement la dragonne d'eau. "Et je n'ai aucune capacités ou véhicule qui pourrait me permettre de voler."

-"Tu ne m'as jamais gêné voyons et tu es absolument certaine de n'avoir aucun moyen de transport ?" Demanda Silver en sortant de son sac un grand poncho blanc tout en gagnant un regard surprit de son amie.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard,

-"Youhou ! J'avais complètement oublié cette sensation de liberté." Hurla Lilac qui fendait l'air en faisant des acrobaties grâce à deux ailes cybernétiques.

Il s'agissait des Wing Glyders, un ancien artefact appartenant aux dragons d'eau qui leurs permettait de voler ou de se déplacer rapidement sous l'eau en utilisant le pouvoir du Dragon Rush. Lilac les avaient obtenues durant son aventure pour arrêté Merga mais les avaient brisé lors de l'affrontement contre cette dernière.

Bien qu'étant incapable de lui permettre de volé à nouveaux, la dragonne d'eau avait précieusement conservé ses ailes, qui avaient reprit leurs apparence initiale de poncho, dans le coffre fort de sa chambre en espérant un jour pouvoir trouvé un moyens de les réparé.

-"J'arrive pas à y croire, comment as-tu su pour les Wing Glyders et comment as-tu fais pour les réparé." Demanda Lilac en s'arrêtant devant Silver qui lévitait en l'observant avec un air satisfait.

-"Lyai m'a raconté que tu avais ces magnifiques ailes dans ta chambre et voulais pouvoir les réutiliser." Expliqua l'hérisson "J'ai donc demandé à Blade si lui et les autres forgerons pouvaient faire quelque choses et après une nuit de travail voici le résultat."

-"Attend tu veux dire que tu es allé chez moi et à fouillé dans ma chambre ?" Réalisa la dragonne d'eau maintenant furieuse.

-"Oui s'était hier quand nous sommes partis en vous faisant croire que nous allions nous entraîné." Avoua Silver en riant "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons touché à rien. D'ailleurs tu devrais faire un peu de rangement, il y avait un sacré bazar à l'intérieur."

-"Pour ma défense, je te signal que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite là-bas !" Répondit Lilac en rougissant de gêne avant de menacé l'hérisson avec l'une de ses ailes. "Et je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu refais une chose pareil je te..."

-"Du calme, j'ai compris: interdiction d'entré dans la chambre d'une fille sans avoir eu sa permission à l'avance." Plaisanta Silver "Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir fait cette surprise. Et tu sembles plutôt bien apprécier tes ailes."

-"Apprécier ? Tu plaisantes je les adore, elles sont encore meilleurs que dans mon souvenir." Répondit la dragonne d'eau de nouveau heureuse en faisant une pirouette. "Non seulement c'elles ci me permettent de voler plus longtemps mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elles demandent beaucoup moins d'énergies."

-"En effet, Tetsu a changé les Powerstone Aqua qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et j'y ai aussi mit un peu de mon énergie élémentaire." Expliqua Silver en rougissant "Ainsi tu peux dire qu'une petite partie de moi sera toujours avec toi pendant que tu voles."

-"Mer... merci j'apprécie l'attention..." Répondit Lilac en rougissant timidement. "Tu sais Silver... je me demandais... attention c'est juste une idée comme sa, ne pense pas que j'y pense en permanence... Enfin je me demandais simplement ce qu'il se passerait... si toi et moi... nous décidions de..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une certaine dragonne tigresse tomba sur l'hérisson en manquant de les faire chuté dans le vide.

-"Ouch, la météo n'avait pas annoncé qu'il pleuvrait des dragonnes de feu." Plaisanta Silver en se stabilisant comme son amie tombé du ciel qui projeta des flammes sous les semelles de ses chaussures. "Que nous vaut cette arrivé surprise, Flare ?"

-"J'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi." Ajouta la dragonne d'eau qui semblait agacée pendant que les cristaux de ses écouteurs clignotaient en alternant entre le rose et le rouge.

-"Désolé de vous dérangez tous les deux, mais Cory nous envoie vous prévenir que AAA a localisé la Méteo Stone, et sa se passe là-haut." Répondit Jiaoh qui les rejoignaient sur son nuage de sable.

-"Nous... nous discutions simplement." Bégaya Lilac en rougissant avant de jeté un regard soupçonneux vers la dragonne de feu. "Et qu'elle est la raison de cette chute ?"

-"Jiaoh et moi faisions simplement une petite course aérienne pour vous rejoindre et disons que je suis arrivé un peu trop rapidement." Répondit Flare en riant. "Je n'ai pas interrompue une discussion importante j'espère."

-"En faite..." Commença l'hérisson avant d'être réduit au silence par la main de la dragonne d'eau sur sa bouche.

-"Ab... absolument pas... Je lui demandais simplement quelques conseils pour mieux volé." Déclara rapidement Lilac en rougissant pendant que les cristaux de son casque passèrent au violet. "Il lévite tous le temps donc il droit être celui qui s'y connait le mieux, non ?"

-"J'y crois moyennement à ton excuse vu ta réaction, mais je connaitrais la vérité plus tard." Répondit Jiaoh en riant malicieusement avant de commencé à s'élevé rapidement dans les airs avec son nuage "Le dernier arrivé paye la tournée de sushi de la gagnante."

-"Hé, pourquoi dis tu sa comme si j'avais déjà perdu ?" Demanda Silver agacé avant de se rendre compte que Lilac et Flare étaient déjà partie elles aussi en riant. "Vous le prenez ainsi alors... ? Comme vous voudrez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Le vaisseau gagnait lui aussi en altitude en traversant une épaisse couche nuageuse. Finalement ils arrivèrent au dessus des nuages et, après quelques secondes de réadaptation à la lumière du soleil, furent surprit par ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Une immense ville volante, mélange parfais entre la nature et la technologie, ce trouvait devant eux avec un immense anneau de flottaison magnétique qui tournait lentement autour. Des jardins suspendu, oiseaux multicolores, créatures exotique et chutes d'eaux formant des arc-en-ciel pouvaient être observé ici et là tandis que d'étranges machines gravitait aux alentours de la cité.

-"Vous pensez qu'il pourrait s'agir de cette fameuse ville dont parle les légendes ?" Demanda Lyai encore étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. "La fameuse cité indomptable d'Amazonia ?"

-"Amazonia ?" Demanda Torque confus.

-"Il s'agit d'une ville légendaire volante autour d'Avalice et dirigé par une tribu de guerrières nommées les Wild Amazon." Expliqua Apollo avant qu'une alarme ne retentisse et que le vaisseau ne commence à vibrer en perdant tous contrôle pendant qu'il se rapprochait rapidement de la cité volante "Merde, que se passe t'il encore ?"

-"Il semblerait que nous soyons la cible d'un faisceau tracteur de cette ville." Répondit AAA en tentant d'activé les dispositifs de défense en vain. "Impossible, ils ont bloqué toutes nos commandes et armes."

Ils furent violemment secoué quand le Wild Comet heurta un panneau métallique de l'anneau de flottaison et fut immédiatement encerclé par une dizaine de guerrières chevauchant des oiseaux mécaniques.

Elles étaient vêtue de pagnes en tissus avec des bandages autour de la poitrine, de masques tribaux et étaient armée de lances enflammées ou magnétiques mais la particularité la plus étonnante qu'elles partageaient toutes étaient...

-"Des chats sauvages ?" Demanda Torque étonné.

-"Vous êtes cernés et à notre merci. Sortez immédiatement du vaisseau avec les mains, ailes, tentacules ou je ne sais quoi en l'air." Ordonna la féline au pelage sombre qui semblait dirigé le groupe de guerrière comme le prouvait le gant en acier qu'elle portait. "Et ne tentez rien de stupide ou nous augmenterons la puissance de notre rayon magnétique et vous comprimerons comme des déchets ménager, bande d'envahisseurs."

Après vingt secondes de délibération Corazon, Torque, AAA, Gon, Lyai et Apollo sortirent du Wild Comet en opposant aucune résistance avant de commencé à être ligoté par certaines guerrières félines pendant que l'amazone dominante les observait avec un certains dégout avant de s'arrêté sur la féline pilote avec un regard confus.

-"Qu'avons-nous donc ici ? Une traitresse du monde d'en bas qui c'est cru maligne en se teintant la fourrure de cette couleur pour tenté de nous dupé ?" Déclara la guerrière féline avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

-"Comment sa teindre ? C'est ma couleur naturelle je te ferais savoir." Répondit Corazon énervée avant de reprendre son calme. "Mais je vous assure que tous cela n'est qu'un malentendu."

-"Oh vraiment, alors je suppose que c'est par pur hasard que vous suiviez notre cité depuis plusieurs heures et que vous avez gagné aussi rapidement en altitude ?" Demanda sarcastiquement la guerrière féline.

Elle fut interrompue par deux de ses camarades qui furent soudainement emprisonnées dans deux blocs de gelés verte et bleu avant que les montures mécaniques de trois autres explosèrent après avoir reçu des cartes enflammées et qu'un disque de métal ne fendit l'air en libérant Corazon et les autres de leurs liens.

-"Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez fait de nouveaux amis pendant notre absence, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'elles sont trop vielles pour joué aux amazones de l'air ?" Demanda Carol sur sa moto, dont les roues s'était transformé en hélices à impulsion magnétique, en se plaçant devant la féline dominante avec Spade derrière elle tandis que Klonoa et Milla atterrissaient à côté d'elle.

-"Encore une autre chatte sauvage décolorée et d'autres envahisseurs ?" Demanda la féline guerrière en grognant avant d'activé l'une de ses oreillettes "Vous l'aurez voulu, préparez vous à subir la colère des Wild Amazones mais d'abord. Appel aux membres de l'anneau magnétique, réduisez moi ce vaisseau en crêpe géante!"

-"Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être possible pour le moment." Répondit la voix de Paolo qui surfait sur la structure métallique suivie d'Ambre en transportant un filet contenant d'autres guerrières félines. "Nous avons prit la peine de partir en éclaireurs et en avons profité pour visité vos installations. Guntz et Cherry viennent de prendre le contrôle de cette partie de votre précieux anneau de flottaison au moment où nous parlons."

-"Il semblerait que les rôles se soient inversés." Déclara Torque en soupirant de soulagement "Maintenant pourriez vous nous laissez vous expliquer la raison de notre venu ici ?"

-"Comme si elle n'était pas évidente, vous comptez nous réduire en esclavage comme l'avaient fait vaux misérables ancêtre." Répondit la féline en colère "Mais le fière peuple d'Amazonia ne se soumettra plus jamais face aux envahisseurs et encore moins face à vous autres, stupides mâles sans cervelles."

A ce moment Silver jaillit rapidement de l'épaisse couche nuageuse à proximité suivie d'une puissante rafale de vent ascendant qui emportait Lilac, Jiaoh et Flare un peu plus haut en altitude avant qu'elles ne retombent et atterrirent à moitié étourdie auprès de leurs amis.

-"Il me semble avoir gagné." Plaisanta l'hérisson en se rapprochant d'eux avant de remarqué la situation. "Une ville volante et des chattes sauvages en tenues d'amazones ? J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ?"

-"Aucun jeune mâle..." Répondit une voix au dessus de Silver avant qu'il ne ressente une puissante force le plaqué sur l'anneau magnétique comme AAA, Gon, Klonoa, Apollo, Paolo, Guntz, Torque et Spade et d'entendre un abominable son étrange qui les fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Les garçons reprirent connaissance dans une salle sombre avec d'étranges colliers attachée autour du cou qui émettait l'horrible son étrange qui leurs avaient fait perdre connaissances lorsqu'ils tentaient de l'enlevé.

-"Génial, où sommes nous et comment enlèvent ont ces chose ?" Demanda Apollo énervé "Mais plus important encore... où sont nos armes ?"

-"Tu veux dire où sont les filles ?" Répondit Guntz "J'espère qu'elle sont dans une meilleure situation que nous autres."

-"Le loup solitaire s'inquièterait pour sa fennec chanteuse ?" Plaisanta Paolo "Dommage qu'elles nous ai aussi confisqué nos holo-bracelets, nous aurions pu les contactés."

-"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elles, vu la réaction de l'autre furie j'ai plutôt l'impression que ces amazones sont plus du genre à faire du mal aux hommes qu'aux autres femmes."

-"Sa ne nous rassure vraiment pas." Répondirent Klonoa et AAA en gémissant.

-"Oh allé, calmez vous tous les deux. Que pourraient elles nous faire de plus terrible que de nous faire porté ces colliers et nous enfermés dans cette prison ?" Demanda Spade avec un sourire sadique "Enfin mis à part nous transformé en parfait petit larbin ou nous faire subir les pires torture. Ou pire encore nous... couic...!"

Les visages de la plupart des garçons se pâlirent quand le panda fit le signe d'une paire de ciseaux en pointant son entre-jambe.

-"Arrête de raconté n'importe quoi pour les effrayé et cherchons plutôt un moyen de sortir d'ici." Répondit Silver en donnant une claque derrière la tête de Spade.

-"Dis donc la peluche qui t'as permit de faire sa ?" Demanda le panda furieux avant de commencé un dispute avec l'hérisson qui dégénéra rapidement en bataille général, ce qui les distraya assez pour qu'ils n'entendent pas la porte de leurs cachot s'ouvrir.

-"Déjà en pleine bagarre à ce que je vois. Je vous avais bien dit que tous les mâles n'étaient que des barbares sans cervelles." Déclara la féline dominante au pelage sombre en attirant l'attention des garçons.

Elle ne portait plus son masque tribal révélant ainsi son visage qui avait une expression légèrement sévère mais étonnement douce, ses yeux bleu perçant, et ses percing sur la paupière gauche.

Elle était accompagnée de Lilac et des autres filles qui étaient maintenant vêtues comme les amazones en portant elles aussi un gant en acier. Certaines rougissaient à cause de la tenue et du regard surprit, confus et émerveillé des garçons.

-"Les... les filles que... que... que se passe t'il ? Et... et... pourquoi portez vous ces tenues ," Bégayèrent Spade, Torque et Klonoa en rougissant.

-"C'est... c'est une longue histoire..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui rougissait en détournant le regard pendant que les cristaux de son casque passèrent au violet "Et arrêtez de nous regardé ainsi, s'il vous plait... c'est déjà assez embarrassant de porté ce genre d'accoutrement."

-"Nous n'y pouvons rien si vous êtes ravissantes. Sa nous donnerais presque envie de vous prendre en photo pour les montré au reste d'Avalice." Plaisanta Silver en riant "Sinon vous pourriez nous expliqué la situation ?"

-"En faite, la peluche, ce n'est pas très compliqué." Répondit Jiaoh avant de leurs raconté ce qui leurs étaient arrivé.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Les filles observèrent avec inquiétude leurs amis maintenant inconscient pendant qu'une grande féline amazone armée d'un paire de dagues magnétique les observait en les survolant grâce à des sortes de chaussures magnétique. Elle avait un pelage vert comme ceux de Carol et de Corazon, des yeux gris profond, une tiare en argent incrusté d'émeraudes qui retombait sur son front et portait un pagne vert et or.

Milla, Cherry et Lyai allèrent rapidement vérifié l'état des garçons ne laissant que Carol, Corazon et Ambre face au groupe d'amazones avec Lilac, Flare et Jiaoh encore trop étourdie pour pouvoir être utile.

-"La... Lady Zhudao...?" Demanda nerveusement la féline meneuse en s'inclinant comme ses alliées "Ex... excusez nous... à cause de notre incompétence vous avez dû intervenir."

-"Sa ira Tsume, vous avez été surprise et nous n'avons plus eu de visiteurs depuis plusieurs années." Répondit la grande féline avant de jeté un regard intrigué vers Lilac, Corazon et Carol. _'Une dragonne d'eau et deux chattes sauvage de jade ?'_

-"Hé la vielle !" Hurla Carol furieuse "Tu sembles être la chef ici, non ? Alors tu pourrais nous expliqué la raison d'un tel accueil et pourquoi tu as fais sa à nos amis."

-"Sale insolente, pour qui te prends tu pour parlé ainsi à Lady Zhudao ?" Répondit furieusement Tsume "Madame, laissez moi faire ravalé sa langue à cette impertinente usurpatrice."

-"Usurpatrice ?" Demanda la féline motarde confuse "De quoi parle t'elle ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais je crois que cela à un rapport avec la couleur notre fourrure." Répondit Corazon avant de s'incliné respectueusement devant la grande féline "Veuillez nous excuser, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Nous ne sommes pas venu pour vous envahir ou pour vous nuire, en faite nous sommes à la recherche d'une pierre précieuse et d'après notre radar il semblerait qu'elle se trouve dans votre cité volante."

-"Vous utilisez un radar pour localisé une pierre précieuse ?" Demanda Zhudao de plus en plus intrigué "Elle doit être vraiment exceptionnelle... !"

-"Ne vous laissez pas dupée, Lady Zhudao ! Il s'agit certainement d'une ruse pour nous faire baissé notre garde et en profité pour nous trahir au moment idéal." Avertie la féline au pelage sombre.

-"Tu penses qu'elles en seraient capable ?" Demanda la grande féline en observant les regards des deux sœurs avant qu'un sourire nostalgique ne se forma sur son visage "Je veux bien prendre le risque. Leurs venus tombe bien, je commençais à trouvé que la vie à Amazonia devenait légèrement ennuyeuse et l'arrivé de nouveaux mâles devraient être amusant."

-"Attendez... vous nous invitez donc à resté dans votre cité si je comprend bien ?" Demanda Ambre confuse.

-"C'est exact, mais je dirais plutôt que je vous garde ici jusqu'à ce que vous me prouviez que vous me dîtes la vérité en me rapportant cette fameuse pierre précieuse. D'ici là, vous êtes libre de circulé comme bon vous semble à Amazonia... du moins tant que vous suivez nos lois et coutumes." Expliqua Zhudao en souriant "Tsume, vu que tu es c'elle qui se méfies le plus d'eux, tu es d'office désigné pour leurs servir de guide et te chargeras de leurs apprendre nos règles."

-"Mais... Mais... ?" Commença à bégayé Tsume sidérée par la décision de sa supérieure qui fit un énorme bond dans le vide avant de se propulsé à l'aide de ses chaussures vers la ville.

 **...fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Je suppose donc que vous portez ces tenues pour tenté d'attiré un peu moins l'attention, mais pourquoi elle vous accompagne." Conclue Torque en pointant Tsume tout en tentant d'évité de contemplé Corazon qui se trouvait à coté. "Mais pourquoi sommes nous enfermé et portons ces étranges colliers ?"

-"Simple mesure de précaution. Ces colliers ainsi que certaines de nos armes produisent un signal sonore qui agit directement sur les chromosomes Y vous causant ainsi de grands troubles sensoriels et nerveux ainsi que la perte de connaissance voir même la mort si vous y êtes exposé trop longtemps." Expliqua Tsume avec un léger sourire sadique en observant les regards horrifié des garçons. "Aussi, je vous déconseille de joué les malins car vos colliers sont maintenant parametré sur chacun de vos ADN respectif et programmé pour s'activé si vous tentez quoique ce soit à l'encontre d'une amazone ou n'obéissez pas aux ordres de vos nouvelles maitresses."

-"Maitresse ?" Demandèrent les garçons confus et légèrement inquiets.

-"En faite il se trouve qu'ici à Amazonia, les hommes sont tous aux services des femmes, ou plus précisément chaque homme est au service d'une amazone dont les ordres sont prioritaire et quasi absolue." Expliqua Corazon "Normalement se sont les amazones capturant les hommes qui décident de leurs sorts et de c'elles qui deviendront leurs maitresses. Mais Lady Zhudao nous fait une faveur et vous permet d'être nos joyeux serviteurs pendant la durée de notre séjour."

-"QU...QUOI... ?" Demandèrent Apollo, Paolo et Guntz qui semblaient effrayé "Hors de question que l'ont deviennent vos esclaves."

-"Nous n'avons pas demandez votre avis !" Répondirent Lyai, Ambre et Cherry en activant leurs gants par accident.

Cela fit les gants métalliques projeté des chaines cybernétique qui allèrent se connecté aux colliers des garçons liant ainsi la chauve-souris avec le guépard, la fennec avec le loup et la delphine avec le dragon tigre.

-"Que... que vient il de se passé ?" Demandèrent Torque et Spade en observant les chaines disparaitre.

-"Ce que vous venez de voir n'est que la formation du lien entre le collier émetteur et le gant de commande." Expliqua Tsume "Maintenant les mâles braillards serons forcé d'obéir en priorité aux ordres que donnerons c'elles avec qui ils sont liés. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez, non, ce lien ne peut pas être brisé. Du moins pas sans l'autorisation d'une amazone supérieur ou sans enlevé le collier. De plus chaque gant ne peut être lié qu'à un collier, sauf exception, donc faites attention avec qui vous vous liez les filles."

-"Moi obéir aux ordres d'un poisson ?" Demanda Apollo avec un air de défie "Il faudra bien plus qu'un simple collier et un son désagréable pour m'y forcé."

-"Tais toi et fais nous plutôt une centaine de pompe." Ordonna froidement Lyai quelque seconde avant que le dragon tigre stupéfait n'exécute l'ordre en grognant à la surprise de tous ceux présent excepté la féline au pelage sombre.

-"C'est vraiment effrayant..." Déclara Guntz avant de ressentir le regard sadique de Cherry dans son dos.

-"Je sens que je vais adoré notre séjour ici." Déclara la fennec en prenant le loup par la main pour partir avec lui "J'ai des dizaines de choses que j'ai toujours eu envie de te forcé à faire."

-"A... A L'AIDE !" Hurla le loup pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-"Pauvre Guntz et Apollo, ils vont en bavé avec ces deux la..." Plaisanta Paolo en riant avant de se tourné vers Ambre qui commençait elle aussi à partir.

-"Génial je vais devoir me coltiné le dragueur ennuyeux." Soupira la chauve-souris avant de disparaitre à travers la porte.

-"Hé attend, comment sa ennuyeux... ?" Demanda le guépard en partant à sa poursuite.

-"Attendez, nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous séparé..." Hurla Lilac un peu trop tard avant de se tourné vers Tsume. "Excuse les, j'espère que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de ce qui était prévu."

-"Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai déjà confié à plusieurs amazones la mission de vous surveillez." Explica la féline.

-"Et... nous sommes vraiment obligé d'infligé cela à nos amis ?" Demanda Milla inquiète et un peu triste pour les garçons. "Je veux dire qu'ils pourraient gardé leurs colliers sans pour autant en faire nos serviteurs."

-"C'est envisageable mais je vous le déconseille, à moins que l'idée que des amazones pourraient être tenté de vouloir en faire leurs propres serviteurs." Répondit Tsume en souriant "Je ne vous cacherais pas que la plupart de mes amies rêvent de mettre la main sur un mâle obéissant ou avec une grande fierté à briser."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. En faite quand on y regarde bien la situation n'est pas très différente de l'habitude." Déclara Silver en riant "Nous continuerons de nous plié à vos moindre désir mais vous utiliserez ces gants et colliers au lieu de vos charmes ou manipulation pour nous persuadé."

-"Vu comme sa c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment à nous plaindre." Plaisanta Torque avant de tourné son attention vers la delphine qui semblait toujours ravie en observant le dragon tigre qui continuait de lui obéir en grognant "Enfin sa dépend aussi de la relation du couple. Il suffit de regardé Lyai et Apollo."

-"Je dirais plutôt du caractère de c'elle au commande." Répondit Spade "Klonoa a de la chance car avec Milla il n'aura surement aucun problème par contre nous autres..."

-"Tu as quelque chose à nous reproché ?" Demandèrent les filles en prenant une expression menaçante à l'exception de la jeune basset qui se retrouvait rassuré en voyant ses amis aussi détendu.

-"Tu vois, tous vas bien se passé... Même si j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il risque d'arrivé à Spade" Déclara Klonoa en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie "Par contre je suis curieux de savoir qui devra s'occupé de Gon et de AAA."

-"A se sujet, vu que le dino et le singe sont encore des gamins, ils entrent dans les fameuses exceptions dont je vous avais parlé." Répondit la féline au pelage sombre "Du coup, ils peuvent être considéré comme un petit bonus que vous pouvez prendre en plus de l'un de ses sauvages."

-"Hé qui tu traites de gamins ?" Demandèrent AAA et Gon avant que Milla ne prenne le petit dinosaure dans ses bras.

-"Génial Gon, tu vas pouvoir resté avec nous pendant que AAA ira avec Torque et Cory." Déclara joyeusement la jeune basset.

-"Qui a dit que nous serions ensemble ?" Demandèrent le commandant alien et la pilote féline à l'unisson en rougissant.

-"Vous avez une raison pour ne pas l'être ?" Demanda Klonoa confus en penchant la tête sur le côté tout en déstabilisant Corazon et Torque avec son innocence et sa naïveté.

-"Bon sa c'est réglé, il n'en reste plus que deux." Conclu Tsume.

-"Plutôt un. Je... je m'occupe de Spade..." Déclara timidement Carol en rougissant avant de lié son gant au collier du panda à la grande surprise des autres "Ne... ne me regardé pas comme sa, je vous rend service en me chargeant de lui. Aucune de vous n'aurait pu supporté son sale caractère."

-"Sa... sale caractère ?" Demanda Spade en se retenant de ne pas explosé de colère sous peine de recevoir un ordre humiliant de la féline ou d'activé par inadvertance le signal de son collier.

-"Il n'est pas aussi grognon que l'autre gros minet mais c'est vrai que tu es la seule à pouvoir le supporté." Dit joyeusement Lyai en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de la féline.

-"Tient donc, tu as fini de torturé ce pauvre Apollo ?" Demanda Corazon en observant le pauvre dragon tigre qui faisait maintenant le poirier dans un coin de la salle en grognant.

-"Je lui donne une pause pour mieux assisté à la partie la plus intéressante de cette histoire." Répondit la delphine qui souriait en observant Lilac et Flare qui se dévisageaient en préparant leurs gants pour attrapé un certains hérisson blanc qui commençait à devenir nerveux.

-"Oh non, sa ne vas pas recommencez ?" Gémirent Torque, Milla et Klonoa en soupirant

-"Il y a un problème ?" Demanda la féline au pelage sombre confuse.

-"Disons simplement qu'il y a une certaine rivalité entre Lilac et Flare dès qu'il s'agit de Silver." Répondit Corazon en riant "Par contre je pensais que s'était de l'histoire ancienne vu que Flare s'était réconcilier avec Blade."

La tension dans l'air commençais à devenir de plus en plus tendu quand soudain, une chaine cybernétique vint se lié au collier de l'hérisson à la surprise de tous. Sauf de Jiaoh qui tira sur la chaine qui provenait de son propre gant pour attiré Silver vers elle.

-"Génial, j'ai attrapé un hérisson en peluche." Déclara joyeusement la tigresse en donnant un énorme câlin à son ami légèrement déboussolé.

-"Ji... Jia... Jiaoh... ?" Demandèrent Lilac et Flare encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passé.

-"Je commence à être fatigué de vos disputes, du coup je vous confisque votre peluche." Plaisanta la tigresse en riant avant de se dirigé vers la sortie en entraînant l'hérisson avec elle "Vous pouvez toujours nous accompagné et en profité. Du moins si vous arrivez à nous rattrapé."

-"Quoi... ? Hé, attendez nous...!" Hurlèrent les deux dragonnes en partant à leurs poursuite.

- _'Lady Zhudao avait raison, la vie à Amazonia va devenir un peu plus amusante avec eux.'_ Déclara Tsume en riant.

* * *

Au même moment à l'horizon,

Suzaku jaillie à son tour de l'épaisse couche nuageuse et sourit en repérant la ville volante au loin. Lava qui se trouvait dans un sac en bandoulière que portait la phénix, cracha une boule de lave qui sembla s'arrêter net en plein ciel en heurtant le blindage invisible du vaisseau des Dark Scarves qui les accompagnait.

Celui-ci était piloté par un cheval ailé ou pégase anthropomorphique au pelage bronzé et à la crinière dorée. Il dirigeait une équipe entièrement composé de femmes qui semblaient être toutes sous son charme.

-"Se... Señor Pegasus Maximus... ?" Demanda timidement une gazelle anthropomorphique "S'agit il de ce que je pense ?"

-"En effet ma jolie, il s'agit d'Amazonia le paradis perdu que mes ancêtres dirigeaient avant d'être bannis par ces divines amazones." Répondit le commandant des Dark Scarves avec une voix suave en prenant des pauses pour exhibé ses muscles et sa chevelure et faisant soupiré d'admiration les membres de son équipage. "Préparé vous bien les chattes sauvages, le dernier descendant des Pegasus va bientôt venir pour revendiqué son trône !"

* * *

 **Après une rencontre mouvementée avec les Wild Amazones, nos héros partent à la découverte de la cité volante d'Amazonia. Mais dans l'ombre; Suzaku et l'énigmatique commandant des Dark Scarves, Maximus; préparent déjà quelque chose pour conquérir la cité des nuages.**

 **Lilac et les autres arriveront ils à protégé Amazonia ? Les garçons survivront ils à leurs vies temporaire de serviteur ? Qui est cette fameuse Zhudao et pour qu'elle raison a-t'elle permis aussi facilement à nos héros de resté à Amazonia ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**


	47. Neko Kusa et Retrouvaille famillial

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 46: Neko Kusa et retrouvaille familiale**

 _Salut chère lecteurs et lectrices, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la démo de Freedom Planet 2 prévue pour la fin du mois._

 _Miraculous21: je comprend mais des chapitres sans fins apporteraient beaucoup plus de problèmes pour les écrivains et lecteurs (rien que d'imaginer le temps pour faire un chapitre est déjà effrayant)_

 _Kiki92: Voici un chapitre qui devrait te plaire si tu aimes... L'ApolLyai nous dirons._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Guntz était trainé à travers les rues d'Amazonia par Cherry en attirant l'attention de certaines amazones qui semblaient amusée par la scène.

-"Stop... Stop Cherry... tu sais au moins où tu vas ?" Demanda le loup embarrassé en tentant d'arrêter son amie.

-"Aucune idée, mais tant que nous sommes ensemble j'irai n'importe où. Mais attend je viens d'avoir une idée." Répondit la fennec avant de s'arrêter pour sauter dans les bras de son petit-ami en riant. "Si nous nous promenons sans réelle destination, pourquoi ne me porterais tu pas comme si nous étions de jeunes mariés ?"

-"QU...QUOI ?" Demanda Guntz en rougissant et en attirant davantage l'attention. "Hors... hors de question... Tu sais que je déteste m'affiché ainsi en public..."

-"Oh mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, mon grand méchant loup. Grâce à ce gant et ce collier tu es obligé d'obéir à tous mes caprices." Répondit Cherry qui ne pu s'empêché de rire en entendant le grognement de mécontentement de son ami et lui donna finalement un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de sortir de son emprise. "Ne fait pas cette tête voyons, je te taquine juste un peu. Maintenant si nous trouvions une amazone assez sympa pour nous servir de guide ? J'ai hâte de voir leurs boutiques et de faire du shopping surtout maintenant que j'ai un gentil serviteur pour m'accompagné. Après tous il nous reste plusieurs heures avant que le banquet organisé par Lady Zhudao organisé pour nous souhaité la bienvenu ne commence."

-"Pourquoi t'amuses tu autant à me torturer ?" Gémit Guntz en la suivant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Ambre méditait sur l'une des branches d'un arbre des forêts céleste d'Amazonia dont les feuilles avaient la forme d'ailes de libellules gelées.

-"Je te retrouve enfin..." Déclara Paolo qui grimpait à l'arbre et sauta sur la même branche que son amie "Jolie vue dis donc, tu as toujours été douée pour trouvé des endroits de ce genre."

-"Que veux tu ? Tu n'as pas une ou deux Wild Amazones à allé draguer ?" Demanda froidement la chauve-souris sans même prendre la peine de jeté un coup d'œil vers le guépard.

-"Ouch...! Kunoichi Bat est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui." Plaisanta Paolo en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Vas y raconte, qu'est il arrivé pour que ma ninja anti-démon préférée fasse la tête ?"

-"Sa ne te regarde pas, maintenant laisse moi tranquille... je suis occupé." Répondit Ambre calmement.

-"Ce n'est pas que j'aime te collé comme une limace mais je te signale que j'y suis un peu forcé à cause de ce collier." Répondit le guépard en souriant "Et tu devrais me connaitre assez pour savoir que je suis plutôt du genre à ne pas renoncé avant d'avoir fais au moins une centaine de tentative."

-"Pourtant tu as vite renoncé à l'idée que Carol puisse devenir un jour ta petite-amie ou plus, non ?" Fit remarqué la kunoichi avant de sourire en jetant un œil sur l'expression gêné qu'avait le sportif.

-"Disons que je n'avais aucune chance dès le départ." Répondit Paolo en soupirant "Je l'ai comprit la nuit qui a précédé notre départ pour le temple de l'acier. Non seulement ce baisé n'avait aucune passion mais j'avais aussi l'impression de voir son monde s'effondré quand Spade nous a surprit et partie en déclarant qu'il ne l'aimerait plus."

-"Flare m'a raconté cette histoire, tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'en ai pas voulu et qu'ils se soient réconcilié." Déclara Ambre "A sa place je ne t'aurai plus jamais adressé la parole."

-"Tes paroles sont toujours aussi aiguisé qu'une lame, heureusement que j'ai pris l'habitude." Plaisanta le guépard en riant "Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre un peu, et heureusement pour toi tu as a ta disposition un spécialiste de ce domaine."

-"Non merci, je préfère partir à la recherche de la Météo Stone." Répondit la chauve souris qui se leva puis déploya ses ailes mais fut retenu par son ami au moment où elle allait prendre son envol.

Elle se retourna prête à répondre au sportif quand elle remarqua le regard triste, implorant, voir même désespéré de Paolo.

-"S'il te plait, restons ensemble..." Implora le guépard en faisant fondre le cœur de la kunoichi.

-" Bon d'accord, nous restons ensemble... mais tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de truc stupide." Répondit finalement Ambre en soupirant dans la défaite _'J'ignore ce qui lui prend ou s'il s'agit d'un effet secondaire de ce collier mais je devrais gardé un œil sur lui au cas où."_

* * *

A un autre endroit d'Amazonia,

-"Voici notre centre d'artillerie!" Déclara Tsume pendant qu'elle entrait dans un modeste bâtiment où était fabriqué de nombreuses armes et véhicules qui firent immédiatement la joie d'AAA, Corazon et Torque.

-"Incroyable un moteur XIIRT-03 en parfait état !" Déclara la pilote féline émerveillé

-"Et ici des micro-drones de surveillance !" Répondit le petit tarsier en observant de petit robot en forme d'insecte.

-"J'y crois pas vous utilisez aussi des pistolets à calibres élémentaire ?" Demanda le commandant alien étonné en observant des munitions de différentes couleurs.

-"Excusez les, ils ont toujours tendance à devenir surexcité dès qu'il s'agit de technologie ou de mécanique." Déclara Carol en observant ses trois amis qui perdaient tous leurs moyens comme des enfants dans un magasin de bonbons.

-"Sa ira pour cette fois, nous autres Wild Amazone avons toujours été de grand fans de machine et d'armement donc cela fait plaisir de voir d'autre personnes apprécier notre technologie." Répondit la féline au pelage sombre. "Mais comment ce fait il que vous la connaissiez ?"

-"En faite la technologie que nous utilisons est à peu près la même." Avoua Spade "Maintenant que j'y repense il me semble avoir lu quelque part que la plupart de nos machines seraient des reproductions ou amélioration d'anciennes machines qui seraient tombé du ciel il y a quelques siècles."

-"L'origine de la technologie d'Avalice serait donc Amazonia." Conclu la féline motarde "Sa semble logique, même si en voyant l'apparence des Wild Amazone au début on peu avoir du mal à pensé qu'elles puissent avoir un niveau aussi avancé sur ce point."

-"Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?" Demanda Tsume vexée "Et que reproches tu as notre apparence ?"

-"Disons que l'image que nous avions d'une civilisation à la technologie futuriste était radicalement différente." Répondit Milla "Mais j'avoue que je préfère la votre qui est plus proche de la nature. On se croirait presque de retour dans la jungle, n'est-ce pas Klonoa ?"

-"Un peu même si nous ne vous forcions pas à porté ce genre de tenue ou d'horrible collier." Répondit le basset avant que Milla ne le fit taire pendant qu'il gagnait un regard noir de la féline guerrière.

-"Moi je meurs de faim..." Gémit Gon qui était affalé sur le dos en grognant.

-"Qu'arrive t'il à notre mini-dino ?" Demanda Carol qui ne comprenait pas le langage de Gon comme le faisait Klonoa et Milla.

-"Ce goinfre a simplement faim." Répondit Klonoa en riant "Nous devrions lui trouvé quelque chose à mangé avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise."

-"Nous pourrons faire un détour au centre culinaire d'Amazonia durant la visite guidé. Du moins quand vos amis serons près à repartir." Proposa la féline guerrière en observant avec amusement les trois amis qui s'extasiaient encore devant certaines merveille technologique de la ville volante. "D'ailleurs où sont passé les deux autres ?"

-"Lyai et Apollo ? Il me semble qu'ils voulaient aller voir comment sa se déroulait pour Lilac et Silver." Répondit Spade "Même si j'ai plus l'impression que Lyai voulait plutôt vérifier jusqu'où allait les limites du collier."

-"Je suis curieuse de le savoir moi aussi." Dit pensivement Carol avant de remarquer le visage inquiet du panda. "Ne me regarde pas comme sa, je parlais de la situation par rapport à l'action de Jiaoh. D'abord le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Silver quand nous étions chez les braises du silence et maintenant sa..."

-"Attend... tu as bien dit que Jiaoh avait donné un baiser à Silver ?" Demanda Milla surprise.

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent Corazon, AAA et Torque choqué en entendant la nouvelle.

-"Ai-je oublier de vous le dire ?" Demanda la féline motarde en riant de gêne

-"ABSOLUMENT !" Répondirent les autres

-"J'ignorais que Jiaoh avait des sentiments de ce genre pour lui ?" Déclara Klonoa "Enfin j'avais quelques doutes durant la fête que nous avions organiser après notre victoire contre Gembu, mais j'ai vite chassé cette idée en voyant comment elle semblait adoré la relation entre Silver et Lilac."

-"Et comment ont réagit Lilac et Flare ?" Demanda Milla inquiète "Je ne les imagine pas resté tranquille après ce baiser."

-"Du calme les amis, je vais tous vous raconter..." Répondit Carol qui commençait à être assaillit de question.

* * *

Au même moment,

-"Je me demande où ils peuvent être ?" Demanda Lyai en cherchant du regard les deux dragonnes, la tigresse et l'hérisson. "Hé serviteur, ils ne sont pas ici alors allons vérifié un autre secteur."

-"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le serviteur... ? Et explique moi pourquoi je dois te porter alors que tu semble parfaitement capable de marcher ?" Répondit Apollo en grognant pour montré son mécontentement pendant que la delphine se réjouissait pendant qu'elle était installée sur les épaules de son ami en lui tenant les cornes pour le diriger.

-"Je n'en ai pas envie donc autant profiter de la situation, après tous ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux t'avoir à mon service." Avoua Lyai en riant malicieusement "Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Je connais certains qui seraient jaloux en voyant ta tête coincé entre mes jambes."

-"Qu... quoi ?" Begaya le dragon tigre nerveux et rougissant en se rendant compte de la douceur des jambes de la delphine qui se pressait contre ses joues. _'Pour... pourquoi me fait elle subir ce genre de chose... mais surtout pourquoi cela semble me faire étonnement plaisir ? J'espère que sa à un rapport avec ce fichu collier."_

-"Hé attend, je viens de les trouver." Déclara Lyai en arrêtant son ami pour qu'il tourne dans une ruelle et remarque Flare et Lilac qui tentaient d'observer furtivement à travers la fenêtre d'un bâtiment d'où s'échappait ronronnements joyeux et nuages de vapeur et était marqué de l'image d'un cœur rougeoyant à moustache qui trempait dans un bain d'eau chaude.

-"Je ne sais pas à quoi elles jouent mais j'ai l'intuition que Jiaoh et Silver se trouvent à l'intérieur." Répondit Apollo en se dirigeant vers elles.

-"Nous devrions arrêter, Lilac. Non seulement nous n'y voyons rien mais imagine si quelqu'un nous surprend." Déclara Flare en s'éloignant de la fenêtre

-"Hors de question, ils doivent surement être dans l'un des étages supérieurs. Fait le guet je vais allé y jeté un œil." Répondit Lilac dont les cristaux de son casque clignotaient rapidement en alternant entre les couleurs rouges, violet et roses.

-"Je ne pense pas que nos hôtesses aimeraient vous voir joué les voyeuses." Répondit Lyai qui bondit derrière la dragonne de feu suivie par Apollo qui poussa un soupire de soulagement "Alors, c'est quoi ce bâtiment qui vous intéresse tant, et pourquoi n'y entrez vous pas au lieu de vous donné tous ce mal ?"

-"Ouf, ce n'est que vous deux... J'ai eu peur qu'il s'agisse des Amazones qui gèrent ce centre de massage." Soupira Flare en attrapant la dragonne d'eau qui s'apprêtait à utilisé son Dragon Rush pour atteindre la fenêtre du second étage.

-"Un centre de massage ?" Demanda Apollo en comprenant mieux l'image de l'enseigne du bâtiment "J'ignorais que Jiaoh affectionnait ce genre d'endroit."

-"Elle a surement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant de ramen et y est entré sans réfléchir en entraînant Silver avec elle." Répondit Lilac qui semblait très frustrée en imaginant ce qui pouvait arrivé en ce moment même entre la tigresse et l'hérisson. "Nous avons tenté d'y entrer mais la gérante nous a expliqué que seuls les clients y sont admis."

-"Et où est le problème ? Tsume nous a pourtant dit qu'il nous suffirait simplement de montrer nos gants pour avoir accès gratuitement aux services et commerces d'Amazonia durant notre séjour." Fit remarquer la delphine avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux en comprenant quel était le problème. "A moins que l'idée d'être massé par un parfait inconnue ne vous dérange ?"

-"Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème, grâce à mon travail d'actrice j'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'institue." Avoua la dragonne de feu "Par contre Médusa refuse de se faire masser mais aussi que j'y aille seule."

-"J'avoue que de savoir que Silver et Jiaoh sont ensemble dans ce genre de bâtiment m'agace, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse seul avec vous deux." Répondit furieusement la dragonne d'eau avant de soupirer et de tourner rapidement son attention vers Lyai et Apollo comme elle eu une idée "Mais j'y pense, vous pourriez y aller ensemble tous les deux !"

-"Nous... nous deux ?" Demandèrent le dragon tigre et la delphine surpris, gênés et rougissants en se regardant avant de s'éloigné l'un de l'autre rapidement "Hors... hors de question !"

-"Oh aller, vous entrez, trouvez Jiaoh et Silver puis ressortez avec eux, au pire vous prenez un peu de bon temps ensemble si vous en avez envie." Répondit Lilac "Sa ne vous prendra que quelques minutes et que pourrait il vous arrivez ? La règle de cet établissement te permet, Lyai de prendre Apollo comme masseur personnel vu que vous êtes tous les deux liés."

-"Trou... Trouve autre chose..." Répondirent fermement Apollo et Lyai en évitant de se regarder avant que Flare ne les prennent par la main et les entraîne vers le bout du chemin.

-"Je me charge de les convaincre, en attendant essai de savoir où se trouve Silver et Jiaoh." Déclara Flare à Lilac pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

-"Ok vas y raconte, qu'a tu encore fais ?" Demanda le dragon tigre à sa sœur une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté de voix de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Pourquoi crois tu qu'elle soit responsable de ce qui arrive ?" Demanda la delphine confuse

-"En faite j'ai ma petite part de responsabilité." Répondit la dragonne de feu en riant de gêne.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

-"Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?" Demanda Jiaoh pendant qu'elle et Flare changeaient de tenue dans une chambre.

-"Moins fort les autres pourraient t'entendre." Répondit la dragonne de feu "Je voudrais que tu m'aide à provoquer les Dragon Soul de Lilac. Et d'après mes observations, la jalousie serait le meilleur sentiment pour cela."

-"Je comprend mais pourquoi je devrais devenir la partenaire de Silver durant notre séjour à Amazonia ?" Demanda la tigresse confuse et légèrement inquiète "Lilac semble toujours croire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et je ne veux pas créer de tension entre elle et moi."

-"C'est justement pour ces raisons que tu est la mieux placé pour le faire. Non seulement tu ne voudras rien tenté de trop audacieux avec Silver et sauras résister à son charme naturel mais en plus le fait que Lilac se méfie déjà favorisera l'établissement de sa jalousie." Expliqua Flare avant de rire "Bien sur je pourrais aussi m'en chargé mais je risquerais inconsciemment de profiter de la situation. De plus, elle me considère inconsciemment comme une plus grande menace et me gardera sûrement à l'œil au moment d'établir les paires ou devrais-je plutôt dire les couples."

-"Vu comme sa ton plan, semble logique." Répondit Jiaoh "Mais rassure moi je n'aurai rien d'ambitieux à faire comme embrassé Silver ou pire encore."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, vu le coté possessif de Lilac vis à vis de lui, il te suffira de te comporté avec Silver comme tu le faisais quand nous étions dans le repaire des braises du silence." Rassura la dragonne de feu "Au pire dit toi qu'il s'agit d'une petite blague ou que vous passerez un simple séjour entre bons amis."

-"Oh si se n'est que sa alors je suis d'accord." Répondit la tigresse en riant.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Je n'imaginais pas que la situation tournerait ainsi." Déclara Flare en soupirant "Maintenant je crains que Jiaoh ai un peu trop exagéré et que Lilac pourrait déchainer son Dragon Furry en plein milieu d'Amazonia."

-"T'en rate vraiment pas une tu sais." Répondit Lyai avec lassitude avant de se tourné vers Apollo. "Je crois que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, gros minet."

-"Arrête avec ce surnom idiot !" Grogna le dragon tigre avant de soupirer "Mais tu as raison nous ferions mieux de les sortir de là avant que le Yamata No Orochi ne vienne nous saluer."

-"Oh merci tous les deux vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs." Répondit joyeusement la dragonne de feu "Pour vous remerciez, je promet de ne pas me mêlé de votre futur relation amoureuse sans l'accord de l'un de vous."

-"Arrête de raconté n'importe quoi ou nous changeons immédiatement d'avis !" Hurlèrent Apollo et Lyai en rougissant.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Lilac et lui annoncèrent la décision du dragon tigre et de la delphine avant que ces derniers ne rentre dans l'institue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Apollo et Lyai parcouraient les couloirs du bâtiment vêtus de simple peignoirs.

-"Dépêchons nous de les retrouver et sortons d'ici." Déclara Apollo apparemment gêné par l'ambiance de l'endroit ainsi que par les ronronnement et gémissements joyeux qui s'échappaient des chambres devant lesquels ils passaient.

-"Le matou serait intimider de se trouver dans un lieu de ce genre ?" Taquina Lyai "Tu devrais te détendre un peu je ne vais pas te manger ou te sauter dessus tu sais."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas sa... Je ressens juste d'étranges sensations depuis que nous sommes entrer ici." Répondit le dragon tigre en rougissant "Mais je te remercie de faire sa pour aider Flare. Elle agit parfois sans réfléchir et le destin lui joue de drôle de tour mais elle agit toujours en écoutant son cœur et dans l'intérêt de ses amis."

-"Pas besoin de me remercier voyons, que serions nous si nous n'aidions pas nos amis ?" Répondit Lyai en souriant "Et j'avoue que..."

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par un grand gémissement suivie par la voix de Jiaoh qui provenait de la salle juste à coté.

-"S'il te plait, masse moi un peu plus bas..." Déclara la voix ronronnante de la tigresse. "Oui, par là... NYAH...! Tu pourrais descendre encore un peu plus... hmm"

-"Tu... tu es sûre... ?" Demanda la voix de Silver qui semblait nerveux et gêné. "Si je continu j'arrive directement sur tes... enfin tu sais."

Curieux le dragon tigre et la delphine se rapprochèrent de la porte de la salle et l'entrouvrir pour voir Jiaoh étendue sur le ventre sur une table de massage avec une serviette sur le postérieur pendant que l'hérisson qui la massait au niveau du bas du dos juste au dessus de la queue.

-"Ne t'en fait pas je t'y autorise... mais attention, n'y prend pas gout, ce n'est que pour cette fois." Répondit la féline en utilisant sa queue pour agripper les mains de son ami pour les placés directement sur la serviette à la grande surprise de Silver, Lyai et Apollo.

-"Non... non, désolé Jiaoh mais je ne peux pas."Déclara l'hérisson paniqué et rougissant qui heurta le mur opposé en s'éloignant rapidement "Et je pense que tu as un peu trop abusé des vapeurs de Neko Kusa."

-"Neko Kusa... ? Il s'agit d'une sorte d'herbe à chat, non ?" Demanda la delphine au dragon tigre sans remarqué que celui-ci s'était éloigné en se tenant la tête.

La Neko Kusa était une herbe à chat très spécial ne poussant qu'en présence de l'énergie d'une Powerstone. Très apprécié des félins d'Avalice pour les propriétés relaxante qu'elles avaient sur eux, ces plantes devaient néanmoins être consommé avec modération à cause de leurs effets secondaires qui pouvaient exciter dangereusement ceux qui en prenait à forte dose.

-"Calme toi je plaisantais." Répondit la tigresse qui riait en remettant son peignoir pendant que Silver lui tournait le dos "De plus cette variété de Neko Kusa n'a que très peu d'effet sur moi. Enfin elle me détend au pire mais je ne risque pas de te sauté dessus car mes instincts primaires se seraient réveiller."

-"Vraiment, pourtant je pensais que les tigres étaient des félins et étaient donc sensible a l'odeur de ce genre de plante." Demanda l'hérisson confus "A moins que cela ne dépende de la variété ?"

-"C'est sa, les Neko Kusa sont répartie en plusieurs couleurs et sont plus ou moins efficaces en fonction de l'élément contrôlé par le félin. Par exemple c'elles que nous avons ici et dans tous l'étage d'ailleurs sont rouges écarlate et agissent principalement sur les manipulateurs de l'élément feu, alors qu'il en faudrait de couleur jaune pour affecté une manipulatrice de la terre comme moi." Expliqua Jiaoh avant d'enlacer joyeusement son ami par derrière "Maintenant viens et détend toi, se serait injuste si j'étais la seule à profiter d'un bon massage."

-"Hein... Quoi... ? Non... non sa ira je t'assure..." Bégaya Silver avant de ce retrouvé étendu sur la table de massage avec la tigresse sur son dos.

-"Arrête de faire l'enfant tu verras ce sera amusant." Répondit Jiaoh en riant.

- _'Ils semble plutôt bien s'amusé tous les deux. Autant les laissé terminer avant de les déranger ou j'en connais un qui risque d'avoir des doutes.'_ PensaLyai en refermant la porte avant de repensé à la discussion que venaient d'avoir ses deux amis. _'Je me demande quand même quels effets nocif peuvent bien avoir ces plantes ? Jiaoh à bien dit que c'elles de cet étage avaient beaucoup plus d'effet sur ceux de l'élément feu, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elles n'affecteraient que les félins comme Flare ou... OH NON !'_

Elle se retourna rapidement pour jeter un œil vers Apollo et eu à peine le temps de réagir quand celui-ci l'agrippa avant de la plaquer fermement contre le mur.

-"Lyai..." Grogna le dragon tigre en observant la delphine avec un regard intense.

-"A... Apollo... ressaisit toi tu n'es pas dans ton état normal." Gémit péniblement Lyai en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami "La Neko Kusa... elle trouble ton esprit..."

-"Oh non... je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair qu'en ce moment." Répondit Apollo en murmurant doucement à l'oreille de la delphine avec un sourire mauvais "Et je n'ai qu'une seule envie maintenant... assouvir cette horrible faim qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis que je t'ai rencontré."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda Lyai à la fois confuse et effrayée avant de sursauté en sentant la langue du dragon tigre passé lentement sur sa nuque. _'Je sais qu'il est un tigre et que cet herbe à chat à réveiller ses instincts primaire mais... il... il ne compte tout de même pas me dévoré...? Non... j'ai... l'impression que c'est autre chose.'_

-"Délicieux..." Déclara Apollo qui se retira finalement de la nuque de la delphine en se léchant les lèvres pendant qu'il observait son amie qui haletait "Maintenant passons au plat principal."

-"Non Apollo a..." Répondit Lyai avant d'être interrompue par un baiser passionné du dragon tigre qui la surprit complètement _'Je... je rêve, il n'a pas oser...'_

La delphine eu l'envie de repousser son ami mais les sentiments qui ce développaient en elle l'en empêchèrent pour finalement la faire succomber au plaisir et à la passion. Apollo de son coté réajusta ses mains pour les placer sur les hanches de Lyai pendant que c'elle ci enroula ses bras autour du cou du dragon tigre en lui retirant son casque audio et gémit joyeusement en lui mordillant les oreilles pendant qu'il lui plantait de tendre baisé dans la nuque.

-"Je t'aime tant... ma princesse des mers..." Haleta Apollo en posant son front contre celui de la delphine.

-"Moi aussi... mon prince des flammes..." Répondit Lyai en regardant le dragon tigre dans les yeux.

Soudain l'effet de la Neko Kusa se dissipa et ils retrouvèrent immédiatement leurs esprit quand ils remarquèrent Silver et Jiaoh ainsi que d'autres clients de l'institue qui étaient à un moment sortie des salle de massage alerté par leurs gémissement et les regardaient en restant bouches bée.

-"Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." Bégayèrent le dragon tigre et la delphine qui rougissaient en se séparant.

-"Oh vraiment... ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de vous embrassez comme les amants dans les films romantiques qui se retrouvent après une longue période de séparation ?" Demanda Jiaoh en affichant un grand sourire

-"Ce n'est pas que cela nous dérange mais vous auriez pu trouver un endroit un peu plus intime... Surtout vu comment la situation évoluait." Ajouta Silver pendant que Lyai ajustait son peignoir en rougissant avant de gifler Apollo.

-"Ne m'approche plus jamais, espèce de sale pervers !" Hurla la delphine avant de s'enfuir en pleurant.

-"Non Lyai attend..." Répondit le dragon tigre en la voyant disparaitre au coin du couloir avant de se tourné vers l'hérisson et la tigresse avec un regard furieux "Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Si nous n'étions pas venu vous cherchez ici, rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé."

* * *

En début de soirée,

Lilac, Silver et les autres se trouvaient maintenant au banquet organisé pour leurs souhaité la bienvenue qui se déroulait au palais d'Amazonia. Mais malgré la chaleur provoqué par les festivités l'ambiance au sein du groupe demeurait glaciale à cause de ce qui s'était produit entre Lyai et Apollo avec le dragon tigre qui déprimait, la delphine qui était encore furieuse et troublée mais aussi Silver, Jiaoh, Lilac et Flare qui se sentaient responsables du conflit entre leurs amis.

-"Bha dit donc, c'est pas la joie qui étouffe nos nouveaux amis aujourd'hui." Fit remarqué Zhudao inquiète en chuchotant à l'oreille de Tsume qui ce trouvait à coté d'elle. "Qu'est il arrivé ?"

-"D'après la gérante du Neko Massaji, le dragon tigre aurait inhalé un peu trop de Neko Kusa écarlate et aurait profité de cette pauvre delphine." Répondit la féline guerrière dégouter "Ces mâles ne sont vraiment rien de plus qu'une bande de sauvages qui ne pensent qu'a profité de l'innocence et de la gentillesse des jeunes femmes.

-"Je te trouve plutôt injuste avec eux. Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer les effets de la Neko Kusa." Gronda la grande féline avant de sourire "D'ailleurs toi aussi tu as eu l'occasion de t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens encore de l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce pauvre Fang lorsque nous vous avions retrouver après que tu es inhalé de la Neko Kusa argentée par accident."

-"Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit, mais je continue de penser que cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée de les laissé sans surveillance demain." Répondit Tsume.

-"Demain sera un jour spécial ?" Demanda Corazon accompagné de Carol qui passait derrière les deux félines avec un plateau remplit à ras bord de différente sortes de viande.

-"Vous avez un sacré appétit tes amis et toi ! Depuis combien de semaines n'avez-vous pas manger ?" Plaisanta Zhudao en les invitant à s'asseoir avec elles tout en pointant Gon,Paolo, Cherry et Guntz qui avaient commençé un concours du plus grand mangeur pour tenter de remonter le moral de leurs amis dépressifs pendant qu'ils étaient encourager par Milla, Spade, Klonoa et Ambre.

-"Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'appétit, en faite au sol ils ont instaurer une loi qui limite la consommation de viande." Expliqua Carol "J'ignore tous les détails mais cela aurait un rapport avec certains crimes de cannibalismes et le malaise que provoquait chez certains l'idée même de voir des animaux qui leurs ressemblent être abattu et servit en nourriture."

-"C'est vrai que sa me perturberait beaucoup si je voyais que l'ont proposait du chat au menu d'un restaurant. Heureusement qu'il nous suffit d'attraper les oiseaux de passage et de les faires griller pour pouvoir nous régaler." Répondit la grande féline "Et donc vous ne manger jamais de viande ?"

-"En de rare occasion, d'habitude ce sont des légumes, œufs et du poisson, c'est pour cette raison que nous en profitons aujourd'hui. Ou du moins ceux qui apprécie la viande, Lilac et Milla par exemple préfèrent s'abstenir." Répondit la pilote féline "Mais revenons plutôt à ce qui se passera demain."

-"Ce n'est pas grand-chose, nous célébrons simplement la fête des cerisiers étoilés." Expliqua Tsume "Je crois que vous la nommez la fête des amoureux ou un truc de ce genre."

-"Attendez c'est demain qu'aura lieu la Saint-Valentin ?" Demandèrent Carol et Corazon.

-"En effet, mais aussi le trentième anniversaire du jour où Amazonia c'est libérer de la tyrannie et de l'oppression des Maximus mais vous en saurez plus demain." Répondit la grande féline en souriant "En attendant je suppose que vous avez plus urgent à faire comme organiser votre journée ou demander à vos petits amis s'ils veulent bien rester lié avec vous demain."

-"Comment sa ? Je pensais que le lien crée entre les bracelets et les gants ne pouvaient pas être rompue à moins de quitté Amazonia ou qu'une amazone supérieur ne le décide." Fit remarquer Carol confuse

-"Il y a aussi le cas de la mort de l'une des deux personnes liée mais je n'aime pas abordé ce sujet. Mais pour en revenir à demain il s'agit d'une des rares exception où tous les liens sont brisé." Expliqua Tsume "Cela donne une journée de vacance aux mâles mais nous permet aussi de testé leurs fidélités et loyautés et de redéfinir la hiérarchie d'Amazonia."

-"D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour vous inquiétez mais j'ai l'impression que vos amis suscite l'attention et l'envie de nombreuses de nos jeunes amazones." Ajouta Zhudao en riant tout en pointant discrètement plusieurs félines qui observaient avidement les garçons et lançaient des regards emplis de jalousie vers Lilac et les autres filles.

-"C'est assez effrayant..."Déclara Carol en tremblant et légèrement intimidée.

-"Beaucoup de choses importantes se produirons demain donc." Conclue Corazon "Je comprend plus ou moins cette histoire de loyauté, l'homme pourrait décider de ne pas revenir et d'être lié avec une autre durant cette journée par exemple. Par contre je ne comprend pas vraiment le rapport avec la hiérarchie ?"

-"C'est vrai que nous ne vous avions pas expliquer le fonctionnement social d'Amazonia. Pour faire simple ici nous avons une amazone dominante secondé par cinq amazones supérieur qui sont chacune assisté par une dizaine d'amazones gardiennes dont chacune se voit confier la responsabilité d'une des cinquante zones que forme notre cité flottante." Expliqua Zhudao "Durant la fête de demain chaque amazone aura le droit de défier une amazone gardienne ou même supérieur pour tenter de lui prendre sa place. Evidemment le poste d'amazone dominante étant lui aussi très convoité, nous avons instauré une loi qui s'applique à tous, ou du moins à c'elles qui ne son pas de sang royal, et oblige de recevoir l'accord de toutes les amazones supérieur pour pouvoir la défier."

-"Donc si je comprend bien Tsume tu serais une amazone gardienne et vous Zhudao vous seriez une amazone supérieur ?" Demanda Carol en observant la disposition des tables autour d'une plus imposante avec un grand coussin moelleux qui servait de siège. "La dominante droit venir au banquet pour nous saluer je suppose."

-"C'est exact mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, elle aurait dû déjà avoir fait son apparition depuis un bon moment." Acquiesça la féline gardienne qui commençait à être inquiète.

-"Elle à dû oublier ou n'a pas vu le temps passer." Répondit la féline supérieur en riant "Ma mère n'est plus toute jeune vous savez."

-"Votre mère ?" Demandèrent Carol et Corazon surprise "Cela veut dire que vous êtes la princesse d'Amazonia !?"

-"On peut dire sa, même si le terme princesse ne me convient pas car au final je suis comme toute les autres amazones et qu'il faudra malgré tous que j'affronte ma mère si je veux prendre le pouvoir." Avoua Zhudao en soupirant. "Et je ne suis pas vraiment pressé que ce jour arrive."

-"C'est sûr qu'avec une attitude pareil j'aurai déjà céder mon titre depuis longtemps à une autre amazone avant que tu ne te décide de vouloir me succédé." Déclara une féline âgée au pelage vers qui jaillit de la table métallique juste en face de la grande féline à la surprise de tous "Dire que je t'ai nommer Zhudao pour que tu es un tempérament un peu plus dominateur."

-"Et c'est repartie pour un tour." Soupira l'amazone supérieur "Heureuse de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme mère, mais avant de commencé à me réprimandé tu pourrais te présenter à nos invités."

-"Tu veux parler des étrangers à qui tu as offert l'hospitalité ?" Demanda la féline âgée "Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu..."

Elle se tut en remarquant Carol et Corazon et vacilla avant d'être rattrapé par Zhudao pendant que d'autres amazones inquiète accouraient pour aidé ou pour vérifié l'état de santé de la vielle féline.

-"Ecartez vous elle a besoin d'air." Ordonna Tsume "Vous allez bien Lady Wanqiang ?"

-"Qui... qui sont ces jeunes filles... ?" Demanda l'amazone dominante avec une voix frémissante en pointant les deux félines aux pelage vert. "Elles ressemblent tant à Hisui..."

-"Hein... comment pouvez vous connaitre le prénom de notre mère ?" Demanda Carol comme des murmures se firent entendre dans la foule.

-"Votre mère... ? Attendez comment vous appelez vous ?" Demanda Wanqiang en commençant à comprendre la situation.

-"Corazon Tea et Carol Tea et notre mère était Hisui Tea, l'une des meilleurs pilotes qu'Avalice est connue." Répondit Corazon avant de prendre une expression triste "Du moins de son vivant..."

-"Elle... elle est morte... ?" Demanda la vielle amazone qui manqua de s'évanouir sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-"Maintenant expliquez nous pourquoi vous semblez connaitre notre mère ?" Demanda à nouveau la motarde féline avant de réalisé quelque chose "Attendez, notre mère aurait été une amazone ?"

-"C'est exact, mais elle était aussi ma grande sœur." Déclara Zhudao avec un sourire chaleureux "Ce qui fait de moi votre tante et de Lady Wanqiang notre chef votre grand-mère."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent Carol, Corazon et les autres qui étaient tous surprit.

* * *

 **Après une première journée mouvementé à Amazonia nos héros font une surprenante découverte concernant la famille de Carol et de Corazon.**

 **Comment cette nouvelle affectera-t'elle la suite de l'aventure ? Lyai et Apollo se réconcilieront ils ? Comment se passera la deuxième journée dans la cité flottante des amazones ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'ai inventé cette "loi alimentaire" à Avalice pour tenter de justifier les plats composé de poissons et fruits de mer comme les Takoyaki et les sushi que j'ai intégré à l'histoire jusqu'à présent. Et aussi parceque j'ai toujours trouver étrange d'imaginer des animaux anthropomorphique manger ou accepter de voir manger leurs doubles bestiaux comme dans Sonic Boom où l'ont voit le taureau manger un hamburger.**

 **Si certains ni voient aucun problème c'est bien mais j'imagine mal de voir Silver indifférent devant un "ragoût d'hérisson" par exemple.**


	48. le passé d'Amazonia

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 47: Le passé d'Amazonia**

 _Salut à vous cher lecteur et lectrice, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Lilac et Carol. Désolé si certains ont dû faire preuve de patience mais je travaillais aussi sur la seconde partie de l'arc Elemental Stone et attendais avec impatience la démo de Freedom Planet 2 (sans parlé du fait que je viens de m'acheté pokemon soleil ^^')_

 _Lolpizza: J'avoue m'être encore laissé aux scènes amusante (et encore je me suis retenu de ne pas rendre les filles trop cruelle au point d'humilier les garçons ou de leurs forcé à réalisé des choses stupides._

 _NatsuDr91: Heureux qu'elle te plaise, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveau commentaire ^^_

 _Minera89: Content que tu es apprécié, j'aurai bien mit un petit bonus donnant un aperçu de l'arc Sol Emerald pour te faire plaisir (avec Venice bien entendu) mais j'aurai révélé quelques éléments d'intrigue qui auraient pu gâchée le plaisir et le suspense de certains lecteurs._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Un cri perça le calme de la nuit et du sang gicla du cou fraîchement décapité de la dernière victime de Shu Lan qui semblait totalement déchainé et ce trouvais dans une salle d'entrainement au centre d'un amas de cadavre de Dark Scarves.

Scavenger avait donner au paresseux la mission de trouver les Dark Scarves qui avaient l'intention de quitté l'organisation en lui faisant croire qu'il leurs donnaient l'opportunité de partir avant la prochaine grande opération. Bien sur cela était un mensonge dont l'objectif était de permettre à Lord Brevon de tester sa nouvelle formule de Blood of Darkness, de montrer la force du paresseux au seigneur de guerre, mais aussi de ce servir des Dark scarves déserteurs comme exemple pour les autres.

-"Shu Lan est toujours aussi monstrueux à ce que je vois, ou devrais je plutôt dire Satsugai." Déclara Osuuchi qui se trouvait dans une salle de surveillance avec Lord Brevon, le chef des Dark Scarves et Hagewashi. "J'aurais presque pitié de ces idiots s'ils n'avaient pas tenter de nous trahir."

-"Nous perdons malgré tous un nombre non négligeable de recrues." Fit remarquer le vautour avant de s'incliner devant le seigneur de guerre "Après ce n'est pas non plus une énorme perte grâce au soutient que vous nous offrez, Maitre."

-"Considérez ceci comme une récompense pour votre tentative d'invasion." Répondit Lord Brevon qui affichait un large sourire en observant le carnage qu'avait fait Satsugai "Maintenant que j'ai pu me réapprovisionner en Blood of Damned les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencé. Et votre partenaire semble déjà parfaitement exploité sa puissance."

-"Ce n'est pas étonnant, Shu Lan était connu chez les Red Scarves pour Satsugai, sa double personnalité meurtrière capable d'exterminer une armée entière en quelques minutes." Expliqua le chef des Dark Scarve en observant le paresseux haletant avec un sourire maniaque sur le visage. "Son comportement calme et un peu trop détendu avait réussi a endormir le monstre au plus profond de son âme mais cette substance semble l'avoir réveiller et il est plus déchaîner que jamais. Si l'ont compte mes deux autres animaux de compagnie nous obtenons déjà un trio monstrueux."

-"Si cela t'impressionne attend donc de voir le reste de tes sbires lorsqu'ils auront tous reçu une dose dilué de ce petit cocktail. Ceux qui y survivrons deviendrons de véritable machine à tué, mais ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié pour autant." Répondit Lord Brevon en sortant des éprouvettes de liquide sombre "Il s'agit de la version originel que je ne confie uniquement qu'à mes lieutenants. Si vous pensez être digne de recevoir une t'elle puissance et capable de la supporter je vous en donne l'autorisation."

-"C'est trop d'honneur, maître." Déclara Scavenger en se prosternant avec Hagewashi et Osuuchi devant le seigneur de guerre qui quittait la salle. _'L'idiot, il ignore qu'il me donne l'arme parfaite pour me débarrasser de lui.'_

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Amazonia,

Carol et Corazon avaient été conduit dans la chambre de Lady Wanqiang par Zhudao pour pouvoir discuté tranquillement. L'amazone dominante les rejoignit un instant plus tard avec un petit coffre en or.

-"Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre il me fallait absolument que je récupère ceci." déclara Wanqiang qui observa ses petites-filles en souriant joyeusement.

-"Il n'y a pas de problème, mais vous êtes certaines de ne pas vous trompez ?" Demanda Corazon encore un peu déboussoler par la révélation qu'elle faisait partie de la famille royal de la ville volante "C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu connaître mes origines et que se serait sympa de vous avoir comme tante et grand-mère mais je n'aimerais qu'il s'agisse en faite d'une simple erreur et que nous ayons toutes au final une énorme déception."

-"Sûr et certaine, je serais surprise qu'il y est deux chattes sauvages de jade portant le même nom et prénom sur Avalice." Répondit la vielle amazone.

-"Chatte sauvage de jade ?" Demanda Carol confuse "Cela aurait un rapport avec la couleur de notre fourrure et expliquerait la réaction de Tsume lorsque nous l'avons rencontré."

-"En effet ce pelage vert que nous possédons est un caractère héréditaire dominant." Expliqua Zhudao "Cela à toujours été une particularité de notre famille et ma sœur Hisui fut, à ma connaissance, la seule amazone ayant quitté Amazonia et ayant cette particularité. Après si vous avez des doutes nous pouvons toujours faire un test de lignée élémentaire."

-"Test de quoi ?" Demanda la féline motarde confuse

-"C'est comme un test ADN mais qui comparerait nos maîtrise sur les éléments. Cela est beaucoup plus simple, rapide et parfois même beaucoup plus précis." Expliqua Wanqiang en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un grand tapis pendant qu'elle sortie deux petits cube d'acier du coffre "La seule condition est que les individus comparé doivent maitrisé le même élément. Par exemple Zhudao et moi maitrisons le métal et utilisons ces cubes d'acier appelé aussi cubes généalogique."

-"Vu que je maîtrise le feu, c'est donc à toi de joué, Carol." Répondit Corazon en donnant une tape rassurante dans le dos de sa petite sœur qui commençait à paniquer.

-"D'a...d'accord... J'espère que ce ne sera rien de trop compliqué, j'ai encore quelques lacunes concernant la maîtrise élémentaire." Avoua la féline en riant béatement.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ce sera facile, maintenant detend toi et essais de ressentir la puissance de l'acier qui parcours toutes les parties de ton corps avant de la concentrer dans tes paumes." déclara Wanqiang qui soupira calmement en prenant les mains de la jeunes dans les siennes en y plaçant un petit cube d'acier dans chacun.

Carol ferma les yeux et fit ce que lui conseillait l'ancienne amazone comme des étincelles d'énergies électromagnétiques frémissantes se formaient entres leurs mains sous le regard étonné de Corazon. Après un moment Carol arrêta et s'effondra sur le dos en haletant.

-"Alors... qu'en pensez vous ?" Demanda la féline motarde

-"Que ta maîtrise de l'élément acier est encore à développé mais après quelques jours ici tu devrais avoir un niveau décent." Répondit Wanqiang.

-"Je pense qu'elle voulait parlé du test." Répondit Zhudao en riant

-"Oh oui bien sur j'y arrive. Voyez vous Carol et Cory, la réaction qui vient de se produire entre nos énergies élémentaires ont modifié la structure des cubes d'acier que nous tenions et y ont graver un symbole sur les face qui étaient en contact avec nos paumes." Expliqua l'amazone dominante en examinant les cubes. "Les flux d'énergie étant différent dans chaque partie du corps nous utilisons plusieurs cubes en même temps pour augmenté la fiabilité du test."

Elle révéla les cubes pour montrer les symboles qu'avaient formé Carol qui étaient trois griffures sur la face de celui dans sa main gauche et ce qui ressemblait à un poisson dans la mains droite.

-"Waouh, mais comment cela va t'il nous permettre de savoir si nous sommes de la même famille ?" Demanda Carol impressionner et confuse

-"C'est plutôt simple, l'un des symboles ne se modifie que toute les cinq génération donc si l'un des deux est identique à celui de ma mère cela signifie que vous êtes de notre famille." Expliqua Zhudao "Ils ont aussi tendance à alterner entre le côté gauche et la droite à chaque génération ainsi si tu possède exactement les mêmes symboles cela signifie que vous avez de forte chance d'être mes nièces."

-"Donc encore une fois, bienvenu à Amazonia mes chères petites-filles !" Déclara Wanqiang qui souriait en retournant les Cubes pour révélé son propres résultat qui était identique a celui de la féline motarde. "Et avant que vous ne tentiez de vouloir trouver un argument pour contredire ses résultats. Il est impossible de modifié son flux élémentaire pour tenté de truqué les résultats et les cubes généalogiques sont soigneusement ranger dans ce coffre en or habituellement entreposé dans la salle du trésor d'Amazonia qui est extrêmement bien gardé car c'est là que se trouve la source d'énergie de l'anneau de flottaison magnétique qui permet à notre cité de volé dans le ciel d'Avalice."

-"Ce qui laisse peu de possibilité pour une tentative de fraude." Conclue Corazon avant de sourire "Je crois que nous avons finalement trouver des membres de notre famille, Carol."

-"Vrai... vraiment ? Une... une grand-mère et une... une tante ?" Demanda la féline motarde en assimilant l'information avant de se relevé d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras de la vielle amazone en pleurant de joie. "C'est sans doute l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Maintenant racontez nous, comment était maman quand elle avait notre âge...? Pourquoi est elle partie...? Nous avons des cousins et cousines...? Comment ce fait il que nous n'ayons jamais entendu parler d'amazones qui nous recherchaient...?"

-"Calme toi un peu ma grande... Tu as hérité de la curiosité et de l'impatience de ta mère quand elle avait ton âge à ce que je vois. Quand à toi Cory tu as plutôt l'air d'avoir hérité de son sens de l'observation et de déduction." Répondit Zhudao en riant avant de voir sa mère bailler. "Désolé les filles mais vous devrez reprendre cette discussion demain. Vous pensez peut être que votre grand-mère à l'air d'être dans la fleur de l'âge, mais elle a malgré tous besoin de repos. Surtout avec la journée qui nous attend demain."

-"Tu sais que je t'aurai déjà fait regretter de me traité de vielle si tu n'avais pas raison et que je n'étais pas aussi fatigué. Les filles, je vous raconterais tous ce que vous voudrez savoir demain après les festivités si vous le voulez." Déclara l'amazone dominante en baillant à nouveau avant de ranger les cubes dans le coffre pour le confier à sa fille. "Zhudao, je te laisse le soin de remettre le coffre dans la salle du trésor. Tu pourrais y amené tes nièces, cela vous permettra de discuter un peu et je suis certaine qu'elles seront ravie de rencontrer Yun et Arashi."

-"Qui ?" Demandèrent Carol et Corazon

-"Les gardiennes d'Amazonia, vous verrez Arashi peu semblé très intimidante mais elle a un cœur en or." Répondit la grande amazone avant de souhaité une bonne nuit à sa mère et d'emmené ses deux nièces avec elle.

- _'Tu nous a laissé deux magnifiques jeunes filles, Hisui.'_ Pensa Wanqiang en se dirigeant vers sa table à chevet où elle prit une photo d'elle plus jeune avec deux jeune féline dont l'une était Zhudao et l'autre dont les yeux avaient une nuance verte si claire qu'ils semblaient incrusté de jade qui était la mère de Carol et de Corazon. _'Merci pour ce cadeau... J'aurai malgré tous voulu te revoir une dernière fois avant que tu ne quitte ce monde.'_

Carol et Corazon suivaient Zhudao à travers les couloirs du palais d'Amazonia et furent surprise de trouver Spade, Torque et AAA qui les attendaient à une intersection encerclés par un groupe d'amazones dirigé par une amazone supérieur au pelage gris qui piétinait la tête du commandant alien.

-"Non mais sa ne vas pas ?" Demanda Corazon en écartant la grande amazone de son ami "Torque tu va bien ?"

-"Sa ira... J'en ai connu d'autre." Répondit l'alien en crachant du sang pendant que la féline pilote l'examinait.

-"Vous voici enfin les filles, vous pourriez dire à ces furies que nous sommes avec vous ?" Demanda AAA qui semblait irrité par la situation.

-"Bien sûr mais que faites vous ici ?" Demanda Carol confuse "Je pensais que vous aviez décidé de retourné à la résidence que l'ont nous a prêter pour notre séjour ?"

-"Nous aurions bien voulu mais ses stupides colliers ne veulent pas qu'on s'éloigne trop de vous." Répondit Spade agacé.

-"Tu peux m'expliqué ce que cela signifie, Shiyo ?" Demanda Zhudao en s'adressant à la grande féline qui piétinait la tête de Torque. "Il me semblait que j'avais été claire: ses visiteurs sont mes invités et aucun mal ne devra leurs être fait jusqu'à nouvelle ordre ou sauf s'ils représentent véritable menace."

-"Excuse moi d'avoir trouver assez suspect de trouver trois mal sans surveillance qui se baladent tranquillement dans le palais ?" Répondit sarcastiquement la féline avant de se tourné vers Carol et Corazon avec un regard méprisant "Quand à vous deux, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à vos animaux de compagnie. Un accident peu si facilement arrivé, n'est-ce pas Zhudao ?"

-"Shiyo..." Soupira la grande amazone avant de leurs faire signe de partir "Nous réglerons sa demain, en attendant fichez le camp avant que je ne change d'avis."

-"Trop aimable..." Répondit la féline grise qui bouscula de l'épaule Zhudao en partant tout en lui murmurant "Compte sur moi pour prendre ta place dans la hiérarchie avant de tenté de prendre la place de Lady Wanqiang."

-"C'est qui cette enragée ?" Demanda Corazon en observant le groupe d'amazone s'éloigné "Elle semblait avoir un compte à réglé avec toi."

-"Il s'agit d'une autre amazone supérieur, la seconde après moi dans la course au titre à la succession de ma mère pour être plus précise. Autrefois nous étions de bonnes amies mais disons qu'après un tragique accident ce n'est plus le cas." Expliqua la grande féline avant de changé de sujet "Mais nous ferions mieux de continué notre route. Arashi peut avoir un caractère épouvantable quand elle n'a pas ses douze heures de sommeil. Vos amis peuvent exceptionnellement nous accompagné, cela évitera qu'ils ne rencontrent à nouveau leurs nouvelles amies."

Ils continuèrent leurs explorations du palais en suivant Zhudao qui les conduisit devant l'immense colonne central du palais sur laquelle était gravé une grande fresque mural qui rappela étrangement c'elle qui se trouvait au village des bassets.

C'elle ci représentait deux tribus de chats sauvages et de pégases en guerre avant l'arrivé des vaisseaux des dragons mais semblait s'arrêter brusquement juste après.

-"C'est l'histoire d'Amazonia ?" Demanda Carol surprise "Alors notre clan à aussi un lien avec l'ancien peuple draconique ?""

-"C'est exact, le fait que votre amie Lilac en soit une est d'ailleur l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai permit de resté dans notre cité. En plus du fait que vous soyez des chattes sauvages de jade, toutes les deux." Expliqua la grande féline avant de réalisé quelque chose. "Mais attend tu es en train de me dire que d'autre clan ont un lien avec les anciens dragons ?"

-"En effet, Gon et Klonoa viennent d'un clan vivant dans la jungle d'émeraude qui a rencontrer l'ancien peuple draconique. Il y a quelques jours pendant notre dernière aventure à la recherche d'une gemmes semblable à c'elle pour laquelle nous sommes venu ici, nous sommes tombé sur leurs village par hasard et avons découvert que Milla en était originaire." Expliqua Spade. "Nous y avons aussi apprit qu'ils avaient tissé des liens amicaux avec les dragons et que ces derniers leurs auraient offert la jungle et le pouvoir de leurs cubes alchimiques."

-"C'est assez semblable à ce qui est arrivé au clan des amazones." Avoua Zhudao qui se tourna vers la fresque en souriant avant d'ouvrir un passage secret qui conduisait à un escalier en colimaçon où la fresque reprenait "Notre clan était à l'origine en conflit avec un autre composé de barbares machistes et violent qui avaient pour objectif de faire de nous leurs esclaves. Les dragons, voulant nous aidé mais refusant de faire du mal à nos ennemis, modifièrent le sol sur lequel reposait notre cité et la firent s'élevé dans les airs."

-"Tu es certaine ? Pourtant je croyais que la libération d'Amazonia datait d'environs quarante ans." Fit remarqué Corazon perplexe

-"Il s'agit en faite de la seconde libération, mais j'y arrive." Expliqua la grande féline comme la fresque montrait maintenant les dragons qui effectuaient différentes activités. "Cette décision prise par les dragons fut évidement critiqué par plusieurs de nos ancêtres qui le voyait comme une preuve de faiblesse et de lâcheté mais changèrent d'avis les années qui suivirent en appréciant cette vie sans crainte d'une attaque surprise, d'un pillage et sans vie perdue à cause de ce conflit. Bien sûr les condition de vie dans un t'elle environnement ne sont pas facile mais heureusement les dragons nous ont aidé à vite nous y adapté et nous ont transmit leurs savoir en matière de technologie, science et génétique avant de repartir pour leurs voyage à travers le cosmos."

-"C'est vraiment très similaire à l'histoire du clan de Milla, je me demande s'il s'agit des mêmes dragons à moins qu'ils ne soient revenu plusieurs fois sur Avalice ?" Se demanda Carol en réfléchissant avant de penser à quelque chose "Dit tante Zhudao, par curiosité Yun et Arashi... elles ne seraient pas des créatures légendaires comme Gon ?"

-"Tu gâches ma surprise tu sais ? Votre mère le faisait aussi d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y repense." Répondit la grande amazone en riant "Tu m'as peut être percé à jour mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus."

-"Vous pourriez continué à nous raconté l'histoire d'Amazonia en attendant." Proposa Torque en remarquant que la fresque montrait maintenant les amazones réduites en esclavage par un pégase au pelage argenté et à la longue chevelure pourpre "Enfin nous comprendrons s'il s'agit d'un sujet sensible."

-"Sa ira, j'ai eu la chance comme la plupart d'entre nous de ne pas avoir connue cette période." Répondit Zhudao "Notre clan vivait donc une vie paisible mais dans l'ombre nos ennemies n'avaient pas abandonner leurs ambitions et réussir à retrouver notre cité." Répondit Zhudao " Les amazones de l'époque auraient tenté de riposter mais durent finalement se rendre face au charme incroyable du chef ennemie, Spartacus Maximus."

-"Euh... j'ai mal entendu je crois. Tu as bien dit charme incroyable ?" Demanda AAA confus et au bord de la crise de rire "Je peux envisagé qu'elles aient pu être attiré par ce canasson, mais comment cela à t'il pu influencer la bataille ?"

-"Aucune idée mais d'après ma mère il suffisait simplement que l'une d'elles croisent son regard pour être immédiatement charmé et incapable de lui désobéir." Déclara la grande féline "Immédiatement après avoir prit le pouvoir Spartacus fit exécuté tous les hommes de notre clan et transforma notre cité en une sorte d'immense harem volant pour lui et ses acolytes. Ainsi pendant des générations, les membres de notre clan furent violées et humiliées par ces monstres."

-"C'est vraiment affreux !" S'exclama Corazon dégouté en imaginant la scène "Je comprend mieux pourquoi certaines amazones semblent vous détester, les gars."

-"Hé, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cette histoire." Répondirent le commandant alien, le tarsier et le panda "Nous n'étions même pas encore né à l'époque et je vois mal nos ancêtre faire ce genre d'atrocités."

-"Du calme les gars, nous le savons bien." Déclara Carol "Mais avec l'image des hommes qu'ont laissé ses ordures vous comprenez surement pourquoi certaines amazones ce comportent ainsi avec vous."

-"Et encore vous avez eu de la chance, si vous n'aviez pas été accompagné par mes nièces et Lilac et si vous n'étiez pas tombé sur mon secteur, vous pouviez être assuré que vous seriez enchaîner au plus profond d'une de nos cellules dans l'attente de l'amazone qui aurait été désigner comme votre maitresse au moment où nous parlons." Répondit Zhudao sérieusement "Qui sais vous auriez même pu servir de trophées pour demain."

-"Arrête de les taquiné tatie, ils palissent à vue d'œil." Dit Corazon en riant de l'expression qu'affichait les garçons "Reprend plutôt ton histoire, j'ai hâte de savoir comment grand-mère à réussit à libéré Amazonia."

-"Vous avez rapidement accepté le fait que nous soyons de la même famille j'ai l'impression." Fit remarqué la grande féline en riant pendant qu'ils passaient devant une image de la fresque qui représentait Wanqiang plus jeune accompagné d'un jeune tigre affrontant un autre membre de la famille Maximus. "Nos ennemies avaient des acolytes sur la terre ferme et les invitèrent dans notre cité. Ceux-ci n'étant pas aussi mauvais que les autres eurent pitié de notre sort et leurs chef, Masayoshi tomba éperdument amoureux de ma mère."

-"Ne nous dit pas qu'il s'agit de notre grand-père ?" Demandèrent Carol et Corazon surprises.

-"Vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite, oui ou non ?" Soupira Zhudao qui commençait à être énervée de toutes ses interruptions.

-"Désoler..." Répondirent Corazon et Carol pendant que les garçons riaient.

-"Sa ira pour cette fois." Déclara la grande amazone en retrouvant son calme "Donc oui, il s'agissait de votre grand-père et avec votre grand-mère ils réussirent à déclencher une immense révolte des chattes sauvages esclaves et à vaincre nos ennemies grâce à une technologie similaire à c'elle que vous portez les garçons."

-"Tu parles des signaux envoyé par ses stupides colliers ?" Demanda Spade "D'ailleurs comment avez-vous pu mettre au point un procédé aussi avancé sur le plan génétique et technologique ?"

-"Aucune idée, ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un secret. A tous les coups elle a découvert ce signal par hasard." Répondit Zhudao en riant avant de soupirer "Mais pour en revenir à notre histoire, grâce a ce fameux signal, notre clan pu se libérer de la tyrannie instauré par la famille Maximus et depuis nous avons reprit une vie plus ou moins normal si nous oublions le traitement réservé à la gente masculine."

-"Mais qu'est il arrivé à grand-père et pourquoi nous ne l'avons vu nulle part à Amazonia ?" Demanda Carol curieuse

-"Vous en saurez plus en demandant à votre grand-mère, mais pour l'instant nous arrivons à notre destination." Répondit Zhudao comme ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'escalier" Les amis, nous voici au cœur même d'Amazonia, la chambre du triple noyau cristallin."

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle aux murs parsemé de ce qui ressemblait à des réseaux électrique qui scintillaient comme des diamants et convergeaient tous vers deux immenses cristaux respectivement rouge et jaune qui lévitait en formant un symbole semblable à celui du Ying et du Yang avec un espace formé d'une épaisse couche de cristaux indigo entre les deux.

-"Wouah, il s'agit d'un assemblage quasi-parfait de Powerstone Inferno, Metal et... Je rêve ou il s'agit de Powerstone Heaven ?" Demanda AAA en analysant la structure avec une espèce de monocle électronique avant d'entendre un puissant grognement appartenant à un énorme sphinx accroché au mur au dessus d'eux.

La créature leurs bondit dessus prête à les lacérés grâce à ses grandes griffes mais s'arrêta grâce à ses ailes en voyant Zhudao et se posa en face d'eux.

-"Salut Arashi, toujours aussi impulsive à ce que je vois." Déclara la grande féline en souriant pendant que Torque tentait de réanimer le petit tarsier qui s'était carrément évanoui de peur. "Tu peux te détendre ils m'accompagnent."

- _ **'Vous auriez pu me prévenir, encore un peu et je vous aurais servit en accompagnement pour mon diner."**_ Répondit la sphinx par télépathie en dévisageant les autres avant de poser son regard sur Carol et Corazon _**'Tient donc, de jeunes chattes sauvages de jade. Je suppose que vous devez être les filles d'Hisui qui êtes arrivé ce matin à bord de ce petit vaisseau**_.'

-"Il... Il semblerait..." Répondirent les deux féline à la fois intimidées et confuses face à la créature mythique qui se trouvait devant eux.

Arashi ressemblait à une gigantesque féline doté de grandes ailes dorées, elle avait un pelage brun parsemé de tache en forme de cercle et devait avoir une taille similaire à Kokoa et Banira quand elle se dressait sur ses pattes arrières. Elle continua d'observé attentivement les deux jeunes féline avec ses yeux de couleurs impaires dont celui de gauche qui était vert comme ceux de Carol et celui de droite qui était jaune comme ceux de Corazon.

 _ **-'Je reconnais parfaitement ta sœur dans le regard de tes nièces, Zhudao. Je veux bien qu'elles restent ici avec leurs amis du moment qu'ils respectent les règles et ne s'approchent pas du cœur d'Amazonia.'**_ Déclara Arashi en se dirigeant vers une sortie adapté à sa taille d'où s'échappait une odeur d'oiseau griller _ **'J'aurai bien aimé discuté un peu avec vous mais il faut que je retourne à la cuisson de mon diner. Yun, tu es responsable de la surveillance en mon absence.'**_

-"Elle devrait vraiment apprendre à se détendre de temps en temps." Soupira la grande féline avant de se tourné vers Carol et les autres qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leurs rencontre avec la sphinx gardienne. "Je vous l'avais bien dit, elle peut paraitre intimidante mais elle est l'une des plus gentille habitante d'Amazonia."

-"Une... une sphinx..." Bégaya Corazon "Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende."

-"Comme Amazonia ou les Elemental Stones. Plus nous avançons dans cette aventure et plus nous découvrons que certaines légendes sont parfaitement réelle." Répondit Carol en riant "Par contre où est cette fameuse...?"

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par un miaulement avant qu'une étrange boule de poil jaune ne se lance à l'assaut de Zhudao qui l'évita facilement contrairement à Torque qui se prit l'étrange projectile en pleine tête.

-" _Youpi j'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir Zhuzu... Oups trompé de cible..._ " Déclara la boule de poil qui se révéla être une petite sphinx et se mit à rebondir sur la tête du commandant alien maintenant étourdit. " _C'est marrant, on dirait un gros ballon._ "

-"Comme vous l'aurez deviné cette petite canaille est Yun la fille de Arashi et donc votre soeur de griffe, les filles." Déclara la grande amazone en soulevant la féline ailée "Avant que vous ne me demandiez les sphinx sont des créatures qui ont été amené sur Avalice par l'ancien peuple draconique et ont établit un lien très spécial avec notre clan. Ainsi à chaque génération de chat sauvage correspond une génération de sphinx et nous avons donc été surprise de voir Arashi donné naissance à cette petite boule de poil il y à environs 27 ans."

-"Sa correspond à ton âge Cory, non ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous sembliez si confiante à l'idée que nous soyons de la même famille" Fit remarqué Carol en s'approchant de la petite sphinx "Cela veut donc dire que Arashi était votre sœur de griffe à notre mère et toi ? Et où est c'elle de grand-mère et des autres ?"

-"Malheureusement elles n'ont pas survécu au règne des Maximus qui, craignant leurs puissance, tenta d'éradiquer toute l'espèce." Répondit Zhudao en soupirant tristement "Yasei, la sœur de griffe de ma mère fut la seule à avoir pu survivre mais mourut quelques années plus tard en donnant naissance à Arashi."

-" _Alors se sont elles mes sœurs de griffes ?_ " Demanda Yun en s'échappant de l'emprise de la grande amazone pour sauté sur l'épaule de Corazon " _Génial, enfin quelqu'un pour joué avec moi. Zhuzu et maman sont toujours occupée, les autres amazones sont ennuyeuses et Mémé Wanqiang est un peu trop vielle._ "

-"Tu devrais faire attention, elle ne semble pas vouloir accepté son âge." Répondit Corazon en riant avant de se tourné vers sa tante pour avoir son accord.

-"Arashi va me faire une scène mais vous pouvez y aller, après tous vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattrapé toutes les trois." Déclara Zhudao en riant avant de se dirigé vers la sortie qu'avait emprunter Arashi.

-" _Merci Zhuzu, allons y j'ai hâte de vous montrer mes endroits préféré d'Amazonia._ _"_ Répondit joyeusement la féline ailée en entrainant ses sœurs de griffes avec elle vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

-"Hé, attendez nous...!" Hurlèrent Spade et AAA qui transportaient le pauvre Torque encore étourdit.

-"Tu ne penses pas être un peu dur avec tes nièces et leurs amis ?" Demanda Arashi qui dévorait la carcasse d'un oiseau géant en ressentant la présence de la grande féline qui s'approchait d'elle. "Yun peut vraiment être intenable quand elle s'amuse."

-"Je le sais, au cas où tu l'aurais oublier c'est moi qui m'occupait d'elle pendant tes sorties." Répondit Zhudao en allant placé la boite qu'elle tenait dans une salle remplit d'or, de joyaux et autres trésors. "Tu penses que je devrais leurs parler du danger qui plane sur Amazonia ? Elles pourraient connaitre la solution ?"

-"Peut être mais attendons un peu, Carol et Corazon viennent à peine de découvrir leurs origines et je te rappelle que vous avez une longue journée qui vous attend demain." Répondit la grande sphinx en riant.

-"Ne m'en parle pas je risque de me faire défier par tout Amazonia pour mon titre de première amazone supérieur." Soupira de lassitude la grande féline. "Parfois j'aimerais bien que l'ont puissent échangé nos rôle pour ce genre de chose mais malheureusement le règlement l'interdit."

Pendant ce temps,

La petite sphinx et les deux félines arrivèrent à la sortie du palais où elles assistèrent à un surprenant spectacle comme Amazonia semblait être envahit de bulle en forme de cœur. Ce qui semblait faire la joie de Yun qui s'amusait à les éclater avant d'heurté la tête de Gon qui faisait la même chose poursuivi par Klonoa et Milla.

-"Tu vois Milla, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien." Déclara Klonoa

Ils accoururent pour vérifier l'état de leurs amis juste à temps pour empêcher une bagarre entre la sphinx et le dinosaure.

-"Mais arrêtez tous les deux..." Gémit Milla en prenant Gon dans ses bras pendant que Carol prenait Yun par la peau du cou pour les séparé. "Vous en avez mit du temps, nous commencions à nous inquiéter..."

-"L'attitude maternelle de Lilac commence à déteindre un peu trop sur toi, ma petite Milla. Nous avions simplement beaucoup de choses à demander à notre grand-mère et à notre tante" Répondit Carol "D'ailleurs en parlant de Mama dragonne, c'est quoi toutes ses bulles ?"

-"Suffit de regardé par là..." Déclara Klonoa qui riait en pointant un banc au loin sur lequel se trouvait la dragonne d'eau et Flare qui s'étaient endormit sur Silver pendant que celui-ci rougissait en étant taquiné par Cherry et Jiaoh. "Il semblerait qu'il y en ai certaines qui étaient un épuisées de vous attendre et ont décidé de faire une petite sieste sur notre hérisson en peluche."

-"S'il suffit de si peu pour donner un tel résultat je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui se produirait si Lilac et Silver décidaient de passer à l'étape suuivant." Plaisanta Corazon

-"Etape suivante ?" Demandèrent les deux bassets confus.

-"Nous vous expliquerons quand votre relation sera plus développé." Répondit la pilote féline avec un clin d'œil. "Voici Yun, notre sœur de griffe. Pour faire simple, elle est pour nous ce que Gon est pour vous deux."

-"Oh... elle est trop mignonne !" Déclara Milla qui s'approcha pour la caressé mais dû s'éloigné quand la sphinx et le dinosaure tentèrent à nouveau de se battre.

-" _Chaton-poulet stupide!_ " Déclara Gon en tentant de mordre la petite sphinx.

-" _Crapaud-lézard débile!_ " Répondit Yun en tentant de griffé le petit dinosaure.

-"Hé c'est quoi ce comportement ?" Demandèrent Carol et Milla "Tu t'excuses immédiatement ou tu sera puni demain !"

-" _C'est ce truc qui a commencé !_ " Répondirent Yun et Gon en grognant l'un à l'autre.

-"Attend... elle peut communiqué par télépathie avec tous le monde ?" Remarqua Klonoa "Gon et ses parents n'y arrivent qu'avec Milla et moi et c'est essentiellement à cause de notre voyage dans l'esprit de Kokoa."

-" _Je ne suis pas la seule, toute les sphinx y arrive d'après ce que m'a dit Mémé Wanqiang._ " Répondit Yun fièrement pendant que Gon lui faisait la grimace.

-"Vous ne pourriez pas nous aider au lieu de bavarder ?" Demanda Spade qui arrivait en transportant Torque et aidé par AAA.

-"Que lui est il arrivé ?" Demanda Klonoa en allant aider la panda et le tarsier.

-"Il a rencontrer une amazone hystérique et cette boule de poil surexcitée." Répondit AAA énervé "Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié nous sommes ici pour retrouver la Météo Stone pas pour jouer les touristes ou pour vous servir de serviteurs les filles."

-"Nous le savons bien, fan de banane." Répondit Corazon "C'est pour cette raison que nous apprenons à connaitre Amazonia et réunissons des informations pour savoir où chercher. Bien sur, cela irait plus vite avec le radar mais le champ de force électromagnétique qui entoure cette ville brouille le signal."

-" _La Météo Stone, c'est quoi ?_ " Demanda la petite sphinx curieuse.

-"Il s'agit d'une pierre précieuse en forme de larme que nous devons à tout prix récupéré." Répondit Carol en montrant un hologramme de la Wood Stone grâce à son holo-bracelet qu'elle avait récupéré. "Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?"

-" _Nyah... du moins pas de cette couleur._ " Répondit Yun "C'elle qui avait percuté le cœur cristallin était bleu ciel et ce trouve maintenant être l'ornement de la coupe du champion de la grande course d'Amazonia."

-"TU PLAISANTES ?" Demandèrent les autres surpris

* * *

 ** _Après des révélations sur le passé d'Amazonia et une rencontre surprenante avec Arashi et Yun, les deux dernières sphinx gardiennes, nos héros connaissent enfin l'emplacement de l'Elemental Stone._**

 ** _Que réserve la suite de leurs aventures (vous l'aurez comprit ce sera une course pour remporté la coupe) ? Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Pour parlé un peu de cette fameuse démo je viens de la télécharger et de l'essayer et je sens que le jeu final sera vraiment bon, même si je trouve la démo un peu lente (sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de la première démo ou sinon c'est mon ordi). Le choix de Neera Li en quatrième personnage m'a un peu partagé:_**

 ** _-D'un coté c'est cool de lui donner de l'importance, cela accentue l'image girl power de Freedom Planet (toujours aucune fanfic crossover avec Blaze en héroïne d'ailleurs) et sa explique les 4 couleurs à la fin des trailers: violet pour Neera, Rouge pour Carol, Vert pour Milla et Bleu pour Lilac (une théorie voulait qu'elles soient liées à Parusa et au 3 grandes cités mais le jaune correspond plus à Parusa)_**

 ** _-De l'autre coté... j'aurai préféré Spade car je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui (pourquoi il a quitté sa vie de prince pour devenir un Red Scarve par exemple). Après j'ai entendu dire que Galaxy Trail prévoie de faire deux autres jeux où lui et Torque seront les héros, donc j'attend de voir._**

 ** _Enfin_**


	49. Saint-Valentin mouvementé(partie 1)

**Guardian Chronicle: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 48: Saint-Valentin mouvementée (partie 1): Plan éclipse de cupidon et départ de la grande course**

 _Bonne Saint-Valentin chers lecteurs et lectrices j'espère que cette année elle sera inoubliable pour vous tous dans le bon sens du terme (désoler pour c'elles et ceux qui sont seuls, se sera peut être différent l'année prochaine)_

 _NatsuDr91: Normalement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je poste un chapitre toutes les semaines ou deux semaines maximum. Tous dépend de mon temps libre mais avec la seconde partie de l'Arc Elemental Stones que je commence à écrire je dirais plutôt un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _Sa dépend aussi de la "condition bonus" (petit extrait des futurs Arc) qui peux rallonger la durer de création d'un chapitre. J'en vais justement faire un bonus spécial au prochain chapitre qui plaira certainement aux nombreux fans d'une certaines féline au pelage violet._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog_

* * *

Le soleil se levait en baignant Amazonia de sa douce lumière quand Ambre se réveilla et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en trouvant le visage d'un Paolo endormi juste en face du sien. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à lui donner une gifle quand elle se souvint que les groupes formé par le lien bracelet-gant devaient dormir ensemble dans la même chambre d'après Tsume. Ainsi ils dormirent tous dans des hamacs séparé disposé dans différentes salles du palais.

Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant Cherry, Guntz et Apollo endormies dans des hamacs juste à coté avant de se levé silencieusement pour aller faire un brin de toilette avant le réveil des autres.

-"Je déteste vraiment le matin." Bailla la chauve-souris avec un petit sac contenant des vêtements de rechange en observant son gant cybernétique qui semblait être hors service. "Au moins je suis libéré de la corvée de m'occupé de Paolo."

-"Pourtant vous sembliez bien vous amusez hier." Déclara Jiaoh qui marchait derrière la kunoichi en la surprenant assez pour qu'elle sorte ses kunai près à se défendre. "Houlà... j'en connais une qui c'est levé de la mauvaise oreille ce matin. Tu as comprit la blague... oreilles car c'est grâce à elles que les chauves-souris se dirige dans la nuit."

-"J'avais comprit, malheureusement. Tu n'as vraiment pas changer, toujours à sortir des blagues foireuse." Répondit Ambre en soupirant "Sinon que fais tu ici à une heure pareille ? Je me souviens que tu était toujours la dernière à te réveiller lorsque nous étions chez des Red Scarves, enfin en ne comptant pas Shu Lan mais lui c'est une autre histoire."

-"J'arrivais pas à dormir en repensant à ce qu'il c'est passé hier entre Apollo et Lyai." Répondit la tigresse honteuse "Et contrairement aux autres je n'arrive pas à m'endormir en lévitant."

-"Comment sa en lévitant ?" Demanda Ambre confuse

-"Silver a l'étrange manie de faire inconsciemment léviter tous ce qui l'entoure pendant son sommeil." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Tu devrais voir l'état dans lequel ce trouve notre chambre. Mais assez tourné autour du pot, kunoichi-bat aurait un problème avec le Wild Speeder ? Dis en plus à Lovely Jiaoh."

-"Hors de question, te connaissant, tu voudras à tout prix t'en mêlée et compliqué la situation." Répondit farouchement la chauve- souris rougissante qui reprit sa route en volant pour échappé à son amie.

-"Oh aller, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas me caché la vérité bien longtemps et que je suis du genre curieuse, surtout quand il s'agit d'histoire de cœur." Déclara la tigresse en la poursuivant sur son nuage de sable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un hangar où était entreposé le Wild Comet,

Corazon terminait de vérifier les derniers ajustements qu'elle avait fait sur un véhicule volant d'Amazonia. Après la révélation de Yun concernant l'emplacement de la Météo Stone, la pilote féline et les autres allèrent en parlé à Zhudao dans l'espoir de pouvoir récupéré l'Elemental Stone avant la course, malheureusement l'amazone supérieur leurs expliqua que le trophée où était incrusté la gemme était précieusement exposé dans un coffre en verre à la vue de tous près de la ligne d'arriver et que cela déplairait à de nombreuses amazones si la pierre précieuse n'y était plus lors de la remise des prix.

Ils ne leurs restaient donc plus que deux solutions: attendre la fin de la course et espérer que le vainqueur soit assez compréhensif pour leurs remettre la gemme élémentaire ou alors participé à l'événement et remporté le premier prix. Bien entendu les deux choix avaient leurs contraintes et rien n'empêchait de faire les deux mais l'idée même de pouvoir se mesurer à des pilotes hors pairs pour ne pas dire légendaire comme les amazones faisait déjà bouillir d'excitation le sang de Carol et Corazon qui s'empressèrent d'annoncer qu'elles y participeraient. Guntz aurait lui aussi voulut prendre part à la course mais Zhudao leurs expliqua qu'il ne restait malheureusement que deux places avant de commencé à leurs expliqué les règles.

Il s'agissait d'une course en tandem à élimination en cinq manches avec des cibles à atteindre qui se déroulait autour du cercle de flottaison magnétique de la ville. Avec une cinquantaine de participants au départ chaque manche éliminait les dix dernier au classement qui était décider en fonction de l'ordre d'arrivé mais aussi du nombre de cibles atteinte. Ainsi Carol décida de participé avec Spade alors que Corazon décida que Torque serait sont coéquipier.

-"Tu devrais te reposé un peu, toi et AAA avez travailler dessus toute la nuit." Déclara le commandant alien en tendant une tasse de café bien chaud à la pilote féline "Ou au moins fais une pause, je n'aimerais pas avoir à abandonner la course parce que ma coéquipière n'a pas eu suffisamment d'heure de sommeil."

-"Très drôle, occupe toi plutôt de ta visée, je te rappelle que la précision de tes tirs comptera autant que notre placement dans la course." Répondit Corazon avant d'accepté la tasse en souriant en remarquant les croissants qu'avait amené son ami "Merci quand même de te faire du soucis pour moi."

-"Sa sert à sa les amis." Déclara Torque comme ils allèrent s'installer sur des sièges à proximité en appréciant leurs petit déjeuner en silence tout en contemplant le véhicule sur lequel travaillait la féline. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussit à restaurer le Sky Racer de ta mère en si peu de temps. Une chance que ta tante te l'ai donner pour participer à la course."

Les Sky Racer étaient des véhicules volants utiliser par les amazones pour se déplacer dans le ciel ou aller faire un tour discret au sol pour réapprovisionner Amazonia en Powerstone Aqua ou Sakura qui n'apparaissaient pas sur la ville volante mais y étaient d'une importance capital par rapport à l'eau pur produite par les Powerstone Aqua et les soins améliorer des Powerstone Sakura qui étaient aussi utilisé pour l'agriculture.

Celui d'Hisui, la mère de Carol et de Corazon avait l'allure d'une moto de course vert émeraude qui semblait s'inspiré de l'image des sphinx avec un cadre ressemblant à une panthère doté d'immense ailes.

-"En effet, c'est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs mais j'ai la rassurante sensation qu'elle est avec moi quand je le pilote." Avoua Corazon avant de sourire "J'ai adorer la réaction de Carol quand Zhudao nous la montré."

-"Elle avait l'air d'être verte de jalousie, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mot." Répondit le commandant alien en faisant rire son amie avant qu'ils n'entendent le vrombissement de la moto de Carol qui arriva en volant par une ouverture dans le toit avec Spade comme passager. "Quand on parle du loup."

-"Alors les amoureux, comment était ce tour d'essai sur le circuit ?" Demanda la pilote féline en riant.

-"Commence pas Cory !" Grogna la féline motarde en rougissant de gène avec le panda. "La course promet d'être très technique et difficile. Tu penses être capable d'y participé en pilotant le Sky Racer de maman que tu n'as jamais utiliser."

-"Tu sembles oublier que tu parles à l'Ace of Flying ace." Répondit Corazon "Je pense pouvoir maitrisé ce fauve. Toi par contre occupe toi de ta conduite, tu ne sembles pas encore complètement à l'aise avec la fonction de vol magnétique de ta moto."

-"Le Wild Bike a juste besoin d'un recalibrage pour mieux s'adapté au champ magnétique qui entoure Amazonia. Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir ce genre de problème technique vu que le Sky Racer se propulsera grâce à tes flammes, Cory." Répondit Spade en volant un croissant "D'ailleurs il est où AAA ? Nous aurions besoin de son aide vu que Guntz fait encore la tête parce qu'il ne peut pas participer."

-"Il fait une sieste dans le Wild Comet, il faut avouer que nous avons travailler non-stop pour redonner son éclat à ce petit bijou." Déclara Torque en observant le sphinx de métal "D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps de vérifier si nos modifications et amélioration lui ont redonné un nouveau souffle, non ?"

-"Pourquoi pas, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre." Répondit Corazon en enfourchant le Sky Racer "Va réveiller le mangeur de banane pour qu'il s'occupe du Wild Bike et soit déjà prêt au cas où nous aurions besoin de son aide."

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans les jardins suspendu d'Amazonia,

Flare continuait à enseigné à Lilac les secrets de la maitrise du Dragon Furry en étant assisté par Lyai pendant que Apollo s'occupait de l'enseignement de Silver au Dragon Blade avec Jiaoh qui leurs fournissaient des mannequins de sable pour leurs servir de cible. Malheureusement les formations se déroulaient vraiment mal à cause de l'humeur massacrante de la delphine et c'elle dépressive du dragon tigre.

-"Allez la peluche, un peu de nerf. Mes pantins et moi commençons à nous ennuyer." Provoqua la tigresse vêtue d'un kimono brun et était entourer par six statues de sables ressemblant à des pieuvres géantes. "Si c'est trop difficile je peux toujours réduire le nombre de pieuvre... Une seule devrait suffire, quoique..."

-"Attend un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas voir." Grogna Silver qui avait reprit la tenue noir et cyan qu'il portait lors de sa première rencontre avec Lilac et les autres et maniait deux sabres en bois car leurs armes avait été confisquer par les Amazones pour toute la durée de leurs séjour à Amazonia.

-"Oh non, le méchant hérisson pelucheux veut me donner une correction." Répondit Jiaoh en faisant semblant d'avoir peur avant d'afficher un sourire coquin en secouant son derrière en direction de son ami "Laisse moi deviner, tu veux me donner une fesser ?"

-"Tu... Tu ne pourrais pas rester sérieuse plus de vingt minutes ?" Bégaya l'hérisson rougissant qui détourna le regard pendant juste assez de temps pour permettre à un tentacule de s'enrouler autour de son pied avant que la créature de sable ne le fasse tournoyer dans les airs comme une poupée de chiffon avant de le laissé tomber complètement étourdit juste en face de la tigresse.

-"Échec et math, la peluche." Déclara joyeusement la tigresse "Comme je le pensais l'un de tes principaux point faible est que tu ne peux absolument pas résister aux charmes féminin."

-"Attend, tu me traites de pervers ?" Demanda Silver confus en retrouvant ses esprits.

-"Non idiot, plutôt l'inverse, tu respectes beaucoup trop la gente féminine et cela te fait perdre tes moyens dès qu'une jeune fille te taquine ou que tu dois en affronté une." Expliqua Jiaoh en riant "Il faudra réglé ce petit problème avant que tu ne te retrouves face à un adversaire féminin comme la phénix des 4 lieutenant de Lord Brevon... Suzaku il me semble."

-"Et t'aurais une solution pour sa ?" Demanda l'hérisson en se dépoussiérant avant de remarqué le regard sournois que lui lançait son amie "Oh non, je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu me regardes comme sa, on dirait une psychopathe prête à torturer sa prochaine victime."

-"Tu préfères que je t'aide ou que je te fasse une nouvelle coupe des piquants à coup de griffe." Grogna la tigresse qui prit un air menaçant en sortant les griffes avant de se tourner vers le dragon tigre étendu contre un arbre avec une épaisse aura de dépression et de remord qui l'enveloppait "Euh Apollo... sa ne te dérange pas si nous faisons une pause ?"

-"Faites ce que vous voulez, sa met égal." Répondit froidement le dragon escrimeur.

-"Cette histoire avec Lyai l'affecte beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai imaginer." Déclara Silver pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieu d'entrainement de Lilac et des autres avec Jiaoh. "Flare avait raison quand elle disait que les dragons se laissaient facilement emporter par leurs émotions."

-"Sa m'étonne même qu'il ne nous ai pas sortie un Dragon Fury complètement dépressif." Répondit la tigresse en plaisantant à moitié. "Nous devrions peut être faire quelque chose pour les réconcilier ?"

-"Toi tu as un plan derrière la tête, sa ce voit sur ton sourire." Plaisanta l'hérisson en taquinant son amie qui tenta rapidement de reprendre une expression sérieuse en rougissant.

-"Tais toi ou je t'enterre vivant sous une tonne de sable." Menaça Jiaoh comme ils arrivèrent devant leurs amies avec Lilac qui était complètement épuiser et rougit timidement en voyant l'hérisson. "Sa n'a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir votre entrainement, les filles."

-"Yama, Tashi ne sont vraiment pas coopérante, Oro par contre a plutôt un caractère docile, mais est si déprimante qu'il est difficile de rester près d'elle sans subir son influence" Expliqua la dragonne d'eau maintenant vêtue d'un kimono bleu en rougissant nerveusement devant l'hérisson avant de lancer un regard méfiant à Jiaoh "Et vous alors, vous arrêtez déjà pour aujourd'hui ?"

-"Nous faisons juste une pause, ce n'est pas évident de s'entrainer quand le professeur est aussi dépressif." Répondit Silver en aidant Lilac à se relever mais y mit un peu trop de force et l'emmena dans une étreinte maladroite qui amusa la dragonne de feu et la tigresse pendant que l'hérisson et la dragonne rougissaient. "Dé... désoler..."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas grave..." Bégaya Lilac en essayant d'ignorer les rires de leurs deux amies et changea rapidement le sujet de la conversation. "Apollo est donc toujours autant déprimer?"

-"En effet et sa plombe complètement l'ambiance." Répondit Jiaoh en soupirant "Du coup j'ai décider d'aider Silver à résoudre l'un de ces petits problèmes. Mais où est Lyai ?"

-"Cherche un événement climatique étrange et isoler et tu la trouveras surement." Répondit Flare vêtue d'un Kimono noir avec des motifs de flammes rouges en pointant un étrange petit nuage de pluie au dessus des arbres qui se trouvait au dessus de la delphine vêtue d'un kimono blanc avec des motifs de bulles bleu qui broyait du noir sous un arbre.

-"OK... c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginai." Déclara la tigresse en soupirant. "Bon, je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de les réconciliés."

-"Et comment comptes tu faire sa ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu curieuse de connaitre le plan de son amie.

-"Tu verras, mais il faut d'abord leurs changer les idées et c'est là où vous intervenez, Silver et Lilac." Répondit la tigresse en souriant.

-"Hein, pourquoi nous deux ?" Demandèrent l'hérisson et la dragonne d'eau confus et légèrement inquiets.

-"Calmez vous tous les deux, j'ai juste besoin que vous leurs fassiez faire un tour de la ville en leurs demandant subtilement ce qu'ils pensent l'un de l'autre. Par exemple vous pourriez vous dirigé vers ce restaurant de Dorayaki que nous avons repéré hier Silver et moi." Répondit Jiaoh en souriant " Lilac, tu es la plus proche de Lyai donc je pense que ce ne sera pas trop compliquer pour toi. Quand à toi Silver, Flare aurait pu être un bon choix mais vous les mecs avez plutôt tendance à parlez de ce genre de chose entre vous... une sorte de complicité masculine."

-"Vu comme sa c'est plutôt logique, mais qu'allez vous faire toutes les deux pendant ce temps ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau soupçonneuse.

-"Nous préparons la suite du plan, bien sûr." Répondit joyeusement la tigresse "Je pourrai vous en dire plus mais vous risqueriez de gâché la surprise."

-"Hmm... bah qu'avons-nous à perdre ? Autant essayé l'idée de Jiaoh si cela peut permettre à Apollo et Lyai de redevenir comme avant." Déclara finalement l'hérisson avant de porter son attention sur Lilac pour avoir son avis comme le faisaient Flare et Jiaoh.

-"Bon d'accord... Mais vous ne faite rien de stupide et cela ne concernera que Lyai et Apollo !" Exigea la dragonne d'eau.

-"Bien sûr voyons, pour qui nous prend tu ?" Répondit la tigresse avec un large sourire.

-"Mouais... je vous ai quand même à l'œil." Marmonna Lilac encore méfiante avant de se dirigé vers son ami delphine pendant que Silver se dirigeait vers le dragon tigre.

-"Bien, maintenant explique moi ce que tu manigances pour ces quatre là ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu intrigué.

-"Qui te dit que je prépare quelque chose pour Silver et Lilac ?" Répondit la tigresse en faisant l'innocente.

-"Ta queue est encore nouée au cas où tu l'aurais oublier." Fit remarquer Flare en riant "Alors vas y raconte, que manigances tu cette fois ?"

-"Okay, tu m'as eu j'ai un plan plutôt risquer qui pourrait non seulement réconcilier Lyai et Apollo mais qui pourrait aussi permettre à Lilac de maîtriser plus rapidement son Dragon Furry en provoquant Tashi." Répondit Jiaoh avec un sourire malicieux avant de chuchoter son plan à l'oreille de son amie qui rougie fortement en s'éloignant.

-"Tu... tu es sérieuse ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu choquée "J'avoue qu'il y a une chance pour que sa fonctionne mais ton plan à beaucoup plus de chance de créer davantage de problème et de tension entre eux que maintenant et je ne parle que pour le cas de mon frère là."

-"Mais non tu verras, tout se passera bien pour ces deux là. J'en suis convaincu, et le fait que nous célébrons la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui en ai la preuve " Rassura la tigresse avec un sourire confiant en commençant à se diriger vers le centre ville "Par contre j'ai quelque incertitude pour Silver et Lilac par rapport à la réaction de Tashi. Bah au pire des cas Silver passera un bon moment contre sa volonté et nous risquerions d'avoir un bébé Draco-Hérisson dans neuf mois."

-"Comment peux tu dire ce genre de chose aussi calmement ?" Soupira Flare avant de remarquer que Jiaoh était déjà partit "Hé, attend moi ...!"

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Milla vêtue d'un kimono orange, Gon et Klonoa faisaient une promenade dans le quartier marchand de la ville accompagné par Guntz et Cherry qui avait revêtu un kimono jaune et s'étaient arrêter devant l'échoppe d'une marchande de vêtements qui plut immédiatement aux filles.

-"Vous en avez encore pour longtemps toutes les deux ? J'en ai assez de rester ici..." Grogna Guntz avant de repérer du coin de l'œil Silver et Apollo au détour d'une ruelle. "Étrange, ils ne nous avaient pas dit que l'entrainement au Dragon Blade et aux Dragon Furry durerait toute la matinée ?"

-"Ils ont peut être terminer plus tôt." Supposa Klonoa en tournant son attention vers l'hérisson et le dragon tigre "Par contre je me demande pourquoi ils sont sans les filles ? Tsume nous a pourtant bien avertie que nous devrions rester en groupe pour éviter de nous attiré des ennuies avec certaines amazones."

-"Hé... ce ne sont pas Lilac et Lyai ?" Demanda Cherry en pointant la dragonne dans une ruelle opposée "Je me demande pourquoi elles n'accompagnent pas Silver et Apollo alors qu'ils semblent se diriger dans la même direction ?"

-"J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'étrange intuition que Jiaoh est derrière tous sa." Répondit Milla en ayant une image de la tigresse qui ricanait à l'esprit.

-"Et pourquoi devrais-je absolument être liée à chaque événement loufoque qui se produit entre ces quatre là ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui se trouvaient derrière eux avec les mains placé sur les hanches.

-"Ce n'est pas le cas ?" Demandèrent les autres perplexe

-"En faite oui." Avoua la tigresse en riant "J'ai lancé l'opération: Eclipse de cupidon. Et vous tombez à pic pour aider Silver et Lilac à réconcilier Apollo et Flare."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent les autres choqués et confus.

* * *

Un instant plus tard,

-"Donc où allons nous ?" Demanda Lyai en suivant Lilac.

-"Jiaoh m'a indiqué un restaurant de Dorayaki qu'elle avait repéré avant de trouver le salon de massage. J'ai penser que nous pourrions y faire un tour pour comparer avec ceux d'Atlandis vu que tu adores sa." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en remarquant le frisson d'embarras qui traversa la delphine quand elle mentionna l'institue. "Tu vas bien ?"

-"Oui, j'ai juste eu un mauvais souvenir par rapport à ce qui c'est produit hier." Avoua Lyai en évitant de croisé le regard de son amie.

-"Tu sais à propos de ce qui c'est passé entre Apollo et toi... ?" Déclara Lilac en tentant d'aborder réellement le sujet mais changea rapidement d'avis.

-"Allons voir ce fameux restaurant, j'ai hâte de voir la différence de saveur que les Dorayaki cuisiner dans le ciel peuvent avoir entre ceux cuisiner dans l'océan." Répondit la delphine joyeusement pour changer de sujet.

-"Salut les filles, vous vous rendez aussi au restaurant que Jiaoh à repéré hier ?" Demanda Milla qui apparu derrière Lyai suivie par Klonoa et Gon à la grande surprise de leurs amis.

-"En effet mais comment pouvez vous être au courant ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-"En faite nous venons de la croiser et nous y rendons aussi vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore eu la chance d'y gouter." Répondit Klonoa comme Gon confirma en couinant "Il s'agit d'une sorte de pancake fourrer si j'ai bien comprit."

-"Pour faire simple oui, mais sa m'étonne que tu n'y est jamais gouter Milla. Cette pâtisserie est pourtant répandu à Shang Tu, non ?" Demanda Lyai "Sauf si s'était Lilac qui se chargeait de la cuisine chez vous et dans ce cas je compatis et suis vraiment désoler."

-"Hé, je ne suis quand même pas une aussi mauvaise cuisinière !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau vexée pendant que les autres riaient. "Mais pour en revenir à votre proposition, bien sûr que vous pouvez nous accompagné. Sa tombe bien, Lyai se fera une joie de vous dire tous ce qu'elle connait sur les Dorayaki qui est son dessert favoris."

-"Evidemment, alors pour débuter les Dorayaki ne sont pas que de simple pâtisseries, il s'agit d'un met raffiné considéré à Atlandis comme la nourriture du dieu des océans..." Commença à raconter la delphine en prenant Klonoa et Gon comme disciple de l'histoire des Dorayaki contre leurs volontés.

-"Dit Milla... Par hasard ce ne serait pas Jiaoh qui vous envoie pour m'aidé ?" Demanda Lilac en chuchotant à son amie pendant qu'elles marchaient derrière leurs amis pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Lyai.

-"C'est exact, elle a penser que tu pourrais avoir peur d'aborder le sujet gênant avec Lyai et nous a donc demander de vous rejoindre pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère." Répondit la basset souriante "De plus j'ai bien réussi à réconcilier Spade et Carol grâce à l'aide de Cory, donc à nous quatre sa ne devrait pas être trop difficile."

-"J'aimerai être aussi optimiste que toi mais la connaissant, je serai surprise si elle décidait d'oublier cette histoire et de pardonner à Apollo avant au moins l'an prochain." Soupira la dragonne d'eau.

* * *

De leurs cotés, Silver et Apollo avaient été rejoint par Cherry et Guntz qui tentaient de remonter le moral du dragon tigre tout en attendant le bon moment pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ses véritables sentiments pour Lyai.

-"Ainsi donc, vous formez tous les deux un couple depuis un moment, si j'ai bien comprit ?" Demanda l'hérisson curieux au loup et à la fennec.

-"C'est exact et même si parfois c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir, j'adore mon grand méchant loup solitaire." Répondit Cherry en picotant du doigt la joue de Guntz.

-"A... Arrête sa..." Grogna le loup qui rougissait de gène en tendant de paraitre impassible

-"Vous voyez, il a beau essayer de toujours jouer les gros durs je sais parfaitement qu'il a un cœur en or et qu'il fera tous pour me rendre heureuse." Déclara la fennec en enlaçant son amoureux qui rougit davantage avant de l'étreindre timidement pendant que Silver pouffait de rire face à la réaction de leur ami.

-"Tu peux rire, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu réagiras quand se sera ton tour avec Lilac." Répondit Guntz en faisant l'hérisson surprit manqué de s'étouffer pendant que le dragon tigre s'amusait de la scène "Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublier toi, et si tu nous expliquais un peu pourquoi le fait que Lyai soit en colère contre toi te déprime au plus haut point ?"

-"Je... je..." Commença à bégayé le dragon tigre en rougissant pendant que la fennec lançait un regard noir à son petit ami qui venait de ce rendre compte qu'il venait juste de poser la question qu'il fallait éviter.

-"Maintenant que tu le dis Guntz, c'est vrai qu'il a un peu moins de mordant que d'habitude." Déclara Silver qui donna une tape en riant dans le dos d'Apollo pour dissiper l'atmosphère tendu qui commençait à s'installer "Aller le Dragon lover, je suis persuader que ce malentendu vas rapidement être régler. Regarde Lilac et moi par exemple, nous avons bien vécue une situation similaire et pourtant nous nous entendons toujours très bien."

-"Bien alors clarifions les choses: pour commencer je ne suis pas amoureux de Lyai, ensuite si tu me refais sa je te jure que je te fais manger tous tes piquants." Répondit le dragon tigre furieux pendant que Guntz et Cherry étaient soulager de le voir ce comporter comme avant. "Et pour finir, quand et pourquoi Lilac et toi avez-vous pu vivre une situation de ce genre ?"

-"Hé calme toi, s'était juste ce matin avant que vous ne vous soyez réveiller..." Commença à raconter l'hérisson "Je dormais tranquillement dans mon hamac quand j'ai ressentit que quelqu'un s'y était aussi installer et quand j'ouvrit finalement les yeux je remarqua qu'il s'agissait en faite de Lilac... ou plutôt à une facette de Lilac que je ne connaissais pas."

-"Attend tu veux dire que... ?" Demanda Apollo en comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-"C'est exact, Tashi a profiter du sommeil de Lilac pour prendre possession de son corps. Et elle est d'humeur vraiment très câline." Répondit Silver en rougissant pendant que les autres l'observaient avec de gros yeux interrogateur. "Hé, ne me regardez pas comme sa, j'ai bien tenter de la calmer et de m'échapper de son emprise mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir complètement ligoter par ces cheveux et incapable d'utiliser vos pouvoirs à cause de ses colliers."

-"Donc vous avez...? Enfin tu sais... Vous avez fais... ?" Demanda Cherry qui rougissait en imaginant la scène.

-"Fait quoi ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus avant de rougir furieusement en comprenant ce que voulait dire la fennec "Oh non... non, heureusement Lilac à reprit le contrôle mais j'avoue que s'était plutôt torride. Donc Apollo, si mon amitié avec Lilac à survécu à une situation pareille tu peux me croire quand je dis que Lyai et toi recommencerez bientôt à vous disputez sur des sujets ridicules comme avant."

-"Je pari que c'est ce qui lui manque le plus." Plaisanta Guntz en gagnant un regard noir du dragon tigre.

-"Ce n'est pas aussi simple." Répondit finalement Apollo en soupirant.

* * *

De retour avec Lyai et les autres, une discussion similaire s'était dérouler pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs commandes au restaurant.

-"Que veux tu dire par là ?" Demanda Klonoa en tentant de retenir Gon qui voulait aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. "Si j'ai bien comprit aucun de vous deux n'était vraiment fautif dans cette histoire, donc il suffit simplement que tu lui pardonnes, non ?"

-"Justement non Klonoa, elle à encore cette image d'Apollo sous l'emprise de la Neko Kusa à l'esprit et cela l'inquiète encore qu'une t'elle situation puisse à nouveau se produire dans l'avenir." Expliqua Lilac en gagnant un regard surprit de la delphine "Quoi, j'ai tord ?"

-"Non... non c'est exactement sa mais comment peux tu le savoir ?" Demanda Lyai qui lançait maintenant un regard méfiant vers la dragonne d'eau.

-"Disons que j'ai eu les même sentiments après que Silver m'ai embrasser quand il était ivre. Vous vous souvenez Klonoa et Milla, juste après que Paolo nous ai libérer du robot de l'autre crapaud." Répondit Lilac "A l'époque je n'avais qu'une envie lui redonner une autre baffe le lendemain et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole."

-"Plutôt atroce comme punition." Plaisanta Milla en riant.

-"J'aurai bien aimer t'y voir si Klonoa t'avais fait la même chose." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en souriant à l'expression inquiète de la jeune basset.

-"Il n'y a aucun risque pour sa, j'aime bien trop Milla pour lui faire du mal ou la forcer à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté." Déclara Klonoa en donnant un tendre baiser à sa petite amie.

-"Klonoa... Prévient moi au moins avant de faire sa devant tous le monde..." Répondit la jeune basset qui rougissait timidement avant de rire en redonnant un baiser a son amoureux sous les regard attendrit de Lilac et Lyai.

-"Bon j'ai comprit, je veux bien faire un effort pour pardonner à ce pseudo-sabreur." Déclara finalement la delphine "Mais je vous préviens que ce ne sera pas facile et que si jamais une situation similaire à c'elle du centre de massage..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarquer mais depuis cet incident il est vraiment très déprimé et ne réagit même plus aux blagues de Jiaoh." Répondit Lilac en gagnant un regard choqué de son ami.

-"Il se sent vraiment aussi fautif ?" Demanda Lyai légèrement honteuse.

-"On peut dire sa, même si je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes blagues." Déclara Jiaoh qui les rejoignis accompagné par Flare.

-"Oh non... ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit d'un de ses fameux plans d'entremetteuse dont elle raffole ?" Gémit la delphine en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. "J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez tous décidé de me faire un coup pareil, surtout toi Lilac."

-"En faite il s'agit plus d'un plan de réconciliation." Avoua Flare en riant. "Crois moi si sa n'avait pas été le cas tu serais en plein tête à tête avec mon frère devant l'un des paysages merveilleux d'Amazonia avec une pluie de pétales de fleur qui tomberait sur vous et un orchestre en arrière plan jouant une mélodie romantique."

-"Voyons Flare, où aurais je pu trouver autant de pétales et un orchestre en aussi peu de temps ?" Demanda la tigresse avant de rire. "De plus je m'occupe déjà à la formation d'un nouveau couple qui vous surprendra certainement."

-' _Elle ne tente même pas de le nier...'_ Pensèrent les autres avec de grosses gouttes d'embarrasqui apparurent derrière leurs têtes. _'Je plains ses deux nouvelles victimes..."_

-"Quoiqu'il en soit, Silver, Guntz et Cherry parlent avec Apollo au moment où nous parlons et ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre." Reprit Flare en lançant un regard sévère à Lyai "Ils ont eu une discussion similaire à la votre, et mon frère commence à aller mieux, donc ne gâche pas tous."

* * *

Avant que la delphine n'eu le temps de répondre le carillon de la porte d'entrée du restaurant qui annonça l'arriver de nouveaux clients et elle se retrouva face à face avec le dragon tigre et les autres. Immédiatement la tension dans la salle devint de plus en plus intense jusqu'à...

-"Tu tombes bien, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..." Déclarèrent exactement en même temps Lyai et Apollo qui furent rapidement surprit par la réaction de l'autre avant de sortir ensemble du restaurant pour parler en priver.

-"Se fut plus rapide que prévue..." Déclara Klonoa en les observant à travers la vitrine comme les autres "Vous pensez que tout ira bien pour eux ?"

-"Ils sont matures et responsables de leurs actions, à mon avis nous en avons déjà fait assez fait et devrions les laissé tranquille pendant un moment." Répondit Guntz.

-"En tous cas c'est rassurant de les voir discuter à nouveau. Félicitation Jiaoh, ton plan à parfaitement fonctionné." Dit Lilac en se tournant vers son amie qui semblait très contrarier "Euh... tous va bien ?"

-"Non, mon plan a fonctionné beaucoup trop bien. J'avais préparer d'autres activités pour tenter de les réconcilier et de les rapprocher et maintenant je vais devoir toutes les annulés." Répondit la tigresse en déprimant avant de s'exclamer en ayant une idée "A moins que je ne trouve un autre couple légèrement nerveux à cause d'un incident récent."

-"Oh oh..." Déclarèrent Silver et Lilac inquiets en tentant furtivement de s'éclipser mais furent immédiatement attrapé par deux immense mains de sable créer par Jiaoh.

-"C'est gentils de vous proposer tous les deux, vous verrez se sera formidable." Déclara la tigresse en arborant un sourire sadique.

-"A... Attend la course va bientôt commencé et les autres auront besoin de nos encouragement." Tenta de convaincre l'hérisson.

-"Carol et Cory peuvent bien se passé de nous pour la première course, non ?" Demanda Jiaoh en riant.

-"Mais... mais... mais..." Bégaya la dragonne d'eau rougissante en tentant de trouver un moyen d'échapper au sort que lui réservait son amie avant de se tourner vers les autres avec un regard.

-"Désoler Medusa, mais de nous tous tu es c'elle qui connais le mieux Jiaoh donc tu devrais savoir qu'il est pratiquement impossible de la raisonner quand elle est dans cet état." Répondit Flare en riant avant de leurs faire au revoir comme la tigresse surexcitée partie avec eux. "Cette Saint-Valentin risque d'être beaucoup plus amusante que je ne l'imaginais au début."

* * *

 **Comme le moment du départ de la grande course d'Amazonia se rapproche, Apollo et Lyai semblent vouloir se réconcilier grâce au plan de Jiaoh et à l'aide de Klonoa, Milla, Cherry et Guntz. N'ayant plus de raison de s'occuper de la delphine et du dragon tigre, la tigresse reporte son attention sur les pauvres Silver et Lilac.**

 **Comment va se dérouler la suite de cette journée dédiée à la fête de l'amour ? Carol et Cory arriveront elle à s'en sortir dans cette course de haut niveau ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre. (Qui aura un petit extrait de l'arc Sol Emerald pour les grands fans de Blaze)**

 **Comme vous l'aurez sans doute comprit, cette partie de l'histoire sera partiellement dédiée à certaines relations amoureuse entre les personnages (dont un nouveau couple que Jiaoh adore déjà). Si vous voulez voir un pairing en particulier entre certains personnages n'apparaissant plus depuis un petit moment (Dail/Neera, Gong/Olga, Denglong/Orca...) n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. ;)**


	50. Saint-Valentin mouvementé(partie 2)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 49: Saint-Valentin mouvementé (partie 2): Débuts hésitants**

 _CherryCostello21: Merci, je pense que tu vas adorer l'extrait de l'arc Sol Emerald sauf si tu n'aime pas voir tes personnages préféré s'affronter ^^_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

-"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes obliger de faire sa ?" Demanda Lilac en se forçant de ne pas rire tandis que Silver et elle se trouvait sur un bateau volant en forme de cygne qui naviguait à travers le fameux nuage de l'amour d'Amazonia, une attraction célèbre de la cité volante et uniquement exclusive à la Saint-Valentin.

Il s'agissait d'un nuage solidifié où les amoureux testaient leurs connaissances sur leurs compagnons ainsi que leurs compatibilités à travers des épreuves et des tests.

-"Détend toi c'est plutôt amusant même si au final c'est toujours moi qui reçoit des gages vu que tu te trompes toujours." Répondit l'hérisson en riant pendant qu'il enlevait de sa fourrure les traces de son dernier gage qui consistait à se faire bombarder de tarte à la crème. "Avoue que tu as fait par exprès d'échouer cette fois."

-"Absolument pas..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en riant "Même si l'idée de te voir bombarder de tartes pourrait m'avoir légèrement déconcentré."

-"Je savais que tu étais gourmande mais je n'imaginais pas que tu avais autant envie d'un hérisson à la crème. Rappelle moi de t'en préparé un quand nous retournerons à Shang Tu." Plaisanta Silver en faisant rougir Lilac qui imaginait autre chose à cause de l'influence d'une certaine Dragon Soul.

- _'Arrête de me transmettre ce genre de penser malsaine, Tashi.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau en tentant d'effacer l'image de son ami nu dans un grand bol de crème chantilly qui l'invitait à approcher.

- _'_ _ **Hé, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, je n'y peux rien si nous avons eu exactement la même pensé au même moment.**_ _'_ Répondit la Dragon Soul amoureuse _'_ _ **Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier je ne fait qu'amplifier tes fantasmes, donc si tu cherches une coupable regarde toi dans un miroir.**_ _'_

"Mais je dois avouer que cette crème est vraiment délicieuse, j'aimerai bien avoir la recette." Déclara Silver qui n'avait pas remarquer le conflit intérieur de son amie "Tu devrais y gouter c'est délicieux et je pari que même Berry pourrais apprécier."

- _'Il... il plaisante j'espère...'_ Pensa Lilac rougissante à cause de la proposition du hérisson pendant qu'elle observait la fourrure couverte de crème de son ami. _'Non pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y gouter mais il ne pense tout de même pas que je vais... A moins qu'il ne veuille utiliser ses pouvoirs'_

- _'_ _ **Dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne peut pas à cause du collier ?**_ _'_ Fit remarquer Yama dans le subconscient de la dragonne d'eau.

- _'Ah oui c'est vrai... mais du coup je fais quoi maintenant ?'_ Demanda Lilac qui commençait à devenir nerveuse comme les cristaux de son casque commençaient à viré au violet, signe que Oro commençait maintenant à influencer la dragonne d'eau.

- _'_ _Tu ne peux pas le faire c'est trop embarrassant..._ _'_ Déclara la Dragon Soul dépressive maintenant affoler " _Mais d'un autre coté tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser, il pourrait mal le prendre et décider de ne plus jamais te parler. Résultat: tu finiras seule pour le reste de ta vie._ _'_

- _'A...Arrête de dramatisé, Oro. Silver n'est pas comme sa...'_ Répondit Lilac qui remarqua un filet de crème sur les lèvre de Silver.

-"Euh... sa va Lilac...?" Demanda l'hérisson en remarquant le regard que lui portait son amie qui se léchait avidement les lèvres avant que la dragonne d'eau ne se jette sur lui pour lui donner un énorme baiser passionner en savourant le gout et chaque instants pendant que leurs langues semblaient faire connaissance en se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

Cela entraina une explosion de bulle en forme de cœur qui se propagea à travers tous le nuage à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui ci trouvait.

Quelques minutes plus tard,

-"Bravo Lilac, vous avez réussi à fermer l'attraction la plus populaire d'Amazonia en moins de dix minutes." Déclara Jiaoh en riant pendant qu'elle observait le nuage envahit de bulle avec ses clients qui étaient évacué mais semblaient néanmoins avoir été amusé par ce bain de bulles surprise. "Au moins il n'y a pas eu de blessés, même si je suis plutôt surprise de l'état dans lequel tu as mit l'hérisson en peluche."

La tigresse éclata à nouveau de rire en jetant un œil vers le Silver encore étourdit qu'elle transportait sur son nuage de sable et qui affichait un sourire niais comme ses piquants étaient complètement décoiffés et que son visage était couvert des marques de baisers de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Je... J'ignore ce qu'il c'est passé... Avant même que je ne comprenne ce que je faisais je l'avais déjà clouer sur le siège et l'embrassais." Répondit Lilac encore troublée qui rougissait de honte en évitant de croisé le regard de son amie pendant que les cristaux de son casque s'illuminait d'une lueur multicolore avant de reprendre leurs couleur bleu habituel.

-"C'est peut être lié à tes trois nouvelles amies." Supposa la tigresse en ayant remarqué le nouveau changement de couleur. "Il faudra en parler avec Flare pour en savoir plus. Mais en attendant il vaudrait peut être mieux éviter que tu ne restes seul avec ton hérisson à la crème."

-"Tu... tu nous espionnais ou quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau soupçonneuse en entendant le nouveau surnom que Jiaoh avait donner à Silver.

-"Absolument pas..." Répondit la tigresse en riant avant d'être plaqué au sol par une certaine kunoichi vêtue d'un kimono violet et qui semblait furieuse.

-"Am...Ambre...?" Demanda Lilac confuse avant de tenter de séparé ses deux amies.

-"Ne t'en mêle pas Lilac, c'est entre cette espèce de sale fouine et moi." Déclara la chauve-souris en écartant la dragonne d'eau d'un coup d'aile avant de saisir et de secouer à bout de bras Jiaoh légèrement sonné. "Maintenant explique toi, qu'as-tu raconter à Paolo ?"

-"Hein quoi ?" Demanda la tigresse confuse "De quoi parles tu ? Je n'ai pas vu Paolo de toute la journée."

-"Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu y es pour quelque chose sinon pourquoi m'aurait il proposer d'être sa valentine ?" Demanda Ambre

-"Attend... Tu peux répéter ?" Demandèrent Jiaoh et Lilac choquées "Et tu as répondu quoi ?"

-"Euh... en faite je ne lui est rien répondu car je suis immédiatement parti à votre recherche." Réalisa la kunoichi affolée.

-"Il n'est pas trop tard, regarde il est juste là avec Apollo et Lyai qui semble avoir fait la paix." Déclara Lilac en faisant signe à leurs amis qui semblaient être à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un.

-"Oh non..." Déclara la chauve-souris qui disparu grâce à ses talents de ninja juste avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de remarqué la dragonne d'eau.

-"Salut les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu Ambre par hasard ?" Demanda le guépard qui semblait avoir parcouru toute la ville à sa recherche.

-"En faite..." Commença à répondre Lilac avant d'être interrompue par Jiaoh.

-"Nous venons de la croisé pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre-ville." Déclara la tigresse souriante "Si tu te dépêches tu pourras surement la rattrapé."

-"Ok, merci les filles." Remercia le sportif en partant rapidement dans la direction que lui indiquait Jiaoh.

-"Je pensai que le centre-ville se trouvait dans la direction opposé." Déclara Lyai septique qui s'était arrêté en face de la tigresse en la dévisageant avec un air septique.

-"Oui mais il fallait bien sa pour distraire Paolo et laisser un peu de temps à Ambre pour vaincre sa timidité." Répondit Jiaoh en riant.

-"Elle serait timide à ce point ?" Demanda la delphine surprise

-"En effet, sous cette apparence de kunoichi silencieuse et calme se dissimule une jeune fille très timide." Répondit Lilac "Et quand on aborde le sujet de l'amour, elle devient rapidement nerveuse et disparait dès que tu détournes le regard."

-"C'est un grand problème en effet..." Approuva Apollo avant de réaliser quelque chose "Mais sinon que faites vous ici toutes les deux ? Nous pensions vous retrouvez avec les autres au départ de la course."

"Ayant décider de vous laissez vous réconcilier, j'ai décider de m'occuper de Lilac et Silver. Mais s'était sans compter sur une certaine dragonne d'eau qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de..." Répondit Jiaoh avant que Lilac complètement affolée ne lui ligote la bouche avec une mèche de cheveux.

-"Il se serait donc à nouveau passé quelque chose entre vous deux vu ta réaction Lilac." Conclue Lyai en faisant rougir son amie. "Et où se trouve ton hérisson en peluche maintenant ?"

-"Il n'est pas mon hérisson en peluche et il se trouve sur le nuage de Jiaoh derrière." Répondit la dragonne d'eau agacée qui détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser ceux de ses amis.

-"Euh... quel nuage ?" Demanda le dragon tigre confus.

-"Bha celui qui..." Commença à répondre Jiaoh avant de remarqué que Silver et son nuage avaient disparu "QUOI ?"

-"Bravo pour ta blague Jiaoh, très original... Mais maintenant se serait bien de les faire revenir pour que nous puissions allé encourager Carol et les autres." Répondit Lilac légèrement nerveuse.

-"Mais j'y suis pour rien cette fois, je le jure. J'étais beaucoup trop concentré sur l'histoire de Paolo et d'Ambre" Répondit la tigresse sérieusement.

-"Mais bien sur, qui aurait bien pu vouloir les enlevé ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau avant de se rappelé les avertissements de Tsume "Faite comme si je n'avais rien dit. Une amazone célibataire a dû passer par là et remarqué Silver inconscient."

-"Sans doute mais dans tous les cas il nous sera facile de les retrouver vu la trainer de sable laisser par ton nuage, Jiaoh." Répondit Apollo avant qu'ils ne commencent à suivre la piste de sable.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Le général Gong quittait le palais de Shang Tu complètement rétablit et vêtu d'un smoking en portant une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur et une bouquet de rose rouge.

-"Allé mon vieux Gong … Tu peux le faire." Déclara le panda nerveux pour se donner du courage "Olga ne devrait pas tardé à venir te chercher et dès qu'elle sera là tu devras..."

-"Hello Gong, prêt pour une journée de folie ? " Demanda soudainement l'ourse polaire qui apparue derrière le général de Shang Tu en manquant de provoqué une crise cardiaque chez ce dernier. "Ce n'est pas encore la grande forme à ce que je vois. Et pourquoi ce costume ? Tu avais prévu d'allé à des funérailles ou à une soirée officielle sans m'avertir ?"

-"Non pas du tout... C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui... il s'agit d'une journée un peu spéciale..." Répondit le panda en rougissant pendant qu'il cachait la boite de chocolat et le bouquet dans son dos.

-"Tu parles de cette fête totalement commercial qu'est la Saint-Valentin ?" Demanda la général de Shuigang "Je la trouve complètement ridicule."

-"Tu... tu n'aimes pas cette fête ?" Demanda Gong nerveusement.

-"Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais je trouve sa absurde de faire un jour spécial de l'amour alors que tous les jours devraient célébrer ce sentiment." Expliqua l'ourse polaire en souriant "Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?"

-"Euh... oui, bien sur..." Répondit le panda légèrement soulager.

-"Et sinon qui est l'heureuse élue à qui tu vas offrir ces cadeaux ?" Demanda Olga en remarquant la boite de chocolat et le bouquet.

-"Oh sa... en faite s'était pour toi." Répondit le général de Shang Tu en rougissant avant de lui offrir les cadeaux "J'ai... J'ai pensé que cela pourrais te ferais plaisir. Ne vas rien imaginer... ce n'est pas comme si je te proposais d'être ma valentine..."

-"Oh... je vois..."Répondit la général de Shuigang qui semblait être légèrement déçue avant d'être surprise quand son ami s'agenouilla devant elle. "Gong mais que... que fais tu...?"

-"Je ne veux pas te demander d'être simplement ma valentine." Commença Gong en lui prenant tendrement la main. "Non je voudrais que tu me fasse l'honneur de devenir ma... ma petite amie. Enfin si cela te pose un problème je comprendrais et espère que nous pourrons malgré tous resté amis."

Le panda observa son ami qui rougissait fortement pendant que des passants s'étaient arrêté en remarquant la scène romantique et attendaient eux aussi la réponse de la général de Shuigang.

-"Alors Olga que décides tu ?" Demanda le panda nerveusement en rougissant "Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons trop de spectateurs..."

-"Tu... tu ne plaisantes pas j'espère ?" Demanda Olga nerveusement "Tu aurais attendu le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour me faire cette proposition alors que tu aurais pu me la faire plus tôt pendant que je te tenait compagnie durant ton rétablissement à l'infirmerie ?"

-"Non pas du tout... je comptais le faire lorsque je pourrais quitté l'infirmerie et il a fallu que sa tombe aujourd'hui." Se défendit le général de Shang Tu "Mais attend tu veux dire que tu attendais que je te fasse ce genre de proposition ?"

-"Ce... Ce n'est pas que je l'espérais... mais j'avoue avoir déjà pensé à cette éventualité." Expliqua l'ourse polaire qui rougissait en détournant son regard.

-"Et donc ta réponse est..." Demanda nerveusement le panda qui commençait à craqué à cause du suspense.

-"Bien sûr idiot !" Répondit la général de Shiugang en étreignant son nouveau petit ami sous l'acclamation de la petite foule qui s'était former autour d'eux en les faisant rire "Il faut croire que la nouvelle fait plaisir aux autres autant qu'à nous."

-"Je n'en suis pas certain." Répondit Gong en renversant Olga pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

* * *

De retour à Amazonia,

Les participants de la course d'Amazonia terminaient la première manche de la compétition avec Carol et Corazon qui avaient réussis de justesse à ne pas être éliminé grâce aux talents de tireurs de Torque et Spade.

-"Je n'imaginais vraiment pas que ce serais si difficile..." Déclara Carol en s'effondrant dans un siège de leurs stand installé exceptionnellement sur l'anneau de flottaison magnétique d'Amazonia. "Je savais que le niveau serais élevé mais je n'imaginais pas que nous finirions parmi les derniers dès le début."

-"Heureusement que nous avons deux tireurs d'élite dans notre équipe." Fit remarqué AAA qui s'occupait de la maintenance des véhicules "Si Torque et Spade n'avaient pas été là ou s'il s'agissait d'une simple course de vitesse sa aurait déjà été terminer pour vous deux."

-"Nous le savons déjà pas la peine d'en rajouter." Répondit Corazon qui semblait frustrée.

-"Calme toi Cory il n'a pas voulu le dire méchamment." Déclara Spade en tentant de défendre le tarsier et de calmer la pilote féline.

-"Je sais, excuse moi, petit singe..." Soupira Corazon avant de se diriger vers la sortie "Excusez moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."

-"Que lui arrive t'il ?" Demanda AAA confus

-"Sans doute la pression..." Répondit la motarde féline _'Elle doit aussi avoir les souvenirs de sa carrière de pilote de course qui refont surface.'_

-"Je devrais peut être allé la voir, après tous elle est ma coéquipière." Proposa Torque avant de partir à la poursuite de Corazon.

Il retrouva son amie assise au bord de l'anneau avec les jambes qui se balançaient dans le vide tandis qu'elle observait l'étendue de nuage en dessous.

-"Cory... tous vas bien ?" Demanda le commandant alien en s'installant doucement à coté de la féline qui le surprit en l'enlaçant pour pleurer "Hola... Hola... Cory sa ne vas pas ?"

Torque rougissait d'embarras avant de voir le visage larmoyant de son amie et la laissa faire en silence pendant un moment en lui caressant le dos.

-"Merci j'en avais besoin..." Déclara Corazon une fois calmée en essuyant ses dernières larmes "Désoler que tu es dû me voir dans cet état..."

-"Se n'est rien tous le monde à besoin de se laisser allé de temps en temps." Répondit Torque encore un peu troublé "Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui te bouleverse autant."

-"Je me souvenais seulement de mon ancien coéquipier." Expliqua la pilote féline en soupirant "Cette course à fait ressurgir certains souvenir que je m'efforçait d'oublier. Il n'a pas survécu à ma dernière course officiel."

-"Je crois comprendre... ma dernière coéquipière est morte sous mes yeux lors d'une mission que je dirigeais il y a quelques années avant que je ne rencontre Lilac, Carol et Milla..." Avoua le commandant alien "Et il m'arrive parfois en me rappelant d'elle, de me demandé si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour l'éviter ou si cela n'aurais pas été mieux si s'était moi qui avait péri à sa place."

-"Tu lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs." Déclarèrent Torque et Corazon en même temps avant de rire après un moment de surprise.

-"Allé vient, nous allons montré aux amazones comment se débrouille le meilleur tireur et la meilleur pilote d'Avalice." Proposa le commandant alien souriant qui tendit la main à son amie en se relevant.

-"Tiens donc, monsieur balloonhead aurait accepter le fait que je sois une meilleure pilote que lui ?" Demanda la féline en acceptant son aide.

-"J'ai dit d'Avalice donc cela ne me concerne pas vraiment." Répondit Torque avec un air de défi avant de remarquer quelque chose. "Attend... Balloonhead ?"

-"Oui, c'est par rapport à la réaction de ta tête qui a gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche hier après que tu es été mis KO part Yun." Expliqua Cory en riant avant de donner un tendre baiser sur la joue "Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai toujours adorer les ballons. Aller viens, la seconde manche va commencé et les autres risque de se faire du soucis."

-"J'a... j'arrive..." Répondit le commandant rougissant et encore sous le choc du baiser.

* * *

Du coté de Lilac et des autres,

-"Et voila comment Lilac à gagné le surnom de Médusa." Déclara Jiaoh en finissant de raconter une histoire de leurs enfance chez les Red Scaves.

-"Ce surnom me suivra jusqu'à ma mort..." Gémit péniblement la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de honte.

-"Oh allé Lilac ce n'est pas si grave. Regarde moi par exemple, tante Orca et certains de mes amis me surnommaient Princesse Concombre dès que je n'avaient pas envie de faire quelque chose." Répondit Lyai en donnant une tape réconfortante dans le dos de son amie.

-Princesse Concombre..." Se moqua Apollo qui marchait en tête avant de rapidement se taire en ressentant le regard glacial de la delphine dans son dos. "Hmph... tu es certaine que nous suivons la bonne piste, Jiaoh ? Je vois mal qu'elle amazone irait dans un endroit aussi reculé. Et pourquoi suis-je le seul à devoir pataugé dans cette boue ignoble ?"

Ils étaient maintenant dans ce qui ressemblait à une conduite abandonner des égouts de la cité volante avec Jiaoh qui avait récupéré assez de sable pour former trois petits nuages pour la transporté elle ainsi que Lilac et Lyai.

-"Arrête de te plaindre nous sommes presque arriver. Je pourrais reconnaître le sable de Pinto entre mille" Répondit la tigresse "Et un gentleman comme toi n'allais quand même pas laissé de jeunes femmes sans défenses comme nous traverser ces eaux douteuses dans d'aussi belles tenues."

-"Femmes sans défenses ? Avec les pouvoirs aquatiques de Lilac et Lyai vous seriez encore au sec." Fit remarquer le dragon tigre "Et c'est qui ce Pinto au juste ?"

-"C'est le nom qu'elle a donner à son nuage de sable." Expliqua la delphine "Et ne compte pas sur moi pour manipuler une eau pareil."

-"Arrêtez un peu de vous disputé tous les deux, nous allons sortir de cette canalisation." Fit remarqué la dragonne d'eau en apercevant une lumière au loin."

-"Enfin l'air libre..." Dit joyeusement Apollo en se précipitant vers la lumière avant de poussé un cri d'horreur comme le son d'un éboulement se fit entendre.

Les filles accoururent pour l'aidé et remarquèrent que la canalisation débouchait sur le vide avec une partie du plancher qui s'était effondré.

-"Nous sommes sans doute dans une conduite d'évacuation des déchets." Déclara Lilac en observant la masse nuageuse en dessous d'eux qui grouillait d'étranges oiseaux qui semblaient se nourrir des déchets, puis se tourna vers ses amie pour remarqué l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Lyai "Vous penser que Apollo aurai pu..."

Elle fut interrompu par le dragon tigre qui jaillit des nuages en se propulsant avec des flammes qui jaillissaient de ses chaussures et se dirigeait vers elles. Malheureusement juste avant qu'il ne pu les atteindre ses flammes disparurent en entraînant sa chute si Jiaoh ne l'avait pas rattrapé avec un lasso de sable.

-"Interdiction de quitté le véhicule avant arrêts total des machines ." Plaisanta la tigresse en ramenant Apollo auprès d'elles

-"Tu dis sa comme si j'en avais eu envie." Répondit le dragon tigre de retour sur la terre ferme en soupirant de soulagement comme Lyai qui se trouvais derrière lui.

-"Voila ce qui arrive lorsque l'on se précipite sans faire attention." Gronda la delphine en frappant l'arrière de la tête de son ami avec sa queue avant de sourire. "D'ailleurs comment à tu fais pour utiliser tes pouvoirs, je pensais que le collier devait t'en empêché ?"

-"Durant ma chute j'ai dû sortir du rayon d'action du champ de force d'Amazonia." Supposa Apollo "Heureusement que je maîtrise l'élément feu sinon j'aurais finis comme une crêpe."

-"C'est une chance oui..." Approuva Lilac en continuant à chercher un autre passage "Du coup que faisons nous maintenant vu que nous avons perdu la piste de Pinto ?"

-"Je ne l'ai pas perdu, elle semble continuer juste en dessous de nous." Déclara Jiaoh qui utilisais son pouvoir sur le sable pour localiser la piste de son nuage. "Tu n'as rien vu de particulier pendant que je te remontait, Apollo ?.

-"Si, un grand tunnel juste en dessous du notre." Répondit le dragon tigre.

-"Alors continuons notre route." Déclara Lilac "Sa ne devrais pas te poser de problème de nous y emmené Jiaoh ?"

-"Sur mes trois petit nuages pas vraiment mais soit l'une de nous fait de la place pour le tigre des égouts soit il reste ici." Répondit la tigresse en se bouchant le nez "Et je vous prévient il est hors de question que je l'amène avec moi. L'odeur qu'il dégage risquerait de me faire perdre connaissance et de tous nous faire tombé dans le vide."

-"Hé je ne sens pas si mauvais que sa !" Grogna Apollo.

-"En faite tu empeste une odeur de vielle couche qui aurait mariner dans son jus pendant trois ans puis qu'on aurait carboniser." Répondit Lilac en se bouchant le nez à son tour.

-"J'ai compris, il viendra avec moi." Déclara finalement Lyai "Mon odorat est beaucoup moins développé que les vôtres donc je devrait pouvoir le supporté. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à tenté quoi que se soit ou je te balance dans le vide."

-"Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de me traité de pervers ?" Gémit Apollo "A moins qu'il n'y ai de la Neko Kusa écarlate fraîche et plus odorante que ses déchets qui nous tomberait dessus je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais profité de la situation pour te peloter !"

-"Que suis-je sensé comprendre ?" Demanda la delphine vexée "Qu'il faut absolument que tu respires de la Neko Kusa pour me trouvé attirante ?"

-"Oui... Euh je veux dire non..." Bégaya le dragon tigre en tentant de trouver une réponse adéquate "Tu peux répéter la question ?"

-"Dites tous les deux ce n'est pas que cela nous ennuie de vous voir vous disputé comme avant, bien au contraire je pourrais vous observé toute la matinée, surtout sur un sujet aussi intéressant. Mais nous aimerions quitté cette endroit le plus vite possible." Déclara Jiaoh en riant avant de pointé la dragonne d'eau qui se concentrait pour tenté de voir le fameux tunnel qu'avais remarqué Apollo "Depuis l'incident au nuage de l'amour Lilac agit bizarrement. Je me demande si cela n'aurai pas un rapport avec la lueur multicolore qu'avais les cristaux d'humeur de son casque audio ?"

-"Une lueur multicolore ? Si j'ai bien comprit les explication de Flare ses cristaux réagissent à vos Dragon Soul et changent de couleur quand ils influencent leurs dragons." Récapitula Lyai confuse "Apollo tu sais ce que cela signifie ?"

-"Oui, il me semble mais cela m'étonne car cette lueur signifie qu'elle est entrée en parfait harmonie avec ses trois Dragon Soul." Répondit Apollo "Ce qui veux dire qu'elle est sur le point de maîtrisé le Dragon Furry."

* * *

 **La Saint-Valentin continue avec ses bouleversements et péripéties comme certains couples semblent se former ou être en voie de ce former.**

 **Après un tour mouvementé dans le nuage de l'amour, Lilac, Jiaoh, Lyai et Apollo partent à la recherche de Silver qui a mystérieusement disparu avec Pinto le nuage de sable de Jiaoh.**

 **Lilac maîtrisera t'elle finalement son Dragon Furry ? Où a bien pu passé Silver ? Que se passera t'il entre Ambre et Paolo ? Carol et Corazon pourront elles remporté la grande course d'Amazonia ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre...**

 **Et comme promis... ce que certains attendaient depuis que je l'avais annoncé.. Un petit extrait du début de l'arc Sol Emerald en exclusivité.**

* * *

 **Guardian Chronicles: Arc Sol Emerald**

 **Chapitre ?: Le choc des éléments: Eau vs Feu**

Blaze s'échappait rapidement à travers la forêt en se balançant parfois de branche pour éviter de laissé une piste à ses poursuivant avec sa course enflammée.

- _'S'était moins une, je n'aurai jamais pensé rencontrer un jour des personnes maîtrisant les flammes mieux que moi.'_ Pensa la princesse féline en se faufilant à travers les arbres avant de tirer deux jets de flammes sur le sol pour tenter de tromper d'éventuels poursuivants. _'Je n'imaginai pas que je serais aussi rapidement reconnaissante à Rouge pour m'avoir enseignée quelques ruses pour amélioré ma furtivité."_

Après quelques minutes, une fois persuader de ne pas être poursuivie elle décida de faire une halte aux abord d'un lac aux eaux claire pour faire un point sur la situation et tenter de trouver une solution.

-"Bien Blaze, tu te retrouves seule dans un monde inconnue où les habitants semblent maîtriser beaucoup mieux que toi les flammes et d'autres éléments. Eggman Nega semble les avoir convaincu que tu étais une menace et pour couronner le tous, les Sol Emerald ont été dispersé lors de l'arrivé du vaisseau de ce crane d'oeuf dans cette dimension." Récapitula la féline pyrokinésiste en prenant un peu d'eau dans ses mains pour ce rafraîchir. "J'ignore comment cela pourrait être pire ?"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit un rapide saut en arrière pour évité de finir congelé comme le reste du lac avant de tourner son attention vers Neera Li qui se trouvait au milieu d'un cratère d'eau gelé après y avoir planté violemment sa lance de glace.

- _'Génial encore des ennuies...'_ Pensa Blaze en frissonnant _'Et cette fois elle maîtrise la glace, l'élément que j'apprécie le moins...'_

-"Ainsi donc c'est toi la responsable de toute cette agitation ?" Demanda la panda en délogeant son arme de l'étendu gelée pour la pointer vers la féline "Tu ferais mieux de te rendre et de rappeler tes sosies robotique tant que tu le peux encore."

-"Désoler mais je ne peux pas..." Répondit sincèrement Blaze "Je dois rapidement retrouver les Sol Emerald avant que..."

Elle fut interrompu par Neera qui fit tournoyer sa lance en créant un courant d'air gelé dans l'intention d'emprisonner la féline.

-"Excuse moi alors de contrarier tes plans mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de te capturer pour te conduire au palais de Shang Tu." Déclara la conseillère du Magister en projetant la rafale de vent gelée vers Blaze qui tenta de l'éviter en faisant un rapide bond sur le cotés mais fut surprise lorsque la bourrasque se retourna vers elle et la piégea dans un bloc de glace jusqu'au cou. "Et voila comment je capture les fugitives avec mon Ice Art. D'ailleurs ne perd pas ton temps à tenté de la faire fondre, je l'ai spécialement conçu pour limiter l'utilisation de l'élément feu. Evidemment les manipulateurs expérimentés de cet élément pourraient y arriver mais d'après mes informateurs tu aurais à peine le niveau de maîtrise d'un enfant de maternelle."

-"Qu'as tu osé dire... ?" Demanda la féline comme la gemme rouge sur son front s'illumina et que de puissantes flammes commençaient à se former autour d'elle en faisant fondre instantanément le bloc de glace avant de se transformer en boule de feu. "J'ignore comment cela ce passe dans ici mais je te ferais savoir que dans ma dimension je suis la gardienne des Sol Emerald et une princesse qui défend son peuple des menaces t'elles que Eggman Nega, alors je t'interdis de mépriser mes pouvoirs !"

- _'Incroyable, niveau maîtrise il est vrai qu'elle est loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec les manipulateur de feu que je connais. Mais la puissance de ses flammes... elle dépasse largement toutes c'elles que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici.'_ Pensa Neera qui s'était protégé derrière une multitude de boucliers de glace.

La boule de feu explosa en provoquant la fonte de l'étendu gelée ne laissant qu'un petit iceberg sur lequel se retrouvait la panda maintenant haletante en tentant de résister à la chaleur.

 _-'Je n'aurai pas dû la sous-estimer, elle est un véritable monstre._ _J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle dégage une aura similaire à c'elles qu'elles avaient lors de leurs affrontement. Elle ne ment donc pas en prétendant être une gardienne.'_ Pensa la conseillère en observant Blaze, recouverte d'une aura couleur ambre, qui se posa sur le sol gracieusement. _'N'empêche, gardienne ou pas j'ai reçu l'ordre de la ramener au palais donc il est hors de question que j'abandonne.'_

Neera relança immédiatement son Ice Art vers la féline en décuplant sa puissance mais fut surprise quand son adversaire vaporisa littéralement le courant d'air gelé d'un simple revers enflammé de la mains.

-"A mon tour..." Répondit Blaze qui se mit à concentrer ses flammes dans ses mains et se projeta en avant pour s'arrêté brusquement en croisant les bras pour déployer une immense vague de flammes qu'elle envoya rapidement vers la panda guerrière. "Inferno Wing !"

Neera tenta de crée un écran de glace pour se protégé mais n'en n'eu pas besoin comme l'eau autour d'elle s'éleva en formant une gigantesque spirale aqueuse qui la protégea.

Comme l'eau retomba elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un marcher sur le bloc de glace où elle se trouvait.

-"J'aurai pu m'en sortir toute seul tu sais... Mais ton intervention est tous de même la bienvenu." Déclara Neera en ne porta même pas son attention vers la nouvelle arrivante pour savoir son identité. "Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle vu que ma glace ne semble pas être l'élément approprier pour la maîtriser. Mais fais attention, elle semble être une sorte de gardienne aussi puissante que toi et l'autre diva fulgurante."

-"J'avais remarquer en arrêtant son attaque, mais merci de m'avertir." Répondit Lilac qui se dirigea vers la féline en marchant sur l'eau mais s'arrêta un instant pour parler à son amie "En attendant tu pourrais commencer à éteindre les flammes qui m'ont échapper ? Je n'aimerai pas qu'elles s'étendent dans le reste de la forêt."

-"Comment sa... ?" Demanda la panda guerrière en se retournant et eu un frisson de peur en remarquant de nombreux arbres en feu à l'exception de la zone qui se situait derrière l'endroit où Lilac avait former pour la protéger _'Elle serait encore plus puissante que je le pensais... Fait bien attention à toi Lilac, je ne pense être capable de pouvoir t'aider cette fois...'_

-"Tu serais donc la fameuse princesse tyrannique qui serais venu pour envahir notre monde, d'après Eggman Nega ?" Demanda Lilac en s'avançant vers Blaze qui se tenait sur ses gardes. "Je t'imaginais différemment, un peu plus intimidante ou menaçante. Tu sais, le genre à donner des cauchemars aux petits enfants..."

- _'C'elle ci semble encore plus dangereuse que l'autre renarde et elle maîtrise l'eau ce qui ne va pas me faciliter la tache.'_ Pensa la princesse féline qui se concentrait sur la bataille à venir en ignorant un peu les paroles de la dragonne d'eau. _'Mais je peux le faire, si elle tire sa puissance de l'eau de se lac il te suffira de l'en éloigner. L'autre panda semble être occuper à maîtriser les flammes résiduelles de ma dernière attaque et ne sera donc pas un problème, mais restons quand même vigilante car d'autre pourraient venir aider cette... Qu'est elle au juste ? Une sorte de chèvre ?'_

 _-_ "Hé oh... Je ne sais pas comment sa se passe dans ton monde, mais ici quand quelqu'un te parle, on prend au moins la peine de l'écouter." Fit savoir Lilac agacée par le comportement de la féline pyromane en gagnant son attention. "Je te disais donc que je n'avais pas l'intention de te combattre si cela peut être éviter."

-"Tu serais bien la première de ce monde dans ce cas." Fit remarquer Blaze

-"Oui désoler, mes amies sont facilement irritable quand il s'agit de la protection d'Avalice, et ces robots qui ont ton apparence font de toi une coupable parfaite." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu n'es pas à l'origine de cette invasion, je me trompe ?"

 _-'Ce monde s'appelle donc Avalice, et Eggman Nega a crée une armée de Mecha Blaze dans le but de gagner la confiance de ses habitants et me faire passer pour leurs ennemie.'_ Conclu la féline "Cet exact, et je ne pardonnerais jamais à ce crane d'œuf qu'il est ainsi traîné mon image dans la boue avec ces tas de ferrailles."

-"Que dirais tu de venir avec moi au palais ?" Proposa Lilac "Cela te permettra de raconter ta version au Magister Royal et de rétablir la vérité. Il a beau avoir l'air sévère, il prend toujours des décisions justes et réfléchit."

-"Merci pour la proposition mais je dois retrouver les Sol Emerald et retourner dans ma dimension avant que..." Commença à répondre Blaze quand elle évita de peu un tir de laser provenant d'un drone équiper d'une caméra qu'elle détruisit avec une boule de feu.

Immédiatement après d'autres drones arrivèrent par les airs et commencèrent à s'en prendre à la princesse féline qui s'enfuit dans la forêt pour tenter de leurs échapper suivie par Lilac qui voulait l'aider. La dragonne d'eau n'eu finalement pas besoin d'intervenir car la féline se débarrassa rapidement des machines en utilisant son agilité pour se balancer de branche en branche avant de les détruire avec des boules de feu.

- _'Elle a beau être loin d'égaler la maîtrise du feu des autres mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt douée...'_ Pensa Lilac en observant la gardienne des Sol Emerald en action.

Blaze arriva finalement à atteindre le dernier drone en s'arrêtant au bord d'une falaise et saisi le robot pour l'examiner. La machine encore en assez bonne état de fonctionnement fit apparaître l'hologramme du pire ennemie de la princesse de la Sol dimension, Eggman Nega.

-"Mes hommages à ma chère ennemie, j'espère que ma petite surprise vous a plu." Ce moqua le savant fou en faisant une révérence "J'ai pensé que cela serais intéressant d'équilibré un peu la différence de force, après tous même une dragonne d'eau à besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour maitrisé la fameuse gardienne des Sol Emeralds."

- _'Elle serait donc une dragonne d'eau ? Mais plus important encore...'_ Pensa la féline "Et pourquoi l'aiderais tu ? Je pensai que tu voulais conquérir ce monde ?"

-"En effet, mais pourquoi me contenter de celui-ci quand je peux aussi m'emparer du tiens ?" Demanda Nega avec un large sourire sournois. "Si je me débarrasse de toi, la Sol Dimension sera complètement sans défense. Ou plutôt aura perdu l'un de ses moyens de défense car nous savons tous les deux depuis le début que tu n'as jamais été une véritable menace pour moi sans l'aide de cet hérisson bleu et de ses amis."

-"Viens donc me redire sa en face, espèce de lâche." Grogna Blaze en brûlant réellement de colère. "Je ne te laisserais pas agir et cette dragonne d'eau, comme tu dis, ne compte pas m'affronter. Elle a même proposer de m'accompagner au palais pour convaincre le Magister."

-"J'ignorai que tu pouvais être aussi naïve, ma pauvre Blaze. Elle jouait la comédie, la vérité est qu'elle devait gagner ta confiance pour t'assommer ou te neutraliser au moment où tu aurais assez baissé ta garde." Répondit le savant fou en riant "Une t'elle mesquinerie me plait énormément, il faudra que je me méfie d'elle à l'avenir."

-"Je ne te crois pas ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi me racontes tu cela ?" Demanda la gardienne des Sol Emeralds en tentant de comprendre la logique de son ennemi. "Ma capture semblerait pourtant être une très bonne chose pour l'avancement de ton plan."

-"C'est exact mais j'ai apprit, grâce à la base de donnée du palais de mon hôte que j'ai pu pirater facilement, que cette dragonne d'eau pourrait être la plus grande menace à s'interposer contre mon projet d'invasion d'Avalice." Avoua Nega à la grande surprise de Blaze "Donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coup en faisant deux de mes principales gènes s'affronter."

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'une espèce de..." Commença à s'enflammer la féline avant de s'interrompre en voyant apparaître l'hologramme de l'un des drones qui remit au savant fou la Sol Emerald blanche. "C... comment...?"

-"Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai déjà commencer à réunir les Sol Emeralds pendant que tu jouais la fugitive et j'en ai maintenant 5 en ma possession. Plus que deux et j'aurai tant de puissance que même toi ou l'autre hérisson ne pourrez me résister." Déclara Eggman Nega avec un rire diabolique avant que Blaze folle de rage n'incinéra complètement le robot de surveillance dans ses mains avant de l'envoyer violemment dans les airs où il explosa.

C'est à ce moment que Lilac rattrapa la gardienne des Sol Emeralds qui se tourna vers elle avec un regard plein de rage.

-"Euh... tous vas bien ? Désoler de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, j'ai été retarder par..." Commença à expliquer la dragonne d'eau avant d'être interrompue par un grognement de la féline.

-"Arrête de jouer la comédie, je sais tous..." Répondit Blaze à la grande confusion de Lilac qui évita de justesse une boule de feu "Maintenant prépare toi à combattre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je préfère te prévenir que je serais sans pitié."

La dragonne d'eau resta un instant confuse par le comportement de la féline incendiaire, qui se mit à dégager une aura de flamme autour d'elle-même, et soupira finalement après avoir remarquer le regard déterminer et implacable de la gardienne des Sol Emeralds.

-"Comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après." Déclara Lilac en se mettant en garde. "Mais permet moi quand même de me présenter: je me nomme Sash Lilac, la dragonne d'eau."

-"Ne pense pas que le fait que tu ai l'avantage de l'élément te donne la victoire à l'avance, j'ai déjà eu à affronter des manipulateurs d'eau dans ma dimension et ils l'ont vite regretter." Prévient la princesse féline "Et je suis Blaze the cat, gardienne des sept Sol Emeralds et protectrice de la Sol Dimension !"

-"Attend quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne surprise en laissant une ouverture à la féline qui se jeta à une vitesse effrayante vers elle avec ses griffes enflammées qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du visage de Lilac _'Woaw... elle est vraiment rapide! Mais moi aussi...'_

Avant que les griffes ardentes n'eurent le temps de l'effleuré, la dragonne d'eau enroula rapidement ses cheveux imbiber d'eau, autour des avant-bras de son adversaire et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de l'envoyer vers un arbre. La féline utilisa son agilité et ses flammes pour réussir l'exploit de contourner l'obstacle et se servit de l'élan que lui avait donner le mouvement de Lilac pour relancer un assaut contre son adversaire.

-"Phénix Dash !" Hurla Blaze comme son corps fut recouvert de flammes qui prirent l'apparence d'un énorme Phénix.

-"Tu ne penses quand même pas que cela va m'impressionner ou m'intimider, j'espère ?" Demanda Lilac comme elle fut recouverte d'une aura aqueuse qui prit la forme d'un énorme serpent et se rua vers l'oiseau de feu. "Aqua Anaconda !"

Pendant ce temps, Eggman Nega était de retour dans la salle du trône de Shang Tu et jubilais intérieurement pendant qu'il diffusait l'affrontement opposant les deux gardiennes, grâce à d'autres drones, au Magister ainsi qu'aux autres dirigeants d'Avalice qui suivaient les événements en holo-conférence.

-"Comme vous pouvez le voir, Blaze est un être violent qui veut dominer tous ceux qu'elle rencontre et qui n'hésite pas à s'en prendre à ceux qui veulent pourtant l'aider." Déclara le savant fou en résistant à l'envie de rire aux éclats. _'S'était une excellente idée de faire cette vidéo plus tôt. Bien qu'en réalité je ne possède qu'une Sol Emerald, cela a suffit largement pour rendre folle de rage cette stupide chatte et la pousser à affronter cette dragonne. Peu importe la gagnante, j'ai maintenant la confiance des dirigeants de ce monde et pourrai les manipuler à ma guise. De plus en fonction de l'issue de cette bataille je pourrais modifier mon plan pour sois directement envahir ce monde en éliminant une Blaze affaiblit pour ensuite m'emparer de la Sol Dimension, sois partir envahir la Sol Dimension et revenir rapidement envahir celui-ci avant que Sash Lilac ne récupère de la colère de cette Fury.'_

-"Il semblerait en effet que vous ayez dit la vérité en fin de compte." Répondit Apollo qui était charger de la protection du Magister et était encore méfiant à l'égard du savant fou. "Même si cela n'efface pas les doutes vous concernant."

-"Sa suffit Apollo, il est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de remarque." Gronda le dragon de terre avant de s'excuser auprès du savant fou. "Veuillez lui pardonner, nous avons déjà vécu des tentatives d'invasion de notre planète dans le passé et sommes donc encore légèrement méfiant."

Nega s'apprêtait à répondre quand sa montre se mit à sonner, l'alertant qu'un intru avait pénétré dans son vaisseau.

-"Vous doutiez réellement de ma parole à ce que je vois. Mais je comprend votre méfiance, après tous moi aussi je suis un étranger de votre monde. Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai que des intentions pacifistes et cherche uniquement de l'aide pour libérer mon monde de la tyrannie de ce monstre." Déclara Nega en faisant semblant d'être bouleverser "Veuillez m'excusé je dois me retiré un instant … Tous cela me rappelle les douloureux évènements où je tentais de mettre en garde les précédents dirigeants de mon monde contre le danger que pourrait représenter Blaze."

-"Bien entendu... nous vous avertirons si la situation évolue." Répondit le Magister en donnant congé au savant fou.

Une fois sortie de la salle du trône et à l'abris des regard dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, Eggman Nega s'empressa d'utiliser sa montre pour accéder au système de sécurité de son vaisseau.

-"Qui ose violé mon intimité à un moment pareil ?" Demanda le savant fou avant d'être surprit en visionnant les images des caméras de surveillance pour trouvé les Mecha Blaze chargé de la sécurité détruit et alla vite vérifier l'intérieur du poste de commandement où il trouva une certaine échidné qu'il ne semblait pas ravie de voir "L'a... l'agent Ze... Zeta ? Mais cet impossible, elle avait disparue avec... oh non... ne me dîtes pas..."

Le visage du savant fou pâlit de peur au point qu'il prit la même couleur que le pelage de l'hérisson qui rejoignit l'échidné.

-"Non... non surtout pas lui ! Je peux comprendre que Zeta est pu survivre à mon piège vu qu'elle se trouvait dans leurs vaisseau, mais comment cet vermine d'hérisson blanc à t'il réussi à s'en sortir vivant ?" Demanda Nega qui semblait complètement effrayer en se rappelant sa dernière rencontre avec Silver et Zeta. "Calme... calme toi il s'agit sans doute de leurs doubles de cette dimension... Oui sa doit forcément être sa... Sinon cela voudra dire que j'aurai risquer ma vie et perdu mon unique moyen de voyager dans le temps pour rien..."

Le savant fou alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain pour ce calmer en continuant de réfléchir tout en ignorant que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre.

- _'Ils ne peuvent pas avoir survécu tous les deux... Concentre toi sur ton objectif qui est de réunir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir conquérir cette dimension, la Sol Dimension, c'elle de l'autre hérisson bleu et trouver un moyen de retourner dans ta véritable branche temporelle où tu y régnait sans aucune pitié.'_ Pensa Eggman Nega en s'essuyant le visage avant de remettre ses lunettes pour remarquer qu'une sorte de brume sombre avait envahit la salle et que le sol était recouvert d'une couche de liquide noir qui commença à l'engloutir comme des sables mouvants "Oh non que ce passe t'il encore..."

Il s'apprêta à appelé à l'aide quand il entendit un rire familier qui lui glaça le sang et se retourna lentement pour se retrouver en face d'un hérisson ressemblant parfaitement à Shadow mais avec des marque bleue verte plutôt que rouge, qui semblait sortir du liquide sombre.

- **" _Tu sembles surprit de me revoir, Nega._ "** Déclara l'hérisson sans bouche par télépathie **" _Pourtant je t'avais prévenu que nous nous reverrions pendant que tu t'échappait de la Dimension Inferno._ "**

-"Imp... impossible... je dois faire un cauchemar... ?" Demanda le savant fou terrifier avant de pousser un cri étouffer comme l'hérisson lui saisie le cou pour le soulever de la masse sombre.

-" ** _Crois tu toujours que je ne sois qu'une vulgaire illusion ?_** " Demanda l'hérisson avant que Eggman Nega ne commence à secouer vigoureusement " _ **Maintenant écoute bien car je ne le répèterais pas: Que dirais tu si je t'aidais à retourné dans ta trame temporelle d'origine ?**_ "

-"Tu...tu pourrais faire cela ?" Demanda le savant fou encore étonner par la proposition.

-" _ **Douterais tu de ma puissance ?**_ " Demanda l'hérisson qui prit une apparence cristalline qui effraya davantage Nega " _ **Je le ferais à une condition: Que tu me ramènes les sept Sol Emerald ainsi que la tête de leurs gardienne.**_ "

* * *

 **Après avoir été trompé par Eggman Nega, Blaze décide d'affronter Lilac en ignorant que dans l'ombre se trame un plan machiavélique contre elle.**

 **Comment ce fait il qu'Eggman Nega connaissent Silver et Zeta ? Qui est sont nouveau partenaire ? Qu'elle gardienne l'emportera dans ce choc entre le feu et l'eau ?**

 **La suite dans l'arc Sol Emerald**


	51. Saint-Valentin mouvementé(Partie 3)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 50: Saint-Valentin mouvementé (Partie 3): La chute d'Amazonia**

 _Coeurguimauvelol: Ne t'inquiète pas pour Silver il à simplement eu une surdose de "LilacKiss" (Sa lui arrivera aussi avec les autres gardiennes d'ailleurs donc je t'assure qu'il va bien)_

 _Kiki92: bonne question pour y répondre je donnerais quelques éléments:_

 _-Elle aura un grand rôle dans l'histoire et tu l'auras surement déjà deviner apparaîtra bientôt._

 _-Comme le laisse sous entendre Nega elle vient du même "endroit" que Silver (j'en dit pas plus car je risquerais de dévoilé certains éléments d'intrigue)_

 _-Je dirais, sans exagéré, qu'elle aura une histoire vraiment intéressante (tragédie, humour, drame...) et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisis pour joué ce rôle. J'avais le choix avec d'autres personnages comme Lara-su par exemple pour ceux qui connaissent un peu le comics mais Zeta convient mieux pour ce que je prévois (notamment en temps que rivale de Lilac...)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet , ni Sonic the Hedgehog ou autre..._

* * *

La foule d'amazones acclamait les participants de la course comme ils entraient sur la ligne de départ sur leurs machines volante pour la seconde manche. La position de départ étant déterminé par le classement de la manche précédente, Carol et Corazon se retrouvaient parmi les dernière alors qu'en première position se trouvaient Zhudao et Shiyo tandis que Tsume se trouvaient elle aussi en bonne position dans le top 20.

Milla, Flare et Cherry se trouvaient sur une terrasse surélevé en compagnie de Lady Wanqiang et attendaient le départ de la seconde manche avec autant d'impatience que les coureurs et autres spectateurs.

-"La compétition est très animée cette année, j'ai hâte devoir comment mes petites filles vont remonté dans le classement." Déclara l'amazone dominante en souriant.

-"Vous semblez très confiante malgré le fait que ce soit leurs première participation et qu'elles ai passé les éliminatoires de justesse." Répondit Guntz étonné par l'attitude sereine de la vielle féline.

-"Je leurs fais simplement confiance, après tous il s'agit de mes petites filles et de pilotes très qualifiées si j'en crois les histoires qu'elles ont raconté à Zhudao." Expliqua Lady Wanqiang en souriant tandis qu'elle observait un écran de la terrasse sur lequel apparaissait des images agrandit et en hautes définition des participants "Rien que cela et le regard déterminé qu'elles ont en se moment me suffit à prédire que cette seconde manche sera très différentes pour elles que la précédentes."

-"Donc nos amis ont encore toutes leurs chances ?" Demanda Milla avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard avant de remarqué quelque chose de brillant dans le ciel qui semblait se dirigé vers eux et se révéla être une sorte de dauphin aqueux. "Je le reconnais, il s'agit d'Echo, l'une des invocations préféré de Lyai."

-"J'espère qu'il ne sais rien passé de grave entre elle et mon crétin de frangin." Déclara Flare comme les amazones gardienne de la terrasse laissèrent passé l'animal aqueux qui lui remit l'holo-bracelet de Jiaoh sur lequel était inscrit un message qu'elle s'empressa de lire en faisant une grimace agacée.

-"Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?" Demanda Cherry inquiète "Ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont encore disputé après tous le mal que nous nous sommes donner pour les réconcilié."

-"Ce n'est pas si grave que ce que j'imaginais et ne concerne que Lilac, mais il vaudrais mieux que je les rejoigne au plus vite." Répondit la dragonne de feu faisant la révérence devant l'amazone dominante avant d'enfourché Echo "Je vais essayé de revenir avec eux avant la dernière manche, en espérant que Cory et Carol serons toujours dans la compétition."

Flare parti en laissant Cherry, Milla et Lady Wanqiang confuse tandis que Klonoa, Guntz et Gon arrivaient avec une énorme corbeille de fruit.

-"Tient Flare nous a quitté ?" Demanda le jeune basset en remarquant l'absence de la dragonne de feu.

-"Oui il y aurait un problème avec Lilac, sans doute un rapport avec le Dragon Furry." Réalisa Cherry "J'espère que nous ne verrons pas apparaitre le Yamata No Orochi durant la course. Vu les ravages qu'il avait provoqué au Mont Vulcania je n'imagine pas la catastrophe si cela se reproduisait ici."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, Lilac ne laissera pas une t'elle chose arrivé à nouveau et Flare saura quoi faire au pire" Rassura Guntz "Maintenant profitons de cette course à laquelle je n'ai pas eu doit d'y participé."

-"Ne me dit pas que tu es encore énervé à cause de sa ?" Demanda la fennec en riant avant de se concentré sur la course tandis que le compte à rebours du départ était lancé.

* * *

Au même moment,

Orca soupira de nostalgie en arrivant devant l'escalier en pierre qui menait à la résidence de Lady Otama tandis qu'elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle les franchissait pour retrouvé Kitsune en haut des marches.

-"Ai-je bien fait de venir ? Otama doit encore être en plein deuil à cause de la mort de Kitsune et je ne l'ai même pas prévenu de notre visite." Réfléchit la sirène légèrement paniqué avant de ressentir une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-"Ne t'en fait pas elle sera ravie que nous soyons venu lui tenir compagnie." Rassura sa mystérieuse amie qui l'avait accompagné avant de commencé à monté les marches pour encouragé la sirène.

Elles arrivèrent tranquillement au sommet pour se trouvé en face d'une scène surprenante. La résidence était envahit par des bulles et de de la mousse tandis que la vielle renarde tentait vêtue d'un bikini tentait d'attrapé Berry qui flottait sur un coussin de bulle et semblait fuir la grand-mère de Lilac avant que c'elle ci ne réussisse à l'attrapé par la queue mais glissa sur le sol mousseux et alla percuter le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-"Lady Otama vous allez bien ?" Demanda Orca qui alla rapidement vérifier l'état de l'ancienne sage du feu suivi par son amie qui avança tranquillement sur le sol glissant en riant de la scène "Que se passe t'il ici ?"

-"C'est Berry qui à commencé à se comporté de façon étrange tous d'un coup. Je lui donnai calmement un bain quand elle c'est énervé et commenca à transformé ma résidence en royaume de bulle." Expliqua Otama en se frottant le front à l'endroit où se formait maintenant une grosse bosse.

-"Woah, c'est donc le fameux DragonFruit qui c'est attaché à Silver et Lilac ?" Demanda Orca en saisissant Berry qui était encore sonnée par la queue "J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient engendré de t'elle catastrophe et encore moins qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de crée des bulles."

-"Sans doute parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une DragonFruit comme les autres." Déclara l'amie de la sirène qui gagna un regard méprisant de la renarde.

-"J'ignorai que tu connaissais cette peau de baleine enragée, ma petite Orca ?" Demanda l'ancienne sage du feu. "Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Final Amber ?"

-"Je m'ennuyais un peu dans le monde sous-marin et ai été plutôt intéressée lorsque la reine d'Atlandis m'annonça qu'elle allait voir la mère de sa défunte amie qui se révèle être l'une de mes anciennes connaissance." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avec mépris "Même si cette vielle connaissance n'est qu'une vielle renarde sénile qui fait partie du groupe qui m'avait emprisonné dans ce maudit cristal."

-"Tu sais très bien que nous l'avions fait pour le bien d'Avalice ainsi que le tient car nous espérions que tu retrouverais un jour la raison." Répondit Otama qui commençait à s'énervé "D'ailleurs tu as eu de la chance que ma petite fille et ses amies ai eu le temps de t'arrêté avant que je m'en charge ou tu aurais vu de quoi est capable la vielle renarde sénile."

-"Oh j'en connais une qui est grincheuse ? C'est le fait de me voir aussi jeune qui te rend de mauvaise humeur ou mémé renarde à raté l'heure de la sieste ? Je devrais peut être finalement vous remerciez car je n'ai pas encore à devoir subir ce genre de chose." Nargua la mystérieuse amie d'Orca avant de lancé un regard furieux à l'ancienne sage du feu "Et tu ne penses tous de même pas que tu as une chance de pouvoir me battre ?"

-"Tu veux parié, vielle morue ?" Défia Otama avec un large sourire

-"Euh... vous n'allez pas vous battre rassurez moi ?" Demanda Orca intimidée en tenant Berry dans ses bras pendant que des aura menaçantes rouge et bleu enveloppaient la renarde blanche et la dragonne d'eau "Vous pourriez pas plutôt nous dire ce que cette DragonFruit a de si spécial ?"

-"Sans doute le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un DragonFruit. J'ai eu la chance d'en observé et ils ne possèdent aucune aptitudes élémentaires. Par exemple pour se défendre ou, plus rarement, pour fuir ces petites choses se métamorphosent en des espèces de féroce monstres semblables à des Vélociraptor." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau en examinant la petite créature.

-"Tu continues toujours à étalé ton savoir comme autrefois..."Soupira d'agacement l'ancienne sage du feu "Arrête de jouer la dragonne surdouée et répond nous franchement."

-"J'oubliai que tu ne brillais pas vraiment dans ce domaine." Répondit sarcastiquement la Final Amber "Pour faire simple même pour une simple d'esprit comme toi, le fait que cette petite chose est réussi à transformé cet endroit en énorme bain moussant prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un DragonFruit ordinaire. J'ai bien une petite idée sur l'origine de ses pouvoirs mais cela même moi je n'arrive pas à y croire vu à qu'elle point cela semble impossible."

-"J'ai déjà vu et entendu de nombreuses chose soit disant impossible durant ma longue vie donc une de plus ou de moins..." Déclara Otama en haussant les mains avec désinvolture "Vas y raconte !"

-"Il ne s'agit que d'une légende mais les DragonFruit et nous autres dragons serions très liée sur le plan spirituelle, si bien que lorsqu'un dragon meurt il peut, avec beaucoup de chance et de volonté, se réincarné en un bébé DragonFruit." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau en gagnant un fou rire de la renarde blanche et un regard choqué de la sirène qui semblait commencé à douté de sa santé mental. "Je... je vous avais prévenue que sa semblait impossible pour ne pas dire ridicule."

-"Non... non c'est juste... surprenant..." Répondit Orca en tentant d'amadouer son amie qui rougissait de honte et d'embarras.

-"J'ignorais que la dragonne intello pouvais croire à ce genre de chose. Sérieusement la réincarnation... Moi qui pensai que tu nous aurai annoncé qu'elle venait d'une autre planète." Se moqua Otama avant de reprendre son calme. "Mais plus sérieusement... Si je suis ta logique, Berry serait au vu de ses pouvoirs un dragon d'eau qui se serait réincarné ?"

-"Je sais que cela est plutôt incohérent car je devrais être la dernière dragonne d'eau d'Avalice, mais je te rappelle que ta petite fille aussi en est une..." Fit remarqué la Final Amber avant de réaliser quelque chose en même temps que l'ancienne sage des flammes. "Quel... Quel âge à Sash Lilac ? Et que sont devenu ses véritables parents ?"

Avant que Otama ou Orca n'eurent le temps de répondre, Berry retrouva ses esprits et créa une explosion de bulle pour s'échappé de l'emprise de la sirène et masqué sa fuite. Lorsque le nuage de bulle se dissipa il n'y avait plus aucune trace du DragonFruit.

-"Désolé elle c'est enfuie." S'excusa tristement Orca.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle nous aurait aussi échappé." Rassura la vielle renarde en pleine réflexion sur la véritable identité de Berry.

-"Parle pour toi..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Maintenant si tu expliquais plutôt comment ta fille a fait la connaissance de Sash Lilac, car ce DragonFruit et ta petite fille semble avoir à peut près le même âge. Et je pense que tu sais ce que cela pourrait signifier."

-"Oui je le sais..." Soupira Otama en se dirigeant vers sa résidence "Venez je vous raconterais tous pendant que vous m'aidez à nettoyer cet enfer de bulle. Tu en profitera pour me raconter comment à évolué ta relation avec le petit Denglong, ma chère Orca."

-"Quoi... mais... mais... ?" Bégaya la sirène en rougissant timidement.

Berry avait atteint le sommet d'un arbre éloigné et observait la dragonne d'eau et la sirène qui suivaient la renarde avant de tourné son attention vers le ciel.

- _'Merci pour votre hospitalité Lady Otama et pour tous ce que votre fille et vous avez fait pour Lilac.'_ Pensa la DragonFruit honteuse _'Désolé pour tous les ennuis que je vous ai causez mais je dois rapidement allé la rejoindre car seul un membre de la famille royal peut permettre à un autre membre de maitrisé le Yamata No Oroshi.'_

Elle poussa un puissant rugissement et commença à s'élevé dans les airs en se métamorphosant avant de disparaître à travers les nuages.

* * *

De retour à Amazonia,

Lilac, Jiaoh, Lyai et Apollo continuaient leurs progression dans le sous-sol de la cité volante à la recherche de Silver. Ils parcouraient maintenant le tunnel qu'avait remarqué Apollo lors de sa chute en suivant la piste de Pinto, le nuage de sable de Jiaoh.

-"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez que Flare nous rejoigne." Déclara Lilac agacée "Je vais parfaitement bien je vous assure."

-"Mieux vaut prendre toute nos précautions, si jamais tu redevenais ce dragon à neuf tête ici je n'imagine pas le désastre que cela engendrerait pour Amazonia." Répondit Jiaoh "Flare étant la spécialiste concernant le Dragon Furry et les Dragon Soul devrait pouvoir nous aidé."

-"Dommage qu'un certain dragon tigre ne nous soit d'aucune aide dans ce domaine." Fit remarquer Lyai pour taquiner Apollo.

-"Désolé de ne pas être aussi connaisseur que ma sœur sur ce sujet, après tous j'oubliai que la plupart des dragons d'Avalice connaissaient les secrets du Dragon Furry." Répondit sarcastiquement le dragon escrimeur en commençant à se disputé avec ladelphine.

-"Vous n'allez pas recommencez à vous disputé tous les deux." Soupira la dragonne d'eau "La dernière ne date même pas de 5 minutes."

-"Laisse les rattrapé le temps perdu, Lilac." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Ils ne l'avouerons jamais mais ils regrettaient la compagnie de l'autre pendant la courte durée de leurs malentendu."

-"ABSOLUMENT PAS !" Hurlèrent Apollo et Lyai en rougissant

-"C'est vrai que vous formez un couple plutôt amusant." Plaisanta la dragonne d'eau "J'ai l'impression de voir une relation proche de c'elle qu'il y a entre Spade et Carol."

-"Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Lilac." Gémit le dragon tigre.

-"Surtout que tu es mal placé pour commenté, vu l'état dans lequel te met Silver la plupart du temps." Continua la delphine en faisant rougir son amie.

-"Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Mentit la dragonne d'eau en détournant le regard avant de changé rapidement le sujet de la conversation. "Sinon Apollo, d'après Flare tu aurais déjà éveillé ton Dragon Furry ? Comment s'était ?"

-"Bonne question, même si nous avons tous comprit ce que tu essayais de faire Miss Heropant. Mais nous reviendrons sur ta relation avec l'hérisson en peluche plus tard." Répondit la tigresse en riant avant de ce tourné vers le dragon tigre "Alors le dragon casanova, vas y raconte. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passé pour que tu perdes ton calme légendaire ?"

-"Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Sludge Muk ?"" Demanda Apollo

-"L'immonde crapaud qui avait tenté de nous enlevé Flare et moi ?" Répondit Lilac qui frissonna de dégout en se remémorant l'expression sur le visage de son agresseur. "Il avait déjà enlevé ta sœur avant sa, il me semble."

-" C'est exact, à l'époque je faisais partie d'un groupe des braises du silence qui était chargé de le retrouvé lui et ainsi que ses pauvres victimes." Expliqua le dragon tigre "L'enlèvement de Flare nous permit de libéré ces victimes et à mettre hors d'état de nuire cette ordure. mais contrairement à ma sœur les dragonnes qu'il avait enlevé auparavant eurent le temps de souffrir entre les sales pattes de ce sale crapaud visqueux."

-"Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu semblais si protecteur envers Flare vis à vis de Silver au début" Répondit Jiaoh en se souvenant de la rencontre explosive entre l'hérisson et le dragon de feu. "Sans parlé de ta réaction quand Lyai ta traiter de pervers avant de s'enfuir en pleurant au centre de massage."

-"Disons que voir l'expression de désespoir sur les visages des dragonnes captives m'a un peu marqué et que depuis je tente de protégé les gens qui me son chères tout en gardant une ligne de conduite correct." Répondit Apollo en évitant de rencontré le regard de ses amies. "Maintenant si nous reprenions notre route, l'hérisson ne se sauvera pas tous seul."

Lyai s'apprêtait à retenir Apollo pour lui dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis en remarquant l'un des poings du dragon tigre qui se serrait au poing qu'elle était certaine d'avoir vu une goutte de sang en coulé. La delphine choquée décida d'attendre que son ami soit moins bouleversé pour lui parlé et suivie les autres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leurs grande surprise dans la salle du triple noyau d'Amazonia où ils y trouvèrent l'hérisson paisiblement inconscient sur le nuage de sable de Jiaoh au centre d'un cercle de Powerstone Heaven.

-"Il dort tranquillement alors que je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui ?" Grogna Lilac avant de rougir en se tournant vers les autres qui la regardaient avec un air amusé. "Je... je voulais dire..."

-"Détend toi Mama Dragonne nous connaissons déjà ton coté possessif et protecteur sans parlé de ton affection pour Silver." Répondit Lyai en embarrassant davantage son amie pendant que Apollo et Jiaoh éclatèrent de rire. "Son ou ses agresseurs ne semblent pas être dans les environs mais je me demande où nous sommes."

-"Il s'agit sans doute de la salle dont nous parlait Carol et les autres, c'elle où se trouve le noyau d'Amazonia." Répondit la tigresse en remarquant l'énorme cristal qui lévitait au dessus d'eux. "Pourquoi avoir amené l'hérisson en peluche ici ?"

-"Aucune idée mais j'ai la mauvaise impression d'être observé." Déclara Apollo avant d'éviter l'assaut de Yun qui se plaça sur Silver en grognant tout en gonflant sa fourrure et en déployant ses ailes pour tenté de les intimidés.

-"Yun, tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Nous sommes les amis de Carol et Cory..." Déclara la tigresse en tentant d'amadoué la petite sphynx "Nous nous sommes vu hier tu t'en souviens ?"

-"Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est deux là se faisaient la tête et c'elle ci dormait sur l'hérisson pendant qu'il faisait ces étranges bulles." Répondit Yun qui se calma en désignant Apollo et Lyai puis ensuite Lilac. "C'est donc vous qui me suiviez depuis tous ce temps ?"

-"C'est donc toi qui aurai enlevé Pinto et Silver si je comprend bien." Supposa la dragonne d'eau tandis que le nuage de sabla se rapprocha vers Jiaoh en amenant l'hérisson et la petite sphynx avec lui.

-"On peut dire sa et se n'étais pas facile vu que se drôle de nuage refusait de m'obéir." Répondit Yun en se secouant pour enlevé le sable qu'elle avait pénétré dans sa fourrure et ses ailes.

-"Tu aurais pu demander à Lilac et Jiaoh elles t'auraient surement aidé." Fit remarqué Lyai avant d'être surprise en voyant Arashi entré dans la salle

-" **Je vous prit de me pardonner je crains que cela ne soit de ma faute. Je lui avait demandé de faire venir votre ami ici en attirant le moins l'attention.** " S'excusa la grande sphynx en se examinant le cercle de pierre précieuse qui scintillait faiblement.

-"Et pourquoi tant de mystère et surtout pourquoi Silver ?" Demanda Lilac qui commençait à s'impatienté.

-" **Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir si nous avons besoin de votre aide.** " Soupira Arashi " **La vérité est qu'Amazonia n'en a plus pour très longtemps et s'écrasera sur Avalice d'ici quelque jours.** "

-"Vous plaisantez ?" Demanda Jiaoh "Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que le champ de force électromagnétique qui recouvrait la cité vous permettait de léviter indéfiniment dans les airs ?"

-" **C'est exact mais le triple cœur cristallin qui le génère commence à montré des signes de fatigue à cause des Powerstone Heaven.** " Répondit la grande sphynx en pointant la sphère de cristaux tricolore qui lévitait au dessus d'eux **"Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué l'éclat des Powerstone de vent est beaucoup moins intense que celui des Powerstone de feu et d'acier, voir même pratiquement plus perceptible.** "

-"Et je suppose que l'équilibre entre la puissance des trois type de Powerstone est obligatoire pour le bon fonctionnement du champ de force." Comprit Apollo "Se serait il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel durant ces derniers jours ?"

-"Oui il y a eu cette étoile filante qui est passé juste à quelques kilomètres d'Amazonia il y a quelques jours, c'est juste après que les Powerstone Heaven ont commencé à perdre de l'énergie." Raconta Yun "Mais l'événement qui à accéléré le processus est l'impact de votre gemme avec le cœur cristallin. Depuis le climat semble parfois complètement fou en passant de la canicule au blizzard puis à l'orage en moins d'une heure."

-"La Météo Stone aurait donc altéré le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven via le cœur cristallin comme la Wood Stone avait altéré celui des Powerstones Sakura dans la jungle de jade..." Réfléchit Lilac "Mais nous n'avons pourtant vu aucun dérèglement climatique étrange depuis notre arrivé et cela n'explique toujours pas ce que vous voulez à notre ami."

-" **Il semblerait que les pouvoirs de cet hérisson soit en mesure de rétablir le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven comme le prouve l'éclat qu'on retrouvé c'elles que nous avions placé autour de lui.** " Expliqua la grande sphynx avant d'affiché une expression perplexe. " **Mais quelque chose cloche...** "

-"Vraiment quoi ?" Demanda Yun inquiète.

-" **Les powerstones ont bien récupéré une partie de leurs pouvoirs mais cela est beaucoup moins significatif que la réaction avec ces étranges bulles.** " Expliqua Arashi en se tournant vers la dragonne d'eau qui rougissais nerveusement " **Vous ne sauriez pas comment les faire apparaitre à nouveau et en grand nombre ?** "

-"C'est que..." Commença à répondre Lilac avant qu'une alarme ne retentisse et que les Powerstone Heaven qui composaient le noyau cristallin ne perdent toute leurs énergie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

La course se poursuivait avec Carol et Corazon qui semblaient avoir trouvé leurs rythmes comme elles remontaient leurs retards sur les coureurs en tête de la course pendant que Spade et Torque se chargeaient d'atteindre les cibles à leurs portées.

-"C'est beaucoup plus facile quand ont s'amuse." Déclara Carol en riant comme elle se servait de ses pouvoir magnétique pour permettre à sa moto de rouler la tête en bas sur l'anneau magnétique en passant au dessus d'un groupe d'amazone surprise. "Tu avais raison Spade, je prenais cette compétition beaucoup trop au sérieux ce qui m'empêchait de piloter en donnant notre maximum."

-"Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, il suffisait de comparer ton style de conduite habituel et celui de la précédente course pour voir ce qui n'allait pas." Répondit le panda en atteignant trois cible en un seul lancé de cartes.

-"Tu as donc beaucoup observé la conduite de ma sœur alors, car même Torque et moi n'avions rien remarqué ." Répondit espièglement Corazon en faisant rougir le panda qui manqua son prochain tir et la féline motarde qui faillit de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule.

-"Nous avions dit que nous ne ferions rien pour déstabilisé l'autre pendant la course, Cory." Gémit Carol en rougissant pendant que sa moto reprenait son mode aérien.

-"Elle n'a fait qu'une simple remarque, il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu contrairement à ce que vous avez cru." Répondit Torque en touchant cinq cible pendant que la pilote féline entamait un looping suivie d'un piqué pour prendre un trajet étroit qui servait de raccourcie.

Le Sky Racer replia ses ailes et rugit comme il se mit à bondir sur les parois métallique permettant au commandant alien d'atteindre certaines cibles dissimulés. Le sphynx mécanique arriva rapidement à la fin du chemin où il fit un grand saut dans le vide en déployant ses ailes pour reprendre majestueusement son envol en surprenant des amazones concurrentes à qui il avait coupé la route.

-"Ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à mon propre Sky Racer ?" Se plaignit Carol qui les avait suivit et qui était très impressionnée par les performances du véhicule de Corazon.

-"Désolé sœurette mais maman n'en n'a laissé qu'un et tu as bien hérité du Wild Bike alors ne soit pas jalouse." Répondit la pilote féline qui l'avait entendu.

-"Je... je ne suis pas jalouse..." Mentit la féline motarde "Mais nous pourrions échangé nos véhicules pour la prochaine manche ? J'ai trop envie de piloté le Wild Sphynx."

-"Désoler ma grande mais il à été conçu pour les manipulateur de l'élément feu. Au lieu de vouloir changer de véhicule, trouve plutôt un moyen d'exploiter au maximum les qualités du Wild Bike." Répondit Corazon en riant comme le Sky Racer rugit tandis que ses ailes s'embrasèrent. "On se retrouve à la ligne d'arriver, ne perd pas trop de temps à flirter avec Spade."

-"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !" Hurla Carol avant que le Wild Sphynx ne fasse une énorme accélération qui laissa sur place ses poursuivantes. "Attend un peu que je te rattrape !"

-"Attend Carol, nous pourrions en profiter pour faire ce qu'à dit Cory." Répondit le panda avant de remarquer l'expression surprise de son amie.

-"Tu... tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on... ?" Demanda la féline motarde en rougissant "En pleine course et devant les écrans d'Amazonia...?"

-"Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous avons largement rattrapé notre retard et ne risquons pas de finir parmit les dernier à nouveau." Fit remarqué Spade "A moins que tu ne préfères le faire après cette manche."

-"Que... que racontes tu Sp... Spade... ?" Demanda Carol qui commençait à paniquée "Je... je pensais que nous avions décidé de resté amis pour le moment et que nous tenterions de voir comment évoluerait notre relation à la fin de cette aventure ?"

-"De quoi parles tu ? Je te propose seulement de cherché une façon d'amélioré ta conduite du Wild Bike grâce à nos pouvoirs." Expliqua le panda avant de rougir en comprenant ce que voulait dire son amie ainsi que sa réaction. "Attend... tu... tu pensais que je voulais que nous..."

-"Ou... oublions sa, tu veux..." Répondit la féline motarde gênée avant d'entendre l'alarme de la salle du noyau cristallin qui retentit dans avant que l'anneau de flottaison de la ville volante ne cessa soudainement de fonctionné entraînant la chute d'Amazonia . "Que se passe t'il ?"

-"Aucune idée mais je doute que cela fasse partie de la course." Répondit Spade en remarquant les regards horrifié des autres concurrentes qui allèrent immédiatement voir la situation de plus près. "Allons vite demandé à ta grand-mère et voir comment vont les autres ? Nous pourrons peut être aidé à évacué si jamais la situation devient critique."

De retour dans la salle du noyau cristallin,

Lilac et les autres s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient aux mur et autres éléments solides de la salle tandis que le cœur de cristal déchainait son énergie instable en libérant des rafales d'éclairs et de flammes.

-"Que se passe t'il encore ?" Demanda Flare qui arriva dans la salle et s'accrocha rapidement à une colonne pour ne pas s'envolé à cause de la chute d'Amazonia. "Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laissé seuls 20 minutes sans que vous ne provoquiez une catastrophe ?"

-"Le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven ayant disparu, l'équilibre entre les Powerstones Inferno et Metal est rompu et leurs pouvoirs semble s'affronté pour dominé l'autre." Expliqua Apollo en observant les flux d'énergies rouge et gris du cœur cristallin qui se repoussaient pour prendre la place laissé vacante de l'énergie indigo. "Et pour ton information nous y sommes pour rien."

-"Ce n'est pas le moment toutes les deux, il nous faut trouvé une solution pour rétablir l'équilibre du noyau cristallin ou Amazonia est bonne pour s'écraser sur Avalice." Fit remarqué Lyai avant de se tourné vers la dragonne d'eau "Lilac, Silver et toi ne pourriez pas refaire ce qui est arrivé au nuage de l'amour ? Cela créerait assez de bulles pour rétablir l'énergie des Powerstones Heaven."

-"Quoi... mais... mais..." Commença à bégayé la dragonne d'eau rougissante avant de soupiré "D'accord mais je voudrais que vous ne regardiez pas."

-"Mais..." Gémit Jiaoh "J'ai envie de voir ce qui à pu provoqué cette Bubble Explosion."

-"JIAOH!" Grognèrent les autres agacés par le comportement de la tigresse.

-"Bon d'accord, mais juste pour cette fois." Répondit Jiaoh en boudant "D'ailleurs il est où l'hérisson en peluche ?"

Ils commencèrent à tenté de le trouvé du regard quand Lilac l'aperçu encore inconscient et se dirigeant dangereusement vers un rebord qui donnait dans le vide et y tomba sous le regard horrifié de la dragonne d'eau tandis que le cœur cristallin retrouvait un peu d'équilibre et ralentit la chute Amazonia dans les airs grâce à un énorme pic en Powerstone Heaven que Arashi y avait planter. Sans perdre un instant la dragonne d'eau se dirigea vers le rebord fragilisé et plongea dans le vide à son tour pour tenté de sauvé son ami à la grande surprise des autres.

* * *

 **Ayant perdu la stabilité de son noyau, Amazonia commence à perdre de l'altitude et risque de s'écraser sur Avalice. Pendant ce temps un mystère se profile dans l'ombre à propos de Berry tandis que Lilac plonge dans le vide dans l'espoir de sauvé Silver.**

 **Amazonia est elle condamnée ? Quel secret cache Berry ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre: Saint Valentin mouvementé (partie 4): Dragon Furry en folie**

 **Merci encore d'avoir apprécié le petit extrait de l'arc Sol Emerald (en même temps avec Blaze présente le contraire m'aurai étonné), comme certains l'aurons comprit Eggman Nega y sera le "pseudo méchant principal", le véritable antagoniste principal étant un secret pour personne vu qu'il s'agit d'un des méchants les plus populaires de la série Sonic même s'il manquait cruellement de développement (comme le jeu où il est apparu)**


	52. Saint-Valentin mouvementé(Partie 4)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 51: Saint-Valentin mouvementé(partie 4): Dragon Furry en folie**

 _Lolpizza: Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup développé de petit éléments d'intrigue pour les personnages nouveau secondaire et me demande parfois si je ne pourrai pas faire d'autre fanfic sur eux. Par exemple raconté les aventures de Kitsune quand elle était jeune et son parcourt pour devenir sage du feu et chef des Red Scarves._

 _Qui sait peut être un jour quand j'aurai beaucoup plus avancé dans Guardian Chronicle ?_

 _Skyhoney: J'avais prévenu que l'arc Sol Emerald plairait énormément à certains (surtout aux fans d'un certains jeu que beaucoup détestent)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Lilac fendait l'air en piqué pour tenté de sauvé Silver qui était inconscient et chutait dangereusement dans le vide, suivie par Jiaoh sur son nuage et par Yun qui tentaient de les rejoindre. Le vent fouettait le visage de la dragonne d'eau tandis qu'elle réussi à rattrapé son ami et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

-"Réveille toi Silver, nous courons un grand danger..." Déclara Lilac en secouant l'hérisson _'Aucune réaction, il faut vite que je trouve un moyen de ralentir notre chute pour facilité la tache à Jiaoh et Yun qui nous suivent. Mais comment faire ? Dommage que je n'ai pas mes Wing Glyders avec moi nous serions déjà de retour à Amazonia.'_

Ils atteignirent la zone nuageuse ou la dragonne d'eau ferma rapidement les yeux tandis qu'ils se faisaient trempé par les gouttelettes d'eau contenu dans les nuages.

- _'Attend de l'eau, cela me donne une idée.'_ Pensa Lilac en se souvenant des cours de maitrise de l'eau que lui avait donné Orca et se concentra sur l'eau environnante pour crée une énorme bulle autour d'eux qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard. _'Zut, je ne maitrise pas encore assez bien la création de bulle mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne pour si peu...'_

La dragonne d'eau recommença à plusieurs reprise en enchainant les échecs avant d'entendre plusieurs rires amusée qui la surprit car c'était la première fois qu'elle les entendait mêmes'ils semblaient très familiers.

-" **Si pathétique, où est donc passé la dragonne que j'avais rencontré au sommet de ce volcan ?** " Demandèrent plusieurs voix fortes et profondes qui firent tressaillir de peur Lilac et lui était parfaitement audible malgré la puissance du vent. " **C'elle qui avait une si grande soif de puissance et de vengeance ?** "

-"Qui... qui a dit cela ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau peu rassuré en tentant de repéré son interlocuteur.

-" **Allons tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as déjà oublié ?** " Demandèrent les voix tandis qu'une gigantesquebulle sombre se forma autour de Lilac et Silver en arrêtant leurs chute comme le reflet d'un dragon à neuf têtes apparu sur sa surface.

-"Le Ya... Yamata No Oroshi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau choquée tandis qu'elle et son ami se posèrent sur la base de la bulle où s'était déjà accumulé une quantité de liquide sombre qui leurs arrivait jusqu'au genou "Que fais tu ici et que nous veux tu ? Si c'est un stratagème pour que je te libère, je te préviens que sa ne marchera pas."

-" **Voici le genre de réaction qui me plait, cette fouge, cette confiance en soi digne d'un membre du clan Aquarios.** " Déclara le reflet du dragon comme l'une de ses têtes aqueuses jaillit du reflet et se plaça devant eux pour mieux les observé " **Pourtant je ressens comme une touche de crainte et de haine dans ta voix et dans ton regard ? Aurais tu peur que je fasse du mal à cet hérisson ?** "

-"Bien sur il est mon ami après tous." Répondit Lilac avant de se placé entre l'immense dragon et son ami. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais il est hors de question que je te laisse approché Silver."

-" **Oh vraiment ? Voyons jusqu'où ira cette fameuse détermination mais d'abord quelques changements s'imposent.** " Déclara la tête du dragon aqueux qui ce dissous pour prendre la forme d'une Lilac sombre avec des yeux rougeoyants.

La dragonne d'eau original fut si surprise qu'elle ne remarqua pas le tentacule d'eau sombre qui s'était glissé derrière elle et se saisi de l'hérisson pour le plaqué contre la paroi de la bulle où ces bras et jambes furent engloutit dans le liquide sombre. Lilac s'apprêta à allé le libéré mais fut forcé d'y renoncé comme une lance aqueuse jaillit de la bulle juste en face d'elle et manqua de l'empalé si elle ne s'était pas protégé en créant un bouclier d'eau. Malheureusement elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir comme son double maléfique lui assena un violent coup de pied en traitre dans le dos.

La dragonne d'eau fit un vol plané avant de tombé douloureusement dans le liquide sombre et n'eu même pas le temps de se relevé que son double sombre arriva près d'elle pour tenté de la noyé en lui piétinant la tête avec sa jambe droite pour la forcé à resté immergée.

-" **Désolé mais il si tu veux le sauvé il faudra me passé sur le corps.** " Déclara la dragonne sombre en riant.

Lilac se débattit un long moment et réussi finalement à s'échappé de l'emprise mortelle en soulevant la jambe gauche de son adversaire à l'aide de ses cheveux.

-' _J'ai bien cru que s'en étais finis pour moi...'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau en reprenant son souffle pendant observait son double maléfique qui jaillit gracieusement de l'eau avec un sourire sadique. "Que manigances-tu ? Tu te rends compte que si tu me tues tu disparaitra toi aussi ?"

-" **Tu n'es pas assez informé à propos du Dragon Furry j'ai l'impression. Remarque, il aurait fallu que ton amie la dragonne tigresse sache que je n'en suis pas un comme les autres.** " Répondit la dragonne sombre comme une tempête se forma dans la bulle " **Le Yamata No Oroshi est un Dragon Furry supérieur avec non pas une mais 4 personnalités bien distincte. Et même si tu as réussi à t'attiré la sympathie des Dragon Soul qui représentent les têtes de cette entité il te reste encore c'elle qui représente le cœur à dompté, c'est-à-dire moi Notaya, la fureur du dragon à neuf têtes.** "

-"Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu veux me tué ni pourquoi tu t'en prend à Silver." Fit remarqué Lilac en hurlant à travers la tempête tout en essayant de résisté aux violentes bourrasque de vents.

-" **Pour l'hérisson c'est en partie par plaisir car j'adore voir l'expression de terreur qui se forme sur ton visage à chaque fois que l'un de tes amis est en danger. Mais c'est principalement parceque son élément vent est une menace que je ne peux pas ignoré et dois supprimé le plus rapidement possible.** " Répondit Notaya en observant le visage de Silver toujours inconscient avant de tourné son attention vers la dragonne d'eau qui rougissait légèrement " **Quand à la raison pour laquelle je veux te tué ? Disons que j'en ai assez de partagée mon existence avec un être aussi pitoyable, j'ai donc simplement décidé de prendre ta place et pour cela il me suffit simplement de te faire plongé dans le glacial mais paisible sommeil éternel tant que nous sommes dans cette bulle.** "

-"Je comprend mieux, mais dommage pour toi j'ai un planning très chargé pour le reste de ma vie donc je vais devoir annulé cette proposition." Déclara Lilac avant de levé son bras droit au ciel et de l'abaissé rapidement incitant un énorme marteau d'eau, qu'elle avait formé pendant les explication de son adversaire, à s'abattre violemment sur la dragonne sombre en créant une explosion aqueuse.

La dragonne d'eau se protégea instinctivement de l'explosion mais ne trouva aucune trace de son adversaire. En restant malgré tous sur ses gardes, elle se dirigea vers son ami toujours emprisonné dans la paroi de la bulle et encore inconscient.

-"Mais bon sang Silver, tu vas te réveillé ? J'ignore combien de temps il nous reste avant le retour de cette Dragon Soul meurtrière." Demanda la dragonne agacé par l'hérisson inconscient avant de lui envoyé une sphère d'eau au visage mais malheureusement son ami ne réagit pas. "Par la Kingdom Stone, je sais que j'ai un peu exagérée, même si se n'était pas entièrement de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit toujours inconscient."

-" **Je me demande si une certaine Dragon Soul n'aurai pas profité de ton envie d'amour frénétique pour altéré l'énergie de cet hérisson en peluche ?** " Demanda la voix de Notaya comme la partie supérieure de son corps émergea de la paroi de la bulle juste à coté de Silver en surprenant Lilac " **Tu devrais d'ailleurs mieux te contrôlé sur ce point. Heureusement que personne n'a assisté a cette scène que l'on aurai facilement pu classée comme indécente.** "

-"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et éloigne toi immédiatement de lui !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau qui n'appréciait pas de voir la Dragon Soul maléfique aussi proche de son ami.

-" **Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Tant que je suis si proche de cet hérisson autant que je m'intéresse un peu à son cas et tente de découvrir ce qui te plais autant chez lui.** " Répondit Notaya en tirant la langue à une Lilac fulminante avant de se rapproché du visage de Silver pour mieux l'étudié. " **J'avoue que vu de près il semble très mignon, dommage qu'il représente une menace pour moi sinon je me serais bien amusé avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quoique... pourquoi devrais-je me privé ? Sa donnerais un peu de piment à nos partie de jambe en l'air.** "

-"A... arrête sa immédiatement..." Supplia Lilac en plaquant ses mains sur les écouteurs de son casque audio pour tenté de ne pas entendre les déclarations lubrique de son adversaire qui s'amusait à passé ses mains à travers la fourrure et les piquants de l'hérisson tout en l'embrassant avidement et en lui léchant le cou.

-" **Vraiment pas mauvais, je comprend mieux pourquoi il attire autant les convoitises de la gente féminine. Maintenant passons au plat principal.** " Déclara la Dragon Soul maléfique en se léchant avidement les lèvres tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans le pantalon de Silver et qu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise " **Bha dis donc, j'en connais un avec qui mère nature à été très généreuse !** "

-"Je t'ai dit d'arrêté immédiatement !" Hurla Lilac en balançant sa main en direction de Notaya projetant ainsi inconsciemment une lame d'eau brillante d'un vert profond en forme de croissant de lune semblable à c'elles qu'utilisaient Seiriu au sommet du Mont Draconia.

La lame aquatique fendit l'air et trancha les bras de la Dragon Soul maléfique qui hurla en ressentant la douleur avant de disparaitre dans le liquide sombre.

- _'Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de faire mais cela semble l'avoir atteint.'_ Pensa Lilac en observant ses mains d'où émanaient encore une faible et étrange lueur verte qui lui rappela c'elle de Silver quand il avait affronté Osuuchi "L'élément vent ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

-" **La gamine se décide enfin à sortir ces griffes j'ai l'impression.** " Déclara Notaya en surgissant derrière la dragonne d'eau " **Sa tombe bien je vais pouvoir passé au niveau supérieur moi aussi.** "

La dragonne d'eau fut surprise et horrifié en voyant des doubles de Notaya jaillir de l'eau pour finalement ce retrouvé avec une armée de Dragon Soul maléfique face à elle.

-"Hé attend ce n'est pas loyal." Fit remarqué Lilac.

-" **Ma pauvre Lilac, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tant que nous serons dans cette bulle c'est moi qui dicte les règles.** " Répondirent les dragonnes d'eau sombres à l'unisson avant de se lancé à l'assaut " **Alors cesses de te plaindre et viens joué avec nous...** "

* * *

De retour à Amazonia,

Jiaoh et Yun étaient retourné dans la salle du noyau cristallin pour expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Lilac et Silver à leurs amis et connaitre la situation de la citée volante.

-"Ainsi donc leurs chute à été stoppé par cet étrange bulle sombre ?" Récapitula Lyai "Vous pensez qu'il pourrais s'agir du Yamata No Orochi ?"

-"Aucune idée, mais si c'est le cas il tombe vraiment mal." Répondit Apollo en réfléchissant

-"Nous disposons malheureusement de peu d'information concernant le Dragon Furry des dragons d'eau et notamment sur le Yamata No Orochi." Avoua Flare "J'ai seulement appris à Lilac comment communiqué avec ses Dragon Soul et n'imaginai pas qu'elle rentrerait aussi rapidement en phase avec eux. Qu'a tu encore manigancé en mon absence pour que sa arrive, Jiaoh ?"

-"Hé ne m'accuse pas j'y suis pas pour grand-chose cette fois, je les ai juste fait passé l'attraction du nuage de l'amour pour tenté de calmé les Dragons Souls de Lilac qui semblaient encore agité à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier."Se défendit la tigresse "Je pensais que cela ralentirait leurs évolutions pas que l'inverse."

-"Nous déciderons de qui est responsable une autre fois. Pour l'instant l'important est de vérifié l'état de nos amis et de la population d'Amazonia tout en sécurisant la ville avant que le pouvoir du noyau cristallin ne soit de nouveau altéré par la perte d'énergie des Powerstones Heaven." Déclara Apollo avant de se tourné vers la grande sphynx qui plantait des pics de Powerstone Heaven dans le noyau de cristal. "Combien de temps nous reste t'il d'après vous, Arashi ?"

-" **Environs une dizaine de minute vu l'évolution de l'éclat des fragments.** " Répondit la grande sphynx en se posant devant eux. " **J'ai eu raison de gardé en quarantaine ces morceaux de stalagmites de Powerstones quand nous avons remarqué leurs perte d'énergies. Mais ce n'est que temporaire car malheureusement il ne m'en reste déjà plus. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de restauré totalement le pouvoir des Powerstone Heaven, Amazonia sera condamné à s'écrasé sur Avalice.** "

-"Pas forcément... Jiaoh tu nous as bien dit que Silver et Lilac avait provoqué une véritable explosion de bulle qui avait forcé la fermeture de l'attraction ?" Demanda Lyai qui semblait avoir une idée "Tu penses qu'elles n'auraient toujours pas éclaté et que l'ont pourraient encore les transporté jusqu'ici ?"

-"Sans doute, ces bulles sont vraiment très résistantes et ont une durée de vie étonnement longue." Répondit la tigresse en souriant "J'ai même gardé les premières que j'ai pu attrapé dans le Wild Comet pour voir combien de temps elles prenaient pour éclaté."

-"Drôle de passe-temps mais elles dates de quand ?" Demanda Flare intriguée

-"De la nuit où tu as affronté Lilac, tu sais quand Silver avait bu un tonneau entier de Sake." Répondit Jiaoh en riant "Donc je ne serais pas surprise s'il en reste au nuage de l'amour. Tu comptes t'en servir pour tenté de restauré le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven en attendant le retour de Lilac et Silver ?"

-"C'est une Miagnifique idée, nous aurions gagné un temps fou en commençant par sa." Déclara Yun en faisant une pirouette

-"Oui miagnifique comme tu dis..."Répondit Lyai amusée par l'accent de la petite sphynx "Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps de le faire avant que le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven du noyau ne s'épuise à nouveau. Ce qui veux dire que Amazonia va de nouveau chuté et cette fois-ci peut être pour de bon."

-"Pas si nous nous chargeons de la maintenir en l'air assez longtemps pour vous permettre d'agir." Répondit Apollo en faisant craqué les articulations de son épaule droite. "Avec nos deux Dragon Furry cela ne devrait pas posé de problème."

-"Bonne idée, mais il vaudrait mieux d'abord t'enlevé ce collier pour évité que j'ai à te repêché à nouveau quand le pouvoir du champ de force sera de nouveau rétablit." Fit remarqué Jiaoh en riant.

-"Pour une fois elle ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Yun va cherché Lady Wanqiang ou Zhudao pour qu'elles enlèvent le collier d'Apollo, Jiaoh tu retourne voir comment la situation évolue avec Lilac." Déclara Flare "Lyai tu te charges du transport des bulles et de prévenir nos amis. Pendant ce temps je me met en position sous Amazonia au cas où le noyau cristallin nous lâcherait à nouveau."

-"Vous n'irez nulle part !" Ordonna la voix de Shiyo comme un groupe d'Amazones armées fit soudainement irruption dans la salle et les encerclèrent.

L'amazone supérieure s'avança en face d'eux et observa le noyau cristallin avant de leurs jeté un regard emplit de profond méprit.

-"Il semblerait que j'avais eu raison de me méfié de vous." Déclara Shiyo en marchant lentement autour d'eux "Nous vous offrons l'hospitalité et certaines faveurs dont les étrangers n'ont normalement pas accès et que faites vous pour nous remercié ? Vous profitez de la grande course d'Amazonia pour tenté de dérobé le noyau cristallin et faire chuté notre citée au sol."

-" **Ecoute Shiyo, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de ..."** Répondit Arashi en tentant de défendre les autres mais fut rapidement réduit au silence lorsque certaines amazones activèrent leurs lances pour crée un champ de force magnétique autour de la grande sphynx.

-"Je vous interdit de faire du mal à ma mère !" Hurla Yun en doublant de taille pour se jeté sur l'amazone supérieure qui fut protégé par un écran magnétique déployé par d'autres amazones.

-"Vous avez même réussi à ligué les sphynx contre nous à ce que je vois." Constata Shiyo avec méprit "J'ignore qu'elles étaient vos intentions mais vous êtes bon pour finir aux cachots pour intérrogatoire puis exécution."

-"Ex... exécution ? Vous ne trouvez pas sa un peu exagéré ?" Demanda Jiaoh inquiète "Ce n'est qu'un énorme malentendu..."

-"SILENCE ! J'en ai assez entendu, gardez votre salive pour l'interrogatoire." Ordonna Shiyo "Emmenez les aux cachots puis retrouvez et capturez leurs amis, si sa se trouve ils auraient pu aussi vouloir s'en prendre à Lady Wanqiang et à Zhudao pour permettre à c'elles qui participent à la course de tenté de prendre le contrôle d'Amazonia."

-"Voyons Shiyo, tu sais très bien qu'il en faut plus pour nous terrassé." Déclara une voix au dessus d'eux qui était c'elle Zhudao sur son Wild Racer accompagné de Corazon et de Torque. "D'ailleurs, je serais surprise que vous les laissiez dirigé Amazonia sans rien dire."

-"Zhudao, Corazon et Torque vous allez bien ?" Demanda Lyai soulagée de voir la tante de Carol et leurs amis qui se posèrent près d'eux.

-"Se serait plutôt à nous de vous posez cette question vu la situation. Carol et Spade ont rejoint Milla, ma grand-mère et les autres et tentent de calmé les habitants paniqués" Répondit Corazon "Nous avons vu Amazonia perdre énormément d'altitude ainsi que son champ de force électromagnétique, que c'est il passé ?"

-"Vous tombez bien, vous pourriez expliqué à cette amazone hystérique que nous tentons de sauvé Amazonia pas de prendre le pouvoir ?" Demanda Flare en tirant la langue à Shiyo pour la nargué. "Je serais d'avis qu'on lui retire son titre d'amazone supérieure."

-"Excusez là, elle a toujours été un peu paranoïaque." Répondit Zhudao avant de s'adressée aux amazones "Maintenant rangé vos armes et pour l'amour d'Amazonia libéré Arashi vous savez pourtant qu'il ne faut jamais la mettre en colère."

Les guerrières amazones lui obéir immédiatement à la grande consternation de Shiyo qui fit rapidement connaitre son avis.

-"Tu crois ces renégats alors que toutes les preuves accuses ?" Demanda l'amazone supérieure.

-"Calme toi Shiyo, tu as toujours aimé exagéré les choses et voir des coupables chez tous le monde." Répondit Zhudao en soupirant "Je doute qu'ils aient tenté quoi que ce soit à l'encontre d'Amazonia, surtout en présence d'Arashi. Si nous écoutions plutôt ce qu'ils ont à nous dire avant de les accusés ?"

-"J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu tentes de les couvrir car se sont les amis de tes nièces." Soupçonna Shiyo. "Je ferais peut être mieux de t'enfermé avec eux pour tiré sa au clair."

-"Tu veux vraiment que l'on règle nos compte ici et maintenant ?" Provoqua la tante de Carol et de Corazon.

-"Euh... excusez moi mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour sa." Fit remarqué Lyai en s'interposant entre elles "Zhudao, le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven a atteint un niveau critique ce qui a causé la chute d'Amazonia. Nous pouvons restauré leurs énergies grâce aux bulles de Lilac et Silver mais ceux-ci sont... comment dire... Occupé avec une affaire tout aussi urgentes qui les empêches d'intervenir. Mais il restent c'elles qu'ils ont laissé dans le nuages de l'amour. Si nous arrivons à les transporté jusqu'ici nous pourrions redonné assez d'énergie au noyau cristallin pour permettre à Amazonia de tenir en attendant le retour de nos amis."

-"Je vois... mais êtes vous certains que ces bulles sont la solution à notre problème ?"Demanda la tante de Carol perplexe.

-"Sa semble plausible d'après Arashi et Yun, et c'est la seule solution que nous ayons pour l'instant." Répondit Apollo "Mais le problème est qu'il nous manque du temps avant que les pics d'Heaven Stones ."

-"Mais bien sur... Voyons Zhudao il est évident qu'ils mentent car les amazones supérieure le sauraient si Amazonia courait un aussi grand danger, non ?" Fit remarqué Shiyo qui fut surprise face au silence de l'amazone supérieure "Attend tu le savais ?"

-"La perte d'énergie des Powerstones Heaven à débuté il y à quelques jours. N'étant pas grave à l'époque ma mère et moi avions préféré annoncé la nouvelle après la fête des cerisiers arc-en-ciel pour ne pas décevoir les nombreuses amazones qui l'attendaient. Nous n'imaginions pas que la situation s'aggraverais autant en si peu de temps." Avoua la tante de Corazon en gagnant une expression choquée de Shiyo et des autres amazones "Combien de temps nous reste t'ils ?"

Soudainement l'énergie des pics de Powerstones Heaven disparu en entraînant à nouveau une altération du pouvoir du noyau cristallin et la chute de la cité.

-"Trop tard, notre délai est écoulé." Déclara Apollo en se rapprochant de Zhudao pendant que Lyai avait déjà quitté la salle "Vous devez m'enlevé mon collier pour que je puisse aidé ma sœur à ralentir la chute de la cité."

-"Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez y arrivé mais je vous fais confiance." Répondit l'amazone supérieur en plaçant son gant sur le collier du dragon tigre qui se décrocha.

* * *

Sans perdre un instant Apollo se laissa engloutir par l'ouverture par laquelle Silver et Lilac avaient quitté Amazonia et se retrouva en chute libre avant de se stabilisé en se propulsant avec des flammes qui jaillirent de ses chaussures.

-"Tu en as mit du temps." Déclara Flare qui le dépassa en se propulsant elle aussi avec des flammes. "Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut vite rattrapé Amazonia ! Mais attention si jamais tu sens que ton Dragon Soul devient instable à nouveau arrête immédiatement."

-"Merci de t'inquiété pour moi mais sa devrait allé, cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai réglé mes comptes avec Xingxing." Rassura Apollo avec un sourire confiant tandis qu'il se précipitait derrière elle.

Les deux dragons tigres fermèrent alors leurs yeux et se concentrèrent pour atteindre le plus profond de leurs subconscients, c'est-à-dire le lieux où ils communiquaient avec leurs Dragon Souls. Comme ils le faisaient deux cercles de flammes apparurent autour d'eux et les consumèrent avant de prendre la forme de deux dragons. Ceux-ci dépassèrent en un instant Amazonia pendant sa chute et se placèrent sur sa trajectoire.

Le sol de la cité volante trembla quand celle-ci s'immobilisa et ses habitants furent stupéfait de découvrir les deux immenses dragons qui maintenaient de toute leurs forces l'anneau de flottaison et la base d'Amazonia.

* * *

-"C'est donc sa le Dragon Furry ?" Demanda Lady Wanqiang qui comme les autres était sans voix en observant les nouvelles formes des dragons tigres jumeaux comme les flammes qui les recouvraient disparurent.

Apollo était devenu une sorte de dragon chevalier aux écailles rouges et noires vêtue d'une armure dorée et armé d'un immense sabre qu'il tenait entre ses dents pour pouvoir soutenir la cité en l'air tandis que ses immenses ailes de chauves-souris rouges et noires ainsi que sa longue queue balayait l'air.

Flare quand à elle ressemblait à une dragonne harpie avec les plumes qu'elle avait sur les cuisses et les bras. Les quatre cornes incurvée qu'elle avait maintenant sur la tête s'embrasèrent et prirent la couleur de ses long cheveux maintenant couleur cuivrée comme ses quatre ailes d'ange rouge s'enflammèrent pour la propulsé vers le haut et l'aidé à soutenir Amazonia.

-"C'est exact, voici Tiamiat, dragonne des flammes dansante et Ignis, le chevalier dragon au cœur ardent." Déclara Cherry qui était ravis de les voir "J'ai beau avoir déjà vu Tiamiat à plusieurs reprise, mais je ne peux pas m'empêché de m'émerveillé à chaque fois. J'avais entendu parlé d'Ignis mais c'est la première fois que je le vois par contre."

-"Et vous nous dîtes que Lilac pourra en faire autant ?" Demanda Milla impressionnée.

-"J'espère qu'elle n'attrapera pas la grosse tête avec tous ce pouvoir." Plaisanta Carol "Au moins nous avons gagné un moment de répit grâce à eux. Je me demande ce qui à bien pu se passé pour causé la chute d'Amazonia."

-"Cela à sans doute un lien avec le noyau cristallin et la perte d'énergie des Powerstones Heaven qui c'est accélérée." Avoua Lady Wanqiang en gagnant une expression de surprise des autres et des amazones aux alentours qui avaient aussi entendu "Ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtive, nous l'avons découvert il y à peu de temps et comptions l'annoncé après les festivités."

-"Nous comprenons, mais qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons pas laissé Flare et Apollo maintenir Amazonia dans les airs indéfiniment." Fit remarqué Tsume qui les avait rejoint.

-"Il va faudrait peut être mieux commencé à évacué la cité pour leurs permettre de la posé en sureté sur Avalice ?" Suggéra Fang, le compagnon de Tsume.

Il s'agissait d'un chat sauvage au pelage brun ainsi qu'un ancien soldat de l'armée de l'air de Shan Mu, qui avait été recueillit par l'amazone gardienne il y a plusieurs année lorsque l'appareil de Fang percuta le Wild Racer de Tsume. Bien qu'au début leurs relation ne fut pas la meilleure d'Amazonia, pour ne pas dire la pire, ils devinrent rapidement de bons amis suivie de timide jeunes amoureux que Zhudao adorait taquiné.

-"C'est une bonne idée, nous pourrons calmé la situation et vérifié l'étendu des dégâts." Approuva Guntz.

-"Et si vous aviez besoin d'un endroit pour résider en attendant la fin des réparation je suis persuadé que les trois grandes cités d'Avalice seront ravi de vous accueillir." Déclara Klonoa en gagnant un couinement de Gon qui appréciait l'idée.

-"Nous allons d'abord commencé par posé Amazonia et a mettre en sécurité tous le monde avant de prendre ce genre de décision." Répondit Lady Wanqiang qui semblait rassurée par l'attitude calme des garçons.

-"Il faut voir le coté positif, au moins nous ne sommes pas attaqué." Déclara Carol en gagnant un regard choqué des autres "Quoi ?"

-"Tu ne sais pas qu'il s'agit de la dernière chose à dire dans ce genre de situation ?" Demanda Spade sidéré par ce que venait de dire son amie. "Cela porte malheur et est souvent suivie d'une catastrophe."

-"Oh arrêtez, vous n'allez pas croire à ce genre de superstition ?" Répondit la féline avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse provoqué par un projectile tiré par le vaisseau des Dark Scarves qui jaillit d'un nuage et attendait le bon moment pour faire son apparition.

Celui-ci ressemblait à un immense vaisseau pirate avec une sculpture en or représentant un cheval ailé qui lui servait de figure de proue. A son bord pouvait être aperçue de nombreuses sbires ayant revêtue des sortes d'exosquelettes mécaniques aux blindages rouges et jaunes et étaient dirigé par Pégasus Maximus et ses trois généraux.

-"Je te l'avais dit, Carol." Déclara Spade.

-"Arrête il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence et il ne s'agit que d'un commandant des Dark Scarves." Répondit la féline. "Sa aurait pu être bien pire, il aurait pu s'agir d'un lieutenant de Lord Brevon."

-"Tu veux dire une lieutenante comme moi je suppose." Déclara Suzaku qui volait juste au dessus d'eux en souriant.

-"Bon sang Carol, tais toi pour l'amour d'Avalice." Déclara le panda voleur en retenant la bouche de son amie qui allait redire une autre phrase.

-"Dîtes les tourtereaux se n'est pas le moment pour faire une scène de ménage." Plaisanta la phénix en se posant devant eux.

-"Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ?" Demanda Lady Wanqiang qui semblait folle de rage.

-"Oups, j'oubliai les bonnes manières." Répondit Suzaku en faisant la révérence "Je suis Suzaku, lieutenante gardienne de l'empire sud de Lord Arktivus Brevon, et je suis venu récupéré la Météo Stone pour mon maître. Remettez la moi et je laisserai votre ville en paix, sinon je crains fort ne devoir la réduire en cendre."

-"Essai donc pour voir, tu ne comprendras pas ta douleur quand j'aurai planté mes griffes dans tes plumes." Menaça Tsume qui était retenue par Fang.

-"A ce que je vois le terme chat sauvage est parfaitement adapté à votre personnalité." Fit remarqué Suzaku avant de se tourné vers Lady Wanqiang. "Qu'en est il de vous, matriarche ?"

-"Désolé mais je décline ta proposition, car Amazonia ne cèdera devant personne. Et certainement pas un minable cafard trop lâche pour venir mené ces propres troupes sur le champ de bataille." Répondit la vielle féline en gagnant un grognement d'agacement de la lieutenante.

-"Comme vous voudrez, mais comme je suis sympa je vous laisse un ultimatum d'une heure avant de déchainé mes flammes sur votre ville." Déclara la phénix en s'envolant "Pendant ce temps je vous laisse en compagnie de mes acolytes qui ont hâte de testé leurs nouveaux jouets. A tout de suite !"

-"J'aurai pas mieux dit grand-mère mais j'espère que tu n'as pas prit cette décision car mes amis et moi convoitons aussi la Météo Stone ?" Demanda Carol en se sentant légèrement coupable

-"Absolument pas, je n'aime simplement pas les menaces." Répondit l'amazone dominante en observant Suzaku se dirigé vers le vaisseau des Dark Scarves" Et je suis persuadé qu'Amazonia aurait été attaqué par ce vaisseau même si j'avais accédé à sa demande."

-"Elle aurait donc manqué à sa parole ?" Demanda Milla "Moi qui pensait que Seiriu et elle avaient le sens de l'honneur."

-"En faite, elle aurait respecté son engagement mais j'ai l'impression que ce vaisseau est dirigé par une ordure doublé d'une tête de mule qui ne reculera devant rien pour envahir Amazonia." Répondit l'amazone dominante en observant la figure de proue. "Vu cette horrible figure de proue, il s'agit sans doute d'un héritier de la famille Maximus qui n'hésitera pas à vouloir reconquérir l'ancien éden volant de son ancêtre. Mais nous n'allons pas nous laissé faire ! Ai-je raison peuple d'Amazonia ?"

Les habitants de la cité volante qui se trouvaient autour approuvèrent en poussant des cries tribaux avant d'allé se préparé pour la bataille à venir.

-"Nous allons aussi vous aidé. Après tous nous avons un compte à réglé avec cette poule braisée de Suzaku et les Dark Scarves, et nous vous devons bien sa pour votre hospitalité." Déclara Spade "Même si nous nous serions bien passé de ces colliers."

-"Tu as raison de me rappelé ce détail..." Répondit Lady Wanqiang en activant son gantelet déverrouillant ainsi tous les colliers de la ville "Maintenant vous n'aurez plus aucunes excuses pour ne pas combattre. Par contre nous aurions bien besoin de l'énergie du noyau cristallin pour alimenté les armes d'Amazonia et rétablir son champ de force."

-"Je vais tenté de rentré en contact avec Cory pour savoir ce qu'il en ai vu que la liaison de nos holo-bracelets est rétablit." Déclara AAA en tentant de contacté leurs amis "Il nous faudrait d'ailleurs récupéré le Wild Comet et nos armes pour être plus efficaces."

-"Nous devrions aussi retrouvé Lilac, Jiaoh et Silver, je suis inquiète par rapport au message que Lyai a envoyé à Flare." Répondit Milla

-'Sans oublié Ambre et Paolo. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait enfin décidé de faire le premier pas aujourd'hui." Fit remarqué Guntz en riant "Vous pensez qu'il a réussi à la rattrapé ?"

-"J'espère pour lui que non." Répondit mystérieusement Cherry en gagnant un regard intrigué de son petit ami.

-"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle concernant nos amis." Déclara le petit tarsier en terminant sa conversation avec Torque. "La bonne nouvelle est qu'ils vont bien et ont trouvé un moyen de rétablir l'énergie du noyau cristallin."

-"Et la mauvaise ?" Demanda Klonoa

-"Le Dragon Fury de Lilac fait de nouveau entendre parlé de lui et aurait prit Silver en otage." Répondit AAA en gagnant un regard horrifié des autres "Ils se trouveraient dans une mystérieuse bulle sombre qui flotterait dans la zone nuageuse sous Amazonia. Jiaoh vient de partir pour voir comment évolue la situation. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Paolo et d'Ambre par contre, mais il semble être dans la partie Nord de la cité."

-"Klonoa, Gon et moi partons aussi pour rejoindre Lilac et Silver." Déclara Milla "Le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube pourrait être utile."

-"Cherry et moi partons à la recherche d'Ambre et de Paolo." Répondit Guntz "Nous en profiterons pour protégé cette partie de la ville."

-"Spade et moi aiderons au Sud alors." Déclara Carol "AAA tu pars retrouvé le Wild Comet et les armes, ils doivent ce trouvé à l'artillerie. Prévient Torque et Cory pour qu'ils viennent t'aidé si tu en as besoin."

-"OKAY chef!" Répondit le petit tarsier avant de partir en sautant sur les toits pour évité la foule.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Lilac passait un sale moment face à l'armé de Dragon Soul maléfique. Elle arrivait à les maintenir à distance grâce à l'élément vent qu'elle avait mystérieusement acquit durant la bataille mais était clairement désavantagée.

La dragonne d'eau projeta une nouvelle lame de vent sur un groupe de ses doubles sombres avant de se propulsé dans les airs avec un jet d'eau pour évité un assaut ennemie mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand deux double de Notaya surgirent derrière elle avant de la percuté avec deux violent Dragon Rush qui furent suivit par ceux d'une dizaine de clones.

-" **Alors gamine, tu abandonnes déjà ?** " Demandèrent les clones en envoyant Lilac percuté violemment la surface de la bulle. " **Nous commençons à peine à nous amusé.** "

-"Plutôt mourir..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en essuyant un filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres _'Le problème est que cela risque d'arrivé d'ici peu de temps si_ _je ne trouve pas un moyen de les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Mais comment faire ? Tant que nous serons dans cette bulle elle pourra crée autant de double qu'elle le souhaite et pourra se régénéré à l'infini. Et si comme je le pense elle peut manipulé toute cette eau sombre, alors elle pourrait même me tué quand sa lui chante. En clair, elle ne fait que joué avec moi en se moment et serait quasiment invincible tant que nous sommes dans cette satanée bulle.'_

* * *

Tandis que Lilac tentait de trouvé un moyen de vaincre Notaya, Jiaoh observait avec inquiétude la surface de la bullequi commençait à vibré et à se mouvoir au rythme de la lutte entre la dragonne d'eau et la Dragon Soul maléfique.

-"Sa m'énerve de resté planté là, totalement impuissante sans savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur." Hurla de frustration la tigresse avant d'entendre un hurlement qui transperça le silence inquiétant de l'ambiance qu'avait crée l'apparition de la bulle. "Quesque s'était ?"

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir une immense forme lumineuse semblable à un dragon orientale rose qui fendit les nuages en se dirigeant vers elle. Sans perdre un instant Jiaoh s'apprêta à se défendre de l'étrange apparition mais fut prit au dépourvu quand elle se transforma en un nuage de bulle qui pénétra dans le liquide sombre.

-"Okay ma vielle Jiaoh... Il te faut un peu de repos car tu commences à avoir des hallucinations." Déclara la tigresse avant de se tourné vers l'énorme bulle et fut surprise de voir des lignes de lumière rose qui se déplaçait sur sa surface. "Ou pas..."

* * *

 **Tandis qu'une bataille se prépare sur Amazonia, qui venait tous juste d'être sauvé d'une chute mortelle par Apollo et Flare, Lilac affronte Notaya, la partie la plus maléfique du Yamata No Orochi, qui a prit en otage Silver et semble être imbattable. Mais quand tout semble perdu une lueur d'espoir apparaît.**

 **Comment va se déroulé la suite de cette aventure ?**

 **Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**

 **Silver: Attend sa veux dire que je vais encore être inconscient au prochain chapitre ?**

 **Lilac: Désolé mais je te rappelle que cette partie est surtout conçu pour être centré sur moi et les filles.**

 **Silver: Apollo a pourtant eu droit à un peu d'attention avec son Dragon Furry**

 **Notaya: Simple petit détail et tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux vu que je m'occupe de toi.**

 **Lilac: Sa ne lui remonte pas vraiment le moral si tu veux mon avis.**


	53. La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 1)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 52: La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 1): les anges de Maximus**

 _Salut chers lecteurs, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre (je sais vous vous impatienté de connaitre la suite de cette aventure). Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai juste prit un petit moment pour commencé la partie 1.5 de l'arc Elemental Stones._

 _Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, il est Classé M pour évité certains malentendu et il s'agit d'une aventure spécial halloween (je vous l'avais dit que j'en prévoyais une non ?). Rien ne vous oblige à la lire vu que j'en ferais un rapide résumé au début de la partie 2._

 _Minera89: ne t'en fait pas il se réveillera bientôt et n'est pas si inactif que tu le pense. ;)_

 _CherryCostello21: Sa serais mauvais pour la suite de l'aventure si elle perdait... quoique une Lilac maléfique est déjà prévu mais je n'en dirais pas plus)_

 _Coeurguimauvelol: merci, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir réussi à exprimé cette facette de sa personnalité à cause de la façon dont elle s'amusait avec Silver._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Paolo se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête et remarqua rapidement qu'il était transporté dans les airs par Ambre qui le maintenait par la queue.

-"Ouch... je sais que tu veux bien faire mais tu aurais pu trouvé une autre partie de mon corps à maintenir à la place de ma queue." Déclara le guépard qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-"Content de voir que tu es enfin réveillé, je vais pouvoir relâché un peu de leste." Répondit la chauve-souris en lâchant son ami qui tomba la tête la première en hurlant dans un bassin d'eau qui se trouvait en dessous.

-"Non mais sa va pas la tête, j'aurais pu me brisé le cou tu sais ?" Fit remarqué Paolo en refaisant surface.

-"Sa t'apprendra à ne pas poursuivre une kunoichi." Répondit Ambre pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de lui en volant mais n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand le guépard l'agrippa et la fit tombé dans l'eau.

-"Et sa t'apprendra à ne pas tenté de me fuir." Se moqua Paolo avant de regretté son geste quand la chauve-souris jaillit de l'eau avec un regard furieux et se dirigea vers lui. "Oh non... calme toi Ambre... je... je suis désolé !"

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard,

La kunoichi sortie du bassin d'eau en traînant le pauvre guépard maintenant ligoté avec des bosses sur la tête et le posa sur la rive.

-"T'es vraiment lourd tu sais." Déclara Ambre en haletant tandis lui tourna le dos pendant qu'elle enlevait son kimono trempé pour révélé sa tenue de ninja en dessous. "Pourquoi t'amuses tu autant à m'agacé."

-"Sans doute parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi." Répondit Paolo en faisant sursauté et rougir son amie qui pensait qu'il était inconscient. "Ecoute, j'ignore pourquoi tu me fuis depuis que je t'ai proposé d'être ma valentine et je m'excuse si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Mais je tiens à te dire que j'étais sincère et espère que nous resterons malgré tous de bons amis."

La kunoichi resta un moment silencieuse avant de finalement soupiré et d'un vif lancé de shuriken trancha les liens du sprinteur.

-"La prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clémente." Menaça Ambre en déployant ses ailes avant de s'éloigné "Maintenant dépêchons nous de retrouvé les autres, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Amazonia à perdu autant d'altitude en si peu de temps."

-"Tu veux dire que la cité à brusquement chuté vers le sol ?" Demanda le guépard qui la suivait en courant "Maintenant que j'y pense la dernière chose dont je me souvient est que je te poursuivais quand j'ai soudainement décollé du sol avant de me cogné la tête sur quelque chose."

-"La chute soudaine à crée un mouvement ascendant sur tous ce qui se trouvait sur Amazonia." Expliqua la chauve-souris en pointant les véhicules et les habitations détruites ainsi que certains habitants d'Amazonia blessés qui se préparaient pour la bataille a venir. "Tu as heurté un panneau et j'ai dû te transporté jusqu'à ton réveil."

-"Oh tu t'es occupé de moi pendant tous ce temps ? Finalement tu es moins glaciale que tu n'en as l'air." Répondit Paolo avant de remarqué le regard noir que lui lançait son amie et changea rapidement de sujet "Euh... et sinon que ce passe t'il maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que les amazones se préparent pour quelque chose."

-"Aucune idée, mais ton collier c'est détaché pendant que tu dormais. Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas eu un problème avec la source d'énergie d'Amazonia ?" Réfléchit la kunoichi tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue où Paolo heurta Guntz qui était accompagné par Cherry.

-"Nous vous retrouvons enfin, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêté de jouer au chat et à la souris ?" Demanda la fennec "La situation est grave, le cœur cristallin d'Amazonia est tombé en panne et ne fournit plus d'énergie."

-"Pour le moment se sont Apollo et Flare qui maintiennent la ville en l'air grâce à leurs Dragon Furry." Expliqua le loup en poussant le guépard qui était encore sur lui "Mais nos ennuies ne s'arrête pas là car Amazonia est maintenant la cible de Pégasus Maximus, un commandant des Dark Scarves et de Suzaku, la lieutenant de Lord Brevon."

-"Ce qui explique l'agitation des habitants." Conclue Ambre "Ainsi que la présence de ce vaisseau."

-"Hein quel vaisseau ?" Demanda Paolo avant de remarqué celui qui se trouvait derrière lui et que pointait ses amis. "Attendez c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ?"

-"Bha tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?" Demanda Guntz "Surement trop occupé à tenté de flirté avec Ambre je pari."

L'athlète et la kunoichi s'apprêtèrent à répondre quand le vaisseau des Dark Scarves commença à bombardé Amazonia. Plusieurs projectiles se dirigèrent en direction de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais Paolo réussis à les arrêté de justesse grâce à ses pouvoirs magnétique comme d'autres amazones maitrisant le métal. Malheureusement les projectiles étaient aussi des capsules d'où jaillir les troupes de Dark Scarves dans leurs exosquelettes mécanique ainsi que trois des quatre capitaines de Pégasus aussi nommé les Twilights Angels. De puissantes guerrières au service exclusif du dernier membre de la famille Maximus.

L'une d'elle se dressait justement face à Paolo, Guntz, Cherry et Ambre. Il s'agissait d'une femme serpent anthropomorphique aux écailles bleu et dorée et possédant contrairement à Serpentine deux bras et était armé d'un sceptre. Elle portait une tunique bleu, ainsi qu'une coiffe égyptienne dorée et avaient deux mèches de cheveux qui étaient de véritables serpents et une longue queue de cheval en écaille. Sa longue queue étaient orné de chaines d'or et de joyaux et se terminait par une lame d'où s'écoulait un venin violacé.

-"Qu'avons-nous donc ici ? Une bande de gamin qui tentent de s'opposé à nous ?" Demanda la femme serpent en enroulant sa queue pour s'y installé comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros coussin. "Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis depuis notre dernière rencontre, Ambre."

-"Et je constate que tu ne sais toujours pas gardé ta langue dans ta bouche pleine de venin." Répondit la chauve-souris qui était mécontente de la voir.

-"Tu la connais ?" Demanda Cherry confuse.

-"Il s'agit de Saphira, comme de nombreux Dark Scarves, elle faisait partie des Red Scarves auparavant et était même l'une de mes meilleurs amies. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à fréquenté une bande d'abrutie." Expliqua la kunoichi "Elle commença à agir de façon horrible avec son entourage et prenait tous le monde de haut jusqu'au jour où elle quitta les Red Scarves."

-"Voyons Ambre, à t'entendre je serais vraiment la pire des garces. J'ai simplement décidé de la bande de perdant que vous êtes pour rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs." Répondit la reptile en souriant "Et vu comment cela c'est terminé pour Kitsune il semblerait que j'avais parfaitement raison."

-"Espèce de..." Grogna la chauve-souris qui fut retenue par Paolo.

-"Calme toi, tu ne vas tous de même pas te laissé influencé par ces provocations ?" Déclara le guépard.

-"Oh tu t'es aussi trouvé un petit ami ?" Sembla s'étonné Saphira "Moi qui pensais que tu finirais seule jusqu'à ta mort à cause de la particularité de ta famille."

-"Quelle particularité ?" Demanda Paolo un peu curieux

-"Ce n'est rien..." Répondit rapidement Ambre avant d'être interrompue par le rire de leurs adversaire.

-"Rien dis tu ? Je ne pense pas qu'une malédiction qui te force à boire quotidiennement le sang de celui que tu aimes ne sois rien." Dévoila Saphira en riant pendant que Paolo et Guntz observaient Ambre avec des regards médusé. "Mais ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment pour discuté de ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Allez les filles attrapez moi ces amateurs."

-"Pourquoi je savais que ce genre de scène allait arrivé avec nous quatre contre un groupe armé jusqu'au dents ?" Demanda Cherry en soupirant avant de frappé l'arrière de la tête du loup et du guépard pour les ramené à la réalité. "Arrêtez de rêvassé tous les deux nous avons de la compagnie."

Les garçons eurent à peine le temps de réagir que les Dark Scarves les mitraillaient déjà avec leurs armes. Sans perdre un instant, Cherry frappa le sol de son pied pour soulevé une dalle de pierre qui les protégea tandis qu'Ambre s'envola et avec ce mélange de discrétion, de vitesse et d'agilité qui était la spécialité des ninjas, mis l'exosquelette de nombreuses ennemies hors service. Malheureusement Saphira semblait avoir anticipé son action tandis qu'elle se trouvait déjà derrière elle prête à la frappé avec le bout empoisonné de sa queue.

Un éclair bleu fendit l'air comme Paolo s'élança pour tenté de poussé la chauve-souris et lui évité d'être gravement blessée, mais le guépard fut surprit lorsque sa main la traversa. La Twilight Angels sourit en révélant ses crochets tandis que profitant de son élan elle planta ses crocs venimeux dans le cou du sportif amoureux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au Sud d'Amazonia,

Des amazones étaient elles aussi aux prises avec l'autre Twilight Angels envoyé à Amazonia. C'elle ci était une renarde anthropomorphique au pelage blanc avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, un uniforme violet avec un corset et des cuissardes en carbone souple. Elle était armée d'un long bâton de cristal articulé et avançait calmement vers la grande place de la ville où étaient posté un groupe d'Amazone, sans aucun renfort.

-"Regardez ce que nous avons ici, les filles." Déclara l'amazone dominante qui dirigeait le groupe de félines guerrière en apercevant la renarde "Tu t'es perdu, où est donc passé le reste de ta bande de lâche ?"

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour faire taire une bande de chat de gouttière qui se prennent pour des guerrière." Répondit la renarde "Maintenant conduisez moi à votre chef pour que je lui montre ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposé à Maximus Pegasus."

-"Tu peux toujours rêvé, allez les filles montrons lui qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimé les guerrière d'Amazonia !" Ordonna l'amazone dominante qui lança l'assaut suivi par le groupe de féline.

-"Qu'elle formation désordonné... Et sa se prétend guerrière ?" Soupira la renarde en dégainant calmement son bâton de cristal tandis que la température commençait à chuté "Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible pour trouvé un véritable défi."

Carol et Spade se dirigeaient vers la grande place en utilisant la moto de la féline quand c'elle ci s'arrêta net en manquant de faire basculé le panda.

-"Que t'arrive t'il ?" Demanda Spade en frottant son nez qui avait heurté le casque de Carol. "Je pensais que tu étais impatiente de botter le cul des Dark Scarves ?"

-"Tu ne trouves pas que la température à énormément baissé d'un seul coup ?" Demanda la féline avant de remarqué des flocons de neige qui tombaient autour d'eux. "Etrange... tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une de ses anomalies climatique dont Yun avait parlé à Lilac et aux autres ?"

-"Peut être à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Artic master ce qui ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous." Répondit le panda.

Les Artic Master étaient des individus possédant l'un des rares et mystérieux Polar Artefacts. Huit puissante reliques provenant de l'extrême Nord d'Avalice qui se transmettait de génération en génération, parmi les quatre familles d'explorateurs qui les avaient découvert lors d'une longue et périlleuse exploration, et conféraient la maitrise de la glace aux individus classé comme appartenant au groupe de l'élément bois n'ayant aucun pouvoir élémentaire.

Neera, Olga et Gong en faisaient partie avec les deux panda qui furent surprit de recevoir leurs Polar Artefacts par les maitres Yin et Yang.

Carol et Spade continuèrent leurs route et tombèrent sur un spectacle à glacé le sang. Devant eux se trouvait le groupe d'amazones transformé en statues de glace avec des expressions de peur et de douleur sur leurs visages tandis qu'au milieu d'elle se dressait la renarde blanche qui semblait s'ennuyée.

-"Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance comme tu disais, il a fallu que se soit Snow." Déclara Carol en reconnaissant leurs ancienne camarade de l'époque où ils étaient des apprentis Red Scarves.

-"Tient donc Miss Pussycat et mon ex petit ami ?" Répondit la renarde en souriant "Cette mission d'invasion ne sera peut être pas aussi ennuyeuse que je l'imaginais."

-"Comment sa ex petit ami ?" Demanda la féline en fusillant du regard le panda mal à l'aise qui aurait sans doute préféré que son amie ne soit pas au courant.

-"C'est... c'est une longue histoire... Lilac et toi veniez de quitté les Red Scarves et Jioah avait disparu. J'ai donc voulu un peu de compagnie et..."

-"Et il a décidé de me laissé tombé dès qu'il t'a revue avec Lilac lors du vol de la Kingdom Stone." Expliqua Snow avec un sourire sadique "Tu sais Spade , à l'époque tu m'avais brisé le cœur, mais Pégasus Maximus l'a guérit depuis et maintenant il est temps pour moi de vous brisé les os, toi Spade, l'enfoiré qui ma largué et toi aussi Carol, c'elle pour qui il m'a abandonné."

La renarde fit tournoyé son bâton avant de le frappé sur le sol se qui créa une vague de froid qui se répandit en gelant tous ce qu'elle touchait. Carol ne perdant pas une seconde démarra en trombe et s'enfuie avec Spade sur sa moto.

-"Bravo Spade, grâce à toi nous avons une nouvelle ennemie." Grogna la féline en jetant un regard noir vers le panda. "Tu mériterais que je te laisse t'expliqué avec elle."

-"Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Notre relation commençait déjà à battre de l'aile avant que je ne te revoie car je trouvais qu'elle devenait un peu trop ambitieuse et possessive." Expliqua Spade en soupirant "Je t'ai raconté son idée de vouloir prendre la place de Kitsune ?"

-"Attend tu plaisantes ?" Demanda Carol avant d'évité un jet de glace projeté par Snow qui les poursuivait en glissant sur la glace "D'accord je veux bien te croire mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi."

-"Au faite pourquoi cela semble t'il te dérangé que je sois sortie avec elle ?" Demanda le panda en souriant "Serais tu jalouse ?"

-"Con...continue et je te laisse t'expliqué avec elle." Menaça Carol en rougissant "Trouve plutôt un moyen de nous débarrassé de ton ex petite amie avant qu'elle ne nous congèle et nous transforme en glace pilée !"

-Je sais déjà comment la vaincre, il suffit de lui prendre son bâton." Répondit Spade en réfléchissant à un plan "J'ai bien une idée mais il va falloir que tu joues le jeu jusqu'au bout."

-"Hein comment sa ?" Demanda Carol avant de sentir la main brulante de son ami sur son dos "Hé que... que fabriques tu ?"

-"Attention sa risque de brulé un peu." Prévint le panda avant qu'il ne saute de la moto en provoquant une explosion dans le dos de la féline qui hurla de douleur en perdant le contrôle de son véhicule qui alla percuté une échoppe laissé à l'abandon.

Snow qui avait assisté à toute la scène était aussi surprise que la Carol meurtrit qui sortie des décombres pour se faire soulevé par Spade et projeté violemment à travers les débris.

-"OKAY... c'est quoi ton problème, espèce de sale ours délavé ?" Demanda la féline maintenant énervée.

-"J'ai simplement ouvert les yeux en revoyant Snow." Répondit le panda en se tournant vers la renarde blanche "J'ai fait une énorme erreur en la laissant partir pour une perdante comme toi et je le comprend malheureusement beaucoup trop tard."

-"Heureuse de voir que tu entend enfin la voix de la raison, Spadounet." Déclara Snow en se plaçant à coté du panda "Je veux bien tenté de te pardonné mais d'abord il va falloir que tu me prouves que tu es sincère."

-"Bien entendu... cela te plairait si je donnais une bonne leçon à cette pauvre petite chatte pour commencé ?" Demanda Spade en gagnant un sifflement strident de Carol.

-"Se serais un magnifique début, après tu pourras me prouvé ta sincérité en me conduisant à la chef de cette ville." Répondit la renarde en pointant son bâton vers la féline "Désolé Pussycat mais il semblerait que Spade est décidé laquelle de nous deux était l'élu de son cœur. Mais ne lui en veux pas il a simplement de très bons gouts en matière de fille."

-"Entièrement d'accord sur ce point." Répondit Carol en souriant comme le panda subtilisa rapidement le bâton de cristal des mains de Snow qui grogna de colère tandis que Spade s'éloigna rapidement d'elle en utilisant son Green Dash.

-"J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop mal, Carol." S'excusa le panda "Mais il fallait absolument que je lui fasse baissé sa garde. Et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le moment."

-"Sa ira, j'ai connu pire tu sais..." Répondit la féline qui détournait le regard en rougissant face à l'attention que lui portait son ami.

-"Ainsi donc, s'était cela votre plan ?" Grogna la renarde avant d'arboré un vilain sourire "Dommage pour vous que je n'ai pas cru à cette farce."

-"Arrête de fanfaronné nous avons ton bâton de cristal et sans lui il t'est impossible d'utilisé le pouvoir de la glace."

-"Qui te dit que je ne vous ai pas laissé me le prendre ?" Demanda Snow tandis que l'arme commença à brillé "Et surtout qui te dit que je ne peux plus utilisé mes pouvoirs de glace ?"

Avant que Spade et Carol n'eurent le temps de réagir, le bâton de cristal provoqua une explosion glacé qui transforma le panda en statue de glace qui se brisa immédiatement sous le regard horrifié de la féline.

-"Spa... Spade... ?" Bégaya la féline sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux et qui se dirigeait lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait les débris gelées qui restaient de son ami.

-"Vous pensiez réellement qu'une ruse aussi grossière fonctionnerait contre moi ? Je l'ai vu venir à des kilomètres, et malheureusement pour cet idiot j'ai établit un lien avec mon bâton qui me permet de déchainé ses pouvoir à distance." Déclara Snow en rattrapant son arme qui s'était envolé lors de l'explosion "Dire qu'il pensait réellement que je lui aurait pardonné aussi facilement... je lui aurai réservé le même sort même s'il avait été sincère. Et maintenant c'est à ton tour de ressentir l'étreinte froide de la mort pendant que je te transforme en statue de glace, mais ne pense pas que tu auras une fin aussi rapide que Spade. Je compte bien te gardé dans ma collection personnelle et m'amusé à te brisé peu à peu chaque jours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi."

-"Pourquoi... ?" Demanda froidement Carol tandis qu'elle prenait l'un des fragments dans ses mains. "Pourquoi veux tu à tout prix causé autant de souffrance ?"

-"Simplement parce que je le peux et que j'aime sa voyons." Répondit la renarde en riant hystériquement avant d'envoyé une rafale d'air gelé vers la féline mais fut surprise lorsque cette dernière la repoussa en déployant un champ de force électrostatique tandis qu'elle était recouverte d'une aura métallique jaune comme ses pouvoirs magnétiques se déchainaient. "Je vois que la Golden Cat fait finalement son apparition ? Sa tombe bien je ne voudrais pas avoir le regret de t'avoir transformé en glaçon sans avoir pu te vaincre sans que tu n'utilise ta puissance maximale."

* * *

De son coté AAA avait atteint la grande artillerie d'Amazonia où était entreposé le Wild Comet ainsi que les armes de ses amis mais aussi c'elles de la cité volante.

Il s'apprêta à entré dans l'établissement lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourd qui se rapprochait de lui rapidement. Sans perdre un instant le petit tarsier utilisa ses pouvoir pour soulevé des caisses métallique et s'apprêtait à les projeté sur son mystérieux poursuivant quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de Gon.

-"Par toute les bananes d'Avalice, évite de me faire peur comme sa à l'avenir." Soupira AAA soulagé en voyant le petit dinosaure "D'ailleurs que fais tu ici, je pensais que tu était partie avec Milla et Klonoa ?"

-"S'était le plan mais ils ont préféré m'envoyé ici pour t'aidé vu que je ne peux pas volé." Expliqua Gon.

-"Euh... Désolé mais contrairement à Milla et Klonoa je ne comprend pas le dinosaure." Répondit le petit tarsier qui n'avait entendu que des grognements "Mais sa tombe bien que tu sois là, comme sa tu pourras m'aidé si jamais nous sommes la cible des Dark Scarves. Maintenant dépêchons nous d'entrer à l'intérieur pour récupéré le Wild Comet."

-"Je peux sans doute vous aidez." Entendit Gon comme AAA n'entendit qu'un long miaulement pendant que Yun se posais devant eux.

-"Génial voici l'autre boule de poil ailée." Grogna Gon "Tu n'aurais pas des rats volants à pourchassé ?"

-"Calme toi espèce de lézard de verre, je suis venu pour vous aidez..." Répondit la petite sphynx en s'étirant "Je sais déjà où se trouve vos armes et votre véhicule et connais mieux Amazonia que vous deux ce qui vous fera gagné un temps précieux."

-"Du moment que tu ne m'embêtes pas je suppose que sa ira..." Déclara finalement le petit dinosaure avant de suivre la féline ailée à l'intérieur de l'établissement en faisant signe au petit tarsier un peu confus par leurs conversation de le suivre en ignorant que dans l'ombre quelque chose les épiait.

Yun les conduisit auprès du Wild Comet à l'intérieur duquel était rangé les armes de Guntz et des autre. AAA s'apprêtait à monté à bord du vaisseau quand il remarqua que Gon et Yun avaient adopté une posture menaçante et grognaient en direction de la porte par laquelle ils étaient entré.

-"Que vous arrive t'il tous les deux ?" Demanda le petit tarsier en remarquant une lueur rougeoyante provenant de l'ouverture juste avant que Lava, la salamandre de Suzaku, n'entra dans la salle en dardant sa langue fourchu tandis qu'elle observait le petit dinosaure et la petite sphynx.

-"Une salamandre volcanique ? Que fait elle ici, normalement elles vivent dans les cratères des volcans comme le Mont Vulcania ?" Demanda AAA confus avant de se réfugié dans le vaisseau quand Lava projeta un jet de magma vers eux que Gon arrêta immédiatement en créant un mur de Rainbow Cube.

-"Qui es tu et pourquoi nous attaques tu ?" Demanda Yun en grognant

-"Je suis Lava et j'ai simplement envie de joué avec vous." Répondit la salamandre en dévoilant ces crocs dans un énorme sourire.

-"De jouer ?" Demanda le petit dinosaure confus

-"Oui j'ai envie de joué à savoir lequel d'entre vous sera le premier à être réduit en cendre par mes flammes." Répondit Lava avant de se transformé pour prendre une forme légèrement dragonique pendant que Gon prenait sa forme de raptor et Yun de grande sphynx. "Nous allons bien nous amusé tous les trois."

* * *

De son coté, Lyai arrivait au nuage de l'amour accompagné de Corazon, de Torque et d'un groupe d'amazone pour récupéré un maximum des étranges bulles de Silver et Lilac qui pouvaient rétablir l'équilibre du noyau d'Amazonia en restaurant le pouvoir des Powerstone Heaven.

-"Jiaoh ne mentait pas quand elle disait que Lilac s'était déchainé sur ce pauvre Silver." Plaisanta le commandant alien en observant le nuage qui débordait encore de bulles. Si Arashi ne c'est pas trompé dans ces calculs Amazonia aurait de quoi tenir pendant trois siècle avec tous sa."

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté Torque, nous devons rapidement en ramené le plus possible dans la salle du noyau pour rétablir le système de défense de la ville, soulagé Apollo et Flare et contre attaqué à l'attaque surprise des Dark Scarves." Répondit la delphine.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne l'avons pas oublié." Rassura Flare en riant "Détend toi, je ne pense pas que les Dark Scarves soient assez stupide pour s'attaqué à ton dragon tigre préféré."

-"Je... je ne me fais pas du soucis pour lui..." Répondit Lyai en rougissant "Mais dépêchons nous malgré tout pour allé aidé les autres."

Ils atterrirent devant l'entré de l'attraction suivie des amazones qui commencèrent rapidement à rassemblé les bulles et à les chargé dans une navette volante qui servait normalement au ravitaillement lors de leurs rares descente sur la terre se déroulait bien quand une explosion se produisit en blessant plusieurs amazones.

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda Lyai en observant les alentours juste avant que Corazon et Torque ne commence à tiré une salve de projectile électrique en direction d'une ruelle qui furent détruit par des talismans magiques marqué du symbole d'un chat avec un immense sourire.

-"C'est pas drôle vous m'avez déjà repéré." Déclara une voix comme une chatte anthropomorphique au pelage noir apparu soudainement. Elle était vêtue de bottes et d'un long manteau à capuche bleu ciel brodé de constellation qui avait d'énorme gant décoré d'un cercle représentant le zodiaque et portait un grand masque portant un large sourire qui dissimulait son identité.

-"Astral... c'est toi ?" Demanda la pilote féline en reconnaissant l'ancienne Red Scarves.

-"Salut Cory, sa fait des siècles que l'ont c'est plus vu. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez aussi rapidement découverte." Répondit la féline en faisant un saut périlleux avant de disparaitre à nouveau "Je vais enfin pouvoir me donné à cœur joie contre un adversaire qui s'aura m'amusé."

-"Tu la connais donc, Cory ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne Red Scarve." Conclue Torque en tentant de repéré leurs ennemie. "Tu pourrais nous expliqué comment elle fait pour disparaitre comme sa ?"

-"Aucune idée mais faite attention à ces amulettes, elles sont encore plus explosivent que c'elle qu'utilisait Kitsune et peuvent avoir différents attributs élémentaire comme tes munitions, Torque." Avertit Corazon "Lyai occupe toi des blessés et du transport des bulles dans la salle du noyau. Pendant ce temps, balloonhead et moi allons nous chargé de cette folle furieuse."

-"Comme vous voudrez mais faites attention à vous." Répondit la delphine en allant aidé les amazones qui avait subit l'explosion.

-"Oh non je ne vous laisserais pas partir alors que la fête ne fait que commencé." Déclara Astral tandis qu'une rafale d'amulettes se dirigèrent vers Lyai et les félines mais heureusement Torque et Cory les dégommèrent tous avant qu'elles ne purent atteindre leurs cibles.

-"Désolé ma belle mais il faudra d'abord te débarrassé des deux meilleurs tireurs d'Avalice si tu veux t'amusé avec elles." Répondit le commandant alien.

-"Ton petit-ami est plutôt amusant, Cory. J'accepte le défi avec plaisir, mais taché de m'amusé le plus longtemps possible car j'ai la mauvaise habitude de toujours détruire les choses ou les personnes qui m'ennuient."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Jiaoh commençait à perdre patience en observant la bulle et les changements de couleur qui se produisait à sa surface.

-"Mais bon sang il se passe quoi à l'intérieur ?" Demanda la tigresse en grognant avant de remarqué Klonoa et Milla qui venait la rejoindre en lui faisant de grand signe "Hé les amis vous aussi aviez envie de voir la plus grande bulle de chewing-gum crée par une dragonne d'Avalice ?"

-"Très drôle Jiaoh... alors Lilac et Silver se trouvent à l'intérieur ?" Répondit Klonoa "C'est gigantesque !"

-"En effet et il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe." Expliqua la tigresse "Et hors de question d'y touché, qui sais ce qui pourrait arrivé. Par contre il c'est produit quelque chose d'étrange avant votre arrivé."

-"Vraiment quoi ?" Demanda Milla inquiète "Rien de terrible j'espère..."

-"Non, c'est juste que la bulle était entièrement sombre juste avant qu'une sorte de gigantesque dragon rose n'y pénètre." Répondit Jiaoh "Et depuis elle a gagné une nouvelle couleur qui semble vouloir prendre la place de l'original.

"Euh... tu ne te serais pas cogné la tête durant la chute d'Amazonia par hasard ?" Demandèrent les deux bassets en même temps.

-"Je sais ce que j'ai vu !" Répondit farouchement la tigresse "Je sais que c'est dingue mais je ne plaisante pas."

-"Calme toi, nous te croyons..." Soupira Klonoa "Milla, je propose que nous tentions d'utilisé le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube à petite dose sur cette bulle pour voir ce qui se passe."

-"Bonne idée, je ne voudrais pas blessé nos amis par accident." Répondit la basset

-"Si vous pensez que vous pouvez y arrivé..." Commença à dire Jiaoh avant de remarqué quelque chose "Oh non... vite plongé !"

Klonoa et Milla eurent à peine le temps de lui obéir qu'un essaim de guêpes et d'abeilles passèrent au dessus eux en fendant l'air avec leurs dards pour finalement se faire dissoudre en touchant la surface de la bulle.

-"Merci Jiaoh, mais quesque s'était ?" Demanda Milla

-"Une troupe de mes meilleurs soldats qui ont courageusement périt lors de cette assaut que vous avez eu l'insolence d'évité." Déclara une guêpe anthropomorphique vêtue d'un juste-au-corps rayé noir et or, de collants et de long gants noirs ainsi que d'une couronne dorée qui étincelait sur ses long cheveux châtains.

-"Oh non voici la reine des tarés." Gémit la tigresse en ce frappant le visage.

-"Hé je t'ai entendu espèce de sale impertinente, combien de fois dois je te le répété ? Je suis QB, la reine des abeilles, l'impératrice du miel et des insectes..." Commença à raconté la Dark Scarve.

-"Euh... qui est-ce ?" Demanda Milla en ignorant leurs ennemie qui avait commencé un véritable monologue sur elle même.

-"Il s'agit d'une ancienne Red Scarve qui c'est autoproclamé reine des abeilles." Expliqua la tigresse qui soupira de lassitude en écoutant la guêpe qui continuait de parlé "Il suffit de lui envoyé une bombe d'insecticide en pleine tête pour nous en débarrassé. Sinon vous disiez que le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube pourrait libéré nos deux tourtereaux ?"

-"Hé vous m'écoutez, bande de manants ? Votre reine vous parle ?" Demanda QB complètement furieuse en remarquant que la tigresse et les bassets ne lui prêtait aucune attention. "Je vais vous apprendre qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimée."

Elle émit un puissant bourdonnement qui attira un grand essaim d'insectes et les envoyèrent à l'assaut de ses adversaires.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la bulle,

Lilac continuait d'affronté les clones de Natoya mais avait déjà atteint depuis un moment ses limites.

-" _ **Alors gamine, où est passé la fougue qui t'animait au début de notre bataille ?**_ " Demandèrent les copies de la dragonne maléfique " _ **Ne me dit pas que tu veux faire une pause ?**_ "

Lilac tenta de frappé l'un des clones mais c'elle ci lui attrapa la jambe avec un fouet aqueux sombre et la fit tourné dans les airs et la fracassa violemment dans l'eau avant que les autres clones ne jaillirent du liquide sombre en l'assaillant avec leurs Dragon Rush.

La dragonne d'eau retomba mollement dans l'eau avec son corps couvert de bleu.

- _'Je... je ne drois pas...'_ Pensa Lilac en haletant lourdement comme elle tenta de se relevé mais se retrouva ligoté par des tentacules aqueux sombres.

-" _ **Tu es si pathétique que j'ai honte de partagé mon existence avec la tienne. Finissons en avec cette farce car il est évident que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.**_ " Déclara Natoya tandis que ses clones disparurent dans le liquide sombre tandis que jaillirent les autres têtes du Yamata No Orochi " _ **Maintenant sois une bonne perdante pendant que je t'absorbe et prend ta place jusque à la fin des temps.**_ "

-"Hors... hors de question!" Hurla la dragonne d'eau qui tenta de se libéré mais ne pu rien faire quand les têtes de l'hydre aqueuse se ruèrent sur elle pour la dévoré.

Natoya jubilait en observant le carnage mais changea rapidement d'expression quand les têtes du Yamata No Orochi furent repoussé par une sorte de barrière en bulle tandis que l'eau autour de Lilac changea de couleur pour prendre une teinte rose.

-"Heureusement je suis arrivé juste à temps." Déclara une douce voix qui semblait familière à Lilac tandis qu'elle sentait une douce énergie qui lui parcourait le corps et soignait ses blessures.

-" _ **Qui es tu et comment as-tu réussi à pénétré ici ?**_ " Grogna Natoya qui était furieuse d'avoir été interrompue.

-"Une personne qui ne te laissera pas faire de mal à cette jeune dragonne." Répondit l'inconnue tandis que Lilac s'efforçait d'ouvrir les yeux pour être surprise en constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans une bulle multicolore qui se trouvait sur le dos d'une immense dragonne aux écailles claires. C'elle ci avait un pelage rose sur le ventre qui arrivait jusqu'au bout de la queue ainsi que des sortes d'ailettes roses au bout doré sur le dos et sur les cotés de la tête.

-"Je... je rêve ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau qui attira malgré elle l'attention de la grande dragonne qui lui sourit chaleureusement

-"Calme toi, je suis ici pour t'aidé. Mais d'abord libérons ton ami **.** " Répondit la mystérieuse dragonne par télépathie avant de poussé un rugissement qui fit la couleur rose de l'eau se propagé jusqu'à atteindre l'hérisson encore inconscient qui tomba dans une bulle multicolore avant de rejoindre Lilac. "Maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas te concentré sur la bataille qui t'oppose à cette Dragon Soul enragée **.** "

-" _ **Sa suffit maintenant, j'ignore qui tu es et comment tu as pu intervenir dans notre affrontement spirituel mais tu vas devoir le payé de ta vie."**_ Hurla Natoya qui se lançait à l'assaut de la grande dragonne avec les autres têtes du Yamata No Orochi.

-"Cramponne toi bien à mes écailles et à ton petit ami car il risque d'y avoir un peu d'action." Avertie la dragonne aux écailles claires avant qu'elle ne commence à produire de la mousse savonneuse sous ses pattes.

La première tête se je ta sur eux toute dents dehors en s'apprêtant à les mordre mais la mystérieuse dragonne se mit à glissé sur son coussin de mousse et l'évita en glissant en dessous avant de donné un violent coup de queue sur la prochaine tête pour la plaqué au sol et s'en servir comme tremplin pour sauté. Les autres tête de l'hydre aqueuse ne perdirent pas de temps pour la poursuivre mais la dragonne au pelage rose se retourna en souriant avant de leur envoyé un puissant jet d'eau et de bulle sous pression qui trancha chaque tête sans grand effort.

La mystérieuse dragonne atterrie en glissant sur le sol sous le regard stupéfait et agacé de Natoya.

-"Vous allez bien tous les deux ?" Demanda la grande dragonne en jetant un œil vers Lilac et Silver tandis que la dragonne d'eau était sans voix par rapport à ce qui venait de se produire "Allons Lilac arrête de me regardé avec ces yeux de poisson dans un bocal, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai rétablit l'équilibre de votre affrontement maintenant elle ne pourra plus utilisé ses copies ou faire appel au Yamata No Orochi."

-"Vraiment... je vous remercie... euh...?" Répondit Lilac qui ignorait encore qu'elle était l'identité de sa mystérieuse sauveuse. "Qui êtes vous au faite ?"

-"Une simple alliée qui t'aidera si jamais tu as des ennuies avec le Yamata No Orochi, mais tu peux m'appelé Mizutsune, la dragonne des bulles." Répondit la grande dragonne en souriant avant d'attrapé délicatement la dragonne d'eau par le col de son kimono dégoulinant de liquide noir et l'envoya vers Natoya "Maintenant c'est à toi de joué, si tu veux réussir à maîtrisé le Dragon Fury et sortir d'ici pour aidé tes amis il te faudra vaincre ta propre part d'ombre. Ai confiance en toi et n'oublie pas que tu as le soutient de tes trois nouvelles amies pour la vaincre."

- _'Trois nouvelles amies ?_ " Demanda Lilac avant de comprendre à qui elle faisait allusion "Yama, Tashi et Oro ?"

-" **Elle se décide enfin à faire appelle à nous, les filles. Je commençais à croire qu'elle nous avais oublié.** " Déclara Yama, la Dragon Soul rebelle qui apparu à coté de la dragonne d'eau avec les deux autres. " **J'avais hâte de pouvoir botter le cul de cette garce de Natoya.** "

-" _ **Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord toute les deux.**_ " Répondit Tashi, la Dragon Soul amoureuse " _ **Faisons lui regretté ce qu'elle a fait à Silver.**_ "

-" _Je... J'ignore si je serais utile... mais je vais vous aidé..._ " Ajouta Oro, la Dragon Soul dépressive et en manque de confiance en elle qui semblait soudainement plus enthousiaste et courageuse qu'auparavant.

-"Merci les filles..." Déclara Lilac légèrement émue tandis que les Dragon Soul disparaissaient "Allons donné une bonne leçon à notre insupportable petite sœur."

-"Tu as tant grandi ma petite Lilac, montre lui ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à une Aquarios." Déclara Mizutsune en observant la dragonne d'eau qui avait déjà reprit la bataille contre la Dragon Soul maléfique avec un sourire plein de fierté mais aussi d'amertume avant de se tourné vers Silver "Toi aussi tu sembles vivre une difficile épreuve pour devenir plus fort pendant ta petite sieste ? Tu as raison il te faudra maîtrisé toute sa puissance si jamais le pire venait à se produire."

Pendant ce temps dans le propre subconscient de Silver,

L'hérisson se faisait violemment expulsé de l'immense porte mystérieuse gravé d'une image d'un dragon qu'il avait vu lors de son affrontement contre Seiriu au sommet du Mont Draconia.

-"Bon sang il est vraiment balèze pour un vieux dragon de plusieurs millénaire." Déclara Silver en se relevant à l'aide d'une copie de son sabre tandis que Tempest jaillit à son tour de la porte en déclenchant une énorme rafale de vent.

-"Je te le répète une dernière fois, tant que tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre il te sera interdit d'en apprendre plus sur le pouvoir du vent." Déclara le dragon blanc avant de poussé un énorme hurlement.

-"Dans ce cas je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire." Répondit l'hérisson en brandissant le sabre vers le dragon "J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévue pour plus tard car je ne repartirais d'ici sans être capable de protégé Lilac et les autres."

* * *

 **Tandis que les affrontement gagnaient en intensité à Amazonia, Silver et Lilac subissent une épreuve dans leurs propres subconscient pour gagné de nouveaux pouvoir.**

 **Comment vont évolué ces batailles acharnés ? Qui peut bien être Mizutsune ? Spade est il mort ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant de Silver je suis le seul à être un peu dégoûté qu'il apparaisse dans Sonic Forces mais qu'il soit un personnage non-jouable comme Amy, Knuckles et Tails alors que le scénario était assez favorable pour qu'il fasse partie des héros ? C'est comme si ils créaient un jeu qui se passe dans la Sol Dimension avec Blaze qui y serait présente mais en tant que spectatrice... c'est un peu moche.**


	54. La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 2)

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 53: La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 3): Tension en plein ciel.**

 _Salut chères lecteurs désolé pour l'attente, un peu occupé + déception par rapport à Sonic Forces._

 _natsuDr91: Merci, ne t'en fait pas Silver et Lilac réussiront (ce sont les héros après tous ^^')_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Les rues de Shang Mu étaient décoré aux couleurs roses de la Saint-Valentin pendant que des drones volants libéraient une pluie de pétales de roses sur la ville.

-"Ici Maria Notte, votre nouvelle présentatrice vedette aux Shang Tu Infos." Déclara une chauve-souris anthropomorphique à la peau blanche avec des ailes de la même couleurs que ses cheveux roux attaché en une queue de cheval.

Elle était vêtue d'une tunique sans manche noire avec un pantalon blanc et des chaussures à talons noires ainsi que d'un serre-tête noire équipé d'écouteur.

-"Je suis la remplaçante de Chuanwen qui a décidé de prendre une retraite anticipé après de nombreuse années d'antenne sur vos écran." Continua la chauve-souris en souriant chaleureusement "Nous verrons une sélections de ses meilleurs reportages et moment à l'écran en fin d'émission mais auparavant nous allons faire un tour des lieux les plus romantiques et animés de Shang Mu mais aussi du reste d'Avalice lors de la journée où nous célébrons l'amour et la joie d'être ensemble. Restez avec nous, votre émission favorite reprendra après une petite page de publicité sur votre chaine de télévision favorite, TKN ou Tri Kingdom News."

Le drone équipé d'une caméra qui la filmait cessa son enregistrement permettant à Maria de faire une pause quand quelqu'un ne lui masqua ses yeux bleu.

-"Je vois que tu as déjà parfaitement adopté ton nouveau poste." Déclara une voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

-"Tu as été un bon mentor, Chuanwen." Répondit la chauve-souris en souriant pendant que la pie enlevait ses ailes de ces yeux en riant avant qu'elle ne se fasse un énorme câlin "Alors c'est vrai, tu abandonnes le journalisme ?"

Maria avait débuté dans le journalisme et à vite grimpé les échelons grâce à Chuanwen qui était son amie, son idole et son mentor qui lui avait apprit toute les ficelles du métier. Simplement ancienne reporter de terrain pour TKN, elle fut surprise d'apprendre que la pie l'avait recommandé pour lui succédé, la veille même.

-"Je le crains, sa ne sera plus pareil sans Peli..." Déclara Chuanwen avec un sourire triste "Mais je sais que tu sauras prendre la relève. Du moins tant que tu ne te laisse pas distraire par ton chère dragon de terre préféré. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu de son entrainement avec Maitre Dongli, tu l'as déjà vu ?"

-"Pas encore, le Magister l'aurait convoqué de toute urgence dès son retour à Shang Tu." Répondit Maria avant de remarqué un paquet rouge enroulé dans la queue de la pie "Ce jolie cadeau est pour moi ? Tu n'aurais pas dû."

-"Désolé ma grande mais c'est pour Kalaw." Déclara Chuanwen en rougissant de gène face au sourire qu'affichait la chauve-souris qui se retenait de ne pas poussé un cri hystérique.

-"Vraiment ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Maria surexcité "Une balade en amoureux ou un diner romantique en tête à tête je pari."

-"Désolé de te décevoir, mais nous ne ferons rien de tous cela." Répondit la pie avant de remarqué le robot caméra qui semblait s'impatienté tandis qu'il bourdonnait autour de la chauve-souris. "J'ai l'impression que tu dois reprendre l'antenne. Nous discuterons une autre fois avant que tu n'ai l'idée de me faire participé à ton reportage."

-"Hé, mais tu sais que c'est une excellente idée ? Imagine, Chuanwen, la célèbre reporter qui cède officiellement son titre de journaliste vedette à son héritière lors d'un dernier reportage émouvant avec en bonus une interview de Captain Kalaw." Déclara Maria en imaginant la scène avant de se rendre compte que son amie s'était déjà envolée vers la Battle Sphère pour y retrouvé le Calao. "Elle aurais quand même pu me dire au revoir !"

Chuanwen arriva quelques instants plus tard dans le poste de commande de la salle d'entrainement où Captain Kalaw venait de terminé les tests des dernières modifications qu'il avait apporté à son armure.

-"Tu sais que même les super héros ont le droit de faire une pause lors de la Saint-Valentin." Déclara la pie à travers le micro de la salle de commande pour attiré l'attention du Calao qui sourit en la voyant. "Dépêche toi d'allé te changé, j'ai déjà tous ce qu'il nous faut pour notre petit pique-nique."

-"Tu es un peu en retard j'ai l'impression." Fit remarqué Kalaw pendant que son armure s'ouvrit pour lui permettre d'en sortir avant qu'elle ne se transforme en médaillon. "Tu as été retardé par un groupe de fans ?"

-"Juste par Maria qui était un peu stressé par le nouveau poste que je lui ai laissé." Répondit la pie en riant.

-"Il n'est pas si différent de celui qu'elle occupait auparavant, non ?" Demanda le calao en sortant de la salle d'entrainement pour rejoindre Chuanwen.

-"Pas vraiment, tu subis beaucoup plus de pression et travail trois fois plus qu'un simple reporter." Répondit la pie en riant "Je regrette presque de l'avoir recommandé pour prendre ma place."

-"Elle s'y est déjà habitué plutôt rapidement j'ai l'impression. Elle a même déjà reprit ta mauvaise habitude." Déclara Kalaw qui riait en pointant la chauve-souris qui les filmait à travers une fenêtre en leurs faisant signe.

-"Je... je n'étais pas aussi agaçante, rassure moi ?" Demanda Chuanwen en rougissant de honte.

* * *

Au même moment au palais de Shang Tu,

Le Magister avait terminé son entretient avec le sergent Askal et retournait à ses appartements quand il remarqua le chef Bao assis à une table et lévitait en étant recouvert d'une aura multicolore.

-"Que faites vous ?" Demanda le dragon de terre en faisant sursauté le grand basset et interrompit sa méditation comme il tomba lourdement au sol. "Oh, excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous surprendre."

-"Non, ne vous excusez pas voyons. C'est moi qui ai dû oublié de fermé la porte." Répondit Bao en se relevant "J'utilisais le pouvoir du Rainbow Cube pour avoir des nouvelles de mon village."

-"Vous arrivez à communiqué avec vos amis malgré la distance qui vous sépare avec ce pouvoir ?" Demanda le souverain qui semblait impressionné et intéressé.

-"Uniquement avec les esprits des anciens ou les autres manipulateurs du Rainbow Cube expérimenté en faite. Comme l'esprit d'Orchidée qui veille toujours sur notre jungle et notre village ou Milla et Klonoa quand ils auront un peu plus de pratique." Expliqua le chef des bassets " D'ailleurs avons-nous reçu de leurs nouvelles depuis leurs disparition ?"

-"Nous venons de recapté les signaux de leurs holo-bracelets pour tous vous avouez." Répondit le Magister "Et je viens d'envoyé l'un de mes meilleurs éléments à leurs rencontre pour avoir un résumé de la situation et leurs fournir un peu d'aide. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous pourriez m'en dire plus à propos du Raimbow Cube ? Notamment la communication avec les esprits."

-"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour l'au-delà ?" Demanda le grand basset curieux.

-"Je voudrais entré en contact avec l'esprit d'un ancien dragon qui cohabiterait dans le corps de Silver." Avoua le souverain en gagnant un regard confus du chef des bassets.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Amazonia,

L'armurerie résonnait au rythme des explosions causé par l'affrontement entre les trois jeunes animaux gardiens.

-"Wild Metal Rolling Claw !" Hurla Yun en faisant un saut périlleux avant de tranché rapidement l'air avec ses griffes projetant des lames d'énergie magnétique.

-"Jurassic Rainbow Rift !" Hurla en même temps Gon qui piétina le sol en créant trois fissure lumineuse multicolore qui se propagèrent dans le sol.

Les deux attaques se dirigèrent rapidement vers Lava qui déploya ses ailes en souriant.

-"Pas mal mais insuffisant, Volcano Burst !" Répondit la salamandre dragonne en battant des ailes pour crée une grosse boule de magma qu'elle projeta vers ses adversaires.

Les trois attaques se percutèrent violemment en provoquant une grande explosion qui souffla la sphynx et le raptor. Ils se relevèrent rapidement en observant Lava qui se préparait à leurs envoyé une autre boule de magma en arborant un sourire sadique avant de se protégé d'un tir du Wild Comet avec ses ailes qui la projeta dans un tas de caisse métallique.

-"Sa c'est pour la boule de feu que tu m'as envoyé, stupide reptile." Déclara AAA à travers le micro du vaisseau qui commença à décollé avec la soute grande ouverte "Dépêchez vous de grimpé tous les deux, nous n'avons pas le temps de joué avec votre nouvelle amie. Les autres ont absolument besoin d'un soutient aérien et de récupéré leurs armes et équipements le plus rapidement possible."

Gon et Yun ne se firent pas prié et sautèrent à bord du vaisseau qui quitta l'artillerie en laissant Lava qui créa une explosion pour sortir du tas de caisse métallique.

-"Ces sales vermines...!" Hurla la salamandre dragonne furieuse en s'enflammant avant de s'envolé en laissant les caisses fondre sous l'action de la forte chaleur qu'elle avait déployé. "Je voulais simplement m'amusé avec eux mais maintenant j'en fais une affaire personnelle."

* * *

Au même moment,

Paolo s'éloigna en titubant de Saphira tout en se tenant la nuque avant de s'effondré à genou en haletant comme Ambre réapparu auprès de lui pour vérifié son état.

-"Mais bon sang, pourquoi as-tu fais sa espèce d'idiot." Demanda la chauve-souris inquiète. "Tu as oublié que je suis une kunoichi spécialisé dans l'art de l'illusion et du ninjutsu ?"

-"Il semble tenir à toi car il a agit sans réfléchir. Du moins c'est ce qui m'a semblé." Répondit la vipère en s'essuyant les lèvres qui était encore un peu recouverte du sang du guépard avant de rire en faisant tinté le bout écailleux de sa natte. "Tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur son visage quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il tentait de sauvé une illusion. J'ignorai que tu pouvais être aussi froide avec tes amis au point de les laissé se sacrifié pour rien."

-"Espèce de sale garce !" Répondit Ambre en regardant farouchement son adversaire avant d'être surprise quand elle sentit les mains de Paolo se refermaient sur son propre cou pour l'étrangler. "Arg... Paolo... que fais tu ?"

-"Je... je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de mon corps?" Déclara le guépard qui semblait confus par la situation. "Ne me dit pas que son venin peux..."

-"Tu comprends vite mon grand, le poison que je t'es injecté à pour effet de te transformé en marionnette pleinement consciente des actes que je lui oblige à faire." Répondit Saphira avec un mauvais sourire avant que la kunoichi ne réussisse à se libéré de l'emprise de l'athlète et arriva à s'envolé. "Allons Ambre tu devrais être un peu plus réceptive à la nouvelle attention que te porte se mignon guépard. Mais si tu préfère joué à se petit jeu là, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vas y mon grand, rattrape la."

Paolo obéit à contrecœur et se lança à la poursuite d'Ambre tandis que la vipère les suivaient pour continué à manipuler le guépard en laissant Guntz et Cherry se défendre fasse au reste du groupe de Dark Scarves.

-"Tu as vu sa Guntz ?" Demanda la fennec en secouant le sol pour déstabilisé leurs adversaires pendant que le loup les bombardait avec l'un des canons tombé des exosquelettes. "Nous devons allé les aidé au plus vite avant qu'il ne se produise un drame."

-"Je veux bien mais nous devons d'abord nous débarrassé de ses pots de colle." Répondit le chasseur de prime en envoyant le canon sans munition vers le groupe de Dark Scarves avant de se replié dans le cocon de roche qu'avait crée Cherry pour les protégé "Si seulement j'avais mon propre équipement je t'assures que nous en aurions déjà finit avec elles."

A ce moment précis ils entendirent les réacteurs et le klaxon caractéristique du Wild Comet qui passa au dessus d'eux en bombardant les troupes ennemies.

-"Quelqu'un à commandé une moto volante et une collection d'armes ?" Demanda AAA à travers le micro du vaisseau avant de faire descendre tous l'équipement de Guntz à bord d'une nacelle volante.

-"Tu tombes au bon moment le singe, maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous amusé un peu." Déclara le loup en enfourchant son véhicule suivie par Cherry.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à lancé l'assaut quand une boule de feu percuta violemment le Wild Comet qui se rétablit rapidement pour voir la salamandre de lave qui se précipitait vers eux en volant et en crachant des boules de feu.

-"Oh non pas encore elle... !" Hurla AAA en s'enfuyant avec le vaisseau en étant poursuivit par Lava "Désolé les gars mais nous devons semé cette furie volante avant qu'elle ne nous transforme en tas de cendres."

* * *

Pendant ce temps au dessus d'Amazonia,

Lady Wanqiang avait enfourché son propre Sky Racer et dirigeait un groupe d'Amazone qui défendait la cité volante des navettes envoyé par le vaisseau des Dark Scarves. Tsume et Shiyo en faisaient partie et couvraient les arrières de la matriarche quand elles remarquèrent que la vielle amazone avait cessé de se battre et semblait concentré son attention sur Amazonia.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, Lady Wanqiang ?" Demanda la plus jeune féline

-"Je ressens une grande puissance magnétique qui se dégage d'Amazonia. Une puissance que je n'avais plus ressentit pendant de nombreuses années" Répondit la matriarche "Pas de doute, il s'agit bien de le Wild HeartGold."

Le Wild HeartGold était un ancien pouvoir uniquement maitrisable par les chats sauvages maitrisant l'acier et qui augmentait de façon significative leurs pouvoirs magnétique. Comme le Raimbow Cube pour les bassets il s'agissait d'un pouvoir transmit par les anciens dragons aux premières habitantes d'Amazonia. Malheureusement ce pouvoir disparu lorsque les amazones furent réduit en esclavage par Spartacus Maximus.

-"Vous en êtes certaine ? Aucune amazone n'a plus été compatible avec ce légendaire pouvoir depuis plusieurs génération et nous vérifions toujours si nos nouveaux nées le sont durant les premiers mois de leurs vies." Déclara Shiyo "Je ne vois pas qu'elle amazone pourrait être susceptible de déployé une t'elle puissance."

-"Et qu'en est il de Carol ?" Demanda Tsume "Elle a bien pu le développé grâce à l'énergie conféré par les Powerstones se trouvant dans le sol d'Avalice ?"

-"Ce n'est qu'une théorie comme c'elle qui dit que le Wild HeartGold nous aurait abandonné car nos ancêtre ont été souillé par les Maximus." Répondit l'amazone dominante qui transperça une navette ennemie avec une lance de feu. "Mais pour l'instant notre priorité est d'empêché le reste de la flotte de Maximus d'atteindre Amazonia."

-"Tu as raison Shiyo, nous résoudrons cette énigme une fois que nous aurons apprit à ses vauriens qu'il n'auraient jamais dû sous estimé Amazonia." Déclara la matriarche qui utilisa ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour prendre le contrôle de deux navettes ennemies et les força à se percuté violemment en entrainant leurs explosions pendant que les Dark Scarves qui s'y trouvaient retombaient doucement vers Avalice grâce à leurs parachutes. "Ne nous occupons pas d'elles notre priorité est de protégé Amazonia et de détruire leurs vaisseau principal." _'Carol, peut importe si c'est vraiment toi qui utilise le Wild GoldHeart, fait attention à toi. Vous aussi Zhudao et Corazon.'_

* * *

Une explosion retentit sur la grande place au Sud d'Amazonia tandis que Snow fit un énorme bond pour évité la déflagration. Elle se laissa glisser sur une piste de glace qu'elle créa rapidement et se tourna vers Carol qui sortie du nuage de fumée et semblait impitoyable avec l'aura dorée qui la recouvrait.

La féline leva son bras droit pour libéré un éclair d'énergie magnétique vers les débris de l'échoppe qu'elle avait percuté après l'explosion que Spade lui avait fait dans le dos pour faire croire à la renarde qu'il était passé dans son camp. La Wild Bike jaillit des décombres et se dématérialisa pour se transformé en son disque de métal qu'elle attrapa avant de l'absorbé pour assimilé ses pouvoirs et commença à changé d'apparence.

Le corps de Carol fut recouvert des parties de carrosseries de la moto tandis que les roues du véhicule fusionnèrent avec ses jambes et que des pots d'échappement jaillissait de ses hanches en crachant des flammes. D'immense griffes de métal jaillirent de ses doigts tandis que la partie supérieur de son casque de moto apparu pour protégé la partie supérieur de son visage tandis qu'un effrayant sourire se dessinait sur son visage avant qu'elle ne pousse un fort rugissement bestial.

-"La voici enfin, la chatte sauvage que je voulais à tous prix affronté depuis toute ses années." Déclara Snow avec un sourire sadique tandis qu'elle frappa le sol avec son arme pour s'enfermé dans un cocon de glace "Hors de question de raté cette occasion de pouvoir enfin prouvé que je suis la meilleure de nous deux."

Le cocon se brisa pour révélé la renarde maintenant vêtue d'une fine armure de glace tandis que l'épaisseur de son arme avait grandement diminué tandis que quatre sphères de glace flottait autour d'elle.

-"Voyons combien de temps tu pourras tenir avant que je ne te fasse subir le même sort que cet idiot de Spade." Déclara Snow en provoquant la féline avant qu'elles ne s'élance l'une vers l'autre prête à libéré toute la colère et la rage enfouie en elles.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Corazon et Torque tentaient de faire face à Astral, toujours invisible, qui les mitraillait d'amulettes explosive. L'un des projectiles se dirigea rapidement vers le visage de la féline qui fut sauvé par le commandant alien qui la plaqua au sol juste à temps avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'enfuir grâce à ses bottes équipé de fusées.

-"Merci Torque, mais tu sais que j'y aurai survécu vu que maitrise l'élément feu." Déclara Corazon.

-"Je sais mais je n'avais pas envie de laissé s'égratigné un si jolie visage." Plaisanta le commandant alien en tournant dans une ruelle pour évité une rafale ennemie.

-"Ce... ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de chose. Nous devons trouvé un moyen de vaincre mon ancienne amie fan de cache-cache avant qu'elle ne décide de changé de cible." Répondit la pilote féline en rougissant.

-"Madame aime taquiné mais n'aime pas être taquiné à ce que je vois." Plaisanta Torque avant de remarqué l'expression furieuse de son amie. "D'accord j'arrête... Tu as un plan ?"

-"Pas vraiment, il nous faudrait trouvé un moyen de la surprendre mais aussi de la localisé précisément." Expliqua Corazon en réfléchissant "Une bonne diversion serait l'idéal mais je vois mal ce qui pourrait fonctionné."

-"Je crois que j'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire vu que tu semble adoré les ballons." Répondit le commandant alien en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Astral qui les poursuivait arriva au bout de la ruelle en désactivant son camouflage et tourna la tête à la recherche de ses adversaires mais se retrouva face à une véritable marée de ballons multicolores qui envahirent rapidement les alentours.

-"Bienvenu à notre festival de ballons improvisé !" Déclara Corazon qui était installé sur un ballon jaune "Nous avons décidé de rendre notre affrontement un peu plus fun, maintenant tu vas devoir aussi compté sur ce champ de bataille... plutôt festif pour nous affronté."

-"Amusante idée et qu'y a-t-il dans ses ballons ?" Demanda la féline masquée qui semblait apprécié la tournure des évènements. "Je serais déçu s'il s'agissais que de simple gazs."

-"Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas vérifié par toi même ?" Répondit la féline pilote en sautant de ballon en ballon pour s'éloigné.

* * *

De leurs coté, Milla, Jiaoh et Klonoa étaient acculé par QB et son armée d'abeilles et de frelons qui de par leurs nombres et leurs petites taille étaient difficiles à éliminé. Heureusement pour eux, le sable de la tigresse les protégeait et arrivait à ralentir l'armée miniature mais sa réserve commençait à s'épuisé tandis que son nuage de sable rétrécissait à vu d'œil.

-"Le ciel n'est vraiment pas le terrain idéal pour un manipulateur du sable. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne devienne inutile, les amis." Déclara Jiaoh en haletant tandis que Klonoa et Milla lancèrent des lances d'énergie bleus et vertes vers la reine des abeilles qui se protégea derrière une sorte de bouclier qui semblait être constitué de rayons de miel pur.

-"Désoler de vous décevoir bande de pauvres misérables mais vous pensiez réellement pouvoir m'atteindre avec des pouvoirs aussi pathétique ?" Se moqua QB avec désinvolture. "Dommage qu'aucun d'entre vous ne maitrise les éléments feu ou glace, je dois vous avouez que se sont nos plus grande faiblesse à moi et à mes fidèles soldats."

-"Je savais que j'aurais dû amené mon lance-flamme. J'aurai adoré brulé la langue de cette arrogante." Répondit Milla en gagnant un regard "Quoi, vous pensiez sans doute à la même chose, non ?"

-"Oui mais c'est plutôt étonnant venant de toi." Déclara Klonoa en riant "Après je n'ai pas de lance-flamme sur moi mais j'ai peut être une solution pour réglé notre problème d'insecte."

Le basset noir déploya sa main vers un autre essaim qui se dirigeait vers eux et pulvérisa un fluide bleu sur les insectes qui se figèrent en plein vol.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda QB surprise "Comment oses tu aspergés mes braves soldats de tes fluides répugnants."

-"Incroyable il s'agit de Color Cube liquéfié." Déclara Milla en examinant l'une des abeilles figé avant de se tourné vers Klonoa "J'ignorai qu'il pouvait atteindre une fluidité pareille."

-"Je ne t'ai pas encore tout apprit concernant nos pouvoirs." Expliqua Klonoa en souriant "Nous utilisons cette technique pour chassé les insectes et animaux nuisibles sans leurs faire de mal."

-"Impressionnant, je peux donc te laissé te chargé des abeilles pendant que je me focalise sur cette vantarde." Déclara Jiaoh en se tournant vers leurs adversaire qui semblait folle de rage d'être à nouveau ignoré.

-"Bande de misérable, vous m'exaspéré à un tel point que je ne tiens plus à me retenir." Déclara la Twilight Angel en faisant un nouveau bourdonnement strident qui attira cette fois ci deux immenses frelons soldats qui se placèrent devant elle près à protégé leurs reine.

* * *

Tandis que les batailles faisaient rage, Suzaku était retourné à bord du vaisseau des Dark Scarves et se préparait mentalement pour la bataille à venir.

-' _Détend toi Suki, tu vas réussir à mené à bien ta mission... Tu le dois à tous prix...'_ Pensa la phénix en méditant dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle était recouverte d'une aura incandescente en se souvenant de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lord Brevon avant son départ pour rejoindre Maximus lors de sa recherche d'Amazonia. _'Si jamais tu échoue...'_

-"Le bel oiseau ne participe pas à la fête ?" Demanda une voix qui fit Suzaku frissonné de dégout avant qu'elle ne porte son attention vers le commandant des Dark Scarves qui l'observait à travers la porte de sa chambre.

-"Je leurs ai laissé un ultimatum avant d'intervenir pour leurs laissé le temps de réfléchir sur la situation et une possible reddition de leurs parts." Répondit la lieutenante de Lord Brevon en tentant d'ignoré son acolyte qui était entré dans la salle et tournait autour d'elle en l'observant de manière intéressé. "Et toi alors, qu'elle est ta raison pour ne pas être sur le champ de bataille pour aidé tes troupes à reconquérir ce qui devrait, d'après tes propres mots, te revenir de droit ?"

-"Je laisse mes anges et les autres décimé les rangs ennemies et affaiblir les amazones les plus dangereuses avant de faire une entrée triomphal pour m'emparé d'Amazonia. J'espère que c'elle qui a détrôné mon grand-père est toujours de ce monde pour que je lui fasse regretté tous les plaisirs et joies que j'ai raté à cause d'elle." Déclara Pégasus qui se pencha pour reniflé une plume de la phénix qui s'éloigna rapidement pour se dirigé vers la porte en se retenant de ne pas giflé ou plutôt incinéré le pégase.

-"Je te prierais de me laissé seule, j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentré sur la bataille à venir !" Ordonna Suzaku en pointant l'extérieur de la salle _'Et je n'ai pas envie e resté plus longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un pervers de ton genre !'_

-"Allons détend toi, je suis persuadé que toi aussi tu meurs d'envie que nous fassions un peu plus ample connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Répondit Pégasus en se rapprochant de la lieutenant pendant que ses yeux brillait d'une étrange lueur violette qui sembla envouté la phénix "Le vaisseau est presque vide nous ne serons pas dérangé et ne t'en fait pas pour ton fiancée, cet idiot de dragon d'eau n'avait qu'à être plus attentif envers une aussi magnifique femme."

-"Je t'interdis de parlé de lui comme sa !" Hurla Suzaku en reprenant ses esprits avant de giflé violemment le pégase avec l'une de ses ailes enflammées "La prochaine fois que tu oses lui manqué de respect je jure que je te transforme en steak de cheval et te sert comme repas à Lava !"

-"Aussi torride que je l'imaginais..." Répondit le lieutenant des Dark Scarves qui souriait en se frottant la joue "J'ai hâte que cette bataille soit terminé pour que l'ont puisse reprendre cette discussion."

Pégasus sortie de la salle en riant pendant que Suzaku fulminait de rage comme ses flammes se déployait dangereusement.

-"Crois moi espèce de salaud, une fois notre association terminé tu auras intérêt à ne plus jamais croisé ma route ou il ne restera rien d'autre de toi qu'un énorme tas de cendres !" Déclara la phénix tandis que sa chambre se transformait en un énorme brasier. "Quand à vous les amazones, vous avez intérêt à avoir décidé de me remettre l'Elemental Stone sans opposé de résistance car je doute que vous sachiez quel danger peut représenté une phénix en colère."

* * *

 **Tandis que les batailles sur Amazonia gagnent en intensité, un conflit entre Suzaku et Pégasus à provoqué la fureur de la lieutenante de Lord Brevon.**

 **Amazonia sera t'elle réduite en cendre face à la colère de la phénix ? Qui l'emportera entre Carol et Snow ? Paolo sera t'il libéré de l'emprise de Saphira ?**

 **La suite bientôt...**

 **Petit chapitre sympathique pour vous présentez la nouvelle journaliste de TKN, j'ai nommée Maria Notte. Je dois avoué que je l'aime bien, et bien qu'elle soit un personnage secondaire, je ne serais pas étonné si elle devenait un personnage important dans les prochains jeux.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx Alerte Spoil concernant Sonic Forces pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les informations concernant ce jeu xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce que je reproche à Sonic Forces je le résume par ceci: "SEGA à pass ans de développement pour nous sortir sa ? Une sorte de Génération 2.0 avec un nouveau personnage qui aura un nouveau gameplay ?"**

 **Attention j'ai rien contre Génération excepté une chose: le fait que tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce jeu (excepté Sonic, Tails et Eggman) ne servent à rien d'autre que le fanservice. Ils sont présent pour faire partie du décor, encouragé ou parlé avec Sonic et dirent au fans "Vous voyez j'existe toujours mais je sers à rien".**

 **Forces fait exactement la même chose mais en pire.**

 **La première fois que tu vois le décor apocalyptique et les robots d'Eggman qui détruise tous, tu te dit: "Merde Eggman à vaincu Sonic et a réussit à conquérir le monde" ou "Sonic a été envoyé dans un monde parallèle où Eggman est le maître du monde." MAIS NOOOOOOOON, le scénario officiel est: "Eggman a conquit 99% du monde grâce à un nouveau pouvoir parce que... Sonic était absent..."**

 **Je suis le seul à pensé que c'est totalement absurde ? Sonic absent il reste au moins sept personnages pouvant protégé le monde de la menace Eggman (nouveau pouvoir ou non) Knuckles, la team Dark (Shadow, Rouge, Omega) et les Chaotix (Espio, Vector et Charmy). De plus Silver apparaît dans ce jeu (sans aucune réelle raison pour le moment ce qui accentue mon opinion qu'il s'agira encore d'un horrible jeu fanservice). La vérité est que SEGA ne sais absolument plus mettre Sonic en difficulté ou en danger, c'est limite s'ils ne l'ont pas transformé en dieu invincible qui s'amuse quand le monde est en danger.**

 **Quand au gameplay... Sonic Modern et Classic ont exactement les mêmes que dans Génération, ils ont même remit Green Hill Zone pour la 22ème fois alors que ce jeux devait être "une expérience inédite et original qui ne ressemblera à aucun autre jeux précédent."**

 **Donc, 4 ans simplement pour:**

 **-reprendre Génération**

 **-rajouté un personnage avec un nouveau gameplay**

 **-crée un scénario qui sera sans doute fade et est clairement une insulte pour tous les autres personnages**

 **(je ne compte pas le graphisme car il a évolué avec son temps comme pour tous les jeux)**

 **Certains critiquent Sonic06 mais même en ayant été précipité et ruiné par les décisions de SEGA il donnait au moins un niveau jouable pour la majorité des personnages et était à l'époque beaucoup plus original que ne l'est aujourd'hui Sonic Forces qui a eu 2 voir 4 fois plus de temps de développement .**

 **Pour le moment la seule chose qui m'intéresse encore dans ce jeu est le nouveau personnage qui ne semble pas être un nouveau Sonic, du moins je l'espère. J'attend l'année prochaine pour voir si SEGA a enfin décidé d'arrêté de ne donné de l'importance uniquement qu'à Sonic et reste beaucoup plus intéressé par Freedom Planet 2 qui lui au moins tentent de nouvelles choses et fait évolué son scénario**


	55. La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 3)

**Guardian Chronicles:Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 54: La bataille d'Amazonia (partie 3): Colères et regrets.**

 _Salut chers lectrices et lecteurs, désolé pour le retard j'ai eu certaines décision à prendre concernant ce chapitre (et Sonic Forces continue de me décevoir mais sa vous vous en doutiez sans doute)._

 _Minera89 et mofurun21: merci beaucoup même si je trouve que j'avais pas fait grand chose durant le dernier chapitre ^^'_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Un groupe d'amazone se dirigea vers la place sud à bord de leurs Sky Racer après avoir reçu une transmission de leurs alliées qui s'y trouvait et leurs annonçaient la présence d'une général ennemie. Les félines repérèrent rapidement des éclairs de glace et d'énergies magnétiques libéré par l'affrontement entre Carol et Snow et se posèrent rapidement sur un toit pour évité de perdre le contrôle de leurs véhicule à cause des ondes électromagnétique déployé par la féline motarde.

-"Qu'elle bataille intense ! Il s'agit sans doute de l'une des généraux ennemies et il me semble reconnaitre l'une des petites filles de Lady Wanqiang comme son adversaire, Carol il me semble." Déclara l'amazone dominante qui dirigeait le groupe et observait l'affrontement avec une paire de jumelles. "Par contre je ne vois aucune trace des autres, j'espère qu'il ne leurs est rien arrivé de grave."

-"Je les ai trouvé !" Déclara une féline en pointant les statues de glaces du groupe d'Amazone qui avait combattu Snow avant l'arrivé de Carol et de Spade. "Il est inutile de précisé que les pouvoirs de glaces de cette renarde en font un adversaire redoutable."

-"Nous devrions peut être aidé la petite fille de lady Wanqiang si son adversaire est aussi dangereuse ?" Fit remarqué une autre amazone inquiète en observant la Dark Scarve qui tentait de gelé Carol avec l'une de ses sphères de glace.

-"Je voudrais bien mais je pense que nous serions plus une gène pour elle si nous intervenons dans cette bataille." Répondit l'amazone dominante tandis que Carol tranchait les sphères avec ses griffes avant de s'élancé à grande vitesse vers Snow grâce aux roues équipé à ses jambes et tenta de la lacéré. Mais la renarde évita l'attaque qui libéra une onde d'énergie électromagnétique qui trancha en deux un bâtiment qui se trouvait juste derrière entrainant son effondrement. "Je ne pense même pas que nous pourrions faire quelque chose vu leurs niveaux. Allons plutôt vérifié l'état de nos camarades et tenté de trouvé un moyen de les libéré avant qu'elle ne soient touché par une attaque perdu... Attendez... Quesque c'est ?"

* * *

Pendant que les amazones s'éloignait pour enquêté, Carol et Snow continuait leurs affrontement impitoyable. La renarde blanche utilisa ses pouvoirs pour gelé le sol et déstabilisé la féline qui s'apprêtait à la lacéré avec ses griffes métalliques, et se préparait à contrattaqué avec son bâton de glace. Mais Carol se ressaisit rapidement et avec un mouvement fluide planta les griffes de sa main droite dans le sol gelé pour se retourné et contré l'assaut de son adversaire avec un violent coup de pied.

La surface gelée du bâton de glace de la renarde heurta violemment la roue métallique de la jambe de la féline qui tournait à toute allure entrainant un affrontement entre les énergies magnétique et cryogénique qui provoqua une explosion et sépara les deux adversaire les envoyant percuté les murs de deux bâtiments opposés de chaque coté de la grande place. Les deux bâtiments s'effondrèrent à cause de l'impact quand Carol et Snow en jaillirent et se firent face en adoptant une position de bataille.

-"C'est exactement la bataille que j'espérais depuis si longtemps." Déclara la Twilight Angel avec un large sourire en faisant grogné son adversaire. "Depuis ce jour où tu m'as enlevé mon œil droit pour être plus précise."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Une jeune Lilac et une jeune Carol, toutes deux âgées de neuf ans, s'affrontaient au milieu d'une arène souterraine des Red Scarves lors de la finale du tournoi d'art martiaux catégorie Junior. Il s'agissait d'un rite d'entrée pour tous les jeunes de l'organisation de moins de dix ans permettant de jugé leurs potentiels. Snow, qui à l'époque n'était pas encore borgne et était plutôt douce, observait la bataille avec Astral, Spade et Corazon.

-"Ta petite sœur semble avoir du mal contre la petite princesse." Déclara la renarde à Corazon en observant Carol qui tomba en arrière à cause d'une mèche de cheveux sournoise de Lilac qui l'avait fait trébuché "Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour atteindre les finales."

-"Sans doute le stress. Je te rappelle que les qualifications se sont toujours déroulé dans des salles fermés sous l'œil des arbitres et examinateurs. C'est complètement différent de combattre ici devant cette foule." Répondit la pilote féline inquiète en entendant les rires de la foules et les commentaires de certains spectateurs "J'espère qu'elle pourra surmonté cette épreuve sans faire de crise."

-"De quoi parles tu ?" Demanda Snow confuse avant d'être surprise en entendant le rugissement bestial que poussa Carol qui déchaina son Wild Goldheart en déployant une quantité phénoménal d'énergie électromagnétique sous forme d'éclair qui frappèrent aléatoirement les alentours ainsi que dans le public.

La renarde blanche observa avec crainte le chaos qui s'était déchainé dans la foule et jeta un dernier regard vers une Carol complètement déchainé que Lilac tentait de calmé avant qu'un éclair ne se dirigea vers elle et lui transperça l'œil.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Je repris connaissance quelques mois plus tard, avec un œil en moins pendant que tu en avais profité pour devenir une vrai petite star parmi les jeunes Red Scarves avec Lilac et que mes sois disant amis m'avaient tous abandonnés." Déclara Snow en resserrant son emprise sur son arme. " Toi qui m'a rendu borgne, toi qui a faillit tué toutes les personnes qui étaient présente ce jour là. Tu étais admiré par de nombreux Red Scarves et par Spade alors que j'étais considéré comme une pauvre victime d'un malheureux accident aspirant la pitié de tous ! Mais aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons enfin face à face et il est enfin temps pour moi d'accomplir ma vengeance."

Carol, bien qu'ayant perdu une partie de sa lucidité à cause de sa colère et du Wild Goldheart, sembla bouleversé par l'histoire de son adversaire comme elle baissa la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement en repensant au sort horrible que son adversaire avait infligé à Spade et se reconcentra sur la bataille qui reprit avec davantage de fureur et de violence.

* * *

Au même moment,

Jiaoh, Milla et Klonoa affrontaient QB et ses hordes de soldats frelons et d'abeilles. Tandis que Klonoa s'occupait de mettre hors d'état de nuire les essaims d'insectes de taille normal, Milla tentaient de vaincre les deux frelons géants pour pouvoir venir en aide à Jiaoh qui combattait la Twilight Angel.

-"Tes amis et toi allez regretté d'avoir croisé ma route." Déclara l'abeille anthropomorphique en utilisant sa lance pour tenté de transpercé la tigresse qui la contra avec aisance avant de lui assené un puissant coup de pied sur le bras droit.

-"Nous regrettons déjà, si tu veux tous savoir." Répondit Jiaoh qui soupira en observant son adversaire qui sifflait de douleur comme si elle avait reçu un coup dévastateur. "Ecoute la diva, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en jouant avec toi. Au moment même ou nous parlons, les autres combattent sur Amazonia et deux de nos amis sont à l'intérieur de cette bulle. Tu ne semble pas être une combattante donc je te laisse une chance de te rendre ou de trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à agacé."

-"Comment oses tu... ?" Grogna QB "Je t'interdit de me sous estimé ! Je suis une reine devant laquelle tu vas t'incliné pour imploré ma clémence et une fin rapide et sans douleur."

-"Compte la dessus et bois une bouteille d'insecticide." Répondit la tigresse en se préparant à se jeté sur son adversaire mais s'arrêta soudainement en hurlant de douleur et en se bouchant les oreilles pendant qu'un son strident lui transperçait les tympans. _'Merde.. Que se passe t'il encore ?'_

-"Désolé tu peux répété ?Je n'ai pas bien entendu à cause de la magnifique mélodie de mes abeilles" Demanda la Dark Scarve avec un rire hautain tandis qu'un essaim d'abeille géante apparu en battant des ailes si fort qu'il créait des ondes supersonique. "C'est dommage que tes amis et toi ne pouviez pas apprécié cette magnifique mélodie."

-"Quoi...? Oh non Milla et Klonoa !" Hurla Jiaoh en jetant un regard vers les deux bassets qui hurlaient de douleurs en tentant de resté en l'air et d'évité les assauts ennemies.

-"Avec leurs grandes oreilles ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi affecté par la musique de mes petits artistes." Déclara QB en riant "Je me demande lequel d'entre vous sera vaincu en premier ?"

- _'Je ne peux pas la laissé faire.'_ Pensa la tigresse qui évitait péniblement les assauts de son adversaire en analysant la situation _'Il faut neutralisé le plus rapidement possible cette cacophonie, Milla et Klonoa ne semblent pas en état pour le faire et il me reste juste assez de sable pour un dernier assaut... Bon pas le temps de trouvé une autre idée, tu devras compté sur ta chance légendaire pour t'en sortir cette fois, ma grande Jiaoh.'_

La tigresse évita une dernière fois la lance de la Dark Scarve avant de se dirigé vers l'essaim bourdonnant et concentra toute son énergie dans son nuage de sable avant de l'envoyé vers les insectes qui commençaient à se dispersé.

-"Ah non vous n'irez nulle part !" Déclara Jiaoh qui commençait à chuté en scindant en huit son nuage pour encerclé l'essaim "Sand Press Fang !"

Les morceaux de sables se refermèrent comme des crocs aiguisés avec tant de force sur les insectes que leurs sangs verdâtres gicla dans le ciel tandis que leurs restes retombait vers Avalice.

-"Génial sa à marché !" Déclara joyeusement la tigresse avant d'hurlé "Par contre maintenant j'aurai maintenant besoin d'aide pour ne pas finir en crêpe de tigresse sur le sol."

-"Je vais t'aidé, mais au lieu d'un coup de main se sera un coup de dard pour t'aidé à mourir plus vite!" Répondit QB qui volait rapidement vers elle "Queen Ultimate Sting !"

La Twilight Angel propulsa son dard avec tant de force qu'il transperça le ventre de Jiaoh sous les yeux horrifiés de Milla et de Klonoa.

-"JIAOH NOOON!" Hurlèrent les bassets en observant impuissant leur amie qui disparaissait dans les nuages.

-"Une de moins plus deux autres." Déclara QB avec un sourire satisfait tandis que son aiguillon repoussa. "Maintenant dois-je vous éliminé séparément ou en même temps vu que vous formez un si jolie couple."

-"Comment as tu pu faire sa à Jiaoh ?" Demanda Milla furieusement tandis qu'une intense aura orangé commençait à l'enveloppé.

-"Oh... La gamine piquerait une crise de rébellion ?" Demanda l'abeille en riant avant de faire signe à ses soldats d'attaqué "Montré lui qu'elle n'a aucune raison de se mettre dans cet état pour cette idiote de Jiaoh et que tous ce qu'elle pourrait tenté est complètement futile !"

Les frelons s'élancèrent vers la jeune basset comme Klonoa qui tentait de la protégé, mais ils furent tous aussitôt repoussé violemment par une vague d'énergie orange projeté par Milla avec sa main gauche avant qu'elle ne se propulse à une vitesse hallucinante avec sa jambe droite juste en face de la Dark Scarve surprise qui se protégea avec son bouclier doré.

-"Ah non tu ne te défilera pas aussi facilement !" Déclara la basset furieuse comme l'aura qui l'enveloppait prit une teinte verte et ce concentra dans son poing droit "PHANTOM SMASH !"

Le poing de Milla brisa le bouclier comme s'il avait été fait en verre et alla percuté le visage de son adversaire qui fut projeté vers la base d'Amazonia où elle transperça la roche et finit sa course sur le plafond de la salle du noyau cristallin en surprenant Arashi et Zhudao qui montaient la garde. Elles se rapprochèrent pour voir l'état de la Twilight Angel inconsciente et complètement défiguré après qu'elle soit retombé sur le sol.

Les abeilles et frelons s'apprêtèrent à se jeté sur la jeune basset pour lui faire payé ce qu'elle venait de faire à leurs reine mais s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en remarquant le regard plein de colère que c'elle ci leurs donnait tandis que l'aura verte prit une teinte sombre et menaçante. Térrifié, les insectes partirent sans perdre un instant pendant que Klonoa rattrapait Milla qui perdait connaissance.

-"Que... que c'est il passé ?" Demanda le basset noir confus en observant son amie avant d'être interrompue dans ses pensés par une larme de la basset blanche.

-"Jiaoh..." Gémit Milla avant de commencé à pleuré.

-"Garde espoir Milla... elle a peut être réussi à s'en sortir et réapparaitra en rigolant pour nous annoncé que s'était une ruse pour faire QB baissé sa garde." Tenta de rassuré Klonoa même si lui aussi n'avait plus aucun espoir quand à la survit de la tigresse.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un vaisseau jaillit des nuages en surprenant le basset qui fut horrifié en reconnaissant celui qui le pilotait et qui transportait une Jiaoh inconsciente dans ses bras.

* * *

De retour sur la grande place d'Amazonia,

Carol tranchai un bloc de glace que son adversaire avait érigé pour la repoussé et utilisa ses pouvoirs magnétique pour lui envoyé des objets métalliques qui se trouvaient à proximité. Snow congela tous les projectiles et les renvoya vers la féline qui les dévia tous en se rapprochant rapidement avant de se jeté sur elle en tournant sur elle-même pour lancé trois vague d'énergie électromagnétique vers son adversaire.

La renarde de glace gela rapidement le sol et glissa dessus pour évité l'attaque qui laissa trois énorme marque rougeoyant sur le sol semblable à une énorme balafre.

- _'Elle devient de plus en plus puissante et rapide au fil du temps.'_ Pensa la Dark Scarve en observant les dégâts _'Finit de joué, je dois rapidement en finir avec elle avant qu'elle ne devienne trop puissante pour moi.'_

Carol semblait avoir eu la même réflexion tandis qu'elle concentrait toute son énergie pour préparé une ultime attaque. Snow fit de même tandis que ses sphères de glaces changèrent de forme pour devenir un bouclier qui ce plaça devant elle et deux lames de glace qui se placèrent sur les extrémité de son arme.

-"WILD TURBO GOLD VRILL !" Rugit la féline.

-"DOUBLE CLAW OF THE BLIZZARD QUEEN !" Hurla la Dark Scarve en se lançant à l'assaut

Les deux ennemies foncèrent l'une vers l'autre en déchainant leurs pouvoirs comme la féline libérait des éclairs électromagnétique en tournoyant sur elle-même comme une vrille dorée tandis que la renarde blanche avait déclenché un violent blizzard en faisant tournoyé les parties flexibles de son bâton articulé.

Le choc entre les deux attaque fit tremblé tout Amazonia en créant un pilier de lumière. Carol continuait sa vrille en tentant de percé le bouclier de glace pendant que l'air autour d'elle commençait à gelé la ralentissant peu à peu.

-"Tu es tombé dans mon piège !" Déclara fièrement Snow "Mon bouclier est capable de résisté à l'impact de plusieurs missiles balistique et me permet de te gelé progressivement. D'ici quelques secondes tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une statue de glace que je pourrais facilement brisé."

Carol sentait peu à peu son corps s'engourdir à cause du froid comme elle tournait de moins en moins vite en entendant les rires de la renarde blanche.

- _'Non... sa... sa ne peut pas se terminé ainsi... Je ne peux pas la laissé me vaincre après ce qu'elle a fait à Spade.'_ Pensa la féline en tentant de résisté.

-"Regarde toi te débattre, c'est à la fois pathétique et magnifique." Déclara la Twilight Angel en jubilant face à l'expression qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son adversaire. "Je comprend mieux pourquoi Pegasus se sentait si heureux quand il nous racontait comment il avait tué ta mère."

-"QUOI ?" Rugit Carol si surprise par la révélation qu'elle arrêta son attaque laissant une ouverture à son adversaire qui en profita pour lui gelé les membres et les écarté.

-"Comme je le pensais tu n'est pas au courant de ce qui à poussé ta mère à vous confiez, Cory et toi, aux Red Scarves." Conclue Snow en ralentissant la congélation de la féline pour avoir le plaisir de lui révélé le drame qui est la raison pour laquelle les deux sœurs féline sont devenu orpheline. "Vois tu la famille Maximus à toujours été obsédé par Amazonia et sa reconquête depuis qu'ils y ont été chassé et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Pegasus quand il entendu parlé d'une certaine chatte sauvage au pelage couleur jade qui était devenu une célèbre pilote d'Avalice."

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Rugit la féline motarde en voulant en savoir plus.

-"D'après Pegasus, il aurait réunit un groupe de mercenaire pour arraché quelques informations sur la position d'Amazonia, mais ton père se serait interposé pour permettre à ta mère et à vous deux de pouvoir vous enfuir." Répondit la renarde en reprenant le processus de congélation "Pour vous protégé, Cory et toi, ta mère vous à confié aux Red Scarves et c'est enfuit mais a été rattrapé par ces ravisseurs et tu te doute de se qui c'est passé ensuite..."

Carol resta silencieuse avec un regard vide sur son visage avant que Snow le lui saisisse le visage pour lui murmuré à l'oreille.

-"D'après Pegasus, tes parents auraient été si pitoyables pendant qu'il les torturait, qu'il se demande parfois s'il n'a pas été trop clément en mettant fin à leurs misérable vie. Et c'est exactement le sentiment que j'ai en ce moment même." Déclara la Dark Scarves en jetant un regard méprisant sur la féline "Je me demande ce que toi tu ressens en ce moment, sa dois faire un choc de savoir que le meurtrier de tes parents ce trouve juste au dessus et que tu ne pourras jamais lui faire face et lui faire payé pour son crime. Et ne compte pas sur tes amis pour le faire à ta place, car je compte m'occupé dès que j'en aurai finit avec toi."

Cette dernière phrase libéra Carol de la transe dans laquelle la révélation concernant la mort de ses parents l'avait plongé. L'idée que ces amis soient la cible de la renarde psychopathe lui avait redonné la force nécessaire pour brisé la glace qui lui retenait les bras en y laissant ses griffes métalliques. Avant que Snow n'eu le temps de réagir elle fut agrippé par la main gauche de la féline.

-"JE T'INTERDIT DE LEURS FAIRE DU MAL !" Rugit la féline en concentrant son énergie électromagnétique dans les griffes de sa main droite. "WILD GOLDEN SPEAR !"

Le temps sembla ralentir autour des deux adversaires quand Carol transperça le bouclier de glace puis la poitrine de la Twilight Angel qui resta sans voix à cause de la douleur. Snow s'effondra dans les bras de la féline tandis que la glace qu'elle avait créer fondait à vu d'œil.

-"Bien joué..." Déclara péniblement la renarde polaire tandis que l'aura doré qui recouvrait Carol se dissipait et qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

-"Non Snow... attend ce n'est pas ce que je voulais..." Répondit Carol encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-"Arrête de chialé... je ne veux pas de ta... pitié." Gronda Snow avant de vomir un peu de sang "Tu... tu as finalement réussit à gâché ma vie jusqu'à la fin..."

-"Ne dit pas sa... Je... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... et encore moins te tué." Répondit la féline avec les larmes au yeux "Du moins quand je suis dans mon état normal et que tu ne tente pas de faire du mal à mes amis."

-"Elle dit la vérité Snow." Dit une voix derrière elles qui les surprit comme elle trouvèrent Spade parfaitement indemne mais épuisé qui marchait vers eux accompagné du groupe d'amazone qui les observaient. "Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais tu comptes beaucoup pour Carol."

-"Spa... Spade ?!" Demanda Carol surprise "Co... Comment ?"

-"C'est une longue histoire mais disons que sans leurs aides je serais encore en pleine rematérialisation élémentaire au moment où nous parlons." Répondit le panda en s'agenouillant près d'elle avant de faire signe aux amazones que tout irait bien. "J'avais déjà entamé une dématérialisation élémentaire juste avant que les pouvoirs du bâton ne se déchaîne et est été dispersé au quatre vent lorsque ma statue de glace à été détruite. Heureusement ces charmantes amazones m'ont aperçu et mon aidé avec leurs énergies élémentaires."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

La féline pointa de petites lueurs rouges qui se déplaçaient lentement à l'ombre d'une ruelle voisine et décida d'allé enquêté avec les autres amazones. Arrivé sur place elles furent surprise de trouvé des gerbes de flammes animés ressemblant à de miniatures réplique du visage de Spade qui bondissaient pour rejoindre une boule de feu qui grossissait à mesure qu'elle absorbait les étranges petites créatures.

-"J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une... rematérialisassions élémentaire suite à une transformation totale !" Déclara l'amazone dominante légèrement sous le choc "Et d'après l'apparence de ces petits feu follets il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du panda qui faisait partie du groupe de nos visiteurs."

-"Tu veux parlé de celui qui était lié à Carol ?" Demanda une autre amazone impressionné "J'ignorai qu'ils maîtrisaient des techniques aussi puissantes et anciennes. Devrions nous l'aidé ?"

-"Bien entendu, il pourrait aidé Carol à vaincre son adversaire." Répondit la féline dominante en donnant ses ordres "Que c'elles qui maitrisent l'éléments feu s'avance, nous allons accéléré le processus."

 **...Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Et voila vous savez tous..." Conclu le panda avant de recevoir de la part de Carol un coup de poing qui lui laissa une énorme bosse. "Hé pourquoi t'as fais sa ?"

-"Pour avoir fait semblant de mourir, idiot d'ours délavé !" Gronda la féline avec les larmes aux yeux "Tu te rends compte de la peine et du désespoir que j'ai ressenti en pensant que tu étais mort ?"

-"Comment ai-je pu perdre... contre une pleurnicharde pareil ?" Demanda Snow en gémissant et en toussant. "Que voulais tu dire... en disant que je comptais beaucoup... pour elle, Spade ? Elle a complètement gâchée ma vie."

-"Tu l'ignores sans doute mais Carol t'a toujours considéré comme son idole dès qu'elle t'as vu lors de notre tournoi d'inauguration l'année qui a précédé le sien." Avoua le panda "Elle était aussi c'elle qui est resté à ton chevet et demandais des nouvelles sur ton états au médecins pendant que tu était dans le coma."

-"Tu... tu plaisantes ?" Demanda la renarde qui devenais de plus en plus faible en tournant son attention vers la féline en se rappelant qu'une infirmière lui avait parlé d'une mystérieuse inconnue qui lui rendait souvent visite. "Pourquoi... ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?"

-"Aucune idée... la peur peut être. Je me sentait coupable de ce qui t'était arrivé... Et je ne savais pas comment t'abordé non plus, tu es quand même la plus cool des Red Scarves que j'ai connu." Répondit Carol en montrant son foulard rouge. "C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai gardé ce foulard que tu m'as offert."

-"Je... je ne t'ai jamais offert de foulard pourtant..." Répondit Snow avant que les deux filles ne se tournent vers un Spade nerveux "Je crois savoir ce qui c'est passé... Tu aurais pu trouvé une autre excuse pour le lui offrir *Tousse*... Donc tous cela n'était... qu'un malentendu à cause de *Tousse*... ma rancune et de ma jalousie si je comprend bien... Je... je suis vraiment pathétique..."

-"Ne dit pas sa... n'importe qui aurait agit de la même façon." Déclara le panda "Maintenant il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Les amazones sont partit cherché une équipe médical, avec leurs technologie avancé elles te guérirons en un clin d'œil."

-"Merci de vouloir m'aidé... malgré tous le mal que je vous ai fait."Gémit la renarde qui elle aussi commençait à avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

-"Les amis sont fait pour sa non ?" Répondit joyeusement Carol avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire "Enfin... si tu me considère comme une amie bien sûr."

La renarde la regarda pendant un instant avec son œil valide puis tenta de prendre quelque chose dans son uniforme en gémissant de douleur.

-"Snow ?" Demanda Spade un peu méfiant.

-"Tu lui as remit un foulard...*Tousse* en disant que s'était de ma part, Spade." Déclara la renarde "Il est temps que je répare cette erreur."

Elle prit la main de Carol et y déposa un foulard rouge noué soigneusement et orné des cristaux de glace aux extrémités.

-"C'est... c'est le tien ? Tu l'avais conservé même en étant devenu une Dark Scarve ?" Demanda la féline surprise en reconnaissant le morceau de tissu. "Je... Je ne peux pas accepté..."

-"Arrête de faire ta difficile et accepte !" Gronda la Dark Scarve avant de craché du sang. "C'est... un cadeau pour prouvé notre amitié."

-"Je... Je..." Bégaya Carol nerveusement avant de finalement accepté "Merci... j'en prendrais soin comme celui que je porte."

-"Nous revoici avec l'unité de soins." Hurla l'amazone dominante qui revenait avec les autres féline et une grande machine en forme de capsule ainsi que le groupe d'amazone que Snow avait gelée.

-"Dans ce cas nous allons rejoindre les autres, ils ont sans doute besoin d'aide eux aussi." Répondit Spade en se relevant "J'ignore quel sentence les amazones auront prévue pour toi quand tu seras de nouveau sur pied mais tu as intérêt à t'en remettre pour prendre tes responsabilités."

-"Toujours aussi sérieux... ne t'en fais pas je compte assumé toute mes conneries." Déclara Snow en souriant "Je sais... que c'est un peu déplacé de ma part... vu que j'étais votre ennemies il y a encore quelques minutes... Mais j'espère que vous pourrez arrêté les plans de Pegasus Maximus."

-"Compte sur nous pour sa, cet enfoiré va regretté d'avoir attaqué Amazonia et surtout pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents." Répondit Carol en confiant sa nouvelle amie au groupe d'amazone. "Je comptes sur vous pour la soigné et bien la traité, elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ce que vous croyez."

-"Comme tu voudras, mais si elle tente quoi que ce soit..." Menaça l'amazone dominante qui avait été transformé en statue de glace tandis qu'elle jetait un regard méfiant et rancunier à l'ancienne Dark Scarve avant de faire signe à Carol et à Spade qu'ils pouvaient partir sans inquiétude.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

L'affrontement entre Lilac et Natoya avait reprit mais était très différent du précédent.

-" _ **Ne pense pas que tu pourras me vaincre simplement parce que cette dragonne m'empêche de créer mes clones !**_ " Grogna la Dragon Soul démoniaque en faisant jaillir l'une des têtes aqueuses du Yamata No Oroshi juste en face de son adversaire qui s'apprêta à l'évité. " _ **Hydra bite !**_ "

-" **Par la Kingdom Stone, tu vas arrêté de fuir ? Il s'agit principalement d'eau, l'élément que tu maîtrise.** " Déclara Yama énervé avant de prendre le contrôle du corps de Lilac " **Pourquoi l'évité quand tu peux tenté d'en prendre le contrôle comme ceci.** "

La dragonne plongea tête baissé dans la gueule de l'hydre aqueuse avant d'exercé son contrôle élémentaire sur l'eau sombre qui changea de couleur pour prendre une teinte d'un bleu pur et retourna l'attaque vers Natoya. C'elle ci utilisa un Dragon Rush pour le transpercé et se retrouva en un instant en face de Lilac.

-" _ **Je vois que cette enragée de Yama est toujours aussi douée pour la manipulation aquatique."**_ Déclara la Dragon Soul maléfique " _ **Mais pour ce qui est du Dragon Rush c'est moi la meilleure.**_ **"**

-" **N'y compte pas trop ma vielle.** " Avertie Tashi qui prit la place de Yama " **Hair Style: Constriction of Medusa !** "

Les cheveux de la dragonne d'eau s'allongèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de Natoya qui ne pu s'en échappé.

 **-** _"_ _Tu... Tu sembles oublié que nous sommes là aussi._ " Répondit Oro en prenant à son tour le contrôle du corps de Lilac à la grande surprise de leurs adversaire. " _DRAGON SCREAM !_ _"_

La dragonne d'eau poussa un hurlement si puissant et strident qu'il tremblé toute la surface de la bulle.

-"Si j'avais su qu'elle pouvait hurlé aussi fort j'aurai apporté des boules quies..." Plaisanta Mizutsune en se bouchant les oreilles avant de jeté un coup d'œil vers Silver qui était encore inconscient "J'aurai préféré être à ta place pour ne pas écouté ce vacarme. Mais je suis certaine que tu dois aussi en bavé en ce moment même."

* * *

La mystérieuse dragonne avait parfaitement raison car dans le subconscient de l'hérisson la bataille atteignait elle aussi son apogée comme Tempest avait crée une énorme tornade de vent tranchant dans laquelle était emprisonné Silver.

-"Alors jeune hérisson, je croyais que tu avais l'intention de me vaincre pour obtenir le pouvoir de protégé tes amis ? Demanda le dragon blanc qui volait au dessus de la tornade avant de plongé en piqué à l'intérieur pour crée une explosion de vent.

Silver se retrouva écrasé sous la patte du dragon tandis que le vent soufflait encore plus fort en lacérant sa peau et en formant un dôme autour d'eux.

-' _Bon sang... Si nous n'étions pas dans mon esprit. J'aurai sans doute succombé à cette attaque...'_ Pensa l'hérisson en retenant la patte de son adversaire avec son sabre avant de concentré son énergie dans la lame pour déchaîné ses pouvoirs et repoussé le dragon blanc qui fut légèrement mais agréablement surprit. "Je compte bien y arrivé mais... Je veux aussi savoir ! Pourquoi es tu ici ? Pourquoi ai-je hérité de tes pouvoirs alors que je ne suis pas un dragon, que je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de mon passé et que selon toi je ne fais même pas partie de cette dimension."

-"Sa en fait beaucoup de question, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant." Répondit le dragon blanc "Mais je te le promet, tu auras tes réponses le moment venu. Du moins si tu arrives à survivre jusque là."

-"J'y compte bien, et maintenant que j'ai ta parole reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêté." Déclara Silver avec une détermination ardente dans le regard tandis que son arme déchaînait un vent vert lumineux.

* * *

 **Après des batailles mouvementés, Milla et Carol réussirent à vaincre QB et Snow mais pas sans peine et sans une certaine crainte des autres par rapport à leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Pendant ce temps, les autres continuent leurs affrontements** **avec Lilac et Silver qui commencent eux aussi à révélé leurs nouvelles capacités.**

 **Qui est l'inquiétant sauveur de Jiaoh ? Snow s'en sortira t'elle ? Carol maîtrisera t'elle un jour le Wild Goldheart ? Qu'elle était cette aura menaçante que déployait Milla ? Que cache donc Tempest à Silver ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'ai dû abandonné certaines scènes comme par exemple une Milla enragée qui arrache la tête de QB avec ses dents (désolé si cela choc certains).**

 **Petit point sur les pouvoirs de Milla justement, comme vous vous en doutez elle possède trois pouvoirs alchimique (ou cubique ou coloré si vous préféré) en plus du Raimbow Cube:**

 **-le vert, qui vient de son père et que tous le monde connais et est habitué.**

 **-l'orange, qui lui vient de sa mère et est plus rapide et fluide que le vert mais moins puissant.**

 **-le sombre, sur lequel je préfère ne donné aucune info pour l'instant, excepté qu'il n'est pas "naturel" (ceux qui ce souviennent de la fin de Freedom Planet 1 doivent sans doute avoir une petite idée d'où je veux en venir mais chut)**


	56. Flammes monochromes

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 55: Flammes monochromes**

 _Skyhoney: Merci pour ton commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir de recevoir l'avis des autres._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Ambre avait trouvé une cachette dans une cage d'escalier et toussait en se massant le cou pour tenter de faire disparaitre la douleur.

-"Stupide playboy sans cervelle, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il veuille à tous prix me sauvé alors que je ne lui avait absolument rien demandé ? Maintenant je dois, en plus de m'occupé de cette langue de vipère, aussi le sauvé." Grogna la kunoichi légèrement en colère avant de soupiré en réfléchissant à un moyen pour libéré son ami de l'emprise de la Dark Scarve. "Qu'elle plait... j'espère que je n'aurai pas à arrivé à une t'elle extrémité pour y arrivé."

Elle sursauta en entendant un grognement et s'éloigna rapidement du mur contre lequel elle était appuyé et qui fut quelques secondes plus tard transpercé par le pied droit de Paolo dont les membre étaient maintenant équipé de dangereuses vrilles métalliques.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Ambre en se mettant en garde

-"Sa te plait ? Il s'agit d'un petit gadget spécialement conçu pour les manipulateurs de l'élément métal et affectueusement nommé, Vicious Drill." Répondit Saphira en apparaissant derrière le guépard en sifflant.

-"Tu veux parlé de l'équipement défectueux qualifié comme beaucoup trop dangereux pour son utilisateur ?" Demanda la chauve-souris inquiète en observant les membres du guépard dont coulait de faibles filets de sang à causes des armatures en métal de l'équipement qui s'étaient incrusté dans la peau de son ami et se resserraient peu à peu à chaque fois qu'il les utilisait. "Je pensais qu'elles avaient toutes été détruite ?"

-"Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est un jeu d'enfant de subtilisé et caché ce genre de chose prohibé pour une organisation criminel comme les Dark Scarves." Répondit la vipère en sifflant joyeusement "Maintenant tu as deux solution: sois tu l'affrontes en le faisant traversé d'horribles souffrances, ou tu restes tranquille pour qu'il puisse te massacré rapidement."

-"Je choisis la troisième solution c'est-à-dire te transformé en sac à main !" Déclara Ambre en utilisant ses talents de ninja pour se retrouvé instantanément dans le dos de la Twilight Angel et s'apprêtait à la transpercé avec son kunaï mais Paolo s'interposa grâce sa grande agilité et vitesse et utilisa la vrille équipé à sa queue pour la repoussé. La vrille continua de tourné avant de s'arrêté brusquement faisant le guépard rugir de douleur comme l'équipement commença à se resserré sur ses membres en faisant jaillir son sang. _'Merde... Tiens le coup Paolo... Encore un peu et je me débarrassais d'elle, mais il a fallu que tu sois l'un des plus rapide et vif de notre groupe...'_

-"Allons ... ne sois pas si impatiente kunoichibat. Je t'affronterai peut être si t'arrives à vaincre ton petit ami." Répondit Saphira en grimpant à une fenêtre avant d'enroulé sa queue autour d'elle comme un coussin pour observé la bataille qui se préparait. "Maintenant assez discuté, il est temps pour vous de me divertir jusqu'à la mort."

-"Si tu penses que nous allons nous battre juste pour tes beaux yeux alors tu peux toujours rêvé , espèce de sale...!" Grogna la chauve-souris avant d'entendre les vrilles de son ami qui tournaient à toute vitesse comme il se préparait à l'assaut quand le sol commença à tremblé.

* * *

Guntz et Cherry venaient de vaincre la dernière Dark Scarves qui du groupe qui s'opposait à eux quand ils sentirent eux aussi la terre tremblé et remarquèrent la colonne de lumière que l'affrontement entre Carol et Snow avait crée.

-"Sa provient du secteur de Carol et Spade, non ?" Demanda la fennec installé derrière le loup sur son véhicule "J'espère qu'ils vont bien."

-"Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, pour l'instant c'est Ambre et Paolo qui ont besoin de notre aide avant qu'ils ne soient forcé de s'entretuer à cause de cette pouffe reptilienne." Répondit Guntz avant d'accéléré le rythme de son véhicule pour prendre la direction qu'avait prit leurs amis et la Dark Scarves. "Il faudra peut être neutralisé Paolo avant de nous occupé de Sapphira car je doute qu'elle ne nous laisse l'approché sans se servir de lui comme garde du corps. Dommage que nous n'ayons aucun moyen d'extraire le venin qu'elle lui a injecté."

-"Ambre pourrait le faire mais j'ignore si elle pourra y arrivé..." Marmonna Cherry

-"Tu parles de la particularité de sa famille ?" Demanda la loup en surprenant son amie "J'ignorais qu'elle était une vampire surtout en connaissant son gout pour les tartines gratiné à l'ail."

-"En faite elle n'est pas une vampire... il s'agit plutôt d'une compétence que sa famille à développé il y a des génération pour la chasse au démon." Avoua la fennec légèrement honteuse "Elle nous a fait promettre à Flare et à moi de n'en parlé à personne mais je peux te dire que cette capacité permet d'absorbé non seulement une partie de la vitalité de la victime, mais aussi une partie de ses capacités tout en la soignant."

-"Plutôt cool comme capacité, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle refuse de l'utilisé." Fit remarqué Guntz en ralentissant pour enchainé une suite de virages entre des bâtiments.

-"C'est sans doute à cause de l'effet secondaire de cette capacité." Répondit la fennec avant d'entendre les vrilles de Paolo et de repéré leurs amis qui s'affrontaient sous le regard amusé de Saphira. "Oh non c'est exactement comme tu l'avais dit. Par contre c'est quoi le truc qu'il porte ?"

-"Vicious Drill, une arme défectueuse retiré du marché à cause des dégâts qu'elle inflige non seulement aux ennemies mais aussi à son porteur." Expliqua Guntz "C'est très mauvais car Paolo sera gravement blesser à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisera."

-"Nous ne pouvons pas resté là sans rien faire !" Répondit Cherry en réfléchissant à un plan "Vu que Paolo est occupé avec Ambre nous devrions tenté des les séparé de Saphira. Cela pourrait permettre de diminué l'influence de cette vipère et aiderais Ambre à trouvé un moyen pour libéré Paolo."

-"Bonne idée, mais il vaudrait mieux que l'ont se sépare pour évité de lui donné des soupçons." Commenta le loup. "L'un de nous pourra ainsi aidé Ambre à maîtrisé Paolo."

-"Bien, dans se cas, je me charge du cobra pendant que tu aides nos amis alors." Répondit la fennec en sautant sur un toit. "Désoler mais je n'aime pas l'idée de te laissé seul avec une fille qui peut contrôlé les victimes de sa morsure. De plus tu as la munition parfaite pour immobilisé Paolo sans trop le blessé."

-"Tu sais que je déteste quand tu as le dernier mot." Gémit Guntz en s'avouant vaincu. "Vas y mais tu as intérêt à lui en faire bavé avant que nous ne revenions pour t'aidé."

-"Compte sur moi, je vais lui faire bouffé ces écailles." Répondit la chanteuse avant de se dirigé discrètement vers le bâtiment où s'était installé la Twilight Angel qui ne les avaient pas encore repéré.

Arrivé sur le toit juste au dessus de a position de la Dark Scarve, Cherry utilisa ses pouvoirs pour manipulé les fondations du bâtiments et tenta d'emprisonné son adversaire à l'intérieur en le faisant s'écroulé, mais la Twilight Angel réussit à se faufilé à travers les décombres et en ressortie indemne mais maintenant séparé de la chauve-souris et du guépard par l'effondrement.

-"Tient donc, s'il ne s'agit pas de la célèbre Cherry Melody, la célèbre popstar d'Avalice." Déclara Saphira en reconnaissant la fennec "Tu ne devrais pas être en pleine séance d'interview, de shopping ou en train de te préparé pour un nouveau concert au lieu de te mettre sur mon chemin ?"

-"J'ai prit une longue période de vacance pour aidé les autres à retrouvé les Elemental Stones et à donné une bonne leçon à Lord Brevon et aux Dark Scarve. Je serais ton adversaire et tu vas regretté de t'être attaqué à mes amis." Répondit Cherry en frappant le sol avec la paume de sa main pour crée cinq statues animées de guerriers en pierre armés d'une lance et d'un grand bouclier rectangulaire. "Maintenant voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir face à mes Five Spartiate of Stone."

-"Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand j'aurai lacéré ce jolie visage qu'une grande partie d'Avalice semble apprécié." Siffla la Dark Scarve avant de glissé rapidement sur le sol en direction de la popstar.

Avant que Saphira ne pu s'approché assez près elle fut repoussé par les boucliers de deux des guerriers de pierre qui s'étaient rapidement interposé et qui servirent de tremplin improvisé pour un autre qui se jeta vers la Dark Scarve en se préparant à la transpercé avec sa lance. Mais le serpent cracha son venin sur la statue qui se dissout presque instantanément.

* * *

Pendant que la fennec et la Twilight Angel s'affrontaient, Ambre tentaient encore de trouvé un moyen de maitrisé Paolo qui n'était toujours pas libéré de l'emprise de Saphira.

La kunoichi évita une attaque du guépard grâce à l'une de ses illusions mais celui-ci répliqua rapidement en aspergeant les alentours d'un flux de son propre sang. Cela débusqua la chauve-souris et la dérangea pendant juste assez de temps pour que le sportif arrive à l'attrapé pour la plaqué violemment au sol et s'apprêta à la transpercé avec ses vrilles.

-"Tu... Tu me déçois Paolo... Où est passé le guépard obstiné qui... n'arrêtait pas de me pourchassé depuis ce matin...?" Gémit la chauve-souris en tentant de raisonné son ami qui s'arrêta soudainement dans son élan "Je te connais... Tu es beaucoup trop têtue pour te laissé faire aussi facilement."

-"Am... Ambre..." Répondit le guépard entre deux grognement qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps en s'éloignant de la kunoichi. "Va... Va t'en je ne veux pas te faire de mal..."

Cet à ce moment qu'un missile sortie de nulle part percuta Paolo en provoquant une explosion sous les yeux horrifié de la kunoichi.

-"Pa... PAOLO... ?" Hurla Ambre avant de repéré, à travers la fumé, son ami toujours en vie mais maintenant à genou et emprisonné dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de bloc de béton. "Quesque c'est ?"

-"Juste un mélange de ciment à prise rapide et de colle forte." Déclara Guntz qui apparu derrière elle armé de son lance-roquette. "Sa devrait le tenir occupé pendant un instant."

-"Guntz ? Je pourrai savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et où se trouve Cherry ? C'est elle qui est à l'origine de cet effondrement je pari." Répondit la kunoichi avant de réalisé ce qui se passait "Attend tu l'a laissé affronté Saphira toute seule ?"

-"Juste le temps de maîtrisé Paolo." Répondit le loup tandis que son véhicule vint se placé devant lui. "Je vais immédiatement partir l'aidé justement, même si je sais qu'elle peut s'en sortir sans mon aide."

-"Attend je viens avec toi." Déclara Ambre. "Il ne faut pas sous-estimé Saphira et nous ne serons pas trop de..."

-"Non, tu ferais mieux de resté ici pour aidé Paolo." L'interrompit Guntz avec autorité "Le bloc qui le retient ne tiendra que quelques minute et il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il soit encore sous l'emprise de cette langue de vipère lorsqu'il sera libéré."

-"Mais..." Commença à répliqué la kunoichi

-"Comme tu l'as dit il ne faut pas sous-estimé notre ennemie et tu es la seule ici à pouvoir libéré Paolo." Déclara Guntz qui grimpa sur sa moto en gagnant un regard choqué de son amie pendant qu'il partait "Ambre m'a raconté ce qui se risquait de se passé si jamais tu mordait Paolo, et à mon avis tu t'inquiète pour rien. Arrête de te caché derrière cette image de ninja qui n'éprouve aucune affection et exprime tes véritable sentiments pour lui. Paolo à bien abandonné son image de playboy pour toi, non ?"

Le loup quitta Ambre qui resta un moment pensive en observant un Paolo grognant et haletant qui tentait de se libéré et dont seul la tête et les épaules dépassait du bloc dans lequel il était emprisonné. Elle s'approcha avec précaution de lui et prit tendrement le visage du guépard dans ses mains pour le regardé dans les yeux.

-"Am... Ambre."

-' _Même s'il est sous l'emprise du venin de Saphira et qu'il souffre à cause des Vicious Drill il à toujours ce regard étrange lorsqu'il me regarde...'_ Pensa la kunoichi avant de soupiré ' _Guntz a raison il est temps pour moi d'être honnête avec lui et surtout avec moi-même_. _J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le regretté.'_

Ambre ouvrit la bouche pour révélé ses crocs et les planta dans la nuque de Paolo qui poussa un fort rugissement de surprise et de douleur tandis que des souvenirs du passé de la kunoichi semblait passé devant ses yeux. L'un d'eux resta plus longtemps que les autres.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Une jeune Ambre d'environs 7 ans se réveilla en entendant un bruit étrange provenant de la chambre de ses parents qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. Inquiète elle s'y rendit sans faire de bruit et ouvrit lentement la porte pour y trouvé sa mère, Kasane Koumori qui aspirait joyeusement le sang de son père qui était devenu blanc un fantôme mais qui souriait béatement.

Horrifié et dégouté par la scène la petite chauve souris tenta de retourné rapidement dans sa chambre mais fit tombé un vase alertant sa mère qui alla voir ce qui se passait avec son visage entièrement recouvert du sang de son époux et la trouva qui tremblait de peur dans un coin en tenant un petit poignard de toute ses forces pour se protégé.

-"Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes un jour." Soupira Kasane en s'asseyant devant sa fille à une distance de sécurité pour ne pas l'effrayé tandis qu'elle essuyait le sang qui recouvrait encore son visage et dégoulinait sur son cou. "Calme toi je ne te ferais pas de mal, parole de Koumori."

-"Co... Comment va papa... ?" Demanda la petite Ambre encore effrayé en se recroquevillant davantage "Et... et pourquoi lui as-tu fais sa ?"

-"Il va bien et se repose." Répondit sincèrement la grande chauve-souris "Et pour ce que tu as vu... c'est une longue histoire. Mais pour faire simple il s'agit d'une faculté de ma famille qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les membres féminin de notre famille."

-"Tu... tu veux dire que je pourrais faire la même chose ?" Demanda la petite kunoichi horrifié.

-"Sans doute si tu trouve quelqu'un qui fait battre ton cœur de la même façon que ton père fait battre le mien." Répondit tendrement Kasane "Maintenant laisse moi te révélé les secrets de cette capacité, mais avant tous je tient à précisé qu'elle peut être utilisé comme une puissante arme mais aussi comme une preuve d'amour comme tu as pu le voir."

-"Une... une preuve d'amour ?" Demanda la petite Ambre confuse.

-"Cette capacité est un ancien art interdit utilisé pour la chasse au démon et se nomme Bloody Drain, qui comme son nom l'indique te permet d'absorbé le sang mais aussi l'énergie vitale de ta victime." Expliqua la grande chauve-souris "Mais quand elle est utilisé sur celui que tu aime elle évolue et se transforme en Spirit Fang. Elle permet de lié ton esprit à celui que tu mors et de lui transmettre ton énergie vitale ce qui peut accéléré la guérison du corps mais aussi apaisé son esprit."

-"Je... je ne comprend pas très bien mais si je dois faire la même chose alors je préfère ne jamais tombé amoureuse." Répondit la petite chauve-souris dégouté.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

- _'Depuis qu'elle m'a révélé le secret de notre famille, je crains de trop m'attaché aux autres et de tombé amoureuse car le sang démoniaque qui coule dans mes veines me forcerait à utilisé cet art maudit.'_ Déclara Ambre dont les pensées étaient parfaitement audible par Paolo tandis que le lien entre leurs âmes commençait à s'estompé _. 'Mais il est temps pour moi de vaincre cette peur et d'accepté les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.'_

Le guépard et la chauve-souris ouvrirent leurs yeux leurs yeux en même temps tandis que le bloc qui emprisonnait Paolo se brisa les faisant tombé au sol avec Ambre sur lui. Il restèrent un moment ainsi en haletant tandis qu'ils s'observaient dans les yeux en tentant d'assimilé ce qui venait de leurs arrivé.

-"Tu... tu te sens mieux... ?" Demanda la kunoichi qui détournait le regard en rougissant de gène.

-"Pas... pas encore..." Répondit l'athlète en rapprochant le visage de son amie pour lui donné un tendre baisé qui surprit la chauve-souris au début avant qu'elle ne se laissa faire. Ils se séparèrent avec le guépard qui affichait un joyeux sourire tandis que la chauve-souris ne pouvais pas s'empêché de caché son visage derrière ses mains. "Maintenant sa va mieux."

-"Espèce de sale... De sale..." Déclara une Ambre en colère avant de mordre Paolo pour utilisé cette fois ci le Bloody Drain et récupéré l'énergie vitale qu'elle lui avait donné avant de se relevé pour s'envolé en laissant Paolo étendu au sol épuisé et incapable de bougé. "Sa devrait te servir de leçon et maintenant repose toi un peu en retirant cette équipement stupide."

-"Tu comptes déjà m'abandonné ?" Demanda l'athlète en faisant la moue "Nous avons pourtant beaucoup de chose à nous dire."

-"Je vais simplement allé donné une raclé à Saphira avant qu'elle n'arrive à devenir un problème pour Guntz et Cherry." Répondit la kunoichi en se tournant vers le guépard pour lui faire un timide clin d'œil "Nous reprendrons cette discussion à mon retour si tu veux."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Astral rebondissait joyeusement sur les ballons en recherchant Corazon et Torque quand l'une des munitions élémentaire de la féline pilote la manqua de peu et fini sa course dans un ballon rouge qui explosa en libérant un flot de flamme.

-"Je comprend mieux, ces ballons sont comme d'immenses réservoirs élémentaires." Conclu la Twilight Angel en riant "Sa promet d'être intéressant."

Cory attendit que la féline s'éloigne pour se dirigé vers l'endroit où ce trouvait Torque qui créait les ballons de façon assez surprenante. Il inspirait fortement avant de soufflé dans le pouce de sa main droite ce qui faisait gonflé fortement cette dernière avant qu'il ne l'arrache en y introduisant l'une de ses balles élémentaire. La munition explosa dans le membre gonflé et le transforma en un énorme ballon coloré qui alla rejoindre les autres.

-"Je ne verrai plus jamais les ballons de la même manière après sa." Déclara la pilote féline en plaisantant tandis qu'un nouvelle main poussait sur le bras de Torque pour remplacé l'ancien. "Sa ne te fait pas mal ?"

-"Sa pique un peu car sa fait un moment que je n'ai plus utilisé cette faculté mais sa va." Répondit le commandant alien en contractant sa nouvelle main pour s'y habitué "J'ai entendu une explosion, je suppose donc qu'elle a mordu à l'hameçon."

-"Bien entendu, comment voulez vous que je résiste à une t'elle invitation ?" Déclara Astral qui bondissait joyeusement sur le ballon que venait de crée Torque en surprenant ses adversaires. "Ainsi tu es une machine à ballon vivante si je comprend bien."

-"On peut dire sa, je suis viens de la planète Circus Proxima, une planète où la préssion de l'air est si dense que tous ce qui s'y trouve est à l'état d'une matière semblable à ce que vous appelez communément des ballons." Répondit le commandant alien.

-"Un monde entièrement fait en ballon ?" Demandèrent les deux félines qui semblaient très intéressé.

-"Oui, les arbres, les animaux, véhicules, bâtiments et mêmes les habitants." Répondit Torque en ouvrant le haut de sa combinaison pour dévoilé son torse qui semblait être constitué dans un matériaux vert semblable à c'elle des ballons d'hélium des fêtes.

-"Intéressant, je devrait peut être te capturé pour que tu m'en disent plus sur ta planète et me fournisse en ballon à volonté ?" Déclara la Dark Scarve dont les yeux semblaient brillé d'une inquiétante lueur tandis que ses talismans commençaient à lévité autour d'elle avant de se dirigé vers le commandant alien seulement pour être détruit par Corazon.

-"Ni pense même pas." Répondit la pilote féline avant que Amazonia ne commença à tremblé et qu'une explosion de flammes blanche ne retentissent en dessous de la ville générant une colonne de flammes qui se propagea autour de la cité volante. "Que se passe t'il ?"

* * *

Sous Amazonia,

Ignis, le Dragon Furry d'Apollo maintenait seul la cité volante en saisissant le Wild Comet à moitié détruit avec sa queue et observait impuissant sa sœur qui était complètement dominé par un grand phénix aux plumes rouges qui n'était autre que Suzaku. La lieutenant de Lord Brevon avait réussi à ligoté la dragonne danseuse avec l'une de ses queues et s'amusait à la frappé avec ses serres avant de la ramené violemment et recommencé comme si la dragonne tigresse était un ballon accroché à un fil.

-' _Je n'aurai jamais cru... Arg... qu'elle puisse être aussi forte...'_ Pensa Tiamiat incapable de riposté.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Les affrontements faisaient tremblé le sol d'Amazonia que Tiamiat et Ignis, les Dragon Furry de Flare et d'Apollo, soutenait.

-" **Sa à l'air de chauffé au dessus, tu es certains que nous ne pouvons pas allé les aidé ?** " Demanda le dragon chevalier qui semblait ennuyé de son rôle et aurait préféré avoir un peu d'action.

-" **Hors de question, te connaissant tu ferais un véritable carnage.** " Répondit la dragonne danseuse " **De plus je te rappelle que tu es le plus fort de nous deux physiquement. Je ne pourrai jamais porté Amazonia toute seule alors que toi par contre.** "

-" **Quoi tu prévois de me laissé faire le sale boulot pendant que toi tu vas t'amusé ?** " Demanda Ignis en grognant avant que QB, après avoir reçu l'attaque de Milla, ne passa rapidement devant lui avant de traversé la couche rocheuse " **Quesque s'était ?** "

-" **Aucune idée mais sa venait de la direction où se trouve Jiaoh et les autres. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.** " Répondit Tiamiat avant de remarqué le Wild Comet qui se dirigeait vers eux poursuivit par une Lava en colère " **Tient voila encore quelque chose de surprenant. J'ignorai que les salamandres de lave pouvaient volé.** "

Lava ce concentra et tira une énorme boule de lave sur le vaisseau qui fondit partiellement et commença à chuté avant d'être attrapé par la queue du dragon guerrier tandis que la dragonne dansante utilisa l'une de ses ailes pour repoussé Lava.

-" **Tous le monde vas bien ?** " Demanda Ignis en observant l'intérieur du Wild Comet

-"Sa... sa va..." Répondit un AAA complètement étourdit mais sains et saufs comme Yun et Gon qui avaient reprit leurs formes normal.

-" **Que faisons nous de cette salamandre ?** " Demanda Tiamiat qui semblait s'amusé par Lava qui lui envoyait des boules de feu en sifflant. "Et si nous la gardions ? Elle est si mignonne."

-"Je te le déconseille, à moins que tu n'ais envie que je te vole dans les plumes." Déclara Suzaku qui s'interposa entre la dragonne danseuse et la salamandre de feu.

-"Je la reconnais il s'agit de Suzaku, l'une des quatre lieutenant de Lord Brevon. D'après ceux qui ont participé à l'aventure dans la jungle ils sont redoutable." Affirma AAA complètement paniqué "Il ne manquait plus que sa pour pourrir définitivement la journée."

-" **Détend toi le singe, à l'époque vous n'aviez pas deux dragon boosté au Dragon Furry.** " Répondit Ignis " **Une simple pichenette et nous n'entendrons plus parlé d'elle.** "

-"C'est moi où il est devenu très arrogant ?" Demanda Yun agacée par l'attitude du dragon guerrier

-"Sans doute un effet secondaire du Dragon Furry." Répondit Gon "Mais il ne devrait pas la sous-estimé, elle dégage la même aura menaçante que Gembu."

-"J'ai l'impression que vos nouveau pouvoirs et votre nouvelle apparence vous sont monté à la tête. Je vais vous montré que vous ne valez rien en vous battant à votre propre jeu." Déclara impérieusement la phénix avant de caressé la tête de la salamandre volcanique. "Lava retourne à la base, maman reste pour donné un bonne leçon aux méchants."

La salamandre hésita un instant en grognant avant de frotté son museau contre sa maitresse puis plongea dans la zone nuageuse.

Une fois son animal de compagnie partie, Suzaku déploya toute son énergie sous forme de flammes blanches qui se transformèrent en un immense phénix au plumage blanc immaculé décoré de pièces d'armures dorés. L'oiseau divin poussa un cri perçant en déployant ses six ailes et ses six queues qui produisirent une chaleur si intense qu'elle vaporisa les nuages qui se trouvaient à proximité.

-" **Une simple pichenette tu disais ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te flanqué une paire de baffe ?** " Gronda Tiamiat sur Ignis avant qu'elle ne lui laisse soutenir tous le poids d'Amazonia. " **Je vais m'occupé d'elle. Je compte sur toi pour soutenir la ville en attendant.** "

-" **Tu plaisantes j'espère, il est hors de question que je...** " Commença à répliqué le dragon guerrier avant de remarqué le regard sérieux et intimidant que lui lançait sa sœur. " **Comme tu voudras mais tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre.** "

-" **Comme si s'était mon genre.** " Répondit la dragonne danseuse avant de se dirigé vers la phénix pour lui faire signe de la suivre avant de s'éloigné.

Une fois à bonne distance Tiamiat se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire qui semblait ravie de la tournure des évènements.

-" **Choix judicieux, à une t'elle distance nous aurons moins de chance de détruire Amazonia ou de blessé les autres mais tu pourras aussi tenté de protégé l'autre vantard si jamais il se faisait attaqué par les autres.** " Félicita Suzaku " **Tu sembles plus futée que tu n'en a l'air. Dommage que tu sois dans le camp adverse.** "

-" **Ne perd pas ton temps à parlé pour ne rien dire.** " Répondit la dragonne qui embrasa ses griffes en se lançant à l'assaut de la phénix _'Si j'arrive à lui blessé ou même à lui arraché une aile elle sera moins rapide.'_

Tiamiat atteignit sa cible et planta les griffes de sa main droite dans l'une des ailes que la lieutenante de Lord Brevon avait utilisé pour se protégé. Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet comme l'oiseau divin la repoussa avant de tenté de lui lacéré le visage avec ses serres.

La dragonne attrapa les pattes de Suzaku et la fit tournoyé dans les airs avant de la balancé vers la zone nuageuse mais la phénix se servit de l'élan et de ses six ailes pour faire un rapide looping et plongé en piqué vers son adversaire qui répliqua en utilisant sa queue comme d'une lance qu'elle embrasa.

L'impact entre les deux créa une explosion de flammes qui fut masqué des autres par le choc entre Snow et Carol.

- _'Okay, niveau puissance physique elle me domine largement.'_ Pensa Tiamiat qui fut repoussé en arrière tandis que Suzaku déployait ses ailes en hurlant triomphalement. _'Voyons ce qu'elle vaut dans la maîtrise élémentaire.'_

La dragonnecréa deux boules de feu et entama une danse que les flammes commencèrent à imité jusqu'à ce qu'elles prirent son apparence.

-" **Fire Dance: Twin Flame Shadow!** " Déclara Tiamiat avant d'entamé une autre danse qui la fit fusionné avec les flammes la transformant ainsi en une chimère dont les membres avaient triplé.

Elle se lança à nouveau à l'assaut de Suzaku et cette fois-ci arriva à lui lacéré une aile avant d'enchainé les coups de griffes et lui assena un violent coup de ses trois queues sous formes d'uppercut avant de concentré des flammes qui prirent une teinte noire dans ses mainset ne se transforme en une sombre lance de flamme.

-" **Obsidian Arcanes: DRACONCIDE**! " Hurla la dragonne en utilisant toute sa puissance pour projeté son arme vers son adversaire.

L'arme atteint sa cible et transperça la poitrine du phénix qui continua de s'élevé dans les airs sous l'impulsion de l'élan qu'avait donné Tiamiat lors de son attaque avant d'explosé dans un nuage de flamme.

-"Elle... Elle a réussit à la vaincre ?" Demanda AAA qui avait assisté à toute la bataille depuis le Wild Comet.

-" **Bien entendu, les flammes obsidiennes sont l'arme la plus puissante et l'essence même des dragons de feu et d'après légende une petite flamme de la taille d'une bille suffirait à incinéré une forêt entière en moins d'une minute**. " Répondit Ignis " **Adepte de l'élément feu ou non je ne vois pas comment cette poule géante pourrait y survivre.** "

Ils déchantèrent rapidement quand les flammes de l'explosion se rassemblèrent pour reformé la phénix parfaitement saine et sauve.

-" **Im... Impossible...** " Déclara Tiamiat qui haletait de fatigue et était sans voix devant ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-" **Tu sembles surprise ? Vous ne connaissez pas la légende du phénix qui renait des ses propres cendres sur Avalice ?** " Se moqua l'oiseau divin en déployant une grande quantité de flamme blanche avec deux de ses ailes pour se propulsé à grande vitesse vers la dragonne avant de s'arrêté au dernier moment juste en face d'elle " **Et je tiens à te remercier personnellement pour le petit cadeau que tu viens de me donné.** "

-" **Un... un cadeau ?** " Demanda Tiamiat confuse tandis que le plumage de la phénix se recouvrit des flammes obsidienne.

-" **DARK PHOENIX PRESS !** " Hurla Suzaku avant de claqué quatre de ses ailes enflammées sur son adversaire qui hurla de douleur à cause des flammes et de la forte compression.

L'oiseau divin relâcha son emprise sur la dragonne de feu mais la rattrapa en la ligotant à l'aide de l'une de ses queues.

-" **Où comptes tu allé comme sa ?** " Demanda la lieutenante de Lord Brevon " **Nous commençons à peine à nous échauffé.** "

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Pourquoi n'arrive t'elle pas à se dégagé ?" Demanda Yun à bord du Wild Comet en observant impuissante la scène.

-"J'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdu en combativité depuis qu'elle à reçu l'attaque de Suzaku." Répondit Gon "Sans doute un effet secondaire de ses flammes noires. Mais il faut vite faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se fasse tué."

-'Apollo, tu ne peux rien faire ?" Demanda AAA

-" **Je meurs d'envie d'intervenir... Arg... Mais comme tu peux le voir je dois soutenir Amazonia...** " Répondit Ignis qui grognait de frustration en se retenant de volé au secours de sa sœur.

-" **Tu t'es bien battu mais il est temps d'en finir.** " Déclara Suzaku en serrant le cou de la dragonne dans ses serres " **Avoue que tu es vaincue et je te laisse la vie sauve.** "

-" **Tu... tu peux toujours rêvé...** " Répondit courageusement Tiamiat " **Plutôt mourir que de m'avoué vaincu face à une lâche dans ton genre.** "

-" **Vous êtes beaucoup trop persistant sur cette planète, il n'y a aucun mal à avoué que tu es complètement dépassé par la puissance d'un ennemie trop puissant.** " Soupira la phénix en serrant progressivement ses serres sur le cou de la dragonne de feu pour l'étranglé " **Je vais donc abrégé tes souffrances mais se sera Long et extrêmement douloureux pour que puisse apprécié ton impuissance.** "

Tiamiat tenta de se libéré de l'emprise de l'oiseau mais n'y arrivait pas et commençait à perdre connaissance quand plusieurs rugissement retentirent au dessous d'eux avant que les neuf têtes aqueuses du Yamata no Orochi ne jaillir des nuages et se réunirent pour se transformé en un surpuissant Aqua Dragon Rush qui percuta violemment l'oiseau divin en plein visage le forçant à relâché la dragonne de feu qui arriva à se stabilisé dans les airs en toussant.

* * *

Au même moment,

Lyai et le groupe d'amazone qui l'accompagnait avaient finit de récupéré les bulles que Silver et Lilac avaient laissé et qui devraient permettre de restauré le pouvoir des Powerstones Heaven du cœur cristallin d'Amazonia.

-"Plus qu'à retourné auprès d'Arashi et de Zhudao." Déclara la delphine en grimpant sur le véhicule volant qui transportait la précieuse cargaison. 'J'espère que les autres vont bien, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment soudainement."

-"Comme l'arrivé du plus bel et fabuleux étalon d'Avalice ?" Demanda une voix derrière elle qui la surprit.

Elle se retourna rapidement en brandissant un trident aqueux mais fut immédiatement envoûté par le regard du pégase et perdit toute détermination et volonté.

-"C'est bien ma jolie sirène, maintenant conduit moi auprès du cœur cristallin." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en lui caressant le menton "Le roi est enfin de retour."

* * *

 **Pendant un affrontement très déséquilibré entre Suzaku et le Dragon Furry de Flare, le Yamata No Orochi refait son apparition et Lyai tombe sous l'emprise de Pégasus Maximus.**

 **Que va t'il se passé maintenant ? L'apparition du Yamata No Oroshi est il une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ambre réussira t'elle à vaincre Saphira ? Torque deviendra t'il le distributeur à ballon d'Astral ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	57. Coeur de phénix et Transcendance

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 56: Coeur de phénix et Transcendance**

 _CherryCostello et Lolpizza: merci pour vos commentaires j'essais de reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide vu que c'est les vacances._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Ignis, AAA et Gon observaient avec inquiétude le Dragon Rush qui avait percuté Suzaku, et permit à Tiamiat de se libéré de l'emprise du phénix, plongé dans la couche nuageuse avant qu'un autre hurlement ne retentit à nouveau et que huit de neuf têtes du Yamata No Orochi ne jaillirent à nouveau des nuages en tournant autour de la lieutenante de Lord Brevon comme une meute de prédateurs qui encerclait une proie.

-"Le... Le Yamata No Orochi ?" Demanda le petit tarsier effrayé **"** Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà assez de problème comme ça ?"

-" **Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle mais au contraire de renforts qui arrivent au bon moment.** " Répondit Ignis en observant le mouvement des têtes de l'hydre " **Regarde bien, il ne semble intéressé que par Suzaku. Mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire, nous n'avons, pour l'instant aucune preuve qu'il soit réellement dans notre camp et ne nous prendra pas pour cible.** "

Tiamiat observait aussi avec méfiance les mouvements de l'hydre avant que la neuvième tête ne jaillisse juste devant elle en hurlant. Sans perdre un instant la dragonne de feu s'éloigna et lui envoya une rafale de boule de feu qui créa un nuage de vapeur. La vapeur se dissipa en révélant la tête de l'hydre qui semblait énervée.

-" **NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? C'EST COMME SA QUE TU REMERCIES C'ELLE QUI T'AS SAUVER LA VIE ?"** Gronda l'hydre avec une voix bien familière.

-" **Lilac... c'est bien toi ?** " Demanda Tiamiat en affichant une expression surprise. " **Je pensais que tu t'étais encore fait dominé par le Dragon Rage.** "

-" **Je vois que la confiance règne, c'est sympa.** " Répondit la tête de l'hydre avant de se tourné vers Suzaku qui l'observait aussi comme si elle pensait que les autres têtes n'étaient pas importantes " **Tu me laisse prendre le relai ? De ce que j'ai pu voir, tes flammes ne sont pas vraiment d'une grande utilité vu qu'elle semble les absorbé.** "

-" **Attend tu veux dire que tu nous observais pendant que je me faisais massacré ?** " Demanda la dragonne de feu " **D'ailleurs comment se fait il que tes têtes arrivent jusqu'ici ? Ne me dit pas que t'arrive aussi à volé.** "

-" **Non je ne vole pas, je me suis simplement dissoute dans la zone nuageuse ce qui me permet d'utilisé l'eau présente dans les nuages comme support et même comme extension de mon corps. Ce qui m'a permis d'analysé sa technique de combat et Silver avait besoin d'un peu de temps.** " Expliqua l'hydre " **D'ailleurs il ne devrais plus tardé à apparaitre avec Klonoa, Milla et Zéphir.** "

-" **Zéphyr ?** " Demanda Tiamiat confuse avant qu'un énorme rugissement ne la surprit.

Un gigantesque dragon oriental jailli des nuages juste derrière elles et alla s'enroulé autour de la base rocheuse d'Amazonia pour soutenir la ville à la place d'Ignis. Il avait des écailles blanche comme les nuages décoré de tatouages rouges et armés de deux énorme katana qu'il dégaina et planta dans la couche nuageuse qui sembla devenir solide comme il l'utilisait comme support.

Les dragons de feux restèrent sans voix comme les passagers du Wild Comet devant le dragon blanc qui tourna son attention vers le dragon guerrier.

-"Je prend le relai si sa ne te dérange pas, même si je doute que tu t'amusais en portant Amazonia." Déclara le dragon oriental en surprenant Ignis qui reconnut sa voix.

-" **Sil... Silver ?** " Bégaya le dragon de feu encore sous le choc " **C'est vraiment toi ?** "

-"Pas vraiment il s'agit de Zéphyr, une invocation que je viens d'apprendre." Répondit l'hérisson qui se trouvait sur la crinière du dragon blanc accompagné par Klonoa qui transportait un Milla inconsciente dans ses bras. "Sinon qu'avons-nous raté en plus de vos transformations ? Et qu'est-il arrivé au Wild Comet ?"

-"Une salamandre de lave nous a pris pour cible." Répondit AAA avant de remarqué qu'il manquait une certaine tigresse "Mais où est Jiaoh ?"

-"C'est une longue histoire, mais nous devrons d'abord terminé la bataille avec les Dark Scarves et de Suzaku avant de nous en préoccupé." Répondit Klonoa qui semblait frustré et honteux.

-"Tu as raison Klonoa, une urgence à la fois." Approuva Silver en tentant d'analysé la situation sur Amazonia grâce à sa technique de vision du Ki "Apollo, tu ramènes Klonoa, Milla et nos amis qui sont dans le Wild Comet sur Amazonia au plus vite, ils ont assez combattu pour aujourd'hui."

-" **Et depuis quand c'est toi le chef ?** " Demanda le dragon guerrier en dégainant son sabre pour le pointé sur l'hérisson en surprenant les autres et en faisant grogné Zéphyr " **Je reste ici pour affronté cette mouette flambée et lui faire payé ce qu'elle a fait à ma sœur.** "

-"L'énergie de Lyai est différente de d'habitude et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de l'inconnue qui l'accompagne et qui semble la manipulé." Répondit Silver en gardant son calme "Ils se dirigent vers le cœur cristallin et je pense qu'elle aura besoin de ton aide. Mais si tu te moque de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé Klonoa ou moi pouvons toujours..."

-" **Lyai est en danger ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?** " Grogna Ignis en rangeant son sabre pour tendre sa main vers les bassets " **Dépêche-toi Klonoa avant que je ne change d'avis.** "

-"Wa... Wahoo !" Acquiesça le basset qui sauta dans la main du dragon guerrier en transportant Milla.

-"Je récupère aussi ceci au cas où." Déclara l'hérisson en faisant lévité vers lui les Wings Glyders de Lilac, un petit sac contenant des Powerstones qu'ils avaient préparé en cas de grave blessures et sa moitié du sabre au sept étoiles.

-"Bonne chance pour affronter cette dinde." Hurla AAA pendant qu'Ignis s'éloignait vers Avalice avec eux "Faite attention à ses flammes, je suis persuadé qu'elle en possède d'autre dans son arsenal."

Une fois ses amis hors de vue Silver tourna son attention vers les huit têtes du Yamata No Orochi qui arrêtèrent de tourné autour de la phénix pour plonger dans la couche nuageuse et ressortir aux côtés de Tiamiat.

-" **Tu te décides enfin à participé à la fête, Sash Lilac.** " Déclara Suzakuqui semblait ravit par l'apparition de l'hydre " **Et je vois que tu as déjà réussi à maîtriser ton Dragon Furry, c'est prodigieux. De ce que j'ai entendu dire il faut plusieurs mois ou années pour réussir un tel exploit et toi tu y est arrivé juste en quelques jours.** "

-" **Tu sembles bien informé, c'est ce fameux Seiriu qui t'en a parlé ? De la part d'un traitre qui s'abaisse à obéir à Lord Brevon se ne serait pas étonnant.** " Répondit Tiamiat en gagnant un regard noir de l'oiseau divin qui s'embrasa de flammes sombre.

-" **Je t'interdit de parlé ainsi de lui !** " Menaça la phénix en poussant un hurlement aigu de rapace " **Qui es tu pour le jugé toi qui ignores tous ce qu'il a dû enduré ou accomplit jusqu'ici ?** "

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Une jeune Suzaku s'amusait avec ses amis dans le ciel au-dessus du palais de la planète Piriah, sa planète natale, quand des explosions se firent entendre au loin et se firent de plus en plus violente et bruyante à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient.

-"Princesse vous devez immédiatement vous rendre auprès du reste de la famille royal à l'observatoire pour préparé votre évacuation." Déclara un vieux soldat phénix en armure blanche qui rejoignit la princesse phénix tandis que ses amis morts d'inquiétudes et de peur retournaient rapidement chez eux pour être avec leurs familles. "Le reste de la famille royal vous y attend déjà."

-"Que se passe t'il, oncle Yujin ?" Demanda la jeune Suzaku en suivant le soldat qui se dirigea vers le palais "Sommes-nous en guerre ?"

-"En effet jeune princesse, Lord Arktivus Brevon à lancé une vague d'invasion éclair sur notre planète et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il a déjà réussi à mettre en déroute notre armée et ce dirige vers le palais accompagné par ces deux lieutenants." Répondit le vieux phénix qui était l'oncle de Suzaku et le général en chef de l'armée de Piriah.

-"C'est impossible... Depuis combien de temps est-il sur Piriah ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de réunion de crises ?" Demanda la petite phénix maintenant inquiète.

-"Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en faire une." Répondit le comandant tandis qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la tour nord du palais au sommet de laquelle se trouvait l'observatoire "La vérité est que cette vague d'invasion a été si fulgurante que moi-même ai encore du mal à réalisé que le vaisseau de ce monstre ne s'est posé sur le sol de notre planète que ce matin."

Suzaku fut si surprise et inquiète qu'elle ne réalisa pas combien de temps il leurs fallu pour arrivé à l'observatoire où elle retrouva sa famille qui était escorté par un groupe de phénix en armure rouge qui était la garde royal. Ils se trouvaient tous devant une grande machine qui était un téléporteur interplanétaire qui leurs permettaient de voyagé vers des planètes voisines.

La reine Cendra avait un plumage gris clair comme la couleur que prenait les cendres après leurs combustion et était revêtue d'une robe sombre sous un long manteau à capuche dont seul de longs gant violet dépassait tandis qu'elle transportait un petit phénix. Ce dernier était le prince Sun, le petit frère de Suzaku qui avait un plumage de la même couleur que celui de sa mère et était lui aussi revêtu d'un manteau sombre.

-"Par les plumes d'Ifrit, te voici enfin ma fille." Déclara la reine en s'approchant de sa fille pour l'enlacé et vérifié si elle allait bien. "Nous serons les premiers à être téléporté. Une planète alliée est prête à nous faire asile et nous..."

-"Vous... vous voulez fuir ?" Interrompit Suzaku surprise en s'extirpant de l'emprise de la reine "Mais... et les autres habitants de Piriah ? Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonné aux mains de ce monstre !"

-"Je comprend ce que tu ressens ma fille." Répondit le roi Simorg, un grand phénix en armure dorée avec un plumage rouge cardinal. "Mais nous sommes incapable de nous opposé à Lord Brevon pour l'instant et nous devons nous enfuir pour évité de lui servir d'otage."

-"Nous faisons donc semblant de fuir pour lui faire baissé sa garde et mieux riposté donc ?" Demanda la petite phénix en faisant sourire les autres dans la salle face à son innocence.

-"C'est exactement sa, mon petit rayon de soleil." Répondit le roi en riant "Maintenant dépêchez vous avant que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase comme une explosion retentit et que l'un des murs de la tour s'effondra pour révéler le vaisseau personnel de Lord Brevon qui volait juste à quelques mètres à l'extérieur avec un jeune Byakko et un jeune Seiriu sur les ailes.

La garde royal une fois remit du choc se lança immédiatement à l'assaut des envahisseurs. Suzaku remarqua le sourire sadique qu'affichait le seigneur de guerre alien qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur les phénix mais fut interrompu par le tigre et le dragon qui s'élancèrent à leurs tour et assommèrent le groupe de guerrier avec une grande facilité avant d'atterrir dans la tour juste devant eux.

-"Nous ne vous laisserons pas approchez d'eux !" Menacèrent Yujin et Simorg qui se placèrent entre les jeunes lieutenants et les phénix sans défenses avant de crée un immense mur de flammes avec leurs ailes.

-"Père... Oncle Yujin...!" Hurla Suzaku effrayé qui tentait de les rejoindre.

-"Nous allons les retenir, dépêchez-vous d'emprunté le téléporteur et détruisez le dès que vous serez arrivez à destination." Ordonna Yujin comme des bruits de luttes retentissaient à travers les flammes.

-"Hors de question de vous abandonné !" Rétorqua la reine Cendra qui empêchait la petite phénix d'approché des flammes pendant que le petit Sun pleurait de peur.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de scène Cendra, le destin de Piriah repose sur nous mais aussi sur nos enfants." Répliqua Simorg "Préfères tu les voir tombé entre les mains de Lord Brevon ?"

-"Non mais..." Commença à répondre la reine avant de jeté un regard vers ses enfants qui semblaient pétrifié de peur "C'est d'accord mais nous comptons sur vous pour nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible."

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le téléporteur et y plaça les enfants royaux avant de se rendre devant la console de commande pour y préparé la téléportation. Mais contre toute attente Lord Brevon jailli des flammes et en un instant poignarda la reine dans le dos.

Suzaku fut horrifié par la scène et couvrit rapidement les yeux de son petit frère pour lui éviter de voir cet horrible spectacle comme le seigneur de guerre enleva sa dague du corps de leurs mère en la poussant violemment sur le panneau de commande avec un coup de pied.

La reine encore sous le choc vomis un long filet de sang en gardant son regard sur ses enfants comme elle réussit à activé la téléportation et leurs fit un énorme sourire tandis que Lord Brevon se rapprochait à nouveau d'elle.

-"Soyez... heureux tous les deux _...*tousse*_ Que les flammes sacrées vous protège... comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent... _"_ Furent les dernières paroles de la phénix avant que Lord Brevon ne lui saisisse la tête et ne l'égorgea juste en face de Suzaku qui hurlait en pleurant comme elle et son frère furent téléporté.

* * *

La phénix se réveilla un peu désorienté mais fut horrifié de voir que son frère et elle se retrouvaient enfermé dans un cachot sinistre. Des cliquetis se firent entendre au loin comme des griffons anthropomorphiques en armures vinrent leurs rendre visite accompagné par un jeune griffon de son âge.

-"Si... Sirocco ?" Demanda la jeune phénix en reconnaissant le prince de Libeccio, la planète alliée de Piriah "Que... que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi sommes-nous emprisonné ?"

-"Suzaku... Je suis désolé... Mais vous êtes ici pour être livré à Lord Brevon.." Répondit prince griffon qui était aussi honteux et abattu que les gardes qui l'accompagnait.

-"Qu... Quoi ?" Demanda la phénix confuse et effrayée. "Mais... Mais je pensais que nous étions amis... ?"

-"Suzaku... Libeccio s'est rendu au forces de Lord Brevon dès que la nouvelle de la chute de Piriah à été confirmé." Expliqua Sirocco en évitant son regard.

-"Mais et mes parents...?" Demanda la princesse tandis que le souvenir de la mort de sa mère lui revint en mémoire "Oh non... Ne... ne me dit pas que..."

-"Je... Je suis désolé..." Répondit le prince tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue "Après avoir tué la reine, Lord Brevon aurait sauvagement tué le roi. Seul le commandant Yujin aurait survécu grâce à l'intervention d'un des lieutenants de ce monstre, mais il est en état critique et gardé sous haute surveillance."

-"C'est... C'est impossible..." Déclara Suzaku dont le monde venait de s'écroulé tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers son petit frère qui dormait encore comme les dernières parole de ses parents lui revinrent à l'esprit pendant que les griffons partaient en silence pour lui laissé commencer son deuil. "Je... je ne peux pas laissé Piriah entre les mains de ce monstre... Pour le bien de mes amis et des autres habitants, pour la mémoire de mes parents, mais aussi pour notre futur, petit frère. Mais que puis-je faire toute seule là où les autres ont tous échoué."

-"Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire seule tu sais." Répondit Seiriu qui apparut à l'extérieur du cachot.

La jeune phénix fut si surprise et effrayée qu'elle tomba à la renverse mais fut rattrapé par la queue du dragon d'eau.

-"Ne... Ne me touche pas !" Hurla Suzaku en utilisant ses flammes pour brulé la queue du lieutenant qui siffla de douleur et la libéra. "Tu... tu fais partie des monstres qui ont envahi ma planète et ont tué mes parents. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ou les ordures de ton espèce."

-"Je comprends... je réagirai de la même manière à ta place. Ou plutôt j'aurai réagi de la même façon à l'époque... Mais je t'assure que je veux uniquement t'aidé." Répondit Seiriu en soufflant sur sa queue où se trouvait maintenant une marque de brulure rougeoyante. "Je suis Seiriu, dernier membre des Aquarios, ancienne famille royal des dragons d'eau de Draconia."

-"La... la mythique planète Draconia ? Nos parents nous racontaient parfois des légendes et des histoires sur cette planète avant de nous bordé." S'exclama la princesse surprise avant de jeté un regard septique au lieutenant "Et quesqui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas pour tenter de m'amadoué ?"

-"Rien malheureusement, tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce point." Répondit Seiriu avec un radieux sourire qui fit rougir la phénix.

-Je... je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec..." Bégaya Suzaku en détournant le regard timidement. _'Il n'a pas l'air si mal que je l'imaginai... Non ne tombe pas dans son piège, il tente de gagné ta confiance pour... pour... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?'_

-"Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici alors que Lord Brevon domine déjà Piriah, Libeccio et d'autres planètes voisines ?" Déclara le dragon d'eau en remarquant la confusion dans le regard de la princesse "Je suis ici pour deux raison, la première est pour te donner des nouvelles du phénix soldat que Lord Brevon a épargné."

-"Tu veux dire Oncle Yujin ?" Demanda Suzaku inquiète "Je pensais qu'il était inconscient ? Comment va-t-il ?"

-"Il a repris connaissance il y a quelques heures et semble hors de danger pour l'instant." Répondit Seiriu "Mais il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Piriah et est remplit de remords pour ne pas avoir pu vous protégé."

-"Je comprend ce qu'il ressent..." Soupira d'impuissance la princesse avant de se souvenir d'une information que Sirroco lui avait dit "C'est toi qui a empêché Lord Brevon de le tué je suppose."

-"J'ignore si ce fut une bonne chose vu sa réaction en me voyant. Cela peut être un véritable calvaire d'avoir été épargné après avoir vu sa famille et ses amis ce faire tuer." Soupira le dragon d'eau attristé en appuyant son dos sur les barreaux du cachot des phénix. "J'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour."

-"Il n'y a rien à pardonné tu sais..." Répondit Suzaku qui avait fermé ses yeux et sans s'en rendre compte s'était rapproché de Seiriu et l'avait enlacé avec ses ailes qui libéraient une chaleur réconfortante. "Mon oncle est un peu trop expressif parfois mais une fois qu'il aura assimilé la situation tu peux être sûr qu'il comprendra que tu lui a en faîte donné une seconde chance."

-"Mer... Merci..." Déclara le lieutenant en rougissant légèrement à l'action soudaine de la princesse "Mais... euh... Ce n'est pas que la situation me dérange, mais tu ne penses pas que certains pourraient trouvé étrange de nous trouver ainsi ?"

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda la phénix qui ouvrit les yeux et après avoir remarqué ce qu'elle faisait s'éloigna rapidement du dragon en rougissant fortement "Je... Je suis désolé... Tu semblais si triste et je... je..."

-"Ne t'excuse pas voyons, j'en avais besoin." Remercia Seiriu en souriant.

-"Et sinon... qu'elle est la seconde raison qui t'amène ici ?" Demanda Suzaku encore rougissante en tentant de changé de sujet.

-"J'ai une proposition à te faire qui pourrait te permettre de libéré partiellement Piriah, Libeccio ainsi que de nombreuses planète de l'influence de Lord Brevon." Annonça le dragon d'eau "Mais je préfère te prévenir à l'avance, se sera très difficile et tu risqueras ta vie à tous moment."

-"J'accepte." Répondit calmement la phénix en jetant un regard déterminé vers le lieutenant complètement surprit "Ne me regarde pas comme si cela te surprenait, si je peux faire quelque chose pour soulagé et crée un avenir meilleur pour mon peuple et mon petit frère alors je le ferais sans hésité."

* * *

 **...Fin Flashback...**

-'Il m'a proposé de devenir le troisième lieutenant de Lord Brevon, comme il l'avait dit se fut une expérience abominable mais grâce à son soutient j'y parvint quelques années plus tard. Même si cela m'écœurait et que j'étais considéré comme une traitre aux yeux de mon propre peuple, je me rendis rapidement compte que j'avais pris la bonne décision lorsque je reçu le contrôle de non seulement Piriah mais aussi de la partie Sud du territoire de Lord Brevon." Expliqua Suzaku en s'enflammant davantage "Mon petit frère dirige aujourd'hui Piriah en respectant la mémoire et les valeurs de nos parents et je ne laisserais personne insulté celui qui m'a redonné espoir et à permit ce miracle."

La phénix déploya ses ailes en poussant un hurlement aigue tandis que ses flammes l'engloutir en formant une sphère autour d'elle qui rétrécit de plus en plus jusqu'à exploser pour révéler la phénix qui avait repris sa taille normal mais avait pris une toute nouvelle apparence.

Suzaku ressemblait maintenant à une harpie blanche avec des serres rouges à la place des mains et des pieds ainsi que deux cornes acérées. Une paire d'ailes lui sortait des hanches et avait la même couleur que sa chevelure rouge et or comme un intense brasier. Il ne lui restait maintenant que trois queues qui semblaient avoir absorbé la puissance des six autres disparue vu la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient et la couleur violette sombre des flammes qui se trouvaient à leurs extrémités.

-" **On dirait une transformation similaire à c'elle de Gembu.** " Remarqua le Yamata No Orochi.

-" **Sa sens le roussit, elle vient de passer en transcendance."** Déclara Tiamiat " **Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela pouvait être possible pour une personne incapable d'utilisé le Dragon Furry.** "

-" **Transcendance ?** " Demanda l'hydre confuse

-" **Pour faire simple il s'agit d'une transformation qui va au-delà du Dragon Furry.** " Expliqua la dragonne de feu " **Cette capacité permet de concentré le pouvoir libéré par le Dragon Furry ou la métamorphose en une forme beaucoup plus rapide et puissante.** "

-" **Je vois, nous n'avons qu'à faire la même chose alors.** " Déclara le Yamata No Orochi.

-" **Comme si cela était aussi simple. Même moi qui maitrise le Dragon Furry depuis mon enfance, je n'y suis jamais arrivé.** " Répondit Tiamiat en secouant la tête " **Alors comment comptes tu y arrivé toi qui vient à peine de maitrisé le tient ?** "

La dragonne de feu sentit un frisson lui traversé le corps tandis que l'hydre poussa à son tour un puissant hurlement comme ses neufs têtes aqueuses fusionnèrent pour former une immense sphère d'eau qui imita la sphère de feu et explosa en révélant la nouvelle apparence de Lilac.

La dragonne d'eau avait maintenant l'apparence d'une créature aquatique à la peau claire avec de long cheveux, de grandes oreilles et deux cornes ondulées sur la tête. Elle avait maintenant un troisième œil au milieu du front dont la couleur rouge faisait pensé à de magnifique rubis qui contrastait avec la couleur bleu saphir de ses cheveux. Ses jambes étaient recouvert de ce qui ressemblait à une épaisse et solide couche de corail affuté qui leurs donnait l'allure de harpons desquelles s'échappait des jets d'eau sous pression assez puissant pour lui permettre de volé tandis que sa nouvelle et longue queue aqueuse fendait l'air en libérant des bulles.

-" **C'est... C'est une blague ou un mauvais rêve et je vais bientôt me réveillé ?** " Demanda Tiamiat qui restait bouche bée.

-" _ **Cette puissance... Est-ce réellement la mienne ?**_ " Demanda la créature aquatique en observant sa nouvelle apparence " _ **Le Dragon Furry était déjà un énorme boost mais maintenant j'ai quasiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre... C'est difficile à expliquer, je me sens comme une sorte de divinité qui serait capable des plus grand exploits.**_ "

-" **Tu vas bien Lilac ?** " Demanda la dragonne de feu en observant son amie qui était maintenant en pleine réflexion en observant les gantelets en corail sertie chacun d'une grosse perle qui équipaient maintenant ses mains.

-" _ **Oui je réfléchit à un nom pour cette nouvelle apparence, Lilac et Yamata No Orochi ne conviennent plus vraiment.**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique " _ **Que pense tu de Kaguya ?**_ "

-" **Tu parles de c'elle de ce conte ancien ou de la déesse folle de ce manga sur les ninjas ? Comment il s'appelle déjà... Naruto ou un truc du genre ?** " Demanda Tiamiat

-" _ **C'elle du conte ancien bien sûr.**_ " Répondit Kaguya " _ **J'ignore pourquoi mais je trouve que ce nom me correspond bien sous cette forme.**_ "

-" **Tu commences surtout à avoir la grosse tête si tu te compares à une princesse venant de la lune avec une beauté légendaire.** " Déclara la dragonne de feu en soupirant avant que la harpie n'apparut soudainement dans un jet de flammes juste devant elle.

-" _ **Je ne vous dérange pas trop les pipelettes ?**_ " Demanda la harpie phénix en balançant un violent coup de pied marteau enflammé au visage de Tiamiat. " _ **Meteor Shoot.**_ "

L'impact fut si puissant qu'il propulsa la dragonne géante en direction de la zone nuageuse où elle perdit connaissance et retrouva sa forme normal avant d'être réceptionné par un épais nuage de bulle crée par Kaguya qui était partie à la poursuite de son amie pour la rattrapé et avait été surprise de l'avoir dépassé en un clin d'œil.

-" _ **Par les anciens dragons, faites qu'elle aille bien...**_ " S'inquiéta la créature aquatique en vérifiant l'état de la dragonne de feu et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était simplement évanouie.

-" _ **Je constate que tu maîtrises déjà plutôt bien ta transcendance.**_ " Déclara Suzaku qui les rejoignit calmement " _ **J'aurai peut-être une bonne raison d'avoir utilisé la mienne.**_ "

-" _ **A t'entendre, on pourrai croire que Flare n'a été qu'un jouet sans intérêt pour toi.**_ " Répondit Kaguya qui ramassa son amie en jetant un regard noir vers la harpie phénix " _ **Je ne te permet pas de la traité de cette façon.**_ "

-" _ **Oh et que comptes tu faire ?**_ " Demanda Suzaku intriguée " _ **Surtout avec ce boulet dans les mains.**_ "

-" _ **Simplement te donné la raclée que tu mérites.**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique avec un regard déterminé " _ **Mais tu as raison sur un point, je ne peux pas la mêlée à ce combat. Donc si cela ne te dérange pas je préfère la laissé entre de bonnes mains.**_ "

-" _ **Fait comme tu veux, pour te dire la vérité je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu vaux sous cette forme. Et je pense que Sei ne serais pas ravis que je gagne une bataille de manière aussi lâche et déloyal.**_ " Déclara la harpie phénix en pointant dans la direction d'Amazonia " _ **Dépêche-toi de te débarrassé de ce boulet avant que je ne change d'avis et ne te traine par les cornes jusqu'à la base de Lord Brevon comme un magnifique trophée.**_ "

-" _ **Tu peux toujours rêvée.**_ " Répondit Kaguya avant de se propulsé vers Amazonia.

* * *

Silver observait avec une légère inquiétude la zone nuageuse à la recherche des filles quand Kaguya jaillit des nuages et vint confié la dragonne de feu à son ami.

-"Elle s'en sort plutôt bien vu la puissance du choc qu'elle a reçu." Déclara l'hérisson en plaçant Flare sur le museau de Zephyr pour la soigné grâce à une Powerstone Inferno avant de porter son attention sur la nouvelle apparence de Lilac. "Heureusement que tu étais là... d'ailleurs ta nouvelle forme est vraiment très belle."

-" _ **Ce... Ce n'est pas le moment pour... pour... ce genre de chose, Silver !**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique en rougissant fortement " _ **Attend sa veux dire que tu préfères ma forme transcendante à mon apparence normale ?**_ "

-"Quoi... non... je voulais dire..." Commença à bégayé nerveusement l'hérisson

-" _ **Calme toi je te taquinais juste un peu.**_ " Répondit Kaguya qui riait en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami qui rougit à son tour avant qu'ils ne reportent leurs attentions vers la zone nuageuse. " _ **Silver, j'aurai une faveur à te demander... Je voudrais que tu n'intervienne pas dans ce combat.**_ "

-"Tu comptes l'affronté seule ?" Demanda l'hérisson en observant son amie.

-" _ **Oui, je sais que c'est un peu égoïste de ma part mais je voudrais mené ce combat sans ton aide. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré tu as toujours été présent pour m'aidé et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de me reposer un peu trop sur toi.**_ " Expliqua Kaguya " _ **Maintenant que j'ai ces nouveaux pouvoirs je veux me prouver à moi même que je peux y arrivé sans obligatoirement avoir besoin de ton aide.**_ "

-"Snif... La petite Lilac qui prend son indépendance... Tu as grandi si vite..." Plaisanta Silver en faisant semblant de pleuré avant de remarqué le regard agacé de la créature aquatique. "Détend toi ce n'était qu'une blague. Plus sérieusement tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ce genre de chose, après tous j'ai fait la même chose au sommet du Mont Draconia pour affronter Seiriu."

-" _ **Alors tu es d'accord ?**_ " Demanda la créature aquatique qui fut légèrement surprise quand l'hérisson lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

-"Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de cette nouvelle puissance que tu as mis autant d'effort pour éveillé et maitrisé." Encouragea Silver avec un grand sourire qui refit rougir fortement son amie " J'observerai votre affrontement d'ici en soutenant Amazonia avec Zephyr et en tentant de localisé Jiaoh. Mais tâche aussi de revenir en un seul morceau, cela me ferai beaucoup de peine s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

-" _ **Mer... merci pour ton soutient et tes encouragements... je ferais de mon mieux.**_ " Répondit Kaguya légèrement nerveuse avant de faire quelque chose qui surprit son ami.

Elle ferma les yeux et lui donna un baiser qui fut si intense que les piquants de Silver s'hérissèrent sur sa tête avant qu'il ne se descendit et répondit au baiser. La créature aquatique mit soudainement fin au baiser en rougissant et observa nerveusement l'hérisson qui avait un large sourire béat sur le visage tandis que des bulles en formes de cœurs flottaient autour d'eux.

-" _ **J'ai... j'ai entendu dire que cela portait chance..**_. " Mentit Kaguya en détournant le regard " _ **Je... Je ferais peut être mieux de...**_ "

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par Silver qui la saisie par la taille pour la rapproché de lui et lui donné à son tour un intense baiser en créant une explosion de bulle qui s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux avant de mettre fin au baiser.

-"Juste au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un peu plus de chance..." Répondit l'hérisson en affichant un sourire amusé devant l'expression frustrée de Kaguya qui à sa grande surprise afficha un étrange sourire coquin avant de se rapproché de lui. "Li...Lilac ?"

-" _ **Nous reprendrons ce petit jeu une autre fois. Mais je préfère te prévenir que je ne m'avoue pas facilement vaincue.**_ " Murmura la créature aquatique à l'oreille de son ami en prenant une voix sensuelle avant qu'un pilier de flammes ne jaillisse des nuages et d'où en sortit Suzaku qui s'impatientait ce qui fit sourire Kaguya " _ **Elle est vraiment impatiente de m'affronter j'ai l'impression...Autant ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Attention Suzaku, Kaguya, la dragonne d'eau lunaire, arrive pour éteindre tes flammes !**_ "

La créature aquatique plongea à la rencontre de la harpie phénix en laissant un Silver complètement en transe qui affichait un énorme sourire niait tandis que des bulles en formes de cœurs flottaient autour de lui. Le ricanement de Zephyr tira l'hérisson de sa transe.

-"Elle a beaucoup gagné en assurance sa lui sera très utile." Déclara Silver après s'être raclé la gorge en rougissant ce qui fit rire davantage le dragon blanc. "Oh tais-toi et fait plutôt attention de ne pas faire basculé la ville."

* * *

Kaguya arriva en face de Suzaku qui utilisait ses trois queue pour jonglé avec des boules de feu de différentes couleurs en l'attendant.

-" _ **Tu as enfin finit de flirté avec ton petit-ami ?**_ " Demanda la harpie phénix " _ **Je n'ai pas toute la journée tu sais.**_ "

-" _ **Nous ne flirtions pas et il n'est pas mon petit-ami !**_ **"** Répondit la créature aquatique en rougissant " _ **Du moins je crois...**_ "

-" _ **Pourtant vous vous êtes embrassé juste à l'instant, non ? Et ce ne serais pas la première fois de ce que j'ai pu entendre.**_ " Dit Suzaku qui semblait amusée par la conversation.

-" _ **C'est... c'est un peu compliqué...**_ " Répondit nerveusement Kaguya avant d'évité une boule de feu " _ **Hé je pensai que nous pouvions un peu discuté avant de commencé.**_ "

-" _ **Rien ne nous empêche de faire les deux. Mais si tu m'en disais plus sur ta relation compliqué avec ton hérisson en peluche.**_ " Demanda la harpie phénix en continuant de bombardé la créature aquatique de boule de feu.

-" _ **Tu... tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... J'ai déjà mes amies qui n'arrête pas de me taquiné sur ce sujet.**_ " Répliqua Kaguya en projetant des sphères d'eau avec sa queue.

Les projectiles se percutèrent en créant un nuage de vapeur que Suzaku transperça en se projetant avec ses ailes enflammées et s'apprêtait à transpercé son adversaire avec les serres de ses mains. Mais au dernier moment la créature aquatique évita l'attaque en se projetant en arrière et balança un coup de pied vers le visage de la harpie qui utilisa ses ailes pour ralentir et contre-attaqué en donnant un coup de serre avec sa jambe droite.

Les serres enflammées heurtèrent violemment la jambe harpon en corail entrainant une explosion de vapeur qui repoussa les deux adversaires qui se stabilisèrent rapidement avant de se lancé à l'assaut de l'autre entrainant une bataille aérienne à grande vitesse qui produisit des explosions de vapeurs à chaque impact.

-" _ **Inferno chains !**_ " Hurla Suzaku qui enflamma ses trois queues et leurs donna la forme de chaines avant de les utilisé pour tenter de ligoté son adversaire.

-" _ **N'y compte pas, Aqua Blades !**_ " Répliqua Kaguya qui fit jaillir deux jets d'eau lames aqueuses de ses gantelets pour repoussé les chaines enflammées avant de projeté les deux lames vers la harpie phénix en créant une attaque semblable au Tidal Slash de Seiriu.

Suzaku, bien que surprise pendant un bref instant, utilisa ses ailes pour balayé l'attaque.

-" _ **Pas mal, c'est encore loin d'être comparable à celui de Sei mais je suis agréablement impressionnée par la puissance que tu arrives déjà à déployé alors qu'il ne s'agit que de la toute première fois que tu passes en transcendance.**_ " Félicita la harpie en embrasant ses ailes avec les flammes obsidiennes de Flare. " _ **Je pense que nous nous sommes assez échauffé jusqu'ici et que tu dois être maintenant plus ou moins habitué à ta nouvelle apparence. Si nous passions vraiment aux choses sérieuses ?**_ "

-" _ **Entièrement d'accord !**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique tandis que sept sphères d'eau se formèrent autour d'elle _'Reste concentré c'est maintenant que le véritable combat commence._ '

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du noyau cristallin d'Amazonia,

Zhudao, la tante de Carol et Corazon, et Arashi, la mère de Yun avaient réussi à délogé QB du plafond de la salle et se demandaient d'où provenait l'abeille et surtout ce qu'elles allaient faire d'elle. C'est à ce moment que Lyai et les Amazones qui l'accompagnaient arrivèrent avec la cargaison de bulles qui permettraient de soigner le cœur cristallin.

-"Vous arrivez juste à temps, le cœur cristallin commence à atteindre un niveau critique." Déclara Zhudao avant de remarqué les regards vide qu'affichaient la delphine et les autres félines. "Euh... vous allez bien les filles ?"

-" _ **Zhudao éloigne toi vite !**_ " Hurla Arashi avant d'être ligoté par des chaines en or projeté par Pégasus Maximus " _ **Oh non pas encore...**_ "

-"J'ai bien fait de gardé ses chaines spéciales au cas où je serais confronté à une sphynx." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves qui s'amusais en observant Arashi qui tentait de se libéré avant de remarqué l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'un de ses généraux. "Ma pauvre QB a échoué dans sa mission d'éclaireuse à ce que je vois. Heureusement que je suis tombé sur ces charmantes jeunes filles qui m'ont mené jusqu'ici."

-"Comment oses tu venir profané cette salle de ta misérable présence espèce d'enfoiré !" Hurla Zudhao qui se jeta sur le pégase mais fut rapidement plaqué aux sol par les autres Amazones.

-"Que de vulgarité... Il était vraiment temps que je vienne sur Amazonia pour vous réapprendre le respect." Répondit Maximus en posant son sabot sur la tête de la féline. "Mais avant tous occupons nous du cœur cristallin. Ce serait un drame si Amazonia devait se crashé sans que je n'ai pu y régné pendant au moins une dizaine d'année."

-"Tu... n'y arrivera... jamais..." Répondit péniblement Zhudao en tentant de se relevé sans succès.

-"Détend toi, mon jolie chaton tu verras se sera un véritable rêve pour moi et un véritable cauchemar pour vous toutes." Répondit Maximus qui utilisa son pouvoir mystérieux sur l'amazone dominante avant de se tourné vers Lyai. "Maintenant ma jolie sirène transfert ces bulles dans le noyau."

-'A vos ordres maître..." Obéit la delphine qui utilisa ses pouvoirs aquatiques pour prendre le contrôle des bulles mais fut interrompue par un jet de flamme qui percuta Maximus. "Oh non, maître !"

Le pégase dissipa rapidement les flammes et porta son attention vers celui qui venait de faire son apparition.

-"Les filles, il semblerait que nous ayons un invité surprise." Déclara le pégase en pointant Apollo accompagné par Klonoa et Gon.

* * *

 **Inspiré par des convictions plutôt similaire, Lilac et Suzaku ont déployé leurs transcendance et entame une bataille en plein ciel tout en ignorant que sur Amazonia, Maximus se retrouve en face du cœur cristallin et s'apprête à utilisé ses pouvoirs.**

 **Klonoa, Apollo et Gon arriveront ils à l'arrêté ? Qui l'emportera entre Kaguya et Suzaku ? Les choses deviennent elles sérieuses entre Silver et Lilac ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez les formes transcendantes de Lilac et Suzaku (Dois-je précisé que Lilac n'en n'aura pas une mais trois différentes ?). J'ai tout de suite trouvé les deux concepts si intéressant que je n'ai pas pu résisté à les inclurent dans cette fanfic et d'autres personnages en auront aussi une (principalement des dragons comme Mizutsune ou Seiriu par exemple.)**

 **J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de plaisir avec la scène entre Silver et Kaguya, cette relation où l'un taquine l'autre et qui s'inverse à tous moment me plais bien et j'espère que vous aussi.**


	58. Duo sadique et doutes

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 57: Duo sadique et doutes**

 _Salut chères lecteurs et lectrices me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais sa fait un moment que vous attendez le prochain chapitre (environs un mois quand même) et vous mourrez tous d'envie de voir la suite de l'affrontement entre Lilac et Suzaku qui avaient libéré leurs formes transcendantes._

 _Comme vous avez pu le constaté j'ai fait un petit détour pour commencé la partie 2 de l'arc Elemental Stones, écrire un petit chapitre pour la partie 1.5 et j'ai aussi introduit la fulgurante mais mystérieuse Zeta que certains d'entre vous apprécie déjà à mon grand plaisir (quesque sa aurait donné si j'avais commencé l'Arc Sol Emerald ou Chaos Emerald à la place ?). Mais pas de panique pour ceux qui pensent que j'abandonne la partie 1 au contraire je vais passé les trois prochaines semaines à me concentré uniquement sur elle (désolé les fans de Zeta vous allez devoir patienté pour connaitre la suite de ses aventures)_

 _Miner89, coeurguimauvelol, CherryCostello21 et Skyhoney: Content de voir que cette aventure vous plais toujours et continue de vous surprendre, il en va de même pour ceux qui ne font pas de commentaires (ne soyez pas timide je ne vais pas vous manger et vos avis et critiquent comptent tous pour moi)._

 _coeurguimauvelol: Ce n'est pas la seul nouvelle capacité que Silver a acquit mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^'_

 _SkyHoney: Tu sais que je pourrai prendre sa pour une insulte ? Non je plaisante et comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire mais je te rassure, contrairement à ce que SEGA à fait avec Sonic qui est devenu l'unique personnage qui reçoit de nouveau gameplay ou nouvelle forme car "Il est le héro" je compte donné une explication pour chaque nouvelle forme des personnages et elles aurons chacune une importance._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autres._

* * *

Cherry commençait à avoir du mal à affronter Saphira qui détruisait un à un tous les guerriers de pierre de la popstar. La Twilight Angel évita les attaques terrestres de son adversaire et élimina les dernières statues qui se dressaient devant elle avant de se jeté vers la fennec prit au dépourvu.

-"Wolf Caliber !" Hurla Guntz qui arriva sur sa moto volante en tirant une rafale de rocket vers le cobra qui se protégea en érigeant un mur de roche mais fut malgré tous projeté en arrière.

-"Guntz, mon héro !" Hurla joyeusement Cherry avec des étoiles d'admiration et des cœurs dans les yeux en voyant son sauveur.

-"A votre service Milady, mais nous pourrions reporter la scène d'embrassade après la bataille ?" Plaisanta le loup qui embarqua son amie avant de reporté son attention vers Saphira qui sifflait de rage.

-"Combien de vermines vont encore se dressée devant moi aujourd'hui ?" Demanda la Twilight Angel agacée avant qu'un sourire cruel n'apparût sur son visage en observant ses adversaires notamment la fennec qui était encore plongé dans sa transe amoureuse "Mais cela m'arrange en faite, je vais pouvoir me débarrassé d'un écœurant petit couple."

-"Je t'interdit de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux." Répondit Ambre qui volait juste au-dessus d'elle.

-"La kunoichi aurait finalement réussit à libérer son stupide amoureux en le mordant ? Tu l'as tué en suçant tous son sang ou est-il toujours en vie quelque part mais incapable de nous rejoindre ?" Demanda la vipère en ne ressentant plus l'influence qu'elle avait sur Paolo et en observant la tenue ensanglantée de la chauve-souris. "Je vais devoir me trouver un autre pantin pour effectuer mes sales besognes."

-"La santé de Paolo ne te concerne pas et tu n'utiliseras plus ton venin sur personne car je compte bien en finir avec toi, ici et maintenant." Répondit Ambre en descendant en piqué vers Saphira.

-"Pauvre idiote, aurais-tu déjà oublié quel est l'élément que je maîtrise ?" Demanda le serpent en faisant jaillir du sol un bloc de pierre qui se dirigea rapidement vers la kunoichi qui l'évita grâce à ses talents de ninja mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le serpent de roche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et s'enroula autour d'elle en la faisant tomber lourdement au sol en créant un nuage de poussière. "Je maitrise la terre et la roche, l'élément le plus adapté à la défense avec l'élément acier. Combiné à mes compétences de reptile je deviens pratiquement insaisissable, donc comment une incapable appartenant à l'élément bois pourrait-elle me vaincre ?"

-"Merde Ambre ! Dépêche-toi Cherry nous devons aller la sauver !" Annonça Guntz avant d'être arrêté par une grande main de roche crée par son amie.

-"Je te déconseille d'intervenir dans ton propre intérêt." Répondit la fennec en surprenant le loup "Ambre déteste que l'on intervienne dans ses batailles."

-"Mais..." Commença à contredire Guntz avant de remarqué le sourire confiant de la popstar.

-"Crois moi, notre kunoichi-bat a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac et n'a pas encore déployé tous son potentiel." Continua Cherry en observant Saphira qui s'approchait de la zone d'impact pendant que la poussière se dissipait uniquement pour découvrir le serpent de pierre enroulé autour d'un pantin de bois.

-"Cette sale garce et son ennuyeux ninjutsu !" Siffla de colère la Twilight Angel qui évita une nouvelle attaque surprise de la chauve-souris qui avait profité du nuage de poussière et du leurre pour se faufilé derrière elle en volant. "Bien essayé, c'est une bonne idée de volé pour te glisser dans mon angle mort mais je peux détecter le moindre mouvement à la surface du sol, même le mouvement de l'air que tu produis à chacun de tes battements d'ailes."

- _'Elle est aussi redoutable que je l'imaginai. Il faut rapidement que je trouve un moyen de contourné ses sens de détection aiguisés de serpent.'_ Pensa Ambre en évitant les attaques venimeuses de son adversaire. _'Il me faudrait trouvé un moyen d'endormir ces sens d'animal à sang froid... Attend sang froid... Cela me donne une idée, mais elle pourrait être dangereuse si je rate mon coup et je manque un peu de pratique mais je n'ai pas le choix.'_

La kunoichi fit un grand saut périlleux pour éviter un jet de poison en donnant une ouverture à Saphira qui se bondis rapidement vers elle et s'apprêta à la frapper violemment avec son sceptre. Un bruit métallique suivie d'un sifflement de surprise se fit entendre quand le sceptre en or percuta une faux de glace qu'avait sortie Ambre qui s'en servit pour repousser son adversaire.

-"Une arme de glace ? Comment es-tu entré en possession d'une relique aussi rare ?" Demanda la Twilight Angel en se relevant.

-"Il s'agit d'un cadeau de mon oncle, un loup un peu pervers mais sur qui on peut compter dans les moments difficiles." Répondit Ambre qui volait en faisant tournoyer son arme qui libérait une épaisse brume glaciale qui se propagea autour d'elle en se répandant sur le sol. "Mais assez parler si nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêtées."

- _'L'espèce de... elle sait parfaitement que le froid est mon point faible et je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'elle pouvait avoir l'une des reliques du grand nord avec elle surtout un de cette taille. Saleté d'aptitude des ninjas à pouvoir dissimulé des armes.'_ Maudit mentalement le cobra en sifflant d'agacement, _'Mais elle est loin d'égalé Snow ou d'autre manipulateur de ce genre d'arme sinon j'aurai déjà fini en bloc de glace. Il me faut donc en finir avec elle avant qu'elle n'ai la pleine maîtrise de sa faux.'_

-"Génial, avec cette arme elle a toutes ses chances pour pouvoir la vaincre !" S'exclama Guntz avant que Saphira ne frappe le sol avec son sceptre créant une aura dorée qui se répandit dans le sol avant qu'il ne commence à trembler. "Que se passe-t'il encore ?"

-"Elle fait une invocation, et pas une petite en plus de cela." Répondit Cherry tandis qu'un énorme serpent rocheux jaillit du sol.

La créature était entièrement composée de pierre bleu cobalt excepté pour les yeux qui semblaient être constitué avec deux gros rubis qui scrutaient les mouvements de Ambre en la considérant comme sa nouvelle proie.

-"Tu as choisis une arme exceptionnelle pour m'affronter." Complimenta Saphira en souriant comme elle se trouvait sur la tête du serpent géant "Laisse-moi te remercié en utilisant mon invocation la plus puissante, le Saphir Mamba."

- _'Elle semble avoir compris que je n'étais pas habitué à manipulé cette faux mais ce méfie malgré tous et décide d'évité le combat rapproché en utilisant son invocation.'_ Pensa la kunoichi qui sourit à son tour. "Sa promet d'être intéressant."

Le serpent poussa un long sifflement en commençant à se mouvoir avec une étonnante rapidité et fluidité malgré son corps rocheux et se lança à l'assaut de la chauve-souris qui s'envola en évitant un jet d'acide qui dissout instantanément un immeuble qui se trouvait à proximité.

-"Tu penses toujours qu'elle peut s'en sortir sans notre aide ?" Demanda Guntz à Cherry qui commençait à s'inquiété elle aussi.

-"Le premier de vous deux qui tente quoique ce soit aura affaire à moi !" Menaça Ambre qui les avait entendus grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. "C'est maintenant que les choses deviennent intéressantes. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile vous pouvez alllé vérifier l'état de Paolo, il n'a pas encore complètement récupéré de ma morsure et je crains qu'il ne devienne une cible facile si des Dark Scarves le trouvaient."

-"Mais..." Commença à protester le loup avant que la chauve-souris ne partit en volant poursuivie par le Saphir Mamba.

-"Je t'avais prévenue. Mais c'est bon signe si elle continue de refuser notre aide. Sa veux dire qu'elle a déjà trouvé un moyen de combattre ce serpent." Répondit la fennec en riant "Allé vient, je me fait aussi un peu de soucis pour Paolo."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Torque fuyait grâce à ses chaussures-fusée une Astral devenu complètement dingue en transportant Cory dans ses bras.

-"Bon sang, mais quesqui lui arrive encore ?" Demanda le commandant alien en jetant un œil en arrière pour voir leur adversaire qui les poursuivait en sautant de ballon en ballon et avait changé d'apparence pour adopté une métallique et affuté "Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle était d'élément bois comme Milla ou Ambre, non ?"

-"C'est le cas mais la classification élémentaire pour l'élément bois est très spécial et imprécise car elle regroupe tous les individus qui ne maitrise pas précisément l'un des autres éléments." Répondit la pilote féline "C'est le cas d'Astral, mais elle possède une aptitude qui lui permet de modifier son apparence et son ADN pour s'adapté à un élément spécifique. Comme une sorte de caméléon élémentaire si tu préfères."

-"Sa ne risque pas de nous poser problème vu notre plan ?" Demanda Torque

-"Pas vraiment, c'est aussi sa plus grande faiblesse car elle doit attendre un moment avant de changé d'éléments." Expliqua Cory avant qu'une lame d'acier projeté par Astral ne les manqua de peu et provoqua l'explosion de plusieurs ballons. "Elle commence à nous rattraper, tu penses pouvoir arriver au point convenu ?"

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour sa, occupe-toi plutôt de la petite surprise que tu lui réserves." Répondit l'alien en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui rougit en détournant le regard.

Ils continuèrent de suivre le chemin que formait le déplacement les ballons et arrivèrent à la grande place du Nord d'Amazonia .

-"Oh... Le jeu de course-poursuite est finit ? J'étais sûr que mon prochain lancer aurait pu vous atteindre." Gémit la Twilight Angel légèrement déçue tandis que les ballons se rassemblaient autour d'eux pour former une sorte de colisée festif. "Alors c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Une partie de balle au prisonnier ou un concours de jonglage ? Oh non je sais une bataille de tarte à la crème !"

-"Elle se moque de nous ou elle nous prend pour des clowns ?" Demanda Torque sidéré par l'attitude de leur adversaire.

-"C'est sa façon d'opéré pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, elle s'amuse avec eux et attend le meilleur moment pour leurs porté le coup de grâce." Expliqua Cory avant de remarqué que son ami la portait toujours "Euh... Ballonhead... tu sais que tu peux me déposer maintenant ?"

-"Oh... désolé j'avais oublié ?" Répondit le commandant alien qui rougit à sont tour avec un rire gêné.

-"Oh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !" Gémit affectueusement Astral qui se couvrit les yeux en se retournant "Aller je suis sympa, je vous donne 30 secondes pour que vous puissiez vous embrassez."

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, nous avons déjà Jiaoh et Carol pour nous faire ce genre de blague !" Hurlèrent Corazon et Torque énervé en rougissant fortement.

-"Oh ma tigresse préférée applique mon enseignement à la perfection si je comprends bien." Répondit la Twilight Angel en riant "Et où se trouve ma chère élève en ce moment ?"

-"Quoi, Jiaoh était ton élève ?" Demandèrent la pilote et le commandant surprit par la nouvelle avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fit entendre suivit par un fort sifflement appartenant au Saphir Mamba.

La créature rocheuse continuait de poursuivre la kunoichi à travers les rues d'Amazonia en tentant de l'atteindre avec ses jets d'acide tandis que Saphira utilisait ses pouvoirs pour tenter de ralentir la chauve-souris en créant des obstacles ou en faisant s'effondré des immeubles sur son passage. Ambre réussit malgré tous à atteindre la grande place du Nord qui était envahi par les ballons élémentaires de Torque.

-"C'est quoi ce cirque ?" Demanda la kunoichi confuse "D'où sortent tous ces ballons ?"

-"Nous pourrions te poser la même question à propos de ce serpent géant." Répondit Corazon en faisant signe à son amie. "Guntz, Cherry et Paolo ne devraient pas être avec toi ?"

-"J'ai dû les éloignés pour pouvoir affronter Saphira sans me retenir et pensai pouvoir le faire ici. Mais il faut croire que nous avons eux la même idée." Expliqua Ambre avant de remarqué l'expression d'horreur qu'affichait la pilote féline "J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?"

-"Tu... tu as bien dit que tu affrontais Saphira ?" Bégaya Corazon qui se tourna vers la féline qu'ils affrontaient pour voir qu'elle avait disparu "Nous affrontions Astral avant ton arrivé."

-"Par la Kingdom Stone, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle !" Conclue la chauve-souris qui prit rapidement une posture défensive.

-"Euh... il y a un problème ?" Demanda Torque confus par le comportement de ses amies. "A vous entendre le fait qu'elle soit au même endroit est une catastrophe ?"

-"Car c'est justement le cas !" Répondirent la pilote féline et la kunoichi tandis que les rires sadiques de Saphira et d'Astral se firent entendre avant que les talismans élémentaires de la féline masqué ne fendirent l'air en se dirigeant vers eux tandis que le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler fortement pour les déstabiliser.

Sans perdre un instant Ambre frappa le sol avec sa faux pour érigé une tour de glace qui les suréleva pour leurs permettre d'évité les projectiles ennemis mais pas la queue du Saphir Mamba qui les projeta dans les airs avant qu'ils ne retombent lourdement au sol.

-"S'était quoi sa ?" Demanda Torque en se relevant péniblement.

-"La raison pour laquelle nous avons réagi de cette façon tout à l'heure." Répondit Corazon qui sifflait de douleur en se tenant le bras gauche qui s'était cassé à cause de la chute.

-"Sa va Cory ?" Demanda le commandant alien en accourant près d'elle pour vérifier son état.

-"Sa ira..." Gémit de douleur la pilote féline pendant que son ami lui plaquait un bloc de glace sur le bras.

-"Comme tu l'auras deviné, Saphira et Astral sont encore plus dangereuses quand elles font équipe." Déclara Ambre qui les rejoignit rapidement "Et quand tu combines leurs deux esprits sadiques tu peux t'attendre au pire comme ce genre de combinaison."

-"Et vous avez eu de la chance que je n'ai pas décidé de faire mon Mamba utilisé son acide." Répondit Saphira qui se trouvait encore sur la tête du serpent géant tandis que Astral apparaissait à ses coté en riant.

-"Se ne serais pas drôle si nous en finissions aussi vite autant nous amuser un peu avant de reprendre notre mission de recherche. Mais je veux que l'extraterrestre reste en vie, il a des pouvoirs très amusants." Déclara la féline en faisant une pirouette "Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Scavenger se donne autant de mal pour un vulgaire caillou ?"

-"Sans doute un rapport avec son marché avec Lord Brevon." Répondit Saphira en faisant le Saphir Mamba se mouvoir à nouveau "Mais assez perdu de temps à discuter, amusons-nous un peu."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du noyau cristallin,

Apollo, Klonoa et Gon avaient entamé une bataille contre les amazones qui se dressaient devant eux pour protégé Maximus qui étaient tranquillement installé en face du noyau cristallin tandis que Lyai y transférait les bulles laissé par Silver et Lilac.

-"C'est du bon travail ma petite sirène, continue comme sa." Félicita le pégase en donnant une fessée à la delphine hypnotisée tout en gardant un œil sur le dragon tigre qui rugit de rage en repoussant les félines qu'il affrontait. "Que c'est intéressant, il semblerait que ton ami n'aime pas la façon dont je te traite."

-"Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle !" Hurla Apollo qui se retrouva en un éclair juste en face du lieutenant des Dark Scarves et s'apprêtait à utiliser ses katanas contre lui quand son amie s'interposa "Ly.. Lyai ?"

Le dragon tigre s'arrêta juste à temps avec ses lames qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres du visage de la delphine. C'elle-ci en profita pour le repoussé avec un puissant coup de queue boosté avec de l'énergie aquatique qui le propulsa dans les airs avant qu'elle ne fasse un prodigieux saut et l'envoya s'écrasé dans un mur avec un puissant coup de pied retourné aquatique.

-"Apollo sa va ?" Demanda Klonoa qui accourra avec Gon pour aider Apollo tandis que les amazones reprenaient leur formation défensive pour protégé le lieutenant des Dark Scarves. "Nous ne pouvons pas foncer dans le tas de cette façon tant qu'elles seront sous son emprise... Tu as au moins réussi à marquer Lyai ?"

-"Bien sûr pour qui me prends tu ? Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me repousse avec autant de force." Répondit le dragon tigre en toussant "Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?"

-"Aucune idée mais nous ferons de notre mieux, hein Gon ?" Rassura le basset en gagnant un cri d'approbation du dinosaure.

-"J'ignore ce que vous manigancé tous les trois mais je ne vous laisserai pas entravé mes plans." Annonça Maximus " Allez-y les filles, montré leurs ce qu'il en coute de s'opposer à moi!"

Les amazones se lancèrent à l'assaut de leurs proies quand Klonoa et Gon utilisèrent le pouvoir du Raimbow Cube pour activé les petits morceaux de gelées multicolores qu'ils avaient collé discrètement sur les félines pendant qu'ils les affrontaient.

Les gelées explosèrent enfermant les félines dans des blocs multicolores comme ceux qu'avaient utilisé Klonoa pour emprisonner Lilac, Carol et les autres lors de leurs arrivé au village des bassets.

-"Génial, sa a marcher !" S'exclama Klonoa "Avec sa nous pourrons combattre sans craindre de les blessées et le Rainbow Cube pourra les libérer de l'emprise de ce type."

-"Oh, je vois... Ce gamin fait sans doute partie de ce fameux village de basset dont ma parlé Scavenger." Conclu le pégase en souriant "Heureusement que ma jolie sirène a pris l'initiative de se débarrasser de cette agaçante gelée."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent Apollo et Klonoa surprit en observant le bloc de gelée qu'avait placé le dragon tigre qui se trouvait maintenant enfermé dans une sphère d'eau.

-"Non mais ce sale poisson ne veut pas être libéré de l'emprise de ce stupide canasson ou quoi ?" Grogna le dragon tigre en se tirant les cheveux dans la frustration.

-"Que veux-tu mon grand, la jolie sirène préfère ma compagnie à la votre." Répondit Maximus en riant avant que la delphine ne finisse de transférer les bulles dans le coeur cristallin qui se mit à briller intensément en les aveuglants.

La lumière s'apaisa révélant la sphère de cristal tricolore à nouveau stable et resplendissante qui transmis son énergie à Amazonia permettant à la cité volante de volé à nouveau.

-"Maintenant que Amazonia est hors de danger, je peux pleinement me concentrer sur sa reconquête." Annonça Maximus qui avait profité de la lumière du noyau cristallin pour se glisser dans le dos de Klonoa et de Gon "Mais avant débarrassons nous des nuisibles les plus gênants"

Le dinosaure et le basset eurent à peine le temps de se retourné quand le commandant des Dark Scarves leurs donna un violent coup de sabot qui les envoya heurter avec une grande violence le mur à l'opposé de la salle sous les yeux horrifié d'Apollo.

-"Klonoa... Gon... !" Hurla le dragon tigre avant de se jeté à nouveau sur le pégase uniquement pour être encore une fois arrêter par Lyai qui créa deux trident aqueux pour contrer ses katanas enflammés faisant grogné de frustration le dragon tigre. "Lyai..."

-"Je te laisse t'amusé avec ton ami, ma jolie sirène. En attendant je vais en finir avec les deux autres" Annonça le commandant des Dark Scarves en riant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le basset et le dinosaure qui était encore étourdit à cause du choc.

-"Reste ici et affronte-moi, espèce de lâche !" Hurla Apollo qui tenta une troisième fois de s'en prendre à Maximus mais fut à nouveau stoppé par la delphine qui manqua de lui transpercer l'épaule avec ses tridents "Si je comprends bien tu ne me laissera pas l'approché sans que je ne te batte ? Tu l'auras voulu ma chère Lyai mais ne m'en veux pas si je te fais du mal. Après tous, c'est bien ce que nous nous étions promit lors de cette fameuse nuit."

* * *

… **Flashback...**

La nuit était tomber sur Parusa tandis que Lilac et les autres dormaient à l'exception d'un certain dragon tigre qui s'entrainait au maniement du sabre sur le terrain extérieur qui se trouvait juste derrière la résidence d'Otama.

- _'Je dois m'améliorer si je ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé au sommet du Mont Vulcania se reproduise.'_ Pensa Apolloen se remémorant le moment où Silver les avaient libéré lui et Lyai de la sphère des Dark Scarves _'Si je ne fais rien, il risque de me rattraper voir même de me surclasser surtout maintenant qu'il maîtrise l'élément vent.'_

-"Tu n'es vraiment pas doué, hein ?" Déclara une voix féminine qui brisa le silence de la nuit. "Tu devrais réfléchir un peu moins sur tes problèmes d'égaux et te concentré davantage sur tes flammes."

Le dragon tigre se retourna pour apercevoir Lyai assise sur l'un des murs qui délimitait les limites du terrain d'entrainement. Elle était armée d'un trident bleu et l'observait avec attention et une certaine malice dans le regard.

-"J'y crois pas, voilà qu'un poisson à peine sortie de l'océan me donne des conseils sur le Dragon Blade." Murmura Apollo en grognant d'agacement.

-"Le poisson comme tu dis se nomme Lyai et je te ferais savoir que les dauphins sont des mammifères, espèce de gros matou grincheux." Répondit la delphine qui se servit de sa queue pour faire un énorme bond et atterrir juste en face du dragon tigre légèrement surprit. "De plus, c'est quoi cette remarque absurde sur le Dragon Blade ? Cet art n'est pas réservé qu'aux dragons ou au manipulateur de l'élément feu je te signal. La preuve je le maîtrise aussi et bien mieux que toi et je compte bien te le prouvé ici et maintenant."

-"Gros... Gros matou grincheux ?" Demanda Apollo encore étonné par la réaction explosive de Lyai. "Non mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es une amie de Lilac que je vais te laisser me parler ainsi !"

-"J'espère bien, je déteste recevoir des traitements de faveurs, surtout pour des raisons aussi absurdes." Répondit la delphine en s'éloignant avant de pointé son trident vers le dragon tigre "Alors mon gros matou, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

-"Attend un peu tu vas voir !" Hurla Apollo en s'élançant vers elle avec ses katanas enflammés.

Lyai évita gracieusement tous les assauts de son adversaire avant de le renversé d'un coup de queue tout en le désarmant avec un habile mouvement de trident. Les deux lames du dragon tigre scintillèrent tandis qu'ils tournoyaient dans les airs avant de se planté dans le sol en reflétant les rayon de la lune sur la delphine victorieuse qui se trouvait sur le dragon tigre vaincu avec son trident pointé vers le cou d'Apollo.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensai." Déclara Lyai qui se releva en soupirant "J'ignore ce qui t'arrive mais tes émotions brident ta puissance et font de toi un piètre combattant. Tu me diras que cela ne me concerne pas mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te perturbe autant ?"

-"Tu as raison... Cela ne te concerne pas." Soupira Apollo qui se releva d'un bond puis ramassa ses armes avant de se diriger vers la résidence en marmonnant "Comme si j'allai dire à une parfaite inconnue que je suis frustré parce que j'ai été complètement inutile au sommet du Mont Vulcania alors que l'hérisson a permit à Kitsune de sauvé Lilac avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs."

-"Tu sais que j'ai une ouïe assez fine pour entendre ce que tu dis jusqu'ici ?" Annonça la delphine en surprenant le dragon tigre qui s'arrêta soudainement en affichant une expression d'agacement et se tourna vers c'elle qui venait de le vaincre et qui affichait un large sourire malicieux "Ainsi donc tu serais jaloux de Silver ? Les autres trouverons cela très intéressant."

-"Je ne suis pas jaloux et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler aux autres !" Hurla Apollo en retournant en face d'elle. "D'ailleurs tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de m'agacé ?"

-"Je n'arrivai pas à dormir à cause des ronflements et gémissement de ta sœur, j'ignore se dont elle peut bien rêver mais c'est vraiment gênant. Du coup j'ai décidé de sortir m'entrainé un peu et c'est là que je t'ai vu." Expliqua Lyai en enroulant nerveusement sa queue avant d'arboré un radieux sourire. "Donc je me suis dit que je pourrai t'aidé à résoudre tes problèmes émotionnels."

-"Merci mais sa ira je vais parfaitement bien car je n'en ai justement aucun." Répondit le dragon tigre en grognant.

-"C'est pour cette raison que tu es autant sur la défensive et développe un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de l'hérisson en peluche de Lilac ?" Demanda la delphine en continuant de sourire face à l'expression horrifiée et surprise de son ami. "Hé oui, Flare m'a un peu parlé de votre groupe et surtout de toi. Elle s'inquiète un peu à ton sujet d'ailleurs."

-"Elle devrait arrêter de jouer la grande sœur surprotectrice de temps en temps." Soupira Apollo dans la défaite "Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me laisser tranquille tant que je ne t'aurai pas donné ma version de l'histoire ?"

-"Tu as tous compris mon gros matou grincheux. Et ne compte pas te défiler car nous avons toute la nuit devant nous pour jouer à ce petit jeu." Répondit joyeusement Lyai en faisant rougir le dragon tigre. "Tu verras, se sera plus simple que tu l'imagine et je parie que tu te sentiras mieux après."

-"Si tu le dis..." Soupira Apollo qui détourna le regard _'J'ai l'impression de discuté avec une psychologue.'_

Quelques instants plus tard, Apollo et Lyai se trouvaient sous un arbre et se racontaient quelques anecdotes amusantes et intéressantes de leurs vies.

-"Et c'est à ce moment que l'hippocampe géant que je chevauchai décida de me donner une leçon de rodéo et m'envoya dans des anémones de mer." Raconta la delphine en riant "J'ai gonflé au point de ressemblé à un poisson-globe pendant deux jours."

-"J'aurai payé chère pour voir sa." Répondit le dragon tigre en riant avant de soupiré de soulagement "Je te remercie, tu avais raison sa m'a fait du bien de te parler."

-"De rien, si jamais t'en a encore besoin tu peux compter sur moi." Répondit Lyai en rougissant légèrement avant de rire "Si cela peut t'empêcher d'être un aussi mauvais escrimeur."

-"Hé, je me retenais car je ne voulais pas te blesser je te ferais savoir." Se défendit Apollo en rougissant de gène.

-"Si sa t'amuse mais moi je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utilisé mes pouvoirs aquatiques pour te vaincre." Fit remarqué la delphine qui se mit à rire en embarrassant davantage son ami.

-"Dans ce cas, je te promets sur ma fierté d'escrimeur que la prochaine fois que nous nous affronterons je donnerai mon maximum pour te donner une bataille que tu n'oublieras pas et que se sera toi qui finira au sol vaincue." Annonça Apollo en se levant pour pointé l'un de ses katanas vers la lune.

Lyai resta un instant admirative face à la détermination et à la posture solennel du dragon tigre mais ne pût s'empêché de pouffé de rire en gagnant un regard confus de son ami.

-"Désolé, j'imaginai juste la tête des autres quand je leurs dirait que je t'ai vaincu sans utilisé mes pouvoirs." Déclara la delphine en riant.

-"Tu n'as pas intérêt !" Menaça Apollo.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

Tandis que le dragon tigre et la delphine s'apprêtaient à se battre, Maximus arriva en face de Klonoa et de Gon qui étaient encore sonné par l'attaque du commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"Les Amazones sont toujours prisonnières de vos maudits blocs. Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il va falloir que je vous fasse perdre connaissance ou que je vous tue pour les libérer." Déclara le pégase en piétinant violemment le dinosaure qui tentait de se relever. "Cela me dérange un peu car j'avais prévu de vous offrir comme cadeau à Scavenger pour qu'il vous transforme en chien de garde comme les deux autres."

-"Tu... tu parles des parents de Milla... ?" Demanda péniblement le basset qui se releva et lança un rayon de Rainbow Cube vers son adversaire "Que leur avez-vous fait ?!"

-"Aucune idée, je ne m'intéresse pas à la manière dont il dresse ses animaux de compagnies." Répondit Maximus en évitant le rayon avant de donné un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du basset qui s'effondra de douleur avec le souffle coupé. "Mais si tu es sage et libère mes loyaux sujet tu le découvriras peut-être par toi-même en subissant le même sort qu'eux."

-"Plu... Plutôt mourir !" Hurla Klonoa avant que le commandant des Dark Scarve le lui saisisse la tête et commença à la pressé.

-"Cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire." Répondit le pégase en affichant un sourire sadique "J'ai toujours détesté les minables incapables de faire quoi que ce soit mais qui jouent les héros, c'est d'un pathétique."

- _'Le pire c'est qu'il a raison...'_ Pensa le basset qui tentait désespérément de se libéré comme Gon. _"Je n'ai rien accomplit d'extraordinaire ou d'important comme Milla et les autres, je suis juste le fils du chef de mon village, j'ai rejoint une aventure qui me dépasse complètement et je vais mourir ici sans avoir pu ni aidé, ni sauvé et ni protégé personne. Je suis... pitoyable.'_

Klonoa commença à perdre connaissance quand un bloc de roche percuta violemment Maximus qui relâcha son emprise sur le dinosaure et le basset qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se produire.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une pause, les gars. Nous avons une cité volante à protégé !" Déclara une voix derrière eux qui appartenait à un certain dragon de terre que le commandant des Dark Scarves reconnu aussitôt.

-"Tient donc regardez qui le Magister a envoyé pour aider son groupe de chasseur de trésor. Le célèbre dragon batard aussi nommé Askal, le sergent de Shang Tu." Annonça Maximus en se dépoussiérant "Tu viens admirer ma cité ou tu es ici pour que nous réglions nos comptes ?"

-"Vu que Amazonia ne t'appartient pas se sera la deuxième option, stupide steak à plumes." Répondit le dragon de terre en s'approchant de Klonoa et de Gon pour les aidé à se relever et vérifié leurs états. "Vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

-"Sa... sa ira merci." Déclara le basset qui était encore déprimer par sa propre incompétence. "C'est donc vous le sergent Askal, Milla et les autres m'ont un peu parlé de vous."

-"En bien j'espère, et vous devez être les amis de Milla qui venez du village de la jungle, Klonoa et Gon si je ne me trompe pas." Conclu le dragon de terre en souriant avant de tourné son attention vers Lyai et Apollo qui s'affrontaient "Et donc ce deux-là sont Apollo et Lyai, je constate que Maximus a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour corrompre cette jeune delphine."

-"Vous semblez bien informé." Fit remarqué le jeune basset surprit

-"J'ai croisé votre ami le singe lors de mon arrivé ici et il m'a tous raconté. Et je connais aussi les pratiques douteuses de ce stupide canasson." Expliqua Askal en se tournant vers le pégase qui déploya ses ailes majestueusement en l'attendant. "Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux. Mais maintenant je vais prendre le relai si sa ne vous dérange pas."

-"Merci mais nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose." Soupira Klonoa en essuyant quelques larmes de hontes "Nous n'étions même pas capable de l'affronté."

-"Ecoute Klonoa je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Quand j'étais plus jeune moi aussi je pensai que j'étais inutile jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le Magister qui fut l'une des rares personnes à croire en moi à l'époque." Déclara le dragon de terre en surprenant le basset et le dinosaure "Et tu sais ce qu'il me disait ? Que chaque personne avait un rôle à jouer et ce peu importe son importance ou ses capacités. Ce combat contre Maximus n'était sans doute pas la tienne mais crois moi, tu finiras tôt ou tard par accomplir de grandes choses."

-'Woah il a trop la classe !' Déclara Gon admiratif.

-"Mer... merci Monsieur Askal." Répondit le basset en s'inclinant pour cacher ses larmes de joie et de reconnaissance.

-"Pas besoin d'en faire autant avec moi, gamin. Et appelle moi simplement Askal, je ne suis pas aussi vieux pour mériter le titre de Monsieur." Déclara le dragon de terre en riant. "Maintenant pendant que je me charge de cet enfoiré de Maximus, occupez-vous du traitement des amazones et libère cette pauvre sphynx qui grogne depuis tout à l'heure."

-"Une sphynx ?" Demanda Klonoa avant de finalement remarqué Arashi qui était toujours enchainée et plaqué au sol en grognant de colère en protégeant Zhudao qui était inconsciente "Magya ! Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas les remarqués ?"

-"Bonne chance pour le lui expliqué, moi je préfère retourner à l'abri auprès de Milla et des autres." Répondit Gon en commençant à partir avant que Klonoa ne le retienne en lui saisissant la queue.

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté, Gon." Déclara Klonoa

* * *

Pendant que le basset retenait le dinosaure, Askal se retrouva face à Maximus.

-"Alors tu es prêt pour ta correction ?" Demanda le pégase

-"J'allai justement te poser la même question." Répondit le dragon de terre avant qu'ils ne se balancent chacun un puissant coup de poing qui atteignit le visage de l'autre avec tant de force que le sol se mit à trembler.

-"Tu frappes toujours comme une mauviette." Déclarèrent les deux adversaires qui recommencèrent à nouveau avec assez de force pour se repoussé mutuellement cette fois-ci.

Sans perdre un instant Askal frappa le sol avec son poing faisant jaillir des pointes de roches en direction de Maximus qui s'envola pour éviter l'attaque avant de redescendre en piqué pour donner un violent coup de pied marteau sur l'épaule du dragon de terre.

Le choc fut si intense qu'Askal finit par s'incliné dans le cratère qu'avait provoqué l'assaut du pégase qui jubilait devant la scène.

-"C'est sa espèce de batard, agenouille toi devant le maître des cieux. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ta maitrise de la roche ne pourra jamais m'atteindre, non seulement car elle est trop lente mais aussi car nous ne nous battons pas à un même niveau ?" Se moqua le commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"Sur ce point je dois reconnaitre que tu n'as pas tord, mais cela va vite changer." Admis amèrement Askal à la grande confusion de son adversaire. "Sa me dégoute de devoir l'utilisé maintenant alors que je la réservais pour Gembu mais je n'ai pas le choix."

Le dragon de terre prit une profonde respiration et commença à pousser un puissant hurlement tandis qu'il libéra son énergie élémentaire sous la forme d'une aura brune qui prit l'apparence d'un grand dragon oriental qui s'enroula sur lui-même pour se transformé en une sphère.

-"J'y crois pas... il est capable d'entré en transcendance sans passé par le Dragon Furry ?" Demanda Apollo qui était aussi surprit que les autres tandis que tout Amazonia tremblait sous l'influence de l'énergie terrestre libéré.

La sphère se brisa révélant la nouvelle apparence d'Askal qui ressemblait maintenant à un dragon oriental anthropomorphique brun et blanc avec deux cornes noires parcourue de lignes dorées. Mais il y avait un problème de taille que les autres remarquèrent aussitôt.

-"Transformation impressionnante je dois l'avouer, je lui donne un 7 sur 10." Déclara Maximus en riant "Mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus imposant tu vois... Là on dirait que t'as rétrécit au lavage."

Le dragon de terre avait en effet rétréci et était maintenant à peine plus grand que AAA et Gon. Mais sans même répondre aux remarques du pégase il se retrouva en un éclair juste en face de lui et lui décocha un coup de queue retourné si puissant qu'il généra une onde de choc et propulsa le commandant des Dark Scarves à travers l'un des épais murs de la salle du cœur cristallin.

-" _ **Voici ce qu'il en coûte de se moqué d'Héracles, le dragon titanesque !**_ " Annonça le petit dragon de terre sous les regards choqués de Gon, Klonoa et Apollo qui étaient resté bouche-bée devant ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

 **Alors que Ambre, Corazon et Torque doivent affronté la nouvelle menace que représente le duo Saphira/Astral, Maximus réussit à restauré le coeur cristallin d'Amazonia. Bien qu'ayant réussi à restreindre les amazones hypnotisées, Klonoa, Apollo et Gon ont bien du mal face** **au commandant des Dark Scarves et à Lyai toujours sous son emprise. Alors que tous semblait perdu pour le jeune basset, l'arrivé inespéré du sergent Askal et le fait qu'il soit capable d'utilisé la transcendance retourne la situation en leur faveur.**

 **Garderont ils cet avantage ou Maximus leur réserve t'il un mauvais tour ? Corazon, Ambre et Torque arriveront ils à trouvé un moyen pour vaincre Saphira et Astral ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Je pari que la plupart d'entre vous auraient adoré que je continu l'affrontement entre Kaguya et Suzaku mais j'ai trouvé plus intéressant que je rappelle qu'il y a d'autre batailles qui se déroule au même moment. Et un petit flashback pour approfondir la liaison Apollo/Lyai ne fait pas de mal surtout pour ceux qui les adorent. (je me demande si je devrais faire la même choses pour d'autres couples ?)**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le Kaguya vs Suzaku arrivera très rapidement ^^.**


	59. Sang d'acier et menace aérienne

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 58: Sang d'acier et menace aérienne**

 _Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est avec plaisir que je vous donne ce chapitre le jour de mon anniversaire. Oui pour les intéressé votre humble serviteur est né le 5 Août mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour cela mais bien pour ce chapitre. Donc sans plus tardé voici la suite des aventures de Lilac, Silver, Spade, Carol et des autres._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Spade parcourait les rues dévasté d'Amazonia avec une Carol épuisée sur son dos. La féline après une intense bataille contre Snow avait repris sa forme normale puis fini par s'écroulé d'épuisement et dû accepté l'aide du panda qui la transportait et lui permettait de se reposer tandis qu'ils recherchaient leurs amis.

-"Les transmissions de nos holo-bracelets sont à nouveau brouillé ce qui signifie sans doute que le noyau cristallin est à nouveau stabilisé et que tous se passe bien pour Cory, Torque et Lyai." Conclu Spade qui apercevait à chaque intersection des affrontements entre les amazones et les Dark Scarves. "C'est une bonne nouvelle car ils pourront nous rejoindre pour nous aider à repousser l'ennemie. Il en va de même pour Apollo et Flare, avec le champ de force électromagnétique de nouveau opérationnel Amazonia ne risque plus de s'écraser sur le sol d'Avalice, et avec leurs Dragon Furry ils pourront facilement détruire la menace que représente le vaisseau des Dark Scarves qui se trouve encore au-dessus de la cité."

-"Hé Spade, par ici !" Hurla la voix de AAA qui se trouvait devant le Wild Comet et un imposant jet violet avec Yun et Milla.

-"Contents de vous voir en un seul morceau, les gars." Répondit le panda en accourant vers eux avant de remarqué la basset inconsciente et le vaisseau à moitié calciné "Milla va bien et qu'est-il arrivé au Wild Comet ? Aussi à quiappartient ce vaisseau et où sont Klonoa et Gon ?"

-"C'est une très longue histoire et je ne connais pas tous les détails mais Klonoa et Gon sont partit avec Apollo pour la salle du cœur cristallin où se trouve Maximus au moment où nous parlons." Expliqua le petit tarsier "Le vaisseau appartient au sergent Askal qui est venu nous aidé et est partit les rejoindre."

-"Et ils vous ont laissé ici pour protégé Milla et les vaisseaux je suppose." Conclu Spade "Même si tu aurais été plus utile que Gon vu que tu connais Amazonia comme ta fourrure, Yun."

-"Je sais mais ma mère et Lady Wanqiang m'avaient un jour raconté que les membres de la famille Maximus pouvaient manipuler l'esprits des individus du sexe opposé. Nous avons donc trouvé que se serait une meilleure idée si je restais ici... Même si j'aurai préféré voler au secours de ma mère..." Répondit la petite sphynx qui semblait inquiète et déprimée.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je suis certains que tous se passera bien pour eux." Rassura le panda en posant Carol aux côtés de Milla avant de caressé affectueusement la tête de la féline ailée.

-"Et qu'est-il arrivé à Carol ?" Demanda AAA confus par l'état de la féline motarde.

-"Elle s'est battue contre une vielle connaissance..." Répondit Spade avant de réalisé quelque chose "Attends... tu as bien dit que Apollo était avec Klonoa et Gon ? Cela veut dire que Flare transportait seule Amazonia ?"

"En faîte, Suzaku est apparue et Flare l'a affronté mais à perdue." Expliqua le petit tarsier "Heureusement Lilac qui a su dompté le Yamata No Orochi, est arrivé juste à temps pour la sauvé et Silver avec son invocation qui est un gigantesque dragon blanc à remplacer Apollo et Flare pour soutenir Amazonia."

-"Je vois..." Répondit Spade avant d'assimilé ce que venait de dire son ami "Attend quoi ?!"

-"Hé les amis !" Hurla Cherry qui arrivait avec Guntz sur la moto volante de ce dernier et un Paolo encore affaiblit sur le siège arrière.

-"Je constate que vous comptez aussi un blessé dans votre groupe." Déclara le panda en les observant se poser en face d'eux. "Alors Casanova, laisse-moi deviner tu as voulu charmé ton adversaire et elle en a profité pour te saigné à blanc ?"

-"Très drôle, espèce de peluche délavé, et je pari que tu as laissé Carol combattre seule." Répondit péniblement le guépard en gagnant un regard noir du panda.

-"Oh non tous les deux vous n'allez pas recommencé à vous battre dans un moment pareil." Hurla la fennec en frappant la tête de Spade et de Paolo pour les calmer. "Vous réglerez vos comptes après la bataille. En attendant nous devons soigner les blessés et décidé quoi faire pour la suite pour aider les amazones et nos amis qui combattent encore. Mais avant tous faisons le point sur la situation pour ne négligé aucun détails."

-"A vos ordres chef !" Répondirent les autres légèrement intimidé par l'attitude de la popstar avant qu'ils ne racontent leurs précédentes batailles.

-"Je vois, donc Apollo, Klonoa et Gon affrontent Maximus ainsi que Lyai et un groupe d'amazones hypnotisées dans la salle du cœur cristallin et seront rejoint par Askal tandis que Lilac et Flare affrontent Suzaku sous Amazonia. Ambre affronte Saphira, Silver soutient Amazonia et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Cory et de Torque." Récapitula Guntz "Carol et Milla ont vaincu deux des lieutenants de Maximus mais elles sont maintenant épuisées. Si quelqu'un aurait un plan qu'il le fasse savoir au plus vite avant que la situation ne dégénère."

-"J'en ai un ! D'après les informations que j'ai pu recueillir en démontant un exosquelettes d'une Dark Scarves que nous avons dû neutralisé car elle avait repéré nos vaisseau, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient alimentés en énergie par leur vaisseau." Expliqua AAA en pointant l'exosquelette en question qui se trouvait juste à coté d'une Dark Scarve ligotée et inconsciente. "Si nous arrivions à le détruire la bataille en serait grandement facilité."

-"Bonne idée AAA, Paolo et moi nous ferons cette mission." Annonça Guntz qui sortit du Wild Comet avec un sac de powerstone

-"Hors de question, je veux retourner aidé Ambre." S'opposa le guépard "Elle risque sa vie en affrontant Saphira au moment où nous parlons."

-"Hors de question ! Dois je te rappelé qu'elle t'as déjà injecté son venin une fois et que rien ne nous confirme que Ambre ai réussi à éliminer complètement ces effets ?" Répondit fermement Cherry "Je vais y aller à ta place, ce sera plus prudent."

-"Quoi... ? Mais..." Commença à riposter Paolo avant de remarqué l'éclat de mort que lui lançait la fennec qui le força à soupiré dans la défaite "D'accord..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la ramènerais ta kunoichi-bat adoré." Plaisanta Cherry "Et comptes sur moi et Jiaoh pour faire de votre relation un véritable conte de fée."

-"Bienvenue en enfer, Paolo." Déclara Guntz avant de rapidement changé de sujet. "Sinon en parlant de Jiaoh, où est-elle ?"

-"Aucune idée, Klonoa et Silver ont été très vague à son sujet quand ils nous ont rejoint." Répondit Yun "Mais elle semblait aussi être dans une situation délicate."

Pendant ce temps,

Silver se concentrait sur la bataille entre Kaguya et Suzaku quand il sentit l'emprise de Zephyr sur Amazonia faiblir à cause du retour du champ de force électromagnétique qui se remettait en place.

-"Ils ont réussi à soigner le cœur cristallin à ce que je vois." Conclu l'hérisson en faisant signe au dragon de relâché son emprise sur la cité volante "C'est une bonne chose nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer davantage sur la recherche de Jiaoh, n'est-ce pas mon grand."

Le dragon poussa un hurlement d'approbation et commença à se vaporiser en une brume épaisse qui se dispersa en plusieurs petits dragons qui s'élancèrent rapidement dans la couche nuageuse à la recherche du vaisseau où se trouvait la tigresse.

- _'Dépèche toi Zephyr, je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste de ce que nous a raconter Klonoa.'_ Pensa Silver qui se dirigea vers Amazonia en transportant Flare sur son dos pour la mettre en sécurité avec les autres.

Arrivé sur les lieux il fut un peu surpris de voir Spade et Carol ainsi que Cherry, Guntz et Paolo.

-"Salut les amis, j'ignorais que vous aviez établit un point de rassemblement ici ?" Déclara l'hérisson en se posant en face d'eux. "Je constate que sur Amazonia aussi les batailles son très intenses."

-"Tu en doutais ?" Demanda Spade avant de remarquer la dragonne de feu inconsciente "Attend si vous êtes là tous les deux alors sa veux dire que Flare a perdu contre Suzaku et que Lilac l'affronte seule au moment où nous parlons ?"

-"Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas elle est parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête, d'ailleurs c'est même elle qui m'a dit de ne pas intervenir. Il faut croire que sa transcendance lui a donné énormément de confiance en elle." Rassura Silver en riant avant qu'un des petits dragons vaporeux ne le rejoigne.

-"C'est... c'est le fameux dragon que tu as invoqué ?" Demanda Guntz surprit "Je le voyais plus grand."

-"Les invocations peuvent changer de tailles et de formes en fonctions des aptitudes de l'invocateur." Expliqua Cherry "Ici nous avons une version miniature de l'invocation principal."

-"J'aurai bien aimé continuer cette discussion plus longtemps mais je dois immédiatement repartir." Annonça Silver en commençant à lévité "Je vous confie Flare et le reste de la bataille contre les Dark Scarves pendant mon absence."

-"Quoi, attend où tu vas comme sa ?" Demanda Paolo surprit "Nous pourrions avoir besoin de ton aide ici."

-"Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous expliquer en détail. J'ignore ce que Byakko prévoit de faire à Jiaoh ni pourquoi il l'a sauvé mais s'il lui a fait du mal il aura affaire à moi." Répondit l'hérisson en colère avant de partir à toute vitesse en suivant le dragon.

-"Bya... Byakko... ?" Demanda Spade sous le choc qui repensa à son affrontement contre le tigre au sommet du mont Draconia "Que fait-il ici ?"

-"J'ai déjà entendu ce nom auparavant il me semble." Réfléchit Cherry "Il s'agit de l'un des lieutenants de Lord Brevon comme Suzaku ?"

-"Oui et de ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, il est le plus sournois et calculateur parmi les quatre." Répondit le panda "J'espère que Silver pourra récupéré Jiaoh avant que ce matou zébré ne décide de faire quoi que ce soit ?"

-"Dé... Désolé..." Déclara la voix larmoyante de Milla qui s'était réveillée juste avant le départ de l'hérisson "Jiaoh a été blesser en voulant nous protéger Klonoa et moi et c'est à ce moment que le vaisseau de Byakko est apparu..."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Klonoa et Milla observaient avec crainte Byakko à bord de son vaisseau qui transportait une Jiaoh inconsciente et gravement blessé par la dernière attaque de QB.

-"Qu'avons-nous ici ? Un couple de clébards et une bulle géante." Déclara le tigre blanc en jetant un regard méprisant sur les bassets et la bulle multicolore dont la surface devenait très instable.

-"By... By... Byakko ?" Bégayèrent les bassets encore sous le choc.

-"Je suppose que vous êtes la raison pour laquelle Jiaoh se retrouve dans un tel état ?" Demanda Byakko qui semblait énervé "Et vous vous prétendez être ses amis ?"

-"Arrête de jouer les donneurs de leçons et rend nous Jiaoh !" Hurla Milla qui s'échappa de l'emprise de Klonoa et s'apprêtait à se lancer à l'assaut quand quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

La basset blanche s'arrêta dans son élan comme son corps fut parcouru de violents spasmes tandis que ses bracelets alternaient de couleurs entre le vert, l'orange et le noir. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Klonoa qui avait accouru pour l'aidé.

-"Oh non, Milla ! Je t'en prie parle-moi..." Déclara le basset noir inquiet. ' _Que lui est-il arrivé ?'_

-"Il semblerait qu'elle est des problèmes avec son énergie élémentaire. Je te conseil de l'emmené en lieux sûr et de faire en sorte qu'elle n'utilise plus ses pouvoirs au moins pour aujourd'hui." Répondit Byakko en plaçant la tigresse dans un tube en verre conçu pour les soins intensifs.

-"Que prévois tu de faire à Jiaoh ?" Demanda Klonoa qui se retenait de voler au secours de son amie.

-"Je vais la soignée et vous la rendrait pet être après si je suis d'humeur." Répondit le tigre en affichant un large sourire "Mais mon aide a un prix très élevé, une Elemental Stone pour être plus précis."

-"Tu n'es qu'un..." Grogna le basset noir en colère

-"Oh pitié, si tu cherches une personne à en vouloir tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir et te plaindre sur ta propre incompétence." Déclara le tigre blanc avant que des gerbes de flammes blanches provenant de l'affrontement entre Tiamiat et Suzaku ne tombèrent du ciel. "Il semble que Suzaku s'est enfin décidé à passer à l'action. Je préfère ne pas rester dans les parages quand la situation deviendra infernale, à plus gamin n'oublie pas de parler de notre petit arrangement à tes amis."

-"Wahee ? Non attend... !" Hurla Klonoa en tentant de le suivre avant que la bulle où était enfermé Lilac et Silver n'éclate dans une explosion de lumière qui permit à Byakko de s'enfuir.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

Le tigre blanc poussa un long soupire en observant son vaisseau encerclé par une dizaine de dragon vaporeux avant de reporter son attention sur la tigresse inconsciente mais maintenant hors de danger.

-"Pourquoi ai-je décidé de l'aider à nouveau ? Elle fait partie du camp adverse et je la connais à peine. Sans doute sa ressemblance avec Jinshu..." Déclara Byakko comme un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua Silver qui approchait au loin "C'est donc lui qui est à l'origine de ces petits dragons qui me suivent depuis un moment. Je suppose que cela ne dérangera pas Seiriu si je tourmente un peu sa nouvelle proie."

-"Je te retrouve enfin Byakko, tu m'expliques ce que tu manigances et pourquoi tu as enlevé Jiaoh !" Déclara l'hérisson en s'arrêtant juste en face du vaisseau tandis que le cockpit du véhicule s'ouvrit pour révéler les deux tigres.

-"Je ne l'ai pas enlevé je l'ai sauvé et vous la rendrait lorsque vous m'aurez remis une Elemental Stone comme convenu avec le gamin." Répondit Byakko qui sortit de son vaisseau sur un disque d'acier. "Tu peux toujours tenter de la récupéré, mais je te préviens qu'il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps avant."

-"Si c'est un défi que tu me lances je le relève sans hésiter." Déclara Silver en confiant son sabre à certains des petits dragons qui s'enroulèrent autour "J'avais justement envie de testé mes nouveaux pouvoirs mais même si je ne les contrôle pas encore parfaitement ne pense surtout pas que se sera une bataille rapide et simple."

-"C'est ce que nous allons voir mais tu aurais dû garder ton sabre, je m'ennuie mortellement quand j'affronte des adversaires sans défense." Expliqua le tigre avant de remarquer le sourire confiant de l'hérisson

-"Crois moi, Byakko, j'ai toutes les armes qu'il me faut en ma possession au moment où nous parlons." Répondit Silver en faisant signe à son adversaire d'approché "Alors qu'attend tu pour me montrer ce dont tu es capable au lieu de cherché une excuse pour éviter de m'affronter."

-"Je vois que la boule de poil est un grand comique. Voyons voir si tu es toujours aussi fanfaron quand je t'aurai tranché la langue." Déclara le tigre en apparaissant en un éclair en face du hérisson en s'apprêtant à le décapité avec une lame de métal.

Un son métallique retentit et des étincelles jaillirent tandis que Silver repoussa l'attaque de Byakko avec un bouclier d'air solide. Sans perdre un instant le tigre riposta en utilisant le métal liquide comme des tentacules pour transpercer le bouclier mais celui-ci se transforma en deux sabres que l'hérisson utilisa pour trancher les membres métalliques qui se reconstituèrent en un clin d'œil.

-"Alors je suis toujours un adversaire sans défense ?" Demanda Silver en tentant de pénétré la défense tentaculaire de Byakko.

-"Tu te débrouilles mieux que je l'imaginai mais c'est loin de pouvoir m'impressionné." Répondit le tigre "La preuve je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis le début de notre affrontement."

-"Tu veux donc un peu plus d'action ? Comme tu voudras." Déclara l'hérisson en lançant soudainement l'un de ses sabres vers le visage de son adversaire qui l'évita de justesse.

-"C'est mieux mais pas très original." Répondit Byakko en se retournant vers Silver pour remarquer qu'il avait disparu.

-"Et que penses-tu de sa ?" Demanda l'hérisson qui se trouvait derrière son adversaire en s'apprêtant à abaissé le sabre qu'il venait de lancer sur le tigre prit au dépourvu.

Le sang gicla comme la lame taillada l'épaule du tigre avant de s'arrêter en heurtant la peau métallique qui commença à recouvrir son corps. Un mauvais sourire apparu sur le visage du lieutenant tandis que l'hérisson méfiant prit rapidement ses distances.

-"Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu la couleur de mon propre sang, je devrais te féliciter pour avoir réussi cet exploit là où tant d'autre ont échoué auparavant." Déclara Byakko qui commença à dégager une inquiétante aura jaune sombre tandis que le sang qui coulait de sa blessure se transforma en métal liquide qui se répandit autour d'eux pour les enfermé dans une sphère métallique "Comme récompense je vais te faire connaître le désespoir et l'impuissance."

L'intérieur de la sphère était si sombre que la seule lueur visible était c'elle des marques et habits de Silver qui devint une cible très facile à repérer.

-"Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur du noir sinon je serais très désavantagé." Plaisanta l'hérisson en évitant des pics de métal qui jaillirent des parois de la sphère avant de projeter une lame psychique qui alla se planter dans la paroi métallique juste à côté du visage de Byakko qui se dissimulait dans l'obscurité. "Je n'espère pas que tu comptais prendre l'avantage grâce à l'obscurité. Car je préfère te prévenir que cela ne fonctionnera pas avec moi."

-"Sa me fait plaisir que tu dises cela." Répondit le tigre avec un sourire sadique "Je vais enfin pouvoir me déchaîné sans aucune retenu. Voyons combien de temps tu pourras me résister, Silver le hérisson."

Le tigre fut englouti par la surface métallique en riant avant que celle-ci ne commence à se mouvoir et de se couvrir de pointes aiguisées qui furent propulsé à grandes vitesse vers l'hérisson.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

La bataille entre Suzaku et Lilac qui avaient pris leurs formes transcendantes continuait avec aucune des deux adversaires qui ne s'avouait vaincue. Kaguya, la forme transcendante de Lilac évitait les boules de feu sombres projeté par la phénix harpie avant de riposter avec un puissant jet d'eau qui fut bloqué par un mur de flammes bleu.

- _'Ses flammes colorées sont beaucoup plus polyvalentes que je l'imaginai. Non seulement elles forment un impressionnant arsenal en attaque mais elles forment aussi une protection quasi impénétrable.'_ Pensa Kaguya tandis qu'elle contrait un coup de serre enflammée de son adversaire avec un coup de pied recouvert d'eau pour éviter de se brûler. _'Pas étonnant qu'elle est pu vaincre Tiamiat aussi facilement. Mais contrairement à Flare j'ai une raison de plus pour vouloir la vaincre.'_

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Lilac observait Natoya se dissoudre après avoir reçu de plein fouet l'attaque sonique de Oro avant de se rematérialisé en haletant de rage.

-" **Vous avez donc réellement décidé de vous ranger de son côté... ?** " Demanda la Dragon Soul maléfique furieuse " **Vous avez oublié que si elle réussissait à maîtriser le Dragon Furry nous risquerions de disparaitre ?** "

-"Quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète avant de se tourner vers les trois autres Dragon Soul qui était réapparu. "Ce qu'elle dit est vrai ?"

-" _ **Malheureusement oui, Lilac."**_ Répondit Tashi en soupirant " _ **Lorsque tu auras vaincue Natoya nous redeviendrons une partie intégrante de ta personnalité et ne pourrons plus interagir avec toi.**_ _"_

 _-_ "Mais pourtant Flare et Apollo ont gardé leurs Dragon Soul, pourquoi cela devrait-il être différent avec vous ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-" **Comme Mizutsune l'a dit, le Yamata No Oroshi est un Dragon Furry spécial.** " Répondit Yama " **Il a beau avoir plusieurs têtes, au final seule la personnalité la plus imposante a le droit de s'exprimé et assimile donc les autres.** "

-"Donc je ne vous reverrais plus ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau un peu triste "Il n'y a pas de moyen d'empêcher que cela n'arrive ?"

-" **Voyez-vous sa la gamine c'est attaché à nous finalement.** " Plaisanta Yama " **Je pensai que tu serais soulagé de ne plus avoir à nous supporter.** "

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que vous disparaissiez de ma vie pour autant." Riposta Lilac avant de remarquer Oro qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa réapparition "Et toi Oro qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es d'accord avec sa ?"

-"C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer Lilac, et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous disparaissions pour de bon. Mais rassure toi nous serons toujours là avec toi donc ne soit pas triste ou inquiète pour nous." Répondit la Dragon Soul avec un optimisme si surprenant qu'il laissa sans voix les autres la faisant de nouveau paniquée. "Qu... quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de mal encore, c'est sa ?"

-" _ **Non s'était parfait et très optimiste, ce qui est étonnant venant de toi.**_ " Déclara Tashi " _ **Tu es sûr d'être la vrai Oro ?**_ "

-" **Hé les pipelettes... vous semblez avoir déjà accepté votre sort mais je vous ferais remarqué que je n'ai pas encore été vaincu.** " Hurla Natoya " **Et jamais... je dis bien jamais je n'accepterai d'être assimilé par quiquonque !** "

-"Je ne veux pas le faire non plus..." Répondit Lilac en surprenant la Dragon Soul maléfique "Mais si c'est la seule option qui me permette d'aider mes amis et de ne plus être une menace pour eux alors je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais te vaincre ici et maintenant !"

-" **Protégé tes amis...Voyons voir si tu es capable de faire de cet idéal une réalité !** " Provoqua Natoya en se préparant à déchainé le Dragon Rush le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait fait jusqu'ici.

-" **Nous y sommes gamine, si tu veux la vaincre une bonne fois pour toute tu devras réussir à la vaincre dans son domaine de prédilection.** " Expliqua Yama " **En d'autres termes tu vas devoir surclasser son attaque avec ton propre Dragon Rush et ce sans notre aide.** "

-"Vous pouvez comptez sur moi !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau en préparant son attaque tandis que les trois Dragon Soul disparaissaient à nouveau.

-"Sa y est, le moment décisif est arrivé." Déclara Mizutsune qui observait la scène de loin avec Silver toujours inconscient sur son dos "L'attaque qui décidera du destin de Lilac. Dommage que je sois la seule à pouvoir assisté à la scène."

Les deux dragonnes se lancèrent finalement à l'assaut en se percutant encore et encore avec une t'elle force que chaque impact faisait trembler toute la surface de la bulle. L'affrontement dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que les deux adversaires se percutent dans un ultime face à face en tentant de repoussé l'autre pendant que la surface de la bulle tremblait dangereusement.

-" **C'est ici et maintenant que tous s'achèvent, Lilac.** " Déclara Natoya en déployant toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour prendre l'avantage tandis que son attaque prenait la forme d'une des têtes du Yamata No Orochi prête à dévoré son adversaire " **Tu fus un adversaire et un hôte à la hauteur mais maintenant il est temps pour toi de me laisser ta place pour le reste de notre vie.** "

-"Désoler de te décevoir mais il en est hors de question !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau avec un sursaut d'énergie qui surprit la Dragon Soul maléfique et la stoppa net dans sa progression tandis que le Dragon Rush de Lilac déploya une paire d'aile prouvant qu'elle utilisait à nouveau l'élément vent. "Pour tous ceux qui mon aidé jusqu'ici et tous ceux qui comptent sur moi il est hors de question que je laisse ma place à quiquonque, même à toi !"

L'attaque de Lilac gagna encore en intensité tandis qu'elle se transforma en un dragon oriental bleu-vert qui rugit en transperçant la tête du Yamata No Orochi en projetant Natoya dans les airs avec tant de force qu'elle heurta violemment le point culminant de la bulle avant de retombé incapable de continuer de se battre.

-" **C'est... impossible...** " Déclara péniblement la Dragon Soul en tombant mollement au sol tandis que Lilac arrêta son attaque et tomba au sol épuisé juste en face d'elle. " **Comment ai-je pu perdre face à... toi ?** "

-" _Elle a simplement eu de meilleures raisons que toi pour mériter la victoire._ " Expliqua Mizutsune qui les rejoignis en gagnant un regard sévère de Natoya.

-" **Toi... Tous cela est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenue j'aurai déjà pris possession de son corps.** " Grogna la Dragon Soul furieuse " **Nous avons passé la majorité de nos vies sans te voir et c'est maintenant que tu veux jouer la mère attentionné ?** "

-"Mère ?" Demanda Lilac confuse avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire la Dragon Soul.

-" **Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour débuter une dispute familiale.** " Déclara Yama qui réapparu avec Tashi et Oro " **La bulle commence à devenir instable alors dépêchons nous de faire l'assimilation.** "

-"Quoi maintenant ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau surprise.

-" **Hé oui, dommage sa aura été amusant le temps que sa a durée.** " Répondit la Dragon Soul rebelle " **Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre ou à te laisser faire par quiquonque ou je jure que je reviendrai te donner une leçon.** "

-"Yama..." Déclara Lilac qui commençait à la considérer comme une grande sœur un peu froide et intimidante mais qui l'appréciait malgré tous.

-"Fait... Fait quand même attention à toi et évite de t'attirer des ennuis." Continua timidement Oro qui était plus une petite sœur craintive mais qui faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider les autres.

-"Oro..." Commença à pleurer la dragonne d'eau.

 **-** " _ **Je compte sur toi pour donner à Silver tous l'amour qu'il mérite et j'espère que vous vivrez heureux ensemble.**_ " Déclara la Dragon Soul amoureuse en faisant rougir Lilac avant d'allé donner un tendre baisé à l'hérisson" _ **Il est si mignon quand il dort, si je pouvais, je l'emmènerais avec moi sans hésiter. Rien que d'imaginé tous ce nous aurions pu faire ensemble...**_ "

-"Tu ne vas pas gâcher ce moment en commençant à fantasmé sur lui, vient plutôt par ici !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui enroula une mèche de cheveu comme un lasso autour de c'elle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur jumelle qui n'hésitait jamais à lui emprunter des choses sans lui demander son accord mais qui était toujours présente pour toi. Elle fit de même avec Yama, Oro et même Natoya qui se débattit pour échapper au câlin général qu'avait entraîné Lilac qui pleurait maintenant de grosse larme. "Vous allez tant me manquer..."

-" **Arrête de chialer comme un bébé, la faiblarde t'a pourtant dit que nous vivrons toujours en toi, non ? Merde, dire que je vais devoir supporter cette attitude pathétique.** " Hurla la Dragon Soul maléfique tandis qu'elle ainsi que les autres commencèrent à lévité entouré d'une aura lumineuse bleu " **Ecoute moi bien espèce de dragonne ratée, n'imagine pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. Je resterai tapis dans les abysses de ton âme en attendant le moment propice pour revenir et prendre possession de ce qui m'appartient de droit.** "

-"Et je serais là pour t'en empêcher !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui essuyait ses larmes avant de lancer un regard de défie à c'elle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme la plus dangereuse de ses adversaires.

Lilac haletait de surprise en observant les Dragon Soul se transformé en quatre petites sphères lumineuses avant qu'elles ne pénétrèrent dans le corps de la dragonne d'eau débloquant les pouvoirs qui sommeillaient en elle depuis sa naissance.

-"C'est incroyable... j'avais autant de puissance en moi ?" Demanda Lilac stupéfaite tandis qu'une intense aura bleu la recouvrait "Même en utilisant le Dragon Rage je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi puissante."

-" _Tu sembles aussi avoir récupéré toute ton énergie. C'est une bonne nouvelle, tes amis ont besoin de ton aide le plus rapidement possible._ " Déclara Mizutsune en faisant sursauté la dragonne d'eau qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence et se tourna lentement vers elle " _Par ton regard je suppose que tu veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'a dit Natoya concernant le lien qui nous lie toute les deux._ "

-"J'ai une tonne de question à vous poser en effet... mère." Répondit Lilac qui était encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant à la présence de la mystérieuse dragonne quand c'elle-ci grimaça de douleur tandis que la bulle s'illuminait.

-" _Je comprends et j'aurai apprécié discuter un peu plus longtemps avec toi mais je crains d'avoir atteint... mes limites_ " Expliqua péniblement Mizutsune en faisant la bulle qui contenait Silver flotté vers la dragonne d'eau qui récupéra son ami toujours inconscient " _Je vais devoir vous laisser en sachant que vous avez tous les deux les compétences et pouvoirs nécessaires pour la suite de votre aventure._ "

-"Attendez..." Hurla Lilac tandis que la dragonne disparaissait dans un nuage de bulle "Nous reverrons nous un jour ?"

-"Bien sûr voyons et même plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines, ma fille." Répondit Mizutsune en souriant avant de disparaitre.

La bulle géante éclata entrainant Lilac dans une soudaine chute libre qui fut stopper par Silver qui s'était enfin réveillé.

-"Il suffit que je m'endorme cinq minutes pour que l'on se retrouve en chute libre à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitudes ?" Plaisanta l'hérisson en prenant la dragonne dans ses bras.

-"Le beau au bois dormant est enfin réveillé, sa fait des heures que tu dors et en attendant nos amis et Amazonia courent un grave danger." Gronda Lilac et pinçant l'oreille droite de son ami avant que Klonoa qui transportait la pauvre Milla inconsciente ne vint à leurs rencontres.

 **...Fin Flashback...**

* * *

- _'Je dois gagner pour respecter la confiance de Yama, Tashi et Oro. Mais aussi pour pouvoir me présenter à nouveau fièrement en face de Mizutsune.'_ Pensa Kaguya avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

La dragonne lunaire propulsa de l'eau à travers sa jambe libre pour faire une rapide rotation dans les airs et tenta de frapper la harpie phénix avec sa queue mais Suzaku la contra rapidement à l'aide de ses ailes enflammées. Le choc fut si violent qu'il créa une onde de choc repoussant les deux adversaires qui se stabilisèrent rapidement en s'observant.

- _'Elle est beaucoup plus coriace que je l'imaginai. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la première fois qu'elle utilise la transcendance vu l'habileté et la précision de ses mouvement ainsi que l'aisance avec laquelle elle utilise ses nouveaux pouvoir. Même Gembu et moi avons eu du mal à nous habitué aux nôtres.'_ Pensa Suzaku qui afficha un sourire impressionné par les compétences de son adversaire " _ **Moi qui pensai que l'hérisson était l'unique menace de votre groupe, je suis obligé de reconnaitre que tu m'impressionnes beaucoup, nous autres lieutenants n'utilisons la transcendance que très rarement et généralement la bataille se termine dans la minute. Je crois que tu es la première à pouvoir me tenir tête en combat singulier en dehors de Sei, Byakko et les membres de la famille Arktivus.**_ "

-" _ **Cela ne devrais pas te surprendre, après tout tu oublis que nous avions aussi affrontés Gembu et nous en sommes sortie sans trop de mal.**_ " Déclara Kaguya en gagnant le rire de la harpie phénix.

-" _ **Tu es plutôt naïve si tu penses que Gembu est une bonne référence, pourquoi pas Lord Brevon sous sa première forme ou Serpentine tant que tu y es.**_ " Répondit Suzaku en riant " _ **La vérité est que Gembu ne maîtrise toujours pas sa transcendance et doit se servir de la Blood of Damned pour l'utiliser. Toi par contre tu sembles avoir acquis très rapidement la maîtrise de la tienne, comme ton Dragon Furry d'ailleurs. Je suis très curieuse de connaitre ton secret.**_ "

-" _ **La vérité est que j'ai reçu un peu d'aide pour maitriser mon Dragon Furry et rien de plus.**_ " Avoua la dragonne " _ **Mais si tu veux être surprise alors je te rassure car j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.**_ "

-" _ **Oh vraiment alors voyons comment tu t'en sors si je passe à la vitesse supérieure ?**_ " Demanda la harpie phénix tandis que ses flammes prirent toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et qu'elle disparue en un éclair pour se retrouvé au-dessus de Kaguya qui n'eu même pas le temps de réagir quand elle reçut un violent Météor Shoot en plein visage.

- _'Qu... qu'elle vitesse...'_ Pensa péniblement la dragonne d'eau qui se retrouva transformé en une sorte de balle avec que son adversaire s'amusais à frapper avec une vitesse folle dans les airs.

-" _ **Alors ma chère Kaguya ? Je pensai que tu avais d'autres surprises à me proposer ?**_ " Se moqua Suzaku en riant. " _ **Qui y a-t-il ? Je vais trop vite pour toi peut être ?**_ "

-" _ **Tu... veux de la vitesse ? Attend un peu tu vas être surprise.**_ " Répondit Kaguya qui disparue à son tour alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait de nouveau à la frapper.

La harpie phénix se retourna pour la cherché dans la zone nuageuse mais aucunes traces de la dragonne d'eau. Quand soudain une rafale de vent la frappa tandis qu'elle reçut un rapide et violent coup de sabot dans l'estomac, d'une créature ressemblant à une licorne anthropomorphique bleu qui avait de long cheveux vert ondulés dont une partie s'enroulait autour de sa corne, de puissantes jambes d'équidés et des tourbillons de vents autour des mains.

-" _ **Je te présente ma seconde forme transcendantal, Sylph, la licorne de la tornade.**_ " Annonça la créature

* * *

Pendant que les combats s'intensifiaient, Lava volait à travers la zone nuageuse avant de se retourné légèrement inquiète pour Suzaku quand un énorme rugissement se fit entendre et que l'ombre d'une gigantesque créature passa au dessous d'elle ce qui étonnement sembla lui faire plaisir et même la soulagé.

* * *

 **Tandis que les batailles sur Amazonia continue un affrontement entre Slver et Byakko s'entame et l'affrontement entre Lilac et Suzaku prend une nouvelle dimension quand la dragonne d'eau dévoile sa seconde forme transcendante, après s'être remémoré ses derniers instants avec ses Dragon Soul sa mère biologique. Mais dans l'ombre du conflit une créature rode et s'apprête à faire son apparition.**

 **Qui serons les vainqueurs de ces deux batailles ? Quels secrets révélera Mizutsune à Lilac lors de leurs prochaine rencontre ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	60. Festival de technique

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 59: Festival de technique**

 _natsuDr91, Lolpizza et Skyhoney: Merci sa fait plaisir ^^. Vous semblez impatient de voir la suite de la partie avec Jiaoh, Silver et Byakko, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la jolie tigresse tout ira bien pour elle comme vous pourrez le voir. (par contre pour Silver c'est une autre histoire...)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Corazon, Ambre et Torque tentaient de survivre aux assauts combinés de Saphira et d'Astral et avaient dû se réfugier dans le nuage de ballon qui encerclait la grande place pour se protéger des talismans élémentaires de la féline masquée.

-"Tu devrais moins ressentir la douleur avec sa." Déclara le commandant alien en terminant l'attelle de fortune qu'il avait fait autour du bras blessé de la pilote féline tandis que la kunoichi faisait diversion.

-"Merci Torque..." Répondit Corazon en remuant son bras pour vérifier la qualité et le confort du bandage "Il est parfait, j'ignorai que tu avais aussi des compétences dans ce domaine."

-"Quand tu es un rebelle qui combat un tyran intergalactique tu dois vite apprendre comment te servir d'une arme mais aussi à soigner les différentes blessures." Expliqua le commandant alien qui lui sourit avant de reporté son attention vers leurs adversaires qui tentaient d'atteindre Ambre pendant que c'elle-ci utilisait ses compétences de ninja pour éviter leurs assauts et riposté en gelant une partie du corps du Saphir Mamba. "Sa va devenir compliqué avec Saphira et son serpent, une idée pour s'en débarrasser car notre plan semble ne fonctionnera jamais avec eux ?"

-"Pas forcément, au contraire ils peuvent même nous être utile. Mais il va falloir être beaucoup plus rusé qu'elles. Voici le nouveau plan..." Commença à expliquer Corazon tandis qu'Astral les espionnait sur un ballon à proximité en étant invisible.

Ambre gela un jet d'acide projeté par le serpent de roche et tenta d'attaqué Saphira dans son angle mort mais la Dark Scarve , alerté par ses sens reptiliens bloqua l'assaut de la kunoichi en érigeant un mur de roche à partir du corps du Saphir Mamba.

-"Toujours aussi sournoise, je reconnais bien là le style très lâche des ninjas." Déclara Saphira en sifflant d'amusement.

-"Tu es très mal placé pour dire ce genre de chose." Répondit Ambre "Après tous tu es l'image parfaite de c'elle qui observe les autres faire le sale boulot à sa place et évite de se salir les mains."

-"Comment oses-tu ?!" Siffla la Twilight Angel vexée en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour former des mâchoires de roches qui se refermèrent sur la chauve-souris qui s'envola pour éviter de se faire broyer.

-"La langue de vipère commence à perdre son sang-froid à ce que je vois." Se moqua la kunoichi en narguant son adversaire avant de se protéger avec son aile d'un talisman électrique envoyé par Astral qui réapparu à côté de son acolyte.

-"C'est vrai, Saphira tu devrais te détendre un peu." Déclara la féline en riant tandis que la chauve-souris récupérait de l'attaque surprise.

-"Te revoila toi, tu as pu retrouver les deux autres ?" Demanda la Dark Scarve agacée.

-"Non ils sont très doués pour jouer à cache-cache." Plaisanta Astral avant de remarquer les ballons qui commençaient à se mouvoir. "Mais je pense qu'ils sont à l'origine de ce qui ce passe."

Les ballons commencèrent à être projeté sur le Saphir Mamba qui hurla de douleur à cause des explosions élémentaires. Ambre s'envola pour éviter de se faire blessé par les puissants impacts et repéra Torque et Corazon sur l'un des ballons les plus élevés.

-"Jolie coup, moi qui pensai que vos ballons ne servaient que de simples moyens de diversion pour Astral." Déclara la kunoichi.

-"Merci c'est Torque qui en a eu l'idée." Répondit la pilote féline "Mais même si ces explosions semblent puissantes je doute qu'elles pourront venir à bout de ces deux-là. Et elles l'ont déjà compris à ce que je vois."

En effet le serpent géant jaillit du nuage provoqué par les explosions avec son corps légèrement fissuré avant de commencer à riposter en projetant de l'acide sur les ballons pour les faire éclater avec l'aide d'Astral et de ses amulettes élémentaires.

-"Comment osez-vous ? Vous me sous-estimez grandement si vous pensez que vos ballons de carnaval peuvent me vaincre !" Siffla de rage Saphira qui claqua des doigts en ordonnant au Saphir Mamba de glissé sur les ballons pour se lancer à l'assaut de leurs adversaires.

-"Elles ont mordu à l'hameçon comme prévue." Déclara Torque en souriant "Tu penses être capable d'assuré pour la suite, Cory ?"

-"Je te rappelle que tu parles à la meilleure pilote d'Avalice. Bien sûr que je vais y arriver même avec les deux bras dans le plâtre !" Répondit la pilote féline avant de siffler pour faire venir son Sky Racer qui s'enflamma en rugissant tandis qu'elle l'enfourchait. "Il est temps de contre-attaqué, Ambre tu nous aides à détruire ce ver géant ?"

-"Avec plaisir, quel est le plan ?" Demanda la kunoichi en faisant tournoyé sa faux.

-"C'est simple, nous fonçons dans le tas !" Hurla Corazon en se lançant à l'assaut du Saphir Mamba en évitant les projectiles de leurs adversaires.

Ambre la suivie tandis que Torque les couvraient en déplaçant les ballons avec ces pouvoirs et en un instant elles se retrouvèrent en face du Saphir Mamba qui s'apprêtait à les dévoré quand un ballon rouge s'interposa et explosa dans sa gueule donnant l'occasion aux filles de pénétré à l'intérieur du serpent géant pour y déchainer toute leurs puissance élémentaire.

Le Saphir Mamba hurla d'agonie tandis que son corps gelait et se fissurait pendant que des flammes jaillissaient des nombreuses fissures avant qu'il n'explose finalement avec Ambre et et Corazon qui jaillirent de sa gueule juste à temps pour éviter d'être prit dans l'explosion. Elles observèrent les débris gelés et calcinés du serpent à la recherche de Sapphira et de Astral quand le rire de la féline masquée se fit entendre au-dessus d'elles. Elles levèrent les yeux pour trouver la lamia qui s'était enroulé autour de Torque en augmentant peu à peu la pression de son emprise.

-"Echec et math les filles, dommage pour vous mais nous avons réussis à prendre le roi." Plaisanta Astral en faisant des bonds joyeux sur le ballon en acier sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

-"Quoi... à quel moment vous... ?" Demanda la chauve-souris surprise et confuse.

-"Nous avons sauté du Saphir Mamba dès que le ballon a explosé et en avons profité pour nous rapprocher de votre ami imprudent." Expliqua Saphira "Un conseil, avant de mettre un plan au point vous devriez faire attention que votre ennemie ne vous entende pas. Enfin je dis sa mais je doute que vous ayez repéré Astral pendant que vous flirtiez tous les deux."

-"Nous ne flirtions pas et vous avez intérêt à le relâché immédiatement !" Hurla la féline pilote.

-"Désolé Cory mais je garde le prince des ballons avec moi." Répondit Astral en faisant un énorme câlin à Torque avec une force qui semblait encore plus puissante que c'elle de Saphira avant qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange. "Etrange, j'ignorai qu'il pouvait avoir une peau bleue translucide ? On dirait un gros ballon d'eau prêt à explos er."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda l'autre Dark Scarve horrifié avant que sa proie n'explose en les trempant complètement "S'était... un faux ?"

-"Exact, il s'agissait d'une blague de Cory et de Torque mais qui est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en a l'air." Répondit la kunoichi qui avait profité de la diversion pour se rapprocher de ses adversaires. "Après tous quoi de mieux que de l'eau pour faire de la glace ?"

Saphira et Astral furent comme pétrifié en observant Ambre se précipita rapidement vers elles en fendant l'air avec sa faux créant une violente rafale de vent gelé vers elles.

-"Blizzard Scythe !" Hurla la chauve-souris juste avant l'impact qui provoqua une grande explosion de glace na laissant rien d'autre que deux blocs de glaces dans lesquelles étaient emprisonnées Saphira et Astral. "Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à..."

 _***CRACK***_

Ambre se retourna lentement pour voir le bloc de glace dans lequel était emprisonné Astral se briser avec la féline masqué ayant revêtue sa forme métallique qui se jetait sur elle en s'apprêtant à lacéré la kunoichi. Elle fut heureusement sauvée par une rafale de balles élémentaires tiré par Torque qui volait au-dessus d'elles avec ses chaussures à réaction. Les projectiles atteignirent leurs cibles repoussant la Dark Scarves qui récupéra rapidement du choc uniquement pour se retrouver face à Corazon qui avait son pistolet pointé sur son ancienne amie.

-"Tu vas rire Cory, mais j'ai souvent imaginé que cela se finirait ainsi. Nous deux, l'une contre l'autre dans un face à face d'une grande importance." Déclara Astral en riant "Malheureusement pour toi j'en sortait toujours victorieuse."

-"Alors qu'attendons-nous pour vérifier si la fiction peut devenir réalité ?" Demanda la pilote féline juste avant que son adversaire ne se jette sur elle en projetant une rafale de talisman élémentaire.

Corazon se concentra sur sa cible et tira une unique balle multicolore qui détruisit la majorité des talismans avant d'atteindre l'épaule de la Twiligth Angel avant d'explosé en libérant plusieurs rayons d'énergie qui semblaient affecté fortement sa faculté à adapté son corps aux différents éléments.

-"Que... Que m'avez-vous fait ?" Hurla de douleur la féline masqué en retombant lourdement sur le Sky Racer de son adversaire avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en gémissant.

-"Raimbow Elemental Bullet. Torque et moi avons découvert un moyen d'amélioré nos munitions élémentaires en y incorporant du Raimbow Cube et d'autres composant." Expliqua la pilote féline "Non seulement elles sont beaucoup plus puissante mais elles laissent une marque qui imite parfaitement les différentes énergie élémentaire."

-"Tu... tu n'en as tiré qu'une pourtant..." Fit remarqué péniblement Astral

-"C'elle-ci était spécial et combine trois éléments qui sont l'acier, le feu et la terre." Répondit Corazon en s'asseyant à côté de son adversaire "Nous l'avions mis au point ce matin et avions juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour fusionner les différents composant ainsi qu'une bonne raison pour l'utiliser."

-"Ce qui explique la course-poursuite et les autres jeux." Comprit la Dark Scarve en riant avant de gémir de douleur "Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, j'ai parfaitement entendu votre plan pendant que ton ami te soignait et pourtant vous n'aviez pas planifié ce qui a suivi la destruction du Saphir Mamba."

-"En faîte, nous savions que tu nous espionnais grâce au pouvoir de Torque et avons décidé de ne te révéler que la première partie de notre plan." Expliqua Corazon en riant. "Te connaissant je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas à nous jouer un mauvais tour et que tu ne résisterais pas à l'idée de prendre Ballonhead en otage."

-"Tu me connais un peu trop bien..." Déclara Astral qui commençait à perdre connaissance "Sa m'énerve d'avoir perdu mais je me suis bien amuser avec vous deux... il faudra remettre sa... une autre fois."

-"Quand tu veux ma vielle." Répondit la pilote féline en souriant. "Mais tu vas d'abord devoir faire face à la justice d'Avalice."

* * *

Cory se posa et fut rejoint par Torque et Ambre qui transportaient le bloc de glace dans lequel était toujours enfermé Saphira quand ils entendirent Cherry qui venait vers eux en tenant quelque chose.

-"Bravo les amis... j'étais... persuadé que vous y arriveriez." Félicita la fennec joyeusement en haletant lourdement une fois qu'elle les avait rejoint. "Heureusement... que le Saphir Mamba et vos ballons sont... facile à repérer... Sinon j'aurai parcouru tout Amazonia à votre recherche"

-"Calme toi et respire." Conseilla Ambre "Maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il y a de si urgent."

-"La situation a changer, le cœur cristallin est de guérie mais AAA à intercepté une communication de Maximus pour le vaisseau des Dark Scarves et il prévoit de bombarder Amazonia pour prouver qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour la conquérir." Répondit Cherry. "Spade et Guntz sont partis pour infiltrer le vaisseau ennemi et empêché le bombardement."

-"Ce n'est pas bon, Spade et Guntz risque d'arrivé trop tard et je doute que le bouclier électro-magnétique d'Amazonia soit actuellement assez puissant pour la protégée d'un bombardement de grande ampleur." Déclara Torque en analysant la situation.

-"Il est hors de question de resté là sans rien faire tandis que Amazonia court un grave danger. Suivez-moi nous allons détruire les armes de leur vaisseau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou au pire servir de diversion pour aider Guntz et Spade." Annonça Corazon "Cherry, où se trouve le Wild Comet et AAA ? Nous en aurons besoin pour faire face à un véhicule de cette taille."

-"AAA se trouve avec Milla et Carol qui sont légèrement blessés à cause de leurs affrontements contre Snow et QB mais incapable de combattre pour l'instant avec Paolo qui les protège d'une attaque surprise des Dark Scarves. Quand au Wild Comet... il est partiellement carbonisé à cause d'une salamandre de lave." Répondit la popstar "Mais j'ai mieux à te proposer."

-"Mais c'est..." Déclara Torque surprit en reconnaissant le trophée du vainqueur de la course d'Amazonia avec la Meteo Stone qui y était incruster comme décoration. "Co... Comment... ?"

-"Je suis allé faire un tour au palais et les amazones qui s'y trouvaient, et qui n'étaient pas occupé à repousser les Dark Scarves, m'ont indiqué où elles l'avaient caché." Expliqua Cherry "Il a fallu bien entendu que je les aide à sécuriser les lieux et je peux maintenant vous assurer que le palais est redevenu l'endroit le plus sûr d'Amazonia."

-"Bien joué espèce de diva, avec l'Elemental Stone nous avons tous ce qu'il nous faut pour gagner cette guerre." Félicita la kunoichi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amie.

-"Prête à donner une leçon à ceux qui veulent envahir Amazonia, Cory ?" Demanda le commandant alien à la pilote féline.

-"Je n'attendais que sa." Répondit Corazon qui sourit en enlevant la Meteo Stone du trophée avant de déchaîné ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du noyau cristallin,

Klonoa et Gon avaient réussi à libérer Arashi des chaines qui la retenait et s'éloignèrent un peu quand la sphynx ouvrit ses ailes en se relevant tandis qu'elle poussa un grand rugissement.

-"Comme je l'imaginai maintenant elle va vouloir nous manger." Déclara Gon qui grognait en se préparant à combattre avant qu'Arashi ne lui tapota affectueusement la tête avec son aile.

-"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ce n'est pas le moment et vous êtes beaucoup trop petit et maigre pour même me servir d'amuse-gueule." Répondit la sphynx légèrement amusé par le petit dinosaure avant d'aidé Zhudao à se relevé. "Merci de votre aide, vous êtes sans doute des amis de Carol et de Cory si je comprend bien."

-"En effet, je suis Klonoa et lui c'est Gon." Se présenta le basset noir "Vous devez être la mère de Yun, elle se faisait un peu de soucis pour vous. Vous allez bien toute les deux ?"

-"Nous avons connu pire, je suis juste encore un peu déboussolé à cause de l'assaut des autres amazones. Comment vont-elles d'ailleurs ?" Demanda l'amazone dominante inquiète pour ses camarades.

-"Nous avons dû les neutralisé mais elles vont bien et seront libéré de l'emprise de Maximus quand nos blocs de Raimbow Cube se briseront, si Askal n'a pas réussi à le vaincre avant bien sûr." Répondit Klonoa avant de tourner son attention vers l'affrontement entre Lyai et Apollo avec se dernier qui semblait avoir réussi à maîtriser la delphine. "Excusez-moi je ferais mieux d'aller aider ces deux-là pendant qu'Apollo à le dessus sur notre amie."

Le dragon tigre se trouvait sur la delphine et la maintenait fermement plaqué au sol quand c'elle –ci arrêta soudainement de se débattre et l'observa avec un regard confus puis furieux.

-"APOOOOLLLLLLOOOO ?!" Grogna Lyai en surprenant son ami qui relâcha son emprise juste assez pour qu'elle se libère et lui donne une violente baffe aquatique qui propulsa le dragon de feu sur le plafond de la salle avant qu'il ne retombe mollement complètement étourdit à coté de QB. "Non mais tu as vraiment un grand problème, espèce de sale pervers !"

-"Ly... Lyai ? Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ?" Demanda Klonoa un peu méfiant.

-"De quoi parles tu... ? Aïe... ma tête" Répondit la delphine en se tenant la tête "Nous avions terminé de récolter les bulles et retournions dans la salle du noyau quand... Oh non que c'est-il passé ?!"

-"Maximus vous a envouter et vous à forcer à neutralisé Arashi et Lady Zhudao, à nous combattre Apollo, Gon et moi et à restaurer l'énergie du cœur cristallin." Expliqua le basset

-"Vrai... Vraiment ?" Demanda Lyai à moitié honteuse et à moitié horrifié en frissonnant de dégout à l'idée d'avoir été la marionnette du commandant des Dark Scarves. "Rassuré moi il ne nous à rien fait d'autre et nous n'avons pas causé trop de dégâts ?

-"Je doutes qu'il est eu l'intention de profité de vous, du moins pas avant d'avoir prit le contrôle d'Amazonia." Rassura Zhudao qui se sentant mieux s'était rapproché d'eux "Tes amis ont vaillamment combattu pour vous maîtriser sans vous blesser. Notamment Apollo qui à tous tenté pour te calmer même si tu semblais prête à le tué à tout moment. Une t'elle dévotion pour aider son ami est vraiment admirable. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, c'est si adorable."

-"Vous... Vous pensez ?" Demanda la delphine en rougissant avant de s'énervé en remarquant la main du dragon tigre qui avait accidentellement atterrit dans le décolleté de QB. "Je dirais plutôt que ce pervers ne rate pas une occasion pour me donner une raison de le frappé !"

Klonoa et Zudhao rirent de gène en observant Lyai qui attrapa Apollo et se mit à le secouer violemment pour tenter le réveillé.

-"Que faisons-nous maintenant ?" Demanda le basset.

-"Arashi et moi allons rejoindre c'elles qui combattent au-dessus d'Amazonia. Nous vous confions la garde du cœur cristallin en attendant." Répondit l'amazone dominante en grimpant sur la sphynx "Vous devriez tenter de contacter vos amis pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et leurs demandé d'avertir les amazones qui contrôlent l'anneau magnétique que le cœur cristallin a retrouvé un comportement normal."

* * *

Arashi décolla et en un instant se retrouva au-dessus d'Amazonia où se déroulait la bataille entre les amazones et les Drak Scarves mais quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Arashi et Zhudao furent horrifié de voir Lady Wanqiang qui combattait les autres félines guerrières et Héraclès, la transcendance de Askal, sous le regard amusé de Maximus.

-"Cet espèce d'enfoiré, il a osé faire subir à ma mère la même chose qu'à Lyai et aux autres !" Conclut l'amazone dominante qui fut rejoint par Shiyo et Tsume.

-"Te voilà enfin, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui arrive à la matriarche ?" Demanda la seconde amazone dominante qui avait le bout de la queue encore fumant à cause d'une attaque de lady Wanqiang. "J'ignore ce que ce canasson lui à fait mais depuis son arrivé elle est comme enragée.

-"C'est le pouvoir de Maximus, il lui permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des femmes." Expliqua Zhudao "Nous devons la maîtrisé pour permettre à ce petit dragon de combattre cet espèce de cheval aux ailes de dinde."

-"Tu penses qu'il est de taille ?" Demanda Tsume peu convaincue en observant Héraclès.

-"Bien sûr sinon je ne vous demanderai pas de l'aidé à combattre Maximus." Répondit Zhudao "Vous pensez être capable de faire diversion comme à l'entrainement ?"

-"Pour qui nous prends tu ? Bien entendu que nous en sommes capable, même s'il s'agit de Lady Wanqiang nous restons des amazones et le ciel est notre terrain de jeu préféré." Déclara Shiyo avant qu'elles ne commencent à mettre au point un plan.

Le petit dragon de terre tentait par tous les moyens de contourné la matriarche des amazones mais c'elle-ci utilisait les réacteurs de son Sky Racer pour surpasser la vitesse d'Héraclès et le repoussé.

-"Maximus espèce de sale poney froussard, je pensais que tu voulais m'affronté ?" Hurla le dragon de terre frustré.

-"J'ai changé d'avis, tu m'affronteras uniquement si tu arrives à vaincre ma nouvelle marionnette, Wanqiang la matriarche des amazones." Répondit le commandant des Dark Scarves avec un large sourire sadique.

-"Tu n'es qu'un sale..." Grogna Héraclès en évitant un jet de flammes de la vielle féline avant qu'elle ne le saisisse par la queue avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs puis l'envoya vers le pégase qui le projeta violemment dans la couche nuageuse.

-"Alors microbe, tu abandonnes ?" Demanda Maximus en riant tandis que Héraclès jaillit des nuages juste en dessous de lui en s'apprêtant à frapper le pégase quand une boule de feu projeté par le Sky racer de Lady Wanqiang repoussa le dragon de terre à nouveau pendant que la matriarche des amazones se plaçait entre les deux adversaires.

- _'Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi forte, elle ne me laisse aucune ouverture pour atteindre cet idiot.'_ Pensa Héraclès en observant les autres félines qui étaient trop occupée à combattre les Dark Scarves _'Je vais être obligé de l'affronter si je veux vaincre Maximus, mais connaissant cette ordure il fera tout pour que ce duel se finissent en deux contre un.'_

Il s'apprêtait à combattre Lady Wanqiang quand le filet métallique de Shiyo et de Tsume captura la matriarche des amazones qui fut entrainé dans la couche nuageuse suivit par Zhuado et Arashi.

-"Quesque s'était ?" Demanda le commandant des Dark Scarves confus avant de remarquer le dragon de terre qui n'avait pas perdu un instant pour se lancer à nouveau à l'assaut.

-" _ **Juste l'occasion que j'attendais pour pouvoir te donner la raclé que tu mérites, espèce de sale froussard !**_ " Hurla Héraclès tandis que son bras se transforma en une grande lame de roche " _ **Titan Draco-Blade !**_ "

Le choc fut si brutal qu'il fut entendu jusque sur Amazonia malgré le vacarme des luttes aériennes et du vent tandis que la lame de roche se brisa sur les ailes du pégase qui avait pris une apparence cristalline.

-"Tu ne pensais tous de même pas que se serait aussi simple de me battre ?" Demanda le commandant des Dark Scarves en repoussant son adversaire "Maintenant finit de jouer, je me retenais d'utiliser la véritable apparence de mes ailes car cela m'empêche de garder mon emprise hypnotique sur mes victimes. Mais vu que j'ai déjà dû en libéré une grande partie pour me concentrer sur Wanqiang autant me déchainé complètement."

Héraclès se tenait sur ces gardes en observant les ailes du pégase qui s'illuminèrent comme elles absorbèrent la lumière du soleil et tirèrent des rayons de lumière vers lui. Il les évita tous et observa comment l'un d'entre eux transperça un petit vaisseau individuel d'une Dark Scarve qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand son véhicule explosa.

-"Que sa fait du bien de se défouler sans aucune retenu. Tu devrais te sentir honoré j'utilise très rarement ma pleine puissance." Déclara le pégase en riant avant de remarquer les vaisseaux des autres Dark Scarves qui battaient en retraite avec leurs pilotes effrayée par sa puissance. "Que c'est difficile de trouver de bons larbins depuis un moment. Au moins je me serais bien amusé avec elles le temps que sa a durer."

-" _ **Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale ordure !**_ " Grogna Héraclès avant que des explosions provenant du vaisseau principal des Dark Scarves ne se firent entendre.

Ils se retournèrent pour constater que l'immense véhicule avait commencé son bombardement mais que ses propres projectiles lui était renvoyé par une puissante rafale de vent juste avant que d'autre explosion ne se produise à l'intérieur de certains de ses réacteurs l'obligeant à entamer un repli précipité vers le sol d'Avalice pour tenter de s'y poser tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

-"C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!" Hurla le pégase sous le choc avant que des nuages noirs assombrirent le ciel et qu'un éclair s'abattit juste devant lui révélant Corazon vêtue d'une tunique bleu ciel avec des éclairs qui lui sortait des yeux tandis qu'une puissante rafale de vent tournoyait autour d'elle. "Qui... qui es-tu ?"

-" _ **On dirait Corazon, la sœur de Carol...**_ " Fit remarqué Héraclès avant que la féline ne porte son attention sur lui.

-"Je vous remercie de votre aide sergent Askal. Sans votre intervention le cœur cristallin d'Amazonia serait peut-être déjà sous l'emprise de ce monstre." Déclara la féline avant de se retourner vers le commandant des Dark Scarves "Maintenant si vous n'y voyez aucunes objections, je vais prendre la relève car il est temps qu'il subisse le jugement d'Amazonia."

-" _ **Non attends, il a de pouvoir de...**_ " Tenta de prévenir le dragon de terre mais il était déjà trop tard car Maximus tentait déjà de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Corazon.

-"Toujours trop lent mon vieux Askal, mais tu as eu raison de vouloir la prévenir car même avec mes Prisma Wings déployé je peux toujours manipuler l'une de ces ravissantes félines avec mon influence qui s'en retrouve décuplé." Expliqua le commandant des Dark Scarves en souriant "Et avec une amazone aussi puissante à mes ordres je n'ai plus besoin ni de vaisseaux ni de larbins inutiles pour conquérir Amazonia et me débarrasser des gêneurs dans ton genre."

-"Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me manipuler." Répondit Corazon qui à la grande surprise d'Héraclès et de Maximus n'était pas affecté par les pouvoirs du pégase qu'elle repoussa avec une puissante rafale de vent.

* * *

Au même moment,

La zone nuageuse sous Amazonia se mouvait au rythme de la bataille intense qui opposait les transcendances de Lilac et Suzaku qui avait repris avec plus de vitesse et de force de la part des deux adversaires avec la harpie phénix qui combinait différents types de flammes pour égaler la vitesse de Sylph, la forme transcendante venteuse de la dragonne d'eau.

Le sabot de la licorne anthropomorphique fendit l'air et manqua de peu le visage de son adversaire qui répliqua avec un violent coup de serre embrasée dans son dos avant de la repoussée avec une boule de feu verte qui produisit une grosse explosion. Sylph se rétablit rapidement dans les airs mais haletait lourdement, chose que Suzaku remarqua aussitôt

-" _ **Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que tu commences à fatiguer ? Serais-ce cette nouvelle forme qui t'épuise ou le fait que ce soit la première fois que tu utilises la transcendance et l'élément vent ?**_ " Demanda la harpie avec un large sourire " _ **Je t'aurais bien proposé de faire une pause mais se serait te manqué de respect, et cela irait contre les règles de notre duel.**_ "

-" _ **Tu as raison je le prendrai comme une insulte de ta part.**_ " Répondit Sylph en reprenant son souffle _'Mais elle n'a pas tort sur le fait que je m'épuise beaucoup plus depuis que j'ai pris cette nouvelle forme...'_

Elle fut rapidement interrompue par son adversaire qui se lançait à l'assaut et lui saisis la corne avec ses serres avant de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

-" _ **Je t'ai pourtant averti que je ne te laisserais pas avoir de pause.**_ " Déclara Suzaku en riant tandis qu'elle augmentait la température de ses serres pour faire souffrir la licorne. " _ **Je me demande ce qui va cédé en premier à ce rythme, ta corne, ta volonté de combattre ou ton énergie qui diminue au fur et à mesure ?**_ "

La situation semblait perdue pour Sylph quand une explosion de vapeur se produisit et qu'elle se libéra en reprenant la forme de Kaguya à la grande surprise de son adversaire.

-" _ **J'ai eu chaud dans tous les sens du terme, encore un peu et je perdais ma corne.**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique en pointant son doigt vers la harpie phenix. " _ **Maintenant reprenons ce combat et n'imagine pas que ce sera plus facile car je suis redevenu Kaguya. "**_

-" _ **Euh... Je suis ici...**_ " Répondit Suzaku qui était embarrassée en observant son adversaire encore à moitié-étourdie qui pointait dans le vide _'Ainsi donc elle peut alterner entre ses deux formes quand elle le désir ? Cela devient de plus en plus intéressant.'_

Kaguya retrouva finalement ses esprits et envoya un puissant jet d'eau vers la harpie qui grâce à son incroyable vitesse l'évita et se retrouva juste en face d'elle. Mais au moment où Suzaku allait planter ses serres dans les épaules de la créature aquatique quand cette dernière évita rapidement en propulsant de l'eau à travers ses jambes.

-" _ **Oh je vois que tu as gagné en agilité et en vitesse par rapport à tout à l'heure.**_ " Fit remarquer Suzaku.

-" _ **C'est exact mais ce n'est pas tous, je t'ai aussi laisser quelques petits cadeaux.**_ " Répondit Kaguya en souriant comme des bulles cyan flottaient autour de son adversaire.

-" _ **Oh non des bulles que vais-je bien pouvoir faire contre sa ?**_ " Se moqua la harpie phénix " _ **Non mais soit un peu sérieuse, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux et de moins inoffensif ?**_ "

-" _ **Une petite démonstration s'impose j'ai l'impression.**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique qui poussa un puissant Mermaid Call qui força son adversaire à ce bouché les oreilles.

- _'Elle tente de me rendre sourde maintenant ? Attend un peu, une boule de feu en pleine bouche devrait te calmé.'_ Pensa Suzaku avant de remarquer que la surface des bulles commençait à se déformer bizarrement.

Les bulles éclatèrent provoquant une puissante explosion aqueuse qui propulsa la harpie complètement sonnée dans les airs avec tant de force qu'elle disparue à travers l'épaisse couche de nuage.

-" _ **S'était ma nouvelle attaque, les Super Bubble Sonic.**_ " Déclara Kaguya en s'inclinant devant un public imaginaire avant que Suzaku ne refasse son apparition et semblait très en colère. " _ **J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort...**_ "

* * *

 **La bataille d'Amazonia touche bientôt à son terme avec Corazon qui après avoir vaincu Astral et Saphira avec l'aide de Torque et de Ambre, décide de combattre Maximus en utilisant le pouvoir de la Meteo Stones. Au même moment, l'affrontement entre Lilac et Suzaku prend un nouveau tournant avec la dragonne d'eau qui ne pouvant pas maîtrisé la puissance de Sylph doit continué en restant sous la forme de Kaguya contre une adversaire plus enragée que jamais.**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre qui conclura la bataille d'Amazonia.**


	61. Douleur du passé

**Guardian Chronicle: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 60: Douleurs du passé**

 _Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices et bonnes rentrée pour ceux qui sont concerné. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre j'étais un peu surchargé pendant cette fin de vacance._ _Voici le chapitre 60 de cette fanfic... déjà 60 ? A se rythme je vais dépassé les 100 chapitres si sa continue._

 _J'avais annoncer au précédent chapitre que celui ci clôturait la partie d'Amazonia... faut croire que j'avais tord et divisé en deux le chapitre final pour qu'il soit pas trop long pour vous xD (désolé ceux qui voulait que l'histoire avance un peu plus vite. Donc encore un voir deux chapitres pour terminer avec l'aventure de la Météo Stone et passé à la suite. (quelques chapitre de la partie 2 et de la partie Halloween où Lilac va affronter Zeta)_

 _Kiki92: Merci je pensais en avoir fait un peu trop (ou pas assez)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Carol se réveilla à bord du vaisseau d'Askal en gémissant avec un énorme mal de tête et remarqua Milla et Yun qui étaient à ses côtés avec la petite sphynx qui tentait de réconforter la basset ainsi que Ambre qui était toujours inconsciente.

-"Hé les filles...que se passe t'il ? Où sommes-nous... et... où sont les autres ?" Demanda péniblement la féline qui s'asseyait en gémissant de douleur "Ouch... ce nouveau pouvoir est sympa mais il a vraiment un contre-coup énorme..."

-"CAROL... !" Hurlèrent Milla et Yun en se jetant sur leur amie pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

-"Arg... les filles je ne suis pas en état pour ce genre de chose... et vous m'étouffez..." Déclara la féline en tentant de sortir de leur étreinte "Si vous me racontiez plutôt ce qui est arrivé pendant que j'étais inconsciente. En particulier pourquoi Ambre se trouve ici alors qu'elle devait soutenir Amazonia avec Apollo."

-"Il y a de bonnes nouvelles et certaines... plus mauvaise..." Répondit Yun en jetant un regard inquiet vers Milla qui recommença à déprimer "Tu préfères entendre lesquelles en premier ?"

-"Commence par les mauvaises pour que je puisse être soulagée par les bonnes." Décida Carol avant que la petite sphynx ne commença à lui récapituler les derniers évènements.

Paolo surveillait les alentours pour prévenir toutes attaques inattendue d'éventuelle Dark Scarves pouvant être encore présente sur Amazonia tandis que AAA faisait l'inventaire des éléments du Wild Comet qui n'avaient pas brulé à cause de la dernière attaque de Lava.

-"Alors King Kong, quel est l'étendue des dégâts ?" Demanda le guépard curieux en gagnant un regard agacé du tarsier.

-"Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ou je te fais avaler cette barre en acier renforcé." Répondit AAA en soulevant une grosse poutre en acier avec ses pouvoirs magnétiques.

-"Okay... okay... pas la peine de s'énervé..." Répondit Paolo légèrement intimidé par la réaction de son ami "Tu sais, je suis persuadé que Cory et Torque vont bien."

-"Qui te dit que je m'inquiète pour eux ?" Se défendit rapidement le tarsier en retournant rapidement dans le vaisseau à moitié détruit. "D'après Cherry, ils ont vaincu leurs adversaires et Cory est partie vaincre le commandant des Dark Scarves en utilisant la Meteo Stone. Donc je pense qu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement la situation."

-"Tu marques un point..." Dû reconnaitre le guépard avant de remarquer un objet volant qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. "On dirait que nous avons de la visite."

Il s'agissait de Guntz et de Spade qui revenaient du vaisseau des Dark Scarves après avoir réussi à le poser et à neutraliser les Dark Scarves qui se trouvaient à son bord avant de les confié aux autorités compétentes qu'ils avaient contactées.

-"Vous voici enfin, nous commencions à nous inquiéter." Plaisanta Paolo tandis qu'ils se posaient devant lui.

-"J'aimerais bien t'y voir à notre place et les renforts ont pris plus longtemps que prévue." Répondit le loup en grognant "Ces crétins ont même pensé que nous leurs faisions une blague."

-"Sinon, comment vont les filles ?" Demanda le panda encore un peu inquiet par l'état dans lequel il avait laissé ses amies.

-"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié Carol et Ambre était toujours inconsciente et Milla déprimait toujours à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Jiaoh." Répondit le guépard avant qu'un cri de surprise ne se fit entendre suivie par une Carol inquiète qui sortit du vaisseau d'Askal sur sa moto avec Milla et Yun qui tentaient de la retenir.

-"Attend Carol tu n'es pas en état pour y aller." Gémit Milla en retenant la moto de la féline dans un bloc de gelée.

-"Désoler mais je ne peux pas rester planté là pendant que ma sœur affronte ce monstre." Répondit Carol en tentant d'échappé à l'emprise de la basset.

-"Content de voir que la Wildcat va mieux mais vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faites ?" Demanda Guntz confus.

-"Elle veut aller aider Cory à combattre Mawimus !" Expliqua Milla qui relâcha accidentellement son emprise sur le véhicule qui décolla brusquement et alla s'écrasé dans une échoppe laissé à l'abandon.

-"Non mais c'est une blague ?" Demanda Carol en sortant des décombre "C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui."

-"Besoin d'aide ?" Demanda Spade qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir des décombres "Maintenant si tu nous expliquais ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as bien vu le pouvoir de la Wood Stone quand nous étions dans la jungle et devrais donc savoir que Cory ne risque pas grand-chose de cet idiot de Maximus."

-"Ce... ce n'est pas sa..." Répondit la féline en soupirant "Ce salaud... c'est lui... C'est lui qui à tuer ma mère !"

-"Qu... quoi ?" Demandèrent les autres surprit

-"Snow me l'a révélé pendant notre affrontement et je ne peux pas rester assises les bras croisés pendant qu'elle affronte cette ordure." Expliqua Carol qui sortit finalement des restes de l'échoppe. "Même si je sais que je serais sans doute un fardeau pour Cory mais je veux à tous prix aidé à le vaincre ou je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans une glace. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne..."

-"Tu peux y aller mais à la seule condition que je t'accompagne." Annonça Spade en surprenant la féline et les autres.

-"Quoi tu n'es pas sérieux ?" Demanda Paolo sous le choc

-"Mon père a été tué par Lord Brevon et si jamais Dail devait l'affronter un jour je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour l'aider à vaincre ce monstre." Répondit le panda "Connaissant cette wildcat têtue nous n'arriverons pas à la raisonner donc autant que l'un de nous l'accompagne."

-"Spade..." Déclara la féline surprise et bouleversée par la décision de son ami et lui fit un énorme calîn "Merci..."

-"Ne me remercie pas, dit toi que c'est une façon de me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé affronter Snow seule." Répondit le panda qui détourna le regard en rougissant. "Maintenant dépêchons nous avant que quelqu'un ne trouve une bonne raison pour nous retenir."

-"Non attendez..." Hurla Milla en gagnant l'attention de ses amis "Je sais que je ne peux pas vous retenir mais..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas nous te promettons que nous reviendrons avec tous les autres." L'interrompit la féline en affichant un sourire confiant tandis qu'elle partait en compagnie de Spade.

-"Hé, attendez-moi, je viens aussi." Hurla Yun en poursuivant la moto de Carol qui se dirigea vers le bord de la ville pour plonger dans le vide et se transformé pour prendre sa forme volante.

-"Faites attention à vous malgré tout..." Soupira la basset peu rassurée avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appelé puis se retourna pour remarquer Klonoa et Gon qui accourait vers elle.

-"Milla ! Je suis si heureux de voir que tu vas bien !" Déclara joyeusement Klonoa en l'enlaçant tendrement "Je me suis inquiété tu sais."

-"Oui désolé, j'ignore ce qui met arriver lorsque je tentais de sauver Jiaoh mais sa va mieux maintenant." Rassura la basset avant d'affiché à nouveau une expression inquiète que remarqua son ami.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, Silver la ramènera saine et sauve." Rassura Klonoa en lui caressant les cheveux "Il me l'a promis..."

Pendant ce temps,

Kaguya avait du mal à résisté aux assauts de plus en plus violents et rapides de Suzaku qui utilisait maintenant tout le potentiel de ses différents types de flammes. La créature aquatique fut violemment projetée en arrière par une explosion de flammes verte et tenta de riposter avec un jet d'eau mais fut contrer par un mur de flammes bleu.

- _'Par le sang des anciens dragons, moi qui la trouvait déjà redoutable auparavant maintenant elle est devenue quasiment imbattable. J'aurai peut-être une chance de la vaincre si j'arrivais à maitriser la puissance de Sylph mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour réutiliser les pouvoirs du vent'_ Pensa Kaguya en haletant lourdement _'Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de la vaincre en restant Kaguya... Dommage que je n'ai pas plus d'eau à ma disposition, j'aurai pu... Attend... Mais je suis idiote ou quoi ?'_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensée par la harpie phénix qui lui projeta une lance de flamme obsidienne qui fut arrêté par un épais mur d'eau jaillissant des nuages autour des deux adversaires.

-" _ **Quesque c'est ?**_ " Demanda Suzaku surprise avant d'être percuter par un puissant jet d'eau en forme de dragon qui jaillit de la construction aqueuse.

-" _ **Ceci est une autre facette de mes pouvoirs aquatiques. Les nuages qui nous entourent sont remplit d'eau en suspension que je peux manipuler à ma guise.**_ " Expliqua la créature aquatique en modifiant l'apparence du mur d'eau pour qu'il se transforme en plusieurs dragons aqueux semblablent aux petits Zephyr. " _ **J'avais commis l'erreur d'avoir oublié de prendre en compte l'environnement depuis le début de notre combat car je comptais trop sur mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Et s'était une grosse erreur car vois-tu dans cette zone nuageuse je suis pratiquement aussi avantagé que si nous étions au milieu de l'océan.**_ "

-" _ **Arrête de fanfaronner car tu as réussi à bloquer mon attaque car la situation n'a absolument pas changer.**_ " Répondit la harpie en riant " _ **Je te suis toujours supérieur en vitesse et en puissance même avec l'eau présente autour de nous !**_ "

-" _ **Vraiment alors qu'attends tu pour repassé à l'assaut ?**_ " Provoqua Kaguya en faisant signe à son adversaire d'approcher.

Suzaku poussa un cri de rapace avant de se précipiter vers son adversaire et disparu dans une gerbe de flammes avant de réapparaitre juste en face de la créature aquatique en s'apprêtant à lui lacéré l'épaule avec les serres de ses jambes. Mais avant que les serres enflammées ne purent atteindre leur cible l'un des dragons aqueux s'enroula autour de Kaguya en formant une couche protectrice qui repoussa l'attaque.

La harpie ne se laissa pas abattre et en utilisant un mélange de flammes bleu et de flammes blanches tenta de percer la protection aqueuse de son adversaire. Mais un autre dragon aqueux apparu derrière elle et en un clin d'œil la créature aquatique changea de place pour se retrouver à l'intérieur du nouveau dragon avant de donner un puissant coup de queue à Suzaku recouvrant ses ailes de bulles qui éclatèrent en créant une nouvelle explosion aqueuse qui repoussa davantage la phénix qui fut avalé par l'un des dragons aqueux.

-" _ **Alors Suzaku, suis-je toujours inférieur à toi ?**_ " Demanda Kaguya avant que le dragon aqueux qui retenais son adversaire n'explosa sous l'effet des flammes de la harpie qui avait un sourire sadique sur son visage en observant une flamme bleue qu'elle avait envoyé à l'intérieur du second dragon aqueux dans lequel se trouvait la créature aquatique qui explosa à son tour.

-" _ **Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir te servir de l'environnement à ton avantage.**_ " Répondit Suzaku en se tournant vers un autre dragon aqueux dans lequel se trouvait son adversaire " _ **Tu te sers donc de l'eau des nuages pour créer ces dragons qui te servent de réserve d'eau, de protection et de moyen de transport. Plutôt ingénieux je dois l'avouer, Sei serait fier de voir les progrès que tu as fait depuis notre rencontre au Mont Draconia.**_ "

-" _ **Pourquoi serait-il fier de mes progrès ? Nous sommes dans des camps opposés et le seul lien qui nous lie est que nous sommes des dragons d'eau.**_ " Déclara Kaguya confuse avant d'écarquillé les yeux en ayant une révélation. " _ **Oh non ne me dit pas qu'il... qu'il...**_ "

- _'Oh non en ai-je trop dit ?'_ Pensa la phénix légèrement inquiète _'Sei lui-même n'en est pas certain même si les chances sont très grandes pour que...'_

-" _ **Il... Il est hors de question que je devienne sa femme même si c'est pour que nous puissions sauver l'espèce des dragons d'eau !**_ " Hurla la créature aquatique indigné en surprenant son adversaire.

-" _ **Qu... quoi ?**_ " Demanda Suzaku complètement confuse.

-" _ **Tu m'as bien entendu, depuis mon enfance j'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises des personnes m'expliquant que j'étais la dernière dragonne d'eau et que je devais faire en sorte de tenté de donné un nouveau souffle à mon espèce en choisissant un partenaire idéal et avoir de nombreux enfants.**_ " Expliqua Kaguya en croisant les bras " _ **Même si cela ne me dérangerais pas d'avoir un jour des enfants, je refuse d'être considéré comme une pondeuse ou une personne dont l'unique but est d'être la mère d'une famille nombreuse, surtout si mes futurs enfants doivent vivre sous les ordres de Lord Brevon.**_ "

-" _ **Attends... tu penses qu'il... ?**_ " Demanda la harpie encore sous le choc avant de rire aux éclats " _ **Non sa c'est la meilleure blague que j'ai entendue depuis un moment. Tu es une vraie comique tu sais...**_ "

-" _ **J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?**_ " Demanda la créature aquatique confuse à son tour par l'attitude de son adversaire.

-" _ **Non c'est juste l'idée que tu puisses imaginer que Sei puisse s'intéressé à toi pour ce genre de raison quand il m'a déjà pour le satisfaire entièrement qui est hilarante.**_ " Répondit Suzaku en riant davantage avant de pousser un long soupire pour se calmer " _ **Ah... sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit. Maintenant devrais-je te remercié pour cette crise de fou rire ou devrais-je te faire payer pour avoir cru qu'il pouvait être ce genre de personne ?**_ "

-" _ **Tu peux toujours essayer je t'attends, mais je m'excuse malgré tout car je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect.**_ " S'excusa Kaguya " _ **Mais alors pourquoi Lord Brevon et lui semblent tant s'intéressé à moi ? Cela aurait-il un lien avec ma victoire contre ton maître lors de sa première venue sur Avalice, ou s'agit d'un secret qu'ils sont les seuls à connaitre ?**_ "

-" _ **Hmm... Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ?**_ " Demanda malicieusement la phénix en souriant " _ **Dommage pour toi une information aussi précieuse à un prix très élevé... comme une Elemental Stone par exemple.**_ "

-" _ **Hors de question ! Je découvrirais bien la vérité tôt ou tard et par mes propres moyens, même si pour cela je dois te plumé comme un vulgaire poulet !**_ " Répondit la créature aquatique en provoquant son adversaire.

-" _ **Oh vraiment ? Voyons si tu peux associer les actes à tes paroles.**_ " Déclara Suzaku en projetant une rafale de flammes bleu en cercle autour d'elle qui fit disparaitre la majorité des dragons aqueux " _ **Mais je préfère te prévenir que le fait que l'environnement puisse te donner un avantage ne changera rien à l'issu de notre affrontement.**_ "

-" _ **C'est ce que nous allons voir !**_ " Hurla Kaguya en s'élançant à l'assaut de son adversaire accompagné du reste des dragons aqueux.

La bataille entre les deux adversaires fut intense car les niveaux de maitrise et de puissance élémentaire des deux adversaires étaient pratiquement égaux avec Kaguya qui utilisait toutes l'humidité ambiante pour amplifié sa puissance tandis que Suzaku utilisait ses flammes pour faire s'évaporé l'eau environnante faisant disparaitre peu à peu la couche nuageuse.

Finalement après un long moment l'air ambiant perdit tant d'humidité que la zone nuageuse avait pratiquement disparue avec la créature aquatique qui ne pu garder que trois dragons aqueux à sa disposition tandis qu'elle et la harpie haletait lourdement.

-" _ **Je n'aurai jamais imaginé... que tu puisse me donner autant de difficulté pour te vaincre.**_ " Haleta Suzaku

-" _ **Je ne suis toujours pas vaincu mais notre combat touche belle et bien à sa fin...**_ " Répondit Kaguya " _ **Vu l'état dans lequel nous sommes je dirais que nous avons toutes les deux atteint nos limites et n'avons plus la force que pour une dernière attaque.**_ "

-" _ **Je dois le reconnaitre, tu as fait d'énorme progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre au sommet du Mont Draconia. Surtout si tu arrives à évaluer ce genre de choses d'un simple regard.**_ " Félicita la phénix qui sourit en commençant à intensifier ses flammes qui prirent une teinte multicolores tandis qu'elle commençait à perdre de l'altitude sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres " _ **Pour te féliciter je vais en finir avec mon attaque ultime en me retenant juste assez pour ne pas te tué.**_ "

Les flammes commencèrent à se propager pour prendre la forme d'un phénix multicolore tandis que l'air se déformait autour de lui sous l'effet de la chaleur.

- _'Qu'elle puissance... je peux ressentir la chaleur de ses flammes jusqu'ici. Je... je doute être capable de la vaincre...'_ Pensa Kaguya impressionnée qui se protégea avec l'un de ses dragons aqueux _'Non je ne dois pas me laissé intimidée, Silver affronte Byakko en ce moment pour sauver Jiaoh et les autres affrontent les Dark Scarves. Même à bout de force, je ne devrais pas prendre le risque de la laissé les rejoindre.'_

Les trois dragons aqueux hurlèrent en fusionnant en une immense hydre tricéphale qui engloutit la créature aquatique avant de doublé de taille grâce à ses pouvoirs.

-" _ **RAIMBOW PHENIX ASCENSION !**_ " Hurla Suzaku à travers les flammes tandis que l'oiseau de feu poussa un puissant cri de rapace en s'élevant rapidement vers son adversaire.

-" _ **HYDRO DRAGON DIVE !**_ " Hurla Kaguya à travers les torrents d'eaux comme l'hydre aqueuse rugit en plongeant.

Le choc entre les deux créatures élémentaires fut si intense qu'il créa une onde de choc qui balaya les quelques nuages qui étaient encore présent.

Pendant ce temps,

Corazon profitait de la puissance que lui conférait la Meteo Stone pour faire payer au commandant des Dark Scarves les atrocités qu'il avait commis contre Amazonia et ces habitants. Des rafales de vents tourbillonnantes frappèrent le pégase qui tentaient d'atteindre la féline avant qu'une tempête de grêlon ne le repoussa.

-"Voici donc le pouvoir de cette pierre... ?" Demanda Lady Wanqiang qui, maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré ses esprits, avait rejoint Torque, Héraclès et les autres qui observaient la bataille en compagnie de Zhudao, Arashi, Shiyo et Tsume. "Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vouliez tant la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaise main."

-"C'est exact, d'après nos informations la Meteo Stone permet de contrôler et de déchainer les pouvoirs du climat en allant de la petite averse aux ouragans en passant par les tempêtes de neige, tornades ou orages." Expliqua Torque. "Il s'agit de l'une des Elemental Stones avec le pouvoir le plus polyvalent vu qu'elle peut être utilisé pratiquement n'importe où."

-"Avec une t'elle puissance il est possible de mettre à genou n'importe qu'elle armée et royaume en un instant." Fit remarquer Shiyo "Nous pourrions nous en servir pour conquérir tout Avalice par exemple."

-"J'espère que tu plaisantes, il est hors de question que nous entrions en guerre avec le monde inférieur." Répondit Tsume.

-"Calme toi ce n'était qu'un exemple." Répondit l'amazone dominante "Et depuis quand te permet tu de me parler sur ce ton ? J'ai beau être ta sœur je reste une amazone dominante."

-"Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer toutes les deux !" Grogna Zhudao "Je vous rappelle que ma nièce combat ce monstre au moment où nous parlons."

Maximus utilisa les rayons projetés par ses ailes pour atteindre Corazon mais c'elle-ci les évita avant de lui lancer un éclair avec la main. Le choc électrique sonna le pégase qui fut entrainé dans une tornade avant d'être rattrapé par la féline.

-"Maintenant prépare toi à payer pour avoir voulu t'en prendre à Amazonia." Annonça Corazon avant d'entendre le rire de son adversaire "Quesqui te fais rire ?"

-"Je me rappelais juste que cette amazone m'avait prévenu qu'une chose de ce genre allait se produire avant que je ne l'abatte." Répondit Maximus en riant. "Une certaine Hisui Tea que tu devrais connaitre

-"Tu... Tu as fait quoi ?!" Demanda la féline sous le choc avant que le commandant des Dark Scarve n'en profite pour la saisir avec ses puissantes mains.

-"Je te tiens, maintenant tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi sans en subir toi aussi les conséquences." Jubila le pégase. "Maintenant..."

-"Qu'as-tu dit ?" Demanda Corazon tandis qu'une aura menaçante commençait à se former autour d'elle "C'est... C'est toi qui a tué mes parents !?"

-"Tu sembles surprise, pourtant je me souviens parfaitement de toi lors de cette nuit-là." Répondit Maximus en se remémorant cette nuit fatidique. "Sans doute parce que tu n'étais encore qu'une gamine."

 **...Flashback...**

Par une nuit d'orage deux individus se faufilaient à travers les rues de Shang Tu et arrivèrent devant les portes du dojo de la ville. Ils portaient de longues capes à capuches qui dissimulaient leurs identités.

-"Nous y sommes, ici elles seront à l'abri." Déclara l'un des individus tandis qu'ils déposèrent un grand panier devant les portes massives avec à l'intérieur la très jeune Corazon et Carol qui n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Un éclair zébra le ciel révélant le visage de la mère des félines ainsi que celui de son mari, un jeune ocelot à la fourrure blanche et aux yeux bleu ciel.

-"Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, Hisui ?" Demanda son compagnon inquiet en observant tendrement les deux petites félines qui dormaient paisiblement.

-"Ce n'est que pour quelques jours le temps que les choses se calment et que nous aurons semé nos poursuivant, Cloud." Répondit la féline qui caressa doucement le visage de ses filles avant de leurs laissé ses lunettes de pilote ainsi qu'un message expliquant la situation. "Je fais pleinement confiance à Kitsune pour prendre soin d'elles pendant notre absence. Nous pourrions aussi demander de l'aide aux Red Scarves mais je ne veux pas les impliqué d'avantage dans cette histoire et j'ignore si nous pouvons tous leurs faire confiance."

-"Tu parles de Scavenger et de son groupe qui commence à gagner en influence ?" Demanda le ocelot en observant les alentours peu rassurés avant des bruits de pas aux loin "Oh non, ils nous ont déjà retrouver !"

-"Ne perdons pas un instant alors où elles risquent de se retrouver en danger." Répondit Hisui en embrassant ses filles une dernière fois avant de frapper à la porte du dojo puis de partir rapidement avec Cloud en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle en entendant les pleurs de Corazon et de Carol qui s'étaient réveillé.

Elle fut tentée de retourner auprès de ses filles pour les calmer mais Cloud lui fit signe qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ils partirent donc à contrecœur poursuivie par le groupe de leurs ravisseurs en ignorant que leur chef qui n'était autre que Maximus avait remarqué le panier.

-"Oh, on tente de protéger les enfants ? Choix judicieux, dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de les mettre à l'abri." Déclara le pégase en saisissant la jeune Corazon par la queue. "Elles feront de parfaites otages aux cas où nous n'arrivions pas à les rattraper."

Il observa un instant la jeune féline qui se débattait en pleurant et gémit de dégout avant de se baisser en s'apprêtant à saisir Carol de la même manière. Mais alors que sa main était à quelques centimètre du nourrisson le pégase se mit à hurlé de douleur quand Corazon arriva à le mordre en plantant ses crocs enflammés dans le bras qui la retenait.

-"Non mais comment oses-tu espèce de sale vermine ?" Hurla Maximus qui relâcha la petite féline qui retomba dans le panier avant d'entendre des bruits de pas provenant de l'intérieur du dojo.

Le pégase s'envola rapidement en saisissant son bras ensanglanté juste à temps pour éviter d'être remarqué Kitsune qui était c'elle qui était venu répondre à la mystérieuse visite nocturne. La renarde remarqua le panier avec les deux petites félines et les prirent avec elle pour les protéger du froid de la nuit et du mauvais temps.

-"Elle a eu de la chance que Kitsune soit arriver à temps ou je me serais débarrassé de cette petite peste." Déclara Maximus avant de recevoir un appel de ses larbins qui l'annonçaient qu'ils avaient réussis à capturer Hisui et Cloud. "Finalement je n'aurai pas besoin de ses morveuses pour parvenir à mon objectif."

Et c'est ainsi que le pégase partit dans le ciel orageux en riant tandis que Carol et Corazon commencèrent leurs nouvelles vies auprès des Dark Scarves.

 **...Fin flashback...**

-"J'ai ensuite interroger et torturé tes parents pendant de nombreux mois pour connaitre le secret pour retrouver Amazonia mais ton crétin de père ne savait rien et ta mère... Ta mère était une véritable force de la nature qui arrivait à résister à mes pouvoirs." Expliqua Maximus en révélant à Corazon la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait laissé sur le bras avant d'affiché un grand sourire sadique "Finalement je me suis lassé d'eux et leurs ai offert le repos éternel. Mais sa je te l'avais déjà dit il me semble."

-"Je... je me souviens maintenant avoir déjà fait des rêves semblables à ce que tu racontes après mon dixième anniversaire où Kitsune m'avais annoncé que nos parents avait été assassiné et non tué lors d'un accident de pilotage." Répondit Corazon en se souvenant de cette époque tandis que l'aura qui l'entourait s'intensifia. "Tu vas me le payé...!"

-"Cory !" Hurlèrent Torque et Ambre qui volèrent au secoure de leur amie mais furent stoppé dans leurs élans par les ailes du pégase qui se refermèrent sur Corazon en menaçant de l'empalé avec ses plumes de cristal.

-"Attention si vous vous approchez encore ou tenté quoique ce soit je serais obligé de punir ce joli chaton." Annonça le commandant des Dark Scarves en se retournant pour observé le groupe d'amazone qui accompagnait Lady Wanqiang qui tentait une attaque suprise "Et c'est valable pour vous aussi les amazones et le microbe."

Le groupe de féline grogna de frustration comme Héraclès, Lady Wanqiang et les autres quand le vent commença à tourbillonner autour de Maximus et de Corazon.

-"Que manigances tu encore ? Je te rappelle que quoique tu fasses tu devras aussi en subir les conséquence." Rappela le pégase comme les vents s'intensifièrent et qu'un nuage d'orage se forma au-dessus d'eux.

-"J'en suis consciente et si c'est le prix à payer pour te faire payer ce que tu as oser faire à nos parents alors je le fais sans hésiter." Répondit la pilote féline tandis que les vents s'enflammèrent créant une tornade de flammes.

-"CORY ! Ne fait pas sa..." Hurla la voix de Torque à travers les flammes.

-"Oui... écoute ton ami... nous pouvons trouvé... une autre solution..." Tenta de raisonner Maximus qui commençait à trouver la chaleur des flammes insupportable.

-"Il n'y en a pas d'autre, je suis ton juge et ton bourreau et voici ta sentence." Déclara solennellement Corazon tandis que des éclairs jaillirent des nuages d'orages et fusionnèrent avec la tornade de flamme. "Tu as voulu envahir Amazonia et réduire en esclavage mon peuple, tu as oser te servir de tes pouvoirs pour manipuler des jeunes femmes innocentes et tu es le meurtrier qui a mis fin à la vie de mes parents. Ta sentence est la mort par incinération : STORM LIGHTNING BURST !"

La tornade gagna en intensité au point de devenir incontrôlable et s'apprêtait à déchainer toute l'étendue de sa puissance quand le pouvoir de la Meteo Stone cessa soudainement de faire effet et qu'une puissante rafale de vent provoqué par l'affrontement entre Suzaku et Kaguya ne balaya le cataclysme atmosphérique.

-"Que... que ce passe-t'il ?" Demanda Cherry qui s'accrocha à Torque pour ne pas s'envoler.

-"Sans doute la bataille entre Suzaku et Lilac qui a atteint son point culminant." Répondit Torque en portant son attention sur l'hydre et le phénix qui s'affrontaient à plusieurs kilomètres en dessous d'eux avant de rapidement se tourné vers Corazon qui semblait avoir perdu toute ses forces et se retrouvait à la merci d'un Maximus légèrement bruler "Oh non Cory !"

-"Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir me faire griller comme un vulgaire steak ?" Demanda le pégase en grognant tandis qu'il resserra son emprise sur la féline en la faisant hurlé de douleur "Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te tuer aussi lentement que je l'ai fait avec ta mère."

La vision de Corazon devient floue tandis que l'emprise du pégase s'intensifiait de plus en plus et elle commençait à perdre connaissance quand dans un éclair vert Zhudao et Lady Wanqiang percutèrent violemment le commandant des Dark Scarves suivit par Arashi.

-"Il est hors de question que nous te laissions lui faire du mal !" Hurlèrent les deux amazones tandis que Maximus relâcha Corazon qui tomba dans les bras de Ambre qui avait suivis toute l'action.

-"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Cherry tandis que la kunoichi confiait la féline au commandant alien pendant que les amazones et Héraclès faisaient face au commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"J'ai l'impression que la Meteo Stone a aspiré une grande partie de son énergie." Répondit la chauve-souris "J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé mais elle ne pourra pas continuer à combattre ce monstre."

-"C'est une bonne chose vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire." Déclara Torque en prenant la féline dans ses bras avec un regard concerner _'Si elle avait continué au moment où nous parlons elle serait surement...'_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Maximus utilisa ses ailes pour repoussé ses assaillant et s'apprêtait à utiliser ses rayons sur Zhudao, Arashi et Lady Wanqiang quand une rafale de cartes explosives s'abattit sur Maximus tandis que Carol et Spade rejoignirent à leur tour la bataille.

-"MAXIMUS !" Hurla la féline motarde en sautant de sa moto pour se lancé à l'assaut de celui qui avait tué ses parents.

* * *

 **Après que Maximus est avouer qu'il était bien le responsable de Hisui et de Cloud les parents de Corazon et de Carol, Cory folle de rage tenta une solution radical pour mettre un terme à l'existence du commandant des Dark Scarve mais perdit les pouvoirs de la Meteo Stone pour une raison inconnu. Pendant ce temps la bataille entre Lilac et Suzaku atteint son apogée avec les deux adversaires qui utilisent toutes leurs forces pour une ultime attaque.**


	62. Victoire ?

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 61: Victoire ?**

 _Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices, désoler du retard pour ce chapitre que certains d'entre vous devaient attendre depuis un petit moment. Je l'avais déjà fini une première fois mais j'ai dû le réécrire entièrement car le dossier à eu quelques problèmes. Du coup le voici enfin pour votre plus grand plaisir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je trouve que la fin de Maximus pourrait être meilleure..._

 _coeurguimauvelol: Tu n'as pas eu longtemps à attendre j'espère ^^'._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Les griffes acérées de Carol se plantèrent dans l'aile cristalline que Maximus avait utilisé pour se protéger de l'attaque surprise de la pilote féline qui avait permis de sauver Lady Wanqiang et Zhudao.

-"Ainsi donc voici la plus jeune des deux sœurs ? J'aurai donc le plaisir de vaincre toute la famille si je comprends bien." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en affichant un sourire sadique comme il repoussa la féline et comprit immédiatement que ses pouvoirs de manipulation ne fonctionneraient pas sur elle non plus. "Malheureusement j'ai l'impression que ta grande sœur est la seule qui soit réellement capable de s'opposer à moi avec le pouvoir de la Meteo Stone."

Le pégase se lança à l'assaut de Carol qui chuta comme une pierre avec Zhudao et Wanqiang qui le poursuivait pour tenter de l'arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à la féline motarde. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de le rattraper et l'observèrent impuissante tandis qu'il porta un terrible coup... dans le vide.

-"Quesque... ?" Demanda le commandant des Dark Scarves avant de recevoir en plein visage un violent coup de la roue magnétique arrière du Wild Bike que chevauchait Carol. Il récupéra rapidement du choc pour remarquer que la féline avait encore disparue et reçut un douloureux coup de griffe dans le dos suivit par une rafale de cartes explosives dans la nuque.

Il tourna son attention vers Spade qui se maintenait en l'air en produisant des explosions à travers les semelles de ses chaussures mais remarqua aussi le disque de métal de Carol qui se dirigea vers lui. Maximus tenta de l'attraper mais l'arme se transforma en Wild Bike chevauché par la féline qui lui balança son célèbre Wild Kick avant de le frapper à nouveau avec les roues du véhicule.

Le commandant des Dark Scarves recula en sifflant de douleur avant de reporter son attention vers son adversaire qui disparue à nouveau tandis que le Wild Bike se retransforma en disque métallique et reprit sa route dans les airs.

-"Que vient-il de se passer ?" Demanda Cherry confuse

-"Carol semble avoir trouver un moyen d'utiliser le plein potentiel du Wild Bike et a aussi appris une nouvelle façon d'utiliser ses pouvoirs." Répondit Ambre en observant la pilote féline qui utilisait ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour bondir furtivement sur les Sky Racer des Amazones qui encerclaient le pégase avant de se poser sur celui piloté par Torque. "Quand on parle du loup."

-"Comment va Cory ?" Demanda la féline inquiète.

-"Elle semble avoir perdu une grande quantité d'énergie soudainement mais sinon sa devrait aller." Répondit le commandant alien.

-"Ca... Carol..." Gémit la féline pilote qui reprit connaissance. "C'est... c'est lui le monstre qui..."

-"Calme toi... je sais..." Répondit la féline motarde en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes pour la rassurée "Repose toi maintenant, je prends le relai avec Spade et nous allons régler son compte à cette ordure."

-"A... Attend Carol... Tiens... Tu en auras peut-être besoin..." Déclara péniblement Corazon en lui remettant la Meteo Stone qu'elle tenait toujours, perdant ainsi sa nouvelle tenue et les pouvoirs qui allaient avec pour retrouver sa tenue habituelle de pilote.

-"Heureuse de voir que tu penses que je suis incapable de vaincre cet idiot sans le pouvoir d'une Elemental Stone." Plaisanta la féline en riant mais en acceptant malgré tout de prendre la gemme élémentaire avant de plonger à la rencontre du commandant des Dark Scarves qui était distrait par Spade Zhudao, Arashi et Lady Wanqiang.

-"La petite princesse aurait finalement décidé de m'affronter sérieusement ?" Demanda Maximus en remarquant la féline motarde qui attrapa son disque de métal qui se retransforma en Wild Bike.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et gagna en altitude pour se retrouver au-dessus d'Amazonia en entrainant Spade avec elle.

-"Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ? Le plan était de l'éloigné d'Amazonia pas de l'amené juste au-dessus." Fit remarquer le panda.

-"Je le sais mais même s'il semble très stupide je doute qu'il ne remarque pas que nous tenterions de l'éloigner de la ville. De plus nous sommes à l'abri des effets de la bataille entre Lilac et Suzaku." Répondit Carol en observant la ville ravagée par les batailles. "Mais surtout je veux que les Amazones resté sur Amazonia puissent voir la défaite de ce monstre."

-"Je vois... mais tu te rends comptes que nous ne recevrons pas l'aide des autres avant un moment et qu'il est possible qu'il ne nous suive pas et préfère combattre les autres." Fit remarquer Spade avant qu'un rayon de lumière ne lui frôlât l'oreille tandis que Maximus se dirigeait vers eux. "Okay oublie la fin de ma phrase."

-"Ainsi donc tu préfères perdre ici à la vue de toutes les amazones plutôt ?" Demanda le pégase avec un sourire satisfait "Excellent choix, ainsi mes futures esclaves pourrons voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent me défier."

-"A t'entendre tu es persuadé de pouvoir nous vaincre facilement si je comprends bien. "Tu sembles oublié deux choses : La première est que même si tu arrives à nous vaincre, Les amazones et nos autres amis s'opposeront toujours à toi." Déclara Carol en faisant rugir le moteur de sa moto. "Et la seconde est que le ciel est le territoire des habitants d'Amazonia et tu n'y es pas le bienvenu."

-"Et je suppose que c'est vous qui allez me faire partir de force ?" Provoqua le pégase en riant.

-"Non, nous ne te chasserons pas. Tu es beaucoup trop dangereux pour que nous prenions le risque de te donner l'opportunité de revenir pour te venger." Répondit la féline en surprenant Spade et Maximus. "Nous allons te supprimer ici et maintenant et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la malédiction qui lie ta famille à Amazonia."

-"Ne me fait pas rire... Rien qu'en te regardant je vois que tu en es incapable." Déclara le commandant des Dark Scarves en riant à nouveau. "Le panda peut être mais toi... tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Mais tu peux toujours essayer si tu penses en être capable, mon chaton."

-"Attend un peu tu vas voir..." Grogna Carol en se précipitant vers son adversaire avec Spade qui faisait de son mieux pour s'accrocher au Wild Bike.

-"Non Carol ne répond pas à ses provocations !"Alerta le panda mais il était déjà trop tard quand le pégase évita l'assaut et leurs envoya une salve d'énergie qui les projeta violemment vers Amazonia où ils s'y écrasèrent.

Les débris fumant du Wild Bike gisaient sur le sol tandis que Spade utilisait ses explosions pour ralentir sa chute pendant qu'il portait Carol dans ses bras.

-"Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda le panda en grondant la féline tandis qu'il la lâcha au sol où elle retomba comme un chat. "D'habitude tu ne tombes pas aussi facilement dans ce genre de ruse aussi grossière. C'est le fait qu'il soit le responsable de la mort de tes parents qui te fais agir de manière aussi irréfléchie ?"

-"Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de faire payer à cette enflure ce qu'il a fait ?" Hurla la féline folle de rage en se relevant.

-"Je n'ai jamais dit sa, mais si tu continues d'agir sous l'impulsion de la colère alors je crains que tu ne sois incapable de le vaincre et ne te fasse juste tuée." Répondit Spade en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour tenter de la calmer. "J'imagine bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment et je réagirais sans doute de la même façon si j'avais Lord Brevon en face de moi au moment où nous parlons. Et que ferais tu si tu me voyais dans un tel état ?"

-"Je tenterais de te raisonner sans doute..." Avoua la féline en soupirant comme elle se calma "Je vois où tu veux en venir... Merci."

-"Hé faut bien que l'un de nous deux garde la tête froide." Répondit le panda heureux de retrouver son amie avec son attitude normale avant de remarquer la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux tandis que leurs nez se frôlaient.

Carol aussi l'avait remarqué tandis qu'un silence pesant mais apaisant s'installait entre eux ne laissant entendre que le crépitement des débris du véhicule détruit qui étaient dispersé autour d'eux.

-"Nous... Nous ne devrions pas..." Répondit la féline rougissante en s'éloignant rapidement.

-"Oui... Nous devons vaincre Maximus..." Approuva le panda gêné en se frottant la nuque.

-"Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi voyons." Répondit le pégase qui volait au-dessus d'eux "Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos derniers instants de romance avant que je ne réduise tous vos espoirs à néant."

-"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et viens te battre !" Hurla Carol avant que Spade ne se lance à l'assaut du commandant des Dark Scarves à la grande surprise de la féline et du pégase.

Le panda voleur utilisa ses pouvoirs explosifs pour se déplacer dans les airs et arriva en un instant en face de son adversaire qui, maintenant remit de l'effet de surprise, s'apprêtait à lui balancer une sphère d'énergie. Mais au dernier moment Spade utilisa le Green Dash pour éviter l'attaque, qui détruisit un bâtiment à proximité, et donna un violent coup de genou dans le menton. Le coup n'eu pas grand effet sur Maximus qui répliqua immédiatement en refermant ses ailes sur le panda pour tenter de l'embrocher avec ses ailes cristallines mais Spade fut encore une fois plus rapide et provoqua une série d'explosion pour échapper à l'emprise mortel de son adversaire et se retrouva derrière lui où il créa une grande explosion dans le dos du pégase qui fut projeté dans les décombres du bâtiment tous juste détruit.

-"Dépêche-toi Carol, je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps !" Hurla le panda à la féline encore surprise par son action.

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire en observant l'Elemental Stone qu'elle tenait puis les morceaux du Wild Bike éparpillé autour d'elle et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour les rassembler quand soudainement Maximus jaillit des décombres et se rua vers le panda.

-"J'ignore ce que vous préparez tous les deux mais je ne vous laisserais pas mettre votre plan en place aussi facilement !" Hurla le commandant des Dark Scarves qui saisit Spade et le plaqua au sol.

-"SPADE NON !" Hurla Carol en se précipitant pour tenter de sauver son ami mais fut stoppé dans son élan par l'aile cristalline du pégase qui s'arrêta juste à quelques millimètres du cou du panda

-"Doucement ma jolie, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton prince charmant." Déclara le pégase en riant tandis qu'il passa l'une de ses plumes affutées sur la peau de son otage pour le faire saigner.

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'une espèce de..." Commença à siffler la féline.

-"Voyons ne sois pas mauvais perdant, sa fait partie du jeu de savoir utiliser chaque opportunité qui s'ouvre devant soi." Répondit Maximus en riant. "Maintenant comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'amuser avec vous... ?"

-"Carol ne t'occupe pas moi et démolit le visage de cet abruti." Hurla Spade avant d'être réduit au silence par le pégase qui plaqua le visage du panda au sol.

-"Arrête sa tout de suite !" Ordonna Carol

-"Ou sinon quoi ?" Demanda Maximus qui se mit à rire en observant la féline "Excuse-moi mais tu as le même regard qu'avait eu ta mère avant de mourir et c'est vraiment hilarant."

-"Que viens-tu de dire ?" Demanda la féline en sifflant.

-"Tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment se sont déroulé les derniers instants de ta mère hein ?" Demanda le commandant des Dark Scarves "Je pourrai te raconter comment sa c'est mais je doute que tu es un minimum confiance en moi pour me croire. Au pire j'ai enregistré la scène si tu en a envie mais d'abord il va falloir que tu me prêtes allégeance."

-"Plutôt mourir !" Hurla la féline.

-"Sa peut s'arrangé, mais d'abord c'est le panda qui va y passer !" Hurla le commandant des Dark Scarves en s'apprêtant à tranché le cou de Spade quand l'une des roues du Wild Bike le percuta en plein visage lui brisant le nez.

Spade en profita pour concentré son pouvoir explosif à l'endroit où le pégase le retenait et déclencha une explosion qui repoussa son agresseur qui hurla de douleur en tenant son bras en lambeau tandis que son nez pulvérisait une grande quantité de sang.

-"Tu vas bien Spade ?" Demanda Carol qui accourra vers son ami tandis que Maximus s'envolait en continuant de hurler.

-"Sa ira..." Répondit Spade en maintenant sa main sur la blessure que lui avait infligé leur adversaire avant que des rayons de lumières projeté par les ailes du pégase ne passent à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Ils portèrent leurs attentions vers Maximus qui continuait d'agonisé en projetant des rayons de façon aléatoire en détruisant peu à peu ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

-"Bande de cloportes... Comment... Comment avez vous osez me faire une chose pareille ?" Hurla de rage le commandant des Dark Scarves qui commença à absorbé de plus en plus d'énergie lumineuse avec ses ailes en gagnant de plus en plus d'altitude. "Tant pis pour Amazonia et mes ambitions de conquêtes... Je vais tous vous pulvériser avec ma plus puissante attaque."

-"Il compte vraiment détruire Amazonia à cause d'une simple blessure ?" Demanda la féline sidérée par le comportement du commandant des Dark Scarves.

-"Il semble être le genre à perdre toute lucidité à la moindre blessure grave." Fit remarquer le panda avant de siffler de douleur comme sa blessure au cou se rouvrit. "Merde pas maintenant..."

-"Détend toi... je vais m'occuper de cet idiot." Annonça calmement Carol en surprenant son amie tandis qu'elle activa les pouvoirs de la Météo Stone et revêtue la même tenue sacrée que portait Corazon lorsqu'elle aussi utilisait les pouvoirs de la gemme élémentaire.

-"Attend c'est trop dangereux, tu as déjà oublier ce qui est arrivé à Corazon ?" Hurla Spade en tentant de la retenir.

-"Je le sais et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur ce qui est arrivé. Et je peux te garantir que je ne ferais pas la même erreur." Répondit la féline avec un sourire rassurant qui commença à s'élevé dans les airs grâce à un courant d'air ascendant suivie par les débris du Wild Bike qui fusionnèrent avec elle pour lui faire reprendre son apparence motorisé.

Cela suffit à convaincre le panda qui ne pu qu'observé tandis que son amie se dirigea vers son adversaire qui avait absorber tant de lumière qu'une épaisse sphère d'énergie s'était former autour de lui. Le commandant des Dark Scarves la repéra et projeta des rayons de lumière vers elle pour tenté de la stopper mais la combinaison du Wild Goldheart et du pouvoir de la Météo Stone donnait à Carol une vitesse t'elle qu'elle voyait les projectiles se rapprocher au ralentit et les évita sans effort.

-"Tu arrives trop tard princesse d'Amazonia, disparaissez toi, tes amis et cette cité maudite, Pegasus Overlap Shinnig Burst !" Hurla Maximus en libérant le pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé en descendant en piqué vers son adversaire et Amazonia.

-"Je ne te laisserais pas leurs faire du mal !" Hurla Carol en effectuant sa vrille comme elle déchaîna la puissance de l'Elemental Stone pour créer des nuages tourbillonnants de foudre sur sa trajectoire. "Wild Golden Drill !"

La vrille améliorer grâce au Wild Goldheart se dirigea vers la charge dévastatrice du pégase et le choc entre les deux attaques fut si intense qu'il sépara plusieurs morceaux de la cité volante qui tremblait juste en-dessous. Carol tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de s'opposer à son adversaire mais la puissance de la charge lumineuse était trop puissante et la féline sentit l'espace d'un instant ses forces l'abandonner quand son désir de vengeance commença à se manifester. Mais elle repensa à ses amis, aux amazones et aux personnes qu'elle voulait protégé sur Amazonia et sur Avalice ce qui libéra les pouvoirs de l'Elemental Stone qu'elle tenait créant des nuages de foudres qui libérèrent toutes leurs électricités sur elle.

-"Que... Que fais tu encore... ?" Demanda le pégase à travers l'énergie lumineuse "Ne vois tu pas que la victoire m'appartient ?"

-"Hors de question que je te laisse l'emporter... Tu... Tu as déjà fais trop de mal aux personnes que j'aime jusqu'ici !" Hurla Carol tandis que sa vrille gagnait de plus en plus en puissance "Ton règne de douleur et de manipulation se termine ici ! Lightning Golden Drill !"

La vrille électrique gagna finalement assez de puissance pour arrêter la charge lumineuse et la transperça d'un seul coup entraînant une explosion de lumière qui engloutit le ciel. Lorsque la lumière s'apaisa Carol continuait encore sa course avant de finalement s'arrêter.

- _'Sa y est je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi à vaincre ce monstre...'_ Pensa la féline à bout de force qui reprit son apparence normale tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs au ralenti. _'Papa, Maman vous êtes venger... Cory, tante Zhudao, grand-mère, les amazones et les autres vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de lui...'_

Elle observa le ciel d'un bleu intense qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle flottait tranquillement parmi les nuages et se sentit étrangement apaisé en commençant sa chute avant d'être surprise en entendant le cri de rage de Maximus. Elle se retourna rapidement et remarqua avec horreur le commandant des Dark Scarvess qui fonçait vers elle comme une bête à l'agonie avec un énorme trou dans le torse.

-"CAROL TEA !" Hurla le pégase avec une voix étouffé tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser son aile droite pour trancher en deux la féline quand une ombre apparue derrière lui.

-"Je t'interdit de toucher à ma nièce !" Hurla Zhudao qui se trouvait sur Arashi et lui transpersa le crane avec sa lance tandis que la sphinx saisi le cadavre de Maximus et le dévora sans aucune hésitation. "Arashi non ?!"

Carol observa avec dégoût la sphinx qui mastiqua péniblement le cadavre du pégase avant de le recracher comme une énorme boule de poil et de grimacer de douleur en rattrapant la féline motarde.

-"Sa va Arashi ?" Demanda Carol inquiète en voyant la gueule ensanglantée de la sphinx.

-"Evidemment qu'elle ne vas pas bien, avec toutes ses plumes de cristal il a dû lui lacéré la langue et l'intérieur de la bouche." Répondit l'amazone dominante en observant la sphinx qui souffrait le martyr. "Heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas avalé ou elle aurait eu la gorge dans le même état."

-" _ **Sa... sa ira...**_ " Annonça Arashi en entamant la descente vers Amazonia " _ **Une ou deux dizaine de Powerstones et je me sentirais mieux... Mais avant tout retournons auprès des autres qui doivent s'inquiété à ton** **sujet.**_ "

-"Oui nous devons leurs annoncé la bonne nouvelle." Répondit Zhudao "Et il y a encore au moins une bataille importante qui se déroule au moment où nous parlons."

-"Tu parles de Lilac qui affronte Suzaku." Supposa Carol "De ce que j'ai vu elles semblent être aussi puissante l'une que l'autre... Mais je fais confiance à Lilac pour donner à cette autruche enflammée la leçon qu'elle mérite."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

L'affrontement entre Suzaku et Kaguya continuait toujours tandis que le choc entre leurs attaques finales produisait des rafales de vents et des éclairs d'énergies élémentaire. L'hydre tricéphale aqueuse crée par Kaguya avait cependant du mal à repoussé le phénix aux flammes multicolores crée par Suzaku tandis que la chaleur augmentait progressivement en accélérant le processus d'évaporation de l'eau qui composait l'hydre.

-" _ **Que t'arrive t'il ? Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de résistance de ta part.**_ " Se moqua Suzaku à l'intérieur des flammes. " _ **Aurais-tu déjà atteint tes limites ?**_ "

-" _ **Je... Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot !**_ " Hurla Kaguya en redoublant d'effort tandis que deux des têtes de l'hydre saisir les ailes enflammées du phénix pour mieux le repousser. _'Mais elle a raison... Je ne tiendrais que quelques secondes si je dois me reposer sur l'eau que je maitrise en se moment. Si seulement j'en avais plus ou que...'_

Elle porta son attention sur les puissantes rafales des vents que le choc entre elle et son adversaire provoquait.

-' _Non je ne pense pas_ _avoir la force de réutiliser pleinement le pouvoir de Sylph... Par contre je peux toujours...'_ Pensa la créature aquatique en se concentrant sur les rafales de vents _'C'est très risqué et je crois même que cela n'a jamais été tenté avant mais si j'y arrivait ne serait-ce que pour un instant...'_

Les flammes de Suzaku s'intensifièrent davantage forçant les deux têtes de l'hydre aqueuse à relâcher leurs emprises sur ses ailes lui permettant de déployer à nouveau toute sa puissance.

 _-_ " _ **Ce fut une belle bataille mais il est temps d'en finir !**_ " Annonça Suzaku avant que le phénix ne poussât un cri de rapace tandis que l'air derrière lui s'embrasa créant une immense gerbe de flamme multicolore dans le ciel.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, l'hydre ne recula pas face à cet explosion de puissance mais au contraire arriva à s'y opposer tandis qu'il changea d'apparence en obtenant une paire d'aile pendant que ses trois têtes fusionnèrent pour former une tête de dragon oriental.

-" _ **Quesque... ?**_ " Demanda Suzaku surprise avant de remarquer les rafales de vents qui étaient aspiré par la créature " _ **Elle change d'élément à ce moment ? Non elle... elle les combine plutôt !**_ "

-" _ **Tu as raison, il est temps d'en finir.**_ " Déclara Kaguya qui changea elle aussi d'apparence " _ **DRAGON DIVE CYCLONE !**_ "

Le dragon poussât un puissant hurlement tandis qu'il se transforma en une immense tornade d'eau et de vent qui engloutit l'oiseau de feu en étouffant ses flammes. Suzaku ne pu absolument rien faire face à se déchainement de puissance et reprit sa forme normale avant d'être éjecté violemment du cataclysme draconien qui continua sa route vers Avalice où il détruisit tous sur son passage en laissant une zone dévastée d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre.

La phénix impuissante chuta dangereusement dans les airs sur plusieurs centaines mètres en observant la puissante nouvelle forme de Lilac avant que la dragonne d'eau ne reprenne l'apparence de Kaguya en se tenant la tête et ne plonge pour la sauvé.

- _'Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle deviendrait aussi puissante en si peu de temps...'_ Pensa Suzaku en perdant connaissance tandis qu'elle chutait dans une nouvelle couche nuageuse qui se reformait suite aux condition atmosphérique exceptionnelles qu'avaient engendrer la fin de leur affrontement. _'Félicitation Sash Lilac... tu m'as vaincu.'_

-" _ **Oh non Suzaku ! Je n'ai plus la force de maitrisé l'eau à distance, et avec les puissantes rafales de vents qui soufflent à cette altitude si jamais je la perd dans ces nuages je ne pourrai plus la retrouver et alors elle mourra en s'écrasant sur Avalice.**_ " Déclara Kaguya inquiète en accélérant sa chute.

Elle s'apprêta à pénétrer à son tour dans la zone nuageuse quand un puissant rugissement se fit entendre et qu'une vouivre aussi imposante que Zéphyr ne jaillisse des nuages. Elle avait des écailles bleues et une collerette dorée autour de la tête ainsi qu'une plaque osseuse sur le torse sur laquelle se trouvait Lava qui avait reprit sa forme de salamandre ainsi que Seiriu qui semblait inquiet en vérifiant l'état de la phénix inconsciente qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-" _ **Sei... Seiriu... ?**_ " Demanda la créature aquatique surprise en s'arrêtant pour observer le dragon d'eau qui confia son amie à la salamandre volcanique avant de jeté un regard furieux vers Kaguya tandis que l'aura sombre caractéristique du Dragon Rage commençait à le recouvrir. " _ **Ne me dîtes pas qu'il...**_ "

Elle fut interrompue dans sa phrase par un rugissement furieux de la vouivre bleu qui créa un nombre effrayant de javelots d'eau qu'elle projeta vers la créature aquatique. Mais avant que l'un des projectiles n'eu le temps d'atteindre leurs cible une rafale de vent descendante s'abattit en face de Kaguya en créant un mur éolien qui la protégea.

Un puissant rugissement se fit entendre comme des rafales de vent se rassemblèrent au-dessus d'eux pour se transformer en Zéphyr, l'invocation de Silver qui plongea vers la vouivre bleue et la percuta avec tant de force que l'impact créa une explosion de vent qui balaya la pauvre Kaguya et dispersa la nouvelle couche nuageuse.

Lilac fut si secouer par la violente rafale de vent qu'elle reprit sa forme normal avant de se retrouvé dans les bras d'un certains hérisson blanc.

-"Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison de revenir t'aider." Déclara Silver avant de rougir de gène "Non pas que je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas à vaincre Suzaku, mais Byakko m'avais prévenu que Seiriu était lui aussi présent et qu'il pouvait devenir très violent si son amie était en danger ou blessée."

-"Oui c'est l'effet du Dragon Rage, j'espère juste qu'il ne se déchaînera pas comme moi au Mont Vulcania. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin maintenant est d'un autre Dragon Furry incontrôlable." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer l'état dans lequel était son ami qui avait sa tenue lacérée à plusieurs endroits où l'on pouvait voir sa fourrure maculée de sang ainsi qu'une légère blessure au-dessus de l'œil droit d'où coulait un flot de sang qui lui avait déjà recouvert la moitié du visage. "Par... Par les Elemental Stones, Silver... On dirait que tu es passé dans une déchiqueteuse ?"

-"Byakko aime trancher dans le vif lors de ses discussions." Plaisanta l'hérisson avant de prendre une expression sérieuse mais aussi légèrement coupable "Nous en reparlerons plus tard, d'abord je ferais mieux de m'occuper Seiriu avant qu'il nous sorte lui aussi un Yamata No Oroshi."

-"Quoi tu comptes l'affronter seul dans ton état ? Hors de question que je te laisse faire cette fois-ci !" Répondit Lilac sous le choc avant de remarquer un petit Zéphyr qui vint à leur rencontre en transportant son poncho/ Wing Glyders ainsi que le sac de Powerstone et le sabre des 7 larmes de Silver.

-"Tu es en plus mauvais état que moi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Et le Dragon Rage lui fait perdre une grande partie de ses facultés de réflexion en contrepartie de le rendre plus agressif, du coup j'ai encore toutes mes chances de pouvoir le tenir occuper." Expliqua Silver en prenant une Powerstone Gust et en donnant une Powerstone Aqua à son amie tandis qu'il lui enfila son poncho en souriant. "Toi en attendant tu évites de prendre une attaque perdue et trouve un moyen de lui faire retrouver la raison. Maligne comme tu es je pari que tu as déjà une solution."

-"Mais..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer une rafale de Tidal Slash qui se dirigeait vers eux suivit par Seiriu qui était maintenant doté d'une paire d'aile aqueuse semblable à c'elle de la vouivre bleue.

-"Pas le temps de discuter, le voici déjà." Annonça l'hérisson en confiant son amie et ses bracelets au petit Zephyr qui s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Silver saisi d'une seule main l'épée que lui avait donné le dragon de vent et trancha les lames d'eau avant de bloquer la lame du dragon d'eau avec la sienne.

Les énergies élémentaires des deux armes s'entrechoquèrent et entrèrent en résonance avant de créer une explosion aqueuse et éolienne qui se transforma en une gigantesque tornade d'eau et de vent emprisonnant Seiriu et Silver et empêchant toutes personnes extérieures d'approcher. Pendant ce temps, Zephyr et la vouivre bleue menait un combat sans merci a coup de crocs et de griffes avec le dragon de vent qui tentait de s'enroulé autour de son adversaire qui ripostait en utilisant ses ailes affûtées pour tenter de le lacéré.

Lilac activa ses Wing Glyders et saisi la queue du petit dragon de vent tandis qu'ils évitaient les rafales d'eau, de vent et d'énergies élémentaires qui balayaient sauvagement le ciel.

- _'Moi qui pensai avoir réussi à te rattraper avec le Dragon Furry et la transcendance, voilà que tu me prouve encore que j'ai encore des progrès à faire.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau en se retournant pour observer la tornade qui retenait Silver et Seiriu. "Tu as intérêt à en ressortir en un seul morceau ou tu auras à faire à moi."

Les paroles de Lilac furent comme transporté par le vent et finir dans les oreilles de l'hérisson qui sourit en regagnant des forces grâce aux encouragements plutôt amusants de son ami et commença à repousser le dragon furieux qui répondit avec plus de rage et s'apprêtait utiliser sa queue pour prendre l'avantage comme la réaction entre leurs deux épées créa une explosion d'énergie qui les sépara. Ils furent tous les deux projeté dans les rafales violentes de la tornade de vent et d'eau et se stabilisèrent en utilisant leurs éléments respectifs avant de chargé à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. La tornade vacilla lorsque les lames entrèrent à nouveau en collision tandis que le dragon blanc et la vouivre bleue se projetèrent deux rayon élémentaire qui se percutèrent en créant une nouvelle puissante explosion.

* * *

Dans ce chaos Lilac se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle remarqua Lava qui s'éloignait en transportant Suzaku sur son dos. Mais la phénix semblait très faible et son plumage perdait peu a peu sa couleur flamboyante comme une flamme qui commençait à mourrir.

- _'Tous cela à commencer quand Seiriu à vu Suzaku inconsciente... Si elle se réveillait peut être qu'il se calmerait... Ou peut être connaîtra t'elle un moyen de lui faire retrouver ses esprits ?'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau avant de faire signe au petit dragon de vent de poursuivre la salamandre de lave avant de remarqué que cette dernière les avait repéré et plongea dans les nuages. "Hé non attend !"

Après une course-poursuite qui dura plusieurs minutes à travers les nuages et les rafales de vents et d'eaux la salamandre sortie finalement en-dessous de la zone nuageuse et se posa en haletant dans un camp de base qui se trouvait sur une falaise non loin de la zone que Lilac avait dévaster.

-"J'espère les avoir semer..." Pensa Lava en scrutant le ciel à la recherche de ses poursuivants avant de poser un regard sur ce qui était une forêt luxuriante la dernière fois qu'elle était venu à cet endroit avec Seiriu et Suzaku.

La phénix venait de recevoir l'ordre de récupéré la Meteo Stone qui semblait se déplacé vers ce secteur et le dragon d'eau ne faisant pas confiance aux Dark Scarves, décida qu'il valait mieux établir un point de rendez-vous où il pourrait la retrouver au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

-"Pauvre Suky..." Pensa la salamandre en posant la phénix inconsciente, dont le plumage avait prit la teinte grise du charbon de bois qui avait finit de se consummer, au sol avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne la fasse se retourner pour voir ses poursuivants qui venaient de se posé à quelques mètres du camp "Il est hors de question que je les laisse lui faire davantage de mal !"

La salamandre sifflait pendant que Lilac se rapprochait en laissant le petit Zéphyr derrière elle et la stoppa en crachant un jet de magma juste devant elle. La dragonne d'eau continua de soutenir Lava avec un regard déterminer mais aussi étonnamment compatissant et chaleureux.

-"Tu veux vraiment la protéger à tout prix ?" Demanda Lilac en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que la salamandre volcanique pour la rassurer et mieux observé l'état dans lequel se trouvait Suzaku. "Je comprend et je te rassure, je ne lui veux aucun mal bien au contraire."

Lava grogna en se préparant à une éventuelle attaque en traître quand le petit dragon de vent se rapprocha et remit à la dragonne d'eau le sac de Powerstone duquel elle sortie trois Powerstones Inferno.

- _'Son état est vraiment critique, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Seiriu à réagit de cette façon. Elle semble perdre de plus en plus son énergie vitale. J'y suis sans doute aller trop fort avec ma dernière attaque.'_ Pensa avec remord Lilac en posant les pierres sur le sol avant de s'éloigner calmement et s'agenouilla respectueusement à l'endroit où le petit Zéphyr et elle s'étaient poser ."Ceci devrait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Je te laisse les examiner si tu te méfies encore et je n'interviendrai pas. Quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterai."

La salamandre s'approcha prudemment des Powerstones en ne quittant pas du regard les deux dragons avant d'examiner les pierres et relança un nouveau regard toujours méfiant mais cette fois ci avec une pointe de confusion vers Lilac.

-"Tu te demandes pourquoi je veux l'aider alors que nous combattions jusqu'à la mort il y a quelques instant encore ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en comprenant la question muette de Lava "Je voulais surtout la vaincre pour l'empêché de s'en prendre à mes amis mais je n'ai jamais voulut la mettre dans un état pareil. Même si vous êtes nos ennemies j'ai un profond respect pour vous deux ainsi que Seiriu, Gembu et même Byakko même si ce dernier est celui que je connais le moins."

La salamandre volcanique l'observa encore un instant comme si elle tentait de trouvé une preuve que Lilac lui mentait puis finalement décida de la croire et ramassa les Powerstones Inferno pour les remettre dans les mains de Suzaku qui absorba en un instant toutes leurs énergies tandis que son plumage reprenait sa couleur habituel.

-"Arg... ma tête... j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par Gembu..." Gémit la phénix en reprenant connaissance avant que Lava ne lui saute dessus pour lui lécher affectueusement le visage. "Hé doucement ma grande... Nous sommes au camp ou nous devions retrouver Seiriu et Byakko non ? Mais où sont ils ?"

Elle s'assit et remarqua finalement Lilac et le petit Zéphyr qui lui firent signe en souriant.

-"Heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme, tu sais que tu nous as tous beaucoup inquiéter ?" Déclara la dragonne d'eau en se rapprochant pour aidé Suzaku à se relever. "J'aimerai te laisser te reposer un peu mais nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre !"

Lilac saisit la phénix par la main et déploya ses Wind Glyders pour s'envoler en entraînant avec elle Suzaku vers la couche nuageuse avec le petit Zéphyr et Lava qui les suivaient de près.

-"Hé mais attend un peu..." Gémit la phénix qui ouvrit ses ailes pour les arrêter alors qu'ils se trouvaient déjà parmi les nuages "Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?"

La dragonne d'eau s'apprêtait à répondre quand le bout de la queue de la vouivre bleue fouetta l'air en passant entre elle et Suzaku tandis que les nuages au-dessus d'elles se dissipèrent pour révélé les deux invocations qui s'affrontaient toujours.

-"Ji.. Jiliù ?" Demanda la phénix surprise "Si son invocation est ici sa veux dire que Sei est..."

-"Tu as comprit, il est apparu et t'as trouver inconsciente... Vu que tu le connais mieux que moi je te laisse imaginer la suite." Répondit Lilac en pointant le vortex de vent à l'intérieur duquel l'hérisson et le dragon d'eau s'affrontaient "Maintenant si tu le cherches, il affronte Silver en ce moment même."

-"Pourquoi faut il que vous autres dragons, soyez aussi surprotecteur ?" Soupira Suzaku avant de sourire en rougissant de gène "Au moins sa prouve que je compte beaucoup pour lui."

-"Ce n'est pas la question." Hurla la dragonne d'eau énervée "La question est comment pouvons nous le calmer ?"

-"Hmm... pour l'instant le comportement de Jiliù prouve qu'il n'est pas encore complètement furieux." Répondit la phénix en observant l'affrontement entre la vouivre et le dragon. "Le simple fait de me voir saine et sauve devrait être suffisant pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits."

-"Comme je l'imaginais donc, maintenant nous devons juste trouver un moyen pour pénétré dans se tourbillon géant." Annonça Lilac avant que le petit Zéphyr ne poussa un rugissement et se dirigea rapidement vers sa version géante avec laquelle il fusionna.

Quelques secondes plus tard Suzaku, Lava et Lilac durent rapidement perdre de l'altitude quand l'un des sabres du dragon de vent vint percuter la tornade créant une brèche qui commença rapidement à se refermer.

-"La voila notre entrée, dépêchons nous !" Hurla la phénix comme elle et les autres firent de leurs mieux pour passer par l'ouverture juste à temps avant qu'elle ne se referme malgré les rafales qui s'en échappaient.

Les rafales de vents et d'eau à l'intérieur du vortex étaient encore plus violentes qu'a l'extérieur et les filles avaient du mal pour ne pas se faire emporter tandis que Silver et Seiriu continuaient de combattre comme s'ils n'étaient pas affecter par les conditions atmosphérique. L'hérisson créa des lames de vents pour contrer les Tidal Wave du dragon d'eau quand il remarqua la présence de Lilac et des autres.

Seiriu profita de se moment d'inattention pour se ruer vers Silver et lui saisir la tête pour le plaqué sur les parois du vortex pour qu'il subisse de plein fouet la puissance des rafales de vents et d'eau.

-"SA SUFFIT SEI !" Hurla Suzaku en bravant les conditions climatique pour se jeté au cou du dragon et lui chuchoter à l'oreille tendrement "Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cette état... je vais bien."

-"Su... Suky... ?" Bégaya Seiriu en reprenant ses esprits avant de se retourner pour observé avec surprise la phénix et la prit finalement dans ses bras en pleurant de joie "J'ai cru que tu étais..."

-"Toujours à te faire trop de soucis dès que cela me concerne. Tu vas devenir un vieux dragon grincheux si tu continues comme sa tu sais." Taquina Suzaku en riant comme Lava sauta sur le dos de son ami pour faire partie de l'étreinte.

Lilac rattrapa Silver qui semblait être sonné et tombais comme une pierre avant de porté son attention vers le couple tandis que les rafales de vents perdaient en intensité jusqu'à ce que le vortex ne disparaisse aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Jiliù et Zéphyr eux aussi avaient cessé leurs affrontements et disparaissaient peu à peu.

-"J'espère que cela veut dire que nous n'aurons pas à continuer à se battre contre eux." Déclara la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer que Seiriu et Suzaku se dirigeaient vers eux avec le dragon d'eau qui était soutenu par la phénix.

-"Il s'excuse pour on comportement excessif !" Annonça Suzaku en faisant Seiriu s'incliné honteusement ce qui surprit la dragonne d'eau "Il ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour avoir sauver la vie de l'une des personne qui compte le plus au monde pour lui."

-"J... J'aurai pu m'excuse tous seul tu sais." Fit remarqué le dragon d'eau en rougissant de gène et de honte.

-"je sais mais j'adore le faire pour toi." Taquina la phénix en riant "Mais nous vous remercions malgré tous."

-"Vous... Vous n'avez pas à le faire vous savez..." Répondit Silver qui retrouvait ses esprits en souriant "D'ailleurs c'est en partie à cause de Lilac si t'as vie à été en danger à la base."

-"Hé je pourrai savoir ce qui te prend de dire ce genre de chose ?" Hurla la dragonne d'eau en colère tandis qu'elle secouait vigoureusement l'hérisson.

- _'Est il vraiment possible que se soit elle ?'_ Pensa Seiriu en observant Lilac avant de remarquer le sabre de Silver "Attendez... non c'est impossible... est-ce vraiment... ?"

-"Il y a un problème ?" Demanda Suzaku confuse par la réaction de son ami que Lilac et Silver n'avaient pas remarqué.

-"Non... rien j'ai dû me tromper." Répondit le dragon d'eau avant que le vaisseau de Byakko qui vint à leurs rencontre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

Byakko et son vaisseau eux aussi semblaient avoir vécu des moments difficiles avec les ailes du véhicules qui semblaient avoir été arraché et étaient retenu par le sang métallique du tigre qui était couvert de bleu.

-"Notre carrosse arrive pile à l'heure, je crains que nous devions mettre un terme à la partie des remerciements." Annonça Suzaku

-"Vous partez déjà ?" Demanda Lilac "C'est un peu absurde vu que vous pouvez encore combattre."

-"Je crains hélas que nous n'ayons pas le choix, ma mission consistait à protéger Maximus puis a récupérer l'Elémental Stone. Et il semblerait que cet idiot se soit déjà fait battre donc nous n'avons plus de raison de rester ici et vous laissons l'Elémental Stone." Expliqua la phénix en se commençant à se dirigé vers le vaisseau avec le dragon. "Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu avoir un second round contre toi."

-"Euh... non merci..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau légèrement intimidée. "Mais attendez j'avais des questions à vous posez, surtout à toi Seiriu."

-"Je suppose qu'une certaines personne à dévoilé certaines informations." Soupira le dragon d'eau en jetant un regard agacé vers la phénix qui sifflait innocemment. "Je te promet que je répondrais à tes questions à notre prochaine rencontre si cela peut te faire plaisir."

-"Laisse les partir Lilac..." Annonça Silver tandis qu'il remettait ses bracelets en observant avec détermination Byakko qui lui répondit avec un sourire menaçant . "Nous les reverrons sans doute dans quelques jours de toutes façon."

-"Il a raison... La prochaine Elemental Stone sera bientôt localisé et il y a de forte chance pour que vous recroisiez Sei ou Byakko dans le camp adverse vu que Gembu et moi serons sans doute toujours puni pour avoir échouer dans nos mission." Approuva Suzaku en souriant "D'ici là, tachez de vous reposer et de vous amélioré un peu car ils sont loin d'être aussi clément et patient que Gembu et moi. Surtout toi Lilac, tu as beaucoup progresser en maîtrisant la transcendance mais il te reste encore beaucoup plus à faire avant de pouvoir te vanter de maîtriser deux éléments."

-"Comment sa deux éléments ?" Demandèrent Silver et Seiriu surprit.

-"En faite il semblerait que je maîtrise aussi le vent comme toi Silver. Mais je suis loin de pouvoir t'égaler dans se domaine et perd rapidement mes forces quand je l'utilise." Répondit la dragonne d'eau gêner en riant bêtement.

-"Cela reste quand même une qualité incroyable, la capacités à maîtriser deux éléments est déjà très rare et c'elle de maîtriser le vent l'est encore plus, alors les avoir tous les deux te rend exceptionnelle." Complimenta l'hérisson en souriant "Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'étais pas déjà avant, non plus."

Seiriu sourit en observant Lilac rougir d'embarras tandis que Silver la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand il remarqua un groupe d'Amazone dirigé par Lady Wanqiang qui se dirigeait vers eux au loin.

-"Allons y, Suky nous avons une longue route a faire." Déclara le dragon d'eau.

-"Attendez juste un instant." Hurla Silver en relâchant son amie avant de pointer son sabre vers les deux lieutenants et principalement sur Seiriu. "Que se soit clair, cette bataille que nous avons eu ne compte pas et nous réglerons donc nos comptes à notre prochaine rencontre."

-"Comment sa vos comptes ?" Demanda Lilac confuse

-"Il semblerait qu'une certaine rivalité se soit créer entre ces deux là." Expliqua Suzaku en riant

-"Ravi de voir que ton esprit combatif est toujours aussi enflammé, moi aussi j'attend avec impatience le jour où je pourrai t'affronter sans retenue pour te prouver que même avec ta maîtrise du vent tu ne pourras pas me vaincre." Répondit le dragon d'eau en pointant son sabre vers celui du hérisson.

-"C'est ce que nous verrons !" Sourit Silver avant de tourner son attention vers le tigre blanc "C'est valable pour toi aussi Byakko ! Et tu as intérêt à tenir parole et à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal ou je te jure que je te traquerais aus confins d'Avalice et même de l'univers s'il le faut pour te le faire payé."

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour ton ami, l'hérisson. Je prendrais soin d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de ma propre famille." Répondit le tigre blanc tandis que Seiriu et Suzaku se posaient finalement dans le cockpit. "A bientôt monsieur le héro... du moins si tu survis d'ici là."

Le cockpit du vaisseau se referma et le véhicule partit à toute allure en laissant l'hérisson et la dragonne seuls.

-"De quoi parlais-tu avec Byakko, Silver ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète avant de remarqué que son ami avait un comportement étrange et semblait tout d'un coup très faible.

-"Je... je te le dirais à mon réveil si tu veux bien... En attendant... je suis désolé de t'infliger sa mais je compte sur toi pour la suite." Répondit mystérieusement l'hérisson qui perdit connaissance en tombant dans les bras de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Silver que t'arrive t'il... ?" Hurla Lilac surprise et inquiète avant d'être choquée comme les blessures de son ami se rouvrirent toutes d'un seul coup en expulsant des jets de sang pendant quelques secondes. "Si... SILVER !"

* * *

Au même moment,

Le groupe de la mystérieuse renarde se dirigeait vers Parusa pour annoncé une nouvelle d'une grande importance à Lady Otama. Le trajet était plutôt calme quand soudain quelque chose tomba dans le dos de Fenrir sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive à cause de son épaisse fourrure. Par contre cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour la renarde qui plaqua son ami au sol.

-"Arg... non mais je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend ?" Demanda le loup qui tentait de se relevé pendant que la renarde plongeait ses mains dans la fourrure grise et en ressortie Berry qui était complètement épuisée.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Koumori en se rapprochant pour observé la Dragon Fruit inconsciente.

-"Une vielle connaissance que je ne pensai pas revoir un jour..." Répondit mystérieusement la renarde avant d'enrouler sa queue pour en faire une sorte de nid et d'y placé Berry avant de reprendre la route sous le regard confus de ses compagnons de voyage.

* * *

 **Alors que la bataille d'Amazonia prenait fin avec la mort de Maximus et la défaite de Suzaku, Seiriu fit son apparition mais fut stoppé dans sa crise de rage grâce aux efforts de Silver et de Lilac. Mais alors que la situation semblait s'être arranger une chose terrible arriva à l'hérisson sous les yeux horrifier de la dragonne d'eau. Tandis que le cri de terreur et d'inquiétude de Lilac brisait le silence du ciel les lieutenant de Lord Brevon s'éloignaient à bord de leur vaisseau avec Byakko qui cachait un mystérieux secret.**

 **Au même moment Berry fut retrouver par la mystérieuse renarde qui semble la connaître.**

 **Silver survivra-t'il à ses blessures ? Quels mystères cachent donc Byakko et la renarde ? Comment Otama va-t'elle réagir au retour de Berry ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	63. Réveil mouvementé

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 62: Réveil mouvementé**

 _Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est avec une énorme déception pour le scénario de Sonic Forces que je poste ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus calme que le dernier (ce qui est parfaitement normal vous me direz)_

 _mofurun21: Je suis soulager que tu apprécie le dernier chapitre comme je l'avais dit je pense que j'aurai pu faire mieux par rapport à la fin de Maximus._

 _Lolpizza: Pas de soucis pour Silver même si je suis plutôt violent au niveau des blessures il y a peu de chance qu'il meurt ou soit gravement blesser (du moins s'il est blesser ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps). Après tous l'histoire commence à peine et il est l'un des personnages principaux ^^._

 _CherryCostello21: Merci mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais écrire un livre un jour, le coté commercial et professionnel gâcherais le plaisir de l'écriture je pense. Et entre une bonne fanfic sur internet et un livre je pense que les auteurs (possibilité de modifié l'histoire à volonté ou de la supprimer) et les lecteurs (pas besoin d'acheté un livre qui prendra la poussière) préfèrent la fanfic. J'aime acheté un livre avec une bonne histoire de temps en temps mais sa me fait vraiment de la peine de devoir "l'abandonné" dans un coin quand je l'ai fini._

 _Skyhoney: Merci, je trouve qu'il est important que les fans puisse ressentir de la peur ou de l'inquiétude pour les personnages cela augmente la sympathie pour eux. Après tous, tu t'attaches plus facilement à un héro capable de perdre et qui apprend de ses défaites pour évoluer qu'à un héro invincible qui ne crains rien et est certains de gagner peu importe l'ennemie ou le danger. (la personnalité aussi compte comme par exemple dans One Punch Man)_ _Bien entendu il faut que cela soit bien fait et ne donne pas l'impression que le personnage est un froussard ou un perdant._

 _Par exemple: **Alerte spoil**_

 _Dans Sonic Forces j'ai trouver que Tails était un véritable froussard quand il réparait Omega et que Chaos est apparu car au lieu de au moins tenté de protéger son ami robotique ou même de s'enfuir avec lui... il c'est roulé en boule en pleurant "Help me, Sonic !". Je sais que Tails ne peut rien contre Chaos mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi pathétique, même Cream et Elise aurait mieux agit que lui à mon avis._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Silver gémit péniblement en reprenant connaissance dans une chambre qui lui était familière avec le corps couvert de bandage. Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé là, ni combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance et son esprit était si embrumer qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas tous simplement dans un rêve quand il ressentit une grande douleur tandis qu'il poussa un cri sourd.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour lui, la douleur s'estompa laissant l'hérisson haletant et incapable de bouger sur son lit. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre Silver tenta de se remémorer les évènements qui s'était dérouler avant qu'il perde connaissance.

- _'Voyons voir les Dark Scarves accompagner par Suzaku avaient tenté d'envahir Amazonia._ _Nous les avions donc combattus et Lilac avait même réussi à vaincre Suzaku dans un affrontement de transcendance... Puis Seiriu est apparu et est entré dans une rage noire en pensant que son amie avait périe. J'ai donc dû l'affronter avec le peu de force qu'il me restait mais au final c'est Lilac et surtout Suzaku qui ont réussi à le calmer...'_ Pensa Silver en ayant l'horrible sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et se leva d'un bond soudainement en réalisant ce que s'était "OH NON JIAOH !"

La douleur revint aussitôt comme pour lui rappeler son état et il s'effondra en hurlant dans son lit.

-"Tu devrais faire attention, je te rappelle que tu as été gravement blesser et que ton corps n'a pas encore complètement récupérer." Déclara Spade qui se trouvait à la porte de la chambre. "Je te conseil de te calmer un peu ou Lilac et Otama risquent de s'énerver."

-"Otama ? Nous sommes donc de retour à Parusa ?" Demanda Silver en reconnaissant maintenant la chambre de Lilac. "Com... Combien de temps c'est écouler depuis la bataille contre les Dark Scarves à Amazonia ? Nous avons gagner ? Comment vont les autres ?"

-"Calme toi je t'ai dit, tu risques de rouvrir tes blessures." Soupira le panda en prenant un siège pour s'installé à côté du lit sur une chaise. "Les Dark Scarves ont été vaincu, tous le monde va bien et cela fait environs trois jours depuis que tous cela c'est produit et que tu dors comme une buche."

-"Trois jours... L'échange avec Byakko aura donc lieu demain..." Déclara pensivement l'hérisson en soupirant de soulagement.

-"Un échange ? Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec la disparition de Jiaoh et ceci ?" Fit remarquer Spade en sortant une Elemental Stone jaune de sa poche. "Je l'ai trouvé sur toi quand nous t'avons enlevé tes vêtements pour voir l'étendu de tes blessures. Maintenant si tu me racontais ce qui est arriver entre toi et ce chat rayé."

-"Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais vous cachez la vérité en même temps, même si j'aurai préféré le faire aussi en présence des autres." Répondit Silver

-"Je leur raconterait tous ne t'en fait pas. Vu ton état il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes et évite les avalanches de question que pourraient provoquer les filles." Recommanda le panda en faisant rire son ami.

-"Ouch, ne me fait pas rire s'il te plait. Mais je suppose que tu as raison." Accepta finalement l'hérisson en soupirant avant de raconter ce qui était arriver. "J'avais retrouvé Byakko et comme tu peux l'imaginer la situation c'est vite transformer en un duel qui nous opposa. Je réussi à le bléssé rapidement mais ce fut une grave erreur car son sang à la particularité d'être une sorte de métal liquide."

-"Cela lui confère donc une réserve instantanée de l'élément qu'il maîtrise..." Réfléchit le panda "C'est une information intéressante à savoir mais aussi plutôt problématique pour nous vu qu'il est notre adversaire, mais vas-y continue."

-"Donc comme je te le disais, son sang métallique coula de sa blessure et il s'en servit pour nous enfermer tous les deux dans une sorte de bulle de métal liquide dont il pouvait modifier la structure des parois à sa guise." Continua l'hérisson. "J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir et ne dois ma survie en grande partie à mes pouvoirs psychique."

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Les pics d'acier se dirigeaient rapidement vers Silver qui se protégea en créant une sphère psychique autour de lui mais l'un des pics arriva à transpercer sa protection en étant juste assez dévié pour ne pas le transpercer. Mais le projectile arriva malgré tous à lacérer l'épaule gauche du hérisson en le faisant siffler de douleur.

-"Il semblerait que nous soyons maintenant à égalité." Déclara Byakko qui jaillit de la paroi de métal liquide en souriant "Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin."

Le pic de métal se liquéfia avant de se séparer en plusieurs disques qui assaillirent Silver en le lacérant à plusieurs endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il ne repousse tous les projectiles grâce à une puissante onde de choc psychique.

-"Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement." Déclara farouchement l'hérisson en reprenant son souffle.

-"Se serais trop facile en effet, mais avec les blessures que je t'ai infligé ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te vide de ton sang." Fit remarquer Byakko "Alors que vas-tu faire ? Faire durer le combat en tentant de trouver un moyen de te soigner, ou abandonner en suppliant de manière pathétique que je te laisse la vie sauve ?"

-"Je pense que je vais choisir la troisième proposition : je continue de combattre sans retenue en oubliant la douleur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te vaincre." Répondit Silver tandis que la lueur psychique qui l'entourait s'intensifiait.

-"Tiens donc, tu sembles tant déterminer à sauver ton amie que cela en est intriguant." Fit remarquer le tigre "J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu étais plus intéressé par la dragonne d'eau ?"

* * *

 **...Fin flashback...**

-"Attend il sous-entendait que tu étais... amoureux de Lilac et de Jiaoh ?" Demanda Spade en interrompant le récit de Silver "Maintenant que j'y pense le courant était très vite et très facilement passé entre vous deux aussi."

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Flare est aussi persuader que nous formerions un beau couple ce qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait persuadé Jiaoh à devenir ma partenaire lorsque nous étions à Amazonia." Soupira l'hérisson en rougissant "Elle m'avait bien dit que s'était pour aider Lilac à maîtriser le Dragon Furry en faisant réagir ces Dragon Soul mais je n'ai toujours pas compris comment le fait de me voir avec Jiaoh pouvait aider Lilac ?"

- _'Il est sérieux ? Non, c'est impossible, soit il le fait exprès ou il est complètement aveugle.'_ Pensa le panda abasourdit par la naïveté de son ami. "Et donc vous avez reprit le combat ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de savoir la suite de cette intéressante discussion mais je suis plus "

-"Evidemment et je comprenais peu à peu le fonctionnement de la sphère dans laquelle nous étions." Déclara Silver en reprenant son histoire.

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

L'hérisson et le tigre avaient entamer une bataille de projectile opposant l'acier liquide de la sphère aux lames psychiques. Silver évitait les projectiles adverses et manqua de peu de se faire engloutir par une vague métallique qui se referma devant lui comme des mâchoires géantes et sourit en remarquant quelque chose dans le comportement des parois de la sphère.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais..." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant avant d'arrêté de se déplacé à la grande surprise de Byakko.

-"Que t'arrive t'il donc ? Ne me dit pas que tu abandonnes déjà alors que nous commençons à peine à nous amuser ?" Demanda le tigre en souriant comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

-"Pas exactement mais il est temps pour moi de briser cette bulle d'acier qui me retient depuis trop longtemps." Répondit Silver en utilisant une lame de vent et une lame psychique pour détruire les derniers projectiles métalliques qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

-"Oh vraiment ? Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre ma prison est impénétrable et indestructible, du moins avec les pouvoirs que tu possèdes." Nargua Byakko avec un sourire confiant.

-"J'ai déjà compris son fonctionnement." Annonça l'hérisson en surprenant le tigre. "A première vue il semblerait qu'elle est des parois solides et parfaitement stables que tu manipule à ta guise, mais en faites elles sont liquides et ont une épaisseur irrégulière qui varie en fonction de l'endroit où tu concentres tes pouvoirs. De plus contrairement la quantité de métal que tu manipules n'est pas illimité surtout si tu dois faire léviter une t'elle masse aussi longtemps."

-"Pas mal, tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir percer le secret de ma prison aussi rapidement." Félicita Byakko "Mais même si tu en as compris le fonctionnement cela ne te permet toujours pas de t'en échapper et encore moins de la briser comme tu l'avais dit."

-"Je n'en serais pas aussi certains à ta place, après tous tu t'étais déjà trompé en prédisant que j'allai abandonner ou perdre connaissance à cause des blessures que tu m'avais infligé. Pourtant si tu observes bien je saigne à peine depuis." Fit remarqué Silver en révélant ses plaies.

-"Co... Comment ?" Bégaya le tigre confus avant de comprendre _'Il utiliserait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour empêcher son sang de couler de ses blessures ? C'est vraiment très risqué et cela demande une grande maitrise et une force mentale. Sans oublier qu'il continuait de m'affronter sans retenue pendant tous ce temps...'_

-"A ton expression je suppose que tu as compris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer mes pouvoirs psychiques mais n'oublie pas que je maîtrise aussi le vent." Déclara l'hérisson.

-"Malheureusement pour toi il s'agit d'un élément qui ce trouve très limité dans ma sphère." Fit remarquer Byakko. "Et même si tes pouvoirs psychiques sont aussi puissants que tu le prétends ils ne suffiront pas pour modifier suffisamment la structure des parois. Désoler mais ton coup de bluff ne fonctionnera pas avec moi."

-"Ce n'était pas un bluff mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je te le prouve réellement de toutes façon." Répondit Silver avant de commencer à pousser un profond grognement pendant qu'il concentrait ses pouvoirs en déployant des flux d'énergies cyan qui commencèrent à jaillir de son corps et se propagèrent dans toutes la sphère.

Byakko observa avec curiosité l'action du hérisson en ressentant la pression exercée par l'énergie psychique du hérisson qui devenait de plus en plus forte et repoussait les parois métalliques qui commencèrent à grincer dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- _'Pas mal, il pourrait en effet réussir à faire voler en éclat les parois de ma sphère mais s'était sans compter sur mes pouvoirs magnétiques.'_ Pensa le tigre en souriant avant d'utilisé sa maîtrise du métal pour s'opposer aux pouvoirs de son adversaire mais fut soudainement surprit en ressentant de violents et rapides impacts sur les parois métallique qui se produisaient à l'extérieur de la sphère "Quesque... ?"

-"Tu les ressent enfin ce n'était pas trop tôt." Déclara Silver en souriant "Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que je maitrisais aussi le vent."

-"Tu veux dire que..." Demanda Byakko surprit tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la sphère de violentes rafales de vents tranchantes se brisaient sur les parois métalliques qui mettaient de plus en plus de temps pour reprendre leurs formes originelles. "Tu arrives à contrôler le vent alors que tu te trouves prisonnier dans un autre élément ?"

-"Tous juste et comme je l'avais annoncé, il est temps pour moi de faire éclater cette bulle de métal qui me sert de prison." Répondit l'hérisson en intensifiant davantage ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que les parois de métal liquides ne puissent plus être assez rapide pour se reconstruire entièrement et que des fissures commencèrent à apparaitre ici et là. "SIRROCO PSYCKO BURST !"

Silver laissa échapper d'un seul coup toutes l'énergie qu'il avait concentré faisant éclater la sphère qui le retenait en de nombreux jet de métal liquide qui se solidifièrent pour devenir des plaques d'acier sur lesquelles son adversaire atterrit douloureusement.

- _'C'est la troisième fois... la troisième fois que quelqu'un brise ma prison mais cette fois-ci en utilisant un élément qui ne devrait pas avoir de véritable impact sur moi !'_ Pensa le tigre en grognant de colère _'Je ne pensais pas que cet hérisson aurait pu devenir aussi rapidement puissant et dangereux en si peu de temps.'_

Le tigre fut sortit de ses pensées quand Silver le percuta avec Psyko Dash amélioré avec ses pouvoirs de vents qui fut assez puissant pour les faire transpercer la plaque d'acier sur laquelle se trouvait le lieutenant de Lord Brevon.

Byakko se ressaisit rapidement et liquéfia la plaque d'acier pour tenter d'y emprisonner son adversaire mais celui-ci disparu en un éclair de son champ de vision avant de la percuter dans le dos.

- _'Bon sang, l'élément vent lui confère une t'elle vitesse...'_ Pensa le tigre qui était impuissant tandis que Silver continuait son assaut en le percutant dans tous les sens avant de lui asséné une violente charge descendante en lui piétinant le torse et le repoussa violemment tandis qu'il s'arma de deux lame psychique.

-"Dragon Blade : Tempest Arcana..." Annonça l'hérisson tandis que des rafales de vents recouvrirent ses lames qui reçurent ses pouvoirs éoliens. "TWIN WINGS OF SIRROCO !"

Silver abaissa violemment ses lames vers Byakko en libérant deux vague d'énergie psychiques et éoliennes en croissant de lune qui fendirent l'air à grandes vitesse. Le tigre s'apprêta à tenter de les éviter quand il remarqua son vaisseau que son vaisseau se trouvait lui aussi sur la trajectoire des vagues d'énergie et préféra les prendre de plein fouet pour essayer de les arrêter et ainsi sauvé son véhicule mais surtout une certaine tigresse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le lieutenant de Lord Brevon poussa un puissant hurlement bestial tandis qu'il prit sa forme transcendantale et dévia les projectiles mais cela ne fut pas suffisant car ils continuèrent leurs courses et tranchèrent les ailes du vaisseau qui commença à chuter dangereusement.

-"OH NON, JIAOH !" Hurlèrent Byakko et Silver qui se précipitèrent à la poursuite du véhicule et arrêtèrent sa course en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Mais malheureusement le tube dans lequel se trouvait Jiaoh se détacha sous le choc et traversa le pare-brise du véhicule.

L'hérisson eu à peine le temps de réagir quand le tigre s'élança pour rattraper le tube en recevant un violent choc électrique des câbles encore sous tension qui y était attaché.

-"Byakko ...?!" S'exclama Silver avec inquiétude avant que son ancien adversaire ne lui fit signe que tout allait bien quand le puissant rugissement de la vouivre de Seiriu se fit entendre. "Quesque s'était ?"

-"J'ai l'impression que c'est Seiriu qui pique une crise, je suppose que Suzaku à été vaincue et gravement blessée par Sash Lilac. Malheureusement pour ton amie je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en état de l'affronté " Répondit le tigre en se tournant vers l'hérisson "Alors que comptes tu faires maintenant ? Comptes-tu toujours m'affronter pour récupérer la tigresse ou vas-tu volé au secours de la dragonne d'eau ?"

-"Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te confier Jiaoh..." Soupira Silver après un moment de réflexion "Mais avant que je parte j'aimerai savoir deux chose: Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de risque pour la sauver et puis-je vraiment te faire confiance pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?"

-"Hmph, à t'entendre je lui aurai sauvé la vie car elle compte beaucoup pour moi." Répondit Byakko en toisant l'hérisson "Que les choses soit claire, elle n'est qu'un otage pour moi une simple monnaie d'échange c'est clair ?"

-"C'est bon pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états juste pour une simple question." Se défendit Silver _'Mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus que tu ne veux le faire croire.'_

-"Après si tu veux savoir pourquoi tu devrais me faire confiance... Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix mais si sa peux te rassurer, ceci devrait uffire pour te convaincre." Répondit le tigre en lui envoyant l'Elemental Stone.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Et Lilac à dû vous raconter la suite je suppose." Soupira Silver avant de porter son attention vers la pluie qui tombait par la fenêtre de la chambre. "Je suis désolé... si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Jiaoh... Arg"

Il fut soudainement interrompu par le poing de Spade qui lui percuta le visage.

-"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !" Hurla le panda calmement "De ce que tu m'as raconté je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus donc je t'interdis d'avoir des regrets ou de commencé à déprimer en pensant que tu es responsable de l'enlèvement de Jiaoh."

-"Mais Spade..." Tenta de répondre l'hérisson surprit par la réaction e son ami.

-"Réfléchit un peu et répond moi, penses-tu vraiment être le seul à te sentir coupable ou à penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter que celà ne se produise ?" Demanda Spade en soupirant "Tu ne le sais pas mais Milla, Klonoa et même Lilac ressentent la même chose que toi en ce moment."

-"Vraiment !? Mais ils n'y sont absolument pour rien ?" Répondit Silver surprit

-"Faut voir si je suis ta logique, Milla et Klonoa ont laissé Byakko s'enfuir avant que vous ne sortiez de cette étrange bulle et ce serait la faute de Lilac si tu as dû abandonner Jiaoh pour la sauvée de Seiriu." Expliqua le panda en faisant comprendre à son ami son point de vue. "Tu n'as rien a te reprocher mais si tu voulais présenté des excuses à quelqu'un alors attend le retour de Jiaoh. La connaissant elle droit avoir tant agacé Byakko qu'il n'a plus qu'une seule envie: faire l'échange le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir récupérer l'Elemental Stone et se débarrasser d'elle."

-"Tu es un peu dur avec Jiaoh..." Fit remarqué l'hérisson en riant avant de sifflé de douleur "Ouch évite de me faire rire s'il te plait. Mais tu as raison je ne devrais pas ressasser le passé, ce qui est fait est fait et ce n'est pas en m'apitoyant sur mon sort que les choses vont changer."

-"Voilà la bonne attitude à avoir surtout que ce serait mauvais pour notre groupe que le plus puissant d'entre nous passe son temps à déprimer et s'avoue vaincu aussi facilement." Répondit le panda en se levant.

-"En effet... attend je rêve ou tu viens de dire que j'étais plus puissant que toi ?" Demanda Silver surprit.

-"Sa m'énerve de le reconnaitre mais pour l'instant tu es bien le plus puissant d'entre nous... Quoique Lilac et Carol ont fait d'énorme progrès à Amazonia. Fit remarquer Spade "Sans oublier que Apollo et Flare sont partie pour suivre un entrainement intensif avec leurs parents."

-"Je vois et qu'en est-il des autres ?" Demanda l'hérisson.

-"Par où commencé... ?" Se demanda le panda avant de remarquer une mèche de cheveux mauve qui dépassait de l'embrassure de la porte. "Et si tu demandais à Lilac ? Elle semble impatiente de te parler justement à moins que sa nouvelle tenue ne l'embarrasse trop."

-"Lilac ?" Demanda Silver confus avant que la dragonne d'eau n'entre timidement dans la chambre en transportant une plaque de nourriture et vêtue d'une tenue de femme de chambre en surprenant son ami qui se mit a rougir fortement.

-"Sa... Salut Silver... heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé..." Bégaya timidement Lilac.

-"Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire donc je vais vous laisser en tête à tête." Annonça Spade en souriant tandis qu'il quittait la salle "Nous parlerons plus tard Silver... et Lilac tache de le ménager un peu je doute qu'il soit en état de jouer les peluches en ce moment."

-"SPADE !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau avant que le panda ne disparaisse dans le couloir puis elle se tourna vers Silver qui affichait une expression confuse. "Je... je suppose que tu veux quelques explications ?"

-"Sur ta tenue ou sur ce que vient de dire Spade ?" Demanda l'hérisson qui ne pouvait s'empêché de rougir timidement "Mais je dois t'avouer que... je te trouve... très mignonne dans cette tenue."

-"Mer... Merci..." Répondit timidement Lilac qui s'assit à la place où se trouvait Spade "Heureuse que tu aimes je risque de la garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement remit. D'après ma grand-mère et Orca il s'agirait d'une tenue magique qui aurait pour effet d'augmenter les pouvoirs de guérison de c'elle qui le porte."

-"Sa ressemble surtout à un prétexte pour que tu acceptes de revêtir cette tenue." Fit remarquer Silver en riant.

-"J'ai pensé la même chose." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Mais tu connais ma tante et ma grand-mère."

-"Je me demande si cela aurait été plus crédible avec une tenue d'infirmière." Se demanda l'hérisson avant de recevoir un oreiller en plein visage "Du calme je plaisantais... arg..."

-"Tu as mal ?" Demanda Lilac inquiète avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs d'eau pour recouvrir ses mains d'un liquide clair et lumineux qui provenait d'une bassine qui se trouvait sur la table à chevet. "Détends-toi je m'occupe de tous."

-"Ques... Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Silver curieux pendant que son amie appliquait le liquide sur ses blessures.

-"Healy Water, une eau spéciale provenant des profondeurs d'Atlandis. Orca en a ramené au cas où et combiné avec des herbes et algues médicinales ainsi que les pouvoirs de guérison d'un manipulateur de l'élément eau elle devient un puissant remède amélioré les soins à long terme où les Powerstone sont déconseiller." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau en se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs de guérison.

-"Tu es vraiment pleine de surprise." Soupira l'hérisson en appréciant les bienfait du traitement "Tu le faisait souvent pendant que j'étais inconscient ?"

"Depuis notre retour à Parusa je soigne tes blessures change tes bandages et veille sur ton état de santé..." Répondit Lilac en soupirant de fatigue comme elle arrêta le traitement et commença à changer les bandages de son ami "Tu sais que tu m'as sans doute causé la pire frayeur de toute ma vie ?"

-"Ex... Excuse-moi... J'aurai bien aimé t'évité de subir ce genre de chose mais j'avais atteint ma limite." S'excusa Silver honteusement en observant l'expression triste qu'affichait son amie "Rassure moi, tu n'as pas été trop choquée à ce moment."

-"Que penses-tu ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras donc difficile de ne pas être choquée ou boulversée ." Répondit la dragonne d'eau énervée "Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille ou je te jure que je te tue pour de bon !"

-"Hé... à t'entendre on pourrait croire que j'aurai fait exprès de me retrouver dans une situation aussi extrême." Se défendit l'hérisson légèrement intimidé par la réaction de son amie. "Mais si sa peut te faire plaisir je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir."

-"C'est déjà un bon début." Répondit Lilac en se calmant avant d'affiché un timide sourire en rougissant "Car je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si jamais tu..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible." Rassura Silver en prenant tendrement la main de son amie dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous les deux comptes de ce qu'ils venaient de dire et rougirent furieusement en bégayant. "Je... Je voulais dire..."

-"Moi... moi aussi..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau tandis qu'un pesant silence s'installait dans la salle. "Et donc... tu voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé aux autres ?"

-"Oui... d'après Spade que certains de nos amis ne seraient pas ici ?" Demanda l'hérisson.

-"Cory, Torque et AAA sont resté à Amazonia pour aider avec les réparations et s'assurer que les Dark Scarves prisonnier soient bien traité par les Amazones en attendant d'être transféré dans l'une des prisons d'Avalice." Expliqua Lilac "Klonoa, Milla et Gon ont accompagner Askal à Shang Tu pour faire un rapport au Magister et remettre la Meteo Stone à Pangu. Ambre, Paolo, Guntz et Cherry aussi sont absents car ils avaient des affaires urgentes à réglé. Du coup il ne reste que Carol, Spade, Lyai, ma grand-mère et moi pour te tenir compagnie."

-"Je vois, et tu es la seule qui s'occupait de moi ou je dois m'inquiéter que Lady Otama est profité de mon inconscience pour faire de moi sa peluche ?" Plaisanta Silver en riant tandis que son amie frissonna en imaginant la scène.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle Silver !" Gémit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de gène. "Surtout que tu deviendrais mon nouveau grand-père si jamais cela devenait sérieux."

-"A... Attend quoi ? Tu devrais m'appelé Papy Silver à ce moment ?" Demanda l'hérisson qui semblait sous le choc ce qui fit éclater de rire son amie "Hé maintenant pourquoi c'est toi que sa amuse alors que c'est moi qui trouve sa bizzare ?"

-"J'imaginais juste quel genre de grand-père tu aurais été et honnêtement tu aurais été génial." Plaisanta à son tour Lilac en souriant. "En père aussi d'ailleurs."

-"Et qu'en est il de l'image que tu as de moi en tant que mari ou de simple amoureux ?" Demanda Silver innocemment en surprenant la dragonne d'eau qui rougit follement.

-"Je... je pense que..." Commença à bégayer une Lilac complètement affoller et nerveuse. "Je pense que tu serais aussi très bon dans ce rôle aussi. Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

-"Aucune idée elle me semblait logique vu la tournure qu'avait pris notre discussion." Répondit l'hérisson en souriant

-"Je... Je vois..." Soupira la dragonne d'eau à moitié soulager et à moitié déçut en rougissant de gène "D'ailleurs maintenant que nous abordons ce sujet... Te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons fait avant que j'ailles combattre Suzaku ?"

-"Tu veux parler de..." Commença à répondre Silver en rougissant quand la porte de la chambre vola tandis qu'une certaine renarde blanche à neuf queue se jeta sur l'hérisson pour l'enlacer avec ses queue dans un énorme câlin.

-"Grand... Grand-mère... ?" Demanda Lilac à la fois surprise, confuse et agacée de voir Lady Otama qui se frottait contre la fourrure du hérisson étourdit.

-"Enfin mon jouet préféré est enfin réveiller, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser un peu." Déclara joyeusement la vielle renarde avant de se faire ligoter par les cheveux de Lilac qui l'éloignèrent de sa proie avant que sa petite-fille ne l'escorta à l'extérieur de la chambre pour que Silver ne puisse pas les entendre "Tient, Lilac tu étais là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu."

* * *

-"Je pourrai savoir à quoi tu joues ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau furieuse tandis qu'une aura inquiétante se formait autour d'elle.

-"Je... je voulais juste souhaité un bon réveil à Silver." Mentit Otama tandis qu'une sphère d'eau se formait dans la main de sa petite-fille. "Tu... tu ne frapperait tous de même pas ta grand-mère, ma petite Lilac ?"

-"Bien sûr que non..." Soupira la dragonne d'eau en faisant éclater la sphère d'eau au grand soulagement de la renarde. "Par contre Silver à besoin de repos, je te prierais donc de ne pas lui faire ce genre de chose."

-"Oh ne sois si égoïste voyons, tu as été avec lui dans cette chambre depuis votre arrivé ici juste après que Orca t'es expliqué comment utilisé l'Healy water et n'est pas sortie une seule minute excepté pour prendre de nouveau bandages, de l'eau ou de la nourriture." Répondit la renarde en sermonnant sa petite-fille "Il est temps pour toi de faire une pause pendant que je prends le relai."

-"C'est une gentille attention mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu veux surtout te retrouver seule avec Silver." Déclara Lilac avec une expression méfiante.

-"J'y peux rien s'il est aussi mignon, tu es bien placé pour me comprendre d'après ce que Lyai m'a raconté sur votre séjour à Amazonia. Elle a mentionné un certain nuage rempli de bulles si je me souviens bien." Répondit Otama avec un large sourire tandis que sa petite-fille rougissait de gène. "Mais j'étais sincère quand je te disais de prendre une pause. Tu fais tous pour le cacher mais il est évident que tu es morte de fatigue."

-"Sa ira, maintenant qu'il est réveillé je n'aurai plus à le soigné aussi souvent que ces deux derniers jours." Rassura la dragonne d'eau "Je vais rester encore un peu avec lui avant d'aller faire une sieste si sa peut te faire plaisir mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien tenté pendant mon absence."

-"Aww... même pas un petit câlin ?" Demanda Otama avant de remarquer le regard intimidant que lui lançait sa petite-fille "Je plaisantais détend toi un peu. Si tu réagis comme cela maintenant j'ai pas envie de voir comment se sera quand vous serez marié."

-"Grand-mère !" Hurla Lilac gênée et embarrassée avant de se souvenir de quelque chose "Sinon maintenant que j'y pense, où est Berry ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre départ pour Amazonia et je suis sûr que sa ferait plaisir à Silver de la voir."

- _'Par les flammes du mont Vulcania, comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire que Berry c'est enfui ?_ ' Pensa la renarde un peu nerveuse "Be...Berry ?! Elle doit surement être dans l'une des pièces de la résidence... Je vais la chercher pendant que tu prends ton petit-déjeuner avec Silver."

-"Euh... comme tu veux..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau confuse par le comportement de sa grand-mère qui disparue dans le couloir. "Etrange, j'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé pendant notre absence."

* * *

Lilac retourna dans la chambre et fut surprise quand la lueur cyan caractéristique des pouvoirs de l'hérisson ne l'enveloppa et la fit léviter.

-' _Oh non pas encore... Il a dû perdre connaissance à cause de grand-mère et ses pouvoirs recommencent à se manifester.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau qui rougit nerveusement comme elle se retrouva assise sur le lit à côté de son ami qui a sa grande surprise était toujours éveillé.

-"Désoler si je t'ai surprise, je voulais vérifier si mes pouvoirs psychiques fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien." S'excusa Silver en souriant "Ta grand-mère est toujours aussi pleine de vie à ce que je vois."

-"Un peu trop à mon goût..." Répondit Lilac agacée par la réaction insouciante de l'hérisson avant de rire en entendant le ventre de celui-ci grogné. "J'en connais un qui dois avoir une faim de loup, heureusement pour toi que j'ai préparé un délicieux petit-déjeuner avant de revenir ici."

-"Tu as fait le petit-déjeuner toute seule ?" Demanda Silver surprit tandis qu'elle lui montra la plaque qu'elle avait apporté et qui contenait des muffins aux fruits, une omelette au fromage et deux toast grillés.

-"Ce n'est pas grands choses je sais mais Carol et Lyai m'ont dit que s'était le meilleur plat que j'avais fait jusqu'ici." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau en rougissant de gène.

-"Vraiment alors qu'attendons nous ? Goûtons-y sans plus attendre !" Déclara l'hérisson en partageant les portions avant qu'ils ne goutent à chacun des plats.

Un instant plus tard,

Silver réconfortait la pauvre Lilac qui déprimait dans un coin à cause de son petit-déjeuner qui était aussi fade qu'un morceau de craie.

-"Je suis vraiment la pire cuisinière de tous Avalice." Soupira la dragonne d'eau tandis qu'une aura de désespoir la recouvrait.

-"Ne dit pas sa je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver pire, voyons." Plaisanta l'hérisson en tentant de lui remonter le morale "Vois le côté positif au moins cette fois tu as suivie la recette même si je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi c'est aussi fade alors que Lyai et Carol l'ont trouvé bon. Peut être l'un des ingrédients qui à eu une réaction étrange et tardive en présence de tes pouvoirs."

-"Tu le penses ?" Demanda Lilac peu convaincu.

-"Pourquoi pas, il existe bien des cerises épicées et des noix de coco givré sur Avalice donc pourquoi il n'existerait pas un aliment qui réagirait de cette façon à ton élément." Répondit Silver en réfléchissant "Ou devrais-je plutôt dire tes éléments."

-"Oui l'élément vent... J'ai encore du mal à croire que je puisse aussi le maîtriser." Soupira la dragonne d'eau en souriant "Même si pour l'instant je ne peux faire que de simples rafales de vents."

-"Il m'a fallu du temps pour maîtriser cet élément aussi je te rassure mais si tu as besoin d'un professeur ou de conseil je serais ravie de te donner un coup de main." Déclara l'hérisson en souriant avant d'être surprit quand son amie se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin qui fit ressurgir la douleur du hérisson. "Arg Lilac... un simple merci aurait été amplement suffisant tu sais."

-"Oh désolé, j'étais juste heureuse que tu proposes de m'aider à utilisé mes nouveaux pouvoirs." S'excusa Lilac en tentant de s'éloigner de son amie mais fut surprise de remarquer qu'il la retenait. "Euh... Silver... Tu vas bien ?"

-"Bien sûr, mais avant que je te relâche, je voudrais savoir de quoi tu voulais me parler avant que ta grand-mère ne nous interrompe." Déclara Silver en la regardant dans les yeux

- _'Zut je pensai qu'il avait oublier... Plus le choix ce n'est plus le moment de mentir ou de changé de sujet.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau un peu nerveuse en prenant une grande inspiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans de profonds abysses "Je voulais savoir où nous en étions tous les deux... tu sais avec... Berry ?"

-"Avec Berry ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus avant de remarquer la petite DragonFruit à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de la chambre qui grattait la vitre avec l'une de ses pattes pour essayer d'entrer dans la chambre.

-"Oh la pauvre elle a dû se retrouver coincer dehors sous la pluie." Déclara Lilac qui s'échappa de l'emprise de son ami pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et pris Berry dans ses bras "Dit donc toi, tu sais que grand-mère Otama te cherchait partout ?"

La DragonFruit complètement trempé fit un mignon petit éternument en soufflent un jet de bulle qui surpris la dragonne d'eau.

-"A tes souhaits petite crapule." Déclara Silver qui s'approcha pour caresser la tête de Berry "J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé un rhume."

-"Attend tu n'es pas surprit par son jet de bulle ?" Demanda Lilac encore sous le choc tandis que la DragonFruit sauta sur la tête de l'hérisson pour se sécher dans ses épis.

-"Bha non, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait. J'ai donc pensé que tous les DragonFruits de cette espèce pouvait le faire." Répondit Silver en riant pendant que Berry jouait dans ses piquants "Pourquoi il y a un problème ?"

-"Non j'ai dû confondre ses capacités avec c'elles des DragonFruits des cerises qui crachent du feu et non des flammes." Mentit la dragonne d'eau en observant Berry _'En faite de ce que j'ai lu aucun DragonFruits ne crachent ou ne soufflent des bulles. Ce pourrait-il que..."_

-"Tu vas bien Lilac ?" Demanda Silver inquiet en remarquant que son amie n'avait pas quitté Berry du regard une seule seconde.

-"Non sa va..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Je me demandais juste qu'elle genre de blague nous aurait sortie Jiaoh si elle nous voyait en cette instant."

-"La connaissant elle aurait déjà fait des tonnes de blagues et de remarques sur ta tenue et la situation." Plaisanta l'hérisson en riant "Mais moi aussi je me fait du soucis pour elle. Tu penses que j'ai eu raison de faire confiance à Byakko ?"

-"Comme l'as dit Spade tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'option à ce moment et de ce que j'ai entendu il semble vraiment ce soucier d'elle pour une raison ou une autre. Donc je pense que tu as bien fait et que j'aurai fait la même chose à ta place." Répondit Lilac avec un sourire chaleureux. "Crois-moi, personne ne t'en veux ou pense que tu as mal agit donc arrête de culpabiliser car je t'assure que Jiaoh elle-même t'aurai donné une raclée si elle te voyait dans cet état."

-"Je l'imagine bien réagir de cette façon en effet." Déclara Silver en riant avant d'enlacé son amie qui rougit en étant surprit. "Merci Lilac, Spade me l'avait déjà dit mais venant de toi cela me touche beaucoup plus."

-"De... De rien..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en rougissant d'avantage "Sa sert à sa les amis."

-"Vraiment je pensais pourtant que nous étions plus que des amis après ce qui s'était passé..." Murmura l'hérisson à l'oreille de son amie qui frissonna de surprise.

-"Sil... Silver... ?" Demanda Lilac choqué avant qu'un rayon de soleil ne traversât la vitre de la chambre en éblouissant le visage du hérisson.

-"La pluie a cessé de tomber j'ai l'impression et si nous allions faire un tour dehors ?" Demanda Silver en enlevant Berry de ses épis. "Un peu d'air frais ne me fera que du bien et nous pourrons commencer ton apprentissage sur la maîtrise de l'élément vent."

-"Hors de question, je te rappelle que tu es blesser, Monsieur le casse-cou." Fit remarquer la dragonne d'eau en pointant son doigt contre la fourrure du torse de son ami et le poussa pour le faire tomber. "Tu n'iras nulle part tant que... woah !"

Lilac n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase comme Silver saisis son bras et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute qui se conclut par les deux couché sur le lit avec la dragonne d'eau étendue sur l'hérisson et Berry qui atterrit sur un oreiller.

-"Euh... je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un accident." Déclara Silver qui rougissait fortement à cause de la proximité entre leurs visages et leurs lèvres _'Pourquoi je ressens toujours ce sentiment quand je suis aussi près d'elle alors que nous avons déjà dépasser ce stade ?'_

-"Oui... ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous deux avait planifier ce qui allait se passer." Répondit Lilac qui rougissait elle aussi en regardant son ami dans les yeux _'Du moins je crois... Pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à me concentrer pour savoir quoi faire ou pour m'éloigner de lui ?'_

Leurs lèvres se rapprochait de plus en plus quand la porte de la chambre fut ouverte dans un grand fracas par Carol qui transportait des ballons décorer d'une phrase de bon rétablissement devant son visage.

-"Salut Lilac, alors Silver est enfin réveillé d'après ce que nous a raconté Spade ?" Déclara joyeusement la féline. "Nous avons apporté quelques cadeaux pour lui

-"Tu pourrais faire preuve de plus de tact Carol ou au moins frapper avant d'entrer." Sermonna la voix de Lyai derrière Carol.

-"Oh arrête je doute qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'embarrassant avant notre arrivé." Répondit la féline en écartant les ballons pour trouver la dragonne d'eau encore étendue sur l'hérisson. "Okay je retire ce que je viens de dire."

-"Hein comment sa ?" Demanda la delphine qui entra à son tour dans la chambre en transportant un paquet cadeau avant de remarquer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait ses deux amis. "Oh je vois, nous ferions mieux de revenir plus tard je pense. Et Lilac la prochaine fois... fermez la porte à double tour."

-"Non attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." Hurla Lilac tandis que Carol et Lyai quittait la salle en fermant la porte derrière elles "Trop tard... Par la Kingdom Stone c'est si embarrassant."

-"Je trouve sa plutôt amusant." Répondit Silver en riant avant de remarquer le regard furieux de son amie ainsi que les mèches de cheveux pourpres qui commençaient à s'animé. "Ca... Calme toi Lilac je te rappelle que je suis blessé."

-"Oh ne t'en fait pas je ne te ferais pas de mal." Rassura la dragonne d'eau avec un sourire sadique sur le visage "Je vais simplement te faire mourir de rire."

-"Quoi... ?" Demanda l'hérisson confus avant que son amie n'attrapât ses mains pour les maintenir fermement sur le lit tandis que les mèches de cheveux chatouillaient le pauvre Silver qui tentait d'échappé au supplice délirant de Lilac.

* * *

Tandis que Silver passait un mauvais moment avec Lilac, Berry en profitait pour sortir par la fenêtre et sauta sur l'épaule d'une certaine renarde qui espionnait le hérisson et la dragonne d'eau.

-"Elle a encore un peu de mal pour exprimer ses émotions mais elle est sur la bonne voie. Mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail devant nous avant qu'ils ne forment un véritable couple j'ai l'impression." Déclara la renarde en tapotant la tête du DragonFruit "Mais pour l'instant je suis plus inquiète par ce qui arrive à Jiaoh. La connaissant je ne devrais pas m'inquiété mais que veux-tu elle est un peu comme une seconde fille pour moi."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit inconnu,

Jiaoh reprit péniblement connaissance dans une chambre éclairé uniquement par des lignes lumineuses qui parcourait les murs de la salle. Elle tenta de se lever mais elle ressentit un poid sur sa poitrine qui était un petit tigre à la fourrure métallique qui dormait sur elle.

-"Où suis-je et comment ai-je survécu à l'attaque de QB ?" Demanda la tigresse confuse et épuiser avant de reporté son attention vers le petit félin endormit "Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit farouche sinon il ne se serait pas endormit aussi paisiblement sur moi. Mais à qui peut bien appartenir ce tigron argenté ?"

-"Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire qu'il m'appartienne mais il me suit partout depuis que je l'ai rencontré comme l'autre salamandre avec Suzaku." Déclara un certain tigre blanc anthropomorphique qui était installé dans un divan à l'autre bout de la salle.

-"Bya... Byakko ?" Demanda Jiaoh surprise.

-"Ravie de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, petite rose du désert." Répondit le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en faisant la révérence "Tu as l'honneur d'être mon otage pour récupérer les Elemental Stones."

* * *

 **Après un long sommeil réparateur Jiaoh et Silver se réveillent enfin avec la tigresse qui est confronté au terrible Byakko.**

 **Que va t'il se passé entre les deux félins ? L'échange se passera t'il sans incident ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	64. Le tigre et la tigresse

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 63: Le tigre et la tigresse**

 _Salut cher lecteurs et lectrices, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera centré sur Jiaoh et Byakko. Pas de Lilac, Silver ou les autres malheureusement._

 _Miraculous21: Merci je pense que tu vas adorer les prochains chapitres vu que Jiaoh et Byakko y seront les personnages principaux. ^^_

 _Anya Kristen: Merci c'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouveaux fans qui apprécient cette fanfic, si jamais tu as quelque chose à dire où a demandé n'hésite pas je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre. ^^_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Jiaoh fit un bond sur son lit en sifflant tandis que le tigron se réveilla en sursaut comme il fut accidentellement projeté sur Byakko qui l'attrapa d'une seule main.

-"Drôle de façon de dire bonjour." Déclara le tigre blanc en observant la tigresse qui sortait les griffes en prenant une posture intimidante.

-"Et comment devrais-je réagir vu notre dernière rencontre ? Je te rappelle que tu avais ordonner à tes Elemendroïds de nous éliminer quand nous étions dans la jungle." Répondit Jiaoh en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Byakko. "Tu aurais préféré que je te saute dessus avec mon oreiller pour tenter de t'étouffer ?"

-"J'aurai été curieux de voir sa, mais se serait une façon étrange de remercier ton sauveur, non ?" Fit remarquer le tigre blanc "Aussi je te conseil de te calmer, sauf si tu veux risquer de voir tes blessures se rouvrirent à nouveau."

-"J'aimerai bien savoir depuis quand ma santé t'intéresse et... Que... que veux-tu dire par sauveur ?" Demanda la tigresse qui commença à avoir le vertige et s'effondra dans les bras de Byakko qui avait anticipé qu'elle serait encore trop faible pour rester debout très longtemps.

-"Je t'avais prévenu..." Répondit le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en posant délicatement sa prisonnière sur le lit. "Tu es vraiment aussi insouciante et bornée que..."

Byakko se tut soudainement en jetant un regard rapide vers un petit cadre photo poser sur la table de nuit avant de se retourner.

-"Maintenant reste tranquille et repose-toi, je reviens dans un instant." Ordonna Byakko en se dirigeant vers l'une des deux portes de la salle "Ce petit monstre te tiendra compagnie en attendant."

- _'Que lui arrive t'il ?'_ Se demanda Jiaoh en remarquant le changement de comportement du tigre blanc avant que le petit tigre ne lui saute dessus pour reprendre sa sieste. "Dit donc toi, je ne suis pas un coussin ou une peluche sur lequel tu peux t'endormir."

Elle ne pu s'empêché de rire en caressant le tigron qui ronronna de plaisir pendant un long moment.

-"Tu sais que tu me rappelles un certain hérisson que j'adore taquiner ?" Demanda la tigresse en souriant avant de pousser un profond soupire. "J'espère d'ailleurs que lui et mes autres amis vont bien."

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils ont fait échouer la tentative d'invasion des Dark Scarve et aux dernières nouvelles sont sains et saufs." Déclara Byakko qui revint dans la chambre avec une plaque de nourriture dans les mains. "Je suppose que tu meurs de faim après c'est deux jours de soins intensifs."

-"Désolé mais je n'ai pas faim..." Répondit la tigresse en boudant avant que son ventre ne commence à grondé en désaccord.

-"Tu n'es pas une aussi bonne menteuse que je l'imaginai." Répondit le tigre blanc en souriant comme il posa la plaque à côté de sa prisonnière. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien rajouté de douteux à l'intérieur de ta nourriture. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurai-je eu besoin de le faire ? Tu es trop affaiblie pour tenter de t'enfuir et tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité sauf en tant qu'otage jusqu'à demain."

-"Hmm... dans ce cas j'accepte ton repas mais s'il n'est pas à mon goût je te jure qu'il se retrouvera sur ton visage avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte." Déclara farouchement Jiaoh en réveillant le petit tigre pour pouvoir s'asseoir "Et je te conseil de ne pas me sous-estimé car je pourrais m'échappé sans problème si je le voulais même dans mon état actuel."

-"Oh vraiment ? Je suis maintenant curieux de savoir ce qui te retient encore ici alors ?" Demanda Byakko "Ne me dis pas que tu apprécies déjà notre compagnie ?"

-"C'elle de ce petit ange sans doute mais je me passerais bien de la tienne." Répliqua la tigresse en caressant le petit félin qui ronronna de plaisir. "Mais j'ai surtout plusieurs questions à te poser."

-"Génial ma prise d'otage se transforme en interrogatoire il semblerait." Soupira le tigre blanc en croisant les bras "Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé jusqu'à ton réveil, pourquoi je me trouvais à Amazonia à ce moment, où nous sommes et d'autres questions de ce genre."

-"Bien sûr, même si je pense que tu ne sais pas grands choses." Déclara Jiaoh en découvrant la coupole en acier qui recouvrait la plaque pour découvrir une assiette de purée, de viande hachée et d'un flan aux fruits comme dessert. "Euh... tu n'aurais rien de plus consistent ?"

-"Je doute que ton estomac puisse supporter de nouveau les aliments solides avant un long moment vu la blessure qui t'avait été infligé." Rétorqua strictement Byakko comme s'il grondait une petite fille avant de claquer des doigts pour activer un drone caméra en forme de sphère qui projeta un écran holographique "Et tu te trompes si tu penses que je ne pourrais pas répondre à la majorité de tes questions. J'avais quelques-unes de ses machines qui ont filmé les affrontements les plus intéressants de la bataille d'Amazonia."

-"Ne me dit pas que tu nous analyses et nous espionnes furtivement avec tes robots depuis votre arrivé sur Avalice ?" Demanda la tigresse un peu dégouté en imaginant le tigre blanc assis 24 heures sur 24 devant un moniteur pendant qu'il les observait même durant leurs moments les plus intimes "En faites, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers..."

-"Arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai utilisé mes caméras que pour filmer les batailles d'Amazonia." Gronda le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en rougissant de colère avant de se lever pour quitter la salle avec le robot-caméra "Mais si tu ne me crois pas alors il n'est pas nécessaire de continuer notre discussion."

La tigresse fut surprise et indécise par la réaction de son geôlier car d'un côté elle ne voulait pas continuer de supporter la présence du lieutenant de Lord Brevon qui l'avait trahie mais de l'autre il était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questions.

-"Attend... ! Je plaisantai..." Déclara rapidement Jiaoh en manquant de tomber du lit. "Je promet de ne plus te manquer de respect et de faire ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Byakko resta un instant muet devant le visage de chien battu qu'affichait sa prisonnière mais aussi le petit tigre avant de soupirer dans la défaite.

-"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que vous restiez tranquille tous les deux." Grogna le tigre blanc en allant se rasseoir. "Mais mange avant que ton repas ne refroidisse ou que ce petit monstre ne dévore tout. Bien par où commencé... ?"

-"Hein comment sa ?" Demanda la tigresse confuse avant de remarquer le petit tigre qui mangeait discrètement dans son assiette "Hé dis donc toi, c'est mon repas pas le tient."

Elle saisit le petit félin par la peau du cou en riant et le posa au sol avec l'assiette déjà entamer sous le regard curieux de Byakko.

-"Je te le laisse finir ce que tu as déjà commencé mais la prochaine fois tu devras me demander avant de te servir." Expliqua Jiaoh en riant comme le tigron acquiesça en miaulant sous le regard surpris de Byakko. "Maintenant que le petit est occupé, explique-moi pourquoi tu te trouvais à Amazonia et surtout comment tu as fait pour la trouver dans l'étendu quasi infinie du ciel ?"

-"Seiriu et moi y étions initialement pour récupérer Suzaku et l'Elemental Stone et nous avions pu trouver Amazonia grâce à un émetteur que portait notre amie. Malheureusement celui-ci cessa soudainement d'emmètre son signal ce qui nous força à nous séparer pour mieux explorer la zone." Expliqua le tigre blanc "Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je remarqua une énorme bulle ainsi qu'une certaine tigresse qui chuta du ciel gravement blessée."

-" Tu décidas donc de me sauver et de me prendre en otage." Conclu Jiaoh en imaginant la scène "Avec mes amis occupé à repoussé les Dark Scarves cela n'était pas très difficile pour toi."

-"C'est exact même si l'hérisson à bien tenté de te sauver en m'affrontant." Répondit le tigre blanc qui sourit en observant la réaction de sa prisonnière.

-"Si... Silver t'avais affronté... pour moi... ?" Demanda la tigresse en souriant timidement avant de réaliser quelque chose "Mais cela veut dire qu'il a perdu si je suis toujours ta captive ?"

-"Disons que notre duel a été interrompue par Seiriu qui a décidé de piqué une crise de rage en voyant Suzaku inconsciente après qu'elle est perdu contre Sash Lilac." Avoua Byakko "Mais je dois avouer que j'aurai préféré terminer notre bataille car cela faisait longtemps qu'un adversaire autre qu'un de mes camarades lieutenant ne m'avaient autant donné envie de combattre en utilisant mon plein potentiel."

-"Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part de mon hérisson en peluche préféré. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur avec toi." Plaisanta Jiaoh "Et tu me dis que Lilac a aussi vaincu Suzaku ? J'ai vraiment hâte de voir les deux batailles maintenant et surtout s'ils vont bien comme tous mes autres amis."

-"Aux dernières nouvelles ils sont toujours en vie même si l'hérisson était aux portes de la mort à cause de l'une de mes attaques quand nous avons quitté Amazonia." Répondit le tigre blanc avant de remarquer le regard horrifier et furieux que lui lançait sa prisonnière. "Ne me regarde pas comme sa c'est lui le principal fautif de l'état dans lequel il s'est retrouver. Ton petit-ami devrais faire plus attention à sa propre vie mais je comprends un peu pourquoi il a prit autant de risque pour te sauver."

-"Hé attend... Silver n'est... il n'est pas mon petit-ami voyons... Il me considère plus comme une sorte de petite sœur." Répondit la tigresse en rougissant.

-"Tu sais que la différence entre une petite sœur, une meilleure amie et une personne que l'on aime est très infime et peut changer sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ?" Demanda Byakko en observant la tigresse en plein conflit sentimental. "Tu m'as parlé des sentiments que tu penses qu'il éprouve pour toi mais qu'en est-il de ceux que tu as pour lui ?"

-"Mes... mes sentiments... ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse et incertaine "Je... je crois que je ..."

Elle fut interrompue par le petit tigre qui avait terminer son repas et se frotta contre la jambe de la tigresse en ronronnant.

-"Et si nous regardions les meilleurs moments de la bataille d'Amazonia pendant que tu finis ton repas ?" Demanda le tigre blanc pour changer de discussion en remarquant le trouble dans l'expression de sa prisonnière.

-"Oui... je te remercie..." Répondit la tigresse un peu trop calmement au goût des deux autres félins qui s'étaient déjà habitué à sa personnalité pétillante.

* * *

Ils regardèrent les affrontements sur Amazonia qui opposèrent les Dark Scarves aux amazones et aux amis de Jiaoh avec cette dernière, ayant rapidement retrouver sa joie de vivre, qui encourageait ses amis même si Byakko lui avait fait remarquer que cela était inutile vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre et que les évènements s'étaient déjà déroulés il y a plusieurs jours, avant de passer au duel se déroulant sous la cité volante. La tigresse fut surprise de voir le dard de QB la transpercé sous un angle différent mais aussi de voir la colère de Milla ainsi que les Dragon Furry de Flare, Apollo et Lilac.

-"Woah, il s'en est passé des choses pendant mon absence, je ne pensais pas qu'Astral aurait rejoint les Dark Scarves vu combien elle respectait et adorait Kitsune quand nous étions plus jeunes." Déclara la tigresse en terminant son repas.

-"Les gens changent comme on dit." Répondit Byakko tandis qu'il mettait la diffusion sur pause "Par contre tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire en racontant que tu étais son élève ?"

-"Je la considère plus comme une sorte de grande sœur que comme un professeur ou un maitre personnellement, mais pour faire simple c'est elle qui m'a appris à faire des blagues et à donner des surnoms à mes amis." Expliqua Jiaoh avant de pousser un long soupir "Elle avait aussi un grand béguin pour Sochiro et... elle est l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir soutenue quand il est mort..."

-"Sochiro ?" Demanda le lieutenant de Lord Brevon confus.

-"C'est le prénom de mon frère..." Répondit la tigresse avec une expression sombre. "Et il n'est plus de ce monde depuis longtemps."

-"Je vois... pardonne moi." S'excusa Byakko gêné.

-"Non ce n'est pas grave, tu l'ignorais et tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort non plus..." Déclara Jiaoh avec amertume avant de retrouver son attitude pétillante. "Maintenant si nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ? Je suis impatiente de voir Lilac affronté cette dinde enflammée de Suzaku."

-"Pas besoin de te demander qui tu vas encourager alors." Répondit le tigre blanc en riant avant de redémarrer la diffusion.

Jiaoh encouragea bien sûr son amie la dragonne d'eau même si elle fut très surprise en découvrant les nouvelles formes de Lilac et de Suzaku ainsi que la puissance qu'elles dégageaient jusqu'à ce que l'image se brouilla soudainement.

-"Oh non pas au moment le plus excitant, elles allaient lancer leurs attaques finales." Gémit la tigresse agacée.

-"Désoler mais la caméra n'a pas tenue le choc." Expliqua Byakko en riant "Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant vu le déchainement d'énergie que la bataille a déployer."

-"Du coup je ne saurais jamais ce qui est arrivé ?" Demanda Jiaoh en faisant semblant de pleurnicher tandis qu'elle serrait le petit tigre dans ses bras.

-"Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton amie de te raconter la fin quand tu la reverras." Déclara le tigre blanc "Sinon un autre de mes drones est venu prendre le relai quelques minutes plus tard et voici ce qu'il a filmer."

L'image changea pour révéler l'instant où Silver fit son apparition pour sauver Lilac de l'attaque de la vouivre de Seiriu suivie par l'affrontement qui opposa le dragon d'eau à l'hérisson blanc avant qu'ils ne déchainèrent la tornade de vent et d'eau.

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise celà, mais il faut vraiment que tu trouves du matériel plus résistant pour fabriquer tes drones car ils ne servent à rien s'ils sont détruit aux meilleurs moments. Je mourrais d'envie de voir la seconde bataille entre ces deux-là, surtout que je n'étais pas présente pour voir la première." Fit remarquer Jiaoh. "Et qu'est-il arrivé à Silver ?"

-"Il semblerait que mon matériel de pervers te plaise finalement." Répondit Byakko en plaisantant "Et je te ferais savoir que mes drones sont conçus avec l'un des métaux les plus résistants de ma planète. Je n'y peux rien si le niveau des combats était plus élevé que prévue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'en était sortie vivant même s'il a dû payer le prix de son inconscience."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda la tigresse inquiète pour son ami.

-"Il vaudrait mieux que tu le vois par toi-même." Répondit le tigre blanc "Mais attention cela risque d'être violent et n'oublie pas qu'il est le principal responsable de son propre sort."

L'inquiétude de Jiaoh s'intensifia en entendant la réponse de son geôlier tandis que le drone commençait à projeter le départ des trois lieutenants de Lord Brevon suivie par la perte de connaissance de Silver ainsi que l'explosion sanguine qui s'échappa des nombreuses blessures de l'hérisson et le cri de peur et de désespoir de Lilac qui était couverte du sang de son ami.

La tigresse fut horrifiée par la scène et ne put s'empêché de vomir dans un sac que lui tendit Byakko qui l'avait préparé au cas où ce genre de chose arriverais. Le tigre blanc resta un moment en hésitant à savoir s'il devait aider ou non sa prisonnière en état de choc à se calmer sous le regard inquiet du tigron.

-"Tu... Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Byakko en observant Jiaoh qui haletait lourdement avant d'être surprit lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard intimidant et plein de haine.

-"Qu'as-tu fait à Silver ?" Rugit la tigresse en colère tandis qu'une aura couleur ambre la recouvrit en prenant la forme d'un fauve qui poussa un grand hurlement à la grande surprise du petit tigre qui se cacha instinctivement derrière le tigre blanc.

-"Il s'agit d'une technique d'intimidation un peu extrême. En utilisant des lames de mon acier spécial je taillade le corps de mon adversaire à plusieurs endroits pour causer de multiples et intenses hémorragies non mortelles." Expliqua Byakko calmement. "Normalement les victimes de cette technique deviennent incapable de se battre ou perdent connaissance rapidement sous l'effet de la douleur et de la perte de sang mais j'ai sous-estimer ton ami qui a immédiatement trouver une parade pour continuer à m'affronter."

-"Qu'elle parade ?" Demanda Jiaoh dont la colère fut momentanément remplacer par la confusion et l'inquiétude.

-"Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs psychiques pour stopper l'écoulement du sang mais cela entraina une forte pression sanguine au niveau de ses coupures. C'est cette incroyable pression sanguine qui s'échappa dès que ton ami l'hérisson atteignit ses limites et ne fut plus capable de maintenir ses pouvoirs psychiques" Expliqua le tigre blanc. "C'est un véritable miracle qu'il est pu survivre et surtout récupérer aussi rapidement. S'était une action vraiment stupide si tu veux mon avis mais elle montre jusqu'où ton ami est capable d'allé pour toi."

-"Silver..." Soupira tendrement la tigresse émue en se tenant la poitrine tandis qu'elle était submergée par un déluge d'émotion différentes. "Et tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?"

-"D'après le micro-émetteur que j'ai placé dans les épines de l'hérisson pendant notre duel, il aurait été transporter par tes autres amis dans une ville nommée Parusa pour recevoir des soins spéciaux par la dragonne d'eau et a juste besoin d'un peu de repos." Expliqua Byakko "Du moins ce sont les dernières informations envoyer par mon émetteur juste avant ton réveil."

-"Tant mieux..." Répondit Jiaoh avec un long soupir de soulagement avant d'afficher un grand sourire sadique "Je suis impatiente de retrouver cette espèce de peluche pour lui apprendre à ne pas prendre autant de risque même pour me sauver."

-"Je le plaindrais presque, il ne doit pas s'ennuyer tous les jours avec ton amie la dragonne et toi." Plaisanta le tigre blanc en riant "Mais si cela peut te faire plaisir tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour retrouver les bras de ton hérisson dès demain."

-"Demain ?" Demanda la tigresse surprise tandis que son geôlier affichait un vilain sourire. "Que se passe-t'il demain ?"

-"Un simple échange que nous avons prévu ton ami l'hérisson et moi." Répondit Byakko "Une amie très chère contre une Elemental Stones, je trouve cet échange très correct, pas toi ?"

-"Ne... ne raconte pas de connerie, jamais mes amis n'accepteront de faire une chose pareille !" S'exclama Jiaoh qui se leva en hurlant au visage de son geôlier.

-"Oh vraiment ? Pourtant l'hérisson a déjà pris sa décision et je pense qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde entre une gemme avec un pouvoir incroyable et la vie d'une amie." Fit remarquer le tigre blanc en donnant une pichenette sur le front de sa prisonnière pour la faire se rasseoir. "Donc soit patiente et reste tranquille en attendant de retrouver ton prince charmant.'

-"Espèce de..." Grogna la tigresse en colère "Tu veux donc me faire croire que tu ne m'as sauvé que pour récupérer une Elemental Stone ?"

-"Tu vois une autre raison ?" Demanda Byakko en secouant la tête avec incrédulité "Sois tu es très naïve soit tu surestime grandement ton importance."

-"Non... je pensais juste... que tu étais une bonne personne qui était obligé d'obéir à Lord Brevon comme Gembu..." Répondit tristement Jiaoh avant de regarder farouchement son geölier "Mais je me rends compte que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce tyran ou que cette ordure de Scavenger !"

-"Que viens-tu de dire ?" Grogna de colère Byakko avant que l'alarme du vaisseau ne retentisse. "Que me veulent-ils encore ?"

-"Que se passe-t'il ?" Demanda la tigresse curieuse.

-"Rien qui ne te concerne !" Rugit le tigre blanc en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre "Je m'absente juste quelques instants, en attendant tu restes dans cette chambre avec cette boule de poil pour te tenir compagnie."

-"Quoi mais ?" Tenta de répondre Jiaoh avant que la porte ne se referme sur Byakko la laissant seule dans la chambre avec le petit tigron qui miaula en secouant joyeusement la queue. "Au moins je suis en bonne compagnie maintenant, même si j'avais d'autres question à lui poser comme par exemple le lieu où nous sommes."

-"Actuellement notre position est enregistrée comme étant la base secrète des Dark Scarves." Répondit une voix informatique.

-"La base des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda la tigresse surprise en observant la chambre à la recherche de l'origine de la voix. "Euh... il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre ? A moins que je sois devenue folle et commence à entendre des voix."

-"Pas assez d'information dans la base de données actuelle pour affirmer si vous êtes victime de folie ou non." Répondit la voix informatique quand un petit robot souris jaillit d'une petite ouverture dans l'un des murs et se plaça sur le lit de Jiaoh qui eu une petite idée de ce qui se passait.

-"Tu es l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau ?" Demanda la tigresse "J'en ai déjà vu dans me manga de science-fiction."

-"Affirmatif je suis Sunday, le programme qui contrôle le vaisseau du seigneur Byakko." Répondit le robot-souris "Celui-ci vous a donnez l'accès à certaines de mes fonctionnalités."

-"Tu obéi donc à mes ordres si je comprends bien." Conclue Jiaoh heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un minimum de pouvoir. "Dans ce cas Sunday, ouvre la porte de ma chambre."

-"Double erreurs: Vous n'avez pas l'autorité suffisante pour donner ce genre d'ordre et le seigneur Byakko vous a interdit de quitté votre chambre en son absence sauf en cas d'extrême urgence." Répondit l'ordinateur.

- _'Il est plus malin que je le pensais.'_ Pensa la tigresse en grimaçant "Et donc quels ordres suis-je autoriser à donner ?"

-"Vous pouvez me poser des questions sur les évènements qui se sont dérouler depuis votre arriver ici mais aussi me demander des informations sur le seigneur Byakko." Expliqua Sunday en surprenant Jiaoh "Aussi vous pouvez me demander de la nourriture si vous avez faim ou de vous aidez avec votre toilette si vous en avez besoin."

-"Euh merci..." Répondit Jiaoh _'En gros je n'ai pas de véritable autorité et suis surtout considéré comme une sorte d'invitée. Mais pourquoi me donné la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur Byakko ?'_

Elle observa le robot souris qui fut poursuivi par le tigron qui voulait s'amuser avant que son regard ne tombe sur le cadre photo qui se trouvait sur la table à chevet.

- _'C'est la photo que regardait Byakko avant de s'interrompre brusquement tout à l'heure.'_ Pensa la tigresse en se levant pour prendre le cadre _'Je me demande ce qu'elle représente.'_

Elle fut surprise de voir une jeune tigresse qui aurait pu être considéré comme sa sœur jumelle à l'exception de ses long cheveux blonds et de ses yeux turquoises.

-"Euh... Sunday qui est la tigresse qui se trouve sur cette photo ?" Demanda Jiaoh encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

-"Il s'agit de dame Jinshu, la défunte grande sœur du seigneur Byakko." Répondit le robot souris en grimpant sur l'épaule de la tigresse "Lord Brevon l'a tué lors de la rébellion qui a suivie l'invasion de la planète d'origine du jeune seigneur et qui a coûté la vie à l'impératrice."

-"Alors Byakko était vraiment une sorte de prince comme l'avait dit Gembu ?" Demanda Jiaoh en se souvenant de ce que leur avait dit le lieutenant tortue. "Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?"

La tigresse fut surprise de prononcé ces mots car elle ne voulait plus rien apprendre de plus concernant son geôlier mais elle était maintenant très intriguée par rapport à la sœur du tigre blanc. Et sa pourrait lui donner une occupation en attendant le retour du tigre blanc.

-"Alerte : Les probabilités que le seigneur Byakko désapprouve cette demande sont proche de 80%" Répondit le robot souris tandis qu'un gyrophare apparu sur sa tête.

-"Vraiment pourtant il m'a bien donner la permission d'en apprendre plus sur son passé non ?" Demanda Jiaoh

-"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donner cette autorisation." Déclara le tigre blanc qui entra soudainement dans la chambre en surprenant sa prisonnière. "Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Sunday en mon absence."

-"Byakko !" Grogna la tigresse furieuse "Je pourrais savoir ce que nous faisons chez les Dark Scarves ?"

-"Cela ne te concerne pas mais je vais quand même te l'expliquer." Répondit le tigre blanc "Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration que Lord Brevon m'a confié lors de notre retour d'Amazonia." Expliqua le tigre blanc "Mon maitre, comme tu l'imagines, est du genre méfiant et préfère garder un œil sur Scavenger et les Dark Scarves d'où ma présence ici."

-"Cela semble logique mais quesqui t'empêche de te rallier à eux pour combattre Lord Brevon ?" Demanda Jiaoh "Je veux dire que tu ne sembles pas être le genre de serviteur dévouer et fidèle de ce tyran intergalactique, surtout en sachant qu'il est celui qui a tuer tes parents et ta sœur."

-"Je constate que Sunday t'en a déjà beaucoup trop dit." Soupira Byakko "Pour répondre à ta question, je ne m'associerais jamais aux Dark Scarves pour trois raisons: La première est que moi aussi je ne les fais pas confiance, la seconde est que je n'apprécie pas leurs méthodes et la dernière est qu'ils sont incapable de vaincre Lord Brevon et son armé."

-"Je ne contredirais pas les deux premières raisons mais tu es sûr de toi pour la dernière ?" Demanda la tigresse "Même si cela me dégoute de le dire, les Dark Scarves peuvent être redoutable si tu les sous-estime."

-"Je n'en doute pas mais... tu ignores ce dont est capable ce monstre..." Répondit avec amertume le tigre blanc en serrant fortement son poing "Crois moi je suis bien placer pour te dire qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance contre lui-même si nous autres les quatre lieutenants n'intervenions pas ou nous opposions aussi à lui."

-"Il est si térrible que sa ?" Demanda Jiaoh qui commençait à être intimidée.

-"Pire que tu l'imagines, et malheureusement si par miracle quelqu'un arrivait à vaincre Lord Brevon... il déclencherait la colère d'un être encore plus monstrueux que ce tyran." Avoua Byakko dont la frustration commençait à inquiéter sa prisonnière. "Mais assez parler de lui, je venais t'avertir que je resterais plus longtemps que prévue avec nos hôtes et que tu pouvais utiliser les instruments informatiques du vaisseau comme l'holo-télévision pour t'informer de ce qui se passe sur Avalice ou exceptionnellement, te connecté à mon drone pour espionner ce que fait ton ami l'hérisson."

-"C'est vrai que je meure d'envie de savoir ce que Silver et Lilac font en ce moment." Avoua la tigresse en riant "Mais si cela n'est pas trop indiscret... je voudrais en savoir plus sur ton passé."

-"Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t'il tant ?" Demanda le tigre blanc confus. "Ne me dit pas que tu veux apprendre à mieux me connaitre ?"

-"Pourquoi pas vu que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi à part que tu es aussi sournois qu'un serpent. Autant en savoir plus sur mon geôlier même si je ne dois supporter sa présence que pour une journée." Répondit farouchement Jiaoh.

-"En effet à quoi bon te dissimulé la vérité si demain nous redeviendrons ennemies ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais retourner mon passé contre moi de toute façon." Approuva Byakko "Sunday je donne mon accord pour qu'elle puisse accéder aux archives mais évite de lui montrer des événements trop intimes ou embarrassant. Aussi donne lui accès à la salle séjour et à la salle de bain, je suppose qu'elle est déjà fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cette chambre."

-"A vos ordres seigneur Byakko." Répondit le robot souris.

-"N'oublie pas l'accès à la cuisine et à la salle de commande." Déclara la tigresse en souriant

-"N'abuse pas de mon hospitalité, tu es une otage pas une invitée je te rappelle." Répondit le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en quittant la chambre suivie par le tigron tandis que Jiaoh lui faisait une grimace en tirant la langue.

* * *

-"Tu ne comptes pas rester avec elle ?" Demanda le tigre blanc au petit félin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la soute du vaisseau où était poster deux Elemendroid.

Le tigron se contenta de s'étirer en gémissant avant de s'élancé vers l'un des deux robots qu'il déchiqueta en utilisant ses griffes acérées.

-"Je vois tu es fatigué de ne rien faire. D'accord tu peux m'accompagner mais évite de faire du mal à nos alliés temporaire. Sauf si je t'en donne l'autorisation, bien sûr." Déclara Byakko en souriant pendant qu'ils sortaient du vaisseau qui fut immédiatement encerclé par une troupe de Dark Scarves diriger par Scavenger en personne. "Il semblerait que tu pourras finalement t'amuser avec eux plus tôt que prévu."

Le tigre blanc descendit calmement de la passerelle du vaisseau suivie par le tigron et se plaça devant le chacal pendant que toutes les armes des Dark Scarves étaient pointé sur lui.

-"Que me vaut cet accueil aussi chaleureux ?" Demanda le lieutenant de Lord Brevon

-"Ne fait pas l'innocent nous savons que tu caches à bord de ton vaisseau un autre passager qui ne fait pas partit de la liste des invités. Il pourrait s'agir d'un traitre ou d'un espion que tu aurais volontairement ou involontairement introduit dans notre quartier général. Ainsi donc tu comprendras pourquoi je préfère prendre mes précautions avant de te faire confiance et te laissé entrer dans notre base." Répondit le chef des Dark Scarves avec un large sourire "Et maintenant si tu nous présentais à ton mystérieux ami ? A moins que tu n'aies une raison de ne pas révélé son identité ?"

* * *

 **Après un réveil plein de surprise, Jiaoh en appris un peu plus sur ce qui était arrivé lors de la bataille d'Amazonia et aussi sur son geôlier, Byakko le lieutenant de Lord Brevon. Maintenant sur le territoire des Dark Scarves le tigre blanc se retrouve face à Scavenger qui lui ordonne de lui livré sa prisonnière pour prouver sa loyauté.**

 **Que fera Byakko ? Qu'apprendra Jiaoh sur le passé du tigre blanc et comment réagira-t'elle en se retrouvant devant l'un de ceux qui on causé la mort de son frère ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	65. Comédie à double tranchant

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 64: Comédie à double tranchant.**

 _Anya Krysten: Ravis que tu apprécies Byakko je me suis dit que se serait amusant voir même mignon si sa relation avec Jiaoh était similaire à c'elle de Shadow avec Amy tu sais le gars qui tente d'être distant mais qui au fond se soucis beaucoup de la fille avec une personnalité pétillante._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Jiaoh avait décidé de profiter de l'absence prolongé de Byakko pour prendre un bain avant d'en apprendre plus sur le passé du tigre blanc. Elle se trouvait en face d'un miroir en observant la marque qu'avait laissé l'opération sur son corps en étant encore impressionner par le travail accomplit.

- _'J'ai encore du mal à croire que la technologie de Byakko soit si avancée qu'elle est pu me soigner en si peu de temps, sur Avalice même avec le pouvoir des Powerstones mes chances de survie auraient été très faible et dans le meilleur des cas je serais encore inconsciente et en soin intensif en ce moment même.'_ Pensa la tigresse en caressant la cicatrice qui lui envoya une vague de douleur dans tout le corps _'Ouch... je devrais quand même y faire attention malgré tous.'_

Elle se retourna pour se diriger dans le bain chaud que Sunday avait fait couler pour elle avant de penser à quelque chose.

 _-_ "Sunday tu m'entends ?" Demanda Jiaoh comme le robot souris représentant l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau apparue par une ouverture situé à la base de l'un des murs de la salle de bain.

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda Sunday

-"Je voulais te demander si les caméras de la salle de bain était activer en ce moment ?" Demanda la féline qui couvrit pudiquement son corps avec une serviette en imaginant Byakko qui revisionnerait se moment plus tard.

-"En effet mais les vidéos seront détruites dès que vous quitterez la salle de bain sauf si je détecte une action suspecte de votre part." Répondit le robot souris "Vous pouvez vous détendre le seigneur Byakko ne verra pas ses images.

Jiaoh soupira de soulagement et pénétra dans le bain chaud en plaçant la serviette à proximité.

-"Que ça fait du bien ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je n'avais pas eu doit à un bon bain, pourtant ceux d'Amazonia étaient vraiment exceptionnel avec les sels de bains et les huiles essentiels des Amazones." Ronronna la tigresse en plongeant son corps nu et endolori dans l'eau chaude de la salle de bain de la chambre avant de rire "Je me souviens encore de l'expression de Silver quand je lui avais demandé s'il pouvait m'y accompagner, j'ai bien cru que Lilac allait se transformer en Yamata No Orochi à ce moment-là."

Elle poussa un long soupir en appréciant son bain sans se rendre compte que son esprit commençait à dériver aux grés de son imagination.

* * *

De la vapeur avait envahi l'espace environnant avec l'eau du bain qui s'était propagée en prenant une teinte dorée donnant l'impression d'être dans une immense source thermale. La tigresse se demanda où elle se trouvait quand elle remarqua des mouvements dans l'eau juste devant elle suivit par un certain hérisson blanc qui émergea à la surface en la surprenant.

-"Sil... Silver ?" Demanda Jiaoh en tentant de ne pas se faire éclaboussée avant de se couvrir pudiquement la poitrine en rougissant. "Que... que fais-tu ici ?"

-"Salut Jiaoh, je mourrais simplement d'envie de te voir." Répondit l'hérisson en se rapprochant de son amie avec un sourire tendre. "Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi tu sais."

-"Vrai... Vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais ? Bya... Byakko n'a pas l'air d'être très sympa mais il tient ses promesses..." Répondit la tigresse encore un peu gênée par la situation. "Et j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule."

-"Je le sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet..." Déclara timidement Silver en rougissant avant de soutenir le menton de la tigresse pour plonger son regard dans le sien. "Depuis mon réveil je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, c'est comme si en te perdant je perdais... une partie de moi-même..."

-"Sil... Silver..." Bégaya Jiaoh en rougissant tandis qu'elle sentait des picotements lui parcourir tout le corps.

-"Jiaoh j'ai réalisé quelque chose à propos des sentiments que j'avais pour toi... La vérité est que je..." Commença l'hérisson avant qu'une alarme ne retentisse.

* * *

La tigresse se réveilla en sursaut tandis que l'alarme de Sunday retentissait suivie par le verrouillage de la porte de la salle de bain.

- _'Se... se n'était qu'un rêve ?'_ Se demanda la tigresse en haletant tandis que son cœur battait à vive allure. _'Stupide tigre à lunette... il m'a mis cette idée absurde dans la tête et maintenant je n'arrive plus à l'oublier.'_

-"Alerte intrusion détectée, alerte intrusion détectée !" Avertit le robot souris contrôlé par Sunday qui apparut avec son gyrophare et se mit à tourner sur lui-même sur le sol de la salle de bain dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- _'Une intrusion maintenant ? Sans doute une action des Dark Scarves.'_ Hurla Jiaoh en se bouchant les oreilles tandis qu'elle saisissait la longue serviette pour envelopper son corps et se séché. "Calme-toi Sunday tu me perces les tympans ! Montre-moi ces fameux intrus."

Le robot souris arrêta son vacarme et projeta un écran holographique révélant Byakko et le tigron qui étaient accompagné par Scavenger et une troupe de Dark Scarves qui se bouchaient les oreilles à cause de l'alarme.

-"Je savais que quelque chose dans ce genre allait arriver avec cette ordure de Scavenger." Grogna la tigresse "Sais-tu pour qu'elle raison ils sont ici ?"

-"D'après mes données et la conversation que le dénommé Scavenger a eu avec le seigneur Byakko, ils seraient à la recherche du mystérieux passager qui se trouve à bord du vaisseau." Répondit Sunday "En d'autres termes vous."

-"Je m'en serais douter... Et quoi qu'il arrive nous aurons des ennuis et la mission de Byakko sera un échec. S'ils ne me trouvent pas ils accuseront Byakko de me cacher et s'ils me trouves ils l'accuseront de trahison..." Gémit la tigresse avant de soupirer "C'est dans des moment comme celui-ci que j'aimerai être quelqu'un d'autre."

Le tigre blanc affichait un sourire amuser en observant les Dark Scarves assourdie par l'alarme avant de jeté son regard vers la caméra de Sunday qui retransmettait l'image à Jiaoh.

-"Sunday sa suffit. Activation du code caméléon, mot de passe : 05METALICA91." Annonça le tigre blanc comme l'alarme s'arrêta.

-"Que c'est il passé ?" Demanda l'un des Dark Scarves en se débouchant les oreilles

-"Il s'agit juste de l'alarme du système de sécurité de mon vaisseau. C'est-ce qui arrive quand des inconnues montent à bord de mon vaisseau sans y avoir été invité. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du système de défense sinon vous auriez dû faire face à mes lasers, canons, grenade à gaz..." Répondit le tigre blanc en souriant avant de reprendre sa route suivie par le tigron "Maintenant, le système vous reconnait comme mes invités du moment que vous restiez dans la même salle que moi."

- _'Nous ne pourrons pas fouiller son vaisseau sans sa présence si je comprends bien. C'est très malin de sa part surtout que je pari qu'il pouvait simplement désactiver le système de sécurité.'_ Pensa Scavenger en observant le lieutenant de Lord Brevon qui reprenait sa route suivie par le groupe de Dark Scarves _'Je vais jouer le jeu pour l'instant mais à la moindre action suspecte tu n'y couperas pas.'_

- _'Cela c'est passé mieux que je l'imaginais, maintenant je vais faire en sorte de gagné un peu de temps en espérant que Sunday et surtout Jiaoh auront compris mon plan.'_

* * *

De retour dans la salle de bain,

-"Mode caméléon activer !" Annonça le robot souris tandis que les murs s'illuminaient.

-"Que... que se passe-t'il ?" Demanda Jiaoh aveuglée par la lumière.

-"Vous ne pouvez pas devenir une autre personne. Par contre vous pouvez prendre l'apparence d'une autre tigresse vu le peu de temps dont nous disposon." Expliqua la souris comme la lumière s'estompa révélant des produits de teintures, des extensions capillaires et d'autres outils pour se déguiser qui jaillirent de l'un des murs de la salle de bain. "Je dispose de tous le matériel pour un changement d'apparence simple et rapide."

-"Impressionnant, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu disposes de ce genre d'équipement pour commencer." Répondit la féline "Par contre qu'elle apparence pourrais-je bien prendre ? Il m'en faudrait une qui ne demande pas trop de modification... J'ai trouver mais cela risque de ne pas plaire à un certain tigre à lunette !"

* * *

Pendant ce temps avec Byakko,

Le lieutenant de Lord Brevon offrait une visite guidée aux Dark Scarves qui étaient impressionné par l'équipement du vaisseau et semblait avoir su détourner leurs attentions de leurs objectif principal mais s'était sans compté sur Scavenger qui se méfiait toujours de lui et commençait à s'impatienté.

-"Et ici nous sommes dans la salle de sport. Vu que les voyages intergalactiques peuvent durer plusieurs semaines voire même plusieurs mois avec mon vaisseau, il est crucial que je ne laisse pas mes os et mes muscles se ramollirent sous l'effet du manque de gravité et du long voyage." Expliqua le tigre blanc qui avait toute l'attention des soldats des Dark Scarves.

L'un des soldats s'approcha d'un haltère qui était poser au sol et concentra ses forces pour la soulever. Il fut si surprit du faible poids de l'outils de sport qu'il tomba en arrière en la soulevant en entrainant deux de ses camarades avec lui dans sa chute.

-"Non mais je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques encore ?" Hurlèrent les deux soldats victimes de la maladresse de leur camarade.

-"Excusez-moi j'ai été surpris par le poids de ces haltères." Répondit le Dark Scarves en se relevant avant de se tourner vers Byakko "C'est pourtant vraiment très léger ? Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez vous entrainer avec ce genre d'outils seigneur Byakko ?"

- _'Seigneur... ?'_ Pensa furieusement Scavenger en tentant de garder son calme.

-"Cela est normal, le vaisseau doit souvent subir les mauvaises conditions de voyage dans l'espace comme les champs d'astéroïdes par exemple. Il serait donc dangereux d'avoir du matériel avec un poids important qui pourrait se détacher lors d'un impact et risqué de causer d'importants dégâts à l'intérieur." Expliqua le tigre blanc "Du coup je suis un entrainement spécial basé sur la gravité."

-"La gravité ?" Demandèrent les soldats intéressés.

-"Dans cette salle je peux modifier à volonté l'attraction gravitationnelle exercée par le sol ce qui crée des conditions d'entrainement extrême." Expliqua Byakko "Vous voulez une démonstration ?"

-"Je crains de devoir refuser cette proposition." Répondit soudainement le chef des Dark Scarves en lançant un regard furieux vers les Dark Scarves avant de se tourné vers le tigre blanc. "Mais je ne serais pas contre l'idée de rencontrer le mystérieux passager que tu veux à tous prix nous faire oublier. Que se passe-t'il, auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dissimuler en plus de son identité ?"

-"Pas du tout, je doute simplement qu'elle soit en étât de vous recevoir." Mentit le tigre blanc en affichant une expression calme "Mais vu que tu insistes autant pour la rencontrer je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je te préviens que c'est toi qui l'a exigé donc tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si cela se retourne contre toi."

-"J'en assume pleinement les conséquences, maintenant conduit nous à elle." Ordonna Scavenger tandis que Byakko les conduisit dans la prochaine salle.

Après un moment ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de séjour du vaisseau où se trouvait Jiaoh et qui se trouvait juste derrière le cockpit.

- _'J'espère qu'elles ont eu le temps de se préparé en si peu de temps.'_ Pensa le tigre blanc tandis que la porte s'ouvrit pour les laissé entrer dans la salle où ils n'y trouvèrent personne.

-"Alors où est-elle ?" Demanda Scavenger avec impatience "Je te jure que s'il s'agit encore d'une manœuvre de diversion..."

Il fut interrompu par la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit soudainement révélant une tigresse avec de long cheveux blond trempé qui tombaient jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches et avait deux magnifiques yeux turquoises qui s'élargirent de surprise en voyant les soldats. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en resserrant son emprise sur la serviette qui recouvrait son corps avant d'allé se caché derrière le tigre blanc.

Scavenger et les Dark Scarves furent surprit par l'apparition de la nouvelle arrivante mais pas autant que Byakko qui se crispa et avait pâlit comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il se retourna lentement et rencontra le regard de la tigresse qui lui fit un clin d'œil comme le robot souris apparu sur son épaule droite.

-"Quesque sa veux dire, Oni-san ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que personne ne viendrait dans le vaisseau en ton absence ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que nous aurions eu des invités j'aurai attendu avant de prendre mon bain." Déclara la tigresse furieusement avant de remarquer le regard des Dark Scarves qui la fixait lubriquement "Et dit à ses pervers d'arrêter de se rincer l'œil, sauf s'il préfèrent que je leurs arrachent les yeux pour les donner à Qian pour le diner."

-"Qui... qui est Quian ?" Demanda un Dark Scarve intimidé pendant que les soldats se retournaient pour éviter de la regardé. "Il... Il a l'air terrifiant."

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant cette petite boule de poil est aussi doux qu'un agneau." Répondit la tigresse en prenant le tigron dans ses bras tandis que les soldats tombèrent à plat ventre en réalisant qu'elle parlait du petit félin et non d'un monstre sanguinaire.

-"Je vois que nous avons à faire à une véritable comique." Déclara Scavenger en se plaçant à coté de Byakko pour mieux observer la tigresse "Tu ne nous la présente pas Byakko ?"

-"Jinshu, je suis la petite sœur de Byakko." Répondit farouchement la tigresse avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le chacal "Et je suppose que vous devez être Scavenger."

-"Le seul et l'unique." Confirma le chef des Dark Scarves avec un large sourire en prenant la main de la tigresse pour y poser un tendre baisé "Veuillez nous excuser pour cette première impression très mauvaise."

-"Expliquez-moi les raisons de cette intrusion surprise, je déciderais ensuite si je dois pardonner votre manque de respect ou non." Répondit Jinshu en arrachant sa main de l'emprise du chacal. "Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne si vous ne voulez pas être victime de ma colère."

-"Intéressant, en plus d'être une farceuse il semblerait que cette jolie minette soit aussi une fiere et implacable reine de la savane." Répondit Scavenger en soulevant le menton de Jinshu pour la regardé dans les yeux "J'ai hâte que nous fassions mieux connaissance tous les deux pour que je puisse tenter de t'apprivoiser."

-"Désoler de te décevoir sale cabot mais j'ai trois informations pour toi. Premièrement, les tigres vivent dans la jungle pas dans la savane. Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas mon genre alors bat les pattes." Annonça la tigresse en giflant le chacal sous le regard surprit de Byakko et des soldats qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer l'interaction entre leur chef et Jinshu "Et troisièmement..."

Les Dark Scarves et le tigre blanc affichèrent une expression douloureuse en sifflant quand Jinshu attrapa les épaules de Scavenger et lui balança un violent coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe avant de laisser le chacal s'étalé sur sol en grognant de douleur et de colère.

-"La prochaine fois que tu oses te montrer aussi familier avec moi sans ma permission je te jure que je t'arrache ce que je viens de frapper pour te les faire manger." Déclara la tigresse en se retournant pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre suivie par Qian.

-"Attends un peu tu vas voir..." Grogna Scavenger qui se releva et s'apprêta à s'élancé vers Jinshu quand Byakko s'interposa.

-"Je penses que sa suffit !" Rugit le tigre blanc en saisissant le bras du chacal "Tu voulais savoir qui était mon mystérieux passager tu le sais maintenant donc n'abuse pas de mon hospitalité et quitte mon vaisseau. A moins que tu ne préfères mettre un terme à ton alliance avec Lord Brevon en m'affrontant ?"

Une implacable tension emplit soudainement l'air de la salle tandis que le chef des dark Scarves et le lieutenant de Lord Brevon se gaugeais du regard tandis que leurs énergies magnétiques se déployaient dans la salle en déstabilisant les soldats et la tigresse. Finalement Scavenger afficha un sourire sournois et se calma.

-"Tu as raison, je voulais savoir qui était c'elle que tu dissimulais à bord de ton vaisseau et je constate qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une menace même si cela ne me déplairait pas d'avoir une discussion plus intime avec elle." Déclara le chacal en ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le tigre blanc "Mais ne pense pas que j'en ai terminer avec vous deux, au contraire ce n'est que le commencement."

-"Serait-ce une menace ?" Demanda Byakko en affichant un sourire confiant "Car je doute fort que tu sois en mesure de me tenir tête."

-"Qui sais ? Libre à toi de l'interprété comme tu le veux, mais je te conseil de ne pas me sous-estimer, car lieutenant de Lord Brevon ou non je n'hésiterais pas à te réduire en cendre si tu te met en travers de mon chemin." Répondit Scavenger en faisant apparaitre une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main. "Maintenant aurais tu l'aimabilité de nous escorter à l'extérieur ? Nous avons de nombreux préparatifs à effectuer et je ne voudrais pas pas faire la tragique erreur de détruire ton vaisseau en ripostant à son système de sécurité."

* * *

La tigresse observa le départ du tigre et des Dark Scarves depuis sa chambre grâce au système de surveillance de Sunday et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils sortirent du vaisseau. Elle resta un instant en face de l'écran en haletant fortement avant de s'effondré sur son lit.

-"S'était moins une j'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas me retenir de trancher la gorge de cette ordure." Déclara la féline avant que Qian ne saute à ses cotés pour s'endormir "Aussi nous savons que mon déguisement fait parfaitement illusion... du moins pour l'instant."

-"Je confirme mais tu as malheureusement attiré l'attention de Scavenger, ce qui pourrait poser problème pour la suite." Fit remarquer Sunday "Était-il nécessaire de le provoqué et de l'humilié ainsi ?"

-"Je n'allais pas non plus être douce et aimable avec lui... pas après toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu faire." Répondit la tigresse en grognant "J'espère juste que cela n'a pas été un choc trop intense pour Byakko. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup je n'apprécie pas d'avoir pris l'apparence de sa sœur sans son accord."

-"Non s'était la meilleure chose à faire, Jiaoh." Déclara le tigre blanc qui entra dans la chambre en surprenant son invitée qui resserra instinctivement son emprise sur la serviette qui la recouvrait en s'asseyant. "Scavenger aurait pu apercevoir l'une des photos de Jinshu et celà aurait plus compliqué de t'inventé une nouvelle identité."

-"Tu n'es vraiment pas en furieux ou vexer ?" Demanda la tigresse surprise avant de rire "J'ai dû avoir vraiment bien cerné le personnage."

-"Non, ma sœur t'aurait sans doute grondé pour avoir imaginé qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre de caractère." Répondit le tigre blanc "Si tu veux usurper son identité je te conseil de gardé ta personnalité joviale et taquine plutôt que de joué les dictatrices sanguinaires. Même si nous pourrions dire que c'est à cause des circonstances particulière car j'avoue que je l'imagine bien réagir de la même façon dans ce genre de situation."

-"Vraiment ? Cela veut donc dire que je ressemble beaucoup plus à Jinshu que je l'imaginai." S'étonna Jiaoh en retirant une barrette d'émeraude qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux qui reprirent instantanément leurs longueurs et couleurs habituelles "En tous cas, je dois reconnaitre que la technologie de Sunday est vraiment impressionnante, d'abord elle me guérit d'une blessure mortelle en moins d'une semaine et maintenant elle me permet de modifier mon apparence en moins d'une minute. D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'expliqué en quoi la capacité de pouvoir modifié ton apparence pourrait t'être utile ?"

-"Tu es un peu trop curieuse à mon goût mais si tu veux tous savoir je suis plutôt du genre à me faufilé dans le camp adverse par moi-même en modifiant mon apparence pour collecter des informations." Avoua Byakko

-"Tu veux dire le genre agent secret avec des gadgets et le matériel d'infiltration et d'espionnage ?" Demanda la tigresse étonnée en imaginant son geôlier qui accomplissait des missions d'espionnages "Sa a l'air cool... je ne t'imaginais pas faire ce genre de chose."

-"Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que tu pensais de moi auparavant alors." Répondit le tigre blanc "Mais pour en revenir à mon retour ici, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles concernant ta rencontre avec Scavenger."

-"Génial, le sac à puce à pleurnicher car je ne lui ai pas léché les bottes je pari !" Se moqua Jiaoh avant de remarquer le regard sévère que lui lançait Byakko "Excuse-moi... je t'écoute."

-"Tu devrais arrêter de le provoqué pendant notre séjour ici si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à toi davantage." Répondit le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en soupirant pendant que sa prisonnière frémissait de dégout "Il ne semble pas avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un déguisement mais il semble que tu es attiré son attention malgré tous au point qu'il nous invite ce soir à un banquet de bienvenu organisé par les Dark Scarves."

-"Woah, ils semblent ravit que tu sois présent pour les aider. J'aurai imaginé qu'ils se montreraient froid et distant car ils se méfieraient de toi." Déclara Jiaoh surprise.

-"En faite, d'après ce que j'ai entendu des soldats l'organisation de ce banquet vient d'être ordonné par Scavenger pour une raison inconnue même si j'ai le pressentiment qu'il l'a fait pour impressionner une certaine tigresse." Répondit Byakko qui sourit en voyant la tigresse concernée qui déglutit en affichant une expression de dégoût. "Quoiqu'il en soit, prépare-toi car nous sommes les invités d'honneur de ce fameux banquet. Sunday devrait avoir une ou deux tenues qui appartenait à Jinshu et qui devrait te convenir."

-"Je préfèrerais rester ici et ne pas avoir à supporter la compagnie de cet idiot et des autres Dark Scarves mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix." Soupira la féline "Et je n'aurai qu'à jouer la comédie que pour aujourd'hui vu que demain je pourrais retrouver mes amis ?"

-"En faites..." Commença le tigre blanc en gagnant un regard de la tigresse qui avait un mélange de confusion et de méfiance. "Il se pourrait bien que tu doives prolonger ton séjour ici..."

-"QUOI ?" Fut le seul mot qu'arriva à hurlé une Jiaoh surprise et horrifiée.

* * *

Au même moment dans la salle de commandement des Dark Scarves,

Liegou observait avec agacement Scavenger qui affichait un large sourire en scrutant un écran qui était relié au système de surveillance du quartier général et avait été configuré pour lui montré le vaisseau de Byakko.

-"Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend soudainement ?" Demanda la hyène en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux "Tu agis étrangement depuis que tu as quitté son vaisseau."

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Répondit le chacal avant d'être interrompue par la main embrasée de Liegou qui se claqua violemment sur son bureau.

-"Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je te connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un t'intéresse à bord du vaisseau de Byakko !" S'exclama Liegou en grognant "Alors répond moi, qui est la garce que tu convoites cette fois-ci pour que je puisse lui carbonisé le visage ?"

-"Calme toi mon petit feu follet venimeux, je m'intéresse bien à une personne se trouvant à bord du vaisseau de cet idiot mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines." Répondit le chef des Dark Scarves en tournant son fauteuil pour lui lancé un regard sévère. "Il s'agit de Jinshu, la petite sœur de notre invité. Non seulement j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant mais je pense que nous pourrions nous servir d'elle pour manipulé ce cher lieutenant arrogant."

-"Heureuse de voir que tu continue de pensé avec ton cerveau et non avec ce qui se trouve au niveau de ton entrejambe." Plaisanta la hyène en riant avant de s'asseoir sur son amant "Car je compte bien être la seule à pouvoir profité de cette partie de ton anatomie qui est l'un de tes instruments les plus performants."

-"Hmmm... Tu sembles très câline c'est derniers temps, c'est le fait que Kitsune ne soit plus de ce monde qui te met dans cet état où l'idée que nous serons bientôt les maîtres d'Avalice ?" Demanda Scavenger en lui mordillant l'oreille droite pour la faire gémir de plaisir.

-"Tu dis sa comme si cela te dérangeais, mon roi carnassier. Je devrais peut être te montré un peu plus d'affection dans ce cas." Taquina Liegou en commençant à se déshabillé "A moins que tu te sentes pas capable de me satisfaire après la correction que t'as infligé cette garce ?"

-"Serais-ce un défi ?" Demanda le chacal avec un sourire joueur "Mais explique moi plutôt comment as tu su ce qui était arrivé à bord du vaisseau ?"

-"Ce ne fut pas difficile les soldats qui t'avaient accompagné n'étaient pas d'une grande discrétion donc je ne fut pas surprise de les entendre discuté de ce qui était arrivé." Expliqua la hyène "Et il semblerait que ton ami le tigre blanc leurs avait fait très forte impression, au point qu'ils se demandaient s'ils ne devraient pas tenté de se mettre à son service."

-"Oh vraiment ? Je devrais donc allé leurs donné mon avis et leurs rappelé ce qui arrive à ceux qui tentent de me trahir ?" Répondit Scavenger avant que Liegou ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intérrompre.

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour sa, je me suis déjà occupé de leurs cas et ils ne recommencerons plus jamais." Expliqua la hyène avant de lui donner un baisé passionné.

Les gémissements et hurlements de plaisirs des deux amants raisonnèrent dans la salle tandis qu'au plus profond des sous-sols de la base le sang qui s'écoulait des cadavres des quatre soldats tué récemment se répandait sur le sol en attirant l'attention de deux formes qui se révélèrent être les parents de Milla qui furent attiré par l'odeur. N'ayant plus droit à de la véritable nourriture depuis leurs retour de la jungle ils mourraient de faim et étaient maintenant près à mangé tous ce qui pouvaient leurs tombé sous la mains, même s'il devait s'agir de cadavre.

Ils s'approchèrent avec hésitation de l'un des soldats décapité et s'apprêtèrent à goûté son sang quand un grognement derrière eux attira leurs attention. Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouvé face à une grande et intimidante forme sombre aux yeux rouge doté d'immenses griffes avec lesquelles il embrocha les cadavres avant de s'éloigné en les emportant avec lui.

Paomo tenta de s'opposé à la créature mais un simple regard de c'elle-ci suffit à l'intimidé. Shinamon fut pétrifiée par la peur en voyant l'une des mains griffu du monstre s'abattre vers son compagnon mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du basset tandis que deux panier en osier glissaient sur les griffes pour finir dans les bras de Paomo. Celui-ci fut confus pendant un instant avant de sentir une odeur familière provenant des paniers.

Il souleva les couvertures qui les recouvraient et découvrit de délicieux fruits et légumes frais comme ceux qui hantait leurs rêves depuis plusieurs anné basset releva la tête pour remercié la créature mais c'elle-ci avait disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

* * *

Pendant se temps dans l'une des salles d'entrainement du palais de Shang Tu,

Milla et Klonoa suivaient un entrainement intensif sous la supervision du chef Bao et les acclamation de Gon et de certains gardes qui avait été attiré par l'intensité de la bataille qui opposait les deux bassets.

Klonoa évita une lance de gelée verte qui se planta un buisson qui se trouvait derrière lui, l'arme de gelée gagna rapidement en volume et se transforma en un bloc de gelée qui emprisonna l'arbuste. Le basset noir s'apprêta à riposté avec un uppercut en ayant son point enveloppé dans de la gelée bleu mais Milla utilisa ses nouvelles capacités et évita l'attaque en se propulsant en arrière grâce à un rapide jet de gelée orange.

-"Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui !" Annonça Bao tandis que les soldats et Gon les acclamaient "Vous avez fait de bon progrès en deux jours surtout toi Milla, tu as vite maîtrisé les pouvoirs de ta mère et avec un peu plus de pratique u pourrais même réussir à utilisé tes trois types de Raimbow Cube en même temps."

-"Merci, c'est grâce à vous deux si j'ai pu apprendre aussi vite." Répondit la basset beige "J'espère que je pourrais être plus utile lors de notre prochaine aventure. Et aussi que nous pourrons rapidement trouvé un moyen de sauvé Jiaoh et mes parents."

-"Silver devrait bientôt reprendre connaissance il nous expliquera surement ce qui est arrivé avec Byakko." Déclara Klonoa "En attendant nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose malheureusement à part attendre."

-"Vous n'aurez plus à le faire très longtemps." Annonça le Magister qui entra dans la salle "D'après les nouvelles que je viens de recevoir de Spade, notre ami Silver a reprit connaissance il y à quelques heures et d'après lui Byakko devrait nous rendre Jiaoh demain lors d'un échange contre qui se déroulera à Shang Mu."

-"Vraiment c'est une excellente nouvelle." Répondit Milla en sautant de joie avant de se souvenir de quelque chose "Mais attendez demain n'aura pas lieux la grande fête de Shang Mu ?"

-"La fête de Shang Mu ?" Demandèrent Bao et Klonoa confus.

-"C'est exact elle célèbre le jour de la construction de la grande cité et est considéré comme l'événement le plus important de l'année pour ses habitants." Répondit le Magister.

-"Cela ne rendra pas l'échange facile avec toutes les personnes qui feront la fête dans les rues et les chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'un piège de Byakko sont aussi très élevé." Comprit Klonoa "Byakko est vraiment un grand stratège."

* * *

Au même moment,

Le tigre blanc se trouvait dans sa chambre et imaginait des plans pour les prochains jours quand Qian tira le bas de son pantalon avec sa patte en grognant.

-"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée mais nous n'avons pas le choix." Soupira Byakko "Si je veux atteindre mon objectif il va falloir que Jiaoh meurt."


	66. Echange tragique

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 65 : Echange tragique**

 _Bonne année à tous j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et un joyeux noël._

 _Comme toujours je suis ravis que vous appréciez toujours cette fanfic qui a commencé il y a déjà deux ans (le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse). J'espère malgré tous terminer la première partie de l'arc Elemental Stones en 2018 même si cela veut dire abandonné temporairement les deux autres parties._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autres._

* * *

L'aube se levait sur la cité déjà animée de Shang Mu avec ses habitants qui terminaient les derniers préparatifs pour ce jour de fête en ignorant qu'une silhouette observait le déroulement des préparatifs depuis l'un des toits des immeubles.

-"La fête du printemps s'annonce aussi réussit qu'à l'époque." Déclara Jiaoh qui avait repris son apparence normale.

-"Comment sa à l'époque ?" Demanda Byakko qui sortait de la petite navette qui les avait conduits de la base des Dark Scarves avec Qian sur son épaule "Je pensais pourtant que ce genre de festivité était courant dans cette partie d'Avalice chaque année."

-"C'est exact mais je n'ai pas pu y aller depuis plusieurs années..." Répondit la tigresse avant de prendre une expression triste. "La dernière fois que j'y était allé s'était lorsque moi, Lilac et les autres étions encore de jeunes Red Scarves... la même année où Sochiro à..."

-"Je vois..." Déclara le tigre blanc en comprenant que cela faisait rejaillir de mauvais souvenir et soupira finalement en décidant de tenté de lui changer les idées "Et si nous allions participer à la fête nous aussi vu que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous avant l'heure de l'échange ? Sa nous permettra de passer le temps et de moins risquer d'attirer l'attention que de resté près de la navette."

-"Pourquoi pas, mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à m'amuser vu la journée qui s'annonce." Répondit la tigresse en soupirant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Au même moment dans la base des Dark Scarves, Liegou ruminait de rage en se souvenant elle aussi du diner de la veille

-"Cette sale garce, comment a-t 'elle put oser traiter Scavenger de cette façon ?" Grogna la hyène en créant une boule de feu dans sa main.

* * *

 **… Flashback...**

Le rythme endiablé des tambours et l'éclairage des bâtons ardents manipulé par les jongleurs et cracheurs de feux créaient une ambiance tribale et sauvage au diner organisé par les Scavenger pour souhaiter la bienvenue au lieutenant Byakko et à sa sœur Jinshu. La tigresse devait bien admettre qu'elle était surprise non pas par le diner en lui-même mais par l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la grande salle commune du château médiéval qui servait de point de repère au Dark Scarves pour retrouver leur base.

Le château avait été la cachette originelle de Scavenger et de sa bande lors de leurs débuts avant la création des Dark Scarves et ils s'y étaient finalement tant attaché qu'ils décidèrent de créer leur base en dessous.

-"Alors chère Jinshu, que pensez-vous de ce diner que j'ai organisé spécialement pour vous ?" Demanda Scavenger qui se trouvait installé au bout d'une longue table avec les deux tigres et ses commandants sur les côtés. "J'ai veillé à ce que vous n'ayez pas eu de la nourriture trop difficile à digéré vu l'état de santé fragile dans lequel vous êtes actuellement d'après votre frère."

-"Il était convenable..." Répondit la tigresse en finissant son verre de vin tandis qu'elle était installée à la gauche du chacal qui avait insisté. "Mais je n'ai pas pu en profiter pleinement à cause d'un idiot qui n'arrête pas de me baver dessus."

-"Oh vraiment et nous pourrions savoir qui est ce fameux idiot ?" Demanda Liegou qui était installé à la droite du chef des Dark Scarves en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction de la petite sœur du lieutenant de Lord Brevon qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-"Du calme Liegou, je t'avais prévenu que notre invitée surprise avait un sens de l'humour très spécial." Déclara Scavenger en riant.

-"Je ne plaisantais pas l'idiot qui te sers de petit-ami semble avoir un certain faible pour moi. Tu devrais peut-être le tenir en laisse ou lui apprendre à mieux se tenir si tu veux le gardé." Répondit Jinshu "Mais tu n'as pas à t''inquiété car en ce qui me concerne il n'y a rien de vraiment exceptionnel, d'intéressant ou même d'attirant chez ton chef."

-"Que viens tu dire ?" Demanda la hyène furieuse tandis que sa fourrure s'enflammait dangereusement.

-"Sa suffit Jinshu !" Grogna Byakko en frappant son poing sur la table "Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de nos hôtes et nos partenaires temporaire et que tu dois donc leurs exprimé un minimum de respect."

-"Hmmm... Comme tu voudras, je vais faire un effort mais demande à ce pervers d'arrêté de me regarder de cette façon ou je devrais lui donné une nouvelle correction." Répondit la tigresse en observant sa montre imaginaire pour feindre d'ignorer la hyène lui lançait un regard assassin. "Sinon vous avez vu l'heure, il commence à se faire tard et nous devons nous avons une longue journée demain."

-"Oh vraiment ? C'est dommage la soirée ne fait que commencé pourtant." Fit remarquer Osuushi dont les cornes avaient déjà repoussé "Rester encore un peu, qui sait nous pourrions en profiter pour faire mieux connaissance. Même si j'ai l'étrange impression de t'avoir déjà vu la jolie tigresse auparavant ?"

Jinshu tressaillit en sentant la longue queue du taureau lui caressé le dos et se servit de ses pouvoirs élémentaires pour transformer en sable le sol sous les pattes arrières du siège du commandant. Cela entraina la chute d'Osuushi qui tomba à la renverse sous les rires des autres commandants.

-"Bha alors ma vachette, tu n'arrives plus à t'asseoir convenablement ?" Demanda Hagewashi en aidant son camarade à se relevé.

-"Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ou je te jure que je t'arrache les plumes pour te les faire manger." Grogna le taureau furieusement "Sinon observe bien mon siège tu comprendras que quelqu'un a utilisé sa maitrise de la terre pour me faire tomber."

-"Avoue plutôt que tu l'as fait toi-même pour éviter de te couvrir de honte." Déclara Feng en terminant de dévoré un gigot. "La prochaine fois tente d'accusé cet hérisson qui t'as vaincu se sera beaucoup plus crédible."

-"Tu me provoque espèce d'ours mal léché ? Je devrai peut-être te rappelle la hiérarchie qui règne au sein des Dark Scarves." Répondit Osuuchi en se relevant "Et quand je parle de te rappellé la hiérarchie c'est bien en te cognant la tête sur le mur jusqu'à ce que tu ne l'oublie plus jamais."

-"Je pensai justement que cette hiérarchie devrait être revue car il est hors de question qu'une vache incapable de vaincre un hérisson puisse être mon supérieur." Affirma l'ours qui se leva en se préparant à se battre. "Mais si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tord alors approche !"

-"SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT TOUS LES DEUX !" Rugit Scavenger en interrompant la bataille imminente entre ses deux commandants qui furent immédiatement intimidé en observant l'aura menaçante que déployait le chef des Dark Scarves. "Dois-je vous rappelé que nous avons des invités et que vous devez donc ne pas agir comme de stupides sauvages ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que je me déchaine moi aussi ?"

-"Non, sa... sa ira..." Bégayèrent Osuushi et Feng en s'inclinant.

Tandis que l'attention était dirigé vers les deux commandants ou vers le chaf des Dark Scarves, Liegou porta son attention vers les deux tigres qui se trouvaient en face d'elle et remarqua le regard accusateur que Byakko lançait à sa sœur qui souriait innocemment.

-'Je l'aurai parié que s'était elle...' Pensa la hyène en grognant 'Non seulement elle manque de respect à Scavenger mais en plus elle fait passé nos commandant pour encore plus idiots qu'ils ne le sont d'habitude. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui apprendre à ne pas se moquer de nous.'

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

La porte de la salle de commandement où se trouvai Liegou s'ouvrit brusquement quand Osuushi y entra en surprenant la hyène.

-"Où est Scavenger ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence !" Hurla le taureau en ne voyant pas le chacal dans la salle.

-"Calme toi j'ai l'impression d'entendre un veau qui hurle pour retrouver sa mère." Répondit Liegou en lui lançant la boule de feu qu'elle avait formé "Dommage pour toi mais notre chef préféré est absent pour l'instant. Il est partit très tôt ce matin en compagnie d'Hagewashi pour récupéré une cargaison de Lord Brevon."

-"J'espère qu'il s'agit de nouvelles armures élémentaires car c'elles que ne nous possédons ont déjà atteint leurs limites." Fit remarquer Osuushi avant de se souvenir de la raison de son affolement. "Mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter ou devrais-je plutôt dire une tigresse. Tu te souviens que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la petite sœur de Byakko ?"

-"Ce n'était pas l'une de tes célèbres techniques de drague foireuse ?" Demanda Liegou

-"Pas cette fois et je viens de me souvenir où je l'avais rencontré auparavant." Répondit le taureau "Et si ce que j'imagine est vrai alors Byakko pourrait être un traitre et sa sœur une espionne infiltrée."

-"Oh vraiment ?" Demanda la hyène en affichant un large sourire sadique.

* * *

Un peu plus tard à Shang Mu,

Maria Notte faisait un reportage sur la fête de la cité en utilisant des petits drones caméra pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'évènement. Installée dans une navette de la chaine de télévision d'Avalice avec certains membres de son équipe de tournage, la chauve-souris regrettait déjà un peu son ancien poste qui lui permettait d'être au cœur de la foule et de participé aux activités au lieu d'être coincé dans la navette pour faire le tri des images.

-"Tu m'as bien eu Chuanwen, j'aurai attendu la fin des festivités du printemps ou me serais mieux préparé si je m'étais souvenu que le poste de journaliste vedette était aussi prenant." Soupira Maria avant de remarquer par hasard sur l'un des écrans son amie la pie accompagnée par Captain Kalaw qui s'amusaient à l'un des stands de la fête ce qui fit sourire la chauve-souris. "Et tu en profites en plus pour t'amuser et flirter pendant que je travaille ? Tu mériterais que je fasse un reportage sur ton rencart avec Kalaw mais je pense avoir trouvé un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant."

Maria eu un rire malicieux qui donna des frissons d'inquiétudes aux autres membres de son équipes qui n'osèrent même pas de tenter de l'empêcher de quitter la navette pour partir à la rencontre d'un certain groupe de nouveaux arrivant qui tentait de dissimuler leurs identités grâce à des déguisement pas très réussis de clowns.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Le fameux groupe repéré par Maria avait quitté la foule et se dirigeait vers une partie de Shang Mu qui était moins fréquenté.

-"Vous pourriez m'expliqué pourquoi nous devons nous déguiser pour nous déplacer ici ?" Demanda Silver en enlevant son maquillage et son nez rouge "Ne me dîtes pas que nous sommes devenus des ennemis publics pendant que j'étais inconscient ?"

-"Malheureusement non, il se trouve simplement que certaines d'entre nous sont s'y célèbres qu'elles provoqueraient involontairement un attroupement général de fans si elles étaient reconnues par la foule." Expliqua Lyai en pointant Lilac et Carol "Toi aussi d'ailleurs tu as gagné une certaine popularité depuis ton arrivé sur Avalice."

-"Toi par contre, tu ne sembles pas inquiétée par une éventuelle vague de fans quand tu te trouves ici." Fit remarquer Spade "Je me demande s'il en est de même quand tu es à Atlandis ?"

-"Vous pourriez rester concentré sur la raison de notre présence ici ?" Soupira Lilac en enlevant sa tenue de clown "Où as-tu dit qu'aurai lieu l'échange Silver ?"

-" Sur un pont suspendu au sud qui serait orné de quatre statues en or." Répondit l'hérisson "Mais vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de ne pas avoir avertie les autres ou encore le maire Zaoh et les autorités de Shang Mu ?"

-"Ils sont trop occupé par la fête et auraient sans aucun doute interféré avec l'échange." S'opposa Carol comme ils se dirigèrent vers le sud "Et connaissant le panda nain il aurait surement tenté de s'emparé de l'Elemental Stones qui nous sert de monnaie d'échange avant de nous jeter aux cachots pour trahison."

-"Quand aux autres, ils auraient surement voulu venir aussi et cela aurait éveillé les soupçons de Byakko s'il nous avait vu trop nombreux." Fit remarquer Spade "Mais j'ai quand même avertie le Magister au cas où nous aurions des ennuis."

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au fameux pont arborant la couleur rouge emblématique de la cité et était orné par les 4 gigantesques statues d'or des 4 gardiens des points cardinaux. Ancienne voie d'accès principale de Shang Mu, ce pont était connu sous le nom du pont de la félicité et était censé porté chance aux voyageurs qui l'empruntaient, mais maintenant il n'était emprunté majoritairement que par les touristes et les marchands.

De l'autre coté du pont se trouvait Byakko ainsi que Jiaoh qui était inconsciente et avait repris son apparence normale mais était retenue par une lourde chaine en acier.

-"Jiaoh tu vas bien ?" S'écria Lilac qui arriva en un instant au milieu du pont pour sauver son ami mais fut rapidement stoppé par Silver juste a temps pour éviter à la dragonne d'eau de se faire emprisonnée dans une sphère de liquide métallique qui se forma à partir de la dalle d'acier qui se trouvait juste devant elle.

-"Fait attention Lilac, il n'a pas choisis ce pont par hasard." Mis en garde l'hérisson tandis que Carol et les autres les rejoignaient. "Avec l'acier qui compose ce pont je crois bien que nous sommes entré sur son territoire."

-"Tu devrais écouter ton ami jeune dragonne, il me connait déjà assez bien pour savoir que je fais rarement quelque chose sans avoir un ou plusieurs coups en réserves." Répondit Byakko qui se rapprocha d'eux en trainant Jiaoh derrière lui comme un vulgaire sac mais s'arrêta à une certaine distance d'eux. "D'ailleurs ravie de voir que tu es toujours en vie l'hérisson, j'aurai été déçu que notre petite bataille aérienne se termine par ta mort sans que je n'ai eu l'occasion de me battre sérieusement. J'aurai par contre dû préciser que notre échange se ferait dans un cadre privé car je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir d'autres invités, heureusement que je n'ai pas convié mes nouveaux collaborateurs des Dark Scarves de participé à notre petite réunion."

-"Comment sa les Dark Scarves ?" Demandèrent Carol, Lilac et Lyai surprises.

* * *

Au même moment, inconnu à Lilac et aux autres, trois figures les observaient depuis un toit à proximité.

-"Nous arrivons quelques minutes trop tard, Jiaoh et Byakko sont bien là mais nos amis les ont déjà rencontrer." Déclara Klonoa qui observait la scène avec une paire de jumelles "Désolé Milla, je sais que tu voulais être présente lors de l'échange mais je crains que nous ne pourrons pas les rejoindre sans risqué de mettre la vie de Jiaoh en danger si Byakko pense qu'il s'agit d'une embuscade."

-"Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'aurions pas été d'une grande utilité de toute façon." Rassura la basset qui portait Gon dans ses bras. "Nous pouvons toujours rester ici en renfort au cas où le situation dégénérerait et pouvons surveillé les alentours pour évité tout imprévu comme un passant innocent qui emprunterait le pont et risquerait de devenir un nouvel otage pour Byakko."

-"Quel scoop, ainsi donc l'un des quatre lieutenants du terrible Lord Brevon se trouverait à Shang Mu en ce moment même pour un échange avec Sash Lilac et ses amis ?" S'écria Maria qui surprit les deux bassets qu'elle espionnait jusque-là après avoir perdu la trace des autres.

-"Magya... qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Klonoa en faisant un bond en arrière "Attendez... Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... à l'holo-télé peut être ?"

-"Klonoa et Gon je vous présente Maria Notte l'une des plus célèbres journalistes d'Avalice. Et Maria voici Klonoa mon petit-ami et Gon." Présenta Milla avant de faire signe à la chauve-souris de venir les rejoindre avant de se faire repérer. "Nous pouvons lui faire confiance même si j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

-"Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un scoop ma petite Milla et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer tes amis avec leurs déguisements qui tentaient de se dissimuler dans la foule." Répondit Maria en affichant un radieux sourire "Et maintenant si tu me racontais ce qui se passe ici ?"

-"Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix vu que tu es déjà ici avec nous." Soupira Klonoa "Mais essaie d'être discrète."

* * *

De retour avec les autres,

La tension sur le pont était palpable tandis que Byakko lâcha sa prisonnière sur le sol métallique avant de la retenir en piétinant le dos de la tigresse.

-"Jiaoh !" S'exclamèrent Lilac et les autres inquiets en se retenant de ne pas volé au secours de leur amie.

-"Tu n'as pas besoin d'agir aussi violemment avec elle !" Gronda Silver en sortant l'Elemental Stone qu'il possédait "Voici l'Elemental Stone comme convenue, alors maintenant libère notre amie."

-"Envoie moi d'abord l'Elemental Stone pour que je puisse vérifier qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une imitation." Exigea le tigre blanc.

-"Comme si nous allions te donner l'une des seules choses capables d'accroitre tes pouvoirs en laissant Jiaoh entre tes griffes ?" Répondit Spade avant d'être surprit quand l'hérisson envoya la gemme au tigre blanc. "Quoi mais tu es fou ?"

-"Vu la situation nous ne sommes pas en mesure de discuté ses conditions, Spade." Fit remarquer l'hérisson en observant le lieutenant qui observait avec attention "Alors satisfait ?"

-"Sa ira..." Répondit Byakko en souriant "Par contre je me pose la question, si vous avez pu aussi facilement renoncer à une Elemental Stones pour cette tigresse alors combien pourrais-je en obtenir si je la gardais en otage ou enlevais d'autres de vos amis ?"

-"Ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu avec moi Byakko !" Grogna l'hérisson qui commençait à s'énervé tandis qu'une aura turquoise recouvrit entièrement le pont.

-"Que t'arrive t'il l'hérisson tu sembles encore plus sérieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ? Où est donc passé la confiance que tu affichais lorsque tu m'as confié ton amie ?" Demanda le tigre blanc en soulevant Jiaoh "Ne t'inquiète pas je plaisantai un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Maintenant reprenez votre amie avant que je ne change d'avis."

Il s'apprêta à envoyer la tigresse inconsciente vers le groupe quand une troupe de robot de sécurité semblable à ceux qu'avait utilisé Olga au palais de Shang Tu tomba du ciel pour les encerclé tandis qu'un cuirassé volant arborant les couleurs et le drapeau de Shang Mu se posta au-dessus du pont.

-"Ici les forces de police de Shang Mu et vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !" Annonça un soldat à bords du cuirassé. "Vous avez 10 secondes pour poser vos armes et vous rendre ou nous serons obligé d'avoir recourt à la force."

-"Ainsi donc vous aviez décidé de me tendre un piège si je comprends bien." Déclara Byakko qui ne se souciait pas vraiment des robots et du cuirassé mais plutôt de la tigresse qu'il portait toujours. "Je constate que vous ne vous inquiétez pas réellement pour votre amie."

-"Non attend Byakko, nous te jurons que nous sommes aussi surpris que toi par l'apparition de..." Tenta de convaincre Lilac avant d'être horrifiée comme les autres lorsque le tigre blanc transperça le torse de Jiaoh avec son bras gauche pour reproduire la blessure que QB avait infligé à la tigresse.

-"Si c'est ainsi que vous me remercié pour avoir sauvé et soigné votre amie alors je vous la rend dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvé." Annonça le lieutenant de Lord Brevon avec un sourire sadique sur le visage "Bonne pêche !"

Ils restèrent comme figé sur place en observant Byakko balancé Jiaoh dans la profonde et grande crevasse se trouvant sous le pont qui plongeait directement dans le Todoroku Tora, l'un des fleuves les plus dangereux d'Avalice dont les eaux impitoyables pouvaient être entendu depuis le pont.

-"NON JIAOH !" Hurlèrent Lilac, Spade, Carol Lyai, qui se rapprochèrent du bord pour observer la tigresse disparaitre dans les abysses de la crevasse, ainsi que Milla et Klonoa qui volèrent rapidement en direction du pont.

-"Et c'est ainsi que se conclu notre petite transaction, l'hérisson." Annonça Byakko avec un rire sinistre tandis que les armes des robots se tournèrent vers lui. "Se fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous et maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à éliminer cette bande de guignoles avant de quitté ce trou à rats."

-"BYAKKOOOO... !" Commença à grogner Silver tandis que l'aura turquoise qui recouvrait le pont s'intensifia et s'étendit sur les robots qui commencèrent à léviter en hurlant des signaux d'erreurs frénétique.

Personne n'eu le temps de réagir ou de comprendre ce qui se passait comme le temps sembla ralentir quand l'hérisson se téléporta juste devant le tigre blanc et lui asséna un Psyko Punch si violent et puissant dans le visage qu'il créa une onde de choc psychique qui détruisit la partie du pont où ils se trouvaient en balayant les robots de sécurité qui allèrent percuter le cuirassé forcé de s'éloigné temporairement.

Lilac et les autres ne purent que s'accroché aux bords du pont sur leur moitié encore intact pour éviter de se faire emporter par la bourrasque qui suivit en observant avec impuissance les débris du pont chuté dans la crevasse avant de s'élevé dans les airs grâce aux pouvoirs de Silver qui les envoya de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Byakko quand à lui, fut propulsé par l'impact à travers la forêt de bambou qui se trouvait près du pont et continua sa route sur une longue distance avant d'atterrir violemment dans une mine abandonné en créant une explosion de terre et de roche.

-"Silver... ?" Demanda Lilac encore sous le choc en observant son ami qui lévitait en haletant tandis qu'il se tenait la tête en gémissant de douleur.

-"Jiaoh... elle est peut-être encore vivante..." Gémit l'hérisson avant de retrouvé son calme "Allez vite la sauvé je m'occupe de Byakko."

-"Attend tu n'es pas en état de te battre !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau mais Silver était déjà partit pour rejoindre son adversaire. "L'inconscient, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'est pas encore entièrement remis de ses blessures et pire encore que Byakko possède toujours la Magnet Stones ?"

-"Je pense au contraire qu'il en est parfaitement conscient et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a voulu mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette ordure et la ville." Répondit Spade "Même si sa réaction semble un peu démesurer il garde le sens des priorités qui sont de protégé Shang Mu et de sauvé Jiaoh."

-"Tu as raison, formons deux groupes le premier qui partira à la recherche de Jiaoh tandis que le second ira aider Silver à combattre Byakko." Proposa Carol

-"Je m'occupe de Jiaoh avec l'aide de Klonoa et de Milla qui semblent nous avoir suivie jusqu'ici." Annonça Lyai en pointant les deux bassets qui venaient dans leur direction.

-"Tu en est sûre ? Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimé les eaux du Todoroku Tora, il vaudrait mieux que je t'accompagne." Répondit Lilac

-"Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, de nous deux tu es peut-être devenu la plus puissante mais quand il s'agit de faire face aux courants marin tu n'es encore qu'une débutante comparée à moi. Et te connaissant tu va sans doute t'inquiété pour Silver et ceux qui combattent Byakko pendant la recherche ce qui t'empêchera de resté concentré." Fit remarquer la delphine en faisant signe à Milla et à Klonoa de la suivre.

-"Tu as raison..." Soupira la dragonne d'eau "Maintenant assez perdu de temps nous avons Jiaoh à sauver et une Elemental Stone à récupérer des griffes de Byakko !"

* * *

Au même moment,

Au centre d'un cratère formé par l'impact entre le tigre blanc et la carrière de roches, une sphère de métal liquide s'ouvrit pour révéler le lieutenant de Lord Brevon indemne mais légèrement étourdit qui titubât avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour retrouver son équilibre.

-"Cet hérisson continue de me surprendre... s'il n'avait pas retenue son coup pendant un instant pour me permettre de réagir je crois bien que j'aurai dans le meilleur des cas perdu connaissance ou dans le pire des cas j'aurai perdu ma mâchoire ou aurai été décapité par l'impact." Déclara Byakko avant de remarquer Silver au loin qui se dirigeait dans sa direction en lévitant à grande vitesse avant de s'arrêté à quelques mètres de distance. "Bravo l'hérisson, je l'ai vraiment senti passé. Encore un peu et je perdais un croc."

-"Arrête de jouer la comédie, je pari que tu avais prévu que l'un de nous réagisse de cette façon. Et heureusement pour toi j'ai rapidement remarquer ton petit stratagème." Répondit Silver "Et maintenant que nous sommes seuls explique moi ce que tu manigances avant que je ne te fasse regretter ce que tu as fait !"

-"Il n'y a pas grand-chose a dire, en faite je pense même que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qui est arrivé." Déclara le tigre blanc "Mais pour te rassurer, Jiaoh va bien et c'est même elle qui a eu c'est idée pour pouvoir plus facilement atteindre son objectif."

-"Que veux-tu dire ? Et où est-elle ?" Demanda l'hérisson blanc.

-"Pas très loin, elle nous rejoindra dans un instant." Répondit Byakko en se relevant tandis qu'une aura jaune commença à le recouvrir "Mais auparavant si nous nous amusions un peu ? Après tous nous avons toujours une bataille en suspens."

* * *

Pendant que la bataille entre l'hérisson et le tigre reprenait,

Milla, Lyai, Klonoa ainsi que Gon avaient plongé dans la crevasse pour tenter de sauvé Jiaoh. Et tandis que la delphine cherchait dans les eaux tumultueuses du Todoroku Tora, les bassets survolaient la zone en espérant ne pas apercevoir le corps déchiqueté de la tigresse parmi les rocher aiguisé qui se trouvaient dans le courant et sur les parois de la crevasse.

-"Toujours rien trouver ?" Hurla Lyai en refaisant surface dans une gerbe d'eau.

-"NON !" Hurlèrent les bassets qui se posèrent sur un rocher plat et fut rejoint par leur amie.

-"Elle a dû tomber directement dans l'eau et être emporté par le courant comme tu le pensais, Lyai." Déclara Milla.

-"Sans doute mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche..." Répondit Klonoa "Il n'y a aucune trace de sang."

-"En effet Klonoa, même avec le puissant courant du fleuve nous aurions dû retrouver des traces de sang sur les rochers vu la blessure qu'avait reçu Jiaoh." Approuva Lyai "Et maintenant que j'y repense le sang n'avait pas autant giclé que ce que j'imaginai lorsque Byakko l'avait transpercé."

-"Vous ne pensez tous de même pas que... ?" Commença à demander Milla avant d'être interrompu par le hurlement de Gon qui les avertissait qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

Les deux bassets et la delphine se précipitèrent à travers les rochers et le courant avant d'apercevoir le petit dinosaure qui crachait des cubes de gelées brune en l'air pour signaler sa position et ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut si étonnant qu'ils restèrent sans voix pendant deux longues minutes.

-"S'était donc sa ?" Demanda Lyai encore sous le choc par leur découverte. "Nous devons vite avertir les autres...'

Elle s'apprêta à utiliser son holo-bracelet mais fut interrompue par deux jets de glace qui les emprisonnèrent dans des blocs d'eaux gelés juste avant que deux individus ne sortirent de l'ombre derrière eux.

-"Et voilà quatre suspects mit hors d'état de nuire, et toi qui t'inquiétait Foxy." Déclara une hermine anthropomorphique au pelage brun avec une tenue disco bleu et un coupe afro digne des années 70. "C'est quand même surprenant et triste que la petite Milla et son ami soient impliqué dans cette affaire ils ont l'air si jeune et innocent."

-"Arrête de t'attendrir sur tous ce que tu considères comme mignon, étant les nouvelles protectrices de Shang Mu nous nous devons d'être impartiales et impitoyables contre ceux qui trouble l'ordre public." Répondit la renarde au pelage brun avec une longue chevelure blanche coiffé par de grandes boucles en acier. "Je suis quand à moi plutôt déçu car je m'attendais à une bataille intense avec l'une des trois héroïnes d'Avalice."

-"Bha... il reste encore Sash Lilac et Carol Tea qui sont beaucoup plus réactive que Milla de ce que j'ai entendu dire." Fit remarquer Diana "En attendant sortons ces quatre glaçons de la crevasse avant que le Todoroku Tora ne décide de piqué sa crise."

L'hermine s'apprêtait à contacter le cuirasser qui s'était placé au-dessus de la crevasse pour demander du renfort quand la renarde l'interrompit.

-"Attend un peu, il semblerait que j'aurai peut-être finalement droit à l'intense bataille que j'espérai. Mais ce ne sera pas contre Milla Basset." Annonça Foxy qui souriait en observant le bloc de glace dans lequel était enfermé Lyai qui commença à se fissuré en expulsant des jet d'eau avant que la delphine ne se libéra dans une explosion aqueuse.

-"Brrr... je n'ai jamais aimer les températures en dessous de zéro degrés." Déclara Lyai en grelottant avant de remarqué l'hermine et la renarde ainsi que l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses amis "Je suppose que c'est vous qui nous avez enfermer dans ses blocs de glaces ? Désolé mais nous sommes pressés donc je vous laisse une chance libéré mes amis et de nous laisser partir avant que je ne décide de vous apprendre qu'il ne faut pas énerver une habitante d'Atlandis !"

-"Tu as entendu Diana ? Il semblerait que ce poisson au sang chaud pense être capable de nous vaincre." Se moqua la renarde en dégainant sa rapière de glace "Laisse-moi lui donné un aperçu de l'accueil glacial que nous réservons à ceux qui menacent la tranquillité et la joie des habitants de Shang Mu."

* * *

Au même moment, Lilac, Carol et Spade se dépêchaient de rejoindre Silver et Byakko en suivant la trace laissé dans la forêt de bambou.

-"On pourrait facilement confondre cette piste à c'elle du crash d'un avion ou d'un météore " Fit remarquer le panda sur son surf antigravité "Rappelé moi de ne jamais mettre Silver en colère."

-"J'avoue que j'ai été surprise par sa réaction mais je pari que l'un de nous aurait fait pareil s'il ne l'avait pas fait." Répondit la féline qui pilotait sa moto avant de jeté un regard vers la dragonne d'eau qui courait silencieusement devant eux comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. "Et toi Lilac qu'en penses-tu ?"

La dragonne d'eau allait répondre quand le sol se déroba soudainement sous leurs pieds l'entrainant elle et son amie motarde dans une sorte de tourbillon de sable semblable à un immense piège de fourmilion géant.

Sans perdre un instant Lilac et Carol utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour s'extirpé du piège de sable avec la féline qui utilisa ses pouvoirs magnétiques pour s'accroché au surf de Spade et la dragonne d'eau qui se propulsa avec un jet d'eau.

-"Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda Carol en observant le tourbillon de sable disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

-"A mon avis tu devrais poser cette question à c'elle qui nous observe là-haut." Répondit Spade qui venait de remarquer une certaine tigresse avec de long cheveux blond qui se tenait gracieusement debout sur une tige de bambou.

La tigresse fit un saut périlleux arrière et atterrie gracieusement sur un nuage de sable qui jaillit du sol avant de se poser juste en face de Lilac.

-"Désolé mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse aller plus loin." Déclara la tigresse qui dissimulait son identité derrière un masque de tigre moqueur.

-"C'est-ce que nous allons voir !" Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de contourné la tigresse mais se retrouva immédiatement confronté à un mur de sable qui se dressa sur son passage. Le panda et la féline profitèrent de la diversion de leur amie pour tenter de passé au-dessus avec l'aide du surf antigravité mais la tigresse le remarqua aussitôt et envoya un jet de sable vers eux.

Cela déstabilisa la planche volante et fit tombé Carol qui s'accrocha à une tige de bambou avec ses griffes avant qu'elle ne fasse signe à Spade de continué sans elle.

-"Elle ne plaisante pas la nouvelle !" Plaisanta la féline en sautant pour atterrir à côté de la dragonne d'eau qui avait arrêté de tenter de contourné son adversaire. "Spade a pu passer mais je crains que nous devrons donner une leçon à la reine des châteaux de sables si nous voulons aidé Silver."

-"Oh vous pensez vraiment que se sera aussi facile ? Même à deux contre une vous n'êtes pas de taille contre moi. Mais d'abord laissé moi me présenté..." Répondit la tigresse tandis que le sol autour d'elle se transforma en une mer de sable qui engloutit les bambous à proximité. "Je suis Jinshu, petite sœur de Byakko et c'elle qui va vous faire connaitre un enfer désertique !"

* * *

 **Après une transaction qui tourna en catastrophe à cause de l'intervention des forces de l'ordre de Shang Mu, nos héros se retrouvent dispersé avec Silver qui se retrouve à nouveau opposé à Byakko, Lyai qui doit affronté les redoutables Foxy et Diana mais surtout Lilac et Carol qui se retrouve face à Jinshu.**

 **Comment la suite de cette journée va-t'elle se déroulé ? Maria aura t'elle doit à son grand scoop ? Milla, Gon et Klonoa resteront ils emprisonné dans la glace ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**


	67. Excuse de l'auteur

**_Bonjours chers lecteurs et lectrices,_**

 ** _Je voudrais vous présenté mes excuses à propos de l'erreur de développement que j'ai commise. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien de trop grave vu qu'elle suit simplement la chronologie mais je pense que je devais m'excuser malgré tous._**

 ** _Certains l'aurons peut-être pas remarqué mais j'ai fait une énorme erreur en décidant de révélé que Jiaoh se faisait passé pour Jinshu avant de procéder à l'échange avec Byakko._** _ **Cela gâche complètement le suspense et l'intensité qui aurait été crée si j'avais directement enchaîner avec l'échange puis suivie par un chapitre flashback expliquant ce qui est arriver entre Byakko, Jiaoh et les Dark Scarves la veille (vous penseriez que Byakko aurait réellement tué Jiaoh et que Jinshu était un autre personnage par exemple).**_

 _ **Le mal étant malheureusement déjà fait se serait absurde et inutile de réécrire les chapitres et de vous demandez d'oublier ce que vous savez. Du coup je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfic ainsi qu'auprès des futurs lecteurs qui arriverons jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **Cordialement Feurisson972**_


	68. Ardente justice gourmande

**Guardian Chronicles Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 66: Ardente justice gourmande**

 _Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ^^._

 _Pour commencer je vous remercie pour vos derniers commentaires sa me touche que vous ayez appréciez les derniers chapitres malgré l'erreur que j'ai commise._

 _Skyhoney : Bonne année à toi aussi je fais de mon mieux comme toujours même si je me retiens souvent de ne pas en faire trop pour pouvoir monter en intensité au fil de l'histoire._

 _Anya Kristen : Si tu trouvais que Byakko et Jiaoh étaient sadique dans le dernier chapitre et avais aimer sa alors tu vas adorés ce chapitre._

 _Redthefox : Ravis que ma fanfic te plaise et merci pour ce 10/10._

 _Kiki92: Merci pour ce gentil commentaire, je sais que c'est un peu exagéré de m'excusé pour sa (certains font bien pire et pourtant s'en moquent) mais je pense qu'il fallait le faire malgré tous pour les futurs lecteurs et ceux qui trouveraient dommage que le suspense soit un peu gâché._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autres._

* * *

La fête de Shang Mu se déroulait normalement avec le bruit des explosions lointaines qui étaient masqué par les musiques et les feux d'artifices. Tous les habitants appréciaient les festivités à l'exception du maire Zao et de ses gardes qui étaient au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de la cité.

-"Où en est notre problème de potentiel invasion ?" Demanda Zao qui était un panda roux anthropomorphique vêtu d'une tenue royale rouge et or et coiffé d'une énorme coiffe de la même couleur que sa tenue.

-"D'après le dernier rapport de notre cuirassé les suspects se seraient diviser en trois groupes." Répondit l'un de ses gardes qui était un lièvre anthropomorphique "Le premier aurait plongé dans la crevasse du Todoroku Tora où se sont rendu Diana et Foxy."

-"Je savais que j'avais eu raison de leurs confié les titres de gardiennes officielles de Shang Mu après que Captain Kalaw ai décidé d'abandonné sa carrière de héro." Déclara le panda roux qui sautilla sur son trône en envoyant des confettis en l'air tandis qu'un message en lettres lumineuses apparu en affichant **+1 bonne idée**

-"Je pensais que s'était Captain Kalaw lui-même qui avait donné son rôle de héro de Shang Mu à Foxy et Diana jusqu'à ce que nous ayons mis les Dark Scarves hors d'état de nuire ?" Demanda un garde tatou en chuchotant à l'oreille d'un de ses camarades qui était un hibou.

-"Il s'attribut juste le mérite des autres en déformant la réalité.comme d'habitude." Répondit l'autre garde en chuchotant "Maintenant tait toi il risque de nous entendre."

-"Et qu'en est-il des deux autres groupes ?" Demanda Zao en retournant son attention vers le lièvre.

-"Ils se sont éloigné de Shang Mu, l'un aurait été repéré dans les décombres de votre forêt de bambou personnelle et l'autre près de la mine de magnétites, monsieur." Répondit le garde en remarquant l'expression furieuse qu'affichait le maire.

-"Que veux-tu dire par décombre de ma forêt de bambou ?" Demanda Zao en grinçant des dents "Montrez-moi une image de l'étendue des dégâts immédiatement ! **+10 grosse colère**

L'immense couvre-chef du panda roux afficha une image holographique montrant la forêt de bambou décimée en son milieu par le passage de Byakko avec Lilac, Carol qui affrontaient Jinshu .

-"C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !" Hurla le panda roux tandis que son couvre-chef affichait **+100 indignation**

-"Je suis d'accord avec vous, monsieur. Les suspects semblent être d'une force redoutable et il semblerait que Sash Lilac et Carol Tea en fasse partie. Peut-être avons-nous d'ailleurs fais une erreur en les classant tous comme des menaces potentielles sans en savoir plus ?" Répondit le lièvre "Sash Lilac et ses amis semblent être opposé aux acolytes de Lord Brevon et les ont même éloigné des zones habité pour les affronté. Vous ne pensez pas que nous devrions leurs apporté notre aide ?"

-"De quoi parlez-vous ? Il s'agit clairement d'un stratagème pour nous tromper, ils s'affrontent hors du centre-ville pour attirer nos troupes vers eux et ainsi mieux envahir notre merveilleuse cité. Mais sa ne se déroulera pas comme ils l'avaient prévue." Expliqua le maire Zao en sautant de son trône avant de donner ses ordres "Renforcé les défenses autour de la cité en faisant attention de ne pas interrompre les festivités ou d'alarmé les habitants. Ensuite donner l'ordre à notre cuirassé déjà présent sur les lieux de se rendre à la mine mais de se tenir à distance et d'observé la situation, qu'il signal tous changement de situation qui pourrait être jugé important."

-"Et que faisons-nous pour Diana, Foxy et ceux présent dans votre forêt de bambou ?" Demanda le garde lièvre un peu impressionné par l'attitude du leader de Shang Mu.

-"Nos deux héroïnes sont capable de s'en sortir sans notre aide, et quand aux vermines qui ont osé ravager mon paradis gourmand..." Commença le panda roux tandis que son couvre-chef affichait des yeux furieux suivie des plusieurs explosion "Je vais m'en chargé personnellement."

* * *

Au même moment,

Spade quitta la forêt de bambou et se précipita en direction d'explosion qu'il apercevait au loin qui était produite par la bataille entre Byakko et Silver.

-"J'en connais deux qui n'ont pas perdu de temps pour commencer la fête sans moi." Déclara le panda en souriant "Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour l'affirmer mais Silver semblait agir bizarrement comme s'il tentait de nous cacher quelque chose et je pari que Lilac l'a aussi remarqué."

Il arriva finalement au-dessus de la mine mais ne trouva aucune trace du tigre et de l'hérisson excepté des cratères d'impact ici et là ainsi que quelques machines de forages spécialement conçu pour extraire la magnétite qui avaient été détruit ou renversé.

La magnétite comme son nom l'indique est un minerai ayant des propriétés magnétiques, principalement extrait dans la région de Shuigang il avait de nombreuse utilisation diverse sur Avalice allant de la construction de bâtiments et de véhicules aux outils microscopiques.

-"Où ont-ils bien pu passer ?" Demanda Spade en prenant de l'altitude pour tenter de les apercevoir quand le sol commença à trembler tandis qu'un grondement sourd provena du plus profond de la mine "C'était si évident."

Le grondement se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que Silver ne jaillisse de la mine suivit par un groupe de foreuses dirigé par les pouvoirs magnétiques de Byakko.

-"Alors l'hérisson, on a peur de la fraise du dentiste ?" Plaisanta le tigre avant de remarquer le panda qui les observait et qui détruisit les foreuses en utilisant ces cartes explosives. "Regardez qui vient nous rejoindre la fête, son altesse le prince panda voyou."

-"Spade que fais tu ici ? Je pensais vous avoir demandé de partir à la recherche de Jiaoh ?" Demanda Silver en se rapprochant de son ami

-"Nous n'allions pas te laissé t'amuser tout seul et Milla, Klonoa, Lyai et Gon se chargent des recherches au moment où nous parlons." Répondit Spade "Quand à Lilac et Carol, elles font connaissances avec une tigresse que nous avons rencontré en chemin."

-"Une tigresse ?" Demanda l'hérisson surprit avant d'éviter plusieurs outils de forages envoyés par Byakko qui profita de leurs inattentions pour se jeter sur eux en les saisissant par la tête les entrainants avec lui dans un piqué vertigineux.

-"Nous n'en avons pas encore terminé tous les deux, l'hérisson. Quant à toi le panda je ne t'ai pas oublié non plus, tu viens avec nous !" Déclara le tigre en souriant avant de fracasser ses deux adversaires sur le sol puis de s'éloigné en effectuant un double saut périlleux arrière avant d'atterrir sur son disque d'acier pour contempler de haut le nuage de poussière qui se dissipait pour révéler Silver et Spade qui se relevait péniblement avec leurs corps couverts d'ecchymoses. "Et si nous arrêtions de nous amuser et que nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?"

-"Je suis d'accord il est temps pour moi de te faire manger tes lunettes !" Grogna l'hérisson en enlevant ses bracelets.

-"Tu devras les lui faire avaler car je compte bien lui fracasser la mâchoire avant de lui arracher toutes les dents." Répondit le panda en prenant ses propres lunettes de soleil brisé par l'impact au sol pour les faire exploser dans ses mains.

-"Voilà ce que je voulais entendre." Déclara le tigre blanc en souriant tandis qu'il déployait ses pouvoirs magnétiques faisant ainsi léviter les objets métalliques aux alentours mais aussi la magnétite présente dans le sol.

Cela fit le sol tremblé tandis que de nombreux rochers jaillir du sol en déstabilisant légèrement Silver et Spade qui retrouvèrent rapidement leurs équilibres avant de sauté de rocher en rocher pour se rapprocher de leur adversaire qui plongea vers eux pour contre-attaqué.

L'impact entre les trois adversaires était imminent quand une bombe tomba entre eux.

-"Oh Oh..." Déclarèrent le tigre, le panda et l'hérisson en affichant une expression idiote avant que la bombe n'explose en les repoussant dans trois directions différentes et qu'ils ne percutent le sol.

-"Quesque s'était que sa encore ?" Demanda Spade en se relevant avant de remarquer le cuirassé de Shang Mu qui les survolaient. "J'aurai dû me douter qu'ils nous retomberaient rapidement dessus. Je sais qu'ils veulent simplement protéger Shang Mu mais ils ne font que nous gêné en ce moment."

Il reporta son attention vers Byakko qui s'était déjà relevé et affichait un large sourire en observant le cuirassé.

-"Oh non, il ne va tout de même pas... ?" Commença à se demander le panda avant que le tigre n'utilise ses pouvoirs magnétiques sur le vaisseau.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Des jets d'eaux et de glaces jaillissaient de la crevasse du Todoroku Tora qui se trouvait sous le pont de la félicité prouvant que l'affrontement entre Lyai et Foxy se poursuivait toujours. Le trident aqueux de la delphine percuta la rapière de glace de la renarde qui avec un habile coup de poignet arriva à désarmer son adversaire et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup d'estoc. Mais s'était sans compter sur l'habile queue de Lyai qu'elle enveloppa d'eau pour balayer l'arme gelée l'envoyant se planter dans la paroi rocheuse de la crevasse.

-"Nice shot, c'est la première fois que je vois un désarmement de ce genre." Commenta Diana en riant tandis qu'elle était confortablement installée sur le bloc de glace qui emprisonnait Klonoa. "Elle t'as bien eu Foxy, je peux m'occuper d'elle à ta place si tu veux je parie que je vais bien m'amusé en l'affrontant."

-"Hors de question ! Elle est ma proie et je te ferais savoir que j'ai simplement été prise au dépourvu, tu n'aurais pas fait mieux donc je te conseil de ne pas trop fanfaronné." Grogna Foxy avant d'affiché un large sourire en reportant son attention vers son adversaire "Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu es plus douée que je l'imaginais et je suis persuadée que tu l'es encore plus vu que tu n'utilises pas pleinement ta maîtrise de l'eau."

-"Merci, malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, c'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi de pouvoir affronté l'une des deux ombres blanches de Shang Mu. J'aurai malgré tous préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions." Répondit Lyai en créant un nouveau trident aqueux. "Je dois vous avouer que la réputation de votre duo est arrivée jusqu'à Atlandis et que vous faites partis des escrimeurs d'Avalice que je préfère."

-"Tu serais donc l'une de nos fans si je comprends bien ?" Résuma Diana qui semblait ravie par la déclaration de la delphine. "Tu as entendue Foxy ? Nous avons déjà des fans à Atlandis, si nous y allions bientôt pour les rencontré ?"

-"Arrête de t'excité pour rien et reste concentré sur la situation Diana." Soupira d'exaspération la renarde en se frottant les yeux avant de reporté son attention vers la delphine. "Quand à toi si tu nous admires autant que tu le prétend alors tu ne devrais pas t'opposé à nous plus longtemps et devrais te rendre. "

-"Une guerrière d'Atlandis ne renonce jamais à un combat sans une raison valable surtout s'il s'agit d'un adversaire qu'elle respecte." Expliqua Lyai "Et aussi c'est vous qui nous avez attaqué les premières comme le prouve mes amis encore congelés et qui nous considéré comme des criminelles sans raison."

-"Non mais tu te moques de nous ? C'est bien ton ami qui a détruit le pont de la félicité et vous étiez bien en compagnie de l'un des quatre lieutenants de Lord Brevon lors de l'arrivé du cuirassé de Shang Mu si je ne me trompe pas." Fit remarquer Foxy qui disparue en un clin d'œil ne laissant que sa voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de la crevasse "Ainsi donc vous cumulez le soupçon de trahison envers Avalice à la destruction d'un monument historique et à la mise en danger des habitants de Shang Mu, c'est-à-dire trois délits de gravité extrême, qui sont punit normalement par une énorme peine de prison."

-"Nous avions une affaire à réglé avec Byakko et avons préféré ne pas alerter les autorité de Shang Mu pour éviter qu'il ne se méfie ou que cela entraine une émeute général si jamais la population apprenait qu'un lieutenant de Lord Brevon se trouvait ici." Expliqua la delphine en tentant de localisé son adversaire grâce à son sonar "Quant à la destruction du pont... Je suppose que Silver n'a pas maitrisé sa force mais l'important est qu'il a agi ainsi pour éloigner Byakko des zones habitées."

-"Des excuses vaines pour tenté de te justifier ? Elles ne font que me prouvé qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tu es coupable." Déclara la voix pesante de Foxy qui fit écho dans l'esprit de la delphine qui fut comme paralysée "Laisse-moi être ton juge et ton bourreau !"

Lyai n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand la renarde réapparue derrière elle en ayant récupéré sa rapière de glace qui s'apprêta à transpercée l'épaule de la delphine quand une épaisse fleur de glace se forma sur la trajectoire de la lame. Lyai profita de ce moment de surprise pour échapper à l'emprise de Foxy en la repoussant d'un coup de queue en plein visage.

- _'J'ai eu chaud ou devrais-je dire froid...'_ Pensa la delphine en faisant plusieurs bonds en arrière pour s'éloigné de la renarde pour finalement se retrouvé avec les blocs de glaces qui emprisonnaient ses amis derrière elle. _'Je n'ai pas compris ce qui vient de se passer mais une chose est sûre, je suis fichue si elle me refait un coup de ce genre.'_

Lyai se prépara pour le prochain assaut de son adversaire mais remarqua que Foxy et Diana ne portaient plus leur attention sur elle mais sur une certaine guerrière armée d'une lance de glace qui les observaient depuis une corniche de la crevasse.

-"Il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie." Déclara la renarde en affichant un énorme sourie "Diana, il semblerait finalement que tu vas pouvoir affronter cette delphine qui nous admire tant. Je dois allé saluer une vielle connaissance."

-"Quoi tu abandonnes le combat ?" Demanda Lyai surprise en voyant la renarde s'éloigné en sautant de rocher en rocher pour rejoindre la nouvelle venue.

-"Excuse-là mais dès que Foxy voit c'elle qu'elle considère comme sa rivale, elle ne peut s'empécher d'allé la défier." Expliqua l'hermine qui se releva en s'étirant avant de dégainer sa propre rapière de glace. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien nous amuser toutes les deux. Enfin il faudra attendre que le Todoroku Tora se calme avant bien entendu."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda la delphine avant que le sol ne se mit à trembler et qu'un grondement sourd ne se fit entendre. "Ne me dis pas que..."

Lyai n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'une énorme vague provenant de l'amont du fleuve apparue et se dirigea vers eux.

* * *

Au même instant,

Lilac et Carol sautaient de bambou en bambou pour éviter de toucher le sol qui était devenu un énorme piège de sable contrôlé par Jinshu. La tigresse masquée n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ce contentait d'utiliser sa maîtrise du sable pour se protéger et empêché la dragonne d'eau et la féline de rejoindre leurs amis.

-"Non d'un sushi avarié, elle ne nous laisse vraiment aucune ouverture." Grogna Carol en évitant un jet de sable qui détruisit la pousse de bambou sur laquelle elle venait de se poser. "Je doute que mes pouvoirs pourront traverser sa défense de sable. Et toi Lilac ?"

-"Je pense aussi que mes pouvoirs aquatiques ne seront pas d'une grande utilité contre le sable, du moins sous ma forme normale." Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui utilisait ses cheveux pour se balancer de bambou en bambou. "Par contre je peux toujours faire ceci..."

Lilac utilisa sa maîtrise du vent pour repousser le jet de sable qui se dirigeait vers elle avec une énorme rafale de vent qui se transforma en lame d'air en visant Jinshu. Mais s'était sans compter sur la tigresse qui se protégea rapidement en érigeant un mur de sable.

- _'Tu sembles déjà bien maîtrisé l'élément vent à ce que je vois Lilac.'_ Pensa Jinshu en souriant sous son masque tandis que son mur de sable cédait sous la force du vent l'obligeant à sortir de la trajectoire de l'attaque qui continua sa route en tranchant les pousses de bambou qui se trouvaient sur son passage _'C'est une bonne chose il ne faudrait pas que ce combat soit trop facile pour moi.'_

-"Bien joué Lilac, j'ignorais que tes pouvoirs éoliens étaient aussi puissants." Complimenta Carol en observant l'étendue des dégâts.

-"Merci mais je suis loin d'égalé Silver dans ce domaine. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à contrôlé la puissance du vent et à le modélisé par exemple." Expliqua humblement la dragonne d'eau avant de se reconcentrer sur la bataille avec leur adversaire qui avait disparue. "Sinon reste sur tes gardes, j'ignore où elle est mais je serais surprise qu'elle est été vaincue aussi facilement ou qu'elle est décidée d'abandonnée."

Lilac eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Jinshu jaillit du sol dans un geyser de sable en lui décochant un puissant uppercut qui projeta la dragonne d'eau à travers les pousses de bambou.

-"Me revoila, je vous ai manqué ?" Demanda la tigresse en atterrissant juste en face d'une Carol complètement surprise qu'elle attrapa avec un lasso de sable "Bha alors, tu as donné ta langue au chat ?"

-"C'est... C'est... impossible..." Gémit la féline en tentant d'échappé à l'emprise de son adversaire mais était comme médusé en observant le visage de la tigresse qui avait été démasqué. "Ji... Jiaoh ?"

-"Comment m'as-tu appelé ?" Demanda Jinshu avec surprise avant de réaliser ce qui se passait "Quoi ? A quel moment ai-je perdu mon masque ?"

Comme pour répondre à sa question Lilac jaillit de la végétation et la percuta avec un puissant Dragon Rush libérant par la même occasion Carol qui tomba la tête la première sur le sol tandis que Jinshu était rattrapé par une immense main de sable.

-"J'ai profité de ton attaque surprise pour prendre ton masque, tu te battras peut-être enfin sérieusement maintenant que tu ne peux plus dissimuler ton visage avec." Déclara la dragonne d'eau qui faisait tournoyé le masque entre ses doigts avant d'être surprise en apercevant le visage de son adversaire. "C'est une blague ?"

- _'Génial l'une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver dans les scénarios que j'avais imaginé vient de se produire. Heureusement que je l'avais envisagé mais je déteste ce que je m'apprête à faire pour les faire croire que je ne suis pas Jiaoh.'_ Pensa la tigresse avec de profond remords qu'elle dissimula derrière un faux sourire "Que t'arrives t'il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

-"Arrête de jouer la comédie Jiaoh, ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ne trompe personne." Hurla Carol qui les rejoignis.

-"Oh je vois vous me confondez avec votre amie, j'avoue que la ressemblance est surprenante même pour moi mais je ne serais jamais aussi pathétique qu'elle." Répondit Jinshu en riant "Il faut vraiment être stupide de vouloir se sacrifier pour sauver deux sales clébards inutiles."

-"Hé je t'interdis de parler ainsi de Milla et Klonoa !" Grogna Lilac qui commençait à se demander si la tigresse qui se trouvait en face d'elle était réellement son amie d'enfance.

-"Calme-toi Lilac elle ne fait que te provoqué." Déclara la féline motarde en tentant de calmé son amie avant de reporté son attention sur leur adversaire. "Et toi arrête ce petit jeu immédiatement."

-"Comme tu voudras mais sa réaction ne m'étonne pas, après tous sa mère était aussi lamentable que votre amie." Répondit Jinshu en secouant la tête avec dédain "Pas étonnant qu'elles soient mortes aussi rapidement en étant aussi faible."

-"Sa suffit..." Annonça la dragonne d'eau furieusement tandis qu'un torrent d'eau tourbillonnant se forma autour d'elle forçant les deux félines à s'éloigné "Que tu sois Jiaoh ou non je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire."

Le torrent d'eau pris pendant un instant la forme du Yamata No Orochi avant de se transformer en une sphère d'eau lumineuse qui explosa en révélant Lilac qui avait pris sa forme transcendantale.

- _'Voici donc Kaguya ? Elle semble encore plus puissante vu de près.'_ Pensèrent Jinshu et Carol impressionnée par la nouvelle apparence de la dragonne d'eau.

La créature aquatique disparue dans une explosion aqueuse et réapparu juste en face de son adversaire en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui projeta la tigresse à travers les pousses de bambou.

-"Que fais tu Lilac ou devrai-je dire Kaguya ? Tu risques de la blessée voir même de la tuée." Hurla Carol sur sa moto en poursuivant Kaguya qui était partit à la poursuite de la tigresse.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis retenue et les tigres sont connues pour avoir une grande résistance." Rassura la créature aquatique. "Aussi je ne fait qu'entré dans son jeu car j'ignore pourquoi mais elle semble vouloir que nous nous concentrions uniquement que sur elle."

-"Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'une manigance pour nous empêcher de rejoindre Silver et Spade ?" Demanda la féline.

-"Elle serait resté sur la défensive à ce moment." Fit remarquer Kaguya "J'ai encore des doutes sur sa ressemblance avec Jiaoh mais une chose est certaine, elle veut que nous l'affrontions de toutes nos forces pour une raison qui nous échappe."

-"Sa semble logique..." Répondit Carol encore un peu incertaine avant d'être surprise par une une boule de feu projeté vers elle et fut sauver juste à temps par un jet d'eau de la créature aquatique. "Merci Kaguya, mais que vient il de se passé ?"

-"J'ai l'impression que nous avons de la compagnie." Annonça la créature aquatique en remarquant une boule de feu rougeoyante qui sautait de bambou en bambou autour d'elle. "Un nouvel ennemi et celui-ci maîtrise le feu."

-"Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir ?" Se demanda la féline en observant la boule de feu qui atterrie en face d'elles et rétrécirent de plus en plus jusqu'à révéler le chef de Shang Mu. "Maire Zao... que fais-tu ici ?"

Le panda roux avait revêtu une armure de flammes cramoisies et était armé de deux imposants marteaux de guerre qu'il portait sans effort en lançant un regard furieux vers Kaguya et Carol.

-"N'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis ici pour éradiquer les nuisances qui saccagent mon merveilleux jardin d'Eden. Mon fabuleux paradis sur terre que vous vous amusez à détruire !" Hurla Zao furieusement tandis que ses marteaux s'embrasaient.

-"Nous ne pourrions pas reporter cela à une autre fois ?" Demanda Kaguya en soupirant "Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous tentons de protéger Shang Mu."

-"Hors de question ! Rien ne pourra vous permettre d'échappé à la sanction réservé pour un tel acte de cruauté... de barbarie... de... de... " Commença à bégayé furieusement le panda roux.

-"Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ?" Demanda Carol en riant "Il n'y a eu aucuns blesser et j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais à renouveler le pont de la félicité. Vu l'étendue des dégâts tu as une bonne raison pour en reconstruire un flambant neuf."

-"Et qu'en est-il de la bambouseraie ?" Demanda Zao en montrant les pousses de bambou détruites "Vous savez combien de temps et d'argents ont été investies pour le développement de ses merveilles ?"

-"Euh... il est vraiment furieux car nous avons détruit des bambous ?" Demanda la féline à la créature aquatique.

-"Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un panda lui aussi donc je suppose que c'est normal. Tu devras t'y habitué car il y a de forte chance que Spade soit pareil que lui." Répondit Kaguya. "Mais quand même faire autant d'histoires juste pour un peu de bambou."

-"Sa suffit je vais vous apprendre à respecter ce merveilleux aliment." Grogna le leader de Shang Mu en se précipitant vers elles.

Il était connu sur Avalice que les pandas raffolaient du bambou et pouvaient avoir des comportements excessifs dès que la situation tournait autour de la précieuse plante. Comme la fameuse guerre du bambou bleu où Shang Mu tenta d'envahir Shuygang pour acquérir les fameuses pousses de bambous impériale lorsqu'une épidémie affecta les autres espèces du précieux végétal.

Et c'est animé par cette adoration du bambou que le maire Zao frappa le sol entre ses deux adversaires avec ses marteaux créant une explosion de flamme qui frappa de plein fouet Carol et Kaguya.

-"Je suis le gardien de cette bambouseraie et je vais vous faire subir le châtiment pour c'elles et ceux qui osent souiller ce paradis !" Déclara solennellement le panda roux.

-"Non mais il va se calmer le minus ?!" Hurla Carol furieusement en prenant sa forme motorisée "Changement de plan, Lilac tu vas retrouver cette tigresse qui pourrait être Jiaoh pendant que je me charge de ce fanatique de bambou."

-"Bonne idée mais évite de lui faire trop de mal, je te rappelle qu'il est le chef de Shang Mu et nous ne voulons pas être responsable d'un incident diplomatique." Répondit Kaguya en reprenant sa route pour rejoindre Jinshu mais trouva Zao sur son chemin.

-"Je ne t'es pas donné l'autorisation de partir !" Grogna le panda roux en balançant l'un de ses marteaux au visage de la créature aquatique.

-"Et je ne t'es pas donné la permission de jouer les abrutis !" Hurla Carol qui avec un mouvement rapide se retrouva entre l'arme enflammée et son amie "Motors Kick !"

La roue accrochée à la jambe droite de la féline se mit à tourner furieusement tandis qu'elle assena un coup de pied ascendant dans le menton du leader de Shang Mu qui fit un énorme vol plané sous les yeux horrifié de Kaguya.

-"Carol ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui de mal !" Hurla la créature aquatique. _'Mais je dois reconnaitre que ta nouvelle forme est vraiment impréssionnante.'_

-"Oh détend toi, nous étions déjà classer ennemies publics numéro 1 pour lui vu sa réaction." Fit remarquer la féline avant de pointer le panda roux qui se releva d'un bond en se frottant la mâchoire "Et regarde il va parfaitement bien... ce qui me surprend autant que toi. Mais le plus important est qu'il ne te bloque plus le passage donc qu'attends tu pour partir."

-"C'est bien parce que nous ne devons pas laisser Jinshu s'enfuir." Soupira Kaguya avant de partir en laissant Carol face à Zao. "Ne tente rien de stupide pendant mon absence comme parié le titre de chef de Shang Mu sur le résultat de votre combat."

-"Dommage j'aurai pu faire une excellente mairesse... même si je n'aime pas avoir de grandes responsabilités." Plaisanta la féline avant de reporté son attention vers son adversaire "Alors minus, nous dansons ?"

* * *

Tandis que Carol provoquait Zao, Jinshu se releva péniblement après son vol plané dans la forêt de bambou.

-"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kaguya soit aussi puissante et rapide. Mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonné... après tous il s'agit de la transcendance de Lilac." Déclara la tigresse en souriant "Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen de la vaincre ou au moins de l'égalé en attendant que Byakko mette son plan en exécution."

Jinshu resta un instant dans une profonde réflexion avant d'entendre des bruits de feuillage et trouva le petit Qian qui était venu à sa rencontre en portant un petit sac dans sa gueule.

-"Salut mon mignon, tu as un cadeau pour moi ?" Demanda la tigresse en prenant le sac et l'ouvrit avec surprise pour y trouver la Magnet Stone. "Pourquoi Byakko me la donne t'il ? Il pourrait en avoir beaucoup plus besoin que moi et je doute que je saurais m'en servir convenablement vu que je ne maîtrise pas l'élément acier."

-"Grrr" Grogna le tigron en désaccord avant de dessiner avec une étonnante précision les portraits de deux félines qui n'étaient pas inconnues à Jinshu sur le sol.

-"Carol et Cory ?... Maintenant que tu me le dis, elles ont bien pu utiliser les pouvoirs de la Météo Stone alors qu'elles maîtrisent des éléments différents." Comprit la tigresse "Je devrais donc en être capable aussi et pourrait ainsi rivaliser avec Kaguya."

Qian soupira de soulagement en voyant que son amie avait compris rapidement et se mit à ronronner quand cette dernière lui caressa l'oreille.

-"Merci mon grand, tu es un surprenant petit dessinateur mine de rien." Complimenta Jinshu qui versa une larme que le tigron lècha avec tristesse "Non ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider et atteindre mon but... peu importe le prix à payer."

C'est à ce moment que Kaguya fit son apparition et aperçu la tigresse qui lui lança un regard déterminé avant de reprendre son sourire farceur tandis que Qian partit dans la végétation.

-"Déjà là, je te manquais donc à ce point ?" Plaisanta Jinshu avant de remarquer l'absence de Carol "Et où est ton amie ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle a trouvé plus amusant de rejoindre mon frère, j'en serais très vexée."

-"Elle est en plein débat politique avec le maire Zao si l'on peut dire sa." Répondit Kaguya en observant avec attention la tigresse "Maintenant je te le redemande une dernière fois, es-tu, oui ou non, mon amie d'enfance que j'adore et qui me fait rire ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas dit moi où elle est par pitié."

-"Tu es encore bloqué sur sa ?"Soupira Jinshu avec agacement avant d'affiché une expression sérieuse "Et que feras tu si je te disais que j'étais bien ton amie Jiaohua ? Dis-le-moi Médusa tu voudras sans doute me faire entendre raison en faisant remonté d'anciens souvenirs comme le bon vieux temps avec Sochiro ou encore nos escapades nocturnes pour explorer les rues de Shang Mu et peut-être même notre fameuse cachette secrète dans l'érable creux millénaire pour éviter de faire nos corvées ? Garde ta salive car je suis résolue à aller jusqu'au bout et j'ai décidé de prendre ce chemin de mon plein gré !"

La créature aquatique resta comme pétrifiée par la réponse de la tigresse car personne n'était au courant de ce genre de chose excepté ses amis elle, Carol, Spade et bien sûr Jiaoh. Et elle doute qu'il s'agisse d'une information assez importante pour que quelqu'un y prête attention.

-"Alors c'est vraiment toi ?" Demanda Kaguya encore sous le choc "Mais pourquoi ?"

-"Attends... tu m'as vraiment cru ? Tu es vraiment très naïve pour avaler aussi facilement ce genre d'absurdité." Répondit la tigresse en explosant de rire à la grande confusion de son adversaire. "Quelques informations inutiles révélées par ton amie lorsque je la torturai pour passer le temps et un peu de mélodrame suffisent réellement pour te tromper. C'est l'une des choses que je trouve vraiment lamentable chez les héros : ils croivent tant en la bonté présente en chacun qu'ils baissent leurs gardes dès que tu leurs dit ce qu'ils espèrent entendre."

-"Mens autant que tu veux je sais maintenant que c'est toi Jiaoh et je compte bien te faire entendre raison." Déclara la créature aquatique tandis que des sphères d'eaux se formaient autour d'elle. "Même si pour cela je dois le faire en t'arrachant cette perruque blonde que tu as sur la tête pour te la faire manger !"

-"Désolé pour toi mais il s'agit de mes véritables cheveux et je préfère les tacos." Plaisanta Jinshu en affichant un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer l'Elemental Stone sur l'une de ses griffes. "Mais si tu penses que tu pourras me vaincre aussi facilement alors laisse procéder à un petit changement de forme un peu mieux adapté à la situation."

La gemme se mit à briller fortement en aveuglant Kaguya tandis qu'elle conférait ses pouvoirs à la tigresse qui changea d'apparence dans un cocon de lumière. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la créature aquatique fut surprise de voir devant elle une féline anthropomorphique blonde vêtue d'une tenue de combat jaune et brune avec des bottes en cuirs aux bouts métalliques. Mais les éléments les plus distinctifs étaient sans doute l'énorme paire de gants orné de grandes griffes en titane qu'elle possédait ainsi que sa longue queue ressemblant à une longue tresse ornée au bout par une grande boucle en acier tranchante.

-"Je n'imaginai pas que recevoir autant de puissance d'un seul coup pourrait être aussi... jouissif. Il me faudra par contre un peu de temps pour m'adapté à cette nouvelle et à mes nouveaux pouvoirs." Déclara la féline joyeusement en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de jeter un regard amusé vers Kaguya qui était encore sous le choc de la transformation. "Heureusement j'ai justement le jouet idéal à ma disposition pour m'entrainer et testé mes nouvelles capacités."

- _'Est-ce vraiment le pouvoir de la Magnet Stone ? Non c'est complètement différent de ce que j'ai pu voir avec la Wood Stone et la Meteo Stone.'_ Pensa la créature aquatique en observant l'aura d'or que dégageai son adversaire _'J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau face à Suzaku et à Gembu, ce qui voudrait dire que...'_

-"Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir et plus te concentré sur ce qui se passe autour de toi !" Avertie la féline qui en un clin d'œil se retrouva juste en face de Kaguya en plaçant les coussinets de son gant droit sur la proitrine de son adversaire. "METAL PALM IMPACT !"

Avant même que la créature aquatique n'eu le temps de réagir elle fut soudainement propulsée en arrière par une puissante explosion d'énergie magnétique concentrée dans les coussinets de la féline. Kaguya rebondit violemment sur le sol plusieurs fois avant de tenter de s'arrêté rapidement en plantant l'une de ses jambes de corail dans le sable.

-"S'était un coup bas... même pour toi." Grogna la créature aquatique après avoir réussi à se stabiliser et récupérer son souffle en laissant une tranchée d'environs un mètre sur le sol.

-"Le combat avait déjà débuter dès notre rencontre je te signal, je n'y peux rien si tu es facilement distraite." Répondit la féline en secouant la main droite avec désinvolture avant de provoquer son adversaire en lui faisant signe d'approcher "Au moins maintenant tu n'auras plus aucune excuse si tu te fais surprendre à nouveau. Donc arrête de te plaindre comme une gamine et viens te battre car je serais sans pitié !"

* * *

 **Les batailles à Shang Mu continuent avec quelques rebondissements inattendus.**

 **Notamment :**

 **-Lyai qui se retrouve maintenant face à Diana et à un raz-de-marée causé par le réveil du Todoroku Tora.**

 **-L'apparition du maire Zao: qui fera tous pour rendre justice à cause de la destruction de sa précieuse bambouseraie**

 **-Et la transformation surprenante de Jinshu grâce à la Magnet Stone.**

 **Comment évoluera la suite de cette journée ? Que prévoit de faire Byakko avec le cuirassé de Shang Mu ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	69. La menace du panda volant

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 67: La menace du panda volant**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic ou autre._

* * *

Maria survolait la foule animée par les festivités de Shang Mu à la recherche de deux personnes bien précises.

-"Mais bon sang, où sont-ils ?" Demanda la chauve-souris journaliste avant de justement repérer ceux qu'elle recherchait et plongea à leur rencontre.

Kalaw et Chuanwen étaient installé à la table d'un restaurant de la ville et tentaient de profiter d'un moment en tête-à-tête mais s'était sans compter sur un groupe de fans, de curieux et de paparazzi qui les encerclaient après les avoir reconnus malgré les tenues décontractées qu'ils avaient revêtu pour mieux se fondre dans la foule.

-"La situation est rapidement devenue incontrôlable j'ai l'impression." Déclara le calao en prenant tendrement la main de la pie dans la sienne "Désolé si j'avais su..."

-"Ne t'excuse pas voyons tu ne pouvais pas prédire que nous serons assaillit par tes fans et les journalistes." Répondit l'ancienne journaliste qui interrompit l'ancien héro de Shang-Mu en plaçant un doigt sur le bout de son bec. "Et je passe un bon moment avec toi... même si je t'avouerais que je me passerai bien de toute cette attention."

-"Captain Kalaw... Captain Kalaw..." Hurla un journaliste dans la foule "Est-il vrai que vous avez renoncé à votre rôle de héro pour vivre pleinement votre histoire d'amour ?"

-"Chuanwen... Est-il vrai que vous aviez influencé Captain Kalaw dans cette décision ?" Demanda un autre journaliste

-"Cela commence à devenir embarrassant... J'ignorai que l'information aurait été aussi rapidement propagé." Répondit Kalaw en riant "Et pour répondre à vos questions j'ai simplement décidé de faire une pause dans ma carrière pour prendre du recul sur la situation."

D'autres journalistes s'apprêtaient à poser d'autres questions quand Maria arriva à toute allure et se posa sur la table entre Kalaw et Chuanwen.

-"Maria ? Que nous vaut cette visite surprise ?" Demanda Chuanwen en observant la chauve-souris haletante "Toi aussi tu veux une interview sur notre rendez-vous plus vraiment secret pour ton reportage sur la fête ?"

-"Non... j'ai vite besoin de votre aide mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliqué la situation ici." Répondit la chauve-souris en s'envolant à nouveau "Je vous donc raconterai tous lors du trajet si vous me suivez."

La pie et le calao s'observèrent avant de s'envolé à leur tour en laissant la foule confuse au sol avec Kalaw qui révéla son armure sous ses vêtements.

-"Merci de nous avoir donné une excuse pour fuir nos fans." Plaisanta Kalaw lorsqu'ils rattrapèrent Ambre "Que se passe-t'il de si urgent ?"

-"C'est Sash Lilac et ses amis ils sont devenus la cible du maire Zao et des forces de sécurité et les affrontent en ce moment même à l'extérieur de la ville." Expliqua la chauve-souris journaliste "Et Byakko, l'un des lieutenants de Lord Brevon, est aussi impliqué si cela vous intéresse..."

-"Quoi ?" Hurla Chuanwen surprise après avoir entendu les explications de son amie "Mais il s'agit d'un énorme scoop... je suis surprise que tu n'ai pas encore révélé l'information en direct à travers les écrans de Shang Mu."

-"Disons que j'ai promis à Milla de ne rien dévoilé... Du moins pour l'instant." Avoua Maria "Donc Kalaw, je peux compter sur ton aide pour convaincre Zao et les autres ? En tant qu'ancien héro de Shang Mu tu pourras sans doute les convaincre plus facilement que moi."

-"Sans doute, du moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait de dégâts à Shang Mu cela devrait être facile." Répondit le calao.

-"En faites... il se pourrait qu'ils aient légèrement détruit une grande partie du pont de la félicité." Répondit la journaliste en faisant la grimace

-"Sa commence mal mais le maire voulait de toute façon le rénové donc je pense que sa devrais être bon pour nous." Répondit la pie "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient endommagé la bambouseraie."

-"Uhh... comment dire..." Commença à répondre la chauve-souris "Il se pourrait qu'une partie des combats se déroulent en ce moment même là-bas."

-"Non mais tu plaisantes ?!" S'exclamèrent Kalaw et Chuanwen

-"Et il se pourrait aussi que le maire y soit déjà en personne pour punir ceux qui aurait saccagé son paradis sur terre ou un truc du genre." Continua Maria qui se retourna en observant le visage horrifié de Captain Kalaw. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Disons simplement qu'il y a de forte chance pour que te amis soient condamné même si nous stoppons les affrontements." Expliqua le calao "Mais dépêchons-nous avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts ou que les batailles n'atteignent le centre-ville ou des zones habitées."

* * *

Au même instant,

Diana atteignit le sommet de la crevasse du Toduroku Tora en volant grâce à l'aide d'une immense paire d'ailes de papillons gelée qu'elle contrôlait avec une t'elle aisance qu'elle était une partie intégrante de son corps. Elle était suivie par les blocs de glaces qui emprisonnaient Klonoa, Gon et Milla qui avaient fusionné pour se transformer en une sorte de grande sculpture de cygne de glace animée.

-"Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu..." Déclara l'hermine brune qui se posa sur le bord de la crevasse tandis qu'une puissante bourrasque de vent produite par la force de l'eau en jaillit. Puis après avoir remarqué Foxy qui combattait de l'autre coté du gouffre elle se retourna vers le cygne de glace. "Nous n'avons perdu personnes lors de l'ascension ?"

Le cygne poussa un cri cristallin en révélant ce qui lui servait de ventre et était l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux bassets et le petit dinosaure encore prit dans la glace.

-"Ainsi il ne manque plus qu'une personne si j'ai bien compté." Conclut Diana en se rapprochant du bord pour observer le torrent d'eau qui s'écoulait violemment dans la crevasse "Je me demande si elle a pu s'en sortir indemne ? Bha je ne devrais pas m'inquiété pour elle, après tous l'eau est son élément. Si elle n'a pas été blessée ou déchiquetée par la puissance du courant, se dont je doute, il y a de forte chance qu'elle est été simplement emporté par le courant et refasse surface un peu plus en aval."

L'hermine se retourna et sauta sur le dos de la sculpture animée qui s'envola en direction du palais de Shang Mu quand un grondement sourd provenant de la crevasse attira son attention. Soudain un geyser jaillit de l'ouverture rocheuse avec à son sommet Lyai qui s'élança vers le cygne et lui planta son trident aqueux dans le cou.

-"AQUA DILATATION !" Hurla la delphine en utilisant ses pouvoir aquatique sur l'oiseau qui fondit instantanément en libérant Milla, Klonoa et Gon qui furent rattrapé par un coussin d'eau créer par leur amie.

-"Brr... pourquoi fait-il aussi frrroid... ?" Grelotta le basset noir en reprenant rapidement connaissance.

-" _Je n'en sais rien mais je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour une couverture et un bon repas chaud..._ " Répondit Gon en grelottant à son tour.

-"Désolé les amis mais je ne maitrise pas l'élément idéal pour vous réchauffez." Déclara Lyai en attirant leurs attentions.

-"Lyai ? Que nous est-il arrivé ?" Demanda Milla.

-"Pour faire simple nous avons reçu visite surprise de Diana et Foxy, les nouvelles héroïnes de Shang Mu." Expliqua la delphine en reportant son attention vers l'hermine qui semblait ravie de la revoir. "Et elles ont décidé que s'était une bonne idée pour faire bonne impression de nous enfermé dans des blocs de glace."

-"Foxy et Diana... Ils ont parlé d'elles aux infos si je me souviens bien." Réfléchit Klonoa impresionné "Tu es vraiment extraordinaire pour les avoir affronter toutes les deux en même temps !"

-"En faîte j'affrontai Foxy en combat singulier avant qu'elle ne trouve un nouveau centre d'intérêt puis au moment d'affronté Diana le Todoroku Tora c'est réveillé et elle en profita pour tenté de s'enfuir avec vous." Expliqua Lyai. "Je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu de la chance que cette panda soit venu à mon aide lorsque j'affrontai Foxy sinon je serais sans doute congelé au moment où nous parlons."

-Une panda ?" Demanda Milla en observant l'autre rive où la rapière de glace de la renarde affrontait la lance de glace d'une de ses vielle connaissance "Neera ?"

La conseillère du Magister fit tournoyer sa lance de glace en tournant sur elle-même tandis qu'elle glissait sur une fine couche de glace en contrant les assauts ininterrompus de son adversaire. Puis dès qu'une ouverture se présenta Neera contre-attaqua et avec un habile mouvement de lance balaya la jambe droite qui servait de point d'appui de la renarde à cet instant et la fit tomber à la renverse.

-"Grr... Espèce de..." Grogna Foxy en tentant de se relever mais s'arrêta en ressentant la froideur de la pointe de la lance de glace de son adversaire sur son cou.

-"Il semblerait que je gagne encore une fois." Annonça Neera qui éloigna sa lance de la gorge de son adversaire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever "Tu as encore gagné en rapidité à ce que je vois par contre niveau force physique sa laisse encore à désirer."

-"Oh tait toi, je me suis retenue volontairement et ai simplement été surpris." Répliqua Foxy en acceptant l'aide de sa rivale avant de faire signe à Diana que la bataille était terminer "Malgré tous je dois avouer que je ne me doutais pas que tu puisses autant progresser en si peu de temps grâce à l'entrainement de maitre Yin."

-"Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'il s'agissait de vacances pour moi ?" Plaisanta la conseillère du Magister "J'ai l'impression qu'elle à libéré toute sa frustration de savoir que Feng fait maintenant partie des Dark Scarves sur moi. Mais sinon pourrais-tu m'expliqué pourquoi tu t'en prend à mes amis ?"

-"Sans doute car ils ont été pris en flagrant délit d'avoir comploté avec l'un des lieutenants de Lord Brevon et sont accusé de la destruction du pont de la félicité." Répondit Foxy en observant Diana qui venait à leur rencontre suivie par Lyai et les autres. "Je veux bien leurs laisser le bénéfice du doute et ne pas les livré aux autorités de Shang Mu vu qu'ils sont maintenant sous ta responsabilité. Mais je te conseil de préparé des arguments aussi solides que le diamant car Zao ne laissera pas passé cette occasion de rejeté la faute sur Shang Tu."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, s'il ne s'agit que du pont alors il suffira de payer pour les réparations. Par contre pour la bambouseraie c'est un peu plus compliqué." Déclara Neera avant d'être pris dans l'étreinte d'ours de Milla qui avait quasiment plongé sur elle. "Arg... Milla je ne peux plus respirer..."

-"Désolé Neera c'est juste que je suis si heureuse de te revoir !" Répondit la basset en relâchant son amie sous les rires de Foxy et de Diana qui trouvaient la situation très amusante. "Mais que fais-tu ici ?"

-"Dail et moi retournions à Shang Tu quand le Magister nous a avertis de votre petite transaction avec Byakko." Expliqua la conseillère du Magister "Du coup nous avons décidé de venir voir comment cela se déroulait et il semblerait que nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez quelques jours seuls sans que vous ne provoquiez un incident diplomatique. Sinon je suppose qu'il s'agit de tes nouveaux amis, Lyai, Gon et Klonoa si je ne me trompe pas ?"

-"C'est... C'est exact..." Répondit timidement la delphine

-"Tu te sens mal Lyai ?" Demanda Klonoa confus par la réaction de son amie "Tu agis bizarrement depuis un moment."

-"Non c'est juste l'émotion d'avoir devant moi le trio des Yuki-Onna au grand complet." Répondit la delphine en se tortillant.

-"Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce surnom et il ne nous rajeunit pas." Déclara Diana en riant. "Pas de doute tu es bien l'une de nos fans."

-"Et donc que se passe t'il maintenant ? Vous ne comptez plus nous livrer aux forces de l'ordre de Shang Mu ?" Demanda Klonoa

-"Pour l'instant vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Neera ce qui vous laisse en sursis jusqu'à votre audience devant le maire Zao." Expliqua Foxy qui tentait de contacter les membres du cuirassé pour leurs ordonné de na pas "Ce qui arrivera sans doute dès que les autres batailles seront terminées. Par contre je n'arrive pas à contacter le Sky Panda ou Shang Mu."

-"Sky Panda ? C'est le nom du vaisseau de guerre qui nous survolait sur le pont ?" Demanda Milla "Il n'a pas un nom très intimidant."

-"Tu le dira à Zao c'est lui qui l'a nommé ainsi." Avoua Diana en riant "En attendant que la communication soit rétablie nous devrions rejoindre vos amis pour les aider à combattre Byakko. S'il est aussi terrible que devrait l'être l'un des quatre lieutenants de Lord Brevon je suppose que nous ne serons pas de trop."

* * *

Au même moment dans la forêt de bambou,

Des jets de flammes, de sables, d'eaux ainsi que des éclairs électromagnétiques jaillissaient à travers et au-dessus de la végétation, preuve que les affrontements qui opposaient Carol au maire Zao et Lilac et Jinshu continuaient en gagnant en intensité.

La féline, malgré la vitesse que lui conférait sa forme motorisée, avait un peu de mal face aux assauts enflammé du panda roux en armure. Et c'est dans un nouvel affrontement, opposant les roues magnétiques de l'amazone motarde aux marteaux de guerres du leader de Shang Mu, que les deux adversaires se repoussèrent mutuellement en provoquant une grande explosion.

-"Bon sang mais comment sa ce fait qu'un minus comme toi puisse arriver à me contrer aussi facilement vu l'écart de vitesse énorme entre nous deux ?" Demanda Carol en grognant.

-"Un bon combattant est capable de s'adapté à la vitesse de son adversaire, lire ses mouvements et attendre le meilleur moment pour contre-attaqué." Répondit Zao en faisant tournoyer l'un de ses marteaux "Même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'expliqué ce genre de concept à une sauvage qui ne respecte rien. Et arrête de me traiter de minus !"

-"Hé surveille ta langue, je suis désolée pour est qui est arrivé à la bambouseraie mais je ne te laisserais pas m'insulté sans rien faire espèce de microbe." Déclara la féline en faisant rugir ses roues pour lancer un assaut fulgurant.

Elle se retrouva en un éclair derrière son adversaire en sortant ses griffes acérées pour le lacéré mais le marteau enflammé que le panda roux faisait tournoyer la percuta de plein fouet. Mais elle avait en faîte anticipé l'action et se servit de la force de l'arme pour gagner de l'élan tandi qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même et balança un puissant coup de pied circulaire dans le visage de son adversaire surprit par la manœuvre.

Le leader de Shang Mu fit un long vol plané à travers la végétation avant que la féline, grâce à son incroyable vitesse, ne le rattrapa et lui infligea un puissant coup de griffe pour l'envoyer au sol. Puis sans perdre un instant Carol se jeta sur son adversaire qui tenta de se relever pour le plaqué au sol et le désarmé.

-"Alors minus, quel effet sa fait de perdre contre une sauvage comme moi ?" Nargua la féline motorisée avant de secouer le panda roux. "Maintenant tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles et comprendre que nous ne voulons pas nuire à Shang Mu !"

-"Ce n'est pas en me traitant de la sorte que je vais te croire." Fit remarqué Zao étourdit qui s'apprêta à utiliser ses flammes quand une onde de choc attira leurs attentions.

Carol leva la tête et fut surprise de trouver à quelques mètres devant eux Kaguya et Jinshu qui s'affrontaient avec une ferveur que la féline n'avait vu que très rarement chez ses deux amies.

- _'Que c'est-il passé durant mon absence ? Il s'agit bien de Jiaoh... ou devrai-je dire de Jinshu, mais qui aurait reçu une surprenante transformation.'_ Pensa la motarde qui était bouche-bée en observant la bataille et remarqua que la féline métallique possédait elle aussi des pouvoirs magnétique _'La Magnet Stone est sans doute responsable de cette transformation même si elle est beaucoup plus cool et impressionnante que c'elles de la Wood Stone et de la Meteo Stone."_

La créature aquatique projeta un jet d'eau sous pression vers son adversaire qui se protégea avec un jet de sable avant de glissé sur le sol en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour se rapprocher et contre-attaqué.

-"Impulse Claw !" Hurla la féline métallique tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lacérer son adversaire avec ses immenses griffes acérées mais fut contré par la queue aqueuse de Kaguya qui s'enroula autour de ses bras et l'envoya au sol où elle amortit le choc grâce à un coussin de sable. "Pas mal, tu commences enfin à te battre sérieusement."

-"Toi par contre tu continues de te moquer de moi en retenant tes coups. N'ai-je pas raison ?" Demanda Kaguya qui était resté dans les airs en propulsant de l'eau avec ses jambes pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre par la maîtrise du sable de son adversaire. "En faîte depuis notre entrer dans cette bambouseraie tu aurais pu en finir avec nous à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne le feras pas car ton but est de nous retenir ici le plus longtemps possible pour une raison qui nous échappe encore."

-"La reine des méduses est vraiment très perspicace à ce que je vois." Répondit Jinshu en riant "En effet mon rôle ici est de vous empêcher de déranger Byakko tandis qu'il met en place son plan. Mais il semblerait que je n'ai plus besoin de me préoccuper de sa."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda la créature aquatique méfiante avant qu'une immense ombre ne recouvrit la bambouseraie pendant un instant suivit par une forte rafale de vent. "Quesque s'était ?"

-"Il s'agit du Sky Panda, le cuirassé que vous avez vu tout à l'heure." Expliqua le maire Zao qui attira leurs attentions tandis que Carol le relâcha après être certaine qu'il s'était calmé. "Que font les gardes qui le dirigent, ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur conduite est très dangereuse ? Et pourquoi se dirigent ils vers Shang Mu aussi rapidement ?"

-"En faîte, il se pourrait que votre très cher cuirasser ne soit plus sous le contrôle de vos soldats mais sous celui de Byakko." Déclara Jinshu en souriant "Quand à la raison de son retour précipiter vers Shang Mu... disons qu'une fête ne serait pas parfaite sans un énorme feux d'artifice ! Même si j'avoue qu'il aurait été plus grandiose en pleine nuit."

-"Par... Par feu d'artifice tu ne veux tous de même pas dire que vous comptez faire s'écrasé le vaisseau en plein cœur de la ville ?" Demanda la féline motorisée qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements.

-"Ding Ding Ding ! La minette a trouvé la bonne réponse !" S'exclama Jinshu en tournoyant sur un geyser de sable "Se sera le clou du spectacle de cette journée particulière mais je vous déconseille d'être trop proche du lieu de l'impact sauf si vous voulez finir en bouillit."

-"Dîtes moi qu'elle plaisante ?" Demanda le panda roux horrifié "Il y a quasiment plus d'un millier de personne dans le centre-ville de Shang Mu au moment où nous parlons. Si le Sky Panda atteint sa destination à une t'elle vitesse se sera une... une..."

-"Une hécatombe ?" Demanda la féline métallique en affichant un sourire innocent qui donnait l'impression qu'elle se réjouissait du désastre qui allait se produire "Vu la vitesse du vaisseau, qui est plutôt correct pour l'instant et qui continue de croitre, je dirais qu'il faudra environs une vingtaine de minute pour qu'il arrive à sa destination finale et déclenche un énorme BOOM ! Bien sûr libre à vous de tenter de l'arrêté, je ne m'y opposerai pas et vais rejoindre Byakko pour assisté à l'explosion à une distance raisonnable bien sûr."

-"Je pourrais savoir où tu comptes aller ? Nous n'en avons pas encore fini toutes les deux" Annonça Kaguya avant de pousser un cri aigue qui provoqua l'explosion des bulles qu'elle avait placé avec sa queue sur les bras de Jinshu lors de leur affrontement "Je te l'ai pourtant dis, non ? Peu importe ta véritable identité je te ramène avec moi !"

-"Oh tu veux continuer à t'amuser si je comprends bien ?" Demanda la féline métallique indemne qui rayonnait de joie tandis que le nuage de brume que l'explosion avait formé se dissipait "Pourquoi pas nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous après tous."

-"Que fais-tu Lilac ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec elle." Fit remarquer Carol qui transportait sur son dos le maire Zao qui était encore sous le choc. "Si nous nous dépêchons nous pouvons rattraper le Sky Panda et trouvé un moyen pour le stoppé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-"Allez-y sans moi car il est hors de question que je la laisse s'enfuir !" Répondit la créature aquatique en déployant son énergie qui l'enveloppa en se transformant en une sphère d'eau tourbillonnante tandis qu'elle changeait à nouveau d'apparence.

L'eau se changea rapidement en rafale de vent comme la sphère se transforma en tornade qui explosa en révélant Sylph, la transcendance aérienne de Lilac qui flottait dans les airs en libérant de puissantes rafales de vents.

- _'Et voici la seconde forme de sa métamorphose draconique...'_ Pensa Jinshu dont le sourire moqueur disparu pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse tandis qu'elle prenait une posture de bataille _'Tu te décides finalement à passer aux choses sérieuse, Lilac... Mais ne penses pas que tu pourras me surprendre facilement car moi aussi j'ai d'autre tours dans mon sac.'_

 _-'Rien à faire, quand elle est dans cet état il est presque impossible de la raisonné.'_ Soupira Carol en jetant un dernier regard sur les deux combattantes avant de se retourner en s'apprêtant à partir "J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites toutes les deux et que tous sa ne vas pas finir en une tragédie digne d'une pièce de théâtre ou d'une de ses télénovelas dont raffole secrètement Neera."

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous se sera très rapide." Déclarèrent Sylph et Jinshu avant de foncé l'une vers l'autre tandis que la féline motorisée quittait les lieux à toute allure en s'éfforçant de ne pas se retourné malgré la puissante onde de choc provoqué par les impacts de la féroce bataille qui reprenait entre ses deux amies d'enfance.

* * *

Au même instant,

Une autre bataille avait aussi lieu à la mine de magnétite et opposait Spade et Silver à Byakko qui était perplexe quant à la réussite du plan prévu au départ car il avait prévu de se servir du cuirassé comme d'une diversion pour récupérer Jinshu et fuir Shang Mu. Mais s'était sans compter sur le panda et l'hérisson qui contrairement à ses prévisions ne sont pas partit pour tenter d'arrêté la course du cuirassé mais à la place sont resté le combattre.

-"Je dois avouer que vous me surprenez tous les deux. Je pensais que vous auriez tenté d'arrêté la course du vaisseau pour sauver la ville et ses habitants." Déclara le tigre blanc en bloquant un Psycko Punch de Silver avant de se servir de l'hérisson comme bouclier vivant pour se protéger d'un jet de cartes explosives de Spade.

-"Ne... Ne te méprend pas... Nous faisons confiance à nos amis resté à Shang Mu pour faire échouer ton plan." Déclara Silver qui utilisa se pouvoirs pour dévier la trajectoire des cartes qui explosèrent au visage du tigre. Puis sans perdre un instant l'hérisson balança un puissant coup de pied enveloppé dans une rafale de vent tourbillonnante dans la nuque de son adversaire qui le relâcha en rugissant. "A toi de joué Spade !"

Le panda en profita pour passer à l'assaut en percutant de plein fouet Byakko et, profitant du fait que Byakko trébucha en arrière, plaça ses mains sur le torse du tigre avant de provoquer une puissante explosion qui propulsa le lieutenant de Lord Brevon au sol en soulevant un grand nuage de poussière.

-"Mine de rien nous formons une équipe plutôt bonne tous les deux" Déclara Spade qui observa le nuage de poussière se dissipé pour révéler Byakko qui affichait à nouveau son sourire sadique prouvant qu'il appréciait la bataille.

-"Espérons alors que notre travail d'équipe soit suffisant car j'ai la sensation que la bataille va gagner en intensité." Fit remarquer Silver tandis qu'une aura jaune magnétique commençait à se former autour du tigre blanc.

- _'Désolé Jiaoh, je t'avais promis que je tenterais de ne pas blesser tes amis mais l'excitation de la bataille est trop forte pour que je continu de me retenir.'_ Pensa Byakko en souriant tandis que des éléments métalliques étaient attiré par son énergie et fondirent pour former un cube de métal liquide autour de lui. _'Au mieux ils réussiront à me résister pendant un moment, au pire des cas je ferai attention de ne pas les tuer ou leurs causé de blessures trop graves dans l'excitation de la bataille.'_

Le cube commença à se fissurer en libérant une lumière dorée avant d'explosé dans une explosion de lumière en révélant la nouvelle forme de Byakko.

* * *

 **Alors que le maire Zao, Foxy et Diana venaient de comprendre que nos héros n'avaient aucunes mauvaises intentions l'ombre d'un cataclysme plane à sur Shang Mu tandis que le Sky Panda se dirige vers la cité.**

 **Tandis que Carol et Zao poursuivent le cuirassé pour tenter de stopper sa course, les batailles opposants Lilac à Jinshu et Byakko à Silver et Spade continuent et gagnent en intensités.**

 **La cité de Shang Mu est-elle condamnée ? Qu'elle peut être la puissance de la nouvelle forme de Byakko ? Que réserve Jinshu à Lilac ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	70. Fierté de tigre

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 68 : Fierté de tigre**

 _Salut chers lecteurs et lectrice, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre palpitant (et peut-être même amusant pour certains). Désolé d'ailleurs pour l'attente car j'ai entendu dire que certains l'attendaient avec impatience. Faudrait peut-être que je trouve quelque chose pour vous remercier d'être toujours présent..._

 _Bon c'est décidé, vous aurez droit à un petit bonus au prochain chapitre._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Une énorme tension pesait dans l'air tandis que Byakko se tenait debout avec les yeux fermés pendant qu'il s'habituait à sa nouvelle apparence.

Il avait gagné en taille tandis que son corps semblait être recouvert de métal dont la teinte s'assombrissait au niveau de ses rayures et bien que devenu plus imposant son allure féline et sauvage semblait avoir été poussé à son paroxysme pour accroitre sa vitesse. Sa longue queue fouettait l'air avec son bout qui était maintenant doté d'un foret tandis que les immenses griffes acérées qu'il avait obtenues reflétaient la lumière comme si elles étaient impatientes de lacérer et tranché tous ce qui se trouveraient dans leur rayon d'action.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et porta son regard vers Silver et Spade qui l'observaient avec prudence avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur sa mâchoire déformée par les deux immenses crocs qu'il avait acquis en devenant un tigre à dents de sabres.

-"Maintenant voyons voir comment vous vous débrouiller face à moi lorsque je développe mon plein potentiel ?" Demanda Byakko qui se mit en position d'attaque comme un grand félin et disparu en un instant pour se retrouver entre ses deux adversaires qu'il percuta en effectuant un puissant double lariat rotatif.

- _'Arg... sa vitesse et sa force ont considérablement augmenté...'_ Pensa Spade en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il était projeté dans les airs avant de porter son attention vers Ie tigre à dent de sabre qui se préparait déjà à lancé un nouvel assaut sur l'hérisson encore en plein vol. _'Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser faire sans réagir ?'_

Byakko disparu à nouveau et se retrouva en un clin d'œil au-dessus d'un Silver toujours en mouvement et sonné à cause du précédent impact qui était une proie facile pour ses griffes acérées. Mais s'était sans compter sur le prince voleur de Shang Mu qui grâce au Green Dash parvint à être plus rapide que le tigre à dent de sabre et s'interposa en encaissant l'attaque destiné à son ami.

Silver ouvrit les yeux et fut horrifier devant la scène sanglante qui se déroulait en face de lui comme le bras de Spade fut tranché par l'attaque de Byakko qui s'apprêtait à lancer une seconde attaque tranchante avec son autre main.

-"Tu n'imagines toute de même pas que se serait aussi simple !" Hurla le panda comme son bras sectionné s'illumina avant de provoquer une énorme explosion de flammes qui les engloutit tous les trois.

L'explosion se propagea pour former le gigantesque symbole de l'as de pique d'où en jaillit rapidement Silver qui transportait son ami en se protégeant des flammes grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

-"Tu es vraiment intenable Spade, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé mais tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre des mesures aussi extrêmes." Gronda l'hérisson après avoir posé le panda sur le sol à bonne distance des flammes.

-"Ne t'en fais pas pour sa il s'agit d'une capacité que Kitsune m'avait enseigné lorsque nous nous entrainions au sommet du Mont Vulcania." Répondit Spade tandis que des flammes se matérialisaient au niveau du moignon du reste de son bras tranché. "En gros je concentre une grande puissance incendiaire dans une partie de mon corps et la relâche au moment voulut pour former une énorme explosion. Combiné avec l'absorption élémentaire je peux ainsi à la fois attaquer et me soigné avec les flammes produites par l'explosion."

-"C'est une attaque kamikaze en gros." Conclu Silver en observant les flammes se transformé en un nouveau bras pour le panda "Tu es certains que c'est Kitsune qui te l'a apprise ?"

-"Disons qu'elle m'a uniquement appris à maîtriser l'absorption élémentaire et que cette idée m'est venu par la suite." Avoua le panda

-"Et je suppose que tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton nouveau bras avant un moment." Soupira l'hérisson qui se releva pour tourner son attention vers l'explosion de flammes en utilisant sa vision du Ki "Pas le choix je vais devoir m'occupé de lui sans ton aide."

-"Attends tu veux dire qu'il aurait survécu à cette explosion ?" Demanda le panda surpris en observant le brasier dont la forme du tigre à dent de sabre se faisait de plus en plus distincte comme il se rapprochait en traversant les flammes. "Comment est-ce possible ? Tu penses que le métal qui le recouvre pourrait résister aux flammes comme celui de l'un des Elementroïds que nous avons rencontré dans la jungle ?"

-"Non c'est pire que sa, l'explosion l'a bien affecté mais..." Commença à expliquer l'hérisson qui fut interrompu par le rugissement de leur adversaire qui jaillit des flammes avec plusieurs parties de son corps qui semblaient avoir fondues mais retrouvèrent rapidement leurs aspects originels. "Pas besoin que je donne des explications après une démonstration de ce genre. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris son corps n'est pas simplement recouvert de métal liquide sous cette forme, il en est entièrement composé."

-"Arg... c'est pas vrai comment allons-nous pouvoir en venir à bout maintenant ?" Grogna Spade en frappant le sol avec son bras encore valide.

-"Je t'ai dit que je me charge de lui." Annonça Silver en expirant une grande bouffer d'air qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment depuis qu'il avait frappé Byakko sur le pont de la félicité. "Concentre toi sur ton bras car ta puissance explosive sera sans doute nécessaire pour le vaincre."

-"Okay, je te laisse faire mais évite de te faire tuer sinon c'est moi qui devrait subir la colère de Lilac pour t'avoir laissé faire." Plaisanta le panda pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-"Très drôle... en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire hurler dessus par Carol lorsqu'ellle apprendra qu'elle genre de technique un certain panda utilise." Répondit l'hérisson avant de partir à la rencontre du tigre à dent de sabre en laissant son ami devenu pale comme un fantôme en imaginant la réaction de la féline motarde.

Byakko et Silver se retrouvèrent finalement face à face avec le tigre à dent de sabre qui faisait maintenant deux fois la taille du hérisson.

-"Alors que se passe-t'il maintenant ? Ne me dit pas que le panda abandonne déjà je commençais à peine à le considérer comme une véritable menace." Déclara Byakko en observant le panda au loin. "Je comprends mieux, sa dernière attaque semble avoir eu un énorme contre-coup sur lui. Du coup je devrais me contenter de toi si je comprends bien sauf si tu es venu m'imploré d'interrompre la bataille."

-"Tu devrais pourtant savoir maintenant que je ne suis pas du genre à me défilé face à un duel qui s'annonce intéressant et tu aurais tort de me sous-estimé sauf si tu veux que je te rappelle notre dernière rencontre." Répondit Silver "Par contre avant que nous ne commencions à nous affronter j'aimerais que tu me confirme une chose: La tigresse qui affronte Lilac et Carol en ce moment, il s'agit bien de Jiaoh ?"

-"Et si je te disais que c'est bien elle et que je la manipule, que feras-tu ?" Demanda le tigre à dent de sabre avant d'être réduit au silence en voyant une lueur cyan et verte jaillir des yeux de son adversaire ce qui le fit exploser de rire. "Il semblerait que tu sois encore plus sérieux que la dernière fois. Que t'arrive t'il, aurais-tu des remords d'avoir laissé cette pauvre tigresse entre mes griffes ?"

-"Tu as fini ?" Demanda l'hérisson en surprenant à nouveau Byakko qui commençait à trouver son comportement agaçant "Si tu es incapable de me dire la vérité alors il me suffira juste de te donner une bonne raclé pour te délier la langue et sinon je pourrais toujours aller vérifier par moi-même après t'avoir vaincu."

-"Comment oses-tu ?" Rugit le lieutenant de Lord Brevon furieusement en se préparant à lancé un nouvel assaut tandis que Silver ferma sereinement les yeux tandis que sa tenue d'art martiaux apparu et le revêtit.

En un éclair les griffes acérées du félin se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de son adversaire qui les évitèrent avec une vitesse qui surprit le tigre à dent de sabre. Sans perdre un instant Silver asséna à nouveau un puissant Psyko Punch dans le visage de Byakko qui cette fois-ci ne fut repoussé en arrière que d'une dizaine de mètres.

-"Coup de chance, voyons voir ce que tu penses de sa !" Grogna Byakko qui se retrouva à nouveau en face de l'hérisson et s'apprêtait à lui perforer le visage avec sa main transformé en vrille.

Mais encore une fois Silver évita l'attaque en faisant un bond sur le côté pour prendre appui sur sa main gauche et libéra une explosion de vent pour contre-attaquer cette fois-ci en joignant ses deux pieds avant de percuter le torse de son adversaire qui rugit de douleur tandis que l'hérisson enchaina en lui attrapant la queue avec la main droite pour le soulevé, le faire tournoyer dans les airs et le fracasser au sol. Puis Silver conclut en se roulant en boule pour effectuer un Psycko Dash, repoussant ainsi violemment le tigre à dent de sabre dans le sol en formant une profonde tranchée dans le sol.

- _'Incompréhensible... Comment peut-il encore me tenir tête alors que j'ai libéré ma nouvelle forme ? Et il n'y a pas que sa son attitude a elle aussi changé et me rappelle c'elle de l'autre lézard bleu qui se croit supérieur aux autres.'_ Pensa Byakko en comparant l'attitude de l'hérisson à c'elle de Seiriu ce qui l'énerva davantage comme il referma ses griffes de métal sur son adversaire roulé en boule qui continuait à l'enfoncer dans le sol mais celui-ci stoppa son assaut et provoqua une explosion de vent pour s'éloigné juste à temps pour éviter de se faire lacérer par les griffes du félin d'acier qui haletait maintenant en lui lançant un regard plein de fureur. "Jamais... je... refuse... **IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE PERDE CONTRE TOI !** "

Le tigre à dent de sabre poussa à nouveau un puissant hurlement bestial en libérant une puissante onde de choc électromagnétique. Silver observa le tigre déchainé sa puissance et fit apparaitre un sabre de vent dans chacune de ses mains en déployant à son tour ses pouvoirs tandis qu'une tornade se formait autour de lui.

- _'Tous se déroule comme prévu, maintenant le reste dépend de mon endurance et de la capacité de récupération de Spade.'_ Pensa l'hérisson en resserrant son emprise sur ses lames élémentaire. _'Lilac, Jiaoh... et les autres j'espère que les choses se déroulent mieux pour vous.'_

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Carol avait retrouvé sa forme normale et tentait, en transportant le maire Zao sur sa moto, de rattrapé le Sky Panda qui se dirigeait vers le centre-ville de Shang Mu. Mais le trajet était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

-"Attention à l'arbre ! Ne roule pas aussi vite ! Mais ne fonce pas dans tous les buissons que tu vois !" Hurla le panda roux qui s'accrochait de toute ses forces à la féline motarde. "Tu ne pourrais pas adopter une conduite un peu moins dangereuse ?"

-"Ecoute minus, ton cuirassé se dirige en ce moment même vers le centre-ville et nous avons très peu de temps pour le stoppé donc tes avis sur ma conduite tu peux les mettre là où je pense ! Si sa se trouve tu trouveras même le trajet beaucoup plus confortable." Rugis Carol en offusquant son passager "Et ne profite pas de la situation pour me tripoter où tu recevras mes griffes dans le visage !"

-"Qu'elle vulgarité, tu n'es vraiment qu'une sauvage." Gémit le leader de Shang Mu "Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire ce genre de chose ? Je ne suis pas de ce genre là et préfère la gente féminine."

-"Hé je suis une fille au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !" S'exclama la féline vexée

-"Avec une attitude pareille j'en doute..." Déclara Zao "Une femme est douce et mignonne, toi tu es aussi rustre et grossière qu'un conducteur de poids lourd."

-"Tu veux vraiment que je t'éjecte de ma moto à cette vitesse ?" Demanda Carol en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

-"Euh non sa ira..." Répondit le panda en déglutissant de peur.

-"Carol !" Hurla la voix de Milla qui les rejoignit en chevauchant Gon avec Klonoa derrière elle tandis qu'ils étaient suivis par Lyai, Neera, Foxy et Diana. "Je vous avais bien dit que je reconnaissais ce bruit de moteur.

-"Ce ne serait pas le maire Zao qui se trouve derrière elle ?" Demanda Klonoa qui reconnut le panda roux en se souvenant d'un poster du leader qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient à Shang Mu. "Il semble plus petit que sur l'affiche."

-"Petit insolent comment oses-tu..." Commença à répondre Zao avant d'être interrompue par un taille de paille que Carol traversa car elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

La moto en ressortit avec sa conductrice indemne mais un passager maintenant étourdit et avec la bouche pleine de paille.

-"Oups pas fait exprès..." S'excusa la féline en se retenant de rire après avoir remarqué l'état du panda roux "La bonne nouvelle est que nous ne l'entendrons plus. Sinon je suis heureuse de vous voir les amis, je vois que Neera est de retour et a ramené avec elle deux de ses amies."

-"En faite, c'est une longue histoire mais explique nous plutôt pourquoi le Sky Panda se dirige vers le centre-ville ?" Demanda Lyai en évitant d'abordé le sujet à propos du corps qu'ils avaient découvert dans la crevasse du todoroku Tora.

-"D'après Jinshu se serait l'œuvre de Byakko qui aurait fait en sorte que le cuirassé aille s'écraser en plein cœur du centre-ville. Et il est impossible de les contacté pour une raison inconnue." Expliqua Carol "A mon avis soit il se trouve à bord et dirige le vaisseau en se moment même, soit il a simplement bloqué les commandes avec sa maîtrise du métal avec aucun membre de l'équipage qui soient capable de les débloquer."

-"Dans les deux cas nous devons monter à bord si j'ai bien suivi." Conclut Klonoa avant de se souvenir de quelque chose "Mais Carol ta moto ne possède pas un mode volant ?"

-"Oui mais il semblerait qu'utilisé ma forme motorisée la bloque temporairement sur les modes moto ou chakram." Expliqua la féline "C'est la raison pour laquelle je poursuis toujours le Sky Panda, même si je dois trainer un énorme boulet derrière moi."

-"Et qui est cette Jinshu ?" Demanda Milla

-"C'est aussi une longue histoire..." Répondit évasivement Carol.

-"Je vois... Diana et Foxy vous pouvez vous occupez de votre patron ?" Demanda Neera

-"Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi nous devrions t'obéir ?" Rétorqua Foxy

-"Mais elle n'a pas tort cela dit, nous devrions l'emmener en lieu sûr pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour éviter qu'il ne nous perturbe à un moment crucial." Fit remarquer Diana en volant grâce à ses ailes de papillon gelées "Il me semble qu'il y a une ferme pas très loin, nous pourrions l'y déposer le temps que la situation s'améliore."

-"Bonne idée mais c'est toi qui t'en charge vu que tu sais où se trouve cette fameuse ferme et que tu sais voler." Déclara la renarde avec un sourire sadique.

-"Oh non je veux faire partie de l'action moi aussi." Gémit l'hermine "Nous ne pourrions pas le déposer sur une botte de paille ou dans un buisson sur le chemin à la place ? Nous gagnerions énormément de temps."

-"Désoler Diana, mais c'est ton idée et donc ta responsabilité." Fit remarquer la conseillère du Magister tandis que son amie lui faisait une moue triste "Et non ce genre de regard ne fonctionne plus avec moi depuis que je connais Milla."

-"Pff, il faut vraiment que je me souvienne d'arrêter de prendre parti pour l'une de vous deux lors de vos disputes." Gémit Diana en prenant le maire Zao encore toujours inconscient avec elle avant de s'envolé dans une direction différente des autres.

-"Bien maintenant que faisons-nous maintenant ? Shang Mu est de plus en plus proche et le Sky Panda gagne de plus en plus de vitesse." Déclara Lyai "A ce rythme la collision deviendra inévitable même si nous reprenons les commandes."

-"Vu sa taille il semble en effet très lent à manœuvré." Approuva Klonoa avant de se mettre à réfléchir " _Dufreffi... Dufreffi..._ Et si nous le ralentissions ou dévions sa trajectoire ?"

-"Oh bonne idée, mais comment comptes tu faire un exploit pareil ?" Demanda Foxy perplexe.

-"Pas de soucis Milla, Gon et moi allons-nous en occupé." Annonça le basset noir "Pendant ce temps profitez-en pour récupérer le contrôle du vaisseau."

-"Mais bien sûr, nous allons vraiment laisser le sort du centre-ville de Shang Mu et de ceux qui s'y trouve actuellement entre les mains de deux bassets qui sortent à peine de l'adolescence ?" Répondit sarcastiquement la renarde "Je suppose que vous allez aussi nous propulser sur le Sky Panda tant que vous y êtes."

Un sourire sadique apparu sur le visage de Gon qui frappa le sol avec sa queue provoquant l'éruption d'un geyser de gelée multicolore qui propulsa Foxy, Lyai, Carol et Neera dans les airs en direction du cuirassé.

-"Ce n'était pas très sympa de le faire sans les avertir." Déclara simplement Milla en observant ses amies qui hurlaient de surprise et de peur en gagnant rapidement de l'altitude

-" _J'y peux rien, cette Foxy commençait à m'énerver, alors autant lui faire une petite blague._ " Répondit le raptor en riant " _Sinon tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Klonoa ? Nous ne la maîtrisons pas encore complètement._ _"_

-"Sa devrait être suffisant à mon avis, notre but est de ralentir ou de dévier le Sky Panda pas de le détruire ou de le stoppé." Déclara le basset noir "Tu es avec nous Milla ?"

-"Bien entendu, se sera d'ailleurs plus facile si nous nous mettons à trois." Répondit la basset en souriant "Aller Rupurudu !"

* * *

Neera, Lyai, Carol et Foxy retombèrent lourdement sur le fuselage du Sky Panda avec la renarde qui se releva péniblement en se frottant le derrière.

-"Quand j'aurai mis la main sur ce dino..." Gémit Foxy en s'accrochant au fuselage pour mieux s'habituer aux fortes rafales de vents causé par le déplacement du Sky Panda et à la haute altitude.

-"Tu le remercieras car il nous a fait gagner énormément de temps." Répondit Neera qui se tenait derrière son amie en affichant un sourire menaçant tandis que se dressait derrière elle un imposant bouclier de glace qui la protégeait des effets du vents.

-"Tu peux toujours rêver." Rétorqua la renarde avant que Carol et Lyai ne les interpellent.

-"Les filles vous fêterez vos retrouvailles plus tard, nous avons un vaisseau à stopper au cas où vous l'auriez oublié." Hurla la féline qui attendait avec la delphine devant une ouverture qui menait vers l'intérieur du vaisseau.

La renarde et la panda se regardèrent un instant avant de se toisé en sifflant puis rejoignirent les autres pour exploré le cuirassé.

L'intérieur du Sky Panda était étonnement sombre et silencieux excepté pour le grondement des machines comme s'il avait été abandonné depuis un long moment.

-"Etrange j'aurai imaginé l'ambiance à bord beaucoup plus désespéré avec des soldats qui prépareraient l'évacuation ou hurleraient ' _On va tous mourir !_ ' ou je ne sais qu'elle phrase que l'on entend habituellement dans les films catastrophes." Déclara Carol "Mais là nous avons carrément une ambiance de vaisseau fantôme."

-"Ils sont sans doute tous trop occupé à certains endroits principaux comme la salle de commandement ou les salles des machines pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau." Répondit Lyai en tremblant "Du moins je l'espère pour eux et pour nous..."

-"Allons Lyai, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur des fantômes ?" Taquina Neera "En attendons hâtons-nous car chaque instant perdu rend toutes manœuvres de plus en plus risqués."

-"Oui car il semblerait que vos amis n'ont toujours pas réussi à ralentir le Sky Panda comme ils nous l'avaient annoncé." Fit remarquer Foxy avant qu'une forte secousse n'ébranle le vaisseau qui sembla perdre de la vitesse tandis que le vacarme du métal froissé retentissait. "Ne me dîtes pas que..."

-"Vite venez voir !" S'écria la delphine qui observait l'extérieur du Sky Panda à travers une fenêtre.

Les autres accoururent rapidement et furent surprises de voir une créature de gelée ressemblant à un tyrannosaure qui avait agrippé l'avant du cuirassé avec sa mâchoire et tentait de le repousser en arrière.

-"Pas de doute il s'agit bien de Milla, Klonoa et Gon." Déclara Neera "Que disais tu déjà Foxy ?"

-"Qu'il... Qu'il faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'eux quand cette histoire sera terminée." Soupira la renarde "Sinon dépêchons-nous de trouver la salle des commandes. Qui sait combien de temps ils pourront tenir et nous ignorons toujours si ce fameux Byakko se trouve à bord où non."

Les autres acquiescèrent et elles reprirent la route à travers les couloirs sombres et silencieux du vaisseau jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de commandement où une scène horrible les attendaient. La machines et instruments de navigations avaient été détruit tandis que d'énormes marques de griffures étaient réparties sur le sol, les murs et aussi le plafond où les soldats se trouvaient encastré comme s'ils avaient fusionné avec la surface métallique.

-"Vous pensez qu'ils sont..." Demanda Lyai tandis que Carol utilisa sa maîtrise du métal pour libéré l'une des pauvres victimes qui était au grand soulagement du groupe toujours en vie.

-"Au moins nous sommes fixé maintenant, Byakko est passé par ici." Annonça Neera

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de ce carnage." Répondit la féline "J'avais pu ressentir son énergie magnétique lorsque nous étions au sommet du Mont Draconia et c'elle que je perçois actuellement est très différente."

-"Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre à bord ?" Demanda Lyai avec inquiétude.

-"Peut-être, la signature magnétique qui retient les soldats c'est déjà dissipé à moitié donc j'en conclut que le carnage c'est dérouler il y a un certain moment. Donc soit la personne ou la chose qui en est responsable a quitté le Sky Panda pour échapper à l'explosion du crash en pensant que personne ne serait assez fou pour venir ici, soit il se trouve toujours quelque part à bord et pourrait même nous observer en ce moment même." Répondit Carol "Au moins la bonne nouvelle est que vu qu'il ne s'agit pas de Byakko alors je suppose que Silver et Spade n'ont pas été vaincu."

-"Mais ils doivent toujours l'affronter ou sont gravement blessé vu qu'ils n'ont pas poursuivi le Sky Panda." Fit remarquer Neera avant de remarquer l'expression d'inquiétude qu'affichait la féline et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie. "Je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec Silver pour savoir comment il s'en sort lors d'une bataille, mais j'ai déjà vu de quoi il était capable. Quant à Spade, connaissant la prudence et l'ingéniosité qu'il s'est forgé à l'aide de sa carrière de voleur je suis certaine qu'il s'en sortira sans doute avec juste un bras ou une jambe casser dans le pire des cas."

-"Tu as raison Neera, je ne devrais pas m'inquiété pour eux dans un moment pareil." Remercia Carol qui se gifla le visage pour se remettre d'aplomb "Maintenant voyons voir ce que je peux faire avec tous sa."

-Tu penses pouvoir réussir à réparer les commandes du Sky Panda ?" Demanda Foxy en observant la féline qui utilisait ses pouvoirs magnétiques sur l'un des ordinateurs de bord."

-"Absolument pas mais je vérifie si je peux trouver un moyen d'influencé sur les commandes du gouvernail ce qui me permettra de modifier sa trajectoire." Expliqua Carol "Enfin je dois d'abord trouver les bons circuits électriques et dans si je n'y arrive pas il faudra que je sorte pour le faire manuellement."

-"Bien dans ce cas, Foxy et moi allons inspecter le reste du vaisseau pour vérifie si le responsable de cette pagaille est toujours à bord." Déclara Neera en ignorant que quelque chose les observait en se déplaçant dans le sol métallique en formant un cercle autour d'eux comme un prédateur aquatique qui encerclait sa proie qui se trouvant à la surface en attendant le moment exact pour attaquer.

-"Cette ordure n'a pas intérêt à ce que je la retrouve où elle goutera à ma lame." Approuva la renarde avant que la delphine se jette sur elle juste au moment où un tigre d'acier jaillit du sol en se jetant toute griffe dehors à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-"Cet animal c'est bien ce que je crois ?" Demanda Foxy qui se retourna juste à temps pour observer la créature qui plongea et disparu dans le plancher métallique comme s'il s'agissait d'une énorme flaque d'eau.

-"Oui il s'agit bien de la chose qui s'en est pris au soldat, il n'y a pas de doute." Répondit Carol tandis que le plancher se mit à se mouvoir légèrement prouvant que le tigre était toujours présent. "Et malheureusement pour nous je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Titanium Tiger, l'un des plus dangereux fauve pouvant maîtriser l'élément métal. Je suppose que c'est l'animal de compagnie de Byakko et qu'il l'a envoyer ici pour s'assurer que personne n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle du Sky Panda."

-"Et accessoirement il s'agit aussi de l'ancien symbole de Shuigang ainsi qu'une créature classée comme légendaire." Continua Neera tandis qu'elle et les autres se réunissait en se mettant dos à dos pour pouvoir voir arrivé le prochain assaut "Comment Byakko à t'il fait pour s'en procurer un, et surtout où je pensais que l'espèce s'était éteinte il y a plusieurs centaines d'années ?"

-"Je pense que nous avons de plus importantes questions à nous poser à l'heure actuelle." Fit remarquer la delphine "Comme par exemple, comment allons-nous nous débarrassé de ce monstre ?"

-"Aucune idée, les anciens récits décrivent les Titanium Tiger comme des créatures qui auraient la faculté de se déplacer dans n'importe quel type de métaux et auraient une maîtrise de cet élément comparable à c'elle d'un sage de l'acier." Expliqua la conseillère du Magister "Normalement peu farouche, ils vécurent en harmonie avec les premiers habitants de Shuigang durant plusieurs décennies... jusqu'au début des grandes guerres. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, le point principal est que ce gros matou a un énorme avantage tant que nous serons à l'intérieur de ce cuirassé composé majoritairement de métal."

-"Et toi Carol, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui ?" Demanda la renarde

-"Non l'écart de niveau de maîtrise est beaucoup trop important je n'arrive même pas à savoir où il se trouve en ce moment." Répondit la féline qui tentait de localiser le tigre d'acier à travers le métal mais n'arrivait à rien.

-"Il se trouve là-bas." Déclara Lyai en surprenant ses amies mais aussi le fauve qui jaillit de l'endroit que pointait la delphine avant de pousser un rugissement joyeux et replongea dans le plancher "Etrange réaction, pourquoi s'est-il montré ? Et pourquoi semblait-il... heureux que je l'ai trouvé ?"

-"Comme viens de le dire Neera, les Titanium Tiger sont très peu farouche. En faîte ils étaient même comparés à de grands chatons joueurs dans de nombreux récits." Expliqua Carol en riant "Je croyais que s'était pour enjoliver leur image auprès des enfants mais il faut croire que c'est la vérité. Mais comment as-tu réussis à savoir où il se trouvait Lyai ?"

-"Grâce à mon sonar, d'habitude je l'utilise sous l'eau mais il fonctionne aussi à la surface et il est très pratique dans ce genre de situation." Répondit la delphine

-"Woaw, c''est une capacité très utile en effet, nous avons de la chance que tu sois avec nous." Complimenta la panda en faisant rougir d'embarras son amie.

-"Donc si je comprends bien... nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre de ce gros matou au final, du moment que Lyai s'amuse avec lui ?" Conclu Foxy qui commença à se rapprocher du poste de commandement mais fut stoppé par une pointe en acier qui jaillit du sol juste en face d'elle avec le fauve qui jaillit du plancher juste derrière en grognant.

-"Il faut aussi savoir que les Titanium Tiger sont aussi très territoriaux et qu'ils font donc de très bons gardiens lorsqu'ils acceptaient ce rôle." Annonça Neera "Cela confirme que Byakko lui à bien demandé de ne laissé personnes s'approché des commandes."

-"Il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir sur ce stupide chat ?" Demanda la renarde qui perdait patience "Sa suffit cela est ridicule, arrêtons de perdre notre temps et réglons-lui son compte pour pouvoir enfin stopper le Sky Panda !"

-"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, nous risquerions de blessé les soldats qui se trouve ici ainsi qu'endommagé davantage les commandes." Répondit Carol avant que le cuirassé ne fut soudainement secouer à nouveau mais cette fois-ci par l'arrière libérant ainsi le Sky Panda de l'emprise du dinosaure crée par Milla, Klonoa et Gon.

-"Je vais finir par croire que je n'aurais pas dû me lever de mon lit se matin." Gémit Foxy tandis qu'elle était écrasée par le tigre qui lui était tombé dessus à cause de la secousse. "Sort sur moi espèce matou hypertrophié..."

-"Oh non le Sky Panda gagne énormément de vitesse à cause de cette rafale de vent." Annonça Neera qui observait les alentours à travers un hublot et aperçut le dinosaure qui se releva et tenta de poursuivre le cuirassé mais était malheureusement trop lent . "Milla, Klonoa et Gon semble être sains et saufs aussi. Mais que c'est-il passé ?"

Carol ayant un mauvais pressentiment se dirigea vers un hublot qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle et jeta son regard directement vers la bambouseraie où une tornade de sable et de vent s'était formé et disparue dans une explosion électromagnétique. Avec sa vue perçante elle aperçue aux loin deux silhouettes qui tombèrent du ciel et chutèrent lourdement en soulevant deux nuages de poussières.

-"OH NON LILAC... JIAOH... !" Hurla la féline inquiète en surprenant le fauve et ses amies.

-"Que... que viens-tu de dire ?" Demanda Lyai confuse avant que le Titanium Tiger ne poussa un puissant rugissement et se jeta sur elle.

Neera, Carol et Foxy observèrent avec crainte la scène pour finalement être soulagé lorsque le tigre passa au-dessus de la delphine et disparu dans une paroi métallique. Un vacarme se fit soudainement entendre comme la salle de commandement commença à se mouvoir pour reprendre son aspect d'origine tandis que les soldats furent libérer du plafond.

-"Okay... quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?" Demanda la renarde qui tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux mais repris malgré tous le contrôle des commandes du Sky Panda et ralentit son allure.

-"Metal Illusion, il s'agirait d'une capacité propre aux Titanium Tiger qui leurs permettrait de façonner les métaux avec une si grandes précision qu'ils étaient capable, avec assez de matériaux, de créer des leurres et voir même des décors fictifs d'un grand réalisme." Expliqua la conseillère du Magister tandis qu'elle vérifiait l'état des soldats. "Vu que l'illusion a disparu je suppose qu'il est parti pour de bon cette fois."

-"Oui je le vois qui se dirige vers la bambouseraie grâce aux instruments du Sky Panda." Approuva Foxy "Mais cela n'a aucun sens... pourquoi abandonne-t'il alors qu'il est si près du but."

-"Peut-être que le but en question est différent de ce que nous avons cru." Déclara la delphine avant de poursuivre la féline qui sortit rapidement de la salle et l'attrapa par la queue "Pas si vite ma grande, tu as des explications à nous donner."

-"Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela." Répondit Carol qui semblait paniquée "Mais je te raconterai tous si tu m'accompagnes à la bambouseraie."

* * *

Au même moment,

La poussière retomba sur ce qu'il restait de la bambouseraie en révélant Jinshu et Lilac qui se tenait l'une en face de l'autre en haletant tandis qu'elles avaient retrouvé leurs apparences normales et semblaient avoir atteint toutes les deux leurs limites.

-"Je dois reconnaitre que je ne m'attendais pas... À... ce genre de dénouement en t'affrontant..." Déclara la tigresse qui grimaça en posant un genou au sol. "Autant de puissance... Autant de pouvoir..."

-"Ji... Jiaoh..." Répondit péniblement la dragonne d'eau qui titubait en s'avançant avant de finalement s'effondrer, à bout de force et vaincue, sur son adversaire qui la rattrapa.

-"Et pourtant si peu de maîtrise... J'ai plus eu l'impression d'affronter un ventilateur qu'une guerrière maîtrisant l'élément vent." Fini de dire Jinshu qui lança un regard sévère mais plein d'inquiétude sur Lilac _'Et tu comptes réellement t'opposé aux Dark Scarves et à Lord Brevon dans cet état ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'ils ne sont pas des ennemis à prendre à la légère et que tu auras besoin de toutes tes capacités si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir et de protéger ceux qui compte pour toi.'_

La tigresse laissa tomber son adversaire sur le sol et se releva juste au moment où le Titanium Tiger atterrie à quelques mètres d'elle et vint lui lécher le visage en étant apparemment très soulager.

-"Arrête Qian, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir même si je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ta nouvelle apparence, mais ce n'est pas le moment." Déclara Jinshu en riant "Nous devons encore récupérer Byakko et partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas vu l'hérisson et le panda poursuivre le vaisseau donc j'en conclu qu'ils se battent toujours... Les hommes..."

Sans perdre un instant la tigresse sauta sur le dos du fauve et après un dernier regard sur la dragonne inconsciente ils partirent en direction du lieu de l'affrontement entre Byakko et Silver.

- _'J'espère juste qu'ils vont bien tous les trois. S'il devait arriver malheur à l'un d'eux je...'_ Pensa Jinshu avec inquiétude "Plus vite Qian, j'ai ressenti l'énergie magnétique de Byakko se décuplé en un instant. Ce qui veut dire que la bataille doit être d'une intensité et d'une férocité incroyable au moment où nous parlons."

* * *

 **Alors que cette journée folle à Shang Mu continue, nos héros réussirent finalement à reprendre le contrôle du Sky Panda après que Qian ne soit partie à la rencontre de Jinshu dont l'affrontement contre Lilac venait de se conclure. Tandis que Carol et Lyai se dirigent vers la bambouseraie pour porté secours à leur amie, la jeune tigresse se précipite, en chevauchant le tigre d'acier, vers l'affrontement qui oppose Byakko et Silver et qui gagnait de plus en plus en intensité sous les yeux médusé de Spade.**

 **Jinshu arrivera-t'elle avant qu'il ne se produise un drame ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre où c'est vous chers lecteurs et lectrices qui choisirez ce que sera la partie bonus.**

 **Bien entendu vous l'aurez comprit bonus signifie aperçu inédit et en avant-première d'un autre arc de cette fanfic. Donc à vous de dire dans vos commentaires de quel arc avez vous envie de voir un aperçu. (je sais que c'est dommage pour ceux qui voudrons donné leurs avis plus tard car ils aurons découvert cette fanfic récemment mais je vous rassure ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je le ferais.**

 **-Chaos Emerald: Où Lilac et les autres se retrouvent envoyer dans le monde d'un certain hérisson bleu.**

 **-Sol Emerald: Avec Blaze, Eggman Nega et des informations sur notre ami Venice que vous avez adoré lors de sa courte apparition dans cet arc.**

 **-Chrono Stone: Qui se déroule en partie dans le futur.**

 **A vous de choisir, l'arc qui aura été le plus demandé dans... disons deux semaines (le temps pour écrire le prochain chapitre et vous laissez voter) sera le bonus du prochain chapitre.**


	71. Fin de la comédie

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 69: Fin de la comédie**

 _Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, voici ce qui sera le dernier chapitre de cette journée folle passé à Shang Mu._

 _Ravis de voir que vous étiez intéressé par le choix du bonus, maintenant vous voyez ce que j'endure à chaque fois que je dois en choisir un :p. Sinon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle._

 _La mauvaise: très peu de votes avec une égalité pour Sol et Chaos Emeralds (2 votes pour chacun et 1 pour Chrono Stones) du coup sa aurai été à moi de tranché et cela aurait rendu cette histoire de vote un peu absurde non ? (Au pire je pourrai donné à Skyhoney le choix vu qu'elle est la seule à n'avoir pas voté pour Sol et Chaos mais je ne voudrais pas la torturé en lui donnant cette responsabilité).Du coup le bonus est reporté au prochain chapitre._

 _Ce qui m'amène à la bonne nouvelle: nouvelle séance de votes._

 _Je remet les compteurs à 0 et se sera de nouveau à vous de choisir (en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'égalité à nouveau). Celà permettre à ceux qui le souhaitent de changé leurs choix et à ceux qui n'ont pas pu participé la dernière fois de voté pour l'arc pour lequel ils désirent avoir un aperçu dans la partie bonus._

 _Mais assez perdu de temps voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Je donnerai plus de précision à la fin du chapitre et un résumé plus étendu des extraits bonus._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Captain Kalaw, Chuanwen et Maria volaient en direction du Sky Panda après l'avoir aperçu au loin pour tenter d'avoir des informations sur la situation. En se rapprochant ils remarquèrent Milla,Gon et Klonoa qui embarquèrent à bord du cuirassé en transportant Gon ainsi que les dégâts causés par la mâchoire de la créature qu'ils avaient créé.

-"Youhou Milla, attendez-nous !" Hurla la chauve-souris pour attirer l'attention de la basset qui les remarqua.

-"Maria, Captain Kalaw et Chuanwen ?" Demanda Milla surprise tandis que les oiseaux et la chauve-souris la rejoignait "Je suis surprise de vous voir ici."

-"Et pourquoi ça ?" Demanda le calao vexé "Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir protéger Shang Mu je te rappelle."

-"Ce que veut dire Kalaw est que Maria est venu nous chercher dès qu'elle a vu que la situation s'aggravait." Reprit Chuanwen "Mais il semblerait que les choses se sont arrangé sans que nous n'ayons à intervenir."

-"Ce ne fut pas aussi simple que vous le croyez et la bataille n'est toujours pas terminer. Mais montons à bord pour que je puisse tous vous raconter."

-"Génial une interview exclusive et inédite de Milla qui va nous raconter en détails ce qui est arriver lors des évènements qui se sont produit dans les coulisses de la fête de Shang Mu." Annonça Maria en s'adressant à une mini-caméra volante. "Restez avec nous si vous ne voulez pas manquer ce scoop exceptionnel."

-"Attends tu fais un reportage en direct ?" Demanda Klonoa surprit tandis que Gon était assis sur ses épaules. "Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'on dit non ?"

-"Oui c'est bien sa, vous m'aviez bien promis que vous me donneriez l'exclusivité du scoop et tous les détails dès que cette histoire serait terminée hein ?" Répondit la chauve-souris insistante avec des étoiles dans les yeux avant que sa caméra ne se retrouve enfermer dans un bloc de glace.

-"Le problème est que cette histoire est loin d'être fini au cas-où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué." Déclara Diana qui volait au-dessus d'eux grâce à ses ailes de glaces.

-"Tu es déjà de retour Diana ?"Demanda Milla "Le maire Zao a déjà reprit connaissance ?"

-"Quoi mais c'est... c'est un scandale et la liberté de la presse ?" Protesta Maria avant de se tourner vers Chuanwen pour avoir son soutien.

-"Désolé mais parfois il faut savoir être patiente et jugé du bon moment pour commencer un reportage, ma petite Maria." Répondit la pie en riant "Attend au moins que les autres soient de retour avant de bombarder de question cette pauvre Milla et son ami."

-"Mais... Mais..." Protesta la chauve-souris avant de soupirer "Très bien mais je n'oublie pas que vous me devez une interview spéciale. Et si j'en profitais pour réaliser un show télévisé avec Carol, Lilac et toi Milla, qui nous raconteriez l'évolution de vos relations amoureuses ainsi que quelques anecdotes amusantes ? Le public n'arrête pas d'en demander depuis l'incident de l'autre soirée avec le robot crapaud. Et ne pensez pas que je vous ai oublier Kalaw et Chuanwen car vous serez les invités d'honneur de ce qui s'annonce déjà comme le show du sciècle."

-"Euh... elle va bien ?" Demanda Klonoa inquiet en observant la journaliste qui était partie dans un grand délire scénaristique.

-"Oh ne t'en t'inquiète pas, elle est simplement très motivée et excitée par son nouveau poste de journaliste." Répondit Kalaw tandis qu'ils montaient à bord du cuirassé en laissant la chauve-souris divaguée seule.

-"Je pourrais aussi... Hé mais ne me laissez pas seule !" Hurla Maria en montant à bord après avoir remarqué que les autres l'avaient abandonnée à l'extérieur.

* * *

Au même moment,

-"Lilac... Hé Lilac... Oh non par les plumes de Yun tu penses qu'elle est..." Déclara une voix familière tandis que la dragonne d'eau reprenait connaissance et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son amie Carol qui était bouleversée avec Lyai qui se trouvait à leurs côtés en affichant une expression de grande inquiétude en tentant de calmer la féline.

-"Calme toi Carol, elle a juste perdue connaissance mais n'est pas gravement blesser." Déclara la delphine avant de remarquer la reprise de conscience de leur amie "Regarde elle revient déjà à elle. Bon retour parmi nous princesse, encore un peu et nous allions chercher ton prince charmant pour qu'il te tire de ton sommeil avec un baisé."

-"Très drôle Lyai... arg..." Répondit Lilac en se tenant le bras douloureusement avant de respirer lourdement.

-"Tu vas bien Lilac ?" Demanda Carol avec encore beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-"Oui... il s'agit juste des contrecoups de la bataille et pour avoir utilisé les pouvoirs de Sylph alors que je ne les maîtrises toujours pas." Rassura la dragonne d'eau "J'ai ressenti la même chose après avoir combattu Suzaku mais beaucoup plus tard à cause de l'adrénaline."

-"Tant mieux, nous avons de notre côté pu stoppé le Sky Panda même si nous avions rencontré un obstacle de taille dans la salle des commandes du cuirassé." Annonça la delphine "Heureusement que ce Titanium Tiger a accouru ici immédiatement après ton affrontement contre Jinshu."

-"Un Titanium Tiger ? Il a dû arriver et partir avec elle après que j'ai perdue connaissance. Et je vois que Carol t'as déjà parlé de la sœur de Byakko..." Conclu Lilac avant de se frotté la tête de frustration. "Rhaa... La ressemblance et l'attitude est si troublante que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi pensé, s'il s'agit bien de Jiaoh qui joue la comédie ou s'il s'agit vraiment d'une autre personne. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense qu'à donner votre exploration de la crevasse du Todoroku Tora ? Et où sont Milla et Klonoa ?"

-"Nous les avons laissés avec Neera et Foxy et ils nous rejoindrons plus tard." Répondit la féline avant d'affiché une expression triste en enlaçant son amie pour lui chuchoter la mauvaise nouvelle "Et en ce qui concerne Jiaoh... "

-"Non ce... ce n'est pas possible." Commença à bégayer la dragonne qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre "Il... Il doit s'agir d'une erreur... Emmené moi voir le corps."

-"Malheureusement c'est la vérité Lilac et nous n'avons pas le temps de faire un détour." Répondit Lyai avec amertume avant de soupirer "J'ai réussi à mettre le corps à un endroit sûr si cela peut te rassurer mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important."

-"Comment sa, ce n'est pas le plus important ?" Demanda Lilac furieusement en se relevant pour tenir le col du débardeur de son amie en la regardant dans les yeux. "Que peut il y avoir plus important que l'annonce de la mort de mon amie d'enfance ?!"

-"Silver et Spade affrontent sans doute toujours Byakko au moment où nous parlons et seront bientôt rejoint par c'elle qui vient de te donner une bonne raclée." Répondit la delphine qui ne se laissa pas intimidée "Donc à moins que tu ne veuille voir d'autre de tes amis périr aujourd'hui je te conseil de te ressaisir."

-"Calmez-vous les filles, cette nouvelle me bouleverse aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment." Intervint la féline qui les sépara "Comme tu viens de le dire Lyai, Silver et Spade courent peut-être un grand danger au moment où nous parlons et c'est-ce qui est le plus important actuellement. Tu n'es pas d'accord Lilac ?"

-"Vous avez raison..." Soupira la dragonne d'eau qui se calma en relâchant son amie "Excuse-moi Lyai je..."

-"Ne t'excuse pas, j'avoue mettre un peu emporter moi aussi." Répondit la delphine "Maintenant dépêchons nous de rejoindre Silver et Spade pour les aidé. Tu penses être en état de te battre ?"

-"Donne-moi une Powerstone Aqua et je serais prête pour botter du cul de tigre !" Annonça Lilac en surprenant ses deux amies "Quoi j'ai dit quelques choses de mal ?"

-"Non c'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de t'entendre dire ce genre de chose." Plaisanta Carol en lui lançant une gemme bleue. "Oh moins tu ne t'es pas laissé démoraliser c'est déjà sa."

* * *

Pendant ce temps,

Le duel entre Byakko et Silver faisait rage et laissait bouche-bée le panda qui les observait en tentant de suivre le déroulement de la bataille.

- _'Co... Comment font-ils pour être aussi rapides et forts ?'_ Demanda Spade en serrant le poing de son bras à nouveau valide avec frustration en repensant à ce que lui avait dit l'hérisson avant de partir à la rencontre du tigre. "Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de l'aider alors qu'ils ont tous les deux une puissance qui est largement supérieure à la mienne ? Je ne serais rien de plus qu'un poids pour lui s'y j'intervenais."

Une explosion d'énergie le tira de ses pensées tandis que Silver et Byakko étaient entrer dans une épreuve de force en déchainant leurs pouvoirs psychique et magnétique comme les lames de vents du hérisson étaient opposé aux bras du tigre qui s'étaient transformé en deux large haches.

La confrontation provoqua une seconde explosion qui repoussa en arrière les deux adversaires mais Silver utilisa sa maîtrise du vent pour prendre le contrôle de la bourrasque provoqué par le choc pour repartir immédiatement à l'assaut de son adversaire. Mais Byakko réagit rapidement et liquéfia sa jambe droite pour la transformé en une lame qui trancha l'hérisson en deux.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda le tigre surprit en voyant le corps de son adversaire disparaitre tandis qu'il ne ressentait aucune résistance "Une image rémanente ?"

-"Je te tiens !" Hurla le véritable Silver qui se trouvait au-dessus de Byakko en pointant ses lames de vents vers son adversaire en tournoyant sur lui-même avec la tête en bas. " **STORM DIVE !** "

Avant même que le tigre n'eut le temps de cligné un œil l'hérisson plongea sur lui dans un piqué tournoyant en créant une tornade qui s'abattît violemment sur le sol tandis qu'un énorme cratère se formait au niveau de l'impact.

Spade s'abrita rapidement derrière un rocher pour éviter de se faire emporter par la rafale de vent et les éclats de roches qui étaient souffler par l'attaque du hérisson avant qu'il n'entende le rugissement de fureur du tigre suivie par une puissante explosion qui fit trembler le sol.

-" **TIGER METAL IMPULSE !** " Entendit le panda avant qu'une onde de choc ne se propagea en détruisant le rocher qui le protégeait.

Spade se retourna pour évaluer la situation et remarqua son ami haletant et dans un sale état avec des coupures sanglante à plusieurs endroits tandis qu'il avait un genou à terre et ses lames de vents briser. En face de l'hérisson se trouvait le tigre qui était lui aussi dans un piteux état avec son corps métallique qui était lacéré de toute part comme s'il était passé dans une déchiqueteuse.

-"Je... dois... te félicité..." Déclara Byakko en haletant lourdement "Tu es l'une des rares personnes à avoir réussis à me résister aussi longtemps. Malheureusement ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me vaincre."

-"Le contraire m'aurai étonné..." Répondit Silver en observant ses lames brisées puis le métal au niveau des coupures de son adversaire qui se liquéfièrent pour recouvrir les blessures et redonné à sa peau son aspect original comme s'il venait de commencer à combattre _'Je me doutais que sa capacité de régénération était efficace mais la résistance du métal dont il est constitué est aussi incroyable. Comme je le pensai l'élément vent ne sera pas suffisant pour le vaincre...'_

-"Tu sembles toujours autant sûr de toi, même si je vois clairement que tu as compris que ton élément n'est pas le meilleur choix contre moi." Fit remarquer le tigre blanc avec un sourire confiant "Certes, j'avoue que tu peux t'opposer à moi mais si tu es incapable de m'infligé une blessure digne de ce nom alors je crains que le résultat de notre duel ne soit déjà décidé et ne se conclu sur ta défaite."

-"Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas laisse-moi te rassuré car j'ai encore de nombreuses attaques en réserves qui sont bien plus puissante que ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici." Annonça l'hérisson en fusionnant ses deux lames brisées pour former un sabre de vent. "Laisse-moi donc te faire la démonstration de l'une des dernières techniques que j'ai maîtrisé."

-"Pourquoi pas mais cela ne te dérangera pas si j'y oppose l'une des miennes pour que tu puisses enfin voir l'écart de puissance entre nous deux ?" Répondit Byakko qui déploya une intense aura d'énergie magnétique jaune tandis que ses bras et ses épaules se transformaient en quatre têtes de tigres aux crocs aiguisés qui commencèrent à emmagasiner de l'énergie.

- _'Une t'elle puissance... c'est impossible...'_ Pensa Spade qui se sentait écrasé par la pression énergétique du lieutenant de Lord Brevon mais refusa de s'enfuir malgré son instinct qui lui ordonnait de ne pas rester à proximité "Nous n'avons aucune chance de le vaincre et je sais que je devrais fuir ou au moins tenté d'aidé Silver mais..."

Le panda tourna son attention vers son ami qui ferma les yeux en déployant une aura azure qui était complètement à l'opposé de c'elle du tigre qui était chaotique et intimidante. L'hérisson prit une posture offensive en pointant son sabre derrière lui en caressant la lame tandis que son énergie s'y concentrait de plus en plus.

-"C'est... c'est plus fort que moi... Je veux... non je dois voir le dénouement de leur duel." Continua le panda en observant avec fascination les deux adversaires qui étaient maintenant prêt à lancé leurs attaques respectives.

-" **PLATINUM TIGER QUINTET BLAST !** " Rugit Byakko avant de tiré cinq salves d'énergies destructrices avec ses cinq mâchoires.

Les cinq rayons se dirigèrent à grandes vitesses vers l'hérisson en prenant l'apparence de cinq tigres rugissants qui bondissaient sur leur proie en détruisant tous sur leur passage quand Silver ouvrit les yeux et que son aura pris la forme d'un dragon oriental qui s'élança vers les cinq fauves en hurlant.

-" **CHRONOS** **ARCANA : VORPAL TEMPEST BLADE**!" Hurla l'hérisson qui s'élança à travers son aura en forme de dragon et disparu au moment où celle-ci percuta les projectiles du tigre en provoquant une énorme explosion lumineuse.

Spade fut percuté par le souffle de l''explosion et s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son rocher pour ne pas se faire emporter tout en essayant de voir ce qui se passait mais finit par céder et fut entrainé par la force du vent.

Le panda reprit rapidement connaissance lorsque l'impact de l'explosion se dissipa révélant Silver qui se trouvait derrière Byakko avec son sabre brandit en avant prouvant que son assaut avait bien été réalisé.

- _'Qui... qui a gagné ?'_ Se demanda le panda en attendant avec crainte la suite des évènements tandis que les deux adversaires ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce comme s'ils avaient été figé dans le temps.

Finalement l'hérisson fut le premier à faire un mouvement comme il s'effondra à nouveau sur un genou tandis que son sabre se vaporisa et que quatre grandes et profondes coupures s'ouvrirent au niveau de ses épaules et de ses jambes en expulsant son sang dans l'air.

-"Je n'y crois pas... il aurait perdu... ?" Demanda le panda surprit par la scène avant de se tourner vers le tigre qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

-"Bah alors l'hérisson que t'arrives t'il ? Je pensais que cette attaque aurait pu mettre fatal et pourtant je n'ai absolument rien sentit. Remarque que tu as malgré tous réussit à passer au travers de la mienne ce qui non seulement est un exploit mais a aussi dû affaiblir la puissance de ton assaut. Je te remercie pour ce duel intéressant mais il est temps que j'en finisse avec toi." Se moqua Byakko avant d'affiché une expression sérieuse en se retournant vers son adversaire pour trouver Spade qui s'interposa "Tient donc, le prince voleur daigne enfin refaire son apparition. Tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre même si je dois reconnaitre que la bataille contre ton ami m'a un peu affaibli."

-"Peu importe, il est hors de question que je te laisse l'achevé sans rien faire." Répondit farouchement le panda en concentrant ses pouvoirs explosifs en prévision de la bataille à venir. "D'ailleurs tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir le tuer."

-"Ne sois pas si naïf, la décision de vie ou de mort est la récompense du vainqueur et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour t'interposé. Toi qui est resté cacher en tremblant de peur." Fit remarquer le tigre quand le rire d'un certain hérisson les surprit.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Spade, il a raison ce fut un duel intéressant. Pour tout avouer je savais que l'élément acier était difficile à combattre en utilisant l'élément vent dès le début et n'espérait pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps." Déclara Silver qui se releva péniblement en arborant un large sourire "Par contre je crois que tu te trompes sur l'identité du vainqueur."

-"Il me semble que la perte de sang te fait délirer mon vieux, regarde ton état et le mien. Il est évident que le vainqueur est... Arg!" Commença à répondre Byakko quand une énorme lacération d'où s'échappa du métal liquide apparue sur le long de son flanc.

-"Que... Que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda Spade sous le choc en observant le tigre qui s'éffondra à genou en agonisant de douleur. "Silver ne me dit pas que... ?"

-"Vorpal Dragon Blade ou l'épée tranchante du dragon, cette technique serait capable de tranché le tissu même de l'espace-temps... Du moins d'après ce que dit la légende que je trouve très exagérée." Se contenta de répondre l'hérisson en s'asseyant dans une posture de méditation en leur tournant le dos tandis qu'il fut recouvert d'une aura venteuse qui commença à soigné ses blessures. "Elle est certes puissante mais si elle était aussi dangereuse que le dit sa description je pense que nous ne serions plus ici pour en parler."

-"Tu... Tu... penses vraiment que tu peux me vaincre aussi facilement... !" Rugit Byakko qui se releva en liquéfiant son corps pour se soigner mais reçut une lacération identique exactement au même endroit qui le fit s'effondré à nouveau en rugissant de douleur. "Arg... que... que m'as-tu fais... ?"

-"Pour faire simple quand je disais que cette technique était capable de trancher le tissu même de l'espace-temps je parlais du fais que tous ce qui se vois trancher par cette attaque le restera tant que celui qui l'a utilisé ne l'aura pas annulé." Expliqua Silver "Aucune réparation, aucune modification aucune transplantation n'est possible et ne pense pas que ma mort annulera l'effet. Au contraire il continuera d'agir même quand ton corps sera réduit en poussière et ce pour l'éternité."

-"C'est pire qu'une malédiction..." Fit remarquer Spade à la fois surpris et effrayé par la technique et les paroles de son ami mais aussi désolé pour leur adversaire.

-"Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir par un coup de bluff aussi lamentable ?" Demanda le tigre en tentant à plusieurs reprises de se soigner mais n'y arriva pas et voyais sa douleur s'intensifié à chaque tentative.

-"Je ne suis pas du genre à bluffer comme tu peux le voir, même si ce n'est pas mon habitude d'utilisé ce genre de stratagème." Répondit l'hérisson tandis qu'un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage. "Après libre à toi de faire en sorte que ma technique s'arrête d'elle-même. Pour cela il te suffit de reprendre ton apparence normale."

-"Tu plaisantes ? Si je le fais je me retrouverais sans énergie pendant au moins une heure ! Autant abandonné la bataille..." Révéla Byakko en rugissant avant de comprendre le stratagème du hérisson "Espèce de sale rongeur... Comment oses-tu ?"

-"Que lui arrive-t'il ?" Demanda Spade confus par le comportement du tigre

-"Il vient juste de remarquer que j'utilise une technique d'intimidation similaire à c'elle qu'il avait utilisé sur moi lors de notre dernier affrontement. Même si je dois avouer que ma façon de faire est beaucoup plus extrême que la sienne." Répondit l'hérisson en riant avant de se tourner vers son adversaire qui mourrait d'envie de lui ouvrir le crâne. "Alors Byakko, que décides tu, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter cette comédie, non ? J'ignore ce que tu manigances mais il est évident que..."

L'hérisson n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand il tourna son attention vers la bambouseraie d'où quelque chose venait vers eux à toute allure en secouant la végétation. En quelques secondes Qian déboula devant eux dans un nuage de poussière avec Jinshu qui le chevauchait.

-"Ji... Jiaoh ?" Demanda Spade surprit en reconnaissant la tigresse qui ne lui porta aucune attention et observait Byakko agonisant de douleur.

-"Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu de ne pas les sous-estimé ? Heureusement pour toi que nous passions par ici." Gronda Jinshu en soupirant avant de porter son regard sur Silver qui se releva sans dire un mot tandis que ses piquant cachait son expression "Maintenant laisse-nous faire, ce sera terminé avant que tu n'aies eu le temps d'écrire un poème expliquant pourquoi je suis la sœur la plus géniale de la galaxie."

-"Comme...Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille ?" Gronda le lieutenant de Lord Brevon avant de gémir de douleur et finalement reprit son apparence normale. "Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix pour ce qui est de te laisser prendre le relai par contre. Ne leurs fait pas trop de mal par contre j'ai toujours un compte à réglé avec l'hérisson."

-"Quoi ? Attend que veux-tu dire par là ?" Demanda le panda confus par la tournure des évènements mais qui ne reçut comme unique réponse l'assaut du Titanium Tiger qui bondit au-dessus de Silver pour se jeter sur lui.

Sans perdre un instant Spade utilisa le Green Dash pour éviter l'attaque du fauve en effectuant un grand saut mais comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte quand le tigre de titane prit Byakko sur son dos et lui donna le Magnet Stone pour qu'il récupère des forces grâces aux pouvoirs élémentaire de la gemme.

Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout était la disparition de la tigresse et ses craintes furent rapidement confirmé lors qu'il entendit un grondement sourd suivit par une explosion de sable à l'endroit où se trouvait Silver qui provoqua la création d'un nuage de poussière.

-"Merde ils m'ont bien eu." Grogna le panda qui aperçut un cercle de sable formé dans le sol exactement là où se trouvait l'hérisson. "Elle l'aurait emmené avec elle sous terre ? Sans doute pour avoir un meilleur avantage et l'empêché d'utilisé l'élément vent..."

Son attention fut rapidement de nouveau attirée par Qian qui lui projeta des lames de métal avec sa queue.

-"Tu devrais plus t'inquiété de ce qui se trouve devant toi que de ce qui arrivera à ton ami." Fit remarquer Byakko qui faisait tous pour évité de montré qu'il était lui aussi très curieux de savoir ce qui se produisait sous leurs pieds. _'Voyons si tu pourras aussi lui faire face comme tu l'as fait avec l'une de tes meilleures amies.'_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

Lyai, Carol et Lilac arrivèrent en vue de la mine et aperçurent Qian qui ne laissait absolument aucun répit à Spade tandis que Byakko semblait avoir déjà récupéré une grande partie de ses forces et observait la scène à distance. Par contre il n'y avait aucun signe de Jinshu et de Silver.

Le panda évita un jet de lames d'acier projeté par le Titanium Tiger et se mit à courir autour de son adversaire en utilisant le Green Dash tout en gagnant de plus en plus de vitesse.

-"Que fabrique t'il encore ?" Se demanda Byakko en observant le déroulement de la bataille. "Il ne compte tous de même pas utiliser ce stratagème pour tenter de se surprendre Qian ?"

Il eu rapidement sa réponse quand la course formée par Spade s'enflamma piégeant le Titanium Tiger dans un cercle de flammes tandis qu'il était bombardé de tous les côtés par des boules de feux.

Piégé dans cette fournaise Qian grogna de douleur en subissant l'assaut infernal du panda mais concentra ses forces pour étendre son influence magnétique dans le sol. Avec un rugissement bestial il fit jaillir de terre plusieurs bloc de magnétites sur le trajet de son adversaire qui fut obligé de stopper sa course mais pas sans projeter une dernière boule de feu qui fut bloqué par Byakko qui s'interposa.

-"Sa suffit Qian, tu es à bout de force." Déclara le lieutenant de Lord Brevon en observant le tigre métallique qui haletait d'épuisement. "Maintenant c'est à ton tour de te reposer pendant que je me charge de lui."

Qian tenta de contredire Byakko mais sa fatigue lui força à reprendre son apparence de tigron et il dû se résigner à accepter l'ordre en attrapant avec la gueule la Magnet Stone que le tigre blanc lui envoya avant de s'éloigné.

-"Vous commencé à m'énervé à échanger de place tout le temps." Grogna Spade "Décidez-vous une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en finisse !"

-"Calme toi c'est la dernière fois que nous le faisons, et tu ne devrais pas te plaindre vu que tu es sans doute celui qui a le moins dépensé d'énergie entre nous tous." Répondit Byakko "Et maintenant prépare toi car je serais moins clément que tout à l'heure."

-"C'est amusant j'allais te dire la même chose." Rétorqua le panda "Je ne nie pas que je n'aurai aucune chance si je t'affrontai sous ton apparence transcendantale mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne pourras pas la réutilisé avant un petit moment, donc si j'arrive à en finir avec toi durant ce délai plus rien ne m'empêchera de rejoindre Silver et cette tigresse peu importe qui elle est réellement."

-"Intéressant, tu sembles beaucoup plus assuré que tout à l'heure quand tu nous observais combattre. Voyons si cette confiance est justifié !" Déclara le tigre en s'apprêtant à se lancé à l'assaut de son adversaire quand deux jets d'eau furent projetés vers lui en le faisant reculé.

Il fit un bond sur le côté pour échapper aux jets d'eaux et se remarqua Lyai, Carol et Lilac qui venaient d'arrivé et s'interposaient entre lui et le panda.

-"Les filles ? Que faites-vous ici ?" Demanda Spade surpris

-"D'après toi, nous sommes venues vous aider." Répondit la féline "Même si tu semblais maîtrisé la situation étonnement bien."

-"Et comment suis sensé prendre cette phrase ?" Demanda le panda

-"Dans le bon sens, tu ne me croiras sans doute pas si je te dis qu'elle était très impressionnée par la façon dont tu as combattu le Titanium Tiger." Répondit la delphine en riant tandis que la féline lui lançait un regard agacé "Sinon où est Silver ? Ne nous dit pas qu'il se trouve encore plus loin."

-"Pas réellement plus loin mais plus bas." Expliqua Spade en pointant le sol "Jinshu l'a entraîner avec elle sous terre. D'ailleurs vous avez remarqué sa ressemblance avec..."

-"Quoi, il est à plusieurs mètres voir kilomètres en dessous de nous avec elle ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète avant de lancer un regard noir vers le tigre blanc tandis qu'une aura sombre commençait à la recouvrir. "Je suppose que c'est cette ordure qui t'empêche de les rejoindre."

- _'Etrange... cette aura... elle est similaire à c'elle des individus exposés à la Blood of Damned.'_ Pensa Byakko intrigué avant que le sol ne commençât à trembler en les surprenants tous.

-"Que ce passe t'il ? C'est encore un coup de ses deux-là ?" Demanda Carol en tentant de gardé son équilibre.

-"Non j'ai plutôt l'impression que sa vient d'en dessous..." Répondit Lyai tandis que des geysers de sables jaillirent à plusieurs endroits dans les environs.

L'un d'eux en particuliers se trouvait à l'endroit où Jinshu avait entraîné Silver avec elle et expulsa les deux dans les airs avant que la tigresse n'atterrisse derrière le tigre blanc en transportant l'hérisson sur son dos.

-"Silver !" Hurla Lilac surprise et furieuse mais surtout inquiète de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'hérisson inconscient dont les épaules et les jambes étaient encore ensanglantées. _'Je n'arrive pas à y croire... c'est elle qui lui aurait infligée ses blessures ? Il n'y a plus aucun doute cette fille n'a rien à voir avec Jiaoh.'_

-"Me revoici avec mon nouveau jouet même s'il fut difficile à avoir." Plaisanta Jinshu en caressant la fourrure de Silver "Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi elle l'appelait hérisson en peluche, sa fourrure est toujours aussi douce malgré la saleté, la sueur et le sang des combats."

-"Hé toi la sale garce ! Rends-nous notre ami immédiatement !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau qui était maintenant folle de rage tandis que l'aura sombre qui la recouvrait s'intensifiait et que ses cheveux s'élevaient en ondulant comme des tentacules.

-"Hmmm et pour quelle raison devrais-je faire cela ?" Demanda la tigresse "Tu sembles avoir déjà oublié la raclée que je t'ai infligée plus tôt. J'ai aussi bien mérité de me détendre un peu après cette journée et d'après ta défunte amie ce mignon hérisson serait très doué pour les massages et la cuisines. Et je suis certaines que je pourrai lui trouver d'autre talents cachés dans un certains domaines."

Lilac s'apprêta à répondre mais resta sans voix quand Jinshu changea la position de Silver pour lui donner un baisé langoureux et passionné qui surpris ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

-"Que... Que..." Bégayèrent Lyai et Carol surprises tandis que Spade resta bouche-bée et que Byakko se contenta de bloquer la vue de Qian qui s'était rapproché et avait sauté sur son épaule lors de l'éruption des geysers de sables.

-"Hmm … !" Déclara savoureusement la tigresse en mettant un terme au baisé tandis qu'un fin filet de salive reliait sa bouche à c'elle de Silver "Je suis encore plus impatiente et excité de pouvoir m'amusé avec lui maintenant."

-"Espèce de..." Grogna la dragonne d'eau furieuse avant qu'une explosion ne se produisit entre les deux groupes. "Quesque c'est ?!"

A travers le nuage de poussière formé par l'explosion Lilac leva les yeux pour apercevoir le vaisseau de Byakko qui se plaça au dessus d'eux en vol stationnaire tandis que les trois tigres montèrent à bord en emportant l'hérisson avec eux.

-"J'aurai bien continué cette discussion plus longtemps mais nous sommes attendu par cet idiot de Scavenger." Annonça Jinshu en disparaissant à bord du vaisseau avec Silver sur son dos.

Le cockpit se ferma dès que les trois tigres furent à l'intérieur et le vaisseau commença à s'éloigné.

-"Ah non vous n'irez nulle part !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau en créant d'eux immense crochet d'eau qu'elle accrocha aux ailes du vaisseau pour l'empêcher de partir et réussis à le retenir grâce à l'aide de Lyai et des pouvoirs magnétiques de Carol tandis que Spade tentait de faire exploser les réacteurs.

-"Nous n'avons pas le choix Jinshu il faut leurs rendre l'hérisson !" Hurla Byakko qui ouvrit le cockpit et balança Silver par-dessus bord.

Comme il l'avait prévu Lilac relâcha son emprise sur le vaisseau pour rattraper Silver avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol permettant ainsi aux trois tigres de s'enfuir.

-"Il s'en est fallu de peu..." Déclara Spade en soupirant de soulagement "Comment va Silver ?"

-"Rien de grave il est juste inconscient." Répondit Lyai en vérifiant l'état de l'hérisson tandis que la dragonne d'eau le serrait contre elle en haletant.

-"Par contre notre trio de choc a pu s'enfuir mais au moins ils n'ont pas pu accomplir leur plan de destruction du centre-ville de Shang-Mu." Fit remarquer Carol "On peut donc dire que le pire est derrière nous maintenant."

Au moment même où la féline termina sa phrase plusieurs vaisseaux arborant les couleurs de Shang Mu vinrent à leur rencontre et les encerclèrent.

-"Ici les forces de l'ordres de Shang Mu, vous êtes cerné. Rendez-vous où vous en subirez les conséquences." Annonça l'un des pilotes à travers le microphone de son véhicule tandis qu'ils pointèrent tous leurs armes sur le groupe.

-"Qu'avions nous déjà dit sur ce genre de phrase Carol ?" Demanda Spade en gémissant tandis qu'il levait les mains en l'air en signe de soumission comme ses amis à l'exception de Lilac qui était toujours trop bouleversé et n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivé des vaisseaux.

-"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu penses que c'est encore de ma faute ?" Répondit la féline en grognant.

-"Les amis nous avons des problèmes plus urgents en ce moment." Fit remarquer Lyai tandis que plusieurs groupes de soldats sautèrent des vaisseaux pour les menottés en ignorant qu'au-dessus d'eux Scavenger observait avec attention la scène depuis les écrans de son vaisseau.

-"Nous avons eu raison de faire ce petit détour finalement." Déclara le vautour qui l'accompagnait "Nos trois nouveaux alliés ont à eux seuls réussit à faire en une journée autant de résultats que ce que plusieurs de nos brigades les mieux entraîné auraient pu faire après plusieurs semaines de préparations. Et si nous en profitions pour entrer nous aussi dans la partie pour un round surprise ?"

-"J'aurai approuvé cette idée dans d'autres circonstances mais il est hors de question que je les Dark Scarves soient considéré comme des charognards qui se nourrissent des restes laissés par ce tigre prétentieux." Répondit le chacal borgne "Au moins le déplacement en aura valu la peine, j'ignore qu'elle humiliation m'a fait le plus plaisir entre c'elle de Sash Lilac et c'elle de cet idiot de Byakko."

-"Par contre tu ne sembles pas avoir apprécié la façon dont Jinshu a célébrée sa victoire en réclamant les lèvres de cet hérisson et plus encore si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle envisageait de faire avec lui." Fit remarquer Hagewashi en observant la réaction de son chef qui fulminait de jalousie. "Je me demande ce que dira Liegou quand elle va l'apprendre."

-"Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir vu que cela n'a aucune importance !" Grogna Scavenger tandis que sa fourrure prenait feu avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. "Maintenant rentrons, nous avons une longue discussion avec notre trio de tigre qui nous attend."

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon lorsque Silver reprit connaissance dans un lit douillet et trouva Lilac qui se tenait à son chevet tandis qu'ils étaient recouverts de l'aura caractéristique de la Powerstone Sakura qui soignait leurs blessures. Il fut soulagé d'entendre les musiques et cris de joies des festivités à l'extérieur car ils signifiaient que le centre-ville de Shang Mu n'avait pas été détruit.

-"Tu te réveilles enfin..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau qui observait les animations de la soirée à travers la fenêtre de la chambre mais avait ressentis l'agitation de son ami. "Les autres parlementent toujours avec le maire Zao et ses conseillés au moment où nous parlons"

-"Je suppose qu'il veut nous faire porter la responsabilité de tous ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui." Répondit l'hérisson en sortant péniblement de son lit pour rejoindre la dragonne. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

-"Oui, nous étions les seuls à avoir reçut des blessures importantes. Et pour Zao ne t'inquiète pas, Dail et Neera plaident notre cause et je peux t'assurer qu'ils forment un duo de choc." Expliqua Lilac avant d'aidé Silver qui trébucha "Evite les mouvements brusque tu as perdu beaucoup de sang à nouveau. Heureusement que tu m'avais promis d'être plus prudent lors de tes combats sinon je n'imagine pas dans quel état je t'aurai retrouvé."

-"Pardonne-moi si Byakko a été un adversaire plus dangereux que prévu." Plaisanta Silver tandis que la dragonne d'eau le conduisit devant la fenêtre où ils purent observé les festivités "En parlant de lui..."

-"Il a réussit à s'enfuir avec sa sœur et le Titanium Tiger." Annonça Lilac avec amertume "Et pour Jiaoh, Carol m'a tous raconté... tu t'es trompé Lyai, Milla et Klonoa ont retrouvé son corps dans le ravin du Todoroku Tora et l'avons remonté il y a quelques heures."

-"Je vois..." Déclara simplement l'hérisson sans aucune émotion dans la voix avant d'utilisé sa vision du ki pour examiner les alentours sans que la dragonne d'eau ne le remarque.

-"Comment sa ? Je t'annonce que Jiaoh est morte et c'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?" Demanda Lilac furieuse tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux "Les autres aussi semblaient n'exprimé aucunes émotions particulières, à croire que je suis la seule qui a considérait comme une véritable amie ! La... la seule qui soit attristée par sa mort..."

-"Lilac..." Murmura Silver en enlaçant son amie pour la calmer "Je suis désolé... J'aurai dû te dire la vérité dès le début..."

-"Non tu as eu raison... J'aurai sans doute perdu mon sang froid si j'avais su qu'à se moment..." Bégaya la dragonne d'eau

-"Lilac, la vérité est que Jiaoh est toujours vivante et se fait passer pour Jinshu." Avoua l'hérisson.

-"Non Silver j'avoue qu'il y a aussi une énorme ressemblance entre les deux mais cette Jinshu n'a absolument rien en commun avec notre Jiaoh." Répondit la dragonne d'eau incrédule. "Il suffit de voir les blessures qu'elle t'a infligée."

-"Tu parles des lacérations que j'ai aux épaules et aux jambes ? C'est Byakko qui me les a faites." Expliqua l'hérisson "J'ai observé l'aura de Jinshu dès qu'elle est apparu devant nous et elle est identique à c'elle de Jiaoh. J'ignore s'il est possible pour deux personnes d'avoir exactement la même aura mais t'avouera que se serait une énorme coïncidence."

-"Mais et le corps que Liay et moi avons repêché ?" Demanda Lilac confuse.

-"Il s'agissait d'un androïde sans doute conçu par Byakko pour nous tromper." Déclara Carol qui entra dans la salle suivie par Lyai et Spade ainsi que par Neera avant de remarquer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'hérisson et la dragonne "Et voilà pourquoi je te disais qu'il valait mieux frapper à la porte avant d'entré dans une salle où ces deux-là sont ensemble, Neera."

-"Oui... je... je comprends mieux maintenant..." Répondit la conseillère du Magister qui rougissait d'embarras car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Silver et Lilac ensemble contrairement aux autres.

-"Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." Répondirent hâtivement Silver et Lilac qui se séparèrent en rougissant d'embarras.

-"Si vous le dites..." Déclara la delphine qui affichait un air coupable avant d'avoir l'accord de Silver et de Spade "A propos de Jiaoh, désolé Lilac mais Silver dit la vérité. Le corps que nous avions remonté de la crevasse est un robot ayant l'apparence de Jiaoh. Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux te faire croire à leur mensonge pour ne pas la mettre en danger."

-"Mais je... Je ne comprends pas... ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse "Pourquoi le fait que je sache qu'elle soit en vie et se fasse passer pour la sœur de Byakko la mettrait en danger ?"

-"Car tu joues très mal la comédie et aurais sans doute continué à vouloir la persuadé de revenir parmi nous. Ce qui aurai pu faire échouer son plan d'infiltration chez les Dark Scarves. Et il fallait aussi que l'un d'entre nous pense réellement que Jiaoh était morte et que Jinshu était une autre tigresse qui lui ressemblait." Expliqua Carol "Et disons que tu étais la candidate idéale vu que tu étais c'elle qui avait le plus de doute, sans compter ta personnalité un peu impulsive et surprotectrice de Mama dragonne."

-"Alors... Jiaoh est toujours vivante ?" Demanda Lilac qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la bonne nouvelle tandis que des larmes de joie se formaient dans ses yeux. "Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle... ?"

-"C'est exactement comme tu l'imagines Lilac..." Répondit Silver qui observait le ciel nocturne avec amertume en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulé lorsqu'il était sous terre avec la tigresse pour mieux leurs raconté.

* * *

Au même moment,

Jinshu prenait une longue douche pour nettoyer toute la saleté et la poussière que les batailles avaient incrusté dans sa fourrure, mais aussi et surtout pour tenter de chassé de son esprit les évènements troublant de cette journée mouvementée. Mais tandis que l'eau coulait sur son corps nu une scène lui revenait toujours en boucle.

-"Silver..." Murmura t'elle en se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur allait exploser tandis qu'elle se remémorait encore une fois sa réunion souterraine avec l'hérisson.

… **Flashback...**

Silver glissait dans un long tunnel de sable creusé dans le sol et finit sa course dans une grande cavité rocheuse souterraine qui était reliée à la mine et illuminée par une sorte de mousse luminescente qui poussait sur les parois tandis que le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable. Au centre de l'espace souterrain se tenait Jinshu qui l'attendait déjà confortablement installée sur un trône de sable.

-"Te voici enfin, j'ai entendu dire que tu causais beaucoup de soucis à mon frère du coup j'ai décidé qu'il serait plus approprié que ce soit moi qui t'affronte." Déclara la tigresse avant d'élevé les bras en tournant sur elle-même pour présenter le décor avec un effet dramatique. "Nous sommes dans une grotte souterraine qui se trouve au plus profond de la mine que tu as vu à la surface. Byakko et moi avions prévue depuis le début que ce lieu serait le meilleur endroit pour t'affronter si jamais pour une raison ou une autre l'échange se serait mal passé. Maintenant pour ton ultime combat dans ce qui sera ton tombeau !"

Elle porta enfin son attention sur l'hérisson qui ne bougeait pas et avait une expression indéchiffrable qui était toujours masqué par ses piquants.

- _'Que lui arrive-t'il ? Je pensai qu'il réagirait comme Lilac, Carol et Spade et pourtant il reste parfaitement inexpressif. Est-il toujours sous le choc de mon arrivé ?'_ Se demanda la tigresse à la fois inquiète et surprise mais aussi surtout agacée par le comportement de Silver "Hé tu sais que c'est impoli de ne pas répondre ou de porter attention à celui ou c'elle qui te parle ? Mais attend je sais comment te faire réagir !"

En un instant elle déchaina ses pouvoirs élémentaires pour crée un tsunami de sable qui se dirigea vers l'hérisson avec la tigresse qui surfait sur la vague pour pouvoir mieux anticiper la contre-attaque de son adversaire.

- _'Avec sa tu seras obligé de réagir.'_ Pensa Jinshu en souriant tandis que le mur de sable prenait de la vitesse en la rapprochant de plus en plus de Silver qui re qui révéla enfin son visage pour lui parler.

-"Je suis si heureux de te revoir saine et sauve, JIAOH !" Déclara l'hérisson en affichant un radieux sourire tandis qu'une larme coulait de son œil droit.

La réaction de Silver fut si surprenante et déstabilisante pour la tigresse qu'elle perdit le contrôle de son tsunami et fini sa course dans les bras de l'hérisson qui l'attrapa par la taille juste avant que la vague géante ne se fracasse sur eux en les ensevelissant sous une montagne de sable.

Un silence de mort envahit la cavité rocheuse pendant un instant avant qu'une sphère couleur cyan ne jaillit de l'amas de sable formé par la vague géante et éclata pour révéler Silver qui lévitait en tenant fermement Jinshu par la taille en la regardant joyeusement dans les yeux.

- _'Pourquoi... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'opposer à lui comme avec Lilac et Carol ?'_ Se demanda la tigresse en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire tandis qu'elle observait l'hérisson qui lui donnait toujours un sourire de soulagement avant d'affiché une expression triste.

-"Je... je suis désolé..." S'excusa Silver en surprenant davantage Jinshu "Si j'avais pu te sauver lorsque nous combattions à Amazonia tu n'aurais pas..."

-"Ex... Excuse-moi mais je crois que tu me confonds avec une autre..." Tenta de mentir la tigresse qui détourna son regard de celui de l'hérisson. "C'elle pour qui tu me prends est sans doute morte au fond du ravin..."

-"Tu veux bien arrêter cette comédie ?" Demanda Silver en surprenant à nouveau Jinshu "Je sais parfaitement que c'est toi Jiaoh !"

-"Tu... tu te trompes..." Tenta à nouveau la tigresse "Je suis Jinshu, la petite sœur de Byakko et ton ennemie..."

-"Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?" Demanda l'hérisson en resserrant légèrement son emprise sur les hanches de la tigresse tandis qu'il affichait un sourire sadique "Tu peux changer de coiffure et de nom voir même de camp, mais il y a des choses que tu ne pourras jamais changer et qui font que tu es justement toi. Comme cette tache de naissance en forme de rose qui se trouve sur ta fesse droite et ta valu ton surnom de rose du désert. D'ailleurs je me demande si je peux la sentir au toucher si je passe ma main dessus ?"

-"Hé, bas les pattes ! Surtout qu'elle ne se trouve pas à cet endroit !" S'exclama Jinshu en rougissant fortement tandis qu'elle plaça instinctivement sa main sur sa fesse gauche avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de se trahir. "Je... Je veux dire..."

-"Tu veux continuer de me mentir ?" Demanda Silver en soupirant avant d'affiché une expression si bouleversée que le cœur de la tigresse manqua plusieurs battements. "Si c'est le cas dit moi immédiatement que tu ne me considères pas comme ton ami. Ce sera plus simple pour moi de te croire car ce là m'attriste quand les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi me mentent sur des sujets aussi graves et je suppose que tu n'aimes pas faire ce genre de choses non plus. Nous mentir, nous faire croire que tu as périt des mains de Byakko et surtout nous affronter alors que tous ce que nous voulons c'est te retrouvé et t'aidé..."

-"ARRETE SILVER !" Hurla la tigresse bouleversée qui se mit à pleurer dans la fourrure du torse de l'hérisson "C'est... c'est bien moi... Jiaoh !" _'Quesque je fais... ? Je devrais continuer à lui mentir... à lui faire croire que je suis quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant... sa me fend le cœur de le voir dans cette état...'_

Silver fut triste et surpris par la réaction de son amie mais aussi soulagé et heureux qu'elle ait décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau et tenta de la réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-"C'est bon... c'est bon. Excuse-moi je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ce genre de chose." S'excusa l'hérisson en enlaçant la tigresse tout en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'elle continuait de sangloter dans sa fourrure.

-"Non... * _Sniff*..._ c'est moi qui devrait m'excusé... j'aurai dû essayer de trouver une autre solution pour simulé ma mort... J'aurai dû savoir que vous ne seriez pas tous aussi naïf pour croire en cette comédie et... que ceux qui y aurait cru se seraient battu avec plus de motivation pour me vengé. " Répondit Jiaoh en pleurant "Surtout toi, regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves."

-"Je n'y peux rien si Byakko a cette étrange obsession de vouloir me transformer en sashimi." Plaisanta Silver en riant. "J'ai l'impression qu'il c'est beaucoup attaché à toi durant le peu de temps que vous avez passé ensemble."

-"Que veux tu que je te réponde, je suis si irrésistible. Et il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en à l'air même s'il à le caractère d'un vieillard qui prend les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux." Répondit la tigresse qui retrouvait peu à peu son attitude habituel "Sinon tu pourrais m'expliqué comment tu es au courant pour ma marque de naissance."

-"Disons que j'étais curieux de savoir si tu avais toi aussi un surnom embarrassant vu que tu adores en donner aux autres, du coup j'ai posé la question à Lilac, Carol et Spade et ils m'ont raconté avec plaisir quelques anecdotes amusantes te concernant." Avoua Silver en riant "Comme le fait que tu mouillais encore ton lit jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans et accusais Lilac qui dormait avec toi à l'époque car tu avais peur du noir."

-"Qu... Quoi c'est complètement faux !" S'exclama Jiaoh qui sortit son visage de la fourrure de l'hérisson en rougissant de honte et de colère. _'Je pensais que nous nous étions mit d'accord pour ne plus en parler de ce genre de chose... Mais s'ils le prennent comme sa alors je ne me retiendrais pas de sortir mes dossiers les concertants tous les trois.'_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le rire de Silver et se rendit compte qu'elle se couvrait de ridicule et enfouie à nouveau son visage dans la fourrure de son ami.

-"C'est amusant de te voir embarrassée de la sorte, d'habitude je m'attends à ce genre de réaction de la part de Lilac." Fit remarquer l'hérisson en continuant de rire avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille de la tigresse pour lui murmurer une phrase qui fit fondre le cœur de la féline. "Tu m'as beaucoup manqué..."

-"Toi... Toi aussi..." Répondit timidement Jiaoh en appréciant le moment comme elle enroula inconsciemment sa queue autour de la taille de son ami pour se rapprocher davantage de lui et resserrer leur étreinte _'Byakko a peut-être raison... Peut-être... Peut-être que je considère réellement Silver comme beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami...'_

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un instant en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre quand un tremblement de terre leurs fit se souvenir de ce qui se passait à la surface.

-"Merde, j'avais complètement oublié que Spade était toujours là-haut avec Byakko et Qian !" S'exclama la tigresse inquiète pour son ami panda. "Même si je leurs ai fait promettre de ne tuer personne, un accident peut toujours arriver surtout lors d'une bataille intense. Nous ferions mieux de remonter à la surface rapidement."

-"Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que vous manigancez. Je sais que votre but n'a jamais été la destruction de Shang Mu mais plutôt de mettre en place cette comédie pour gagner la confiance des Dark Scarves." Répondit l'hérisson "S'il te plait Jiaoh, explique-moi pourquoi tu fais tous sa ? Pourquoi tu aides Byakko et veux rester avec les Dark Scarves ?"

-"Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà compris pourtant... Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'ai donné la motivation pour mettre au point cette comédie et à la continuer..." Déclara calmement Jiaoh qui sortit son visage de la fourrure de son ami en affichant un sourire maniaque et effrayant "La vengeance ! Je ferais tous pour anéantir Scavenger ainsi que son organisation et rien ne se mettra en travers de ma route... Ni mes ennemies et encore moins mes amis..."

Silver s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la tigresse lui projeta un jet de sable bleu au visage. L'hérisson sentit immédiatement ses forces le quitté peu à peu tandis que la tigresse utilisa sa maîtrise de la terre pour crée un énorme coussin de sable sur lequel ils tombèrent lorsque les pouvoirs de Silver ne firent plus effets.

-"Pardonne moi mon hérisson en peluche... Mais je refuse de vous impliquez dans cette histoire." S'excusa Jiaoh en caressant la joue de son ami avant d'étendre la porté de ses pouvoirs dans le sol pour provoquer le séisme suivit par les geysers de sables.

-"Ji... Jiaoh..." Furent les derniers mots qu'arriva à dire l'hérisson qui s'évanouit avant que la tigresse ne le ramassa tandis que le sable présent autour d'eux ne les expulsa à la surface.

... **Fin Flashback...**

-' _Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sortir cet événement de l'esprit et pourquoi je ressens cette douleur à chaque fois ?'_ Se demanda la tigresse tandis que ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche _'Ressaisit toi Jiaoh... Peu importe ce qui arrivera maintenant tu as fait ton choix lorsque Byakko t'a fait cette proposition et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.'_

* * *

 **Les batailles se conclurent et la vérité finit enfin par être révélé en laissant un gout amer à nos héros. Tandis que cette journée de fête se termine à Shang Mu les regrets et la tristesse hantent leurs esprits, mais ils devront se ressaisir car leurs aventures sont loin d'être terminé et continue dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Et pour ceux qui cherchent le fameux chapitre bonus, je suis désolé mais comme je l'ai dit au début il a été reporté au prochain chapitre en vous laissant à nouveau la joie de voté pour l'arc choisit. Je vous les résumes avec un peu plus de précision sur ce que je prévois de vous donné cette fois-ci en fonction de ce qui sera choisit:**

 **-Chaos Emeralds: Suite à la fin de la partie 2 de l'Arc Elemental Stones, Lilac, Zeta et Silver se voient projeté dans une autre dimension et se retrouvent séparé les uns des autres. Vous y découvrirez comment notre chère dragonne d'eau rencontrera certains personnages que vous connaissez certainement (notamment un hérisson bleu qui... non pas de spoil)**

 **-Sol Emeralds: Chapitre flashback où ce cher Venice vous racontera sa vie passé avec une certaine princesse féline venant d'un lointain royaume et une mystérieuse voleuse pouvant maîtrisé les flammes. (c'est léger comme résumer mais je pense que vous le trouvez déjà très attrayant)**

 **-Chrono Stones: Où vous en apprendrez plus sur le passé de Silver mais aussi de Zeta et comment ils ont atterrit dans la dimension de Lilac (faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui trouve un nom maintenant que j'y pense). Mais vous ferez aussi la connaissance de la team Cyborg et de la gardienne des Chrono Stones qui possède un tempérament et des pouvoirs très... bha vous verrez bien.**

 **Donc à vous de choisir, fin des votes le... 28 Mars normalement...**

 **Comment voté ? C'est simple suffit de laissé votre commentaire (attention pas de triche en utilisant un second pseudo) il sera toujours pris en compte même si le délai est déjà terminé et comptera pour la prochaine session de vote pour le chapitre bonus (y en aura d'autre ne vous inquiétez pas)**


	72. Résultats du vote

Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices me revoici avec les résultats du votes (qui a eu très peu de résultats...)

Et au final le grand gagnant pour la partie bonus est...

 **CHAOS EMERALDS** avec donc la rencontre entre Lilac et les personnages de la dimension Mobius dont un certains hérisson bleu que la plupart d'entre vous adore (perso il ne fait pas partie de mes personnages préféré ou que je considère comme très intéressant.)

* * *

Sonic: Hé s'était quoi sa ? Comment peut on ne pas m'aimé, je suis rapide, je suis mignon et je suis le héro de la série...

Mouais sa ne suffit pas vraiment pour te rendre intéressant ou exceptionnel pour moi. Après tout tu as beau être au centre de l'histoire des jeux et bandes-dessinés mais tu n'as aucune évolution et es souvent le héro principal sans aucune véritable raison et je ne parle pas de ta personnalité.

Sonic: QUOI ?!

Lilac: Maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrai qu'il arrive beaucoup de chose à Sonic mais qui au final n'ont aucun impact sur lui ou même sur la série... sauf certains éléments qui apparaissent sans aucune véritable raison dans les jeux suivant comme les wysps.

Oui voilà Lilac tu as tous compris, je pourrais bien passé plusieurs années sans m'intéressé à la franchise Sonic et ne pas être surpris de voir qu'il n'y a eu aucun véritable changement n'y aucune véritable évolution par rapport à Sonic, aux autres personnages et à l'univers en général. Toi et les autres personnages de Freedom Planet par contre, en deux jeux vous avez grandement évolué et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Amy (avec les yeux larmoyant): Tu ne nous aiment plus alors ?

Non je n'ai pas dit sa, je suis juste déçu, fatigué et triste de voir que la franchise du hérisson bleu stagne autant mais ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est de voir comment ils vous ont ruiné, toi Amy et les autres personnages.

Sonic: Oh allé sa ne peut pas être aussi grave que tu le dis. Et les autres sont très bien traité je trouve; n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Amy et les autres:...

Sonic: Euh les gars ?

Silver: Quoiqu'il en soit ne vous inquiété pas les amis je suis persuadé que vous serez mieux traité dans cette fanfic. Par exemple Tails sera beaucoup plus présent dans l'action comme Rouge, Knuckles retrouvera son rôle de gardien de la Master Emerald, Amy deviendra la meilleure amie de Lilac dans la dimension Mobius et Sonic... hmff

Zeta (interrompant Silver avec un long baisé): Pas de spoil mon loup en sucre, ils le découvriront en temps voulu.

Lilac (Affichant un sourire furieux) : Elle à raison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour profité de Silver, espèce de tas de ferrailles à la poitrine siliconé !

Zeta (furieuse): Comment tu m'as appelé, espèce de dragonne chèvre ?

Du calme toutes les deux, gardez ce genre de disputes pour les prochains arcs.

Blaze: En parlant de sa que se passe t'il avec les bonus de Sol Emeralds et Chrono Stones ?

Se sera pour une autre fois je le crains... (remarque Sonic en position fœtal dans un coin) Que lui arrive-t'il encore ?

Cream (piquant Sonic avec un baton pour tenté de le faire réagir): Il est encore sous le choc de ce que tu as dit sur lui.

Vraiment pourtant j'ai été gentil je trouve ^^'.


	73. Réunion et chasse au trésor

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 70: Réunion et chasse aux trésors**

 **Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices, désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes mais me revoici avec deux chapitres qui vous plairont sans doute (le chapitre 70 + le chapitre bonus spécial Chaos Emerald)**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la ville de Shang Mu maintenant animé par des troupes de robots et de drones nettoyeur qui ramassaient les ordures laissé dans les rues par la fête de la veille. Du haut d'un toit Spade observait l'agitation des machines quand il sentit une ombre qui tentait furtivement de l'approché par derrière.

-"Il n'est pas trop tôt pour vouloir faire des farces, Carol ?" Demanda le panda en surprenant la féline.

-"Je ne comptais pas t'en faire une mais juste voir ce que tu faisais." Répondit Carol en s'asseyant à côté du panda sur le rebord du toit. "Tu agis bizarrement depuis hier, c'est l'idée que tes parts de la bambouseraie impériale de Shuigang sera offerte à Shang Mu comme compensation aux dégâts que nous avons provoqué qui te met de mauvaise humeur ?"

-"Non au contraire c'est sans doute la solution la plus rapide et la moins contraignante pour nous car je doute que Zao aurait abandonné une si belle occasion d'avoir de l'influence sur nous. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ses hectares de bambous de toute façon." Répondit Spade.

-"Ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit du retour de ton frère alors ?" Demanda Carol "Je sais qu'il nous a sévèrement grondé devant tous le monde hier comme si nous étions des enfants mais ce n'est pas comme si nous ne l'avions pas mérité."

-"Celui-là je le retiens, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse actuellement. Je repensais juste aux évènements d'hier et plus précisément au combat qui opposa Silver à Byakko. L'écart de puissance entre eux et moi était si grand que je suis resté pétrifier et incapable de faire autre chose que de les observer avec fascination et envie." Avoua le panda en soupirant "Je suis vraiment pathétique..."

-"Et tu as maintenant l'impression d'être un fardeau pour notre groupe et que tous les efforts que tu avais fournis jusqu'à maintenant étaient inutile ?" Demanda la féline en surprenant son ami "Et oui tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été surpassé par une bataille. Je n'ai vu qu'un aperçu du combat entre Jinshu et Kaguya mais je ressentais bien qu'elles s'affrontaient à un niveau qui me dépassais complètement."

-"C'est vraiment frustrant hein ? Nous devrions pourtant être heureux de leurs progrès et pourtant..." Soupira Spade en se couchant sur le dos pour observer la course apaisante des nuages dans le ciel matinal. "Tu penses que nous pourrions être jaloux ou quelque chose de ce genre ?"

-"Ce ne serais pas étonnant mais c'est une bonne chose car cela prouve que nous ne voulons pas nous reposer entièrement sur eux et voulons aussi progresser." Répondit la féline en imitant son ami. "La grande question est qu'allons-nous faire maintenant pour ne pas rester à la traine ?"

-"Et aussi ce que nous que nous allons faire concernant les Dark Scarves." Déclara amèrement Spade en pensant à une certaine tigresse "Quand je pense à ce qui est arrivé hier avec Jiaoh..."

-"Cela me met hors de moi aussi mais nous la vengerons, elle ainsi que les autres victimes de leurs manigances. Mais d'abord il nous faut nous mettre d'accord sur un plan et c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous faut l'avis et le soutient des dirigeants d'Avalice." Répondit Carol tandis qu'un vaisseau bleu passa au-dessus d'eux et se dirigea vers le palais de Shang Mu "C'est pour cette raison que le Magister mais aussi les dirigeants de grandes villes comme Orca, Bao et Lady Otama ont été invité ici aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs si nous allions les accueillir ?"

Le vaisseau du Magister se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du palais avant qu'un groupe de garde vêtu d'armures bleus et blanches n'en sortirent et se mêlèrent à un autre groupe vêtu d'armures rouges et or. Les deux groupes formèrent une haie d'honneur rouge et bleu pour accueillir le souverain de Shang Tu qui était suivie par les dirigeants du village des bassets se trouvant dans la jungle, de la cité engloutie d'Atlandis et du village vivant à proximité du Mont Vulcania, Parusa.

-"Soyez les bienvenues à Shang Mu !" Hurlèrent les gardes rouge "Nous espérons que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous dans notre belle cité de Shang Mu !"

-"Impressionnant accueil." Déclara Bao surprit par la manœuvre des gardes.

-"Vous vous y habituerez rapidement, surtout avec le panda nain qui ne manque pas une occasion pour tenter de nous en mettre plein la vue." Répondit Otama en riant "D'ailleurs je me demande qu'elle entrée absurde et tape à l'œil il va nous faire ?"

Comme elle finit de parler des explosions se produisirent aux quatre coins de la zone d'atterrissage la plongeant dans un nuage de fumée tandis que des jets de flammes illuminait les bords au rythme d'une musique entrainante.

-"Je pense que nous allons rapidement le découvrir." Déclara le Magister en soupirant. "Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se donne en spectacle ?"

A travers la fumée une ombre immense fit son apparition avec son sommet qui fut éclairé pour révéler le maire Zao vêtue d'une longue robe de cérémonie rouge et qui dominait ses invités de toute sa hauteur.

-"Bienvenu dans mon humble cité mes chers associés..." Hurla le panda roux à travers un mégaphone "Ceux ne me connaissant pas encore n'ont rien à craindre je ferais attention de ne pas les écrasé.

-"C'est... c'est un géant ?" Demanda le basset perplexe et surpris.

-"Non regardez plus attentivement..." Répondit Orca en faisant remarqué un robot de sécurité qui se dissimulait de sous la robe. "Je me demande s'il faut rire ou avoir pitié de lui..."

-"Par le magma du Mont Vulcania, ce gamin me fera toujours rire." Se moqua Otama en pouffant de rire.

-"Mettons immédiatement un terme à cette plaisanterie..." Annonça le Magister en frappant le sol avec sa queue pour provoquer une secousse sismique qui fit s'effondrer le support du panda en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

-"Alerte... Alerte ! Les Dark Scarves ont réussi à pénétrer dans le palais et s'en sont pris au maire Zao !" Hurlèrent les gardes en rouge tandis qu'ils sécurisaient la zone et allèrent porter secours au leader de leur cité.

-"Mais qu'elle bande d'incapable..." Soupira Foxy qui apparue derrière le groupe d'invités "Ils ne savent même pas percevoir les mouvements d'une attaque sismique."

-"Soit un peu clémente avec eux je te rappelle que nous ne leurs avons toujours rien appris." Fit remarquer Diana qui se trouvait derrière son amie avant de se tourner vers le Magister et les autres en s'inclinant. "Veuillez-les excusez pour cette mise en scène absurde mais le maire Zao voulait impressionner les dirigeants qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré."

-"Il aurait pu trouver plus simple mais vous êtes sûres qu'il va bien ?" Demanda Bao inquiet avant qu'une explosion de flamme ne se produise en transperçant le robot de sécurité et propulsa une boule de feu dans le ciel qui se trouva être le maire Zao qui atterri juste en face de ses invités.

-"S'était un mauvais tour que tu m'as fait là Denglong !" Grogna le panda roux "Tu sais que tu devras payer pour les dégâts que tu viens de causer j'espère ?"

-"Désolé mais s'était pour te rappeler que nous avions plus importants à faire aujourd'hui que d'assisté à ton spectacle de son et lumière." Répondit le leader de Shang Tu. "Et je te rassure je compte bien payer pour n'avoir aucune dette envers toi."

-"Ne pourrions-nous pas reporter cette discussion à plus tard ?" Demanda Orca en s'interposant entre les deux souverains "Le voyage fut long et j'aimerai pouvoir admirer les merveilles que peuvent offrir Shang Mu et son palais avant la réunion. Il semble aussi immense et impressionnant que le souverain qui y réside."

-"Mais avec plaisir voyons..." Répondit Zao flatté par la comparaison de la sirène tandis que sa couronne affichait des émoticons heureux. "Malheureusement les autres participants sont déjà près donc nous ferions mieux de ne pas les faire attendre. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer je serai honoré de vous faire découvrir les merveilles de ma cité juste après si le cœur vous en dit."

-"Se serait avec plaisir mais nous avons prévu quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui mais nous vous en dirons plus lors de la réunion." Déclara Otama "Et nous espérons avoir votre soutient le moment venu."

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une salle VIP du palais qui était à l'abris des regards et des curieux, Milla, Lyai, Klonoa et Gon racontaient leurs mésaventures de la veille à leurs amis qui les avaient rejoints après que Neera les aient avertis de la situation.

-"Et c'est à ce moment que les forces de sécurité de la ville nous sont tombé dessus et nous ont capturé." Déclara Lyai en racontant la fin de leur retrouvaille avec Byakko et Jinshu "La suite n'a rien de véritable importance et se résume à Dail et Neera qui persuadent Zao de ne pas nous enfermé dans les cachots."

-"Donc au final si j'ai bien compris, Jinshu serait en réalité Jiaoh qui se ferait passer pour la sœur de Byakko pour gagner la confiance des Dark Scarves ?" Demanda Guntz en résumant la situation "Et le mystérieux message qui avait prévenu les forces de sécurité de Shang Mu proviendrait d'elle aussi ?"

-"Oui nous l'avons appris plus tard mais il semble qu'ils avaient vraiment tous prévu même le fait que Silver aurait propulsé Byakko aux environs de la mine en passant à travers la bambouseraie." Répondit Klonoa "Une t'elle prévision et précision dans ce qui allait se produire est presque effrayante. Si c'est Byakko qui a tous manigancé alors il est un ennemi encore plus redoutable que ce que nous imaginions."

-"N'oublie pas Jiaoh qui a réussi à vaincre Lilac alors qu'elle avait pris son apparence transcendantale." Rappela Milla en soupirant tristement tandis qu'elle resserra son emprise sur Gon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras "Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ai décider de faire sa..."

-"Pas moi ! Sous ses airs de joyeuse farceuse Jiaoh cache une profonde volonté d'accomplir sa vengeance contre ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de son frère." Répondit Ambre en surprenant les autres "Je suis même surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas lancé dans une sorte de vendetta après avoir appris la vérité."

-"J'imagine qu'elle pense qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution pour atteindre son but et nous mettre à l'écart. Mais elle se trompe sur un point, maintenant nous sommes encore plus décider à nous occuper des Dark Scarves et à l'aidé et ce qu'elle le veuille ou non." Annonça Flare avec détermination avant de remarquer l'absence de quatre membres de leur petite bande. "Aux faites où sont les autres ? Je voulais qu'ils me racontent leurs batailles en détail... et aussi réprimandé Lilac pour avoir déjà perdue alors qu'elle maîtrise maintenant la transcendance. Je pari qu'elle a dû se retenir..."

-"Absolument pas, de ce que Carol nous a dit Lilac était très sérieuse durant la bataille mais Jiaoh aurait réussis à obtenir une nouvelle puissance, une nouvelle apparence ainsi que la maîtrise de l'élément acier grâce à la Magnet Stone !" Répondit Milla en défendant son amie "Par contre je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle parlait du véritable potentiel de Jiaoh qui se serait éveillé en contact de la Magnet Stone..."

-"Carol voulait sans doute parler du fait que Jiaoh serait une Elemental Gemini comme Lilac. Avant que vous ne le demandé Elemental Gemini est le nom donné aux personnes maîtrisant deux éléments." Expliqua Cherry en gagnant l'attention de tous "Généralement tous ceux dont les parents ont des éléments différents sont considéré comme de Gemini semi-actif et héritent de la maîtrise élémentaire de l'un des parents avec l'autre qui restera latent pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il peu arrivé que la maîtrise du second élément s'exprime soudainement donnant ainsi à l'individu la possibilité de maîtrisé deux éléments."

-"Woah tu sembles en connaitre beaucoup sur le sujet." S'étonna Paolo

-"Cela n'a rien d'étonnant je te rappelle que sa mère dirige le service de recensement des Elemental Gemini et qu'accessoirement elle en est une." Rappela Guntz. "Du moins une semi-active comme elle l'a dit."

-"C'est exact même si je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de le précisé." Confirma la fennec superstar "Il faut aussi savoir que le charactère Gemini peu sauté plusieurs générations sans que personne ne le sache. Mais surtout que la de maîtrise l'élément secondaire d'un Gémini peut être aussi puissante que c'elle d'un individu normal mais demande beaucoup plus de temps pour être assimilé vu que contrairement à l'élément primaire ils n'y sont pas habitué depuis l'enfance."

-"Donc Lilac pourrait maîtrisé le vent aussi bien que Silver tandis que Jiaoh pourrait maîtrisé le métal aussi bien que Carol ?" Demanda Torque

-"En gros oui, même si je doute que nous puissions considérer la maîtrise du vent de Silver comme normale." Répondit Corazon en caressant le dos de Yun qui les avaient accompagnés. "Et Carol et moi mais aussi Spade et Dail sommes aussi des Gemini semi-actifs dans ce cas si j'ai bien compris. Je me demande si nous ne pouvons pas trouver un moyen d'éveillé nos pouvoirs latents"

-"J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas pour toi. Tu es déjà invivable avec ta maîtrise du feu alors je n'imagine pas ce que sa donnerait si tu maîtrisait aussi l'acier." Déclara AAA avant que la féline ne lui pince la joue pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

-"C'est bien beau tous sa mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous allons faire concernant les Dark Scarves." Fit remarquer Apollo "Je vous rappelle au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué que vous avez quasiment offert la Magnet Stone à Byakko mais aussi que Jiaoh pourrait être considéré comme une ennemie ou une traitresse par Zao et les autres dirigeants."

-"C'est vrai que la situation est devenue un peu compliqué maintenant." Approuva Silver en entrant dans la salle suivit par Lilac "Mais elle n'est pas désespérée non plus. Sinon, salut tout le monde c'est sympa d'être venu nous voir !"

-"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris qu'il ne semble pas affecté par ce qui est arrivé hier ?" Soupira le dragon tigre "Alors vous êtes déjà rétablit tous les deux ? J'avais dit aux autres qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiété mais ils pensaient que le pire vous était arrivé."

-"Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? Je te rappelle que tu envisageais déjà l'idée que nous devrons continuer le reste de l'aventure sans eux à cause de leurs blessures." Fit remarquer Flare en frappant son frère sur la tête tandis que Paolo, Lyai et Guntz se moquaient. "Sinon je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point, vous ne semblez pas vraiment troublé par ce qui c'est produit avec Jiaoh."

-"Détrompe toi nous n'avons presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en imaginant ce qu'elle devait ressentir actuellement." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avec amertume avant de soupirer puis de jeté un regard plein d'espoir et de confiance à ses amis "Mais je sais qu'elle sera de nouveau parmi nous bientôt même si pour cela nous devons aller la cherché dans le repère des Dark Scarves et la ramené de force en la trainant par la peau du cou."

-"Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ?" Demanda l'hérisson en imaginant la scène.

-"Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, Silver. Même si j'avoue que cela ne m'étonnerait pas si Mama dragonne le faisait réellement." Plaisanta Carol qui entra à son tour dans la salle suivit par Spade. "Alors vous organisez une fête privée sans même nous invités ?"

-"Très drôle princesse amazone, mais je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Et arrête de m'appeler comme sa je crois que je préfère encore le surnom de Médusa." Répondit Lilac qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si elle voulait garder une expression sérieuse "Sinon vous avez vu le vaisseau du Magister avant de revenir ici ?"

-"Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au palais et avons eu un aperçu du prochain spectacle de son et lumière de Zao... et il n'est toujours pas au point." Plaisanta Spade "La réunion devrait déjà avoir commencé au moment où nous parlons et la tension entre les dirigeants est palpable. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils aient fini de parlementer."

-"Nous n'allons donc pas pouvoir donner notre avis sur leurs choix ?" Demanda Milla un peu déçue et inquiète "Et s'ils prennent une mauvaise décision comme la mort de tous les Dark Scarves ?"

-"Je doute qu'ils arrivent à une t'elle extrémité surtout après que nous ayons découvert qu'une grande partie d'entre eux étaient influencé ou obligé d'obéir à Scavenger et aux autres." Répondit Lyai en se souvenant d'une discussion entre Foxy et Neera qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt.

-"Et n'oublie pas que Orca, le Magister, l'empereur Dail ainsi que mon père y participent." Fit remarquer Klonoa "Ils feront tous pour qu'aucune sanction injuste ne soit prise à leurs encontre."

-"Oui nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter sur ce point à mon avis. Et si jamais ils prenaient une mauvaise décision alors nous n'aurons qu'à nous y opposé, c'est aussi simple que sa." Déclara Silver en souriant "Sinon avons-nous quelque chose de prévu pour les prochains jours ?"

-"Pas vraiment, la prochaine Elemental Stone devras normalement être détecté dans environs deux jours si j'ai bien compté." Répondit Torque "Pourquoi donc ?"

-"Car Lilac et moi partons en lune de miel !" S'exclama l'hérisson en prenant la dragonne d'eau dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

-"QUOI !?" Demandèrent les autres surpris avant que les cheveux de Lilac ne forment un immense point qui frappa la tête de Silver qui s'effondra au sol en la lâchant.

-"Je... Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas faire ce genre de blague." Déclara simplement la dragonne d'eau en lui tournant le dos pour faire croire qu'elle lui en voulait alors qu'en faite elle tentait de cacher la rougeur qui était apparu sur son visage.

-"Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." S'excusa l'hérisson maintenant étourdit avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.

-"Ouf, j'y avais vraiment cru." Soupira de soulagement Carol "Désolé Milla, mais notre pari tient toujours."

-"Vraiment, et je pourrai savoir quel est ce fameux pari ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau qui se trouvait derrière la féline en affichant une expression intimidante.

-"Oh non nous sommes mortes..." Répondit Carol qui était blanche comme un linge en se retournant lentement pour faire face à son amie.

-"Carol et moi avons parié que Silver t'aurai proposé en mariage avant que nous ayons retrouvé toutes les Elemental Stones." Expliqua Milla en affichant un sourire niais.

-"Oh vraiment !?" Demanda Lilac tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire et que Silver rougissait en tentant de trouvé quelque chose à dire.

-"Pour... pour ma défense s'était l'idée de Milla et j'avais parié que sa n'arriverait pas." Bégaya rapidement la féline "Non pas que cela soit impossible mais disons que je vous plutôt vois face à face devant l'hôtel dans quelques années... ou d'ici la fin de cette année dans le meilleur des cas."

-"Et nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir parié tu sais..." Rajouta Milla tandis que les autres filles présentes dans la salle lui faisaient signe de se taire dans le dos de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Oh vraiment, pourrais-tu me donné la liste complète des noms s'il te plait ?" Demanda Lilac en affichant un sourire innocent qui contrastait très mal avec la veine de colère qui battait sur son front. "J'aimerai leur dire ce que j'en pense de ce pari."

-"Euh... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..." Répondit la basset intimidée par l'expression de son amie. "Tu me fais même un peu peur en ce moment pour te dire la vérité."

-"Détend toi Lilac, ce n'est pas très grave. Je te rappelle que nous faisons parfois un peu la même chose quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux." Fit remarquer Silver en riant tandis qu'il se relevait "Même si elles ont un peu exagéré en parlant de mariage."

-"Dit donc toi, c'est moi où tu sembles apprécié la situation ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau en se tournant vers l'hérisson avant de ressentir deux présences inquiétantes derrière elle.

-"Ainsi donc tu faisais la même chose mais voulait nous faire croire que s'était mal et que tu étais contre ?" Demanda Carol tandis qu'elle ainsi que Milla observaient Lilac avec une expression supérieure et intimidante "Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?"

-"Euh..." Fut la seule chose que la dragonne d'eau eu le temps de dire avant que ses deux amies ne lui sautent dessus pour lui faire des chatouilles. "Non... AHAHAH... Arrêté je vous en pris... Pas devant tout le monde... c'est trop embarrassant."

-"Désolé Lilac mais ce sont les règles que nous avons fixé dans ce genre de situation." Répondit la basset en riant.

-"Je suis soulagé de voir Milla sourire à nouveau." Déclara Klonoa en observant sa petite-amie qui s'amusaient à torturer la dragonne d'eau "Elle semblait complètement abattue par les évènements d'hier et maintenant regardé la, elle est redevenue aussi radieuse qu'auparavant."

-"Tu es déjà complètement accro à notre petite Milla." Plaisanta Spade avant que son regard ne tombe sur le sourire de Carol qui le fit sourire à son tour. "Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire..."

-"C'est le bon état d'esprit, cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiété ou d'être triste pour Jiaoh. Surtout qu'elle nous aurait sans doute réprimandé si elle était avec nous maintenant." Déclara Silver en souriant "Maintenant s'y nous y allions ?"

-"Je ne pense pas que notre départ dérangera les autres mais où allons-nous ?" Demanda AAA curieux.

-"A un endroit qui devrait vous plaire." Répondit mystérieusement l'hérisson en souriant tandis qu'il quittait la salle. "Du moins pour ceux qui souhaite devenir plus fort et découvrir d'anciennes ruines."

* * *

Un peu plus tard,

Le Magister, Dail et les autres dirigeants quittaient la salle de réunion avec un certain mécontentement visible sur leurs visages.

-"Comment cette espèce de dinde surdéveloppée et amatrice de crevette à t'elle pu oser nous traiter d'indigène sous-développé." Rugit de colère Zhudao qui avait été invité en tant qu'ambassadrice d'Amazonia. "Si ma mère avait été là nous serions en train de savourer une rôtie de flamand rose en ce moment même."

-"Et les négociations se seraient transformé en déclaration de guerre à ce moment. Très mauvaise idée. De plus j'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez un peu la même chose sur Amazonia avec les hommes." Répondit Dail en se tournant vers Olga, Gong ainsi qu'une certaine panda "Mais je félicite les gardes du corps qui ont rapidement su calmer la situation. Surtout toi Neera, j'ai été sidéré lorsque ta phrase a cloué le bec de cet arrogant de Ôheina."

Ôheina était un ministre très influent du sud de Shang Mu. Considéré par beaucoup comme la troisième personne la plus importante de la cité derrière Zao et Kalaw son arrogance était légendaire de même que son mépris pour la pauvreté et les peuples qu'ils considéraient comme des sauvages stupides.

-"Je... Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, empereur Dail..." Déclara humblement la conseillère du Magister en détournant la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui s'y formait avant de rapidement changé le sujet de la discussion. "Sinon qu'avez-vous prévue pour la suite ? Vous entretenir avec Sash Lilac et les autres, vous reposé après ce long voyage ou exploré les richesses de Shang Mu pour tenter de trouver de nouvelles sources d'investissement intéressantes ?"

-"Un peu tous ce que tu viens de dire, et dans l'ordre en plus." Répondit Otama en riant "Mais allons d'abord voir ma petite-fille et ses amis pour leur demander plus d'informations sur la situation et voir comment ils se sentent."

-"Tu as raison ils doivent être dévasté de ce qui est arrivé... et doivent être mit au courant de ce que nous avons prévu demain." Déclara Orca avec amertume et tristesse "D'abord Kitsune et maintenant Jiaoh... Pourquoi une t'elle tragédie... ?"

- _'Elle en fait un peu trop pour Kitsune mais je dois avouer que la situation est idéale pour ce genre de scène. Mais encore un peu de patience tu n'auras plus à jouer la comédie si le plan fonctionne comme prévue.'_ Pensa Otama en observant la sirène qui fondit en larmes dans les bras d'un Magister pris au dépourvu _'Même si je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que cela te gène pour le moment, petite coquine.'_

Après avoir réussi à décoller Orca du dragon de terre, ils se rendirent dans la salle où devait les attendre Lilac, Silver et les autres mais ne trouvèrent personne. A la place se trouvait un message sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce qui disait qu'ils étaient partie pour une chasse au trésor et reviendraient sans doute avant le coucher du soleil. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas revenu le lendemain ou s'il y avait une urgence ils pourraient toujours les retrouvé au sommet du Mont Draconia.

* * *

Au même moment,

Le Wild Comet, entièrement reconstruit et amélioré grâce à la technologie d'Amazonia, se posa au sommet de la montagne qui se trouvait au centre du continent principal d'Avalice où le vaisseau d'Askal se trouvait déjà avec le dragon de terre qui les attendait accompagné par une certaine chauve-souris journaliste dans ce qui ressemblait à une zone sécurisée et masquée sous une grande tente en tissu tendu.

-"Nous revoici ici donc..." Déclara solennellement Spade en se souvenant des évènements qui s'étaient déjà produit à cet endroit. "Bien maintenant pourriez-vous nous dire ce que nous faisons ici et pourquoi c'est deux-là sont présent ?"

-"Ils ont eu l'aimabilité de nous déblayer le terrain si l'ont peu dire sa comme sa." Répondit Lilac "Hier soir nous avons découvert dans les archives de Pangu que le Mont Draconia n'était pas creux par hasard mais qu'il renfermait en faite à sa base un monument piégé dans une couche rocheuse si solide qu'aucuns maitres du métal ni de la terre ne pourrait l'égratigner même après plusieurs générations d'acharnement."

-"Incroyable je me demande de quel genre de monument il peut bien s'agir ?" Se demanda Corazon "Sans doute un palais couvert d'or et remplit à foison de trésor."

-"Oui de quoi vivre comme des pachas jusqu'à la fin des jours de nos arrières-arrières petits-enfants. Avec des piscines de pièces d'or, des bijoux et des pierres précieuses de la taille des cubes de Milla et de Klonoa." Fantasma Carol en imaginant la scène.

-"Désolé les filles mais il s'agit juste du palais des anciens dragons qui renferment une grande partie de leurs secrets." Répondit Silver "J'ignore si vous y trouverez de l'or ou des pierres précieuses mais je ne serais pas surpris d'y trouver d'anciennes reliques ou parchemins inestimables pour l'histoire d'Avalice."

-"ATTENDS, TU PLAISANTES ?" Demandèrent les autres tandis que la dragonne d'eau et l'hérisson éclatèrent de rire.

-"Mais il s'agit d'une découverte majeure, de nombreux explorateurs et chercheurs ont tenté de trouver ce palais mythique en parcourant le monde et aucun d'eux n'a jamais réussi." Fit remarquer Flare encore sous le choc tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la zone de fouille "Et vous nous dîtes qu'en a peine moins d'une nuit vous avez réussis à le faire ?"

-"Pour la défense de ses chercheurs et explorateurs, ils n'avaient pas accès aux archives d'un ancien super-ordinateur comme Pangu." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Sans compter que personne n'avait accès à une vision pareille du Mont Draconia jusqu'à maintenant."

-"Tu parles des marques creusées dans la roches que nous voyons lorsque nous le survolons ?" Demanda Guntz en se souvenant d'images qu'il avait vu aux infos "Je pensais qu'il s'agissais de trace laissé par le vaisseau de Lord Brevon lorsqu'il avait emporté le sommet."

-"Et non ces marques indique l'emplacement du système conçu pour ouvrir la couche rocheuse. D'où la présence d'Askal qui nous a déblayé le passage si l'on peut dire sa." Expliqua Silver en riant "Quand à Maria, elle avait initialement prévut de faire un reportage sur la réunion des dirigeants en attendant que Captain Kalaw et Chuanwen et les spécialistes des forces de sécurité de Shang Mu ne finissent d'examiner toutes les vidéos qu'elle a tourné la veille avec ses drones caméra pour trouver un éventuel indice sur l'emplacement de la base secrète des Dark Scarves. Malheureusement le maire Zao aurait interdit l'accès à toute personnes n'ayant pas été invité et encore plus aux journalistes, du coup elle a décidé de faire partie de l'aventure pour pouvoir couvrir un autre scoop qui s'annonçait plus intéressant et captivant qu'une bande de vieux grincheux qui se disputent dans une salle."

-"Même si se sont ses propres mots je pense plutôt que c'était une excuse pour se retrouver seule avec Askal." Déclara Lilac en riant tandis qu'elle voyait la chauve-souris s'accroché au bras du dragon de terre qui rougissait d'embarras en se portant la main au visage. "Ils forment un couple plutôt adorable et intéressant je trouve."

Le groupe rejoignit Askal et Maria qui après de brève présentation, et quelques demandes d'interview demandé par la journaliste et interrompue par le commandant de Shang Tu, les conduisirent sous la tente où avait été creusé un immense cratère.

-"Je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire vu que plusieurs équipes d'archéologues et de spéléologues étaient passé ici récemment, sans doute attiré par les découvertes nouvelles et inédites qu'ils pourraient y faire." Expliqua Askal tandis qu'ils arrivèrent au centre du cratère pour y trouver ce qui ressemblait à un autel gravé de plusieurs symboles indéchiffrable. "De toute évidence ils ont continué les fouilles jusqu'à atteindre cette structure et, comme vous pouvez le constater, elle est fermement encastrée dans la couche rocheuse indestructible mais semble composé d'un matériaux similaire et aussi solide."

-"Impressionnant, mais les équipes de recherches nous l'ont laissé ce site sans broncher ?" Demanda AAA surpris et confus. "Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de n'avoir vu aucune information sur cette fameuse découverte dans les informations, rubriques scientifiques ou sur le net."

-"Oh crois moi de nombreux chercheurs et journalistes ont tenté de faire circuler la nouvelle mais la directrice en charge du site ne laisse passer aucune information. D'ailleurs j'ai bien failli ne pas être autorisé à venir ici, mais s'était sans compter sur mon dragon en chocolat ici présent." Expliqua Maria en pinçant la joue d'Askal qui grogna en rougissant de gène pendant que les garçons s'efforçaient de ne pas éclater de rire "D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle te connait AAA vu la réaction qu'elle a eue lorsque nous vous avons comparé."

-"Oh non..." Tressaillit le petit tarsier comme un frisson se propagea dans son corps en allant de sa tête au bout de sa queue "Ne me dîtes pas qu'il s'agit de..."

-"Il me semblait bien avoir entendu une voix familière." Déclara une tarsier anthropomorphique adulte qui venait à leur rencontre en se balançant sur les échafaudages de la tente grâce à un fouet d'acier .

Elle était vêtue d'une de ces célèbres tenues d'exploratrice brune composé d'une paire de rangers, d'un short court, d''une veste et de l'emblématique casque colonial. Après un triple saut périlleux elle atterrie sur l'autel en rembobinant son fouet.

-"Oh non il a fallu que ce soit elle..." Gémit AAA

-"Et qui est-ce au juste ?" Demanda Torque

-"Il s'agit de XYZ, une célèbre exploratrice qui parcours le monde à la recherche des trésors les plus rares et fabuleux et les revends aux musées pour distribuer ensuite les revenus à diverses orphelina et association caritative." Expliqua Corazon

-"Et accessoirement elle est aussi ma petite sœur." Avoua le petit tarsier juste avant que le fouet de XYZ ne s'enroule autour de lui et ne l'entraine vers elle pour une grosse étreinte fraternelle qui ettoufait surtout le petit singe mécano.

-"Oh maintenant que tu le dis, il y a un petit air de famille..." Répondirent les autres avant de se rendre compte de ce que signifiait un certain mot de la phrase de leur ami "ATTENDS TU AS BIEN DIS PETITE SŒUR ?"

-"Hé oui je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ce petit coquin est mon grand frère adoré." Répondit XYZ en leurs faisant un clin d'œil "Il n'aimait pas manger ses légumes et boire du lait lorsque nous étions petit et voici le résultat."

-"Lâche-moi... Lâche-moi..." Hurla AAA en se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise de sa sœur en vain "Tu vois pas que tu me fou la honte devant les autres ?"

-"Désolé de devoir interrompre cette touchante réunion de famille mais pourrais-tu nous expliqué ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Corazon tandis que les autres riait devant la scène.

-"Pour faire simple je suis c'elle qui autorise ou non l'accès à ce lieu, ce qui est parfaitement logique vu que je suis la dirigeante de l'équipe d'archéologue qui l'a déterré." Répondit XYZ en câlinant son frère. "Sinon je suppose que vous êtes venu pour cet autel, Askal m'a déjà expliqué ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire et je suis navré de n'avoir aucune véritable information utile à vous donner là-dessus. Excepté que c'est la seule structure que nous ayons découverte à une t'elle profondeur jusqu'ici."

-"Woah se sont des dragoglyphes !" S'exclama Apollo en reconnaissant l'ancienne écriture utilisé par les anciens dragons "Je connais certains membres des braises du silence qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour les examiné."

-"Dans ce cas je préfère ne pas imaginer comment ils réagiront lorsque vous leurs annoncerez qu'ils pourront avoir accès à la grande bibliothèque qui se trouve à l'intérieur." Répondit Silver avant de se tourner vers la dragonne d'eau qui se trouvait derrière lui. "En attendant c'est à toi de jouer Lilac."

-"Laisse-moi faire, je trouverai la solution avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de préparé le déjeuner." Affirma la dragonne d'eau avec confiance tandis qu'elle activait la visière holographique de son casque pour avoir accès aux données de Pangu et ainsi pouvoir traduire les dragoglyphes.

-"Oh vraiment, dans ce cas rendons les choses un peu plus intéressantes." Répondit l'hérisson avec un sourire sadique "Si d'ici midi tu n'as pas trouvé un moyen d'entré dans le palais, je donnerais ta part du repas à Gon et Yun."

-"Mais... Mais... j'ai vu ce que tu as prévu pour le déjeuner et sa à l'air si bon qu'il est hors de question que je manque l'occasion d'en manger." Se plaignit Lilac tandis que le petit dinosaure et la petite sphynx bavaient déjà à l'idée d'avoir une double ration de la cuisine de l'hérisson.

-"Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Si tu arrives à décrypter entièrement les symboles de l'autel avant midi tu auras doit à une double ration..." Répondit Silver avant de se mettre au niveau de l'oreille de son amie pour lui murmurer la fin de sa phrase. "Ainsi qu'une petite surprise préparée spécialement juste pour toi."

-"Je... Je... Je..."Se contenta de bégayer la dragonne d'eau rougissante avant d'être surprise lorsque l'hérisson lui donna un tendre baisé sur les lèvres.

-"Bonne chance jolie dragonne !" Déclara simplement Silver en souriant avant de retourner au Wild Comet pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner en laissant derrière lui une Lilac en transe qui flottait dans un nuage de bulle en forme de cœur.

-"Sa faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu flirté de la sorte." Fit remarquer Carol en riant "Sinon Lilac tu devrais arrêter de rêvasser si tu comptes gagner votre pari."

-"Je... je ne rêvasse pas.. !" Répondit rapidement la dragonne d'eau "Et je compte aussi sur vous autres pour m'aider."

-"Sa ne me dérange pas mais ce ne serait pas un peu de la triche ?" Fit remarquer Lyai

-"Ils n'ont jamais précisé qu'elle devait le faire seule et j'ai envie de voir le traducteur à dragoglyphes en action." Répondit Flare "Et se sera aussi amusant de voir l'expression de Silver lorsqu'il perdra le pari."

Tandis que Lilac recevais de l'aide pour trouver le moyen d'accéder au palais des dragons, Silver enfila un tablier et une toque pour préparer un véritable festin lorsqu'il remarqua une image familière à la place de son reflet.

-"Je sais que c'est très risqué de leurs faire vivre une t'elle épreuve mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils gagnent en confiance et en puissance tout en permettant à Lilac de maîtrisé l'élément vent." Déclara l'hérisson en soupirant "D'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour rendre l'épreuve plus adéquate sur le plan de l'équilibre élémentaire... si je peux appeler cela ainsi."

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Shang Mu,

Un flamand rose anthropomorphique vêtu d'une tunique dorée entra dans sa chambre privée en fulminant de colère.

-"Comment ont-ils pu oser me ridiculiser de la sorte, MOI, l'étoile montante de Shang Mu, celui qui sera bientôt amené à gouverner un tiers d'Avalice ?" Demanda l'oiseau qui se trouvait être Ôheina, le ministre influent qui avait insulté les habitants du village de bassets, d'Atlandis et d'Amazonia car ils n'avaient aucun liens financiers ou culturels avec les autres nations d'Avalice. "Ils me le payeront très chers, en commençant par cette insolente de Neera qui a osé me traiter de... de canne rose sur échasse !"

-"Déjà entendu mieux comme insulte mais je suppose que pour toi cela est le comble du manque de respect." Déclara un certain corbeau anthropomorphique qui sortit d'un coin sombre de la salle en surprenant le flamand rose.

-"Mai... Maitre Hagewashi... Que... Que me vaut votre visite ici dans un lieu si dangereux pour vous ?" Demanda Ôheina qui s'inclina en tremblant de peur. _'Oh non il m'a entendu me plaindre et me fera sans doute payer pour mes ambitions.'_

-"Détend toi je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu." Répondit le corbeau en trainant l'un de serres sur le sol comme il se rapprochait du flamand rose. "Maintenant raconte-moi qu'elles sont les décisions que les dirigeants d'Avalice ont prises durant cette fameuse réunion."

-"Juste quelques décisions concernant les mesures de sécurité en cas d'une de vos interventions ainsi que des traités de commerces avec Amazonia, Atlandis et le village des bassets." Répondit hâtivement l'oiseau rose "Mais le plus important est-ce qu'on proposé le Magister, Lady Otama et plusieurs de leurs partisans."

-"Oh vraiment, et qu'ont-ils prévue qui soit si intéressant pour que tu réagisses de cette façon ?" Demanda Hagewashi avec intérêt.

-"Demain sera prévu de double funéraille sur la grande place de Shang Mu pour commémorer la mémoire de Jioaohua mais aussi c'elle de... Sash Kitsune." Avoua le flamand rose en murmurant la fin de sa phrase et détourna le regard pour ne pas apercevoir le sourire sadique qui se formait sur le visage du corbeau.

-"Oh vraiment... dans ce cas je crois que Scavenger se fera un plaisir de passé pour souhaiter ses condoléances les plus sincère." Répondit Hagewashi avant de pousser un rire diabolique.

* * *

De retour au Mont Draconia,

-"Enfin, je pense que nous avons enfin tous décrypté." Déclara une Lilac couverte de poussière en se relevant pour s'étiré.

-"Il était temps, encore dix minutes et tu perdais notre pari." Répondit Silver qui lévitait derrière elle en tenant une plaque de nourriture dans la main.

-"Je voulais être certaine de n'avoir rien manqué." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau en affichant un sourire victorieux "Mais depuis combien de temps tu nous observes sans faire de bruit ?"

-"Sa doit faire environs 20 minutes qu'il te dévore des yeux, Lilac." Répondit Flare en dévorant son déjeuner "Ton cuisinier charmant nous a rejoint juste après avoir finis de servir les autres et il nous a demandé de ne rien te dire pour pouvoir t'admiré en silence."

-"Pas... Pas du tout, je ne voulais simplement pas te déranger pendant que tu te démenais." Se défendit l'hérisson en rougissant avant de changer rapidement de sujet "Alors as-tu trouvé ce que nous devons faire pour accéder au palais ?"

-"Il me semble et ce n'est pas grâce à ses trois-là." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en pointant la delphine, la féline et la dragonne de feu qui étaient installé sur l'autel en savourant leurs repas. "Il n'a pas fallu attendre plus de 10 minutes avant qu'elles ne me laissent tombé."

-"Que veux-tu c'est ton pari après tout et Silver ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir de faim." Fit remarquer Lyai en riant "Et dans le pire des cas tu n'aurais eu qu'à lui faire ton regard de chiot battu pour le faire changer d'avis."

-"C'est plus du domaine de Milla mais j'imagine bien la scène moi aussi." Déclara Carol en riant "Mais maintenant que j'ai regoutté à la cuisine de Silver je dois avouer que je suis maintenant plutôt jalouse de toi et de ta double part, Lilac. Si jamais tu en a trop tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à finir ton assiette."

-"Heureusement alors que je meurs de faim." Déclara la dragonne d'eau en prenant la plaque des mains de l'hérisson pour en dévorer le contenu sous les regards surpris des autres. "Hmmm , s'était délicieux..."

-"Heureux que mon menu te plaise." Répondit Silver en affichant un radieux sourire. "Encore un peu et je ne savais plus quoi inventé pour semer les deux petits monstres."

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase que Gon et Yun lui sautèrent dessus pour le plaqué au sol.

-"Gon ! Yun ! Mais c'est quoi ces manières voyons !?" Gronda Lilac en attrapant le petit dinosaure et la petite sphynx avec ses cheveux.

-"Ne leurs en veut pas, Silver leurs avaient dit qu'ils auraient peut-être eu droit à une seconde ration de nourriture s'ils arrivaient à l'attraper." Répondit Milla qui les rejoignit suivit par les autres. "Mais de ce que vois ça ne va pas être possible vu que tu as remporté ton pari."

-"Comme l'idée que l'hérisson nous accompagnera à l'intérieur." Fit remarquer Paolo en soulevant son ami complètement étourdi et avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

-"Quoi, oh non ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes si près du but !" S'exclama Lilac en se frottant les cheveux "Nous avons absolument besoin de lui pour pouvoir accéder au palais."

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda Spade confus "Je doute que les anciens dragons avaient prévu que nous allions venir ici."

-"Non mais seul le pouvoir de l'une des trois lames sacrées des dragons peut déclencher le mécanisme permettant de faire réapparaitre le palais." Expliqua la dragonne d'eau "Et Silver est le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir en manier une."

-"Tu parles du sabre des sept larmes ?" Conclu Apollo avant d'avoir une idée "Et si tu essayais de la manier Lilac ? Tu devrais pouvoir y arrivé maintenant que tu maîtrise l'élément vent, non ?"

-"Peut être... Mais je ne pense pas être capable d'y arrivé aussi bien que lui..." Répondit avec incertitude la dragonne d'eau "Mais je ferais de mon mieux."

Quelques minutes plus tard Lilac se retrouva au-dessus de l'autel en essayant de tenir le sabre de Silver qui était un peu trop lourd pour elle.

- _'Comment Silver et Seiriu font-ils pour la porter aussi facilement ce genre d'arme ? Elle pèse une tonne...'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau en insérant la lame dans une fente de l'autel qui semblait prévue pour cette action. "Maintenant le moment de vérité..."

Lilac prit une profonde inspiration avant d'utiliser sa maîtrise de l'élément vent pour projeter son énergie à travers la lame qui se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler sous leurs pieds tandis que la lueur se propageait à travers l'autel puis dans le sol en illuminant chaque symbole et fissure creusé dans la roche.

-"Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle était capable de déployer une t'elle puissance." Déclara Askal surpris en tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-"Et cela ne se limite pas qu'à l'autel !" S'exclama Maria en observant une vision aérienne du Mont Draconia prise par l'un de ses drone caméra. "Son énergie se répand dans toute la montagne."

-"J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de son élément latent." Déclara Cherry en s'accrochant à Guntz pour éviter de se faire emporter par une rafale de vent qui s'abattit sur la tente et la détruisit en quelques secondes.

-"Impossible cette tente a été conçu pour résister à des conditions extrêmes dont les pires tempêtes du monde !" S'exclama XYZ surprise juste avant que le vent ne commençât à tourbillonner autour d'eux en les emprisonnant dans un vortex éolien.

Lilac toujours concentré sur sa tâche commença à tourner le sabre des sept larmes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre comme s'il s'agissait d'une clé. Cela eu pour effet de faire tourner les trois séries de symboles lumineux présent sur l'autel qui agissait maintenant comme une sorte de cadran qui émit un fort grondement lorsque les symboles furent parfaitement alignés.

-"J'y suis arrivé..." Haleta Lilac qui semblait à bout de force tandis qu'elle arrêta de transmettre son énergie dans l'arme antique et s'appuya sur elle pour reprendre son souffle.

-"S'était impressionnant..." Déclara Spade encore sous le choc "Mais maintenant que se passe-t'il ?"

Comme pour répondre à sa question une autre violente secousse sismique se produisit mais cette fois-ci causé par le sol qui se fissurait et craqua finalement sous leurs pieds tandis qu'une puissante rafale de vent descendante s'abattit sur eux en les entrainant dans une chute dramatique dans les abîmes du Mont Draconia.

* * *

 **Silver, Lilac et les autres sont de retour au sommet du Mont Draconia pour retrouver le palais des anciens dragons. Ayant réussit à résoudre la première énigme nos héro se retrouvent aspiré au cœur même de la montagne sacrée où une épreuve dangereuse les y attend.**

 **Au même une réunion importante a eu lieux à Shang Mu. De cette réunion la décision de célébré les funérailles de Jiaoh et Kitsune a été approuvé ce qui déplut à Ôheina, ministre de Shang Mu mais aussi espion des Dark Scarves qui s'empressa de raconté la nouvelle à Hagewashi.**

 **Que va t'il se passé maintenant ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre**

 **Et sans plus attendre ce que certains voulaient à tous prix voir... LA PARTIE BONUS**

 **...Bonus...**

* * *

Lilac courrait en joyeusement dans un champ de fleur avec Silver qui la poursuivait. Le couple s'amusait tant que de nombreux arc-en-ciel se formaient dans le ciel tandis que les nuages chantaient au-dessus d'eux.

La dragonne d'eau se retourna pour observer son poursuivant mais celui-ci avait disparu, surprise elle observa autour d'elle sans trouver aucune trace de l'hérisson quand finalement elle sentit deux bras la saisir par derrière et l'emporté dans les airs.

-"Tu es vraiment d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui à ce que je vois." Gloussa Lilac en se retournant pour faire face à son amant et enroulé ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire vicieux. "Mais assez parler... je veux mon dessert, donc vient par ici mon hérisson à la crème !"

Elle ferma les yeux et connecta leurs lèvres dans un de ces baisés passionnés qu'elle affectionnait tant. Mais cette fois-ci il semblait différent, Silver qui était d'habitude si habile avec sa langue semblait complètement inexpérimenté et nerveux comme si s'était sa première fois.

Confuse par la réaction de son compagnon, Lilac ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux iris vertes qui semblaient exprimé une grande surprise mais aussi un plaisir qui prenait peu à peu plus d'importance sur la première émotion. Surprise la dragonne d'eau s'empressa de repoussé l'inconnue qu'elle embrassait et pu avoir un aperçu sur l'étranger qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

Il s'agissait d'un hérisson anthropomorphique bleu aux yeux vert et avec les épines coiffées vers l'arrière, il portait des gants blancs et des chaussures de courses rouge avec une rayure blanche au milieu. Mais ce que Lilac remarqua et qui l'inquiéta plus que tout le reste fût que cet inconnu était, en dehors de ses gants et chaussures, complètement nu.

-"KYAHH UN PERVERS !" Hurla la dragonne d'eau affolée.

-"Quoi... ? Non attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..." Tenta de se défendre l'hérisson en se rapprochant pour tenter de la calmée.

-"NE... NE M'APPROCHE PAS !" Hurla Lilac en utilisant sa maîtrise élémentaire pour crée un jet d'eau, en utilisant c'elle de la salle de bain qui se trouvait à coté, qui projeta l'inconnu surpris à travers une fenêtre où il disparut au loin dans le ciel matinal.

-"Bon sang que se passe t'il là-haut ?" Demanda une voix féminine qui se rapprochait "Sonic qu'as-tu encore fait comme idiotie ?"

Une hérisson anthropomorphique rose en colère déboula dans la chambre en tenant dans ses mains un immense marteau qui était quasiment aussi grand qu'elle. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama rouge composé d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon ample ainsi que de pantoufles assorties et avait de courtes épines qui avaient été mis en forme dans un style de coiffure simple avec juste trois épis qui étaient coiffé vers l'avant ce qui surpris un peu Lilac qui avait pris l'habitude d'imaginé les hérissons avec de longues épines coiffé dans des styles plutôt sauvage et un peu indiscipliné.

La nouvelle arrivante observa un instant la salle avec ses yeux verts, semblables à ceux de l'hérisson bleu, et sembla avoir compris ce qui venait de se produire.

-"J'ai pourtant déjà dit à cet idiot qu'il devait au moins porter un caleçon ou un short même lorsqu'il fait nuit. Il a passé l'âge de se promener nu comme un vers." Soupira l'hérisson en faisant disparaitre son marteau puis se tourna vers la dragonne qui était encore sur ses gardes. "Désolé pour se réveil un peu inhabituel, celui que tu viens d'envoyer par la fenêtre est l'un de mes amis. Excuse-le il n'a toujours pas gagné l'habitude de dormir habiller même lorsqu'il se trouve chez l'une de ses amis. Tous sa pour dire que même si la situation peut porter à confusion, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous."

- _'Elle semble sincère mais restons malgré tous sur nos gardes, en attendant jouons le jeu. Je pourrai en savoir plus de l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement et si certains de mes amis sont présent.'_ Pensa Lilac qui tentait de percevoir le moindre signe pouvant trahir l'hérisson. "Je vois... Excuse-moi alors pour la fenêtre... et l'état dans lequel j'ai mis cette chambre alors... Je suis Sash Lilac, mais tu peux simplement m'appelé Lilac ."

-"Ravie de te rencontrer et que tu te sois aussi rapidement réveillé Lilac. Et ne t'en fait pas pour cette chambre, je comptais bientôt y faire des travaux de toute façon." Répondit joyeusement Amy "Par contre je suis curieuse de savoir d'où tu viens, c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi et pourtant j'ai déjà exploré une grande partie de Mobius."

- _'Mobius ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais où... ? Mais oui bien sûr c'est le nom du monde dont Zeta et Silver seraient originaire... du moins d'après ce que l'ordinateur du vaisseau de Zeta nous a dit.'_ Pensa la dragonne d'eau avant de soupirer "Je suis vraiment très loin d'Avalice si je comprends bien."

-"Avalice... jamais entendu parler mais je suppose qu'il s'agit du nom de ton monde." Déclara Amy en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Lilac qui lui lança un regard perplexe qui la rendit nerveuse "Ne me regarde pas comme sa, il s'agit juste d'une déduction d'un autre de mes amis qui est un véritable génie dans ce domaine. Et il est difficile d'imaginé un scénario différent vu la façon dont tu es arrivé."

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse.

-"Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je te montre." Répondit l'hérisson rose qui se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre "Nous serons mieux dans le salon que dans cette chambre trempée, non ?"

Lilac hésita un instant mais finalement décida de la suivre en restant prudente. La maison d'Amy était simple et coquette et battit sur deux étages avec celui du dessus qui était conçu pour trois chambres et les salles de bains alors que le rez-de-chaussée comprenait le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. La maison avait été construite dans une plaine entourée par une paisible forêt que la neige avait recouvert de son épais manteau blanc.

La dragonne et l'hérisson s'installèrent sur le divan du salon pour regarder une vidéo qui avait été enregistrée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée sur un écran plat incrusté dans un mur. L'image montra le ciel crépusculaire de Mobius illuminé faiblement par le soleil couchant à l'horizon avant qu'une fissure lumineuse y apparu en libérant une phénoménal onde de choc énergétique.

L'appareil qui filmait la scène suite à l'onde de choc tomba en chute libre pendant un instant avant de retrouver sa stabilité et reporta à nouveau son attention vers la fissure dimensionnelle qui brillait de plus en plus avant d'expulsé trois flux de lumière ayant chacune une couleur pourpre, cyan et blanche qui partirent dans différentes directions.

L'image suivit le flux de lumière pourpre qui filait dans le ciel à grande vitesse avant de finalement s'écrasé dans une plaine où il se transforma en une sphère d'énergie multicolore qui finalement rétrécit peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une certaine dragonne d'eau inconsciente qui fut, quelques instants plus tard, ramassé par un certain hérisson bleu qui partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-"C'est tous ce que mon ami Tails a pu récupérer de la caméra placée sur son avion. Sonic l'accompagnait et ils t'ont immédiatement amené ici pour que je puisse vérifier ton état." Déclara Amy tandis que Lilac et elle terminaient de visionnées les images de l'anomalie dimensionnelle qui avaient été suivit par l'apparition de la dragonne d'eau sur Mobius. "Je ne pense pas que cela pourra t'être utile mais tu peux compter sur mes amis et moi pour t'aider si tu en as besoin."

- _'Finalement je me suis peut-être trompé sur son compte, elle semble être quelqu'un digne de confiance. Et me rappelle un peu Lyai sur certains points.'_ Répondit Lilac avec un sourire sincère "Merci Amy, et désolé encore pour la chambre."

-"Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire à ce sujet. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sonic non plus, il a la tête dure et n'est pas du genre rancunier. Tant qu'il ne tombe pas dans un point d'eau tu peux être certaine qu'il reviendra ici d'une minute à l'autre." Déclara l'hérisson rose en riant avant de remarquer l'expression inquiète qu'affichait la dragonne d'eau "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

-"Non rien de grave, je me demandais juste comment allaient mes amis en ce moment..." Répondit Lilac en repensant aux deux autres flux d'énergies qui ont été expulsé de la brèche dimensionnelle _'L'une d'entre elle devait sans doute être Silver, quant à l'autre je pari qu'il s'agissait de Zeta... Mais pourquoi avons-nous été envoyé ici, cela aurai-t'il un lien avec la réaction qui s'est produite entre les Elemental Stones et les sept émeraudes qu'elle a utilisées ? Dans tous les cas il est hors de question que je la laisse seule avec lui.'_

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la maison d'Amy retentit annonçant un invité.

-"Tient qui sa peut être à cette heure ?" Demanda l'hérisson rose en allant voir qui était l'individu mystère. "Ça ne peut pas être Sonic, il ignore comment sonner à la porte... Oh bonjour Tails tu es très matinal aujourd'hui."

-"Pas le temps de discuté Amy, Eggman attaque encore une fois. Où est Sonic nous aurons sans doute besoin de son aide ! J'ai bien tenté de le contacté mais les communications sont toujours brouillées par des résidus de l'anomalie d'hier." Répondit un renard anthropomorphique paniqué qui entra dans la maison comme une flèche avant de remarquer la dragonne d'eau dans le salon "Ouah... elle est réveillée ?!"

-"Tails je te présente Sash Lilac, Lilac voici Miles Prower mais tout le monde l'appelle Tails. Il est le petit génie dont je te parlais il y a quelques instants." Présenta l'hérisson rose. "Quant à Sonic j'ignore où il se trouve mais il nous rejoindra sans doute sur place. Il a toujours eu comme un sixième sens pour foncer vers le danger."

La dragonne d'eau examina rapidement le renard qui semblait avoir l'âge de Milla ou de Klonoa, il était vêtu d'une tenue de pilote d'avion brune ainsi que d'une paire de lunette de scientifique sur la tête et un tournevis coincé derrière son oreille droite. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une grande curiosité vis-à-vis à de l'étrangère et ses deux queues qui étaient sans doute à l'origine de son surnom frétillaient d'impatience à l'idée de lui poser mille et une questions.

-"Du calme petit curieux, nous avons une autre priorité pour l'instant." Déclara Amy en donnant une gifle amicale derrière la tête de Tails pour le ramené à la réalité "D'abord occupons nous du crane d'œuf et après je suis persuadée que Lilac se fera un plaisir de vous aider."

-"D'accord mais que faisons-nous pour elle ?" Demanda le renard "Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance Lilac, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seule ici."

-"Je n'ai qu'à venir avec vous alors !" Annonça simplement la dragonne d'eau en s'étirant "Il se passe quelque chose de grave si j'ai bien compris donc je pourrai sans doute vous être utile. Et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercice de toute façon."

-"Je ne sais pas... même si nous avons l'habitude d'affronté les robots d'Eggman, tu risques d'être mise en danger." Fit remarquer Tails "Et tu n'as peut-être pas encore retrouvé toute tes forces."

-"Pas de soucis, je la protégerai dans le pire des cas mais j'ai l'intuition qu'elle nous sera d'une plus grande aide que nous l'imaginons." Répondit Amy en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle amie avant de monter à l'étage. "Commence à faire chauffer le X-Tornado, je me change rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid et nous pourrons y aller. Sa ira pour toi Lilac, tu ne veux pas un bonnet ou une écharpe ?"

-"Non c'est bon, je supporte plutôt bien le froid." Répondit la dragonne d'eau

-"Bien dans ce cas nous t'attendrons dehors Amy mais dépêche-toi, les autres semblaient être en difficulté lorsque j'ai survolé la ville." Déclara Tails en sortant à l'extérieur suivie Lilac et se dirigea vers son emblématique et fidèle avion, le X-Tornado.

-"Woah, vous avez ce genre de biplan sur Mobius aussi ?" S'émerveilla Lilac "Dans mon monde ils sont devenu plutôt rare avec la modernisation mais sont toujours autant apprécier pour leurs fiabilités et leurs maniements. Et celui-ci semble vraiment très bien entretenue."

-"Arrête tu vas faire Tails rougir." Plaisanta Amy qui apparue dans sa tenue d'hiver composée d'un manteau rouge, d'un pantalon blanc et de chaussures rouges tandis qu'elle attachait ses épines en une courte queue de cheval. "Le X-Tornado est un peu comme son bébé et l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour ne pas dire sa fiancée et il laisse rarement les autres le piloté. Même moi il me l'interdit."

-"C'est uniquement parce que tu deviens un danger public dès que tu tiens un volant." Répondit le renard en rougissant avant d'utilisé ses deux queues comme des hélices d'hélicoptère pour s'envolé et prendre la place du pilote "Lilac grimpe derrière moi pendant qu'Amy montera sur l'aile."

-"Je préfère y aller en courant, sauf si la ville est trop éloignée." Déclara la dragonne en souriant avant d'apercevoir un épais panache de fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus des arbres. "Je suppose qu'il se trouve dans cette direction."

-"Oui mais..." Commença à dire Tails qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque la dragonne partie à toute allure en soulevant la neige qui se trouvait sur son passage ce qui surprit le renard qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse courir à une t'elle vitesse. "Co... Comment... ?"

-"Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous surprendrait." Déclara joyeusement Amy en s'installant dans la place du passager derrière son ami. "Maintenant dépêchons nous d'aller briser ces tas de ferrailles !"

* * *

Lilac continua sa route à travers la forêt enneigée et finalement arriva à son extrémité ou elle eu un aperçu de la ville qui comme Tails l'avait dit était assiégé par une armée de robots de différentes sortes et taille mais qui avaient tous l'étrange particularité d'avoir une forme sphérique et d'avoir le symbole d'Eggman marqué sur leurs blindages.

De nombreux bâtiments étaient réduits en ruine et les habitants, la plupart étant des animaux anthropomorphiques, qui tentaient de repoussé les envahisseurs à l'aide de pistolets laser sans grand succès.

Le X Tornado passa au-dessus d'elle avec Amy qui fit un saut en plein vol pour atterrir gracieusement derrière la dragonne d'eau.

-"Oh non, la situation est pire que je l'imaginais..." Déclara Amy en couvrant sa bouche devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. "Qu'à t'il bien pu se passé ?"

-"Se sont les Egg Pawns..."Gémit un crocodile anthropomorphique vêtu d'un gilet et d'un pantalon en cuir qui se trouvait étendue dans la neige juste à côté de l'hérisson rose.

-"Vector ?! Que fais-tu là ?" Demanda Amy surprise et inquiète en voyant l'état de son ami qui avait une grande marque de brûlure sur le torse.

-"Les Egg Pawns... nous ignorons comment mais ils ont gagné énormément en puissance et... sont sans pitié..." Gémit de douleur le crocodile tandis que l'hérisson et la dragonne l'aidait à se relever "L'un d'eux m'a frappé si fort qu'il m'a envoyé jusqu'ici ou j'ai perdu immédiatement connaissance."

-"Et où sont Charmy, Espio et les autres... ?" Demanda Amy inquiète

-"Ils... doivent toujours combattre ses monstres..." Répondit Vector avant de grogner de douleur en se tenant le torse.

-"Attend je vais te soulager un peu..." Déclara Lilac en utilisant sa maîtrise de l'eau pour faire fondre un peu de neige et la transformé en eau guérisseuse qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure du crocodile qui poussa un soupir de remerciement. "Combien y a-t-il de ces fameux Egg Pawns ?"

-"D'après nos informations il n'y en aurai deux." Répondit Vector "Il y a aussi plusieurs troupes de badniks mais ils ne représentent pas une grande menace."

-"Tu plaisantes, vous vous faîtes battre par deux malheureux Egg Pawns ?" Demanda Amy surprise "Ils doivent être vraiment redoutable."

-"Bien c'est décidé je vais me charger d'eux." Annonça Lilac en créant une flaque d'eau guérisseuse en face de Vector "Amy je te laisse t'occupé de Vector, si sa blessure se réveille à nouveau tu n'auras qu'a l'aspergé avec cette eau pour calmer la douleur."

-"Quoi tu es folle, j'ignore qui tu es mais tu vas te faire... ARG !" Répondit le crocodile en tentant de raisonné la dragonne d'eau avant que sa blessure ne refasse des siennes.

-"Lilac..." Commença à dire Amy qui avait la même pensé que son ami reptile avant qu'elle ne remarque le regard plein de détermination de la dragonne qui lui rappela un instant celui d'un certain hérisson bleu "Vas-y, je compte sur toi pour leurs faire regretter d'avoir gâcher notre mâtiné."

-"Compte sur moi." Répondit Lilac en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir à toute vitesse vers la ville en surprenant Vector.

* * *

Au même instant un certain hérisson bleu reprenait connaissance avec les épines accrochées dans les branches d'un arbre gelé. A peine eu-t'il fait un mouvement que les branches se cassèrent l'entrainant dans une chute qui se termina dans la neige froide.

-"Brrr, tu parles d'un réveil..." Déclara Sonic en se secouant pour enlever toute la neige qui s'était incrusté dans sa fourrure "Amy a peut-être raison, je devrais commencé à dormir avec un ou deux vêtements sa m'éviterai ce genre de situation..."

Sans perdre un instant il se précipita à grande vitesse à travers la forêt pour retourner à la maison de son amie en se remémorant ce qui était arrivé plus tôt avec Lilac.

-"N'empêche je dois avouer que cette fille est plutôt intéressante... et qu'elle embrasse vraiment bien, même si je ne m'attendais pas à une présentation aussi passionnée de sa part." Plaisanta l'hérisson bleu en riant avant de caressé ses lèvres du bout des doigt en repensant à la sensation qu'il avait eu lors de leurs baisé ce qui le fit sourire "Je sens que cette journée va continuer à me réserver de bonnes surprise. Mais avant tout, allons chercher des vêtements avant d'attrapé un mauvais rhume."

* * *

 **Après un réveil quelque peu mouvementé, Lilac découvre qu'elle a atterrit dans un nouveau monde et a été séparé de Silver et de Zeta. Elle y rencontre l'énergique Amy Rose ainsi que certains de ces amis comme Tails et Sonic avec ce dernier qui semble déjà s'intéressé à la dragonne d'eau.**

 **Malheureusement Eggman et ses nouveaux robots ravagent une ville à proximité et donnent beaucoup de fil à retordre à Vector et à la résistance mis en place pour défendre les lieux. Incapable d'en supporter plus Lilac se lance dans la bataille contre des Egg Pawns amélioré et surpuissant.**

 **Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir face à cette nouvelle menace ? Où se trouvent Silver et Zeta ? Comment va évoluer la relation déjà embarrassante entre Sonic et Lilac ?**

 **Vous le découvrirez dans la partie Chaos Emerald !**

 **J'aurais pu écrire un peu plus mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses ^^**

 **Bien entendu je compte sur vos commentaire pour me dire ce que vous aimer ou n'aimer pas dans cette fanfic.**


	74. Tests d'aptitudes

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (Partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 71: Test d'aptitudes**

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Lyai se réveilla avec un léger vertige tandis que ses yeux tentaient de s'adapté à l'obscurité quand une boule de feu s'illumina juste devant elle suivit par ce qui ressemblait à deux yeux flamboyants. Instinctivement la delphine utilisa sa maîtrise de l'eau pour asperger les flammes et les éteindre et eu la surprise d'entendre un grognement d'agacement qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

-"Flare c'est toi ?" Demanda Lyai perplexe avant que la boule de feu ne réapparue à nouveau avec plus d'intensité pour révélé la dragonne de feu qui se trouvait jusque devant elle mais était complètement trempée et tentait de ne pas s'énervée. "Excuse moi, tu m'as un peu surprise..."

-"Sa ira... j'aurai dû prévenir avant..." Soupira Flare en se calmant avant de créer d'autres boules de feu qu'elle propagea autour d'elles pour éclairer les environs. "Maintenant voyons où nous sommes tombé."

Les flammes révélaient qu'elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de cavité souterraine qui donnait sur un immense tunnel dont le sommet était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir l'ouverture par laquelle elles étaient arrivé. Mais plus important elles remarquèrent qu'elles avaient été séparé des autres.

-"Il semblerait que nous soyons les seules à avoir atterrit ici et aucun moyen de communiqué avec les autres." Conclue la delphine en arrêtant d'utilisé son holobracelet "Tu penses que les autres ont eu aussi fini séparé en plusieurs groupes ?"

-"Aucune idée mais sa serait étrange que nous soyons tous les trois les seuls qui se retrouvent dans une t'elle situation." Répondit la dragonne de feu " En attendant nous ferions mieux de tenter de les retrouver en empruntant ce tunnel."

-"Tu as raison..." Approuva Lyai avant de réalisé ce que venait de dire son amie "Attend comment sa **tous les trois** ?"

-"Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte que tu étais assise sur notre troisième camarade d'exploration ?" Demanda Flare en souriant "D'ailleurs tu devrais te relevé avant qu'il ne manque d'air."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda la delphine confuse en regardant le sol pour voir qu'elle écrasait un certain dragon tigre qui était étendu sur le ventre avec le visage enfouie dans le sol. "Oh non Apollo tu vas bien ?!"

-"Il semblerait qu'il est accidentellement amortit notre chute mais n'en soit pas sortit indemne." Déclara la dragonne de feu en riant tandis qu'elle observait son amie qui secouait son frère pour tenté de le réanimer "Tu sais il y a une façon très rapide de le remettre sur pied, il suffit que tu lui mordille l'oreille."

-"Bien tenté mais je connais déjà la sensibilité légendaire des dragons, tu me prend pour Silver ou quoi ?" Répondit Lyai en enroulant sa queue autour d'Apollo pour le transporter "Il semble juste être sonné et se réveillera à un moment ou à un autre."

-"Comme tu voudras, et sa nous permettra de faire mieux connaissance." Déclara Flare en ouvrant la voie avec ses flammes "Maintenant que j'y pense je sais très peu de chose sur toi, excepté que tu viens d'Atlandis et que tu es la nièce d'Orca."

-"Oh il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais, j'ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie à vivre une vie d'apprentie-princesse à Atlandis." Commença à raconter la delphine avant de remarquer l'expression perplexe que lui lançait son amie "Quoi, je te jure que c'est la vérité même si l'attitude de tante Orca et la mienne ne peuvent être qualifié de preuve je t'assure que nous avons suivi une véritable éducation de noble."

-"J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire mais passons... et donc comment une apprentie-princesse a-t'elle finit par devenir une guerrière aussi redoutable et aussi intéressée par le Dragon Blade et les escrimeurs d'Avalice ?" Demanda la dragonne tigresse

-"Quand j'étais plus jeune, tante Orca me racontait ses aventures à la surface avec Kitsune et ses amis et je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur le monde qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la barrière de corail qui protège Atlandis depuis la nuit des temps." Expliqua Lyai en affichant un sourire nostalgique "Du coup j'ai commencé par demander à suivre une formation d'auto-défense avec elle et c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Lilac qui avait été envoyé à Atlandis par sa mère pour apprendre à manipuler ses pouvoirs aquatiques."

-"Et je pari qu'elle était très mauvaise au début et plutôt du genre pleurnicharde." Se moqua Flare en imaginant la jeune dragonne d'eau qui tentait de maîtrisé son élément et pleurait à chaque échec.

-"Pas autant que tu l'imagines car elle prenait plaisir à apprendre et tenté de nouvelles expériences dans ce domaine. Comme tu t'en doute nous sommes devenus très rapidement amies et tandis que je lui faisais découvrir les merveilles d'Atlandis elle me racontait ce qu'elle savait de la surface." Raconta la delphine "Et finalement un jour tante Orca décida de nous amener à la surface afin que nous puissions expérimenter la différence concernant le maniement de nos pouvoirs sous l'eau et à l'air libre."

-"Tu devais être surexcitée avec ce nouveau monde à découvrir ?" Demanda la dragonne de feu en sautant au-dessus d'un tas de rocher qui bloquait leur route avant d'aidé son amie à la rejoindre.

-"Bien sûr et je n'ai pas été déçue en découvrant toutes ses choses qui vous semblent si banales comme les fleurs et le ciel. Je me souviens même avoir eu peur d'un simple papillon." Répondit Lyai en riant "Nous nous sommes donc rendus à Crystal Creek où tante Orca possède une résidence balnéaire pour notre séjour et c'est là-bas que j'ai pu voir un escrimeur maitrisant le Dragon Blade pour la première fois."

* * *

… **Flashback...**

Lyai et Lilac s'amusaient à jouer à cache-cache dans les collines qui se trouvaient près de la résidence et s'était au tour de la delphine de se cacher. Elle s'enfonça plus à l'intérieur du bois à la recherche d'une cachette lorsqu'elle tomba sur une grotte et y entra pour s'y cacher mais aussi pour l'explorer.

Fascinée par tous ce qu'elle y découvrit la delphine perdit le fil du temps et fut surprise lorsque la nuit tomba. Inquiète elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'entrée de la grotte pour retrouver Lilac et rentré à la résidence mais elle eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face au propriétaire des lieux, un puma de cascade, un grand félin d'Avalice vivant près des cours d'eau. Ces créatures quittaient rarement leurs terrains de chasse fluvial et ne représentaient pas de véritable menace sauf durant la saison des amours où ils se trouvaient un lieu pour fonder leurs familles et élevé leurs petits. Et malheureusement c'était le cas en ce moment comme le prouvait le félin au pelage bleu qui grognait en grattant le sol avec ses griffes tandis que deux sphères d'eau se formaient autour de lui.

Lyai eu à peine le temps de se protéger derrière un rocher lorsque le puma projeta les sphères aqueuses dans sa direction, mais la delphine n'eu pas un instant de répit car le félin s'élança immédiatement au-dessus du rocher et se jeta sur elle en la faisant perdre connaissance. Elle ignora combien de temps se passa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance pendant un cours instant à cause des blessures que lui avait infligé le fauve et ce qu'elle vu pendant ce cours laps de temps resta gravé dans son esprit.

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune garçon, ayant à peu près son âge, qui tentait de la protéger du puma en utilisant un katana dont la lame était recouverte d'une flamme si vive qu'elle semblait vivante. Son défenseur était recouvert d'une longue cape à capuche noire ainsi qu'un masque de démon qui masquait son identité et était complètement trempé, sans doute à cause des assauts du fauve mais elle pu apercevoir son regard inquiet lorsqu'il porta son attention vers elle.

Elle reperdit connaissance après cela et se réveilla quelques jours plus tard dans sa chambre à la résidence d'été où elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Lilac et Orca mais aussi très sévèrement grondé et punit pour leurs avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

 **...Fin flashback...**

* * *

-"Et je parie que c'est à cause de cette mésaventure que Lilac est devenue un Mama dragonne." Plaisanta Flare après avoir entendu l'histoire de son amie

-"Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'elle est devenue beaucoup plus protective après mais je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement." Répondit Lyai en riant. "Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai tenté de savoir qui était mon mystérieux sauveur mais tous ce que tante Orca pu m'apprendre est qu'il s'agissait d'un voyageur de passage qui participa aux recherches et repartit sans rien demandé quelques heures avant mon réveil."

-"Du coup tu as décidé de le retrouver pour le remercier et t'es donc intéressée aux deux seuls choses que tu savais de lui : le maniement des katanas, de l'élément feu et du Dragon Blade." Conclue la dragonne tigresse. "Autant dire que tu n'as pas eu de chance car c'est l'une des combinaisons les plus courantes depuis une vingtaine d'année."

-"Oui c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé." Soupira la delphine "Je devrais peut-être arrêter cette chasse à la chimère et passer à autre chose ?"

-"Ou continuer encore un peu, qui sais il est peut-être plus proche que ce que tu imagines." Répondit mystérieusement Flare en surprenant son amie qui s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire quand un certain dragon tigre reprit connaissance. "Enfin réveiller Apollo, dommage Lyai je finirai de te raconté la suite des gaffes de mon frère une autre fois. "

-"Arg... Quelqu'un à relever le numéro d'immatriculation du demi-tonne qui m'a écrasé ?" Demanda le dragon escrimeur sans prêté attention à la blague de sa sœur jumelle.

-"Co... Comment sa un demi-tonne ?" Demanda la delphine vexée en relâchant son ami sur le sol avant de continuer sa route. "La prochaine fois rappelle moi de ne pas m'inquiété pour lui, Flare !"

-"Ouch, mais qu'elle mouche l'a piquée ?" Se demanda le dragon tigre en se frottant la tête avant de comprendre "Oh non ne me dit pas que..."

-"Parfois je me demande si tu le fais par exprès ou si tu es simplement stupide." Soupira la dragonne de feu avant de suivre Lyai.

-"Hé attendez moi !" Hurla Apollo en poursuivant les deux jeunes femmes "Je ne pouvais pas me douter que s'était vous deux... Vous pourriez au moins me dire où nous sommes, non ?"

Quelques instants plus tard,

-"Ainsi donc nous sommes tombés ici et avons été séparé des autres." Récapitula le dragon tigre après avoir enfin réussi à se faire pardonner par ses deux camarades féminins "C'est plus logique que l'histoire absurde que tu m'as racontée, Flare."

-"L'idée que nous avions déclenché un cataclysme mondial et que nous soyons les trois derniers survivant, était plutôt intéressante pourtant." Répondit Lyai qui rougissait de gène "Mais tu as exagéré en déclarant qu'Apollo et moi devrons repeupler Avalice."

-"Vraiment ? Pourtant je trouve qu'un développement pareil suit parfaitement le scénario." Fit remarquer la dragonne de feu "Vu que nous sommes frère et sœur cela m'exclut du plan de repeuplement, par contre rien ne vous empêche de..."

-"Sa suffit Flare, tu commences à être encore plus pénible que Jiaoh ! Nous sommes justes amis et rien de plus !" Hurlèrent la delphine et le dragon tigre en même temps avant de se regarder l'un l'autre avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion.

-"Arg... me comparé à Jiaoh, vous y allez vraiment fort tous les deux." Déclara la dragonne de feu qui prit une pose dramatique en tenant sa poitrine comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup fatal. "Par contre c'est une impression ou vous ne sembliez pas être vraiment être d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire ?"

-"Nous pourrions changer de sujet ? Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus à propos de ce fameux palais que nous recherchons ?" Demanda Lyai en tentant de calmer la rougeur qui se formait sur ses joues "De ce que j'ai compris il serait très important pour la culture dragonique mais pourtant c'est la première fois que j'en entend parler. Ce ne serait pas une autre manigance de votre société secrète par hasard ?"

-"Les braises du silence ayant pour objectif de dissimulé certaines informations concernant les pouvoir des dragons comme le Dragon Furry et la transcendance je comprends ta méfiance." Répondit Flare "Mais en ce qui concerne le palais des anciens dragons, aussi appelé palais des Zéphyr, nos prédécesseurs ont décidés de ne pas cacher son existence mais plutôt de la faire connaitre aux quatre coins d'Avalice pour en faire un mythe en espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un le découvre et révèle ses secrets au monde."

-"Etrange décision mais je suppose que les secrets qu'il renferment doivent être d'une très grande importance s'ils ont décidé de les partagés avec le reste d'Avalice. A moins qu'ils n'avaient prévue de filtré les informations" Conclue la delphine "Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas ce que c'est."

-"Il s'agit d'une structure que les anciens dragons auraient construit et qui renfermerait une grande partie de leurs savoirs et de leurs histoires." Expliqua Apollo "Si nous avions su que Pangu possédait des informations permettant de le localiser... D'ailleurs c'est moi ou Silver semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'en voulait dire ?"

-"Tu te fais sans doute des idées, comment pourrait-il être au courant de quelque chose concernant le peuple draconique que même les plus anciens érudits de notre confrérie ignorent ?" Fit remarquer la dragonne de feu "Lilac et lui sont simplement tombé sur une information intéressante hier soir et ont eu de la chance de pouvoir faire le lien avec le Mont Draconia."

-"Ce qui m'étonne est qu'ils n'en ont pas profiter pour faire autre chose si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." Plaisanta la delphine en riant avant de remarquer les regard surpris des deux dragons tigre qui la regardaient "Quoi moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu vous savez... Quoiqu'il en soit je me demande si nous sommes encore loin de notre destination."

-"C'est vrai que ce tunnel n'en finit pas je me demande s'il traverse le mont Draconia en plusieurs fois ?" Demanda le dragon escrimeur avant d'avoir sa réponse comme devant eux se trouvaient la fin du tunnel qui menait à une impasse composée de plusieurs roches entassée dû à un éboulement récent. "Nous voilà fixé."

-"Nous ferions mieux de rebrousser chemin et tenter d'accéder à la surface." Proposa Flare avant de remarquer que son frère analysait le tas de roches empilé devant eux. "Tu as remarqué quelque chose Apollo ?"

-"Hmm... peut-être..." Répondit pensivement le dragon tigre en sortant l'un de ses katanas avant d'enfoncé la lame qu'il chauffa dans la paroi rocheuse qui prit instantanément la couleur du métal incandescent en crépitant. "Je le savais il s'agit de carboxyle, un minerai extrêmement inflammable et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a comme un vide juste derrière."

-"Le tunnel continue en effet de l'autre côté." Confirma Lyai joyeusement en tapotant affectueusement la tête du dragon escrimeur après avoir rapidement utilisé son radar pour analyser l'autre côté de la paroi. "Bien jouer gros matou, maintenant nous comptons sur toi pour nous ouvrir un passage."

-"Arrête de m'appeler comme sa et laisse-moi faire." Répondit Apollo avant de déployer ses flammes à travers la lame de son katana pour consumer le mur de roche.

-"Gros matou hein ?" Demanda Flare en taquinant la delphine.

-"Oh tais toi." Grogna Lyai en rougissant.

Le mur céda une minute plus tard dévoilant que le tunnel s'élargissait sur une cavité si profonde qu'ils ne voyaient pas où s'arrêtaient les parois après avoir fait plusieurs mètres à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent leur trajet pendant un instant avant que Flare ne pousse un cri strident tandis que les boules de feux qu'elle avait créent disparurent soudainement.

-"Flare, tu vas bien ? Que t'arrive t'il ?" Demandèrent Apollo et Lyai qui accoururent vers la dragonne de feu en la repérant grâce à la lumière de son casque audio.

-"Sa ira..." Répondit Flare qui rougissait de gène en rallumant une boule de feu dans sa main "J'ai simplement été surprise lorsqu'une goutte d'eau glacée me tomba derrière la nuque."

-"Sans doute l'eau de pluie qui s'est infiltré à travers plusieurs fissures à la surface jusqu'à arriver jusqu'ici ou peut-être une nappe d'eau souterraine qui se trouverait juste au-dessus de nous ?" Commenta Lyai avant d'utilisé son sonar pour tenter de savoir ce qui se trouvait au-dessus et autour d'eux "Sauf s'il s'agit d'une créature qui c'est soulager en décidant de te prendre pour cible."

-"Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse vivre ici..." Fit remarquer Apollo avant de levé la tête et d'écarquillé les yeux avec surprise "Euh... les filles ne paniquée pas mais je pense que nous avons de la compagnie."

Confuses la delphine et la dragonne de feu levèrent leurs yeux à leur tour et virent une immense paire d'orbes bleus lumineuses similaire à deux yeux qui les observaient avant de disparaitre en ne laissant place qu'à l'obscurité.

-"Quesque s'était ?" Demanda Flare tandis qu'elle et ses amis prenaient une posture défensive en se mettant dos à dos en se préparant au pire.

-"Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?" Répondit Apollo tandis que plusieurs orbes jaunes plus petites se formaient autour d'eux jusqu'à former la silhouette d'un phénix avec les deux orbes bleus qui réapparurent pour former les yeux de l'oiseau dont les orbes s'enflammèrent. "Encore une oie explosive surdéveloppée ?"

-"Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanté, elle attaque !" Avertit Lyai tandis que les orbes jaunes de l'oiseaux se détachaient pour plonger sur eux comme des météores.

* * *

Au même moment,

Milla, Klonoa, Cherry et Guntz avaient vécu une aventure souterraine similaire et se retrouvait eux aussi face à une créature composée d'orbes mais c'elle-ci ressemblait à une tortue dont les orbes brunes s'enfonçaient dans le sol pour rejaillir sous leurs pieds en provoquant de puissantes explosions d'énergies.

-"Génial moi qui déteste la soupe de tortue." Plaisanta le loup mercenaire en tirant une salve de roquette en direction de la créature qui se contenta de les bloqué avec sa carapace avant de faire un grand saut puis d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol en provoquant une immense onde de choc énergétique à travers le sol.

-"Evite de la provoqué Guntz, tentons plutôt de trouver un moyen de nous en débarrasser rapidement." Gronda Klonoa qui utilisa ses grandes oreilles pour s'envoler en attrapant son ami par les épaules pour éviter l'onde de choc tandis que Milla faisait la même chose avec Cherry.

-"Nous avons de la chance que vos aptitudes à rester dans les airs se sont encore grandement amélioré les amis." Fit remarquer Cherry en se souvenant d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Milla lorsqu'elles étaient à Amazonia où la basset lui avait révélé que ses capacités de vols avaient été décuplé par les pouvoirs du Rainbow Cube. "Mais évitons de l'utiliser trop souvent ou cette chose pourrait s'y habituer. Pour l'instant contentons-nous d'analysé ses mouvements pour pouvoir mieux la combattre."

-"Hein... oh oui tu as parfaitement raison." Répondit Milla qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés

-"Hé ho, on se concentre là-haut. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une situation périlleuse au moment où nous parlons." Réprimanda la popstar tandis que la tortue projeta une nouvelle salve d'attaque avec ses orbes qui se transformèrent en stalagmites.

-"Excuse-moi c'est juste que cette créature me rappelle l'apparence que prend Pangu lorsqu'elle se transforme en dragon géant." Répondit pensivement la basset en évitant les projectiles avant de se poser avec les autres.

-"Tu veux parler de l'espèce de robot pieuvre qui se trouve au palais de Shang Tu ?" Demanda Guntz surpris en se souvenant du robot qui était devenu une source d'information capitale ainsi qu'un lien avec l'ancien peuple draconique. "Cela veut dire que nous affrontons une sorte de super ordinateur comme elle ?"

-"Et que la majorité de cette créature n'est qu'une projection holographique ?" Continua Klonoa "Mais je pari que c'est attaques sont réelle tous comme sa véritable apparence qui est dans ce cas son point faible. Il nous suffit donc de savoir exactement où concentrer nos attaques et je suis certains que vous avez aussi déjà votre petite idée sur la cible qu'il faut atteindre."

-"LES YEUX !" Répondirent les autres à l'unisson tandis que la tortue poussa un énorme rugissement en libérant une nouvelle série d'attaque souterraine.

* * *

Tandis que Milla et les autres faisaient face à leur redoutable adversaire, Carol et son groupe composé de Spade, Paolo et Ambre affrontait le leur et étaient arrivé à la même conclusion.

-"Turbo Wild Drill !" Hurla la féline sauvage qui avait déjà adopté son apparence motorisée et tentait de perforer grâce à ses griffes l'œil droit de la créature qui avait la silhouette d'un tigre formé d'orbes grises.

Malheureusement plusieurs orbes du fauve vinrent se placer sur sa route et stoppèrent son assaut. La chauve-souris kunoichi tenta sa chance et avec l'aide de sa furtivité se retrouva juste en face de l'œil opposé mais elle fut à son tour stoppé dans son élan par un groupe d'orbe de la créature qui repoussa les deux assaillantes avec une onde de choc électromagnétique.

Le guépard et le panda rattrapèrent rapidement leurs amies et les éloignèrent du fauve qui fit pleuvoir sur eux une salve de projectiles tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs.

-"Nous n'arriverons à rien comme sa mais au moins nous sommes certains que ses yeux sont bien son point faible." Fit remarquer Paolo.

-"Tous ce qui nous manque maintenant c'est une stratégie." Déclara Spade "Et je pense en avoir déjà une."

* * *

Pendant que les autres affrontaient les étranges créatures,

Lilac reprit enfin connaissance avec Maria et XYZ qui veillaient sur elle et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en la voyant rouvrir les yeux.

-"Aïe... que c'est-il passé ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau avec une faible migraine "Avons-nous réussit à trouver le palais ?"

-"On peut dire sa mais il semble que nous ayons aussi trouver le maitre des lieux." Répondit la chauve-souris journaliste en pointant un individu vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche noir qui lévitait dans les airs devant ce qui ressemblait à un imposant cadran en cristal composé de cinq parties devant lequel se trouvaient AAA et Askal qui se tenaient à quelques mètres devant le groupe des jeunes femmes.

Après avoir remarqué l'étranger, Lilac observa rapidement l'environnement autour d'elle pour remarquer qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle qui baignait dans un blanc pur et semblait s'étendre à l'infinie avec rien d'autre qu'eux, le gardien et le cadran mais aussi que plusieurs de ses amis étaient absents.

-"De ce que j'ai appris il s'agit sans doute d'une sorte d'automate ou de projection holographique qui a été programmer pour accueillir ceux qui réussiraient l'épreuve de l'autel." Expliqua la tarsier aventurière. "Par contre il n'a pas encore fait le moindre geste depuis que nous avons repris connaissance."

-"Je vois, il doit sans doute s'agir du gardien qui était mentionné par les dracoglyphes de l'autel. Mais où sont passé tous les autres ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète.

-"A ce sujet essais de ne pas t'affoler ou de piqué une crise de Mama dragonne, s'il te plait." Implora Maria qui avait entendue parler du caractère surprotecteur de son amie. "Ensuite... retourne toi et lève les yeux."

Lilac fut un peu confuse par les paroles de la chauve-souris mais comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire en découvrant quatre grand écrans holographique sur lesquels pouvaient être vu les batailles qui opposaient ses amis aux créatures cybernétiques.

-"Ainsi donc voici la fameuse épreuve des totems élémentaires." Déclara simplement la dragonne d'eau dont le calme surpris ses deux amies.

-"Quoi tu n'es pas inquiète ou surprise ?" S'exclama XYZ avant de comprendre "Attend... tu étais au courant que cela allait arriver ?"

-"Oui les dracoglyphes expliquaient que pour accéder au cœur du palais, et ainsi pouvoir le libéré du dôme rocheux, il fallait vaincre les cinq animaux représentatifs des éléments qui seront matérialisé par des super-ordinateurs. Un peu comme ce que j'avais fait à l'époque avec Pangu même si ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus perfectionné." Expliqua Lilac "Je comptais vous en parler après avoir réussi l'épreuve de l'autel en pensant que nous aurions le temps de nous préparer mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort."

-"Et pourtant cela ne t'inquiète pas de voir tes amis combattre ses monstres ?" Demanda Maria encore étonnée par l'attitude de la dragonne

-"En temps normal je l'aurai sans doute été mais... Quand je les vois travailler ensemble je me dis qu'ils ont toutes leurs chances, j'ignore comment la répartition des groupes a été faite si c'est par affinité ou au hasard mais je n'aurai sans doute pas choisi mieux. Même le groupe de Cory, Torque, Yun et Gon semble bien se débrouiller face au Kirin du bois." Répondit Lilac en affichant un sourire confiant tandis qu'elle observait la sphinx et le raptor qui tentaient d'atteindre les yeux de la créature représentative de l'élément bois tandis que la pilote féline et le commandant alien les couvraient avec leurs armes. "Par contre il manque un animal totem, non ? Où est le dragon de l'eau ? Et aussi où se trouve Silver ?"

-" _ **Ayant déjà vaincu un modèle dérivé de celui de l'animal totem de l'eau, il a été décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que vous passiez cette partie de l'épreuve que vous réussissez donc d'office.**_ " Déclara le gardien en les surprenant tandis qu'une partie du cadran s'illumina d'une lumière bleue.

-"Il parle alors ?" Demanda AAA avant de réalisé quelque chose "Hé mais sa veux dire que depuis tout à l'heure il nous ignorait Askal et moi lorsque nous lui parlions ?"

-"Donc si je comprends bien si les autres arrivent à vaincre ses monstres, le palais du Zéphyr pourra enfin revoir la lumière du jour." Conclu le dragon de terre en ignorant le petit tarsier "Et que se passera-t-il s'ils n'y arrivent pas ?"

-" _ **Vous serez condamné à rester ici pour l'éternité.**_ " Répondit le gardien avec une voix qui donna des frissons à Maria et XYZ.

-"Et qu'en est-il si nous arrivons à te vaincre ?" Demanda Askal en faisant craqué ses poignets

-"Tu n'es pas sérieux Askal, il pourrait être plus dangereux que toutes ses créature réunis !"Fit remarquer Maria qui n'aimait pas l'idée qui se tramait dans la tête de son petit-ami.

-" _ **Si vous arriviez à me vaincre alors je considérerais que vous avez réussi toutes les épreuves instantanément.**_ " Répondit le gardien en les surprenant à nouveau

-"Sa... Sa veux dire qu'il est vraiment plus fort que ses créatures..." Conclu XYZ pas très rassurée "Nous... nous ferions peut-être mieux de voir comment se déroule les batailles des autres avant de faire un acte inconsidéré, vous n'êtes pas d'accord les amis ?"

Malheureusement pour elle et comme le craignait la chauve-souris journaliste, le dragon de terre ne pensait pas ainsi comme il plaça ses mains sur le sol pour se propulser dans les airs en utilisant ses bracelets de forces, qui étaient équipé d'un système de propulsion à air comprimé, et s'élança à l'assaut du gardien en se préparant à lui asséner un puissant coup de poing.

Mais son action n'eu aucun résultat comme il fut stoppé net en plein mouvement avec son poing à quelques centimètres de son adversaire tandis qu'une sorte de barrière d'air tourbillonnant s'interposait entre eux.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda le sergent de Shang Tu avant d'être envoyé violemment au sol par une puissante rafale de vent descendante en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

-"Il maîtrise le vent ?"Demanda AAA surpris en observant le gardien _'Mais je pensais que les seuls pouvant le faire étaient Lilac et...'_

-"Silver à quoi joues-tu ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau qui vint se placer devant le gardien tandis que XYZ et Maria accouraient vers l'endroit où s'étaient écraser Askal pour vérifier l'état du dragon de terre.

-"Attends tu veux dire que le gardien serait Silver ? Tu es sûr d'avoir toute ta tête ? Je sais qu'il flotte et peut utiliser l'élément vent mais" Répondit le petit tarsier avant de pousser un cri de surprise en bondissant lorsque le mystérieux individu ôta sa capuche pour révéler qu'il était bien l'hérisson qui semblait être plongé dans une intense et profonde transe. "J'y crois pas tu avais raison, Lilac. Hé la boule de poil là-haut si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle !"

-" _ **Je pense qu'il y a une certaine méprise sur l'identité actuelle de se corps.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson tandis qu'une puissante aura se dégageait de son corps et pris la forme d'un dragon oriental " _ **J'emprunte le corps de votre ami temporairement juste pour jouer le rôle de gardien de ses lieux et le libérerais une fois les épreuves terminer.**_ "

-"Tu serais donc l'esprit d'un ancien dragon revenu à la vie pour voir si nous pourrons libérer le palais du Zéphyr." Conclu Askal en jaillissant du nuage de poussière presque indemne.

-"Askal tu vas bien ?" Demanda Maria soulagé de le revoir "Mais attend ce genre de chose est possible ?"

-"Absolument et j'en ai déjà vu lors de certaines de mes explorations dans d'anciens temples." Répondit XYZ "Cela n'arrive généralement qu'avec les esprits très puissants et dans des endroits chargés d'énergies spirituelles comme ici et la personne possédée doit aussi posséder un fort lien avec l'esprit ou certaines aptitudes comme les pouvoirs psychiques de votre ami pour ce cas."

-"Et comment séparé l'esprit de la victime possédée ?" Demanda AAA "Ne me dit pas qu'il va falloir effectué un exorcisme où un autre rituel bizarre."

-"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire à mon avis. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que nous pouvons lui faire confiance..." Annonça Lilac avant de porter son attention vers l'hérisson possédé "Tu as bien dit que ce n'était uniquement que pour la durée des épreuves ?"

-" _ **Je le jure sur mon âme que votre ami sera de nouveau maitre de son corps dès que les batailles de vos amis seront terminer.**_ " Répondit le gardien à travers le corps de Silver en donnant un sourire rassurant à la dragonne d'eau.

-"Tu as intérêt à tenir parole... euh..." Tenta de menacé Lilac avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'esprit " Au faite qui es-tu et pourquoi interviens tu maintenant ?"

-" _ **Personne de véritablement important, juste un dragon curieux de savoir si votre génération est capable de venir à bout des épreuves mis en place par c'elles plus anciennes.**_ " Répondit l'esprit " _ **Sinon tu peux m'appeler Tempest.**_ "

* * *

 **Nos héros réussirent finalement à atteindre le palais du Zéphyr mais doivent maintenant accomplir les épreuves requises pour pouvoir en ouvrir l'accès. Ayant été séparé en cinq groupes certains doivent faire face aux animaux totems représentatifs des éléments tandis que le groupe de Lilac se retrouve face au gardien des épreuves qui n'est autre que Tempest ayant pris possession du corps de Silver.**

 **Pourrons t'ils réussir ce défi ? Lyai retrouvera-t'elle un jour son mystérieux sauveur ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Petit chapitre écrit rapidement, je comptais mettre un petit chapitre bonus mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses vu que vous en avez déjà eu un la dernière fois. Et je ne pense pas que celà vous aurait intéressé de voir la suite du duel opposant Lilac à Blaze.**

 **Sinon le IDW comics (nouvelle bande-dessinée Sonic) à déjà sortie 4 tomes et ils sont vraiment bon. Je suis toujours triste que le archie comics soit mort surtout qu'il y avaient de nombreuses aventures encore prévue et certaines qui resteront à jamais sans fin, mais j'apprécie malgré tous le IDW comic (même s'il est la suite de cette blague nommée Sonic Force).**


	75. Nouvelle transcendance

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stones (partie 1)**

 **Chapitre 72: Nouvelle transcendance.**

 _Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices, désolé pour ce retard d'une semaine mais j'ai décidé de changer complètement le scénario en plein milieu du chapitre et ai dû tous réécrire._

 _Quasiment aucun commentaire concernant le dernier chapitre et le précédent. Ma fanfic commence déjà à ne plus être aussi intéressante qu'au début ?_

 _Non pas que je veuille à tout prix avoir une tonne de commentaire et je sais que vous êtes sans doute tous occupé avec les examens et tous... mais bon ça me fait quand même un grand vide de ne plus savoir si vous continué à apprécié ou non cette histoire._

 _M'enfin passons à la partie qui vous intéresse (du moins je pense)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Le vaisseau du Magister se posa au sommet du Mont Draconia où pouvait maintenant être aperçu un gouffre béant d'où jaillissait une intense lumière. A bord du véhicule royal se trouvait le Magister, Otama, Dail, Neera et ceux rester à Shang Mu pour la réunion des dirigeants d'Avalice.

-"Je me demande ce qui se passe à l'intérieur et si Klonoa, Milla et les autres vont bien ?" Demanda Bao en observant avec inquiétude le puit de lumière à travers la vitre du cockpit du vaisseau.

-"Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien, Lyai, Lilac et les autres feront tous pour qu'ils ne leurs arrivent rien." Rassura Orca "Par contre je me demande ce qui a bien pu se produire ici. Que disait la lettre qu'ils nous ont laissé Denglong ? Tu semblais très surpris en la lisant."

-"Elle disait qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'accédé au palais du Zéphyr et qu'ils reviendraient surement avant la fin de la journée. Ce qui serait sans doute l'une des plus grandes découvertes de l'histoire d'Avalice." Répondit le leader de Shang Tu encore perplexe sur ce qu'il avait lu "J'ai encore du mal à croire que Lilac et Silver soient tomber sur une t'elle information par hasard en cherchant des contes et légendes dans la base de données de Pangu pour passer le temps la nuit dernière."

-"Que veux-tu mon petit Denglong, il s'agit du genre de surprise qui peuvent arriver quand deux âmes sœurs se retrouvent ensemble." Répondit Otama en plaisantant à moitié. "Donc que faisons-nous maintenant ? Devons-nous les rejoindre ou nous contenté d'être spectateur ?"

-"Je serais d'avis d'allé voir mais de ne pas intervenir sauf si la situation l'exige." Proposa calmement Dail en surprenant les autres qui le regardèrent comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête se qui l'irrita au plus haut point. "Pourquoi me regardé vous tous ainsi ?"

-"C'est juste que ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre de ne pas plonger dans l'action et d'observer attentivement." Fit remarquer Olga tandis que les autres approuvaient ce que venait de dire l'ourse polaire "Il faut croire que cette période d'entrainement avec mes parents a eu un effet bénéfique sur Neera Lee et vous,"

-"Comment oses-tu... ?" Demanda le panda empereur offusqué en croisant les bras "J'ai toujours été d'un naturel calme et réfléchit... il n'y avait simplement pas énormément d'occasions pour mettre en valeurs ces facettes de ma personnalité..."

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un fort rugissement provoqué par Zéphyr, le dragon spirituel qui jaillit du gouffre lumineux.

-"Hé je le reconnais, il s'agit du dragon que l'hérisson avait invoqué pour soutenir Amazonia !" S'exclama Zhudao en observant le dragon oriental, moins imposant que dans son souvenir, qui commençait à décrire des cercles autour du sommet de la montagne en observant les alentours avant de saisir le vaisseau d'Askal ainsi qu'une sorte de campement, appartenant sans doute à XYZ, entre ses griffes et les déplaça vers un endroit sûr et éloigné du Mont Draconia.

-"Tu veux dire que Silver serait capable d'invoqué un monstre pareil ?" Demanda Otama surprise "Il semblerait que je vais devoir récompenser ce hérisson en peluche pour ses fulgurants progrès."

-"Dit plutôt que c'est une excuse pour pouvoir profiter de lui." Réprimanda Orca qui poussa un soupire de lassitude tandis qu'elle gagnait un rire coupable de la vielle renarde. "Sinon n'est-il pas dangereux de continuer à survoler le Mont Draconia avec ce dragon dans les parages ?"

-" _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous fera pas de mal sauf si je lui commande de le faire bien sûr.**_ " Répondit un certain hérisson qui apparut derrière eux tranquillement installer dans l'un des sièges du vaisseau en sirotant un cocktail de fruit. " _ **Pas mauvais mais un peu trop sucré à mon gout.**_ '

-"L'hérisson ? Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Dail surpris et confus comme les autres. "Et comment es-tu entré ici d'ailleurs ?"

-" _ **Zéphyr m'a prévenu que votre vaisseau se trouvait au sommet du Mont Draconia, j'ai donc décidé de venir vous saluer et vous expliquer la situation.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson possédé

-"Comment sa la situation et où sont les autres ?" Demanda Bao inquiet avant que Otama ne le tira par la manche en lui faisant signe de ne pas intervenir après avoir remarqué que Silver n'avait pas un comportement normal.

-"Je suppose que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine du déroulement des récents évènements." Déclara le Magister

-" _ **Se serait me surestimer, vos ami ont déclencher les étapes qui conduiront peut-être à la libération du palais du Zéphyr.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson en secouant les mains défensivement " _ **Je n'agis ici qu'en tant que simple arbitre ou juge et veille à ce que rien ne trouble le processus comme un vaisseau poser au sommet ou d'éventuels randonneurs se trouvant tragiquement trop près lorsque la dernière étape débutera.**_ "

-"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Neera intriguée et confuse par le déroulement des évènements avant qu'ils ne soient violemment secouer par Zéphyr qui venait de s'enrouler autour du vaisseau et le conduisait vers le gouffre lumineux.

-" _ **Autant que vous le voyez par vous-même mais je préfère vous prévenir que vous êtes invités qu'en tant que spectateur et qu'une intervention de votre part ne saura être toléré.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson en souriant avant qu'ils ne soient tous éblouit par la lumière " _ **Maintenant que la zone est sécurisé et si vous n'avez aucunes objections, allons rejoindre les autres pour voir comment ont évoluer les épreuves.**_ "

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard Neera, Dail et les autres reprirent connaissance dans l'espace blanc du cadran où se trouvaient Lilac, AAA, Askal ainsi que Maria et XYZ.

-"Où sommes-nous encore tombé ?" Demanda Olga en se frottant les yeux pour s'habitué à la luminosité.

-"J'ignore si je peux dire sa vu les circonstances mais je suis heureuse de vous voir ici." Répondit Lilac aidant Dail et Neera à se relevé "Mais vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?"

-"C'est nous qui devrions vous posez cette question !" S'exclama Neera légèrement agacée par l'attitude un peu trop calme de la dragonne d'eau. "Et qu'arrive t'il à Silver ? Il a un comportement étrange comme s'il était une autre personne."

-"A moins que ce ne soit sa véritable nature, c'elle qu'il cachait ou qui était bloqué par sa soi-disant amnésie et qui refait finalement surface." Proposa Dail en observant l'hérisson qui avait repris sa place devant le cadran pour observer le déroulement des 4 batailles. "J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas net."

-"Attendez nous allons tous vous expliquer." Répondit la dragonne d'eau avant de leurs expliquer ce qui était arriver.

-"Ainsi donc l'âme qui cohabite dans l'esprit de Silver a fini par se manifester si je comprends bien." Déclara Bao après avoir entendu les explications de Lilac.

-"Attendez une minute, vous étiez au courant ?" Demanda Askal surprit

-"Je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsque nous étions à Crystal Creek et avait demander l'aide du chef Bao pour entrer en contact avec notre mystérieux hôte. Mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui grâce au Rainbow Cube." Avoua le Magister qui se tourna vers l'hérisson "Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir du héro de la légende des Elémental Stones."

-"Et donc nous devons compter sur ceux qui combattent en ce moment même pour espérer sortir d'ici un jour ?" Demanda Olga

-"Où nous pouvons donner une raclée à l'hérisson qui se trouve là-haut." Fit remarquer Dail avant de remarquer l'expression sérieuse que lui donnait Neera "Je rappelais juste cette possibilité..."

-"Evitons de nous en faire un ennemi pour l'instant et laissons faire Carol, Cory et les autres. Et ils semblent plutôt bien s'en sortir jusqu'à maintenant." Déclara Zhudao en observant les batailles de ses nièces sur les écrans "Par contre je suis curieuse de savoir d'où sortent ces créatures, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

-"D'après Tempest il s'agirait de totems élémentaires, des super-ordinateurs capable de projeter des représentations holographiques solides des animaux représentant les éléments." Expliqua Askal.

-"Comme Pangu si je comprends bien." Conclu Neera

-"En fait, votre super-ordinateur serait une version moins performante dans ce domaine que ceux présent ici." Expliqua AAA en sautant sur l'épaule d'Askal "Malgré tous Tempest nous a offert la possibilité de ne pas passer l'épreuve de l'élément eau car il jugeait que Lilac avait fait ses preuves face à Pangu."

-"Il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air, mais rassurez moi il va rendre son corps à Silver quand tout sera terminer ?" Demanda Otama

-"C'est-ce qu'il nous a promis en tous cas." Répondit XYZ "Donc si jamais l'un de vous aurait des questions à lui poser, c'est sans doute le moment ou jamais."

-"Tu n'en a pas toi ?" Demanda Lilac surprise que l'exploratrice ne veuille pas en apprendre plus de la part de l'esprit du dragon ancien.

-"Détrompe toi, ma sœur meurt d'envie de le bombarder de questions, mais elle préfère encore plus percer les mystères et énigmes par ses propres moyens." Expliqua le petit tarsier en gagnant un clin d'œil de sa sœur.

-"Tu n'as peut-être pas de questions à lui poser mais moi j'en aurais bien quelques-unes." Déclara Maria "J'imagine déjà le titre : Interview spécial de Tempest, le dragon ancien maitre du vent ! Je sens déjà le scoop du siècle."

-"Désolé Maria, mais je crains que notre aventure ici doit être classé comme confidentiel." Répondit Askal qui regretta immédiatement ses paroles en remarquant le regard remplit de déception et de désespoir que lui lançait la chauve-souris "Euh... quelqu'un d'autre pourrait lui expliquer ?"

-"Pourrions-nous rester concentré sur le plus important ici ?" Demanda Bao en attirant leurs attention "Je vous rappelle que pendant que vous discutez Milla, Klonoa, Gon et leurs amis risquent leurs vies en affrontant ses redoutables créatures."

-" _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, les totems élémentaires sont dotés d'un programme et de capteurs leurs permettant d'analysé et de jaugé les capacités physiques et vitales de leurs adversaires. Si jamais la situation devenait trop risquée pour l'un de vos amis l'épreuve serait immédiatement interrompue et ils seraient transporter ici en un clin d'œil. Mais honnêtement si j'étais vous je ne me ferais aucuns soucis pour ces quatre-là. De ce que je vois c'est même la plus prometteuses et harmonieuse équipe.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson possédé qui se trouvait au-dessus du chef des basset en souriant tandis observait avec attention la bataille qui opposait Milla, Klonoa, Gunz et Cherry au totem élémentaire de la terre " _ **J'ai même du mal à croire que ce soit la première fois qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Mais une chose est certaine, ils ont déjà presque réussi leur épreuve.**_ "

Ils tournèrent tous leurs attentions vers l'écran qui montrait Guntz et Klonoa qui bombardaient la tortue avec des bombes et cubes de gelés gluantes pour ralentir ces mouvements et permettre à Milla et Cherry de passé à l'action.

La basset et la fennec se lancèrent rapidement à l'assaut de leur adversaire en utilisant la maîtrise de la terre de Cherry pour créer une planche de surf boueuse propulser par Milla. En un instant elles comblèrent l'écart entre elles et la créature en évitant les projectiles que celle-ci leur projetait et que Klonoa et Guntz n'avaient pas réussi à détruire et, grâce à une rampe créer par la popstar, s'envolèrent en direction du visage de la tortue géante.

Le totem élémentaire de la terre poussa un terrible hurlement lorsque les deux jeunes filles réussirent à atteindre ses yeux tandis que les orbes qui constituaient son corps commencèrent à clignoter jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement, excepter pour les yeux qui se transformèrent en deux tortues cybernétiques.

-"Ils... ils ont réussi ?" Soupira de soulagement Bao en observant les quatre amis célébré leur victoire.

-"Vous devriez moins vous inquiétez pour eux, chef Bao." Répondit Zhudao "Du peu que j'ai entendu de la part de Cory et de Torque, Milla et Klonoa sont autant capable de surmonter ce genre de situation que les autres. Et niveau cohésion de groupe j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'entendent très bien avec Guntz et Cherry."

-"Je le sais, c'est juste que... il s'est passé tant de chose durant ces dernières semaines." Expliqua le père de Klonoa en soupirant de lassitude "Je crains chaque jour qu'un nouveau drame ne se produise."

-"Nous comprenons ce que vous ressentez, mais eux aussi sont dans la même situation et ils ont besoin de savoir que nous les soutenons à chaque instant." Répondit Otama avec une voix rassurante avant de se tourner vers l'hérisson possédé "Et donc que ce passe-t'il maintenant ?"

Tempest claqua des doigts pour activer le cadran dont la partie supérieure se colora d'une couleur brune tandis que l'écran du groupe de Klonoa disparu en tombant dans un trou lumineux.

-" _ **L'épreuve du totem de la terre à été réussi donc vos amis victorieux vont venir nous rejoindre.**_ " Expliqua l'hérisson possédé juste avant que les quatre canidés anthropomorphiques ne tombent du ciel à travers le même trou lumineux.

-"Ouch... qui disait que nous n'avions plus rien à craindre des mauvaises chutes aujourd'hui ?" Grommela Guntz en se relevant "Où avons-nous atterrit cette fois-ci ?"

-"Hey les amis !" Hurla Maria en volant vers eux suivit par les autres "Vous avez été grandioses face à cette tortue."

-"Maria... Et vous autres aussi ?" Demanda Cherry confuse "Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer où nous sommes et ce qui se passe ici ?"

-"Bien sûr, alors en faites..." Commença à expliquer AAA tandis que le Magister, Orca et Otama étaient resté auprès de Tempest.

* * *

-"Cela me rappelle l'époque où nous formions une grande équipe avec Kitsune et les autres." Déclara nostalgiquement la sirène "Tu t'en souviens Denglong ?"

-"Comme si s'était hier..." Répondit le dragon de terre en se remémorant leur passé "Et vous Tempest, vous aviez aussi un groupe de camarade comme le leur ?"

-" _ **Bien sûr et tu es même le descendant de l'un d'entre eux si tu veux tous savoir.**_ **"** Révéla l'hérisson possédé en surprenant les trois leaders " _ **D'ailleurs j'ai aussi reconnu d'autres descendant de mes anciens camarades à travers les yeux de Silver.**_ "

-"Maintenant que nous abordons le sujet, pourrions-nous savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes dans l'esprit de Silver et pour qu'elle raison lui en particulier ?" Demanda la vielle renarde curieuse.

-" _ **Je dirais qu'il est devenu mon hôte au moment même où la Dragon Heart, ou Kingdom Stone comme vous l'appeliez, a été détruite et que mon âme ainsi que c'elle de Corail ont été libéré. Après une période d'adaptation j'ai finalement pu m'éveiller mais je n'ai commencé à me manifester qu'après la libération des Elémental Stone.**_ " Expliqua Tempest " _ **Quand à la raison pour laquelle cet hérisson fut choisis spécifiquement et non un dragon...**_ "

-"De quoi parlez-vous tous les quatre ?" Demanda Lilac qui vint à leur rencontre après avoir remarqué qu'ils semblaient avoir une discussion sérieuse.

-" _ **De ce que vous pourriez faire du palais du Zéphyr... du moins si vous arrivez à le libéré de son cocon protecteur.**_ " Mentit l'hérisson possédé " _ **A l'origine il avait été conçu pour être un lieu d'échange entre les habitants d'Avalice et le peuple draconique mais maintenant il pourrait avoir une autre fonction.**_ "

-"A quoi pensez-vous donc ?" Demanda le Magister curieux

-"Une grande académie de maîtrise des pouvoirs élémentaires..." Déclara pensivement la dragonne d'eau avant de remarquer qu'elle l'avait maintenant l'attention des autres. "Non... Non... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je..."

-"C'est une excellente idée Lilac !" S'exclama Orca en interrompant la dragonne affolée "Cela fait plusieurs générations que de nombreux maitres et sages élémentaires rêvent d'ouvrir une grande école où l'apprentissage et le développement des différentes aptitudes et utilisations possible avec les éléments."

-" _ **Malheureusement cela resta impossible à cause des nombreuses guerres qui se sont dérouler au fil des siècles.**_ " Soupira Tempest

-"Pour un esprit ayant vécu il y a plusieurs millénaires sur une autre planète, vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur Avalice." Fit remarquer Otama perplexe.

-" _ **J'ai pu observer tous les évènements qui se sont produit depuis ma mort à travers la Dragon Heart où mon âme avait pris place.**_ " Expliqua l'hérisson possédé " _ **Les joies et les peines de mes amis et familles jusqu'à leurs morts... les générations qui se sont succédé jusqu'au grand cataclysme qui a touché Draconia... notre exode spatiale et notre installation sur Avalice et tous ce qui s'est passé ensuite.**_ **"**

-"Vous pouvez donc nous expliquez quel était ce fameux cataclysme qui a poussé votre peuple à quitter Draconia ainsi que la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas rester sur Avalice?" Demanda le Magister qui était surtout intéresser par cette partie.

Tempest s'apprêta à répondre lorsque plusieurs hurlements pousser par les autres totems élémentaires se firent entendre et qui firent trembler la salle tandis que plusieurs parties du cadran furent coloré.

-" _ **Il semblerait que plusieurs épreuves aient été réussi pendant notre discussion.**_ " Fit remarquer l'hérisson possédé en observant le cadran tandis que les différents groupes victorieux apparurent à leur tours et furent accueillit par les autres. " _ **Il n'en manque plus qu'une... c'elle du feu.**_ "

-"C'elle de Lyai, Flare et Apollo ?" Demanda Lilac confuse "J'aurai pourtant parier qu'ils feraient partie des premiers à réussir à vaincre leur adversaire."

-"Il semblerait qu'ils aient plus de difficulté que prévu." Répondit le Magister en reportant son attention sur l'écran qui montrait l'affrontement des dragons tigres et de la delphine contre le totem élémentaire du feu qui avait prit l'apparence d'un phénix.

* * *

Apollo faisait de son mieux pour repousser les orbes enflammés que projetait le totem élémentaire du feu en protégeant Lyai qui faisait de son mieux pour soigner Flare. La dragonne de feu avait été gravement bruler au niveau du dos lors d'un assaut manqué en tentant de protéger la delphine et depuis le groupe était sur la défensive mais le phénix ne leur laissait aucun répit.

-"Comment va-t'elle ?" Demanda Apollo avec inquiétude en restant concentré sur les projectiles qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

-"Elle va mieux, j'ai pu soigner sa blessure mais je doute qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance avant un moment." Répondit Lyai en tenant dans ses bras la dragonne de feu inconsciente. "Désolé c'est de ma faute si..."

-"Tu pourras t'excuser plus tard, lorsque nous aurons réglé son compte à cette chose." Grogna le dragon tigre en détruisant une orbe enflammée avec ses katanas. "Et tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, c'est le genre d'accident qui peut se produire lorsque tu affrontes une créature aussi imposante."

-"Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet." Fit remarquer la delphine surprise par le calme de son ami tandis qu'elle posait délicatement Flare sur le sol avant de se relevé pour aider Apollo à repoussé les projectiles.

-"En tant que membre des braises du silence j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter un dragon dont le Dragon Furry était devenu incontrôlable." Avoua le dragon escrimeur qui s'empressa de changer de sujet. "Sinon tu disais avoir un plan ?"

-"Oui mais vu l'état de Flare je crains que cela ne soit compliquer." Répondit la delphine "Mais tu es certain que tu ne peux pas utiliser ton Dragon Furry ici ?"

-"Sûr et certain, même si ce pigeon surdévelopper et la salle où nous nous trouvons semblent immense, la hauteur maximale ne dépasse pas la dizaine de mètres environs." Expliqua Apollo en se souvenant du moment où il avait tenté de changer d'apparence.

-"Je vois, ce phénix doit utiliser une sorte d'effet d'optique pour faire croire qu'il est immense mais c'est juste ses orbes qui diminue en taille au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapproche de la limite de la salle. Ce qui veut dire qu'il doit être à peine assez grand pour ne pas être gêner par le plafond." Conclut Lyai en projetant l'un de ses tridents aqueux sur plusieurs orbes pour les faire exploser. "Dommage je pensais que vous pourriez le survoler en me transportant pour que je puisse mieux atteindre ses yeux avec mes attaques aquatique."

-"Simple mais efficace." Commenta le dragon tigre en souriant. "Par contre tu penses réellement qu'il n'aurait pas compris ton stratagème ?"

-"Si tu as une meilleure idée je t'écoute, gros matou ! Et puis au pire Flare m'aurais transporté dans les airs pendant que tu nous protégerais et pourrais aussi faire diversion." Répondit la delphine qui sourit à son tour lorsque le dragon tigre se mit à grogner en réponse au surnom qu'elle lui avait donner. "Mais maintenant que j'y pense, et si tu utilisais la transcendance ? Tu n'aurais pas de problème avec ta taille contrairement au Dragon Furry et tu pourras être plus rapide et plus fort aussi."

-"Je l'aurais déjà fait depuis un moment si je le pouvais." Soupira Apollo "Malheureusement ni Flare ni moi ne savons comment faire cette transformation."

-"Tu plaisantes ? Mais Lilac et Askal y sont déjà arrivé et pourtant ils sont moins expérimentés dans ce domaine que vous deux il me semble." Fit remarquer Lyai surprise "Je pensais vraiment que vous évitiez de l'utiliser pour une raison ou une autre."

-"Je te rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas le même attribut élémentaire que ma sœur et moi et que la transcendance est une capacité digne du niveau de maitre élémentaire de haut rang." Répondit le dragon escrimeur "D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais connu aucun manipulateur de l'élément feu être capable de l'utiliser."

-"C'est vraiment dommage..." Soupira la delphine juste avant que le hurlement aigu de leur adversaire ne se fit entendre tandis qu'il projeta plusieurs orbes enflammés sur le sol en déclenchant un véritable raz-de-marée de flammes qui se dirigea doit vers eux. "Oh non Apollo il remet ça !"

-"Vite Lyai attrape Flare, je vais tenter de vous faire passer au-dessus." Hurla Apollo avant de saisir la delphine par la taille tandis qu'elle enroulait sa queue autour de la dragonne de feu inconsciente.

* * *

Les autres dans la salle du cadran ne purent qu'observer avec impuissance le moment où le dragon tigre s'envola au-dessus de la vague de feu en évitant les projectiles enflammés à l'exception d'un qui allait percuter Lyai qu'il protégea au dernier moment.

-"Oh non Apollo !" Hurlèrent ses amis inquiets en les voyants chuté dans les flots enflammés avec Apollo qui était incapable de continuer d'utiliser ses flammes mais faisait de son mieux pour les maintenir en l'air.

Ils furent immédiatement soulagés lorsque Lyai prit le relai en propulsant un puissant jet d'eau vers le sol pour amortir leur chute et repoussé les flammes pour qu'ils puissent atterrir sans danger. Mais la delphine n'eût aucun moment de répit car elle dû protéger ses deux amis blesser des assauts du phénix qui recommença aussitôt à les bombarder.

-"Sa suffit maintenant, nous devons aller les aider !" S'exclama Spade "D'ailleurs pourquoi sont-ils les seuls à former un groupe de trois ?"

-"Il a raison, envoyez l'un de nous là-bas pour que ce soit plus équitable." Approuva Cherry en se tournant vers le juge des épreuves qui affichait une expression inflexible "Ou arrêtons cette épreuve, nous avons déjà réussi les autres c'est amplement suffisant, non ?"

-" _ **Je crains que cela ne soit pas aussi simple.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson possédé " _ **Si le totem élémentaire n'a pas encore mis un terme à la bataille c'est qu'il considère que vos amis sont encore capables de le vaincre. De plus c'est aussi lui qui a juger qu'ils étaient assez puissants pour l'affronter sans un quatrième membre dans leur équipe.**_ "

-"Pourtant Apollo et Flare sont déjà incapable de continuer et se sera aussi bientôt le cas pour Lyai." Fit remarquer Guntz "Tu es sûr que ce tas de ferraille n'est pas défectueux ?"

-"Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que nous restions là sans rien faire tandis qu'ils se font grillés comme des gambas." Répondit Ambre en faisant apparaitre sa faux de glace qu'elle pointât vers Tempest. "Sois tu fais quelque chose pour mettre un terme à cette bataille ou la rendre plus équilibré, soit nous te forçons à le faire."

-"Attend tu n'es pas sérieuse Ambre ?" Demanda Torque qui n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements "Je suis aussi inquiet pour Flare, Apollo et Lyai mais ce n'est pas en le menaçant que tu vas arranger les choses."

-"Tempest a raison..." Approuva Lilac qui se tenait derrière la kunoichi en observant avec attention l'écran "La bataille est loin d'être terminé... au contraire elle va bientôt commencé."

-"Tu plaisantes ?" Demanda la kunoichi surprise par les paroles de la dragonne d'eau "Regarde bien ce qui se passe devant tes yeux, si nous ne faisons rien ils vont finir par se faire..."

-"Vous ne le ressentez pas ?" Demanda Lilac en interrompant son amie "Cette sensation que quelque chose d'exceptionnelle se produit en ce moment même avec Flare ?"

-"Tu es sûr que tu vois la même chose que nous ?" Demanda Cherry confuse "Flare est sans doute la plus mal en point des trois."

-" _ **Au contraire, c'est elle qui va changer l'issue de cette bataille d'ici quelques instants.**_ **"** Répondit Tempest en les surprenant " _ **Et certains d'entre vous ici présent savent sans doute ce que je veux dire vu qu'ils ont déjà atteint ce stade.**_ "

-"Attendez, vous voulez dire que Flare est sur le point de... ?" Commença à demander Askal lorsque le hurlement du phénix retentit à nouveau en alertant qu'un nouveau raz-de-marée enflammer allait se produire.

Lilac et les autres tournèrent leurs attentions vers l'écran avec inquiétude lorsque la vague de flamme se forma et se dirigea vers leurs amis tandis que Lyai tentai de riposter en créant à son tour une immense vague d'eau. Les deux vagues entrèrent en collision en créant un épais nuage de vapeur en s'annulant l'une l'autre au grand soulagement de la delphine qui fut immédiatement surprise lorsqu'une seconde vague de flamme deux fois plus grande que la précédente apparu derrière elle et se dirigea vers eux.

Complètement impuissante elle ne pût que tombé à genoux en observant le raz-de-marée enflammé se rapprocher pour finalement s'abattre sur eux en les engloutissant complètement. Le phénix poussa un puissant cri strident pour annoncer sa victoire tandis que le sol de toute la zone était recouvert par ses flammes.

-"C'est... C'est impossible..." Bégaya Milla tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

-"Que disiez-vous il y a encore un instant ? Je suppose que vous êtes-fiers de vous ?" Demanda Ambre en lançant un regard emplit de haine vers l'hérisson possédé qui n'avait pas changé d'expression. "Vous voulez toujours nous faire croire qu'un retournement de situation est possible ?"

-" _ **Je suis désolé...**_ " Répondit Tempest

-"Ce n'est pas t'es excuses qui vont sauver nos amis !" Rugit furieusement Paolo "Maintenant si tu veux nous aider tu peux toujours désactiver ce tas de ferraille et nous permettre de rejoindre nos amis. Avec un peu de chance ils auront survécu et..."

-" _ **Hors de question.**_ " Répondit fermement l'hérisson possédé.

-"Tu comptes toujours nous empêcher d'intervenir ?" Demanda Cherry qui était complètement bouleversée "Que te faut-il de plus ? Voir leurs cadavres incinérés ?"

-" _ **Pas besoin, retournez-vous et observez bien le comportement des flammes.**_ " Répondit Tempest en souriant " _ **Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu. Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu une t'elle frayeur mais le moment tant attendu est enfin arrivé.**_ "

Ils se retournèrent tous pour observer les flammes qui commencèrent à se mouvoir pour former un tourbillon dont le centre était l'endroit même où se trouvaient leurs amis qui étaient indemne à l'intérieur d'un dôme de chaleur. Mais à la place d'une dragonne de feu inconsciente sur le sol qui était protégé par Apollo et Lyai ils découvrirent une démone aux long cheveux blanc coiffée d'une tiare possédant deux cornes incurvées qui partaient du derrière de la tête, elle était vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir noire doté d'un bustier blanc ainsi que d'écailles enflammées au niveau des épaules et des manches ainsi que de plus grandes au niveau des hanches.

-"L'éveil d'une nouvelle transcendance !" Conclu le Magister.

-"Je savais qu'elle en était capable !" Déclara joyeusement Lilac en claquant des doigts.

* * *

La delphine et le dragon de feu observèrent avec surprise et émerveillement la nouvelle apparence de leur amie tandis qu'elle manipulait le torrent de flamme en remuant simplement les doigts de sa main droite dans un mouvement circulaire.

-"Flare... C'est bien toi ?" Demanda Apollo qui semblait s'être habitué à la douleur provoquée par sa brûlure au bras

-" _ **Je me le demande moi-même... Lilac n'exagérait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne.**_ " Répondit la démone en se tournant vers eux " _ **Sinon vous allez bien tous les deux ? Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait attendre... mais disons que j'avais des comptes personnels à régler avec moi-même.**_ "

-"Ne t'en veux pas, après tous... c'est de ma faute si tu avais été blessée..." Répondit timidement Lyai qui s'en voulait encore de ce qui était arrivé.

-"Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Connaissant ma sœur elle en a surement profité pour faire une sieste pendant que nous nous battions..." Répondit le dragon tigre en riant avant de se faire piétiné par sa sœur qui le plaqua au sol avec ses chaussures enflammée "Ouch... CHAUD... CHAUD... CHAUD...!"

-" _ **Ce que ce clown veut dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir parce qu'un ami a été blesser en voulant te protégé. C'est parfaitement naturel, d'ailleurs je ne serais pas surprise, vu son état, qu'il ait fait la même chose en voulant nous protégé toutes les deux.**_ " Déclara la démone en piétinant son frère. " _ **Maintenant aide moi à le tenir tranquille pendant que je le soigne.**_ "

-"Attends Flare, depuis quand peux-tu soigné les brûlures avec tes pouvoirs ?" Demanda la delphine en saisissant le bras non blesser d'Apollo pour qu'il arrête de se débattre et utilisa sa queue pour lui ligoter les jambes.

-" _ **C'est un nouveau tour que j'ai appris en acquérant la transcendance.**_ " Déclara la démone en faisant apparaître une gerbe de flamme dorée dans sa paume qu'elle appliqua ensuite sur le bras brûler de son frère qui fut peu à peu guérie sous les yeux écarquillés de son amie " _ **Et s'il te plait, appelle Nova lorsque j'ai cette apparence.**_ "

-"Comme Lilac avec Kaguya et Sylph ?" Fit remarquer la delphine en riant "Je me demande pourquoi vous voulez à tous prix changé de noms pour un simple changement d'apparence ?"

- _ **"Parce que c'est amusant et tu comprendras mieux le jour où tu arriveras à le faire. Après tout, la transcendance n'est pas réservée exclusivement aux dragons, même si c'elle lier au Dragon Furry est beaucoup plus puissante.**_ " Répondit Nova en souriant " _ **Je ne serais pas surprise que tu arrives à l'utiliser un jour.**_ "

-"Arrête voyons, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour être capable d'un tel exploit mais c'est gentil de croire autant en moi." Remercia Lyai en rougissant de gène juste avant que Apollo n'arrive à se libéré de leur emprise.

-"NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER ?!" Rugit le dragon tigre en haletant avant d'haleter d'épuisement "S'était si compliqué de me demander mon avis !"

-" _ **Non mais c'est plus amusant de te torturer.**_ " Plaisanta la démone en riant " _ **Regarde le Lyai il est tout rouge.**_ "

-"Très drôle..." Grogna Apollo "Pendant que vous vous amusez je vous rappelle que nous avons toujours un oiseau incendiaire a affronté. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne nous attaque-t-il plus depuis que tu t'es transformée, Flare ?"

-" _ **Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Nova !**_ " Gémit la démone en croisant les bras " _ **Quant à notre adversaire... J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a abandonné la bataille.**_ "

Ne pouvant pas voir ce qui se passait à cause du torrent de flammes qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux Nova balança son bras dans la direction où se trouvait le totem élémentaire du feu pour crée un tunnel à travers le brasier.

-"Woah, ta maîtrise des flammes ses considérablement amélioré." Déclara Lyai avec admiration tandis qu'ils empruntaient le passage.

-"Ne la flatte pas trop ou ce tunnel risque d'être trop petit pour ses chevilles et sa tête." Plaisanta Apollo qui reçut un coup de marteau enflammé sur la tête comme réponse de sa sœur. "Je vais finir par croire que tu es devenu plus sadique et susceptible qu'auparavant."

-" _ **S'était juste pour te rappeler qui de nous deux a le plus de pouvoir. Mais te connaissant, tu me rattraperas très rapidement.**_ " Répondit Nova en souriant lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'autre bout du tunnel où elle fit soudainement signe aux deux autres de s'arrêté " _ **Attendez... je crois que nous avons de la compagnie.**_ "

-"Un nouvel ennemi ?" Demanda la delphine en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-" _ **Non, au contraire...**_ " Répondit la démone en souriant avant de s'élancé à l'extérieur du tunnel de flamme suivie par les autres pour se retrouver dans une autre zone à l'abri des flammes où ils trouvèrent Tempest, qui possédait toujours le corps de Silver, ainsi que les deux robots phénix qui semblaient s'incliné devant Nova.

-"Hé Silver ? Que fais-tu ici avec ces choses ?" Demanda Apollo en saluant l'hérisson

-"J'ai l'impression que ce sont eux qui matérialisaient le phénix géant et qui représentaient ses yeux." Commenta Lyai en observant les oiseaux cybernétiques avant de se tourner à son tour vers l'hérisson "C'est toi qui les a désactivés ?"

-" _ **Ecartez-vous immédiatement de lui !**_ " Alerta la démone en créant un mur de feu entre eux et l'hérisson possédé.

-" _ **Comme je m'y attendais la transcendance t'as déjà permis de savoir que j'empruntai le corps de votre ami.**_ " Répondit Tempest en souriant à travers les flammes " _ **Mais je te rassure, je ne suis pas ici pour vous combattre mais pour vous féliciter.**_ **"**

-"Nous féliciter ? Emprunt de corps ?" Demanda Apollo confus "J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ?"

-" _ **Le autres vous expliqueront tous.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson possédé avant que des sons de cloche ne se firent entendre " _ **Il semble que la délivrance soit sur le point de commencé. Si nous allions assister à cet événement à l'extérieur.**_ "

* * *

Avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de répondre, l'hérisson claqua des doigts et en un instant ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur du Mont Draconia, et plus précisément sur la tête de Zéphyr qui contemplait la montagne tandis que des faisceaux de lumières commençaient à en jaillir à travers de nombreuses fissures.

-"LES AMIS NOUS SOMMES ICI !" Hurla Cherry qui bondit carrément sur Flare pour l'enlacer tandis que Milla donnait un énorme câlin d'ours à Lyai et que Paolo aidé par Guntz avaient réussi à attraper Apollo et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ce qui ne fit pas plaisir au dragon tigre qui utilisa la proéminence pour échapper à leur emprise.

-"Non mais vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour un tigre en peluche ?" Rugit Apollo en éteignant ses flammes.

-"Excuse les, ils ont cru que vous étiez... enfin tu sais." Répondit Carol en riant

-"Attends, tu veux dire que vous avez tous vu ?" Demanda la delphine surprise avant de remarquer le Magister, Orca et les autres dirigeants.

-"En effet et votre épreuve était sans doute la plus palpitante de toute." Répondit Corazon "J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y repensé."

-"Comment sa une épreuve ? Vous avez aussi dû affronter ce genre de monstres ?" Demanda Apollo qui était de plus en plus confus.

-"Pour faire simple, nous avons été séparés en plusieurs groupes qui ont dû affronter ces totems élémentaires..." Commença à expliquer XYZ tandis que Lilac s'écarta d'eux pour rejoindre Tempest qui se trouvait sur le museau de Zéphyr en observant le Mont Draconia.

-"Vous saviez depuis le début qu'ils réussiraient, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau une fois qu'elle arriva près de lui. "Et je parie que ce n'est pas par hasard si Silver avait trouvé ce dossier dans la mémoire de Pangu ou qu'il ait perdu connaissance exactement juste après que j'ai découvert comment déclencher les épreuves."

-" _ **A t'entendre je vous aurai facilité la tâche, ce qui est mal me connaitre, jeune dragonne.**_ " Répondit l'hérisson possédé en souriant " _ **La seule véritable faveur que je vous ai faite est de vous offrir la réussite de l'épreuve de l'eau rien de plus.**_ "

-"Vraiment... ? Vu le comportement du totem du feu face à la transcendance de Flare je n'aurais pas été surprise si celui de l'eau avait fait de même face à la mienne." Fit remarquer Lilac en souriant lorsque Tempest grogna pour lui répondre preuve qu'elle avait raison. "Mais je te remercie au nom de nous tous, il s'agit d'une victoire qui n'a peut-être aucune importance pour la bataille que nous menons actuellement mais nous en avions besoin."

-" _ **Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, tes amis commençaient à perdre confiance en leurs propres capacités et en c'elles des autres comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte**_." Expliqua l'hérisson possédé avant de grogner en se tenant le visage tandis qu'il tomba à genoux.

-"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau inquiète.

-" _ **Ce n'est rien, les épreuves étant terminé, mon rôle de juge touche à son terme ainsi que la durée de mon séjour avec vous**_." Expliqua Tempest " _ **Tu pourras ainsi retrouver ton hérisson préféré.**_ "

-"Quoi déjà ? Mais j'ai encore tant de question à vous poser ?" Répondit la dragonne d'eau qui fut surprise en entendant l'hérisson possédé rire "J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?"

-" _ **Non c'est juste que tu lui ressembles beaucoup.**_ " Déclara mystérieusement Tempest en riant. _**"Maintenant écoute moi bien car je crains de manqué de temps... Vu que tu veux apprendre à maîtriser l'élément vent rapidement je te conseil d'allé dans la salle du cosmos... Silver sais où elle se trouve... Mais vous... vous devrez faire très attention...**_ "

-"Attendez, cela signifie que vous ne nous accompagnerez pas... ?" Conclu Lilac surprise "Je pensais que vous demeuriez dans l'esprit de Silver ?"

-" _ **J'y serais toujours... mais la possession demande tant d'énergie que je ne pense pas être capable de me manifester ou même de communiqué avec lui pendant plusieurs jours.**_ " Expliqua l'hérisson possédé avant qu'un fort brouhaha de craquement et d'éboulement ne se fit entendre à travers toute la région tandis que le sol commençait à trembler. " _ **Le moment de la délivrance est enfin venu, tu es heureux de retrouver ton trésor, hein mon vieux Zéphyr ?**_ "

* * *

Le dragon grogna joyeusement en observant la montagne qui était parcouru par de plus en plus de fissure lumineuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans une grande explosion de lumière. Lilac ouvrit lentement les yeux et une fois habitué à la luminosité fut émerveillé de trouver au sommet de ce qui restait de la montagne un immense palais oriental en marbre composé de cinq parties représentant chacune l'un des cinq éléments maîtrisé couramment sur Avalice.

L'imposant bâtiment rayonnait d'une étrange aura mystique tandis qu'une végétation luxuriante poussait déjà aux alentours et que des filets d'eaux clair jaillirent de plusieurs canaux formant plusieurs petits ruisseaux. Des sculptures de dragons pouvait être aperçu à plusieurs endroit mais c'elle qui était la plus imposante était c'elle à l'effigie de Zéphyr, qui semblait être le gardien des lieux et qui trônait à l'entrée enroulé autour du cadran maintenant complètement coloré.

-"C'est incroyable, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'une t'elle merveille se trouvait ici." Déclara Lilac émerveillée par la scène.

-"D'après ce que m'a dit Tempest, il était encore plus beau à l'époque où il accueillait les habitants d'Avalice qui échangeaient avec le peuple draconique." Répondit l'hérisson en s'étirant.

-"Silver !? C'est bien toi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau septique.

-"Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai récupéré le contrôle de mon corps." Répondit son ami en affichant une expression désolé "Désolé de t'avoir inquiété..."

-"Me voilà soulagé..." Soupira Lilac avant qu'un sourire sadique ne se forme sur son visage comme elle attrapa l'hérisson par l'oreille "Maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir quand tu alllais m'avouer que son esprit habitait ton corps."

-"Ouch... je ne l'ai appris qu'il n'y a très peu de temps, lors de la bataille d'Amazonia pour être plus précis et il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire." Expliqua Silver en gémissant de douleur "Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains... vous sembliez bien vous entendre, non ?"

-"La question n'est pas là." Grogna la dragonne d'eau "La question est : combien de chose me caches-tu encore ? Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu ce n'est pas réciproque ?"

-"Oh c'est juste ça ?" Demanda l'hérisson en surprenant son amie qui le relâcha.

-"Hé, c'est très important pour moi !" Répondit Lilac avant d'être confuse lorsque Silver s'agenouilla sur un genou en face d'elle en lui prenant la main ce qui la fit rougir instantanément.

-"Sash Lilac..." Commença l'hérisson en observant son amie dans les yeux "Je n'ai jamais voulu vous mentir ou vous cachez quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé, si vous avez cru le contraire ou si je vous ai accidentellement blessée. Et je serais l'hérisson le plus heureux du monde si vous m'accordiez votre confiance à nouveau."

-"Tu es vraiment idiot, tu sais..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en riant après un long moment de silence.

-"Par les trésors d'Atlandis... ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense." Hurla la voix d'Orca qui les cherchait et venait de les apercevoir "Ne bouger pas, il faut absolument que les autres voient sa aussi."

-"Oh non, ça risque d'être vraiment embarrassant s'ils nous trouvent ainsi." Déclara Lilac affolée en imaginant la scène et la réaction de leurs amis.

-"Oh vraiment... ?" Demanda Silver en affichant à son tour un sourire sadique "Je me demande ce que tu serais prête à me promettre pour éviter que cela n'arrive."

-"Tu... Tu oses... ?" Commença à demander la dragonne d'eau surprise et offensé.

-"Calme toi, je plaisante." Répondit l'hérisson en riant "Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."

-"C'est d'accord, je veux bien te faire confiance à nouveau." Soupira Lilac en rougissant fortement avant de rire sadiquement. "Mais comptes sur moi pour te faire regretter de me taquiner autant."

-"J'aimerai bien voir ça." Provoqua Silver qui se releva pour étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de les enrouler autour du cou de son amie qu'il attira par la même occasion dans une tendre étreinte pour lui murmurer à l'oreille "Mais tu avoueras que c'est un bon entrainement en attendant le jour où je te ferai la véritable proposition ?"

-"Qu... Qu... Quoi ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau nerveuse, rougissante et surprise par la réaction du hérisson et leur proximité.

-"Bien si nous allions maintenant explorer ce palais ?" Demanda Silver qui sourit en relâchant son amie pour se tourner vers l'œil de Zéphyr qui les observaient depuis le début. "Dit donc toi, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Je pensai que tu étais impatient de retrouver le palais que tu devais protéger ?"

-"Et toi ne pense pas pouvoir changer aussi facilement de sujet !" Répondit Lilac en utilisant ses mèches de cheveux pour attraper et ligoté l'hérisson avant de réaliser quelque chose "Attend ce n'est donc pas une coïncidence si le palais porte son nom ?"

-"Bien sûr que non, d'après Tempest il était le gardien spirituel de cet endroit qui était invoqué à partir de la Dragon Heart, à l'époque où le peuple draconique vivait sur Avalice." Expliqua Silver qui était maintenu la tête à l'envers ce qui sembla amusé l'immense dragon blanc. "Ayant une forte affinité avec le vent il devint l'une des plus puissantes invocations de cet élément."

-"C'est vraiment impressionnant Zephyr." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en souriant au dragon "J'ai vraiment hâte que tu nous fasses découvrir ta demeure. Du moins si cela ne te dérange pas, bien entendu."

Zéphyr fit un large sourire en riant avant de se diriger vers le palais avec douceur pour éviter de faire tomber ses passagers.

-"Dit donc, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu obéis aussi facilement à Tempest et Lilac alors que tu n'en faisais qu'a ta tête la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?" Demanda Silver confus et agacé en faisant rire ses deux amis.

* * *

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le palais nos amis ignoraient que dans l'une de ses salles se matérialisait une forme sombre familière qui sourit en les sentant se rapprocher.

* * *

 **L'affrontement contre les totems élémentaires fut riche en rebondissement notamment Flare qui réussit à libérer sa transcendance au moment où tout semblait être perdu pour son groupe.**

 **Ayant réussis à vaincre les gardiens élémentaires, nos héros réussirent à délivrer le palais du Zéphyr de son cocon protecteur et s'apprête à l'explorer en ignorant qu'un mystérieux individu les y attend.**

 **Qui est ce nouvel adversaire ? Lilac arrivera-t'elle à maîtriser le vent plus rapidement dans la fameuse salle du cosmos ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, au début je voulais complètement survolé les batailles contre les totem puis je me suis dit que cela ne ferait pas de mal de donné un peu d'importance à deux équipe et surtout à Flare (et j'adore cette image), même si j'avoue que j'avais initialement prévue de lui donner accès à la transcendance durant le tournoi de la seconde partie de Elemental Stone.**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Alerte: possible partie bonus au prochain chapitre même si j'hésite entre l'histoire de Venice et la suite de la partie Elemental Stone...**


End file.
